Swords of Heaven: Resurrecting Sword
by Nexus Gundam
Summary: 2 months have passed since the Black Rebellion and the battle of Earth... and now the Swords of Heaven shall bring the fight to the Sith and find the weakness of the Siths new weapon where they will put it down but a new threat is hunting them.
1. Prologue

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_On the date of September 26, 2015 a.t.b._

_Our story began here after we arrived in this dimension._

_Originally, we were all just people enjoying somewhat peaceful lives after the war between the united countries of Earth and the terrorist organization the True Patriots._

_We came from different backgrounds but we understood one another. We all lost family to terrorists but we kept walking forward and in the end we became stronger together until we came here and saw a way to change things._

_We started with the formation of the United Orion Federation and we trained in the ways of the force by the Prodigal Knight and Dark Lord of the Sith himself, Revan._

_We got stronger and we waited two years until we made our move._

_We made our move in Japan or as Britannia call it Area 11. *Scoff* What a disgusting title._

_We struck fear into Britannia as every battle they've done against us ended in defeat with the Britannian's suffering heavy casualties while the Federation suffered little to no casualties._

_But that all changed when they arrived._

_During the battle of Narita the Sith Empire arrived and with their arrival we were forced to fight on two different fronts._

_And it changed even more when they unveiled their anti-mobile suit weapon the Hettyc abiik._

_No mobile suit was safe with that weapon and as such we were forced to retreat from Earth._

_Some never got the chance to run._

_It has been 2 months since our defeat on Earth and our forces on the surface are scattered while our forces in orbit are in a stalemate against the Sith trying to maintain orbital supremacy where we will be able to land troops on the ground once again._

_Only the problem with trying to do that is the Hettyc abiik._

_With it still in the sky of Earth any mobile suits flying on Earth would be destroyed._

_But this is not the time for that...no...a single flicker of hope in how to destroy the weapon has been found on a world under attack by the Sith._

_This planet is home to many aces as well as weapons of mass destruction and with it we will destroy this weapon._

_And soon we shall raise our heads once again against our enemies because we... Are the Swords of Heaven._

… _And fight to the last breath._

* * *

**(Cue Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch)**

**(Instrumental) **_The screen opens to show a red armored arm raised in the air with a field of flowers surrounding it as the title appears_

**(Shuuchuu dekitenaina mada karada ga mayyotteirunda) **_The camera shifts to show Chris in his Scale Mail armor with his helmet broken and pieces of armor fractured_

**(Furueteitanja kontoroorushitatte burerunda) **_The camera zooms in on Chris's face as his arm remains raised until he blinks and slams his fist onto the flowers, crushing them into the ground_

**(Taiyou mo tsuki mo nanmo kanzen ni kocchi muiteinaiga) **_The camera shifts to Chris standing up as nine shadowed beings appear in front of him before it changes to Chris glaring at them_

**(Yarushikanainda likidaseruyouni sotto tsubeyaita) **_Chris then brings out Excalibur Galatine before charging at the shadows_

**(Instrumental) **_The scene changes to various clips of the Swords_

**(Joukyou wa waruiga tada nigedasunja konjou nainaa) **_The camera shifts to show two cloaked figures standing in a burning city with sadistic grins being seen under their hoods as both their eyes glow red_

**(Tenbou wa naiga dokyou dekuria suru shika naiya) **_The scene changes to show the Armored Core pilots as they stand on a cliff, watching over the land below_

**(Shoudou wa osaetamama taagetto to no kankaku sagure) **_The scene changes to Lelouch sitting against a wall before the camera zooms in on his eyes as flames begin to reflect off of them_

**(Hitsuyou na mon wa katsu puraido) **_The scene changes to show Lelouch in his Zero outfit with Kallen by his side as they glance at the sky_

**(Ajiwau nowa shouri no bishu ka) **_The scene changes to show Alex holding his Judgment Execution while the Astraea Plus appears behind him_

**(Soretomo haiboku no kujuu ka) **_The scene changes to Lenalee leaning against a broken piece of wreckage as an afterimage of Jacob appears behind her_

**(Sou subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu) **_The camera changes to Ben, Andrew, and Jarod on a cliff, watching the sunrise before it shifts to John looking at the night sky with the full moon shining_

**(Ayatsuritai unmei no ito) **_The camera changes to Alyssa walking through a field as wind blows through her hair while an afterimage of Braydin and Aiden appear in front of her with their hands outstretched to her_

**(Zekkou no goorudentaimu kono te de tsukame) **_The scene changes to show the Gundams in front of the camera posing before it shifts to the Lancelot and the Guren Mk. II fighting_

**(Koshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeruyo) **_The camera changes to Euphie clasping her chest as apparitions of John and Suzaku appear to her sides as tears begin to fall from her eyes_

**(Iryuujon no sekai e hikizurikonde) **_The scene changes to the Swords falling through an endless darkness before it shifts to Chris standing in front of an intricate door before looking back to see Cerina holding her arms out to him_

**(Saigennai puresshaageemu sururito nukete) **_The scene changes to a figure covered in black armor flying through a dark area while avoiding shadowy arms before being lifted by astral arms. The scene changes to Chris floating in a darkened abyss with a large apparition of Cerina behind him_

**(Eikou no boodaarain tobikoeru tameni) **_The scene changes to Chris in his Scale Mail with his helmet shattered as he struggles to open prying jaws as he reaches out for a bright light_

**(Haumenii dorekurai no daishou ga iru) **_The camera dims to show Chris's arm raised before he blinks in confusion and slams his fist to the said before stopping_

**(Tedanashitakunai mon wa dore) **_The camera shifts to Chris's fist as it opens to reveal a white flower with slight drops of water on it_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Europe**

Metal hitting ground is heard as several insect like machines ran through the burning forests in Europe.

Over the location in the sky flew a blimp that was monitoring the machines as they approached a group of Britannian Sutherlands.

One of the machines closes in on 3 Sutherlands before the unthinkable happened… it exploded in a large fireball taking the three Sutherlands with it.

One of the 12 surviving machines rushes a Sutherland as it fired its rifle at him before the machine leapt at the Sutherland and latched onto it before exploding in a large fireball.

**E.U. base**

"Unit 4,signal lost."

"Remaining Alexanders: Eleven!"

"Enemy reinforcements, incoming!"

Watching the map was a girl about 17 years old with blonde hair that reached her mid back and light purple eyes.

"I can't tell if they are Sith mobile suits!"

"Don't panic, girls." Said a doctor before she turns to another one "Joe Wise, try using steroids."

"I am, but… it's not working very well." Said Joe as he sucked a lollipop.

"The pilots are wearing out!"

"But look! This one still looks… all right." Said one of the workers as she points to the mapping of a human brain which from the rest was blue while the rest was either purple or black before realizing who it was "It's Akito."

**Battlefield**

A Sutherland rolls across the forest before grabbing a tree to spin around but when it stops spinning bullets punch through its chest and as it falls the Sutherland explodes.

An Alexander skids across the ground while in the cockpit a 17 year old Japanese boy with blue hair and blue eyes just laughed while the rims of his eyes… were glowing red from the effects of one power… Geass.

In another area of the battlefield an Alexander rushed two Sutherlands before jumping into the air and exploding.

**G-1**

"Enemies breaching the F-Line!" Shouted a Britannian soldier while on the map it showed an enemy unit rushing 4 units before exploding taking the 3 units with it.

"Enemy destroyed!"

"Three allied units also simultaneously destroyed!"

"There's no doubt! The enemy is self-destructing!" A soldier said with realization.

"Stay away from the enemy! Destroy them before they get too close!"

"Another self-destruct! Four allied units lost!"

"More on the way!"

With this going on more and more Alexanders are self-destructing taking more and more Britannian units with them with the latest unit destroying only 2 units.

**E.U. base**

"Unit 8, self-destruct confirmed! Two enemy units destroyed!"

"Only two?!" Growled the commander as he smashed his console "Make them focus! Hurry up and finish the job!"

"Commander Anou" Leila said getting the man's attention "Forty minutes until the evacuation of the 132nd unit can begin."

"I know that already, Malcal! What's the meaning of this? Why are the enemy's numbers greater than what you predicted?!" Anou growled.

"The ambush notwithstanding, I believe it is inevitable that the enemy will gain the upper hand within the hour." Leila said with a calm expression.

"Enough with the excuses! Seems to me like the operation has some deficiencies in the first place!" The commander said pointing at the blonde haired girl.

"You are the one who changed the operation just before we started." Leila said causing the commander to flinch before he said "You don't like that I added a self-destruct system in the Alexanders?"

"Recklessly wasting military resources is bad tactics." Leila said causing the Commander to have a sick smile and said "The Elevens are doing the dying, anyway. Elevens don't need your green humanism!"

Leila scowls as he continued "You know it too! Elevens have always spewed things like 'seppuku' and 'kamikaze.' They're descendants of a race that loves to die! What's so wrong with making the Elevens like that self-destruct?!"

"Is this really all right?" Leila asked confusing him "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"If they're wiped out like this, and the Britannian counterattack becomes spirited for it, what will happen to the 132nd unit that is supposed to escape from Narva?"

**Battlefield**

An explosion blooms in the forest while outside of said forest a white and knightly looking Gloucester and 3 white and purple colored Sutherlands drove across the water covered ground towards said forest while inside the forest the surviving Alexanders continued to fight the Britannian forces but unknown to them eight objects flew towards them.

**E.U. base**

"The W-0 unit was supposed to cover the 132nd unit's retreat, but if Operation Alpha fails, we will be failing our responsibilities. Not only will we taste the anger, but also the blame of the people, Central HQ, and the government. Are you ready to accept that?" As she explained Anou was trembling in both fear and rage "Politicians will never hurt themselves."

"N-No way I'm going to let it end like this. I still have… I… I…" Anou couldn't come with the right words as he looked Leila in the eye and finally he came up with the right words "This is your fault!" before in his rage he drew his pistol and aimed it at her face.

The sound of the pistol drew everyone's attention as the commander said "Why should I… Why should I take responsibility for your operation?!"

"Leila!" Shouted one of the girls in fear while John gasped causing his lollipop to fall before he leans over his keyboard holding his head muttering "I'm scared… I'm scared!"

"You…" Anou said as he glared at Leila while his hand started trembling which Leila took note and smirked before saying "You can't do it."

Leila grabs his arm and twists so that it was aiming away from her and the others before it went off sounding the alarm before Leila twisted further causing Anou to fall backwards and flip onto his chest while Leila held his arm upwards while keeping a knee on his back keeping him pinned.

"L-Let go! Let go of me!" Anou cried before the door opened and E.U. soldiers stormed in followed by an officer with grey hair and green eyes. This man was named Oscar Hamel.

"What's going on? Who fired the gun?" Oscar asked as he walked up to a man with light brown hair and light blue eyes. This man was named Klaus Warwick.

"Well, well, Major Hamel of the Special Bureau, right on time." Klaus said before Hamel took notice of Leila retraining Anou.

"Allow me to correct you on one thing. They are not Elevens. They are Japanese." Leila said as she held his hand in a Jujitsu grip.

"Major Malcal," Hamel asked as he walked to her getting her attention "is that Jujitsu? Well done."

"H-Hey! M-Major Hamel! Get this girl-" Anou was interrupted by Hamel inserting a tranquilizer into the back of his neck effectively rendering him unconscious.

"An explanation if you please, Major Malkal." Hamel said only for Leila to run to Anou's terminal.

"Unit 305, emergency orders! Lieutenant Colonel Klaus!" Leila said urgently.

"Yes, yes." Klaus said as he accessed his terminal "Deputy Commander Klaus and, newly appointed commanding officer… Go ahead, _Commander_ Malcal!"

"Operation change. Deactivate the Alexanders' self-destruct systems. Captain Clement!" Leila ordered.

"R-Right" Clement said before getting back in her seat and accessing her computer before looking over the screen "Chloe, Hilda! Emergency mail!"

"Looks like our boss is back in action." Said Chloe Winkel.

"This is great!" Said Hilda Fagan.

**Battlefield**

An Alexander jumps into the air before landing on the ground and fires its machine gun at a white and purple Sutherland that used some trees as cover before it fires its rifle at the Alexander only to slide away while the Alexander ran on the ground before running out of ammo where it slides up next to a tree disengaging the empty weapon.

_'Am I surrounded?'_ Akito thought as he looked around.

Flying towards the battlefield were 8 objects with one of them pure white.

"Looks like only one survivor left."

"Should we help?"

"Not yet" Said a pitch black object.

"What?!"

"He can handle it."

Akito then gets a communication telling him to disengage the self-destruct.

_'No self-destruct?'_ Akito thought before the rims of his eyes flash red and the self-destruct pops off.

"Sir Wilhelm! The third platoon's been wiped out!" Shouted a Sutherland pilot as a Gloucester and 2 Sutherlands.

"Is this Hannibal's ghost?" Wilhelm asked before he sees a white machine rushing them "Is that it?!"

The Gloucester and Sutherlands stop with the Sutherlands opening fire but the Alexander evades the bullets before jumping into the air where it moves and landing on the ground on two legs with the head showing a face with 2 glowing green eyes… revealing the Alexander to be a transformable Knightmare.

"Knightmare!" Wilhelm shouted in realization before the Alexander pulls out a bladed tonfa.

The Alexander runs at a Sutherland as it fires at him before jumping into the air and as he does he smashes the Tonfa into the Sutherlands head cutting it off and causing the Sutherland to stagger before the Alexander drew another tonfa and rushed the Sutherland and threw a punch with the tonfa cutting through the side of the cockpit and killing the Sutherlands pilot instantly before the Sutherland crumbled to the ground with its pilot dead.

The Alexander runs at another Sutherland as it fires on him only for Akito to smirk as he sliced off the Sutherlands right arm tearing it off and throwing away its only defense before smashing the chest area.

"Die!" Akito shouted with a grin as his eyes glowed red while the Alexander smashed the Sutherlands body and the way it moved killed the pilot due to him being thrown around the cockpit.

Akito's eyes return to normal as he jumps back as a gold lance stabbed the ground where it once stood before it clashed a blade with a Gloucesters sword which wasn't an MVS before kicking the Gloucester before clashing blades again.

"You monster!" Wilhelm shouted as he clashed blades with the Alexander again only for the Knightmare to rip the sword out of the Gloucesters hands.

"AH!" Akito shouted as he lunged at the Gloucester and the last thing Wilhelm saw was white.

**G-1**

"Wilhelm squad, annihilated! Signal lost!"

"Lord Farnese, please send out the "M" troops. It seems like our army is no longer enough." Said the officer as a man with blonde hair and blue eyes sat in a command chair while a shadow covered an unknown individual.

"If we are uncertain of our enemy's abilities, I cannot drag our allies into this area." Farnese said with a serious express.

"Actually I believe it's just one unit you are up against." The shadow covered individual said as he walked out of the shadows revealing the armored and cloaked form of a Sith warrior "And I have the perfect units to attack with."

**Battlefield**

The surviving 3 Sutherlands open fire on the quickly approaching Alexander but it evaded the bullets before lunging at the closest Sutherland and kicked its rifle out of its hand before it started smashing and kicking at the Sutherland with the movement killing the pilot inside.

"Die!" Akito rushes at the second Sutherland as it fires at him before jumping over it and transforming into Knightmare form before taking out two Tonfas and slicing through the Sutherlands armor and killing the pilot inside.

Akito then rushes at the last Sutherland and smashed it crushing part of the cockpit which smash into the pilot killing him.

Akito then transformed the Alexander into Insect Mode and rushed the surviving Knightmare which was a Gloucester "Die!"

"No way!" The Gloucester pilot shouted before tossing the lance at the Alexander only for it to leap into the air.

"Die!" Akito shouted as the Alexander punched the knight looking Gloucester in the face before following up with a punch causing it to stagger backwards.

"You little…!" The pilot growled as he drew a sword which definitely didn't look like and MVS but the base of the blade was glowing blue.

"I don't believe in ghosts!" The pilot shouted as he charged Akito and swung his sword.

Akito blocks the sword with both tonfas before pulling the left arm back tossing the tonfa away and throwing a punch the Gloucester in the chest but as it approached the hand moved and out of the forearm came a sword which stabbed into the Gloucester and into the cockpit killing the pilot.

The Alexander pulled the blade out of the Gloucester allowing it to fall onto its knees before falling onto its side.

Akito had a crazed smile before making the Alexander release a mechanical war cry.

**E.U. base**

"Confirming elimination of enemy Knightmares from operation zone."

"132nd unit has begun evacuation!"

"Remaining combat strength?" Leila asked.

"Confirming now." Said a girl with purple hair and dark blue eyes named Sarah Danes.

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and purple eyes named Olivia Lowell said "Oh! One! Pilot's life signals confirmed!"

Leila flinched seeing that there was only one survivor.

"Ensign Hyuga… It's Ensign Hyuga Akito!" Olivia said.

"Wait I'm picking up 12 approaching contacts… They're Sith mobile suits!"

Leila's eyes widen in fear.

"Tell them to get out of there now!" Leila shouted.

"We can't contact them!" Chloe shouted equally afraid.

**Battlefield**

"Now all I need to do is-" Akito was cut off when he hears his proximity alarm going off and turns to see 12 Zedas in MA modes.

_'Sith mobile suits? I don't think I can fight them off.'_ Akito thought as the 12 mobile suits approached him.

The Sith mobile suits transform and fire their beam Vulcans at the Alexander but it moves to evade them before a Zedas lands on the ground showing that the Alexander was beat in height before the Zedas swats the Alexander aside.

Akito growls and transformed his Alexander into Insect Mode but as it lands a Zedas flew at it with two beam sabers ready to cut it down… before 8 missiles came out of nowhere and struck both the ground and the Zedas causing multiple explosions and the Zedas to explode when its reactor overloaded.

"What the fuck?!" Shouted a Zedas pilot.

**E.U. base**

"Eight new contacts! One Sith mobile suit destroyed! I'm detecting IFFs… They're Orion Federation IFFs!" Sarah shouted in surprise.

"The Orion Federation?" Leila gasped as she looked on the map and saw the names appear on the board with one of the names being known to have saved many European lives… White Glint, Unsung, Redeemer, Merrygate, Split Moon, Nine Ball, Oracle, and Supplice.

**Battlefield**

[Play: Armored Core for Answer OST - For Answer]

8 armored beings flew through the air as they approached the group of 1 Knightmare and 10 surviving Zedas.

"Shit those are Armored Cores!" Shouted a Zedas pilot.

"Why the fuck isn't the Anti-mobile suit laser working?!" Shouted another Zedas pilot.

"Kojima particles seem to interfere with the lasers tracking capabilities and even if it could track us our PA would negate the beam making our Armored Cores immune to your toy." David said with a grin as he flew at two Zedas firing his linear rifle 4 times but the two Zedas jumped away before the Oracle activated its laser blade and one of the Zedas activated its beam saber and they clashed.

"Eat this!" May shouted as she fired her grenade launcher causing the Zedas to scatter but one wasn't luck and was torn to shreds when the explosive crashed into the machines foot and exploded.

The Split Moon rushed a Zedas firing its 03-MOTORCOBRA 12 times at a Zedas but it dodged but Shinkai boosted in front of the Zedas before it could even react and sliced it in half.

Split Moon then boosted backwards before the entire machine exploded.

The Redeemer which was armed with a 03-MOTORCOBRA fired five rounds at a Zedas but it jumped over the attack but it didn't get the chance to react as the Redeemer sliced it in half with its own laser sword causing it to explode.

Thermidor grunts before firing both his ER-0705 laser rifle and 04-MARVE rifle sending bullets and beams at a Zedas as it leapt into the air peppering it with both lead and beams before it explodes.

The White Glint lands on the ground between two Zedas and spins around aiming its rifles at the Zedas units heads as they turn to face the pure white Armored Core but as they faced him he pulled the trigger sending a single bullet from each rifle through the heads of the Zedas killing the pilots instantly before both machines fell to the ground like lifeless corpses.

Berlioz growled and lands on the ground firing his rifles at the Zedas who fired its beam Vulcans at the black AALIYAH only for it to slide across the ground towards him and then boost to the side.

"No way!" Shouted the pilot as he activated his machines beam saber and swung only for the Supplice to duck under the slash and spin around thrusting his 04-MARVE right into the Zedas's face killing the pilot before he even knew he was dead.

The Supplice pulled the rifle out of the mobile suits face causing it to fall forward and onto the ground in front of the AC as its eye glowed a crimson red.

Kasumi growled as she evaded beams fired from two Zedas before she got close to a Zedas and fired her pulse rifle into the Zedas striking its reactor and causing it to explode taking the machine with it.

The other Zedas fired its beam Vulcans at her unit but she evaded the beams with ease as she rushed the Zedas who drew both beam saber and moved to slash the Nine Ball in half only for Kasumi to jump over the Zedas.

"What?!" Was the Sith Warriors last remark as he looked up in time to see the Nine Ball corkscrewing in the air swinging a crimson red laser sword which sliced the Zedas in two before both halves fell onto the ground and exploded when the Nine Ball landed on the ground holding its laser sword in front of it.

"*Pant* That was fun." Kasumi said with a smile.

"Bastard!" One of the last two Zedas pilots shouted as he flew at her with the other unit kicking the Oracle away and flew at her machine.

Kasumi prepared to fire only for the Oracle to slide in her view and slid towards the two machines that fire their beam Vulcans only for the Oracle to activated its laser sword and cut the first Zedas in half at the torso before the AC jumped into the air and fire its linear rifle right into the Zedas's face destroying the cockpit and killing the pilot instantly before it fell to the ground.

The Oracle lands on the ground skidding across the moist landscape as both machines exploded behind it.

[End song]

**G-1**

"Sith mobile suits have been eliminated! Remaining forces are to rendezvous at the Area 13 base! Withdrawing from combat zone!"

"Activating main engine! Battle Speed Two!"

"We, the Seraphim Knights, were unable to answer the E.U. Army…" Farnese said as he stood up from his chair before turning to the side to where the Sith warrior once stood… but he too fell in combat but against the Nine Ball.

"Lord Farnese." Said his assistant.

"We must give the fallen an honorable burial." Farnese said as the blinds open letting sunlight enter the bridge before the G-1 began moving and exit the combat zone.

**Battlefield**

"Hey E.U. pilot, you need a hand?" David asked as he approached the Alexander as it was on one knee.

Akito sees an offered hand and contemplates before accepting the offered assistance.

_"My name is David Walker, pilot of the Armored Core Oracle. What is yours_?_"_ David asked in full Japanese catching the pilot completely off guard.

"Akito. Hyuga Akito." Akito answered.

_"It is a pleasure to meet you Hyuga Akito_._ I believe we must be heading out_._ We plan to go to the E.U. capitol and offer our assistance any way we can."_ Thermidor said also in Japanese.

As this happened the Oracle walked over to the Nine Ball as its cockpit was open and Kasumi was sitting on the edge.

"Worried about your brothers?" David asked as he stepped out of his AC.

"I am. I just reunited with them just 2 months ago and now we are separated again. I never even got to say goodbye." Kasumi said sadly as a tear slid down the side of her face.

"Don't say goodbye." David said getting her attention "If you don't say goodbye then you're not really gone… your just not here right now."

Kasumi smiled slightly before both look up into the sky.

**OFS **_**Seraphim**_

Onboard the Archangel-class vessel, _Seraphim_, a lone figure in a darkened room was holding a crimson barbed spear as they performed a few motions with the weapon before large guillotines swung from the shadows only for the figure to athletically dodge them with cartwheels or by side-stepping. When one got close, the figure quickly thrusted their weapon at the guillotine as the blade on the tool shattered into pieces.

A slow clapping was heard as a voice rang into the air, "Well done. You've greatly improved in the last two months but then again... you are a fighter after all, Kallen Kozuki."

The lights turn on, revealing Kallen in a female version of the Black Order uniform as she held her spear by her side and bowed. "It was all thanks to you that I've improved greatly... Chris Alder-sensei."

Another figure walks into the light, revealing Chris who had slightly longer hair that practically reached his collarbone. He was garbed in a male version of the same uniform that Kallen wore except instead of black, it was white with a red dragon on the back of his coat. His left eye was completely normal save for the slitted pupil while his right eye bore the mark of Geass. "Please, there's no need to thank me. Besides, you were already strong even without my tutoring. So far you've passed all my tests but there is still one more that requires your attention."

"But sensei, I've already mastered every form of combat that you've taught me even the Gae Bolg that you've given me was child's play to me." Kallen argued before she lowered her head when she caught the look on her teacher and friend's face. "Forgive me, sensei, I shouldn't have spoken out."

Chris merely chuckled at how serious Kallen was being as he remembered when he began to train the redhead in the use of mobile suit combat, weapons training, and Geass use. "Calm down, Kallen. There's no need to be all tense besides this one will really test your skills and if you pass then you'll be one of us."

Kallen's eyes lit up as she looked at Chris with renowned joy. "Does that mean...?"

Chris nods. "You'll be an official member of the Swords of Heaven and will be granted your own Gundam."

"Alright then what is my final test, sensei?" Kallen asked before she quickly dodged a surprise punch from Chris as the raven-haired young man removed his jacket and activated his Scale Mail.

"Your final test is to defeat me in combat." Chris stated before getting into a kung fu stance that signified a style related to one of the Chinese Zodiacs, specifically the Dragon-style.

Brandishing her spear, Kallen activated her own Geass before letting out a battle cry as she lunged at her teacher, who responded in kind by rushing towards the girl with a flame-encased fist.

**OFS **_**Hard fight**_

"God damn how long is he going to be working on that?!" Ben shouted as he sees sparks behind a large and VERY long tarp.

"No idea sir. How long has he been working on it?" Bly said with the last sentence being a question directed at a technician.

"The last two months sir." The tech answered.

"Are you telling me that he has been working on that for a full 2 months without food, water, sleep?... OR GOING TO THE RESTROOM?!" Ben said to the tech completely dumbstruck at Jarod.

"The first three yes but the last *Flush*… he somehow created a toilet…" The tech deadpanned.

"Damn what the hell is he making anyway?!" Ben shouted as the sound of a jackhammer hitting metal was heard.

"He's keeping everyone away saying 'A surprise that's mine.'" Said the technician as he walked away to work on a Broadsword.

"Yeah that sounds like Jarod." Ben said as he shook his head.

"Anything from the scout fleet?" Ben asked.

"They say that they've found a way to pierce the enemy fleet as well as the defenses preventing any ships from entering the planet." Said a soldier.

"And what would that be?" Ben asked.

"The old using their own weapons against them trick sir." The soldier said and Ben grins at the man.

**Europe**

Moving down a dirt road was a convoy of E.U. transports as well as some Panzer-Hummels that were walking down the road beside the convoy.

"We're finally going home!"

"Man, sure took long enough."

"But wasn't it fun? Think about the time at camp."

"Oh yeah, keep that under wraps."

"War ain't stopping me from picking up girls…"

David narrowed his eyes as he heard all this and said "These people aren't worthy of being called soldiers."

David notices Akito standing on the side of the road with the Alexander on its knees a fare distance away.

"Whatcha doin'? You alone?" Asked an E.U. soldier as a transport pulled over.

"Yeah. Can you give spare some room?" Akito asked as he pointed to the Alexander.

"Huh?" The soldier said before he sees the Alexander "A Knightmare? Can't say I've seen that model before. Just in case… You got your ID?"

Akito hands his ID to the soldier.

"Must've been hard out here." The soldier said before he sees the name and he gains an annoyed looked "Oh, an Eleven? Yeah, sure, you and that Knightmare can get on the cargo tray in the back."

Suddenly dust kicks up and the roar of engines was heard causing them to shield their eyes before they turn to see a G79H-TC/MA Pelican as well as 2 Federation troopers attaching wires around the Alexander.

"What are you doing?" Akito asked as the E.U. soldier passed him his ID.

"What's it look like? We're giving you a lift." Answered David answered as the Oracle walked up next to the Pelican while a single UH-144 Falcon flew in and touched the ground before the Pelican started flying upwards.

"You show us where your base is and we'll take you there, besides we need to speak with your CO about a cooperative agreement between the E.U. and the Orion Federation." James said as the White Glint walked next to the Oracle.

"… Alright." Akito agreed before he walked towards the Falcon and sat in one of the open chairs while the two Federation troopers sat in front of him.

The Falcon took flight with the eight Armored Cores taking flight as well before all ten flew off in the direction that Akito is directing.

**Sith capitol**

Darth Imperius walked through the halls passing Sith trooper, Stormtroopers, battle droids, Sith officers, and Sith warriors who gave him room because his aura sent fear down their spines.

Darth Imperius reached the hanger but stopped when he sees 4 Sith Warriors and a Sith Inquisitor in his path towards his destination which was behind a large pair of doors.

"Darth Imperius, what is it about you that Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus see worthy for you to hunt down the Swords of Heaven?" Asked the Sith Inquisitor.

Darth Imperius just growled as his eye slit glowed a bright red.

"You think you're better than us? Then you're wrong!" The Inquisitor growled as he drew a double bladed lightsaber with the four Sith Warriors drawing their own.

Darth Imperius drew a single lightsaber which looked like the SWTOR Sith warrior V1 before activating a crimson red blade.

Two Sith warriors rushed him but as they drew closer Imperius waited before the first warrior swung his saber only for Imperius to duck under the attack and slice the warriors head off before grabbing the saber right out of the deceased warriors grip and threw it at the second warrior stabbing him in the face.

"Bastard!" The Inquisitor growled before he and the other two warriors rushed Imperius.

Imperius ran at the three as the two deceased warriors struck the ground and they all threw a single slash.

Imperius blocked and attack with his BARE HAND.

"What?!" The warrior who's blade was held by Imperius shouted in surprise before Imperius stabbed him in his heart killing him before ducking under the second warriors saber and bisected him before clashing blades with the Sith Inquisitor only for Imperius to slice off his arm holding the blade at the forearm.

Before the Sith could cry out in pain Imperius grabbed him by the throat and lifted in the air.

"W-What… A-Are you?" The Sith Inquisitor asked as Imperius put pressure on his throat.

Imperius responded with a growl before putting more pressure in his grip and a few seconds later… the Inquisitor went limp following the snap of his neck being broken.

Imperius deactivated his lightsaber and tossed the corpse away like a rag doll before approaching the large doors which began to open.

**OFS **_**Seraphim**_

A grunt of pain escaped Kallen's lips as she landed harshly on her back. When her final lesson had begun, she believed she was going to win until she noticed the extreme difference in power between her and Chris. So far, she'd been able to at least scratch him but his movements had gotten faster and the next thing she knew, she was flat on her back with the wind knocked right out of her.

"Impressive, you managed to last a full ten minutes against me but sadly, you didn't defeat me." Chris stated as approached the redhead, who clenched her spear a bit in frustration. "So I'm going to say... you pass."

"Say what now?" Kallen asked confused.

"I said you pass. The test wasn't about defeating me, it was to see if you had the strength to stand up to someone stronger than you and face them with all your heart. In my book, that takes guts and now you're officially in the Swords of Heaven." Chris stated with a grin as his Scale Mail vanished.

Kallen's expression was in between joy and confusion so she decided to wing it by just bowing. "I thank you for everything you've done, sensei."

Chris returned the bow. "You've been an excellent student, Kallen. From now on, you shall be known as Lotus, the Sword of Determination."

"Thank you, sensei; I shall hold my title with pride." Kallen thanked once more.

"And I hope you make us all proud. I'll see to the construction of your Gundam in a while and in the meantime you can use the 00 Epyon until it is finished." Chris stated.

"Yes, sir!" Kallen saluted before she left the training room with her spear in hand.

'She's certainly come a long way from just a regular pilot to a member of the Swords. I bet Dexter would be proud to see the love of his life join our ranks.' Chris thought with a grin before he heard a ringing from his communicator. "Galatine, speaking?"

"Chris, it's me. I need some help with the children." Chris's wife, Cerina called.

Sighing, Chris rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Is it Kurona again?"

"Yes, she's been having those nightmares again." Cerina answered.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Chris replied before he turned off the communicator and turned to leave the training room before thinking. 'Being a leader and a father is a tough job.'

**E.U. capitol**

**Paris**

"Promoting Major Malkal to Lieutenant Colonel. You are now the official commander of the W-0 unit. The promotion was approved at yesterday's national defense committee meeting." Said a man with greyish green hair along with facial hair and grey colored eyes. This man was General Gene Smilas.

"The brains behind the Narva rescue mission's success, eh?" Smilas said as he looked up from a folder and towards Leila while behind her was Maximillian Thermidor, David Walker, James Williamson, Kasumi Alder, May Greenfield, Berlioz, and Max Walker.

All of these AC pilots were in uniform with the uniform looking like Celestial Being and ZAFT uniforms with Thermidor, May, and Kasumi wearing Celestial Being uniforms while Berlioz, David, Max, and James wearing ZAFT uniforms.

Thermidor was wearing a black Celestial Being uniform with a black diamond.

Kasumi was wearing a red Celestial Being uniform with a yellow diamond.

May was wearing a green Celestial Being uniform with a black skirt that reached her thighs.

Berlioz was wearing a ZAFT black coat with his emblem replacing the ZAFT Symbol.

James was wearing a ZAFT white coat which had his White Glint emblem from AC:FA replacing the ZAFT symbol.

David was wearing a ZAFT red coat with the symbol replaced with a grey shield with a blue knight helmet and two broadswords.

Max was wearing a ZAFT black coat but with the ZAFT symbol replaced with the Celestial Being symbol.

"Congratulations, Leila." Smilas said as he handed her the folder.

"Leila Malkal. I accept the appointment." Leila said as she accepted the folder.

"I have high hopes for you. The W-0 squad is your pet project. It's appropriate that you are its commander." Smilas said as he walked around the desk and sat in his chair.

Smilas sees the look on the blonde girls face "What's wrong? You don't seem too happy."

Leila composed herself and said "General Smilas, my idea for the 134 attack plan is to launch a surprise attack behind the enemy base with Knightmares. Therefore, this operation requires a large amount of resources. But in this last operation, our small unit suffered too many casualties. With soldiers from the main E.U. Army, our unit would be able to expand."

"I understand where you're coming from, but it's not so easy to integrate E.U. soldiers into your unit, Leila. The public doesn't care if other nations' people die in war." Smilas started and they notice the anger in the eyes of the AC pilots before Smilas continued "General HQ will need to evaluate and consider the survival rate for your proposed plan."

"So are you saying you wouldn't care how many died if they were all Elevens?!" Leila said causing the room to be silent.

"Leila… trying to make sense of everything is an exercise in stupidity."

"But!" Leila was interrupted when Thermidor said "You just can't satisfy with logical arguments."

Leila lowered her head slightly "At the Narva operation the other day… one Japanese and eight Orion Federation soldiers were able to bring peace."

"And you've created peace for 15,000 Europeans." Smilas said as he stood up.

"I-" Leila was interrupted again when Smilas said "But you should reflect on what happened with Lieutenant Colonel Anou."

"I am!" Leila retorted before composing herself "… I should have removed him before the operation started."

"Man… Lieutenant Colonel Anou has been reassigned to the Warshar supply squad. Looks like Command has finally found something suitable for him. There's a defense committee meeting tomorrow as well"

"Tomorrow?" Leila asked.

"Politicians feel better by holding meetings. It'll be good for you to observe one."

"Okay" Leila quietly said.

"Speaking of, Leila. Do you have any plans after this?" Smilas asked.

"I'll be attending the celebration party for the Narva operation." Leila answered.

"So just regular 'nobles' talking and dancing?" David asked though they could hear the hint of annoyance when he said 'nobles'.

"Yes but you are invited due to your part in helping. If it weren't for your machines then we would have likely fallen due to those machines." Leila said remembering one time watching the news how a group of 12 Sith mobile suits destroyed an entire base wiping out it and the village next to it… with no survivors.

"Our Armored Cores are the only machines able to be unaffected with the Sith's new laser weapon because the particles it releases disrupt its targeting if it they try to focus on our machines and our AC's Primal Armor negates the lasers but the problem is the difficulty in making a Kojima reactor and that they have been deemed only fit to work in Armored Cores." Thermidor said shrugging his shoulders.

"Amazing machines, to be able to go against a weapon head on while so many have fallen mister Thermidor, and Fletcher." Smilas said with a sad smile.

Everyone knew about Alexander Fletcher AKA Berlioz being the CEO of Rayleonard and Maximillian Thermidor was CEO of Omer and is considered the youngest man to run a corporation in the eyes of the world.

"Yes and each machine are built to the specifications of the pilot." Berlioz said with pride.

"I wish to speak with you two about something." Smilas said and both Berlioz and Thermidor nod their heads.

"Oh I almost forgot, you're invited to the celebration since if it wasn't for you then the Narva operation would have failed." Leila said.

"Happy to help miss Malkal." David said with a smile which made Leila's face flush slightly.

As Leila and the AC pilots minus Thermidor and Berlioz left the room they enter the hall to find Akito standing there.

"Sorry for the wait, Lieutenant Hyuga." Leila apologized.

"Your consideration is unnecessary. Being your bodyguard is my current mission." Akito said nonchalantly.

"Yes, yes, that's right." Leila said as they began walking down the hall.

"Is this your first time in Paris, Lieutenant? What about you?" Leila asked.

"I've been here once, long ago." Akito answered.

"I've been to Paris many times though the streets are small to that of other nations." James said with the AC pilots nodding their heads in agreement.

**OFS **_**Seraphim**_

After walking for about ten minutes, Chris arrived at his and his wife's personal quarters aboard the ship. When he went to open the door, it immediately opened and Chris was greeted with the sight of his wife, Cerina Celestine Alder, who had a slightly large bulge in her stomach signaling her pregnancy of two months.

"Thank goodness you're here. Kurona's in her room right now having a panic attack and I don't know what to do!" Cerina said in an alarmed tone.

Chris quickly brought his wife in a quick hug and gave her a kiss. "Calm down, Cerina. I'll see what I can do after all she is our daughter."

"Just please calm her down... she's been like this ever since _that_ day." Cerina uttered silently to which Chris nodded before he went down a hallway in their quarters then turned left to come upon a door with the head of a black cat's head.

Knocking on the door, Chris called out. "Kurona, it's me. May I come in?"

Silence greeted him before he heard a soft voice say, "Yes"

Opening the door, Chris was met with the sight of his teenage clone daughter clad in a white t-shirt with a black cat on the center and black shorts. She had her knees up to her head before lifting it up to turn her red-blue eyes on her father, letting him see the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Is something wrong? Your mother called me and told me it was those nightmares again." Chris asked.

"Yes, I keep having those horrifying dreams during my time with the Sith. I remember all of the horrifying experiments those... monsters did to me. All the times I trained, I was taught to one day kill my genetic parents. I couldn't forget what they called me all that time... Subject C-01... that was my name. I'm nothing more than just a copy of the real thing... I just want *sob* to die." Kurona said before she began to cry once more.

Chris immediately walked over to Kurona's bed and drew her into a hug as the girl's tears soaked into his uniform yet he didn't care. He stroked his daughter's long black hair trying to calm the girl down. "Listen to me, Kurona. You may be a clone of me and Yamato but you are your own person. You're just as alive as any other human being and no one will tell you otherwise."

Kurona ceased her crying as she looked at the smiling face of Chris before the waterworks began again as she silently cried once more.

"It's alright, shh... everything is gonna be alright." Chris whispered to the girl.

After almost half an hour, Chris didn't hear any more sobs from Kurona only the soft snores of the girl. Assuming she had fallen asleep, the red-eyed man laid the girl back down on her bed then pulled the blanket over her to keep her warm.

"Daddy..." Kurona muttered in her sleep causing Chris to smile warmly before giving the girl a quick kiss on her head.

"Sleep tight, kiddo." Chris whispered before he quietly stepped out of Kurona's room. Once he closed the door, he was met with the familiar golden eyes of his wife, Cerina. "I managed to calm her down. She's sleeping right now."

"You really are a great father." Cerina stated quietly as she gave her husband a loving kiss on the lips, which he returned.

"I know. I was actually pretty nervous back there. Having three daughters is tough on a guy when he's leading a military force and he always has to leave on missions." Chris replied with an exhausted grin.

"Well, I'm glad you did besides... you never know when you'll have a new son." Cerina said with sly grin.

Chris grinned. "I can hardly wait."

**Unknown system**

Flying through space was a fleet of 2 Baikal-class cruisers, 1 Harrower-class dreadnought, 3 Geneva-class cruisers, and 2 Alamo-class frigates.

"Alright this is the third sector and we've still haven't seen any Sith." Said a crewman as he rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"Hey at least we aren't getting blown out of the sky against one of those Sith like Darth Oculus." Retorted another crewman.

"Yeah, I guess your right-huh?" Said a crewman as he saw a blip on his screen "Unknown contact entering the system!"

"Can you get an registration?" Asked the captain.

"Yes sir." Said the crewman before he started searching "Found registration… It's an Interdictor-class cruiser!"

As he said that a silver Interdictor-class cruiser exited hyperspace and flew towards the fleet.

"Launch the mobile suits and have all ships raise shield and power up weapons!" Shouted the captain.

In space every ship in the Federation deployed their mobile suits with the numbers counting to 23.

"All suits have been deployed… detecting mobile suit launching from the Sith vessel!" Said a crewman.

"Exact numbers!" Ordered the captain.

"I-It's just one unit sir!" Said the crewman.

"One unit? Bring it on screen!" Ordered the captain and he did just that causing everyone to see what they were up against.

Floating in the middle of space was a machine which was a xvt-zgc Ghirarga but it was colored pitch black as night with the pieces that were usually green were crimson red with the head sensor that usually glowed green glowing a continuous red.

The Federation mobile suits were 4 GINNs, 3 GN-X, 7 ReZEL Type Cs, 5 Delta Plus's, and 4 Dagger Ls.

"What is that guy doing all alone?" Asked a GINN pilot.

"Is that a new model?" Asked a GN-X pilot.

"Good quest-" the Dagger L pilot was interrupted when the Ghirarga moved and released a roar that could be heard through space.

"What the-" A GN-X pilot shouted as the Ghirarga flew at him.

"Blast him!" Shouted a GINN pilot before they opened fire but the pitch black Ghirarga evaded the beams and bullets before it was in front of a ReZEL.

"Shit!" The pilot shouted as he fired his shield mounted beam gun only for the black mobile suit to dodge and rip the shield off along with its forearm and stab the arm into the ReZELs chest killing the pilot.

"Denson-AH!" Shouted a GINN pilot only to cry out as his mobile suit exploded when the Ghirarga spun around and fired its hand mounted beam vulcan.

"Damn you!" A Dagger L pilot shouted as he and a Delta Plus flew at him only for the Sith mobile suit to flash its head sensor when the Dagger L thrusts its beam saber only for Ghirarga to dodge and bring out its own beam saber and stab the Dagger L through the torso and using the defeated mobile suit as a shield to block the Delta Plus's beam saber and stabbing the Delta Plus with a beam saber through the chest.

"All hands open fire!" Shouted the Sith officer as the Interdictor-class cruiser opened fire as 4 Victory-class star destroyer, and 6 Munificent-class star frigates entered the system.

A GN-X fired its beam rifle at the Ghirarga but it evaded the beams before grabbing the physical sword of the destroyed GINN which was mostly intact before it tossed the sword which flew and sliced the GN-X in half and stabbed through the back of a ReZEL as it transformed into MA mode.

"Focus fire!" Shouted a Dagger L pilot and they focused both bullets and beams at the machine only for it to dodge before swinging its arms which deflected the remaining 7 beams with one beam punching through the chest of a ReZEL causing it to explode.

"It's so strong!" A GINN pilot muttered before screaming when the Ghirarga flew in front of him and punched its arm through the chest killing the pilot instantly.

A GN-X, Dagger L, and Delta Plus flew at the Ghirarga firing their beam weapons but the mobile suit evaded before its chest glowed yellow and fired a large beam that consumed the three mobiles and rendered them into nothing but ash.

"This thing is too powerful!" Shouted a ReZEL pilot before a black blur flew past it and a GINN with both mobile suits cut in half before their halves exploded.

"There has to be a way to beat it!" Shouted a Delta Plus pilot as a beam shot through a Dagger L causing it to explode.

"There has to be a way! Surround it!" Shouted a ReZEL pilot and they did just that.

"No it's a trick!" Shouted the GN-X pilot along with the GINN, 1 ReZEL, and a Delta Plus but they flew to around the Ghirarga as it flew there without moving and the mobile suits flew at it armed with beam sabers only for the tail of the Ghirarga to move slicing through the chests of the Dagger Ls, 1 ReZEL, and a Delta Plus before the Ghirarga flew at a ReZEL and stabbed a beam saber into the mobile suits cockpit killing the pilot before ripping off the beam rifle it held and to their surprise ignited the beam saber tip clashing the blade with the Delta Plus.

"What kind of demon is this!?" Shouted the Delta Plus pilot before the rifle equipped Ghirarga moved the rifle so that the beam saber gets sent flying and slashed through the Delta Plus cutting into the cockpit and killing the pilot instantly.

"This thing is a black demon… a black demon…" The GINN pilot muttered before he watched as the Ghirarga turned to face them and its sensor glowed a crimson red.

"Damn you!" The GINN pilot shouted as he flew at the mobile suit.

"Jasen wait!" Shouted the GN-X pilot but the GINN pilot was fueled with rage as he flew at the Ghirarga firing his rifle and drawing its physical sword… only for the Ghirarga to appear behind him with both its arms cut off and the chest removed from the rest of its body.

"I-I didn't see it move…" Was the pilots last words before the remains of his mobile suit exploded.

"Jasen… no…" the GN-X pilot muttered.

"This isn't possible. The speed that mobile suit is making… no human can do that…" Said the surviving ReZEL pilot.

"This isn't a human we're fighting." The surviving Delta Plus pilot growled as the Ghirarga snapped the rifle it held in two before grabbing the GINNs arm that held the physical sword and ripped the sword out of the arms grip "This is a fucking monster we're killing!"

The Delta Plus, GN-X, and ReZEL flew at the Ghirarga hoping to at least kill it but the mobile suit evaded the beams before it sliced the arm off the Delta Plus and prepared to stab it before the ReZEL latched onto the Ghirarga.

"Guys get the hell out of here!" Shouted the ReZEL pilot.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shouted the GN-X pilot.

"If I'm going down I'm taking this monster with me!" As he shouted that he didn't notice the tail slowly moving behind it ready to stab the cockpit.

"Are you crazy?!" Shouted the Delta Plus pilot.

"I'm going to die anyway if I don't do something. At least you'll live knowing this monster is dead." Were his last words as he activated the self-destruct but didn't notice the tail stabbing into his cockpit before all he saw was black.

The ReZEL explodes not bot before it was ripped off the Ghirarga and the mobile suit was covered by the explosion so they couldn't see the results.

"He did it." The GN-X pilot muttered.

"Yeah… now let's g-" The Delta Plus pilot was interrupted when a GINNs physical sword stabbed through its chest causing the mobile suit to explode.

"What?!" The survivor shouted as he spun around only to see the Ghirarga in front of him and slicing off his GN-X's arms.

"Bastard! The pilot shouted as he tried to use his mobile suits head vulcans but the Ghirarga grabbed the head and crushed it before ripping the head off.

"Shit!" The pilot shouted as he tried to move only for the Ghirarga to rip open the cockpit and pluck the pilot from his seat.

"Shit! Let me go! Let me go!" The pilot shouted before he looked the mobile suit while behind it the Federation fleet was losing with 2 Alamo frigates, 2 Geneva cruisers, and 1 Baikal cruiser destroyed while the surviving two ships were doing their best to fight off the Sith fleet.

"Swords" The pilot of the Ghirarga growled.

"What?" The pilot asked.

"Swords, now!" The Ghirarga's sensor glowed a brighter red.

"We don't know where they are! Only the captain of the dreadnought knows!" The pilot shouted.

"Then die" The Ghirarga began slowly crushing the pilot.

"NO, NO! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP-" The pilots plead as the mobile suit encased his body fully in its hand as it slowly crushed him were silenced with the sound of bone and flesh crushing and ripping apart before blood floated between the Ghirarga's fingers.

"Leave the dreadnought in one piece." The Ghirarga pilot said as he opened his hand showing the crushed remains of the body before the Ghirarga flew at the Harrower dreadnought as 2 Munificent and 1 Victory II focused fire on the Baikal cruiser before it exploded.

The Ghirarga crashed on the bridge and smashed a hand through the top and a table extended from the palm and latched onto a nearby terminal accessing the data… before finding what he was looking for.

As it began to pulls its arm out the hole started sucking everyone on the bridge into space before the Ghirarga flew up and charged its chest cannon where it fired a single round straight down where it causing multiple explosions until the entire dreadnought went up in flames.

"My lord did you get the data you were looking for?" Asked the Sith officer.

The pilot of the Ghirarga was Darth Imperius and his reply was a simple growl.

"I understand milord and also the subject's are-" The officer was interrupted when Imperius turned his head and growled "My apologies but they are… waiting."

Imperius just growled before the Ghirarga flew towards the Interdictor as it positioned itself along with the other ships and when he landed in the hanger the fleet entered hyperspace leaving the cold remains of destroyed ships and mobile suits… unaware that a single escape pod and 1 GOUF remained transmitting an SOS.

**Paris**

Inside an elegant ballroom in what is known as the Tuileries Palace and was filled with many guests… mostly business men and woman while there were only a few soldiers from both the E.U. and the Orion Federation.

"The painting is quite skilled."

"Investing in art seems more profitable than gold these days…"

No, no, it's all about perspective. Wartime can also be quite profitable."

"It doesn't seem like Britannia or the Sith will expand the war for now."

"Playing both sides would be the most profitable."

"A cold war is more profitable than peace, is it?"

"If only we were younger, right?"

"Banks are vicious nowadays."

As they heard this David narrowed his eyes and thought 'These fools think only about profit! They don't care that their own people are getting killed out there! What do you expect from people such as them. Britannia has more skills in war than these morons, how could they be able to hold them off when almost all of them care more about profit through war than about peace.'

At the moment the Lynx were all there along with any Federation soldier that was with them when they reached the E.U.

The male Armored Core pilots and soldiers were wearing their uniforms since a man in a uniform is better than a man in a monkey suit while most of the female soldiers wore their uniforms with some wearing a dress such as May and Kasumi each wearing a dress.

May was wearing a gallant backless green dress that reached her ankles, it also showed a bit of her bust and it hugged her body. She also wore a cloth around her arms and her hair was still long enough to reach her thighs.

Kasumi was wearing a spaghetti-strap red dress that reached her thighs and hugged the curves of her body quite well. She also wore black silk gloves and stockings. She wore black heeled shoes as well. Her hair was done up in a ponytail that was held by a red ribbon.

"It's repulsive." A voice said next to David causing him to turn to find a man in a military uniform though he had his back turned to him but from the skin David could tell he was African in descent.

"This party is to celebrate the rescue of the 135 and all these… people are here for is to discuss profit when we should really be worrying about the war." The man said.

'This man sounds familiar.' David thought as he looked at the soldier.

"Yes, they should be more focused on how they can contribute to their nation since they have both Britannia and the Sith Empire to worry about but since the Federation fleet is in orbit they think they are safe from an orbital bombardment… they aren't safe… we are never safe." David said as he took a sip of his drink which wasn't alcoholic.

"True, very true." The man said as he turned to David whose eyes widen slightly and he was thankful he wasn't drinking then and there because he would have done a spit take at who he was talking to.

"At least there is someone here who understands war. Oh I apologize I haven't introduced myself." The man said as he held out his hand to David "I am Lieutenant David Anderson."

'Holy shit! I'm talking to the actual David Anderson from Mass Effect! Calm down David, calm down! Not the time to go fan boy now!' David thought rapidly before he shook Anderson's hand "I am David Walker, I pilot the Armored Core Oracle."

"The blue and grey machine?" Anderson asked.

"Yes that one." David answered surprised.

"I saw it arrive at base and I never thought that I'd encounter a Federation pilot." Anderson said with a smile.

"Well I'm not a pilot, I along with everyone else who pilots an Armored Core prefer the term Lynx." David said with his own smile.

"Even so it is an impressive accomplishment to pilot a machine such as that. I saw the news about how you entered the duel against the Strike Ronin, Excalibur, and Sir Kururugi."

"If the Sword of Justice was cut down then the Federations moral would shorten and also Excalibur was the brother of Arondight and Rebellion." David said after taking a sip.

"True enough. If a high moral making man or woman was ever lost then moral would plummet to the point that they would just give up." Anderson said nodding his head in agreement.

"Lieutenant, tell me what you think of the E.U. military?" David asked.

"In my opinion? It's weak. I don't understand how we've managed to hold off Britannia for this long but with the Sith Empire allying with Britannia it makes it all the more difficult to try and win this war." Anderson said as he looked at the crowd.

"Look at her… she's wearing her military uniform."

"Ah, the Malcal girl…"

"Yes, their princess…"

David looked to the side to see Leila Malcal reading a book at the side and thought 'She must be in thought about what happened.'

"Thinking about the Lieutenant Colonel?" Anderson asked.

"From what I can tell she was the one who came up with the Narva rescue but her commander placed self-destruct devices on the Knightmares which costed the lives of 99 percent of their soldiers." David said.

"Yes, I heard about that. Sad about those Japanese." Anderson said making David look at him "Because of one terrible soldier so many lost their lives."

David turned his head to see Akito handing Leila a glass.

"Why don't you go talk to her." Anderson said getting Davit to look at him again "I plan on talking to Thermidor about something involving one of his machines."

"I understand, hopefully we'll get a chance to talk again Lieutenant Anderson." David said as he held out his hand which Anderson shook saying "And I look forward to it."

David walks away from the LT and thought _'HOLY SHIT I JUST TALKED TO ANDERSON! Calm down David, you are the cool and collected one in the family, don't go turning into a Jarod now.'_

**OFS **_**Hard fight**_

"ACHOO" *BOOM* "AHHH!" Jarod gets sent flying out of the tarp following the explosion "Who the hell was talking about me at a time like this?! I bet it was David or Dexter."

**Tuileries Palace**

David approaches Akito and Leila from the side and hears Akito say "It's my first time at the Tuileries Palace, but as expected, it really is an elitist party."

"What do you expect from people such as these?" David asked as he walked up surprising them.

"Sorry about surprising you, allow me to introduce myself. I am David Walker, I'm the pilot of the Armored Core Oracle. The blue and grey machine that fought alongside your machine Akito Hyuga." David said with a small bow.

"So you were." Akito muttered as he got the flashback of the Oracle slicing a Zedas in half before that flashback shifts to the Oracle jumping into the air and shooting the last Zedas in the face.

"I read the reports on the Narva Operation… I must say if the commander of the operation hadn't installed the self-destruct then there would be more people around." David said with a sad smile.

"What would you have done if you were him?" Leila asked wanting to hear what David would have done.

Akito was also curious on the answer.

"I would have simply removed the self-destruct and have ordered that the machines be given more maneuverability and mobility in the forest so that they can navigate quicker and move faster around trees that are randomly around." David explained before he took a sip of his drink.

"What of the pilot's safety?" Leila asked.

"Well we would have made sure that the cockpits were well reinforced as well as make sure that the straps were nice and tight so that way the pilots aren't thrown around as they move. And if I had the choice I would join them on the frontlines without question." David said catching them both by surprise.

"You would go out onto the battlefield and put yourself in danger?" Akito asked.

"A commander should be on the frontlines with his men, not in some base millions of miles away. In the Federation our Generals lead the charge, hell years ago when the Orion Federation was once known as the Galactic Republic Revan was a General who moved into the frontlines and fought alongside his soldiers. In ship to ship combat he performed excellent strategies that lead to so many victories they labeled him a war hero and a Prodigal Knight." David said with a smile.

"Revan sounds like an amazing commander." Leila said as she took a sip.

"He still is." David said getting confused looks before he explained "I heard on the radio that the Federation capitol was attacked by a Sith fleet and he put himself in harm's way to protect his people. *chuckle* Hell it was also reported by both soldiers and civilians that he crashed two Imperial II-class star destroyers as they bombarded the planet."

Leila smiled hearing how Revan put his own life in danger even though he was the commander and chief.

"If it's possible would I be able to meet Revan?" Leila asked.

David smiled brightly "Of course. My brothers were once students under him and I heard from them that when Revan trained his students he was a slave driver. Maybe because he didn't want to so any of his students dying. *Laughs* Hell I heard they had to run away from a tribe of Flesh Raiders on Tython after grabbing a bag full of crystals which would be able to create a beam of plasma. I'm sure you've seen it on the news when Kururugi was sent for execution."

"Leila nods her head since she saw the news and how Yamato took down a Knightmare with a sword of light.

"I have also seen it on the news as well as those light swords the Orion Federation use. What do you call them?" Akito said causing David to smile.

David took a sip of his drink before saying "The weapons you saw both our humans, Knightmares, Armored Cores, and mobile suits use are different weapons but they have the same principles somewhat. The hand held sword of light is called a lightsaber and they are only able to be used by Jedi and Sith or any force sensitive and force user. The Knightmare and mobile suits that use the larger versions are called beam sabers since they produce a beam which can be used much like a lightsaber and is a mobile suit version of the lightsaber. The Armored Cores use a type of weapon called a laser sword cause it actually conducts a laser blade to be used against the enemies and they can also be optionally used as a shield if the laser is useless."

"Intriguing." Leila muttered.

Silence fell on the three before Akito turned to Leila and said "Are you dressed up because of the Narva operation's success?"

"For a party like this?" Leila asked before she took a sip of her drink "We're the only soldiers here."

"Not true, there are many Orion Federation soldiers here and I believe I met an E.U. lieutenant named Anderson." David said causing Leila to widen her eyes.

"Lieutenant David Anderson? Why would a Knightmare pilot be doing here?" Leila asked.

'So Anderson is a Knightmare pilot here? That just proves interesting.' David thought.

"Maybe it's because of the successful Narva Operation and that he's also here to give you his condolences on so many soldiers dying because of a stupid commander. His words not mine." David said shrugging his shoulders.

"Leila!" A familiar voice to Leila called out causing the three to turn to see 2 older men with one of them waving at her "Leila Malcal!"

"Family I take it?" David asked.

"Yes." Leila answered as the two men moved through the crowd towards them and said "You should have told us you were coming, Leila! It's been a year since we saw you."

"It's been a while, brother Daniel, brother Stefan." Leila greeted.

"Leila! Why are you wearing those clothes to such a great party? Don't be so boorish dear." Said Daniel to the girl.

"I actually think she looks nice in it." David said taking a sip of his drink causing Leila to blush lightly at the complement.

"This uniform is my best clothing." Leila said as she got her blush under control.

"Sounds like you haven't changed, Leila." Stefan said with a small smile.

"Well, well!" A new voice said causing them to turn to see a man with long brown hair and green eyes approach them with a woman with short red hair on his left while a woman with long blonde hair was on his right "If it isn't my lovely younger sister."

The new man approached them shoving the woman away causing David to narrow his eyes at the man's disrespect.

"Brother… Johann." Leila whispered recognizing the man and from her tone she didn't want to see him again.

"Oh? I see. Hooked up with an Eleven Lieutenant and some no named pilot, have you?"

David narrowed his eyes some more and every Federation member took notice of him.

"This is my bodyguard, Lieutenant Hyuga and this man here is a member of the Orion Federation." Leila introduced.

"Lieutenant David Walker." David introduced himself trying to control his anger.

"Pleased to meet you." Akito greeted.

"I am Leila's older brother, third son of the Malkal family, Johann Malkal. Please to make your acquaintances, Lieutenants." Johann said with a bow before he got up in David's face "That's right. I guess I should say this as well: She's also my fiancée."

Leila glared at him knowing he was speaking the truth before Johann grab her wrist saying pulling back so she was close to him "You see, this girl here is the adopted daughter of the Malkal family. But the fat old man took a liking to her. So he went and decided my marriage to her."

"Johann!" Daniel whispered since they were drawing attention.

Johann releases his grip and shoved Leila back causing her to drop her drink which almost landed on the ground were it not for David's quick reflexes that he caught it before it landed on the ground.

Leila stumbled backwards before she looked only to widen her eyes when Johann grabbed her face and moved it closer to his as he said "But the thought of marrying a girl like you turns my stomach."

"Stop it, Johann!" Daniel said as he and Stefan moved and pulled Johann back.

"Cut it out, already!" Stefan said holding him back.

"That's right! I'll make you my whore! You'll be my mistress! It really fits you, Leila!" Johann said causing Leila to shake in pure rage before someone's drink splashed in his face and front of his shirt.

"Woops, sorry." David said as he held two cups with one filled while the other was empty.

"Can you hold this Akito?" David asked as he handed the full drink to Akito who nods his head and takes the drink.

"Why you…!" Johann growled as he moved to grab him only for David to grab him by the wrist and spin him around holding the arm behind Johanns back catching them by surprise.

"Did you know that I am as skilled with blades in both machines and out? I got that trait from my time in Japan before it was turned into Area 11." David asked with a sick smile "I can carve you open before you could release a single shout and when I'm done you will wish to die as quickly as possible."

Johann's face turned into a look of pure fear before he started shouting "L-Let go! Let go of me!"

David releases the man causing the man to stumble forward before turning to the AC pilot holding his wrist as David held a napkin with a bright smile and said "Here you go. Please use this."

The way David said it was like he didn't threaten to kill someone, no he was acting like himself.

Johann takes the napkin glaring at the Oracle pilot.

"Let's go, Lieutenant Hyuga, Commander Malkal." David said as he retrieved the drink Akito had and handed it to Leila before grabbing an extra drink from a waitress.

"Walker! Wait a second!" Leila called as she moved to follow the AC and Knightmare pilot.

"Well this is unexpected but also anticipated." Thermidor said as he looked at the exchange with a small smile on his face.

**Outside**

"I didn't know you were so good with swords." Leila said in awe causing David to smile and say "I have always been fascinated with swords. I took all types of swords training. It's also the reason why my AC is armed with a sword because I sometimes prefer to get up close to my enemies."

"You know if it was a Japanese that said it then they'd be only scared but not scared to death." David said confusing Leila but Akito understood and said "They're scared of Japanese people because they think we all know karate and are good with swords."

Leila looked at Akito as he said "They ridicule us."

"I'm not like that!" Leila protested.

"Speaking of, you're a black belt in Aikido aren't you?" David asked and even Akito was curious.

"Who'd you hear that from?" Leila asked.

"Captain Clement told me." Akito said while David said "I heard it from the same person as she told Akito."

Leila groans and said "Anna's such a loudmouth."

"You were classmates with Captain Clement?" Akito asked.

"When we were children, after I became adopted into the Malkal family." Leila answered before she took on a sad look "My birth parents were apparently Britannian aristocrats."

"Britannia? They were exiled to Europe?" Akito asked curious while David already knew.

"Yes. I was born in Europe. But my parents died twelve years ago, and I was alone." Leila said with a sad look "The great Malkal family wanted to see what an aristocrat was like, so they took me in."

"With the intention to someday marry me off to their youngest son, Johann."

"So he is your brother, and your finance." Akito muttered before laughed slightly getting their attention "What a happy-go-lucky bunch. They have the time to compare blood lines and wealth."

"Lieutenant Hyuga!" Leila muttered before Akito said "But if you don't like it… Shall I erase it for you?... That whole world."

Akito then had a sick smile before David said "A type of marriage like that is not permitted in the Orion Federation unless it's with the persons consent."

"But this isn't your territory." Leila whispered.

"No but if Britannia drew closer and conquered the nation and we came to push them out then it might be." David shrugged as he took a sip of his drink.

Leaning against a window was Thermidor and Berlioz as they looked at the scene.

"Have we located them?" Thermidor asked as a Federation trooper walked in.

"Negative there is still no sign of Yamato, Narsil, Alastor, and Siegfried." The trooper answered.

"Very well then, o get some rest and enjoy the party." Thermidor said causing the trooper to smile widely before he walked to the crowd.

"Do you think they are alright?" Berlioz asked.

"I know so." Thermidor answered without a hitch.

**OFS **_**Seraphim**_

After dealing with Kurona's depression and kissing his wife good-bye, Chris left his family's quarters and went to the hanger bay to check on the status of his Gundam.

When he arrived, he came to the sight of seeing his brother, Ben reaching to strangle a bruised up Jarod while Andrew and Alex held him back. Getting irritated by this, Chris shouted clearly in a commanding tone. "That is enough! What in the hell is going on here!?"

"That little bastard was messing with my Avenger!" Ben yelled in clear rage as he pointed angrily at Jarod.

"I was only upgrading it!" Jarod retorted.

"Oh and you call giving it wings and a new paintjob an upgrade!?" Ben shouted back as he pointed at the Avenger's berth.

The Gundam was no longer painted purple and black, it was now colored a pure snow white while the shoulders, knees, feet, and faceplate were a golden color. It had wings similar to the Endless Waltz version of the Wing Gundam that were snow white while the tips of the wings were a golden color as well. Its visor that hid the eyes behind was now blue.

"What the hell?" Chris said aloud once he saw the new Avenger before he turned to glare at Jarod. "Explain yourself!"

"Well I realized that eventually, our enemies will be upgrading their armies and giving them new weapons so I figured why not do the same thing?" Jarod explained while trying his best not to cower before the cat-like red eyes that glared at him.

"Then why did you do that to the Avenger without Ben's permission?" Chris stated while motioning to the snow-colored Gundam.

"Actually, it isn't the Avenger anymore. I decided to rechristen it into the PX-01 Pegasus Gundam. It still has all of the old functions from the Avenger but I added a little something extra in it as well." Jarod said with a somewhat mad grin.

"I'm gonna kick your fucking ass for doing that you little punk!" Ben shouted as Andrew and Alex began dragging him back.

Sighing, Chris turned to Jarod with a scolding glare. "While what you did was beneficial in the long run for us, you still tinkered with a comrade's Mobile Suit without permission. As punishment, you're scrubbing every single toilet on this ship with only your toothbrush until I see that every single one of them is spotless. Understand?"

Lowering his head, Jarod answered. "Yes, sir..."

"Good," Chris said before he turned to go to his own Gundam but not before he stopped and told Jarod, "Oh and you might want to find a way to apologize to Ben. Otherwise, he'll castrate you and feed your own balls to you."

Jarod gulped in terror before he quickly ran out of the hanger in an attempt to apologize to Ben.

Chuckling in amusement, Chris continued on to his Wing Origin that stood proudly. Entering the cockpit, Chris sealed it and relaxed in the seat. "So I take it you have new information for me, Origin?"

_"Yes, we have been listening to the communication lines and it seems the virus you've installed in the Sith battle networks has given us new information. It would seem the Sith are sending some sort of assassin after you and the other Swords. Who he is, we cannot find out but... he was able to eliminate a Federation fleet."_ The voice that sounded both masculine and feminine at the same time.

Yurine appeared beside Chris in the cockpit. "The Sith are getting even bolder than ever if they're sending an assassin after you and the others."

"Hmm... eventually, this assassin will track us down and try to get rid of us but for now, we'll remain cautious. But should I meet this assassin... then I'll give him the same treatment as any other Sith or Britannian scumbag." Chris stated.

"A quick and painless death?" Yurine asked in mock curiosity.

Chris merely chuckled. "Far from it, it will be slow and very much painful."

_"You are a rather scary one. You do know that, right?" _The Origin responded.

"When it comes to war, you sometimes have to do things that are evil in order to take out an even greater evil." Chris said as he closed his eyes in thought.

"Well when that time comes, you'll receive my assistance whenever you need it." Yurine stated with a small smile.

"Mine as well." Came the voice of Gawain, who materialized next to his wielder.

"Mine too." Came the voice of Cloud, who materialized behind Chris.

"Thank you, everyone. Now... can you turn into your astral forms, it's a bit crowded in here." Chris said as he felt a bit uncomfortable.

**Paris**

"Ever since the Revolution 300 years ago, our European Union has been under tyrannical rule. But the system responsible for this oppressive nation, the mammonism born from egoism, may be exactly what those revolutionaries wanted. At least, that's the case for those that support this country's leaders." Smilas said as he, Leila, Thermidor, and Berlioz sat in a limo being protected by 4 armored trucks, 2 Orion Federation warthogs, 2 Federation Gauss Hogs, 4 BARC speeder bikes, and 5 transports full of Knightmares with two containing E.U. Gardmares while the 3 other transports were containing Federation units with custom Knightmares that were originally captured Britannian units.

"At this rate, the day when Britannia conquers us may not be so far away." Smilas said as he looked out the window.

In one of the Warthogs sat David as he fiddled with a communicator.

"Are you still trying to get that working?" Asked the driver who was a Federation Trooper wearing the 3rd version of their armor.

"I want to be able to give the forces in orbit and out of the system a progress update but because of that weapon it's is producing some type of field that is preventing transmissions from ground to space." James said as he leaned back in his seat and just allowing his hair to get blown by the wind.

"Hey at least try and keep an eye out." Max said as he sat in a custom Gloucester.

"Keep an eye out? Dude he can see a lot of things but we're stuck in here with the only way to see outside is if the Knightmares are outside." James said from inside his own Gloucester which caused some laughter.

Back in the limo Smilas was still looking out the window saying "After the Revolution, the nobles and aristocrats ran to the new continent, and our days of power were over. That's why I think the general of the European Revolution, Napoleon Bonaparte, was executed at the guillotine. If he had been the emperor of this Union…"

"General Napoleon wanted a dictatorship?" Leila asked.

"A skilled dictator is much more beneficial to humanity than a democracy of ignorant people." Smilas said making both Lynx silently nod their heads in agreement because those ignorant around them are prone to suffer the same fate later in the future.

"Your father wished for that." Smilas said before he gained a sad look "That's why he was killed."

"I was still young when he died, so I don't really…" Leila whispered.

"Oh, no, I'm not criticizing him. Your father and I were very close." Smilas said as they approached a river.

When they cross the river they enter what could be seen as a ghetto with Japanese locked behind caged fences with many holding up posters with either Kanji or the sun of Japan.

"The Elevens turned away from Britannia and came to Europe, but ended up being segregated like this because of the cowardice borne from tyranny. Docile Elevens sure look pathetic…" Smilas said as they continue to pass fences and fences.

"It is only because of people of this rotten nation." Thermidor said narrowing his eyes.

The two E.U. soldiers turn to Thermidor and Berlioz who also had an angry look on his face.

"These people lost their homes and came to a nation for help and are instead sent to caged areas and treated as animals! The Orion Federation would welcome them with open arms and give them the assistance they deserve instead of just slapping collars on them and pushing them into cages meant for animals!" Berlioz growled as his eyes narrowed.

In the Warthog David had a sad look as they passed one fence after another.

"Stop the hog!" David said causing the driver to nod his head and pulled over in front of a gate.

The Federation drive of one of the trucks which contained James and 2 Federation troopers in Version 1 armor on BARC speeders see this and pulls over since David's custom Gloucester was in there along with James while the BARC speeders were to be in the back.

David looked at all the caged people with sadness and thought 'Is this what we're fighting for? To help a nation who treat others as nothing more than toys?'

David sees a little girl at the gate who looked like she was all skin and bones.

David steps out of the hog and approaches the gate before dropping to one knee and smiled at the girl and said to their surprise in fluent Japanese _"Hello little one, my name is David. What's yours?"_

The girl looked down slightly _"Kyoko."_

David smiles brighter _"Kyoko, now that's a pretty name."_

The girl blushed slightly before David took out a candy bar and held it out for her _"Here take this."_

Kyoko's eyes widen _"Can I really have that?"_

"Why of course. Hey where's your kaa-san and tou-san?" David asked causing the girl to go from slightly happy to very sad.

"T-They're gone. Daddy didn't come with us here and Mommy fell asleep after bad men came."

David felt greatly saddened by this and had a flashback to when he heard his parents were killed before he turns to an E.U. guard.

David looks to a Federation trooper "There enough room for one more?"

The trooper looked at David in surprise before looking at the girl with sadness hearing that the girl was an orphan.

"There's enough room for one more sir." The trooper answered.

David smiles before he looks at the E.U. soldier "Soldier I wish for you to allow the girl to come with me."

"What this Eleven brat?" The soldier asked as he points to the girl who flinches since she understood English "Why the hell would you want-ACK?!"

The soldier was interrupted when a hand grabbed him by the throat and smashed him against the wall.

"You will allow her out of there and you will also treat these people like human beings instead of animals or I will come over here in the Oracle and I don't care if I become the most wanted man in the E.U. I will turn this entire city into smoke and ruins!" David growled and everyone who listened can hear the pure rage in his voice.

"A-Alright I'll let her out!" The soldier cried.

2 minutes later Kyoko was out of the caged area and in front of David who still holds out the candy.

"If you want I can take you some place nice and warm." David said with a warm smile causing the girl to widen her eyes and say "You will?"

"Of course, no little girl deserves to live in a cage." David said as he pats the girl on the head and she latches onto him crying.

David wraps his arms around the little girl comforting her.

1 minute later he and Kyoko were in the Warthog with the troopers smiling at the sight.

"Alright let's move out." David said before the 4 vehicles drove off to try and catch up with the group.

**Convoy**

"Hey why did David pull back?" Max asked.

"It is likely bringing him some memories." May suggested which Max nods his head.

"Those Eleven hags and geezers sure look lively."

"I want to see their legs make an 11 from behind!"

That conversation was heard by the Federation who growl openly at the E.U. soldiers.

"Why are we even allies with these monsters?" May asked.

"It's because they are the only nation that we can turn to for the moment until the new base is finished. I heard that Thermidor is planning on having the E.U. hand over some of their Panzer-Hummels and having us work alongside the W-0 group." Max answered.

A few hours later the convoy drove towards a large city which by appearance looked like it was still under construction.

"Is the route clear?" Asked an EU soldier.

"Yeah, no doubt. Nothing in sight."

"Keep your eyes out." Said a Federation trooper on a BARC.

"Don't have to tell us twice." Said a Warthog gunner.

Suddenly an explosion happened in front of them and thanks to military training the Federation units stopped instantly at the sound.

"Ambush!" Shouted the passenger.

**David**

"Oh crap they've been ambushed!" David said when he hears an explosion.

"Gun it!" Shouted a BARC speeder driver before the BARC speeders increased in speed with the Warthog and truck moving to catch up.

**Convoy**

The E.U. forces were mostly taken out with 3 armored trucks destroyed with 2 falling along with the bridge and another crashed into by a truck which crashed into a pole killing the driver and passenger in the process.

"Tch. Hatch won't open." Akito muttered.

"Unload the Knightmares!" Shouted a Federation trooper as he got out of the passenger seat before the side of the truck opens revealing two Knightmares with one being a Gloucester and the other a Sutherland.

The Gloucester was custom painted white and red and armed with a machine gun and physical sword.

The Sutherland was painted green with its left arm holding a grenade launcher while the other arm held a machine gun.

"Let's do this!" Shouted a Japanese man with brown hair and brown eyes named Ryo Sayama.

"Right!"

"Ikuze!"

"Let's rock!"

"Targeted and firing!"

3 Glasgows drove out of three separate buildings and drove on the highway towards the convoy before 2 Armored Cores landed on the ground with one being a TYPE-LANCEL painted white and black with violet eyes and armed with an 04-MARVE in its left hand while in its right was an MR-R100R and on its back were two EC-0307AB Laser Cannons. The LAHIRE was also painted light blue with red and a green eye and was armed with 2 01-HITMAN machine guns and on its back was a TRESOR plasma cannon on its right while on its left was a CHEYENNE02 Spread Missile launcher.

"Hurry! Hurry up! Get down!" Shouted an EU soldier as a Gardmare drove out of a truck only to be peppered by bullets from a yellow painted Glasgow.

"Childs play!" Ryo shouted as he drove at the last remaining Gardmare which tried to shoot him only for a bullet to rip off its left arm while several more bullets from the LAHIRE tore off the right arm as the Glasgow got in front of the Gardmare.

The Glasgow pulls out a tonfa and stabbed through the top of the Gardmare cutting into the cockpit and killing the pilot instantly before kicking the badly damaged Knightmare at the E.U. convoy killing many E.U. soldiers.

"Let's move!" Max shouted as he and May got out of their transport.

"Where did those Knightmares come from?" Asked the pilot of a blue Glasgow only to stop as she took notice of the symbol on its shoulder… a green smiley face "It can't be."

The Sutherland fires its grenade launcher at the blue Glasgow only for it to evade and fire a Slash Harken that struck the grenade launcher and knocking it out of the Sutherlands grip.

In the limo the four were looking at what was happening.

"Knightmares?" Leila asked.

"And an Armored Core." Berlioz muttered as he and Thermidor activated the tracking beacons on their wrist communicators.

"Are they terrorists?" Smilas asked.

"It's hard to say." Thermidor answered.

"Let's stay in here for no-" Leila was interrupted when she hears tapping on the glass and turns… to see a woman holding a grenade before she pulls the pin.

"Out of the car now!" Berlioz shouted before he, Thermidor, Smilas, and Leila exited the car.

"Driver, you too! Hurry!" Leila shouted to the driver but it was too late as the grenade exploded causing the car to explode and kill the driver almost instantly.

Leila was thrown to the ground along with Thermidor and Berlioz before a girl with black hair and brown eyes named Ayano Kosaka came up from behind Smilas before holding his right arm behind his back before she pulled out a Ninjato and held it against his throat.

"It's sharp. Want to see?" Ayano asked.

"Ayano! Take the old man and meet up with Yukiya!" Ryo ordered.

Suddenly several flashes of blue light pass by his Glasgow's head causing him to turn around to see 2 BARC speeders driving towards him firing the built in blasters.

Ryo also noticed an incoming transport truck and Warthog before he scoffs.

"Cui, Yui! Do something about those soldiers!" Ryo ordered.

"Ryo you told us there would be no Federation casualties!" A feminine voice shouted.

"Just knock them out or pin them down for all I care!" Ryo said knowing that the twin girls wouldn't throw away someone else life.

"We'll take care of the Gloucester and Sutherland." Said the pilot of the blue Glasgow before they and a purple Glasgow drove off towards the Federation forces.

On the roof of a tower stood three Armored Core NEXTs with two being 03-AALIYAH's while the third was an GAEN01-STARLET. One AALIYAH was painted black and blue with blue lights armed with an 03-MOTORCOBRA in its right hand while in its left was an 02-DRAGONSLAYER, on its back were two EC-O307AB. The second AALIYAH was painted grey and purple with purple lights and armed with an 07-MOONLIGHT in its right hand while in its left was an 04-MARVE, on its pack was an MP-02001 on its left back while on its right back was HLC02-SIRIUS Hi Laser Cannon.

The STARLET was painted all black with a blue eye and was armed with two GAN01-SS-WGP Gatling Guns while on its back was an 050ANSC Sniper Cannon on its right back while on its left was an 050ANR Radar system.

"I have sight of the green Sutherland and am taking it out." Said the STARLET pilot in a feminine voice but as she took aim her eyes widen recognizing the green smiley face emblem.

"Sasha what's wrong?" Asked the black and blue colored AALIYAH.

"May…" Sasha whispered.

On the bridge the green Sutherland and white and red Gloucester drove at the two Glasgows.

"May, go for the legs, we want them alive." Max said as he drove next to the Sutherland.

"Right!" May shouted before firing her grenade launcher which struck the ground in front of the blue Glasgow.

"Damn!" The pilot shouted only to shout out when both of the Glasgow's legs were cut off.

"Adam!" Shouted the purple Glasgow before crying out as she gets her arms and left leg blown off by the Gloucester as it drove past him.

"Damn these guys!" Ryo shouted before he notices the side of a truck explode outward and a Gardmare jumps out before driving at him firing its machine guns.

"Still one left? What a pain!" Ryo said as he evaded the bullets before driving at the Gardmare.

The Gardmare swings at the Glasgow only for it to slide under the attack before the Gardmare spins around and jumps into the air intending to crash on the Glasgow but it got out of the way and pulled back as it fired its guns again.

"That's it for you!" Ryo shouted as he got distance and fired his Knightmares rifle causing some damage to the Gardmare as it drove towards him.

Akito jumps out of the Gardmare with a grenade launcher and rolls on the ground before getting back onto his feet and runs at the Glasgow as it destroyed the Gardmare.

"What's with this guy? Hand-to-hand with a Knightmare?" Ryo asked.

"Taking us lightly?" Ryo said as he began to aim at Akito "If you want to die that badly… I'll kill you."

Akito stops surprising Ryo as Akito fired a cable on the Glasgow's chest and the wire started pulling him towards the Knightmare and out of his sight temporarily.

"Shit!" Ryo shouted before he finds the image… with Akito beginning to slide under the Knightmare.

"Damn it!" Ryo shouted as Akito fired two grenades into the Glasgow's left hip severing the limb and causing the Knightmare to fall.

"Yui let's go!" Cui shouted as she leapt off the building.

"Wait up!" Yui shouted as she did the same and landed in front of the Warthog and remaining transport.

"Don't even breath!" Cui shouted over the loudspeaker and David's eyes widen recognizing the voice.

"Cui is that you?!" David shouted catching the pilot by surprise before her eyes widen when she closes up on the face.

"A-Aniki?" Cui muttered completely surprised as was Yui.

"David nii-san?" Yui whispered though it was heard over the loud speaker.

"You're in there too Yui?" David asked as he turned to the black and blue AC.

The cockpits of both AC's open causing the Federation troopers to take aim only for David to order them to lower their weapons.

When the cockpits fully open out came two girls who looked to be a full year younger than David.

Cui was a young girl with fair skin, green hair in twin tails tied with jade green orbs, and blue eyes while Yui was a girl with fair skin but with ice blue hair that reached her waist with a snow flake in her hair, and blue eyes… they were both twins.

"It really is you Cui, Yui." David said before freezing when Cui aims a pistol at him.

"Cui!" Yui shouted as the Federation troopers take aim but David held a hand up keeping them from firing.

"Cui what are you doing?" David asked.

"You can't be him! David is dead! He died on that airbase!" Cui shouted and David could tell she was in denial at seeing he was alive since she gave up all hope that he was alive.

"What can I do to convince you it is me?" David asked as he sees tears well up in the girl's eyes.

"Tell me what our family used to call me and Yui when we were little! You started it so say it! SAY IT!" Cui shouted as her aim began to shake slightly.

"I called you the Jade Princess while Yui was the Snow Princess. Together you were the Snowing Jade Princesses." David said and both twins' eyes widen since ONLY one person ever called them that.

The pistol in Cui's hand shook before it fell from her grasp as tears began sliding down her face.

"David… aniki…" Cui whispered before the dam broke and she and Yui broke down in tears and lunged at David who caught them as they freely cried into his chest.

"It's a miracle." Yui whispered.

"Not a miracle… just luck." David whispered before a single tear slid down his cheek as a pure white Gloucester drove off.

"Fuck!" Ryo growled before he clicked his monitor twice only to see Akito before said soldier blew the Glasgows head off.

"Ryo!" Ayano gasped unaware of 2 black specks flying towards them.

"Lieutenant Hyuga! Let them live!" Leila shouted as she ran to him only to stop as a bullet crashed on the ground in front of them.

"Don't move princess!" Shouted a LANCEL pilot as she took aim.

The roar of engines drew their attention and they turn to see 2 AALIYAH machines with one having reverse joints while the other didn't. These were the Armored Core NEXTs Supplice and Unsung.

"Berlioz you take the LANCEL while I take the LAHIRE." Thermidor advised.

"Very well." Berlioz said before he flew at the LANCEL and both clashed their 04-MARVEs but the AALIYAH pushed the LANCEL back.

A pure white Gloucester arrived and exiting the Knightmare was James Williamson who sees Ayano knock out Smilas.

"Ryo!" Ayano shouted as she drew closer and swung at Leila only for an arm to grab the wrist holding the ninjato and force it behind her back dropping the weapon before another hand grabbed it and held it against her throat.

"Calm yourself or you might end up slitting your own throat." James said as he forced the girl to her knees.

"Pilot of the Glasgow! We've subdued your friend. Resistance is futile. Hurry up and come out!" Leila said as 3 Federation troopers arrive and take aim at the cockpit.

"Don't hurt her! I'm coming out now." Ryo said before climbing out of the Knightmare.

"There, I'm outside." Ryo said but when he sees Akito he said "Huh? What's going on? It's a kid."

"I think your ages are probably similar." Leila said as she and James who was still holding Ayano approached them.

"Commander Malcal."

"Hm?"

"Letting them go would cause more trouble." Akito said as the green Sutherland and white and red Gloucester look up at the tower and ascend via Slash Harkens.

"Looks like you get it." Ryo said with a smirk.

"That's right." Ayano said in agreement before she notices the twins hugging and crying on David who held them.

"Let go of them!" A voice shouted getting their attention only to see a boy… with explosives strapped to his chest.

"Suicide!" Shouted a Federation trooper as he aims his rifle at the soon to be bomber.

"Quickly. Don't try and buy time. If you don't let them go, I'll detonate!" Yukiya said as he held the detonator while about the sky the Supplice crashed the LANCEL against a building wall and shot both its arms and legs off rendering it defenseless while the Unsung pinned the LAHIRE against a wall.

"Try it. Your friends will die too." Akito taunted.

"Do I look like some kid who'll be cowed that easily?" Yukiya questioned.

"You do." Akito answered truthfully.

"And you aren't willed enough to take your own life." Thermidor said as he and Berlioz land on the bridge.

"Yukiya, do it! If we're going to be captured and killed, might as well die together!" Ayano shouted.

"Let's hear your demands." Leila said surprising them "What do you want so badly, that you were willing to kidnap General Smilas for it?"

"We wanted the newest Knightmares." Ryo answered.

"A Knightmare? Did you think that you'd be able to get away after doing this?" Leila asked.

"We'll see how far we do." Yukiya answered "Next time we won't be taken out so easily."

"Naïve indeed. The Army will kill you, even if it costs them." Akito said to them.

"Tell me! What is it you truly want?" Leila asked.

"We want a place to belong." Ryo answered.

"A place to belong?" Leila asked.

"You guys sure are stupid. You live so contently in this shitty world you've created. But for us Elevens, there is no place in this world."

"If you want a place for Elevens, are you going to create a country?" Akito asked with a twisted smile.

"I have no intentions of involving all Elevens. All we want… is a place for us… and only us." Ryo said sincerely.

"If it's a place you want, I'll give you one." Leila said surprising them.

"Join my unit! There's where you belong!" Leila said before the sound of aircraft is heard.

"I see. If we don't…" Ryo started before he looked up to the E.U. aircraft "we'll be killed. So we don't have a choice, is that it?"

"You always have a choice. You can join them or go to prison… it's up to you." Thermidor said while Akito smiled again.

On the towers roof the two Knightmares reached the top to see the STARLET looking at them.

"It's nice to see you again May." The STARLET pilot said before the AC's eye goes dim.

"Do we know each other?" May ask.

"Of course." The pilot said before the cockpit opens revealing a girl with green hair that reached her shoulders and bright blue eyes.

"Sasha?!" May said in surprise.

"It's good to see you again… big sister." Sasha said with teary eyes as May got out of her Knightmare showing she too had tears in her eyes and both sisters got out of their machines and embraced each other.

"It's so nice to see such a happy family reunion." Max said as he saw both the reunions of David and his younger sisters and both May and her sister.

"I wonder who the pilots of those AC's are." Max wondered as he watched two LAAT/c's carry the two defeated NEXTs.

**OFS **_**Seraphim**_

On the bridge of the _Seraphim_, Chris sat in the captain's chair as he began to issue the orders for the next mission.

"Attention all hands, this is your captain speaking!" Chris said over the intercom.

Everyone throughout the ship listened to the intercom as the Sword of Freedom spoke, "For two months, we have been on the run while our comrades were being hunted down and forced to go on the defensive."

Chris stopped speaking momentarily before he spoke once more. "But here is what I say... no more. No more shall we hide because this time we are taking the battle to the Sith!"

In the hanger, Ben along with Alex, Jarod, Andrew, and Josh listened to the speech while at the Wing Origin, its eyes flashed momentarily.

"On the battle of Earth, we lost some dear friends while others were captured but this time... we will rise again and deliver grand retribution upon our enemies!" Chris shouted with fire burning in his eyes.

In John's quarters, the Sword of Vengeance sat up from his bed as he listened to the speech before a feminine hand grasped his shoulder as he looked back to see Euphie looking at John with a kind smile, who returned it with his own as the two shared a kiss with each other.

"During our exile, we've managed to find the location of where the Sith acquired their weapon and we're going there to find its weakness. Once we find it, we will return to Earth and destroy it once and for all!" Chris stated as the crew cheered.

At the training room, Kallen listened along with Alyssa and Lenalee as the girls listened as well while thinking back to what happened to the ones they loved back on Earth.

"Now, loyal soldiers of the Orion Federation; it is time for us to rise from the shadows and deliver on the light of hope! It is time for us... to go to WAR!" Chris shouted once more as everyone cheered at the young man's speech.

"Commence atmospheric entry; ready all ships and mobile suits; we'll destroy any Sith forces in our way. Now let's move out!" Chris ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the crew responded as the _Seraphim_ prepared to enter the atmosphere.

While sitting in his chair, Chris was in deep thought at the development before him and the rest of his forces. 'Very soon, Kasumi, we will be reunited again and I will not let the forces of darkness stand between me and peace for the rest of the galaxy.'

**Interdictor-class cruiser **_**Burning Vengeance**_

Walking through the halls of the _Burning Vengeance_ was Darth Imperius as he passed soldiers, Sith, and droids before he came upon a door which was guarded by 2 Sith troopers.

"Milord, they are inside." Said the trooper to the left.

Imperius gave the trooper a nod before he opened the door leading to another door which opened into a room.

Imperius walked into the room before the two doors closed shut.

"I'm back." Imperius said before he looked to see 4 small heads pop from behind a king sized bed… they were children.

The first child was a girl with black hair and aqua colored eyes who looked to be 6 years old, the second child was a boy with blonde hair with silver highlights and mako colored eyes with a bit of green who looked to be 5 years old, the third child was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes who looked to be 4 years old, the last child was a girl with dark blue hair and violet colored eyes who looked to be 5 years old.

"Welcome back Mr. Imperius!" The six year old said with a bright smile.

"I trust everyone is alright?" Imperius asked.

"Yes sir, though the only problem is just little sis." The 4 year old said before crying caught their attention.

Imperius looked to the side of the room to see a crib with a baby girl who looked to be 5 months old with patches of ice blue colored hair.

Imperius walked over to the crib and picked the child up and when he did the child stopped crying before opening her eyes to reveal red pupiless eyes.

'I do not understand why this child always calms down around me. I produce an aura of fear and death but… it does not affect these children even after our first encounter 2 months ago.' Imperius thought as he remembered their first meeting.

**Flashback**

_Imperius was walking through the halls of a Sith base with Darth Marr as they made their way towards a landing pad._

_"No information on the Swords of Heaven's current location?" Imperius asked._

_"None so far but news have come that the Federation have put up a larger fleet around Coruscant, Kuat, Dac, Fondor, Kamino, and Manaan. The fleets over Earth are in a stalemate at the moment with the Federation fleet in orbit over the E.U. nations while our fleets are in orbit over Britannian territories." Said Darth Marr._

_"All of these worlds are for strategic reasons. Coruscant is the Federation capitol, Kuat, Dac, and Fondor are their currently main military shipyards, Kamino is the location for their main Cloning and military training facility, and Manaan is the location for where they produce Kolto." Darth Imperius theorized._

_As they walked Imperius stopped as he felt pain and fear… all of them from younglings._

_Imperius made a hard turn and walked down the hall which caused Marr to turn around before following the black armored being as he marched through the halls until he entered a room where he stopped to see 4 children strapped to tables naked as the day they were born with needles getting stabbed into their arms and legs but in a flooded tube was a girl who looked to be 5 years old with fair skin, violet hair, and purple eyes behind closed lids. Imperius's anger grew when he saw a crying baby being sat on a table before a doctor took out a scalpel and moved to cut open the child's arm before Imperius sprang into action._

_Imperius rushed the doctor with the scalpel and punched him the face before grabbing the medical tool and slashed open the doctors around him before tossing the medical tool turned weapon at a doctor stabbing him in the face._

_"Lord Imperius calm down-AH!" A doctor tried to say before Imperius drew a lightsaber and sliced across his chest before punching another doctor and sending him crashing into a wall killing him on impact._

_The surviving four doctors attempted to run while 2 B1 battle droids moved to engage Imperius but the droids were easily dealt with and the doctors were killed brutally._

_The first doctor was cut in half diagonally, the second doctor had his head and upper body cut off, and the third doctor was beaten to death with his own skull while screaming "This doesn't seem physically possible!"._

_The last doctor was crawling backwards away from Darth Imperius before he struck armored legs behind him causing the doctor to turn to see the armored image of Darth Marr with 4 Sith troopers._

_"Doctor Solstin. I should have expected this." Darth Marr said as he turned to the troopers who moved to unbound the children._

_"Lord Marr please! Lord Imperius is going crazy!" The now named Solstin cried as Imperius approached him with the lightsaber blazing in hand._

_"Tell me Doctor Solstin, what are those?" Marr asked as he pointed to the children that were being covered by blankets._

_"Those are test subjects milord." The doctor answered earning a growl from Imperius._

_"And why are they test subjects?" Marr asked curiously as he looked back at the doctor._

_"They are to be new generation DEMONs that will be able to kill the Swords of Heaven with ease and kill all enemies of the Empire." Solstin said sincerely._

_"Solstin what is conflict?" Marr asked as he watched a Sith trooper take the girl out of the tube and wrap a towel around her._

_"Conflict brings death and destruction as well as chaos milord-" Solstin said only for Marr to interrupt him saying "NO! Conflict is the only way that life can evolve and grow stronger. War brings death but it is inevitable for beings to die. In both war and peace we die but war is inevitable in ANY culture no matter how peaceful they are war will always remain. Without evolution our empire will die because we are unable to move forward. Here I see not a way to evolve the empire, no what I see here is sick experiments on children of the empire. Lord Imperius, deal with this fool." Darth Marr said as he walked past the black armored man who responded with a growl._

_"Wait please! Don't let him kill me milord!" Solstin begged._

_Darth Marr turned his head towards the scientists and said "Death is inevitable. Only cowards tried to avoid that which was a necessity. It is time to meet your end coward."_

_Imperius moved in the way of the Solstin's sight of Marr before raising the saber high in the air and bringing it down as the excuse of a man screams were silenced._

_"Report" Marr ordered._

_"Sir the children refuse to move." Said the lead Sith trooper as he looked to see a trooper try and grab a blonde haired girl… only for her to punch him in the balls._

_Imperius walked past them and towards the children before stopping in front of them._

_The children were intimidated by his appearance because the black fog gave him a sinister look._

_"Stay away from us!" The girl with black hair and aqua eyes shouted before taking out what was a blaster and Imperius realized that they were next to the remains of a battle droid._

_The girl aims and fires but Imperius dodges it and rips the rifle out of her hands._

_"Bad move." Imperius said as he crushed the blaster in his hand._

_The children cower before laughter filled the air causing everyone to turn to the source only to find the baby that the scientists were about to experiment on laughing soundly with a bright smile on her face and outstretching her hands towards the Sith._

_"What in the seven Corellian hells…" A Sith trooper muttered._

_'The child is not afraid. Anyone else who saw me would run.' Darth Imperius thought._

_"I am Darth Imperius. Who are you?" Asked Imperius._

_"We don't have names. The doctor said slaves and toys don't deserve names." Said the blonde haired girl._

_Imperius narrowed his eyes under his helmet and the black mist surrounding his armor intensified as well as the rage and bloodlust that even Darth Marr was slightly afraid… only slightly._

_"Then you require names." Marr said trying to have a calm Imperius so that the base wasn't a crater._

_"We would like that." Said the violet haired girl._

_"Rin" Imperius said to the black haired girl._

_"What?" The black haired girl said confused._

_"That shall be your name." Imperius said as he placed a hand on her head which she flinches but for some reason she felt safe._

_"My name…" The now named Rin whispered._

_Marr looked upon this and felt warmth in his heart for some reason before looking towards the violet haired girl._

_"You shall be named Zack." Imperius said to the boy before looking towards the blonde "And you shall be named Gabriel."_

_"What about us mister?" Asked the blue haired girl who was holding the baby._

_"You shall be named Lana and this little one shall be named Aoko." Imperius said with the last name causing the baby to laugh._

_The violet haired girl stayed away from the group of children and slowly walked backwards before her back collided with armored legs causing her to spin around to see Darth Marr looking at her._

_"I'm so sorry!" The girl cried and dropped to her knees covering her head and Marr sense a large amount of fear but he also sensed she had a connection with the force._

_"What are you child?" Marr asked._

_"I-I'm just a slave made from a test tube to be used by the empire anyway they wish." The girl answered._

_'Using children? Even I am not that 'loyal' to use children.' Marr thought before another thought came to his mind 'She has a connection with the force and if I train her she might become a strong Sith to have as an ally.'_

_"Child you are strong in the force and I have a deal for you." Marr said as he got to one knee in front of the girl._

_"A deal?" The girl asked._

_"Yes, what I am offering is to train you as my apprentice. As such you will not be used as a test subject or a slave for you will become strong and serve the empire as you see fit." Marr said to the girl._

_The child thought about it for a moment before nodding her head._

_"Then as of now you are named Tsukasa. I cannot have an apprentice who has no name." Marr said as he stood up._

_The now named Tsukasa nods her head accepting the new name before she too stood up._

_"Darth Imperius, what do you plan with those children?" Marr asked._

_"I plan to take these children, for some reason Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus allowed these experiments and it doesn't seem that it is for the good of the empire." Imperius said to Marr who nodded his head in agreement._

_"Do as you see fit but I believe that they will use those children to make sure you complete your task." Darth Marr said before he walked out of the room with Tsukasa close behind._

**End flashback**

Imperius remembered that day well but when he put the now sleeping baby back in its crib he falls to one knee with his eyes wide as a vision flew through his mind.

**Vision**

_The vision shows a planet before it closes in on a city where it was surrounded by war as planes flew through the sky until he focuses on one thing… Gundams flying through the air._

**End vision**

"Mr. Imperius! Are you alright?" Rin asked.

"I am fine. I know where I must go." Imperius said as he stood up and left the room.

**Tatooine**

Explosions filled the air as mobile suits flew around engaging in combat.

"Damn Federation!" Shouted a Gafran pilot before a beam punched through his suit causing it to explode.

Flying through the smoke was the Throne Zeta as it fired its beam pistol at a Hellion destroying it before bringing out a beam saber before slashing through a G-Bouncer Deos.

"It's the Sword of Heart!" Shouted a Zedas pilot as he fired his beam Vulcans only for a beam to punch downward causing it to explode.

"Lenalee please calm down." Josh said as he flew down while his DRAGOON bits flew around him shooting down Sith mobile suits.

"I will not show them any mercy." Lenalee muttered as she shot down two more Hellions and an Enact.

"Lenalee please, Jacob wouldn't want to see you like this." Alyssa said to the Throne pilot while inside her cockpit Lenalee was filled with grief about losing the man she loved.

"Hey where is Jarod anyway?" Alex asked as he fired two beams which struck two Gafrans.

"Said something about testing one of his projects." Josh answered.

"NOW OF ALL TIMES?!" Andrew shouted as he sliced down two Hellions.

"Sir, picking up high energy readings!" A Windam pilot shouted before a large red beam fired and destroyed 50 percent of the Sith forces.

"What the hell?!" Alyssa shouted as she pulled back.

"Where did that beam come from?" Chris asked after pulling his beam saber from a Leo before it explodes.

"Sorry I'm late." Jarod said as he arrived… in a new Gundam.

"What the heck." Alex said as he and everyone else took notice of the new Gundam.

The new Gundam had the appearance of the Gundam Throne Eins but it didn't have the curved feet and the shield on its left shoulder was more circular and the GN drive produced green GN particles. The Gundam was painted black with rust orange and it also had a gold V fin.

"That's a Gundam." Ben muttered as the Pegasus flew next to the Wing Origin.

"May I introduce my new Gundam: the OGNW-001 Gundam Throne Warrior." Jarod said as he flew around firing his beam rifle destroying 3 Hellions before a rumbling caught his attention.

"What the fuck are the Covenant doing here!?" Alex shouted as a red CAS-class assault carrier flew in.

"The thing isn't raising shields, the Brutes must think they wouldn't need it." Ben scoffed at the Brutes stupidity.

"And they shall pay for it." Jarod said as he readied his mega particle launcher as the muzzle began to glow a deep red.

"Hey Jarod I thought pure GN drives make pink beams?" Alyssa said seeing the red and the green.

"That's true… but this baby is connected to Tau GN particle tanks." Jarod said before the cannon fired and the beam flew at the carrier as its underbelly began to glow red.

The beam flew before punching through the front of the carrier and parts of it began bubbling up and then the beam punched through the back.

Seconds later explosions rocked the carrier before the entire ship exploded in a large purplish-blue fireball.

When the carrier exploded a canister pops out of a slot and falls to the ground below.

"So you are using Tau GN particle canisters to use that weapon. How many does it use?" Alyssa asked as she lands on the ground able to stand on the desert.

"The Throne Warrior is able to hold up to 21 canisters. The mega launcher fires a beam that depending on the size if I use it for sniper support I have a total of 8 shots, if I use it to take on an aquatic battleship or a corvette I have 6, if I engage any larger I have 4 shots but if I attack a ship like the CAS-assault carrier I have to use one shot. The beam is able to remove shields but it will only be able to take down the shields before I have to replace the canister." Jarod explained.

"And what about a CSO-class super carrier?" Ben asked as Alex flew into the base they were attacking.

"I would only be able to drop 25 percent of its shields so I would rather be careful on what I shoot at." Jarod said rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey guys found something!" Alex shouted causing everyone to enter the base where their eyes widen when they see cages of mobile suits but all of the mobile suits weren't the same in appearance.

The first mobile suit was completely white but it had red lens eyes. Its appearance looked like an early version of the Sinanju. This was the Sinanju Stein.

The second mobile suit was a sage green with parts of it being dark green or black. It had four wing binders and a horn. This was the Kshatriya.

The third mobile suit was white and had a trident-like crest on its head with the frame looking like an ancient Spartan from the Greek Era. This was the Tallgeese III.

The fourth mobile suit was slim and angular with the color on the limbs being a pitch black. The head looked like a mix of a samurai's helmet and a demon's head with the face sporting a white sunglasses-like visor. This was the Susanoo.

The fifth mobile suit was completely gold with the feet being a crimson red with a darkened visor eye with a shade of red. It had a black Japanese kanji for 'gold' on both shoulders. This was the Hyaku Shiki.

The sixth mobile suit looked like a more advance Gundam-like MS with bulky armor. It was colored black and red with blue eyes. This was the Kabakali.

The seventh mobile suit was colored a navy blue with some black and looked like a mixture between a GM and a Gundam but with no v-fin. The visor eye was colored a bright blue. This was the Pale Rider.

The eighth mobile suit was completely white and looked like a Gundam but it sported no v-fin. This was the G-Exes.

The ninth mobile suit was looked like a sleeker and more angular version of the Zeta Gundam. This was the Zeta II.

The rest of the mobile suits were Zedas-type mobile suits.

"Well damn." Jarod said as he got out of his new Gundam with the others getting out of theirs.

"It seems this base was storage for these mobile suits." Ben said as he walked towards the Sinanju Stein.

"I guess we can't destroy these things can we?" Alex asked as he stood in front of the Pale Rider.

"It would be a waste if we did." Jarod said he stood in front of the Kabakali.

"There's one missing." Lenalee said as she stood in front of the Kshatriya.

Everyone turned to an empty cradle that was in between 2 Zedas while Federation soldiers moved around.

"It seems that someone was here first and took what was being built." Chris said as he stood in front of the G-Exes.

"Sir! We found data you might want to take a look at." A Federation trooper said as he handed Ben a data pad.

Ben read through what was on it and his eyes widen in surprise.

"What is it?" Chris asked his brother.

"This is data on a way to make a physical body for spiritual beings. The first subject was on a woman named… Arturia… Pendragon." Ben said as Arturia appeared with her eyes wide in surprise.

"Are you saying that there is a way that she can have a true human body instead of a physical spiritual one?" John asked from the side of the Susanoo.

"Yes… and it's on Strangereal." Ben said handing the pad over the Chris.

"That's quite a coincidence. A device make to create a body for spiritual beings on the same planet where we can find a way to destroy that new weapon. I guess we have our luck cut out for us." Chris said as he looked through the data.

"Well how are we going to get to Strangereal? I mean there's a Sith fleet in orbit and let's not forget the orbital defenses." Alyssa said from in front of the Zeta II while the 00 Epyon flew in.

"Well there is an inventory list here also so that means that this was supposed to be a restocking center for the defenses." Chris said showing her the pad as the Epyons cockpit opened to reveal Kallen who climbed out but nod descend as something caught her eye.

"Well it says the transport was to leave today and we don't see it so what are we supposed to do now?" Alyssa asked.

"Hey guys I think I found something you're going to want to look at." Kallen called out.

Everyone got in their Gundams and looked to see what Kallen was looking at and what they saw was a single warship or more specifically… a Lancer-class frigate.

"That's the supply ship?" Ben asked.

"It would seem." John said as he looked at the ship.

"The codes are on this pad too." Alyssa said pulling them up from the data pad she still held.

"And there are also some Commando Droids we can use." Alex said as the Astraea Plus points towards an open area showing 8 Commando Droids.

"Good we can use them as false crewman to escort the frigate." Chris said with a smirk.

"Maybe we can also put a nuclear warhead on the frigate and activate it once it's in the station." John suggested.

"That would help in limiting casualties." Ben said.

"Also it seems that there's a map here." Jarod said as he pulled up a map he downloaded from the datapad before sending it to everyone.

"It's a map of Strangereal." John said before he saw the red, blue, and green territories "It seems that the red are nations under Sith control, the blue are free nations, and the green are areas that are showing they are currently fighting."

"The nations currently under Sith control are Belka, Gebet, Recta, Fato, Ratio, Wielvakia, Nordlands, Fato, Wellow, Leasath, Aurelia, Verusa, Sotoa, Yuktobania, parts of Anea or more specifically parts of a nation called Estovakia. The nations free of the Sith are Usea, Ustio, Osea, Emmeria, Sapin, and Nordennavic. There is fighting in parts of Emmeria, Ustio, Osea, Sapin, and Usea." Alex said seeing the nations.

"It seems some of those nations are putting up a hard fight even if they are outmatched." Andrew said seeing the map.

"And as the Swords of Heaven we shall descend and bring justice upon the enemies of peace." Chris said as he looked up towards a hole in the roof to show the _Seraphim_ flying overhead along with 2 Venator star destroyers, 6 Baikal cruisers, and 9 Geneva cruisers.

**St. Petersburg**

"We the Mikhail Knights have been ordered by Archduke Verance to withdraw from St. Petersburg." Said a man wearing a green Britannian uniform with a red Knight of Round cape. This man was Michele Manfredi, also known as the former Knight of Two.

"St. Petersburg?" Asked a man of Japanese descent with light indigo colored hair and green eyes. This man was Shin Hyuga Shaing… he was Akito's older brother.

"At Narva, west of St. Petersburg, the Rafael Knights were annihilated." Michele said as he looked out a window while Shin and the familiar armored form of Vakor stood a fair distance away "The enemy was a humanoid Knightmare unit. And the Sith mobile suit team sent in were wiped out… by what they called Armored Cores."

"The E.U. forces at Narva were supposed to be completely surrounded and isolated from the western front. I don't think reinforcements could have broken through the western line that easily." Shin said as Michele walked towards his chair.

"The enemy suddenly launched an attack from within the surrounded area." Michele said as he sat down.

"Suddenly?" Shin asked.

"That' what the survivors said. They said they "came out of nowhere."" Michele said .

"There was also reports that the Armored Cores were part of the Orion Federation that participated in the battle of Tokyo several months ago. But the Knightmares we have no current knowledge." Vakor said from his spot next to Shin.

"The one who attacked the Roman Empire, General Hannibal." Shin suggested.

"Hannibal?" Michele said coming to the conclusion "That's right. It could be Hannibal's ghost."

"But if we want to talk about ghosts, then the European Union has one too! The ghost of the revolutionary from 300 years ago! The one who led the ignorant masses!" Michele said with a small smile.

"We the pure and noble Euro-Britannians must transcend that foolish statesman and pave the way to the future." Shin said with a serious expression.

"And we the Sith Empire will help them towards that future." Vakor said with his serious expression.

"Justice has chosen us!" Michele said with a bigger smile as he stood up "Shin, the warrior blood of the Orient flows through your veins. Soon, you will be able to join the ranks of the European aristocrats and our millennia of history!"

"You are too kind, Lord Manfredi. In that case… I'd like to take over the Mikhail Knights."

Vakor knew where this was going since he was told that Shin had the same Geass as Lelouch vi Britannia and about what would happen and was told to assist Shin.

Michele had a surprised look before he burst out laughing "Shin, you've quite the ambition."

Michele walked up to Shin and puts his hands on Shin's shoulders "In five more years, you'll be ready to take over the Mikhail Knights as my successor. I'm looking forward to that day. Shin, I think of you as closer than my blood brother."

"Brother?" Shin asked as a single image flew through his head.

"That's right. Let's make a new world." Michele said while Shin saw more images go through his head before he spoke "What a joke."

Michele blinked in confusion while Shin removed Michele's hands.

"Shin…" Michele said bewildered.

"Unfortunately. Lord Manfredi, you are unfit to be the Mikhail Knights' leader." Shin said as he took several steps back and pointed his right hand at Michele.

"What are you saying, Shin?!" Michele demanded.

"It's is quite obvious at what he's saying Michele." Vakor said.

"It is I…" Shin said before moving his outstretched and to the side "who is appropriate."

Suddenly Shin's left eye flashed with the familiar sigil of Geass before Michele's eyes flash red showing him under the control of Geass.

"Lord Manfredi, it's time to go on a trip." Shin ordered.

"Yeah. That's right." Michele said emotionlessly as he drew is sword and place it at his neck "I'll go ahead, Shin Hyuga Shing."

"I suggest you take several steps back." Vakor said and Shin did just that before Michele cuts deep causing blood to go flying before Michele fell to the ground dead with his sword clattering to the ground.

"Farewell, Manfredi." Shin said with a smile before turning towards Vakor.

"Remember that your Geass won't affect me and that you have the support of some Sith in this area. As long as we get what we want then you will have our complete support even after we have what we want." Said Vakor as he looked Shin in the eye.

"I am grateful... Vakor Kenny." Shin said before walking out of the room with Vakor behind him while the corpse of Michele Manfredi bled on the ground.

**E.U. Castle**

Leila walked through the forest outside of the castle and looked up to see 2 Armored Cores which were White Glint, and Supplice.

"I don't understand how those machines were able to survive the Siths new weapon while the Federation mobile suits were utterly destroyed." Leila muttered before she sees Akito, Kasumi, David, Max, and May stacking stones like graves.

"Akito, Max, Kasumi, David, and May?" Leila whispered as she hid behind a tree.

"Good morning Leila!" Two familiar voices said behind her causing Leila to yelp in surprise before she spins around to see Cui and Yui wearing ZAFT White Coat uniforms but Cui's was a light shade of green with the ZAFT symbol replaced with a white shield with a Jade colored crown while Yui was wearing an ice blue uniform with the ZAFT symbol replaced with a black shield with a crown… made from snow-flakes.

"Cui, Yui?!" Leila said with her heart pounding in her chest from the surprise.

"Oh good morning." David said as he waved towards the blonde who blushed slightly.

"G-Good morning, Lieutenant Hyuga, Lieutenant Walkers, Lieutenant Greenfield, Ensign. What are you doing here?" Leila said as she got her blush under control.

"I made a promise." Akito answered.

"A promise?" Leila asked.

"These are the graves of the men that died at Narva." Akito said looking at said graves.

"At Narva? Their graves?" Leila said before finally noticing that they were in a graveyard… with only stones stacked together to make graves.

"We made a promise before we sortied. That the survivors would bury the fallen, here. I am the only survivor." Akito said with a serious expression.

"I am also responsible for their deaths." Leila admitted with regret.

"They sortied with a smile." Akito said before a ghost of one of the pilots appeared surprising the Armored Core pilots who saw it.

"That's right." The ghost said as more ghosts appeared "Our families were able to become E.U. citizens because we joined the war. That's more than enough."

"More importantly, Akito. Why do you fight?"

"You have no family to protect, no country to fight for..."

"You're alone."

"Why are you living?"

"So I can die." Akito answered.

"Lieutenant Hyuga." Leila said getting his attention "Is something bothering you? You suddenly got quiet…"

"No. I was talking to them." Akito assured.

"To them?" Leila asked confused.

"They should be dead, but I can hear them." Akito said before he turned to them "Their voices. Because I've… died before."

_**Burning Vengeance**_

Imperius walked towards the bridge of the _Burning Vengeance_ and sees a fleet admiral.

"Ah milord what are your orders." The admiral bowed.

"Prepare all ships for hyperspace jump… set course for Strangereal… it is time we cut the head off the enemy and burn the remains to ashes." Imperius said before the screen pulls out of the bridge to show the _Burning Vengeance_ with 11 Interdictor-class cruisers, 17 Imperial II-class star destroyers, 21 Victory II-class Star destroyers, 18 Munificent-class star frigates, 8 Lucrehulk-class battleships, 26 Lupus-class missile frigates, 17 Recusant-class light destroyers, 16 Providence-class carrier/destroyers, and 1 Subjugator-class heavy cruiser.

"Let the Swords of Heaven fall into the despairs of hell." Imperius said with his eyes glowing under the helmet.

* * *

**(Uso by SID)**

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show a single streak fly through the sky before it was followed by thousands of more before the screen pulls back to show the Swords of Heavens, AC pilots, jet pilots, Knightmare pilots, and soldiers looking up at the sky_

**(Nee kimi wa oboeteimasuka)** _Shifts to show a giant metal clawed hand which shrinks into a regular hand showing a phantom image of Dexter before it fades to show Chris leaning his back against a tree_

**(Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu)** _Shifts to show Chris looks in a direction to see the other Swords looking at him with bright looks on their faces causing him to smile_

**(Futari yorisotta)** _Chris looks up at the sky where the camera pans to show Gundams and several other machines and vehicles fly through the sky_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show the inside of a warship showing both Dexter and Chris looking at one another_

**(Muri na egao no ura)** _Both Dexter and Chris bow before engaging their Scale Mail and start throwing punches at one another_

**(Nobita kage wo kakumau)** _The two continue their spar with the strikes occasionally hitting one another before Dexter grabs Chris and tosses him into the air where he follows with an energy encased fist hitting Chris in the chest which shattered his Scale Mail save his gauntlet and sent him flying_

**(Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu)** _Chris flew passing Braydin and Aiden in Mandalorian armor and an ODST with foldable axes strapped to his back before Chris continued flying until he is caught by Darth Imperius who punched Chris in the face sending him flying before releasing a roar as well as sending a wave of black mist_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show Kallen as she and John were sparring with Andrew, Ben, and Saber_

**(Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machitsuzukete)** _Shifts to show Jarod as he was working on something before it explodes in his face sending him flying before he gets back into the room wiping soot off his face before he cracks his knuckles and continues what he was working on_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show several machines fly through the sky before one aims a rifle and fires at the screen_

**(Kuuhaku no yoru mo kuru hazu no nai asa mo)** _Shifts to show Lenalee and Alyssa as they stood in front of makeshift graves with the former crying openly while the latter was trying to comfort her_

**(Zenbu wakattetanda)** _Shifts to show Alex and Josh standing side by side where they nod their heads before drawing their weapons and Alex sends a beam of energy while Josh sends an ice dragon which causes an explosion_

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show several Armored Cores hover across the ground while Knightmares drove beside them while they engaged Sith mobile suits and Britannian Knightmares_

**(Nee itsuka omoidasu deshou)** _Shifts to show several jets fly through the sky followed by Federation fighters and machines as they attacked Sith mobile suits and fighters_

**(Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idaite)** _Shifts to show all of the Swords of Heavens Gundams fly through a battle field demolishing Sith mobile suits before they flew at the black Ghirarga where they clashed creating a bright flash_

**(Futari arukidasu)** _Shifts to show a pocket watch which closes with the holder being Chris who hands it to a cloaked figure before they and the Swords of Heavens walk away down a road before shifting to a flight deck to show the Swords of Heavens and AC pilots with their Gundams, mobile suits, and Armored Cores behind them_

**(End of ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"Resurrection is at hand."_ Shifts to show the Wing Origin as it slashed through a Zedas before shifting to show the Sinanju Stein zooming through the battlefield

_"Since the battle of Earth the Swords of Heaven and the Federation have taken the fight to the Sith as best they can and this is one of many future actions."_ Shifts to show a Lancer frigate enter a hanger before shifting to show a large nuclear explosion before shifting to show the _Seraphim_ fire its Lohengrin at an Imperial II star destroyer while its two Gottfrieds destroyed a Victor II star destroyer on each of its sides

_"And with this act the tide shall shift."_ Shifts to show the Throne Warrior as it fired its mega particle launcher before shifting to show 5 planes pop out of pods that were falling from orbit

_"But even the best laid plans have problems."_ Shifts to show a Venator Star Destroyer exploding before it shifts to show a GINN getting peppered by beams before shifting to show a GM II getting stabbed by a beam saber

_Next episode: Strangereal curtain fall_

_"What will happen once the curtain rises?"_ Shifts to show Imperius in his Ghirarga before shifting to show it flying towards a planet before shifting to show the Wing Origin fly through the air while two Hellions explode behind it


	2. Strangereal curtain fall

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_A decisive action has many outcomes_

_With many of those outcomes having terrible consequences_

* * *

**(Cue Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch)**

**(Instrumental) **_The screen opens to show a red armored arm raised in the air with a field of flowers surrounding it as the title appears_

**(Shuuchuu dekitenaina mada karada ga mayyotteirunda) **_The camera shifts to show Chris in his Scale Mail armor with his helmet broken and pieces of armor fractured_

**(Furueteitanja kontoroorushitatte burerunda) **_The camera zooms in on Chris's face as his arm remains raised until he blinks and slams his fist onto the flowers, crushing them into the ground_

**(Taiyou mo tsuki mo nanmo kanzen ni kocchi muiteinaiga) **_The camera shifts to Chris standing up as nine shadowed beings appear in front of him before it changes to Chris glaring at them_

**(Yarushikanainda likidaseruyouni sotto tsubeyaita) **_Chris then brings out Excalibur Galatine before charging at the shadows_

**(Instrumental) **_The scene changes to various clips of the Swords_

**(Joukyou wa waruiga tada nigedasunja konjou nainaa) **_The camera shifts to show two cloaked figures standing in a burning city with sadistic grins being seen under their hoods as both their eyes glow red_

**(Tenbou wa naiga dokyou dekuria suru shika naiya) **_The scene changes to show the Armored Core pilots as they stand on a cliff, watching over the land below_

**(Shoudou wa osaetamama taagetto to no kankaku sagure) **_The scene changes to Lelouch sitting against a wall before the camera zooms in on his eyes as flames begin to reflect off of them_

**(Hitsuyou na mon wa katsu puraido) **_The scene changes to show Lelouch in his Zero outfit with Kallen by his side as they glance at the sky_

**(Ajiwau nowa shouri no bishu ka) **_The scene changes to show Alex holding his Judgment Execution while the Astraea Plus appears behind him_

**(Soretomo haiboku no kujuu ka) **_The scene changes to Lenalee leaning against a broken piece of wreckage as an afterimage of Jacob appears behind her_

**(Sou subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu) **_The camera changes to Ben, Andrew, and Jarod on a cliff, watching the sunrise before it shifts to John looking at the night sky with the full moon shining_

**(Ayatsuritai unmei no ito) **_The camera changes to Alyssa walking through a field as wind blows through her hair while an afterimage of Braydin and Aiden appear in front of her with their hands outstretched to her_

**(Zekkou no goorudentaimu kono te de tsukame) **_The scene changes to show the Gundams in front of the camera posing before it shifts to the Lancelot and the Guren Mk. II fighting_

**(Koshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeruyo) **_The camera changes to Euphie clasping her chest as apparitions of John and Suzaku appear to her sides as tears begin to fall from her eyes_

**(Iryuujon no sekai e hikizurikonde) **_The scene changes to the Swords falling through an endless darkness before it shifts to Chris standing in front of an intricate door before looking back to see Cerina holding her arms out to him_

**(Saigennai puresshaageemu sururito nukete) **_The scene changes to a figure covered in black armor flying through a dark area while avoiding shadowy arms before being lifted by astral arms. The scene changes to Chris floating in a darkened abyss with a large apparition of Cerina behind him_

**(Eikou no boodaarain tobikoeru tameni) **_The scene changes to Chris in his Scale Mail with his helmet shattered as he struggles to open prying jaws as he reaches out for a bright light_

**(Haumenii dorekurai no daishou ga iru) **_The camera dims to show Chris's arm raised before he blinks in confusion and slams his fist to the said before stopping_

**(Tedanashitakunai mon wa dore) **_The camera shifts to Chris's fist as it opens to reveal a white flower with slight drops of water on it_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Strangereal**

**Emmeria**

**Gracemeria Air Force Base**

2 F-15E's flew down towards a landing stripe before skidding to a halt while 4 F-16C's took off along with 2 Typhoons.

"Alright another good engagement Talisman!" Shouted a technician as Talisman and his wingman walk towards a building.

"How many of those mechs did you shoot down this time?" Asked a technician.

"I only took down 7." Talisman answered.

"Those bastards are relentless! I swear we're fighting people instead of mindless robots." Marcus 'Shamrock' Lampert.

"They're getting closer to Gracemeria and when they do we might be unable to hold them off." Said a man with black hair sleeked back and with black eyes named Victor Voychek.

"If they attack full force I don't think our forces will be able to hold them off… we already lost 32 planes to them." Said Talisman as he removed his helmet to show a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"They already have taken most of the world and only a few nations are doing what they can. Any word on the orbital cannon?" Talisman asked.

"The enemy attacked and destroyed it so we won't be able to destroy that station in space." Said a technician.

"Dammit! Now those bastards can bomb our city!" Shamrock growled.

"Any idea on where the station is?" Voychek asked.

"Let's head towards the meeting room because command just called for a meeting involving that station." Said a new voice revealing to be an Emmerian general.

**Strangereal orbit**

In orbit a fleet of 4 Imperial II star destroyers, 7 Victory II star destroyers, 3 Munificent frigates, and 5 Laurasia frigates while floating in orbit was a single Empress-class space station.

Suddenly out of hyperspace came a single Lancer-class frigate with an escort of 3 Zedas and the Sinanju Stein.

"Incoming vessel this is the Empress-class space station _Strington_, please identify yourselves." Said the communications operator on the _Strington_.

On the bridge of the Lancer-class frigate stood several Commando Droids before one puts a Stormtrooper helmet on and activates the communicator.

"_Strington_ station this is frigate _Relinquish_ carrying supplies for the station to be taken down to the planet. Sending verification codes." Said the droid.

"Frigate _Relinquish_ this is _Strington_ station, we have verified your codes and you are cleared to dock with the station." Said the operator.

"Roger roger." Said the droid.

"Did it say what I think it said?!" A Federation Zedas pilot asked fearful.

"Did you just say roger roger?" Asked the operator.

"Negative" The droid said while the pilots were slightly scared except for a single Zedas pilot who was Arturia Pendragon and the Sinanju Stein's pilot who was none other than the Sword of Justice, Ben Alder.

"That thing is going to blow our cover!" Arturia growled.

"Why didn't we fix their voice units?!" Ben muttered.

"Must be the communications systems acting up again… I swear they need to change the systems in this piece of shit." The communications officer muttered before cutting the connection.

"I hope this works." Ben said as they flew closer to the station.

They drew closer every minute and as they do a single TIE fighter or a group of them flew by before a Leo space type flew by.

"Hey Zedas unit hold it right there!" The Leo shouted causing the Zedas Arturia was piloting to stop.

"That unit is meant for a Sith lord on the station and it's supposed to be on board the frigate… what the fuck are you doing?!" The pilot growled.

"Just following orders." Arturia said trying to imitate a Sith pilot.

"Do those orders also include the Sinanju Stein?" The Leo pilot demanded.

"Hey these orders came from Lord Mundus so put a sock in it!" Ben growled from the Sinanju Stein.

"Lord Mundus?! Never mind continue on!" The Leo pilot said before he flew away.

"Just drop a Sith lords name and you're free to go." Ben muttered as the Lancer frigate reached the hanger.

"Alright we're in, start up the countdown!" Ben said over a private channel.

"Roger, roger. Starting up countdown timer on nuclear warhead. Timer set to 3 minutes." The commando droid said before starting to countdown.

"Wait we're detecting radiation coming from the _Relinquish_! What the hell is going on?! It's a trick!" Shouted an operator.

"Well it seems they found out." A Zedas pilot muttered.

"Well let's show them what we're made of while flying away from the station." Ben said before he took off.

"Right!" Arturia said as she flew off after her boyfriend.

"You heard the Sword! Let's go!" Shouted a Zedas pilot before he and the other Zedas flew off after the two mobile suits.

As they flew Ben fired his beam rifle taking down 2 TIE fighters and 3 Hellions while Arturia destroyed 2 Hellions and 4 TIE interceptors.

"General! The Laurasia is making an intercept!" Shouted a Zedas pilot after cutting down a Hellion.

"Not to worry!" Ben said before he armed the Sinanju Steins beam cannon and fired a beam which struck the center and make the metal around it bubble up before it explodes.

"We're wasting time!" Shouted Arturia as she flew past Ben and slicing through two Enacts.

"Right!" Ben said before he and the two other Zedas units flew after her.

On the Lancer frigate the commando droids held off Sith forces as the timer counted down but when it reached zero… everything went white.

Suddenly explosions appeared on the station before it turned into a miniature sun.

"Well at least we got away in time." Ben said before he turned to see the Federation fleet arrive with the _Seraphim_ in the lead.

"Nice work, Ben." Chris said over the radio before messaging to the Federation fleet. "All ships, destroy the Sith fleet! Fighter squads, deal with the other Sith fighters! Mobile suit teams, blast your way through to the surface! It's time we destroy this trash!"

"Roger!" came the collective response of the entire Federation fleet.

"Chris Alder, G-Exes; here I go!"

"This is Lenalee, Kshatriya, I'm taking off!"

"Andrew Alder, Tallgeese III, targeted and firing!"

"Alex in Pale Rider, launching!"

"Susanoo, Jonathan Randle, launching!"

"Jarod here, Kabakali, bringing the pain!"

"This is Alyssa, launching in Zeta II!"

"Kallen Kozuki, Hyaku Shiki is taking off!"

The Swords of Heaven along with all Federation mobile suits launched from the ships and charged at the Sith fleet.

"Alright, guys, let's blast our way through!" Chris told his fellow Swords.

"Roger that!" The team answered.

"Andrew, thin the herd!" Chris ordered.

"One serving of pain, coming up!" Andrew responded in eagerness as the Tallgeese III readied its mega beam cannon before firing a massive yellow beam at an Imperial II star destroyer; destroying it and eliminating any neighboring mobile suits and fighters in the vicinity.

"WOO! How do you like that you sons' of bitches?!" Andrew asked no one in particular as he fired another shot that destroyed another Imperial II star destroyer.

"Focus, dude! We still need to get down to the surface!" John said, interrupting Andrew's taunting while the Susanoo slices a Sith Zedas in half.

"Well, let's just eliminate any opposition in our way and just head down!" Kallen voiced out as the Hyaku Shiki fired its beam rifle, destroying two TIE Fighters and three Leos Space Types before pulling out a beam saber to slice a Zedas clean in half.

"I'm not complaining!" Jarod said as the Kabakali sent out its beam boomerangs while firing its beam rifle at a few mobile suits in its way. The boomerangs cut their way through the hull of a Laurasia-class frigate before the Kabakali appeared in front of the bridge, scaring the crew before killing them by blasting the bridge with its beam rifle.

"Of course, you aren't considering you like to go crazy sometimes!" Alyssa said as the Zeta II flew through space in its Waverider mode while firing its beam rifle, taking out any fighters in its way.

"I resent that!" Jarod retorted as he cut down a Zedas with the Kabakali's beam saber.

"Shut up, Jarod!" Alex growled out as the Pale Rider fired its forearm-mounted Hand Beam Guns at a Munificent before bringing out its beam sabers and slicing through the bridge of the ship, disabling it.

Lenalee didn't say anything only glare at the Sith before her as she sent out her mobile suit's funnels that destroyed any and all Sith fighters and mobile suits that crossed her path. When a Victory II star destroyer enters her line of sight, Lenalee moved the Kshatriya's funnels as well as the mobile suit itself to charge at the Sith vessel.

All of the Victory II's gun turrets aimed at the green mobile suit and opened fire but didn't count on its I-Field to deflect the beams. The funnels flew all around the ship while firing onto its hull as the beams pierced right through with a few managing to hit the core causing the starship to explode.

All of the funnels return to the Kshatriya's wing binders while inside the cockpit, Lenalee was breathing heavily as she thought. 'I'll make them all pay... I will destroy them all for taking Jacob from me!'

With the G-Exes, the white mobile suit avoided several beams from Sith mobile suits while readying its own beam rifle as it fired several precise shots that pierced through the cockpits of all the Sith units.

Inside the G-Exes, Chris's eyes changed into his Innovator eyes while his Geass was showing in his right eye. "The fools believe they can stop us now. I've waited too long for these bastards to stop me and my comrades now. I will eliminate any Sith opposition in my way." Chris declared silently as he used his Geass to summon a mobile suit-sized long sword and shield as the G-Exes took the weapons in hand.

"Now I will see you all burn!" Chris proclaimed as the G-Exes charged at the enemy force and sliced through fighters and mobile suits alike before it flew high above an Imperial II as it dived straight down with its sword poised to strike through. When a stream of light pierced through the ship, it exploded completely while the white mobile suit flew away from the explosion as it along with the other Swords of Heaven mobile suits flew down towards the surface.

'It's time to bring forth justice to the Sith!' Chris thought as he along with his forces descended towards the land below.

**Emmeria**

Everyone watched the flashes in the sky but those who were watching satellite videos saw the battle.

"Well I guess they do have enemies." Marcus said as a smile slid onto his face.

"But they used some of their machines. And one of their ships." Said a man with red hair and green eyes.

"Likely to deceive them, I mean if an enemy was refueling or restocking we would have used that time to capture the resupply vehicle and used it to sneak in to sabotage them." Talisman said.

"All pilots get to your planes! Enemy attack incoming! Large wave!" Shouted a jet pilot.

"Shit!" Talisman shouted as he and both Emmerian and Estovakian pilots ran out of the building.

_**Burning Vengeance**_

Imperius stood on the bridge of the _Burning Vengeance_ as it traveled through hyperspace.

"Milord we just lost contact with the fleet over Strangereal." Said a Sith officer.

"Status?" Imperius said as he looked at said officer.

"Arrival 1.5 hours." Said the officer.

"Prepare our mobile suits to launch immediately after we exit hyperspace." Imperius ordered as he walked out of the bridge.

"Yes milord." Said the officer.

Imperius walked through the halls passing soldiers who were preparing for battle and pilots running towards the hanger… but he was going to his room.

When Imperius reached the room he sees the children playing around.

"Mister Imperius! Are we going to a fun place?" Rin asked.

"Sorry little one but I have a job to do." Imperius said.

"Oh" Rin moaned in disappointment.

"But when I am done then we will go to have as much fun as you want." Imperius reassured causing the girl to brighten up.

"Mister Imperius… I feel strange." Lana said touching her head.

"What is it?" Imperius asked.

"I feel… warm… whenever we go closer to someplace… it feels like I am going home." Lana said looking at the black armored man.

"You are being drawn to something at our destination." Imperius said as he touched her head.

"Yes… I feel really warm." Lana said.

"Can you tell me where this warmth is coming from?" Imperius asked.

Lana shook her head.

"Then maybe I can use the force to track the warmth and bring it to you." Imperius said as a blue wave moved from Lana's head up Imperius's arm.

"Do you promise to take me to the warmth?" Lana asked.

"I promise." Imperius said with a kind smile under his helmet.

**Gracemeria**

"This is AWACs Ghost Eye to all planes; the number of enemy machines are 92 units and 72 fighters. Engage the enemy and take out as much of them as possible." Said Ghost eye as 49 jets flew through the air.

2 F-15E, 4 F-15C, 4 Mirage 2000-5, 4, F/A-14F, 12 Su-33s, and 1 CFA-44.

"Talisman standing by." Talisman said.

"Shamrock standing by."

"Windhover standing by."

"Lanner standing by."

"Saker standing by."

"Silver standing by."

"Sky Kid standing by."

"Red Baron standing by."

"Blue Max standing by."

"Viking standing by."

"Avalanche standing by."

"Blizzard standing by."

"Serac standing by."

"Ringer standing by."

"Voychek standing by."

"Pasternak standing by."

"Mijasik standing by."

"Bogdanovic standing by."

"Kovac standing by."

"Dubic standing by."

"Jarni standing by."

"Leko standing by."

"Ljubek standing by."

"Cheshenko standing by."

"Deryagin standing by."

"Feigin standing by."

"Dimarco standing by."

"All planes engage the enemy once they are within range." Ghost Eye said over the radio.

"Roger that." Talisman said before a beam came out of nowhere and destroyed an F-16C.

"Silver is down!" Windhover shouted.

"All planes begin evasion!" Talisman shouted and they did just that as more beams flew.

"Fox 2!" Shamrock shouted as he fired a missile which flew at a Hellion.

The Hellion dodged but the missile struck an Enact behind it destroying the transformable suit.

"Damn these things!" Marcus shouted.

"This is Ghost Eye; civilians are being evacuated to the Gracemeria air base for evacuation. Protect any planes that are taking off. The enemy may try to attack civilians."

"Roger that Ghost Eye." Talisman said as he flew after a TIE fighter before pelting it with bullets and causing it to explode.

"Ringer watch out!" Blizzard shouted as an Enact fired 3 missiles at an F/A-14F.

"Ejecting!" Ringer shouted before the Super Hornets cockpit pops and two seats shoot out as the missiles struck the plane erupting it in an orange fireball.

"Reading a chute!" Windhover said as he gunned down a Sith starfighter.

"Roger that." Talisman said as he shot down two TIE fighters.

"Enemy machines have passed our lines and are approaching the base!" Ghost Eye said as 5 Hellions and 3 Zedas passed through.

"We're moving to engage!" Kovac said as he, Bogdanovic, Dubic, and Jarni flew their Flanker-Ds after the mobile suits.

"Wait, don't engage like that!" Voychek said as he destroyed a Hellion that was focused on Blizzard.

"Fox 2!" Kovac said as he and the 3 other Flanker-Ds fired a missile each at the mobile suits but they evaded with only one Hellion getting destroyed.

"Deal with these fools!" Said the lead Zedas.

"Yes milord!" Said the 2 other Zedas and remaining Hellions.

The Hellions and Zedas flew at the 4 planes that fired bullets but they were evaded before a Zedas fired its beam vulcans at a Su-33 with one beam striking the cockpit and killing the pilot instantly before the plane exploded.

"Bogdanovic is down-AH!" Dubic said before he too was killed.

"Dammit!" Jarni shouted as he moved to evade the beams before one sliced off his planes left wing.

"I can't stay in the air!" Jarni shouted as his plane spun out of control but before he could eject his eyes widen in horror when he sees a Hellion flying at him with a sonic blade drawn.

"AH!" Jarni shouted as the beam sliced through his plane causing it to explode and take his life.

"Jarni!" Kovac shouted as he fired a missile at a Hellion destroying it.

"Kovac get back here now!" Voychek shouted but before Kovac could respond a Zedas flew past the Su-33 with a beam saber cutting through the cockpit and vaporizing him.

"Dammit!" Talisman growled as the remains of the Flanker-D fell to the ground below.

"They're going to destroy the base!" Shamrock shouted.

"Let's go!" Talisman said as he flew off.

"We won't be able to stop them!" Shamrock said as he, Windhover, and Sky Kid flew off.

"We can at least try! Fox 3!" Talisman said before he fired 4 missiles at the mobile suits.

The 3 Zedas and 3 Hellions take notice.

"More pests." The lead Zedas growled.

"Let us take them out!" The second Zedas pilot said before he blasted 3 missiles out of the air but one struck the back of a Hellion as it transformed into MS mode causing it to explode.

"These pests will die!" A Hellion pilot said as he flew at them.

"Shamrock be ready!" Talisman said as he flew at the Hellion.

"Die!" The Hellion swung its sonic blade but the F-15E flew past it.

"Now!" Talisman said as the Hellion spun around to face it only for a missile to strike into its back right into the cockpit and killing the pilot before the mobile suit exploded.

"Guys remember!" Windhover said as he flew past a Zedas dodging its beam saber by a mere inch.

"Scum!" The Sith pilot growled before he flew over a missile while Shamrock flew past the last Hellion causing it to turn around where bullets peppered its back causing it to explode.

"Remember those last 3 machines move differently from the others!" Sky Kid said as he flew around a Zedas.

"The first plane has taken off but an enemy machine is taking aim!" Ghost Eye said as the lead Zedas aimed its beam cannon.

"No!" Talisman shouted as fired his vulcan gun but he knew that he wouldn't make it in time… and a green beam punched through the Zedas.

"What?!" Shamrock said surprised before another green beam punched through the second Zedas and a third beam punched through the head of the last Zedas.

Talisman looks up to see a green quad winged cyclops with a beam saber in hand… The Kshatriya.

"It seems we finally get to meet the enemy of our enemy." Talisman said as he watched what looked like mobile turrets shoot from the mobile suits wings and shoot down any Sith mobile suits.

"Are you flyboys alright?" A familiar voice asked as the Susanoo flew down cutting a Zedas in half.

"Who are you?" Sky Kid asked.

"I'm the Sword of Vengeance, Durandal. I am a member of the Swords of Heaven and part of the United Orion Federation. I see you have managed to hold off the Sith Empire this far." John said as he sliced through a Hellion and an Enact.

"Is that what they're called?" Talisman asked.

"And it seems you could use all the help you can get." John said as he looked to see Federation mobile suits fly down and engage the Siths mobile suits.

"You could say that." Shamrock said as he looked to see the plane return to the base.

**Osea**

**Chris, Alex, and Kallen**

"Shit! They're here!" An Enact pilot shouted in terror only for a yellow beam to pierce through his cockpit, killing the pilot and destroying the mobile suit.

"That's right! We're back, you bastards!" Kallen shouted on an open channel that sent a shiver down the Sith pilots' spines.

"And this time... we'll make sure you and the rest of the Sith Empire stay dead!" Chris stated coldly as the G-Exes unsheathed its long sword and charged at the enemy with the Pale Rider and the Hyaku Shiki right behind the white mobile suit.

With the Pale Rider, the blue mobile suit fired its machine gun as the armor-piercing bullets shredded the armor of two Enacts and five Hellions. Alex raised his mobile suit's Hand Beam Cannons and fired a few beam rounds that destroyed a squadron of TIE Fighters. A Hellion tried to sneak up on the Pale Rider only for it to stop and shut down as a beam pierced its cockpit, killing the pilot.

The beam came from the Pale Rider's own beam saber but the strangest thing happened to the mobile suit... its visor glowed a vicious red before it turned back into the regular light blue visor eye.

With the Hyaku Shiki, the golden mobile suit was slashing through mobile suit after mobile suit with its yellow beam sabers. Kallen activated her Geass as time seemed to slow down when two Hellions and three Enacts tried to gang up on her.

The Hyaku Shiki narrowly avoided a strike from a sonic blade before it plunged its beam saber straight through the cockpit of an Enact while the golden mobile suit rotated its left hand and plunged its other beam saber through the cockpit of a Hellion. Releasing its hold on its beam sabers, the Hyaku Shiki grabs the sonic blades that both disabled mobile suits wielded before throwing both into the heads of the remaining Enacts. The last Hellion tried to grapple the golden mobile suit only for it to be sent flying back when the Hyaku Shiki roundhouse kicked it then pulled out its beam rifle and fired a round through the cockpit.

"These guys are nothing compared to us now!" Kallen stated as she boosted forward to continue her assault.

With the G-Exes, the white mobile suit was slashing left and right through Sith mobile suits that dared to challenge him.

"You're all fools to think you would survive against me." Chris muttered before he corkscrewed over an Enact that tried to pierce his cockpit with a sonic blade only for the favor to be returned when the G-Exes shoved its long sword straight through the Sith mobile suit.

"Fox 1!" Blaze said as he fired an AIM-7 Sparrow missile which flew and struck a TIE Fighter that was chasing an Osean F-15.

"Thanks-wait your Wardog 1! You were reported missing after the Unsung war!" Said the F-15 pilot.

"Well, we're back boys." Blaze said as he fired his bullets striking the wing off a TIE Interceptor and causing it to spin out of control and crash into an Aries.

"It's good to be home." Kei said as she shot an AIM-7 at an Aries that was moving to try and stab Chris in the back striking the mobile suit in the back and destroying it.

"Thanks." Chris said as the F-14 flew past him.

"There are only 19 mobile suits and 21 TIEs remaining! Keep up the fight!" Alex said before he fired a beam rifle which struck the chest of an Aries causing it to explode.

"Easy picking." Chris said as he made the G-Exes fly over a Leo that was firing on Blaze before shooting downward punching through the mobile suits hull before the G-Exes spins around firing his beam rifle again and this time destroying an Aries and a G-Bouncer Deos in one shot.

"Razgriz I'm reading 8 TIE Fighters escorting 5 TIE Bombers on approach to what you told us is the Osean capital building." Alex said as he sliced a Virgo in half.

"Blaze, roger that. Razgriz form up!" Blaze said before he and the other 3 members of Razgriz flew towards the approaching TIEs.

"On my mark fire your Phoenix missiles." Blaze said as he prepped the missiles.

"Roger that." Snow said doing that.

"Locking onto targets." Hans said doing the same.

"Ready to fire Blaze." Kei said as she took aim.

"Fox 4!" Blaze shouted before he launched all 6 of his AIM-54 missiles with Marcus firing 3, Kei firing 2, and Hans firing 2 as well.

The missiles flew and struck the fighters and bombers reducing them into balls of orange fire and smoke.

"They're falling back!" Kallen shouted as she pulls a beam saber out of the chest of an Aries.

And true to her word the surviving 4 Aries, 7 TIE Fighters, 4 TIE Interceptors, and 1 Taurus.

"Shout down as many as you can!" Alex said as he fired his beam rifle destroying an Aries while the other mobile suits did the same while Kei fired her 4 remaining AIM-54s destroying 2 TIE Fighters, 1 TIE Interceptor, and the Taurus.

"Let them run." Chris said as he had the G-Exes hold an arm out causing the mobile suits and jets to stop firing and allowing the surviving 1 Aries, 3 TIE Fighters, and 1 TIE Interceptor to fly away.

"Why aren't we pursuing?" Kallen asked.

"We need to focus on something else. Our mobile suits have limited fuel and they don't have Dark Matter reactors so we have to be careful with what power we have." Chris answered causing Kallen to nod her head.

"General the dropships have deployed ground forces and have regrouped with the defenders, the Sith are on the run!" Captain Rex said as a screen popped up showing his helmet covered face.

"Any word on the others?" Chris asked as screens came showing Alex, Fordo, Neyo, and Kallen.

"We got word from General Randal that they have engaged Sith forces in the country of Emmeria, the skies above their capital city Gracemeria. They are in the process of driving them off." Fordo replied as a screen popped up showing Federation mobile suits and Emmerian and Estovakian jets driving off the Sith mobile suits and starfighters.

"We also got word from your brothers that General Ben is deal heavy casualties on the Sith over the Ustio capital Directus. We have also heard that Cipher is… showing the reason he was called the Demon Lord." Fordo said.

"Well Ustio is his home country so what would you expect?" Alex asked.

"Good point sir." Fordo replied.

"What about Andrew?" Chris asked.

"He's doing fine in Usea and from what I hear; he is fighting alongside a squadron called Mobius who are under the flag of the Independent States Armed Forces." Rex responded.

"They are a squadron of pilots with 13 pilots though from what we can see there are mostly F-22s that are in combat." Fordo said.

"Well then I hope everyone's enjoying the destruction of the Sith." Chris said as he took his helmet off and rubbed his eyes.

**Ustio**

**Ben, Arturia, and Alyssa**

A beam punched through the chest of 2 Hellions and an Enact before a white blur flew past them as they exploded.

"Shit how did they find us-AH!" The pilot's words died as a beam saber sliced his mobile suit in half and both halves exploded.

"Take them down!" A Zedas pilot only for another Zedas to slice both its arms and head off.

"Arturia take the one on the left!" Ben said as 2 Zedas flew at him.

"Understood" Arturia said as she flew at the Zedas on the left while Ben flew at the one on the right.

Arturia clashed blades with the Zedas before ducking under a blade aimed for her unit's neck before stabbing her Zedas's beam sabers into the enemy Zedas's chest before kicking it back where the enemy machine explodes afterwards.

Ben backs up from a beam saber and does a Char kicks the Zedas causing it to fly back before flying at the Zedas and stabbing it through the head killing the pilot instantly before Ben pulled the beam out and flew back as the unit exploded.

"Fox 2!" A missile flew and struck a Hellion causing it to explode before a familiar custom white and blue F-15.

"This is a welcome home buddy." Pixy said as he flew next to Cipher as they flew over Directus.

"Yeah… home…" Cipher said as he looked out his cockpit at the capitol of Ustio… what remains of Directus were some burning buildings while above the sky Federation mobile suits attacked Sith mobile suits.

"Cipher don't worry, the Federation can help rebuild." Pixy said as he shot down a TIE interceptor.

"I hope so because there will be a lot of people… and also they'll be having lines of people signing up from here." Cipher said as he gunned down two TIE fighters and fired a missile which struck the head of a Gafran causing it to explode.

"The Sith destroyed so many homes." Arturia whispered as she shot down 3 TIE Fighters before she looked to see 3 Ustio F-16s flying through the air and chasing 3 Sith starfighters.

"At least they are putting up a good fight." Arturia whispered with a small smile before an explosion happened next to her causing Arturia to turn the head of the Zedas to see the remains of an Aries falling to the ground before a familiar grey and blue F-15 flew past her.

"Enemy mobile suit strength over Ustio has fallen to 86 percent and dropping!" Ben said as he blasted a Gafran before an Aries flew at him with a beam saber only for Braydin to spin around drawing a beam saber and slashing off both of the Aries arms before stabbing downward killing the pilot.

"Keep it up!" Alyssa said as she punched 2 Gafrans before firing her palm mounted beam guns which sent beams straight into both mobile suits heads killing the pilots.

The two Gafrans fell before exploding.

"Wipe them out!" Ben said as he fired his beam rifle destroying 2 Taurus and 3 TIE Fighters.

"There's only 5 mobile suits and 2 fighters remaining!" Alyssa said as she ripped her fist out of the chest of a Leo.

"This is too easy." Cipher said as he fired his F-15s guns which peppered the chest of an Enact killing the pilot and destroying the cockpit before the Ace fired a missile which struck a Sith starfighter.

"On that I can agree." Arturia said as she cuts a G-Bouncer Deos in half.

"And they deserve no mercy!" Ben said as he sliced an Enact across the chest before he spins around and fires a beam that strikes a Gafran.

"On that we agree." Alyssa said as she combats the last mobile suit that was a Zedas.

The Zedas was controlled by a skilled pilot that blocked each attack Alyssa threw before she stabbed the Zedas in the chest.

"Another one down." Alyssa said before the head opens and the pilot jumps out and flew away using what looked like a jet pack.

"Guys the last mobile suit pilot jumped out of his mobile suit and is flying away using a jet pack!" Alyssa shouted.

"I could use a little help here!" Pixy said as he flew away from a TIE Interceptor that was firing green lasers at the retreating F-15.

"Don't worry I'm coming." Cipher said as he flew at the F-15 and TIE Interceptor.

"Better hurry!" Larry said as a green laser passes close to the cockpit.

"Don't worry." Cipher said as he flew right past the red winged F-15 firing his machine gun punching through the glassed cockpit of the interceptor and killing the Sith piloting it.

The Interceptor spins out of control with the cockpit catching fire before crashing into the ground and exploding.

"Thanks Cipher." Pixy sighed.

"Hey I always help a friend." Cipher said as he flew next to the red winged jet.

"Sith forces have been routed and destroyed, Directus and Ustio have been liberated." Said Ben as he observed Directus as Federation soldiers walked through the streets liberating civilians while soldiers who weren't being held were cheering.

"Just like years ago." Pixy muttered as he observed the city below while Federation Pelicans flew down with supplies for the people of Directus.

Cipher was silent as he observed the city as he swallowed the lump that was building up in his throat.

"Yo buddy, you still alive?" Pixy asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here Pixy… just remembering." Cipher said as they flew over the skies.

**Usea**

**Andrew and Jarod**

The Tallgeese dodges a beam fired from a Zedas but as it charged at him only for a beam to stab from the top of its head and the attacker was none other than a beam boomerang from the Kabakali before the beam is ripped from the Zedas as it fell explodes.

"These bastards are so weak." Jarod said as he tossed both beam boomerangs cutting 4 Sith mobile suits in half.

"Incoming!" A Clone piloting a Windam shouted as 4 Gafrans ran at the Tallgeese as it was distracted with a Zedas.

As they drew closer one of the Gafrans activated a beam saber intending to stab the Tallgeese III only for bullets to pepper all 4 Gafrans.

[Play: Macross Frontier OST II 05: Transformation]

Flying through the skies were 4 fighter jets but they weren't just jets… they were VF-19 Excalibur's or as every dubbed them… Valkyries.

"Blue group engage the enemy!" The lead Valkyrie which was a command model but all of them were colored mostly white with blue and green.

"Yes sir!" Said the other three pilots before they fired micro missiles which flew and struck 12 Sith mobile suits and 5 Sith fighters.

"Never thought I'd see Valkyries out here." Andrew whispered as he watched them fly through the air before the command unit went into GERWALK mode and moved around a Zedas that was trying to cut it in half only for the Zedas to get peppered by bullets causing it to explode.

"Hey this is the actual first squad. Don't forget that Revan assigned them to us since it was Chris who gave him the data on the Valkyries." Jarod said as he sheathed his boomerangs.

"Well with how we're going I think we don't have to worry." Andrew said as he sliced a Hellion in half.

"Agreed but… for some reason, I've got a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen." Jarod said as he watched Mobius 1 shoot down 2 TIE Interceptors.

"This that Jedi thing again?" Andrew asked as he vaporized two Gafrans and an Enact.

"Yeah, yeah you can say that." Jarod answered as he tossed a beam boomerang without looking and it sliced through the head of a Zedas before returning to the Kabakali's hand.

"Well I hope your wrong." Andrew said as he blocked a G-Bouncer Deos beam saber before kicking it back and stabbing it in the cockpit.

"Dude, I keep hoping my brothers are alright. I mean they're still on Earth for fucks sake! I mean they are in constant warzones as well as we have to worry that they aren't captured by the Sith and I know for a fact you're worried about Kasumi." Jarod said to the young Alder.

"Alright, I agree that I'm scared of losing her even after we were reunited but you must understand that I know for a fact she can take care of herself." Andrew said as a Valkyrie flew past him putting bullet holes in a Leo that was on a building.

"Yeah the same thing for David and Max. Max may be my alternative older brother but that doesn't mean I'm afraid of losing him and David is the Blue Knight for god's sake. I mean he is an ace so I wouldn't worry about him." Jarod said as he blasted a Hellion out of the sky.

"Hey at least our siblings are with friends." Andrew said as he stabs a charging Enact through the chest.

"Yeah good point." Jarod said as he watched a Valkyrie destroy 4 TIE Fighters and 2 Enacts.

"The Sith are in full retreat! We've got them on the run!" Said the Usean officer over the radio.

"Let's give the Sith a reason to run." Andrew said as his Tallgeese tightened its grip on its beam saber before it flew off into the battle with the Kabakali close behind.

"This is Mobius 1, we're moving to take out the retreating enemy aircraft and machines." Mobius one said as 2 F-22s formed up with his.

The retreating Sith forces did their best but the 17 Sith mobile suits and 13 fighters wouldn't be able to block all of the incoming fire.

"The enemy is exiting the combat airspace." Said the AWACs.

"Are we even going to continue attacking?" Jarod asked.

"Sir the rules state that once the enemy exits the combat zone then they are allowed the leave, and we are in the combat airspace." Said the lead VF-19.

"I thought we were freeing the planet, not small areas!" Andrew growled.

"Yes sir we are, but you have to understand that this is protocol and we don't want to give a bad first impression on the locals." Said the pilot logically.

"… I see your point." Andrew said after cutting down a Zedas.

[End song]

"The enemy has reached the edge of the combat airspace and is crossing." AWACs said over an open channel as the surviving 4 mobile suits and 3 fighters flew away.

"Hey think of it this way, there's more assholes we can release our rage on." Jarod said which seemed to brighten Andrew's mood on the people he could kill.

**Earth**

**Euro-Britannian Territory**

**Saint Petersburg**

**Catherine Palace**

Outside in front of the Catherine Palace stood two rows of Gloucesters armed with Halberds who raise them and use them to form arches.

Inside the palace walking down a red carpet was Shin while observing him were Britannians and Sith with some Britannian soldiers saluting him with the lead soldier giving a crazed smile while to the side Vakor had his arms crossed and he was still in his armor.

Shin reached the throne before dropping to one knee and grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"In the name of the heavens, the Earth, and the Holy Spirit, I, Duke Velaines, decree the following: That Shin Hyuga Shaing be welcomed as commander of the Holy Order of Michael. One of the Four Great Orders protecting the Empire of Euro-Britannia." Duke Augusta Henry Highland before he stood up from his throne "Lord Shaing, to me."

Shin stood up and walked up to the throne as Highland along with the leader of the Knights of St. Raphael, Farnese, The Knights of St. Uriel, Raymond San Jiru, and The Knights of St. Gabriel, Godfroe do Villon before they held their swords high in the air and tapped the tips together saying "All hail Britannia!"

Every Britannian was clapping along with some Sith while others were saluting or holding their fists over their hearts.

"I'm itching with excitement." Said a man with orange hair and red eyes named Ashley Ashra as he dropped his fist.

"Master Ashley?" A soldier with blonde hair and light purple eyes named Johanne Fabius said confused.

"If I fight at Lord Shaing's side, I can take the world." Ashley said with a sadistic smile before running his fingers through his hair "I want to see some action soon!"

Once that was over the leaders of the 4 Knight orders started walking down the throne and out all in a single file line.

"The late Manfredi was a friend. He would never take his own life. I know that better than anyone." Farnese told Shin.

"I shall deal with the Ghost of Hannibal and those remaining Federation machines that the Sith call Armored Cores." Shin said to Farnese "My Order of Michael will restore the honor of your Order of Raphael."

**E.U. castle**

"Alright we're opening the other Armored Cores." Said a Federation soldier as he and several others soldiers and techies tried to open the NEXTs.

"Can you believe that Greenfields sister pilots an Armored Core like hers?" Asked a techie.

"I didn't even know she had a sister." Said a clone trooper wearing markings of the 212th.

"We all thought that." Said a clone trooper wearing phase 1 armor with custom markings of the 501st.

"Not all of us Denal." Said a clone trooper in pure white phase 1 armor.

"Shut up Rookie!" Denal growled.

"Their opening!" Said a clone tech.

The troopers aim their weapons at the hatches before they open and out came the pilots.

The pilot of the LAHIRE was 5 foot 8 inches tall with thigh length black hair pulled into a ponytail, violet eyes, D-cup breasts, and flawless fare skin wearing a ZAFT red coat flight suit minus the helmet which was in the seat behind her.

"Alright that's far enough! Identify yourself!" Denal ordered as he aimed his DC-15S at the girl.

The girl held up her hands and looked at the Clones and Federation troopers before she spoke "I don't have a rank but my name is Saya Worth."

The Federation soldiers looked at one another and started muttering about Saya.

"Do you have a brother and sister named Jacob and Noel Worth?" Rookie asked.

"Rookie!" Denal growled only to pause as he saw the girls eyes widen in surprise.

"How do you know that name?" Saya asked.

"Because Jacob Worth… is one of our generals." Rookie answered.

"Where is he?!" Saya demanded… as she somehow got in front of the white armored clone.

"WOAH! I'm sorry ma'am but the General… fell months ago." Rookie said and Saya's eyes widen in horror.

"Jacob… dead?" Saya whispered before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell only for the Rookie to catch her.

"You never tell a sister who's been looking for a brother that said brother is dead." Denal muttered.

"Right" Rookie mumbled.

"What about the other AC?" Asked a Federation trooper before the cockpit opens and out came a young man with blonde hair and green eyes with pale skin standing at six feet for inches wearing a Celestial Being flight suit colored dark green.

"Don't worry, I surrender. My name is Sam Randal." Said the man.

"Great now General Randal's brother? Well at least he's still alive." Said a clone trooper wearing armor of the 593rd.

"I heard that." Sam said surprising them.

"And I know who the pilots of the other Glasgows are." Sam said to them.

"Then who are they?" Denal asked.

"The pilots are Adam Worth and Kurumu Sayaki." Sam said as he walked up to the trooper while they still had their blasters ready on him.

"Why are you telling us this?" Denal asked before he saw Adam take out a pistol and before he could aim his blaster Adam holds the gun out for Denal to take.

"You have helped my brother and their friends and family so why wouldn't I?" Adam asked as Denal took the pistol.

"Hey didn't General Walker say that they had a cousin named Kurumu Sayaki?" Rookie asked as he lied Saya on a hovering stretcher.

"Well at least we can go easy on them." Said the 593rd trooper.

"David is already talking with her." Said an ARF trooper in phase 1 armor with custom blue coloring named Boomer as he took his helmet off revealing his head with his hair in a Mohawk.

"What?" Denal asked.

"David Walker is talking to her along with his sisters Yui and Cui." Boomer said as he walked over to a table which had his DC-15S.

"Boomer what about the other pilots?" Kano asked.

"The Japanese kids are in their room and May Greenfield is with her sister." Boomer said as he began cleaning the blaster.

"Hey guys those Knightmares we captured months ago are here." Said a Clone trooper in phase 1 armor with custom markings of the 212th.

"How long do you think it took Thermidor to get those here?" Asked a female Federation trooper.

"Likely a few days." Kano answered.

_**Burning Vengeance**_

"All units prepare for battle." Said an officer over the radio as Sith pilots entered their fighters and mobile suits.

"Milord we will be entering orbit of Strangereal within ten minutes." Said a B1 battle droid.

"Once we enter the system have the _Subjecting_ engage its ion cannon but leave the Archangel-class vessel designated the _Seraphim_ alone once its disabled. I will deal with that ship myself." Imperius said as he approached the Ghirarga.

"Yes milord. And the Swords?" The droid said.

"I shall deal with them personally." Imperius said before he force leapt towards the Ghirarga's cockpit.

**Strangereal**

**Emmeria**

**Gracemeria**

The Swords of Heaven gathered in the capital of Emmeria known as Gracemeria and they watched as children ran through the streets with smiles on their faces.

"It's strange. How happy they are even though their nation's capital was just attacked by the Sith." Kallen whispered.

"This nation is a strange one." Andrew said as he leaned in his chair with his arms crossed.

"That may be so but they do deserve some happiness." John said as he sat in his chair as he watched Euphie who was wearing a blue sundress telling children a story.

"Speaking of happiness," Josh said as he looked from his datapad towards Chris "how is your wife doing Chris?"

"She's doing well but it's too bad that she can't leave the Seraphim. Kurona, just isn't ready to go to a city. She's still scared of going into public and she's afraid that a Sith spy might try and drag her back to the empire." Chris answered.

"I can understand… somewhat." John said before he took a sip of some tea.

"You can?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I lost my siblings because of the True Patriots and I've been scared of going into public for years thinking that the True Patriots would came and drag me off." John explained before sipping his tea "But I got over it two months later. *Laugh* You guys should have seen me back then. I was so scared that I always carried a knife at all times."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Josh said patting John on the shoulder.

"Lenalee, are you alright?" Chris asked his surrogate sister as she stared at her cup of tea.

"I still miss him." Lenalee whispered.

Everyone knew what she meant… she still hasn't gotten over her loss.

"How about I take you back to the _Seraphim_? I'm sure the children there could use some company." Kallen suggested as she took Lenalee's hands.

"Yeah…" Lenalee answered with hollow eyes.

"It's so sad… to see such a sweet woman… become so lifeless." John said as he watched the two leave towards an Eta-class shuttle.

"Anyone would be like that if they lost the people they loved." Chris said knowing what Lenalee was going through.

_**Seraphim**_

After arriving on the Seraphim Kallen and Lenalee walked down the halls passing some Federation soldiers before reaching their destination.

Kallen knocks on the door before it opens to reveal Cerina who was holding a sleeping Yuki.

"Oh Kallen and Lenalee. Come in." Cerina said allowing the two in.

The two walked in and Cerina closed the door before walking over to a crib and lying Yuki down.

"Is there something you need?" Cerina asked.

"Just came to see how you are doing." Kallen answered.

"It's Lenalee again isn't it?" Cerina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Instincts?" Kallen asked.

"You get used to it." Cerina asked before gasping.

"What?!" Kallen asked worried as was Lenalee.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about. It's just the baby." Cerina assured calming the two down.

"Mommy" Kurona mumbled as she walked into the room rubbing her eyes.

"Kurona what's the matter?" Cerina asked.

"I feel cold." Kurona answered as she walked up to Cerina.

"What do you mean?" Cerina asked confused.

"I feel cold, and scared… it I… I feel so much anger and yet… sadness and regret." Kurona answered.

They look at each other and assumed it was likely a Sith lord on the planet.

"There's nothing to worry about Kurona-chan. You are safe." Cerina said as she gave Kurona a hug.

Kurona looks down at her mother's stomach with curiosity.

"Go ahead." Cerina assured with a bright smile.

Kurona slowly stretches her hand before resting it on her mother's stomach before gasping as she felt a kick.

"I felt it." Kurona whispered.

"I guess you have so much to expect from your new sibling." Cerina said brightly which brought a smile to both Kallen and Lenalee.

'If Jacob was here… I don't know.' Lenalee thought as she looked out the window to see 1 X-Wing and 2 A-Wings.

**Strangereal orbit**

"Alright all units we have cleared our patrol." Said an X-Wing pilot as he and 2 A-Wings flew through the stars.

"Hey what nations do the Sith still have?" Asked an A-Wing pilot.

"they have Belka, Estovakia, and Yuktobania. It seems those three nations are the only ones with a greater military presence." Said the X-Wing pilot.

"Wait, there's something coming out of hyperspace." Said an A-Wing pilot.

"How many?" The X-Wing pilot asked.

"A lot of them… Sith IFFs!" The A-Wing pilot shouted… right before the Sith fleet arrived.

"Shit fall back!" The X-Wing pilot shouted only to shout as both the X-Wing and two A-Wings were destroyed.

"This is the _Subjecting_ we are moving into position to fire!" Said the captain of the ship as the Subjugator-class cruiser started turning.

"Scan the number of ships the Federation have." Said Imperius as he was loaded onto the catapult.

"Sir, they have 1 Archangel-class, 17 Harrower-class, 19 Marathon-class, 21 Geneva-class, 11 Venator Mk 1s, 17 Venator Mk 2s, 18 Baikal-class, 15 Volga-class 12 Jupiter-class, 7 Orion-class, and 9 Terminus-class vessels." Said a Sith officer.

"So they have 129 vessels against our 136." Imperius said as he launches.

**Gracemeria**

Meanwhile on the planet, Chris was meditating before he felt a dark, yet familiar presence enter the system. He also felt small life forces that seemed to bear the same signatures as the Swords of Heaven.

'So the Sith's lapdog has arrived...' Chris thought before his communicator went off. "What is it?"

"General, a Sith fleet has come out of hyperspace and is engaging our fleet!" Captain Rex informed his CO.

"I see... Rex, you're in charge of the 501st until I come back. Understood?" Chris ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Rex answered.

Deactivating his communicator, Chris brought up his arm and tapped on the Veda terminal on his gauntlet. "Wing Origin, Pegasus, Lucifer... activate main functions and descend upon current pilot coordinates."

**OFS **_**Seraphim**_

In the hanger bay, the berths that contained the Wing Origin Gundam, Pegasus Gundam, and Gundam Lucifer began to open as all three machines' optic eyes flashed before all three Gundams walked towards the linear catapult with the Wing Origin launching first, the Pegasus second, and the Lucifer launching last.

All three Gundams descended towards the planet as they flew towards their respective pilots.

**Gracemeria**

Activating his communicator, Chris contacted his brothers. "Ben, Andrew, get ready, we're going back into space."

"But our suits aren't finished refueling yet." Ben complained.

"That's why I sent a signal to our Gundams and brought them down for us." Chris stated.

"Awesome! Time for these Sith bastards to get a taste of Lucifer's Satellite Cannons!" Andrew exclaimed in excitement.

When the Sword of Freedom turned off his communicator, the Wing Origin descended towards its pilot and kneeled down for him.

"It's time to show them our power, Gundam!" Chris declared as he Force stepped into the cockpit.

The Wing Origin's eyes flashed brightly as it spreads its wings and flew into the air, leaving a blue streak while it was being followed by a red and yellow streaks.

**Orbit**

The Sith mobile suits clashed with Federation mobile suits while Sith and Federation fighters shot at one another.

"What is with this black mobile suit?!" Asked a Jegan pilot before he cries out as a beam punched through his mobile suit and it explodes.

"Milord, the ion rings are at 69 percent and charging." Said a T-series Tactical Droid.

"Good then calculate the firing radius and the number of ships and units caught in the ring." Imperius said as he flew between two ARC-170s shooting them and reducing them into balls of fire.

"Calculations that 4 Venators, 2 Baikals, 3 Jupiters, and 1 Archangel class vessels along with 28 mobile suits and 17 fighters will be caught within the ring. Ion rings are now at 75 percent." Said the tactical droid.

"Milord we have just detected 3 Gundams launching from the Archangel-class." Said a Sith officer.

"We have also detected 4 Gundams launching from the planet surface." Said a B1 droid.

"Once they've entered battle distract them… I am going to investigate the presence I am sensing in the force." Imperius said as he flew past a Harrower that was in combat against a an Interdictor cruiser.

"Roger roger. Ion ring is at 87 percent charged." Said the tactical droid.

**Atmosphere**

Flying up was the Wing Origin, Lucifer, and Pegasus but as they breach the atmosphere they can see the ships fighting one another.

"I never thought the Sith would have a Subjugator with them." Ben said as he fired his beam magnum destroying 2 Hellions.

"General this is Rex, we have found major communications coming from an Interdictor-class cruiser. We believe it's the flagship." Said Rex over the radio.

"Give me the coordinates of that ship. I wish to face the lapdog personally." Chris said as he sliced a Gafran in half.

"Coordinates sent." Rex said as the Wing Origin received the coordinates.

"You go for the flagship while me and Ben play with our friends." Ben said as he stabbed a Leo space type in the chest with a beam saber.

"Yeah go on." Andrew said as he fired his satellite cannons right through a Victory II.

As this happened Imperius pulled his beam sabers out of the still forms of two GMIIs which exploded a second after he flew off.

"Milord, the ion cannon is online." Said the tactical droid.

"The fire at will." Imperius ordered.

_**Burning Vengeance**_** bridge**

"Fire the ion cannon." Said the tactical droid.

"But sir some of our own ships and mobile suits are in the rings path." Said a Sith officer.

The tactical droid had data that Imperius valued his men saying that 'the more men you had the more men with experience to teach the future generations' or in some cases that Imperius prefers that his men don't get killed like rabid dogs because the last officer which was a Sith admiral who ordered the execution of an entire village as well as several of Imperius's soldiers who refused to follow the order was killed when Imperius got word of it. Imperius killed the man slowly by ripping his limbs off and then stabbing a hole in his stomach before shooting the man into space towards a black hole… with a breathing mask for space.

He's screams of agony were still heard through all those who knew.

"Order all ships and units to move as fast as they can out of the blast radius. Once the ion cannon has fired jam all transmissions through the Federation." Said the tactical droid as a hologram showed the battle in real time before it showed the Subjugator-class's ion cannons blast radius which was a red circle which expanded due to the ring expanding with every ten meters.

"Roger roger." Said a B1 droid.

"Everything is going towards my calculations." Said the tactical droid not noticing the Wing Origin flying towards the _Burning Vengeance_."

**Space**

"Guys the Sith are pulling away from our ships!" Alex said as he blasted a TIE Fighter with a beam rifle.

"Why would they do that?" Ben asked as he pulled his beam saber out of an Enact before his eyes widen in horrible realization as he sees the Subjugator's side turned to them with a purple light glowing.

"Oh shit move!" Ben shouted as he flew with many other mobile suits as well as some ships.

The ion cannon fires sending a large circle of ionized energy at them which expands with every few meters before it passed them.

"Wow that was close!" Andrew said as he and Ben stopped seeing as they managed to avoid the beam.

"Guys! Alex is down!" John shouted.

"What?!" Ben shouted as he turned to see the still form of the Astraea Plus as it floated there with its eyes dim.

"Damn! Why didn't he use Trans-Am?" Andrew asked.

"He used Trans-Am to escape a Lucrehulk battleship after he destroyed its reactor." Answered John as the Dark Deathscythe grabbed the Astraea Plus.

"They really need to relocate the reactors on those things." Ben muttered as he reloads his beam magnum.

"Guys!" Alyssa shouted as red and green beams flew around them coming from the Subjugator and some Sith vessels and mobile suits striking the defenseless ships, fighters, and mobile suits.

"Protect them!" Ben shouted as he brought up an I-Field to protect a shutdown Baikal while all of them were unaware that the _Seraphim_ was caught in the ring but wasn't being fired on… or the fact that a familiar black mobile suit was entering through the catapult that was opened when the Gundams launched.

**Gracemeria**

"What is happening?"

"Is that another battle?"

"So cool."

These were the mutters and whispers of the Emmerians and free Estovakians.

"What is that?" Marcus asked as he got out of his F-15E.

"That's the sign of a battle between a Sith and Federation fleet." Answered Captain Rex.

"Wait the Federation is fighting the Sith in space?" Talisman asked as he walked up.

"Yes. The Sith arrived an hour after we drove them away from your nations and are now combating our forces." Rex said as he stood at parade rest.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Talisman asked.

"There's nothing you can do to help. I'm not being insulting but you are all used to jet fighters, not starfighters and I'm not sure how long you could last up there in just a single fighter." Rex said to them.

"There has to be something we can do." Talisman whispered as he looked up at the flashing sky.

**OFS**_** Seraphim**_

**Cerina's quarters**

"What's happening?!" Cerina asked as the lights went off before turning on red which caused Yuki to start crying and causing Cerina to pick her up and try to calm her down.

"Stay here, we're going to go see what's happening." Kallen said as she grabbed her spear and ran out with Lenalee.

"I'm scared!" Kurona whispered as she hugged her mother's leg.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything is alright." Cerina assured before they hear the door being physically opened and looked only to widen her eyes in fear at who was standing there.

Standing at the door… was Darth Imperius.

**5 minutes before**

The Ghirarga walked into the hanger as it was empty before the cockpit opens and Imperius leapt out and into the hall where he lands on one knee.

Imperius walks down the hall before turning to corner to see 2 Clone troopers with marking of the 501st walking his way.

"Oh shit!" Shouted a clone before Imperius grabbed both of them by the necks and started choking them before smacking them into one another and then into the walls where they fall to the ground unconscious.

**Lenalee**

Lenalee runs down the hall towards the ready room after splitting away from Kallen who was talking to a Clone trooper about something shutting down but she wasn't paying attention since she was going out in her Gundam to destroy as many Sith as she can but when she turns the corner she sees 2 clone troopers fall to the ground while in between them was a man wearing black armor which appeared to look like knight armor with a red glowing slit.

"RAGH!" Lenalee cried as she leapt at Imperius with her Dark Boots activated but Imperius ducks under the attack before blocking the second kick which sends him skidding across the hall before crashing into the wall behind him.

Lenalee rushes at Imperius who rushes at her before she threw a kick but Imperius ducks under it and to her surprise he grabs her ankle and swings her smacking her into the walls and ceiling before pulling her back with his fist cocked backwards before sending it forward into her face sending her crashing into the ground, making a dent before she slides across the ground and into the wall that was now behind her.

Lenalee was losing consciousness but she saw Imperius walk towards her before stopping in front of her as she finally lost the will to remain awake.

'This is the presence that Lana felt drawn to. I should bring her but… something is drawing me here.' Imperius thought before he approached a door where he physically opens it to reveal Cerina and Kurona while a crying Yuki was in Cerina's hands.

**Chris**

With the Wing Origin, Chris scanned the Sith vessel for any opening to use before he noticed the ion cannon on the _Burning Vengeance_. 'That could be a problem for our forces... I'll have Wing Origin destroy the ion cannon while I deal with the lapdog.' He thought as his Gundam pulled out a beam saber and cut a hole big enough for Chris to get through.

Exiting his cockpit, Chris floated over to the melted hole while sending a signal for his Gundam to destroy the ion cannons on the Sith's ship.

Once he was inside, the ray shields sealed the breach but by then it was already too late for anyone in the room once Chris had entered.

The occupants which turned out to be filled with B1 battle droids and Sith troopers looked on in fear that one of the strongest Swords managed to get inside the ship.

"Shit, it's the Sword of Freedom!" One trooper called out in terror.

Behind his visor, Chris's right eye shined the Geass symbol before his pupils shrunk and his teeth turned into fangs as black armor began to materialize around his body. His pilot suit began to break away with his helmet shattering from the effects of the armor materializing around his body, revealing his glowing red eyes and fanged teeth that were gritted as if in pain before he let loose a roar that shook the very souls of everyone inside the ship.

When the black armor finished materializing over his body, a pure black cape descended from his back as a helmet that bore a resemblance to a hound's face with slitted glowing orange red eyes and a moveable jaw as well with razor sharp teeth. His armor was angular and possessed sharp edges with claws on his gauntlets.

Bringing out his Breaker Blade, Chris looked at the enemy before him with a growl being released from his lips as he lunged at the soldiers with a roar.

[Play Berserk Golden Age OST: Griffith's Dream]

The black armored warrior swung his blade, cleaving through the flesh of three Sith Troopers and slashing two B1 battle droids to pieces.

"What the hell? Blast him!" A trooper shouted as all of the room's occupants blasted the Sword of Freedom but gasped in shock when the blaster bolts hit the armor, but he didn't even flinch from the pain.

"He's a monster! Kill him!" At that command, all of the battle droids and Sith Troopers fired their blasters and threw thermal detonators at Chris as explosions shook the room. When the smoke cleared, it revealed him holding up his left arm which was a mangled mess before the bones began to snap back into place as blood erupted from the armor after the arm was set in place.

The Sword of Freedom rushed at the enemy as he brought up his Breaker Blade to block the shots fired at him as he swung at the gathered soldiers, cleaving through many as blood showered his armor, the red liquid dripping down like rain.

One surviving Sith Trooper was on the ground looking up at Chris in fear as he began to crawl away to the door before he stopped when he felt the black armored Sword's eyes on him. Looking back, he felt his heart stop when he saw the Sword right in front of him before he gasped for air when he felt a cold metal grip on his throat.

"Where is the lapdog?" Chris asked as the 'jaw' of his helmet moved in tandem with his own, further frightening the Sith Trooper.

"H-he left the ship... to board the Archangel-class... that's all I know, I swear!" The Trooper said in growing terror as he felt something wet drip down his pants, most likely he pissed his pants from the dark aura radiating from the Sword's armor.

Chris's eyes narrowed which caused the slitted eyes on his helmet to narrow as well. "What did you say?"

"I said he went to board the Archangel-class. Please, don't kill me!" The Trooper pleaded.

"Answer this last question and I shall set you free." Chris told the frightened trooper, who nodded. "Alright, I felt the presence of small life signs belonging to the Swords of Heaven. Where are they?"

"They're in Lord Imperius's quarters. They were told to stay there until Lord Imperius was finished with his mission... Can I go now?" The Sith Trooper asked.

The Sword of Freedom looked at the Trooper for a moment. "Yes, you'll be set free..." Next thing the trooper knew, the 'teeth' from the Sword's helmet were clamped onto his helmet before his head was ripped from his body.

"Your head from your body, anyway..." Chris stated as he removed the dead trooper's head from his helmet's jaw and threw it to the ground. "Now to find those life signatures..." He muttered to himself as he began to walk down the hallway of the ship, killing any Sith soldier and battle droid in his way.

[End of Griffith's Dream]

**OFS **_**Seraphim**_

'Who is this? I can't move. Is this fear? He must be the Sith that is hunting Chris and the others.' Cerina thought wide eyed as Imperius entered the room and approached them.

'So these are the ones I have sensed. Lord Oculus and Mundus ordered that if I were to find the clones and C.C. I was to bring them back.' Imperius thought before he looked down to see Kurona standing in front of Cerina with her arms stretched outwards in an attempt to keep Imperius back and that single gesture caused him to have a small smile as he thought 'But it seems that this child has a strong will to protect her mother.'

Imperius stops in front of Kurona as he unknowingly radiated darkness which froze Cerina in place while Kurona still stood defiantly wanting to protect her family.

Imperius stretched his hand towards the girl causing her to close her eyes thinking that Imperius was going to attack… only to feel an armored hand gently touch the top of her head causing Kurona to open her eyes and look at Imperius.

Even though he was wearing a helmet with the slit glowing a crimson red she could feel comfort and no ill intent as she looked at him.

Imperius pats Kurona gently on the head before removing his hand and turning around before walking towards the door leaving the two completely caught off guard.

'He's just going to leave? Who is this man? Why does he feel familiar.' Cerina thought as Imperius turned the corner.

Imperius walked through the halls but when he turns the corner he sees a familiar red head with a red barbed spear.

"Going somewhere Sith?" Kallen asked as she held the spear in both hands.

Imperius growled but made no moves to grab his lightsaber.

Kallen runs at Imperius and thrusts her spear at him but Imperius swats it aside like a fly surprising the redhead but she moved in time to duck under a punch from him.

Kallen moved to strike Imperius 3 more times but each thrust or swing was expertly swatted away or dodged.

'He's good.' Kallen thought as she jumped back.

'I am ending this right now!' Imperius thought as he rushed at Kallen who leaps out of the way as Imperius punched the wall where she once stood making a dent.

"Damn!" Kallen growled as she prepared her spear.

"**Gae Bolg**!" Kallen shouted before the spear extends shooting towards Imperius right at his heart… only for the blade to be caught.

"What?!" Kallen cried completely caught by surprise.

Imperius held the spear at the blade by one armored hand as he growled.

'Just who is this guy?! How is he able to stop Gae Bolg with just one hand?!' Kallen thought before Imperius pulled the spear and the strength caused Kallen to fly at him before Imperius drove a fist into Kallens gut causing her to gasp in pain.

Kallen drops to her knees coughing with a bit of blood coming out before Imperius grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground.

Kallen grabs Imperius's hand and tries to pull the fingers off but to no avail.

Kallen glared at Imperius as he stared back while growling but when he makes eye contact… images shot through his head as well as voices.

Imperius releases Kallen and grabs his head as he staggered back releases a warped cry that sounds exactly like the Meta.

'What's happening?' Kallen thought as she watched Imperius scream.

'Doesn't matter cause this is my chance!' Kallen thought as she grabbed her spear and ran at Imperius who regained his senses in time to see the spear thrust at his face.

The spear almost makes contact with his helmet but he evades the attack and knees Kallen in the stomach causing her to cough up some blood before a fist made contact with the back of her skull and when her face makes contact with the metal floor she saw only darkness.

Imperius looked down at the defeated form of Kallen and growled before he grabbed her by the neck and held her up as he inspected her face seeing some blood sliding down the side of her mouth as well as the side of her head.

'What is wrong with me? Why can't I kill her?!' Imperius thought before he hears a beeping and takes out a holoprojector which projects the form of a B1 battle droid.

"Speak" Imperius said.

"Uh sir, the Sword of Freedom has breached the _Burning Vengeance_ and is making his way to your quarters." Said the droid and Imperius's eyes widen behind his helmet before he drops Kallen who was still unresponsive before he runs through the halls smashing through Federation soldiers before entering the Ghirarga and making a beeline to the _Burning Vengeance_ intending to stop Chris at any costs.

**Chris**

"No, no, please don't-" A Sith officer's pleads were cut off when a bullet entered his skull.

The one who shot the man was Chris still in the Berserker Armor as he continued on towards Imperius's quarters before his communicator rang. "This is Galatine?"

"General, its Fives, a Sith Lord was on the _Seraphim_." Fives told him.

"What!" Chris shouted in shock as he shot two Sith Troopers with a N7 Eagle heavy pistol he carried on his person.

"Yes, we found Kallen Kozuki unconscious near your quarters and we found your family looking like they'd seen the Devil himself. My guess is the Sith Lord was after your family but Ms. Kozuki managed to stop him. Your wife also told us that the Sith put his hands on your daughter." Fives explained.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Chris answered back on the communicator. "If you see that damn lapdog escaping, don't follow! He'll most likely come back here on his ship. Get Kallen to medical and double security around my quarters immediately!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Fives said before the line was cut.

"That bastard had the balls to put his hands on my family? Well when I see him... I'm gonna tear him to shreds!" Chris roared as he punched the wall as blood erupted on the other side. When he removed his arm from the hole, it was revealed to be a Sith Warrior who was looking to ambush the Sword of Freedom until a hole was left in his chest.

"I will make that lapdog pay... he will die!" Chris muttered as he continued walking towards Imperius's quarters.

**Space**

Imperius slashed through Federation mobile suits and fighters before he literally smashed through the center of a Jupiter battlestar causing it to explode.

"Sir the Federation has destroyed the ion cannon." Said the tactical droid.

"Continue the battle. Is the device ready?" Imperius said as he flew past the remains of a Baikal.

"Yes sir, the device is working." Said the droid.

"Then have it ready to use." Imperius said as he drew closer to the _Burning Vengeance_.

'I will not let you harm them!' Imperius growled inward once the Ghirarga lands in the hanger while a TIE Fighter launched.

**Chris**

After several minutes of slaughtering Sith soldiers and battle droids in his way, Chris finally managed to find Imperius's quarters.

"This is it..." Chris said as his helmet retracted showing his facing as he forcefully opened the door with his strength. "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

The moment he said that, four children popped their small heads out of a king-sized bed as they looked at him.

"Who are you?" Rin asked.

"Why are you in Mr. Imperius's room?" Zack asked.

"What's with that creepy black armor?" Gabriel asked.

"How come your eyes are red?" Lana asked.

"Uh... My name is Chris, I'm in this room because I'm here to rescue you, it's part of my protection, and it's my natural eye color." Chris answered the children with a sweatdrop.

The sound of crying soon caught his ears as Chris looked over to see a crib. He walked over and looked in the crib to see a baby girl crying. Seeing the child cry, he took baby in his arms and rocked her gently in his arms while humming a tune his mother used to sing to him when he was a baby.

The baby soon began to quiet her crying as she looked up at the Sword of Freedom with her red eyes then started to giggle.

"Wow, I've never seen Aoko act like that unless it was Mr. Imperius..." Lana said curiously.

"I see... Come along, children. I'm getting you off this ship and back to your real parents." Chris stated.

Chris turns around but as he does he stops as he sees a black armored man standing in his way with a glowing red slit on his helmet.

"Mr. Imperius!" The children cried.

"So your Imperius." Chris growled as he narrowed his eyes at the black armored man.

"Set the child down." Imperius growled as he grabbed a lightsaber hilt.

"Or what? You'll attack?" Chris asked.

"…" Imperius was silent not wanting the children to get caught in the fighting.

"I thought-" Chris was interrupted when he felt the weight in his arms vanish and then a fist makes contact with the back of his head sending him flying and crashing into the wall outside of the room.

"Damn!" Chris growled as he got back up and saw Imperius holding Aoko before handing her over the Rin.

"Keep her safe." Imperius said to Rin who nods her head.

"You are going to die slowly and painfully for touching my family!" Chris growled as his helmet returned.

"T-582." Imperius said as he brought up a holographic image of a tactical droid.

"Yes milord?" The droid said.

"Activate"

"Roger roger" The droid said before a purple wave washed over the ship.

Chris cries out in pain as he grabbed his face feeling agonizing pain in his eye as well as his left arm before his eyes widen when the armor vanished.

"What?!" Chris gasped.

"This device was created to fight you Swords. This is the first field test and we have seen it has worked on the Sword of Freedom. It will work on the others." Imperius said as he activated the lightsaber.

"You bastard!" Chris growled as he drew his lightsaber since that was the only weapon he could use.

Imperius lunges at Chris who blocked the red blade in time before he dodges a punch aimed for his face.

The two exchanged attacks with each attack ending with white meeting red lights.

'This man is strong!' Chris though before he punched the man in the face causing him to stagger slightly before he jumped backwards to get some distance.

'When he punched me in that room, it felt like I got weaker. How is that possible? Is it some sort of force technique? Either way if I stay away from his reach then I can fight him evenly.' Chris thought as he clashed blades with Imperius again.

'I need to think of something!' Chris said as he used a force push to send the man flying but he lands on his feet.

"This is your one chance to leave." Imperius said as he spun his saber twice.

"I won't give up!" Chris growled as he held his saber tightly while unknowingly they stood in front of Imperius's quarters and the children were watching the duel before the unexpected happen.

A turbo laser from a Venator Mk I struck the ship and an explosion shook the ship causing the two to get launched away from each other.

The two got back up before a scream drew their attention and they look to see to their horror the children holding onto dear life as wind blew out an open hole where Imperius's quarters once stood.

"NO!" Both men shouted as they ran but they kept their feet firmly planted on the metal ground thanks to magnetic boots.

Imperius was first to reach them and grabbed a hold of Rin and Lana pulling them back.

When Imperius pulled them close for them to use him as a support he looks around with worry not finding Aoko.

"Where's Aoko?!" Imperius asked before hearing a familiar scream and looks to see Aoko dangling on a piece of metal.

The cloth holding Aoko on was ripping and when it snapped Aoko began to fly into the endless abyss before an arm grabbed her and pulled her back keeping her safe while also keeping the other children safe.

A shield activates separating both Chris and Imperius as well as the endless void while also having Aoko, Zack, and Gabriel with Chris while Rin and Lana were with Imperius.

"Milord we are taking casualties that will prevent us from completing our task. We must retreat." Said the tactical droid.

Imperius was about to refuse but rethought about it since the children were almost lost because of this battle and resorted to roaring and smashing a fist into the wall next to him.

"Is there a way to reach the secondary hanger from here?" Imperius asked since the path Chris was standing in right now lead to the secondary hanger.

"Negative. That hanger is only accessible through the hall you are in now." Said the droid causing Imperius to growl seeing that Chris had a chance to escape.

"Are you saying that The Sword of Freedom has a chance to escape?!" Imperius demanded.

"I am afraid we will have to allow him to escape. Our fleet is suffering heavy casualties because of their Gundams, mostly the ones with the heavier beam weapons. We are going to have to leave the system." Said the droid.

Imperius deactivates the communicator and glares at Chris.

"If you harm them then you will die!" Imperius growled catching Chris off guard at how protective Imperius was of them.

"I never thought you Sith would be protective... all you care about are yourselves. Besides, the way I see it, if you harm those children by your side? Then I will hunt you down and kill you, lapdog." Chris threatened. "Consider that my warning, the next time you touch my family..."

With that said, Chris took Aoko, Zack, and Gabriel to the secondary hanger while Imperius watched.

While Imperius just made his way to the main hanger with both Rin and Lana in hand.

Imperius kept walking passing some burning rooms as well as corpses which he didn't bother to advert the eyes of the children since they saw what he did to the scientists that harmed them.

When Imperius reached the main hanger he saw Sith soldiers boarding shuttles and fighters before he too boarded his Ghirarga but he made sure that the children were safely in before he started the engines.

The Ghirarga's head sensor flashed red before the mobile suit flew out of the main hanger as 2 Jupiter battlestars and 1 Geneva cruiser started pelting the vessel and as this happened the Wing Origin flew towards the secondary hanger.

**Chris**

Carrying the baby in his arms while leading the other two children down to the hanger, Chris made sure to avert their eyes from seeing the charred remains of many Sith troopers.

Once they had arrived at the secondary hanger, it was practically empty save for the Wing Origin that was kneeling in the hanger as flames began to flicker around them.

"Alright, you two, let's get inside and get out of this death trap." Chris told the two children, who nodded in understanding. He scooped up the two and Force stepped into his Gundam's cockpit as he situated the children and the baby safely while inputting commands in his mobile suit to return to the _Seraphim_. "Alright, Wing Origin, let's go home!"

The Gundam's eyes flashed before it spreads its wings and flies out of the hanger, leaving behind the crippled vessel and hopefully, the weapon that disabled Chris's powers.

**Subjugator-class heavy cruiser **_**Quick vengeance**_

The Ghirarga flew into the hanger of the _Quick vengeance_ before landing where once it did it made its way towards a mobile suit cradle.

"Are you alright?" Imperius asked.

"Yes thank you." Rin said with a smile before that smile faded.

"You're worried about Zack, Aoko, and Gabriel aren't you?" Imperius asked.

"They're family." Rin said.

"They will be safe. I can sense it." Imperius said as he got out of the cockpit along with girls.

"Sir are you alright?" Asked a Sith trooper.

"I am fine. What about the fleet?" Imperius said as he helped Lana and Rin out of the cockpit.

"We are suffering heavy loses. We have already lost 8 Interdictors, 12 Imperial IIs, 17 Victory IIs, 13 Munificents, 6 Lucrehulks, 21 Lupus, 11 Recusants, and 13 Providence. We now only have 3 Interdictors, 5 Imperial IIs, 4 Victory IIs, 5 Munificents, 2 Lucrehulks, 5 Lupus, 6 Recusants, and 3 Providence ships." Said the Sith trooper.

"What about the Federation fleet?" Imperius asked.

"The Federation have only 6 Harrower-class, 7 Marathon-class, 12 Geneva-class, 5 Venator Mk 1s, 6 Venator Mk 2s, 9 Baikal-class, 15 Volga-class 5 Jupiter-class, 2 Orion-class, and 3 Terminus-class vessels remaining." Said the trooper.

"Will we be able to escape?" Imperius asked.

"Yes milord, we should be able to escape." Said the trooper.

"Then have all ships prepare to leave. Fire a nuclear warhead in between our fleets to keep them away from us." Said Imperius.

"Yes milord!" Said the trooper who nods his head before running off.

Imperius turns to see a Sith officer.

"Is the device on board?" Imperius asked.

"Yes milord and we have estimated that those caught in the radius will be unable to use their abilities for exactly 29 hours." Said the officer.

"Excellent" Imperius said before he walked off with the children in hand.

**Orbit**

"Haha! They're on the run!" Jarod said as he vaporized 4 Hellions and 2 Vulture droids.

"Guys I'm reading a lot of radiation!" Ben said as he ripped his beam saber from an Enact.

"Incoming nuke!" Jarod shouted as he saw a nuclear warhead flying towards them.

"I got this!" Andrew said before aiming the rifle but before he could pull the trigger the nuke exploded causing everyone to cover their eyes to advert blindness.

That gave the Sith fleet to regain their fighters and mobile suits. Well those that aren't able to enter hyperspace.

Once they regained their units every Sith ship entered lightspeed and escaped.

**2 hours later**

**Infirmary**

Sitting in two medical beds was Lenalee Lee and Kallen Kozuki while sitting and or standing was Chris, Ben, Alyssa, Andrew, Jarod, Alex, Rex, Bly, Josh, John, Gree, and Neyo as well as Gabriel and Zack who were sitting in a chair each while lying in Chris's hands was a wide awake Aoko.

"So... who are the kids?" Jarod asked.

"They're clones... of all the Swords of Heaven." Chris stated grimly eliciting gasps of shock from those awake.

"Those damn Sith! Must they always try and use our blood against us?!" Alex growled in anger.

"That's not all... they also have a weapon that canceled my Geass and prevented me from using my weapons." Chris said causing everyone's eyes to widen in surprise.

"So now they have a way to leave us defenseless? That's just fucking cheating!" Jarod shouted before two fists met the back of his head, curtsy of Alyssa and Andrew.

"Watch your language, Jarod! There are children here!" Alyssa scolded the Sword of War.

"Sorry..." Jarod muttered.

"So whose kids are they?" Andrew asked.

"Well..." Chris started before he turned to Ben. "Could you bring Arturia here?"

Ben nodded as he closed his eyes and a second later, Arturia materialized next to her boyfriend. "Someone called for me?" She asked.

"Yes, actually," Chris turned to Gabriel and Zack. "Children, please come over here."

The boy and girl stood up from the chairs and walked over to the Sword of Freedom while Aoko was reaching up to grasp one of Chris's raven-colored locks. "From what I'm able to gather... these two possess the genetic code of Ben and Arturia but Zack also possessed some of my DNA as well although not a lot."

"So, what your saying is...?" Ben started.

"These two are your biological kids." Chris finished causing both Ben and Arturia to gape in shock.

"I'm... a mother?" Arturia wondered as she looked down at the four and five year old children, who were looking at their 'parents' with large eyes.

Ben then kneeled onto the ground and opened his arms wide as a big grin graced his face. "Come to papa, little ones!" He said gleefully.

"Papa?" Zack and Gabriel said as one. They looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Ben and Arturia. "You're our... mommy and daddy?"

"That's right! Now give your dad a hug!" Ben said with joy causing the children to start shedding light tears of joy as Gabriel jumped into her father's arms while Zack ran to Arturia's leg and hugged it.

Arturia's eyes were as wide as dinner plates when the boy started to hug her leg while sobbing. Hearing him cry, sparked her inner motherly ways as she bent down and wrapped her arms around her son.

"Mama..." Zack cried loudly as sobbed into Arturia's blouse, soaking the shirt but Arturia didn't care as she held her son tightly.

"Shh... it's alright. Mama's here now..." Arturia said with a soft smile while unknowingly, she had tears of happiness streaming down her face.

While the two 'parents' were having a moment with their children, Chris walked over to Kallen, who was looking at him in confusion. "What is it?"

"The baby's DNA results are a bit shocking as well... according to files, Aoko has yours, Dexter's, mine, and some unknown girl named Yui's DNA wrapped in one little bundle of joy. In a sense, she's your daughter, Kallen." Chris stated as he gently handed the baby over to Kallen, who took her in her arms.

"I'm... I'm a mom?" Kallen said surprised as she looked down at her biological daughter, who was staring at her with innocent eyes before the baby began to giggle as she reached up to her mother. This caused Kallen to smile as she moved her finger to the baby's face and stroked her cheek a bit before Aoko grasped the finger with her little hand. "She's so adorable... I wish Dexter was here to see."

"Yui sounds like one of my older sisters." Jarod muttered.

"Older sister?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. We have been separated for a while now but she's one of my older sisters with the other being Cui. Both are twins." Jarod explained.

"Didn't see that coming." Alex muttered.

"Well I think we should give Kallen and Aoko some time alone and give Ben, Arturia and the twins their own room." Andrew said as he left.

Everyone else followed suit while Lenalee was helped out by Gree.

As they walked Jarod looked out a window to see a Windam dragging the remains of a still intact GINN which was mostly intact including the cockpit still being there while open and the pilot was checking the systems.

"Hey Lenalee, did anything happen while you were fighting the Sith?" John asked.

"He was fast; he was able to evade my kicks and defeated me with a single punch. Granted he swung me around before delivering the punch but he was still extremely strong." Lenalee said as she grabbed her shoulder winking in pain as it ached.

"What did he look like?" Chris asked.

"He looked like a real black knight but the eye slit was glowing red and… and it looked like there was a black mist surrounding the armor." Lenalee answered.

'So he really was on the ship.' Chris thought as what Lenalee said sounded like the same man he fought on the Interdictor.

"Why do you ask?" Lenalee asked.

"Because I wanted to make sure that it was the same man I fought on that Interdictor." Chris answered as he watched a damaged Jupiter battlestar vanish in a flash of light likely making its way towards a Federation shipyard.

"Hey guys I got word from the ships at Reach." Josh said as he arrived with Commander Vail.

"Why did we name the planet Reach again?" Jarod asked Alex.

"Because in honesty it IS Reach especially with the life forms so it would only be right to call it that." Alex answered.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Well they managed to finish the shipyard and orbital defense systems in just 3 months. Seems that all the worker droids and materials have paid off since it dropped the time from 10 years to 2 years and 4 months," Josh said.

"Still surprised that you guys found Reach." Andrew muttered.

"Hey, me and Chris were in cryo-sleep when Dexter found it." Ben muttered as he rubbed his throat wanting to forget that horrid taste.

"What about the cities and bases?" Chris asked.

"They have finished making the main city including many military bases around the planet. Also Jarod I got word from the _Hard fight_, they said something about project whining or some-" Josh was interrupted as Jarod zipped past him so fast that even the Flash might have trouble trying to keep up before the Throne Warrior flew away towards a Marathon heavy cruiser.

"Never saw him run like that." John muttered.

"Well we better get back to work." Chris said before they all split up with Chris making his way to his quarters… hoping to comfort Cerina and his daughters.

**Chris's quarters**

When Chris entered through the door, he was immediately pounced on by two small bodies. Looking down, he sees that it's Aura and Kurona hugging him for dear life. Chris returned the hug as he heard them both sobbing. "Shh... it's alright, I'm here now." He said with a comforting voice.

"Daddy, please don't leave us again!" Kurona cried as she buried her face into Chris's uniform.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere..." Chris whispered as he rubbed his daughter's head to comfort the young girl.

"Chris?" The Sword of Freedom heard his wife call to him as he noticed her with Yuki in her arms.

"My love!" Chris called out as he gently removed his two daughters from him so he could stand and kiss Cerina deeply while Yuki giggled happily knowing her father had returned. Chris looked at the baby and smile in relief as he knew that his family was safe.

His expression turned serious as he turned to look at Cerina. "What did that lapdog do to you?"

"That's the thing, he didn't do anything... he was just filled with so much darkness that... my body wouldn't move. After that he walked to Kurona and just... patted her on the head, like he was proud of her for trying to protect me." Cerina explained.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Still... he tried to take you away from me and he had the nerve to put his filthy hands on our daughter. I will personally see to it that he dies by my hand." He said as he clenched his hand into a fist, vowing to end Imperius and rescue the other children.

"Daddy... there's something else about that weird person." Kurona told her father as she shyly approached him.

Bending down on one knee, Chris looked at his daughter in the eye. "What is it, Kurona?"

"He felt familiar, almost like I've met him most of my life. I felt a bad aura around him while inside... there was sadness and light. It was tiny but I felt it in there." Kurona stated.

'That's strange... why would he seem familiar to her? From what I could gather, all I sensed was evil in his soul yet at the same time a small speck of light. It was like his soul was corrupted for some reason...' Chris thought before he stood up and turned to his wife. "We've had a hard day, today. So let's get some rest."

"That sounds great right now... I could use it after all." Cerina said before she heard whimpering from Yuki. "Right after I feed this little one."

Chris nodded before he turned to his other daughters. "Alright, you two, time for bed."

They both groaned as Chris led them to their rooms to sleep while Cerina began to lift up her shirt to breast feed Yuki.

**E.U. Castle**

"Alright, a little further!" Said a Clone trooper in white Phase 1 armor as he guided a Federation controlled Sutherland that was holding a container.

"Right here?" Asked the pilot.

"Yeah, that's good!" Said the trooper with a thumbs up before the Sutherland sat the container down.

"Alright that's good enough!" Max said as he walked in with a cup of coffee in hand.

"You've all worked hard these last few days! Get some rest, you all deserve it!" Max said with a smirk.

"Yes sir!" Was the collective response.

In another part of the castle Ayano walked down a hall which was patrolled by some Clone troopers or Federation troopers before she turns the corner only to crash into someone causing her to fall backwards.

"Ite!" Ayano groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry about that." A voice said before Ayano looked up to see one David Walker who was wearing some armor and holding out a hand for her "Here take my hand."

Ayano accepted the offered hand before he helped her up.

"Are you alright?" David asked.

"Hai, Arigato." Ayano said.

_"It was no trouble."_ David said surprising Ayano as he spoke in fluent Japanese.

_"You speak Japanese?"_ Ayano asked.

"Hai" David answered with a smile _"I've been to Japan several times before the invasion and it was a beautiful nation before now."_

_"But you are from the Orion Federation. A government that is from the stars. How can you be from here and still be from a different planet?"_ Ayano asked.

"_*Laughs* It's quite simple actually. My brothers are what we call force sensitive which give them the ability to use telekinesis, telepathy, and many other feats like shooting lighting from their own fingers. This brought the attention of the leader of the Federation Revan. He trained them and from what I heard from them that he is a real slave driver when it comes to training his students. Even so, I was separated from them because of war and I found the Oracle. *Turns to look out a window to see the Oracle as it was being cleaned after the last operation* That machine with the right pilot can become the most dangerous machine on the battlefield. I got my chance along with Kasumi to join the Federation during the duel made by the Strike Ronin and from there it's all history. So that was how I became part of a galactic government."_ David surmised even though most of it was a lie.

"Am I interrupting anything?" A familiar voice said causing the two to turn to see William standing there with a big grin on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" David asked.

"Two minutes." William answered.

"Is there something you need?" David asked as Ayano stared at Will.

Ayano saw his green eyes and by his appearance he could be no older than 16 or 17.

"Yeah, just got word that Kasumi is in the Eastern Front in on the boarder of the E.U. and Britannia at the boarder of Ukraine and Russia." Will said surprising David.

"How is she doing?" David asked.

"She's doing pretty well actually, I just heard that she is in command of both Federation and E.U. forces there because the E.U. commander turned out to be a Sith spy. Sad thing is he's on the run." Will said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do we have any units in pursuit?" David asked.

"Yep… just one man." Will said.

"One man?! How do you expect one man to capture him?!" Ayano asked before blushing as Will focused on her.

"This man is the best soldier we know. Hell I'm pretty sure that even the Mandalorians would respect him." Will said and David smiled knowing who Will was talking about.

**Ukraine**

"Dammit! Because of that silver haired bitch I was found out! I hope lord Oculus and Mundus will be merciful for this!" Said a man with brown hair and grey eyes as he ran through the forest with the branches cutting pieces of his uniform.

"I'm almost there! Just a little *BANG* AH!" The spy fell to the ground clutching his shoulder as it exploded in blood because of a bullet.

"Well I just say that this is a big surprise!" A familiar voice said before walking out from behind a tree was a familiar black and orange armored man who held an M395 Designated Marksman Rifle.

"Captain Markarus! Long time no see you son of a bitch!" Felix said as he strapped his rifle to his back.

"Felix! What the fuck are you doing here?! I don't own you any-AH!" The spy stops talking to scream in pain as Felix took out an M6H Magnum and put a round in the man's left kneecap.

"Oh you don't owe me anything my little friend. I'm just making sure that a True Patriot like you doesn't breath another ounce." Felix growled as he took aim and fired again this time in the man's right thigh.

"AH! I know something!" The man cried.

"What would that be?" Felix asked as he kneeled over the man as he started scanning the man for ounces of lies to see if this info is accurate.

"Look, I heard from some guys yesterday that Darth Oculus has ordered a prisoner to be transferred from a facility somewhere on Earth to a prison station somewhere in Sith territory, I don't know where but this guy is being given heavy secrecy as well as an escort of 3 Munificent and 5 Laurasia-class vessels. We don't know who it was but the guys thought he heard the mention of Strength and a Sword but that's all I know. I swear it's all I know!" The man said but Felix was distracted at 'Strength' and 'Sword'.

_'He's alive?'_ Felix thought and when the scanners read negative on the lie he looked down at the man getting closer so the helmet was touching the man's face.

"Do you know who is to be in charge of detail and where the transport will fly through?" Felix asked.

"Yes, Lord Oculus ordered me to pick the location to go through. It's right here! Including data on how to get close!" The man said handing Felix a data chip.

"Thank you, Markarus." Felix said as he stood up.

"So will you let me go?" Markarus asked.

"Yeah sure." Felix said as he turned around and began walking away.

Markarus stood up painfully but as he began running towards Britannian/Sith territory his forehead exploded in blood before he fell forward revealing Felix aiming the Magnum that was still in his hand.

"I'll let you go die in hell for the lives you murdered as a True Patriot Markarus." Felix said before he holstered his weapon and walked away.

**E.U. castle**

"So they are transporting him?" Thermidor asked as he and the other AC pilots including a hologram form of Kasumi who was wearing her pilot suit and in a sitting position likely transmitting from the Nine Ball.

"Yes sir, the Sith are jamming transmissions to and out of system so we won't be able to tell the Swords. But thankfully I know where the Swords are and I can give them the data on where the convoy is so they can plot a rescue." Felix said as he tossed the chip in the air before catching it.

"Felix, just how long do we have for the convoy to reach the system?" Max asked.

"We have exactly 3 months. Why?" Felix asked.

"Because I want you to go to the planet Strangereal and give them this data." Max ordered.

"Well, alright but I might need to be paid extra because even though I got a new shiny ship *Looks off screen to see a single D5-Mantis which* I still need to get it fueled as well as getting ready for anything else out there." Felix explained.

"Alright so how long will it take to get over there?" Max asked.

"4 days, 3 if I don't run into any Imperial forces while trying to escape. I can leave right now if you want." Felix said as he crossed his arms.

"Alright then good luck. You will be paid before you leave the nation." David said and Felix gives a mock salute before he walks off.

"Can we trust him?" Max asked.

"Hey the guy saved Euphemia, I'm sure he's good to keep around. After all… he's got as much reason to want to kill the Sith as much as the next guy." David said as he looked to see the retreating form of Felix.

"Them…" Kasumi growled from her end as she knew what David was talking about.

"Yeah" David answered.

"Hey what about the kid we got out of the cryopod?" Kasumi asked.

"He's living with me and May. The kid's been through a lot and if Felix hadn't gotten him out… I don't want to think about it." Max said.

"Right" Kasumi said.

**Felix**

Felix got into the cockpit of the D5-Mantis before he took a seat and turned everything on.

"Alright, systems green, engines online… and money is sent. Alright time to take off." Felix said before the D5-Mantis shook as it lifted off the ground and then a second later shot off into the sky.

**4 days later**

**Strangereal**

**Gracemeria**

Chris sat at a table with his wife and daughters along with the other Swords as well as the Clone commanders.

Arturia was also present because she and Ben's children were on Strangereal as well as Kallen having Aoko in hand feeding her a bottle of milk.

Even Kurona was there after meeting Zack and Gabriel.

"I wish everywhere was like this." Euphie said as she leaned her head on John's shoulder.

"So do I." John mumbled.

"Hey guys." A voice said causing them to turn to see Felix walking towards them with his helmet off revealing a man with fair skin, silver hair that reached his neck, and mako blue eyes.

"Felix?" John asked.

"Yeah it's me!" Felix said as he walked over to them and sat down sitting his helmet on the table.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Got some information for you… also your friends piloting the Armored Cores say hi and that they are giving the Sith and Britannians a tough fight in the E.U." Felix said as a waiter came over with a glass of water which he accepted gratefully.

"I see... So what information do you have for us?" Chris asked as he took notice of the mercenary's appearance.

"Apparently, the Sith have a highly valuable prisoner being transported by convoy in three months. From what I was able to gather, the keywords were 'Sword' and 'Strength'." Felix said as he drank his water.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as Lenalee looked at Felix and asked. "Are you certain it really is him?"

"I don't know. It could be a perfect opportunity to find out... but I smell a trap." Felix stated seriously.

"Regardless, if the Sith have one of our comrades then we need to rescue them immediately." Arturia said seriously as she held a sleeping Zack against her chest.

"She's right, if Siegfried really is alive then we're going in to get him out and we'll eliminate any Imperial forces in our way." Chris stated seriously.

"Uh guys." Jarod said getting their attention as he points in the direction of their dark green haired friend who had tears sliding down her face but these tears were of hope.

"So we can find Jacob?" Lenalee asked.

"Hopefully." Felix answered before finishing his water.

"Then we need to get ready!" Lenalee shouted as she stood up.

"Woah calm down Lenalee. If you rush things then the enemy will know of this and kill him before we even have the chance to save him." Felix explained.

"I'm sorry, I just miss him so much." Lenalee said as she wiped away her tears.

"We all miss them." Kallen said as she wiped away a tear that was sliding down her face as a memory of Dexter came in.

**Earth**

A Leo fell to the ground with a hole in the area where the cockpit is before landing 2 meters away from it was the Nine Ball as it was in combat with Sith mobile suits and Britannian Knightmares while fighting alongside E.U. Knightmares.

"Time to bring the pain, Nine Ball..." Kasumi said to her AC before firing its pulse rifle, destroying 5 Sutherlands, 3 Leos, 4 Hellions, and 2 Zedas.

"Lady Kasumi, we've nearly finished mopping up the Britannian and Sith forces." An E.U. Knightmare pilot told her over the com.

"Good, continue with the elimination of the Britannian and Sith troops." Kasumi ordered as the Nine Ball activated its laser blade and slashed a Leos in half.

"Yes, my lady." The pilot said as the line was cut off.

As the E.U. Knightmares began to drive the enemy Knightmares and Mobile Suits back, the Nine Ball was receiving a signal from an unknown source. "What's this?" Kasumi muttered as she looked through her radar before finding the location of the unknown signal.

The Nine Ball soon overboosted to signal's location.

Once the Armored Core arrived at the coordinates, Kasumi looked around with the main camera of her mech while cycling through different viewing modes. When she got to Infrared, she saw three heat signatures buried beneath the earth. "Huh?"

The red Armored Core holstered its weapons and began to dig through the mud and earth to get to the source of the heat signals. When the hand of her mech touched something metallic, she cleared away the rest of the dirt and mud with her unit's fingers before she gasped in shock when she saw that she had dug out what looked like three stasis pods.

"What is in these things?" Kasumi wondered aloud as she scanned the pods and discovered that they housed techno-organic beings inside. "I wonder who is inside."

_**Quick vengeance**_

In the _Quick vengeances_ bridge Darth Imperius stood looking at the hologram of Darth Marr, Darth Mundus, Darth Malgus, Darth Oculus, General Grievous, and Cassus Fett.

"So your fleet was defeated?" Oculus asked.

"Yes, most of my fleet was defeated because of Gundams used by the Orion Federation." Imperius answered.

"And you boarded the flagship?" Cassus asked.

"I did and encountered two members of the Swords of Heaven but the second one was new. The second was the Guren pilot Kallen Kozuki." Imperius answered.

"And *Cough* You found the target C.C. along with the stolen clone?" Grievous asked.

"Yes"

"Why didn't you bring them in?!" Mundus demanded "From what we have seen from combat footage she looked to be pregnant so why did you taken them in?!"

"My flagship was under attack by the Sword of Freedom, Galantine. I was obligated to stop him but he escaped." Imperius said before he narrowed his eyes behind his helmet "How could you have known that she was pregnant with combat footage? There was no mobile suits or vessels around… are you saying you had me bugged?"

"A simple precaution, after what happened in the facility we had to keep track of you." Oculus said as he brought up a hologram screen showing a frozen image of both Cerina and Kurona.

Imperius tightens his fist as he growled "My reasons were sound!"

"But that doesn't give you the right to execute our scientists as if they were cattle! Your job is to find those Swords and take back the clones they have as well as capture C.C. and should you fail to at least capture ONE Sword then those children you still have… will be made examples." Mundus said causing Imperius to widen his eyes in horror.

"Lord Mundus-" Imperius was interrupted when he had to grab his neck as Mundus used a force choke and lifted him into the air.

"You have wasted enough of our time! We have an operation to ready in a few days." Mundus said before his hologram along with Oculus, Grievous, Malgus, and Cassus vanished leaving only Marr while Imperius dropped to his knees coughing slightly.

"Those fools! Do they simply think that the children are just tools to cast aside when their usefulness is done?!" Imperius growled as he got back onto his feet.

"That remains to be seen, Imperius. Though because of this they expect you to succeed in your hunt or they will make you suffer because of your attachment to the children." Marr said crossing his arms over his chest.

"What about the child you took?" Imperius asked.

"At the moment she is in the training room running through some drills. Only those for beginners such as a training saber and remotes set to stun. For now I must move out, there is a Federation fleet heading towards one of our space stations and I am enroute to destroy them. Marr out." Darth Marr said before his hologram vanished.

"Sir, the children you brought are asking for you." Said a B1 battle droid.

"Understood" Imperius simply said before he entered the elevator.

When the elevator reached the right floor Imperius made his way through the halls passing droids and soldiers before arriving at his room where he enters to see both Lana and Rin in their night wear with Lana's being a pink gown while Rin wore a white loose T-shirt and black exercise shorts.

"Mister Imperius!" Rin cried as she jumped off the couch she was sitting on and ran towards the Sith before wrapping her arms around his left leg as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Why are you not in bed?" Imperius asked.

"Rin was scared." Lana answered as she stood in front of the black armored Sith while Rin cried on the Sith lords armored leg.

"What has you scared?" Imperius asked.

"It was a nightmare! I dreamed that we were killed and that you couldn't do anything to help us!" Rin cried.

Imperius immediately understood that Rin must have had a vision of their death if he failed which instantly made him slightly scared for them.

"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare Rin. I won't let anything happen to you." Imperius said before he looked at Lana "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No. I dreamed that you found my mother." Lana answered truthfully.

"Did I now?" Imperius asked her and she nods her head.

"Well you better get off the bed now, we don't want to wake up cranky now do we?" Imperius asked and the children walked off to a separate room where they lie down in their beds before Lana falls asleep while Rin had a fearful look on her face.

"Are you afraid of having that dream again?" Imperius asked as he sat in a chair next to her bed.

Imperius took his helmet off showing his head but it was covered with shadows and all that could be seen were grey eyes.

"I don't want to die!" Rin whispered as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't worry, you won't die if I have anything to say about it." Imperius said to her.

"I don't want to go to sleep." Rin said as a tear slid down her face.

"Will you sleep if I sing you a song?" Imperius asked with a soft smile as well as wiping away the tear.

"Maybe" Rin whispered as she brought the blanket over her mouth and nose.

Imperius just smiled before he began.

"In our hearts, we always hope.

Within our minds, we always yearn.

In our hopes, we always believe.

In ourselves, we see our dreams.

In our dreams, we see the future in front of us.

Our future, is never in stone.

In our past, vanishes with time.

We won't forget, what we have in our hearts.

Our hearts are strong, when we believe.

When we believe, we always hope for a better future.

A future we can smile, a future we can enjoy.

A future, with all our hearts.

A future, where we spread our hope.

A future where we enjoy our moments… with the ones we love."

When he finished singing he looks to see that Rin fell asleep and a sad smile appears on his face when he saw it with his fears for her coming to pass as he ran his fingers through her hair.

_'No matter what, no one will ever harm you.'_ Imperius thought before he kissed Rin on her head causing her to moan in her sleep as a bright smile slid onto her face.

_'They will never harm you again.'_ Imperius thought as he walked to the door with his helmet in hand before he slipped it on saying "Because I will die before I let that happen."

**OFS **_**Hard Fight**_

"YES!" Jarod shouted as he came out holding a rifle in his hand which had the appearance of the Hard Light auto rifle from Destiny.

"What did you make this time Jarod?" Andrew asked as he looked from behind a barricade that he along with the other technicians made prepared for when something exploded… again.

"Say hello to the Hard Light rifle!" Jarod said holding up the rifle.

"Isn't that from Destiny?" John asked Ben who nods his head.

"Is Jarod planning to make all these weapons?" Alex asked.

"Well if he is then we should expect him to make them very soon." Andrew said with a blank look.

"What else are you making?" John asked as he tried to move the curtain only to shout as he started dancing around gun shots from the Hard Light.

"No one will see them until their done!" Jarod shouted as he went back behind the curtain and the familiar sounds of a jack hammer hitting metal following a chainsaw, hammer, mechanical screwdriver, and welding torch.

"Jarod is really into this stuff." John muttered before his eyes widen and ducks "WOAH!"

John jumps back up to see that it wasn't even aimed for him so he turns… to see a battle droids head with a burning hole in it.

"I knew the target finder would work!" Jarod shouted behind the curtain.

"He really is scary sometimes." John said as he sees flashes with Jarod with random tools with every flash.

"Hey where's Chris?" Alex asked.

"He's getting his family ready for the fireworks in Gracemeria." Felix answered as he walked in with his helmet in hand.

"Oh that's tonight! I heard that several planes, fighters, and mobile suits will be flying through the sky along with the fireworks." Alex said snapping his fingers.

"I'm going down to see if Euphie is going to be ready for it." John said as he walked out.

"You know I heard that Alyssa, Lenalee, and Euphie took Cerina shopping for dresses since this is one of those rare peaceful days that she rarely spends with him." Said Felix.

"They deserve this though I wish Dexter was here because I think Kallen will need his help especially with Aoko." Ben said as he looks to the side to see Kallen sitting on a stool feeding a bottle of milk to Aoko.

"Hey do you plan to take the children down to see the fireworks?" Andrew asked Ben.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they would appreciate to see something besides explosions from battle." Ben said with a smile as he brought up a picture that was recently made with John's request.

"Have you located the device?" Andrew asked a Federation trooper.

"Yes sir… it's located somewhere in Sith territory on Strangereal but each location is heavily defended so attacking is going to be like trying to attack the ENTIRE covenant fleet with just a single fighter." Said the trooper.

"I understand." Andrew said allowing the trooper to leave.

"Well this will be some celebration." Felix said as he placed his helmet on and walked off.

**Nighttime**

**Gracemeria**

The fireworks shot into the air while planes from both Estovakia and Emmeria as well as other planes from other nations on Strangereal while flying along with them were starfighters, Valkyries, and mobile suits from the Orion Federation.

"What do you girls think?" Chris asked his children.

"They're so pretty…" Kurona said in awe.

"So this is what a festival is?" Aura asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, this is a festival, a festival of celebration for our victory." Chris said with a grin as he patted Aura's head.

Cerina came up next to her husband and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "It was nice of you to bring us here, Chris."

Chris looked at the green-haired beauty with a smile. "For you and our family, I would give you the very heavens themselves to make you happy."

Yuki giggled in her mother's arms as the baby reached out to her father.

"It seems I'm not the only one who's happy right now." Cerina said as she handed her infant daughter to Chris.

"Hello, my little snowflake…" Chris said with a smile as he held the baby in his arms.

"Mama, when will the bad men finally stop fighting?" Aura asked as she and Kurona sat on Cerina's lap.

Before Cerina could answer, Chris intervened. "Don't worry, my precious daughters, I, your uncles, and the rest of our friends will kick the bad guys' butts and then we'll all live in peace."

"Okay." Aura and Kurona said in unison.

"For now, let's just enjoy this moment." Cerina said as she laid her head on Chris's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Chris muttered as he and his family watched the fireworks.

In another area of Gracemeria sat Kallen as she held Aoko who was wide away looking up at the fireworks.

"If only Dexter were hear." Kallen whispered with a sad smile as an image of the white haired man appeared in her mind.

Kallen hears mumbling and looks to towards Aoko who was reaching for her which causes Kallen to smile before she held out a finger for Aoko to grab.

"This is nice." A familiar voice said causing Kallen to turn to see Felix who was wearing a US ACU which was in desert camo while Lenalee was wearing her Swords of Heaven uniform which she felt comfortable wearing as it looked like what she was used to wearing in her time with the Black Order.

"Have you ever seen fireworks before?" Kallen asked.

"No, I haven't." Lenalee said as she shook her head before both look to see 2 F-15Es fly through the air and as they did the two saw a bird emblem on the sides of both jets.

Lenalee focuses on Kallen and says "What about you?"

"I've seen them only a few times before Japan was invaded by Britannia." Kallen answered.

Kallen looks to see a sad look on Lenalee's face and knew what she was thinking.

"You still miss him?" Kallen asked.

"Yes I do. He gave his life for ours… for mine." Lenalee said with tears sliding down her face as 2 familiar F-15s flew through the sky followed by 4 familiar F-14s.

"A lot of our friends lost their lives for us, the best we can do is live for their sakes." Kallen said as Lenalee wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… do you still miss him?" Lenalee asked.

Kallen nods her head as 3 X-Wings flew overhead as well as firing what looked like missiles before said missiles exploded revealing them to be ship mounted fireworks and to their surprise the fireworks were in the shape of the United Orion Federations emblem.

"Yes I do." Kallen said before she looks down at Aoko who was giggling while still holding her finger which caused Kallen to smile and say "But here in my arms is our child. Even though I didn't give her life, she is still my child."

Kallen then turns to Lenalee and said "But you might be lucky and Jacob really is still alive and on that ship."

Lenalee smiles and nods at Kallens attempt to cheer her up which was working before she said "And maybe Dexter is also alive somewhere."

Kallen chuckled before they both look up and focus on the fireworks and air units flying through the air.

"You know I heard from Jarod that your new Gundam will be ready in three months, just a week before the operation." Felix said as he watched 2 A-Wings fly through the air followed by 3 Z-95s.

In the sky Cipher was finishing his flying and headed towards Gracemeria air force base before he looked to see 3 X-Wings firing more fireworks which explode into red, blue, green, and yellow.

"It's truly good to be home." Cipher said as he approached the base.

"Galm 1 and 2 begin landing checks, your cleared to land." Said the tower.

"Galm 1 to tower, roger that." Cipher said as he slowly lowered onto the air strip before landing on it engaged the air flaps causing the jet to slow down before stopping fully with Pixy next to him.

"Alright another good flight." Cipher said as he took off his mask and opened the cockpit.

"So you're the Demon Lord of the Round Table?" A voice said causing Cipher to turn to see a man with brownish black hair, grey eyes, and brown skin. This was Ilya Pasternak.

"Yeah, what about it?" Cipher said as he took his helmet off.

"I expected you to be older." Pasternak said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well that happens when you are pulled into a time and space portal after an explosion from a V2." Cipher said as he rubbed his neck.

"I guess you're right though I am surprised that even the Ghosts of Razgriz joined." Pasternak said as he looked at the fireworks before they look to see 4 clones walk away from 1 ARC-170, 1 V-19, and 1 Murasame.

"Hey Oddball you really do like flying a mobile suit." Said one of the clones.

"Yeah I do because it has maneuverability and I don't have to worry all the time about being chased and shot at while with a mobile suit I can just turn around and shoot at them while also blocking those bolts with my shield." Oddball said with a smirk.

"Alright, I admit you are right about that." Said a trooper with a red hawk on his helmet.

"So who are you?" Pasternak asked.

"Designation CC-9203 but everyone calls me Davijaan. My callsign is Odd Ball." Davijaan said.

"Odd Ball? Did you get that callsign because you are one?" Pasternak asked.

"Heh, that's the same question everyone's been asking me." Davijaan said with a grin.

**Earth**

**Europe**

In the one of the many locations of Europe, Britannian Knightmares engaged E.U. Knightmares along with the Oracle and 4 Federation ground based mobile suits which were 2 Tierens ground types, 1 GAZuOOT, and 1 BuCUE.

The BuCUE drove across a grassy landscape firing its rail guns which struck two Sutherlands while the Tierens destroyed 5 Sutherlands and 2 Gloucesters.

"Grey seven and nine target the Knightmares approaching from the west at seventy degrees!" David said over the radio as he shot a Sutherland causing it to explode.

"Roger that, west at seventy degrees!" Said a voice while in the distance stood 5 more Federation mobile suits, 12 Federation captured Knightmares, and 7 E.U. Knightmares.

The five mobile suits were 2 Tieren Long-Range Cannon Types, 1 GINN, 1 Zaku Gunner, and 1 Windam.

The Federation captured Knightmares were just 9 Sutherlands and 3 Gloucesters.

"Looks like you Federation can hold yourselves in a fight." Said the E.U. commander who was none other than Anderson.

"Well sir we are trained to examine the battlefield at times." Said a Clone trooper piloting a Gloucester who was none other than Boomer with his Gloucester painted in his colors.

"Don't forget that all of us have different training Boomer." Said a Federation pilot from inside is Windam.

"Hey how many enemy units remain?" Asked a clone piloting a Sutherland which was painted in the 501sts white and blue.

"I'm seeing 12 Sutherlands, 5 Gloucesters, and 9 Liverpools." Said the pilot of a Tieren LRC Type before he fired with the round striking in between 2 Sutherlands and 1 Liverpool.

"Make that 10 Sutherlands, 5 Gloucesters, and 8 Liverpools." The pilot said with a smirk.

"Well at least this is good target practice." Said the pilot of the second Tieren LRC Type as he fired striking 2 Gloucesters and 1 Sutherland.

"On that" The Windam pilot said before pulling out a long range beam rifle "we can agree."

The Windam fires a beam which strikes a Gloucester in the cockpit killing the pilot before it crashes onto the ground.

"Well I can tell you guys are having fun." David said as he shot a Liverpool causing it to explode before slashing through a Sutherland destroying it as well as kicking a Liverpool back causing it to crash into a ground.

"Yes sir!" Said the GINN pilot as he takes aim with a sniper rifle and fires taking down a Sutherland.

"Are you picking up any Sith mobile suits?" David asked as he shot two more Sutherlands.

"Negative sir. No Sith mobile suits or air units detected." Said the Zaku Gunner pilot.

"The only thing here are Britannian Knightmares." Said the Tieren LRC Type as he fired a round which struck in between 2 Liverpools and 1 Sutherland sending them flying.

"And they are shrinking in numbers." Said the pilot of a GAZuOOT as it swatted away a Sutherland when it had its back turned towards him and fired two missiles which struck 1 Gloucester and 1 Liverpool.

"On that we can agree!" David said with a smirk as he blasted another Sutherland.

"These Britannians are easy picking!" Said the pilot of a Panzer-Hummel as he fired his machine guns into the side of a Liverpool.

"For Britannia!" Shouted a Gloucester pilot as she moved to drive her lance through the Panzer-Hummel only for her unit to get smashed into by a BuCUE causing it to fly through several trees and the impact onto the ground caused the female pilot to smash her head into the side of her cockpit rendering her unconscious.

"Pilot neutralized." Said the BuCUE pilot before he spins around and fired his rail gun destroying a Sutherland.

"And with this" David said as he fired missiles which flew striking two Liverpools and one Sutherland before he landed in front of the last Gloucester and punched it in the side of the cockpit sending it crashing into the ground with the pilot smashing her head into the side of her cockpit knocking her out "the battle is over."

"Yeah!" Shouted a Panzer-Hummel pilot.

"We have won!" Shouted another E.U. pilot.

All of the E.U. units started cheering while the Federation units remained quiet and looked at the E.U. units as they cheered.

"In battle, you never celebrate until you are sure that victory is assured." David growled.

"On that we can agree." Anderson said shaking his head from inside his Panzer-Hummel.

"Hey David do you read me?" Kasumi's voice said over the radio.

"I read you. Just took out a group of Britannians. No Sith over here. What about you?" David said over his radio.

"Took out all the enemy units on my end but I found something." Kasumi said over the radio causing David to raise an eyebrow.

"What did you find?" David asked.

"I found three stasis pods and are transporting them back to the castle. Thought you would come and help me get them open." Kasumi said over the radio.

"Alright I'll make my way right now. See you back at the castle." David said before he took off as the Federation units began picking up the remains of the Knightmares while a Tieren Ground Type picks up a fully intact Gloucester.

**E.U. castle**

**4 hours later**

David walked through the halls passing E.U. and Federation soldiers before he reached a large room where Kasumi stood in front of three stasis pods while around them were Federation troopers and clone troopers.

"Oh hey David, you got here in time." Kasumi said as she hands a clone in a Federation army uniform a datapad.

"Yeah, well we were just cleaning up." David said as he rubbed his neck.

"Ma'am we are about to open the stasis pods." Said a Clone trooper in phase 2 armor painted in the 501st colors.

"Alright open them up." Kasumi said looking in the direction of the pods.

"Yes ma'am." Said the trooper before he started pressing buttons on the datapad in his hands.

A resounding hiss came from the three pods as steam was released; in the steam, three bulky figures stood from the stasis pods before all three exited the pods.

When the steam cleared, everyone gasped when they saw human-sized Gundams standing before them except all three had actual pupils.

The first Gundam looked like the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" except it had bulkier armor and land spinners. The Gundam's yellow lens had blue pupils and the faceplate opened revealing a mouth like the F91.

The second Gundam looked like a knight with blue and white armor that was based off a bird. It almost looked like the knight-version of the Wing Gundam. Its yellow lens possessed blue pupils and in its hands was a shield and sword.

The last Gundam looked like a samurai with red and white armor that had a flame motif to it. It seemed to be based off of the Shining Gundam's Super Mode. Its yellow lens eyes had brown pupils. On its waist were two samurai katanas with flame-like hilts.

"My name is Captain Gundam." The first Gundam said in a robotic male voice while his mouth actually moved.

"I am Zero, the Winged Knight." The second Gundam said in a feminine male voice. All of a sudden, a blue rose appeared in Kasumi's hand. "And it is an honor to meet you, princess."

"I am Bakunetsumaru! The Blazing Samurai of Ark. I am in your service, Hime-sama." The last Gundam said in a hot-blooded teenage male voice as he bowed to Kasumi.

"Uh... what the fuck?" David said in confusion.

Kasumi suddenly grabbed the three SD Gundams and hugged them. "Oh my God, they are so cute!" She squealed in happiness.

The three Gundams in question had blushes on their faces.

"Aw, shucks..." Captain Gundam said.

"This is... most unbecoming..." Zero said with a blush as well.

Bakunetsumaru's face turned a very bright red. "Uh... I'm unworthy of this kind of attention." He said quickly as he felt Kasumi's bust on his armor.

"Alright this is a new surprise." Said a Clone trooper with markings of the 212th.

"It's only a Tuesday so what else is going to happen this week?" David asked causing everyone to look at him with confusion.

"Look everything weird has been happening, jamming off world communication by the Sith, joint attacks by Britannian and Sith, and now these three human sized GUNDAM'S! I'm just curious on what else will happen this week." David said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

**3 days later**

**Pacific Ocean**

**Britannian Sakuradite refinery**

In the middle of the ocean on an oceanic Sakuradite refinery stood 2 Britannian soldiers as they looked out as the waves swung.

"Why the hell are we out here in the middle of the ocean?" Asked the first soldier.

"Because the noble in charge of the base ordered us to." Said the second.

"Why the hell is that guy in charge anyway?" Asked the first soldier.

"Because he bought his way with info." Said the second.

"What kind of info?" Asked the first soldier.

"Info on some girl, I don't know the details but when the man's drunk he spews like crazy." Said the second soldier.

"What is wrong with that man?" Asked the first.

"I don't know but I hope I get away from that man because have you heard what happened to Selene?" The second soldier said as he looked to see a herd of Dolphin jump out of the ocean before diving back in.

"Yeah, she vanished two days ago and has yet to be found." Said his companion.

"I just hope she's alive." Said the first soldier as they walked up the stairs unaware that they were being watched by 4 individuals.

"This is Ghost lead, the patrol has passed us." Said a soldier wearing US military underwater gear as he and 3 others climbed out of the ocean before he puts on his helmet, sunglasses, and a facemask covering up to his nose.

"Copy that, be advised from what we can tell the facility has a total of 57 personnel. You are to find the commander in charged: Colonel Alex Victorian. He is high in the Britannian nobility so your orders are to extract any useful info out of him. Once you have the info you are to force him to divert the approaching Sith frigate to a different refinery further away before you terminate him. Once that is over we can move in to claim the Sakuradite for the captured Knightmares we have and then we can destroy the refinery." Said a voice on the other end of the radio.

"Roger that Overlord. Ghosts out." Said Ghost lead as he prepped his M16A1.

"Going into a base full of almost sixty trained racist assholes to get info from the head asshole? Piece of cake." Said a soldier with a helmet , goggles with the left side having what looked like blue words which was actually bits of data, and a face mask covering his face up to his nose with what looked like a futuristic mask painted on it on while in his hands was an MR-B assault rifle.

"Let's not forget that a frigate of Sith soldiers are on their way to this base." Another soldier said as he puts his helmet, sunglasses which the left les showed data, and a facemask covering up to his nose with a futuristic mask painted onto it before he deactivated the safety of his XM8 assault rifle.

"And that our window of getting out of here is thirty minutes." Said a soldier with a silenced Vector SMG with an iron sight and a targeting laser wearing a black helmet with head phones covering his ears, sunglasses with the left lens showing blue data, and a mouth piece extending from the left head phone while the mouth was covered by a mask that went up to his nose.

"Let's move it Ghosts." Said Ghost lead as he took the lead up the stairs.

As they walked up the stairs they stop to see two Britannian soldiers entering a room on the other side of the hall they walked into.

"Alright Jackson send out the drone to locate the noble." Ghost lead said.

"Roger that Ghost Lead." Jackson said as he pulls out a square shaped drone before tossing it into the air before 4 rotors popped out and it flew at Kozak's control.

The drone reached an open vent where it flew in before the rotors slid into the wheels and they turn allowing the drone to roll.

The drone drove through the vent passing several rooms… before stopping in front of a room which by appearance was soundproof… while in the vent there was screaming.

"Please stop!" A female voice screamed.

"Do you guys here that?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah I do." Said the soldier with the hat.

"It's on the other side of that... wall?" The soldier with the MR-B said pointing… to a wall with lines meant for a door.

"A hidden door." Jackson muttered before they moved to either side of the door.

Jackson finds the handle before opening it and all 4 rush in with their weapons at the bear only to widen their eyes at what they see.

Inside the room tied to the walls were 4 women ranging from 17 to 21 with the youngest being 17 with black hair, fare skin, and violet eyes, the second woman was 18 with blonde hair, fare skin, and blue eyes, the third woman was 20 years old with red hair, tan skin, and grey eyes, the last woman was 21 with brown hair, pale skin, and black eyes with all having their clothes in tatters which barely covered their modesty while armed with a whip was a Britannian soldier.

"What the-" The Britannian tried to say only for Jackson to put a bullet in his face killing him instantly.

"I was right!" Growled the soldier with the MR-B as he moved to untie the red headed woman.

"Are you alright?" The soldier asked.

"No… Alex was planning to send us to his home in Area 8." Said the red head as she whimpered from her wounds before she looks at the face of her savior even though its covered by a helmet, goggles with the left side having what looked like blue words which was actually bits of data, and a face mask covering his face up to his nose with what looked like a futuristic mask painted on it.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Everyone calls me Vector. We're American Special Forces ma'am. Don't worry, we're going to get you out of here." The man said.

"American? That's Britannia…" The blonde said as Kozak removed her bonds.

The Ghosts knew what she was talking about.

"We are what Britannia should truly be. A nation that we call the land of the free and the home of the brave." Jackson said as he sat her against the wall behind her.

"I wish that were true." Said the black haired woman.

"And it will someday." Said the soldier with a black helmet cap with head phones covering his ears and a mouth piece extending from the left head phone while the mouth was covered by a mask that went up to his nose.

"How do you know?" Asked the browned haired woman.

"Because we have the Orion Federation on our side." Said Ghost lead as he untied her and lied her down.

"How? They ran away months ago." The red head said.

"Only because of the Siths new weapon but when it falls… then they will return." Jackson said as he readied his weapon while Hunter 01 got on the radio.

"Overlord this is Ghost lead we have found 4 women in a torture chamber, request medical teams ready for when main force arrives." Ghost lead said into the radio.

"Roger that Ghost, medical teams will be ready. I have just received a message from Hunter 04, he is making his way to the target." Overlord said to them.

"Huh, guess Mack is doing better than we are." Vector said to Jackson.

"Overlord to Ghost, once Victorian is dead we will need you to terminate the Anti-Air units to allow our Black Hawks in." Overlord said to the Ghosts.

"Overlord, This is Hunter, I believe that I may know a way to get their attention focused on us." Jackson said into his radio.

"What do you have in mind Hunter?" Overlord asked.

"Something that will cause a huge bang." Jackson said as he pulled out a pack of C4.

**Different location**

Walking through the halls cloaked was a soldier passing through halls and sneaking past Britannian soldiers before he enters an office who's only occupant was just signing paperwork. This was Alex Victorian.

"Who's there?" Alex demanded only to gasp as he felt a fist make contact with his stomach and then appearing out of thin air was Mack wearing US underwater gear with an advanced looking helmet and advanced mask.

"Who the hell are you?!" Alex gasped trying to catch his breath only to widen his eyes as he stared down the barrel of a silenced pistol.

"Alright I want you to do something." Jack said as he aimed his pistol.

**Pacific ocean**

Flying through the sky towards its destination was a single Munificent-class star frigate with an escort of 4 Vulture droids and 6 Scarab droid fighters.

"Frigate _Butchers bane_ do you read? This is refinery station Lance. Do you copy _Butchers bane_?" A familiar voice asked the captain.

"Yes, this is the _Butchers bane_ we are receiving you Lance station, what is it?" The captain said.

"We just discovered a Sakuradite fuel leak and are shutting down so we ask you to divert to station Hunting." Alex said to them.

"Roger that station Lance, diverting to station Hunting." The captain said and just like that the ship changed course.

**Refinery**

"There, I did just that. Now what do you want?" Alex asked.

"I want the locations of all of your houses which we know you have your 'pleasure' slaves located at, the location of Britannia's location for a new prototype Knightmare and Siths prototype mobile suit, and I want you to shut down the anti- air defenses." Mack growled.

"All controls for the defenses are on this computer I'll enter my password and the data is on this drive." Alex said handing him a USB before entering the password which shows the station with the online defenses.

"Overlord this is Mack, I've got the data." Mack said into his radio while aware that Alex was moving his hand slowly to the alarm switch.

"Roger that Mack, terminate the target." Overlord said to Bones.

"Roger that." Bones said before firing his pistol which sent a bullet into Alex's head killing him instantly.

"Alright I'm shutting down the defenses so you can make your approach." Mack said as he worked on the computer before the defenses that were green were now red.

"Roger that Bones, all Black Hawks are moving to the facility." Overlord said.

BOOM

"Ghost this is Overlord, what is going on?!" Overlord demanded.

"Overlord this is Ghost, we have caught their attention and have engaged the enemy." Ghost lead said.

"Dammit! Black Hawks are 2 minutes out!" Overlord growled.

"I'm making my way to you Ghosts!" Bones said before he bursts out of door to see 3 Britannian soldiers.

"What th-" One of the soldiers tried to say before Bones opened sending bullets into all three.

"Ghost lead this is Bones I'm making my way to you now!" Bones said as he started running through the halls coming upon a door being opened by a Britannian officer who was met with a bullet to the face.

"Mack this is Jackson, Lead is down I repeat Lead is down! How long until those Black Hawks get here?!" Jackson demanded.

"One minute!" Mack said as he reached a hall coming across the firefight and on the ground lied the motionless body of Ghost Lead with bullets in his chest.

"Are the women safe?!" Jackson asked Vector as he fired his silenced Vector killing 3 Britannian soldiers.

"Yeah, they are safe!" Vector said as Jackson fired his MX8 killing 2 Britannian soldiers.

"Who's protecting them?" Mack asked as he shot a Britannian soldier in the face.

"Davis!" Jackson said as he killed two more Britannians before he reloads his rifle.

"Well at least we know they are safe!" Mack said flinching slightly as a bullet flew past his head.

Before he could fire another bullet explosions rang through the entire base before a wall exploded.

"What the?!" Shouted a Britannian soldier before men in ocean camo armed with different rifles but on each of their shoulders was a patch of a flag with a blue rectangle on the upper left corner with 51 stars in the rectangle while there was also 13 stripes with 6 white and 7 red stripes… the signature red, white, and blue of the United States of America.

The US soldiers open fire killing the Britannian soldiers before they look to see the Ghosts.

"Corporal, what is the situation?" Asked a US Marine Sergeant of the group as he walked to Mack.

"I have directed the Imperial frigate to Station Hunting where our units in disguise can get on and take control of the ship." Said Mack before he holds up a USB saying "I also have the location of his bases in each Area so we can send in covert teams to infiltrate and rescue any slaves and steal any info, Sakuradite, and weapons there."

"Excellent work soldier, you do your nation proud today." The Marine with a smile as he pats Mack on the shoulder.

"We have taken the station and are grabbing all the Sakuradite we can and there are also 8 Knightmares here… All Portmans sir." Said a Marine Corporal.

"We can use those to our advantage in making our own Knightmares to use for when we begin our attack." Said the sergeant.

"Sir, I just want to know about our mobile suit development." Jackson said to the marine.

"The machines have just been finished and went through all the tests except a battlefield but with that weapon the Sith and Britannians have we can't use it." Said a new voice causing them all to turn to see a man in full ODST armor minus a backpack with 2 axes with one on his back while the other was on his mid back.

On the man's shoulder pads was the US flag painted in its colors while his armor was pitch black with red markings.

"Sir, do you think the Swords of Heavens and the Federation will return?" Asked Vector.

"They will kid. The Federation still have men on this planet and they aren't the type of people to run away from tyranny. Because they are the same government our nation should be! Is that right soldiers?!" The ODST said causing everyone to shout "Oorah!"

"That's what I like to hear… get the Sakuradite loaded and get those women you found some medical attention… we're going back to base." The ODST said before he walked away.

"You heard the man, let's move!" Shouted the sergeant causing both the Ghosts and marines to do their jobs.

* * *

**(Uso by SID)**

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show a single streak fly through the sky before it was followed by thousands of more before the screen pulls back to show the Swords of Heavens, AC pilots, jet pilots, Knightmare pilots, and soldiers looking up at the sky_

**(Nee kimi wa oboeteimasuka)** _Shifts to show a giant metal clawed hand which shrinks into a regular hand showing a phantom image of Dexter before it fades to show Chris leaning his back against a tree_

**(Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu)** _Shifts to show Chris looks in a direction to see the other Swords looking at him with bright looks on their faces causing him to smile_

**(Futari yorisotta)** _Chris looks up at the sky where the camera pans to show Gundams and several other machines and vehicles fly through the sky_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show the inside of a warship showing both Dexter and Chris looking at one another_

**(Muri na egao no ura)** _Both Dexter and Chris bow before engaging their Scale Mail and start throwing punches at one another_

**(Nobita kage wo kakumau)** _The two continue their spar with the strikes occasionally hitting one another before Dexter grabs Chris and tosses him into the air where he follows with an energy encased fist hitting Chris in the chest which shattered his Scale Mail save his gauntlet and sent him flying_

**(Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu)** _Chris flew passing Braydin and Aiden in Mandalorian armor and an ODST with foldable axes strapped to his back before Chris continued flying until he is caught by Darth Imperius who punched Chris in the face sending him flying before releasing a roar as well as sending a wave of black mist_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show Kallen as she and John were sparring with Andrew, Ben, and Saber_

**(Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machitsuzukete)** _Shifts to show Jarod as he was working on something before it explodes in his face sending him flying before he gets back into the room wiping soot off his face before he cracks his knuckles and continues what he was working on_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show several machines fly through the sky before one aims a rifle and fires at the screen_

**(Kuuhaku no yoru mo kuru hazu no nai asa mo)** _Shifts to show Lenalee and Alyssa as they stood in front of makeshift graves with the former crying openly while the latter was trying to comfort her_

**(Zenbu wakattetanda)** _Shifts to show Alex and Josh standing side by side where they nod their heads before drawing their weapons and Alex sends a beam of energy while Josh sends an ice dragon which causes an explosion_

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show several Armored Cores hover across the ground while Knightmares drove beside them while they engaged Sith mobile suits and Britannian Knightmares_

**(Nee itsuka omoidasu deshou)** _Shifts to show several jets fly through the sky followed by Federation fighters and machines as they attacked Sith mobile suits and fighters_

**(Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idaite)** _Shifts to show all of the Swords of Heavens Gundams fly through a battle field demolishing Sith mobile suits before they flew at the black Ghirarga where they clashed creating a bright flash_

**(Futari arukidasu)** _Shifts to show a pocket watch which closes with the holder being Chris who hands it to a cloaked figure before they and the Swords of Heavens walk away down a road before shifting to a flight deck to show the Swords of Heavens and AC pilots with their Gundams, mobile suits, and Armored Cores behind them_

**(End of ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"A future engagement will lead the Federation into an unknown outcome."_ Shifts to show a new Gundam engaging Sith mobile suits before shifting to show a Paris-class heavy frigate

_"Now with the rumors of the Sword of Strength being alive and being transported to a new location the Swords of Heaven prepare to move in for the rescue."_ Shifts to show the Swords of Heaven running through the halls of an Imperial Star Destroyer

_"But even the best of plans are prone to failure."_ Shifts to show the Swords of Heaven grab their heads in pain as their weapons vanish into thin air

_"And far more dangerous consequences await them."_ Shifts to show Darth Imperius walking through the halls of a star destroyer with 4 DEMONs behind him before it shifts to show 3 Recusant light destroyers, 5 Imperial II Star Destroyers, 8 Munificent star frigates, and 1 Lucrehulk battleship exiting hyperspace and approaching an Imperial II, 3 Geneva cruisers, 2 Alamo frigates, and Paris heavy frigate

_Next episode: Strength of danger_

_"What will happen in this single act?"_ Shifts to show Imperius clashing blades with the Jedi of the Swords of Heaven without getting a scratch before shifting to show Imperius approaching a single figure as they close an airlock which disconnects the Paris heavy frigate and the star destroyer while a battle went on around them


	3. Strength of danger

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Rescues require careful timing in order to work_

_But even that does not leave them free of failure_

* * *

**(Cue Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch)**

**(Instrumental) **_The screen opens to show a red armored arm raised in the air with a field of flowers surrounding it as the title appears_

**(Shuuchuu dekitenaina mada karada ga mayyotteirunda) **_The camera shifts to show Chris in his Scale Mail armor with his helmet broken and pieces of armor fractured_

**(Furueteitanja kontoroorushitatte burerunda) **_The camera zooms in on Chris's face as his arm remains raised until he blinks and slams his fist onto the flowers, crushing them into the ground_

**(Taiyou mo tsuki mo nanmo kanzen ni kocchi muiteinaiga) **_The camera shifts to Chris standing up as nine shadowed beings appear in front of him before it changes to Chris glaring at them_

**(Yarushikanainda likidaseruyouni sotto tsubeyaita) **_Chris then brings out Excalibur Galatine before charging at the shadows_

**(Instrumental) **_The scene changes to various clips of the Swords_

**(Joukyou wa waruiga tada nigedasunja konjou nainaa) **_The camera shifts to show two cloaked figures standing in a burning city with sadistic grins being seen under their hoods as both their eyes glow red_

**(Tenbou wa naiga dokyou dekuria suru shika naiya) **_The scene changes to show the Armored Core pilots as they stand on a cliff, watching over the land below_

**(Shoudou wa osaetamama taagetto to no kankaku sagure) **_The scene changes to Lelouch sitting against a wall before the camera zooms in on his eyes as flames begin to reflect off of them_

**(Hitsuyou na mon wa katsu puraido) **_The scene changes to show Lelouch in his Zero outfit with Kallen by his side as they glance at the sky_

**(Ajiwau nowa shouri no bishu ka) **_The scene changes to show Alex holding his Judgment Execution while the Astraea Plus appears behind him_

**(Soretomo haiboku no kujuu ka) **_The scene changes to Lenalee leaning against a broken piece of wreckage as an afterimage of Jacob appears behind her_

**(Sou subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu) **_The camera changes to Ben, Andrew, and Jarod on a cliff, watching the sunrise before it shifts to John looking at the night sky with the full moon shining_

**(Ayatsuritai unmei no ito) **_The camera changes to Alyssa walking through a field as wind blows through her hair while an afterimage of Braydin and Aiden appear in front of her with their hands outstretched to her_

**(Zekkou no goorudentaimu kono te de tsukame) **_The scene changes to show the Gundams in front of the camera posing before it shifts to the Lancelot and the Guren Mk. II fighting_

**(Koshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeruyo) **_The camera changes to Euphie clasping her chest as apparitions of John and Suzaku appear to her sides as tears begin to fall from her eyes_

**(Iryuujon no sekai e hikizurikonde) **_The scene changes to the Swords falling through an endless darkness before it shifts to Chris standing in front of an intricate door before looking back to see Cerina holding her arms out to him_

**(Saigennai puresshaageemu sururito nukete) **_The scene changes to a figure covered in black armor flying through a dark area while avoiding shadowy arms before being lifted by astral arms. The scene changes to Chris floating in a darkened abyss with a large apparition of Cerina behind him_

**(Eikou no boodaarain tobikoeru tameni) **_The scene changes to Chris in his Scale Mail with his helmet shattered as he struggles to open prying jaws as he reaches out for a bright light_

**(Haumenii dorekurai no daishou ga iru) **_The camera dims to show Chris's arm raised before he blinks in confusion and slams his fist to the said before stopping_

**(Tedanashitakunai mon wa dore) **_The camera shifts to Chris's fist as it opens to reveal a white flower with slight drops of water on it_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**3 months later**

**Strangereal**

8 streaks of light flew through the stars before it closes up to reveal the 8 streaks were the Throne Zeta in MA mode, the Lucifer, the Astraea Plus, the Legend, the Zen Master, the Pegasus, Wing Origin, and a new Gundam. The new Gundam had the head of Gundam Altron, the body of the Exia, the arms of Burning Gundam, the legs of Strike Freedom and the back of Burning Gundam. This was known simply as the Phoenix Gundam.

"Alright, Dark Matter Fusion Reactor is operating at 120 percent, Vulcan CIWS operational, movement is good. Rail Cannons good to fire, , GN katana's operating fine, GN submachine gun charged, and the GN shield is correctly installed." The pilot said in a familiar feminine voice as a woman wearing a red Celestial Being flight suit with a pink visor sat in her cockpit.

"Hey Kallen is the Phoenix handling okay?" Chris asked as he appeared on a screen.

The now identified Kallen smiled "Yeah, everything is working fine."

"Well then let's see how good it is." Chris said as the Lucifer, Throne Zeta, Pegasus, Zen Master, Astraea Plus, and Wing Origin sped up "I want you to take down all 32 training drones and at the end you'll fight us all to see your rank. And you are allowed to use your Geass."

"Hey Kallen is the Phoenix handling okay?" Chris asked as he appeared on a screen.

The now identified Kallen smiled "Yeah, everything is working fine."

"Well then let's see how good it is." Chris said as the Lucifer, Pegasus, Zen Master, Astraea Plus, and Wing Origin sped up "I want you to take down all 32 training drones and at the end you'll fight us all to see your rank. And you are allowed to use your Geass."

"Good luck Kallen." Lenalee said as she boosts up while the Phoenix stopped.

Kallen takes a deep breath as she enters an asteroid field before she flashes her Geass where she sees several beams fly at her.

Kallen flies to the left dodging gold beams fired from 4 Hellions which were painted white with black and yellow targets on the wings, arms, body, legs, and head.

Kallen grins and aims her GN submachine gun and fired 4 shots with each shot striking the Hellions dead center causing them to crash into each other and fly off.

Kallen activates her Geass again and dodges a beam fired from a Gafrans beam cannon before she fires her GN SMG striking the head dead center causing it to fly backwards into an asteroids.

Kallen's Geass reacts to 5 more mobile suits which were 2 Zedas, and 3 G-Bouncer Deos.

Kallen dodges the beams with ease before she fired her GN SMG striking a Zedas in the chest causing it to shut down while the Zedas blocks the beams before the Phoenix flew at them dodging the beams before she holsters the GN SMG before slamming her palm into the Zedas's head before a red wave washed over the mobile suit before it shuts down.

"Good thing it's in training mode." Kallen muttered as she blocked beams from the 3 other mobile suits.

The mobile suits flew at the Phoenix firing their beam rifles only for the Phoenix to dodge them before firing her GN SMG striking on G-Bouncer Deos in the shoulder before a beam struck it in the torso and the other beams struck the second G-Bouncer in the head causing the eyes to go dim due to the head now being useless.

The two mobile suits fire their rifles with the one with the useless head going wide while the Deos with the functioning head fired closer with Kallen dodging the beams before firing two more with one striking the G-Bouncer with the useless head while the third was struck where the cockpit was causing it to shut down.

"This is getting easy to use but I guess months of using the 00 Epyon helps with that." Kallen quietly said before the Phoenix flew to the left dodging two missiles.

Kallen looks to see 2 Enacts fly at her with one in Flight Mode while the other was in MS mode.

Kallen flew to the left as beams flew where she once was before firing several beams with three striking the Enact in FM mode causing it to fly out of control while the other two struck the Enact in MS mode rendering both deactivated.

Kallen activates her Geass causing her eyes to widen before she ducks her Gundam in time to avoid a large beam fired from a Taurus mobile suit.

"that was close." Kallen whispered before she spins around and fired her GN SMG once striking the mobile suit in the chest deactivating it.

Kallen activates her Geass again and grins as she turns to face 7 incoming mobile suits with 4 Leo space types, 2 Gafrans, and 1 Zedas.

The mobile suits open fire but Kallen flew around the beams with ease even going in between two larger beams fired from the Gafrans.

Kallen drew her beam saber after holstering her SMG and passes two Leos slashing them across the chest areas causing both units to deactivate before she stabbed a third Leo in the chest.

The two Gafrans aim their beam cannons at the Phoenix but they never got the chance to fire as Kallen unfolds her Rail Cannons and fired striking both units in the heads disabling them.

The surviving Leo and Zedas charge at the Phoenix with their beam sabers before the Leo clashes its beam saber with the Phoenix's while the Zedas clashes its left beam saber onto the GN Shield.

"Have to do better than that." Kallen said with a smirk before the GN shield pops off of the arm causing the Zedas to stagger slightly since the shield struck the head before the Phoenix drew its second beam saber and plunged it into the chest of the Leo.

The Zedas regained its bearings and charged at the Phoenix with both beam sabers ready to skewer the Gundam only for the Phoenix to dodge the attack with ease and slash it across both the chest and head disabling it.

Kallen hears the warning signal and turns to see 4 Virgo's and 6 Taurus mobile suits with 1 Virgo and 2 Taurus armed with heavy beam cannons while the rest were armed with beam rifles.

Kallen holstered her beam sabers and retrieved her shield as well as drawing her GN SMG before going on the offensive firing her SMG which strikes a Virgo in the face before another strikes it in the chest.

The Virgo and Taurus units armed with beam cannons fire them but the Phoenix dodges the beams with ease as if they were moving as slow as a slug.

Kallen fired three more beams with all 3 striking a Taurus with a beam cannon before she blocked a beam fired from the Virgo.

The Taurus transform into MA modes and fly at the Phoenix as it finished blocking the attack before they open fire.

The Phoenix dodges the beams and fires striking one of the Taurus sending it spinning before she fired her Gundams head Vulcans pelting a Taurus with bullets and disabling it due to the bullets being rubber with electrical heads.

The other three Taurus fly around in an attempt to distract the Phoenix but Kallen's Geass warned her of what was happening and spins around firing her SNG which strikes the only Virgo armed with a beam cannon disabling it and also causing it to fire its beam cannon which flew and struck a regular Taurus.

The two remaining Taurus and two Virgo's fire their weapons but Kallen's Geass gave her the advantage cause she was able to evade the beams with ease before she fired two beams which struck a Virgo before spinning around to smash her shield into the chest of Taurus causing it to float backwards before she fired a beam straight into its chest.

The last Taurus which was the one armed with a beam cannon fires at the Phoenix but Kallen dodges it and causes the beam to strike a Virgo dead center disabling it before Kallen spins around and fired two beams with one beam striking the cannon before the second struck the Taurus dead center.

"Three left." Kallen whispered before she looks to the left to see 3 Zedas mobile suits flying at her with their beam sabers.

"Well might as well test my Gundam fully." Kallen said as she holstered before SMG as well as releasing her GN shield before drawing both beam sabers.

The first Zedas flew to the left, the second Zedas flew to the right, and the third Zedas flew through the center.

Kallen clashed her beam saber on the center Zedas while her Geass was activated seeing what they were trying to do.

"That won't work." Kallen said with a smirk as she fired the Phoenix's head vulcans striking the Zedas's head and disabling it before she moved her beam sabers to block the other two units own beam sabers.

Kallen kicks the left Zedas back before plunging her now free beam saber into the last Zedas's head disabling it before spinning around while at the same time ducking under a swing from the last Zedas before she gave it her own swing cutting it across the torso disabling it.

"All mobile suit drones defeated." Kallen said as she holstered her now deactivated beam sabers.

Suddenly Kallen's Geass reacted and she flew back avoiding several green beams.

"Not bad, you did pretty well in dodging that." A familiar voice said causing Kallen to turn to see the Legend as it retrieved its DRAGOON bits.

"Thank you." Kallen said before firing her beam rifle but the Legend blocks it with its beam shield but Josh was caught completely off guard when the Phoenix flew up and slammed its foot into the torso sending it reeling backwards before the Phoenix fired a beam which struck the Legend in its left shoulder rendering it useless.

"Impressive." Josh muttered as he flew back avoiding several more beams while at the same time firing his own beam rifle and deploying his DRAGOON bits.

Thanks to Kallen's Geass she evaded the DRAGOONs and blasted four which disabled them before she shot the Legend in the lower left leg.

"Really good moves." Josh said as he continued firing before a beam struck his rifle rendering it useless.

"Alright now it's hand to hand!" Josh said as he drew a beam saber and flew towards the Phoenix as it drew its own beam saber.

The two Gundams clash blades as they pushed at one another trying to gain dominance before the Phoenix wan when it drew a second beam saber that went right into the cockpit.

"AH!" Josh shouted.

"Shit! Josh are you alright?!" Kallen asked in worry as she quickly pulled the beam saber out.

"Yeah… man that was not fun." Josh said truthfully.

"I guess I should aim away from the cockpit." Kallen said as she pulled away from the now disabled Legend.

"Good luck against the others Kallen." Josh said as the Phoenix flew away.

The Phoenix flew before ducking under a pink beam.

"Good dodge." A voice said as the Astraea Plus came into view aiming its beam rifle.

"You'll have to try better than that to get me Alex." Kallen said as she fired her beam rifle which struck the Astraea Plus's shield.

The two Gundams flew around each other exchanging shots which each struck their shields before Kallen's Geass reacted and she struck the Astraea Plus in the arm holding the rifle disabling it.

"Not bad." Alex said before he switched his shield before a beam pistol and fired with each shot striking the Phoenix's shield before the Phoenix fired flew close to the Astraea Plus where it fired its rail cannons point blank striking the Astraea in the chest disabling it.

"Damn! I'm getting a headache right now after that attack." Alex groaned as he grabbed his head.

"Again sorry, guess fighting droids and Sith is a very big difference from training with actual people." Kallen said sheepishly.

Kallen's Geass activates again and she flew up after kicking the limp Astraea but as she did she could hear Alex shouting "OW! NOW I HAVE A BIGGER HEADACHE!"

Kallen turns to see the approaching Throne Zeta as it was in fighter form firing its beam weapon but Kallen was able to evade most before blocking the final shot as the Throne Zeta flew past.

The Throne Zeta transforms into MS mode and fires 2 GN missiles which flew at the Phoenix only for the missiles to be shot out of the sky sending an electrical wave of where it exploded.

"You almost had me there Lenalee-chan. If I didn't have Geass you would have likely crippled me." Kallen said with a smile as a screen pops up showing Lenalee.

Lenalee returns that smile and said "Well if we want to see how you rank in the Swords of Heaven you are going to need to try hard."

The Throne Zeta fired two more missiles before transforming into fighter mode and fired its beam handgun at the Phoenix.

The Phoenix blasted the missiles before dodging the beams and flew around the Throne Zeta as it transformed into MS mode again and drew a beam saber.

The Phoenix exchanged its rifle for a beam saber and the two clashed before separating.

"Let's kick it up a notch." Lenalee said with determination "Trans-Am!"

The Throne Zeta started glowing red with the GN drive producing more GN particles before it flew off at an incredible speed.

Kallen's left eye glowed red as she focused on what Lenalee would do as the wings on her back sprang open separating into six separate wings while also producing a ring of energy from the wings.

Thanks to her Geass Kallen dodges several beams and clashed her blades to Lenalee's with this happening for the next four minutes before Kallen tossed away her GN shield and started using her beam saber to deflect the beams like a Jedi or Sith would with a lightsaber to a blaster bolt with thanks to her Geass she was able to determine where the beams who go.

"Only thirty seconds left." Lenalee said before she charged at Kallen firing her six remaining missiles and fired her beam handgun but the Phoenix dodged the beams and used her head vulcans to destroy the missiles before firing her rail cannons at the Throne Zeta.

Lenalee dodges the rounds and transformed into MS mode and drew a beam saber intending to attack Kallen only for her to dodge the attack and slash her mobile suit across the back right after the Throne Zeta lost its glow.

"Guess I lost." Lenalee said with a smile.

"That was pretty good Lenalee." Kallen commented as she looked to see 4 GN-X's grab the still limp forms of the Astraea Plus and Legend.

"That's pretty good so far." A familiar feminine voice said.

Kallen looks to see the Zen Master Gundam standing on an asteroid which was flat with its arms crossed over its chest.

"You ready to go Kallen?" Alyssa asked with a grin.

Kallen returns that grin and flew towards the rocky platform before releasing both her GN shield and beam rifle before going into a fighting stance which the Zen Master did as well.

"The only reason you managed to beat Alex and Josh was because they were planning for the attack but I won't be so easy." Alyssa said with her grin still present.

"I don't expect it to." Kallen said before a GN-XIII came out of nowhere with a flag in hand.

The GN-XIII threw the flag down before flying away which was a signal where both the Zen Master and the Phoenix flew at each other and started exchanging attacks.

The Phoenix and the Zen Master continued this current exchange before they both jumped back where the Zen Master fired its beam palms but the Phoenix dodged and fired its rail cannons only for the rounds to be caught by the Zen Master using its beam palms to slow the rail cannons rounds.

The two Gundams returned to their fist fight before the Zen Master kneed the Phoenix in the chest where it followed with a reverse roundhouse to the torso sending the Phoenix flying back only for it to fly forward at the Zen Master and threw a kick which made contact with the Zen Masters face which also affected Alyssa before the Phoenix pulled its hand back before the orb on the chest started glowing green before the blue parts on the arm extend covering the hand with a piece covering two fingers each while the third covered the thumb and the entire hand turned a bright orange.

"This ends!" Kallen shouted as she smashed an open fist into the Zen Masters chest where an orange beam shot through.

"… Again, I'm glad these are only training rounds." Kallen muttered as sweat floated around her.

Kallen quickly takes her helmet off to wipe the sweat away as she pulled away from the still form of the Zen Master while the chest was covered in soot.

"Yeah, I could feel the heat from that." Alyssa said as she took her own helmet off to wipe away her own sweat.

"Thanks for the fight Alyssa, but now it's time to look for Andrew, Ben, and Chris." Kallen said before the Phoenix jumped up and flew off while 2 GN-X land on the pad to get the still Zen Master to safety.

As the Phoenix flew through an asteroid field Kallen had her Geass on the whole time before she smirked dodging several beams.

"Damn! If you didn't have Geass you would have been hit." Andrew said as the Lucifer flew between the asteroids.

"Well you will have to try harder than that." Kallen said as she fired her beam rifle at the Lucifer which dodges behind an asteroid.

Kallen flew after but stops as her Geass warned her of an attack that would come if she moved to follow.

So Kallen flew around before coming upon the Lucifer that was aiming its satellite cannons expecting the Phoenix to appear only for Kallen to fire a beam which flew through both barrels of the Lucifer's cannons.

"Dammit! Forgot about that!" Andrew shouted as he spun around and fired his beam rifle but the Phoenix evaded the beams and kicked the Lucifer in the torso before firing a round into the chest disabling the machine.

"You really need to remember about my Geass." Kallen said with a smirk as she had the Phoenix rest its hands on its hips.

"Hey it's not like I got the chance to train with you when you're using your Geass… anyway how is it you are able to keep control of your Geass? I mean it's been a few months since we left Earth and you haven't lost control once while it took Lelouch a few weeks to lose control." Andrew said with confusion.

"You can thank the Strike Ronin for that. If it weren't for him then me and Chris would have lost control of our Geass and it was thanks to him that C.C. has her own." Kallen said with a shrug.

"Why do you keep calling her that? I mean we all know her name since the wedding." Andrew said.

"Just natural I guess. I mean I'm more used to calling her C.C. instead of Cerina so I guess it will take some getting used to." Kallen said before she hears a beeping causing her to fly to the left where a large beam flew where she was once at… striking the Lucifer.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Andrew shouted as a wave of electricity shot through his cockpit.

When the electrical wave ended Andrew dons a pissed off look before a screen popped up showing Ben who had a sheepish look as Andrew shouted "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU GOT ME WITH THAT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT FUCKING HURT!"

"Sorry!" Ben shouted before he flew to the left avoiding beams fired from the Phoenix.

"You almost had me that time Ben." Kallen said with a smile.

"Yeah but I guess that Geass of yours gives you an edge." Ben said.

"I didn't have my Geass on so you can't say that." Kallen said before she fired her beam rifle which struck the Pegasus's I-Field.

"Do you have it on right now?" Ben asked as he fired his beam magnum but the phoenix dodged it and fired her own which struck the beam magnum right through the barrel as if it was shot back.

"Nice shot." Ben said as he tossed away the useless rifle before firing his beam gatling gun.

"Thanks" Kallen said as she evaded most of the beams before using her GN shield to block 4 more.

Kallen fires the Phoenix's rail cannons which struck the Pegasus's I-Field but the rounds created a small explosion even though they were training rounds.

The smoke clears and Ben sees only thin air before his instincts scream at him causing him to spin around activating a beam tonfa which blocks one of the Phoenix's beam sabers.

"Not bad." Kallen said before a grin slid onto her face "But I'm going to have to say sorry."

Ben raises an eyebrow before his eyes widen in realization as he looks to see the Phoenix engaging its rail cannons.

"Shit" Ben muttered before the cannons fired striking the I-Field be managed to bring up in time but the impact shook the mobile suit and left him open for the Phoenix to slam a glowing fist into the chest of the Pegasus.

"Dammit! I was so close!" Ben complained.

"Hey you were the one who only had 2 hours of sleep." Kallen retorted.

"I was busy!" Ben tried to defend himself.

"With what? Having sex with your spirit?" Kallen said causing the entire field to go silent "And I just realized who creepy that sounded once I said it out loud, but come on! We could hear you from across the ship! It's a good thing they managed to soundproof some of our rooms but I don't know why they couldn't do the rest."

"Yeah…" Ben muttered with a blush on his face hearing what Kallen was saying while in his mind Arturia was blushing a deep red that would have invented a new shade of it.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find your brother." Kallen said before she flew off while two GN-X units arrive to retrieve the Pegasus.

"Now where are you…?" Kallen muttered before the alarm in her cockpit blared as she dodged a massive yellow beam that was shot right at her. "There you are!"

What Kallen meant was the sight of the Wing Origin with its Twin Buster Rifle still smoking before Chris's face appeared on Kallen's screen. "You've managed to beat the others… I'm impressed." He said.

Kallen grinned with pride. "Thanks, I-"

"But you'll have to do a lot better than that." Chris stated before the Twin Buster Rifle disappeared and a GN Sword III materialized in the Wing Origin's hand.

[Play ULTRAnumb by Blue Stahli]

Both Gundams looked at each other in silence with the pilots glaring at each other with their Geass activated before in the span of a second, the Phoenix and the Wing Origin charged at each other.

The Wing Origin brought up its GN Sword III in Rifle Form and fired at the Phoenix but Kallen quickly dodged it due to her Geass.

"Very good." Chris complimented before the Wing Origin transformed into the 00 Quanta as it sent out its Sword Bits that flew all around the Phoenix and lunged at the combo Gundam.

"That won't work on me!" Kallen declared as flames gathered on the Phoenix's arms before the Gundam spreads its arms and sends out a wave of fire that melts the sword bits, causing them to explode. Before she knew it, Chris had boosted towards Kallen and threw a punch straight at the Phoenix's face, sending it back as it crashed into an asteroid.

"What!" Kallen exclaimed in shock.

"Did you forget? I also have a Geass." Chris said by proving his point with his Geass activated.

Kallen activated her own Geass as the Phoenix activated a beam saber and charged at the Wing Origin after it reverted back to its original form. The two Gundams clashed but Kallen brought up her Gundam's rail cannons and was about to fire until the Wing Origin kicked the red and white Gundam but its leg was shining a deep blue. Before Kallen realized it, her rail cannons were sliced off.

"What's going on? Why isn't my Geass working?" Kallen muttered in shock as she brought up her beam saber to block another strike from the Wing Origin's GN Sword III.

"The answer's simple, my former pupil…" Chris said with a grin before both of his eyes showed the symbol of Geass. "I was using the Zero System the entire time as well as a little something in my brain that cancels out other Geass users except my own."

"That's not fair!" Kallen complained until she grunted in discomfort when the Phoenix was kicked back.

"Get used to it, Kallen, because the enemy won't be fighting fair at all." Chris stated as the Wing Origin pointed its GN Sword III right at the neck of the Phoenix. "You lose."

Kallen sighed as her Gundam raised its arms in surrender. "Guess you can't win them all." She muttered.

[End of ULTRAnumb]

**OFS **_**Hard Fight**_

The sounds of metal moving were heard through the entire ship.

"It's alive! It's alive! It's ali-oh it's dead. Dam I thought I was so close. *Short pause* No, it's alive again! Oh, thank god." Jarods voice said through the ship.

**OFS **_**Hard Fight**_** hanger**

The Gundams flew into the hanger of the OFS _Hard Fight_ before they all settled into their cradles and powered down with the Legend losing its coloring.

"Guess that ends for my training session." Kallen said rolling her neck after taking her helmet off.

"Well you did pretty well against most of us." Josh said as he touched the ground with the other Swords of Heaven using the magnetics on their boots to stick to the ground.

"But how was he able to destroy my rail cannons?! I mean we were only supposed to use training ammo and weapons so we don't accidentally kill each other?!" Kallen shouted as she looked at Chris and at the Phoenix which was now sporting two destroyed rail cannons.

"Was it possible… he was… using live weapons?" Josh asked and everyone turned to Chris who was whistling.

"You were using live ammo?!" Everyone shouted.

"Why the hell were you using live ammo in a training field?! There is a reason we are using training weapons and ammo so that there is no death! I mean even Ben used training rounds and if he was using live ammo then Andrew would have been killed!" Alex shouted.

"Alright I'll remember next time to have my Geass make training weapons." Chris said holding his hands up.

"What did I miss?" John asked as he walked in wiping dust off his black armor but what confused everyone was that he was wearing black Republic Commando armor with a kama that had red diamonds.

"Just that Kallen pretty much aced her final test." Chris said patting the redhead on the shoulder.

"Glad to hear. Sorry I couldn't attend your test but Euphie wanted to see her sister so I had to go with her so she can see her." John said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright, I can understand that." Chris said waving it off before they look to see Jarod running towards them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Andrew shouted.

"Oh I was just finishing up my little friend and I want to introduce him to you." Jarod said with a grin.

"Introduce who?" Chris asked.

Jarod turns to a dark entrance and shouts "Sid, come! *Whistle*"

After the whistle stomping is heard before a metal foot came out of the dark doorway and as it drew closer the soldiers of the Federation both clones and none were surprised before the machine stopped in front of the Swords.

Standing there at the height of 8 meters with a rifle in hand and the appearance of the ARX-7 Arbalest with a combat knife over the mouth area.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my pride and joy Sid! Sid… say hello." Jarod said with the last part being monotone.

The AI controlled robot turns to the Swords before focusing on Chris and its eyes flashed "Enemy detected."

"Did that thing just call Chris an enemy?" John asked.

"Terminating." The AI said before it aims its rifle.

"SID STAND DOWN NOW!" Jarod shouted and just like that the AI stopped.

"Yes sir."

"*Sigh* I really need to fix you targeting matrix." Jarod muttered.

"Jarod I swear if that thing tries to kill me… I'm going to beat the living shit out of you." Chris threatened.

"Do it I dare you! It's not like I've heard that threat before." Jarod said with anger/fear.

"Jarod… what is this?" Alex asked.

"Well this is the Armored Mobile Master-Slave System or Arms Slaves or AS for short." Jarod answered as the now identified AS looked at its creator.

"You… made this?" Josh asked as an X-Alpha heavy cargo sled as it came in dropping down 5 containers… which opened to reveal 3 M9E Gernsback and 2 more Arbalest.

"You made six?" Alyssa said surprised.

"Well I had a lot of free time as I'm not in major missions plus the three hours of sleep a day and the gallons of coffee-" Jarod was cut off as he fell forward hitting the deck face first catching everyone by surprise.

Alex walks over and flips Jarod over and puts his fingers to his neck checking for a pulse.

"It's alright, he's just sleeping. He must have been working for the last few months on these things." Alex said as he looked at the AS's.

"I think we can all understand that." Josh said as he stared at the AS's.

"But just to be safe." Alex said before pulling out a holo projector which show an image of Fordo and said "Captain prepare some techs and JHazard squads."

"Yes sir" The ARC trooper said before the hologram vanished.

"I'm glad we have those guys." Josh said as he looked to see 2 clone troopers in phase 1 armor take Jarod away in a stretcher while the AS controlled by the AI Sid stood next to the other 5 units and stared at them.

"Let's get the meeting room ready for tomorrow cause I need to go to R&amp;D." Alex said before he made his way towards a Nu-class shuttle.

"Going to see your girlfriend?" Andrew asked.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Alex shouted from the ramp before he walked into the shuttle.

"YET!" Andrew shouted back causing Alex to spin around but as he did the ramp closed and the shuttle took off.

"Hey Chris how is your wife doing?" John asked Chris.

"She's doing fine; Kurona stopped having nightmares whenever she sings her a lullaby." Chris answered with a smile on his face.

"What about Aura?" Alyssa asked as they made their way to the pilots changing room.

"She's doing alright. She's also practicing her powers." Chris said as they entered the room to see two separate rooms separated by a metal wall.

The guys went into the men's area while the girls went into the women's section and began changing into their uniforms.

Once changed they walked through the halls of the cruiser while Kallen walked in a different direction.

"Hey Ben how are your kids doing?" Alyssa asked Ben.

"They're doing alright. Though I wish that Arturia was human so that she can actually live the life she deserves… though she said something about Gabriel being familiar." Ben said as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Speaking of kids, Kallen how is Aoko doing?" Chris asked as he looked to see Kallen who had just entered the cafeteria with a wide awake Aoko in hand.

"She's doing quite well. Even though a bit clingy." Kallen said with a smile as Aoko grabbed a lock of her hair.

"Well that is to be expected from a baby girl." Chris said with a smile thinking about Yuki.

**Gracemeria Air Force base**

Down at the Gracemeria Air Force base Federation soldiers and Emmerian soldiers were working on fighters, jets, and mobile suits.

Walking through the halls of a building wearing full body armor, helmet included, was Felix as he passed soldiers from Estovakia, Emmeria, and the Federation.

"Hey Felix need anything?" Asked a clone technician.

"Just wondering how my ship is." Felix answered.

"It's doing alright sir. Nothing much except for needing fuel." Said the clone.

"Good to hear. Anyway has my request been filled out?" Felix said to the clone.

"Yes sir and your response just came in." The clone technician said as he hands Felix a folder.

"Thank you." Felix said as he turned around and started walking away only to stop and look at the soldier saying "Hey do you guys need any help around here?"

"Actually we could use some help transporting some equipment from Hanger 13 to hanger 7." The clone said.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Felix said walking off.

**Next day**

**Paris-class heavy frigate OFS **_**Justifying honor**_

Traveling through Slipspace were 5 Alliance type ships and 1 UNSC type ship with 2 Geneva-class cruisers, 3 Alamo-class frigates, and 1 Paris-class heavy frigate.

In the meeting room of the _Justifying honor_ were men and women who were going to participate in the battle as well as the Swords of Heaven.

"Alright so what we know is that one of the Swords of Heaven who was reported MIA during the battle of Tokyo a few months ago has been reported alive and is going to be transported through this route." Chris said as he brought a galaxy map before highlighting an area green which closes in to show the route.

"It's currently in the middle of neutral space in an uninhabited area and the target vessel is a single Imperial II-class star destroyer." Chris said as the map showed the Sith area red, the Federation area blue, and the neutral area yellow before it vanishes to show a single Imperial II star destroyer.

"But the problem is its escorts." Chris said as 4 more vessels pop up "The star destroyer is protected by an escort of 2 Munificent-class star frigates, and 2 Vindicator-class heavy cruisers."

"The _Justifying honor_ will fire a round at the star destroyer which is equipped with a Gungan energy ball for the round so it will shut down since the star destroyer will have its shields down before we enter the system." Chris said as it the holograms shrunk before showing the Federation fleet popping up with the Paris-class firing a round at the Imperial II and it started to spin. "Once the ship is disabled then we'll fire a regular round on one of the other ships to help pull the weight off of our own escorts." Chris continued showing the Paris-class firing a round which punches through a Vindicator before the Paris closes up next to the Imperial II and attaches an airlock.

Alex took over from there saying "Once we've board the ship we will make our way splitting up into two groups with group A making their way to the brig where the H.I.P.O.W is at and it's short for Highly Important Prisoner Of War while group B makes their way to the bridge where they will find locations of great importance that we can take to use for the Federation."

As Alex spoke it showed two dots separating from each other and go to different parts of the ship with one dot marked as A while the other was marked as B.

Chris takes over after Alex saying "When both objectives are complete we will return to the _Justifying honor _and leave the ship where once separated we'll destroy the ship with all hands." As Chris said that it showed the two dots return to the Paris-class which separates before the Federation ships fire on it causing it to explode in a holographic fireball.

"Are there any questions?" Chris asked.

"Doesn't this seem a bit aggressive? I mean I know we're saving a General and a Sword of Heaven and all… but wouldn't destroying the ship with all hands seem like what the Sith would do?" Asked a clone trooper.

"Yeah, we'd be like the Sepies during the Clone Wars. Attacking a fleet then destroying it once they've got what they wanted." Said another clone which caused the room to burst into commotion.

"Why would we go so far as to kill men doing their job just for one man?"

"It's like the Clone Wars all over again."

"We're better than those murdering monsters."

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted causing everyone to look to John to smashed a fist into a wall.

"Before we began this attack I ordered our spies to get data on these ships and this fleet is mostly controlled by droids and that there is only 25 percent of humans in this fleet with all of them being criminals of war with them all committing crimes against civilians! Genocide, rape, enslavement, murder, torture! All of these were committed by the men in this fleet we are attacking! So when we attack we are going to attack and show no mercy to these criminals! These men have torn families because of these crimes and until these men have been brought to justice they are a danger to all! So what will it be? Will you let these criminals live, or kill them to avenge the lives they've ruined?"

When John finished the room was silent before a clone wearing markings of the 501st stood up saying "I'm in! These criminals don't even deserve to be called soldiers!"

"I'm in too!" Said a Federation trooper who was also wearing the markings of the 501st.

"As am I!"

"I'm not going to stand for these criminals!"

More and more soldiers stood up will to participate in this battle.

"Then be ready because we will be entering the battlefield in one hour." John said before standing at attention "Dismissed!"

"Sir yes sir!" The soldiers in the room salute before they all filed out.

"That was an impressive speech." Josh said patting John on the shoulder.

"I just did what I could." John said with a smile as they all began to file out only for John to stop them saying "Guys… before you board that ship… arm yourselves with blasters and vibroblades."

"Why?" Kallen asked.

"I don't know… it's just that I have a bad feeling about this." John answered as he had an uneasy feeling.

**1 hours later**

**Unknown system**

Flying through space was a fleet of 5 ships with 1 Imperial II star destroyer, 2 Munificent frigates, and 2 Vindicator heavy cruisers.

The fleet believed everything would go smoothly… until 6 ships came in from behind them.

"Fire the MAC!" Shouted the Federation captain.

The _Justifying honor_ fired the energy ball MAC round which struck the rear of the star destroyer and like clockwork the ship started shutting down with the engines turning off.

"Deploy the fighters and move us into position!" The captain ordered.

"Yes sir! MAC has been reloaded!" Said the weapons operator.

"Fire on the Vindicator-class!" Ordered the captain before the ship shook as a gold pillar flew and punched right through the side of a Vindicator causing massive damage.

"The Vindicator has suffer heavy damage! OFS _War hat_, _Galion_,_ Raging talon, Brass courage_, and _Torrington_ are moving into position to attack the remaining warships." Said a crewman.

"Move us next to the Imperial II and prepare for boarding operations!" The captain ordered.

The _Justifying honor_ flew up next to the Imperial II and latched an airlock onto the hull of the destroyer.

On the other end 12 B1 battle droids and 4 Sith troopers aimed their rifles at the door as a silver lightsaber blade started cutting a circle.

When the circle was finished the circle explodes towards them smashing down 2 battle droids and 1 Sith trooper before blue blaster bolts fired striking 1 Sith trooper and a battle droid.

"Open fire!" Shouted a Sith trooper as they open fire while Federation soldiers run in with Chris flying in wearing his Scale Mail armor before he smashed the head of a Sith trooper into a wall before throwing the body into a battle droid causing it to crash into the wall behind it.

John leapt in with 2 DC-17 blasters hand blasters and fired taking down 2 battle droids.

Lenalee leapt through wearing her armor and kicked a battle droid crushing its torso and sending it crashing into 2 more battle droids while knocking down the last Sith trooper.

The last three battle droids fired but were gunned down by Alex's Judgment Execution.

The last Sith trooper tried to stand up before a hand grabbed him by his neck and hefted him up before smashing him into a wall.

"What cell is the HVP located?" Chris asked.

"I'm not telling you anything Federation trash!" The trooper said before whipping out a blaster pistol but before he could aim it a blue bolt flew and struck him in the side of the head killing him instantly.

Chris looks to the shooter who was John.

"What a waste." Chris said as he dropped the body and turned to the group which consisted of the Swords of Heaven, 8 clone troopers, and 8 Federation troopers.

"Alright group A will consist of me, Lenalee, Alyssa, Kallen, and Ben while Group B will consist of Alex, John, Josh, Jarod, and Andrew." Chris said.

"Let's get going, we don't know how long until they restore power to the ship." Alex said before they split up with 4 clones and 4 Federation troopers running with Group A while the rest ran with group B.

As they ran 4 more Federation troopers moved into the breach to keep the way secure.

**Star destroyer bridge**

"Milord they have entered the ship and are approaching the brig and bridge." Said a crewman.

"Activate the MagnaGuards to engage them once they've entered the brig and have the phase 1 and 3 Dark Troopers online." Said the Sith lord.

"In the brig sir? But isn't that overkill?" Asked a Sith officer.

"Yes but this is to weaken them for our forces to take down." Said the Sith lord with an evil smile.

"Then shall I activate the commando droids to guard the bridge?" Asked the officer.

"Do so at once." The Sith lord answered.

"Yes milord." Said the officer before walking off.

**Brig elevator**

Inside the elevator, Chris was checking his N7 Eagle before holstering it on his new ARS that was colored white with traces of cyan blue with the Swords of Heaven's symbol on both shoulders. On his back were a N7 Valkyrie, an MA5D Assault Rifle, and the ARS's BLADE holstered on its hip holster.

Ben was in his Spartan IV Scout Armor with a BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rife in his hands while on his hips were two N7 Hurricanes.

Kallen was wearing a red N7 combat armor with a black stripe that ran along her right arm. In her hands was an M-8 Avenger while on her hip holsters was an N7 Eagle and an M-4 Shuriken while on her back was an N7 Piranha.

Alyssa was wearing silver Spartan IV Air Assault armor with light purple details and a blue visor. In her hands was a M45D Tactical Shotgun while on her back was a Type-51 Covenant Carbine and on her hip holsters were two M7S Submachine Guns.

Lenalee wearing her usual armor was leaning against the wall as she checked her M6H Magnum every now and then before she holstered it.

The four Federation Marines and four clones were checking their weapons before the elevator stopped.

"Well… looks like they're planning on stopping us." Ben said as he took the safety off his rifle.

"Not likely, this seems to be our stop… but I get the feeling something is waiting for us." Chris stated as he brought up his N7 Valkyrie.

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Alyssa said as she pumped her shotgun then kicked the door, sending the steel objects flying out in a hallway.

Group A entered the hallway in a tight formation as they scanned the area for any threats.

"Alright, looks clear for now." Chris muttered before he turned to Kallen. "Lotus, find that HIPOW!" He ordered.

Kallen nodded as she brought her right arm up and an Omni-Tool appeared on her arm. "Objective is approximately two levels down here. No enemy reaction, yet." She said as she deactivated her Omni-Tool.

"Then let's get moving! Our mission's not over yet." Chris ordered as he took point while the others followed.

As they continued in deeper, Ben suddenly got a reading on his radar. "Guys, hold up… something's coming!"

Chris held his fist up, causing the group to stop. Using his ARS's scanners, he looked around for any sign of enemy units before his eyes widened slightly in realization as he looked up. "Above us!" He shouted.

The moment he said that, ten Magna Guards dropped from the ceiling. Chris, Ben, Kallen, Alyssa, and Lenalee managed to roll out of the way but the four Federation Marines and four Clone Troopers weren't so lucky when they were either dropped on, shocked, or had broken necks from the acrobatic droids.

Chris brought up his Valkyrie rifle and fired a six-round burst that went straight into the chest of a Magna Guard before he narrowly avoided another Magna Guard's electrostaff as he side flipped over it and delivered a high-powered kick that sent the droid's head flying.

"He shoots, he scores…" Chris muttered with a grin as he backpedalled away from a strike from the headless Magna Guard. "Forgot these things were like headless chickens…"

The droid tried to attack the Sword again before time seemed to slow down for Chris as he dodged the slow attack then sent his fist straight through the Magna Guard's chest, disabling the droid.

"One less scrapheap to deal with…" Chris said as he dropped the parts he ripped out of the droid.

With Ben, the Sword of Justice brought up his Service Rifle but the Magna Guard knocked it out of his hands. "Not cool, man!" He said before he rolled under the droid's legs then brought up the N7 Hurricanes on his hips, emptying the entire clips into the droid's back.

The moment the droid's body collapses, Ben crossed his guns together to block an attack from another Magna Guard's electrostaff. Thinking quickly, he performed a hurricane sweep kick, knocking the droid down as the silver-haired teen brought out his knife and stabbed it straight into the droid's chest.

"Fucking pile of scrap…" Ben muttered as he cleaned the oil off his knife then retrieved his Service Rifle.

Kallen rolled away from a strike of a Magna Guard's electrostaff as she shot the droid straight in its chest with her M-8 Avenger, filling the droid full of mass-accelerated bullets.

"One down!" The redhead said before she was knocked down by another Magna Guard from behind.

The droid raised its electrostaff, ready to finish Kallen off only for her to bring up her N7 Eagle and M-4 Shuriken, firing at the droid as she emptied her entire clip into the Magna Guard's torso, sending it clattering onto the ground dead.

"I hate droids…" Kallen muttered.

Alyssa fired rounds from her tactical shotgun but the Magna Guard continued to avoid the many armor-piercing rounds that threatened to tear its body to shreds before it kicked the gun out of Alyssa's hands, forcing her to dodge another swipe from the electrostaff before she brought up her M7S Submachine Guns, unleashing a full clip of a full metal jacket rounds into the droid's body.

A Magna Guard lunged to pierce Alyssa's chest with its electrostaff but the Sword of Skill evaded the attack and quickly brought out her Carbine as she fired a radioactive bullet at the droid, but it managed to deflect it.

Growling under her breath, Alyssa holstered her Carbine and rolled away from a rotating attack from the Magna Guard but Alyssa brought up something that caused the droid's optics to widen.

"Bang…" Alyssa said with a grin as she pointed her recovered tactical shotgun straight at the droid's chest before pulling the trigger, blasting it to pieces. "You're dead."

**Hallway**

Running through the halls was Group B as they made their way towards an elevator which opens to reveal 2 B1 battle droids.

"Uh oh!" Both droids said before their heads were blasted off destroying them.

"Alright let's go." The group stepped into 3 separate elevators where they ascended until they reached the floor where the bridge is located and when the door opens they run into 4 Sith troopers.

The troopers were caught off guard by the appearance of Federation soldiers but they were instantly gunned down without even firing a single shot.

They make their way through the halls but when a Federation trooper makes the turn a red bolt came in striking him in the chest.

"Incoming!" Shouted a clone trooper as he fired his DC-15S which flew and striked a B2 Super battle droid destroying it.

In the halls were 7 more SBDs along with 12 B1 battle droids, and 2 Q-series droideka's.

A clone grabs the downed trooper who was still moving and drags him to cover where once he was there where a medic begins looking at him.

"He's lucky, the round struck nowhere vital." Said the medic.

"We need to take these guys down!" Shouted a clone trooper as he fired his DC-15S striking a B1.

"Those droideka's are making it difficult!" Shouted a Federation trooper as he fired his F-411 Rampage-X Blaster Rifle which blew the left arm of an SBD at the elbow.

"Sergeant throw a droid popper!" Alex shouted.

"Droid popper!" Shouted a Clone trooper tossing a grenade which rolls across the ground which began slowing down before reaching the first destroyer droid and passing through its shield where it releases a pulse shutting the droid along with 2 SBDs and 3 B1s.

"Droid popper!" Shouted a Federation trooper who tosses it but as he did a red bolt struck him in the shoulder causing him to miss and it landed on the bubble which rolled behind it and next to two SBDs.

The grenade went off disabling 3 SBDs and 4 B1s.

"Are you alright?" The medic asked.

"Yeah just a scratch!" The trooper said without an ounce of pain as he swiped the scorch mark on his left shoulder.

"Well at least we have a few less droids." Said a clone trooper in phase 1 armor with green markings marking him as sergeant as he fired a bolt which struck an SBD in the face causing it to fall onto its back never to stand back up.

Jarod pops out of cover with a grin under his helmet as he swung Excelion which wraps around the limbs of the SBD and moved them causing the droid to fire at its remaining comrades while also causing the SBD to stumble before Josh ran up to it and slid under its shield before aiming his DC-15 hand blaster and fired a round which went right through its head destroying the droid.

Excelion's lens transforms to a demonic eye before the wires around the SBD glowed and sliced through the droid destroying it.

"Alright now let's keep going." Jarod said as he walked off down the hall.

Alex turns to the medic who had stabilized the wounded trooper.

"Lanker, String! You two help escort Lifeline and Becks back to the _Justifying honor_." Alex ordered a Federation trooper and a Clone trooper.

"Yes sir!" Both troopers said as Lifeline helped Becks to his feet before they made their way to return to their ship.

"Alright lets hurry up!" Alex shouted as he and the others started running.

While they ran Alex was having a bad feeling but when the trooper in front of him turned left several red bolts flew and struck him in the chest with all the bolts creating holes with each shot being a kill shot.

"Contact!" Alex shouted as he got a good look at the attackers.

The attackers were 5 phase III Dark Troopers and 9 Phase 1 Dark Troopers.

"Dark Troopers!" Alex shouted as he drew Judgment Execution and fired a beam which ripped the left arm of a Phase II Dark Trooper.

"Open fire!" Shouted a Federation trooper.

The Federation and Clone troopers open fire with blaster bolts but they didn't do much on the Phase III Dark Troopers heavy armor.

The Phase I Dark Troopers rush at them but a Phase I Dark Trooper received a blaster bolt to the head destroying the droid while the rest reached their targets.

One Dark Trooper stabs a Federation trooper in the chest through the heart killing him while a few troopers used their weapons to block the blades of the Phase I Dark Troopers.

The armless Dark Trooper aims its only arm and prepares to fire only for a high caliber armor piercing round flew and punched through the droids chest leaving a hole even with its heavy armor destroying it.

The shooter was John who had Crescent Rose in sniper form before he drew an IMI Desert Eagle and fired which damaged a charging Phase I Dark Troopers head before another punched through its neck damaging a vital area and causing it to fall onto its back never getting back up.

The clone sergeant fired his DC-15S at an approaching Dark Trooper but it used its shield to block the bolts before smashing the shield into the troopers chest causing him to fall onto his back before he looks to see the Dark Trooper thrusting its sword at him but the clone managed to dodge and the blade stabbing into the ground but as it pulled the blade out the trooper grabbed his discarded rifle and blasted a bolt through the droids head destroying it.

The other Dark Troopers continued fighting the clones and remaining Federation troopers all of who were trained in how to fight those armed with swords before Josh came from behind a Phase I Dark Trooper who was about to slash at a clones throat before it found its own head removed.

Jarod ducks under a slash from a Phase I Dark Trooper and wrapped wires around it before the wires glowed red and melted through the armor cutting the droid into pieces before Jarod hears some metal on metal behind him causing him to look and… see the fist of a Phase III Dark Trooper which smashes into his helmet covered head sending him crashing into a wall and a Phase I Dark Trooper after knocking down a Federation trooper.

"I hate Dark Troopers!" Jarod growled as he held up Excelion and the lens transforms into a demonic eye.

The nails glow red before Jarod sent wires which stabbed through the Phase III Dark Troopers neck before Jarod swung and the superheated wires cut through the metal cutting the head off of the Dark Trooper.

A Federation trooper holds the held back the blade of a Phase I Dark Trooper before he drew a DC-17 hand blaster and shot the droid in the face destroying it.

A Phase 1 Dark Trooper smacks a Clone trooper out of the way and focuses on Alex before rushing him but Alex saw it coming and holstered one of his Judgment Executions and drew his lightsaber ducking under a slash from the Dark Trooper and cuts the droid in half.

The last two Phase I Dark Troopers were in combat with a Federation trooper and a Clone trooper in phase 1 armor with blue markings which marked him as a lieutenant.

The Clone lieutenant nods his head towards the Federation trooper who nods his head before they both pushed the droids back and got back to back.

The two Phase I Dark Troopers thrust their blades at the two soldiers but they duck under the blades which flew above their heads and stabbed each other.

The two droids fell to their sides destroyed only leaving the Phase III Dark Troopers.

The 3 remaining Dark Troopers fire their wrist mounted blasters but Alex, John, and Jarod drew their lightsabers since they didn't want to risk the troopers getting wounded or killed by the blaster fire and since there is very little cover.

Josh pulled out an Type-1 antipersonnel grenade before activating it and tossing it which flew over Alex's head.

The grenade latches onto the head of Dark Trooper in the middle of the group.

The Dark Trooper on the left notices the grenade and says "Hey! A Spi-"

Before the Dark Trooper could finish the grenade went off destroying all 3 droids.

"Well at least that's over with." Jarod said as he deactivated his lightsaber along with Alex and John before they looked to see only 1 Federation trooper and 2 Clone troopers remaining all went back to running.

As they ran they reached the door leading to the bridge which was guarded by 2 Sith troopers.

"John take them out." Alex whispered.

John nods his head before he reached into a pouch and drew two throwing knives before he leapt out of cover throwing the knives which stab through the visors of both troopers and killing them instantly.

"Nice throw." Said the clone sergeant.

"Everyone stack up!" Alex ordered before they moved to the door.

John placed a device on the door and started looking through it which showed the bridge.

"What do you see?" Jarod asked.

"I count 7 B1 battle droids, 8 OOM-series pilot droids, 5 Sith troopers, 4 Sith officers, and 1 Sith warrior, possibly a Sith lord." John answered.

"They likely have more droids standing by should those droids get destroyed." Alex muttered.

"Alright set a charge on the door." Alex ordered.

John nods his head and puts the device away and places a detpack on the door and starts putting in a short code which took 5 seconds to install.

"Alright now stand back and when the door blows… open fire." John said as he held up the detonator and presses it.

**Bridge**

Everyone on the bridge was moving around while the Sith lord watched the damaged Vindicator get destroyed with concentrated fire from a Geneva and two Alamo-class vessels.

"Milord, the brig has been breached and we have word of the Federation making their way to the bridge." Said a Sith officer.

"Have the device ready to fire." The Sith lord demanded.

"Yes milord!" The officer said.

"Anything on those soldiers making their way to the bridge?" Asked a Sith trooper.

"They are closing in." said a B1 droid.

"Hopefully those Dark Troopers did the job of weakening them." Said the officer as he checked his pistol.

After he said that the door exploded sending it flying with the blast killing 2 Sith troopers, 3 B1 droids and badly burning a Sith Officer with the force sending him crashing into the ground while the door crashed into another B1 droid and another officer while the Sith cuts the door in half with his lightsaber with the pieces crushing 4 OOM droids.

The remaining Sith soldiers and droids fire at the opening with the blaster storm lasting a good minute before they stopped.

A few seconds later several blue blaster bolts came in striking a Sith trooper in the face and a Sith Officer in the throat killing them.

An armored man leapt through firing two revolver looking guns which fired bullets made of pure energy striking a B1 battle droid in the chest while the last standing Sith officer was struck by another bullet in the face killing him.

The last B1 battle droid got ready to fire only for it to be ripped to shreds by Excelion.

The Sith Warrior sends a blast of force lightning at John as he ran in only for him to block it with a lightsaber before he lunged at the Sith and the two clashed.

The each exchanged blows before John finished it off by stabbing the Sith in the chest right at the heart killing him instantly.

John pulled his lightsaber out of the Sith allowing him to fall to the ground before he looked to see the clones and Federation trooper take out the OOM droids as they grab weapons.

"Check for any survivors." Alex ordered as he holsters both pistols.

"Found one!" Said the Clone lieutenant as he stood next to a burnt Sith officer.

From what they can see it looked like he was barely alive and they can see he had many broken bones.

"Will he be able to live long enough for interrogation?" Alex asked.

"I don't think so sir." Said the lieutenant.

"I-it doesn't matter." The wounded officer said as he held up a trigger.

"Bomb!" Shouted the clone sergeant before the officer presses on the trigger but nothing happened.

"What did you do?" Alex demanded.

"I-I did what I have to… for the empire…" Was the officer's last words as the life left his eyes.

The lieutenant lays the body down before standing up.

"Something doesn't feel right." Alex said as he looked out the window to see that only a single Munificent star frigate remained… only for 17 warships to drop out of hyperspace.

The incoming fleet composed of 3 Recusant-class destroyers, 5 Imperial II-class star destroyers, 8 Munificent-class star frigates, and 1 Lucrehulk-class battleship.

"Shit! This is too soon of a response!" Alex said as he looked at the approaching fleet.

"Sir I can't reach Group A or the _Justifying honor_. I thought our comms were caught in the EMP grenades but it seems that the enemy is actually jamming us!" Said the clone sergeant.

"Son of a bitch! This entire thing was a trap! We need to get to the brig!" Alex said before they ran out of the bridge.

"Go! I'm going to see if I can't find the jammer." Shouted Jarod as he goes down another hall.

**Star destroyer**

In a dark room a growl was heard before an armored gauntlet with a device on the forearm came up and another armored hand presses a button and then he looks up saying "In two minutes they will fall."

The sounds of gunfire was heard just outside of the door and Imperius smirked as well as cracking his knuckles.

**Group A**

A crackle of rifle fire was heard as another Magna Guard collapsed onto the ground as Chris along with his team stood in front of the brig door.

"Okay, we're here. Let's pop this can open and get out of here." Chris ordered as Ben went to the console on the door and pressed in a few keys.

"It'll open in T-minus… now!" Ben shouted as the door slid open but when the group looked inside, they didn't see their captured comrade, they saw the very lapdog that hunted them… Darth Imperius.

"You!" Chris growled as he aimed his rifle at Imperius.

"It seems they were correct about this." Imperius said as he stared at them but more specifically a horrified Lenalee "If you were told that one of your comrades was being transported then you would come."

"You're dead!" Chris shouted as he lunged at Imperius in his Scale Mail only for everyone minus Imperius to cry out in pain with Chris and Kallen grabbing their Geass eye while Ben and Alyssa grabbed their heads while Lenalee grabbed her legs.

"No" Chris whispered as he tried to summon his Scale Mail only to fail.

"Yes. The weapon you encountered three months ago is on this ship." Imperius said before punching Chris in the face sending him crashing into the wall making a dent.

Alyssa rushes at Imperius and threw a kick but Imperius grabs her by the ankle and spins her around sending her flying and crashing into Kallen.

Lenalee aims the M6H Magnum and fired off a shot but the bullet was plucked out of the air with ease before sending right back at her striking the pistol out of her hands before Imperius ran at her and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying down the hall and through the way they originally came from.

Ben grabs his lightsaber since he is unable to summon Excalibur or HEAR Arturia.

Imperius sees Ben grab his lightsaber and drew his own before Ben rushes at Imperius and they began clashing blades.

Chris stood up with the help of Alyssa before he and Alyssa grab their lightsabers and rushed at Imperius who was still fighting Ben before kicking Ben in the face and using a force push sending Ben flying through the hall and past Lenalee until his back struck the elevator.

Chris and Alyssa continued clashing their lightsabers with Imperius's lightsaber but to their amazement Imperius was extremely skilled with a lightsaber even able to fight evenly against two other people using a sword.

Kallen groans as she rubbed her head before she felt something next to her and looks to see a fallen Magna Guard with its electrostaff right next to it.

Kallen and looks to see Imperius ducking under Alyssa's blade before he punched her in the stomach while at the same time blocking an attack from Chris.

Imperius pushes Chris back before grabbing Alyssa by the neck as she tries to attack him from behind and holds her in the air.

As this happened Kallen runs at Imperius and thrusts the electrostaff at him striking him in the back and causing great pain to shoot through his body.

Imperius spins around tossing Alyssa into Kallen knocking the redhead down but as she gets back up she felt something wrap around her neck and moved to remove the intrusion only to be met with nothing.

Imperius lifted Kallen into the air via force choke but before he could clench his fist to snap her neck an image shot through his head causing great pain and making him release her before grabbing his head trying to remove the vision while also releasing a Meta like roar.

Chris sees Imperius open and sends a force push at him which sends the Sith lord down the hall.

"We need to leave." Chris said panting as he saw Imperius stand back up before two large forms land behind Imperius with the light revealing them to be 2 Phase III Dark Troopers.

"Oh come on, Dark Troopers?!" Ben shouted before they ran into the elevator.

The elevator doors close as the two droids open fire.

"Is the power back on?" Imperius asked as he clipped his now deactivated lightsaber to his hip.

"Yes milord, the entire ship is online and ready to depart but we are unable to until we detach from the Federation ship." Said a Dark Trooper.

"Get the weapons online and prepare destroy the part connecting us to the frigate. Once that is done get us ready to go into hyperspace for the rendezvous point." Said Imperius as he walked into an elevator followed by the Dark Troopers.

"Understood." Said a droid.

"And disengage the communication system for all but jam their communications to a single individual. I wish to speak to that person." Imperius said narrowing his eyes under his helmet.

"Yes milord." Both droids say at once as the doors closed.

**OFS **_**Justifying honor**_

"Captain the enemy fleet is wiping ours out!" Shouted a crewman as an Alamo-class frigate exploded.

"They're focusing on our escorts meaning they don't want to risk damaging the destroyer." The captain said as he watched a Geneva-class cruiser get struck by multiple red beams before bursting into flames.

"Dammit! What about our fighters and bombers?!" The captain shouted as he looked at a crewman.

"They are being taken out of the skies! The enemy is using droid fighters comprising of Vulture droids, Scarab starfighters, droid Tri-fighters, Hyena-bombers, and advanced droid bombers." Said the crewman before the ship shook as debris from the wing of a Munificent star frigate crashed into the side of the _Justifying honor_.

"Can we get communications?" The captain asked.

"Communications just got back." Said the communications officer.

"Then tell the Swords that we have been ambushed and they need to get back here as fast as they can!" The captain shouted as the ship shook from a stray round from a Recusant light destroyer.

**Group B**

The entire Group B ran down the hall blasting any droid or Sith trooper that got in their way.

As they ran a door opens and Alex moved to aim his DC-17 hand blaster into it only for a hand to stop the rifle.

"Chris?" Alex said surprised.

"We need to leave, it was a trap." Chris said.

"We know, an imperial fleet of 17 ships jumped in just a few minutes ago before our weapons stopped working." Alex said before a red bolt flew past his head.

"Blast them!" Shouted an OOM security droid only for his head to be blasted off by the clone lieutenant.

"We need to get back to the _Justifying honor_ and get the hell out of here!" John shouted as he aimed his DC-17 hand blaster and fired at 2 more OOM security droids.

"And we need to go because Imperius is likely behind us as we speak!" Ben shouted.

"Imperius is here?!" Jarod shouted as they began running.

"Yeah and he's the one who set up this trap." Chris said as he drew his lightsaber and cuts down 2 super battle droids.

"Are you hearing me Sword of Heart?" A familiar voice said over Lenalee's radio in her mask.

Lenalee was at the back of the group since the only weapon she had was the Magnum and it was destroyed and her Black Boots were neutralized so she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

"What do you want?!" Lenalee growled before kicking to the side which struck a Sith trooper in the face sending his head smashing into the door knocking him out.

"Sapphire do you expect to escape alive? There is a fleet of ships out there and they are taking care of your escorts. You won't be able to survive." Imperius said through the connection while at his location he was exiting the elevator and walking through the halls with the Dark Troopers walking in a different direction.

"That's what you think!" Lenalee growled as she leaps over the fallen remains of a Droideka.

"Even if there's an interdiction field generator on one of these ships that will keep your ship from entering Slipspace?" Imperius said causing Lenalee to stop temporary before continuing her run.

"What are you talking about?" Lenalee demanded as the group turned the corner to see the airlock with 2 Clone troopers and 2 Federation troopers fighting against battle droids.

"The field will prevent your friends from retreating and they will be sitting ducks but there is a way for them to escape alive." Imperius said as he turned the corner with 4 DEMONs.

"Why should I believe a Sith?" Lenalee demanded as she reached down grabbing a fallen E-5 blaster rifle.

"Even if it involves a connection to you and Siegfried?" Imperius said causing Lenalee to stop at the airlock as everyone else entered.

"I can tell you where the connection is if you beat me and to make it fair I shall allow you the usage of your Dark Boots." Imperius said before she felt the familiar sensation of her Innocence.

"What will it be Sword of Heart? Will you die with your friends or will you let them live and find the answers?" Imperius asked.

Lenalee was frozen and torn between what to pick from going with her friends and protecting them.

"Come on!" Chris shouted as he helped a wounded clone trooper in white Phase 2 armor into the ship before he looks to see Lenalee still on the Imperial II… and Imperius with Dark Troopers approaching.

"Lenalee, come on!" Chris shouted as he aimed his MA5D at Imperius but his finger froze as he saw Lenalee give him an apologetic look… before closing the airlock from her end which also cause the airlock on Chris's end to close as well.

"NO!" Chris shouted as he banged on the door before the airlock disconnects from the Imperial II.

Back on the Imperial II Imperius activates his comm connecting to the bridge.

"Remove the lock and have the hyperdrive ready to enter hyperspace. Tell the _Battle craze_ to shut down the Interdiction field and tell all ships to shoot at the Federation frigate, grazing rounds only." Imperius ordered.

**OFS **_**Justifying honor**_

The battle was in the Siths favor since the Federation fleet lost 2 Geneva cruisers and 1 Alamo frigate but the destroyed ships were able to evacuate with the surviving crew now on board the _Justifying honor_ while the Sith lost only the escorts of the prison ship.

The Sith fleet was aiming their laser cannons at the remains of the Federation fleet.

"Will we be able to enter Slipspace or FTL?" Alex asked as he got to the bridge.

"No because the last frigate rescued some survivors and ran out of ammo but when it tried to enter FTL it didn't happen so we believe that one of the enemy ships has an interdiction field.

"Dammit! The Sith have an Gravity Well Generator on one of those ships so we'll be unable to escape the system!" Alex growled as he smashed a fist into the wall next to him.

"We were fools! The entire thing was a trap and we walked head long into it!" John growled as he glared out the window at the Lucrehulk-class battleship.

"If only we had backup then we would be able to win this battle." The captain said as he looked at a datapad which showed the casualty count.

"Sir we have disconnected from the star destroyer!" Shouted a clone crewman.

"Is everyone on board?" Alex asked.

"No sir." The clone said.

**Imperial II star destroyer**

Imperius stood in front of Lenalee as she glared at him while behind him was 4 DEMONs before several battle droids and Dark Troopers came in.

"So you have stayed. And as such I will fight you evenly." Imperius said as he takes his lightsaber off his hip and hands it to a black DEMON who takes the saber before Imperius got into a fighting stance.

_'Innocence… activate!'_ Lenalee thought before her Dark Boots transformed but instead of the regular appearance it changed looking like heels with wheels above the ankles.

"So you decided to go level two?" Imperius said with a raised eyebrow.

The only answer she gave him was leaping at him and sending a kick towards his head but Imperius ducks under the attack and sends a punch but she flips through the air dodging the punch and lands a kick on Imperius's left shoulder sending him flying where he flips through the air and lands on his feet.

_'That hurt. It seems she's really determined but it's not that. The strike she made… she put all of her heart into that attack. I guess she deserves the title Sword of Heart.'_ Imperius thought with a small smile before he leaps at the dark green haired girl and both threw attacks with Lenalee sending kicks while Imperius threw punches and kicks with one punch striking Lenalee in the face while her kick struck Imperius in the side of the head sending him flying and crashing into the wall with the left side of his helmet cracked.

"Not bad." Imperius said as he looked at Lenalee with a part of his helmet falling off revealing a single grey eye.

Lenalee continued her attack but Imperius dodged each attack knowing how devastating a single kick was before he sees an opening and moved in ducking under an axe kick aimed for his head and sent a punch striking Lenalee in the stomach.

Lenalee gasps in pain before everything went dark but she fought the darkness… until Imperius pressed a pressure point on her neck knocking her unconscious.

"Take her to a room and have the neural collar on her." Imperius ordered as he sat her against a wall.

"Yes milord." Said a DEMON as he picked Lenalee up before strapping a collar around her neck.

"Now get us into hyperspace." Imperius said as he took his helmet off to look at the damage.

"What about the Federation ships?" Asked an OOM commander droid.

"Tell the Admiral to allow them to leave." Imperius said as he looked out the window.

**Space**

The Imperial II star destroyer flew away from the OFS _Justifying honor_ before it entered hyperspace.

**Sith Lucrehulk-class battleship **_**Menacing Vengeance**_

"Imperius wants us to allow the Federation fleet to leave?!" The admiral demanded.

"Yes sir, he told the Sword that he would allow her friends to escape and he will keep his word." Said the droid.

"Well we won't. Tell all ships to fire at the Federation ships and keep the Gravity Well online until they are nothing but scrap!" Said the admiral.

"Sir, Lord Imperius gave us orders to let them leave alive. We are disobeying orders." Said a Tactical droid.

"This is a tactical situation. The Swords of Heaven are the biggest thorn in the Empire and if the Swords are dead then we have the means to destroy the Federation." Said the admiral.

"I see the logic in your move sir." Said the tactical droid before turning to an OOM pilot droid at the communications station "Inform all ships to open fire. If they have survivors kill them… but if they are females we can just have them as slaves."

**OFS **_**Justifying honor**_

"Sir the Sith fleet is moving into position!" Shouted a crewman.

"Dammit!" Alex growled as Chris and the other Swords reached the bridge.

"Sir there's a transmission coming from the Lucrehulk-class battleship." Said a clone communications officer.

"This is Admiral Vintner to Federation dogs" The Swords and many Federation soldiers growled "by orders of Lord Imperius, we are to let you leave this system alive due to the capture of the Sword of Heart." Chris clenches his fists as a memory of Lenalee disconnecting the _Justifying honor_ from the star destroyer "But since Imperius isn't here his orders are redacted and by my command: All Federation ships are to be wiped out!"

"The enemy is preparing to attack sir!" Shouted a human crewman.

"I want all data we can get on an Admiral Vintner!" Alex ordered.

"They're opening fire!" Shouted a clone before the ship shook as the first rounds struck.

"Shields down to fifty-two percent!"

"OFS _Aqua One _and OFS _Winchester_ are down to forty-three percent!" Shouted a crewman.

"Fire all weapons!" Shouted the captain.

_**Menacing Vengeance**_

Admiral Vintner stood on the bridge with a big smile on his face as he watched his fleet sending waves of red beams at the remains of the Federation fleet.

"Sir the enemy shields should be dropping soon." Said an OOM pilot droid.

"Once their shields drop cease fire. I want to give them an offer before they die." The admiral said with an evil smile.

"I would not advise it. It would give them time to regain their shields." Said the tactical droid.

"It wouldn't matter. At this moment I have all ships charging their ion cannons for a focused strike against their given targets to drop their shields and we will finish them off. And besides if they do go with my offer… they'll still die." Vintner said with a glint in his eyes.

**OFS **_**Justifying honor**_

Everyone on the bridge staggered or held onto something to keep their balance as lasers struck the hull.

"Our shields are gone!" Shouted a crewman before the shaking stopped.

"They stopped firing." Alex said surprised.

"Sir the enemy is contacting us." Said the communications operator.

"Open a connection." Alex ordered.

"Yes sir!" The soldier replied.

"This is Admiral Vintner to the Federation fleet. At this moment your fleet is without shields and I make this offer. Send over every women on your ships and we shall let you live." Said the admiral sending waves of anger through the crew of every ship.

"Sir we have found the data. It says here that Admiral Vintner is a notorious criminal and part of Sabaoth Squadron. It seems he was in charge of a fleet that raided convoys killing the men and taking the women to be used as slaves. We are unsure of their fate though from what we know… its bad." Said the soldier.

"And the fate of the men afterwords if they were given this offer?" Alyssa asked.

"They were killed outright… while video imagery showed that the men that went with the women were forced to watch as the women were… I don't want to speak any further." Said the clone soldier feeling sick in his stomach.

"Tell that piece of shit that he can go to hell and I will send him there myself!" Chris growled.

"Sir you don't have your powers because of that device and we are outnumbered and outmatched." Said the captain.

"Captain Rich have the shields returned?" Alex asked.

"Yes sir, all shields are up to 100 percent."

"What is your response?" Vintner said over the communication link that was reconnected.

"You can go to hell you piece of shit! We know what you plan to do once you've got what you wanted and I won't stand by and let my friends be turned into sex slaves where they are raped every second of every day for the rest of their lives!" John shouted and they could feel the rage.

"Then it is sad because since Imperius already has the Sword of Heart… I was sure that the Sword of Skill and the newly made Sword of Determination were on board. It would have been nice to see how skillful she was and how the Sword of Determination lives up to her name." The man said in a tone that sent shivers down both Alyssa and Kallen's spine while at the same time making them sick to their stomachs as they imagined what he meant.

Unaware to everyone Imperius had the tactical droid record everything that was being said and to send him everything should the admiral survive.

"All well… if you survive then I guess I'll find you in the remains of your fleet." Admiral Vintner said before the connection ended.

"Enemy is preparing to fire!" Shouted a crewman.

"Missiles incoming!" Shouted another.

As he said that missiles flew through the air and exploded… in front and around the Federation fleet creating a cloud of gas but when the beams reached the gas they dissipated proving it was an anti-beam shroud.

"What?!" Everyone shouted caught by surprise.

"Sorry we're late to the party." A familiar voice said sending waves of relief through everyone.

"Glad to see you came Felix." Chris said as a holographic image of Felix in his armor plus helmet appeared.

"Hey can't leave you to do this. And I'm sorry that I couldn't determine it was a trap. I screwed up." Felix said truthfully.

"Don't worry but please tell me you have something to help?" Jarod asked before missiles flew and struck 3 Munificent frigates and 1 Imperial II star destroyer.

"Oh I do." Felix said as a fleet of 8 ships flew past the 2 Geneva cruisers, 1 Alamo frigate, and 1 Paris heavy frigate.

The fleet was composed of 3 Marathon-class heavy cruisers, 2 Jupiter-class battlestars, 1 Orion-class heavy battlestar, and 2 Strident-class heavy frigates.

The UNSC type ships open fire with MAC cannons and Archer missiles which flew with the MAC's causing damage to 2 Imperial II star destroyers, 1 Munificent star frigate, and destroying 1 Recusant light destroyer.

"Well don't just stand there let's get firing!" Chris shouted.

The Alliance type ships and _Justifying honor_ open fire with the Alliance rounds striking an already damaged Imperial II and causing major damage before the _Justifying honor_ finished it off with a single MAC round which punched through the ship like a rock through wet paper and striking the left wing of a Munificent frigate.

**Menacing Vengeance**

"Where did that fleet come from?!" Vintner demanded as he watched a Munificent explode.

"No idea sir, we believe they entered the system when you made your demands." Said an OOM pilot droid.

"Launch all fighters and destroy those ships!" Vintner shouted in anger.

**Space**

As Vintner ordered the Sith fleet launched every fighter they still had which counted to 1,291 Vulture droids, 323 Scarab fighters, 412 droid Tri-fighters, 182 Hyena bombers, 92 advanced droid bombers, 281 TIE fighters, 102 TIE interceptors, and 82 TIE bombers.

In the CIC of the Jupiter-class battlestar OFS _Inquisition_ stood Felix as he looked at a holographic map of the battle.

"They have deployed all their fighters' sir." Said a clone crewman.

"Fire some MITV pods, see if we can shorten their numbers a bit." Felix ordered.

"Yes sir. Firing MITV missile pods." Said a clone crewman at the weapons console.

Back in space the Battlestar types and UNSC types fire 4 missiles per ship which was 32 MITV pods before each pod popped revealing 24 missiles per pod which flew and struck the Sith fighters taking down 768 fighters.

"Alright launch fighters but keep them back and send a spread of gunfire in front of us at the enemy fighters. If we can take some of them down then we can give our flyboys an even fight." Felix ordered as he crossed his arms over his chest piece.

The warships launched fighters with the Jupiter classes launched 20 Vipers 10 Mk IIIs and 10 Mk VIIs, 10 F-61 Tridents, 10 SX3 Interceptors, 10 Aurek strikefighters, 10 Liberator starfighters, and 10 A-Wings per Jupiter. The Orion launching 30 Vipers with 15 Mk IIIs and 15 Mk VIIs, 10 F-61 Tridents, 10 SX3 Interceptors, 10 A-Wings, 10 Mk VI Supremacy fighters, 10 Sabers, 10 Chela starfighters, and 10 N-1 starfighters. The Marathon cruisers launched 25 ships per cruiser counting to 75 ships with one Marathon launching 5 Broadswords, 4 X-Wings, 3 ARC-170 starfighters, and 3 Longswords. The second Marathon launched 5 Y-Wings, 3 Shortswords, 3 B-Wings, and 4 Extinction-class bombers. The last Marathon launched 4 Z-95 headhunters, 5 V-19 Torrent starfighters, 3 N-1 starfighters, and 3 Chela starfighters.

The number of fighters the fleet launched counted to 245 ships.

"We won't be able to deal with all of those fighters with just 245 fighters." Said an A-wing pilot.

"Most of them are droid fighters." Said a Viper Mk VII pilot.

"Well our ships are doing what they can to help us out before they are forced to attack the Sith ships." Said the pilot of an N-1 as he watched a bullet from a Jupiter battlestar striking a Scarab starfighter.

"Enemy fleet is closing in, we are diverting fire to the enemy fleet!" Said the clone communications officer on board the OFS _Inquisition_.

"Roger that. This is Red 1 to all units, you heard them, the rest is up to us." Said the pilot of an X-Wing.

"Let's get this party started! Fox 3 Fox 3!" Shouted a Broadsword pilot as he fired two missiles which flew and struck one TIE Fighter and 1 droid Tri-fighter.

The fighters flew past one another shooting at each other with most of the shots striking Sith fighters while a few Sith bolts found their targets but not much damage thanks to those being shielded.

"_Talon hawk_ fire a MAC round into the bow of the Imperial II star destroy that is burning in the center. Strike that spot and your round should punch through." Felix said using the holographic map as well as moving his hand around the holographic map like he was a strategist tapping a Strident heavy frigate and tapping the burning area of an Imperial II.

"Roger" Said the captain of the OFS _Talon hawk_.

"Blue squadron a group of 5 TIE bombers is moving to attack the _Winchester_ protect them!" Felix ordered.

"This is Blue leader we're moving to engage the enemy!"

"This is the OFS _Justifying honor _to the OFS _Inquisition_, Felix when did you become such a good strategist?" Alex asked over the radio.

"If you've played strategy games such as Empire at War or EndWar then it becomes easy. And also with this map I can see what the enemy will plan to do and I can counter attack them with ease." Felix said as he tapped a hologram of the OFS _Inquisition_ and tapped three points of a Recusant light destroyer before the hologram battlestar fired 4 rounds which flew striking the hologram Recusant with those points exploding before it separated with multiple explosions across its hull.

"Enemy light destroy and star destroyer destroyed. A Munificent frigate has been badly damaged. Indigo squadron moving to engage enemy TIE fighter and bomber squadron approaching the _Justifying honor_." Said a human crewman from his terminal.

"Sir doesn't it seem odd that the Lucrehulk battleship is holding position while the rest of its fleet attacked?" Asked a clone commander wearing phase 1 armor with gold markings.

"Yeah it is. The Lucrehulk's are built with many turbo lasers and laser defense system so why aren't they joining the fight… unless…" Felix said with a smile sliding onto his face "Unless that ship is housing the Gravity Well Generator."

"Orders sir?" Asked the clone commander.

"Contact the _Justifying honor _and tell them that they have command of the fleet. I'm going out there." Felix said as he made his way out of the CIC.

"Yes sir, right away!" Said the clone who began opening a communications line.

**OFS **_**Justifying honor**_

"Sir the enemy fleet is breaking!" Said a crewman as the Paris heavy frigate fired another MAC round that struck a Munificent star frigate punching through its reactor and causing it to explode.

"Can you locate the source of the gravity well?" Alex asked.

"Sir communications from the _Inquisition_, Felix believes that the gravity field is coming from the Lucrehulk battleship and he's going in to take it out." Said a clone crewman.

"What?! How?! He doesn't have a fighter and his Fury Interceptor is in Gracemeria!" Chris said confused.

Their question was answered when something flew out of the port pod of the _Inquisition_ and what caught Chris by surprise… was that it was a black and orange colored Valkyrie.

"A Valkyrie? It looks like an Excalibur." Ben said surprised.

"Actually boys this is the VF-19F Excalibur. It's going to be replacing the regular units but the command units will still be the VF-19 Excalibur's since so many pilots favor them. This baby just entered service two days ago and I was the test pilot for it." Felix said over the radio.

"That would explain why we haven't seen you in the last few months." Alex muttered.

"Those things aren't taking away my Excalibur!" Chris shouted before looking at Ben who had a small twitch.

"Sorry I meant my Valkyrie." Chris said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about that. Revan ordered that those who wish to keep their Valkyries will still have them but they are going to be updated every once in a while to update them for future conflicts." Felix said as he flew towards the enemy force.

Firing his Gun Pod striking 4 Scarab fighters and causing them to explode. Before the fighter transformed into GERWALK mode and maneuvered around firing 40 micro missiles which struck 37 fighters destroying them.

"Chris I'm leaving control to you guys so try not to get me killed because I am going to make sure that the battleship is destroyed." Felix said as he flew through the battlefield.

"What are you going after?" Chris asked before remembering the once flaw in a Lucrehulk.

"Are you seriously going in there?!" Chris demanded.

"Hey just helping out some friends… now excuse me while I go blow up this ship." Felix said cutting the link.

"Felix!" Chris growled.

"Is he planning to attack that ship head on?" Jarod asked trying to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"Yep." Ben answered as they watched the Valkyrie return to fighter mode and fly at the enemy ship.

_**Menacing Vengeance**_

"Fire everything we have at those Federation dogs!" Vintner growled as he slammed a fist into the arm rest of his chair.

"Sir we lost the _Vengeful_." Said an OOM pilot droid.

"Damn it!" Vintner growled.

"Sir an enemy fighter is approaching!" Shouted an OOM commander droid.

"Then blast it out of the sky!" Vintner growled in annoyance.

"We can't its evading everything we shoot at it." Said the droid.

"I advise we abandon ship, it is likely that he will be going for the reactor." Said the tactical droid.

"Good idea. All units continue attacking, you four come with me!" Vintner said as he walked off the bridge with the tactical droid, droid commander, and two OOM security droids.

**Felix**

Felix flew through space evading the beams with ease and even shooting down several droid and non-droid fighters.

Felix sees the hanger and makes his way using GERWALK mode to maneuver easily around before flying deeper into the ship transforming into Battroid mode a second later as he has sights of the reactor.

Parts of the shoulders pop open revealing several micro missiles.

"Eat this!" Felix said as he launched 10 missiles which flew at the reactor.

Transforming into fighter mode Felix flew out before the missiles struck the reactor causing multiple explosions.

In the secondary hanger Vintner boards a Sheathipede-class transport shuttle before it takes off and flew out of the hanger as everything started exploding.

Once out of the hanger the shuttle turned and flew away.

"How long until the field is down?" Vintner asked.

"A few seconds sir." Said an OOM pilot droid.

"Good" Vintner said leaning back in his seat.

Back with Felix he was flying through the exploding hanger and flew out just as the hanger went up in flames flying through the fire.

"Now I know how those flyboys feel! That was awesome!" Felix said with a smile under his helmet as he flew away from the _Menacing Vengeance_ as its Core ship exploded and it split in half.

In space every droid fighter began shutting down while the TIE series remain flying.

"Alright now its shooting fish in a barrel!" Shouted a Viper Mk VII pilot as he puts holes in a Vulture droid before it explodes.

Back with the shuttle the droid pilot looks back.

"The Gravity Well is down, we can leave the system." Said pilot before the Sheathipede-class shuttle entered hyperspace.

"The enemy fleet is in disarray finish them off!" Shouted a B-Wing pilot as he fired two proton torpedoes which struck the bridge of an Imperial II.

"They're turning tail to run!" Shouted an SX3 interceptor pilot as he shot down a TIE Interceptor and saw a the TIE's returning to different Sith warships.

"Keep it up and make sure that they get the message that the Swords of Heavens will never die easily." Chris ordered as he stood next to Alex.

By the time the Sith entered hyperspace they only had 2 Munificent star frigates and 1 Imperial II star destroyer.

"Alright all fighters return to your ships and be ready to exit the system." Alex said as he looked out the window to see the VF-19F fly towards a Jupiter-class battlestar with the name _Inquisition_ on the flight pods.

"Well this was an interesting trip. If you need me I'm going to sleep." Jarod said as he walked out of the room.

"I hope that Lenalee will be alright." John said as he walked away.

"So do I." Chris whispered as he started thinking about what went wrong.

**Unknown location**

All she could feel was a soft surface as well as the cold wind blowing in her face.

Her eyes fluttered open before they widen as Lenalee remembered what happened and she leaps to her feet and looks around only to her confusion instead of a prison cell or torture chamber she was expecting she was in a regular room with a window showing the blackness of space.

She looks around before looking down to see that she was still in her armor minus the mask and the collar that was around her neck.

Lenalee touches the collar and tried to activate her Dark Boots only for a shock to go through her body.

Lenalee cried because of the shock and dropped to her knees and pants from the electrical attack before standing up when she was good enough to stand.

A door opens and Lenalee turns to see 2 Sith troopers and to her horror Darth Imperius.

"What do you want?" Lenalee growled as the black armored man walked in.

"Just wish to see how you are doing." Imperius answered as the door closed behind him.

"Yeah right, you Sith are all the same!" Lenalee said glaring at Imperius.

"Not every Sith is like what you've encountered." Imperius said as he walked to the window as two TIE fighters fly past followed by a Sheathipede-class shuttle which is escorted to a hanger.

"Why should I believe you?" Lenalee asked.

"I kept my promise that I would let your friends live and I told the admiral to let them leave alive." Imperius said looking Lenalee in the eye.

"Do you think I would believe anything you say? I bet the second you left he decided to disobey your orders and tried to bargain to take Lotus and Soul Calibur as sex slaves for everyone else's lives!" Lenalee shouted.

"Sir I regret to inform you that the Admiral disobeyed your orders and tried to attack the fleet and take the females as slaves." Said the tactical droid a second later after Lenalee finished talking.

The entire room fell silent for a full two minutes.

"That was oddly correct." Imperius muttered as he looked at Lenalee before the fog that usually surrounded the armor intensified which slightly scared Lenalee "When I get the chance I am going to make him suffer."

Before Lenalee could say anything Imperius looks at her with his black fog fading as he said "Now I believe I said that I would give you the answer that was connected to you and the Sword of Strength but I believe that you would need to clean up mainly due to the fact that it must be uncomfortable sleeping in that armor." Imperius said as he walked towards the door but stopped to look at her "There are some clothes in the drawer on the left side of the bed."

Imperius exits the room and Lenalee goes to the shower and cleans herself up before getting dressed finding what looked like Ahsoka's adept robes.

Putting on the clothing Lenalee looks at the door before it opens with 2 Sith troopers standing there.

"We have been ordered to escort you to your destination." Said the first trooper though from what Lenalee could tell he didn't care even if she was an enemy.

"This way ma'am." Said the second trooper as they stood aside and Lenalee walked out and they began walking with one trooper in front of her and the other behind her.

The trip was 17 minutes long because they were on a Subjugator-class heavy cruiser and they had to take one of the rail jets to get close to their destination.

Once they reached the room the door opens to reveal Imperius standing there with the black fog gone.

"Thank you gentlemen, you can go now." Imperius said.

Both troopers salute before walking off.

"Why did you ask for me?" Lenalee asked narrowing her eyes.

"Mister Imperius" A Child's voice said catching Lenalee off guard before Imperius moved out of the way revealing two girls with one being a six year old while the other was a five year old.

Lenalee was mostly focused on the girl with dark blue hair and violet colored eyes.

"I believe you're wondering who this girl is." Imperius said as he walked up next to Lana and puts a hand onto her shoulder after going to one knee.

"Yes. I am." Lenalee said entering the room still focused on the girl.

"Sapphire this is Lana, she is a clone of both you and the Sword of Strength. She is yours and Siegfried's child." Imperius said causing Lenalee to widen her eyes in surprise as did Lana's.

"Mr. Imperius… this is my…" Lana quietly said unable to get the words right.

"That's right Lana. She is your mother." Imperius said as he pats her shoulder.

Lana looks at Imperius wanting to make sure that he was truthful and he nods his head with the same aura he had whenever he was around them.

Lana slowly walks over the Lenalee until she was right in front of her touches her left hand and both felt a spark of familiarity course through them before tears began forming in her eyes.

"Mommy!" Lana shouted as she wraps her arms around Lenalee's waste.

Unable to hold it in anymore Lenalee began crying and dropped to one knee wrapping her arms around Lana.

"It's so nice." Rin said with a smile as she wipes away tears from her own eyes.

"I wish I had a mommy and daddy." Rin said with a sad smile.

"Who said you couldn't have one now?" Imperius asked putting a hand on Rin's head.

Rin looks at Imperius who looks down at her though through the visor she could make out different positive emotions which caused her to smile and cry before hugging the black armored Sith lord.

_'I promised that I would protect them and I have but I also promised the Sword of Heart answers… and I will look for those answers.'_Imperius thought as he looked out the window.

"What happened to the mean man?" Rin asked.

"Huh?" Imperius asked confused.

"What happened to the mean man you were talking to a few minutes ago?" Rin asked and Imperius instantly knew that she was talking about Vintner.

"I punished him for going against orders and sent him to Earth." Imperius said truthfully.

"I wish I could see Earth up close. To touch the grass, feel the winds, to swim in the oceans." Rin said looking at a holoprojector which showed a hologram of Earth.

"Well maybe someday you'll get your wish." Imperius said with a smile under his helmet.

**Strangereal**

John walked through the halls of a hotel rubbing the bridge of his nose after a meeting involving Estovakians demanding help to retake their 'Glorious country' but it ended with the Estovakians splitting in two with half of them leaving to either retake Estovakia or join the Sith while the rest remained to help the Federation and everyone else on Strangereal.

John opens a door and hears humming and looks to see Euphemia wearing a yellow sundress looking out from the porch of their apartment looking out to the ocean while the wind flew through her hair.

"This is a beautiful sight isn't it?" John asked catching his girlfriend by surprise.

"Stop doing that!" Euphie pouted which caused John to laugh.

"Sorry but you look cute when you get scared." John said causing Euphie to blush slightly.

"How was your day?" John asked.

Euphie smiled and says "Cerina was really grateful for help because of her pregnancy and Kallen was happy I could babysit Aoko."

"Well you have ways with kids." John said wrapping his arms around her.

"What happened?" Euphie asked since she felt something was wrong.

"It was a trap… the entire thing was a trap. Darth Imperius was waiting for us and he had us completely at his mercy. Lenalee was taken as a deal she made with Imperius to spare us but when he left the admiral in charge of the fleet disobeyed and opened fire on us intending to kill us. He even had the gall to demand us to give up the women in the fleet so they could be used as slaves!"

Euphie was scared at the mention of Lenalee being in the hands of the Sith.

"But if it weren't for Felix we would have been dead by now. I guess I have another reason to be glad that merc is on our side instead of the Siths." John said looking to the Gracemeria air force base as 2 F-22 Raptors flew through the sky.

**OFS **_**Hard Fight**_

In a room Jarod was (Again) behind a curtain working on something with Sid standing outside of the tarp.

"Is he working on something again?" Alex asked the AI controlled AS.

"Affirmative. Creator has been working on something since the false rescue mission." Said the AI.

"Sounds like he's pretty determined." Alex muttered as he sees flashes every once in a while.

"Is anyone out there with Sid?!" Jarod called out.

"It's Alex!" Alex answered.

"Good can you go down to Strangereal and pick up ECM transmitters from the Estovakians?" Jarod asked.

"Uh sure." Alex said confused before he walks off.

**Gracemeria air force base**

The sounds of jets flying and landing is heard throughout the air base as jets from different nations arrived either from close by nations or from assistance from Federation transports.

"Alright so we just need Titanium and some mechanics before I make my return to Earth." Felix said as he was marking off some bits on his pad.

"Why would you need all of these materials?" Andrew asked.

"Because of something that me and the US military are making. I mean the US are still around and in a hidden location so I just need some mechanics to help with a project we're making." Felix said as he pressed several keys.

"So why all these metals?" Andrew asked as he looked to see a crate full of copper next to a crate full of Iridium.

"They're for the project." Felix said handing the pad to an Emmerian technician.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Andrew asked.

"In a few hours." Felix answered.

"Well hopefully you'll be back when your project is finished." Andrew said as he walked off.

"Hopefully I will cause this will help on this world." Felix said as he looks up into the sky to see 3 VF-19Fs approaching.

**OFS **_**Hard Fight**_

The sounds of electricity went through the entire room as Jarod stood in front of a table before the sparks vanished.

"Finally!" Jarod shouted before holding up a burger "I've been hungry for a few minutes now."

Jarod takes a bite of his burger before he looks at a formula as well as schematics.

"I don't know why I haven't thought of this for the last few months but I guess I never encountered that thing until now but why does Imperius feel familiar." Jarod said as he looked at a device.

"If I can get this finished then it could be very useful." Jarod said as he took another bite.

_**Quick vengeance**_

Lenalee smiles at the sleeping form of Lana as she laid her head on Lenalee's lap while the dark green haired girl ran her fingers through the 5 year olds hair.

"You seem to be getting attached to her." A familiar voice said causing Lenalee to look at Imperius glaring at him only for that glare to lighten up as he tucks in a sleeping Rin.

"I do not understand but it's like a connection that I can't explain." Imperius said with a small smile under his helmet.

Lenalee couldn't help but agree since when she saw Lana she too had a connection to her that she couldn't explain.

Lenalee notices that there were some instruments like a piano and a guitar.

"You play instruments?" Lenalee asked confused not expecting someone like a Sith lord to play instruments.

"I do it from time to time for the kids." Imperius answered uncaring.

"Wait, why are you telling me stuff like this?" Lenalee asked realizing that Imperius was just tell her things.

"Even if you are a prisoner of war Lana sees you as a mother and she seems happier." Imperius said as he ran his hand over the piano.

"I don't understand." Lenalee said confused as she watched Imperius sit on the bench.

"Even I don't understand." Imperius said as he ran his hand over the piano keys and began playing.

[Play: How To Play - The Hobbit " Misty Mountains ( Cold )"]

As he played Lenalee could feel the sadness and other emotions being played while she also felt a sense of familiarity as he played before an image shot through her head and she shook her head unsure if it was truly who she thought it was.

**OFS Hard Fight**

As Jarod worked he froze as he hears the song before he looks up and thought _'This music. There are only a few people I know who can play like this.'_

As Jarod thought that the distraction caused him to accidentally cause an explosion and send him flying out of the room and past Sid crashing into the wall.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jarod shouted in pain.

**Alyssa**

Alyssa was going through Karate katas only to stop with her foot in the air when she started hearing the music.

"This song." Alyssa muttered as she looked up while several Clone Assassins who were going through their own workouts looked around.

"Ma'am, what is this?" Asked Clone Assassin commander Shadow.

"I don't know but it feels sad." Alyssa said to her second in command.

**Josh**

Josh was meditating with Hyorinmaru on his lap glowing blue and cold mist forming around it before the mist ends and Josh opens his eyes with a smile on his face.

"I'm finished." Josh said before he looks up hearing the song 'This music… it's with sadness.'

**Andrew**

Andrew was meditating in his quarters as a rainbow-colored aura that continuously shifted through each color before he heard the song.

"This song..." He muttered as he opened his eyes.

"_What is it?_" A silky, smooth female voice asked.

"No idea, Cinder... but it sounds sad." He answered.

**Ben and Arturia**

Ben and Arturia were training against each other when they heard the song.

"What is this song?" Arturia questioned.

"No idea... but I find it sad." Ben answered.

**Chris and his family**

Chris was sitting in a recliner as Cerina had put the girls to bed while she too went to bed.

While he was deep in thought, Chris heard the song.

"This music..." He muttered.

As he continued listening to the song, his thoughts turned back to Lenalee's capture by the Sith lapdog.

'Damn that Imperius... it's a good thing I had those trackers placed inside all members of the Swords. Bit of a shame it won't give me her location until I can get a stable connection for it.' He thought as the image of Lenalee being tortured crossed his mind which only infuriated him.

"I will find Lenalee, rescue her, and kill that damn lapdog..." Chris growled quietly.

"_It would be wise to calm yourself, Innovator. Very soon our final transformation shall commence and we will become the embodiment of Freedom and Hope." _Wing Origin's many voices said to him, calming the young man down.

"I know, Origin... and when that time comes, I will put an end to the Sith and the Britannian Empire." He vowed as his Innovator eyes appeared. "I'm done showing mercy to trash such as the Sith... I will kill all of them and protect my friends."

**E.U.**

David was working on the arm of the Oracle before he stops hearing the music.

"What the hell is with this song?" Asked a clone trooper in pure white phase 1 armor.

_'Why does this song sound familiar yet sad?'_ David thought before he went back to work.

"Andrew do you hear this?" Cui asked as she and her twin sister entered wearing Celestial Being uniforms with Cui having hers colored jade green with a green diamond and Yui having hers colored ice blue with a light blue diamond.

"Yeah I do." Andrew said as he connects two wires.

"It sounds sad." Yui said looking out a door as it rained.

In another area of the castle walked Kasumi as she was looking at a datapad only to stop to look out the window.

_'This song… loneliness and sadness.'_ Kasumi thought before continuing her walk.

**Alex**

Alex was at the shooting range firing a WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle but stops as he heard the music.

"This again?" Alex muttered looking up with a lot of other soldiers.

**Poland**

Gunfire and explosions could be heard in the distance while standing tall in a base were several Knightmares as well as 4 Armored Cores with them being the Redeemer, Merrygate, My Bliss, and Reiterpallasch as they stood in a hanger under a roof while it rained.

Sitting in a bed room looking out a window was Max Walker wearing a bathrobe before a door opens and May Greenfield walks in wearing a similar bathrobe while using a towel to dry her hair only to stop as the music was playing.

"Do you hear that Max?" May asked looking out the window as a flash of lightning came.

"It sounds sad and somewhat familiar." Max said as he looked out the window with a sad expression before he felt two arms wrap around him and he knew it was May holding him.

"It makes me remember the past before coming here… I really miss them Max." May said as tears slid down her face.

Max turns around and wraps his arms around May holding her tight as he too remembered.

"It's alright May. I miss everyone too but we must live on for their sake." Max was as he rests his chin on her head.

"Please help me forget." May said to Max before they kissed one another deeply.

**Britannia**

Suzaku was looking at a piece of paper only to freeze and look up as the music played.

"Man this is the third time we've started hearing songs and it's a piano again." Said Gino.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Nonette asked.

"No idea. How about you Suzaku?" Gino said looking at the Lancelot pilot.

"I am as confused as you are." Suzaku answered.

**Unknown location**

In an unknown location several men in Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor were getting ready for a mission.

"What is this music?" Asked one of the Mandalorians.

"No idea." Said another Mandalorian.

One single man in Mandalorian armor looked up at the ceiling in thought before putting his helmet on.

**Unknown location**

Falling to the ground were dead Britannian soldiers before a man in ODST armor walked over the corpses and opening a door where inside were several Japanese and Britannians being held at gunpoint by 7 Britannian soldiers.

"What?!" The lead soldier uttered before an axe smashed into his head with the thrower being the ODST who runs up to the falling body and rips the axe out of his head before unfolding his second axe and swinging both with one cutting through a soldiers neck severing the head while the second axe slammed into a soldiers chest.

"Bastard!" Shouted a soldier as he and the 4 remaining soldiers aimed their rifles only to be pelted by bullets fired by men wearing US Kevlar armor with a patch stating them to be Navy SEAL's.

"Is everyone alright?" The ODST asked as he folds the axes after removing them from the bodies.

"Yes thank you." Said a Britannian woman who was holding an infant girl.

"Come on, we're getting you out of here." Said a SEAL as he holds his hand towards a Britannian girl who looked to be 7 years old.

The ODST looks out through the only window when he started hearing the song.

"What is that sound?" Asked a Japanese boy.

"I don't know." Said the father.

The ODST said nothing before he turned and walked out of the room as the Navy SEAL's began moving civilians from a facility located on an island.

**Kallen**

Kallen sat in a chair on a porch in a hotel which overlooked the ocean of Emmeria while mobile suits, starfighters, Valkyries, and jet fighters flew through the air.

Kallen wasn't there alone because in her arms she held Aoko with a bright smile and giggled as the light blue haired infant grabbed a lock of her hair.

Suddenly the sound of music reaches Kallen's ears causing her to look off towards the sea as the sun was setting while the window blue through her hair.

"This sound." Kallen muttered before laughter drew her attention causing her to turn to Aoko who was waving her hands in the air with a bright smile laughing brightly while her eyes lit up with joy and happiness that caused Kallen to smile and hold her daughter closer.

'If he was still around he would probably be happy right now.' Kallen thought as she closed her eyes and leaning back into the chair.

_**Quick vengeance**_

As Imperius ended the song he looks towards Lenalee who had a sad look as tears welled up in her eyes.

"That sounded so sad." Lenalee whispered as she wiped away the tears.

"It is how I express my emotions. I don't remember anything of most of my life but I get flashes from time to time and I do not understand why." Imperius said as he stood up and looked out the window.

"What do you remember then?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"All I remember are fields of battle, destruction, and death."

"Do you ever get flashes of other things?" Lenalee asked hoping she could piece together something.

"Not memories at times." Imperius said before he hears a voice in his voice saying _"For the future we are fighting for we must not stop and keep walking."_

"What are they?" Lenalee asked.

"I sometimes smell forests burning, I see grotesque abominations as they charge at me, and I feel the controls of a mobile suit as it shook around me. I hear… a woman's voice when I sleep and when I dream I can barely make out her appearance but day by day, hour by hour… she is becoming clearer and clearer." Imperius said.

'Just who is he?' Lenalee thought before Lana whispers "Mommy"

Lenalee smiled at the child she held before she looks at Imperius who was standing at a window looking out into space while flying in the distance were 2 Munificent-class star frigates, 3 Laurasia-class frigates, and 1 Imperial II-class star destroyer before 2 TIE Fighters, 3 Sith starfighters, and 2 Enacts in flight mode flew past the window.

"You know, you are far more kinder than other members of the empire I've encountered." Lenalee said to the black armored man.

"Some are different but it all comes down to those who are in control." Imperius said as he watched a TIE Interceptor fly past the window.

"If you were in control what would you do?" Lenalee asked.

Instead of answering Imperius was silent.

The silence lasted for a good minute before he turned his head towards her and said "It's time you left."

The door opens revealing two Sith troopers waiting.

"Wait, what about Lana?" Lenalee asked since her heart was telling her not to leave the childs side.

Imperius looked for a good minute before he said with a sigh "You may take her with you. Only because she sees you as a mother and for some reason… I just don't wish for her to be separated from you."

Lenalee smiled softly before standing up with a still sleeping Lana in her hands before she left the room but when the door closes Imperius clenches his hands into fists as an image of a funeral flashing through his head as well as a crying child before that image vanishes.

"Milord there is a transmission from Lord Oculus and Lord Mundus for you." Said a Sith officer.

"I'll take it in here." Imperius said before he turns towards a holoprojector and two familiar holograms appeared.

"Imperius we just heard that you have managed to defeat the Federation and the Swords of Heaven as well as managing to capture the Sword of Heart. I must say that is quite an impressive feat." Oculus said though Imperius narrowed his eyes under his helmet but the helmet prevented the two Sith from seeing it.

"Now we wish for you to transfer her to these coordinates." Mundus said bringing sending several numbers and Imperius's eyes widen at them.

"Milord's this is-" Imperius was interrupted by the two Sith saying "Yes we have chosen that planet specifically for one reason… to remove."

"But is it worth a life?" Imperius asked though it was a foolish question.

"Of course it is, are you having feelings for her?" Mundus demanded.

"No Lord Mundus, I am just curious because I sense only a bit of negative emotions and the process would fail and risk destroying what you want." Imperius said hoping that the Sith would by the bluff.

"The Sword of Heart and the Sword of Strength have humiliated me on Earth several times and I took pleasure in killing Siegfried in front of her face so it doesn't matter." Oculus said causing Imperius to silently growl.

"When you reach the destination you are free to stay or leave as you please but the Sword of Heart… will remain on that world." Mundus stated.

"Is that understood Imperius?" Oculus asked.

"Clear as a cloudless sky lord Oculus and Mundus." Imperius said before the holograms vanish.

"RAGH!" Imperius shouted as he slams a fist into the projector destroying it.

'IS EVERYTHING MEANINGLESS TO THOSE FUCKS?!' Imperius internally growled as his eyes glowed a crimson red under his helmet.

"Mr. Imperius!" A familiar voice shouted causing Imperius to turn to see a wide awake and frightened Rin.

Imperius now fully comprehending what he did takes several calming breaths before approaching the child.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Rin but my anger got control of me." Imperius said as he sits on the bed before the girl wraps her arms around him.

"I'm scared." Rin whispered as Imperius wrapped his own arms around her.

"It's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of." Imperius said before he looked out the window as 2 TIE Defenders flew past and solemnly thought 'This war will end one way or another… and it won't be with them!'

**Strangereal**

**Gracemeria**

"Alright everything checks out so all that's left is the transportation." Felix said as he hands a datapad to an Emmerian technician.

"Just how many pieces of metal do you have?" Alex asked as he looked at several crates of Titanium, Brass, Iron, Tungsten, Durasteel, steel, and Iridium.

"Let's just say enough to make 378 mobile suits." Felix answered as he took a sip of water while Jarod who was sitting off to the side drinking his own water before he does a spit take and falls out of his chair.

"Dude! Are you planning on going to war?!" Jarod shouted as he sat back up.

"We're already at war." Felix deadpanned as a soldier hands him a datapad.

"Hey where do you want this Carbon?" Asked a voice causing them all to turn to see a Gernsback as it held a container full of carbon.

"Just put it over there next to the Pelican." Felix said pointing to said Pelican.

"Roger" The pilot said before he walks towards the Pelican and sets down the container.

"Hey how do you plan on getting to Earth?" Alex asked.

"Why with a Harrower-class battlecruiser equipped with a cloaking device." Felix answered.

"How did you get a Harrower-class anyway?" Jarod asked.

"Oh I asked Revan for it and a few other ships so that way anyone still on Earth will be able to defend themselves." Felix answered as he pressed several keys in his datapad.

"What exactly did he give you?" Alex asked.

"Oh just 2 Harrower-class, 3 Marathon-class heavy cruisers, 5 Baikal-cruisers, 8 CR90 corvettes, and 2 Volga-class cruisers.

"And he just gave you 15 ships?" Jarod asked confused.

"Yep, now if you'll excuse me I need to leave. It will take a while to reach Earth and when I do a storm in space will happen clouding their sensors so I have limited time to stay." Felix said.

"I hope it's worth it." Alex said as he walked away with Jarod walking in a different direction.

"I hope you guys will appreciate what I'm doing." Felix muttered before he walked towards a Pelican only to stop "Oh before I leave I just remembered that I was supposed to give you this."

Felix holds a disk to Alex who takes it.

"What is this?" Alex asked.

"It's a message I found." Felix said walking towards the Pelican but when he reaches the ramp he looks over his shoulder towards Alex and said "A message from Dexter."

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise at Felix who walked up the ramp into the Pelican.

"And be sure Kallen gets this!" Felix said tossing a pole covered in a cloth which Alex caught in his other hand before the Pelican raised the ramp and flew away.

**Harrower-class battlecruiser OFS **_**Warrior Hammer**_

On the bridge stood a man wearing a naval uniform with a cap on his head as he looked out into space watching ships and mobile suits fly by.

"Alright so how is everything going?" Felix asked as he walked onto the bridge.

"Every ounce of metal is on board, the technicians and volunteer mechanics and pilots are also ready to leave." Said the captain.

"Good then let's get the move on. If we don't reach the Sol System before the storm arrives then we will be expecting blasters to hit us." Felix said as he turns around before the fleet of 15 ships entered hyperspace… unaware that a ship entered the system under cloak.

**Belka**

Flying through the sky was a single Lambda-class shuttle with an escort of 2 Sith starfighters.

The three ships flew until they reached a large structure which had the appearance of a very tall tower.

The shuttle lands on a pad before the ramp lowers and 2 Sith warriors wearing Juggernaut's Foundry armor followed by Darth Oculus wearing his regular armor.

Standing in front of him were several soldiers with most wearing Stormtrooper armor while others wore Sith trooper armor and one man wore a Siths officers uniform but with a patch of Belkan flag.

"Milord it is a pleasure to see you have arrived." Said the officer.

"What is the status of production?" Oculus asked as he walked off with the two Sith warriors and Sith officer following him.

"Production is at an all-time high milord, the creatures you've sent us have caused some problems but not enough to slow production." Said the officer.

"How many units so far?" Oculus asked.

"About 294 fighters right now and 300 more on the way." Said the officer.

"The Federation never even knew about our facility here." Oculus said with a smirk before he turns to the officer "What is the status of the prisoner?"

"Lord Imperius is unaware that we plan to send her to 'that' world." Said the Sith officer with an evil smile as he looked at a data pad in his hands.

"He thinks she will go to the prison near the capital but it's quite the opposite." Oculus said with an evil smile of his own.

"Lord Oculus don't you think it might be risky sending her there?" Asked the Sith officer.

"Yes I can understand what you are asking since the prison is run by Darth Nheel but it is there that we will send her because her time as a Sword will end." Oculus said before he burst out laughing.

**Unknown system**

Flying through space the Subjugator-class heavy cruiser _Quick vengeance_ flew next to an Imperial II-class star destroyer.

"Now make sure she is transported to _Dark cove_. If she is harmed in any way then you will see a new meaning of pain." Said Darth Imperius as he stood in front of two Stormtroopers and Lenalee with the latter still wearing clothes that had a similar appearance as the ones she had on before but they were grey and she had cuffs around her wrists behind her back as well as a pair of hairclips which glowed a faint grey. Those hairclips were created and designed to prevent her from using her Dark Boots.

"Yes milord, we won't allow any harm happen to her on the way to _Dark Cove_." Said both troopers.

"Good then you are dismissed. Miss Lee, expect a visit from Lana in a week." Imperius said and Lenalee smiled at the memory of the clone child.

"You know you are far nicer than any Sith I've met before." Lenalee said to Darth Imperius before she boarded the Lambda-class shuttle.

"That's because you've only encountered the ones who wish to bring darkness." Imperius said as he turned away before the shuttle took off and flew towards the Imperial II.

Imperius made his way out of the hanger but stopped as he saw a vision of pain and suffering before he instantly knew what it was and narrowed his eyes in pure rage.

"It seems they have deceived me again." Imperius growled as he turned to see the star destroyer enter hyperspace.

"Oculus may think he is in control but he will soon learn that not everything goes as he plans." Imperius said as he walked out of the hanger pulling up a code cylinder.

**Strangereal**

The members of the Swords of Heaven stood in one of the many rooms of their base on the planet in front of a large screen.

"Alright let's see what this is." Alex said as he inserts the disk before the screen came to life showing static… followed by an image of Dexter wearing a torn up flight suit.

"Hey guys I hope this message reaches you. Listen things are tough here on Earth. Every now and then I'm helping soldiers escape Japan and scatter but right now I am making this video because the Sith are right on my tail. It has been a full week since the Battle of Tokyo and I have been doing what I can and I have discovered something important. Our weapons that we have… are only fragments." That caught everyone off guard.

"Our weapons are only half so their powers aren't at 100 percent but what I have learned is that our inner spirits can connect with the weapons and bring them up to 100 percent but the effects change with the weapons taking a different appearance than it originally haves but there is a limit to it. The change is only temporary because of our reserves so depending on how much we have we may be only able to hold the weapons form for either thirty minutes or a full hours but-*BOOM* Shit! Guys I know you want to know more but my time is limited as we speak! I'll only have to say this, Chris don't let personal feelings get in the way or let your emotions take control! From what the Strike Ronin showed me that is how the previous you fell. *Everyone gave Chris a confused look* Ben there is a way to make Saber fully human and the key is on Strangereal but you must look for it in the land of the knights. Andrew you are doing fine as you are but stay close to your friends and family. They are there for you no matter what the odds. I learned that a long time ago. Alex look to the others for guidance and you will become better than you are right now. I know you are skilled but even a commando has his or her limits. Alyssa, I know Braydin's and Aiden's deaths hit you hard but I feel that you will find something that will strengthen your resolve to end this. Josh I know you are good with tools but even you will have your limits so search for others to help you. Jarod I know you are there. If you are causing problems than stop it before I find a way to get to you and beat the ever living shit out of you if you've done something crazy again." The image said before the recording of Dexter spins around drawing a DC-17 hand blaster and opened fire with the sounds of pained cries was heard followed by the sound of bodies hitting the ground "Lenalee I know Jacob's death would leave you with a shattered heart but know that no matter where he is he will always be with you in your mind, in your heart, and in your soul because if we remember them then they aren't really gone. They just are on a journey." The Swords felt sadness because the message was made months ago and Lenalee was only captured a few days ago.

"And Kallen" Everyone went silent while the recording of Dexter sighed in regret "I know I did something stupid but forcing you to leave… but I don't want to see you get hurt because of me. Chris has a family waiting for him. I lost my family because of war and you still have your mother but if had stayed with me or if I went with you and something went wrong… I would never forgive myself if you or anyone else got hurt. Kallen the artifact that I stashed with this recording was specifically made for you. I found pieces all over the Earth and put them together before I decided to look for a way to get them too you but the Sith have made it very difficult so I'm sorry if I've hurt you. I just want you to know that I would sacrifice my life for you… because I love you." Kallen started crying with her tears sliding down her face.

"We will see each other again Kallen… count on it. And guys... good luck. The future ahead is filled with danger but WE are prepared for this. And Chris… raise your family well." With that said the recording of Dexter spins around with his left arm transforming into Cross as a DEMON came out of nowhere and the recording ended there.

"That bastard." Chris said lightly with a small smile on his face as he looked at a picture of his and Cerina's wedding day.

"So what is this artifact that Dexter gave us?" Alex asked as he handed the cloth covered pole to Kallen who pulls the cloth off and everyone was caught completely off guard with what was under the cloth… it was a red spear with a red tip… it was Gae Bolg but wrapped around the tip was a red crystal along with a note.

"Kallen this weapon was found at the bottom of the ocean in pieces, I don't know how but it was and I was able to sate the bloodlust with the crystal but all it needs is a mental command for how much of it you want the weapon to release. I hope it does well for you my Lotus." Said the message causing Kallen to smile with a small blush.

"I hope that moron is alright." Jarod muttered with a smile on his face.

"And now Chris doesn't have to worry about using his Geass to create it." Alex said with Chris nodding his head in agreement since he was starting to feel his eye itch when he used it too much.

**Unknown Sith prison**

On an unknown volcanic world stood a facility with lights flashing in random areas while walking and or flying around were Mobile suits mostly Leo's, Are's, and Virgo's.

Sitting in an open chamber was a man wearing dread guard force master force mystic imp armor.

He was sitting cross legged alone before a hologram appeared showing Darth Oculus.

"Darth Nheel, it is good to see you again my apprentice." Said the hologram of Darth Oculus.

"That it is my master. What do you wish of me?" Asked the man with a sick smile.

"I am sending you a very important prisoner, Darth Imperius believes we are sending her to _Dark Cove_ prison where she would be around soldiers and warriors who follow him but in reality she is going to your prison." Said Darth Oculus.

"What do you wish for me to do?" Darth Nheel asked as he stood up.

"When she arrives give her a tour and show her a… run in the maze before you put her in her cell. When she is in the cell you will begin the first, second, and third phases of the extract." Said Darth Oculus.

"You wish to see the final phase milord?" Nheel asked.

"Yes because I will be taking it back to the destination." Oculus said to his apprentice.

"As you command my master." Darth Nheel said with a bow as the hologram vanished.

Nheel looks out a window at a maze as 7 men wearing prison uniforms run in before 4 minutes later screams were heard with flesh being ripped apart following.

**Neutral world**

Walking through the streets of a neutral planet was a man wearing a cloak and baggy clothes before he walked into a building and onto the roof where waiting for him was a man in a Sith Officers uniform and a woman wearing a plain black shirt and jeans with a pistol which looked like an M1911.

"You took a great risk coming here." Said the cloaked man.

"It's worth it because this *Holds up two code cylinder* holds the location of the Sword of Heart and the codes needed to get past the shield protecting the planet." Said the officer.

"Are you sure it's worth it?" Asked the woman.

"It is." Said the officer.

"Why would we need the codes? I'm pretty sure the Swords of Heaven would go and in full force." Said the cloaked man.

"Well the reason is because the shield protecting the planet vaporizes any and all organics that get in contact with the shield but ships with the codes are safe." Said the officer.

"Alright we bet-AH!" The officer tried to say before a beam struck him in the chest where his heart was killing him instantly… and causing him to drop the cylinders off the building.

"No!" Shouted both individuals as the officer hits the ground before the woman pulls out her pistol and looks back to see a Storm Commando in black Scout Trooper armor before she unloaded two rounds into the commando killing him.

"Shit this isn't good." Said the cloaked man as he sees the cylinders land in a speeder that drives away.

"You tell the Swords of Heaven and I'll tell General Mitchell." Said the woman and the man nods his head before he runs off.

The woman kneels over the dead officer before shutting his eyes and quietly said "You tried your best. Your family will be safe as long as we draw breath."

The woman stands up and holsters her pistol before running off in a random direction before police arrived.

**Sith prison**

A Lambda-class shuttle flew down before reaching a landing platform where it touched down with a barrier covering the field.

The ramp lowers and walking down was Lenalee with her hands cuffed behind her back and two Stormtroopers behind her.

Waiting for them was Darth Nheel and two Sith Inquisitors wearing Phantom robes with the helmets.

"This is Dark Cove?" Lenalee whispered.

"Oh no Sword of Heart, this isn't _Dark Cove_. This is the Citadel." Said Darth Nheel with an evil smile.

Lenalee's eyes widen in horror because Jacob told her that the Citadel was a nasty prison that no one has been able to escape.

"He lied to me." Lenalee whispered.

"If you think Imperius lied to you then you are mistaken, Imperius doesn't even know you're here. Though I really don't care about that bastard even if he tried to kill me when we first met." Nheel said as he began walking before two new Stormtroopers walked up with red stripes on the forearms, thighs, chest, and shoulders.

The troops each roughly grab Lenalee be her arms and started moving her through the facility.

"I am just going to give you a brief tour of your new 'home'." Nheel said as the door opens and they walk into an open courtyard.

"This is the courtyard. It is open to only a select few but you won't be coming through here very often." Nheel said as they continued walking until they reached the cells showing prisoners all in them.

"These are the cells but only regular prisoners are allowed in them though I may give 'you' to them." Nheel said as they walked through with the prisoners looking at them with many giving lustful looks at her which brought fear to her soul but she noticed several prisoners who just looked at her with concern.

They continue walking until they reached a large room with 10 doors.

"This is where we use tests to shorten a prisoner's time here in the Citadel but now… it's only a few who volunteer and now for sport." Nheel said as 10 mobile cells lowered and touched the ground.

"**Begin**" Said a voice before prisoners started running like their lives depended on it but when the seventh person reached the door he backs up only for something horrifying to happen.

To Lenalee's horror a VERY familiar organic blade attached to the palm of a humans hand shot through the door and stabbed the man in the chest before pulling him in but he grabs the sides of the door screaming before he was pulled fully inside and the sound of flesh being sliced or torn off was heard followed by blood coming out from the door before the remains of a severed head flew out and landed at her feet.

Lenalee took several steps back only to smack into the chest of a Stormtrooper before she looked into the maze to see 2 dead eyes looking at her.

"Don't worry there is a barrier protecting all from them but everyone inside… is free game." Nheel said and a scream was heard before it was silenced.

_'Oh my god, what is going to happen to me.'_ Lenalee thought as she was shoved out of the room before they reached a room.

"This is your cell." Nheel said before the door opens to reveal an empty chamber with only 1 bed and what looked like 5 bracelets floating in midair.

A Stormtrooper walked to them grabbing all 4 before strapping one onto each wrist and ankle before strapping the fifth around her neck showing it was a collar.

The trooper behind her removes her handcuffs before walking away with his comrade and leaving her with Nheel and his two Phantoms.

"Now you better get some rest. I don't want my toy to get broken." Nheel said laughing as he left but not before pressing a button causing Lenalee to gasp as her freed hands where pulled behind her back tightly so that they were at the middle of her back while the cuffs around her ankles forced them together causing her to lose her balance and fall onto her hard bed and keeping her immobile.

Even though she still had her Dark Boots due to them being connected to her she still couldn't use them.

"Poor thing." Muttered a Stormtrooper as the door closed and he looked at Darth Nheel.

"Make sure she gets her rest. The extract begins tomorrow." Nheel said before he walked off.

"Yes milord." Said the trooper while on the inside he was filled with rage that a man like him would live.

Inside her cell Lenalee cringed as her arms stung at the pain it was making since it felt like her arms might break.

_'This place is evil. I can't explain but I can feel the suffering and the anguish coming from everyone in this prison.'_ Lenalee thought as she lied there.

**Earth**

Both Sith and Federation fleets stood each other down with none making a move while some Mobile suits flew around their respective sides waiting for one side to make the attack with the Sith so focused on the Federation fleet that they didn't see a small fleet pass behind them an into the storm that surrounded Australia.

The ships flew down before touching down as rain pelted the area.

"Alright so this is the stormy zone?" Asked a Federation trooper.

"When will it never stop raining? We are in a giant storm." Said a Federation marine.

"This is actually one of the few storms that happen naturally." Felix said walking past them as a Black Hawk touched down.

"Are you Felix?" Asked a soldier in Kevlar armor.

"Yes I am." Felix answered.

"Come with us sir. General Mitchell is expecting you." Said the soldier.

Felix nods his head before he walked towards the Black Hawk and climbed on board before it took off and flew in a single direction while more US military units came in and began unloading supplies.

**Unknown island**

The sound of metal being put on is heard in a single room while lying on a bench was a single Mandalorian helmet before two hands grabbed it.

_'It's been a long time since that day.'_ A familiar figure thought before turning to the screen… to show the face of Braydin Nilsson.

* * *

**(Uso by SID)**

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show a single streak fly through the sky before it was followed by thousands of more before the screen pulls back to show the Swords of Heavens, AC pilots, jet pilots, Knightmare pilots, and soldiers looking up at the sky_

**(Nee kimi wa oboeteimasuka)** _Shifts to show a giant metal clawed hand which shrinks into a regular hand showing a phantom image of Dexter before it fades to show Chris leaning his back against a tree_

**(Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu)** _Shifts to show Chris looks in a direction to see the other Swords looking at him with bright looks on their faces causing him to smile_

**(Futari yorisotta)** _Chris looks up at the sky where the camera pans to show Gundams and several other machines and vehicles fly through the sky_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show the inside of a warship showing both Dexter and Chris looking at one another_

**(Muri na egao no ura)** _Both Dexter and Chris bow before engaging their Scale Mail and start throwing punches at one another_

**(Nobita kage wo kakumau)** _The two continue their spar with the strikes occasionally hitting one another before Dexter grabs Chris and tosses him into the air where he follows with an energy encased fist hitting Chris in the chest which shattered his Scale Mail save his gauntlet and sent him flying_

**(Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu)** _Chris flew passing Braydin and Aiden in Mandalorian armor and an ODST with foldable axes strapped to his back before Chris continued flying until he is caught by Darth Imperius who punched Chris in the face sending him flying before releasing a roar as well as sending a wave of black mist_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show Kallen as she and John were sparring with Andrew, Ben, and Saber_

**(Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machitsuzukete)** _Shifts to show Jarod as he was working on something before it explodes in his face sending him flying before he gets back into the room wiping soot off his face before he cracks his knuckles and continues what he was working on_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show several machines fly through the sky before one aims a rifle and fires at the screen_

**(Kuuhaku no yoru mo kuru hazu no nai asa mo)** _Shifts to show Lenalee and Alyssa as they stood in front of makeshift graves with the former crying openly while the latter was trying to comfort her_

**(Zenbu wakattetanda)** _Shifts to show Alex and Josh standing side by side where they nod their heads before drawing their weapons and Alex sends a beam of energy while Josh sends an ice dragon which causes an explosion_

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show several Armored Cores hover across the ground while Knightmares drove beside them while they engaged Sith mobile suits and Britannian Knightmares_

**(Nee itsuka omoidasu deshou)** _Shifts to show several jets fly through the sky followed by Federation fighters and machines as they attacked Sith mobile suits and fighters_

**(Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idaite)** _Shifts to show all of the Swords of Heavens Gundams fly through a battle field demolishing Sith mobile suits before they flew at the black Ghirarga where they clashed creating a bright flash_

**(Futari arukidasu)** _Shifts to show a pocket watch which closes with the holder being Chris who hands it to a cloaked figure before they and the Swords of Heavens walk away down a road before shifting to a flight deck to show the Swords of Heavens and AC pilots with their Gundams, mobile suits, and Armored Cores behind them_

**(End of ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"As the mission that led the Swords of Heaven into a trap another adventure happened back on Earth at the same time."_ Shifts to show a new an island before shifting to show Mandalorian Warriors attacking Sith and Britannian forces

_"The Mandalorians have their own journey and two warriors thought lost will return."_ Shifts to show a Mandalorian holding a giant butcher knife fighting another Mandalorian before it shifts to show another Mandalorian but this one fighting two opponents in hand to hand

_"And with these two warriors come surprises during their adventures."_ Shifts to show the first Mandalorian walking into a room before shifting to show the second Mandalorian looking at a group of 4 Republic Commandoes in black and red custom armor with one white and red

_"And greater surprises with be in store for one."_ Shifts to show Braydin in his Mandalorian armor looking at two children

_Next episode: Island of the Mandalorian clans_

_"What will happen on this adventure that the warriors take?"_ Shifts to show Braydin in his armor as he fired a wrist mounted rocket at a Gloucester before shifting to show a Mandalorian piloting a custom flying over a Gafran's head before shooting it in the head


	4. Island of the Mandalorian Clans

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

**This chapter was written mostly by Mandalore the Freedom with some corrections made by both me and Gundam Knight Chris.**

* * *

_A decisive action has many outcomes_

_With many of those outcomes having terrible consequences_

* * *

**(Cue Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch)**

**(Instrumental) **_The screen opens to show a red armored arm raised in the air with a field of flowers surrounding it as the title appears_

**(Shuuchuu dekitenaina mada karada ga mayyotteirunda) **_The camera shifts to show Chris in his Scale Mail armor with his helmet broken and pieces of armor fractured_

**(Furueteitanja kontoroorushitatte burerunda) **_The camera zooms in on Chris's face as his arm remains raised until he blinks and slams his fist onto the flowers, crushing them into the ground_

**(Taiyou mo tsuki mo nanmo kanzen ni kocchi muiteinaiga) **_The camera shifts to Chris standing up as nine shadowed beings appear in front of him before it changes to Chris glaring at them_

**(Yarushikanainda likidaseruyouni sotto tsubeyaita) **_Chris then brings out Excalibur Galatine before charging at the shadows_

**(Instrumental) **_The scene changes to various clips of the Swords_

**(Joukyou wa waruiga tada nigedasunja konjou nainaa) **_The camera shifts to show two cloaked figures standing in a burning city with sadistic grins being seen under their hoods as both their eyes glow red_

**(Tenbou wa naiga dokyou dekuria suru shika naiya) **_The scene changes to show the Armored Core pilots as they stand on a cliff, watching over the land below_

**(Shoudou wa osaetamama taagetto to no kankaku sagure) **_The scene changes to Lelouch sitting against a wall before the camera zooms in on his eyes as flames begin to reflect off of them_

**(Hitsuyou na mon wa katsu puraido) **_The scene changes to show Lelouch in his Zero outfit with Kallen by his side as they glance at the sky_

**(Ajiwau nowa shouri no bishu ka) **_The scene changes to show Alex holding his Judgment Execution while the Astraea Plus appears behind him_

**(Soretomo haiboku no kujuu ka) **_The scene changes to Lenalee leaning against a broken piece of wreckage as an afterimage of Jacob appears behind her_

**(Sou subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu) **_The camera changes to Ben, Andrew, and Jarod on a cliff, watching the sunrise before it shifts to John looking at the night sky with the full moon shining_

**(Ayatsuritai unmei no ito) **_The camera changes to Alyssa walking through a field as wind blows through her hair while an afterimage of Braydin and Aiden appear in front of her with their hands outstretched to her_

**(Zekkou no goorudentaimu kono te de tsukame) **_The scene changes to show the Gundams in front of the camera posing before it shifts to the Lancelot and the Guren Mk. II fighting_

**(Koshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeruyo) **_The camera changes to Euphie clasping her chest as apparitions of John and Suzaku appear to her sides as tears begin to fall from her eyes_

**(Iryuujon no sekai e hikizurikonde) **_The scene changes to the Swords falling through an endless darkness before it shifts to Chris standing in front of an intricate door before looking back to see Cerina holding her arms out to him_

**(Saigennai puresshaageemu sururito nukete) **_The scene changes to a figure covered in black armor flying through a dark area while avoiding shadowy arms before being lifted by astral arms. The scene changes to Chris floating in a darkened abyss with a large apparition of Cerina behind him_

**(Eikou no boodaarain tobikoeru tameni) **_The scene changes to Chris in his Scale Mail with his helmet shattered as he struggles to open prying jaws as he reaches out for a bright light_

**(Haumenii dorekurai no daishou ga iru) **_The camera dims to show Chris's arm raised before he blinks in confusion and slams his fist to the said before stopping_

**(Tedanashitakunai mon wa dore) **_The camera shifts to Chris's fist as it opens to reveal a white flower with slight drops of water on it_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Unknown Island**

The screen turns to a changing room, we see a shadowed figure changing into armor, he gets off the bench he was on to go over to his helmet, he grabs it just as the door to the room opens, a Mandalorian in white and green armor steps in.

"Hey Braydin! You ready?" The figure turns around, revealing Braydin in his Mandalorian shock trooper armor.

Braydin nods to the Mandalorian "Yeah, I'm ready, let's head out."

The Mandalorian nods back to him, he and Braydin step out of the room, walking through the hallway, as this happen, Braydin goes over his thoughts in his head

_'Man, I can't wait to get back in action, feels good now that I'm all healed up.'_ Braydin thinks back when he first woke up 1 mouth ago.

**Flashback**

_"Oh man! What happened?" Braydin weakly opens his eyes, he looks around, seeing he was in some med bay, he tries to get up but winces as he feels pain in his chest, he sees he was in bandages._

_"Ah! You're awake, how're you feeling?" Braydin turns to where the voice came from, he sees a female Mirialan in white and red Mandalorian armor, she looked be in her 30s but still looked attractive, she goes over to where Braydin was, holding a datapad._

_Braydin leans on the pillow on his bed, taking away bit of the pain "I feel like I was hit by an angry Wookiee but otherwise I'm fine."_

_He looks around the room, seeing it wasn't Federation "Where am I? This doesn't look like a Federation base."_

_Braydin gets a little wary of this, the woman is Mandalorian but that doesn't mean she's a friendly one to the Federation._

_The woman looks away from her datapad and gives Braydin a friendly smile._

_"That's because this isn't a Federation base, you're on an island near Okinawa. You and you're friends end up on our shores from that battle couple weeks ago, you were found by the Clan's champions." the woman points to the other beds in the room, Braydin eyes widen as he sees Aiden on one of them._

_"Aiden!" Braydin shouts a little, the woman raise a brow at him._

_"You're surprised to see he is alive?"_

_Braydin nods "Yeah, I saw his mobile suit get destroyed. I thought he died there."_

_Braydin then however remembers the cockpit he saw when he landed on the beach 'Was that actually Aiden's?'_

_Braydin however takes note of the two other beds, he was able to see Boost from Wolfpack was on one, and the other was a Black knight woman, she was fair skinned, her hair was actually green._

_"Your friends should be fine, they should wake up in few days." the woman turns to look at him "You're free to walk about, just take it easy. I'd rather not have to heal you up again. Are we clear?" the woman smiles at Braydin... a smile that somehow scared him 'why must women be scary?' Braydin thought as he sweats a little from the woman "Uhh yes ma'am."_

_The woman smiled "good! Now let's get you out of bed."_

_The woman helps Braydin off the bed, helping him stable himself with a cane._

_Suddenly the door to the room opens, they turn to see a woman in the door, the woman was human, fair skinned, her red hair about should length, she appeared be in her 40s. She wore silver Mandalorian armor and a black flight suit, her helmet was equipped to her belt, her hazel eyes looked sharply at Braydin._

_Braydin right away, knew who this woman was._

_'Shae Vizla!' Braydin eyes widen a little as he glazes at Shae, who noticed his surprise._

_"Ah! I see our guest is awake, by your reaction, I take it you know me?" Shae said as she places her left hand on her hip, leaning on it, Braydin nodded to her "Yeah, you're Shae Vizla, you're the clan leader of Clan Vizla, and former bounty hunter to Darth Malgus." Braydin notice Shae's eyes flinch little at the mention of Darth Malgus._

_"You're right about that. Let's get somewhere we can talk in private." Shae said as she gestures Braydin to follow her, Braydin follows her outside, Shae opens the door, Braydin covers his eyes as bright sun hit his eyes, when it clears Braydin was greeted by a shocking sight._

_It was a village Braydin was in, guarded by large walls with couple turrets on them, however what drew his attention were the number of Mandalorians walking about with what look like villagers, he saw a Togorian Mandalorian in red armor training couple villagers in hand to hand combat._

_Shae Vizla gives a grin to Braydin "Welcome to Tracyn island Sword of Honor."_

_Braydin got the feeling he was gonna like this place._

**End flashback**

Braydin had found number of surprises while on Tracyn Island, he found out Clan Vizla had about 150 or so Mandalorians here, protecting the islands of Japan from any threats nearby, keeping a cloaking tech to hide the whole island.

He was even more surprise to find Bo Katan and her Nite Owls on the island, he admit, he didn't trust her at first given her work with the Death Watch, though he warmed up to them later on. He enters the hanger bay, to see Jos and Valk Beroya in a middle of their fights again while 4 other Mandalorians watch on this.

"I keep telling you Jos! Stop staring at my ass all the time!" Valk shouted as she gives a glare at her husband, her helmet was off, showing that she was a Kiffar, fair skinned, her tattoos were across her face. Jos leaned back on a crate, his helmet was also off, showing he was human, bald, he was also glaring at his wife.

"Dammit Valk! I wasn't staring at your ass! I was admiring the ship!" Jos shouted, Valk just scoff at Jos "Yeah right! you were admiring my ass when I was working on it!" The couple glared at each other while the 4 Mandalorians in the hanger simply shook their heads at this.

"How long are we gonna have to watch this?" Said on one of the Mandalorians, they all shrugged.

The 4 Mandalorians are known as Naast squad. The Rodian in the red and black armor(TT-15A Powertech armor) is Scaffe, his the squad's sniper and look out.

The man in red Neo Crusader armor is A'den Vizsla, his the team's heavy weapons man, I admit I was quite surprise see a Vizsla here, so far his alright if not little grumpy for most of the time.

The Twi'lek woman in black and blue armor (TH-17A Elite War Medic armor) is Lina Vice, she's serves as the team medic, pretty good job at it… when she's not flirting with A'den there.

The Cather in red and white armor (TT-16B Master Powertech armor) is Ne'ta Vizla, she's actually Shae's adopted daughter, having save her after slavers killed her parents, she's the team leader, and she actually kind reminds me of Mirta Gev.

"Jos! Valk! can you two stop fighting! we got work to do." The couple turn to look at Braydin as he comes over to them, the two then looked at each other. "Fine! but we're not done with this. After the mission we'll finish this later!"

The two go to where the ship was, passing Naast Squad. Braydin sighed. "I swear those two just can't go a day without fighting."

"I agree." Said a voice behind Braydin. He turns to see Boost now fully healed, in his clone trooper armor, he was follow by the Black Knight woman that end up with them, who after woke up, introduction herself as Kagayu Okami.

Instead of wearing her Black Knight outfit, she was wearing brown and blue Mandalorian armor, it looked a bit lighter than most armor, this armor model is known as the RD-17A Hellfire.

"Ah! Hey guys, you two ready for this?" Asked Braydin, the two nodded at him. "Yeah, we're ready, so where's Aiden?" Kagayu asked as she holds her helmet under her arm "Aiden is taking out the Britannian fleet with the Nite Owls. Their keeping them busy while we take out the base." Braydin then glazes Kagayu's armor, it looked good on her.

"How's the armor? You gonna fight well with it?"

Kagayu nodded her head "It's little heavy but not too bad. I can see why you guys wear this kind of armor."

Boost grinned, places his hand on Kagayu's shoulder "Good! Now let's get going."

They nodded before they go to the Amphibious Interstellar Assault Transport/infantry in the hanger, follow by other Mandalorians with Naast Squad, they all boarded the ship.

Braydin goes to the cockpit, seeing two Mandalorian pilots in there. "Let's get going."

The pilots nodded before they grab the controls and started taking off, the ship heads out of the hanger, flying off to the distance.

Braydin went back to the others finding them all strapped into their seats. Braydin brings out a hologram, showing layout of a base. "Alright people, we'll be arriving at the Sith base in two hours, be sure to check that you have everything."

Everyone nodded their heads. They check all their weapons and gear, everything was there.

As Kagayu loaded a clip of ammo in her rifle, she looks over to Braydin who was checking out his helmet, she noticed a symbol on his arm. It was colored green with little yellow on it, with a yellow arrow pointing right through it. Why didn't she notice that before?

"Hey Braydin where did you get that tattoo?" Kagayu asked pointing at Braydin's arm, it brought the others attention on him, Ne'ta's yellow eyes narrow as she looks at the symbol. "Isn't that the symbol for Clan Fett?" The others never notice the tattoo given they hardly ever seen Braydin out of his arm, even less of his skin.

Valk raise a brow at this.

"You're from the Fetts, Braydin?" She asked, Braydin nodded, "Yeah you can say that, I wasn't born from them but gotten adopted into the clan." That got everyone's attention.

"Really? They don't usually do that, Vorten Fett still with you guys?" asked Jos as he leans back on the wall.

Braydin nodded "Yeah he is the last time I saw him, and he was hanging with this Zeltron woman on Coruscant." Scaffe grinned there. "A Zeltron you say? huh, Vorten got good taste in women."

The others share small laugh there, while the women scowled a little. Braydin roll his eyes, yeah Zeltron women gets his attention but he keeps things like that to himself. Kagayu however was confused.

"Ehh, what's a Zeltron? somekind of alien species?" Kagayu heard about some of the Aliens from Federation, but so far she's only seen few species, nothing call a Zeltron either. Boost quickly answered her question. "Zeltrons are a near human species, they look like humans but got red to pink skin, very beautiful but not to be taken lightly."

A'den quickly brought the question in hand.

"So how did you got adopted into Clan Fett kid?" asked A'den, Boost scowl little at him calling his general a kid, but if Braydin was angered, he didn't show it.

"Eh, it's kind of a long story." Ne'ta leans back in her chair "I think we got time, might as well have something to pass up the time."

Braydin looks around, seeing everyone was interested, he sighs, leans in on his chair "Well this was about 2 years ago, on Concord Dawn."

**Flashback**

_It was currently night time, Braydin walked in the Fett's homestead._

_He had just come back from training with Mirta and Jango Fett, still a little sore; he walked with bit of a limp in his leg. But as he walks to the door to Fett's home, Braydin stopped as he takes note of Ailyn Vel was there, leaning on the wall as she looks to the moon._

_Braydin hadn't seen Ailyn since she was told… the truth why Boba left, Braydin could only image it was painful for Sintas and Boba tell that to their daughter, he still remembers seeing Jango Fett leaving a dent on the wall when he learned what happened. As for Ailyn, it was the most shocked look Braydin had ever seen on Ailyn's face. It took Mirta and Makin to break her out of her shock._

_Braydin walked up to Ailyn, getting little concerned at her well being "Hey Ailyn, how are you feeling?"_

_Ailyn turns to look at Braydin, her blue eyes looking into his green hazel eyes._

_"Hey kid, what are you doing out here?" Ailyn said; her voice actually soft now, less bitter from their last talk._

_Braydin stops front of her, he cross his arms. "Just gotten back from training with your daughter and grandfather. I gotta say Ailyn; you raise a strong daughter there." Ailyn smirked at that._

_"Good, it'd be bad if she didn't live to the Fett name." Ailyn then sighs, she looks back at the moon, Braydin gives her a concerned look. "You doing alright?" Braydin wanted be careful here, one wrong step and he'll have an angry woman at him, and that's the last thing he wants._

_Ailyn sighs again. She kept on looking at the moon, not looking at Braydin._

_"Just got a lot on my mind… I still can't believe that's what happen all those years ago, and what that fucking bastard did!" Ailyn scowls as she thinks what Lenovar did to her mother, Braydin nods, agreeing with her._

_That bastard was luckily he didn't show up like the others, or else he would have faced the anger of the Swords of Heaven and many others._

_"I ain't too sure what to do now, with being alive again." Ailyn said, she wasn't sure what to do now, having spent almost all her life hunting her father, only to learn the horrible truth now, she regrets having not been the mother to her daughter and having been the one that torn the relationship between her and Makin._

_She then feels a hand on her shoulder, she turns to Braydin giving her a concerned look._

_"Look, I may not know the kind of pain you and you're family has gone through. But I do know what's it like to have made mistakes, and regret them later on, I made my share mistakes I wish I could fix." Ailyn raise her brow, what kind of mistakes could Braydin could have made him regret._

_"But unlike me, you got a chance to fix your mistakes. Your daughter and Makin are here, you got a chance start up a family again with them." Braydin takes off his hand from her shoulder._

_"It's time to come out of the past and came to the future. Look on the future, you're past doesn't define you, it's just the starting point of your life." Braydin was very thankful of that quote from RvB._

_Ailyn was quite for little while, before she smiles a little. "You know, for a kid, you got some wisdom right there." Braydin rubs his neck. "I had enough time to think, I tend to think lot."_

_The two then hear footsteps; they turn around to see Jango Fett and another Mandalorian coming over to them._

_The Mandalorian was a male, wearing Mandalorian Super commando armor; it was color light green with yellow trim on the shoulder and knee guards, his helmet was off, showing he was human with fair skin, his brown hair was army cut, his brown eyes looking concerned at Ailyn._

_This is Makin Marec, Ailyn's ex-husband._

_"Hey Braydin, could I talk to ya inside?" Jango said, stopping front of the two, Braydin nodded. "Sure, was going inside anyway."_

_Braydin moves to follow Jango inside, however Makin placed his hand on Braydin's shoulder, stopping him._

_"Hey kid." Makin said, his thick Mandalorian accent sounded grateful, Braydin looks to Makin. "Yeah?"_

_Makin gives a grin to Braydin. "Thanks for that, Ailyn and I may not be together anymore, but I still care for her, so thanks."_

_Braydin nodded at him. "No problem."_

_Makin let's go of his shoulder, letting Braydin go inside._

_Braydin follows Jango to the kitchen, he nodded to Vorten as he passed him, he and Jango sat down around a table, Braydin took note that Mirta Gev was there, talking to her husband, Ghes on the far table._

_Braydin turns to look at Jango, he had a feeling whatever he wanted talk about was important. "So, what do you wanted talk about Jango?"_

_Jango gets a serious look on his face. "Kid, I got an offer for you, and I like you to consider it." Braydin raise his brow at this, "What kind of an offer?"_

_Jango's brown eyes looked deep into Braydin's hazel eyes. "Kid, I want you to join Clan Fett."_

_That got Braydin's attention, his eyes widen in surprise._

_"Wait what?! You want me join Clan Fett?" Braydin asked, making sure he heard right, Jango Fett nodded. "That's right kid, the clans have been talking, their interested in getting one of the Swords of Heaven into their ranks, I heard Clan Bralor and Clan Farr are interested in getting your friend Aiden into their ranks."_

_Braydin raise his brow at this, he had no ideal those clans were interested in Aiden, he wonder who else was interested getting his friends into their ranks._

_Jango leans back in his chair. "And some of them aren't interested in making friends, just for power, I don't want that to happen to you or your friends. For you it's different because you're Mandalorian now, and only way stop the other clans from getting to you, is get you join Clan Fett."_

_Jango takes a slip of his drink before he kept going. "I ain't forcing this on you kid, I'm just offering, the Vizsla and Reau clans are interested in getting you into their ranks, and I'm pretty sure Isabet is doing this for power." Jango growled at that, wondering what the hell is going through that crazed woman's head._

_Braydin was quiet for a bit. He had to admit, the Fett clan sounded a hell lot better than joining Vizsla or Reau, and he sure as hell didn't want be in the same room with Isabet! that woman gave him the creeps._

_Finally Braydin made his choice. "...Alright, I'll join, but keep in mind, I still have a family back where I'm from, and I still like return to them someday." Jango nodded, "Wouldn't have it anywhere kid. We'll get the clan symbol on you soon after we're done drinking." Jango and Braydin shook hands._

_Braydin feels a clap on his shoulder._

_He turns to see Mirta Gev and Ghes standing there, both smirking._

_"Good to have ya in the clan kid! This calls for a toast." That gotten everyone in the room cheering, Braydin smirked at this, he had a feeling he was going fit right in._

**End Flashback**

"..After that, I got the tattoo on my arm here." Braydin finished the long story. However he left the matter with Boba, Sintas, and Ailyn out. That was a private matter.

Everyone nodded.

"Huh, quite story kid, I had to say you made the good choice, Reau and Vizsla Clans are little too bloodthirsty for me." Valk said, though she quickly turned to A'den "Eh, no offence to you A'den."

A'den shrugged, he had no problems admitting his clan was bloodthirsty if not dishonorable in some cases.

However one of the pilots pokes his head out from the cockpit. "Hey Braydin! We got a problem."

Braydin raise his brow, he gets off his sit and heads over to cockpit. He grips the seat of the pilot.

"What's the problem Draz?" Braydin asked.

Draz is a Weequay, currently in his 40s, wearing green and indigo color Mandalorian armor (TH-16A Tech armor), Draz turns to look at Braydin, he props up a datapad showing the Sith base.

"Looks like our scouts forgot to mention that the Sith base has about 30 anti-defenses turrets, 18 anti-air missiles, and a ray shield, a very nasty one at that. I do have a way getting pass them but it's gonna be tricky."

Braydin gotten a feeling it was more than tricky.

"Tricky how?" Braydin asked.

Draz and his fellow pilot, a blonde hair human female wearing brown and silver Mandalorian armor, this was Parjir Vizla. They both started pulling up the ship higher in the air.

"Gonna need get higher in the air, and do an air drop. Have to shut down the ship for little bit to get through the defenses. You may want tell everyone strap in their sits."

Braydin nodded before he goes back to the others "You guys gonna want to tighten those harnesses."

They all nodded, though Kagayu looked nervous.

"Oh boy, this is gonna get rough isn't?'' Boost places his hand on Kagayu's shoulder, calming her down a little.

"It's alright, just gonna air drop for a couple minutes… without power on." Kagayu gets even more nervous, Lina gives her a smile. "Just stick with us rookie and you be fine, you got a Sword of Heaven here after all."

Braydin shrugged, he didn't brag about his title unlike Jarod like to sometimes.

They all strapped into their seats, they gripped tighter onto their harness's.

Draz poke out of his head from cockpit again. "Alright guys! express elevator going down!"

The pilots shut down the ship, dropping them down onto the base. Kagayu looked like she gonna be sick. "Oh shit! How are you guys able stay calm through this!?"

Most of the others were staying calm unlike her, though Braydin looked like he was shrugging a little. It had been a while since he did this.

"When you fight as long as we have rookie, not much is gonna make you surprise." Ne'ta said, the others nodded while Kagayu tried her best to keep her lunch in.

Parjir's head pokes out from the cockpit, holding her fingers. "Alright people! We'll be hitting in 5! 4! 3!" everyone got ready there.

**Imperial Base**

Standing at the docks were a Imperial trooper and a Mandalorian Neo crusader, standing guard. They were quiet for most part, but then the Imperial guard spoke. "Hey." the Neo Crusader turns to him.

"Yeah?" the Imperial trooper has been thinking something very hard lately, he thought he should bring it up to his buddy here. "You ever wonder why we'l-"

However the two were stopped when the ship landed near them, the pilots reengage the power and the AIAT/i slows down before it crashes into the ground. The two hit the water in surprise.

"Alright let's go!" Boost said as he grabbed his rifle and ran along with some Mandalorians and Kagayu as the ramp dropped.

Braydin ran back putting the bottom of his boot against the wall.

"Yes, let's do this!" Braydin said with a smirk before he kicked off and ran out but not before drawing his WESTAR-34 blaster pistols and firing twice at 2 Sith troopers killing them.

Blaster fire and bullets flew through the air as battle engulfed the base.

"Knightmares!" Kagayu shouted as 2 Sutherlands and 1 Gloucester drove in but Braydin took note that the Gloucester looked different than the ones from Area 11.

The Gloucesters was grey and red with red on the shoulders and Factsphere with the cape on the Gloucesters back having the Sith empire's emblem in crimson red.

"When did the Sith start to use their own Knightmares?" Braydin asked as he shot a Britannian soldier and two Sith troopers.

"My guess is last months." Boost said as he shot a Sith trooper in the head.

"Mine is two months." Kagayu said as she blind shot a Britannian soldier killing him.

"Let's talk about this after we deal with these guys." Braydin said as he fired a wrist mounted rocket at a Sutherland as it was focusing on a Mandalorian warrior that was behind cover.

The rocket flew before crashing into the cockpit and exploding killing the pilot and causing the mech to fall onto its side.

"Boost do you have any Droid Poppers?" Braydin asked as he killed another Britannian soldier and 2 Sith troopers.

"I have 3, why?" Boost asked.

"I need you to use one on those Knightmares so we can take them out." Braydin said pointing to the Gloucesters and Sutherlands.

"I will only be able to take out only 7 or 9 Knightmares with one grenade." Boost said as he held up a droid popper.

"Well make them count." Braydin said as he killed a Neo Mandalorian.

"Yes sir!" Boost said before tossing a droid popper which lands next to a Sutherland and Gloucester as they were firing at a group of Mandalorians that were using a wall for cover.

The grenade releases a wave of electricity shutting down 6 Knightmares and allowing the Mandalorians to fire rockets at the cockpit blocks killing the pilots and destroying the Knightmare Frames.

"At least that helps." Braydin said as he fired his pistols killing a Neo Mandalorian.

"Guys!" Kagayu shouted as a Sutherland skids to a halt next to them.

"Shit!" Braydin shouted but as the Sutherland aims its rifle at them a rocket struck the back of the cockpit killing the pilot from the explosion.

The Sutherland fell to the ground as 2 Mandalorians in Shock trooper armor with one grey and green while the other was grey and red shot at any Sith trooper, Neo Mandalorian, and Britannian soldier that got in their sights.

"Mind if we join?" Asked the grey and red Mandalorian as he fired his EE-3 blaster carbine killing a Britannian soldier.

"Be my guest!" Braydin shouted as he fired his last wrist mounted rocket at a Gloucester killing the pilot as it struck the side of the cockpit.

Boost tosses another droid popper and it lands right on top of a Sutherland before going off and shutting it down along with 4 Sutherlands and 1 Gloucester.

"Eat this!" Shouted a Mandalorian as he and 4 others fired rockets which struck the Knightmares cockpits and killing the pilots.

"Alright we just have 5 more Knightmares left!" Braydin said as he looked to see 4 Sutherlands and 1 Gloucester.

"For the Sith!" The Gloucester pilot shouted as he tossed the lance it held at Braydin and the Mandalorians with him.

"In coming!" Boost shouted as he moved to jump out of the way only for Braydin to draw Zangetsu and slice the lance in half.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Braydin shouted as he sent an arc of energy at the Knightmares destroying the Gloucester and 2 Sutherlands.

The remaining Sutherlands moved to attack only for red lasers to shoot from the sky and strike the Knightmares engulfing them in explosions.

"Thanks for the save!" Braydin said over the radio as the familiar AIAT/i flew over them as the battle kept going.

"Hey boss, we are securing the command center!" Said a Mandalorian in green colored armor with blue trimming.

"I'm coming along to assist." Braydin said as he killed another Britannian soldier.

"Sir there are 7 people in the CC so we don't have to worry much." Said the warrior.

"Don't underestimate them warrior." Braydin said as he holstered his pistols as the sounds of battle were slowing down.

**Command Center**

"Dammit all! What the hell is going on out there!?" Shouted a Britannian general as he stands front of a holonet showing the fighting going on, a gift from their alliance with the Sith.

An officer stands next to him quickly reports the situation.

"Sir! We're getting reports of Mandalorians storming the base! we'll already losing forces, even our knightmares can't keep up with them." The officer flinched as the general slams his hands on the holonet.

"Dammit! How the hell did they get through our defenses! We should have picked up on them?'' However sound of chuckling from behind him stops him. "What's the matter general? having an off day."

The general turned around to address the voice.

Behind him was a Neo Mandalorian in red armor, holding a vibroblade against his shoulder, he was follow by two other Neo Crusaders in blue armor.

The general sneered at sight of him. "What do you want Esok? Can't you see I'm busy as it is?!"

Esok chuckled seeing the general's face turning red as an apple.

"Wanted see how you're fairing in this matter. Can't say I'm surprised you're failing. You Britannians always do think things always go your way." said Esok, enjoying seeing the general go mad.

"SHUT UP! I don't see you doing anything! you're losing quite few of your men as well." The officers in the room got little tense as they watched the fight between Esok and their general.

Esok scowl at the general, he steps forward towards him, swinging his sword a little. "Oh I'm gonna do something about it, but there's a matter needs be taken care of."

He stops till he was beside the general, who looked confused. "oh really? What?"

Esok turned towards him, his grip on his sword tighten.

"Taking care of loose ends."

Before the general knew it, Esok swung his sword at the general's neck, beheading him.

The other officers gasped as they just saw their general get behead. The guards move to shoot at him, but the Neo Crusaders put a stop to that as they aim their blasters at them.

Esok took a deep breath before he swung the blood off his blade.

"Now that's taking care of, I'm taking over command here, anyone got a problem with that. Ends up like the general here, understood?" Esok said.

The officers quickly nodded in fear, Esok grinned behind his helmet. "Good, now ready troops, the Mandalorians have likely entered the building."

Esok turns to one of his men, a Mandalorian wearing green and silver armor (TH-15A Corpsman armor).

"Zadik! Get your men down to the entrance. Keep the enemies busy as long as you can."

Zadik nodded. "Yes sir!" He and the other Mandalorians ran out of the room, leaving Esok and two Mandalorians alone with the officers.

"Now, let's go over the plans, has the subjects been contained?" Esok asked one of the officers, who nodded but fearful, he was still getting over seeing his general getting beheaded like that.

"Yes sir! Their currently over in the labs. They should be fine and ready to leave as soon as possible."

Esok grinned. "Good, now let's get ready, something tells me Zadik and his men won't be able hold the Mandalorians long enough."

The officers nodded, Esok simply laid his blade on his shoulder. Now just waiting for the fun begin.

**Command Center Entrance**

"Dammit! Where are they all coming from?!" Lina shouted as she and the others take cover behind destroyed knightmares, returning fire at Britannian and Sith troopers at the entrance way.

Ne'ta quickly throws a grenade over to them, blowing half of the forces away.

"Just keep pressing on them! We need get in there." Valk shouted as she shoots down a couple of Britannian soldiers, her husband grunts as he cuts a Sith trooper's head off, before slicing open a Britannian's chest.

"Heh, this reminds me of our honeymoon on Nar Shaddaa!'' Valk rolled her eyes at her husband, she swiftly kicks a Britannian soldier down, before finishing him off with shooting him in the head.

"Yeah, only it's not thugs we're fighting, I still remember how it was your fault for getting us in that mess." Jos turns his head at Valk, slicing a Britannian solder, before he finishes the last hostile with a grenade.

"Hey! How was I suppose know that guy's wife was hitting on me?" Valk places her hands on her hips, "She was freaking pressing her breasts against your arm! How could you not notice that?" Jos grinned as he walks to his wife, he leans to grab his wife, before pressing her against his chest.

"Cause I was focus on the beautiful woman next to me." Valk grinned, "Sweet talker."

A cough stops them, they turned to see Braydin standing there, leaning on Zangetsu. "Hate break the love vest here, but there's still battle we need win."

The two nodded, though Jos quickly smacked Valk on her ass.

She spins around, blushing behind her helmet.

"Jos!" She was little embarrassed that he did that front of everyone, Jos simply shrug, grinning. "What?" Valk scowled a little as she and her husband follow the others inside.

Braydin stare at where the two were at, Ne'ta comes over to stand next to him. They were quite for few seconds. "... I am gonna pretend that didn't happen." Ne'ta said, Braydin nodded before they follow the others.

The Mandalorians quickly made their way through the hallway, so far no hostiles. They reached a door at the end.

Scaffe and A'den press their bodies against the sides of the door, while the rest got in ready positions, Scaffe quickly nodded to A'den, who returned it.

A'den quickly slams the door open, Scaffe quickly throws in a grenade.

"Clear!" The two took cover, hearing the bang went off along with shouts in pain. They quickly moved in, follow by the others, shooting any hostiles in the room.

Braydin swings Zangetsu at the enemy.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The blast knocked back the hostiles or simply destroyed them. But that's when Braydin took note of the enemies, they were Mandalorians but unlike the Neo Crusaders, they were wearing armor from Cold War era, Braydin quickly knew who they were seeing their symbol on them.

"Clan Lone." Scowled Jos as he takes cover beside his wife, Ne'ta growl at she as well takes note of them.

"Shouldn't be surprise they are with the Neo Crusaders, dar'manda!" She quickly fires her blaster rifle at them, taking couple down.

A'den from his spot quickly shouts to Braydin "Kid! You go on ahead! We'll take care of these assholes!" Braydin looked at A'den, concern on his face. "You sure?" He whips out his blaster pistol, shooting down couple Clan Lone members.

A'den nodded, he quickly takes cover as a Mandalorian next to him gets shot. "Yeah! We can handle these assholes! Just get in the CC! Take out the commanders and they'll be leaderless!"

Braydin nodded before he quickly force stepped through the blaster fire, dodging left and right.

Braydin flips over a Clan Lone Mandalorian, knocking him over as he kicked his head, he dodges shot from another before he blasters him in the face. He slams his elbow in a Lone Mandalorian's neck, collapsing his windpipe.

Braydin charges through the hostile Mandalorians, slicing and blasting anyone in his way. However he then sees a Lone Mandalorian standing in his way of the door, wearing green and silver Mandalorian armor.

Braydin was able see this was Zadik Lone, Akaavi Spar's ex-lover.

"You won't get past me kid!" Zadik shouted as he brings out his blaster pistols and charges at Braydin, shooting wildly at him. Braydin quickly blocked the shots, swing them back at Zadik who dodge them as well.

Growing mad, Zadik throws away his blasters, takes out a combat knife and charges at Braydin.

"ARRRH!"

Zadik aims his knife at Braydin to stab him in the chest. However just as Zadik was close in stabbing him, Braydin jumps in the air, flipping over Zadik, while at it he slice across Zadik's neck.

"Gah!" choked Zadik as blood ran freely down his neck. He falls down, dying in puddle of his own blood. Braydin quickly made his way to the door, leaving the room. Going through another hallway, he could still hear the fighting going on in another room, though hating leaving the fight he at least knows the others can handle the dar'mandas.

He sees the door that likely is to CC area; he leans on the door, getting ready. He brings out both Zangetsu and his lightsaber, turning it on. He slams the door open, surprising the officers inside.

"It's one of the Mandalorians! Kill him!" shouted one of the Britannian officers, though Esok didn't make any move to attack Braydin. They all bring up their weapons and started firing at him, Esok's bodyguards joining in.

Braydin however blocks all the shots, actually slicing them, directing the sliced bullets and blaster fire hit everyone in the room. "GAH!" shouted a Britannian officer as a sliced bullet hits him. A few more other officers joined him.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Braydin blasts away the remaining enemies, destroying a good chuck of the room.

Braydin turns off his lightsaber, placing it away while keeping Zangetsu out. However he turns as he hears clapping, he sees Esok clapping at him, he looked impressed from he could see.

"Very impressive Sword of Honor, I can see why Clan Fett adopted you into their clan." He swings his sword little, he circles Braydin, watching him like a hawk, he stops front of him, his T visor staring at Braydin's visor.

"Too bad I couldn't get you join Clan Lone, you would have made a good warrior for us." Esok said, his muscles tension up, knowing a fight was about happen. Braydin growl at him.

"Wouldn't want to join you're clan anyway, not after what you guys did to Clan Spar. You and you're clan gonna suffer a beating of a life time." Braydin cracks few bones, losing them.

Esok laughed little at that. "HA! Spoken like a true Mandalorian warrior! Good to see the new generation hasn't lost its touch."

He enters in a fighting stance, Braydin doing the same. "Now, let's get started."

For few minutes, the two just stood there, tension building in, muscles flexed as they glared at each other. Till finally, they both charged at each other.

[Soundtrack: To Be Loved (Papa Roach)]

Clang! the sound of metal clashing was heard throughout the room, Braydin and Esok grunted as they attempted over power the other, so far Esok had upper hand with him being stronger then Braydin, but little did he knew, Braydin was counting on this.

He quickly side stepped, forcing Esok move forward, Braydin moves in slice his back, Esok quickly brings up his sword block it, swiftly turns around, swinging his sword at Braydin.

Braydin dodges the attacks before he returns the attacks. He thrusts Zangetsu at Esok, however using his strength, he grabs Braydin's wrist, twisting him around, before slamming his elbow into Braydin's face.

"Gah!" The blow knocks Braydin a bit even with his helmet on, Esok swings his sword at him, he ducks down, rolling between his legs, hits his right knee.

"GAH! SHIT!" Esok cursed as he felt something snapped in his knee, he takes out his blaster pistol and angrily shots at Braydin. Braydin quickly gets up, blocks couple shots, he force steps, disappearing.

Esok looks around, looking for where Braydin went.

"Damn that move is annoying as hell." Esok said as he snapped his knee back, grunting in pain, he aims his blaster around but before he knew it, Braydin had appeared right beside him in middle air.

"Take this!" Braydin shouted as he sends a roundhouse kick to his head.

Esok goes flying, rolling across the room before he hits the wall.

"Damn kid! You're lot stronger then you look." Esok said as he looks to see Braydin coming right at him, he slices across the air, sending blast of energy at him. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The blue blast of energy comes in fast at Esok. He quickly gets out of the way and the wall he was once at now almost gone.

He runs across the room as Braydin shooting his pistol at him, however Esok was doing good job of dodging them, he throws a grenade at Braydin. "Here's a present for ya!"

Braydin jumps out of the way, barely missing the explosive. He turns around only to see Esok coming right at him.

Braydin raises Zangetsu to block the downward slice to him.

Esok and Braydin both grunted as they attempt to overpower one another, however Esok had the upper hand as he was the one standing over him and sent a kick towards Braydin who dodges it and kicks Esok's feet out from under him.

Esok rolls down the steps as Braydin moved to stab Esok before the Lone member kicked Braydin in the face causing him to stagger backwards only for Esok to kick Braydin in the stomach causing him to fall onto his back and giving Esok enough time to get onto his feet.

Outside the Mandalorians were almost finished with fighting the Sith, Neo Mandalorians, and Britannians.

"Mandalorians dogs!" A Sith trooper growled as he aimed a rocket at the AIAT/i before firing it but when the rocket fires a blaster round strikes him in the chest causing him to shout out in pain as he died.

"Rocket incoming, bank right!" Parjir shouted.

"I got it!" Draz shouted before flying the AIAT/i to the right causing the rocket that was flying at it to strike the building behind it… which was the CC.

Inside the building as the rocket struck Braydin was on the defensive before the Sword of Honor kicks Esok away from him right as the rocket struck the building causing an explosion and sending them flying.

Braydin groans in pain as he grabs his head and muttered. "These helmets protect you from blasters but they can't protect you from your own head!"

Braydin hears a war cry and spins around to see Esok rushing him swinging his sword but Braydin blocks it and tosses the man over his shoulder at a window crashing through the glass but Esok grabs the window with one hand.

Braydin walks to the window and glares at the man who was hanging for dear life as the Sword of Honor glared down at him.

"Death comes for us all Esok, doesn't matter how much we try to, it will always come for us." Braydin's eyes narrow at Esok, "But something much worst comes for you, for when you die, it will be." However Esok try's thrusting his blade at Braydin, forcing him to dodge.

However that loosen Esok's grip, he falls. "AHHH! DAMN YOU NARSIL!" Esok yells as he falls to his death, hits the ground hard, creating a small crater.

Braydin looks on this with a calm look. "Without honor, no one will remember your name in fondness. You'll forever be alone in afterlife Esok Lone." Braydin sighs, he goes over where Zangetsu landed, he picks it, watching his own reflection.

"How long are keep fighting with each other?" Braydin said, he was getting tired of fighting his fellow Mandalorians in this damn war.

However he was broken from his thoughts when he hears footsteps coming over to him.

[End of Soundtrack: To be Loved(Papa Roach)]

Braydin turns to see Jos and Valk coming over to them, some light blaster burns on their armor. "Hey kid! We finish off the reminding members of Lone, you alright?" they stop front of Braydin. He notices the mess of the CC.

"Damn kid! You made quite a mess of the place. So we'll finish in here?" Valk asked, Braydin nodded.

"Yeah, let's go meet up with the others." Braydin said with Valk and Jos nodding their heads as they all left the destroyed room behind.

"Wonder how's Aiden doing on his part?"

**Pacific ocean**

"Incoming hostiles!" Said the captain of a Britannian destroyer.

A Britannian and Sith fleet comprising of 6 destroyers, 3 carriers, 1 prison transport, and 4 Trade Federation battleships sailed through the Pacific ocean but drew close to an island that had Mandalorian warriors on it.

The Mandalorians on the island also had Mandalorianized Knightmares which were upgraded to fit the Mandalorians fighting capabilities but also have the T-shape visor on the heads of both upgraded Sutherlands and Gloucesters but the Gloucesters didn't have the capes. The Mandalorianized Knightmares were also armed with 2 rockets on each forearm, a repulsor lift generator on the cockpit block which assists the Knightmare in hovering as well as cockpit mobility, thrusters on the hips for flight and maneuverability, blaster rifles, advanced Slash Harkens which were actually Slash Bits, and clamps on the feet as well as magnetics on the feet for zero gravity which will be used to stick to any metal while the clamps are used for all terrain such as climbing mountain sides.

The numbers of Mandalorian Knightmares was 11 Mandalorianized Sutherlands and 8 Mandalorianized Gloucesters.

"Let's go!" Aiden shouted as he entered his custom Gloucester.

The Mandalorianized Knightmares took off and with the repulsors assisting them before they flew at the Britannian Sith fleet.

"Launch all air units!" Said a Sith officer before 8 Gafrans, 3 Leos, and 5 Aries took off.

"Stay in teams when engaging the Gafrans and Aries units, the Leos are easy picking since they are stuck on the ships." Aiden said as he took the lead.

The enemy mobile suits and Knightmares opened fire on them but the Mandalorians evaded the beams and bullets before a Sutherland fires a wrist mounted rocket which flew and strikes a Leo in the face destroying the head and leaving the pilot blind since it lost its main camera and caused it to start shooting in random directions striking a Gafran, 3 Britannian Sutherlands and 1 Britannian Gloucester before the Siths Gafran command type stabs the Leo through the back vaporizing the cockpit before kicking the mobile suit into the ocean where it explodes.

"You three take the left!" Aiden ordered 3 Mandalorians piloting 2 Sutherlands and 1 Gloucester.

"Yes alor!" They said before doing just that getting an Aries attention before a beam struck it in the chest destroying the cockpit and causing it to spin in the air before exploding.

"Take them down!" Shouted the pilot of a Gafran command type before a Gafran gets its head blown off with the rest of the body following after.

"Keep distance from those AA guns!" Aiden ordered as he destroyed a CIWS gun on a Britannian destroyer.

"Sir we have VTOL gunships!" Said the pilot of a Gloucester as the Britannian carriers launched 12 aerial attack vehicles.

"We can deal with them." Aiden said as he fired a blaster round at the first VTOL causing it to explode.

"Watch out!" Shouted a Mandalorian Sutherland pilot as a beam struck the lower half of his Sutherland causing it to auto eject sending the Mandalorian flying before it opens and the Mandalorian warrior jumps out and uses his jetpack to fly towards a Britannian carrier firing his blaster pistols killing 3 Britannian soldiers.

"Focus on the mobile suits!" Aiden shouted as he flew over a Gafran as it tried to slash at him before he blasted through the machines head causing it to explode.

"Yes alor!" Said the Mandalorian piloting a Sutherland as he lands on a Britannian carrier and fires a rocket at a Leo striking its left leg blowing it off and causing it to fall on its side before a blaster bolt struck the cockpit causing it to explode.

"Alor, we have the prison ships rotors ready to blow." Said a Mandalorian who was piloting a stolen Britannian Portman Knightmare frame which was Mandalorianized to have blasters on the wrists, rockets on the back and wrists, as well as detonators and mines attached to the hips.

"Get to a safe distance and use all remaining detonators to deal with the ships you can get." Aiden ordered as he blasted off the arm of a Leo as it held a beam saber causing the arm to fall off and release said beam saber before Aiden used his Gloucesters Slash Bit to grab the saber and bring it to him which he grabs even though it was only slightly larger before he sliced the Leo in two before it could aim its rifle at him.

"Taylir laam te jurkad!"(1) Aiden shouted thrusts the beam saber into the air.

The other warriors continued attacking destroying the remaining Aries and 3 Gafrans leaving only the command type and a regular Gafran which were disabled and the pilots taken prisoner.

BOOM

That was the sound of the prison ships rotors exploding before more explosions went off which most of the Britannian ships being cut in half leaving only 1 Britannian carrier-battleship, 2 Trade Federation battleships, and 3 Britannian destroyers which were all under Mandalorian control due to Federation soldiers posing as Britannian and Sith soldiers hoping to spring their comrades until the Mandalorians attacked.

"How many did we lose?" Aiden asked as he got out of his Gloucester after it landed on the prison ship and he met up with 7 Mandalorian warriors as well as 8 Federation soldiers that were out of both Britannian and Sith uniforms and were in their armor with one of them being Clone Trooper Sergeant Sinker.

"2 Sutherlands and 1 Gloucester, thankfully they didn't remove the ejection block so no deaths… yet." Sinker said as he held his helmet in hand.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about body bags on our end." Aiden said with a smirk before they approach the door as Sinker puts his helmet back on.

"You two open this door." Sinker ordered a Federation trooper who nods his head and slips in a card key unlocking the door.

"Huh, guess it pays to have one of our boys acting as a guard." Aiden said as he wore his Mandalorian armor.

The Federation soldiers don't even know that they were talking to Aiden though Sinker had a feeling a familiarity as he talked to him though he couldn't put his finger on it. But didn't pay much attention as they had a job to do.

They then hear sounds of jets going off, they turn to see a squad of Mandalorians in Shock Trooper armor lowering themselves down. Sinker's eyes widen a little as he sees the symbol on their shoulders.

"The Nite Owls?! What the hell are they doing all the way out here?" thought Sinker, his guard was put up, he hasn't forgotten the fact these soldiers were elite commandos for the Death Watch, and like his general, he too disliked those scum.

A woman in blue and silver armor steps forward to Aiden, taking off her helmet, showing a fair skin human in her 20s, her blazing red hair was shoulder length, her green eyes looked around the group, as if scanning them for hostile movement.

Aiden nodded to her, "Hey Bo, nice to see you made it." Bo Katan nodded, "Like we would miss this for anything. We'll ready when you are." Aiden nodded.

"Alright guys, let's get this ship open." said Aiden as he and the others step forward to the door, opening it, they lift their blasters up, looking all around for any hostiles, so far none. "Alright, from what intel tells us, the prisoners are on both the right and left sides of the ship. Sergeant, you're men to the left side of the ship, free any prisoners on there."

Sinker nodded, he gestures his men to follow him. Aiden then turns to the Nite Owls, "Bo, you take the right side. I'll take out whatever leadership they have left in the command area." Bo nodded and orders her men follow her.

Aiden then looks to the middle side, seeing the door there.

"Alright, let's do this." Aiden said as he moves to the door, opening it to reveal a hallway, he quietly moves through the hallway, making sure not make any noise, however luck wasn't on Aiden's side as one of the doors in the hallway, suddenly opens, coming out was a Britannian soldier.

"Alright, alright, I'll go see what's going o-" The soldier stops as he finally takes note of Aiden, he moves to grab his gun.

However Aiden quickly moves in, slicing Senbonzakura across his neck.

"GAH!" Choked the soldier as blood flow out of his neck, dropping to the ground. Aiden turns to see three more hostiles, a Britannian and two Imperial soldiers in the room.

"Hey!" Yelled an Imperial soldier, he and his friends move to aim their weapons at Aiden. Thinking fast, he throws a grenade in the room, closing the door on them.

BOOM! The grenade went off, taking out the three soldiers out. Aiden sigh "Man that was a close one."

He props himself off the door and goes back going through the hallway.

He finally comes to the end of the hallway, reaching to a door he moves to open it, only to see an Imperial soldier right there looking about the door himself in an office like room.

"What the-" Aiden quickly shots him in the face, knocking him over, he moves in the room, seeing two other Imperials.

He jumps in the air, double kicking them both in the face, knocking them both out. He hits the ground, landing on his feet, he looks up to see a Britannian soldier just coming in the room.

"Stop!" The soldier yells as he starts firing his gun at Aiden, who quickly blocks the shots with Senbonzakura, before he swiftly throws it at the soldier, impaling him throw the wall, Aiden couldn't but make a quote right there. "Stick around... can't believe I just quote Arnold right there."

Aiden sighs a little. He goes to make his way get his sword from the now dead soldier.

[Play: Mystikal - Mystikal Fever]

However Aiden stopped as another figure comes out behind one of the walls at the very end of the room.

The figure was male human, nearly pure white hair, wearing what looked like Red Royal guard gear, only without the cloak. He glares at Aiden before he gets in a stance, he gestures Aiden bring it on, returning the glare.

Aiden walks towards him however he stops as he feels someone behind him, he turns to see another figure there that looked very much like the other man at the end.

"What the hell?" Asked a confused Aiden, he looks back at the figure at the end, only to see him gone. Looking back he also found the look like also gone.

Though wary, he presses on in the room, keeping his guard up. Suddenly a desk comes crashing out of office, Aiden jumps back as the figure from before pops out. He jumps kick at Aiden, blocking the attack he steps back.

The man moves in round house kicking him, also dodging that, Aiden jumps in the air to knee him.

The man blocked it with his elbow before he moved in to punch Aiden.

"Gah! Dammit!" Aiden grunted in pain a little, so was the man from hitting his helmet.

Remembering a move Rav taught him, he grabs the man's leg as he moved kick him, he landed a hard kick on his standing leg.

"Ow!" Yelled the man as he falls onto the ground. He quickly rolls out of the way as Aiden stomped his foot on the ground he was at.

He moved in attack the man, however he was forced to dodge as a kick aimed at his face, he falls to the ground, to see the figure from before coming out of the corner, he kicks the man back, and he rolls back to his feet to face the two. That's when he realized who these two were.

"Great, Echani martial artists." Aiden narrows his eyes. It's been a while since he fought Echani. He moves in a stance, bringing his hands up to ready himself.

The twins move to both sides, getting into stances. The two glared at Aiden, just waiting for someone move.

Finally getting tried, the two attacked.

"YA!" Yelled the first Echani, moving in side kick Aiden, he block it, he forced the first Echani to stretch his leg out as he threw it back, before slamming him into an office, breaking the glass. The second Echani moved in, punching at Aiden, he dodge them before sending a flying knee at him. The second Echani slammed his elbow down on Aiden's knee, he moved in for an uppercut.

Seeing a chance, Aiden slammed his head forward, breaking knuckles of the second Echani as it made contact with beskar.

"GAH!" Shouted the second Echani as he pulled his hand back in pain. Seeing his chance Aiden jumped in the air and superman punched him.

The second Echani threw back his head as Aiden's fist made contact, blood leaking out of his forehead. Aiden moved in for the finishing blow.

He side kicked the Echani, hitting him in the chest, throwing him back into the glass wall, breaking right through it before hitting the desk in there. He was down for the count.

"You bastard!" Aiden turned around to see the first Echani back, he charged at Aiden, front kicking him, forcing Aiden back.

The Echani moved in to kick him again, however Aiden side stepped, and making the man hit the glass. Aiden landed a hard kick on his leg, hearing something snapped.

"ARGH!" yelled the first Echani in pain holding his leg. That was his mistake. Aiden jumped into the air and slammed his elbow right into his skull.

SNAP! Blood leaked out of his head. The first Echani's head dizzily went side to side, his eyes unfocused.

Seeing no need to attack, Aiden poked his finger at his forehead, knocking him down, he was out cold.

[End of Mystikal - Mystikal Fever]

"Man, wonder why would they need two Echani martial artists for a prison ship?" Aiden said as he looks at the two knocked out Echani. Shrugging his shoulders, he goes to the door, grabbing his sword. "Let's hope the others are doing alright."

However he opened the door, only to find that he was in a prison block. "What the? who the hell design a office area only to lead to a prison block?"

A bullet passes his head causing him to turn to see a Britannian soldier aiming his rifle at him but before he could fire again a blaster bolt struck him in the face killing him instantly.

"You might want to keep an eye on your surroundings." Bo Katan said as she twirled her blaster pistol.

"Yeah thanks." Aiden said before he drew his WESTAR-35 to blast a Stormtrooper in the face as he turned the corner causing him to fall to the ground dead.

"Take down the leader!" Shouted a Britannian soldier as he along with 2 Stormtroopers and 3 Britannian soldiers aimed their weapons at Aiden as 4 Droideka's rolled in with 7 B1 battle droids and 4 B2 Super battle droids arrived with 2 of the SBDs looking like from Republic Commandoes.

"Where the hell did these guys come from?!" A Mandalorian shouted.

"They must have had those droids in storage." Aiden said as he got ready for them to fire only for the roof to explode.

The dust cloud slowly vanished revealing 4 figures in custom black and red Republic Commando with one of them being white and red.

"Are we late for the party?" Asked the leader as he cracked his knuckles.

"It can't be… the Bad Batch?" Aiden whispered.

"Who the fuck are these guys?!" asked a Britannian soldiers.

"Who are we? That's simple." The leader of them named Hunter said as he cracked his neck. "We're the Bad Batch."

"Blast them!" Shouted a Stormtrooper before they opened fire.

"Scatter!" Aiden shouted as he jumped out of the way only for Hunter to take out a cylindrical object and slammed it into the ground creating a bubble shield.

"Where did he get a bubble shield?" Aiden asked.

"Bad batch, let's get to work." Hunter said before the clone with white and red custom commando armor held out his hand and tosses 4 droid poppers which rolled slowly until they rolled right through the domed shields of the droids and they went off deactivating the droids.

The heavier looking clone with black and red named Wrecker rushed out of the dome once the destroyer droids were down.

An SPD fired a heavy round at Wrecker but it missed before he kicked its feet out from under it and grabbed its ankles before swinging it smashing down 4 battle droids.

"This guy is a monster!" Shouted a Britannian soldier.

"Four!" Wrecker shouted as he started to swing the SPD like a golf club smacking a Britannian soldier right into another sending them falling over the edge to their dooms.

"Blast him-AH!" A droid tried to shout only for his head to be shot off buy the commando with the sniper and custom black and red armor named Crosshairs.

"Come on! Let's not let these guys have all the fun!" Aiden said as he pops out of cover and ran at the remaining soldiers and droids.

"I'm starting to like this guy." Hunter said with a smirk as Aiden ran past the shield blasting off the face plate of the second cannon armed SBD and showing its inner workings before another bolt struck it and destroying the droid.

"Well can't let him have all the fun." Bo said as she fired her blasters striking a Stormtrooper in the face before her Nite Owls joined in firing their blasters and taking down 1 battle droids, 1 SBD, and 1 Stormtrooper.

Hunter ran out and drew his knife where he slashed off the droids head before spinning around ducking under the last Britannian soldiers bullets before stabbing him in the face where he twists the knife before pulling it out.

The last Stormtrooper and SBD fired their blasters at Aiden who evaded the rounds before appearing in front of the droid and punching right through its chest.

The Stormtrooper was frozen in fear but before he could do anything a smack was heard and the trooper fell to the ground unconscious while behind him was Sinker with his blaster in hand.

The droid looked at him for a second before Aiden ripped his arm out allowing the droid to fall to the ground destroyed.

"Aw man, is it over?" Wrecker asked as he tossed away the now destroyed SBD he was holding.

"Well at least we had fun." Aiden said as he holstered his pistols.

"I never thought the Bad Batch would be here." Sinker said as he shook Hunters hand.

"General Alder sent me and my boys to find any remaining soldiers from the battle of Tokyo. Caught you guys in the fighting. We didn't want miss out of the fun." Hunter answered as he removed his helmet showing his face which didn't look like a clone trooper but he had long black hair that reached his neck wearing a red bandana and what looked like camo paint or a tattoo on the right side of his face. You could actually think he was Rambo.

Aiden comes over get their attention. "Come on guys, we still got prisoners to free."

Sinker and Hunter nodded their heads before they place on their helmets again and start searching through the cell block for any prisoners.

"Wait, how did you finish your jobs so quickly?" Aiden asked.

"Most of the cells on our levels were empty and then we heard gunfire." Sinker said.

"Same here but on our way we saw that Britannian soldier." Bo answered as she found a cell full of 3 Black Knights, 2 Federation troopers, and 1 Mandalorian warrior all of them wearing Britannian strait jackets before she opened the cell.

"That makes slight sense." Aiden said as he opened a cell allowing 3 Clone troopers and 2 traitor Britannians to get out.

Aiden moved to the next cell only to widen his eyes as he saw who was inside… Commander Wolffe and the Knight of Four, Dorothea Ernst.

"Well I expected to find a Clone Commander but I never expected to see a member of Britannia's Knight of the Round to be here and the Knight of Four at that." Aiden said as he looked at the two prisoners.

"Well I never thought that the Mandalorians would attack." Wolffe said as he stood up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dorothea demanded.

"Rescuing prisoners but what are you doing here Knight of Four?" Aiden asked.

"I was betrayed." Dorothea stated. The others blinked at that, Aiden narrow his eyes.

"What? Who betrayed you?" Aiden asked, Dorothea simply step out of her cell and grabbed one of the weapons on the ground "I'll tell ya on the way, be better than standing here all day."

Aiden nodded before he and the others move out to the other cells, looking for any other prisoners.

"It happened about few days after the battle of Tokyo, I was brought in questioning by the Emperor himself with Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus… it didn't go so well."

**Flashback**

_Dorothea stood front of the Emperor, both Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus standing beside him, the latter holding a holoprojector, showing her giving something to a Black Knight._

_"Dorothea! you have greatly displeased me! For high treason and giving the rebels information!" Dorothea flinched at the angered in Emperor's voice, the looks the Sith lords giving her didn't help._

_"My Emperor please! This must be a mistake! I would nev-" The Emperor rose up, stopping her. "Silence! guards! arrest her!"_

_Dorothea looked at each side as both Imperial and Britannian soldiers close in on her._

_She quickly try's ran for the door._

_"STOP!" Yelled one of the Britannian soldier he runs up to Dorothea, however she punched him right in his jaw, knocking him down, an Imperial soldier move to shoot her, however she ducks the shot, she slams down her kick on his knee, a snapping noise was heard throughout the room._

_"GAH! You bitch!" He yells in pain as he lays on the ground. Dorothea quickly moves for the door again, two guards standing in her way._

_"Stop! I said stop!" Yelled one of them, Dorothea pulls out her broadsword from her hip, she charges them._

_The two guards started shooting at her, but they weren't very good shooters, Dorothea rolls forward dodge them, she rolls up, cutting part of guard's leg._

_"AH! Shit!" He rolls on the ground in pain, blood coming out of the injury._

_Dorothea brings up her sword and swung it down on the last guard, cutting right through the guard's helmet._

_"Grh!" The guard drops to the ground, dead. Dorothea moves to the door._

_More guards prepared to move to stop her only for Darth Oculus and Mundus to stop them._

_"Wait, she's about find a surprise behind that door." That confused the guards greatly unsure what is happening._

_Dorothea opens up the door, only to see Darth Imperius right there._

_Dorothea's eyes widen as she sees the Sith lord, she swings at his head._

_Darth Imperius simply snapped his hand up not only blocking the attack but actually shattering the sword in pieces._

_Dorothea's eyes widen before she knew it, Imperius grabbed her throat, holds her up in the air._

_Darth Imperius squeezes more on his grip on Dorothea. Her eyes start go cloudy, till finally she goes limp. Imperius drops her to the ground as Dorothea's vision blackens._

_"Nighty night.'' Was the last thing she heard before she loses consciousness._

_Several hours later_

_"..Oh god, what happened?" Dorothea mumbled as she lays on a bed bench, she weakly opens her eyes, blinking few times before she takes notices of the room she was in. It was a cell, there was another person with her. It was a clone trooper, wearing a prisoner outfit, currently sleeping._

_That was when she notices she was wearing a prisoner outfit too. She sighs, goes back laying on her bed._

_"How did it all go wrong!" She glared darker at the images of Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus in her head._

_They'll pay, they'll all pay for framing her._

**End Flashback**

"… After that, I woke in a cell with Commander Wolffe here, wearing a prisoner uniform. I'm still wondering where the hell they could have found that fake image." Dorothea finished as she and the others walked onward freeing any prisoners they see.

"They likely must have used two PROXY droids. PROXY droids are a type of machine that is able to create a hologram that allows the droid to look like anyone. They might have used an image of you to make perfect copy of you and a Black Knight member in order to make a perfect fabrication." Aiden summarized.

"How are you so sure?" Wolffe asked before he noticed Bo Katan and her Nite Owls.

"Death Watch!" Wolffe shouted as he leapt for a fallen rifle but when he grabs it and aims it at the female Mandalorian only for Sinker to put a hand on it.

"Sinker? What are you doing?" Wolffe asked.

"I know what you're thinking but she's not Death Watch." Aiden said as he stood in front of Bo.

"Why do you say that?" Wolffe asked.

"Because if she was then your soldiers that the Mandalorians rescued would already have been dead." Aiden said.

"Rescued soldiers?" Dorothea asked.

"Yes, several clones, Federation troopers, and Black Knights." Aiden answered.

"How many?" Wolffe asked as he tossed away the weapon.

"5 Black Knights, 7 clones, and 3 Federation troopers which make it a total of 15." Said a Mandalorian in grey and yellow Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor.

"Well at least there were survivors." Wolffe said.

"There are more, they are with the American fleet and members of the remaining Federation military in the E.U. as well as members of ORCA." Aiden said.

"That's good to hear." Said the clone commander.

Suddenly bullets flew through the air with one of them striking the weapon in Dorothea's hands sending it flying and causing everyone to turn to see a group of 7 Britannians.

"Take them down!" Shouted the lead Britannian as they open fire.

The prisoners and Mandalorians take cover in the cells.

"We need to take these bastards down!" Hunter said as he fired his DC-17 hand blaster striking a Britannian soldier in the head killing him.

"Any ideas?" Wolffe asked as a Mandalorian handed him a WESTAR-35.

"We do what we can to take these guys down." Aiden said as he fired his own blaster pistol killing a Britannian before holding out a WESTAR-35 out for Dorothea.

"You're not keen on killing your own comrade's right?" Aiden asked.

"They are no longer my comrades since they threw me in here." Dorothea said as she took the blaster and fired it striking a Britannian in the throat causing him to grab his throat before he stumbled backwards hitting the railing and fall off the edge to his death.

"Nice shot." Aiden said.

"These bullets are going to be a problem." Crosshairs said unable to get out of cover due to the speed of the bullets passing him.

"Well do what you can Crosshairs, you're the best marksman here!" Aiden said as he shot the rifle out of a Britannians hands.

"Your right!" Crosshairs said as he quickly popped out of cover and fired his weapon striking a Britannian in the face killing him.

"Can't have said a better shot than that." Aiden said causing Crosshairs to smirk.

"What is with these guys?!" Shouted a Britannian soldier as he reloads.

"Guys, there's someone coming up from behind them!" Crosshairs said as he got sights on a person in a prisoner's uniform running at the 3 Britannians.

The prisoner jumps into the air and strikes one of the three Britannian guards with a flying knee causing him to fall face first into the ground knocking him out and catching the other two off guard.

The prisoner then does a double kick sending out guard over the railing falling to his death while the third struck a cell before he tried to regain his bearings using the cell as a support only for the prisoner to quickly punch him in the back of the head making his forehead smash against the glass cracking it and knocking him out.

The prisoner turns to the others, letting them get a clear look at him. The prisoner was about 6.3 foot tall, he looked be from India with his tan skin, short black hair. His sleeves were rolled up, Bo Katan and one of her Nite owls, a woman in black and white armor, go up to him, keeping their weapons ready just in case.

"Hold it right there! Don't move." Said the Nite Owl woman, the two stop in front of him. The prisoner holds his hand up in peace "Whoa, chill there lady, just trying to help ya guys out."

Bo Katan and the Nite Owl woman looked him, checking if he was lying or not.

But that's when Aiden gotten a clear look at the prisoner, his jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

"Maeren! Is that you?" The others turn to Aiden, Hunter rose a brow at him. "You know this guy?"

Aiden nodded, he goes up to Maeren, taking off his helmet. Everyone from the Federation's eyes widen as they saw Aiden's face.

'General Whillands?! You're alive?!' thoughts ran through their heads.

Maeren's eyes widen when he saw Aiden "Aiden! You're alive?"

Aiden smiles, he comes up and grabs Maeren's arm, gives a bro hug.

"Oh god Maeren! It's great see ya! What are you doing here?" Maeren returns the bro hug, patting Aiden's back.

"Oh man it's a long story. Why are you wearing Mandalorian armor dude? What's going on?" Maeren asked, a little curious of the situation, Aiden gives smirk "It's a long story too, we can talk once we get back to base."

Maeren nods his head in agreement.

The Nite Owl woman from before hands him a blaster, Maeren caught it, looking quite interested in it.

"Know how to use one of those?" Asked the woman, hoping she didn't just give a blaster to someone who doesn't know how use it. Maeren nodded. "I can manage." the woman nodded.

Commander Wolffe and Sinker go up to Aiden, looking like they want answers.

"General, how are you still alive? I heard you're mobile suit got destroyed in the Battle of Tokyo." Wolffe asked, though happy that he was alive, he still wanted answers.

"I ejected out of my mobile suit before the explosion could kill me. Ended up on an island with the Mandalorians on it with Braydin." Aiden said causing both Sinker and Wolffe's eyes to widen at the mention of their general also alive.

"Wait, General Nilsson is also alive?" Sinker asked, hoping he heard that right.

Aiden nodded his head saying "Yeah, he's taking a taskforce to take out that Britannian base not that far from here. Speaking of which, I better contact him and tell that we won."

The two nodded their heads before they started making their way out of the ship as Aiden starts use his comlink.

"Hey Braydin, this is Aiden, we gotten the prisoners and rounding up any enemy survivors, how's things on your end? Over." The comm buzzed a little before Braydin's voice appeared on it "This is Braydin, good to hear. We've just taken the base, we're now searching through their reports and files for anything useful." Aiden nodded.

"Good to hear, oh and you wouldn't believe who I found onboard the ship." Aiden said, can't wait to hear Braydin's surprise voice, however something happened.

"You'll have to tell me later, something just came up, I'll meet you and the others back at the base. Over and out." The comm stopped, leaving Aiden confused.

"Huh, wonder what happened." Aiden then shrug his shoulders. "Oh well, I'll tell him later."

Aiden then turns around and follows the others out the area.

**Imperial Base**

"Alright, let's get out of here, grab anything useful." Braydin said as he makes his way through the Mandalorian warriors, they all nodded and grabbed anything useful. Braydin was about make his way out of the room, before Scaffe came up to him, holding a datapad.

"Hey Braydin! Found something you might want look at." Scaffe hands him the pad, Braydin raise his brow. "What is it?"

He looks to see an image of a ruined mobile suit and a couple of tanks, and a bunch of dead Imperial and Britannian soldiers around the area.

"Looks like the Britannians and Imperials wanted some pay back against the Chinese for that matter that happened a couple of months ago. They sent a taskforce in Korea to try start a civil war over there. However something happened, they didn't call them back, not a word for a week."

Scaffe explained as Braydin looked through the file, stopping at the image of team of DEMONs looking at the corpse of a Sith, with the symbol of the Mandalorians on his back.

"A squad of DEMONs got sent check it out, they found them all dead. Found that symbol on the commander's back." Braydin looks at Scaffe. "Is it any of your guys?" Scaffe shook his head.

"No, we don't go that far, this has to be someone else, someone very dangerous." Braydin narrow his eyes. Who the hell could have been able kill over 150 soldiers in one night, and a Sith lord at that. However A'den then calls the two over, looking quite serious.

"Hey guys! We got a problem." Braydin comes over to A'den, still holding the datapad. "What is it?" A'den crossed his arms saying. "The men Ne'ta sent to check out the labs just call us back, they saying they just ran in some trouble. Gonna need your help, sounds serious."

Braydin nodded his hand as he hands Scaffe back the pad "Alright then. Let's go find out what's going on over there." The three of them make their way up to the labs.

After couple minutes, they found the door, hearing sound of fighting going on inside. They all looked each other, before they enter the room, seeing couple Mandalorians fighting… two kids?

One kid was a boy, looking be 12, wearing white and blue armor, swiping a Mandalorian down to the ground. The other was a girl, looking to 11, wearing green and brown armor, Braydin however took note a symbol on her chest.

It was Mandalorian symbol with flames behind, he knew that symbol from anywhere. 'The Ramar clan.' Braydin thought darkly at that clan, he hasn't forgotten what Kreegan Ramar did to those Jawa clans on Tatooine all those years ago.

Doesn't help he has to deal with his brother, Rhigoth, freaking jackass that guy.

"I'll deal with them!" Braydin said as he ran at the two catching their attention.

The boy threw a left hook while the girl swung her right foot but Braydin caught them both attacks and flipped them through the air before landing on the ground.

"Calm down, if you fight any longer I will be forced to kill you." Braydin said seriously, though he would just knock them out.

"Like we'd believe you!" Said the girl as she got back on her feet and ran at Braydin and started throwing punches but Braydin started dodging the attacks with ease before catching the seventeenth punch and tossed her over his shoulder and causing her to fall to the ground before she gasps in pain as Braydin twisted her arm behind her back.

"As children of Mandalore you will calm down!" Braydin shouted as he gave both of them a heated glare as well as adding a move he created with using the force to made it so that it felt like a pressure was placed onto them.

This move he called Force Pressure which was adeptly named after Spiritual Pressure from the anime Bleach and this move caused them to calm down out of fear as well as sweat slightly.

"Now if I release you will you be calm?" Braydin asked.

The girl nods her head in fear as the pressure from both Braydin and the Force Pressure before Braydin releases her as well as controlling his Force Pressure and she stands up.

"Now what are your names." Braydin asked as Boost walked over to a terminal.

"I'm Iviin'yc." Said the girl now named Iviin'yc.

"And I am Fenn." Said the boy now identified Fenn.

"Mandalorian names." Said a Mandalorian wearing Shock trooper armor colored black and blue.

"My name is Braydin Nilsson, member of the Mandalorian Fett clan." Braydin said to them surprising them.

"Wait, Fett? You're from same clan as Cassus?" said Fenn, now really confused, why would someone from same clan as Cassus be attacking an Imperial base.

Aren't they allies?

Braydin narrowed his eyes at this. Cassus must have brainwashed these two kids into something, though it doesn't explain why they're here.

"Yeah... you can say that. Now, why are there two kids doing in a place like this?" Braydin and the others watched as Fenn and Iviin'yc looked at each other, both they nodded at one other.

"…We were brought here by Esok and his Mandalorians here, they said something about running tests on us. We don't remember much, just with one of the doctors hitting us with something. We pass out after that." Fenn explained as he cross his arms looking at each of us here.

"So what's going on? Why there Mandalorians attacking the base? I thought we were allies with the Imperials and Britannians? are you Death Watch or something?"

That confirmed Braydin's thoughts, these two kids must have only been knowing the Neo Crusaders and Death Watch only, leaving them in dark about Mandalorians with Federation.

"We're not Death Watch kid. Case you didn't noticed, the Mandalorians are at war with Britannians and the Sith. It was declared by Mandalore himself." A'den said, he was starting having same thoughts as Braydin with this matter.

Iviin'yc looked shock. "Wait, Mandalore? I thought there wasn't one, not after Revan defeated us after the Mandalorian Wars?" The two kids looked confused, like their whole world just came crashing down on them.

Braydin felt pity towards them, he walks over to them, place his hands on their shoulders bringing their attention to him.

"Look kids, I don't know what crap those Neo Crusaders been feeding ya, but their dar'manda now, they made their choice after not rallying to current Mandalore's cause. But you two can't stay here, the Britannians and Imperials will likely be coming here check what's going on, and their likely be upset to find only you two here. You come with us, and you'll get your answers. That sounds fair?" Fenn didn't know why, but he felt he could believe him, and only one person made him feel like that before. Jindo Krey.

"… Alright, we'll go with ya. Just don't try anything funny okay!" Iviin'yc said, trying make herself look scary as possible, but it just made Braydin chuckle, that one got some spirit right there.

"Good, come on, let's get out of here." They nodded, Braydin looked at one of the Mandalorians, seeing Kagayu along them.

"Kagayu! Can you help escort these two back to the transport? There's a few things I need look at." Kagayu nodded, she goes over to the two, she takes off her helmet, sighs of stress was there along with sweat. But despite that, she gives the two a friendly smile.

"Come on you two, let's get us out. Maybe we can grab something eat."

The two looked at each other, they admit they were quite hungry. They follow Kagayu out of the room along couple of the other Mandalorians.

"Hey general! Found something you might want look at.'' Braydin turns to look at where Boost was at, he was looking at a terminal on the wall. Braydin goes over to see what he found.

"What you find Boost?" Braydin stops right next to Boost, who was looking at the terminal, he looked shock. He turns to Braydin, giving his general a serious look "You might want check this out sir, it's about those two kids we found."

Braydin raise his brow before he looks over the terminal.

Braydin ran through the info… he was shock what he found. "Those two kids… are clones?!" The terminal was showing one of the doctor's journal entries. talking about the two children. Cassus sent the two with Esok to run through more tests on them, trying to see if they can make them anymore stronger.

That's where Braydin saw… those clones were his.

"You mean to tell me, those two kids… are my clones?'' Braydin knew the Imperials were making clones out of other Swords of Heaven, like they did with Chris's new daughter but he didn't realized they grew them that fast.

Boost however then pointed at one part of the entry. "Not just yours sir. The girl, Iviin'yc, is a mix DNA clone like general Chris's daughter." Braydin looked where Boost was pointing at, that's when he saw the mention.

'She's also Alyssa's clone?' Braydin thought her voice sounded little familiar, Boost nodded."Yes sir, so I guess you can say she's your and Alyssa's daughter. Guess that means you two have to get married now." that just made Braydin cough, blushing.

He glared at Boost for laughing at his little joke.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. Let's get out of here. I'd rather not have to stay at this place any longer then I have too." Boost nodded, still chuckling, they two make their way out of the room, following the others out of the base.

They make their way outside, seeing everyone was just about take care of everyone. He see's everyone entering the AIAT/i, he and Boost along with others enter the transport. He sees the two clones now sitting with Naast squad, eating few snacks.

'Huh, now I see how they're my clones.' thought Braydin as he takes notice of his clones looks.

Fenn looked a lot like how he did when he was his age. Neck length black hair, hazel eyes, overall he looked like he could pose as his son. Iviin'yc on other hand looked bit cross between him and Alyssa, she had tanned skin like Alyssa, long black hair. However her eyes were also hazel, though he took note of a scar across her left eye.

'Where did she get that?' Braydin thought. His thoughts were broken as Ne'ta goes over to him.

"Hey Braydin! Where'd you find these two?" Ne'ta asked as she was quite curious of the two, given she's a cat and all.

"Those two were in the labs… they're my clones." Ne'ta's eyes widen. "Wait? You're clones? Those two are clones."

Ne'ta turn look at the two, that's when she noticed they did kind of look like Braydin, mostly Fenn. Braydin nodded. "Yeah, they are. Let's keep this quiet till we get back to the island." Ne'ta nodded, they both took their seats, scrapping onto themselves.

Jos was sitting next to Valk, whispering something into her ear, whatever it was, it gotten Valk blushing, she hits her husband's arm.

"Jos!" Jos smirked, put his hands up. "What? I just wanted let ya know what we're doing tonight." Valk however then pointed over to the two clones, "Yeah but keep it quiet! There's kids here for pity's sake!" that gotten Fenn's attention.

"What? What are you guys whispering about?" that gotten everyone's attention.

Braydin sighs, "Oh boy, here we go." Scaffe however did something stupid. "They're just talking about stuff about their love life kid. You'll know it once you get older, bow chicka bow wow!" Scaffe grinned at that phase.

That just made Braydin give a glare at Scaffe.

"Scaffe! don't say that!" Braydin really didn't need someone saying that phase, however Scaffe just scoffed at Braydin. "Like hell I am, it's my new catch phase! Bow chicka bow wow!" many of the Mandalorians in the transport groaned.

Parjir poked her head out of the cockpit. "Scaffe! You better shut up or else I am gonna throw you over board!" Scaffe however just pretended he heard her. "Sorry, ain't gonna happen, besides I got a jetpack, bow chicka bow wow!"

Iviin'yc placed her hand on her forehead. "Oh my god! Is he always this annoying?" Lina sigh, she leans back in her sit.

"No honey, he's sometimes worst then this. Should have seen him when he tried hitting on that Jedi once." Braydin eyes widen a little, gives Scaffe a look.

"You tried hitting on a Jedi? Don't you know they don't do relationships?" well, back then they didn't. Thank god Luke Skywalker took care of that stupid rule.

Scaffe just grinned at the memory of the Jedi woman. "Ah I remember that girl, man I could have changed her mind if she saw my sword! Bow chicka bow wow!" everyone groan at that.

**RvB Galaxy**

A Spartan in aqua armor, currently spying on couple ladies as they shower, he suddenly sneezes "Oh shit!"

He quickly hides before any of the ladies see him, lucky for him, they didn't. "Damn that was a close one. Wonder who's talking about me?" He shrugs and goes back to peeping at the woman, drooling as water goes down their bodies.

**Code Geass Galaxy**

"Scaffe! For the love of god! Shut up!" Braydin yells, he and the others were really having enough of Scaffe's catchphrase. However Scaffe just kept at it, "And another thing! Was that you two Jos and Valk last night? Because it sounded like you two were really getting at it, bow chicka bow wow!"

Oh that did it, Ne'ta gets a very piss off look on her face, along with Valk and Jos.

"That's it Scaffe! I warned ya!" With that said, Ne'ta lands a very hard kick to Scaffe's crotch, despite the guard there, there was a crack heard. Making a lot of the guys to flinch while the women smirked. Scaffe fell face first onto the floor, moaning in pain.

"Oh by the force! Haven't felt this much pain since I hit on that Jedi!" He said as he rolled around the ground in pain, Braydin shook his head at Scaffe. "You should have listened Scaffe. You could have avoided all this." Scaffe was in too much pain to reply to Braydin.

**RvB Galaxy**

"Gah! why do I feel so much in pain?!" Tucker yelled as he feels a lot of pain in his crotch, he falls face first on the floor. Alerting the women in the shower.

"HEY! Is that you Tucker?!" Tucker looks weakly up, to see Carolina, Kimble, Doctor Grey, and other women standing right there, all glaring at Tucker. "… Oh shit." All the Women start stomping him, hitting him everywhere.

The whole area was filled with Tucker's screams of pain.

**Code Geass Galaxy**

Braydin moves to take off his helmet before he places it next to him, running his fingers through his sweaty hair. That's when he notice Fenn was looking at him, looking surprised.

"You alright kid? You look like you see a ghost." Fenn shook his head, knocking off his surprised.

"Yeah I'm alright, it's just you look like someone else I know." That got everyone's attention, Boost gave a curious look at Fenn "Really? Who does he look like?" Fenn looked around, seeing everyone was curious, seeing no harm in telling him, he answers.

"He looks kind of like my trainer, Jindo Krey, he just looks younger and has that scar." that gotten couple of their attention, mostly Braydin had mention of Jindo. 'Jindo? How does he know Fenn?' Braydin thought, he remembers Jindo, he's seen him couple times doing his stay on Mandalore, he was always seen wearing his helmet. Though he never spoken with him before, he always saw him looking at his direction every time I was around.

Was this reason? because I look like him?

Braydin looked towards Boost and the others, he shared a knowing glance with them. If Jindo Krey trained Fenn, then that means he's with the Neo Crusaders. Deciding to change the subject, Lina looks towards Iviin'yc, kind of curious who she was trained by.

"What about you Iviin'yc? Who trained you?" Though she had a sinking who it was if she had the Ramar clan symbol on her. Iviin'yc got a scowl on her face, leans back in her sit and said. "It was by a Mandalorian name Kreegan Ramar, he wasn't the nicest guy you meet, or the caring kind either."

Iviin'yc however then noticed a lot of Mandalorians in transport scowled at the mention of Kreegan, did they know him?

"Kreegan Ramar? So he's still alive, great just what we need." said Jos, sighing, that made Iviin'yc rather curious "You guys know him?" she didn't realize people knew him. Ne'ta nodded "yeah, quite few of us know him, and what he did. He's considered dar'manda, he once terrorized Jawa clans back in the Cold War, destroying their homes, using them as target practice, you name it, he did it."

Ne'ta scowled as she remembers hearing those stories, Kreegan gave a bad name to very idea of Mandalorian. She was glad to hear the Great Hunt Champion put an end to that.

Iviin'yc and Fenn's eyes widen at this, they didn't realize he was that bad, they knew he wasn't the nicest guy you're meet but to hear this. It sickened them that a highly trained Mandalorian warrior, would use his skills to terrorize people.

Iviin'yc looked wide eye at Ne'ta. "… I didn't know he did that, I know he was bad but that… that's just horrible." she scowled at that last one, so did Fenn.

Braydin nodded. "Yeah, it was." They were quiet for little while, however Draz then pops his head out of the cockpit. "Hey! We'll be landing on the island in few minutes. Be sure you got everything, I do not want any of you leaving any of your stuff like last time." Everyone starts taking off their seat belts, standing up.

The ship soon begins the land, finally it hits the ground and the door opens.

They all begin walking out of the ship, greeting them were other Mandalorians and Japanese villagers. Fenn and Iviin'yc looked around the area in surprise, watching both Mandalorians and villagers either walking around the area or working on couple things. It was surprising see this for the two, given the two hardly leave bases and training rooms in places they been too.

The two follow Braydin, feeling a little bit more safety with him. Braydin sees Shae Vizla herself waiting for him, likely hear the report on the assault.

"Nice to see you boys made it back in one piece." Shae said as she held her helmet before she noticed the clones.

"Who are the kids?" Shae asked curiously.

"They are clones of both General Braydin Nilsson and General Alyssa Meilsa." Boost answered catching her by surprise.

"How did they get the means to do that?" Shae asked.

"Well I believe that they may have gotten our DNA when we were on missions, got wounded, or were captured like in my case I was wounded and bleeding during the battle of Concord Dawn while for Alyssa they might have taken blood from her when Roger captured her a few months ago." Braydin summarized.

"That actually makes sense." Shae said, she was told about those matters when she debriefed Braydin when he got here.

Before she heard static voices coming from her helmet.

"I'm afraid I'll have to talk to you later." Shae said as she puts her helmet on and walked away.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Braydin muttered.

"Attention all warriors, incoming Britannian/Sith fleet, prepare for battle!" Said a voice over a speaker.

"Why did I open my mouth?" Braydin muttered.

"Let's get ready!" Said Valk as she ran past, her husband soon follow.

"Hey is my machine ready yet?" Braydin asked.

"Negative, it's not even close to ready yet." Said a Mandalorian in blue and green RD-21A Assault armor.

"Dammit!" Braydin growled. One of the AA turret towers turns to target at the closing in fleet, it takes aim on the lead one and fires. However the shot miss it, that was then they hear the speaker system.

"HEY YOU JACKASS! IT'S US FOR GODS SAKES! STOP SHOOTING AT US!" Aiden's pissed off voice was heard throughout the area, Braydin saw the pilot for the turret looked embarrassed now. "Eh.. . oops." said the pilot in green and white armor.

"Lower the turrets, it's just Aiden and the other Mandalorians we send take out the fleet. Looks like they came home with presents." Shae Vizla said, smirking all the while as everyone cheered at this.

Those two Swords of Heaven really out did themselves to prove their worth. Too bad she couldn't recruit them into the clan.

The fleet makes its way over to where the docking area was, careful not hit anything. Finally after couple minutes they gotten docked. Ramps of all ships open up, coming down were either Mandalorians, Clone Troopers, Black Knights, and any other prisoners they found.

The prisoners looked around in awe of the place, watching Mandalorians and Japanese villagers go about, it was something new for lot of them.

"So this is where you and General Nilsson have been all this time?" Wolffe said as he looks around, it reminded him bit of Mandalore when he was last there. Aiden nodded to him, "Pretty much, hopefully now we can get into contact with the Federation soon. Like to know what's going on with the others." Aiden sighed, he and Braydin have been concerned, he couldn't image what was going on in Josh and Alyssa's heads right now, knowing him and Braydin are possibly dead.

However their conversation stopped as they see greeting them down the ramp was Braydin and She Vizla, who looked quite happy, however Aiden was thrown off when he sees two kids behind Braydin, looking be 12 or 11.

"Who are those two? Never seen them before." Aiden asked in confusion. He never seen those two before and he's seen just about all the kids here on the island.

"Hey Aiden, looks like you guys gotten us a couple of presents." Braydin said, smirking, Aiden grinned, bringing up his arms in the air, "We didn't want leave without getting you guy's presents. These ships should come in handy." Wolffe comes down, he salutes Braydin.

"General! It's good to see you're alive." Braydin returns the salute. "Good to see you too Wolffe. How's the 104th? I haven't heard much from Boost of what happened." Wolffe stops the salute.

"Most of us gotten out of there, but me and the Wolf Pack chose to stay and hold off the enemy forces till everyone gotten out of there, that's when we got captured." Braydin places his hand on his shoulder. "For what it counts Commander, you probably saved lot of lives that day. Good work." Wolffe nodded. "Thank you general.''

At this happened, Aiden was giving his report to Shae Vizla, who placed her hand on her chin in thought. "So you found one of the Knights of Round on board the ship?" this brought a lot of thoughts to Shae. 'Why would the Sith Lords frame one of the Knights of Round? What could they gain from this?'

Aiden nodded. "That's right, appears she wants some revenge for this. I think we can help her with that." Shae Vizla thought for a moment. 'A Knight of Round could come in handy given she will likely know battle groups and codes of the Britannians.'

"... Alright, she can stay. But she's gonna need to prove her worth to the clan just like you and Braydin did." Aiden nodded. "That sounds fair." that's when Aiden turned to the two kids standing behind Braydin.

"So who are those two?" Shae looked where he was looking at and answered. "Those two are Braydin's clones, he found them in the labs. Though the girl is actually a mix DNA clone." that gotten Aiden's attention, those two are clones.

"A mix DNA? who's other DNA does she have?" Shae looks back at Aiden. "Your friend, Alyssa Meilsa." that surprised Aiden big time, "Wait? Her DNA is a mix of Braydin and Alyssa's? Wouldn't that make her their daughter in a way?" Shae nodded, this gave Aiden a funny idea.

"Hey Braydin! I guess you and Alyssa hav-" Braydin stopped him with one glare at his direction, "Aiden, you say that, and I'll tell everyone about that matter that happened between you and Marn Bralor." The others got confused as Aiden blushed deeply, as if remembering something embarrassing.

"... You wouldn't." Aiden's voice was filled with worry, Braydin gave a smirk. "I would. So what was it you found on board you wanted tell me." Aiden moved to say, however two voices of people fighting stopped them.

"Oh come on Mesh'la! Why can't I keep it?" Braydin turns to the ramp, and was surprised as hell of who was coming down. It was Maeren arguing with one of the Nite Owls, a female Mirialan, looking to be 21 or so, long brown hair tied in a ponytail, her blue eyes glared at Maeren's brown eyes.

This was Mesh'la Tenau, Bo Katan's second in command. She and Maeren continue fight as they go down the ramp.

"Because you aren't trained with blasters that's why! I only gave it to you just in case. Besides you seem fine in hand to hand combat." Maeren scowls at her. "Just because I can fight damn good in hand to hand, doesn't mean I want to keep a blaster." The other Nite Owls sigh as they go down the ramp, Bo Katan goes down, meeting Shae Vizla's glance.

"They wouldn't stop fighting over about that blaster, it almost started sound like those are old married couple." That got Mesh'la and Maeren's attention. "WE'RE NOT AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" They both yelled, actually blushing a little bit, that just made Bo smirked. "Sure you aren't." she always did enjoy teasing people.

Braydin's eyes were wide as he sees Maeren. "Maeren! What you doing here?"

Maeren turns away from Bo, and gives a grin at Braydin. "Holy crap, Braydin! I know Aiden told me you're alive but to see you face to face." Maeren grasps Braydin's hand, giving a bro hand shackle, he raise his brow at the scars on Braydin's face.

"Where you get those scars?" Braydin rubbed one of the three lined scars, remembering the pain from it. "Long story, someone wanted show how much he hated Mandalorians." Braydin then asked a question to him.

"It's good to see ya Maeren, how did you end up on a Britannian ship?" Maeren sighed remembering how it happened.

"Oh it's a long story." Braydin raised an eye brow. "I think I got time to hear."

Aiden nodded, he too was curious how Maeren end up here.

As they talk, one of the Nite Owls looked at Braydin's direction, it was a woman, looking be in her 20s, wearing black Nite Owl armor. Her brown hair was kept in chestnut braids, her brown eyes looked curiously at Braydin.

This was Irena Reau, Isabet Reau's cousin.

One of the Nite Owls looked at Irena, a Mandalorian in yellow and gray armor. He noticed Irena was looking at Braydin. "Hey Irena, want to grab something to eat. Cause I'm hungry as hell." Irena looked back at her fellow Nite Owl, "In a minute Itash, I got to ask Braydin here something." Itash looked confused but nodded.

Irena walks up to Braydin, still busy talking with Maeren and Aiden, she goes over to them and taps Braydin on the shoulder, he turns to her.

"Hey kid, gotta ask ya something." She leans on her hip, she's been meaning to ask something Boost told her once. Braydin raise his brow.

"Sure, what is it?" said Braydin, curious what Irena wanted ask him. She gives him a look, "Is it true that you kissed my cousin, Isabet Reau?" That stopped everyone's conversations.

Aiden's eyes were wide, jaw dropped, Bo Katan and Shae Vizla turned to Braydin, both shocked as well, their eyes wide. Fenn and Iviin'yc were also shocked, their eyes wide, even they heard who Isabet was from what others told them.

The Nite Owls looked at Braydin in shocked, while other Mandalorians either were shocked or confused. It was quiet for little, before Braydin finally broke it.

"Who the hell told you that?!" yelled Braydin, he was blushing crazy, he then scowled. "And dammit how many times do I need tell people! She kissed me not the other way around!" he waves his arms around. "And it was only for a moment!"

Maeren was shock himself, even though he never heard of Isabet Reau, it sounded like she was important person. He leans in Aiden's ear and whispered. "Man, Alyssa is gonna be piss once she hears this."

Like a couple of others, he too believes something is going on between Alyssa and Braydin.

Irena raise her brow, surprise her cousin would do this. "Really? I would like to hear what caused her to do that." Braydin looked around, he could see everyone was interested in hearing the story.

He sighed. "Alright then, well this happened a couple of months ago. I was on Mandalore visiting a memorial of one of our greatest Mandalores, Fenn Shysa." that gotten Fenn's attention, hearing another person who share his name. "Fenn Shysa? is he one I was name after?" Braydin turned to his clone, gave him a grinned.

"That's right kid, you're name after a great man. Anyway as I was saying."

**Flashback**

**4 months ago, 3 weeks after battle of Concord Dawn**

_"Man, wish you were here Fenn, you would have loved to see how far the galaxy has gotten." Braydin said as he sits on a bolder, looking at an old Mandalorian helmet that had turned into rusty green sitting on a column of granite, secured by a durasteel peg._

_This place, was Fenn's memorial, one of the greatest Mandalores that have ever lived. It was surprising to see this place had survived everything that attacked Mandalore. The Vong War, Second Galactic War, hell nothing even animals dared to destroy the area, respecting the once great Mandalore's resting place._

_"So your one of the Swords of Heaven? Was expecting someone taller." Said a woman's voice behind Braydin. He turned around and was put on edge once he saw who it was behind him. The woman was a Mandalorian in yellow and orange armor, her karma swing to side as wind blew, her face cover by her helmet._

_This was Isabet Reau, one of the most dangerous person in Mandalore sector alive._

_Braydin narrow his eyes as she walked towards him. "What you doing here Isabet?" Braydin's voice was filled with wariness and little anger. After all Isabet was very forthcoming with her support with the Death Watch._

_Only reason she's with the Federation is due to the fact Canderous has Mandalore's mask._

_Isabet Reau stopped, she leaned on a nearby tree, crossing her arms. "Here to pay my respects to Fenn, like you kid. He and I may not have shared the same views, but he did still helped the Mandalorian cause." She looked towards Fenn's helmet, sighing a little, even though she and Fenn may have not gotten along, he still helped kick in pride into Mandalorians when Imperials were enslaving their people._

_Isabet had then turned to Braydin, who still kept his guard up, she noticed the Fett clan symbol on his arm. "So, you joined with the Fetts kid? Too bad, was gonna offer ya a place in my clan." Isabet said, still leaning on the tree._

_Braydin gave her a cold stare. "Wouldn't want to join you're clan anyway Reau, you don't have the best of reputation, or ideas Isabet." Isabet rose a brow behind her helmet and said._

_"Oh really? You've been listing to what Skiratas been saying have ya. There aren't all true you know." Isabet takes off her helmet, showing she was in her 20s again, her brown hair held in chestnuts braids, her eyes looked at Braydin's green hazel eyes. 'For a person who wasn't born of the Fetts, he has their stare.' Isabet thought as she stares down Braydin._

_"Really? So you killing Lorka Gedyc wasn't true? and talking over Gedyc and Vizla clans weren't true?" Braydin said as he remembered what Mij told him about what Isabet did, he rest his hand on his light saber. keeping his guard up._

_Isabet shrugged. "Alright, I wouldn't say that one was untrue. But can you blame me kid and wouldn't you do the same? Lorka was getting us help from those Imperial dogs." She muttered the word Imperial with venom in her voice. Braydin stare didn't soften at all._

_"Not the way you did it, you almost caused a civil war because of that matter." Braydin heard what happen, a couple of other Clans joined up with Isabet's side, causing a lot of tension with Clans supporting Fenn, it only stopped when the Imperials made their move._

_Isabet's eyes turned dark there, though she wanted to restore the Death Watch, she didn't actually want to cause that tension between the clans. "Actually didn't want to cause that, but I still wanted our people to be strong again, the Death Watch had that strength." Isabet then scowled as she sees Braydin rolling his eyes at that._

_"Yeah right, a bunch of dar'manda with strength. You can't deny it Isabet, the Death Watch are nothing but traitors. They caused so much death and trouble for the Mandalorians that it nearly destroyed us! their nothing more but thugs wearing Mandalorian armor." Isabet glared at Braydin, she gets off the tree she was leaning on and begins walking towards Braydin._

_Isabet stopped in front of Braydin and said. "Be careful of your words kid. Saying things like that can get ya killed. If you aren't careful, you might just end up being on my hit list with the Skiratas." Not liking the tone she was using, Braydin stood up, returning the glare as he rested his hand on Zangetsu._

_"If you're thinking threating me is gonna make me stop, then you got another thing coming." Braydin said as he then leaned back._

_"So you found out who killed Dred did ya? Can't say he didn't have it coming. He always did have a way of pissing people off." Just as Braydin expected, Isabet took out her blaster pistol and pointed at Braydin's forehead, Isabet raise a brow at seeing Braydin's calm look._

_'Huh, not afraid of death are ya kid?' Isabet thought as she kept her pistol on Braydin's head._

_"You have a death wish kid?" said Isabet, getting little tired of seeing that calm look at Braydin's face, like he knew something that would stop her._

_"So you never found out did ya?" Braydin said, his thoughts were confirmed as Isabet's eyes narrowed._

_"Know what?" Isabet said as she cocked her pistol._

_Braydin sigh, he had to admit, he really hate to say this, but it needed to be said. "Hate to say this, really I am. But you're boyfriend there, Dred, was cheating on ya."_

_Isabet's eyes widen before they narrowed as she gritted her teeth together. She pressed her pistol hard on Braydin's head._

_"You lie!'' Isabet's voice was filled with anger. Braydin calmly took out a holocam out of his pocket, remembering what Mij gave him this a couple of hours ago, good thing he did._

_"Do I? If you're so sure, then take a look at this." Braydin said before Isabet snatched out of his hand, turning her back on him, though she wouldn't do that, she needed to know._

_The holo showed images of Dred with a Twi'lek dancer, in very suggesting positions, before him making out with the dancer, and then doing it on a coach. Isabet dropped the holo in shock, her eyes wide, her breathing gotten heavy._

_'No! It can't be! After everything you said Dred! Was it all a lie?!' Isabet's whole world came crushing down on her, she fell on her knees, shoulders shackling little._

_Braydin sigh as he saw this, despite the kind of person Isabet is, she didn't deserve this. Not from a freaking asshole like Dred. He was lucky he didn't show up like many others did or else he would have given him a beating of a life time. He went up to Isabet and got on his knee placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned to Braydin, her eyes little red._

_"Isabet… I don't know what set you down this path, what made you believe in Death Watch so much you'll go out of your way to do all this, and I ain't going to ask ya that. But what I am gonna ask ya, is that you need let go of the past. You can't stay in there any longer. You need to make room for your future." Braydin then looked at Fenn's helmet, as if he was asking it for advice._

_'What would you do if you were here Fenn?' Braydin really wished Fenn was here, he probably know what to say. Braydin turned back to Isabet and said "It's time you come out of the past Isabet, time stop all this fighting and work together, the way we all should be doing."_

_Isabet was quiet for a bit, looking at the ground, before she finally spoke. "You know kid, I've done some things even I am not proud of, things that are gonna come back to haunt me. But I guess you're right, it is time to move on."_

_For the first time in a very long time, Isabet smiled, not the kind of smile that might promise pain or anything, but an actually smile. Braydin grinned, good to see Isabet agreed._

_"Good, now let's get the hell out of here, heard Shriek Hawks are in the area." Isabet nodded, they both get off the ground, dusting off dirt their armor. However just before Braydin could put on his helmet. "Hey kid!"_

_Braydin turns around face her, before he knew it. Isabet grabbed him by the head and smash her lips against his, kissing him, making him go wide eye, blushing crazy. Finally Isabet pull back, smirking at Braydin's red look._

_"You know, you need to get yourself a girlfriend, loosen up a little bit, you act a little too serious." Isabet said before she turns around and walks away, her hips swaying side to side, as if to get his attention._

_Braydin stood there in shock, still can't believe she just did that. He looks up in the sky, sighing "Mij was right, she is crazy." He places on his helmet, started following Isabet out of the forest, wanting to not to run into a Shriek Hawk._

**End of Flashback**

Everyone had a surprised look on their faces at the info before Aiden bursts out laughing so hard that he grabs his stomach before falling onto his back kicking his legs in the air trying to control his laughter… in the next ten minutes.

"Come on it's not that funny!" Braydin shouted with a blush on his face.

"Oh man! If Alyssa heard that then she'd kill you!" Aiden said before going back into fits of laughter while also crying tears of amusement.

"Man, you are so unlucky!" Maeren said as he too broke down laughing.

A few minutes later after everyone got their laughter under control Braydin began introducing Fenn and Iviin'yc to Aiden and Maeren.

"Aiden, Maeren, these are Fenn and Iviin'yc." Braydin introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, my name is Aiden Whillands." Aiden said with a smile.

"And my name is Maeren, it's nice to meet you." Maeren said with his own smile.

"Hello" Both clones said at the same time. Irena then clapped on Braydin's shoulder, smiling after hearing the story. "Well what it's worth kid, thanks for that. Isabet didn't deserve to get cheated on by that jackass Dred." Braydin nodded, agreeing with her, but that's when he wondered something.

"Say, who told you that I kissed Isabet anyway?" Maeren and Aiden also shared a curious look, they too were curious, but that's when the two notice Boost was sneaking away. Irena leaned on her hip, holding her helmet against it.

"It was Boost who told me, he and I were drinking the other night and he told me that you kissed her." Braydin's eyes widen in anger, he turns where Boost was sneaking away "BOOST!" that just made Boost ran faster shouting. "Every man for themselves!"

He ran like hell, not wanting face anger of his general.

Braydin scowled at Boost before he turns to Sinker and Wolffe, he didn't need say it. "Right away general!" the two chased after Boost, hoping to capture him. He turns back to the others, most of the others were already leaving, leaving Shae, Bo and her Nite Owls, Naast Squad, and Maeren and Aiden.

"Say, since I told my story, how about you tell your story there Aiden." That got everyone's attention. They all turned to Aiden, looking like he was trying to hide something. His eyes were shifting side to side.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Braydin gave him a look. "Don't try to lie Aiden. Would you rather have it be me tell it or would you rather tell it. I already told mine here."

Everyone gave Aiden a look, waiting for him tell it. Finally Aiden sigh, he looks at everyone in the eye.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell it. This was about 2 years ago, just few hours after I joined Clan Bralor."

**Flashback**

**2 years ago, Dxun**

_Screen turns to a younger Aiden, working on a punching bag, sending hard kicks and punches at it._

_"YA!" Aiden sends the bag flying away with a spinning back kick sending it flying before it hits the wall leaving a bit of a dent._

_Aiden takes couple deep breaths, "That was a good workout." He said as he goes over to a towel, wiping off sweat._

_"Hey kid, there you are." A woman's voice called from behind him, Aiden turns around._

_The woman behind him was a woman in blue Mandalorian armor, she was human with fair skin, looking to be 19 or so. Her brown hair was shoulder length which hung lose. Her green eyes looked at Aiden's eyes._

_"Ah hey Marn, what you doing here?" Aiden said as he throws away the towel, Marn goes over to him. She stopped front of him as Aiden was picking couple of his stuff._

_"So kid, I heard you joined with the clan. Nice choice." Marn said taking note of the tattoo on his neck, showing the Clan Symbol of Bralor._

_Aiden nodded. "yeah I did, you guys are alright. Sure the Clan Farr are alright too, Ceta runs her clan pretty good, but I picked you guys since I know you better." explained Aiden, though he was alright with Clan Farr, he felt more comfort with Clan Bralor._

_After all they did have traits he liked, even though lot of them are hot heads like Jogo._

_Marn nodded her head saying. "Good to know, so anyway I wanted to thank ya for saving me back there. With the Drexl and all." A couple hours ago while hunting the woods, Aiden and couple Mandalorians came across a Drexl, a very big one at that._

_Nearly killed Marn if Aiden hadn't jumped on its back, before he was able finished it off with a blaster bolt to its skull. Made a fine prize that one._

_Aiden rubbed the back of his neck smiling a bit. "Eh no problem Marn, just did what anyone in the clan would do." Marn gave him a smirk "still."_

_Before Aiden knew it, Marn had leaned on Aiden's face, pressing her lips against his, kissing him. Aiden's eyes went wide, his cheeks going red._

_Was that tongue Marn was doing? Marn pulls back, smirking at Aiden's red face, she turns around walks away, smirking all the while._

_"Welcome to the clan Aiden!" Marn called back as she leaves the room, leaving a shocked Aiden behind, before he raises his brow and grabs his stuff._

_"Well... didn't see that coming." Aiden said as he leaves the room._

**End of flashback**

Everyone was laughing little bit after that, Aiden was having bit of a scowl on his face as he see's everyone laughing. However he notices Braydin was giving him a look.

"Aiden, you know you're missing a part, don't think I didn't hear what happened after few days after that." Braydin said and everyone turned to Aiden, whose face turned both red and white if that was possible.

"Who told you that! No one was there!" Aiden yelled, pointing his finger at Braydin, who smirked, now getting pay back for laughing at him. "Jogo told me."

Aiden cursed at that. "God damn it Jogo! I am gonna kick his ass next time I see him!" Aiden growled wanting to get back on track Bo got his attention.

"Come on kid, what's this part you aren't telling us?" Aiden see's he wasn't getting out of this. He sighs once again.

"Fine, what Braydin is talking about that a small accident that happened when Clan Bralor's hunting trip was over, we were packing things up."

**Flashback**

**2 years ago**

**2 days after Aiden joins Clan Bralor**

_"Hey Aiden! Could you go get Marn and get her to help out with the rest of the stuff." Parja called, Rav Bralor's niece as she and her husband, Fi helps her take down a tent, Aiden nods saying "Alright, be right back!"_

_He runs to where Marn was at, passing a couple other Mandalorians. He stops at a tree, covering a lake. He passes through it._

_"Hey Marn! We-OH MY GOD! SORRY!" Aiden yelled as he covers his eyes. Marn was standing over a waterfall, washing her hair, thing is her armor was over on a rock, so Marn was… naked._

_If Marn was bothered with Aiden walking in on her, she didn't show it, she just kept on washing her hair. "It's alright, it ain't like men haven't tried peeping on me before. What was it you wanted tell me?" Marn asked before she smirked as Aiden still kept his eyes covered._

_'Guess he's never seen a girl naked.' Marn thought as she sees Aiden's face going little red._

_"Eh yeah, we're getting ready to move out. We could use a little help with packing some of the things up." Aiden explained, still keeping his eyes covered. Marn nodded. "Alright, I'll be out soon." But that's when Marn gotten a funny idea._

_"Unless... you want to join in? Could use some help on washing my back." Aiden's face turned red._

_"Eh no thanks, I gotta go anyway, bye!" Aiden turns around walk away, however only to hit a tree. "OW!" he falls backwards, falling into the water. Marn seeing this, laughed._

**End of Flashback**

"HAHAHA!" Everyone laughed hard as Aiden finished the story, making him blush.

"Oh shut up all ya!" Aiden shouted as he crossed his arms and glares at everyone.

He was really gonna kick Jogo's ass the next time he sees him.

Maeren clapped on his shoulder. "Oh Aiden, I am proud of you! You got yourself an older girl that likes ya." Maeren chuckles a bit, a lot of guys would kill for what Aiden saw there.

Aiden scowls at Maeren and said. "It's not like that Maeren, she just likes to tease me."

Shae was simply grinning at this, it was funny to hear Salus's niece liked tease Aiden. She had a feeling Salus won't like this once he hears about it.

Iviin'yc was chuckling a little too, before she then winces in pain, Braydin noticed this.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Iviin'yc turns to look at Braydin, who had concern on his face. It was a look she wasn't use too seeing.

"I'm fine it's-" Iviin'yc stops as she winces some more. That was all Braydin needed to know she wasn't fine.

"Yeah I don't think so. Braydin take her to Ranxe. Get her to see what's wrong." said Shae, Braydin gave a nod.

Braydin then guides Iviin'yc towards the medical area where he finds Ranxe finishing up with patching up a broken bone from a Black Knight who got the wound from an aggressive Britannian.

"Alright just wait for a few months and that should heal." Ranxe said to the man who nods his head before walking out.

Ranxe takes note of Braydin as well as Iviin'yc.

"Braydin Nilsson, long time no see. Don't tell me you got hurt again." Ranxe said playfully causing Braydin to adopt a twitch in his left eyebrow.

"How many times must I say it wasn't that bad!?" Braydin growled while Iviin'yc looked at the exchange.

"Yeah sure, so who's the patient?" Ranxe asked.

"It's this kid. She seems to be hurt somehow and you might be able to help." Braydin said putting a hand on Iviin'yc's head.

"Alright I'll take a look but you'll have to wait outside for a bit. Don't want anyone to think you're a pedophile." Ranxe said with a playful smirk which also caused Braydin to blush as well as glare at Ranxe before he nods his head and walks out.

"Alright kid, take off the armor." Ranxe said the Iviin'yc.

"But-" Iviin'yc tried to say only for Ranxe to interrupt her "No buts, as this islands medic you are my patient and as my patient your wellbeing is my highest priority so get to stripping."

Iviin'yc was unsure what to do before doing as she was told removing her armor first and then the jumpsuit exposing her body and to Ranxe's horror… her entire body was covered in wounds.

"Wrap yourself in this but leave your back exposed." Ranxe said handing Iviin'yc a blanket which she uses to wrap around the legs above her hips before holding it to her chest while her face was a bright red from embarrassment.

"Braydin, you might want to come look at this." Ranxe called. Braydin came in, "Yeah Ranx-What the hell?!" Braydin's eyes widen once he takes note of Iviin'yc's scars on her back, from claw marks, whip marks, even some scars looking like it came from a shock staff.

Ranxe gets a very concerned look on her face. "Kid, you mind telling us why you have scars like that?" Iviin'yc looked unsure, she looks at Braydin, his face was also concerned, he gives her a nod. Finally she spoke.

"... I got these scars from training Kreegan Ramar put me through, he'll make me fight bigger and stronger fighters then I am." Ranxe and Braydin's eyes narrowed at this, disgusted Kreegan Ramar would put this through a freaking kid.

That's when Braydin's eyes looked at Iviin'yc's scar, now that he looked at it, it looked fresh.

"And what if you fail? What did he do to you if you did?" Braydin asked, now both Ranxe and Braydin were concerned as Iviin'yc shivered little, as if remembering a bad memory. "… He would give me scars to remember my fails." Iviin'yc sighed and started telling Braydin and Ranxe about her wounds, and her scar.

**Flashback**

**1 week ago**

_"OW!" Iviin'yc yelled in pain as she falls to the ground, blood dripping from her shoulder, she quickly rolls out of the way as a Drexl's tail striked where she was at, making it stuck into the ground. Iviin'yc seeing a chance to finish it, goes in for the kill, raising her beskad at its head. However it turned to her and slams her away, she grunts in pain as she hits the wall._

_"Gah! Oh that hurt!" She groans as she sees the Drexl now freeing its tail turning towards her, coming in hot. She barely dodges a strike going for her head, through it left a scratch on her cheek. She quickly brings up her beskad and brings it down on Drexl's tail, slicing the clawed part. It roared in pain, blood linking out of it._

_Iviin'yc true to her name, quickly goes underneath the beast, striking it's leg. It fell on its other leg._

_'YES! I almost have it!' Iviin'yc thought, however her thoughts stopped as the Drexl suddenly grabs her, holds her up in the air before it slammed her onto the ground, knocking the wind out of Iviin'yc._

_"AH!" Iviin'yc screamed in pain, her eyes widen as she sees the Drexl raising its claw up. Just when Iviin'yc thought she was gonna die right there. A blaster shot hit's in the head, killing it. Iviin'yc gotten out of its grip, standing up, though wincing in pain._

_"You need to do better if you want to kill a Drexl girly!" Iviin'yc turned to where the voice came from, she sees a tall Mandalorian making his way towards her, he was wearing red and gray armor, his black visor looked harshly at Iviin'yc's green hazel eyes._

_"But Kreegan! I almost had it, if I had more time I-" Kreegan stops her as he takes out a combat knife from his stealth._

_"You would have been dead if I didn't kill it right there! you fail the challenge! Thus you need to know what happens when failing." Before Iviin'yc knew it, Kreegan sliced her left eye with his combat knife._

_"GAH!" Iviin'yc screamed as she held her eye as blood dripped down from it, she looked at Kreegan, glaring all the while as she try's stop the blood. Kreegan placed back his combat knife, he calls in couple of other Ramar clan members, all armed with shock staffs, whips, and few stun blasters._

_"You'll fight these men and see if you can still prove you're worth to the clan! If not, I'll send you back to those Imperials to say you ain't worth living." Kreegan said as he gives the men a nod, they ready themselves._

_Kreegan goes back where he was before killing the Drexl, Iviin'yc takes her hand off her face, glaring at everyone there, readying her beskad, her blood pumping with anger._

_"FIGHT!" Kreegan yelled, with that said the men charged at Iviin'yc, who also charged at them. She let out a battle cry of her own._

**End of flashback**

"... I was able to beat them all, but they got a lot of hits." Iviin'yc winced as she rubs her wounds remembering the pain from those attacks.

Braydin and Ranxe were shocked to hear this, that Kreegan would force a freaking 11 year old girl against a Drexl and then fully trained armed Mandalorian warriors! That was just disgusting.

Ranxe had then notice's Braydin's face was enraged, his teeth were gritting, she places her hand on his shoulder, she gave him a concerned look.

"You alright kid?" Ranxe asked.

Braydin looked at Ranxe before he nodded his head saying. "Yeah, just damn angry. Just try to do what you can for her, get her patched up."

Ranxe nodded her head as Braydin goes over to Iviin'yc, places his hand on her shoulder, she turns to Braydin, seeing him giving her a smile.

"I'll be outside, Ranxe will patch up you're wounds. After that I'll give you and Fenn a tour around the island. That okay?" Iviin'yc nodded, giving a bit of a smile of her own "Alright."

Braydin nodded his head as he pass's Ranxe, nodding to her, he leaves the room.

Ranxe turns to Iviin'yc, giving her smile and said "Alright you can put the blanket down, let's get back to cleaning those wounds up." Iviin'yc nodded, she lets the blanket down, though still blushing.

Outside the room, Braydin was leaning on the wall, deep in thought. 'Damn that bastard! I knew he did terrible things to the Jawas but this?' Braydin shook his head in anger, oh he can't wait to get his hands on that jackass.

"Hey Braydin! You alright?" Braydin turns, to see Aiden and the others coming towards him, following them though was a Togorian Mandalorian in red Neo Crusader armor, his face covered in scars.

This was Kra'ake, a Mandalorian Wars veteran, now a drill sergeant for Clan Vizla, he was surprise see him here, though he was expecting the kind of ruthless man he was in the comics. He was different, like a change man, though curious, he didn't ask what caused him to change.

"Yeah, just having another reason to kill Kreegan." Braydin said crossing his arms.

"It involves Iviin'yc doesn't it?" Aiden asked.

"Greatly" Braydin answered.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Kra'ake asked.

"Braydin just took an eleven year old girl who was wearing Mandalorian armor with the Ramar clan's emblem to Ranxe to see if she was hurt." Aiden said.

"And what I saw has given me a good reason to put Kreegan on the top of my "People to Kill" list." Braydin said as he uncrossed his arms holding his left hand in front of his face clenching it into a tight fist as well as unconsciously releasing a large Force Pressure which put a large weight on everyone in a ten meter radius causing everyone caught in it to sweat and unsure what to do because of it.

"Alright, I know when you're mad but this is a bit much." Aiden said with a small drop of sweat sliding down his face.

"Braydin please calm down because you're doing harm at the moment." Aiden said as he notices some Mandalorians dropping to one knee.

"Right, sorry." Braydin said taking a calming breath lifting the pressure.

"Thanks" Aiden said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Was there something we missed?" Ranxe asked as she along with a fully clothed Iviin'yc walked towards them.

"That was quick." Braydin said.

"It was only ten minutes." Ranxe shrugged before she looked at Iviin'yc. "Now don't exert yourself or you'll reopen your wounds so I advise you take it easy for four days.

"Thank you miss Ranxe." Iviin'yc said.

Ranxe smiled at the girl and pats her on the head before looking at Braydin. "You've got a good child here Braydin. You better take care of her."

Ranxe walks away before Braydin could say anything. But that was when Braydin thought about it, Iviin'yc probably never knew it might to be truly part of the Mandalorians, she only knew the training and even then, that bastard pushed her too far, making her fight and likely didn't teach her the vows of the Mandalorian ideal.

He knew one way he could fix that.

"Hey Iviin'yc, how would you like join Clan Fett?" that gotten everyone's attention, Kra'ake and Aiden raise a brow at this, does Braydin plan to adopt her into Clan Fett? Dorothea looked kind of interested, she never did had much contact with the Mandalorians before.

Iviin'yc looked at Braydin, wide eye a little. "But am already part of Clan Ramar, how would I join with another clan?" Braydin grinned, he pats Iviin'yc on the head, "Well what Kreegan didn't tell ya, is that you can disown the clan you're part of, it's really rare but it happens."

Braydin gets down on his knee and looks in Iviin'yc in the eye.

"Now, repeat after me. Dar be Clan Ramar." Iviin'yc nodded, "Dar be Clan Ramar."

Several Mandalorians were now watching this, this was a really rare thing to happen, a Mandalorian disowning he or she's clan, Dorothea looked even more interested with hearing the words, she only understood the Clan part.

Braydin then said the next words that threw lot of people's minds away.

"Now, Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad Iviin'yc, you're now both a member of Clan Fett and Nilsson, as my child." Iviin'yc looked wide eye at this, along with Dorothea, she was surprised to see that's how Mandalorians adopt a child, no paper work, no signing, just saying couple words and that's it. It was interesting to say the least.

Aiden clapped Braydin on his shoulder. "This is great Braydin! man if only your parents were here to meet their granddaughter now." Braydin, he too wished they could, one day he'll find a way home. He places his hand on his now daughter's shoulder.

"Now I believe I owe you and Fenn a tour around the island. Let's get out and I'll show ya around." Iviin'yc nodded, feeling very happy now, knowing she's got a new father that'll treat her like one. That was when Kra'ake got their attention.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, Tilra wanted to talk to ya Braydin, something about you're mobile suit." Braydin raise a brow, wondering what he wanted talk about. "Alright, I'll head over there." Kra'ake nodded.

"Good, now if you need me, I'll be back training the recruits, those lazy kids need to learn a thing or two." he walks away after that.

Braydin turns to Dorothea and Aiden. "So where's Fenn? I wanted to show him and Iviin'yc around the place." Braydin asked as he and the others make their way out of the building, they see everyone walking about, acting as if there wasn't a battle not that long ago.

"He's with Maeren at the moment, they decided to explore around a bit, saw Maeren looking at a shop not that long ago, let's go check it out." Braydin nodded, they all followed Aiden to where the shop was at.

Finally they see the shop, Maeren was there with Fenn, arguing with a tall and slightly over weigh man, he was crossing his arms, glaring at Maeren. "Look, unless you have 20,000 dollars, you aren't having the sword! so buzz off!" Yelled the man, looking piss as hell. Maeren returned the glare, Fenn didn't see much point of it.

"Come on dude! This is all I have, you have to at least give me a break!" Maeren growled.

"Look, if you don't have the money then you won't get that sword!" The overweight man growled.

"Hey, how do you expect someone to buy a weapon if you put the prices so high? That is a crime you cheapskate!" Maeren said.

The overweight man became enraged that his face turned red in rage before shouting. "That's it! I am gonna turn my back on you and when I count to 3. You're toast!"

The man turns around and shouted. "One!"

Maeren looks at the man and the sword three times before shrugging and just swiped the sword from its place and ran out with Fenn in hand leaving all the money he had on him just as the man reached two.

"Was that necessary?" Fenn asked.

"Hey, the guy was overpricing. If he does that then his shop might close and he'll also expect a pack of angry Mandalorians." Maeren said before looking to see Braydin, Dorothea, and Iviin'yc.

"Oh… hey guys… I can ex-" Maeren was about to say only to wink as a familiar voice shouted. "DAMN YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

"Oh boy." Maeren muttered as he turned to see the overweight man running out panting.

"Where *pant* do you *pant* get at stealing you thief?!" The man growled as he was breathing hard.

"I left the money!" Maeren shouted back.

"A few dollars!" The man growled as his face turned red once more. That was when Aiden and Braydin took note of the sword in Maeren's hand, it was held in by a purple sheath and the hilt was red.

They saw it was a Zanpakuto. "Aiden, is that what I think it is?" Aiden nodded at Braydin, "Yeah, it's Hozukimaru. How the hell did Gonzo get that?" Braydin shrugged, he goes over to Maeren and Gonzo as they fight.

"Alright! That's enough of you two! Gonzo you shouldn't have put it on such a prize, didn't Shae tell ya to stop doing that?" Braydin said as he stands between Maeren and Gonzo as he gives Gonzo a look, he really was tired of this fat bastard.

Gonzo gives Braydin an angered look. "Says you Braydin! You aren't trying to run a shop here on this island! I am getting real sick of you and you're coolness you Mandalorians always have." A couple Mandalorians glared at Gonzo, so did Braydin.

"Gonzo shut up would ya. I'll pay for the sword, but you are not to keep charging up your stuff at the shop that'll make cause people all their money." Gonzo didn't like that, he tries to buff himself up, trying to make himself look scary.

"That's it Braydin! I had enough of you! I am gonna turn on you and when I count to 3 of death. You're dead meat!" Gonzo turns around and begins counting.

"1 of death, 2 of death." Braydin stops him as he lands a very hard kick to Gonzo's groin.

"OW! OH MY GOD! MY BALLS! MY BEAUTIFUL BALLS!" Gonzo screamed as he falls to the ground, rolling around in pain. Maeren and Aiden winced at this.

"Damn Braydin, you gotten more brutal then the last time I saw ya." Braydin shrugged, he wasn't afraid to play dirty.

"Alright let's get going guys, Maeren we gotta talk about that sword of yours." Maeren nodded and he follows the others away from Gonzo who kept rolling in pain.

As they walk towards the building where Braydin's machine was at, they talked about Maeren's sword.

"So what you're saying is that this sword here, is a zanpakuto?" asked Maeren as he looks at the sword, he thought he felt something odd towards it, and as he holds it, he feels almost as if completed. Aiden nodded, "Pretty much yeah, you go yourself a powerful sword right there."

Maeren looked at Hozukimaru one more time, before nodding. "Huh, cool, something tells me I'm gonna like having this sword around." Aiden nodded.

Finally they see the building, they pass the Mandalorian guards there and enter the building.

"Hey guys how is everything going for you?" Braydin greeted seeing a Verpine working on something behind large covers, the Verpine was wearing yellow and silver Mandalorian armor, his helmet was off, showing his bug face to the world.

When Dorothea saw the Verpine she had a fright and leapt into Aiden's hands Scooby-Doo style. "HOLY SHIT! IT'S A GIANT BUG!" Dorothea couldn't believe she was seeing a huge bug like this.

"Everything is… what is up with her?" The Verpine said with the past bit gesturing to Dorothea who was in Aiden's arms.

"Don't know." Braydin said with a playful smirk while Aiden and Dorothea had a touch of red on their cheeks. Aiden gentle put her down, still blushing.

"… Eh let's just say that didn't happened.'' Aiden said, still blushing bit.

Dorothea quickly nodded. "Yeah agreed.''

They heard chuckling and they turn to see Maeren, Braydin, Fenn, Iviin'yc, and the Verpine smirking.

"Well looks like you two are getting friendly, do we need to leave you two alone?" said Maeren, smirking all the while. He was surprised to see Braydin and Aiden getting couple girls possibly liking them, they always tended be more to loners.

Maeren however stopped soon as Aiden and Dorothea glared at him, they really can make a mean glare. "Eh okay I'll stop." Braydin turns to the Verpine. "So Tilra, how's my mobile suit coming?" Braydin gestures to the large machine being covers. Tilra sighed, looking grumpily.

"Braydin I'll be frank with ya, we're just damn lucky there was even anything left to use from your machine, it's gonna at least take few weeks before it's ready." As he said this, a Sephi woman pokes her head out, she was pale skin, blue markings on her face, her blue eyes were looked over their direction.

She was wearing green and yellow Mandalorian armor. "Make that two weeks, Authory just finish up the power on it and the cockpit, just finishing up the painting." She then gives a grin to Aiden and Braydin, waving at them.

"Hey Braydin, heard you just adopt a kid, happy to hear you got a daughter." Braydin waved back, smiling bit, "Thanks Kreaske, and thanks for the help on the mobile suit." Kreaske smiled, "No problem, always wanted work on mobile suits. Too bad that super weapon stops them from working here."

Braydin nodded, yeah he heard about the machine, this was gonna make things tough.

"So kid, you sure about having a kid? Being a parent is tough work." Said a gruff voice from the side of the room, the others turned to see a tall African American in blue Mandalorian armor coming towards him, his hard eyes staring at Braydin's hazel eyes, as if testing him.

Braydin nodded at the man. "Yeah am sure, besides when you're the eldest of 7 kids, you tend to know a thing or two of taking care of kids Authory." the others blinked at this, expect for Aiden and Maeren since they were already aware.

"Wait? You have 7 siblings?" Iviin'yc asked, surprised to know she has over 7 uncles and aunts, Braydin nodded. "8 actually, got an older half-sister, too bad they ain't here to meet ya, they probably would be over joyed to hear they got a niece now." that was when Maeren pointed out a fact.

"But wouldn't you're parents be teasing you to get yourself a wife then?" Braydin scowled at Maeren as he started chuckling, ah yes they probably would, they always do tease him about girls.

"Very funny, anyway Tilra, what was it you wanted to talk about?'' asked Braydin, curious why he was called here. Tilra takes out a datapad, pressing couple things.

"Just wanted to let ya know, we'll place beskar on the mobile suit, it's gonna be bit more heavy but shouldn't be too much of a problem, you're just have to change your style a bit." Braydin nodded, "Alright, thanks Tilra." Tilra nodded.

"No problem, but for the love of god, please stop bringing me broken machines! I ain't a fan of cleaning up mess's you know." Tilra was not a big fan of cleaning mess's, one time he gave a fellow Mandalorian the most ear pricing yelling known to the galaxy that it made Kra'ake proud.

Braydin nodded, he too didn't want a yell like that and he already had problems with dealing it with women like his mother.

He shiver as he just realized his gonna get one from Mirta, Sintas, Ailyn, Arla, and Alyssa soon as he heads back to Federation territory… that isn't something he's looking forward too. "Yeah I'll try, anyway thanks." Tilra nodded, he heads back to work.

Braydin and the others make their way out of the building, passing a Wookiee in green and purple Mandalorian Clansmen armor. "Hey Toffela." the tall Wookiee nodded at Braydin and the others, smirking little as he sees a dump struck looks on Dorothea, Maeren, and the clones faces, he always did like when people look shocked in first time seeing a Wookiee.

As they leave the building, Dorothea chose that time to speak.

"Who and what was that." Dorothea asked, still surprised after seeing what looked like Bigfoot, Aiden chuckled seeing the surprise look on her face, "That was Toffela, he's a Wookiee, basically their like bigfoot but way more smarter and are great companions to have around." Aiden thought of Chewbacca and Zaalbar at this.

Dorothea nodded and pressed on, passing a still moaning in pain Gonzo.

"Damn you Braydin, am gonna get you for this! I swear!" Braydin stopped give him a look, before he replies. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, you'll just lose your other ball."

The others pass him without another word, leaving him to lay there in pain.

However as they walk past some Mandalorians talking to few Black Knights, Braydin couldn't help but overhear what they were talking about.

"So you saw a Federation fleet with a new faction with them?" asked a fair skin red hair human Mandalorian in white and very light blue armor, his beskad scrap to his back. His brown eyes looked at his fellow Mandalorian, the same Mandalorian in white and green armor from before.

He nodded, "Yeah, the new faction bear a flag with couple stars on it, red and blue." That was when it hit one of the Black Knights, a Japanese man in Black Knight gear, short black hair and dark eyes.

"Those were probably the American fleet, they shown up couple weeks ago before the Battle of Tokyo started up." said the man, remembering seeing the fleet while he was in a Federation base, the Mandalorians nodded, but that was when the Mandalorian in the white and blue armor decide ask this.

"Alright, then you wouldn't happen know the faction that attacked that Britannian fleet a week ago?" that made Braydin and the others stop and listen to this, Braydin and Aiden remember hearing the reports on that attack, though they didn't know full details.

The Black Knight rose an brow. "What you mean the fleet that gotten attack near the India course waters?" the Mandalorian nodded, "Yeah that one, the ships of the unknown faction with the red leaf flags." that stopped Aiden, Maeren, and Braydin as soon as they heard the word "red leaf".

"Did he say what I think he said?" Aiden asked.

"That there might be a Canadian fleet?" Braydin asked back.

"Yep" Aiden said.

"Most likely." Maeren said.

"What about the fleet that attacked the Britannians two hours ago? Didn't they have a flag with four red squares and a blue X?" The Black Knight asked.

"A four red squared flag with a blue X?" Aiden muttered.

"Brutal and merciless…" Maeren muttered afterwords.

"There's only one nation we can think of that is like that." Braydin muttered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Russian" All 3 said at once.

"Who else are we going to see? Sergeant Johnson?!" Aiden muttered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we did run into him." Braydin said shaking his head.

"Who is this Johnson?" Dorothea asked.

"A story for another time Ms. Ernst, trust me." Aiden said looking her in the eye. Dorothea nodded, though she can't help but feel she's gonna find out more about this Johnson soon.

Braydin however was in deep thought, how the hell did a Canadian and Russian fleet get here? Did they come from same way as the American fleet did? If that's the case, whose say others will show?

He shook his head, he'll find out sooner or later, right now he needs work on finding out about the Russian and Canadian fleets, find out whose leading them.

He turns to the others. "Come on guys, we'll still need drop off Maeren and Dorothea here to Kra'ake." Maeren and Dorothea looked at Braydin, confused why they need by drop off to him.

"Wait what? You mean that tall Mandalorian in red armor?" said Maeren, Aiden nodded. "Yeah him, if you and Dorothea gonna stay here, you need prove yourself like me and Braydin here did. Starting with training with Kra'ake." Though unsure about it, they nodded and follow Aiden and Braydin to where Kra'ake was.

However along the way, they see Ne'ta coming over to them, holding a datapad. "Hey guys! Our techs finally finish hacking that data we'll found in command area. Looks like Britannians made themselves a new enemy." Aiden and Braydin raise a brow at this.

"Wait what? What you mean?" asked Aiden, confused, Ne'ta hands him the datapad. "We were able get that clear up, turns out the Britannians and Imperials encounter hostile forces in Africa, they were able get this photo of the attack." the others lean in get a look at the photo, they were shocked to see what was there.

In the photo was a tall figure in power armor that look a lot like a Spartan, however more bulker and equipment with more gear, it was standing on top of a destroyed tank, looking right at the photo.

Though the others were shocked to see a possible Spartan there, Braydin knew what that armor was.

It was the Mark 1 Prototype Armor Defense System, the first design Halsey made for the Spartan armor, there was only one person he could think who wore that very same armor.

'It can't be! Ghost?' Thought Braydin as he looked at the photo, far as he knew, the UNSC Marine name Ghost, was the only one who ever used that suit. But he died doing the Covenant War, how could he be here?

Maeren notices Braydin looking be in deep thought. "Hey Braydin, you alright?" the others turn look at Braydin, they could see he was in deep thought. Braydin looked back at them, and nodded.

"Yeah, I am alright, it's just... I know that armor. It's the very first design of the Spartan armor and there's only one person I know that is wearing that suit of armor." The others blinked at this; they didn't realize Braydin might know who the pilot was.

"Really? Then who is it?" asked Ne'ta, generally curious who the person in the armor, Braydin cross his arms, looking all them in the eye. "The only person who ever used that armor, is by a UNSC marine called Ghost, but it shouldn't be possible he be here."

Iviin'yc raises a brow, "What do you mean dad?" Braydin couldn't help but smirk as she called him that, he wonder if maybe this how Chris felt when he became a father.

Braydin sigh. "Because Ghost died in a war known as the Covenant War, he gave up his life to buy time for his men to escape as Covenant forces close in, and it was a nuclear explosion that he died in. How he is now here is beyond me."

Aiden puts his hand on his chin, how hell could person who was suppose be dead end up here?

Dorothea though curious, brought up the matter in hand. "Well, how he's now here doesn't matter right now, all we can do is try to find him and maybe then we can get our answers." the others nodded, did sounded good idea for the moment.

"Alright, but anyway, let's get back heading to Kra'ake. Thanks for bringing this matter up Ne'ta." Ne'ta nodded, before she gets a smirk on her face. "You're welcome, so I heard you kissed Isabet there." Ne'ta was away as it was being explained, only getting hear Aiden's story. The others laughed or giggled as Braydin scowled at Ne'ta, cheeks red.

"Dammit Ne'ta! She kissed me! Not the other way around. How many times do I need tell this to people?!" Ne'ta couldn't help but laugh, it was funny to see the usually calm Braydin like this.

"Sorry, couldn't help it, still surprised you're first kiss was with Isabet." The others looked surprised at this, they didn't realize that was his first kiss.

Maeren blinked at this "Wait? That was you're first kiss?" Braydin though scowling, nodded. "Yeah it was."

Aiden had a feeling Braydin's parents though little displease it was older woman, but will tease their oldest son finally got his first kiss.

"Huh, alright, just surprising, I figure you already had one." Braydin gave him a confused look.

"Wait what? What do you mean by that?" everyone besides Dorothea, Iviin'yc, and Fenn gave Braydin a look. "Seriously Braydin? You didn't notice other women giving you looks?" Ne'ta said, she and others have notice more than one woman giving Braydin a suggesting look, maybe because he had good Mandalorian traits needed for a family.

Braydin simply shrugged, he simply didn't notice them, he only notice women going after Dexter and Chris all the time, and it was a lot. "I hardly pay attention stuff like that, I got other things worry about." the others gave each other looks. Looks like Dexter and Chris ain't only ones with fan girl problems, and that was worst thing of all.

"Well anyway, I gotta check what my squad's doing, I'll catch ya later.'' Braydin and Aiden nodded as Ne'ta pass's them. They kept walking where Kra'ake was at, finally after couple minutes, they finally arrived at the training post, seeing Kra'ake yelling at a recruit in Mandalorian combat suit.

"Evaar`la Verd Takeo! Where is your Mandalorian battle armor!" Kra'ake yelled as he stared hard at the recruit front of him, Takeo gulp in fear, an angry Togorian up close can be very scary.

"Ehh, I don't have one?" Takeo said, hoping he would buy it, but that wasn't the case, Kra'ake simply hardens his glare "Don't have any? You expect me believe that maggot?! The truth is you lose a very expensive suit of armor. That armor is gonna come from you're pay and you will remain in this army till you are, 230 years old!

Which is the number of years, TO PAY A FULL SET OF MANDALORIAN BATTLE ARMOR! Report to quartermaster Novin Kelke to get your new set Evaar`la Verd! dismiss!"

The recruit runs off while Kra'ake laughed before he turns to see Braydin, Aiden, Dorothea, Iviin'yc, Fenn, and Maeren.

"Braydin Nilsson and Aiden Whillands, what reason are you coming to see an old trainer like myself?" Kra'ake asked.

"These two basically." Braydin said pointing to Dorothea and Maeren.

"So you want me to train these two?" Kra'ake asked.

"Basically" Both Aiden and Braydin say at the same time. Dorothea and Maeren looked pretty worried right now, that yelling they just saw was scary.

Kra'ake turned to look at Dorothea and Maeren, though he can see their well-trained which will make his job easier, they still look like they need work. "Alright, I'll whip these two into Mandalorian warriors sooner or later, hopefully they won't make the same mistake as Takeo here has."

Kra'ake gives a glare at Takeo as he returned, wearing blue Mandalorian armor, he gulped as he saw Kra'ake glaring at him.

Kra'ake returned his glance to the two new recruits. Braydin and Aiden push Maeren and Dorothea to him, Aiden gives them a pat on their shoulders. "Good luck you two, just don't try piss him off, it'll be easy that way." With that said, Braydin and Aiden left with the two clones, leaving Maeren and Dorothea to the angry Togorian.

"Alright you two, what's your names?" Maeren and Dorothea enter in a salute, hoping stay on Kra'ake's good side. "Sir! Dorothea Ernst, former Knights of the Round of the Britannian Empire." Dorothea noticed she got a few glares from some of the Japanese there, she should have known she'll get some hate from them.

Maeren then took his turn. "Maeren Jefka, I was one of the prisoners on board the ship." Kra'ake looked in the eye, testing them, so far he liked what he seen. "Alright, but first things first... I AM NOT A SIR! I WORK FOR A LIVING TO HAVE YOU KNOW!" everyone jumped at he yelled, hearts racing.

Kra'ake leaned on the two, glaring all the while. "You will either call me Sergeant Kra'ake or Ruus'alor! Do you understand me!" Dorothea and Maeren nodded, they couldn't believe Aiden and Braydin left them with this guy, Kra'ake nodded, happy they know to listen.

"Good, now let's get you two some armor, you gonna need to get use to wearing Mandalorian armor." the two nodded and follow him to where the quartermaster was at.

Heading over to where Braydin, Aiden, and the clones where at, Aiden was giving a concern look to Braydin. "You think it was okay we left them with Kra'ake? That guy can be quite ruthless, didn't you told me once he isn't one show mercy doing the Mandalorian Wars?" Braydin nodded, though Kra'ake can be ruthless, he gets the job done, he did a good job with training Kagayu.

"Alright, let's just hope Dorothea and Maeren can survive his training." the four walked to where most of the others were at, they pass through couple Mandalorians and villagers. Before they see large building, the command area.

They see the Bad Batch talking to Jos and Valk leaning on the wall of the building, laughing about something, Wrecker sees them coming over. "Ah, hey guys! You wouldn't believe what Hunter here saw in last Federation meeting few months ago." Braydin and Aiden raise a brow, what was he talking about.

"What are you talking about? What happened in the meeting?" asked Aiden, Hunter chuckled and clapped Braydin's shoulder, "That annoying guy Jarod ended up pissing off Braydin's lady friend Isabet." Braydin scowl at the Bad Batch as they chuckled, they still found that matter happened, Aiden decide quick change the subject.

"What did Jarod do piss off Isabet?" Jos decided to explain after hearing it from Hunter.

"Well from what Hunter said, Jarod pissed off when he thought it was kicking time."

**Flashback**

_The scene turns to a meeting room, many Federation officers can be seen in rows of chairs, from Mandalorian, Republic, Jedi, Sangheili, UNSC, Swords of Heaven, and many others. Revan stood front of them all, he clears up his throat get their attention._

_"Alright everyone, let's start up this meeting." said Revan, however the Houk from Grand Hunt Champion's crew stood up, looking very eager, "Is this the part where we start the kicking?!" everyone turned give Skedge a 'what the fuck' look. Revan gave Skedge a deadpan look._

_"No Skedge, this is not where we start kicking, there's no such thing." however Jarod then stands up, looking shock._

_"Kicking?! I want do some kicking!" he lands a very hard kick to nearest person to him... however it turned out that person was Isabet Reau, who was in a very bad mood. She turns to give Jarod one of the most scariest glares his ever seen in his entire life._

_"Why you little!" she pounces Jarod, creating a dust cloud as she starts beating him up with everything she had, the dust cloud traveled to the door, leaving the room as the door closes on them. It was quiet for few seconds before they hear Jarod's scream. "AH HOHAHOHAHO!" everyone looked wide eye at this._

_After few minutes, Jarod poke his head out of the door. "Whoever's the owner of the red Toyota Yaris, you left your lights on." Jarod... rolls in, revealing he was stuffed into a R2-series astromech droid, everyone looked wide eye at this especially when as he rolls in he was making beeping sounds._

_Isabet Reau walked in, looking very proud of herself, she goes back in her chair. It was quiet for little before Revan cleared his throat._

_"Alright, now that's out of the way, let's get back to what we supposed to do." Jarod did an astromech droid whirl as he looked fearfully at Isabet, he made an oath to not piss her off ever again._

**End of Flashback**

Aiden and Braydin looked wide eye at this, they couldn't believe Isabet was able stuff Jarod into a astromech droid. "Wow, didn't think that was possible." said Fenn, he and his sister Iviin'yc didn't think it was physical possible.

However they were brought out of their talk as Shae Vizla walked out of the door in the building.

"Hey Braydin, I need your help with something. One of the prisoners from the ship wants talk to ya and me." Braydin raise a brow at this, why would a prisoner be wanting to talk to him?

"Alright, Aiden can you watch these two when I talk to this prisoner?" Aiden nodded.

Braydin follows Shae into the building, passing through few Mandalorians as they walk through the hallway, before they finally reach a door, being guarded by two Mandalorians, they stood at attention as they see Shae as the two enter the room. It was mostly a regular room besides the large cell.

However Braydin's eyes quickly narrowed once he saw who was in the cell.

It was a human male looking be 28 or so, fair skin, short blonde hair, his blue eyes looked at him and Shae. Braydin knew right away who this man is, this was Rage Alburass, a Mandalorian assassin wanted for murder and kidnapping, it put Braydin on edge and Shae noticed too.

"Hey kid, you know who this is?" Braydin nodded he cross's his arms as he starts up a stare down with Rage. "Yes, this is Rage Alburass, his fellow Mandalorian but his an assassin for hire, his wanted for kidnapping a Republic senator while going over talks with the New Mandalorians."

Rage simply shrugged, "it should be noted the said senator was a scum bag who owed the Hutts lot of credits, not my fault he piss off the wrong people." Braydin glared at him.

"Doesn't matter, you still killed an entire squad of New Mandalorian guards doing this attempt." despite his disliking towards the New Mandalorians stance, he still disliked knowing fellow Mandalorians were killed, most less from other Mandalorian.

Rage simply shrugged. "Eh, they left me no choice. Sometimes you force me to kill you know." Shae could already tell this was gonna be long talk, "Enough Rage, what you want? You said you wanted talk to the two of us." Rage got a serious look on his face.

"Simply actually, I've been in couple of prisons, listing to other prisoners, I was listing to this Death Watch soldier I was able get info out of. I have information of several Death Watch bases, their suppliers, supporters, and where their getting their recruits. I can give them to you, I just ask only few things in return." Braydin and Shae looked at each other, they have to admit it did sounded good deal, the Death Watch have been in a pain in the ass for too long.

However Braydin wanted know what Rage wanted in return. "And what you want in return?" Rage leans in his cell, looking at Braydin in the eye. "... I want in the action in killing the Imperials and Sith in this war is my main thing."

Shae raised a brow, the way he said Imperial and Sith, there was a lot of venom in his voice.

Braydin and Shae looked at each other. ".. We'll talk about it, just wait few minutes." said Braydin, Rage nodded, Braydin and Shae went back to the hallway to talk more about this. Shae cross her arms, giving Braydin a serious look.

"Alright Braydin since you know this guy better than I do, you think his telling the truth." Shae know when someone is lying, her years of bounty hunting have taught that and so far Rage looked honest. Braydin leaned on the door, "Well even though Rage is a criminal, he still has Mandalorian honor. During the Clone Wars while on the prison ship he was on, it came order attacked by the Sepies. He helped the crew with fighting them off and getting out of there. For whatever reason he wants to fight the Sith, it's probably because his brother was one of the Mandalorian Protectors doing that time?" Shae raise a brow.

"You think he knows about Darth Sidious setting them up to get them all killed?" Shae was told of this matter by Braydin few months ago, she was quite angered know her people were still being tricked by the Sith, Braydin nodded.

"Probably, it would explain he would later fight with Fenn Shysa to fight off the Imperials when they began their conquest on Mandalore." Braydin then sighs.

This was a risky move he was gonna take but the info could prove important. "..I say take the offer but keep a close eye on him, we don't know he might want something else." Shae nodded, so far longest she has known both him and Aiden, they have proven be right. The two go back in the room, seeing Rage still there.

"Alright, we accept but you need prove yourself to Clan Vizla, just because you're Mando, doesn't mean you get scott-free around here." Rage nodded. "Alright, but I want my cellmate out too.'' the two looked at the other person in the cell.

It was a male Abyssin, looking be in his 40s, his shirt was off, he was cover in scars, from whips, shock staffs, even lightsabers. Shae raise a brow at him, must be one tough person be able take lightsabers. "Why do you want him out?" Shae asked, Braydin and the Abyssin seemed to be busy in a stare down, as if their testing each other.

Rage put his arms behind his back and said. "He's my friend, he didn't do anything deserving to be in here. He simply got in here because some scum bag Imperial wanted him arrested for stopping him from touching this Japanese woman."

Braydin regarded the Abyssin, most Abyssin tended to be violent however this was different, he seemed wiser than most Abyssin he has met and he could see this was a veteran warrior.

Shae saw it too, so she didn't see much harm letting him out. "Fine, but he will also need to prove himself to the Clan as well." Rage nodded, Braydin grabs the keys, goes over to their cells, opening them up.

Rage and the Abyssin stepped out, the Abyssin bowed his head to Shae and Braydin. "Thank you. You may call me Verga, I will do my best prove myself to your clan." Braydin and Shae also nodded to him.

"See that you do." however their conversion was put to a stop as a Mandalorian in brown and blue armor steps him. "Sorry for butting in, but there's someone wanting speak to you on the comm. Saying he's from the US military."

"The United States?!" Braydin said surprised.

"I guess this is a surprise?" Rage asked.

"I've never heard from them in a while. Do you know where it's originating?" Braydin said to the brown and blue armored Mandalorian.

"From what we can tell… it's coming from Australia." Said the Mandalorian surprising them.

"The cyclone around Australia should have left it… Oh those bastards!" Braydin said face palming.

"What is it?" Shae asked.

"They finished the creation of the Area Cyclone Stealth System. ACSS (Axe) for short. It's supposed to create a holographic cyclone around a certain area but not only that but everyone outside of the hologram and one mile within it actually acts like a cyclone but deeper it's safe. It's the perfect natural shield to protect everything. I can't believe they actually completed it." Braydin explained.

"Maybe this US military found it and decided to test it out." Rage said.

"No it was tested on an island on Dac with the permission of the Mon Calamari but it was never tested on a larger scale." Braydin said as he brought up a map showing the Earth with Australia covered in a swirling cloud.

"So they tested it on a larger scale." Shae said looking at the map.

"But the question is that who helped them." Braydin wondered.

"Well whoever is helping them, we won't find out standing here. Braydin come with me. I'm gonna need your help with talking to the US. Jazno, take Rage and Verga to Kra'ake, he's got more recruits." The now name Jazno nods, he takes Verga and Rage out of the room. Shae and Braydin follow them out before turning to the left hallway while the others went to the exit.

Shae and Braydin come across a door, a Mandalorian woman in black and white armor was waiting for them. "The US general is on the holonet now clan leader." Shae nodded before the woman opens the door for them, letting Braydin and Shae go inside.

The room was a command center, similar to the one back in Britannian base, however there wasn't a window and it was dark. Standing in the holonet was a man in a US military uniform, the stars on his chest shown he was a general. The general blinked once he saw Braydin.

"General Nilsson, didn't realize you were alive, I see those rumors about you Swords of Heaven are quite true." Braydin shrugged, "Eh, if there's one thing about us Sword of Heaven, we all just too stubborn die. So why you calling us? is it about that ACSS in Australia?" general nodded.

"Good, you are aware then. But first, I am General Scott Mitchell and you must be Shae Vizla, the leader of your clan?" Scott lucky had some time read up on the Mandalorians from one of his men, their quite an interesting culture he'll say the least.

Shae nodded. "Yes, that'll be me, so why you calling us? I get the feeling you need something from us." General Scott nodded, "yes that is correct, it has something to do with the ACSS, it's best we talk in person." Shae gave him a look, she didn't like the General wasn't telling her everything here.

She turned to Braydin, he knew the US army better then she did, Braydin shrugged.

"It's you're call ma'am, US army here won't do anything stab us in the back, bu that's just from my point of view." General Scott nodded to him, he can understand Shae being distrustful but it was really best she came personally to talk.

It was quiet for few minutes, Scott sweat a little as Shae gave him a tension glare, if those rumors about Mandalorian women were true, then he would hope he did need deal with a angry one.

Finally Shae made her mind. "... Very well General, we'll meet up with you at the area, but if I so happen see a trap, it's on you're head, got it." Scott returned the tension glare of his own, he wasn't gonna back down here, but he nodded, "you have my word, there'll be a 2 Apache's and 4 Cobras waiting outside the ACSS to escort you inside." Shae nodded.

Shae turns to Braydin. "Tell Jos and Valk that their in charge till am back."

"Yes ma'am." Braydin gave her a Mandalorian salute and left the room, heading to the others. Shae smirked at Braydin, he really was too much of a gentlemen. "Heheh, he's gonna make one lady very happy one of these days." Oh how you much you didn't know you were right there Shae.

**Mandalore**

**within the forest outside of Keldabe**

The screen turns to a forest, tall trees surrounded the area, until one of the trees suddenly falls over, and revealing it was cut down. "Huh, you're getting better with that beskad." said a tall Mandalorian in blue and gray armor leaning on a tree, holding a large beskad against his shoulder, his helmet was off reveling a man in his late 20s, black hair with gray on side burns, his brown eyes were something that of a veteran warrior.

This was Goran Beviin, now much younger like what happened to some of the others; he is also closet what former Mandalore Boba Fett has to a best friend. "Eh, I still need some work." said a young girl's voice.

Standing over the cut down tree was a girl looking be 12, wearing smaller version of red and yellow Mandalorian shock trooper armor, her helmet was also off, showing she had long white hair tiled in a ponytail and dark blue eyes, in her hands was a medium size beskad, shaped like a katana.

Goran Beviin shrugged. "It's still good, not many 12 year olds can do that, come on Sher'a, let's go meet up with the others in Keldabe, you're gonna be training with Boba." The girl nodded.

This was Sher'a Gedyc, the granddaughter of Lorka Gedyc.

"Alright, let me grab my helmet." Goran nodded, he grabs his helmet from the ground and places it on, before he swings his beskad a little as he walks out of the area. Sher'a went to grab her helmet from a log, but as she picks it up, she couldn't help but remember how this all become to be.

Sher'a sighs in little sadness. "I hope you're really still alive out there Braydin." Sher'a hasn't forgotten how Braydin took her in after her parents were killed by some members from Clan Lok, how he treated her like a daughter.

**Flashback**

**2 days before the Swords of Heaven arrived on Earth**

**Mandalore**

_The scene cuts to a small buried ground where a younger Sher'a stood over where two blasters and two helmets were held together on a rock, her eyes were filled with sadness, trying her best not shed tears. It was raining right now; the skies were cloudy, as if the heavens were crying._

_Sher'a had come here to say her finally goodbyes to her parents, she was forever thankful for Mandalore the Preserver for helping to burn them here and stopping those members from Clan Lok, but it didn't still didn't left the sadness she was feeling right now, she cursed from being in bloodline of a Overlord from the Kyr'tsad._

_"Damn you, damn you grandfather!" Sher'a glare angry at the thought of her grandfather Lorka, it was all his fault for his doing that made her hated by couple members of Mandalorian clans. She was broken from her thoughts when she hears footsteps coming towards her. "So, you're Sher'a Gedyc that Canderous been telling me about." Sher'a spin around, keeping her guard up._

_Standing there was Sword of Honor, Braydin Nilsson in his black and red armor, holding his helmet by his waist; his eyes were filled with level of pity and sadness, Sher'a eyes widen a little, why was the newest member of Clan Fett doing here. Braydin walked over to her, before stopping next to her, he glazes at her parent's grave._

_"Why are you here?" asked Sher'a, she still hasn't dropped her guard, Braydin turned to her, and she was surprised when she saw there was no hated in his eyes, just… pity. "I'm here to pay my respects to your parents, they didn't deserve to die like this, not by fellow Mandalorians.' Braydin thought angry at the Mandalorians who did this, if Artus was still alive, he would be ashamed that members of his clan did this, he was glad to know they gotten what they deserved._

_Sher'a raises a brow, she didn't realize the Sword of Honor didn't care who her grandfather was, and Braydin then decide ask something. "Do you have a place to stay? You can't stay here all alone." Sher'a eyes turned down cast._

_"No, I've got no one else. I'm actually the last line of my family's line." Braydin sigh, this should have never happened to Sher'a, it wasn't the Mandalorian way to hate someone just because of their genes, and those dar'manda judged her because of that._

_Sher'a was broken from her thoughts when Braydin clapped her shoulder; she looked up to Braydin, seeing him giving her smile. "Come, Clan Fett can let you stay at our place for now, we won't judge you for what your grandfather was." Sher'a felt her eyes widen, she couldn't believe she was hearing this._

_"Wha-what? I can come with you?" Braydin nodded, "Yes you can, come on let's go, rather not catch a cold." Braydin allows her take one last glance of her parent's helmets; Braydin couldn't help but feel like they were watching him, as if testing him._

_Before then Braydin directs Sher'a out of the area, keeping her close and shielding her from the rain._

**End of flashback**

Sher'a smiled at the helmet, she remembered it was Braydin who help make her armor, and she really did hope he and Aiden are still alive. "Sher'a! Come on, we can't keep the others waiting." called Goran as he stood at end of the clearing, Sher'a turned, before putting on her helmet.

"Coming!" Sher'a follows Goran out of the area, wondering what will Boba teaches her today...

**Sith Providence-class destroyer**

Flying over the ocean was a small fleet of 3 Munificent-class star frigates, 2 Victory II-class star destroyers, 1 Providence-class destroyer, 4 Trade Federation freighters and 3 Trade Federation Superfreighters.

"Alright what's our current location?" Asked a Sith warrior.

"Currently we are close towards what these people call the Coral Sea." Said a Sith officer.

"Why do we bother going through these procedures?" Asked a Sith trooper from his terminal "I mean We have the means to just fly down there from orbit so why go through here?"

"Your confusion is acceptable crewman. The reason is because lord Oculus and Mundus believe this way our allies won't need to be concerned with us being nothing more than Federation units trying to sneak their way past our defenses." Said the Sith warrior.

Unaware to all flying towards the small fleet was a group of 11 Osprey's and 4 Pelicans.

"Alright this is Pelican-428 making approach onto the Providence-class warship." Said the pilot of the lead Pelican.

"This is Echo-22 and Echo-47 making approach to the first Victory II star destroyer." Said the pilot of an Osprey.

"Echo-09 approaching the first freighter."

"Echo-73 approaching the first superfreighter."

"Pelican-782 approaching the first Munificent frigate."

"Pelican-2217 approaching the second frigate."

"Echo-56 and Echo-07 approaching the last Munificent."

"Echo-88 moving to the second freighter."

"Echo-01 approaching the second superfreighter."

"Echo-33 making approach to the third freighter."

"Pelican-1182 approaching the last star destroyer."

"Echo-00 approaching the last superfreighter."

"This is Echo-12 moving to board the last freighter."

"Alright all ships engage stealth fields, they won't see us but if they're lucky they can hear us." Said the ODST as he stood at the cockpit of the first Pelican that was approaching the Providence-class.

Every dropship started to shimmer before turning invisible and approached their targets.

Pelican-428 flew over the destroyer before the ramp lowers and 19 men in Navy SEAL's combat gear ran out with the ODST following before they touch onto the ship with the Pelican hovering 2 feet over the air.

Once the ODST touched the deck the Pelican raised its ramp and flew up where it would remain hidden.

The ODST turns to see a SEAL at a terminal and airlock before pressing several keys until the hatch opens.

"We're good." Said the SEAL before one by one they climbed down the ladder.

As the ODST stood at the hatch he looked to see the other Navy SEAL's entering their targeted ships.

The ODST climbed down the ladder and when he reached the bottom he sees the SEAL's along with 2 dead Stormtroopers.

"Alright you know your objects. Team 1 will secure engineering, team 2 will secure the hanger, team 3 will secure communications and team 4 will secure the bridge. Is that understood?" The ODST said as he deactivated the safety of his MA5D.

"Sir, yes sir!" The SEAL's said at once before they ran through the halls.

The ODST took the lead with 4 Navy SEAL's following him.

When they turn the corner they encounter 2 Stormtroopers before the ODST rushed them drawing both foldable axes and slammed them into the heads of the two Stormtroopers killing them instantly.

"Alright what's the other team's status?" Asked the ODST as he folds the axes again in exchange for his rifle.

"Team 1 is outside engineering, team 2 is close to the hanger, and team 3 has secured communications. The other teams on the other ships have secured the freighters and frigates using the droids on board to target the crew and either kill or capture. The teams on the star destroyers are still securing." Said a SEAL wearing a face mask and helmet.

"Alright, when we secure the bridge we will begin inputting every droid that is connected to the bridge to capture or terminate any and all Imperial units and classify all SEAL's as friendlies." Said the ODST as he took the lead approaching the bridges doors.

The doors open and standing at the door were 2 Sith troopers before the ODST brought his rifle up and unloaded two bullets into both troopers killing them.

The bullets fired drew the attention of everyone before they too were killed with some just knocked unconscious.

"Secure the bridge!" The ODST ordered before he felt something wasn't right.

The ODST turns around after the sounds of 3 lightsabers coming to life was heard and he sees 3 Sith warriors and 1 DEMON all standing in the hallway.

"Should have seen this coming." The ODST muttered as he unfolds both axes.

"I sensed something was amiss but I never expected it to be primitive special forces." Said the first warrior.

The ODST walks out of the bridge while the SEAL's got to work.

"If you surrender, you may survive." The first Sith said as he twirled his lightsaber.

The ODST's only response was closing the doors and locking it.

"So you choose to fight? Then you'll die." The second Sith warriors said as he rushed at the ODST with the other two warriors and one DEMON rushing at the ODST.

The ODST ducks under the lightsaber and kicks him away before jumping over the second warrior where he swings his left axe and the metal blade connects with the lightsaber.

'Good thing I made these things with Cortosis.' The ODST thought before he used his other axe to block the third Sith warrior.

The DEMON sent an orb of energy at the ODST but he dodges it and blocked the attacks from the first and third Sith.

They kept attacking until the ODST had enough and kicked the first ODST in the face before spinning around blocking the lightsaber of the third warrior before slamming his axes blade into the neck of the warrior causing blood to shoot out of the wound.

"You bastard!" Shouted the first warrior as he ran at him swinging his lightsaber with the second warrior rushing at him.

The two continued fighting before the DEMON flew at the ODST only for the ODST to kick the DEMON straight in the face sending him crashing into a wall.

The DEMON growled as he stood up and looked to see the three fighting.

"You son of a bitch! I'll be sending you straight to hell where you belong!" The DEMON shouted as he flew at the ODST and created an orb of energy shooting it which grew.

The ODST saw the incoming attack and leapt to the left kicking the side of the second warriors head disorienting him and before he knew it the orb reached him, vaporizing his entire body.

"Shit!" The DEMON growled as the ODST fought the last remaining Sith.

The Sith was losing the advantage mainly because of the ODST's skills with two axes before the ODST was punched in the face by the DEMON sending him skidding across the ground and knocking his helmet off.

"Nice work." Said the warrior as he and the DEMON approached the fallen ODST.

The ODST got up but his upper body was covered by shadows before marching was heard and a door opens revealing 12 OOM security droids, 1 OOM droid commander, 4 Super battle droids, and 2 Magna Guards.

"Nice of you to join us. Go to the bridge and kill all the primitives there." Said the warrior while the DEMON charged up a ball of energy.

"Blast them!" Shouted the droid commander before they opened fire catching both the Sith warrior and DEMON off guard.

The Sith never had a chance as blaster bolts struck him in different locations with each shot mostly being kill shots while the DEMON created a barrier around him but the barrier was made to only block energy and not physical so he couldn't expect an axe to fly through the barrier and stab into his face.

The DEMON fell to his back before exploding while the axe stabbed into the ground.

"It seems they finished their job." Said the ODST as he picked up his helmet and placed it back on.

"Sir, all ships are under your command. What are your orders?" Said the OOM commander droid as they reached the bridge.

"Set a course for Australia and prepare IFFs." Said the ODST as he sat in the captain's chair in exhaustion.

"Roger roger" Said the droids as they went to work.

Outside the convoy changed course and began flying in a random direction… towards a large cyclone.

**Tracyn Island**

**docking bay**

**10 minutes after the meeting between Shae Vizla and General Mitchell**

The screen turns to Clan Vizla's docking bay, Braydin, Aiden, Naast squad, and the Bad Batch were seen walking towards the Amphibious Interstellar Assault Transport/infantry, all gearing up for their mission.

"So we'll basically gonna meet up with the US forces that are within this ACSS and they didn't tell us why they want us there, did I get all that right?" said Hunter as he checks his knifes, making sure their nice and sharp. Braydin nodded, "yep pretty much." Hunter blinked before he shrugged, "eh alright, this outta be interesting." they talked little bit as they head towards to the ship.

However they see Commander Wolffe, Jos, Valk, Fenn, Shae, and Iviin'yc waiting for them near the ship, the others were there to say goodbye. Braydin and Aiden gave a wave to them as they near them.

"Ah there you are, the ship is already to go, I'll let you say you're goodbyes Braydin." Shae had a feeling Braydin would want say goodbye to the kids before leaving, Braydin shot her a thankful look, the others made their to the ship, they clapped Braydin's shoulder as they pass him. Braydin turns to the kids, before giving them a smile.

"You two gonna be alright with staying with Jos and Valk here till I get back?" the two nodded, they so far liked the couple, even when they seem fight a lot. "Good, Iviin'yc don't get in trouble now while am gone, and go easy on yourself, I rather not have you hurt yourself with those injuries."

Braydin smirked when Iviin'yc scowled at him but nodded, "Yes dad." Braydin nodded, before he then turned to Fenn.

Though Fenn wasn't pre say his kid, more likely Jindo's kid, it wasn't gonna stop him from caring about his safety. "And Fenn, make sure your sister doesn't get into fights, she's got a temper there." the others laughed when Iviin'yc scowled at her father, Fenn nodded.

"I'll make sure she doesn't, ow!" Fenn rubbed his shoulder where Iviin'yc punched him at, scowling at her.

Jos and Valk laughed, they actually couldn't wait to have kids themselves. "Don't worry, we'll watch them." said Valk, Braydin nodded, but before he goes to the others, he gives a concerned look at Wolffe.

"Oh and Wolffe, I forgot to ask, did Atiniir squad made it out of the battle safety?" the others raised their brow at this, confused but Aiden had a understanding look on his face, so did Bad Batch.

Wolffe nodded, "They did sir, Galaar got hurt but his alright." Braydin nodded; happy to know their okay, "Good, and thanks." he goes to meet up with the others on board the ship.

Wolffe then noticed the others were giving him looks. "Hey Wolffe, what was Braydin talking about, whose Atiniir squad?" asked Jos, crossing his arms. Wolffe leans on a nearby crate.

"Atiniir squad are a 4 man squad of Clone Commandos, the elite among my brothers, they are also Braydin's personally black ops unit. You can actually say their my general's personally guard but he wouldn't like it that way." Valk raised a brow; she didn't realize Braydin had his own black ops unit.

"Really? Why would you say they're like his guard?" asked Fenn, general curious, Wolffe sigh, there was actually one thing he kind of disapprove of Atiniir squad. "Because they only listen to Braydin, and not many others, they don't pre say follow orders from other officers, only those they respect but even that's slim."

Iviin'yc now looked very interested, wondering why these Commandos are loyal to her father. "Why's that? Wouldn't something like that get them into trouble?" Wolffe cross his arms, "That would be the normal case but the Federation makes an exception because how good Atiniir squad are. And because their loyal to your father is because Braydin helped them in their darkest hour, it's why their called Atiniir squad."

Jos and Valk looked at each other, Atiniir meat to endure, to stick with, to tough it out, why would they be called that.

Wolffe saw their confused looks and kept explaining. "All four members of Atiniir squad, Blaze, Galaar, Dral, and Kandosil are from squads where they were the only last members left to survive, all stuffed loses, Braydin however when looking up their files, had decide not leave them in the dark and came to help them, brought them all together to show their not alone, taught them how be a squad again, trained them new tactics. Atiniir are so loyal to Braydin that they go far as to see him as their brother, and the general has no problems knowingly cause he likes to see them as his brothers too." A

ll four were quite shocked to hear this, they were honesty surprised how Braydin helped theses clones after they lost their squad mates, even considering them as his brothers.

"So wait, you're saying their like my adopted uncles?" asked Iviin'yc, feeling lot of respect for her father for helping these men, Wolffe smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you can say that. So as of right now, Atiniir squad only listen to general Braydin, Chris, Dexter, Boba, Jaster, Revan, Canderous, and the Arbiter, they also get along quite while with Omega and Delta Squad." something tells the others it was gonna be an interesting meeting if they ever meet.

**Amphibious Interstellar Assault Transport/infantry**

Braydin looked out of the window where Fenn and Iviin'yc were at, going over thoughts, he really hope things go well when they meet the US military. Braydin feels a clap on his shoulder, he turns to see Aiden standing there with Shae, giving a knowing look.

"So, how's it feel with being a parent now kid? Feels good right." Shae knew this feeling when she adopted Ne'ta, it was a good feeling knowing you're gonna help guide this child's future. Braydin nodded, "Yeah it does, let's just hope Jos and Valk's fighting won't give them too much trouble." the three of them share a laugh there.

That was when Aiden had decided to ask something. "So, does this mean you plan to adopt Sher'a once we get back to Federation space?" That made Braydin stop for a moment, it did sound like the right thing to do, only reason he hasn't done it now because with the war going on, but maybe now be a better time, Shae however looked confused, wondering who their talking about.

"Whose Sher'a? This another kid you plan adopt?" asked Shae, Braydin and Aiden looked at each other that was one matter they never told Shae when she was questioning them, they nodded.

"Yeah she is, Sher'a Gedyc is her full name… she's Lorka's granddaughter." that made Shae's eyes widen, she had heard who Lorka was, she was disgusted he would help the Imperials enslave their world, she was quite glad to hear he was dead but still this was shocking.

"Wait? She's the granddaughter of one of the Overlords of Death Watch? How you know her Braydin?" Braydin sigh, he still hasn't forgotten that day, "Sher'a Gedyc's parents were Janna Vizsla and Ringo Gedyc, Ringo being son of Lorka, while Janna was actually Pre Vizsla's daughter he was not aware of." that made Shae even more shocked, this child had bloodline of two Overlords!

"Sher'a parents had died when some members from Clan Lok had killed her parents and attempted kill her, they believed they needed be destroyed because who their parents were, however Mandalore the Preserver had happen be in the area and stopped this, killing them all, but the damage was already done. Sher'a was alone, no other family left, a lot of other Mandalorians disliked her because of her bloodline." Braydin winced as he remembers those pained eyes of Sher'a when he first met her, no child should ever go through that or be hated because of their genes, that wasn't the Mandalorian way.

Shae pay attention to this, so did the others who were listening in, she did however noticed A'den stiffed at mention of Mandalore the Preserver, why did he do that? Braydin kept telling the story.

"So, I decide to take her in, brought her to Clan Fett's homestead on Mandalore, she's probably still living with them now. I do feel it's right time to maybe adopt her too, I can't replace her parents, I can never could, but I can at least help her have a better life." It was quiet for little while, before the others went over to Braydin, speaking their approve.

"Well I can say kid, you did the right thing, the poor girl should have never had that happened to her." said Scaffe, disgusted that members of Artus Lok or Mandalore the Vindicated's clan did this.

"Approaching the cyclone and I can see 6 US attack choppers." Said the AIAT/i pilot as they drew closer.

The 6 choppers were 2 AH-64 Apaches and 4 AH-1 Cobras.

"This is Draco-33 to incoming aircraft, General Mitchell is expecting you. Follow us in and we'll take you in." Said the lead Apache.

"Roger that Draco-33, take the lead." Said the AIAT/i pilot as the 4 Cobra's flew around the AIAT/i to surround it.

The 6 choppers and 1 dropship flew through the cyclone as flashes of lightning flew past until they vanished.

**Federation space station**

**Orion Federation space**

The screen turns to a hanger bay in a Federation space station, couple ships were inside, however a DeepWater-class light freighter is what drew the attention, it was heavy upgraded, much larger and appeared to be more armed then you're normal freighter.

Standing near the freighter were 4 Mandalorians, one was an older man in gold and brown armor, his helmet was off showing a man in his 50s, his hair had already turn gray, his blue eyes showed wisdom in them along with sense of regret.

This is Kal Skirata, the clan leader of Clan Skirata. "Come on buir, it's a long day, let's go see what the others are doing." said one of the Mandalorians, he was wearing red and dark red trim armor, geared with a karma, helmet was also off, showing he was clone trooper, looking be in his 20s.

This is Mereel Skirata, one of the clone Nulls, also one of Kal Skirata's adopted sons.

Kal Skirata nodded. "Alright, you go meet with the others, I just lock everything down with the Aay'han." Mereel nodded, he goes leave with another Mandalorian wearing gray and white armor, also geared with a karma, this is Jaing Skirata, also another Null like his brother, he is also the one who end up saving Boba Fett's life with his sickness back in Star Wars galaxy.

"I'll stay help buir." said the last Mandalorian, also wearing red armor but gray trimmed, no karma. This is Ordo Skirata, the eldest of the Nulls and you could say his Kal's right hand man.

Kal nodded, the two hit in the ship, making sure they didn't leave anything important, Kal goes over to the controls to lock things down.

However that was when his comlink was going off. "What the? Who could be calling?" mutter Kal, he goes over to his comlink, he hits the answer bottom. A familiar voice answers Kal.

"Kal! You there? You need to answer this right now!" it was Darius Tervho, the Federation's spy within the Death Watch, his voice sounded like he just came out of a nasty fight.

"Darius? What's going on?" why would Darius be calling him? last time he checked Darius was still spying at the Death Watch.

"It's the Death Watch Kal! They just stopped one of their soldiers from deserting their army, but they just captured someone from helping the deserter! But Kal, it's someone you know." Kal raised a brow, Ordo came in the room, having heard from the other room, was also confused.

"What are you talking about Darius? Who helped the deserter?" asked Ordo, if Darius was confused why Ordo was now there, he didn't show it.

Darius was quiet for little while, before he finally spoke. "... It's your son Kal, it's Ijaat Skirata..."

* * *

**(Uso by SID)**

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show a single streak fly through the sky before it was followed by thousands of more before the screen pulls back to show the Swords of Heavens, AC pilots, jet pilots, Knightmare pilots, and soldiers looking up at the sky_

**(Nee kimi wa oboeteimasuka)** _Shifts to show a giant metal clawed hand which shrinks into a regular hand showing a phantom image of Dexter before it fades to show Chris leaning his back against a tree_

**(Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu)** _Shifts to show Chris looks in a direction to see the other Swords looking at him with bright looks on their faces causing him to smile_

**(Futari yorisotta)** _Chris looks up at the sky where the camera pans to show Gundams and several other machines and vehicles fly through the sky_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show the inside of a warship showing both Dexter and Chris looking at one another_

**(Muri na egao no ura)** _Both Dexter and Chris bow before engaging their Scale Mail and start throwing punches at one another_

**(Nobita kage wo kakumau)** _The two continue their spar with the strikes occasionally hitting one another before Dexter grabs Chris and tosses him into the air where he follows with an energy encased fist hitting Chris in the chest which shattered his Scale Mail save his gauntlet and sent him flying_

**(Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu)** _Chris flew passing Braydin and Aiden in Mandalorian armor and an ODST with foldable axes strapped to his back before Chris continued flying until he is caught by Darth Imperius who punched Chris in the face sending him flying before releasing a roar as well as sending a wave of black mist_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show Kallen as she and John were sparring with Andrew, Ben, and Saber_

**(Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machitsuzukete)** _Shifts to show Jarod as he was working on something before it explodes in his face sending him flying before he gets back into the room wiping soot off his face before he cracks his knuckles and continues what he was working on_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show several machines fly through the sky before one aims a rifle and fires at the screen_

**(Kuuhaku no yoru mo kuru hazu no nai asa mo)** _Shifts to show Lenalee and Alyssa as they stood in front of makeshift graves with the former crying openly while the latter was trying to comfort her_

**(Zenbu wakattetanda)** _Shifts to show Alex and Josh standing side by side where they nod their heads before drawing their weapons and Alex sends a beam of energy while Josh sends an ice dragon which causes an explosion_

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show several Armored Cores hover across the ground while Knightmares drove beside them while they engaged Sith mobile suits and Britannian Knightmares_

**(Nee itsuka omoidasu deshou)** _Shifts to show several jets fly through the sky followed by Federation fighters and machines as they attacked Sith mobile suits and fighters_

**(Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idaite)** _Shifts to show all of the Swords of Heavens Gundams fly through a battle field demolishing Sith mobile suits before they flew at the black Ghirarga where they clashed creating a bright flash_

**(Futari arukidasu)** _Shifts to show a pocket watch which closes with the holder being Chris who hands it to a cloaked figure before they and the Swords of Heavens walk away down a road before shifting to a flight deck to show the Swords of Heavens and AC pilots with their Gundams, mobile suits, and Armored Cores behind them_

**(End of ending)**

* * *

**Translation**

1: Taylir laam te jurkad: Keep up the attack

* * *

**Preview**

_"The revelation of the United States Military hiding in the false storm covered Australia will lead to many changes."_ Shifts to show a several US transport copters flying through the storm

_"The Mandalorians have arrived and along with the US military."_ Shifts to show Mandalorians along with US soldiers and Knightmares fighting against Britannian soldiers and Knightmares in Africa

_"Along with a mercenary who's true loyalties is with the Federation and his country."_ Shifts to show Felix in full armor leaning against a door frame with his arms crossed over his chest before shifting to show Felix draw a combat knife before throwing it which stabs bull's eye into a target

_"And with this new development the US will have a bigger game to play along with both Canadian and Russian militaries."_ Shifts to show the US soldiers attacking Britannian units in Africa before shifting to show an ODST standing alongside US soldiers standing across from Canadian and Russian soldiers

_Next episode: United States in action_

_"What will this future bring for the men of three nations?"_ Shifts to show US soldiers in battle before it shifts to show several machines with different appearances covered by shadows


	5. United States in action

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_In war a soldier is only as good as the man or woman next to him_

_And they are only as good as the person with them_

* * *

**(Cue Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch)**

**(Instrumental) **_The screen opens to show a red armored arm raised in the air with a field of flowers surrounding it as the title appears_

**(Shuuchuu dekitenaina mada karada ga mayyotteirunda) **_The camera shifts to show Chris in his Scale Mail armor with his helmet broken and pieces of armor fractured_

**(Furueteitanja kontoroorushitatte burerunda) **_The camera zooms in on Chris's face as his arm remains raised until he blinks and slams his fist onto the flowers, crushing them into the ground_

**(Taiyou mo tsuki mo nanmo kanzen ni kocchi muiteinaiga) **_The camera shifts to Chris standing up as nine shadowed beings appear in front of him before it changes to Chris glaring at them_

**(Yarushikanainda likidaseruyouni sotto tsubeyaita) **_Chris then brings out Excalibur Galatine before charging at the shadows_

**(Instrumental) **_The scene changes to various clips of the Swords_

**(Joukyou wa waruiga tada nigedasunja konjou nainaa) **_The camera shifts to show two cloaked figures standing in a burning city with sadistic grins being seen under their hoods as both their eyes glow red_

**(Tenbou wa naiga dokyou dekuria suru shika naiya) **_The scene changes to show the Armored Core pilots as they stand on a cliff, watching over the land below_

**(Shoudou wa osaetamama taagetto to no kankaku sagure) **_The scene changes to Lelouch sitting against a wall before the camera zooms in on his eyes as flames begin to reflect off of them_

**(Hitsuyou na mon wa katsu puraido) **_The scene changes to show Lelouch in his Zero outfit with Kallen by his side as they glance at the sky_

**(Ajiwau nowa shouri no bishu ka) **_The scene changes to show Alex holding his Judgment Execution while the Astraea Plus appears behind him_

**(Soretomo haiboku no kujuu ka) **_The scene changes to Lenalee leaning against a broken piece of wreckage as an afterimage of Jacob appears behind her_

**(Sou subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu) **_The camera changes to Ben, Andrew, and Jarod on a cliff, watching the sunrise before it shifts to John looking at the night sky with the full moon shining_

**(Ayatsuritai unmei no ito) **_The camera changes to Alyssa walking through a field as wind blows through her hair while an afterimage of Braydin and Aiden appear in front of her with their hands outstretched to her_

**(Zekkou no goorudentaimu kono te de tsukame) **_The scene changes to show the Gundams in front of the camera posing before it shifts to the Lancelot and the Guren Mk. II fighting_

**(Koshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeruyo) **_The camera changes to Euphie clasping her chest as apparitions of John and Suzaku appear to her sides as tears begin to fall from her eyes_

**(Iryuujon no sekai e hikizurikonde) **_The scene changes to the Swords falling through an endless darkness before it shifts to Chris standing in front of an intricate door before looking back to see Cerina holding her arms out to him_

**(Saigennai puresshaageemu sururito nukete) **_The scene changes to a figure covered in black armor flying through a dark area while avoiding shadowy arms before being lifted by astral arms. The scene changes to Chris floating in a darkened abyss with a large apparition of Cerina behind him_

**(Eikou no boodaarain tobikoeru tameni) **_The scene changes to Chris in his Scale Mail with his helmet shattered as he struggles to open prying jaws as he reaches out for a bright light_

**(Haumenii dorekurai no daishou ga iru) **_The camera dims to show Chris's arm raised before he blinks in confusion and slams his fist to the said before stopping_

**(Tedanashitakunai mon wa dore) **_The camera shifts to Chris's fist as it opens to reveal a white flower with slight drops of water on it_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Earth**

**Pacific Ocean/Indian Ocean border**

In the middle of the border of the Indian and Pacific Ocean but more specifically in an area close to Australia a fleet of 3 Britannian destroyers and 1 Carrier Battleship floated through the ocean while also in sight of what would be described as a cyclone which happened a month after the battle of Tokyo which surrounded the ENTIRE country as well as extend 80 kilometers around the country and out to the ocean.

"Damn this! This storm is making it impossible to get near this damn place!" Growled a Britannian captain.

"Sir, if this keeps up the entire place will be nothing more than a single speck of land that will easily be swept away by the ocean." Said a crewman.

"When did this thing appear?" Asked the captain.

"About a month after the Battle of Tokyo it naturally formed from the Indian Ocean and swept over the nation where it seems something is keeping it there." Said the crewman.

"Is it natural?" The captain asked.

"I believe so; I mean Earthquakes happen a lot naturally in California so something natural must be keeping it there." Said the crewman.

"Well the traitors who fled the homeland and other Areas will die because of this storm if they come here." Said the captain before an evil smile slid onto his face as he said "If our forces in Africa don't get them first.

Unknown to the Britannians a submarine was swimming under the water but not any sub. This was a Seawolf-class fast attack submarine USS _Hunter_ and it was escorted by 4 Portman Knightmares but they were colored with digital aquatic camo.

"USS _Albertson_ to USS _Hunter_ please report Britannian fleet position." Said a male voice over the radio.

"USS _Hunter_ to USS _Albertson_ we have located the fleet and have set target designators, you are clear to fire." Said the communications officer of the USS _Hunter_.

"USS _Albertson_ to USS _Hunter_ we are deploying 2 Tomahawk missiles on the destroyers, the carrier battleship is all yours." Said the captain of the _Albertson_.

"Roger that the USS _Hunter_ will launch a Harpoon on the carrier battleship." Said the captain of the USS _Hunter_.

"Begin attack in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." As the captain of the USS _Albertson_ counted down both the weapons officers on the destroyer and attack sub prepared their weapons waiting for the word.

"FIRE!" both captains shouted at once.

The _Hunter_ fired its Harpoon missile while the _Albertson_ fired two Tomahawks which flew through the air.

"Hey sire I'm picking up something coming at us from behind us and coming from the storm." Said a confused crewman.

"How can that be?" Asked the captain as he looked before to his horror two missiles flew through the storm while another punched through the ocean.

"We're under attack!" Was all the captain could manage before the first Tomahawk punched into the center of both destroyers and detonated the Sakuradite reactors causing both destroyers to explode while the Harpoon struck the center of the carrier battleship and since it was an anti-ship missile it created a big explosion after digging deep into the armor causing the entire carrier to explode.

"All three ships destroyed, seeing no lifeboats. All hands lost." Said the captain of the USS _Albertson_ as he looked through his binoculars.

"USS _Albertson_ this is Overlord report operation over." Called a voice over the radio.

"Overlord this is Captain Burt of the USS _Albertson_, we just engaged a fleet of 3 Britannian ships. 2 destroyers and 1 carrier battleship. All three have been taken out and no survivors. We have suffered no damage and are able to continue patrol." Said the now identified Captain Burt.

"Captain Burt this is General Mitchell, you are permitted to continue patrol. Be advised you will be reporting back to port for debriefing once you've docked and after that you and your men are given some leave." Said the General.

"Understood sir, Captain Burt out." Said the captain as the Zumwalt-class destroyer sailed through the sea before he noticed 6 approaching choppers.

"Hold on, picking up 6 inbound bogies." Said a crewman.

Captain Burt looks out of the cockpit to see 6 incoming air vehicles but he smiled and said.

"Don't worry, those are our boys." Burt said.

The approaching aircraft were 4 Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey and 2 Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Lows.

"USS Albertson this is Task group Wendigo returning from another successful op." Said the pilot of a Pave Low.

"This is Captain Burt of the USS Albertson to task group Wendigo, welcome back boys." Said the captain as the 6 aviation vehicles flew through the storm.

The screen pulls back to show the burning and sinking remains of the Britannian fleet before it moved through the cyclone before reaching land… and a sunny sky.

[Play Frontlines: Fuel of War soundtrack: Solid Objects by Skunk Tux]

On this land with a clear sunny sky with clear beaches with what looked like bases on land and sea as well as ocean warships with jets and helicopters flying through the sky.

On the ground men and women were jogging, surfing, exercising, or just enjoying themselves.

The Osprey's pulled away from the Pave Lows.

"Welcome back to hidden paradise everyone!" Said the pilot with a smile as the two Pave Lows flew over a motor pool while vehicles were being worked on before one of the Pave Lows flew in a different direction.

"Man I can't wait for a cold can of beer." Said a soldier in black Kevlar with a black ski mask that only showed his eyes while a white skull was painted on it.

"Can you think of anything besides alcohol Mad Dog?" Asked another soldier wearing a skull themed ski mask.

"This is Mad Dog we're talking about Jim." Said another soldier with his own skull themed ski mask as he took it off revealing a man with pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair that was an inch long.

That caused 5 of the 7 occupants to burst out laughing.

"Hey, I never saw that guy before." Said another skull themed mask wearing soldier as he points to a man wearing full ODST armor minus the backpack and had the US flag emblem on the shoulder pads.

The man had his helmet on so they couldn't see his face but what he had in his hand was a foldable axe.

"Hey buddy" One of the soldiers said getting his attention. "What's with that armor?"

"Found it in the remains of a cargo container and decided to take it seeing the uses." The ODST answered as he folds the axe and puts it behind him right above the second axe.

"Do you plan to show us your face?" Asked Mad Dog.

"At this moment," The helicopter shook before the ramp lowered, "no."

The ODST stood up and walked out as 2 Abram tanks drove by followed by 2 Sutherlands painted in digital desert camo.

"Alright Ghosts lets head for debriefing." Said the squad leader before they walked off while the ODST walked in a different direction towards a Humvee.

The ODST enters before the vehicle drove off driving past several US military vehicles, Knightmares, and civilian vehicles.

The Humvee pulled up in front of a building marked USME (United States Military Embassy).

"Thanks for the ride soldier." The ODST said as he stood up.

"Good luck in your meeting sir." Said the driver before he drove off after the ODST closed the door.

[End song]

The ODST walked into the building seeing soldiers walking around with some soldiers in uniform working at desks while others were talking to people both military and civilian.

The ODST walked past two soldiers who salute him as he entered the elevator.

The elevator descended several floors before opening to reveal a large room with military men and women walking around while others were at desks talking to people on their radios.

The ODST walked through the crowd before reaching an office as General Mitchell handed his assistant some papers which she took before saluting to him and walking off.

"Good to see you here Colonel. We have gotten reports that something is going down in Africa. We believe this is the right chance to strike." Mitchell said.

"Sir who shall lead the attack?" The ODST asked.

"I'm looking at one of them." Mitchell said surprising him.

"Sir?" The ODST said surprised.

"You along with Colonel Alexanders and Colonel Johansen will lead the attack on Africa. The full briefing will begin in a few hours so at this moment you are given time to rest. You are dismissed Colonel." Mitchell said before saluting the ODST who returned before the general answered a phone as the ODST walked out.

The ODST exits the building and made his way towards a building but stops to see 4 large vehicles with foldable cannons.

"So they finished the Spartan mobile artillery units? That's good to hear." The ODST said before he walked towards a building as 2 Glasgows in digital desert camo walked by.

The ODST reached a building and entered it and looks to see 12 men in black uniforms with their gear on tables as well as ski masks with skulls on the armor.

"They sure have been given the name Ghosts because they put the fear into people… but they aren't the Special Forces branch." The ODST whispered as he walked away from the building towards another which had the appearance of an uplink sight from EndWar.

The ODST walked into it and was greeted by several screens and US soldiers on terminals.

"Anything new to report?" The ODST asked.

"Just word from Intel saying that they intercepted a transmission from the Sith saying that Strangereal was just turned into a battlefield. The planet is a continuous battle." Said a female soldier.

"The Sith have a strong hold on the planet. Most of the population is volunteering into their military and is holding them back. The only areas that are keeping the Federation from having complete control of the planet is Estovakia, Yuktobania, and Belka. Those are the only places on the planet keeping the Federation back, plus the defenses they have." Said the ODST as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"On that planet. Also I have been able to tell that the remaining Federation forces are still around the planet with most sightings in Europe and I've been getting chatter about spotting's of Mandalorians from our subs." Said a male soldier.

"I expected there to be some Mandalorians on the planet though I wasn't sure how many. If you can find the island inform me at once when you get the chance." Said the ODST before he turned and made his way out of the building.

**1 day later**

**United States Army HQ**

Sitting in a room was the ODST as well as 2 other soldiers with one being a man with fair skin, short brown hair, and blue eyes while the second person was a man with pale skin, black hair, and grey eyes.

The ODST had his helmet off but his head was covered by shadows preventing anyone from seeing.

"Alright gentlemen let's get this briefing underway." Said a man with fare skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. This man was General Scott Mitchell.

"What's the mission sir?" Asked the pale skinned soldier who was Colonel Alexander.

"The mission Colonel Alexander is to attack Africa." Said the general surprising all.

"We're actually going to attack Africa sir?" Asked the fare skinned soldier who was Colonel Johansen.

"We have word that there is a concentration of Britannians fleeing from the empire and we are going to not only give them safe passage to here but also there is a sizable military protecting these fleeing civilians. From what intel we can get the refugees are nobles who fled their country, civilians, and many military with some Knightmares assisting. From what we can tell they are on Madagascar being bombarded by a Britannian fleet of 5 Britannian destroyers, 2 Trade Federation battleships, and 2 Britannian carrier battleships in the Indian Ocean. Admiral Cooperman and the 3rd fleet which is made up of 1 Nimitz-class carrier, 2 Ticonderoga-class cruisers, 3 Arleigh Burke-class destroyers, 2 Freedom-class littoral, and 2 Independence-class littoral vessels with 3 San Antonio-class amphibious transport docks to transport these people back to Australia. Once that is done we will deploy our ground forces and engage any Britannian soldiers on Madagascar where once that is done we will set up a base to prepare to attack Africa. Admiral Cooperman is already beginning his operation as well as Colonel's Markus and Colonel Derek in securing Madagascar so you are in charge of the attack on Africa." Mitchell said in full detail.

"Any word from that mercenary?" Asked Johansen.

"Yes there is. He just got back to Strangereal from an engagement. It seems that data he gave the Swords of Heaven was a trap and a Sword was captured by a Sith named Darth Imperius.

"Who was captured sir?" Asked the ODST.

"The Sword of Heart." When Mitchell said that the room was silent for a few seconds.

"Damn. I hope they find the prison she's in." Johansen muttered.

"That's the thing. I got a call from one of our agents that went into space with the Federation and they reported that they along with a Federation spy were about to gain the location and access codes for the prison and the shield protecting the planet but there was a complication. The informant was killed by Imperial Storm Commandoes and the data was lost but they are looking for it and will give us the details." Said the General as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Sir what of the Mandalorians?" Asked the ODST.

"I plan to contact them tomorrow so you worry about the preparation. Alright I want all of you to get ready and get moving. We have a war to fight." Mitchell said before the Colonels saluted him and began to file out of the room but Mitchell stopped the ODST.

"There's something troubling you, isn't there?" Asked Mitchell.

"The Sword of Heart was captured by the enemy. There is a good chance that they will likely either torture her for fun or turn her into their slave. If any of that happens then the Sith may find a way to use her against the Federation like brainwashing her into fighting FOR the empire." Said the ODST.

"I understand your fear but we don't have much to do with right now. Just worry about the problems on this planet and we will find a way to get you into space to bring the fight to the Sith." Mitchell said before letting go of the ODST and allowing him to leave.

"When do you expect him?" Asked the ODST as he stopped outside the door.

"I expect Felix by tomorrow." Mitchell said.

"Then I'll have soldiers prepare to bring the materials to hanger 30D." The ODST said before he walked off.

**1 Day later**

15 Federation ships touch the ground with the Harrower-class ships, Marathon-class, Volga-class, and Baikal-class vessels landing in a dock located at some cliffs.

The hatch to the Harrower-class battlecruiser OFS Warrior Hammer opens and Felix walked out along with some Federation troopers.

"Alright so this is the stormy zone?" Asked a Federation trooper.

"When will it never stop raining? We are in a giant storm." Said a Federation marine.

"This is actually one of the few storms that happen naturally." Felix said walking past them as a Black Hawk touched down.

"Are you Felix?" Asked a soldier in Kevlar armor.

"Yes I am." Felix answered.

"Come with us sir. General Mitchell is expecting you." Said the soldier.

Felix nods his head before he walked towards the Black Hawk and climbed on board before it took off and flew in a single direction while more US military units came in and began unloading supplies.

The Black Hawk flew through the air as it rained until reaching a base which had the appearance of a UNSC Fortress with the Socket Base in the middle, a Barracks on the forward left, an Armory in the middle left, 2 Reactors on the upper right and middle right, a Supply pad on the back left, a Vehicle Depot on the back right, and an Air Pad in the back between both the Supply pad and the Vehicle Depot.

"Not bad." Felix muttered as the Black Hawk landed on the air pads landing zone.

"This way mister Felix." Said the soldier before he and Felix began walking through the base.

As this happened Felix looked out the window to see 1 AIAT/i, 2 Apache attack helicopters, and 4 Cobra attack helicopters.

"Wonder what brings them here." Felix muttered as he walked through the halls.

They reach a room before the soldier gestures Felix to walk in saying "General Mitchell will see you in there. He's at a meeting right now but one of our Colonels is waiting."

"Thanks for the guide." Felix said as he walked in to see a man wearing ODST armor which looked very similar to the Insurrectionist leaders from Red vs. Blue but it had the US flag patches on the shoulder pads.

"Hey there." Felix said waving towards the ODST.

The ODST nods his head towards Felix with respect.

"So you're a Colonel? Never thought the US allowed their officers to wear battle armor." Felix said as he leaned on the door frame crossing his arms over his chest.

"They do if that Colonel goes into battle with his men." The ODST said looking at Felix in the visor.

"Huh, guess you are different." Felix muttered.

"What the hell?!" A voice shouted drawing their attention to see… Braydin and Aiden.

"What the actual fuck?!" Felix shouted as he pushed himself off the doorframe.

"Braydin and Aiden?! What the fuck?! You both are supposed to be dead! I mean I saw the recordings of you both getting taken down in battle and I watched EVERY angle close and far to see how you survived!" Felix said before drawing an M6H Magnum and aims it at Braydin's head.

"Whoa!" Braydin shouted as the ODST drew both foldable axes.

"Give me a reason not to blow your brains out imposter?" Felix demanded.

"Before the Special Zone Massacre there was an attack on the Federations hidden base and we were forced to fight Sith forces." Braydin said as he held his hands up.

"And I'm the only one who is able to possess Senbonzakura." Aiden said as Felix slightly turned to him.

They stood there in complete silence for a good twelve seconds.

"Alright it's you." Felix said as he holstered the pistol.

"Just that easy?" Hunter asked.

"If you hadn't shot them yet then they must have been good liars but ONLY WE know that Aiden has Senbonzakura and that Braydin has Bankai." Felix said as the ODST holstered both axes.

"How do you know I have Bankai?" Braydin asked.

"From a Sword on Strangereal." Felix answered.

"Strange-what?" Braydin asked.

"Alright we're here." Mitchell said as he entered the room.

The ODST and other US soldiers salute General Mitchell which he returns.

"I know you might not trust us but we have a way to get off world so you can regroup with your friends." Mitchell said as he sat down.

"Hold on, get back to our friends? They have the ships but there's a damn fleet out there waiting for them." Felix said before he turns to the Mandalorians and continued "I'm not being disrespectful cause really I respect the Mandalorians but we barely got to the Earth with stealth so how do you expect us to get out of the planet's atmosphere so we can leave. I mean the Sith likely have interdictors waiting up there to anchor any prey they can find."

"Colonel… what is your location?" Mitchell asked confusing everyone minus the US soldiers and ODST with the latter saying "We just entered the ACCS and should arrive at the docks within ten mikes sir."

"Excellent." Mitchell said with a nod.

"What the?! Is this guy a hologram?!" Felix asked as he walked towards the ODST.

"He is a hardlight hologram. You can thank the Federation techies that are in Australia. It was thanks to them that we have advanced tech but we sometimes prefer to use our own work when it comes to our vehicles and weapons." Mitchell said as Felix began touching the hologram.

"Stop it or I will cut your hands off. Even if this is a hologram I can still feel that from over here." The ODST muttered as Felix poked the holograms head.

"Sorry." Felix said putting his hands up as he backed away.

"How do you have this tech?" Braydin asked.

"From members of the Federation that are here. We were given this to help set up our base of operation as well as strengthen our military." Mitchell said.

"What do you even need our help for?" Shae asked.

"We need your help because there are some Britannian bases on the islands of Madagascar. From what we can tell there are 6 bases in total. One Command base, one air base, one naval base, one radar station, one Sakuradite depot, and one communications tower. We need help getting to all four because we have discovered that the bases have some Sith presence." Mitchell said.

"How many are we talking?" Felix asked as he crossed his fingers.

The ODST brought out a holographic map showing different locations and said. "From what we have gathered from our aerial drones there are mostly robots and soldiers with the Command Base, radar station, and Naval Bases having Britannian soldiers while the air base has several droid fighters, the Sakuradite depot is mostly filled with Britannians and droids, and the communications tower has several battle droids and Sith troopers."

"So what do you need help with?" Shae asked.

"We just need some men leading an espionage team towards the communications tower and radar station so that way the other Britannian forces don't know they are under attack. Once those targets are down then the rest of the attack will begin catching them completely by surprise. It's a somewhat sound strategy but war is different than what is written on paper." Mitchell said as the ODST highlighted the targets.

"And if this mission goes well then we can pay." Said the ODST as he removed the hologram.

"How much?" Shae asked as Braydin and Aiden took a sip of some coffee they were offered.

"Yeah, I have to ask the same because even I need cash to survive and get some good stuff for the Federation and you guys." Felix said as he too accepted some coffee and began sipping.

Felix was right since he had to spend A LOT of money just to get that much materials for the US.

"For you all… I would say five million dollars each." Mitchell said causing Braydin, Aiden, and Felix to instantly spit out the coffee they were drinking while the others were caught completely off guard.

"FIVE MILLION DOLLARS?!" The guests shouted.

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT?!" Braydin shouted as he was caught COMPLETELY by surprise at how much they were willing to pay.

"It seems Britannia followed the same currency that America does but the faces are different and we just decided to confiscate all the money we come across as well as turn credits we found on captured Sith vessels into dollars but only the money that was on their person." Mitchell explained.

"So… how much do you have?" Aiden asked.

"You don't want to know." Every US soldier including the ODST responded.

"So what will it be?" Mitchell asked.

Shae Vizla was quiet for a bit, going over the options here, the money did sound good. And it has been a while since she's had a good challenge. She turned to Braydin, Aiden, and her daughter Ne'ta, they all nodded.

"It's your call buir." said Ne'ta, from what Braydin and Aiden had told her about the US military, they are honorable and worthy to fight alongside with.

Shae turns to General Mitchell and nodded. "Very well General, we accept, but treat my men without respect and we're gonna have problems." General Mitchell nodded, "Agreed. I'm looking forward to work with you and you're clan." the two shook hands in agreement.

That was when they all turned to Braydin once they heard sip noise, they all gave looks to Braydin as they see him drinking big cup of coffee.

He stopped once he noticed everyone was looking at him. "What?" Tech raised his brow, "Eh you ever thought of stop drinking coffee? You seem like it too much."

Braydin thought for a moment, before he shrug. "Nah, I just love the stuff." everyone looked at each other, they probably should somehow get him stop drinking so much coffee.

"Sir we just arrived and are awaiting you at the shipyard." Said the ODST before saluting and the hardlight hologram vanished.

"So… where is he?" Felix asked and his answer came from the window as the roar of engines was heard and everyone looked outside to see a fleet of 3 Munificent-class star frigates, 2 Victory II-class star destroyers, 1 Providence-class destroyer, 4 Trade Federation freighters and 3 Trade Federation Superfreighters.

"Wow, how many ships did you steal from the Sith?" Felix asked while Braydin took a sip of his coffee.

"Come with me and I'll show you." Mitchell said as he walked towards a door.

As they walked Shae took notice of several US soldiers training with some sparring while others were cleaning their weapons.

The journey took 3 minutes until they reached an elevator which they used to descend but when the door opens they walk out and make their way down the hall where when they reach a door Mitchell puts his hand on a scanner before pressing ten numbers into a keypad before the door opens.

"This is it." Mitchell said as he walked in with the rest following and their eyes widen in awe because there was an underground shipyard which contained commandeered starships… a lot of them.

This shipyard contained 12 Munificent-class star frigates, 10 Recusant-class light destroyers, 6 Imperial II-class star destroyers, 7 Laurasia-class frigates, 4 Interdictor-class cruisers, 3 Providence-class carriers and there were even 8 Sabaoth Destroyers.

"How many do you have here?" Aiden asked.

"Well there are 40 starships here but we've lost count of how many mobile suits and fighters we've taken. And this is only one of the shipyards." Mitchell said surprising them.

"How many shipyards do you have?" Felix asked.

"Well we have 2 underground shipyards, 3 cliff shipyards, and 4 ocean located shipyards with all able to hold 50 ships so I would say that we would have 750 ships." Mitchell said.

"How the hell are you able to even pilot these things?" Braydin asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"From Federation soldiers and sailors we saved during our raids on both Sith and Britannian convoys." Mitchell explained.

"That would explain why prison fleets vanish every few weeks." Shae said rubbing her chin.

"Yeah we attacked their prison convoys from time to time and with your help we can do so much more with your help." Said the ODST as he walked up to them with 2 US Army soldiers.

"Not bad." Felix said as he leans on the railing.

"Hey has anything happen while we were gone?" Braydin asked cause he wanted to know what has been happening since he and Aiden were stuck on Earth.

"Nothing much except for the Sword of Heart being captured by the Sith and a Sith Admiral named Vintner demanding that every women the Federation had in that fleet be given to him to be done with but they refused and then Vintner attempted to destroy the fleet and find survivors to do as they please with killing the men and turning the women into sex slaves but I put a stop to that." Felix said before he noticed Braydin and Aiden along with their companions releasing waves of anger.

Braydin was releasing the most when he heard that Vintner wanted to turn Alyssa into a sex slave.

_'When I get my hands on him he will wish he was dead after what he thought he would do to Alyssa and the others!'_ Braydin thought unaware of what he was thinking because of his rage while his and Aiden's eyes were a sickly yellow.

"Whoa calm down, we don't want the entire place to fall apart!" Felix shouted as the place literally shook.

Both Braydin and Aiden calmed down before they could unconsciously destroy the shipyard.

"I know you are angry but save that anger for the Sith and Britannians… because we have a plan set." Mitchell said as a smile slid onto his face.

**Madagascar**

A storm happened in Madagascar while 3 TIE Fighters flew through the air.

"Alright why are we even here?" Asked a Britannian soldier.

"I don't know but I would rather be in Area 11 with my family than here." Said another soldier.

The two soldiers stood in front of a tower which had the appearance of the CIS outpost tower from the episode The Bad Batch.

"Hey what do you plan to do later?" Asked the first soldier.

"Likely head to Area 11. I don't trust anyone there with the Sith involved." Said the second soldier.

"Mitch what are you talking about?" Asked the first soldier.

"I'm talking about the Sith in general! They probably planted false evidence to implicate Knight of the Round, Dorothea Ernst was a traitor." Mitch said as he rolled his shoulders.

"Well I know they are assholes but what can you do with guys like them who are able to just crush you into oblivion with just their mind." Said the first soldier.

"Well I guess you are right Alex. I just hope we can survive this and meet our families." Mitch said as he took out a locket.

"You miss them don't you?" Alex asked.

"I've been kept away from them for 3 full years. My girl is turning four next month so what do you expect?" Mitch asked.

"I hope we can survive this because I have my own family to get back to." Alex said.

"Yeah, you have a pregnant wife." Mitch said nodding his head.

"I just hope that I can-"

"You hope you can what?" The second soldier said as he turned only to widen his eyes in horror behind his mask as he sees Braydin in full Mandalorian armor holding Alex in a choker hold unconscious.

"Shit" Mitch muttered before Braydin punched the soldier in the face knocking him out.

"Alright tie them up and get them ready for transport." Braydin ordered as 7 Navy SEALs, the Bad Batch, and 5 Mandalorians came out of the forest.

**Radar station**

Standing a fair distance from a Radar station which has the appearance of the Cyber Center from the episode The Bad Batch.

And hiding in the trees a few meters away was Aiden along with 7 Mandalorians, 5 Navy SEALs, and 6 Clone troopers.

Aiden makes few hand signs to move in, they stealthy walked towards the station, careful not to alert the guards.

They see about total of 5 guards outside, two at the door way while three on the sidewalk. One of the Navy Seals points at another Navy Seal with a silence sniper rifle. "Bill, take them out." Bill nodded and took aim at the guards.

"And so this eleven comes up to me and starts shout all this crap about they ain't gonna take orders from Britannians anymore, so I simply just shot him in the head." him and the Imperial trooper start laugh after that, however they stopped when the Britannian soldier suddenly drops dead.

"Wha-gah!" the Imperial soldier's head jerks back, falling back dead. Before the three other guards could react, the Clone troopers quickly shot them down. "Alright, let's move in." they all move into the building, luckily there were only 3 more guards in there, they were taken out easy.

They all began setting up the charges. "Alright, let's make this fast people, the Imperials and Britannians are gonna wonder what's going on here over here." commanded the Navy Seal captain, one of the Mandalorians set's the last charge on the wall.

**US Navy Fleet**

A fleet of 19 ships with 4 Independence-class and 3 Freedom-class Littoral combat ships, 2 Avenger-class mine countermeasure ships, 3 Arleigh Burke-class destroyers, 2 San Antonio-class amphibious transport docks, 4 Ticonderoga-class cruisers, and 1 Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carrier.

On board the carrier which was designated the CVN-92 called the USS _American Vision_. Was Shae Vizla as she observed a V-35 Lightning II as it took off.

"So what is the layout?" Shae asked as she turned from the window to see Mitchell with the ODST standing next to him as they looked at a map that was holographic.

"What we can tell there are 4 warehouses with one containing Vulture droids, one containing Britannian jets, one containing Sith fighters, and one containing Knightmares." Mitchell said as he leans over the base.

"So what do you plan?" Shae asked.

"I plan on deploying fighters with 7 F-35s and 7 F/A-18E/Fs for my forces." Mitchell said as he looked off to the side to see a Super Hornet taking off.

"I'll deploy 7 M3-A Scyk fighters, 7 M12-L Kimogila heavy fighters, and 7 StarVipers-class attack platforms for the Mandalorians." Shae said as she sat her helmet on a table.

"And I will use 7 Z-95 Clone Headhunters, 7 ARC-170 starfighters, and 7 BTL-B Y-Wing starfighters that the Federation lent me." Felix said as he crossed his fingers.

"I suggest that we use the bombers to destroy the warehouses, SAMs, AA guns, Knightmares, and other buildings while the fighters engage the air units and if possible ground units." Mitchell said as he increased an image of an airbase.

"And do we send in soldiers once they are taken out?" Felix asked.

"Yes, we'll deploy VTOL's carrying Knightmares mostly to test the upgraded Glasgows that we have." Mitchell replied.

"Alright what about ground forces?" Shae asked.

"I was thinking two squads of Navy SEALs, two squads of Mandalorian Warriors, and two squads of Federation commandoes." Felix suggested.

"Agreed." Mitchell said before he was called by a crewman.

"Sir both Nelson and Whillands are beginning their operations." Said the crewman.

"Then deploy all units." Mitchell ordered.

**Communications tower**

Braydin along with his group reached the communications tower and sees 10 guards with 5 B1 battle droids and 2 B2 Super battle droids, and 3 Britannian soldiers.

"Alright how should we do this? Pick them off from the tree line?" Hunter asked.

"Actually I was thinking about taking a play from your books: rush them head on." Braydin said.

"I like your style." Hunter said with a grin under his helmet.

"All clear here." Said a battle droid only for a blaster bold to strike it in the shoulder.

"What the?!" The droid shouted before another blaster bolt tore shot its head off.

"Get them!" Shouted a Britannian soldier as Braydin and his men ran out of the treeline.

Braydin fired two WESTAR-35 blaster pistols striking one B1 droid and 1 Britannian while the clones, Mandalorians, and SEALs shot at the other droids and soldiers killing them.

The only few remaining droids and soldiers were just 2 Britannians and 3 B1 battle droids.

"You six with me!" Braydin ordered as he reached the only elevator and gets in with 2 Mandalorians, 2 clone troopers, and 2 Navy SEALs.

The elevator rose up until it reached the top and on the top were 4 B1 battle droids, 1 OOM Commander droid, and 5 Britannian soldiers.

"Hey, you're not authorized to be-" A B1 droid tried to say only for Braydin to put a blaster bolt through its head.

One of the SEALs fired his M16A3 at a Britannian soldier striking him in the chest killing him.

A clone trooper fired his DC-15S at another B1 battle droid destroying it.

A Mandalorian took out a Beskad and slashed a Britannian soldiers throat open before stabbing another soldier in the heart.

Braydin fired his WESTAR-35s at the Commander droid and a B1 droid.

The second Mandalorian grabs the last battle droid by the head and ripped it off and kicks the remains back right into the side of a Britannian soldier that was fighting a Clone trooper for his DC-15S.

The Britannian staggers slightly giving the clone his advantage where he punches the Britannian in the face causing him to lose his grip on the barrel where the clone aims and fired with the blaster bolt going right into the Britannians head killing him instantly.

The last Britannian soldier was fighting with a Navy SEAL before the SEAL kicked his feet out from under him causing the Britannian to fall onto his back before the SEAL pumped three rounds into his chest killing him.

With the last soldier dead Braydin holstered his pistols.

"Everyone alright?" Braydin asked.

"Yes sir, securing any data we can find." Said a Navy SEAL.

"Outpost this is Admiral Vintner, respond for hourly report." Vintner ordered over the radio.

Everyone looked at one another before a SEAL took out a disk and slaps it onto the head of the OOM droid which was still in one piece.

The SEAL hands Braydin a data pad with codes and Braydin presses several keys and then to everyone's surprise the droid stood up.

"This is Outpost Glaston reporting in. All is cleared here." Said the droid.

"Understood Outpost Glaston. Command Center out." Vintner said before cutting off.

"What the heck is this?" Asked a clone.

"This is a prototype droid control system used during infiltration jobs." Braydin said before the disk explodes "But we have problems to deal with."

"Sir we have charges planted and are reading that to blow sir." Said a Navy SEAL as he rose up with the elevator.

"Good job, now all we have to do is wait for Aiden to signal that he is ready to destroy the radar station." Braydin said as he and the others got onto the elevator to descend.

**Radar station**

Over the Radar Station, Aiden's strike force were currently taking under fire by Imperial Shadow Troopers. They were returning fire but the Shadow Troopers were still able push through.

"Dammit! Where the hell did these guys come from?!" yelled a Navy Seal as he fires his M4 rifle at the Shadow Troopers, nailing one in the chest, the armor wasn't able defend him from the bullets as it was not design for bullets.

Aiden throws a grenade over to the hostiles, killing three more Shadow Troopers with it. "How they got here doesn't matter! Head to the back, we got what we came for!" the team starts moving back into the building, but 2 Clone Troopers and a Navy Seal gets hit by blaster fire, getting killed.

The Shadow Troopers move in to follow them, however as they gotten into the building, they didn't see them. "Where the hell did they go?" asked one of the Shadow Troopers, one of his comrades goes over to one of the dead guards, he turns him over, only to become shock once he noticed a bomb underneath the body.

"RUN!" but it was too late, outside the building, Aiden actives the charges. "Boom." Aiden press on the button, the whole building explosives, going in flames. "Alright, now it's up to the others get their parts done." Said the Navy Seal captain.

**Communications tower**

Braydin and his group were twenty eight meters away from the tower before the tower went up in flames before the tower started to fall apart.

"Alright everyone let's make our way to the Command Center." Braydin said as he and his men made their way towards the direction of the Command Center.

**Britannian Command Center**

"Alright everyone I want a status report on what is happening in the forest." Vintner ordered as he sat on a throne in the middle of a room.

Vintner looked different because the left side of his face was scarred with cybernetic patches and a cybernetic eye and his right arm was replaced with a robotic arm.

"Sir we just lost communications with the Radar station." Said a Britannian soldier.

"And we just lost communications with the communications tower." Said another soldier.

"Probably just a systems reboot." Vintner said.

"That is very false." A grizzled voice said causing Vintner to look at him.

The man walked in along with 4 soldiers wearing heavy armor but all bore one same characteristic… glowing red eyes.

The man wore a very decorative, high-ranking uniform; it appears to be modeled after heavy-duty Spartan armor, and he was wearing a unique helmet. This was Colonel Mael Radec.

"What do you want 'Colonel'?" Vintner growled.

"The Radar station and the Communications tower. They went down near the same time. You are a more incompetent than I thought." Radec said as he looked at a map.

"You better watch what you say or I'll have you shot!" Vintner growled.

"I would appreciate to see you try." Radec said as his men who were wearing Helghast trooper armor from Killzone 3 prepared for a fight.

Vintner growled at the Helghast before he looked at a soldier.

"Try to get communications up with the Communication tower and Radar Station!" Vintner ordered.

"There is no answer from either the Communications tower and the Radar Station sir!" Said a Britannian soldier.

"Sir we are getting calls from both the Air base and the Naval base! The Airbase is under attack by fighters and bombers and the Naval base is under attack by navy ships and bombers!" Said a Britannian soldier.

"What?!" Vintner shouted as he jumped out of his throne.

"As expected." Radec said as he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Vintner demanded.

"To prepare for our guests." Radec answered as he left with his soldiers.

"Radec! You get your ass back here!" Vintner demanded.

"I don't take orders from you. I take orders from people I respect." Radec said as the door closed.

**Air base**

The airbase was burning with multiple buildings burning and explosions going off in the air. The main buildings burning were 2 warehouses while a third was full of holes and the fourth and fifth were still standing with an open door.

The airbase was burning with multiple buildings burning and explosions going off in the air. The main buildings burning were 2 warehouses while a third was full of holes and the fourth and fifth were still standing with an open door.

The screen turns to where Britannian Knightmares, soldiers, and few Vulture Droids were attempting hold off against both US and Mandalorians. "Press on! Don't let these scum i-Gah!" the Knightmare commanding the forces is suddenly stabbed by a saber, welded by a black and silver Gloucester, the Mandalorian symbol on its chest.

One of the Vulture droids attempts to stop the Gloucester, moving piece it's leg into the chest, but Gloucester dodges, aims a custom build flamethrower and burns the Droid, before burning some of the hostile forces.

"Now I see why the Gloucester is favor by my fellow Mandalorians so much!" said Shae Vizla, she was happy that she was finally able test out her new found machine. The Britannian forces start fall back, having their commander dead now seemed caused an effect on their morale, but doing so allow the Mandalorians and US forces move in.

"Grenade!" shouts one of the US soldiers, throwing a frag grenade at three Britannian soldiers, destroying them in the blast. Shae then grabs a barely working Vulture droid, messing its wings, and uses it as a flail to smash into the reminding Sutherlands, Liverpools, and the last Vulture Droid.

"All hostiles removed." Said a US pilot of a Glasgow.

"This is General Mitchell to all units; the naval base has been destroyed. It's time to go for the Command Center." Mitchell said over the radio before an Osprey flew over their heads.

**Several meters away from Command Center**

Braydin walked through a brush before stopping with his hand up in a fist.

A short whistle was heard and Braydin whistled twice before Aiden along with his men came out of hiding.

"Glad you could make it." Braydin said as he grabbed Aiden's hand.

"Well we were caught up by Shadow Troopers." Aiden said as he released Braydin's hand.

"Well I bet you took care of them." Braydin said before they hear the sounds of rotter's and they all look up to see an Osprey twin rotter helicopter before the back opens and two wires fell and sliding down were 6 US Navy SEAL's before 2 Federation troopers slid down followed by the ODST before a familiar steel and orange colored armored man jumped out where as he descended parts of his back shoot out fire showing to be thrusters where they slow his descent until he reached the ground.

"So what did we miss?" Felix asked.

"Nothing much we just got here." Braydin said before the Osprey flew away.

"Alright so let's get to the Command Center before they get away." Felix said as he brought out his DMR and took the lead.

"Why is he in the lead?" Asked a clone trooper.

"Experience." Said a Federation trooper.

**Command Center**

"Sir, we have found that the enemy is attacking and the mercenary Felix is with them." Radec said to a hologram.

"What will the outcome be?" Asked the person from the hologram.

"The enemy will be victorious." Radec answered.

"Then you are to return to the capital once you made sure that Vintner is disposed of. A dropship is on its way to pick you and your men up." Said the hologram.

"I shall be there as soon as possible Lord Imperius." Radec said to the now identified Imperius.

"You are one of my best officers Radec. Never forget about that." Imperius said before the hologram vanished.

**Outside**

"Alright well there is a guard of 4 Britannian soldiers with 2 B1 battle droids." Felix said as he looked through the scope of his DMR.

"Anything else?" Asked the ODST.

"Yeah I can see several more Britannian soldiers through the window-oh shit." Felix said getting everyone's attention as he saw a group of five men which were very familiar to a few.

"What is it?" Braydin asked.

"Boys… Colonel Radec is here." Felix said with a cold tone.

"Radec?!" Whispered a Navy SEAL as he and some others started feeling chills go down her spine.

"Who is Radec?" Aiden asked.

"Colonel Mael Radec is an officer of the Helghast military in the game Killzone. He is the most feared man in that universe. He always leads his men on the frontline fighting against his enemies and has his own sense of honor. He is also a skilled tactician and has led many victories against his enemies and he rarely lost."

"How good is he?" Braydin asked as he used his rangefinder to look for Radec but couldn't find him.

"On a scale from one to ten… I would have to say twenty eight." Felix said.

"Wait… I got our HVT." Said the ODST as he used binoculars to look at Vintner who was sitting on his throne with an angry look on his face.

"We need to strike now or else we won't get our chance." Braydin said as he drew a WESTAR-35.

"Wait, wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Felix said grabbing Braydin by the shoulder "Radec would expect an attack and likely prepared for a team to infiltrate the facility."

"So what would you suggest?" Braydin asked.

"How about a surgical assault?" Aiden asked before an explosion drew their attention to see 2 F-35s fly through the air dropping bombs.

"Or we could wait for an airstrike." Felix muttered before taking aim with his DMR and fired striking a Britannian soldier in the face before the others opened fire taking down the outside guards.

"Let's go get our target!" Braydin said as he ran in front with Felix, Aiden, and the ODST.

"Alright everyone split up and spread out!" Felix said as he ran off where everyone else ran off in groups of 4 while Braydin, Aiden, Felix, and the ODST were alone.

Braydin walked through the halls moving through before turning a corner… and ran into a fist.

"AH!" Braydin shouted as he stumbled backwards before his feet were kicked out from under him.

"I expected you to have better reflexes." A voice said as Braydin got back onto his feet and when he got his mind back together he sees Mael Radec standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Braydin said as he shook his head.

"I am Colonel Mael Radec." Radec introduced himself.

_'So this Radec. Seems intimidating enough.'_ Braydin thought as he aimed his pistols and aims them at the Helghast soldier.

"Now there's no need for that. I'm here as a fellow soldier. And I am only armed" Radec drew his combat knife and holds it in a reverse grip and gets into a fighting stance, "with this."

Braydin took a few seconds to think before he holstered both pistols and activated his own blades in his gauntlets.

"Now I will see if this will be a challenge." Radec said as he smirked under his helmet.

Radec and Braydin glared at each other, just daring the other to attack first, finally Radec made the first move.

"YA!" Radec charged at Braydin before he swings his knife at Braydin, forcing him to block the attack. Radec moves in slice him but Braydin dodged and brought down his gauntlet blade to his shoulder, Radec grabbed it, stopping the attack, however Braydin head butts him with his Mandalorian helmet.

"GAH!" Radec's head was now rattling while his helmet was slightly dented. Braydin jumps into the air and hits him with a flying knee but Radec blocks an elbow attack from Braydin and punches Braydin back before he swings his knife at Braydin, cutting his arm.

"Osik!" Braydin growled as he grabs his arm as blood leaked out. He uses his gauntlet blade to block Radec's next attack. Braydin lands a kick to Radec's leg forcing him to his knee but Radec follows with a kick to Braydin's leg forcing him land on his back.

He attempts to bring down his knife on Braydin but Braydin grabs his wrist stopping it. It was a battle of strength now, Radec's Helghast strength however appeared to be getting the upper hand, but Braydin then places his feet on Radec's stomach and kicks him away, he force onto to the door of the room.

Before Radec could counter attack Braydin, he was surprised when Braydin came in with a strong side kick. "OYA!" Braydin yells out a Mandalorian battle cry, he kicks Radec right through the door, and into the next room, before Braydin could go after him, the ceiling caved in, separating them.

"Okay, maybe I used too much power in that attack."

On the other side Radec sheathed his knife once the dust cleared to show that he was blocked off from Braydin.

"What a waste of my time… but a good fight." Radec said before he turned around and walked away as the sounds of battle still went on before entering a room with to see a familiar man holding the severed head of a Commando Droid… Aiden Whillands.

**Aiden**

Aiden punches a Britannian soldier in the face smashing the back of his head into a wall knocking him out before he spins around grabbing the head of the droid before ripping it off.

'Where the hell is Vintner!?' Aiden mentally growled before he hears footsteps and turns to see Radec standing in a door.

"Who the hell are you?" Aiden asked as he gets into a fighting stance, he didn't like the kind of feeling he was getting from this man.

Radec walks before stopping in front of Aiden, not paying much mind to the fact he was in a fighting stance. "Well, your friend was a challenge but I must know if you Mandalorians are truly great warriors or if it's just a rumor." Aiden's eyes widen.

"What did you do to him?" Aiden demanded.

"He's still alive last I saw him. Though he only managed to survive because of the rubble that got in the way after he kicked me away." Radec said as he drew his combat knife "And I want to see how you stack up."

Radec swung his knife at Aiden's head but Aiden ducked under the swing and moved to stab Radec in the chest but Radec used his free hand to push the attacking arm away before back hand punches Aiden in the face with the force of the attack thanks to Radec's Helghast strength threw Aiden through the air and smashing into a wall but as Aiden gets up Radec moved to stab Aiden but he dodged the blade and it stabbed into the wall behind him before he kicks Radec back.

Radec lands on his back but rolled backwards and gets back onto his feet as Aiden lunged at him but Radec grabbed Aiden by the wrists and used his momentum to spin Aiden through the air and crashing into the wall and knocking the breath out of him.

_'Dammit! This guy is tough! Is he some kind of super soldier?!'_ Aiden thought as he coughed up some blood before he got back onto his feet as Radec retrieved his knife.

"You know your friend was able to dent my helmet which I must give him credit for doing." Radec said as he pulled his knife out of the wall.

Aiden kicked towards Radec's feet but the Helghast jumped back and dodged the attack before punching Aiden in the face causing him to stagger backwards slightly before Radec moved to stab Aiden in the face but the Mandalorian moved his head out of the way and only got a long cut on the right side of his helmet before Radec swung when the stab missed.

Aiden jumped back but was slow and the only damage he got was a long cut in his armors chest piece but it didn't cut through the armor.

_'How is his knife able to cut through Beskar?!'_ Aiden thought in worry since Beskar was supposed to be nearly indestructible.

"Not bad but your friend put up much more of a fight." Radec said as he flipped his knife twice. Radec charges at Aiden before he swings his knife at Aiden attempting cut him however Aiden dodged them, blocking each attack. Aiden then kicks Radec in the same leg that Braydin had kicked before and he heard something snap.

If Radec was in pain then he was doing a REALLY GOOD job at hiding it as Aiden jumps in the air doing a spin jump kick and sends Radec flying towards the wall. Aiden charges at him, however before Aiden knew it, someone comes through the window, slamming into Aiden into the next room with the ceiling caving in from the force.

Radec snaps his knee back without showing signs of pain before he stands up, sheathing his knife. "I will call this a draw... for now." he walks away to meet up with his men.

**Aiden**

"Dammit! Whoever built this damn place sucked at his job." Aiden stands up trying to get his mind clear again however that was when he noticed a tall woman standing front of him, in crotch stance.

"And here I thought I wouldn't find any challenge when I was hired to guard that pathetic Admiral." she stands up, showing she was a Mandalorian, wearing red and gray Supercommando armor, geared with a karma, she was very tall, by the shape of her legs, Aiden expect she was a Togorian.

"Who the hell are you ori'ramikad?" though Aiden had a feeling she wasn't a Supercommando, or else she wouldn't have come charging in on him. The woman smirked behind her helmet, she active her claw like blades from her gauntlets.

"The names Alfreda Goot, I am here with the Neo Crusaders. Now enough talk!" she charges at Aiden.

She thrusts her blade at Aiden however remembering something he learned from Braydin, he grabbed her wrist, angling it right and he threw her over his shoulder using her own strength against her.

She grunted in slight pain as she hits the ground. She thrust her powerful legs up hitting Aiden in the face and sending him flying. She rolls back on her feet as Aiden gets back onto his feet, just in time to block another attack from Alfreda. He quickly drops to the ground and leg trips her.

She grabs Aiden's kick from the ground, using her Togorian strength, she throws him over her. Aiden rolls back up and grabs Alfreda's fist just before her claws, doing the same with her other fist, however he was caught off guard when she head butted him, pushing him back. She comes in with a upper cut punch and Aiden barely dodges the blades however it knocked his helmet off.

Alfreda was caught off guard when Aiden ducks under and grabs her waist using all his strength to lift her up and slamming her into the ground, knocking her helmet off as well. She has gold fur, orange eyes, her longer fur kept in a pony-tail, she was actually not too bad looking.

She kicks Aiden off of her, letting the two catch their breath. Aiden saw her smirk, he didn't like the way on how it looked on her. "Well now, when I was expecting you to be tough, I didn't expect you to be handsome." Aiden's eyes widen, what the fucking hell was she bringing something like that up.

"Ehh thanks I guess." Aiden didn't know what really say here, Alfreda stands up before she gets into a stance, so did Aiden.

"There any way I could just get you to give up?" asked Alfreda, it has been a while since she's been in present of a strong male. Aiden gives her look saying "are you fucking serious?"

"No." Alfreda grinned, "That was what I was hoping for!" she charges at Aiden swinging her claw blades but Aiden uses his beskar gauntlet guards to block it before he comes with a spinning kick hitting her in the head forcing her back before he jumps up with a jump knee.

However Alfreda grabs Aiden and runs forward till Aiden hits the wall. She then moves to hit him with her elbow however Aiden blocks it with his elbow before he twists her forcing her to the wall. Aiden moves his elbow hit her head however Alfreda blocks it, forcing the two to a standstill, a battle of strength.

Aiden glared at Alfreda, gritting his teeth while Alfreda was smirking for some reason. Before Aiden knew it, Alfreda leaned right in his face, press her lips at Aiden's. His eyes widen, Alfreda was actually using tongue there, she then kicked him away, forcing Aiden back.

"What the hell did you do that?!" Aiden was beginning to wonder if Alfreda was insane, she smirked Aiden. "What? You didn't enjoy it? I sure did."

**Felix**

Felix fired his DMR and another Britannian soldier fell to the ground with a hole in his head.

"Hopefully the others are having better luck in finding that asshole." Felix said as he reloaded his DMR.

Felix made his way through a hall but stopped to see a set of stairs.

"… I hate stairs." Felix muttered before he began his climb which lasted for five minutes until he reached the top to see a Britannian transport plane.

"Guess this is Vintner's way of escape." Felix said as he made his way to the plane only for a fist to crash into the side of his head sending him flying and skidding across the roof before stopping at the edged with his DMR falling off of the roof.

"Oh what hit me?" Felix muttered as he got back onto his feet rubbing his head.

Felix looked only to widen his eyes under his helmet when he sees 6 Helghast troopers aiming their rifles at him.

"Well fuck." Felix muttered before they opened fire.

Felix brought out his Hardlight shield blocking and deflecting the bullets with some bullets hitting 3 Helghast soldiers in wounding shots either in the shoulders or with one round striking their chest and missing bone and organs.

When the bullet storm ended Felix dropped his shield and lunged at the Helghast punching one in the face and kicking another soldiers feet out from under him before kicking him in the face rendering him unconscious before he gets punched in the face by a Helghast trooper causing him to drop to the ground before he grabbed a fallen Sta-52 assault rifle and used it as a club to smack the trooper in the face sending him crashing to the ground with him being rendered unconscious once his head made contact with the roof.

Felix moved to fire the rifle only to find it was unable to fire.

"Oh come on!" Felix growled before he ducks under a punch from a Helghast trooper that had a bullet wound in his shoulder which Felix punched breaking the shoulder before grabbing the soldier and throwing him at the door he came from and sending him down the stairs.

Felix looks to see 2 Helghast troopers swing their combat knives at his face but he ducks under their swings and kicks their feet from under them sending them crashing to the ground where he smashes the butt of his rifle into the back of one of the troopers heads before smashing the butt into the face of the second fallen trooper as he got onto his back knocking both of them out.

Felix turns to the last two remaining Helghast troopers which had bullet wounds who now had their rifles in hand reloading but before they could fire them Felix grabbed a second rifle and tests only to find it empty and threw both rifles at the two Helghast smashing their faces and causing them to stumble backwards but as they did they lost their footing and fell backwards down stairs that were the same stairs that he threw one trooper down.

"Alright at least that's done with." Felix said as he moved to pick up a dropped rifle which was freshly reloaded.

Felix freezes when he hears footsteps and turns his head to see Radec climbing up the flight of stairs.

'SHIT! IT'S RADEC!' Felix thought in worry since he wasn't sure how good he was against this guy.

"So you took down my soldiers? Maybe you can be a challenge as were your Mandalorian friends." Radec said as he drew his knife.

"Shit" Felix muttered as he drew his own combat knife as Radec ran towards him and both knives collided.

Felix sends a punch at the Helghast but he ducks under it and punches Felix in the chest before he thrusts his knife at Felix's throat but the mercenary pushes it out of the way and punches Radec in the face before kicking the Helghast in the chest sending him flying back.

"Not bad." Radec said as he leapt to his feet as Felix ran at him.

**ODST**

The ODST walked through the halls of a room but stopped when he sees Vintner walking to an elevator with 12 Britannian soldiers and 8 Commando droids.

Vintner looks seeing the ODST and his only organic eye widens in fear.

"Shoot him!" Vintner shouted as he entered the elevator with 3 Britannian soldiers and 4 Commando droids.

The remaining 9 Britannian soldiers and 4 Commando droids open fire causing the ODST to take cover but not before releasing a burst of 4 bullets from his MA5D killing 2 Britannian soldiers and 1 Commando droid.

The ODST pops out of cover quickly and fired his rifle 7 times killing another Britannian soldier before he was forced to take cover again when a bullet struck the wall next to him.

The ODST took out an M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade and flicked the switch which caused the light to begin flashing before tossing it at the remaining 3 Britannians and 3 Commando droids.

"Grenade!" Shouted a Britannian soldier before the grenade went off destroying the 3 Commando droids and killing the 3 Britannian soldiers.

With all hostiles eliminated the ODST went up to the elevator that Vintner went into to see that it was stopping at the roof which the ODST then runs into the second elevator and pressed for the roof.

The trip took a full minute to reach the roof before the doors open and the ODST runs out and notices Felix fighting Radec before he sees Vintner and his escort walking towards the transport plane.

The ODST runs towards the plane and fires his rifle with 2 bullets striking a Britannian soldier in the back killing him.

"Hostiles!" Said a Commando droid before a bullet tore through its head destroying it.

The MA5D runs out of ammo after the last bullet tore through a Britannian soldier's throat so the ODST throws it to the side in exchange for his foldable axes.

"Kill him this instant!" Vintner shouted.

"Sir get into the plane!" Said a Britannian soldier.

The two Commando droids run at the ODST firing their blasters but the ODST evaded the blaster bolts before he smashed his left axe into the face of the first droid before swinging his right axe which cuts through the neck of the last Commando droid destroying both.

Vintner got into the plane with 2 Britannian soldiers while the other two stayed to hold the ODST back.

The bullets missed the ODST before he tosses both of his axes which slammed into the soldier's chest pieces where the heart was, killing them.

The plane began taking off but as it was taking off the ODST took out a grappling gun which looked like the same gun Carolina used in Red vs. Blue and fired it which struck the side of the plane.

One of the soldiers that had an axe in his chest was still gripping his life and tried to shoot the ODST in the back but the bullet struck the gun destroying it and causing the ODST to grab the rope just as the soldier died.

The ODST started climbing up the rope before a side door opens and a Britannian soldier pops out and fires his rifle but the ODST took out a Beretta M9 service pistol which had a red dot sight.

The ODST fired his pistol striking the Britannian soldier in the heart killing him and causing him to fall out of the plane.

Suddenly gunfire was heard causing the ODST to turn to see 2 F-35s chasing the plane he was hanging from.

"All planes cease fire I'm trying to capture a High Value Target!" Shouted the ODST over the radio.

"Roger that, apologies sir!" Said the lead Lightning II before both planes flew off.

The ODST turns to the transport plane as the last Britannian soldier popped out of the plane and began firing his rifle but the ODST fired his M9 killing the soldier with a head shot.

The ODST holsters the pistol and climbs up the rope but when he reached the open door Vintner moved to punch the ODST but he dodges it and punches Vintner in the face.

Vintner brings out a blaster pistol and moved to shoot the ODST but the soldier moved the pistol out of the way and causing it to strike the engine which also causes the engine to catch fire and explode.

"Mayday I'm losing control!" Shouted the pilot as the transport plane began to spin out of control on a collision course for the bases roof.

**Aiden**

As this happened Aiden was still fighting Alfreda. The two the currently fighting on the ground, Aiden holding Alfreda in a choke hold, she try her best pull off Aiden's grip but he was holding her very tight.

"So you like being in control do ya? Well sorry to break it to ya, I like it better on top." she slams her elbow into Aiden's face, forcing his head back, letting Alfreda getting out of his grip, she rolled back, getting back onto her feet.

Aiden barely had time to block the kick attacks Alfreda came in, she then jumps in the air, landing hard superman punch to Aiden's forehead. "GAH! Dammit!" Aiden's head was ringing, he try get his focus. However before Alfreda could came in with another attack.

The building shook, as if it was about fall apart. "What the hell was that?!" Alfreda asked, trying get her footing back, however Aiden used this moment finish this. He runs towards her, using the momentum he jumps right into the air. Alfreda had no time to block the heavy jump kick that Aiden brought down to her face.

Alfreda spun a bit, before she hit the ground hard out cold. Aiden spit out some blood. "Finally, now to get the hell out of here and find the others." Aiden leaves the room, leaving the knocked out Alfreda alone.

**Braydin**

**Same time**

A body falls to the ground with a blaster hole in his head before Braydin walked over the body and down the hole. Braydin then whips out his blaster pistol and shoots through nearby door, before placing it back in.

The door fell open, a dead Britannian soldier with hole where his heart should be was there. Suddenly the whole building shook, bits of the ceiling flew down, Braydin had to lean on the wall to keep his balance.

"What the freaking hell?!" finally Braydin was able get his balance back, he looked out in nearby window, he could see some smoke coming out of above him.

**Roof**

Felix punches Radec in the face after ducking under a knife slash that was aimed for his throat.

"You really are a good soldier." Radec commented before he sheathed his knife "But it's over."

Felix was confused before he hears the sounds of safeties turning off causing him to look behind him to see the 6 Helghast Troopers aiming their rifles at him.

"Well fuck." Felix muttered… right before the Britannian transport plane crashed onto the roof shaking the ground which allowed Felix to jump to the side and grab the blaster rifle of a destroyed Commando Droid.

"Sir enemy reinforcements are approaching!" Said one of the Helghast troopers as he regained his footing.

"It seems we have to leave." Radec said as a Helghast Overlord dropship flew in and landed on the roof with the side doors open.

"Sir, what about Vintner?" Asked another trooper with a bullet wound in his shoulder.

"Ignore him. He's nothing more than an incompetent fool unworthy of being an officer." Radec said as he and his soldiers entered the dropship as 4 Navy SEAL's 2 Federation troopers, 3 Mandalorian warriors, and 5 Clone troopers ran up the stairs.

Once the last Helghast got on board the dropship the side doors close and flew up into the air as the soldiers opened fire with the bullets pinging off the heavy armor and the blaster bolts leaving scorch marks on the armor.

"Eat this!" Shouted a Mandalorian as he and the other 2 warriors fire their rockets at the dropship but the side guns fire and strike the rockets out of the air before it flew off into the distance.

"Dammit!" One of the warriors growled.

"What happened?!" Aiden said as he climbed up the stairs.

"Got into a fight with several Helghast soldiers and Radec." Felix said as he tosses the blaster aside.

"You fought that gas masked asshole?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah I did." Felix said with a nod.

"You fought Radec?" Braydin asked as he climbed up the stairs.

"Yeah and I was on a standstill." Felix said before he noticed the cut on Braydin's arm. "Where did you get that?"

"I got cut by Radec during my fight." Braydin said but before anyone else could say anything the sound of metal moving caught their attention.

A side door of the burning remains of the plane is kicked open causing every soldier to aim their weapons as Vintner staggered out.

Vintner had blood sliding down the side of his face with his cybernetic eye having a crack.

"Hold it right there!" Felix shouted as he aimed his pistol.

Before anyone could pull the trigger of their weapons a hand grabs Vintner by his left shoulder spinning him around before he was struck in the face with a strong right hook spinning him around before he fell to the ground unconscious.

The soldiers and Felix lower their weapons once they see who it was who punched Vintner to reveal it to be the ODST who had some scratches on his armor and his visor cracked with a piece missing revealing a blue eye.

"Sir, are you alright?" Asked one of the SEALs as he ran up to the ODST.

"I'm fine but tie this fucker up and call for extraction." Ordered the ODST.

"Yes sir!" Said two SEALs.

Suddenly 2 green flares could be seen flying through the air and everyone knew what that meant.

The ODST took out a flare gun and shot a green flare into the air which signaled a victory.

The battle of Madagascar was won by the United States, the Orion Federation, and the Mandalorians.

**Mozambique Channel skies**

In the skies of the Mozambique Channel flew a single ship of unknown configuration.

Inside the ship stood Radec along with a holographic form of Darth Imperius.

"Sir the enemy has taken Madagascar and has either killed or captured Vintner since we were unable to secure the crash zone with soldiers coming in." Radec said with his eyes focused on Imperius's visor.

"It's of no consequence. Vintner was nothing more than an annoyance that I would have ordered you to kill later in the future." Imperius said waving it off.

"Sir what are your orders?" Radec asked.

"Return to base and report to me tomorrow." Imperius ordered.

Radec raised his left arm and folds it over his chest and bowed his head in a signature Helghast salute saying "Yes sir."

The hologram vanished and Radec walked away thinking 'Darth Imperius is a better commander to be led by than those other Sith.'

**Australia**

**One day later**

"Alright so the attack group has already secured Madagascar, got the civilians, and are crossing the Mozambique Channel so we should hear from them once they have secured a beachhead." Mitchell said as he looked at a map.

"Once the beachhead is secured we will send in extra units to assist in taking Africa." Said the ODST who was wearing fresh new armor and a new helmet.

"Sir the fleets that were meant to locate the Russian and Canadian fleets have succeeded and are bringing them here but they've run into something else." Said a soldier as he walked in.

"What is the situation?" Mitchell asked.

"They've run into a Chinese fleet and a Japanese fleet." Said the soldier.

"They encountered a Chinese Federation fleet and the remnants of the Japanese?" Braydin asked confused.

"No sir… they found our Chinese People's Liberation Army Navy and our Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force." The soldier said causing everyone from the different Earth to widen their eyes in surprise.

"The PLAN and JMSDF?" Felix muttered.

"Who was leading the fleets?" Mitchell asked.

"The leader of the Chinese fleet is Admiral Kim Wong Ku and the Japanese fleet is led by Admiral Tatekua Oda." Said the soldier.

"I know them. It was thanks to them that we drove those True Patriots out of their countries." Mitchell said as the soldier salutes and walks out.

"And it was thanks to Admiral Oda that I am still around." Felix said crossing his arms over his chest piece.

"Can you explain Felix?" Braydin asked.

"During the battle in the Indian Coast I was caught in an airstrike but Admiral Oda saved my life along with 32 other United States soldiers and 21 United States sailors." Felix said as he had a flashback.

"Colonel what is the status of the attack group?" Mitchell asked.

"We are closing in on the beach and should be arriving in half an hour and are getting ready to deploy aircraft." Said the ODST.

"Good then give us a report once you have secured a good beachhead." Mitchell said before the ODST salutes before vanishing which reveals that he was a hologram.

**Close to Africa**

Approaching Africa were 5 San Antonio-class Amphibious Transport Docks, 3 America-class Amphibious Assault Ships, 6 Zumwalt-class Destroyers 5 Ticonderoga-class cruisers, 8 Freedom-class Littoral combat vessels, 6 Independence-class Littoral combat vessels, and 1 Nimitz-class Aircraft Carrier.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Shouted a US Army Ranger as 23 other Army Rangers ran into a V-22 Osprey.

"Alright have all ships fire weapons at the beach bases and have every unit prepare for landfall and then once we begin deploying cease the fire but have the jets remain in the air to assist in taking out artillery." Said the ODST as he through the halls of a San Antonio-class Amphibious Transport Dock.

"Sir the new artillery units are ready to fire once they reach the beach on your orders." Said a Marine as he puts his helmet on.

"What about the Knightmares?" Asked the ODST as he grabbed an M4 Carbine with an ITL MARS gun sight and an M203 Grenade Launcher.

"They are on the LCACs." Said another Marine as he grabbed an FN SCAR with an ACOG scope.

"Good then let's get moving." Said the ODST as he entered a large area which was the hanger for aquatic vehicles.

"Now remember, stay close and shoot quick!" Said the ODST as he boarded an LCAC with 3 Glasgows and 1 Sutherland along with 14 Marines.

The back hatch opens and once it does the bay is flooded to a certain level to make sure the ship doesn't sink before 4 boats drove out followed by 2 LCACs and 9 AAV7 Amphibious Assault Vehicles.

The LCAC moved through the ocean towards the beach as explosions and gunfire filled the air as well as missiles and aircraft flying through the air.

"One minute!" Shouted the driver as the LCAC sailed towards the beach as an F-35 chase a Britannian jet before the jet went up in flames.

The ODST was silent as he looked over his weapon multiple times.

"Go, go, go!" Shouted the driver as the ramp lowers and the 4 Knightmares drove off with the marines and ODST following.

"Remember what I said!" Shouted the ODST over the gunfire and explosions.

The ODST looks up to see an F-35 flew above dropping a bomb at an approaching Britannian tank and 2 Sutherlands destroying them.

The ODST turns to see a trench and decided to go in with 5 Marines.

When the ODST entered he turns to see 3 Britannian soldiers who were focused on US soldiers approaching and didn't see any enter the trench until it was too late because the ODST and the 5 marines shot them dead.

"Sir communications from the Artillery units! They have reached the beach and are ready to open fire!" Shouted a marine.

"Have them focus on those units on the west and north!" Said the ODST as he gestured to the incoming Britannian tanks and Knightmares.

**Another location**

A V-22 Osprey flew through the air as flak fire through the air before landing on the beach where the ramp lowers and 24 marines ran out.

One of the Marines was a woman who had deep brown eyes and long black hair which was tied in a pony-tail as well as a scar on her chin.

"Move out!" Shouted a Marine as he fired his M16 striking a Britannian soldier in the face.

"Tank coming up!" Shouted another Marine as an M1A1 Abrams tank drove up firing its main cannon which strikes a Britannian Sutherland as it was focused on a US Glasgow destroying the Sutherland.

"Jackson bunker on the left!" Shouted a marine.

"Grenade out!" Ashley shouted as she tosses a frag grenade which entered the bunker and a second later exploded and killing the Britannian soldiers inside.

Ashley hears the roar of engines and looks up to see an A10 flew overhead releasing air to ground missiles which struck 4 targets destroying 6 Britannian Sutherlands, 3 Britannian tanks, and 9 Britannian soldiers.

"Sergeant Jackson the Colonel has ordered you to move to sector Alpha!" Shouted a Marine as another Marine falls to the ground with a bullet hitting him in the chest.

"Man down!" Shouted a Marine as he moved next to him as the wounded marine groans in pain.

"You four with me, we're moving to Alpha!" Ashley said before she ran off with 4 other Marines.

As they ran the fighting still went on before she stopped as a Britannian Sutherland crashed onto the ground in front of them but as it tried to get up a US Gloucester smashed it down and stabbed a sword through the cockpit killing the pilot.

Ashley and the 4 marines continued running passing bodies of Britannian soldiers before reaching to sector Alpha and see 12 Britannian soldiers along with what looks like 2 Dispatch trailers.

"Colonel this is Jackson, I'm seeing two Dispatch trailers." Ashley said over the radio.

"Jackson remain there, I'll be arriving with a Knightmare Frame." The ODST said over the radio.

"The Colonel is coming over here?" Asked a marine.

"Incoming!" Shouted a Britannian soldier as a grenade went off close by.

"Deploy the Knightmares!" Shouted a Britannian officer before one of the trailers open to reveal two Lancelots but one was red and purple while the other was just pure white with 4 missile pods on both shoulders and two sheathed swords along with a VARIS rifle on the back.

"Where is James?" Asked the pilot of one of the frames.

"He was killed by a missile!" Shouted a Britannian soldier.

"Shit! Just who is attacking?!" Shouted the officer as a soldier hands over the now dead pilot's key.

"Unknown sir but they are using our own Knightmares but they look like they were upgraded!" Shouted another soldier.

"Whoever they are they will regret the day they attacked Britannia!" Growled the officer.

"Not when it should be America." Muttered a US marine.

"Knightmare!" Shouted a Britannian soldier as a Knightmare crashed into the ground but when the dust cleared the Knightmare looked like the Lancelot Club but it was colored black and red, for the head instead of having eyes was a single visor, the horn was missing, and there were 2 folding objects on the sides of the cockpit block along with a GN Striker pack.

"What Knightmare is that?!" Shouted a Britannian soldier as the Knightmare grabbed the foldable objects unfolds to reveal axes with the blades open before the center glows pink and a second later the blades connected and started glowing a faint red.

"I'll take this number on!" Said the red and purple Knightmare pilot as he drew two MVS swords and clashed blades with the new Knightmare.

"Sergeant we need to take that Knightmare!" Said a marine.

"Let's take out these Britannians men." Ashley said as she pops a round into the Britannian officer's head killing him.

"What the?!" Shouted a Britannian soldier only for 3 bullets to strike him in the chest as the other 2 marines and Ashley start shooting the other Britannian soldiers.

Ashley picks up the key from the hands of the deceased Britannian officer and runs to the white Knightmare before she enters the cockpit and inserts a device which began hacking the Knightmare and changing the password which she inserts after putting in the key where the title appeared showing its name. Z-01M Lancelot Marine.

Once the key was in Ashley takes off her helmet and puts it to the side before she grabbed the controls.

Once her hands were on the controls Ashley tried moving the Knightmare and it stumbled at first before the Land Spinners land on the ground and she began driving towards the two fighting Knightmares.

The Lancelot Marine drove towards the two fighting Knightmares as they continued to clash MVS blades.

"This ends you damn number!" Shouted the pilot of the red and purple Knightmare as he fired a Slash Harken at the black and red Knightmare striking the MVS axe out of the black and red Knightmares hand.

"Not a chance!" Ashley shouted as she pressed a key thinking it was for a Slash Harken only instead of firing Slash Harkens she fired 4 missiles which flew and struck the red and purple Knightmare blowing off both its right arm and right leg.

"Dammit!" Shouted the Knightmare pilot before his eyes widen in horror as the black and red Knightmare smashed into the cockpit block killing the pilot instantly.

"Sergeant Jackson what are you doing inside that Knightmare?" Asked the black and red Knightmare pilot as a screen pops up showing the helmet covered face of the ODST.

"Thought you were in trouble Colonel." Ashley said truthfully as the battle raged on.

"I appreciate the assistance though I guess you were following orders since we are still in sector Alpha." Said the ODST as he looked to the side to see two Britannian jets trying to get away from an F-22 before both blew up from missile impacts.

"Sir the M320 Spartans have bombed several hostile bunkers and we are pushing the Britannians back." Said a US soldier on board the US carrier.

"And air support?" Asked the ODST.

"The enemy's air superiority has dropped to 38 percent and we are taking them out." Said the US soldier on board the carrier.

"Sir we've intercepted enemy transmissions about a Britannian base being attacked by unknown contacts. One of those contacts is in their opinion a small Knightmare with energy shields." Said a soldier over the radio.

"Give me the location and both me and Sergeant Jackson will move to investigate." Said the ODST surprising Ashley.

"Yes sir, transmitting data now." Said the soldier.

"Data received. Making our way to the location." Said the ODST before he and the Lancelot Marine drive across the ground through the battle field.

"Sir what is that Knightmare called?" Ashley asked as she fired her VARIS rifle which strikes a Britannian Sutherland before it went up in flames.

"It's called the Securis. It's called that because of the axes its armed with." Said the ODST as he slammed his retrieved MVS axe into the side of a Britannian Gloucester that was trying to charge them right into the cockpit killing them.

"This unit is designated the Lancelot Marine. It's supposed to be a combo of Sith and Britannian tech. By the looks of it that I can see that this Knightmare is meant for both underwater and the vacuum of space." Ashley said as she dodges a round from a tank before she fired her VARIS rifle at the tank destroying it.

"Can it enter the atmosphere?" Asked the ODST as he cuts down two Britannian Sutherlands.

"From what I can see before we moved it has a small generator which is enough to cool the armor for atmospheric entry so yes. I can enter any planet unless it's a volcanic world then it will require more protection." Ashley answered as they got closer to the objective.

**Britannian base**

An explosion went off as an grey and yellow blur flew past a Britannian Liverpool as it was focused on something only to fall to the ground and explode after being pelted by bullets.

"Nice work Marine!" Shouted a voice as a man wearing UNSC body armor without a helmet showing fair skin, brown hair, and brown eyes fired his MA5B assault rifle killing a Britannian soldier. This man was Sergeant John Forge.

"Fighting these guys is almost like fighting the Insurrection!" Said a man wearing UNSC body armor with pale skin, brown hair, grey eyes and wearing glasses behind the visor under his helmet as he fired an SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle blowing the head off a Britannian soldier.

"At least this is better than fighting the Covenant because with the Covenant you have to worry about Elites, Brutes, Hunters, and other Covies while these bastards are just humans." Said another UNSC Marine but with light skin, blonde hair, and brown eyes as he fired a BR55HB SR battle rifle and killing two Britannian soldiers.

"Don't forget about those machines." Said the sniper as he blew off the head of another Britannian soldier.

"Yeah those things are a pain in the ass." Said another person in UNSC body armor with pale skin, grey eyes, and black hair wearing a mask and a helmet as he fired his M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon which flew and struck a Liverpool dead center causing it to go up in flames.

"But I wonder why the Sarge has the prototype suit on him?" Said a female marine with fair skin, blonde hair tied in a bun, and blue eyes as she fired a Spartan laser which punched through a Britannian Sutherland and struck the bases wall making it melt from the intense heat.

"The Sarge wore that suit when he thought he died. I too thought I died." Said a woman with fare skin, red hair that reached just below her ears, and with green eyes as she fired her MA5C assault rifle which struck and killed two Britannian soldiers.

"Oh shit! More enemy contacts!" Shouted another UNSC marine as they see 5 Britannian tanks, 4 Sutherlands, 3 Britannian VTOL Gunships, and 19 Britannian soldiers were approaching.

"Where is the Sergeant!" Shouted a man with dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes firing an MA5C assault rifle. This is Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson.

"Here he comes!" Said the red headed female marine as a grey and yellow blur came in.

[Play: Halo Legend OST-Machines and Might]

The blur skids to a halt showing it to be a suit with mostly grey armor with yellow paint on the wrists, knees, and shoulders. The suit was armed with 1 T261 Lucifer Arm-Mounted Gatling Gun on the left arm, 3 Type 18 Magnetic/Bayonet-style Claymore on each hip, 1 M149 Magellan RCL on the left shoulder, and 5 LAU-1810/SGM-151 self-guided missiles on the right shoulder. This was the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System.

The predecessor of the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System or more commonly known by the UNSC as the Mantis and the pilot of this suit was a marine called simply... Ghost.

"Ghost to marines, continue attack on the base. I'll take care of the incoming hostiles." Ghost said before he ran off towards the incoming Britannian units.

[End song]

The tanks, Knightmares, Gunships, and soldiers open fire but Ghost evaded the rounds before he jumped on top of the tank and stuck a Type 18 claymore onto the tank before jumping off as the tank went up in flames killing 2 Britannian soldiers.

"What is this thing?!" Shouted a Britannian soldier as he fired on the armor wearing marine before Ghost fired his M149 Magellan RCL at a Britannian Sutherland which punched through the chest and cockpit of the Sutherland and caused it to fall onto its side no longer able to move.

"Ghost this is Forge we're close to the base but are under fire by 4 of those robots with one leader type!" Forge said as he sat behind cover as 3 Sutherlands and 1 Gloucester fired bullets at him and the other 31 marines plus Johnson.

"I am unable to help because I'm busy with these hostiles over here." Ghost said as he fired his gatling gun which punched through the armor of a Britannian VTOL Gunship before it started spinning out of control only to explode.

"Sergeant two more machines are coming in! They look like new models." Johnson said as he sees a pure white machine with 2 glowing red blades and a black and red machine with glowing red bladed axes.

"I see them but am unable to engage them." Ghost said as he fired a missile at another Sutherland destroying it.

"Just focus on those units Sergeant! We'll think of something!" Johnson said as bullets flew past his position.

Suddenly an explosion blew up the cover of 5 marines sending them flying and crashing onto the ground but they moved showing they were still alive with 2 of them being wounded with one being the red headed woman and the second being the blonde hair man.

The red head was wounded with a puncture wound in her right thigh and right shoulder while the blonde haired man was wounded with multiple cuts on his legs and right arm.

"Shit!" Forge growled as he sees a Sutherland aim its rifle at the 5 Marines.

_'Shit! I survived Algolis only to die here?! I hate this shit!'_ Thought the blonde marine as he looked at the Sutherland.

_'This is it.'_ Thought the red head as she looked at the same Sutherland.

"Guess this is how it ends." Muttered the brown haired sniper as he sat next to both marines.

They hear the sounds of tires on ground causing the 5 marines to turn to see 2 machines driving towards them and thought they were the executioners only for the white machine to fire its rifle… at the Sutherland.

"What the?!" The Sniper shouted as the Sutherland exploded.

"They're friendly?" Muttered the blonde as the axe wielding Knightmare cuts through the cockpit block of one Sutherland while the white Knightmare sliced through the torso of one Sutherland before stabbing the other sword into the chest and out the back of the cockpit block of the last Sutherland.

The black and red machine stops in front of the marines before the cockpit opens and the seat pulls out revealing to the surprise of every UNSC marine was a man wearing ODST armor.

"Marines! Looks like you can use some help." Said the ODST.

"Trooper, what is happening?!" Johnson asked catching the ODST by surprise.

"Sergeant Major there is much to discuss but right now we have other things to worry about like these assholes!" Said the ODST as another Britannian tank exploded.

"Then marines lets show these bastards who they're messing with!" Johnson shouted earning a round of "HOORAH!" from the other marines.

Ghost fired two more missiles which sailed through the air before one struck a VTOL gunship blowing it up while the second missile struck a tank destroying it.

Ghost turns to see 17 Britannian soldiers aiming their rifles at him before they open fire only for the bullets to ping off the armors personal bubble shield.

As the Britannians were focused on Ghost the sergeant's platoon outflanked the Britannian soldiers and opened fire wiping them out.

"Marine think you can deal with the last of these guys?" Asked the ODST as the Securis drove up next to Ghost.

"I can deal with the last of the hostiles while my platoon secures the base." Ghost said as he looked at the last 2 Sutherlands, 3 tanks, and 1 VTOL.

"Do you require assistance?" Asked Ashley as she drove up next to the Securis.

"That will not be necessary but the gesture is appreciated." Ghost said before he runs off towards the enemy units.

The VTOL fires 2 missiles at Ghost but the bubble shield blocks the explosives before Ghost jumps out of the smoke and lands on a Britannian tank before he takes his second Type 18 Claymore explosive before he slams it onto the top of the tank.

Ghost jumps off a second later and uses his suits jetpack to fly up and avoid bullets from the two Sutherlands as the tank went up in flames.

Ghost lands on the ground before he fired his RCL with the round striking the second tank and destroying it only for the last tank to strike him with his shield taking most of the attack and creating a dust cloud.

"Did we get it?" Asked the tanks gunner.

"I can't tell." Said a Sutherland pilot.

"I can't even see with all this dust in the air." Said the VTOL pilot.

Suddenly a missile flew out from the smoke and struck the tank destroying it.

"Shit!" Shouted a Sutherland pilot as he slid left while the other Sutherland slid right.

"Oh crap!" Shouted the VTOL pilot as he flew up only for an RCL round to punch through the VTOL and cause it to explode.

Once the dust cleared it showed Ghost in his armor with said armor having some scorch marks on the chest piece and the left side of his body.

"You alright sergeant?" Asked the ODST as he created a way for Johnson, Forge, and Ghosts platoon to enter.

"I just have two of these robots to deal with." Ghost said as he targets both Sutherlands.

"The robots are called Knightmare Frames and the models your facing are called Sutherlands. Be careful because these are just the general models for the Britannian military with other more advanced units." Said the ODST as he looked to see Johnson smash the butt of his rifle into the face of a Britannian officer.

"I appreciate the heads up." Ghost said as he fired his last RCL round at the left Sutherland causing it to try and slide away only for the round to destroy the Sutherlands left leg at the knee.

The Sutherland falls onto its face but as it fell the cockpit block flew off with the head popping off.

The last Sutherland fires its rifle at Ghost who jumps into the air and fires his gatling gun with the bullets punching through the Sutherlands armor and into the cockpit killing the pilot before the Knightmare fell onto its knee before falling onto its side no longer able to stand with its pilot dead.

"Nice job. What is your ammo count?" Said the ODST as the Securis slid up in front of Ghost.

"I have only 4 Type 18 Claymores and 73 bullets." Ghost answered as he looked at his Heads Up Display.

"Sir can you read me?" Said a US soldier over the ODSTs radio.

"What is it Corporal?" asked the ODST.

"Sir the Britannians are in full retreat! Our air forces have taken out 93 percent of the Britannian air units and are rearming and refueling. What are your orders from here sir?" Asked the Corporal.

The ODST opens a communications to all US soldiers, vehicles, pilots, and ships around the area as the sounds of battle slowly died down.

"This is Colonel Striker to all US forces. We have defeated the Britannian forces with ease. All units are to regroup and set up an FOB before we move further into Africa. But for now rest up because you all deserve it. But do not forget the lives lost this day. For now treat the wounded and ready the deceased for transport back to base for a proper burial. This is Colonel Striker, over and out." Said the ODST now identified as Colonel Striker.

"Colonel Striker was it?" Johnson said as he, Forge, and Ghost waited next to the Securis.

"Is there something you need?" Asked Striker as he climbed out of the Securis.

"You said you would explain to us what the situation was and from what I heard from your speech we need to talk now." Johnson said as he took his hat off and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Striker turns to Ashley as she got out of her Knightmare which was out of power before flying in were 2 CV-22 Ospreys.

The two Ospreys land before the ramps lower and 2 US Marines walk out.

"Colonel sir!" A Marine said as they salute Strike who returns the salute.

"What's the situation Private?" Striker asked as he looks to see 2 HH-60G PAVE Hawks fly through the air while in the distance he can see 5 US Knightmares with 3 upgraded Glasgow's, 1 upgraded Sutherland, and 1 upgraded Gloucester.

"Sir reports is that we have 27 dead and 58 wounded. The USS _Valiant_ has suffered some structural damage but no casualties. The USS _Average Joe_ has no damage but they require that it replenish its weapons mainly due to the fact it only has 6 RIM-162 ESSM missiles, 85 155 mm/62 caliber rounds, and 5 MK 57 VLS missiles." Said the private.

"Can you have the Average Joe make a trip to Australia with the USS Liberation, and USS Georgia?" Striker asked.

"Once you're on board the Liberation sir." Said the private.

"Thank you private." Striker said as the 4 marines walk off.

"Alright follow me and we can talk on board the _Liberation_." Striker said as he guided the UNSC marines onto the Osprey's.

**Australia**

**United States Military Base Theta**

"Alright, we got word that our forces have pushed the enemy back in Africa." General Mitchell said as he, Shae Vizla, Aiden, Felix, and Braydin stand in a command room, looking over a holonet of the battle, Shae places her hand on her chin in thought.

"Have we gotten clear idea of what we'll facing out here?" something told Shae there wasn't just Britannians or Imperials they were gonna find in Africa. General Mitchell places his hands on his hips. "So far we just encountered Britannians but Colonel Striker however found something that will bring to your attention."

Braydin, Aiden, Felix, and Shae raised a brow. "Colonel Striker?" Aiden asked, he was sure he would have remember someone named Striker. General Mitchell blinked, before he realized they weren't told of his name. "The man wearing ODST gear is named Striker. Anyway, he reports that he found what appeared to be UNSC forces fighting the Britannians."

Aiden, Braydin, and Felix become confused, what were the UNSC doing all the way out here?

"UNSC Forces? what you talking about?" asked Felix in the confusion. The only UNSC forces he was aware were ones led by Admiral Cole and Captain Cutter, and they were all way back in Federation space.

"Colonel Striker reports he found a UNSC platoon led by Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, Sergeant John Forge, and Sergeant Ghost."

That caused Braydin, Aiden, and Felix to widen their eyes in surprise while Shae was confused at their reaction.

"Who are these guys?" Shae asked.

"Sergeant Major Johnson and Sergeants Forge and Ghost are war heroes in the UNSC. Forge gave his life to set off an Slipspace drive inside a sun of a Shield World while Ghost gave his life to hold the Covenant off to allow civilians and other marines to evacuate the planet Algolis. He then used the suits self-destruct which was a nuke to wipe out the remaining Covenant forces there as the ships breached the atmosphere. And Sergeant Major Johnson is one of the SPARTAN-I's which were soldiers before the UNSC used SPARTAN-IIs. Johnson was shot in the back or more like shot in the chest by a Monitor who went rampant but in his dying breaths he told Chief to send him out with a bang before dying." Felix informed while Braydin and Aiden were still dumbstruck that 3 UNSC war heroes were still alive.

"Well they are boarding the USS _Liberation_ where they'll be coming back right now." Mitchell said as he looked out a window which was revealing a hallway with some US soldiers walking by.

"Are they coming in by plane?" Aiden asked.

"They will be using those to arrive by tomorrow and I have a report that the Russian, Canadian, Japanese, and Chinese fleets should be arriving by tomorrow also." Mitchell said as he held up a letter.

"Well then we should get some rest. Besides I have some gear to clean since Madagascar." Felix said as he claps his hands together.

"Very well. Dismissed." Mitchell said before everyone minus Shae salutes him while Shae just nods to him which Mitchell returned.

**US naval base Orion**

**3 hours later**

"Alright now to get to fixing." Felix said as he walked along with Braydin and Aiden into a hanger where US Knightmares were being worked on.

"Hey, what's that?" Felix asked as he points to what looked like an open frame of a Knightmare… an unknown Knightmare.

"Sir this is supposed to be a prototype General Model Knightmare we will be using. We already have the large numbers of upgraded Britannian frames that we have found over the months but we don't want to become dependent on them so we're making our own." Said a US technician.

"Aren't we all working on another project?" Felix asked as he hinted about what he was saying.

"We're working on that in another hanger but this hanger is just reserved for Knightmare maintenance. This machine is just a hobby from Greg." Said the technician.

"A hobby? Who thinks that making Knightmares is a hobby?" Felix asked curiously.

"Greg is a former Britannian scientist who worked for the ASECCs before he was accused of stealing Britannian secrets. Greg had his own ideas and with our help they are coming to fruition." Said the technician as he cleans his hands with a rag.

"Need some help?" Felix asked with a smile under his helmet.

"The more the merrier." Said the technician with a smile.

"Alright then." Felix said as he walked after the Technician as he went walked towards the Knightmares skeleton.

"So let's get going." Braydin said to Aiden before they left the hanger to leave the men to their work.

As they walked they pass a warehouse where Braydin looks in to see that they were making a machine about as tall as a mobile suit and thought 'Must be a new model.'

**USS _Liberation_**

**Night time**

"Sir I was told to report to you right now." Ashley said wearing a Marine ACU minus cap which was in her hands as she walked after Striker.

"Yes I did Sergeant. You are coming with me to Australia." Striker said surprising Ashley.

"Sir?" Ashley asked.

"Sergeant I need you to come with me to Australia because we require you to come with us." Striker said as he climbed up the stairs with Ashley following.

"Us sir?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. I am transporting Johnson, Ghost, Forge, and their marines to Australia and I'm taking you with me to bring them to base." Striker said they reached the exit before Ashley slips on a white vest and helmet.

"But why me sir?" Ashley shouted as the roar of engines was heard once the door was fully opened.

"I chose you because your new Knightmare is on board and since you know the activation code it was easier to bring the pilot along." Striker shouted back as they approached an awaiting C-130 before he turns to her and said. "Also the Knightmare is yours now so they need someone to point out the additions the pilot wants."

"I understand sir!" Ashley shouted with a smile before they climbed up the ramp of the C-130 and see the UNSC marines wearing US marine uniforms which they were given due to the fact they couldn't be wearing armor all the time and that the armor needed to be cleaned.

"So we leaving anytime soon?" Asked a UNSC marine with tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes.

"We should be leaving in a few minutes!" Striker said as he took a seat in front of Johnson while the Securis and Lancelot Marine were being loaded onto the plane.

"Anything we should expect?" Forge asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, expect to pass a storm!" Ashley shouted as the ramp rose.

2 minutes later the C-130 took off and flew through the air before 2 F-35s take off to escort it.

**Australia**

**Next day**

**Perth**

At an airbase that the US built stood Mitchell along with Felix, Shae, Braydin, and Aiden as the waited for C-130 and its escorts.

"You think they got through okay?" Braydin asked.

"The planes were given IFFs which allow them through the ACSS so the answer is yes they will be okay." Mitchell said back.

"What if the IFFs malfunction while in flight?" Felix asked.

"Then that could be a problem." Mitchel responded before they hear the roar of engines.

"Over there!" Aiden pointed out as they see the C-130 being escorted by 2 F-35 Lightning IIs.

A few seconds later all 3 aircrafts touch down onto the ground safely before the fighters drove off towards the hanger while the C-130 drove to an open area where Mitchell, Aiden, Braydin, Felix, and Shae walk towards the aircraft.

"Wow, so that's a US Knightmare?" Braydin asked as he sees the Securis.

"Yes sir. It's only the prototype for mass produced models. We are already making models from data from the Sutherlands, Glasgows, and Gloucesters." Said a US technician.

"Well this should be fun." Felix said as he sees the Lancelot Marine being dragged out as well.

"Colonel Striker." Mitchell said as he salutes the ODST who returns the salute "Welcome back Marine."

"Good to be back sir." Striker said with a smile under his helmet.

As they were greeted Braydin and Aiden both had their helmets off which allowed the wind to blow on their faces since they wanted to feel the natural air instead of an Air Conditioner but once Ashley Jackson sees them, she gasps/

_'Oh my god, it can't be... Braydin?!'_ thought Ashley as soon as she saw Braydin, he looked very different from last time they saw each other. He was older, given it's been 13 years since they last saw each other. But he looked gruff, harder, and those scars.

_'Where did he get those?'_ but he still had those eyes, there weren't people she knew with brownest green eyes, much less eyes that held both a hard but soft look. Braydin noticed the Marine woman was acting odd, why was she looking at him like that?

"There something wrong Marine?" that broke Ashley out of her trance and shook her head. "No, nothing wrong, it's just... you look like someone I knew." Braydin raise a brow at this, but as Braydin got a good look at her, he couldn't help but feel that he knew her, she even looked familiar.

Aiden, Shae, Felix, Striker, the UNSC Sarges, and General Mitchell looked at the two, raising their brows.

"Sir just got word that the new fleets have arrived." Said a US soldier.

"Alright then let's not keep them waiting." Mitchell said as he walked off with the others following him.

Mitchell asked the UNSC personnel to follow them before the large group went underground towards what looked like a train station.

"What is this?" Johnson asked.

"This is an Electrical Bullet Train. It passes through an electrical field which increases its speed but inside it will feel like it's just a regular monorail or a city bus." Mitchell explained as they entered the EBT.

"How did you come up with this?" Felix asked since this was actually the FIRST time he was on the EBT.

"A scientist thought it would be a good idea to electrically charge a missile… ended up blowing up the warehouse next door." Mitchell explained.

"So then they decided to try and apply it to a train with some artificial gravity and this was what happened." Striker said as he took a seat.

"Well… this is a surprise." Braydin said as he sat down before a minute later the train shot off.

**2 hours later**

The EBT reached the base on the other side of Australia before water shot out of nowhere and struck the train and steam started pouring off the metal.

"Is this normal?" Braydin asked as he looked out the door.

"We're still working out the kinks… mostly that the outer shell being heated from the electricity." Mitchell said as he walked out of the EBT.

"Yeah we can see that." Felix said as he walked out not touching the metal.

The group took a few minutes to reach the surface where they see a large multinational fleet comprising of ships from Russia, China, Japan, and Canada.

For the Russians there were 7 Kuznetsov-class aircraft carriers, 12 Kirov-class heavy missile cruisers, 19 Slava-class cruisers, 16 Kashin-class destroyers, 12 Udaloy II-class destroyers, 17 Sovremenny-class destroyers, 8 Borei-class ballistic missile submarines, 7 Oscar II-class cruiser missile submarines, 3 Yasen-class nuclear attack submarines, 16 Neustrashimyy-class frigates, 24 Buyan M-class corvettes and 28 Steregushchy-class corvettes. With all these ships the fleet numbered to 169 ships.

The Chinese fleet was made up of 5 Liaoning-class aircraft carriers, 15 Type 071 or more commonly called the Yuzhao-class amphibious transport docks, 9 Type 094 or more commonly called the Jin-class ballistic missile submarines, 7 Type 039 or more commonly called the Song-class submarines, 12 Type 052D or more commonly called the Kunming-class destroyers, 17 Type 054A or more commonly called the Jiangkai II-class frigates, and 21 Type 056 or more commonly called the Jiangdao-class corvettes. With these ships the fleet was numbered to 86.

The Japanese fleet was comprised of 11 Soryu-class attack submarines, 17 Izumo-class Helicopter destroyers, 13 Osumi-class landing ships, 18 Atago-class guided missile destroyers, 19 Akizuki-class destroyers, 19 Asagiri-class small destroyers, 27 Abukuma-class destroyer escorts, 28 Hayabusa-class patrol vessels, and 9 new Japanese Jingu-class aircraft carriers. With this many ships the fleet counted to 161 ships.

And lastly was the Canadian fleet which was made up of 17 Halifax-class frigates, 14 Iroquois-class destroyers, 12 Victoria-class submarines, 24 Kingston-class coastal defense vessels, and 6 of the Canadians very own Ernest Smith-class aircraft carriers. With this the number of ships they have was 73 ships.

"Never expected this many ships." Braydin muttered.

"Just how many do you think there are?" Aiden asked.

"From what my helmet can tell… there are 489 ships." Felix said as he touched the side of his helmet before his hand dropped as he said "Man that's a lot of ships."

"Well we better get ready." Striker said as he turns around and walks towards a building as 4 helicopters flew towards the building.

**17 minutes later**

Striker stood in front of some Canadian and Russian soldiers along with US soldiers.

"Sir why aren't you in the meeting?" Asked one of the US soldiers.

"I'm just waiting for the Admirals from China and Japan since they got distracted by the new mechs that we were making." Striker answered.

"Didn't they also volunteer to help make machines as well?" Asked another US soldier.

"Yeah they did." Striker said with a shrug.

"I hope we aren't late." Said the voice of the recently arriving Japanese Admiral in perfect english.

"No you are just in time Admirals." Striker said as he opens the door. "The guards will have to remain outside for obvious reasons."

"Listen I don't care what you think but we will do what we will to take back our Motherland!" A feminine voice shouted once the door was opened.

"She's determined that's for sure." Braydin muttered as he and Aiden had their helmets on because for some reason when the Russian transport copter landed he had a feeling that he was going to need it… and they were right because right now he felt like he was going to lose his hearing.

"What did we miss?" Striker asked as he along with the Chinese and Japanese Admirals walked in.

"Just that Admiral Resyu Vakour wanted to make a full on attack on the Britannians that are occupying Russia." Mitchell explained.

Resyu Vakour was a woman who was 27 with fair skin, red blazing hair, and sharp silver eyes.

"That's suicide you know. Even if you Russians are tough, Britannia has the strength in numbers and tech. The only thing you have against them is knowledge of the landscape but that won't be good especially since Britannia has full control of Russia." Felix said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Even so it's still my homeland so my men and I will give our very lives for it." Resyu said without backing down.

"Listen lady I know you are tough but the Sith would have you outnumbered and surrounded before you could get even a few kilometers close to Moscow." Braydin said only for Resyu to glare at him.

"Listen Braydin it's no use since it's going to be difficult with this woman." Felix muttered but the Canadian Admiral's eyes widen when he heard that name.

The Canadian Admiral was a man in his sixties who looked exactly like Admiral Hood from Halo but with a full beard. His name was Admiral Fredac Aran.

_'Braydin? Does he mean Braydin Nilsson? If so then how did he get here? I'll have to figure that out later.'_ Fredac thought before he focus's his attention back on the voice battle.

"Listen I know you want to retake your motherland but you're not alone in this. America is being ruled by people that we American's swore that we would destroy." Mitchell said trying to calm the situation.

"General Mitchell isn't wrong because this Britannian Empire is not only in control of America but also Japan, South America, Canada, and some other nations around the world." Fredac said also trying to calm the situation.

"And my nation is being run by sick bastards who feel that they would rather fill their own pockets while usurping a child's control even though she's supposed to be this world's version of China's ruler." The Chinese Admiral said with a hint of anger.

This Admiral was a man in his late thirties with his hair in a buzz cut, and dark eyes. His name was Admiral Kim Wong Fu.

"Admiral Wong Fu I understand where you're coming from but the best thing we can do right now is strengthen our forces and by our time until we can remove that weapon the Sith have in the skies because with that weapon both the Sith and Britannia have full control of the airs since their mobile suits are likely safe." Mitchell said with a calm tone.

"What do you mean 'likely safe'?" Resyu asked curiously.

"From what reports we got during the battle of Tokyo a few Sith mobile suits got caught in the weapons blasts while they were fighting the Federations own mobile suits but I guess that's to be expected from people who don't give a damn about their own soldiers." Felix said as he held a piece of paper handing it towards Resyu who reads through it.

"So your mobile suits are easy picking." Resyu said with a smug smirk towards Felix.

"Hey the Sith developed the weapon against mobile suits but Armored Cores are immune to the beams because of the Kojima particles they produce but also Knightmares that can fly are small enough to not get targeted but the close defense lasers are another story because we learned that only jets can move fast enough since they are small enough to evade the beam but also move fast and target the weapon systems." Felix said as if trying to state a point.

"What are you saying? Are you saying you could attack any moment but are scared?" Resyu asked.

"No because the weapon is protected by Sith warships and that if we want to take that weapon out we will need to leave constantly in order to reload on ammo and fuel but also of another project we're working on." Mitchell said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"General Mitchell, I must say but I think we are straying away from the topic at hand." Said the Japanese Admiral.

The Japanese Admiral was a man who was 34 years old with long brown hair, a beard, and fierce brown eyes. This man was Admiral Tatekua Oda.

"You're correct. What I'm offering is that you allow your forces to use Australia as a temporary base along with the US until we attack the Britannians in your homelands." Mitchell said.

"So you wish to offer us shelter?" Resyu asked.

"More like a mutual house." Felix said with a shrug.

"We are developing weapons that will change warfare for us since we only have limited experience piloting Knightmares and mobile suits with the mobile suits being a high risk use and the Knightmares limited to ground so we just require your assistance in making the working prototypes." Mitchell explained.

"And what do we get in return?" Resyu asked.

"You get our help in creating any vehicle or machine you need for future engagements." Felix said.

"So if we wanted to make a Weapon of Mass Destruction?" Kim said.

"That's not going to happen." Felix threw that question away very quickly.

"But vehicles and machines are fine?" Resyu asked.

"Yes because at the moment we are developing our own new vehicles and machines so if you wish to help then go ahead." Striker said as he crossed his arms over his chest piece.

"I'm in." Kim said causing everyone to look at the short Chinese Admiral.

"The Americans are offering us a place to rest as well as helping us make new vehicles and machines. I believe that this is a good exchange." Kim said as he rubbed his chin.

"There are many advantages to this exchange… we are already allies with America so I'll will stay." Tatekua said with a serious expression.

"America is our neighbor nation and has helped us so this is a good trade." Fredac said with a shrug.

"*Scoff* You fools really know how to make a woman feel outnumbered… but I can see the stats of this so I shall stay here… but only temporarily." Resyu said with a sliver of a smile on her face.

"Good then I believe that you should return to your respective fleets and inform your men what has happened." Mitchell said and the Admirals nod their heads in agreement before walking off.

"General there is still that matter involving Vakor Kenny." Felix said unaware that Resyu heard that and it caused her to stop in her tracks outside the door with her eyes wide and her face in a look of shock.

"What about him?" Mitchell asked.

"General, that bastard is in Europe and is fighting with the Britannian and Sith forces over there. That bastard is up to something but I don't know what but for Gods sakes I know the man that what he is doing isn't going to be good." Felix said as he took his helmet off.

_'Vakor? You're here?'_ Resyu thought before she walked away from the arguing Americans.

It took several minutes to return to her flagship called the Motherlands shield before she made her way into her quarters where once she shuts the hatch she walked towards her desk before opening it and taking out a picture… which showed a slightly younger Resyu standing next to Vakor who wear wearing a Spetsnaz uniform.

_'Vakor what is your reason for being in a world such as this?'_ Resyu asked as she stared at the picture that was in her hands.

**2 weeks later**

**Gun range**

The sounds of bullets was heard as soldiers from the US military, Canadian military, Russian military, Japanese military, Chinese military, and Orion Federation military fired their respective weapons ranging from AK-47s to M4s and finally to DC-17s.

"Cease fire!" Shouted the range Sergeant causing everyone to cease fire.

"Guns down, safeties off!" The range Sergeant said which every soldier did before stepping away.

"Bring up the targets!" The Sergeant shouted to a soldier at a control station before the targets are pulled towards them which shows that each target was a kill shot with some of them in the heads while others were in the upper bodies.

"Not bad." A voice said drawing their attention to a familiar steel and orange armored individual named Felix as he walked into the room.

"Is there a reason to being here sir?" Asked a Federation trooper.

"A Rifle and sidearm are easy to use since they are meant for long range shooting but what about say a knife." Felix said before he produced a combat knife.

"Sir that seems a bit difficult don't you think?" Asked the Sergeant.

"In any situation when your rifles and pistols become useless you are stuck with just your hands and your knives. With skill you can use a knife as a ranged weapon at any length so let me show you how lethal I can make it." Felix said before he signaled a new target appeared.

"Sir you are cleared to throw." Said a Federation trooper.

"And with this." Felix started before he throws the knife and a second later a thud was heard, "it's dead."

The target is pulled back what they saw… was a full bull's eye.

"And that's a bull's eye." Felix said as he pulled the knife out of the target.

"Wow." Muttered a Canadian soldier.

"Now I believe practice is over. Because the unveiling is in half an hour." Felix said as he sheathed his knife and walked out the door.

Felix reached outside where he sees jets fly through the air and these jets were made up of F-15s, MiG-29 Fulcrums, Japanese controlled F-35s, CF-18 Hornets, and Shenyang J-8s flying through the air.

"Hey Felix how is everything going?" A voice said causing Felix to turn around to see Braydin and Aiden.

"Hey man how's it going?" Felix said to both Mandalorians.

"Good so far. The kids are actually doing well with their training and both Iviin'yc and Fenn should be arriving with the others for the presentation tomorrow." Braydin said with a smile.

"Well then there is no rest." Felix said as he walked off.

"Yeah and I should probably warn you that they're also bringing in the newbies!" Said a Mandalorian warrior in blue Neo-Crusader armor.

"Did we say NOT to call them that?" Aiden asked.

"Right sorry." The Mandalorian said sheepishly.

"Well we better get ready for the revelation." Braydin said as he and Aiden walked off.

"Where are they going?" Asked a Mandalorian in pitch black Shock Trooper armor with blue secondary.

"I don't know but you know what I think they are getting everything ready for when they whip out those new machines that all those military egg-heads have been working on for the last few weeks." Said the Neo-Crusader armor wearing Mandalorian.

**30 minutes later**

"You know I am going to say this. Training under that guy is WAY harder than it seems." Maeren muttered as he wore orange and light blue Mandalorian armor.

"Yes but at least we are now free of his training." Dorothea Ernst said as she also wore green and blue Mandalorian armor.

"I wonder where the Generals are. They said they would be here for this so called unveiling." Wolffe said as he along with his troopers and both Iviin'yc and Fenn.

"Hey you guys!" A familiar voice shouted drawing their attention towards the Bad Batch.

"Hey guys we've been asked to take you to the unveiling." Hunter said as he had a grin on his face.

"It's going to be a great show!" Wrecker said with a big smile.

"Lead the way then boys." Maeren said with a smirk.

The Bad Batch guided them towards a large warehouse where there were flags flapping with the flags being those of nations like Canada, America, Russia, Japan, China, the Mandalorians, and the Orion Federation while a large crowd made up of soldiers from every nation that arrived in Australia.

"And now speaking, General Scott Mitchell." Said an announcer before General Mitchell walked onto the stage.

"I'm not one for speeches so I'll make this brief. Many months ago we were brought to this world because of an event we weren't in control of. But because of this we have found unity almost like how we united during the Second War on Terrorism. And in this unity we have created tools for us to use in our fighting against our enemies which are the Holy Britannian Empire and the Galactic Sith Empire. These tools will help us ensure that we reclaim our nations and that we protect them with our last breaths and we uphold our nation's dignity, our nations honor, and our nations resolve. Today We unveil the fruits of our fruition. Ladies and gentlemen, I present… our own Knightmare Frames and the Tactical Surface Fighters!" Mitchell said before the warehouse doors open to reveal what was inside.

Inside were several machines with some the size of Knightmares while others were the size of mobile suits.

The Knightmares rolled out revealing 6 of them.

One of them was the Securis which was piloted but Striker himself.

The second Knightmare was the Lancelot Marine but it was different because the cockpit block, Landspinners, and head was brown while the arms, and legs were colored with desert camo.

The third Knightmare looked closely to a Sutherland but it had a more humanoid head with which was round on the top with an antenna coming from the back, the Factsphere was on the forehead, and it had a faceplate under a visor.

The fourth Knightmare looked like the Gekka the Black Knights used but the head was replaced with what looked like what looked like the head of a GINN and a slot for a knife on the right hip.

The fifth Knightmare looked like the Securis but it the head looked like a Delta Plus with the Factspheres on the chest instead of shoulders.

And finally the sixth Knightmare looked like the Lancelot but the head was replaced with a head that looked exactly like a Mandalorian helmet with a glowing visor.

As for the Tactical Surface Fighters… no further words needed.

The TSFs were in many different forms with most having what looked like visors while some had what looked like two eyes.

"The Tactical Surface Fighters were made from armor of our respective fighter jets and as such are being designated as what they were called. Now without a further notice… let's give these people a demonstration in the practice range." Mitchell said before the TSFs started moving with the F-22A Raptor TSF taking the lead.

"Mister Felix, take the lead." Mitchell said to the Raptor and inside said TSF was Felix who was instead of wearing his armor was wearing what looked like a skin tight suit with armor on the wrists, legs, and shoulders and wearing instead of a helmet was wearing what looked like devices on his chin and cheek bones.

"This is Felix to all units… take to the skies but remember to watch your height." Felix said as the tips of the devices on his cheekbones glow red with his center of his irises glowing red as well and where he was seeing the inside of his cockpit quickly changes to show what the machine was seeing before he slipped a helmet that had the same appearance to the Halo 3 pilot helmets where the vision from the eyes switched to the visor of the helmet.

The Raptor TSF's eyes glow blue before it took off into the air followed by the Russians own Su-47 Berkut, then the Chinese J-10s, Next was a Canadian TSF that the Americans gave which was an F-35 Lightning II, and finally the Japanese own machine the Type-00 Takemikazuchi.

"Wow!" Many people said amazed as the TSFs took to the air.

The Raptor flew up into the sky only to stop and spin around three times before flying over the crowd with the other machines doing the same which brought cheers from the crowd.

"The speed that thing is going would kill any pilots. How are they still moving?" Dorothea asked as she sees a Type-00 Takemikazuchi fly over them.

"Hey guys, you doing alright?" Felix asked as the Raptor TSF flew up next to the Type-00 and F-35.

"Having the time of my life!" A familiar voice said as a screen pops up on his on his HUD showing a person wearing the same suit he was wearing but with a Mandalorian Shock Trooper helmet with the visor glowing red.

"This thing was a little sluggish at first because this is the first time I've actually flown one of these things but so far it has great maneuverability and speed." Another person said as another screen pops up showing the similar appearance to the other Mandalorian.

"Yeah well you better get used to them Braydin and Aiden." Felix said as the Raptor flew forward.

The five TSFs flew through the air until they reached their destination which looked like an abandoned city with tall buildings.

"Targets approaching from the West." Aiden said as he sees the incoming contacts on his HUDs radar which were all captured Sith Gafrans and Zedas.

"Let's give these guys a show that they are going to love." Braydin said with a grin.

"Right!" Aiden said with his own grin.

"Let's go!" Felix said before the Raptor flew towards the captured Sith units at breakneck speed followed by the Lightning II, Berkut, and finally the Takemikazuchi.

The Sith machines open fire with beam weapons but the TSFs had better maneuverability so they evaded the beams before the Raptor aims its rifle and opened fire with seven bullets with 4 bullets striking a Gafran with the fifth bullet punching through the head before the other two struck the left arm right off of a Zedas.

The Lightning II whips out two rifles and opens fire taking down 3 Gafrans and 2 Zedas before it flew up so quickly that it would have injured a person in order to avoid a large beam fired from a Gafran.

The Berkut flew at 4 Gafrans and 2 Zedas before it fired two rifles which struck a Gafran but the other five units evaded and opened fire.

The Berkut evades the beams and sent a bullet straight through the head of a Zedas before it fired its back mounted rifles which struck two Gafrans.

The last Gafran and Zedas charge at the Berkut with beam sabers but the Berkut tosses both rifles aside before it dodges a slash from a Gafran and spins through the air and dodging the beam saber of the Zedas.

Suddenly a blade pops out of the foot of the Berkut and swings cutting right through the head of the Gafran dead center before a chainsaw blade pops out of a wrist holster on the Berkut.

The Berkut raises the chainsaw as it started glowing orange due to the heat it was producing before swinging downwards towards the Zedas but the Sith mobile suit blocked the incoming attack and was left defenseless because of it only having one arm allowing the Berkut to bring out a second wrist mounted chainsaw blade from its free hand where it sliced through the neck of the Zedas and destroying it.

"With the American, Canadian, and Russian finished it's now time for China to shine!" Said a female voice in the J-10 as the lights on its head flash.

The J-10 looks to see 7 Gafrans and 1 Zedas fly towards him before two Gafrans open fire with beam cannons but the J-10 flies left evading the first one before backflipping over the second beam.

"Excellent maneuverability!" The J-10 pilot said with a grin as she fired the J-10s left hand rifle where the bullets punched through the first Gafran causing it to explode before firing its second rifle which destroyed the second Gafran but didn't cause it to explode.

The J-10 lands on the ground only to boost to the left and dodge several beams fired from a Gafran.

"This thing is better than you think!" The pilot said as she flew at a Gafran after tossing aside when a beam struck it.

The J-10 brings out a physical sword with a large tip on the blade before it reached out to grab it where once the hand grabs the handle the clamps holding the blade pop and release the blade as the J-10 swung and cleaved the Gafran in half before both halves explode.

The surviving 4 Gafrans and 1 Zedas saw the incoming TSF and opened fire but the unit dodged to the left avoiding the beams before using its only rifle to send a bullet into the head of a Gafran rendering it destroyed.

"You won't last long!" The pilot shouted as she cleaved another Gafran in half after side stepping a slash that it tried to send.

The Zedas pulls back with one Gafran while the other two try to shoot the J-10 but the TSF evaded the beams of light and fired its only rifle with its remaining bullets destroying one Gafran while the other few removed its left arm at the joint.

"Time for you to go down!" The pilot shouted as the J-10s lights flashed before cutting the Gafran down the middle and destroying it before it flew off after the last Gafran and Zedas.

The two mobile suits open fire on the machine but it used its terrain to its advantage and dodged the beams before he flew to the left and into cover.

The Gafran and Zedas look around trying to locate their enemy before the Gafran turns around in time for the J-10 to fly from behind a building and cut the head off the Gafran.

The Zedas seeing that it was along tried to get away by flying away but the J-10 took off after it and flew after it but the Zedas wasn't giving up without a fight because it was sending a wave of beams at the TSF trying to hit the machine.

The J-10 flew from side to side and effortlessly dodge the beams before it caught up to the Zedas as its head sensor flashed but before it could react the J-10 raised its sword into the air with its lights flashing before bringing it down and cutting the mobile suit in half before both halves explode.

"Now that is what I call a great match!" The pilot panted as some sweat ran down her face.

The F-22A flew at 4 Zedas and 5 Gafrans which open fire on the TSF but the machine used its speed and maneuverability to its advantages and dodged the beams before slots open on the hips and missiles shot out with 6 missiles flying at the seven Sith mobile suits.

The Zedas and Gafrans shoot at the missiles but only got three while the other three struck two Gafrans and one Zedas engulfing them in fire.

The Raptor flew side to side as the mobile suits tried to hit it before the Raptor flew past two Gafrans as it fired both of its rifles and both Gafrans went up in flames.

"The TSF's speed is fantastic! I think I'm going to stick with this baby!" Felix said with a smirk on his face.

The last 3 Zedas and 1 Gafran try to shoot at the TSF but it evaded the beams before going down into the city with the 4 mobile suits following it.

The mobile suits stop once the TSF was out of sight and they couldn't find it because of the stealth capabilities it has before the Gafran tried to fly up and get a bird's eye view only for bullets to come from a random direction and pepper the mobile suit where it falls to the ground and explodes.

The 3 Zedas flew into the sky and towards where the bullets came from but found only an empty street.

The 3 mobile suits look around trying to search for the TSF before a bullet came from out of nowhere and went right through the face of a Zedas and causing it to fall onto its knees and then onto its front unable to move.

The last 2 mobile suits turn to see a black blur and moved to give chase which lasted for 2 minutes before the second to last Zedas explodes when bullets struck it from behind and destroying it.

The last Zedas flew around looking from side to side trying to find the Raptor and finally got sight of it with its back turned towards it before the Zedas rushes at the Raptor and drew a beam saber and thrusts towards the Raptor's unprotected back but the Raptor spins around and dodges the beam before pulling out a knife where it plunged the blade into the face of the Zedas right through the cockpit and the tip of the blade sticking out of the back of its head.

"And this is why you never mess with a stealth fighter." Felix said with a grin on his face.

The Takemikazuchi flew at the last 3 Gafrans and 2 Zedas and fired its rifles which struck a Gafran before the Takemikazuchi was forced to fly to the left in order to dodge a beam fired by the Gafrans beam cannon while the other Gafran fired its beam cannon at the Takemikazuchi's next location but as the beam flew the TSF took to the air and fired bullets which punched through the armor of the second Gafran and causing it to fall to the ground before exploding due to heavy damage from the bullets.

The Gafran fired its beam palms but the TSF evades and tosses a rifle away before it brings out its secondary weapon… a physical sword but with a shorter tip.

The TSF grabs the handle of the sword and swings once the clamps holding the sword were released and cuts the mobile suit down the middle before the Takemikazuchi flew back in order to evade the explosion that followed.

The TSF lands on the ground before it looked up in time to see a Zedas fly down with a beam saber out and was forced to throw away the second rifle in exchange for its second sword which it used to block the second Zedas as it came in from behind when the Takemikazuchi used its first sword to block the Zedas coming at it from above.

"Now let's see how this thing handles in a fight against swords instead of rifles." Aiden said with a smirk as he pushed both Zedas units back.

The Sith units held both beams at the ready to attack before both lunging at the TSF where it blocked both attacks before flipping through the air using the TSFs thrusters to keep it up as it jumped as it was dodging the two Zedas's extra beam sabers.

The TSF kicked a Zedas in the head and swung its sword at the second Zedas which blocked the attack and attempted to respond with a beam saber to the face but the TSF dodged the attack and plunged its second sword up and into the chest and out the base of the neck.

The Takemikazuchi pulled the sword out of the destroyed mobile suit before flying off towards the last Zedas as the now destroyed Zedas fell to the ground and exploded.

The last two machines clashed blades with physical against energy before the Takemikazuchi did something surprising.

It dropped its second sword and plunged an open hand fingers first through the chest of the Zedas before ripping it out and kicking the Zedas away two seconds before mobile suit exploded.

"And with this the demonstration is over for all to see." Aiden said as he and by extension the Takemikazuchi looked up to the right to see a camera drone recording and showing everyone what happened as the F-22A, F-35, and Su-47 flew down next to him.

"As you can see the TSF's have the advantage in maneuverability and speed but also because of the emergency turns and spins which would cause damage to a regular pilot we created the new pilot suits to offer protection for the wearers to use so anyone with mobile suit training wishing to pilot these then you will have to wait because these things are only the prototypes and the mass produced models won't enter service until the next few months." Mitchell explained as the Japanese, Russian, Chinese, and Canadian Admirals sat in seats behind them watching the match with amazed looks while Resyu was somewhere else besides the demonstration.

**TSF Hanger**

"As you can see the TSF cockpit is different mobile suit cockpits because instead of screens that the cockpits of mobile suits and armored cores have the TSFs don't because the pilots need to wear these devices which would allow the pilot to see what the machine sees and they can also have it seen on the visor of a helmet." Braydin said as he showed Iviin'yc and Fenn the inside of the F-35 Lightning II TSF.

"You know with the moves you pulled during that demonstration, I am amazed you are still walking without the use of a crutch." Dorothea said as she looked at the Japanese made TSF.

"Well the suit that the pilots of these TSFs will have to wear will protect them from damage such as G-forces, quick turns, unexpected drops and rises, and there isn't the worry of the screen shattering and stabbing you with glass if you get damaged." Aiden said with a smile as he sat his helmet on a table before he noticed that Dorothea was not only looking at the Takemikazuchi but also at the Japanese soldiers working on it.

"Is something wrong?" Aiden asked as he sees an uneasy look in Dorothea's eyes.

"It's just strange that there are people from another Earth. I mean look at them." Dorothea said looking at the Japanese and then the Russians.

"The Eleven's-I mean the Japanese have created their own machine and by all itself it could take on an army of Knightmares and come out on top. I'm just unsure about this." Dorothea said as she leaned on the railing.

"Unsure about working with the people your nation conquered?" Aiden asked.

"Yes. I am a former member of the Knight of the Round and I was part of the Britannian military so it would be obvious about them being distrustful of me after what my former nation has done to them." Dorothea said as she looked at Aiden.

"I understand what you're saying. You're afraid that they will take their anger on Britannia out on you." Aiden said as he leans on the railing next to her.

"They'll never work with me. They would rather see me dead." Dorothea said as she looked at the Lightning II as Braydin showed the two clones how the machine worked.

"There are a lot of Britannians who have left their nation or were betrayed by their nation on this continent. I don't think you will be alone for this." Aiden said as he puts a hand on her left shoulder.

"Your right but even some of them hate me as well. I think I would have been better off in that cell." Dorothea said with a downcast look.

"Listen Dorothea. You are a soldier. You followed your orders when you were a Knight of Britannia but now you are a warrior of the Mandalorians. No matter what your past will not matter to us because every person has a bad past. Hell Shae Vizla was a bounty hunter who used to work for the Sith Empire." Aiden said surprising the former Knight of Four.

"So the leader of Clan Vizla worked for the enemy?" Dorothea asked.

"Yeah and she regrets what she's done but back then she was more focused on credits anything else back then." Aiden said as he looked towards the J-10 and sees a woman with black hair and blue eyes walk away.

"Hey Aiden, Dorothea let's go." Felix said as he walked past them.

"Where are we going?" Aiden asked.

"Right now we are going to a meeting room because we just got word that the Federation fleet in orbit are going to prepare to attack the Sith fleet." Felix said as he walked off.

"What?!" Aiden shouted as well as Braydin who was walking towards them with Fenn and Iviin'yc.

"My friends in the E.U. have reported that a military group with some Armored Cores are planning to use an orbital transport to get from and too their destination." Felix said.

"We better go and get a good look at the situation." Aiden said as he walked off with Felix, Braydin, Dorothea, Fenn, and Iviin'yc.

**Sith prison**

Screams of pain could be heard from inside a single cell with the occupants being the prisons Warden Darth Nheel along with a two Stormtroopers one single EV-series interrogator droid and their victim who was none other than Lenalee Lee.

Lenalee was held in an electrical field with her hands held above her head and both hands and legs spread apart to prevent any movement.

"You know you are REALLY a strong willed woman. You know that right?" Nheel asked as he watched Lenalee spasm in pain with electrical shooting through every fiber of her body.

The attack stops and Lenalee starts gasping for air once lightning stopped going through her.

"Why *pant* are you even *pant* doing this? You haven't *pant* even given me *pant* a question." Lenalee said as sweat slid down her face.

"There is nothing to ask." Nheel said as he walked in front of her with an evil smile on his face "You are a prisoner here and you are also a VERY dangerous individual to our empire and as such we are to make sure that you don't do anything that will be considered a risk to our empire."

"What can I do while in this prison?" Lenalee asked.

"A lot of things Sword of Heart." Nheel said as he grabs her by the chin and forces her to look at him "You are a member of the Swords of Heaven, pilot of a transformable Gundam, and those boots of yours are another story." Nheel said.

"My boots?" Lenalee asked in confusion.

"Yes, your boots. Those things can cause damage and was able to take down a single Sutherland in one kick. I wonder what it will do if the Sith had control." Nheel said with his evil smile growing.

"If you expect the torture to turn me into a slave then FORGET IT!" Lenalee shouted with her eyes narrowed at the Sith Lord.

Nheel scoffs before throwing her head to the side and then backhanding her across the face which a bruise started to form.

"There are ways to get what we want." Nheel said before he raised both hands and shot force lightning at her, causing her to scream in agony from the dark side enhanced lightning coursing through her body.

Suddenly the door opens and a Stormtrooper walks in.

"Sir, there's a communication for you." Said the trooper.

"I'm busy at the moment." Nheel said as he was too focused on enjoying the screams Lenalee was making.

"Sir it's Lord Oculus." The trooper said causing Nheel to stop.

"If its Lord Oculus then I shall go." Nheel said to the trooper.

Nheel looked at the interrogator droid and said "When I leave continue with the torture but keep me informed on when she's done."

"Yes milord." The droid said as Nheel and the trooper left but once the door closed screams were heard.

A few minutes later and Nheel reached a holoprojector and dropped to one knee as a human sized Darth Oculus who was wearing his regular armor stood before him.

"What's the progress Lord Nheel." Oculus asked the warden.

"It seems that she's stronger willed than we thought. She's putting up a good fight but she will lose." Nheel said with knowing satisfaction.

"How much have you progressed?" Oculus asked.

"At the moment master I have completed phase 1 and am in the middle of phase 2. Her will made it difficult for phase 1 to finish but phase 2 should be completed in a few hours."

"Make sure that the woman gets at least some rest. We don't want those boots of hers to be lost to us." Oculus ordered.

"If I may ask milord, what is the situation in the galaxy?" Nheel asked.

Earlier reports seems were a bit light, we have taken many worlds from the Federation and they are unable to put up a good defense. Those Swords may be good generals but they aren't perfect. Mandalore is putting up a good defense and have destroyed all of our fleets so we'll leave them alone. Same goes for Sanghelios. The Sangheili have destroyed all fleets moving towards them so we are pulling away from their territory. And the fleets over Earth are still at a stalemate so we can't think of when and who sends the first shot." Oculus said as he looked at the Sith lord.

"What do you think our chances of victory are milord?" Nheel asked.

"I believe that the Sith Empire will emerge victorious in about a year. The Federation is low on moral and with the Swords of Honor, Love, Strength, Heart, and Redemption out of the way that just leaves the Swords of Knowledge, Justice, Freedom, War, Courage, Skill, Destiny, Vengeance and their newest addition the Sword of Determination. They may still put up a good enough but with the Sword of Freedom in command, they will fall like they have in the past." Oculus said.

"Experience is on your side milord." Nheel said.

"Yes and soon they will fall and without them then our victory is determined." Oculus said holding a hand in front of his face which clenches into a fist.

"Milord if I may ask, what is the situation with Darth Imperius?" Nheel asked.

"He is heading back to the capitol and should be here in a few days." Said the Sith lord before his focus was on something else "Darth Nheel do you sense that?"

"Yes master. This disturbance… is strange." Nheel said as he got onto his feet.

"Continue with the procedure but remember, wait for me before you begin phase 4." Oculus ordered.

Darth Nheel bowed to the Sith lord and said "I live to serve you Lord Oculus." Before the hologram of Darth Oculus vanishes.

**Unknown location**

"Situation is unknown."

"Sith Empire has taken seventeen worlds and destroying twenty five Federation fleets."

"Orion Federation has successfully defended three worlds and taken two Sith worlds."

"Orion Federation and the Swords of Heaven's are searching for clues on the whereabouts of the Sword of Heart."

"By the data count the Orion Federation have a 29.8392 percent chance of victory… And the Sith have a 89.4852 percent chance of victory."

"Data on the Sword of Freedom detects… that there is a 100 percent chance that he will lose his life."

"Data on the Sword of Redemption tells that there is a 21 percent chance of his survival."

"But there was a 12 percent chance of the Sword of Freedom returning to the Federation and the lower percentage has small chances of success."

"That is rare. Never underestimate them."

"It is time… to begin the hack."

* * *

**(Uso by SID)**

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show a single streak fly through the sky before it was followed by thousands of more before the screen pulls back to show the Swords of Heavens, AC pilots, jet pilots, Knightmare pilots, and soldiers looking up at the sky_

**(Nee kimi wa oboeteimasuka)** _Shifts to show a giant metal clawed hand which shrinks into a regular hand showing a phantom image of Dexter before it fades to show Chris leaning his back against a tree_

**(Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu)** _Shifts to show Chris looks in a direction to see the other Swords looking at him with bright looks on their faces causing him to smile_

**(Futari yorisotta)** _Chris looks up at the sky where the camera pans to show Gundams and several other machines and vehicles fly through the sky_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show the inside of a warship showing both Dexter and Chris looking at one another_

**(Muri na egao no ura)** _Both Dexter and Chris bow before engaging their Scale Mail and start throwing punches at one another_

**(Nobita kage wo kakumau)** _The two continue their spar with the strikes occasionally hitting one another before Dexter grabs Chris and tosses him into the air where he follows with an energy encased fist hitting Chris in the chest which shattered his Scale Mail save his gauntlet and sent him flying_

**(Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu)** _Chris flew passing Braydin and Aiden in Mandalorian armor and an ODST with foldable axes strapped to his back before Chris continued flying until he is caught by Darth Imperius who punched Chris in the face sending him flying before releasing a roar as well as sending a wave of black mist_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show Kallen as she and John were sparring with Andrew, Ben, and Saber_

**(Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machitsuzukete)** _Shifts to show Jarod as he was working on something before it explodes in his face sending him flying before he gets back into the room wiping soot off his face before he cracks his knuckles and continues what he was working on_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show several machines fly through the sky before one aims a rifle and fires at the screen_

**(Kuuhaku no yoru mo kuru hazu no nai asa mo)** _Shifts to show Lenalee and Alyssa as they stood in front of makeshift graves with the former crying openly while the latter was trying to comfort her_

**(Zenbu wakattetanda)** _Shifts to show Alex and Josh standing side by side where they nod their heads before drawing their weapons and Alex sends a beam of energy while Josh sends an ice dragon which causes an explosion_

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show several Armored Cores hover across the ground while Knightmares drove beside them while they engaged Sith mobile suits and Britannian Knightmares_

**(Nee itsuka omoidasu deshou)** _Shifts to show several jets fly through the sky followed by Federation fighters and machines as they attacked Sith mobile suits and fighters_

**(Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idaite)** _Shifts to show all of the Swords of Heavens Gundams fly through a battle field demolishing Sith mobile suits before they flew at the black Ghirarga where they clashed creating a bright flash_

**(Futari arukidasu)** _Shifts to show a pocket watch which closes with the holder being Chris who hands it to a cloaked figure before they and the Swords of Heavens walk away down a road before shifting to a flight deck to show the Swords of Heavens and AC pilots with their Gundams, mobile suits, and Armored Cores behind them_

**(End of ending)**

**Preview**

* * *

_"__The battle of Madagascar is finished Africa has begun."_ Shifts to show a several Federation soldiers in a room with an Armored Core

_"__But now another battle is underway."_ Shifts to show Federation ships, fighters, and mobile suits engaging Sith ships, fighters, and mobile suits over Earth

_"__The battle between the E.U. and Britannia now involves the Federation and the mercenary group ORCA."_ Shifts to show the Oracle and Nine Ball skidding to a halt and firing their respective weapons at several Sith mobile suits and Britannian Knightmares

_"__And soon new players will arrive which will test they're resolve."_ Shifts to show a gold Knightmare moving to attack an Alexander before shifting to show two unknown machines fighting both the Nine Ball and the Oracle

_Next episode: Battle with Europe_

_"__What will this battle show?"_ Shifts to show E.U. Knightmares and ORCA Armored Cores moving to attack Sith and Britannian forces


	6. Battle with Europe

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_The skills of the machines are only as good as the skills of the pilots_

_But it also requires a working team to make an effective team_

* * *

**(Cue Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch)**

**(Instrumental) **_The screen opens to show a red armored arm raised in the air with a field of flowers surrounding it as the title appears_

**(Shuuchuu dekitenaina mada karada ga mayyotteirunda) **_The camera shifts to show Chris in his Scale Mail armor with his helmet broken and pieces of armor fractured_

**(Furueteitanja kontoroorushitatte burerunda) **_The camera zooms in on Chris's face as his arm remains raised until he blinks and slams his fist onto the flowers, crushing them into the ground_

**(Taiyou mo tsuki mo nanmo kanzen ni kocchi muiteinaiga) **_The camera shifts to Chris standing up as nine shadowed beings appear in front of him before it changes to Chris glaring at them_

**(Yarushikanainda likidaseruyouni sotto tsubeyaita) **_Chris then brings out Excalibur Galatine before charging at the shadows_

**(Instrumental) **_The scene changes to various clips of the Swords_

**(Joukyou wa waruiga tada nigedasunja konjou nainaa) **_The camera shifts to show two cloaked figures standing in a burning city with sadistic grins being seen under their hoods as both their eyes glow red_

**(Tenbou wa naiga dokyou dekuria suru shika naiya) **_The scene changes to show the Armored Core pilots as they stand on a cliff, watching over the land below_

**(Shoudou wa osaetamama taagetto to no kankaku sagure) **_The scene changes to Lelouch sitting against a wall before the camera zooms in on his eyes as flames begin to reflect off of them_

**(Hitsuyou na mon wa katsu puraido) **_The scene changes to show Lelouch in his Zero outfit with Kallen by his side as they glance at the sky_

**(Ajiwau nowa shouri no bishu ka) **_The scene changes to show Alex holding his Judgment Execution while the Astraea Plus appears behind him_

**(Soretomo haiboku no kujuu ka) **_The scene changes to Lenalee leaning against a broken piece of wreckage as an afterimage of Jacob appears behind her_

**(Sou subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu) **_The camera changes to Ben, Andrew, and Jarod on a cliff, watching the sunrise before it shifts to John looking at the night sky with the full moon shining_

**(Ayatsuritai unmei no ito) **_The camera changes to Alyssa walking through a field as wind blows through her hair while an afterimage of Braydin and Aiden appear in front of her with their hands outstretched to her_

**(Zekkou no goorudentaimu kono te de tsukame) **_The scene changes to show the Gundams in front of the camera posing before it shifts to the Lancelot and the Guren Mk. II fighting_

**(Koshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeruyo) **_The camera changes to Euphie clasping her chest as apparitions of John and Suzaku appear to her sides as tears begin to fall from her eyes_

**(Iryuujon no sekai e hikizurikonde) **_The scene changes to the Swords falling through an endless darkness before it shifts to Chris standing in front of an intricate door before looking back to see Cerina holding her arms out to him_

**(Saigennai puresshaageemu sururito nukete) **_The scene changes to a figure covered in black armor flying through a dark area while avoiding shadowy arms before being lifted by astral arms. The scene changes to Chris floating in a darkened abyss with a large apparition of Cerina behind him_

**(Eikou no boodaarain tobikoeru tameni) **_The scene changes to Chris in his Scale Mail with his helmet shattered as he struggles to open prying jaws as he reaches out for a bright light_

**(Haumenii dorekurai no daishou ga iru) **_The camera dims to show Chris's arm raised before he blinks in confusion and slams his fist to the said before stopping_

**(Tedanashitakunai mon wa dore) **_The camera shifts to Chris's fist as it opens to reveal a white flower with slight drops of water on it_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**E.U. castle**

'This place has a silence to it that makes the bustle of the city seem like a dream. Revolutionary Calendar, year 228, Prairial the 7th. One month has passed since we returned from Paris to Weiswolf Castle deep in the forest. I have yet to hear from General HQ regarding mission plans. This peaceful time will not last long, I fear. Because I know that days of fighting most certainly lie ahead.' Leila Malkal thought as she wrote on a piece of paper what she was thinking 'Remnants of the Orion Federation were welcomed into the E.U. and have been helpful in our fight against both the Britannians and the Sith Empires. The mercenaries calling themselves ORCA have also helped on the front line… mainly the ones known as David Walker and Kasumi Alder. Their machines that they call the Oracle and the Nine Ball have defeated many Sith and Britannian forces along with other machines that they call Armored Cores. Without them I'm not sure we would have lasted very long on battle against both Britannia and the Sith.'

Leila stops writing and walks towards the window where she looked out it towards the sky to see a Knightmare with a GN Striker pack being escorted by 2 Murasame in flight mode.

In another part of the castle one of the resident civilian brain science experts Sophie Randall as she walked down a flight of stairs before she reached a metal door which she walked through said door and enters a room where she sees Joe Wise working on a terminal.

"How are things progressing, Joe Wise?" Sophie asked as she approached him from behind.

"Without a hitch." The data transfer from the neuro device should finish on schedule, Dr. Randle." Joe said with a sucker in his mouth.

"Anna will be glad to hear it." Sophie said with a smile.

"Want a sucker?" Joe asked as he picked a random sucker.

"Not right now." Sophie said holding up a hand as she looked at a screen.

"Too bad, they're delicious." Joe said as he puts the sucker back with the rest.

"How do the EEG's of the other three look?" Sophie asked.

"Promising, I think." Joe said as he looked at the data "They're kinda scary, but all three have an AAA compatibility rating. It's amazing. They seem to be a good match for Akito, too."

"BRS success probability?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Around 87%, I'd say." Joe answered.

"Really?" Sophie asked surprised.

"Yeah, they're not even parents or siblings. It's strange." Joe said amazed.

"You're right. It _is_ strange." Sophie said equally amazed.

"Also there is something about those mercenaries that joined up with us." Joe said as he brought a picture of David and Kasumi.

"What did you find?" Sophie asked.

"Well I saw that from the simulations that their skills are great. If they wanted, only two of their pilots could attack the E.U. and win. Heck I don't think even Akito can beat them.

"Are you saying that Akito doesn't stand a chance against them?" Sophie asked.

"I'm saying that Akito might not last two minutes against them." Joe answered.

Sophie focused on the picture of David and Kasumi thinking 'If they are that powerful then it's best to be wary of."

**Different location**

In another section of the castle in one of the rooms sat Yukiya Naruse, Ryo Sayama, and Ayano Kosaka.

"Hey, Ryo. How long do you plan to stick around here?" Ayano asked as she sat on a window seal while Yukiya and Ryo were on their respective beds with the former on his holo computer.

"We get free room and board here. It looks like an old castle, but it's high-tech and tidy inside. That's why there's not a rat to be seen. Right, Yukiya?" Ryo said with his arms crossed behind his head.

"That's right. Ayano, you hate rats, don't you?" Yukiya said with a smile on his face directed towards the black haired girl.

"It's not like you to do let somebody put you into a uniform and do nothing!" Ayano shouted as she jumped off and walked away from the window.

"Don't get so worked up." Ryo said as he sat up.

"I bet Ayano doesn't like that they took her dagger from her." Said the computer user.

"Damn right I don't!" Ayano growled "That bitch… _or_ that guy."

'And those people in the Federation.' Ayano thought as an image of the Armored Core pilots went through her head before she began talking about Akito again saying "How can a Japanese work for-"

Ryo interrupted her saying "Yukiya, have you finished setting up our next game?"

"Just about." Yukiya answered as he continued presses buttons.

"What are you talking about?" Ayano asked in confusion before she looked towards Ryo saying "Tell me, Ryo!"

"You don't need to know yet, Ayano." Ryo answered.

"Why are you freezing me out-" Ayano was interrupted again by Yukiya said "Ayano.

Ayano focuses her attention on Yukiya as he said "We're happy and content here. Understand?"

**Different location**

"Are you sure it's a good idea to keep those three Elevens, I mean those Former Japanese running loose, sir?" Asked Major Oscar Hamel as he stood in front of Klaus Warwick.

"Has there been a problem, Major Hamel?" Klaus asked.

"They're criminals who attempted to abduct General Smilas." Major Hamel answered.

"True, under normal circumstances, they'd be felons looking at execution." Klaus said as he poured some alcohol into a drink.

"Then we should let them be brought to justice!" Oscar demanded.

"Commander Malkal brought them here, saying she wanted to use them. So why not? General Smilas _did_ okay it." Klaus said as he stretched.

"If they take any hostile action, it will be difficult to subdue them with just my special forces team even with help from the Orion Federation." Hamel said as Klaus took a sip of his drink.

"Don't worry so much. The security system here is ridiculously elaborate. Besides, we need people like them here. People who won't be missed if they die." Klaus said without a care for the world unaware that he was being listened to by several Armored Core pilots.

"Damn bastard!" Will Worth growled silently as he walked away.

**Hallway**

"I'm sick of the simulators." Ayano muttered as she, Yukiya, and Ryo walked through the halls and passing a few Federation soldiers.

"They're comfy. They're better than that other thing that spins you around." Yukiya as he was focused on his device.

"Yeah, you puked in that one, Ayano." Ryo said with a smirk.

"I'm prone to motion sickness!" Ayano pouted.

Suddenly something caught Yukiya's attention and he sees the leg of an animal and runs towards the crack that the leg was coming out of and looks to see a black cat which meows at him.

"A cat?" Yukiya said surprised while said cat walks away.

"Oh I get it." Yukiya said with a smile as he stood up.

**Britannian castle**

At a Britannian castle a party was underway with Vakor still wearing his armor while everyone else was wearing either suits or dresses.

'What the hell were these people thinking when they held back this party?' Vakor thought since he wasn't one for formal parties.

"May I offer my congratulations on your son's success." Said a Britannian military officer to Maria Shaing before kissing her hand "The Shaing family's position is now secure."

"Thank you, Earl Orleans. We owe it all to the late Sir Manfredi." Marian said with a smile.

"Come to think of it, where is the party's guest of honor?" Asked the officer.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him for a while." Marian said putting a hand to her chin.

"I think I might know." Vakor muttered as he walked outside to see Shin with his younger step sister Alice.

"Alice mother is worried." Shin said to the girl as some children were chasing one another.

"I hate these parties. I don't know a single person at them." Alice said as she looked down towards the ground.

"Brother, take me on a long drive to the coast tomorrow. Please, brother." Alice said with a bright look in her eyes before grabbing his hand "Promise me, brother."

"Tomorrow is the Order of Michael's review ceremony." Shin said.

"Eh? It is?" Alice asked in a sad tone.

"I won't be able to return for some time. But I give my word that I will spend my leave days with you, Alice." Shin said to the girl with an evil smile which Alice didn't notice.

"Wonderful!" Alice shouted as she wrapped her arms around him with both unaware that they were being watched by a woman with fare skin, brownish red hair, and light purple eyes. This was Jean Low.

**Weiswolf castle**

In her office, Leila was working on some papers before her phone went off.

Leila picks up the phone and puts it to her ear "Yes?"

"Sorry for calling so late, Commander. I didn't wake you up, did I?" Klaus said over the phone.

"No, I was up." Leila said back.

"Oh, you were? Operation orders were just delivered from HQ." Klaus said catching Leila by surprise.

"I'll bring them over right away. You can unseal them there." Klaus said before hanging up.

A few minutes later Klaus arrives but with Maximilian Thermidor and Berlioz since both were also a part of the Federation that was staying in the castle and worked alongside her group. Leila opens the message.

"Another damn suicide miss-" Klaus stops to clear his throat "I mean, we've ben tasked with another difficult mission, Commander Malcal. This says that they're moving up the Warsaw garrison force, but they're for internal matters. That latest public opinion poll must've rattled the government bigwigs something fierce. If they keep the eyes of the populace distracted outwards, they'll be able to cover their own butts for the time being."

Leila slams a fist onto her desk saying "Is that why they're having the Wyvern Squad drop inside enemy lines?"

"Well, to be blunt, they're to be decoys. Or sacrificial pawns, I suppose." Klaus clarified.

"They don't have the manpower they need to carry out the mission!" Leila said to the drunk.

"You mean to say that you can't simply disobey orders? You do know that sound reasoning isn't going to help you, don't you?" Klaus said to his commander causing her to pause "I suppose you have no choice."

"There is always a choice." Thermidor said crossing his arms over his chest.

Both Klaus and Leila look at the NEXT pilot as he continued saying "If you want those Japanese to survive then it's up to the commander to decide on the way to make it happen."

**Knightmare hanger**

In a Knightmare hanger several Federation Knightmares moved around before the hatch opens and walked in was a familiar Knightmare that all Federation soldiers knew of. The Lancelot Club.

"So Rai just arrived." Denal said as he watched the Lancelot walk in before going into a Knightmare dock.

"Yeah he did." Boomer said as he approached them with his helmet off.

The hatch of the Lancelot Club's cockpit opens and the chair slides out revealing Rai wearing the same Knightmare pilot suit he wore when he first got the Lancelot Club.

"Glad to finally find you guys." Rai said with a smile as he climbed down via mobile stairs that they rolled up.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since the battle." Denal said as he shook the young pilot's hand.

"I've been in Federation space doing what I can to help on the frontlines. I was just reassigned to here by Revan since he believed there was something still worth fighting for. And even I agree with him because this is my home." Rai said with a smile.

"Well glad to hear and have you back kid." Boomer said as he shook Rai's hand.

"So what is new?" Rai asked.

"Nothing much just some reports on Sith and Britannian movements but no major conflicts besides what our Lynx can find." Denal answered with a shrug as he looked towards a door.

"Well I just came from orbit and I saw that the Sith fleet has shrank so now it's an even fight for the Federation's fleet." Rai said as he looked towards the Lancelot Club as its GN Striker pack was removed and its energy filler was being removed.

"Wait the Sith have pulled their ships back?" Denal asked in surprise.

"Yeah and it will likely help with the future operation." Rai said confusing the clones and Federation soldiers.

**Garden**

In the garden, Leila was reading a book next to the lake before the sound of footsteps drew her attention making her look to see both Akito and David.

"Lt. Hyuga, and Mr. Walker. Thank you for agreeing to come." Leila said as she puts her book down with a smile.

"You ordered me to come, so I came. There's no need for pleasantries." Akito said with little to no emotion.

"I was actually looking forward to this." David said with a smile as he adjusted his uniform coat.

"Please take a seat." Leila said before she sat down.

"Would you like some tea?" Leila asked as both Akito and David sat down.

"This tea has a lovely aroma." Leila said as she began pouring some tea.

"Is this about those three?" Akito asked.

Leila has a solemn look before saying "Yes. I hoped to get your opinion on the matter, Lieutenant."

"Be my guest." Leila said as she sat out tea for both David and Akito.

"Do you believe they will continue to behave and go into battle, Commander?" Akito asked as David took a sip of his tea.

"I believe they have accepted their situation." Leila admitted.

"That's what you want to see, Commander. It isn't reality." Akito said without emotion.

"They can't leave here and support themselves." Leila said with a bit of sadness.

"Because they are criminals… as well as Elevens?" Akito said.

"I only meant-" Leila tried to say only for Akito to interrupt her saying "It's all right. Let's speak only the unvarnished truth. I don't want to waste time. I expect that they also know what you have in mind, Commander. In which case… you can be sure that they will rebel against you."

"Unless they have the proper motivation as well as comrades to work with." David said as he took another sip of his tea.

Both Leila and Akito look at David as he finished his tea before he said "In any group the best way for any to survive is with a great motivation and their comrades. Be they military, mercenary, pirate, or gang. Comrades are the key to survival."

**Armored Core hanger**

"Kasumi, where do you want these pulse rounds?" Asked a Federation trooper.

"Put them right next to the missiles." Kasumi answered from her spot next to the Nine Balls head.

"Right away, ma'am." The trooper said as he went off to complete his task.

As the twin sister of Galatine continued to work on her machine, she failed to notice three certain human-sized Gundams approaching her.

"Excuse me, Miss Alder." A familiar robotic voice called out to Kasumi, who broke away from her work and looked down to see Captain Gundam, Zero the Winged Knight, and Bakunetsumaru.

"Oh, it's you three, is there something you need?" Kasumi asked with a smile on her face which brought blushes onto Zero and Bakunetsumaru's cheeks.

"Actually, Princess, we were wondering what our task is." Zero asked which only confused the girl.

"What he means is that some of us wish to help. I personally want to face off against these Britannian cowards and give them a taste of my Blazing Swords!" The fiery samurai Gundam boasted while slashing the air with his swords.

"What he means is that we'd be more useful if we help you in any task you ask of us, ma'am." Captain Gundam said.

Kasumi hummed as she looked at the three SD Gundams. "Well…" She dropped down from the Nine Ball and looked at the three with a smile. "Will you promise to protect me and my friends?" She asked.

Zero kneeled in front of Kasumi, taking one of her hands. "By my honor as a Knight, I will personally see to your safety, Princess." He vowed.

Bakunetsumaru bowed his head to the Alder girl. "I shall lay down my life if need be in order to keep you safe, Hime-sama."

Captain gave Kasumi a nod. "I'll help however I can, Miss Alder." He said.

Kasumi beamed at the three then hugged them. "Thank you, you three are the best and I know you'll do great in helping us." She squealed in joy.

Captain blinked at the affection while Zero and Bakunetsumaru blushed profusely at the assets pressing on their armors.

**Sith station**

"Lord Imperius welcome to station _Servetus_." Said a Sith officer as Darth Imperius walked down the ramp of a Lambda-class shuttle along with Colonel Radec.

"Where is Lord Oculus?" Imperius asked.

"He is in room D-93." The officer answered.

Imperius nods his head before he and Radec made their way through the station passing a room where inside they could hear the screams of pain causing both men to look inside… to see a Sith soldier undergoing the transformation to become a DEMON.

"This is sickening. Transforming fine soldiers into abominations just to improve them is just sick even with a small thought of the name." Radec growled.

"Even I am disgusted with something like this… but I am not at liberty to disobey Lord Oculus or Mundus." Imperius said as he walked off with Radec following.

"Lord Imperius, Colonel Radec. Lord Oculus is in here." Said a Sith trooper.

Imperius and Radec walk into the room where inside was a table and standing around them were some medical droids, doctors, 5 Sith troopers, 2 DEMONs, and Darth Oculus.

"Darth Imperius, glad to see you finally arrived." Darth Oculus said.

"Is there a reason why I'm here?" Imperius asked.

"It was time we upgraded your powers." Oculus said to the black armored Sith lord.

"For what reason?" Imperius asked.

"You were unable to kill the Swords of Heaven even though you captured the Sword of Heart there are still a few Swords left and as such you have shown little to no ability to destroy them so this was the only solution." Oculus explained.

Imperius narrowed his eyes behind his helmet at what Oculus said.

"I can deal with them without any upgrades." Imperius said with a small unnoticeable growl.

"If you believe so but we don't believe so. It has come to a decision that you will be enhanced. That is an order." Oculus said without room for debate.

Imperius growled clenching his fists before reluctantly agreeing.

Imperius removes his armor and sits onto the table, letting the straps wrap around his wrists and ankles while Radec stood in a different room.

"Now lord Imperius this will hurt so just bear with it." Said a doctor as needles came from slots on the floor and moved towards Imperius's neck, arms, and legs before the needles stick into his neck, arms, and legs before the glowing red black liquid that the syringes contained flow into Imperius's body before he began feeling immense pain shoot through his body before his body starting to spasm out while the restraints kept him in place.

"This won't end well." Radec muttered before he looked towards Oculus who left the room "But the thing is… it won't end well for you."

**Weiswolf Castle**

**Next day**

Inside an elevator in Weiswolf Castle stood Anna Clement, Leila Malcal, Will Worth, May Greenfield, Max Walker, and David Walker as they descended.

"I know about the drones. I admit that I prefer the idea of using unmanned machines in combat. But I don't think that current AI can live up to your expectations, Leila. They have to be able to react instantly to their targets, right? Artificial Intelligence like that isn't technologically feasible now." Anna said to Leila.

"Not feasible for you but we will be able to do it since our machines have built in assistant AI's." David said with a shrug.

They stood there in silence for the next few seconds before the door opens and they walk out into a large room where a new type of Alexander Knightmare Frame walked on a treadmill while at a terminal stood Chloe Winkel and Hilda Fagan as well as one Clone trooper and one Federation trooper as guards with one guard being CS-1004 also called Kano and Private William Danvers.

"Being in the military is a lot tougher than I was expecting, right ,Sergeant. Hilda?" Chloe asked.

"I thought it would be a cushy civil service job, Sergeant. Chloe." Said Hilda.

"'Cause the boss is so enthusiastic." Chloe said as she pressed a button.

"If we get to make a carrier of it. I wonder if we can make Technical Officer?" Hilda asked before the Alexander transformed into Insect Mode.

"We cut the time down by 0.05 seconds!" Chloe said with joy.

"A new record! Looks like that 25D unit worked like a charm." Hilda said with equal joy.

"Chloe, Hilda, is the upload complete yet?" Anna asked the two workers.

"Yes, Boss! We're running the final checks now!" Chloe said with a smile.

"It's working really well. It's all thanks to Akito's data." Hilda said to the two E.U. officers.

"I'm glad to hear it. It looks like this will let us roll out the Type 02." Anna said with a smile.

**Different room**

Sitting around their room Ayano, Ryo, and Yukiya were bored from what they could tell.

"Ayano, what time is it?" Yukiya asked.

"3:02." Ayano answered.

"It's 3 already?" Yukiya asked.

Yukiya looks at the computer with a fake smile before he focuses his attention on Ryo.

"Ryo, are you hungry?" Yukiya asked.

"You're hopeless." Ryo said as he stood up and began walking towards the door "Want to head down to the cafeteria, then?"

Yukiya stood up and shut off his device before he walked towards a different section of the room "Nah, the snacks there are terrible."

"Then hold out until dinner." Ryo said as he stopped in front of the camera blocking its view before Yukiya drew a knife and tore off a panel showing circuits.

"Yeah, I guess I'll try to tough it out until dinner." Yukiya said as be replaced a wire with a chip.

"It's for the best. We have simulator training again later. If you eat like a pig, you'll puke." Ryo said as Yukiya pulled out his device and began hacking the system.

"That's got it. " Yukiya whispered before he looked at Ryo "We're clear."

"Attaboy, Yukiya! Okay, then… Let's get started!" Ryo said before he kicks the podium which held the camera, damaging it.

**Security room**

Major Hamel along with Denal walk into the room which was occupied by only E.U. soldiers since they didn't trust the Federation to work their equipment.

"Major Hamel, Sergeant Kano." Said an E.U. soldier.

"Anything unusual to report? Don't take your eyes off the new Wyvern recruits" Hamel said as looked at different screens.

"We know, sir. There's been nothing new to report so far, though." Said an E.U. soldier.

Kano was more focused on the image because he felt that something was off.

**Garden**

"You've always been a workaholic, Leila. You need to unwind sometimes." Anna said as she, Leila, John, Max, May, David, and Kano walk with the Sergeant holding his DC-15S.

"We can't let this beautiful garden go to waste, can we?" Anna asked before she stopped and stretched her arm out saying "This feels wonderful!"

Suddenly Anna notices something "Hm? Look at that, Leila."

"What is it, Anna?" Leila asked as she and the others walked up with Kano preparing to turn off the safety of his blaster.

"Up there. On the ledge." Anna said pointing to said ledge which everyone sees and Kano removes his finger as Anna said "Isn't that Eliza?"

"Eliza!" Leila said with worry before she runs off with David, John, and Kano following.

**Flashback**

_"I managed to hack into the server. The security camera keeps showing us in this room. Also… I tweaked the data on these." Yukiya said to Ryo and Ayano as he held up their futuristic dog tags._

_"I loaded them with fake data that will let us pass through their security."_

**End flashback**

An elevator door opens and Leila, David, John, and Kano walk out before they made their way towards where they last saw the cat.

"How on earth did she get out of my room?" Leila asked.

"Maybe there are some cracks? I mean this castle is old no matter how much you upgrade, there is bound to be some cracks." David suggested but as they reached a hall they stop and hide when they see Ayano walking through.

"What's she doing out of her room?" David muttered before they went off to follow but when they turn the corner they were met with an empty hall.

"Denal can you give me a report on the recruits?" Kano asked.

"They're in their room Sergeant. Why what's wrong?" Denal asked.

Leila pressed her hands on the wall before she reached a piece of stone and she pushes and it moves open revealing a hidden passage which she crawled into followed by David and John.

"Because there is something wrong here." Kano said before cutting the link as he crawling into the passage.

There's a passage in here?" Leila asked.

"Well this might help explain how she gets out of your room." David said as he helped Kano onto his feet.

"Sergeant get headlights on, we have a runaway to catch." John said before Kano nods his head and straps lights onto his helmet before they run off in an attempt to follow Ayano.

**Akito**

Akito reached his floor where he made his way towards his room but when he opens it he walks in only to find Yukiya with make-shift explosives strapped to his chest.

"Welcome back, Akito Hyuga." Yukiya said with a crazed smile.

"A handmade bomb, eh?" Akito asked as he walked towards Yukiya without fear.

"Stop right here." Yukiya said causing Akito to stop in his tracks but still showing not a single hint of fear.

"Akito, you're too dangerous to live. So die with me here." Yukiya said with his crazed smile still remaining.

**Different room**

A door opens and 2 Clone troopers wearing white phase 1 armor look in to find an empty room.

"Call security! We have three runaways!" Shouted a trooper before both run off.

**Different location**

An elevator opens and Ryo runs out and finds himself in what he was expecting to be a Knightmare hanger but he finds no Knightmares.

"What's the deal? There aren't any Knightmares in here!" Ryo said as he looks to see pods before he approached an open one but when he climbed to get a better look inside he finds a Knightmare cockpit.

"These are cockpits?" Ryo looked from the cockpits down a tunnel and said "they're down there, huh?"

**Akito's room**

"You give off the same smell as me, you know that? Let's have a chat before we die." Yukiya said.

"Get it over with, or the special forces squad or Federation soldiers will show up." Akito said uncaring.

"They're not a problem. They're watching a virtual reality I constructed." Yukiya thinking that he tricked the Federation.

"But enough about them. Look at this." Yukiya said as he removed his left hands glove which revealed a scarred hand which looked like it was sliced into.

"Look at this. Interesting, isn't it?" Yukiya said as he showed that both sides showed the same injury which was made by a knife but Akito was still uncaring.

"I have lots of scars on my back, too. How do you think I got them?" Yukiya said to the blue haired pilot.

"I couldn't care less." Akito admitted.

"Don't be like that! Have a little fin! You're about to die, after all." Yukiya said to Akito but he was still uncaring.

"*Sigh* You're a tough audience. Whatever, I'll throw it in free of charge." Yukiya said before he went through his tail "It was three years ago, in Amsterdam's Japanese ghetto. The adults' sense of inferiority and discontent had also infected the youth. They prayed on those weaker than them to vent their dissatisfaction. Japanese persecuted other Japanese. The world was better off without them, so I took care of them with a bomb."

As Yukiya said this he was reliving those images in his head as he continued saying "That's why I don't give a rat's ass about Japanese. About Elevens. I escaped from the ghetto, and to avoid the police, I entered the world of the underground. That's where I met Ryo and his group. For the first time, I found friends that I could trust I found a family." As Yukiya said this he was unaware that Sergeant Boomer along with 4 Clone troopers were waiting at the door to rush in.

"Which is why I won't let any more of them die. I'm going to protect them." Yukiya finished his tail before he moved to press the device which would set off the explosives.

"What makes you so sure that you won't come back if you go into battle? I did." Akito said stopping Yukiya.

"That's a real mystery. Some rumors say you used your squadmates as human shields." Yukiya said as he looked Akito in the eye.

"In that case, come with me. Then you'll know for sure. There are three of you. And only one of me." Akito suggested.

"I hadn't thought of that." Yukiya admitted "That's true."

Yukiya then laughed slightly before removing the explosives and tossing them at Akito's feet.

"Akito, you're an interesting guy." As Yukiya said this Akito just smiled.

**Forest**

Ayano climbed out of the cave and took several steps forward looking around and said "There aren't gonna be any communications cables out here in the forest! Yukiya you jerk!"

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps and the safety of a blaster turning off causing Ayano to spin around to see Leila, David, John, and Kano coming from the way she came with the clone aiming his blaster at her.

"Are you returning to the castle? What are the other two up to?" Leila asked.

Ayano glared at the four which they notice.

"I'm on your side!" Leila tried to say.

"Give me a break! You're going to use us as your disposable pawns!" Shouted Ayano believing that the E.U. would use her like pawns.

Kano tightens his grip on his blaster but he, John, and David understood why she believed that because of what happened to Akito's comrades.

"I am not! I've been thinking of a way to ensure that you come back-" Leila was interrupted by Ayano who says "That's crap! You're always where it's nice and safe!"

Leila flinched at that as Leila said "How many have died so far? How many Elevens have died in your operations?!"

"I won't let anyone else die." Leila said surprising Ayano.

"I'm going into battle with you." Leila said surprising Ayano while Kano wasn't all that surprised because he, David, and John believed that she might wish to go into battle for her men.

**Tunnel**

Running down the tunnel was Ryo as he was running for the last 8 minutes before he stopped and started panting with sweat running down his face.

Ryo growled before he grabbed his scarf and tossed it into the ground saying "Damn it!"

Ryo then continued his journey to reach the end of the tunnel.

**Road**

**2 minutes later**

Driving down the road in a motorcycle was Leila but she wasn't alone because along with her was David, John, Kano, Boomer, and 2 other clone troopers in phase I armor.

David and John were driving motorcycles with David driving a Yamaha FZ1 while John drove a Yamaha FZ6.

The clones were given the choice of driving motorcycles but they sticked with their BARC Speeders.

As they drove Leila receives a call via her ear piece which she activates with the clones, David, and John answering theirs.

"Yes?" Leila asked as she focused on the road.

"Do you read me, Commander? It's Lieutenant Colonel Warwick." Klaus said over the phone.

"What is it?" Leila asked as David and John drove up next to her.

"I see that you're on your way to the launch site." Klaus said as the group made a right turn.

"Has anything happened with the Elevens?" Klaus asked.

"No, nothing." Leila answered.

"About that, ma'am. Our monitor feed from their room just cut out all of a sudden." Klaus said as he looked at a screen from where he stood.

"We know what caused it." Leila said as they drew closer to the launch site.

"You do, ma'am?" Klaus asked before he blinked "Wait, we?"

"I'll explain later. I need to hang up." Leila said.

"Ma'am, wait-" Klaus was cut off with Leila turning off her phone while David, John, and the clones did the same.

"Let's hope that boy doesn't do anything stupid." Said one of the clones.

**Launch site**

Ryo continued running until he finally reached the end of the tunnel only to find what looked like a large hanger with a rocket.

"What the hell is that?" Ryo asked in confusion.

Ryo looked at the rocket which was open revealing several objects with one open revealing them to be Knightmare containers.

"Wait, this is a-" Ryo was about to say before he hears a voice behind him say "An ultra-long range, extra-atmospheric transport."

Ryo spins around to see Leila walk in along with David and John while the clones move in aiming their DC-15S at him expecting him to attack at any moment.

"We'll conduct commando raids by using this new weapon to drop behind enemy lines." Leila said like an expert.

"Ah, I get it. Those are Knightmares?" Ryo said as he looked back at the containers.

"You expect us to fly off in that and die, huh?" Ryo asked.

"Since this is a war, returning alive will never be a 100% certainty. Nevertheless, I'd like us all to return safely." Leila said truthfully.

""Us"? Are you saying that you're coming along?" Ryo asked thinking it was a joke.

"Yes." Leila answered truthfully before Ryo bursts out laughing.

As this happened they didn't make a single move before Ryo stopped laughing and said "If you really mean that, you either have a naïve personality or are a fool."

"As the one who proposed this operation, I intend to fulfill my obligation to ensure that everyone comes home safely. I don't believe that to be foolish." Leila said with conviction.

"Mark my words, you'll regret it." Ryo said with a cocky smile on his face.

**Britannian territory**

A Lambda shuttle flew down escorted by 4 TIE Fighters before it landed with the TIE's flying away.

The ramp drops and walking out were 8 Helghast Troopers wearing Elite Shock Trooper armor who stand in two rows of eight in front of the shuttle before walking down the ramp was Darth Imperius and Colonel Mael Radec with the former looking more intimidating.

"Lord Imperius, we welcome you to Earth." Said a Sith officer as he stood in front of Darth Imperius and Radec along with Vakor, Do Su, and Shin Hyuga Shaing.

"What is the situation?" Radec asked.

"Right now we are preparing to move out until you arrived milord." Said the officer.

"But so far we are making good progress." Vakor said with his arms crossed.

"Good job. Let us get going. We have a battle to win." Radec said as they walked off.

**Weiswolf Castle**

In a large meeting room were several E.U. soldiers as well as Federation soldiers including Rai who was wearing a white ZAFT uniform with the ZAFT symbol replaced with two swords crossing each other over a shield while it also had blue marks on the wrists and shoulders.

"This op, Operation Gamma, is to assist the main E.U. force that's stationed in Warsaw." Klaus said as they look at a screen showing the battle line as well as troop deployments.

"They will march on Area 24A of the Eastern front. Our Wyvern Squad along with a Federation squad will drop behind the Britannian forces. They are deployed in that area and conduct a commando raid. This will throw the enemy into disarray, and the 103rd Corps will make a frontal attack." Klaus explained.

"You expect us to drop right into the enemy's lap?" Ryo asked.

"Especially when we will be having difficulty because of the Sith fleet in orbit. The second we get close they are going to blow us out of the sky." Said a clone pilot.

"This certainly _sounds_ like an op that uses Elevens." Yukiya said with a smile.

"Don't be so pessimistic. If you meet up with the advancing 103rd, you'll come home safe." Klaus said with a smile.

"With enemy forces in all directions?" Ryo asked.

"We have to live that long first." Yukiya said to his friend.

"You Former Japanese youngsters sure are negative Nellies. All right, allow me to deliver slightly happier news. The commander herself will take part in this operation." Klaus said causing both Japanese and E.U. to have surprised looks while the Federation didn't because they were used to it mainly due to their generals leading on the frontlines fighting with their men.

"Leila, are you serious?" Anna asked in worry.

"A commando raid will be ineffective unless sufficient troops are committed." Leila replied before she focused her attention towards the entire room "Unfortunately, we have only a handful of personnel to allocate to this operation. To bolster those numbers I've decided to employ drones."

The Federation soldiers narrow their eyes since the E.U. would be willing to use drones since they were used to destroying droids.

"However, an operator is needed to control those drones. For that reason, I am going to go into battle with you." Leila informed.

"At least they aren't droids." Muttered Boomer as he crossed his arms over his chest piece.

"Now listen we have a limited window so be ready for launch. Once we launch we need be quick since we're not sure how long the Federation fleet can hold out." Said a Clone Lieutenant.

"The upgraded transport will do what it can to get you through so good luck." Said a Federation trooper wearing his uniform before everyone stood up.

**Later that night**

"82, 81, 480" This was happening E.U. and Federation soldiers prepared for the operation.

"Eight minutes to liftoff. Launch countdown has begun. All systems nominal." Chloe said from her terminal.

"Now, then… Let's see how far the little lady can take this. Of course, if she comes back in one piece, that's a success." Klaus muttered as he looked at the main screen.

"Joe Wise, are you done calibrating the BRS program yet?" Sophie asked from her terminal.

"Just a little more. I'll have it done before the launch." Joe said before he took a sip of his drink.

"Hilda, how much longer until the Type 02 upload is complete?" Anna asked.

"45 seconds." Hilda answered.

"that's cutting it close!" Chloe said with worry.

"All systems now switched over for external to internal power."

**Dressing room**

Leila finished putting her pilot suit on and walked out of the dressing room to see David walking through the hall with his pilot suit on and helmet in hand.

"Are you ready Commander?" David asked as he looked her in the eye.

"Yes but I'm unsure of what will happen." Leila answered as she walked through the hall with him.

As they walked they see some Federation pilots in Knightmare pilot suits which look like Britannian Knightmare pilot suits but which were all white with the gold lines green as well with visors.

"I believe this is where we part ways because I need to get to my Armored Core." David said with a nod before he placed his helmet on and walked off.

Inside each Knightmare the pilots got ready for battle while Akito just crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

David got into the Oracle while Kasumi got into the Nine Ball before both AC's were loaded onto a transport along with the Redeemer, Merrygate, Supplice, and Unsung.

"Alright listen well lynx. When we are about to reach our objective keep your Kojima particles around the Armored Cores at full power until you reach the ground." Thermidor said as he sat in his NEXT's cockpit as he tightens his gloves.

The 6 Armored Cores were placed into two different containers with the Supplice, Unsung, and Nine Ball in one container while the Redeemer, Merrygate, and Oracle in another.

"Here we go." David muttered as he leans back.

In the Knightmare cockpit hanger were 5 cockpits for the Alexander units while there were also 20 more with 9 for Sutherlands, 9 for Gloucesters, the Lancelot Club, and one unknown.

The cockpits are moved through a tunnel before they reached their transports where they were uploaded into their designated Knightmares.

**E.U. Eastern Front Forces Front Line Command**

Waiting at the Eastern Front were E.U. forces with only a few Federation forces and 2 Armored Cores which were the My Bliss and Reiterpallasch.

"An order's been issued for all forces to prepare for battle, eh? We begin our advance one hour after Apollo's chariot launches." Said an E.U. officer.

"Well, ours is but to carry out the orders of Joint Staff HQ. Make sure not to go above and beyond the letter of the orders. We shouldn't be made to take the fall for it if the operation fails." Said another officer.

**Orion Federation fleet**

"Alright all ships prepare to engage the enemy." Said the Admiral of the Federation fleet.

"Mobile suit teams are ready for launch sir." Said a Clone crewman.

"Sir all Valkyries are ready to launch." Said a Federation crewman.

"Fighters are ready to launch on your orders sir." Said another clone.

"Alright once we fire have all mobile suits, Valkyries, and fighters launch and engage the enemy. Hopefully we can do damage to the Sith to go back into a standstill." The Admiral said with a tired tone.

**E.U.**

Ayano looked to the side remembering something she saw during the debriefing where when they heard that Leila was going into the battle with them and how he had a cruel smile on his face.

"That guy, he…!" Ayano muttered under her breath.

"Ayano, you should catch some sleep." Ryo said as a holographic screen showing his face with another screen showing Yukiya appears in her cockpit "It's not like we'll have anything to do for a while."

"You have a point. And if you're asleep, you won't be afraid when you die." Yukiya said with a smile.

"That brat!" Silently growled a Clone pilot.

**Weiswolf Castle**

"T-minus one minute to liftoff. Activate drive batteries. Flight mode online." As she said that the timer was still counting down.

**Launch site**

The launch site was quite save for the timer with every pilot preparing for the launch and expecting some G-force.

**Weiswolf Castle**

In the command center everyone was working correctly while some Federation soldiers were handing some data files.

"All systems ready for launch!" Said Sarah Danes before the timer runs out "Main engine start!"

**Launch site**

Suddenly the engine goes off glowing pink before the rocket shook and started taking off once the clamps holding the rocket in place were removed.

The rocket sailed through the air glowing the surrounding area red.

**Weiswolf Castle**

"Go, baby, go…" Klaus said as he watched the rocket sail.

As this happened a Clone Lieutenant presses a button on his pad… signaling the Federation fleet that they launched.

**Federation fleet**

"Sir they've launched!" Said a Clone officer.

"Alright, now is our chance! All ships open fire!" The Admiral shouted before the UNSC and Alliance type ships open fire sending slugs which flew through space and struck the Sith vessels with some punching through the Sith warships shields and damaging the armor that was protected by said shields.

"All ships deploy fighters, Valkyries, and mobile suits!" The Admiral ordered as he watched a slug destroy a Laurasia-class frigate.

The Federation fleet launched their fighters, mobile suits, and Valkyries which flew at the approaching Sith fighters and mobile suits.

"Let's show these bastards whose boss!" Shouted a fighter pilot as they began shooting at one another with the mobile suits clashing with beam sabers while the fighters flew past one another trying to shoot each other either in the face or in the back.

**Weiswolf Castle**

T-plus three minutes! Primary engine burn nominal. Control systems and flight path both nominal. Altitude, 108km. Velocity, 2.2km/s. Apollo's Chariot is continuing to fly smoothly." Said Danes as she looked at her terminal.

"Now we just pray that they can reach their destination safely." Said the Clone Lieutenant as he looked at the screen.

"Primary engine burn complete!" Olivia Lowell said from her spot next to Danes who says "Separate first stage rocket!"

As that happened the boosters of the rocket separate from the rest.

"First stage rocket separation successful." Olivia said.

"Secondary engine, begin burn!" Danes said after and the rocket flew forward faster.

**Transport**

"Altitude, 255km… Velocity, 5.6km/s…" Leila muttered as she monitored the rockets speed.

**Weiswolf Castle**

"Apollo's chariot, Secondary engine burn complete. Inertial guidance operating properly."

"Now here comes the hard part." Klaus said after running his hand down his face.

**Transport**

The rocket flew through orbit and they activate their screens where they see the Earth below.

Leila was amazed by the beauty before she sees her device floating which she grabbed.

"This isn't too bad as last sights go." Ryo said as he cracked his knuckles.

"To think there are people down there… I wish I could squash them." Yukiya said with sick joy.

"Bastard!" Growled a clone silently.

"It's beautiful." Ayano said in amazement.

"It truly is." John said with a smile as he too was amazed by the planets beauty… before the moment was destroyed with explosions.

"What?!" Leila shouted as everyone looked… to see a battle between Federation and Sith warships.

A Gafran clashed blades with a Murasame which punched it in the head before firing its beam rifle into the suit destroying it before a TIE Interceptor shot it in the back with the round hitting its reactor and causing it to explode only for said TIE to explode from an Excalibur's micro missile.

"So this is your kind of warfare?" Leila asked as she watched an Excalibur transform into GERWALK mode and protect their transport from some TIE Bombers.

"Galactic warfare is different from what you're used to." David said as he watched a GINN slice through a TIE Interceptor.

"Warfare no matter what type, is brutal." Max said over the radio as he saw a Harrower-class dreadnought destroying two Laurasia-class frigates.

"The Federation fights with different types of warfare, no matter what type it is. Warfare will always be the same." Thermidor said as he sees a Kilimanjaro-class dreadnought fire its main cannon which punched a hole through a Victory II-class star destroyer.

"Is James going to join us?" May asked.

"He is going to take a more… frontal approach." Berlioz answered as 4 Y-Wing Bombers and 3 B-Wing fighters fly past them and fire torpedoes and missiles at a Munificent-class star frigate and causing explosions at where they struck.

**E.U. territory**

Standing on a pad in Warsaw was a pure white machine that the E.U. knew of… the White Glint.

"Power readings are nominal from 290-380."

"Ammo is good. Missiles are good. Assault Armor charged. Limbs operating at 100 percent. Optics online. And engine fallout looks good." James said as he checked the systems of his NEXT.

"White Glint you are cleared to launch when ready." Said an operator once the V.O.B. was fully locked with the NEXT.

"Roger that. James Williamson. White Glint. Launching!" James said before the Next moved and then a second later the thrusters of the V.O.B. ignited and the NEXT shot off at an incredible speed… towards the Britannians and Sith.

**Britannian territory**

At an unknown castle sitting in a chair was Ashley Ashra with a bored look.

"God, I'm bored. Bored, bored… How long are we gonna have to stay cooped up in the musty dump?!" Ashley shouted the last part as he slammed his foot onto the head of a lion's head.

"Joannes!" Ashley called causing the only blonde in the group to flinch.

"Yes, Master Ashley!" Joannes said as he stood at attention in front of the group.

Ashley took out a gold colored revolver before he removed all of the bullets.

"We have some time on our hands, so let's play a little game." Ashley said as he inserts a bullet and rolled the slot.

"Joannes, to survive on the battlefield, what is the one thing you have to have?" Ashura asked as he stood up from his seat.

"T-The skill to emerge victorious." Joannes answered.

Ashley sighed and rests the pistol on his shoulder as he said "What's with that lame answer?"

Suddenly Ashley aimed his pistol at Joannes causing everyone in the room to gasp.

"Listen closely. The absolutely crucial thing on the battlefield is luck. Even with skill and effort, when you happen to lose, you lose and you die. Why is that? It's because you didn't have any luck. But I'm not like that." Ashley said before he puts the barrel to his head saying "I'll show you the proof right now."

"Master Ashley! Please stop!" Joannes shouted trying to stop Ashley from pulling the trigger but he was too slow as Ashley pulled the trigger but instead of a bang they just hear a click which singled and empty slot.

"See? I won't die." Ashley said in an arrogant tone.

"Pathetic." A feminine voice said causing everyone to turn and see Jean Low and Mael Radec.

"To think that you believe in luck. I wouldn't have pegged you for a romantic, Ashley Ashura." Jean said as she walked in along with the Helghast Colonel.

"Don't think you understand a person miss Rowe. Many people consider me just a cold blooded killer but I actually prefer to listen to classic music in my free time." Radec admitted.

"You have a point." Jean said because she didn't expect that kind of response from a Helghast soldier.

"Jean Rowe and Mael Radec." Ashley said as he looked at the two before he aims his pistol at them scaring Ashley's subordinates "Okay, then, I'm gonna check to see if you have any luck!"

Ashley activated the pistols laser and moved it so that the light was in the center of Jeans forehead and said "How about it? Feeling confident?"

"This is bad. Private disputes are punishable by death!" Muttered a man with teal colored hair and grey eyes named Alan Necker.

"Please stop this, Master Ashley!" Joannes shouted only for Ashley to look at him saying "Stay back! Stay where you are and watch! See what Jean's luck is like."

"Yes please allow him." Radec getting everyone's attention.

"Luck can get someone so far but I want to see what Ashra has in mind on luck." Radec said as he held his hands behind his back.

Ashley smiled an arrogant smile before he slowly pulled the trigger… and was rewarded with a click.

Everyone minus Radec, Ashley, and Jean released a sigh as Ashley said "Looks like you have a pretty healthy dose of luck yourself… now!"

Ashley then aims at Radec who stood still as stone while Ashley's subordinates held their breath.

"Please get this over with. I have some things that needs to be done." Radec said like he was discussing the weather.

"But let's see your luck!" Ashley said as he pulled the trigger… and was rewarded with a click.

"Seems even you have your luck." Ashley said as he looked at his pistol to see that the bullet was a slot away.

"That's enough of your stupid games." Jean said as she and Radec walk deeper into the room.

"But I always get bored in places like this!" Ashley said as he held out his revolver which Joannes took.

"In that case, you won't be bored for long. Lord Shaing wants to see you, Ashley Ashra." Jean said causing Ashley to grin and say "My Ashra Force is going into battle!"

**Weiswolf Castle**

"Thirty seconds to fairing separation."

"This is gonna work… I hope." Klaus said as he looked at a screen which showed the entire space battle.

"Don't jinx it. They aren't out of the woods yet." Said Denal.

"Leila…" Anna quietly said as she puts her hands together.

**Orbit**

In orbit the battle was still continuing before the transport pops revealing 10 pods while the secondary pod contained 2 large cylinders.

**Weiswolf Castle**

"System shows all clear! Commencing separation!" Said Olivia as she presses buttons.

"Let's hope those boys can protect those pods." Denal said as he looked at the screen.

**Orbit**

The container separates and the 10 pods slowly separate while the container holding the two cylinder separates and the two cylinders flew closed to one another.

"Capsule separation confirmed. System activation confirmed." Leila said as she pressed several buttons before she looked to the left to see 2 TIE Interceptors flying away from 2 A-Wings while a Terminus-class destroyer destroyed a Victory II-class star destroyer.

"All units show green." Leila said as she grabbed her controls.

"Finally…" Yukiya said with a grin.

"We're free falling from 300 kilometers, Ayano!" Ryo said with a small fist pump.

"I know that!" Ayano said.

"This is our first time as Helljumpers people! How do we go down?" David said to the Federation Knightmare pilots.

"FEET FIST INTO HELL SIR!" The Federation Knightmare pilots shouted with glee.

"This isn't the first time I entered the atmosphere." Rai said as he clenched the his fists on his controls.

"Let's be ready people." John said as he clenched his fists several times.

"20 seconds to reentry!" Leila informed.

"Keep the Sith off of them!" Said the captain of a Venator-class star destroyer.

**Weiswolf Castle**

"10 seconds to capsule reentry!"

"Let's hope they make it. I don't want that weapon to get to them." Denal muttered.

**Orbit**

Every pod positioned themselves turning so that flat sides faced the planet while the cylinders just remained flat with the tips facing the planet before they started burning up.

"They have begun their entry! All forces pull back to the fleet." Said the fleet admiral.

The pods continued their ball before the fire ended and they reached a safe distance in the sky to pop open to reveal their contents before the Knightmares were shot out.

One of the Type 2 Alexanders which was piloted by Leila before see through wings spread out allowing the Knightmare to sail through the air.

"Wing deployment successful!" Leila said as she flew.

Ryo was somewhat having difficulty before the wings spread allowing the Knightmare to sail through the air.

"Got it! This is a piece of cake!" Ryo said with a grin.

Ayano was third which was more quickly to open than Ryo's.

"They opened!" Ayano said with relief.

"Did it!" Yukiya said as he got his wings out.

Akito got his open but remained silent the whole time.

The Alexander AI drones got their wings opened and flew along with the E.U. Knightmares.

"All Federation units engage your GN Striker Packs!" Rai said as he unfolds his wings.

The other Federation units open but one pod didn't open before it did to reveal instead of Knightmares, it showed the Captain Gundam, Zero the Winged Knight, and Bakunetsumaru but each had a winged jetpack.

"All Armored Cores, keep your Primal Armor up at all times until you reach the ground." Thermidor said as the cylinders popped open and the Armored Cores folded out like GINNs or ZAKU Warriors when entering the atmosphere.

**_Hettyc abiik_**

"Target's detected." Said a Sith operator.

"Location?" Asked a Sith officer.

"Location is somewhere near Warsaw and moving further past Britannian lines and I'm also detecting some signals coming from low orbit." Said the operator.

"Focus on the multiple signals. Once those signatures are destroyed then have our units to destroy that single signature." Said the Sith officer.

"Charging main cannon… charging complete. Targets locked… firing cannon in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one… firing." Said the operator.

Outside of the _Hettyc abiik_ the barrel started glowing before a green laser shot from the weapon and sailed through the air to its target.

**Sky**

Falling through the sky, the E.U., Orion Federation, and ORCA machines continued their fall.

"High energy reading incoming!" Shouted a Federation Sutherland pilot shouted.

"Stay behind us!" Thermidor shouted as the Armored Cores as they see the incoming beam.

The Armored Cores got between the beam and the Knightmares before the beam struck and was held back by the Armored Cores Primal Armor.

"It's a good thing that the Primal Armor is created through the Kojima Particles and that this beam is negated by those particles." David said with a sigh.

They continued their movement until they got close to the ground that the beam stopped coming.

"So it does have a limited height." Said the Captain Gundam.

The Alexander AI units were the first to reach the ground with the wings popping off 10 meters away from the ground where they crash onto the ground but ran forward.

"I'm being blown off course!" Leila said as the wind pushed her Alexander towards the forest.

The Alexander began crashing through the trees which removes the wings before the Knightmare crashed and rolled across the ground before stopping.

"Everything went smoothly in the simulation…" Leila muttered as she transformed her Knightmare.

"Simulations and real life is far different." David said as he crashed onto the ground creating a small dust cloud.

A Halo moved over the Alexanders head with held by a metal cord.

Leila brings up the data on all the drones and said "All drones confirmed. Warrant Officers Sayama, Naruse, and Kosaka, report your location."

"Look out!" David shouted as the Oracle pushed the Alexander to the ground dodging some bullets before Akito arrived and took aim at the attacker... Ryo Sayama.

"In a war, commanders sometimes get killed first, you know?" Ryo said as he charged before he fired six missiles at them with Akito shooting down all 6 missiles.

"Lieutenant Hyuga! Make sure you capture them unharmed!" Leila ordered.

"I'm not sure I can." Akito informed.

"What are those brats doing?" Thermidor growled as the Federation Knightmares landed on the ground and separated from their GN Striker Packs with the packs separating into pieces.

**Weiswolf Castle**

Safe landing of all Wyverns, Lynx, and Knights confirmed! Beginning deploy-Huh?" Olivia said before she blinked at seeing something wrong.

"They're already exchanging fire?" Said Sarah Danes as she saw the same thing that Olivia saw.

"Have they been spotted already?" Klaus asked.

"No, those brats just did something very stupid!" Denal growled.

"Isn't this friendly fire?" Chloe asked.

"It sure seems that way from this telemetry." Hilda confirmed.

"Yukiya, target Hyuga from behind!" Ryo said as he chased Akito.

"It's kind of a waste to kill him here, isn't it?" Yukiya asked as he lengthened the barrel of his Alexanders rifle.

Yukiya takes aim as Akito and Ryo drove past one another with the former firing his rifle at times.

"Lieutenant Hyuga!" Leila shouted before her warning blared and she dodged two bullets that sailed through her head and crashed into a tree.

"Yukiya, what are you doing?! Hurry!" Ayano said as she ran past him firing her rifle only to dodge a VARIS round from above.

"It's a good thing I didn't disengage my GN Striker Pack." Rai said as he lands on the ground.

"Fine, fine…" Yukiya something crashed into the ground… creating a pink explosion and sending Ryo flying.

"Incoming artillery!" Shouted a Federation Sutherland pilot before he screams in pain as a round struck the front of his Knightmare blowing it up but not before his auto-ejection kicked in and sent the cockpit flying.

"Knight-4 is down!" Shouted a Gloucester pilot before more explosives struck the ground around them.

"Get out of the forest!" Rai shouted as he took to the air.

"You heard the man!" Thermidor shouted as he boosts towards the forests edge.

"Dammit!" Kasumi shouted as he boosted forward as a round struck 10 behind her and making her AC's shields flare from the damage that splashed onto it.

**Weiswolf Castle**

Sudden alarms blare around them before Klaus starts accessing his terminal saying "What's all this? Could somebody tell me what's going on?"

"It's probably enemy bombardment!" Olivia said to him.

"Multiple heat sources! Shells impacting at the Wyverns', Lynx, and Knights drop point!" Sarah said.

"Seriously? Where's the fire coming from?" Klaus asked.

"Large-caliber cannons not detected!" Olivia informed.

"It's not orbital bombardment because our forces are still holding off the Sith fleet in orbit." Said a Federation operator.

"High-altitude observation balloon, data lost! I've lost Wyvern Squad's, Lynx teams, and Knights squadrons coordinates!" Sarah Danes informed in a somewhat worried tone.

"Can't you do a trajectory calculation?" Klaus asked.

"Calculation complete! 500km to the east-northeast!" Sarah informed and everyone's eyes widen in surprise.

"500 kilometers?! Sarah, are you sure you ran those numbers right?" Klaus asked hoping that they were false.

"I'm sure! They're correct!" Sarah informed.

"And I also ran through the numbers." Said a Clone trooper.

"Klaus groans saying "So they're using ultra-long range cannons, huh? Our Britannian buddies had a clever idea, too, didn't they?"

"Sir we can have a ship in orbit shoot at the location if you want." Said a Clone officer.

"I don't think that will work." Klaus said as he rubbed the back of his head.

**Battlefield**

Somewhere in the distance high-velocity cannons used by the Britannian military fired at the location where the E.U., Federation, and ORCA moved through.

The Knightmares and Armored Cores moved through the forests through open fields and entered a forest field before a heavy round struck right next to an Alexander AI unit destroying it.

Leila brought up a map and saw where the impact zone was and how far they have to move.

"If we bear north-northwest, we'll get clear of the impact zone." Leila said as they kept running.

"You heard the lady, move it!" Max shouted as he boosts to the left and right moving past trees before they reached a clearing… only to see three Britannian Knightmare squads and two Sith mobile suit teams.

One of the AI Alexanders was destroyed by a Britannian Liverpool before it was destroyed by Akito who destroyed two more Liverpools.

"2 Britannian Knightmare squads, huh?" Akito said before he sees a Britannian Sutherland drive in shooting at him but Akito dodged the bullets before transforming his Alexander into Knightmare form and both of his Knightmares tonfas before smashing them into the Sutherland and sending it sprawling onto the ground before he drove a blade into the Knightmares cockpit block killing the Britannian pilot instantly.

Akito tried to pull the tonfa out but kept failing before another Britannian Sutherland came up behind it and aimed its rifle at him only for several bullets to punch through the Knightmare causing it to stagger around slightly before exploding just as Akito got the tonfa out and looked to see that his savior... was Ryo Sayama.

"I'll settle things with you once we've made it out of here alive!" Ryo said after transforming his Knightmare from insect mode to Knightmare mode.

"I wish you'd make up your mind." Yukiya said as he took aim at a Britannian Sutherland that was reloading before he put several bullets into it where it falls to the ground and explodes.

"What about you? You wish to kill us but now you're not." David said as he sliced off the arm of a Sith Leo Ground-type before plunging his laser sword into the chest melting through the cockpit and killing the pilot.

"Worry more about the mission right now Walker." Berlioz informed as he fired his 051ANNR rifle destroying a Sith Aries which exploded in midair before he stabbed his 04-MARVE through the chest of a Leo.

"Missiles incoming!" Shouted a Federation Sutherland pilot before several missiles flew through the air and destroyed the remaining Britannian Knightmares and Sith mobile suits.

"Sorry I'm late." James said as the White Glint arrived with its V.O.B falling apart before it skids to a halt.

"You arrived just in time James." Max said with a smile.

"Alright everyone, let's move out." David said as he slid towards their objective with the others following.

"Ayano! Try to keep up!" Yukiya said as they transformed into insect mode and proceeded to their objective.

**G-1**

Somewhere in the distance stood a Britannian G-1 as they monitored the battle.

"As you predicted, Lord Hyuga, the Ghost of Hannibal are now headed towards Slonim." Jean informed.

"Let's not forget the Lynx of ORCA and the Federations own Knightmares." Radec informed as he stood along with them.

"And Ashley and his team?" Shin asked.

"In position, as per your orders." Jean informed.

"Jean, prepare my Vercingtorix." Shin said as he stood from his throne.

"You're going to go into battle yourself, sir?" Jean asked.

"I want to see who these ghosts are with my own two eyes." Shin said with a smile.

"Then I hope you would permit me to come along since Lord Imperius and the mercenaries Vakor and Do Su are waiting." Radec said with his hands behind his back.

"Come along, it will be quite the company." Shin said with the smile still present.

**Slonim**

The E.U. Knightmare drones took the lead and marched through what looked like an abandoned city.

"Why is it empty?" Leila muttered.

"Sir, I'm reading no signs of life." Said a Federation Gloucester pilot.

"Keep your guards up." Rai said as he came to a stop but a noticeable fact was that his GN Striker Pack was missing mostly due to a Britannian getting a lucky shot.

"Zero can you try to find them?" Kasumi asked the Winged Knight.

"Why of course my lady." Zero said before it flew up.

Ryo, Ayano, and Yukiya stop near a building along with the Lancelot Club, 1 Gloucester, and 1 unknown Knightmare. The new Knightmare had the same characteristics of both the Lancelot and the Alexander with the legs and arms of the Alexander but the body of the Lancelot while the head of the Lancelot but with what looked like two antenna's coming from the sides of the head and a visor. The unit was colored white and blue with batches of blue on the legs, left shoulder, chest, head, and elbows.

"This isn't good. This place gives me the creeps." Ryo said as he moved his Alexander forward.

"You're not the only one." Said Boomer from inside the Gloucester.

"I think it's gonna be fun." Yukiya said with a grin.

"Nothing good ever comes of it when you say "fun", Yukiya." Ayano said.

"John how is the new unit testing?" Rai asked as he stood next to the new unit.

"The unit seems to be working with no problems sir." John Worth informed as he pressed a few buttons.

"Make sure not to get it too damaged, this is its first field test." Rai said as he looked around.

The group continues looking around the empty city trying to find at least something.

"This place is a ghost town." Said a Clone trooper from inside a Knightmare.

"Drone deployment confirmed. All that's left now is-" Leila said only to stop when she lost the signal from one of the drones.

"An ambush?" Leila said alarmed only for Akito to get in front of her and say "Commander, don't leave my side."

"Lieutenant Hyuga!" Leila said with a smile.

"We need to ensure that you don't die before all your drones are used up." Akito said with a smirk causing Leila to lose the smile and say "Understood. I'll do my best to make it home alive with the rest of you."

"Ma'am don't make any promises." Said a Clone Sutherland pilot.

"I have contact with the enemy!" A Federation Sutherland pilot said as he sees a white Gloucester tear through three Alexander AI drones.

"These are the Ghost of Hannibal?" Said the Gloucester pilot before one of the Alexanders exploded.

"Uh-oh, it's the enemy!" Ryo said.

In another area a Gloucester slashed through an Alexander before stabbing it into the ground before charging a second a second before the first Alexander explodes and slashed at the second unit which fell to the ground lifeless and its cockpit was opened showing it was empty.

"This is a- There are drones mixed with the Ghost of Hannibal!" Said the pilot.

"There's no sign of the enemy." Ayano said as she, Yukiya, and a Federation controlled Sutherland drove up next to a building.

"They're close." Yukiya informed.

"Ayano, above you!" Yukiya shouted as his alarms blared.

A Gloucester jumps from the top of the building at Ayano but she jumps away in time transforming into insect mode where she backs up a few more times dodging bullets before she goes into Knightmare but as she aims her rifle at the Gloucester the unit sliced through her rifle causing her to grab her units sword and clash blades with the Gloucester.

"Rene, Franz! I've located the Ghost of Hannibal!" Said the pilot as he continued to clash blades with Ayano only to stop with the arrival of 2 Alexander drones which he dispatched quickly.

"Thermidor let's go!" Berlioz said as he slid past a building with Thermidor following only for both to stop when bullets hit the ground in front of them.

"Where did that come from?" Thermidor asked.

"Up here Thermidor!" A familiar orange colored NEXT came down and slammed its blade into the ground where the Unsung once stood.

"Do Su!" Thermidor growled as he and Berlioz fired both of their rifles but the orange colored NEXT avoided the bullets using the buildings as cover.

"Is that all you two got!" Do Su taunted as he shot at the two with the bullets connecting with their Primal Armor.

"Don't worry, We're on our way!" Max said as he and May slid across the ground only to stop as missiles sailed past.

"What?!" May shouted as they looked to see what looked like two Armored Cores with both having the appearance of an SOLUS.

"Armored Cores?!" May asked.

"I'm picking up too much signals coming from both units for them to be humans. Those must be UNmanned Armored Cores." Max said as the two UNACs drew closer.

"AI piloted Armored Cores?!" James said as he heard that as well as he destroyed a SOLUS before he looked to see 4 Gafrans.

"Sith Mobile Suits inbound!" Said a Federation Gloucester pilot.

"Master Ashley! Most of the E.U. Knightmares are drones!"

"The reality of the Ghost of Hannibal doesn't live up to the hype." Ashley muttered with a crazed smile.

"Enemy units heading your way, Master Ashley!"

"I was getting sick of waiting!" Ashley said as he sat up.

Somewhere in the city Akito, Leila, Kasumi, John, Rai, and David stood taking fire from 1 Gloucester, and 3 UNACs.

"Commander, can you call the drones over here?" Akito asked.

"The remaining three-two drones are currently engaging the enemy." Leila informed.

"So are our units as well." Both Rai and David said at the same time.

"My guards are busy with some UNACs." Kasumi informed before she looked to the side to see the head of a SOLUS crash into a wall next door before its eyes dim.

"We'll force our way through, then." Akito said catching them off guard before he said "Stick close to me."

"Lieutenant Hyuga!" Leila said as Akito drove off.

"We better follow." David said before they followed the Alexander only for it to stop with its hand to the side as Akito said "Commander!"

"Commander, get clear." Akito said before they looked at what he was aiming at and what they saw was a red Gloucester, pitch black Lancelot with a visor, a grey Lancelot with glowing red eyes, and 1 Armored Core with the arms, legs, body, and head of an 03-AALIYAH with a sniper on its left back, 2 energy blades attached to both arms, and a machine gun on its right back and it was colored steel and green. All 3 Knightmares stood on top of a building while the NEXT stood in front of it.

"A red Knightmare…" Leila muttered.

"Oh come on! Does this guy think he's Char Aznable?" David muttered on a private channel.

"But what's with those two Lancelot types?" Kasumi asked.

The Knightmares drew their swords before Ashley said "Okay, let's get to killing!"

"Let's see their skill!" Radec said from the grey Knightmare.

"They shall fall." Darth Imperius said from the black Knightmare before all 3 Knightmares dropped their Landspinners and drove atop buildings and towards their targets while the NEXT attacked the two Armored Cores.

Akito, Rai, and John fire their rifles at the red, black, and grey Knightmares respectively before they tossed the weapons aside for blades with Rai and John drawing swords while Akito took out Tonfas which they began clashing against one another while the steel and green NEXT fought against the Nine Ball and Oracle.

"I see the other one!" Ashley shouted.

"Lieutenant Hyuga…" Leila muttered before she and the others close began hearing Akito muttering "Die… die… die…"

As Akito muttered this he was gaining ground over Ashley before a Gloucester piloted by a man with black hair and purple eyes named Simon Mericourt came in shouting "Master Ashley!"

Simon clashed blades with Akito.

"DIE!" Akito shouted… with all of the E.U., Lynx, and Federation pilots hearing before some of them saw the eye with the Geass sigil.

"What?" Ayano shouted as she saw the symbol in her head.

"What was that?!" Ryo said as he saw the same thing in his head.

"Akito?" Yukiya said as he saw the symbol.

"Oh boy!" Boomer said as he cringes in his Gloucester as he too saw the symbol.

"This isn't good!" Max said as he saw the symbol too.

"I knew it was a bad idea to install those systems!" John said as he saw the symbol.

"This isn't good." May said as she saw the symbol.

"Osik!" Shouted a Clone Trooper piloting a Gloucester as he saw the Geass sigil in his head.

"I've got a bad feeling about this!" Said a Federation trooper piloting a Gloucester as the Geass sigil flew through his head.

"I don't like this!" Said a Federation trooper piloting a Sutherland as the sigil flew through his head.

"This is bad." Said a Clone Trooper piloting a Sutherland as he saw the sigil in his head.

"What in the world?!" James said as he saw the symbol.

"Guys!" David said as he and Kasumi saw the symbols but thanks to the AI's in both AC's they would be immune while the others who were connected… won't be so lucky.

**Weiswolf Castle**

"What is causing this spike?" Sophie asked as she saw the change happening to all of the units that were changed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Denal muttered.

**Slonim**

"Die! Die! Die!" Akito shouted as he clashed blades brutally with Simon's Gloucester.

"The Ashura Force won't be beaten by the likes of you!" Simon shouted.

"Die!" Akito shouted slammed his tonfa against the Gloucester causing it to stagger slightly before it turned to see that Akito's Alexander stopped and its face opened revealing a more menacing face with red eyes before it released a menacing metallic cry.

In another area of Slonim Ayano drove up towards a Gloucester with her eyes having a red glow around the rim showing that she was affected by Geass even though she wasn't hit by one.

"Die!" Ayano shouted as she charged a Gloucester and sliced away its gun causing it to go for its swords but Ayano attacked relentlessly and mercilessly before one of her attacks ripped the sword out of the Gloucesters hand.

Ayano turns in time to dodge several bullets fired from another Gloucester.

In Another area Ryo was affected the same like Ayano and he charged at another Gloucester shouting "Die!"

Ryo attacked a Gloucester with his Alexander armed with an axe while the Gloucester was armed with a sword before their fight went into a nearby church where it went in Ryo's favor as he attacked mercilessly.

"Are these things real ghosts?" The pilot of the Gloucester who was Alan Necker asked in terror as Ryo continued his attack.

"Die!" Ryo shouted as he slashed at the Gloucester.

**Weiswolf Castle**

"Check the values of all pilots' neuro devices, Kate!" Sophie ordered.

"There's a signal backflow in Walker, Greenfield, Williamson, Boomer, Brians, Brass, Jiangsu, Irons, Worth, Sayama, Kosaka, and Naruse's neuro devices!" Kate Novak informed.

"The brainwaves of all twelve have begun to sync. They're networked?" Sophie muttered.

"All Federation units respond!" Denal shouted but got nothing.

**Slonim**

"Die!" Yukiya shouted as he was now under the effects of Geass before he fired his rifle with the bullets tearing through a wall and tearing off the leg of a Gloucester which was piloted by Chinese man with no hair, a tattoo on his head, and dark yellow eyes named Kuzan Mantoban as he was focused on chasing Ayano.

"I can see you!" Yukiya said as he fired a few more bullets at the downed Gloucester but the unit already ejected with the bullets hitting an empty husk before it explodes.

"Die!" Boomer shouted as he went up against a Gloucester slashing at it with everything he had and brutally.

"Boomer get a hold of yourself!" Shouted a Clone piloting a Sutherland as he along with a Federation Gloucester drove in and watched as he savagely attacked a Britannian Knightmare.

"Die!" Ayano shouted as she attacked a Britannian Gloucester cutting off its left hand and causing Simon to run away saying "What _are _these things?!"

"Die!" Shouted a Federation trooper piloting a Sutherland named Brians as he and a Clone trooper named Irons who was piloting a Gloucester fired on a damaged Leo before Irons launched a Slash Harken at a Gafran latching onto the mobile suits neck before sailing towards it and stabbing its lance through the head and into the cockpit killing the pilot while Brians filled the Leo's cockpit with bullets and killing the pilot.

"Die!" James said as the White Glint fired 2 missiles which released 24 more missiles which sailed through the air towards several Sith mobile suits which tried to shoot the missiles down only to fail and get struck by them.

The White Glint flew through the air firing both of its rifles and dealing kill shots in the most brutalist manner.

"Die!" John shouted as he clashed blades with Radec's Knightmare.

"He is acting different than he was before!" Radec growled as he jumped back and fired a Slash Harken at John but he dodged it and charged at Radec again with both clashing blades.

"My lady what is happening?!" Captain Guard asked in alarm as he saw that many peoples were acting differently.

"It's Geass." Kasumi simply said with narrowed eyes.

**Weiswolf Castle**

"Ferirri! Kate! Can you confirm on your end?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, ma'am! Confirmed! And you?" Ferilli said.

"No doubt about it. No, wait… Doesn't this mean they're syncing with Akito?" Kate said with surprise.

"Joe Wise!" Sophie shouted.

"Give me a minute!" Joe said as he was pressing keys.

"Um, what's going on, Dr. Randle?" Klaus asked.

"Ask me later!" Sophie shouted causing Klaus to flinch on instinct.

"Joe Wise, get me data!" Sophie ordered.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Joe said somewhat reluctant.

**Battlefield**

Back on the battlefield Akito was continuing his brutal attack on the red Gloucester.

"The Ashra Force can't beat a bunch of European Pipsqueaks?!" Ashley shouted as he continued his attack.

**Different location**

Standing on top of a building were 2 Knightmares which were observing the battle.

"The Ashra Force's formation is breaking down. By lowly European Knightmares… What cowards." Jean said as she observed the battle.

"Jean, you talk too much." Shin said from inside his gold Knightmare.

Jean quickly turns with a surprised look before she said "My apologies, Lord Hyuga."

"Those Knightmares are most interesting. Do you see what I see, Jean?" Shin asked.

"No, I'm not quite…" Jean said in confusion unaware that Shin had his Geass activated as he observed the battle.

"I sense it… So, you're alive." Shin said with a smile.

**Battlefield**

Akito charges at Ashley's Gloucester as the Britannian said "This is bad!"

The two clashed blades with Akito proving to be very dangerous to him.

"This guy is dangerous!" Ashley shouted as he knew that the Alexander was a monster.

Ashley dodges Akito before Ryo jumps off the top of a building and swings his axe at the red Knightmare but Ashley blocked it and moved to run only to sidestep as Ayano drove past him swinging her sword.

Boomer in his Gloucester clash blades with Ashley who pushes him back and engages his Landspinners in order to avoid some bullets before he drives down an alley with Yukiya firing at his retreating form as the Gloucester was in a tight fit.

"This is not good! Those guys are dangerous!" Ashley said with his smile still present but the smile showed his fear.

"Guys get a hold of yourselves!" Rai shouted as he got away from the black Lancelot type and pinned Boomers Gloucester to a building.

"Lieutenant Hyuga! Please respond! Someone!" Leila shouted.

"This is Berlioz! Max and May are tearing the enemy apart out here but they aren't responding!" Berlioz said as he stabbed his rifle through the chest of a Leo.

"The same is with White Glint!" Thermidor said as he fired a beam which struck the head of a Gafran.

"This is David! Most of our units are berserk!" David shouted as he and Kasumi clash blades with the steel and green NEXT.

"David, go! We'll try and hold this guy off!" Kasumi shouted as her SD Gundams arrived and attacked the NEXT but it evaded the small Gundams.

"Right!" David said before he jumped over a building.

"Warrant Officer Kosaka! Warrant Officer Sayama! Warrant Officer Naruse! Someone answer me!" Leila shouted in worry.

"What the hell is wrong with them?!" Shouted a Clone Gloucester pilot as he saw a Federation controlled Sutherland shoot the joints of a Sith Leo mobile suit.

**Weiswolf Castle**

"Mental clouding intensifying! If this keeps up, their ego boundaries will break down!"

"Akito's nervous system is co-opting those of Sayama, Walker, Greenfield, Boomer, Naruse, Jiangsu, Brians, Irons, Williamson, Worth and Kosaka via their neuro devices." Sophie said before realization hits her "A brain raid!"

"We warned you that something like this would happen doctor! That is why we don't link our units via neural type devices because they have unknown but likely devastating effects on the people using them!" Denal shouted with rage that his brothers were not acting like themselves at this very moment.

**Slonim**

Akito attacks a Gloucester and smashes it several times into the ground without any bit of mercy.

"I'm taking a pounding!" Simon said as sparks flew in his cockpit.

Another Gloucester arrives and fired his rifle at Akito forcing him to retreat.

"Simon, eject!" The Gloucester pilot shouted.

"Franz!" Simon said before did just that and his cockpit flew through the air.

"We're not about to lose to inferiors like you people!" Franz shouted as he continued his attack drawing a sword where he clashed blades with Akito's tonfas only for Akito to brutally slash at the Gloucester.

"Die!" Akito shouted as he continued his attack before he jumped back.

"damn monster!" Franz shouted as he fired his rifle at Akito who dodged the bullets before continuing his attack on the Gloucester.

Akito strikes the Gloucester which causes it to stagger before Akito drops one of his tonfa's and drew the blade hidden in his Alexanders arm before he stabbed the blade into the Gloucesters right arm tearing it off.

"He's tough…" Franz said with a bit of fear.

Akito charged at the armless Gloucester only for Ashley to come out of nowhere and attack him.

"You damn angel of death!" Ashley shouted before Akito pushed him back once they reached the park.

The two continued their attack before Akito destroyed one of Ashley's swords and throws him into the wall of a building.

When Ashley made contact with the wall he fired his Slash Harkens to the roof where he ran up but Akito chased after him where they continued their fight from rooftop to rooftop before Akito smashed Ashley's sword away before he kicked the red Gloucester off the building but grabbed the side of the building as he fell which reduced the impact with the ground.

Ashley grabs his sword which was stabbed in the ground as Akito reached the ground before they continued their attack on one another.

"You aren't a ghost! You're either a demon or angel of death!" Ashley shouted as he ripped a lamp out of the ground and used it to help him with his attack on Akito before it gets destroyed.

"Die!" Akito shouted as he punches the flat end of Ashley's sword causing him to stagger.

"Die!" Akito then smashed into the Gloucester one more time and leaving his back wide open.

"Die!" Akito shouted as he proceeded to unsheathe his second hidden blade and thrusts towards the unprotected Gloucester.

"Master Ashley!"

"Akito stop!" Two separate voices shouted… before a white Gloucester and the Oracle moved in front of the Alexanders attack with the blade stabbing into the chest of the Oracle with the top stabbing into the cockpit of the Gloucester but missing the pilot.

"J-Joannes?" Ashley muttered with wide eyes.

"Master Ashley." Joannes said as he looked back towards the blade that was touching the back of his seat "We need to get out of here."

"Akito…" David said in a pained tone as the sword stabbed into him with blood sliding from the sides of his lips "Get a hold of yourself."

"David!" Kasumi shouted as he she fired two missiles at the steel and green NEXT damaging it before she flew towards the damaged AC.

"Oh shit!" Said a federation trooper piloting a Gloucester as he and 3 Sutherlands drove towards their location.

"You can't let… it control you…" David said before he lost consciousness and the Oracles eye dimmed.

Akito pulled the blade out of both machines only for the Oracle to fall on its knees and then on its side lifelessly before the Alexander dropped to its knees releasing its hold on its weapons.

Inside the cockpit Akito saw white with his eyes wide before he heard a voice he hadn't heard in years.

"Die, Akito!" Akito head in his voice with everyone who was connected neurologically also hearing it as well.

"Who was that?" Ayano asked.

Suddenly the neurologically connected pilots began seeing a flashback of Akito as he was a kid.

"Why are you still alive?" Asked a boy older than him.

"Big brother…" The young Akito said.

The older boy smiled cruelly before his Geass flared as he said "Die!"

"What the hell is this?!" Ryo asked.

"That kid, it's-" Yukiya said in realization.

"Oh my god." Boomer said feeling sick to his stomach.

"My god…" James muttered.

"I feel sick!" Ayano said as she covered her mouth feeling bile coming up her throat.

"How could anyone do this?" John asked with horror while everyone's eyes and personality returned to normal.

**Weiswolf Castle**

"A Malamud flash!" Joe shouted as he gets a warning from his terminal.

"Ego boundaries restoring!" Said Kate Novak.

"Mental backlash incoming!" Ferirri said seeing it.

"This isn't good." Said a Clone trooper.

**Slonim**

Ayano stood still unable to do anything due to the backlash before a Gloucester slashed her Knightmare across the chest and then shot it several times before the Alexander falls on its side lifelessly but the cockpit opens and Ayano climbs out before she runs off.

"Brians watch out!" Shouted a Clone piloting a Sutherland as he pulled Brians Knightmare away from some bullets fired from a Gloucester.

In another area Ryo's Knightmare was being pelted by bullets before it falls to the ground unmoving before the cockpit opens and Ryo climbs out with a rifle in hand and he runs off.

Boomer shook his head before he gasps as a Leo swung its beam saber at him but he dodged it and fired his rifle before he fired a Slash Harken and striking the mobile suit near the chest before he flew up and stabbed his lance into the cockpit of the mobile suit and killing the pilot.

"Boomer we need to go, now!" Irons said as he and 2 Gloucester drove up.

"Right" Boomer said before they drove off.

"Damn!" John said as he was shaken up and that moment of weakness was all that Radec needed before he attacked again and slashed across the unit's chest and face before John reacted quickly and used one of his Slash Harkens to go on top of a building where he reached Rai who got away from the black Lancelot type.

In another area Yukiya sees a Gloucester rushing at him and tries to shoot it but the Gloucester sliced through the rifle causing Yukiya to stagger slightly before the Gloucester cuts the head off of his Knightmare and causing it to fall to the ground with Yukiya opening the cockpit but as it opened he was launched a few feet out but mostly unharmed because he runs off without a limp.

"Max…" May muttered before she screams when 3 UNACs continuously shoot bullets at her.

"May!" Max shouted as he shoots one UNAC multiple times until it explodes and stabbed one UNAC through the chest with his laser sword.

The last UNAC struck the Redeemer in the back several times but the Primal Armor protected the NEXT before it turns around and fired his Assault Cannon which vaporized the last UNAC.

"May, we need to get out of here." Max said to his girlfriend as her damaged unit released sparks from her units left shoulder and right back.

"What about the others?" May asked.

"We've got a new contact! Unknown model… it looks like a Centaur." Said Boomer as he sees the gold unit.

The Knightmare galloped through the city before it jumped over a building and reached the courtyard before he moved around the Alexander and then swing its axe like weapon… cutting off both arms at the elbows before cutting off its legs at the knees leaving the Alexander defenseless.

"Akito is down!" Boomer shouted as he and other Federation units arrived.

Once the Alexander was defenseless the legs folded together to form two separate legs before the pilot said "Ashley. Withdraw."

"Lord Shaing, allow me to handle this!" Ashley shouted.

"Silence." The pilot said silencing Ashley.

"Fall back to the rear lines, Ashley." Shin said from inside the gold Knightmare.

"Yes, my lord…" Ashley growled before he and Joannes drive away.

"That Knightmare…" Akito muttered.

"Akito." The pilot said causing Akito to widen his eyes in surprise before the Knightmare stabbed his weapon into the ground.

"I can't believe you're alive. And a European soldier, to boot." Shin said with a smile.

"It can't be." Akito muttered before the cockpit opened and Shin Hyuga Shaing walked onto the gold Knightmares shoulder.

"When I'm exposed like this, even you could kill me, Akito." Shin said before the Alexander's cockpit opened where Akito walked out.

"Brother…" Akito muttered.

"Brother?" Leila muttered before she got a good look and what she saw surprised her "But he's a Britannian knight…"

"Hyuga?" Ryo said as he sees the confrontation with Yukiya and Ayano arriving.

"Akito?" Ayano said as she pressed her fingers to her communicator.

"Now I see. The gods allowed you to live for my sake. For my great cause." Shin said with a smile as he had a flashback of what he did.

"Akito." Shin said as he held out his hand and said "Take the blood oath with my Order of Michael. And then offer up your life for the creation of a new world."

"Brother, are you telling me to…" Akito muttered.

"That's right. I want you to die. For my sake." Shin answered as he Geass flashed causing Akito's eyes to flash red.

"Is that any way to talk to your own little brother?!" Leila shouted.

"You damn son of a bitch!" Max growled as the ORCA Armored Core NEXTs and Federation controlled Knightmares arrived.

Leila takes aim and was about to shoot but for some reason she couldn't.

"Hyuga! Get away from that guy!" Ryo shouted as he fired with the bullets pinging off the Knightmares armor and missing Shin.

"Interrupting the joyous reunion of two brothers?" Shin asked and causing Max to growl in anger before he looked to the downed Oracle as Shin continued saying "Your squadmates have no manners, Akito."

Ryo tosses aside his weapon and shouted "Akito!"

That single word brought Akito back to reality as he said "Stay back! Get away!"

"Lord Hyuga, the 2nd Field Army seems to have disobeyed orders and sent reinforcements here." Jean said to Shin through his communicator.

"Those fools." Shin muttered before he focused on Akito saying "Akito. I shall come for you. Mark my words."

"That won't happen!" Rai shouted as he fired his reclaimed VARIS rifle at the gold Knightmare only for it to be blocked by the Blaze Luminous shield of the black Lancelot type.

"Dammit!" John said before Radec in his own Knightmare appeared out of thin air next to it both the gold and black Knightmares.

"Sir, we need to get out of here." Said the black and green NEXT pilot… with the voice being Vakor Kenny.

"Lord Hyuga, Colonel Radec, Lord Imperius, I will cover you." Jean said as she drove in.

"Jean, that's enough of your jokes." Shin said as his Knightmare transformed again with the cockpit going in between both the front and back legs before it grabbed its weapon and raised its front legs before running off.

Radec turns his unit invisible with the black Lancelot type driving off with the black and green NEXT flying through the air before Jean Rowe in her custom Knightmare called the Gracchus followed from behind.

"Akito! Are you okay?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah" Akito answered.

"That guy, was he your-" Ryo said but he couldn't finish the words so Akito say "Yeah. He was my… big brother."

Ryo spins around and has a dumbfounded look.

"Medic!" Boomer shouted getting everyone's attention as they turn to see 2 Federation Sutherlands and Boomers Gloucester next to the fallen Oracle as their cockpit were open with Boomer in front of the Oracles opened cockpit as they see a bleeding David Walker "We need a medic over here!"

"Oh god!" Kasumi gasped as the SD Gundams came in with some wiping dust off of themselves.

**Weiswolf Castle**

"242nd Regiment has crossed the front lines and is advancing!"

"You're, uh, sure about this, right?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, sir! Enemy forces are retreating!"

"Operation 237-A17 is 30 minutes behind schedule, but is being carried out according to plan!"

"Seriously? We actually pulled it off…" Klaus said with amazement.

"Confirmation of successful reclamation of Slonim into allied territory!"

"Message from Command! Wyvern Squad, Lynx Team, and most of Knight Squadron members all present and accounted for!"

After that everyone began cheering and even Oscar gave a small fist pump before he pulled his hat down to cover his face in embarrassment.

"Thank goodness, Leila…" Anna said with a smile.

"This calls for a celebration tonight. By myself." Klaus muttered as Sophie walked out of the room.

"Sir." A Clone trooper walked up next to Denal and began whispering "Sir, David Walker is wounded with what can be described as a large blade wound with the wound coming from… Akito Hyuga's Knightmare."

"What was that brat doing?!" Denal growled as he walked out of the room with the trooper following.

"It seems that the boy was still under the effects of Geass and David tried to stop him from doing something stupid." The clone said.

"And look where that got him! David Walker is wounded." Denal said as he walked through the halls while in another room Sophie Randle kneeled next to what looked like a stasis pod.

"It was exactly as you said. I was able to confirm a BRS event. Our theory is now one step closer to being proven. And it was all thanks to you." Sophie said to the nonresponsive man before he began sliding into the wall as she said "Good night. Sweet dreams"

In another room Klaus looked at a glass shining in the moonlight and said "Hanging around directionless youngsters is pretty tough. I'm not exactly a kid anymore. A job like this is gonna work me into an early grave…"

**Warsaw**

**Nighttime**

"They say they didn't last even 30 minutes! I couldn't handle it on the front lines. The _rear_ lines, that's where it's at!"

"Maybe I'll ask for a desk job."

"I put in a request for leave."

"You're lucky, man."

"I'm jealous."

This was happening outside with EVERY E.U. soldier acting like they were just regular civilians while the Federation soldiers were actually acting like soldiers.

"Are those people idiots?!" Ayano shouted as she kicked a night stand.

"They got carried away and deployed their troops, but, in the end, they were driven back, and even Slonim was regained by the enemy." Yukiya said from his bed.

"Our lives got put on the line for those people!" Ayano growled while Yukiya chuckled.

"What's so funny?!" Ayano demanded.

"You remind me of Akito somehow." Yukiya answered catching the girl off guard.

Outside Ryo was sitting on a pair of bleachers and looked at the all of the buildings.

"that guy…" Ryo muttered.

Akito stood outside a room with a serious expression before the door opened and Leila walked out.

"How did it go, Commander?" Akito asked.

"We've been authorized to use a transport to return home the day after tomorrow.

"The day after tomorrow?" Akito asked.

"Yes. Apparently, General Smilas arranged for it." Leila answered.

"Shall we go back, Commander?" Akito asked.

"Of course." Leila said before they turn to see to their surprise Max Walker, Thermidor, Berlioz, May Greenfield, John Worth, Rai, and David Walker who had bandages along his torso, and his left arm was in a sling.

"David Walker! Are you sure you should be moving at this time?" Leila asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, the bacta did well to heal most of my injuries." David said as he raised his left arm to show that he was barely feeling any pain In it.

"I can vouch for him. If we hadn't gotten to him in time then he would have likely lost his entire left arm maybe even a few organs." Boomer said as he and several Federation soldiers walked in.

Leila smiled at that before she looked at Akito and said "Um, Lieutenant, may I ask you something?"

Akito looked at Leila with a nod before she said "That Britannian knight… is it true that he's your brother?"

Akito looked off into the distance and said "that man and I were separated over ten years ago. I hadn't seen him until today."

"But you _are_ brothers, right?" Leila asked.

"The fact that we're brothers, that the same blood runs in our veins, is exactly why he wants to kill me." Akito answered.

"Kill you?" Leila asked in confusion before she said "If you're brothers, there has to be a way for you to reach an understanding. So you-"

Whatever she was about to say next was interrupted when Akito grabs her and as she touched to touch his shoulder.

"I died once. That's why I'm going to return the favor" Akito said with a crazed smile before the Geass effect around his eyes glowed as he said "and kill _him_ this time."

"Vengeance is a terrible thing kid. Trust me but I do believe you have a reason." Thermidor said getting their attention as he looked up at the night sky which wasn't covered by explosions as he continued "From what I have found your brother murdered your entire family but you survived and look at where you are now. You are a pilot and a good one at that but you are driven by revenge to kill the man who ruined your life. Remember kid, killing for revenge will make you no better than the monster you are after."

Thermidor walked away from the group before they looked at one another unaware that Kasumi was heading in another direction.

**One day later**

The Federation units were eating breakfast with the E.U. units.

"So what do you think will happen now?" Boomer asked.

"No idea but I can say that the Britannians and Sith are likely going to hold back." Said a Federation trooper.

"Fredric, the Sith are warmongers! You can't expect them to keep back for a few days because they will attack when they are given the chance." Irons said as he cleaned his helmet with a rag.

"He's right Fredric, you must be ready for an attack from the Sith at any time, ANY time." Boomer said as he took his helmet off.

"Right, I apologies sir." Fredric said with a downed look.

"Don't sweat kid, your new so you'll understand soon enough." Boomer said as he pats the rookie on the shoulder.

"Sir do we have anything from command yet?" Brians asked Thermidor.

"We are right now in contact with them but no news yet." Thermidor said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

**Unknown location**

"Systems have been located."

"Hacking is commencing."

"It has begun."

**Coruscant**

"Alright another file has been uploaded sir." Said a Clone operator.

"Anything new to report?" Asked a Clone Trooper in an officer's uniform.

"Just data on the new project but nothing too major." Said the operator.

"Did you put the sensitive projects on the flash drive?" Asked the commander.

"Yes sir, all of the projects are on it." Said the operator before a blaring was heard.

"What is going on?!" The commander demanded.

"Sir we are being hacked! They have breached through six of the ten firewalls in under twenty seconds!" Shouted the operator.

"How did we not hear about this until now?!" The commander asked.

"This hacker managed to stall the warning and he has breached the seventh firewall!" Shouted the operator.

"Well stop him!" The commander ordered.

"We're doing our best sir but it isn't working! Eighth firewall breached!" Said a control operator.

"Just what are ewe dealing with?!" The commander growled.

"It's probably an advanced AI sir. Ninth firewall breached!" Said an operator.

"Can't we just shut down our servers?!" The Commander asked.

"We could but it wouldn't work because he's already passed all of the firewall and is getting our files!" Said an operator.

"Dammit!" The Commander growled as he looked to see that all of their files… were gone.

"Sir, what should we do?" Asked a Clone Trooper.

"Get me contact with Revan and the Swords of Heaven… they need to hear about this." Said the commander.

"Sir there is also a message from the hacker here." Said a Federation trooper as they look at a screen which showed a symbol of what looked like a flower with a timer.

**Sanghelios**

_"Arbiter what is the reason for your visit?"_ Asked a Sangheili major as the Armor who was wearing a new set of armor walked in with Rtas Vadum and 2 Spec-Ops warriors.

_"I require access to our files."_ Thel said with a voice which held a firm grasp of authority.

_"Yes sir."_ The major said before he opened the doors and the group of four walked in.

_"Arbiter! What reason do you have to grace us with your presence."_ Said a Zealot who bowed his head.

_"I require access to some files."_ Thel informed before a blaring was heard.

_"What is happening?"_ Asked the Zealot.

_"Sir we are being hacked! All of our firewalls have been breached and they are getting all of our files!"_ Said a Minor.

_"Are the classified files safe?"_ Thel asked.

_"Yes Arbiter but not all of them. The only file unsafe is… Omega blue."_ Said the minor.

_"Can you track the source of the hacker?"_ Thel asked.

_"No Arbiter… he has gotten away."_ The minor said down casted.

_"Do not worry young one. You are not at fault. The hacker was very good and there was nothing you could have done."_ Thel said as he looked at the minor before he walked out of the room.

_"Arbiter, there is also a message from the hacker."_ Said the Zealot causing Thel to turn where he sees a holoprojector which showed a symbol of what looked like a flower with a timer.

**Mandalore**

"Alor, there seems to be a problem with the data storage." Said a Mandalorian in blue Neo Crusader armor.

"What is the problem?" Asked a Mandalorian in grey and red shock trooper armor.

"Alor… we're being hacked!" The Mandalorian shouted in surprise.

"Can you stop it?!" Asked the shock trooper.

"I can't! The hacker sliced through our firewalls like a fire covered sword cutting through butter." Said the Neo Crusader.

"What are they after?" Asked the shock trooper.

"They're after… projects MS and MSC." Said the Neo Crusader.

"Oh no…" The Shock Trooper said as he looked at the computer.

"Alor there is also a message here." Said a Mandalorian in TT-15A Powertech armor as he showed a screen which showed a symbol of what looked like a flower with a timer.

**Sith Capitol**

"Milord no new data is available and all useless data has been deleted." Said a Sith Intelligence agent.

"Good job. You do your empire proud." Said the lead intelligence agent.

"Is there anything to report?" Darth Oculus asked as he entered the room.

"Milord all systems are operating nominally." Said the lead agent.

"Whoa!" Shouted an intelligence agent.

"What is it?" Oculus asked.

"Milord we're being hacked!" The agent shouted in alarm.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"Can you track it?" Asked the lead agent.

"Negative milord… they have breached every firewall and have destroyed every bit of cyber defense we have… they just took some of our files." Said an agent.

"What files did they take?" Oculus asked.

"Important files milord… they have locations of major worlds… and the prison world holding the Sword of Heart." Said the agent.

"The hacker?" Oculus asked.

"We were unable to locate it because it was in the system… the hacker was an AI milord." Said the agent.

"What a shame." Oculus said as he walked out.

"Milord there is also a message from the hacker." Said the agent.

"Show it to me along with the others." Oculus said as he took ten minutes to reach the conference room where they look at the holoprojector in the middle of a table which showed a symbol of what looked like a flower with a timer.

**Covenant fleet**

_"Move it move it! Move like the Didact has given you a purpose!"_ A Storm Sangheili shouted as Jiralhanae, Sangheili, Unggoy, Kig-yar, Mgalekgolo, and Yanme'e moved around the room getting things done.

The Elite turns to see 3 familiar beings walking towards them.

_"Shipmaster Jul Mdama, Chieftain Tartarus, and Arbiter Ripa Moramee. I did not expect your presences here."_ Said the Sangheili as he dropped to one knee.

_"This is just an inspection. Rise Gek."_ Mdama said as he and the other two leaders walked past him.

_"What is the reason that you called us for?"_ Tartarus said with a growl which was normal for his species.

_"We have discovered that something hacked into our servers and stole some valuable files that you would want to know about."_ Gek explained.

_"What was stolen."_ The Arbiter asked as he stood in front of Gek.

_"Files on locations of our bases and stations."_ Gek explained.

_"How many?"_ Mdama asked.

_"All of them."_ Gek answered with his head low.

_"Where is this hacker!?"_ Tartarus growled as he drew his hammer.

_"We do not know because the hacker was an AI construct."_ Gek explained as he backed away from the hammer wielding Brute.

_"Is there anything else we should know?'_ Ripa Moramee growled.

_"They left a message behind."_ Gek said as he brought up a hologram which showed a symbol of what looked like a flower with a timer.

**Britannia**

"Area 4 secured."

"Area 2 secured."

"Area 11 secured."

"No new data acquired."

"My Emperor, the E.U. have acquired assistance from remnants of the Orion Federation and those mercenaries from ORCA." Said an OSI agent.

"This is nothing important. Report something else." Charles demanded.

"Your majesty someone is hacking our files!" An OSI agent shouted as he ran in.

"Oh? How long do you have until they get the files?" Radec asked as his holographic form stood next to Vakor, and Imperius.

"…"

"They got your files don't they?" Vakor asked.

"Yes… our firewalls did nothing to stop them." Said the agent.

"Your firewalls are weak. But then again you were up against organic hackers at first but this hacker… was an AI." Radec said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What files were taken?" Asked Shin from a screen.

"Unknown because many files were replaced and the words were switched." The OSI agent explained.

"Office of Secret Intelligence… you do bad for Intelligence agents. The Federations own Intelligence units and the Siths have better agents than you do." Radec said without a care of who he pisses off.

"My lords there was also a message when the hacker finished his objective." The agent said before he pressed a button and a large screen came up but Radec, Imperius, and Vakor looked at their holoprojector as it showed a symbol of what looked like a flower with a timer.

**E.U.**

Somewhere in the E.U. a soldier was snoring on the job while on the screen a sign showed that all of the data was stolen while the AI literally wrote "These guys are terrible soldiers… How the hell is Britannia being held back?"

**Warsaw**

"What?!" Leila shouted as she and the others from the mission in Slonim were around.

"Someone hacked into the E.U. database?" Leila asked.

"Yes ma'am. It seems and AI did the trick otherwise they wouldn't have gotten with so much. They also left a message." Said an E.U. soldier before he a screen popped up and showed a symbol of what looked like a flower with a timer.

**Tracyn Island**

"Alor! Our files are being taken!" Shouted a Mandalorian in RD-12A Assault armor as he ran in.

"What?! I thought our firewalls were up?" Another Mandalorian said but this warrior wore RD-17A hellfire armor.

"They are but this hacker is an AI and he breached our firewalls like they weren't even there." The first warriors said.

"Make contact with Shae Vizla!" The second warrior ordered.

"Sir there seems to also be a message." The Neo Crusader said as he pointed at a terminal which showed a symbol of what looked like a flower with a timer.

**China**

"Oh my, what is this?" Asked a VERY FAT man as he looked at a screen.

"Sir, it says that our files are being stolen!" Said a worried Chinese Federation soldier.

"What files are they?" Asked the fat man without a care.

"The files on our military and finances." Said the soldier.

"What?! Find the hacker and kill them!" The fat man demanded.

"The hacker is good sir. We can't find them." Said the soldier.

"Sir there is also a message in the letter." The soldier said as he pointed at a screen which showed a symbol of what looked like a flower with a timer.

**Australia**

"Generals, Admirals!" A US soldier shouted as he bursts into a room with the Admirals of the Russian, Chinese, Japanese, American, Federation, and Canadian fleets along with the officers of these nations along with Shae Vizla, Braydin Nilsson, Felix Smith, and Aiden Whillands.

"What is it?" General Mitchel asked.

"Sir, an AI hacked into our computers and breached out firewalls. It took ten minutes to locate what it was looking for and we managed to stop most of it but some files were taken." The soldier said as he looked down.

"Some files lost is better than all of them soldier." Mitchell said patting the soldiers shoulder.

"What was taken?" Felix asked as he leaned back in a chair.

"That is unknown sir." The soldier said with confusion since they really don't know what files were taken.

"Do you think it's the files with the TSFs?" Braydin asked.

"Probably." Shae said with a shrug.

"Also sir the hacker left this." The soldier said as he brought out an I-Pad and showed a symbol of what looked like a flower with a timer.

**Death Watch base**

"Alor something seems to be off on the computers." Said a man wearing Death Watch armor.

"What is it?" Pre Vizsla asked.

"Alor, I don't know but someone just took all of our data." The warrior said.

"What?!" Both Pre and Tor Vizsla growled.

"Sir a message from the hacker." Said a Death Watch trooper as he showed a holoprojector which showed a symbol of what looked like a flower with a timer.

**Strangereal**

"YES!" Jarod shouted as he held up a device.

"Nice work sir." Said a Federation soldier with 3 other Federation troopers and 2 Clone troopers nodding their heads.

"Now we can finally use our powers against that bastard!" Jarod shouted before he hears a warning and looks towards his computer where his eyes widen in horror.

"NO! Someone is hacking into my files!" Jarod shouted as he ran to his computer and began typing away.

"You won't get what your after you bastards!" Jarod shouted as a fire was in his eyes while everyone in the room.

"Shut down that server, bring up the firewalls, and someone get me a latte!" Jarod shouted. The battle on the computer lasted for the next half an hour with Jarod losing and almost every file taken with some files saved on flash drives which Jarod managed to store.

"I must say that whoever the hacker is, he is pretty good." Jarod said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Jarod, did you just compliment a hacker… who stole some of your files?" Chris asked as he and the others walked into the room when they heard Jarods shout.

"Yeah, he was quite impressive to get so much in just half an hour when I tried to get them on this flash drive." Jarod said as he held up said flash drive.

"It looks like your little hacker left you a gift." Ben said as he points to the computer which showed what looked like a symbol of what almost looked like a flower.

"What is this?" Jarod asked as he sees a timer before it reached zero… and played its message.

**_"Greetings to all who is listening to this message."_** A synthesized voice said from the recording.

**Sith capitol**

All of the Siths military and political leaders listened to the message.

**_"This message is to tell you that I am the one who broke through your computer firewalls and took all of the data's each of your nations and organizations have."_** The recording said.

"Each nation and organization? Has this hacker managed to hack into the known governments and organizations?" Full Frontal asked.

**Britannia**

Every royal member as well as the Sith who were on Earth like Darth Imperius, Radec, and the mercenary Vakor.

**_"All of your files, every dark secret is in my hands and if you want them back and the files of rival nations or organizations then you must do something that many of you will be familiar with while others… might now."_** The recording said to them.

"What could it be that this man wants?" Radec asked.

**Warsaw**

"This man has our files?" David asked.

**_"The answer is simple. A challenge for you all and those who wins get ALL of the data that I've claimed."_** The recording said.

"Does this guy think it's some kind of game?" Leila asked.

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't." Max said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

**Covenant fleet**

**_"This challenge will test the quick reflexes and the skills of your chosen warriors."_** The recording said as every Brute, Elite, Hunter, Drone, Jackal, and Grunt listened to it.

_"Chosen warriors?"_ Gek muttered.

_"I believe they mean the strongest and most skilled warriors we can produce."_ Said a Sangheili Storm Elite.

**Death Watch station**

**_"The best pilots, veteran warriors, and favorite rookies will be tested for this."_** The recording said.

"Best pilots, veteran warriors, and favorite rookies?" Asked a Death Watch trooper.

"What is with this osik?" Asked another warrior.

**Sanghelios**

**_"The challenge for all is something that will test your reflexes, hand to eye coordination, and awareness. The challenge is what many would know and never expect… a pod race."_** Said the recording.

_"A pod race?" _Asked a Sangheili minor.

_"Pod races are supposed to be for sport. But they can also be used for a way to test a person's skills."_ Thel said as he looked at the recording screen.

**Australia**

"Seriously?! A Pod race?!" Braydin said in surprise.

"A pod race? Why would this guy use a pod race as a way to get what we want?" Shae asked curiously.

"Maybe because in a pod race that they need hand to eye coordination, awareness, and reflexes in order to survive." Aiden suggested.

**_"I know many of you will be confused with this but the reason is simple. A fight will just leave death everywhere they go, a duel will lead to many getting wounded and lead to deaths, a simple game will be boredom and lead to conflict. A pod race is a contest where the only weapon is the environment."_** The recording explained.

**China**

"A pod race?" Asked a Chinese soldier.

"From what I hear it's a very dangerous race but entertaining with different stakes." Said another.

"Who would be dumb enough to bet their lives on a simple race?" Asked a Chinese soldier.

'One who has high scopes of their abilities.' Thought a Chinese officer with long black hair and brown eyes named Li Xingke.

**_"The race will go into different parts on different worlds with different environments to test the chosen warrior's adaptability to see how quickly they can react from an ice planet all the way to a desert the next day."_** Said the recording.

**Coruscant**

**_"The nations and organizations must choose only one racer that they believe will be able to win… even if it means to kill your own ally. You will only choose one person to be your racer who will represent your nations and or organizations. The racers will go and complete each challenge but should they lose their pods or their lives before crossing the finish line then they are disqualified from the race and they won't gain anything but failure."_** Said the recording.

"Sometimes life isn't fair… and that we must all do what we must." Revan muttered before he looked down towards his desk… to see a stack of papers.

"DAMN YOU PAPERWORK!" Revan shouted in rage and sorrow... as the stacks grew.

**Strangereal**

**_"The races will be held in neutral space which will be defended to prevent conflict with any groups. The time for the matches will be in four days in the Besh Gorgon. If you do not wish for the data to be in the hands of your enemies then come if you wish."_** The recording ended there.

"Alright this is strange." Jarod said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Some hacker wants us to pod race? Just for files?" Kallen asked as she sat in a chair with Gae Bolg next to her.

"It's a test." John said with his arms crossed over his chest getting everyone's attention.

"This test… it's to see the persons abilities as a whole." John started as he looked at everyone before he continued "He said something about adaption so he's talking about us traveling to new worlds at random. He wants to test our adaptability to the new planets terrains. Awareness for our skills with our environment and everything around us. Hand to eye coordination for when you need to think and act quick. Each of these is part of a test but for who… that is actually the question I can't come up with an answer for."

"So this race… is a test… and the reward is data from every nation and organization in the Orion Arm?" Ben asked as he sat next to Arturia.

John nods his head and said "Basically if a person passes each of these tests then the victor is given the data and it is up to the person who completes this race to do as he sees fit with the data. So if the Sith or Death Watch got a hold of it then the war would lose but if the Covenant got a hold of it."

Everyone was silent as they imagine Covenant warships vaporizing worlds and killing billions.

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that!" Alex said frightened slightly since he doesn't want to be on the receiving end of a Covenant Energy Sword.

"Whoever this guy is… he is going to answer some questions on how he got through my firewalls when I get my hands on him." Jarod said with a glint in his eyes.

"The message said the race will begin in four days… Let's get ready." Chris said with a determined look on his face.

**Britannia**

"So you received the same message as well." Darth Oculus said as his holographic form along with Darth Marr, Rau, Ribbons, Darth Malgus, and Darth Mundus stood in front of the Emperor's throne.

"We have and we are curious about what this pod race is." Schneizel said with the skills of a diplomat.

"A pod race is basically a race but instead of like other races it's off terrain and mostly life threatening. These races take place on different worlds and are pretty dangerous with some racers losing their lives." Oculus explained.

"So it's basically a death race?" Schneizel asked.

"That is correct sir." Rau said with a nod.

"What does this person gain from it?" Schneizel asked curiously.

"Likely to test our chose pilots skills, awareness, and reflexes since a racer needs all of these qualifications… most of the time." Mundus said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you have any suggestions for Britannia's racer because we already have a good candidate here." Oculus said as he looked in the direction of Imperius… who growled silently.

'Why is it always me they expect great things from?!' Imperius mentally growled.

"With respect I believe I am more qualified to pilot a pod racer in Imperius's place." Vakor said with his arms crossed.

"Explain" Oculus said.

"Imperius has a different duty all together and this will likely hinder his progress and if the Swords of Heaven arrive then it will be somewhat troubling. And let's not also forget that he might do something in the race that will… jeopardize the 'operation'." Vakor explained.

"I see…" Oculus said knowing what Vakor was talking about when he said 'operation'.

"Very well, then you will pilot for the Sith." Mundus said before looking towards Schneizel.

"Do you have ideas for a racer Prime Minister?" Mundus asked.

"I believe I have one in mind." Schneizel said with a smile.

**Sith prison**

"Damn it!" Nheel shouted as he threw a datapad at a wall shattering the device before he sat in his desk looking at a file.

"This girl is strong willed!" Nheel growled as he looked at the failed process.

"Milord I may have a suggestion." Said a Stormtrooper.

"And pray tell what this suggestion is." Nheel said looking at the trooper.

"Sir… do we have a fear crystal?" Asked the Stormtrooper.

"Only a small one and it isn't powerful enough to get break them like the original." Nheel growled.

"Sir why not use a device to amplify its effects and the procedure will proceed if not before schedule." Said the trooper and Nheel smiled.

"Trooper… I give you my thanks." Nheel said as he stood up and walked away.

**Unknown location**

"Data has been received and catalogued."

"All files have been placed in specific folders and marked based on where they were gained from."

"Locations for race has been uploaded."

"Let the Test Begin."

* * *

**(Uso by SID)**

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show a single streak fly through the sky before it was followed by thousands of more before the screen pulls back to show the Swords of Heavens, AC pilots, jet pilots, Knightmare pilots, and soldiers looking up at the sky_

**(Nee kimi wa oboeteimasuka)** _Shifts to show a giant metal clawed hand which shrinks into a regular hand showing a phantom image of Dexter before it fades to show Chris leaning his back against a tree_

**(Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu)** _Shifts to show Chris looks in a direction to see the other Swords looking at him with bright looks on their faces causing him to smile_

**(Futari yorisotta)** _Chris looks up at the sky where the camera pans to show Gundams and several other machines and vehicles fly through the sky_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show the inside of a warship showing both Dexter and Chris looking at one another_

**(Muri na egao no ura)** _Both Dexter and Chris bow before engaging their Scale Mail and start throwing punches at one another_

**(Nobita kage wo kakumau)** _The two continue their spar with the strikes occasionally hitting one another before Dexter grabs Chris and tosses him into the air where he follows with an energy encased fist hitting Chris in the chest which shattered his Scale Mail save his gauntlet and sent him flying_

**(Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu)** _Chris flew passing Braydin and Aiden in Mandalorian armor and an ODST with foldable axes strapped to his back before Chris continued flying until he is caught by Darth Imperius who punched Chris in the face sending him flying before releasing a roar as well as sending a wave of black mist_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show Kallen as she and John were sparring with Andrew, Ben, and Saber_

**(Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machitsuzukete)** _Shifts to show Jarod as he was working on something before it explodes in his face sending him flying before he gets back into the room wiping soot off his face before he cracks his knuckles and continues what he was working on_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show several machines fly through the sky before one aims a rifle and fires at the screen_

**(Kuuhaku no yoru mo kuru hazu no nai asa mo)** _Shifts to show Lenalee and Alyssa as they stood in front of makeshift graves with the former crying openly while the latter was trying to comfort her_

**(Zenbu wakattetanda)** _Shifts to show Alex and Josh standing side by side where they nod their heads before drawing their weapons and Alex sends a beam of energy while Josh sends an ice dragon which causes an explosion_

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show several Armored Cores hover across the ground while Knightmares drove beside them while they engaged Sith mobile suits and Britannian Knightmares_

**(Nee itsuka omoidasu deshou)** _Shifts to show several jets fly through the sky followed by Federation fighters and machines as they attacked Sith mobile suits and fighters_

**(Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idaite)** _Shifts to show all of the Swords of Heavens Gundams fly through a battle field demolishing Sith mobile suits before they flew at the black Ghirarga where they clashed creating a bright flash_

**(Futari arukidasu)** _Shifts to show a pocket watch which closes with the holder being Chris who hands it to a cloaked figure before they and the Swords of Heavens walk away down a road before shifting to a flight deck to show the Swords of Heavens and AC pilots with their Gundams, mobile suits, and Armored Cores behind them_

**(End of ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"The joint operation with the E.U., Orion Federation and ORCA was a success if barely."_ Shifts to show a fleet of 3 Baikal-class cruisers, 5 Venator-class star destroyers, 2 Kilimanjaro-class dreadnoughts, and 8 Geneva-class cruisers entering a star system followed by 1 CAS-class assault carrier and 8 CCS-class battlecruisers

_"But a new challenge awaits them."_ Shifts to show the Swords of Heaven, Thel, Canderous, and Revan standing in a room with the leaders of different factions

_"Skills will be tested and people's personalities will be seen for what they really are."_ Shifts to show Federation, Mandalorian, and Sangheili ships flying on one side of a space station while a Sith fleet stood on another side a Covenant fleet on another and so many other fleets around the planet before it shifts to show Chris glaring at an unseen group with his eyes glowing an emerald green

_"This battlefield will test their reflexes, their skills, and their determination."_ Shifts to show Striker jumping through the air as he lands on the ground and glared under his helmet looked at a familiar young man with brown hair and jade green eyes before it shifts to show a pod racer flying past destroyed remains of several other racers

_"And the resolves will be tested for some."_ Shifts to show Braydin wearing full armor plus helmet as he looked at a Alyssa who was conversing with Josh before it shifts to Aiden in full armor glaring at some Britannians as he stood in front of Dorothea along with some US soldiers, Striker, and some Mandalorian warriors

_Next episode: Race in hell, space, and Clouds_

_"Will this race lead them to the goals they seek?"_ Shifts to show different faces before slowly closing in on the helmet covered face of Striker, helmet covered face of Vakor, and finally the helmet covered face of David

* * *

**Omake**

"Present arms!" yells a UNSC soldier, him and many others standing on a hill within a field. Standing next to him was a line of soldiers, UNSC, Republic, Mandalorian, and NCR troopers, they raise their rifles up, looked towards the east, and fired.

BOOM!

The firing echoed throughout the field, anyone could hear it from miles away. Now the screen turns to whole lot of people, standing front of a grave, there were couple dozen of them, they were shadowed at the moment, some of the people started to leave, however couple people started walking towards the crave, holding items in their hands. First was the anime character Ranma, holding a flower in his hands.

He goes to the grave, before placing it on the tombstone, he smiled sadly at the grave. "Thanks, for everything." he nodded to the grave, now the other people started moving towards the grave.

Reveling several famous people. Master Chief, Revan, the Exile Jesse (Ranma Knights of the Old Republic version), Kyo Yamato, Naruto Uzumaki, Hibiki Tokai, Darren Kell, Miranda Cole (Lone Wanderer), Brotherhood Knight Darien Griffin, Diana Reese (Courier, different version), Garren (Brotherhood character), Fei Kang, Commander Dylan Shepard, Supreme Allied Commander Joseph C. Sinclair, Travis Marlowe (other Courier), Damien Cousland (The Grey Warden), Alucard, Korra, and finally Rock Howard.

All these people, they all shared one thing in common, they were all played a role in a great writer's story, all of them, but now, they're here to pay their respects to that one such great author.

They all placed items near the grave, rifles, gifts, flowers, beautiful cut ice (guess who made that one), knifes. Anything that was sign of respect by them, they all thought their own moments, their own memories of this writer, remembering the good times this writer brought them, few tears were shed, but others kept strong face.

About 10 minutes after paying their respects, they all started walk away, but four people still stood, the characters patted their shoulders, Master Chief and Naruto were the only characters that were still there.

"You know, I still having hard time believing his gone now, I lose people close to me before, but damn, he did good for all of us." said Naruto, there was lot of sadness in his eyes, though no one could see Master Chief's face right now, they know he was sadden too.

The four people now started walking towards the grave, now wanting to pay their own respects. Now the screen reveled it was Dexter S. Bryant (Nexus Gundam), Chris Alder (Gundam-Knight-Chris), and Braydin Nilsson (Mandalore the freedom). They all gather around the grave with Naruto and Master Chief.

Dexter kneels in front of the grave and said "You know a lot of people are going to miss you. You helped many who are just starting out as writers and you have also created some great stories. You made many fantastic fanfictions and it is a shame that you will be unable to continue but hopefully you will be continuing them… up there."

Dexter stands up and gives the grave a nod before he walks to the side.

Chris goes next. "Personally, I have never met you nor have I read many of your stories but the ones I have read... I have seen you put your all into each and every one of them. While I may not know how you do things, I would have loved to have had a drink with you." He said, before materializing a sword then holding it in front of his face. "Fare thee well, fellow writer."

Braydin then step forward, showing lots of sadness. "I am gonna miss you a great. You were one of my oldest friends in Fanfiction. You helped me with couples others in my darkest hours when trolls and flamers started harshening me. You showed me what it means to be a writer. You taught me a lot. You told me lot of your plans. Though you may be gone my friend, you will always be remembered by your friends, your family, and fans forever. Goodbye my friend. I'll do everything I can to keep your memory alive."

The screen now reveled who this grave belonged to, on the crave stood the words.

Salvador R, Balleza  
Freedom Guard  
Beloved author of 45 stories, an inspirement for many writers, may he never be forgotten.


	7. Race in hell, space, and Clouds

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_War causes many surprises to happen_

_Though these surprises happen more often than they think_

* * *

**(Cue Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch)**

**(Instrumental) **_The screen opens to show a red armored arm raised in the air with a field of flowers surrounding it as the title appears_

**(Shuuchuu dekitenaina mada karada ga mayyotteirunda) **_The camera shifts to show Chris in his Scale Mail armor with his helmet broken and pieces of armor fractured_

**(Furueteitanja kontoroorushitatte burerunda) **_The camera zooms in on Chris's face as his arm remains raised until he blinks and slams his fist onto the flowers, crushing them into the ground_

**(Taiyou mo tsuki mo nanmo kanzen ni kocchi muiteinaiga) **_The camera shifts to Chris standing up as nine shadowed beings appear in front of him before it changes to Chris glaring at them_

**(Yarushikanainda likidaseruyouni sotto tsubeyaita) **_Chris then brings out Excalibur Galatine before charging at the shadows_

**(Instrumental) **_The scene changes to various clips of the Swords_

**(Joukyou wa waruiga tada nigedasunja konjou nainaa) **_The camera shifts to show two cloaked figures standing in a burning city with sadistic grins being seen under their hoods as both their eyes glow red_

**(Tenbou wa naiga dokyou dekuria suru shika naiya) **_The scene changes to show the Armored Core pilots as they stand on a cliff, watching over the land below_

**(Shoudou wa osaetamama taagetto to no kankaku sagure) **_The scene changes to Lelouch sitting against a wall before the camera zooms in on his eyes as flames begin to reflect off of them_

**(Hitsuyou na mon wa katsu puraido) **_The scene changes to show Lelouch in his Zero outfit with Kallen by his side as they glance at the sky_

**(Ajiwau nowa shouri no bishu ka) **_The scene changes to show Alex holding his Judgment Execution while the Astraea Plus appears behind him_

**(Soretomo haiboku no kujuu ka) **_The scene changes to Lenalee leaning against a broken piece of wreckage as an afterimage of Jacob appears behind her_

**(Sou subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu) **_The camera changes to Ben, Andrew, and Jarod on a cliff, watching the sunrise before it shifts to John looking at the night sky with the full moon shining_

**(Ayatsuritai unmei no ito) **_The camera changes to Alyssa walking through a field as wind blows through her hair while an afterimage of Braydin and Aiden appear in front of her with their hands outstretched to her_

**(Zekkou no goorudentaimu kono te de tsukame) **_The scene changes to show the Gundams in front of the camera posing before it shifts to the Lancelot and the Guren Mk. II fighting_

**(Koshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeruyo) **_The camera changes to Euphie clasping her chest as apparitions of John and Suzaku appear to her sides as tears begin to fall from her eyes_

**(Iryuujon no sekai e hikizurikonde) **_The scene changes to the Swords falling through an endless darkness before it shifts to Chris standing in front of an intricate door before looking back to see Cerina holding her arms out to him_

**(Saigennai puresshaageemu sururito nukete) **_The scene changes to a figure covered in black armor flying through a dark area while avoiding shadowy arms before being lifted by astral arms. The scene changes to Chris floating in a darkened abyss with a large apparition of Cerina behind him_

**(Eikou no boodaarain tobikoeru tameni) **_The scene changes to Chris in his Scale Mail with his helmet shattered as he struggles to open prying jaws as he reaches out for a bright light_

**(Haumenii dorekurai no daishou ga iru) **_The camera dims to show Chris's arm raised before he blinks in confusion and slams his fist to the said before stopping_

**(Tedanashitakunai mon wa dore) **_The camera shifts to Chris's fist as it opens to reveal a white flower with slight drops of water on it_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**FTL**

Flying through hyperspace and FTL was a fleet of 3 Baikal-class cruisers, 5 Venator-class star destroyers, 2 Kilimanjaro-class dreadnoughts, and 8 Geneva-class cruisers.

On the bridge of the Kilimanjaro-class dreadnought OFS _Resilience_ stood the Swords of Heaven along with Revan, Jango Fett, Boba Fett, and Canderous Ordo.

"So you just think that this is a trap?" Alex asked.

"That's the reason for the fleet." Chris answered.

"We will be entering the system in twelve seconds." Said the helmsman.

"Alright let's get ready." Kallen said as she picks up Gae Bolg with her foot tossing it into the air where she catches it and points the tip towards the ceiling.

Twelve seconds later the fleet of ships exited hyperspace and FTL before 9 Slipspace portals opened and out came 1 CAS-class assault carrier and 8 CCS-class battlecruisers.

"The coordinates point towards that asteroid field." Said a Federation trooper at a terminal.

"Alright, proceed with caution." Revan said and the fleet did just that but kept weapons off as they made their way through the asteroid field.

The Venator-class star destroyer OFS _Requirement_ deployed 2 VF-19Fs which flew forward and ahead of the fleet.

"This Warlock-1 and Warlock-2 we are making our way towards the coordinates." Said Warlock-1 as the two Valkyries flew through the asteroid field.

"Hey Vince, what do you think we'll find?" Asked Warlock-2.

"I don't know Ark." Vince said as he flew past an asteroid.

"And there it is." Ark said as they see the station… and fleets around it.

"Wow… never thought there would be this many ships." Ark said as he saw… a Sith Interdictor-class cruiser.

"Let's get back to the fleet." Vince said before they turn around and fly off.

The two Valkyries returned and told them what they saw and the expressions of many were different.

"Alright what should we do?" Ben asked.

"We proceed with weapons off but shields up." Revan said getting surprised looks.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"The reason is simple. Most of those fleets are people who hate one another but for some reason they aren't shooting at each other. That means that our… hacker has a defense for in case of hostile actions." Revan explained.

"So this guy or girl has a way to stop fighting?" Josh said as he looked at a holographic map.

"Looks like it." Chris said with an impressed look as the fleet approached the station.

"Approaching fleet you have been tagged as Orion Federation and Covenant Separatist. You are cleared to approach. Only one ship will dock." Said an automated voice.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ben muttered.

"Let's hope we can survive this." Josh said as the OFS _Resilience_ moved up front and approached the station.

The Kilimanjaro-class dreadnought approached a cradle before docking where once it's connected the group watched out with an escort of 3 SPARTAN-IIs… Red Team.

"SPARTAN's make sure to have safeties off but fingers off the trigger." Revan ordered.

"Yes sir." Jerome said with a nod.

They walked through empty halls which went on for the next 3 minutes until they reached an elevator which held them all which went up until they reached their destination which was another hall where they walked through until they reached their final destination… a room filled with every criminal, mercenary, world leader, and organization leader.

"Well this is a surprise." Chris muttered glad he and the other Swords were wearing their armor and helmets because they can see leaders of the Covenant, Sith Empire, and Britannia.

"Orders?" Jerome asked as he and Red Team looked at the Covenant members.

"Keep calm and fingers off the triggers but should they attack… nothing lethal." Revan ordered and the SPARTANs nod their heads.

"My friends!" A voice said getting their attention to see… Hondo Ohnaka.

"Hey Hondo." John said as he grabs the pirate's outstretched hand and shook it.

"So what brings you here my friend?" Hondo asked.

"Stolen files." John answered.

"Ah, yes we heard about that. Nasty business that is." Hondo said.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"I'm here for the show. I never miss out on a good podrace." Hondo said with a grin.

"So you have nothing to gain?" John asked.

"Nope. I may get some credits but nothing besides that." Hondo said as he had a smile on his face.

"So the Swords of Heaven are also drawn to this." A familiar voice said getting them to turn and glare to see… Death Watch.

"Vizsla." Jango growled as he glared at Tor Vizsla.

"So you decided to attend Jango." Tor said with an evil smile.

"If I knew that you were coming Vizsla then I would have prepared for you." Jango growled as he laid his hands on both of his pistols.

"Oh but then you would have been killed." Tor said as he had a sick smile while Pre stood behind him with the Dark Saber in hand but not active.

"Like he would!" John growled as he held his lightsaber in his own hand.

_"DEMONS!"_ A Sangheili wearing Sangheili Warrior armor.

That got everyone's attention.

"Demons?" Suzaku muttered as he looked at the 3 tall armored beings.

"*Growl* What are they doing here?" Tartarus growled in english as a Brute Captain Major held a gravity hammer in hand.

_"They must be escorts."_ Jul Mdama said in the Sangheili language while the Britannians understood what he was saying since some Sith intelligence agents gave them translators so they could understand what they were saying.

"Why do they call them demons?" Suzaku muttered while Gino looked mostly towards the lone female Sword.

"They call them demons because of the numbers of soldiers a single one of those super soldiers can kill." Vakor said as he leaned against a wall.

"What about that lady in the armor?" Gino asked as he looked Alyssa up and down.

"That is the Sword of Skill, Soul Caliber. She is a skilled killer and their hand-to-hand specialist. She pilots a Gundam that requires the entire human body to move in order to move it." Vakor explained.

"You seemed to know a lot." Gino said as he and Suzaku looked at the merc.

"It is mostly because of my work." Vakor said with a neutral tone.

"Revan…" Oculus said as he sees Revan who crossed his arms over his chest.

"Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus. I expected you Sith to be here." Revan said before he looked towards Darth Imperius as he felt a familiar presence coming from him.

'Why does he feel familiar? It's making me remember my time… as a Republic soldier when I lost my memories.' Revan thought before his eyes widen behind his helmet as he realized it. 'This man must have a rewritten memory.'

"And we expected the Federation to be here especially since their own files are in danger." Mundus said with a cocky smirk under his helmet.

"You're files are also in danger Sith!" Chris growled as his Geass flared behind his helmet.

"As is everyone in this room." Canderous said as he looked at the Sith.

"Ah, Mandalore the Preserver. I feel like you don't have a racer." Mundus said with a smirk as he looked at the Mandalorian.

"And if I don't?" Canderous asked as he crossed his arms over his armored chest.

"Then all of your files will be open for ANYONE." Oculus said with a small evil laugh.

"I would watch what you say honorless Sith." A voice said causing everyone to turn to see 6 Sangheili Spec-Ops walk into the room followed by Ship Master Rtas Vadum and finally Thel Vadam but instead of his Arbiter armor he was wearing his Kaidon armor.

"Arbiter." Revan said with a nod towards the Sangheili.

_"He is no Arbiter!"_ Ripa growled in the Sangheili language.

"This coming from one with no honor." Thel said in full english.

"RAGH!" Ripa roared as he activated his swords and rushed at Thel who waited before activating his only energy sword and parried a strike before doing it again, and again, and again before finally having enough and elbowed the honorless Sangheili in the face causing him to stagger before pointing his sword ad Ripa's throat.

"You lost your honor when you attempted the coup." Thel said before stepping back away from the honorless Arbiter.

"You do not deserve the title of Arbiter. It was a badge of honor in our past before it was made a mark of shame by the Prophets. And now you wear it… and it is stained with your honorless blood." Thel said and Ripa's rage grew more.

_"You are one to talk!"_ Ripa growled as he stood up.

_"We remain loyal to the Covenant and you betray it. You deserve the Mark of Shame and should have died that day." _Jul said as he stood next to Ripa as 3 Sangheili Warriors walked up next to them.

"I would watch what you say because the Kaidon remained loyal to his people, not some Covenant that lied to its own people about their own faith." Chris said as he glared at the rogue Sangheili.

_"Filthy human!"_ Growled an Elite Warrior as he and the other 2 drew their energy swords to attack.

"Red Team, take them but no killing. We don't want to risk the data if we can." Revan said to the 3 SPARTANs who nod their heads in agreement before they holster their rifles.

The 3 SPARTANs moved in front and looked at the Sangheili who run at them.

"Remember, take down but not fatal." Jerome ordered.

"Copy that." Both Douglas and Alice said at the same time.

_"Kill the demons!"_ One of the Warriors growled and rushed at Jerome who runs at the Warrior and slides under a slash that was aimed for his chest and drew a knife and slashed at the Sangheili's torso cutting into the unarmored skin.

The Warrior growled in pain before Jerome uppercuts him causing him to fall onto his back with its sword skidding across the ground deactivated.

Alice runs towards a Warrior as he swings but she jumps up and lands her feet on the Elites forearm before landing another foot on its shoulder where she used him as a spring to flip through the air causing the Elite to stagger.

The elite turns around only to meet a fist which made the elite stagger before a foot lands on his face causing him to fall onto his back unconscious.

The last Elite runs at Douglas and swings his sword but Douglas ducks and grabs his rifle where he struck it in the face which causes the Elite to stagger slightly before Douglas kicked the Elite straight in the face causing him to fall onto his back but when he looked up he sees down the barrel of the SPARTAN's rifle.

BANG

A gunshot was heard causing everyone to turn to see Striker holding up a smoking M1911 while behind him was General Mitchell, 4 US Navy SEALs, and 3 Mandalorians plus Shae Vizla who had her helmet off, Braydin, Maeren, Aiden, and Dorothea who each had their helmets on.

'We can't tell them that we are alive. They'll understand.' Braydin and Aiden thought at the same time.

"Lock it down!" Striker shouted with authority.

The SPARTAN's with their training moved away from the downed Sangheili before Douglas placed his rifle on his back.

"Shae Vizla." Canderous said as he looked at her.

"Mandalore the Preserver." Shae said as she looked at the Mandalorian.

"What are you doing here?" Canderous asked.

"Well I planned this man here to be the racer for the Mandalorians but if you're here then that means things have changed." Shae said looking at the black visor.

"Not much." Canderous said as he looked at the Braydin she picked. Braydin wore Mandalorian Clansman armor colored black and gold.

"Is this the racer you chose for the Mandalorians?" Canderous asked.

"My name is Aliit (1) Haaranovor (2) Alor." Braydin said with his voice different due to the voice synthesizer in the helmet and him using the name they came up with.

"Identity Conceal? I've never heard of that clan name before." Canderous said.

"It was given to me since I was orphaned." Braydin lied.

"I understand." Canderous said though he didn't by the entire lie.

Dorothea felt uneasy and somewhat frightened when she saw the Knights of the Round and the Sith including Darth Imperius.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Aiden said with his voice different with the same feature that Braydin has. Aiden at the moment was wearing Mercenary Elite Prototype armor colored purple and yellow.

"Hopefully." Dorothea said as she was still focused on the Sith and Britannians in the room.

"Man what is this?" A voice said causing everyone to look to see 5 men in E.U. uniforms and 5 in a either Celestial Being uniforms or ZAFT uniforms.

One of those figures was Kasumi Alder but she wore a mask that covered the lower half of her face and her eyes but Chris, Ben, and Andrew knew it was their sister Kasumi.

"Who are they?" Gino asked.

"Otsdarva" Chris said with a nod towards Thermidor wore a helmet that covered his entire head minus his eyes.

"Galantine." Thermidor said with a nod towards him.

Max and May stood they're in their flight suits and helmets which causes Gino to look up and down May's figure before he sees Max get in his way and look towards him with a look that said "She's with me and if you try anything you will be dead faster than you can even blink."

"So that is Otsdarva." Gino said as he looked at the man.

"Something bothering you Gino?" Suzaku asked.

"That man is the one who lead the attack on Pendragon months ago." Gino answered.

"That man attacked Pendragon?" Suzaku muttered as he looked at Thermidor.

Hey guys." Felix said as he shook Chris's hand.

"So you accepted our proposal?" Ben asked as he shook Felix's hand.

"I have and I must say that this will be an excellent experience." Felix said with a grin under his helmet.

Suddenly a sound drew their attention causing everyone to look up to see a holographic orb which was pulsating.

_**"****Welcome to the mobile station Clarington. This station will be bringing you to your destinations for your races. The transit to each world takes two days."**_ Said the voice.

"Does this guy expect our fleets to be left behind?" John muttered.

_**"If you think that I plan to leave your fleets behind then don't fear because they won't."**_ The pulsing orb vanishes to show the station with the fleets before devices flew and attached to the hulls of every ship _**"These devices are my own design which will connect the ships to this station for transmit and should they try any hostile action… they are taken down."**_

As to prove a point a Black Sun cruiser powered up its weapons and tried to fire only for the device attached to its hull to activate… and shut the vessel down before its weapons explode crippling it.

"Didn't see that coming." Felix muttered in surprise.

_**"****These devices will keep the peace in space during the races but when a faction loses a racer then the fleet of that racer will be disabled and the group returned to their fleet until the station and remaining racers depart to their next race."**_ The speaker said.

"Well that's new." Felix said slightly impressed.

"What's next, we're given random pods where we use them for the races?" Braydin asked as he crossed his arms over his chest piece.

_**"Now will all of the groups go onto the pads with the emblems of their respective groups."**_ When he said that pads glow and symbols appear with each looking like emblems with each different. One symbol of the Sith Empire's emblem, another was the Britannian emblem, another was the symbol of the Orion Federation, and the next was the symbol of ORCA, and so on and so forth with symbols of mercenaries, pirates, criminals, and governments.

Everyone gathered on the pads before the voice spoke again saying _**"Now once you have gathered a circle will appear in front of your groups and that is where your chosen racers will go."**_

Everyone waited for a second before one by one people moved onto the circles.

Each people moved out with one of them being Suzaku Kururugi for Britannia, the second was Vakor who stood in front of the Sith, the third was Felix who walked onto the pad in front of the Federation, the fourth was David who stood in front of the E.U., the fifth was Max who stood in front of ORCA, the sixth was Striker for the U.S., the seventh was Braydin for the Mandalorians, and so many more who were chosen moved onto the circles.

_**"****Now once you are on the circles you will be given a pod racer at random. Once the pods have been chosen you will use them for the race until the races are finished."**_ The voice said as spinners appeared which began spinning.

"Well this should be fun." Felix said as the spinner spun for him… until it stopped on a pod racer.

Suddenly the ground beneath the racers vanishes and they fall down but as they fall they see that they were increasing in speed and Felix, Braydin, Max, David, and Striker instantly knew that it was a gravity elevator.

As they fell their speed gradually decreased as they drew close to their destination which was the hanger containing their pods.

"Well that was fun." David said with a big grin before he looked to see his pod.

"But this will be more fun." David said as he approached his pod which looked like a CR-17 Incendia but it was colored blue and grey.

**Several minutes later**

At the starting grid 49 pods were moved onto the starting grid and the racers were in each of their respectable pods.

"Hello and welcome to the first multi race of all time. I'm Dax Gazaway and I will be your announcer for today's podrace. Today's race will start out down here on the station where they will take it up to the hull of the station through quickly made tubes of hardlight tunnels where they make their way through a hanger which is empty from all ships and finally through a waves of energy bolts which will have difficulty. And to make this better many people from around the Orion Arm have been invited to this event so sit back and enjoy the show." Dax said.

From another location the Swords of Heaven and Revan stood on a pedestal and looked at the racers.

"This is a mistake." Chris said as he looked at the racers.

"There is nothing we can do now." John said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

On another pedestal Gino looked at the pod which Suzaku was at the controls looking unsure because he had no experience with a podracer.

"Let's hope that Suzaku can do this… he doesn't have experience with this unlike a Knightmare." Gino said as he watched.

On another pedestal the ORCA stood and looked towards David who waved towards their very direction.

"David and Max must be big daredevils to go into a race such as this." Thermidor said as he looked a David's racer.

'Max' May thought as she placed her hands onto her chest over her heart as she worried about the man she loved as she looked at.

"Don't worry kid, he'll pull through." Thermidor said.

"It's not that I'm worried about." May said as she looked in the direction of the Sith's pedestal to see the Sith Lords as well as Radec and Imperius.

"So you're worried that they might do something." Thermidor said as he too looked at the Sith's pedestal.

On the US pedestal all looked at Strikers pod… which looked like it was made from parts of a TIE Fighter.

"Why does it look like a TIE Fighter?" Jarod asked as he looked at the pod.

"I don't know." Ben answered.

Mitchell looked at the Podracer and thought 'Let's hope he pulls through this in one piece.'

In the pod since its cockpit was fully covered so no one could see inside the pod, Striker removed his helmet and sat it on the ground next to him.

"Alright let's hope this works." Striker said as he checked all parts of the pod.

On the Federation pedestal Chris was looking at Felix's pod which looked like a Minas Iris but colored black and orange.

"Let's hope I can handle this." Felix said as he flexed his hands before grabbing the handles.

Suddenly a green scanner appeared along with what looked like one large object with three smaller ones under it and they looked like signal lights before they began to glow.

"Here it is." Striker said as he grabs his helmet and puts it back on.

One of the lights which was the one on the bottom left flashes blue followed by the bottom middle one, then the lower right light, and finally the race started when the large top light flashed blue with a blaring siren causing every podracer to zoom forward.

David looked to his left to see a Twi-Lek with red skin zooming next to him before they all reached a left turn where when they did David saw a pillar rise causing him to move left further but the Twi-Lek wasn't fast enough and crashed into it causing the pod to explode and killing him instantly.

"That was close." David muttered as he zoomed through.

Striker zoomed past a pod with the symbol of the Black Suns before passing a racer with the symbol of the Pyke syndicate before closing in on a racer which was aligned with an unknown merc group being piloted by a Nikto.

The Nikto glared at Striker and moved to smash into him but Striker pulled back and the Nikto slammed into the wall scratching it before Striker zoomed past him.

"Poodoo!" The Nikto growled.

Striker flew off zooming past 3 other pods before slowly coming up to David's.

"Come on, man is that all you've got?" David asked with a cocky grin.

Felix was in 5th place with Vakor behind him.

"Do you plan to pass me Vakor?" Felix asked as he kept Vakor's pod behind him.

"I do not understand why you find such fun in this." Vakor said as he looked behind himself to see a pod closing in.

"Oh come on you Sith sympathizer, the thrill of the wind blowing past you, the speed, and the dangers. It's like a dream for me." Felix said with a smile as he felt joy as they reached hardlight tunnels.

"Wow this is amazing." David said as he flew past another pod while looking outside the hardlight tunnel into space to see a beautiful space.

"I have to admit that this is becoming a beautiful sight." Max said as he zoomed through the clear and glowing blue tube.

The race kept going until they finally reached the end of the tunnel and turned left where it lead to the hanger which was filled with nothing but ramps and landing pads.

They drove through the empty hanger dropping down ramp by ramp like they were stairs before they finally reached a field filled with pylons which released bolts of electricity from random times.

"Wow!" Felix shouted as a bolt flew past his head before another bolt struck a pod next to him on its left engine on the cord causing it to remove it from the pod and causing the energy binders to vanish and the left pod went flying and crashed into the ground causing it to explode and kill the racer in the flames.

"Alright now that was bad." Braydin muttered as he saw the pod explode while a bolt flew past his head before they reached the starting grid where they pass the scanner.

"Alright, one down two to go." Max said as he continued to race past another pod.

"What do you think will happen with the next two laps?" Jarod asked as he saw the pods fly through.

"No idea but hopefully they pull through." Chris said as he saw David's pod zoom past another pod.

"HAHAHAH! There is no one who can beat Bek Thragnorian!" A Rodian merc shouted with glee as he increased his speed.

"Now it's time I take my advantage." Bek muttered as he pressed several buttons before the engines shot grey flames and it increased its speed.

"Shit, that bastard is cheating!" Jarod growled as he watched on a monitor while everyone else was booing.

"Now it's time I-AH!" Bek never got a chance to finish as his engines exploded from overheating and he was killed in the explosion.

"That's what you get for cheating you di'kut." Braydin said as he passed the wreckage along with other pods.

Braydin looked down at the screen which showed what was behind his pod and what he saw was two pods clashing against one another before one sent the other crashing into a wall causing the pod to explode while the other survived showing that the pod was Strikers pod.

"Seems he really is determined." Braydin muttered as he boosted up.

Braydin turns left quickly and continued to zoom through the ship passing pod after pod until he reached the hardlight tunnel where he zoomed through and used the tube as a way to pass other pods until they reached the hanger where he saw seven other pods in front of him with three of them being David Walker, Vakor Kenny, and Felix Smith.

"Alright closing in on the pylons." Felix said as he exits the hanger and passes the remains of a new pod which was smoking with scorch marks that were only made from electricity.

"This is getting better and better." Felix said with a grin under his helmet.

The race continued with Braydin passing 2 more pods before reaching the starting grid where they finish their second lap making this their last lap.

"Alright almost down soon." Felix said as he smashed a pirate's podracer into the wall and the pirates pod exploded once produced with enough stress.

"This race is getting better and better every day." Max said as he zoomed forward as a merc tried to smash him into the wall only to scratch the armor of the ship's hull.

"Alright let's see if I can't win this." Felix said as he boosts forward increasing his speed little by little as he reached the hardlight tunnel.

"Come on, come on!" Felix growled as he got neck in neck with a podracer with the pilot being a human.

The two raced until they reached the hanger and continued going faster with each drop being longer than the last until they finally reached the pylon field where bolts of electricity zoomed past them and even striking some unfortunate pods.

"Come on!" Felix growled as he passed the pod and reached the finish line… in first place.

"And the winner of the first round is the Orion Federation!" Dax Gazaway announced.

_**"Congratulations go the Orion Federation for their first victory. To the 6 organizations who lost their racers. The Exchange, the Cryonic Strikes, the Vicious Serpent, Dread Wings, Crazy Hats, and Blue Hell Fire have been disqualified due to their pods being destroyed."**_ The hacker said with the announced factions growling in rage.

"They cannot take failure lightly." Oculus said as he had his arms crossed over his chest piece as he watched what looked like drones escort the defeated factions out before electrical fields shut down the ships belonging to those factions.

"What is the point of this?' Suzaku muttered as he got out of his pod and looked up to see that he got third place with Braydin taking second after destroying the sixth pod.

_**"You are all give two days rest until we reach our next destination which will be… the planet Mustafar."**_ The hacker said surprising some.

"Mustafar?" Suzaku asked as he regrouped with the Britannian and Sith.

"Mustafar is a volcanic world. The entire planet is nothing more than a volcanic wasteland with the atmosphere toxic with volcanic ash. There may likely be an underground racetrack so that you will be somewhat safe from the elements on the surface." Oculus explained as Darth Imperius looked at the Federation side and focused his attention on one Kallen Kozuki who was still wearing her disguise.

"Nice job Felix. A nice win for the Federation." Ben said as he wrapped an arm around the steel and orange colored mercenary.

"Oh shucks you're going to make me blush under my helmet." Felix said with a sheepish smile under his helmet.

"I must admit that Shae chose well for the racer of the Mandalorians. You will make us proud if you continue warrior." Canderous said as he spoke to Braydin.

"There is something I find about you familiar… like a lost comrade. But even so you have done well… Make the Mando'ade proud." Canderous said before he walked off.

"I will do my best for the clans of Mandalore." Braydin said with a respective nod.

"Nice job." Shae Vizla said as she walked up to Braydin "Even though you got second place you still did pretty good. The challenge was difficult with that electrical field but at least you'll have some time to rest and get ready for the next race." Shae said as she looked around at the competition.

"I wonder what the hacker has in store for us while we rest up for the next race in two days." Braydin muttered as he looked up to see that the station along with every ship that was tethered to it enter hyperspace leaving the fleets of the factions who lost behind.

"Colonel, that was excellent skills out there soldier." Mitchell said as Striker salutes him which he returned.

"Sir, I was unable to win sir." Striker said in a disappointed tone.

"Don't be disappointed soldier. This was just one of many challenges that you'll have a chance to win in the future so improve your skills and be ready for what comes next." Mitchell said before they walked off.

"Did anyone see the Arbiters racer?" Aiden asked as he looked at the Sangheili side.

"Yeah, he was in sixth place." Said a Mandalorian in blue and red shock trooper armor.

_"I apologize Arbiter but I failed."_ Said a Sangheili in blue minor armor.

_"You did not fail, you were chosen to test your skills against other champions of other factions that are in this galaxy. You were also unprepared for the situation because you did not have much knowledge of the environment or the terrain so fear not for your loss and look at it as an opportunity to increase your skills for future victory."_ Thel said as he stood in front of the minor.

_"I shall not fail you again Arbiter."_ The minor said with conviction in his voice.

"Vakor you failed to win the race." Mundus growled at the steel and green colored mercenary.

"I apologize, there is no excuse other than the fact the terrain was unknown and the fact of the parties attending." Vakor explained.

"He is correct, had you known the terrain he would have used it to his advantage and let's not forget that that in this war almost everything will surprise even the ones expecting a surprise." Radec said with an air of authority.

"You are correct Radec." Oculus growled before he looked at the Federation side but focused on the Swords of Heaven.

"Lieutenant… let's get going." Oculus said before he and the other Sith and Britannians walked away towards their respective quarters which were given to the two different factions.

**1 day later**

All of the competitors were relaxing with their respective factions though… the criminal groups weren't very good to deal with.

"Why do we have to deal with these assholes?" Jarod asked as he watched pirates fighting one another.

"Maybe it's because it's either this or leave our data to be taken by the Sith or Britannia… or even the Chinese Federation." Andrew answered as he looked at the Chinese Federations group which showed mostly soldiers which were drinking some alcohol.

"The Chinese Federation likely wouldn't know what to do with all of the data they would get." Chris said as he took a sip of water.

"Those fools are more focused on filling their pockets than anything else." Ben said in agreement as he looked at a drunken Chinese soldier who falls out of his seat a second later.

"Hopefully, we can avoid them for a while until they are removed from the race." Chris said as he took a sip of his drink before he focused his attention towards the Sith and Britannians and thankfully only his mouth guard was the only think removed before he brought it back with the others putting their masks on while the only person who didn't was Felix and Revan who instead had his hood up.

"That's Revan? The leader of our enemy the Orion Federation?" Gino asked as he saw Revan's face under the hood.

"So you truly are Revan." Oculus said as he looked at the Jedi.

"And what is that supposed to mean Sith?" Revan asked before he took a bite of his food.

"I believed that the leader of the Federation was just a faker but it seems that Revan truly has lost his touch of going into combat." Oculus said.

"My lord this is Revan you are talking to! Why don't you strike him down so that we would be rid of him?" Asked a Sith warrior who wore Sith Raider armor.

"We do not eliminate him because even if he is the leader of the Federation he is still a Jedi Master and a former Sith Lord so be mindful of what you say and know that what actions you make may be your last." Said Darth Oculus to the Sith Warrior who growled.

"Also there is the fact that you wouldn't last a SECOND against me." Revan said as he took a bite of his food.

"Bastard!" The Sith Raider roared as he drew his lightsaber and lunged at Revan… only to fall dead to the ground with a slash across his chest.

All activity stopped at that including the music that was playing and everyone looked towards Revan who was holding up a purple lightsaber with his face looking in the direction of the crowd showing his face to them all.

"He gave no choice." Revan said as he deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his hip.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you, I am not like other opponents. I have faced down foes that would give you nightmares, I am the hero of the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. I faced down Dark Lords, Monsters of darkness, and creatures that live in the darkest parts of your mind." Revan stated with an air of authority.

"Nice words sir." Felix said with a small salute which Revan nods his head in appreciation with a small smile.

"Was killing him really necessary?" Suzaku asked with narrowed eyes.

"He gave me no choice and I was in my rights to defend myself." Revan stated as he sat down.

"You could have just taken him down without killing him." Suzaku said as he glared at the Jedi.

"Boy, let me tell you something I've learned in my travels. All of the people in the galaxy aren't going to just do as you say. The Jedi and Sith are mortal enemies since the beginning and they fight each other until either one is dead, both are dead, or it's a draw where one is forced to retreat. The lives on many don't revolve around you and what you believe to be right and wrong. Lives of others… are not your playthings." Revan said as he glared at Suzaku.

"Knight Kururugi" Oculus said getting the Knights attention "Revan is a man of philosophy and has served in three wars. He has won two wars and nearly lost his life in the third so it will be understandable that he doesn't follow the same things you do."

"Be mindful of others but most of all, be mindful of those around you. Isn't that right Kallen Kozuki?" Mundus said as he looked in the direction of Kallen who was glaring at them.

"Kallen?!" Suzaku said as he finally saw Kallen who was wearing a disguise.

"How did you know?" Kallen growled as she glared at the Sith lords while 2 Sith troopers dragged away the Sith corpse.

"I could sense your anger young lady. And besides the way you express your anger is a dead giveaway even with that mask." Oculus explained causing Kallen to lose the mask since it wasn't needed.

In the background Imperius grabbed his face as images shot through his mind.

In a bar Braydin, Aiden, and Maeren were drinking some soft drinks using the slots in their helmets to put a straw in the helmet.

"So how was your first race?" Aiden asked as he took a sip of some Pepsi.

"It was kind of awesome, especially the speed." Braydin said with a grin.

"Yeah but you did have to worry about the bolts of lightning." Maeren said as he sat his cup down.

"Hey man have you seen those Swords?" Asked a drunken pirate.

"Yeah what about them?" Asked a sober pirate.

"I was thinking about how sexy the Sword of Skills looked." Said the drunken pirate causing Braydin to clench his fists in rage for some reason.

"What was that?" Braydin asked as he looked at the pirate.

"Oh just how the Sword of Skill looked like a sexy bitch and-" the drunken pirate never got the chance to finish before Braydin punched him in the face, knocking out four of his teeth before Braydin shattered his left arm and left leg in multiple places before smashing his skull into a table knocking the pirate unconscious.

"Hey what are you doing?" Asked a mercenary.

"Just dealing with an annoyance." Braydin stated as he cracked his knuckles.

"Guess all of you Mandalorians are just blood thirsty maniacs." The mercenary said insulting Braydin… and he responded by shooting the merc in the foot causing him to fall backwards and smash through a table… and that soon went up into a full out brawl.

"Was that really necessary?" Aiden asked as Braydin puts some credits on the counter.

"When they insult one of our friends then it gets personal but also that merc insulted the Mandalorians and that is something I won't stand for." Braydin answered.

"Alright well I hope-" Maeren never got to finish as 2 glass cups of alcohol crash against his and Aiden's heads.

"Excuse us." Aiden and Maeren said at the same time before they leapt into the fray.

"Just try not to get injured or expose your faces." Braydin said as he walked towards the exit dodging bottles, cups, furniture, and bodies that were flying around because of the brawl.

Braydin walked out the door which closed behind him before he turned left and walked past a window before he jumped up using his jetpack to enhance the jump as a pirate crashed through the window where he was walking.

"That place was getting a little too rowdy for my taste." Braydin said as he walked around the ship but stopped when he sees a familiar face that worried him… Alyssa.

"That was a good race you did." Alyssa said with a smile.

"Thanks." Braydin said simply.

"You know I never thought that there were any Mandalorians still on Earth." Alyssa said as she crossed her arms under her breastplate.

"What makes you think that we came from Earth?" Braydin asked.

"Well for one thing the US soldiers and General Mitchell." Alyssa stated.

"Well you are right, we came from Earth and we have been making hit and run strikes on Britannian and Sith bases and convoys." Braydin explained.

"That would explain the reports we get about Sith and Britannian convoys and bases going dark in the pacific." Alyssa stated with a smile before she looked at Braydin and said "I have to ask but… have there been any reports about the Swords of Honor, Love, and Strength?"

At this Braydin froze and thought 'Shit! What should I tell her? I know that they can't know we're alive because of the Sith, Death Watch, and Britannians here but what should I saw… A fuck it.'

"I'm afraid that there is nothing we can say if they are alive or not because we have no idea if they are." Braydin lied and on the inside he felt very bad because of the saddened look on Alyssa's face.

"Oh, I guess it was too much to hope. But still…" Alyssa said before she turns around and walked away.

"Don't give up hope ma'am. I'm sure those three are still alive. I mean I survived my own fighter getting exploded with only a few injuries." Braydin said trying to cheer her up and though it was half-truth with the only lie being that instead of a mobile suit it was a fighter.

"I'm sure they are." Alyssa said with a small smile with her hopes back up before she walked away.

"Oh how sweet." A voice said with the sound of the voice causing Braydin to widen his eyes in recognizing it.

Braydin spins around drawing both of his WESTAR-34 blaster pistols and aimed them in the direction of an alley where coming out were 4 men with 2 in RD-17A Hellfire armor painted yellow and purple while 2 other didn't wear helmets with man looking to be in his thirties with brown hair in a Mohawk, facial hair, and cybernetics on parts of his face. The second man had brown hair and a tattoo around his right eye and both wore Ciridium War (Imp) armor. And two of them were people that Braydin knew and one of them made his blood boil in pure rage. Tarro Blood and Sedyn Kyne.

"Tarro Blood!" Braydin growled as his hands slowly inch towards his pistols.

"Well it seems even Mandalorians who have been away from society have heard of my exploits." Tarro said with a cocky smirk.

"The exploits of a dar'manda hut'uun." Braydin growled which caused Tarro to glare at him.

"What was that?" Tarro growled.

"I said that all of you're so called 'exploits' were made from a coward and someone who doesn't deserve to be called a Mandalorian." Braydin said causing Tarro to glare at him.

"You bastard!" Sedyn growled as he moved to take out a blaster but Tarro held up a hand stopping him.

"Now, now Sedyn, he is the chosen racer and if he were to disappear somehow then it would cause problems to the Mandalorians." Tarro said as he looked at his companion.

"I apologize Tarro." Sedyn said as he holstered his blaster.

"Is there a reason you are here?" Braydin asked as he glared at the man behind his helmet.

"Why yes, I saw that race and since you are a Mandalorian as are we, I thought it would be a good idea to offer our assistance in… weakening the competition." Tarro said.

"That is not the Mandalorian way! I will not ruin my honor this way!" Braydin growled.

"It probably has something to do with that woman I saw a few minutes ago. The Sword of Skill, Soul Calibur." Tarro said before a sick smile slid onto his face as he said "I'm pretty sure she would be devastated if she was told that her friends died a most violent and long death."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Braydin growled.

"Oh it's nothing." Tarro said with false innocence.

"That's a load of osik! I know all about your history and the way you got rid of the competition like the coward you are. I don't want to be associated with scum like you and you can just shove that offer up your ass! And besides you are nothing more than a ori'buyce kih'kovid (3), dar'manda hut'uun." When Braydin said that Tarro and his men growled openly.

"You will regret saying that." Tarro said as he drew one of his plaster pistols.

"And just what do you plan to do Blood?" A voice said causing them to turn to see Shae Vizla, Canderous Ordo, Aiden, and Maeren with the two latters having small dents in their armor.

"The bar fight?" Braydin asked as he looked at the dents.

"Bar fight." Both Aiden and Maeren said at the same time.

"This doesn't concern you Mandalore." Tarro said as he looked at the visor of Canderous's helmet.

"If you are trying to antagonize the racer of the Mandalorian warrior clans then yes it does involve me." Canderous said as he glared at Tarro.

Suddenly grunts of pain are heard causing them to turn to see 5 men in RD-17A Hellfire armor painted yellow and purple lied on the ground in pain while above them was Rage Alburass and Verga.

"Sorry we were late, had to find you guys." Rage said with a smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles, wearing orange and gray Mandalorian shocktrooper armor. One of the disgraced Mandalorians attempts to stand up, however Verga who was wearing TH-16B Elite Corpsman, kicks him down.

Tarro thought over his options, Sedyn and his men attempt pull out their blasters, however Canderous, Shae, Aiden, and Maeren pull out theirs in time, stopping any attempts of shooting them. Tarro knew he couldn't win this, it would be stupid to attack them in this moment.

"Enough! Very well Mandalore, we will take our leave." Tarro made sure to add lot of disrespect when he said Mandalore, making Canderous narrow his eyes at him. He gives one glare at Braydin. "Be warned Aliit Haaranovor, not many get to live after crossing me." he leans in, barring his beskar armed fist at him. "By the time this race is over, you're skull will be in my hands!" he spins around, turning his back on him, Sedyn and the others soon follow, glaring darkly at Braydin and others.

However before Tarro was out of ear reach, Braydin called. "Oh and Tarro, before you leave, there's something you should know." Tarro stops, giving a frown to Braydin, wondering what he was gonna say, Braydin glared at Tarro. "... Kass Cadera sends her regards."

Tarro and his men's eyes widen, the Great Hunt Champion is here! Tarro snarls at Braydin before he walks off with his men, now much more things to think about. Just about when Braydin was gonna turn to the others, he feels like someone is watching him.

He looks up to a building, spotting John in full power armor, looking down on him, though he was out of ear reach, he got a good feeling why he was there. They stared at each other for few seconds, before John nodded to him, Braydin returned the nod.

John turns and vanished using Force Step where he appears in front of the Federations designated building which had surprisingly 2 Senate Commandoes wearing their armor but with a cape over their left arms and a Z-1 Huntsman Carbine that were slung over their rifle shoulders.

John walked past them and into the building where some Federation troopers and Clone troopers wearing uniforms instead of armor were resting.

John made his way through the building until he reached his designated room which was a semi large room with a desk, a queen sized bed, a TV on a wall, and a lamp.

John takes his helmet off and sets it on his desk and takes a seat in a chair and rubbed his neck before he hears a beeping which was coming from a holoprojector.

John answers it and what he saw caused him to smile as he sees the familiar pink haired and bluish violet eyed beauty who was wearing a blue dress that went down to her knees.

"It's nice to see you again Euphie." John said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you too John." Euphie said with a smile.

"How are things in Gracemeria?" John asked as he takes off one of his gauntlets.

"It's alright over here. The news is talking about the Sith empire hasn't done anything since the race started and we saw the race here." Euphie said to the Sword of Vengeance.

"Yeah-wait. Saw the race?" John said in confusion when he took his other gauntlet off.

"Yes, the person who hacked everyone decided to show the race." Euphie answered surprising John.

"Never thought that guy would want everyone else to see who wins and who loses." John muttered as he sat the gauntlet onto the desk.

"Is everything okay over there?" Euphie asked in worry.

"Everything is alright. We just met up with Mandalorians and forces that were stuck on Earth. I don't know how they managed to find a way back into space but I'm glad that they did." John said with a smile.

"Is something wrong?" Euphie asked feeling that John wasn't right.

"We ran into the Sith that was hunting us… and I also encountered Suzaku." John answered.

"I saw him. I'm surprised that he was chosen." Euphie said with a solemn look on her face as she remembered the race that happened yesterday.

"Yeah but it was probably by the suggestion of Oculus and Mundus." John said as he looked out a window to see a building which had the flag of the Mandalorians which meant it was the designated building where the Mandalorians were allowed to stay and in front of the door were two Mandalorian warriors wearing red Mandalorian Clansman armor.

"Will you be alright tomorrow?" Euphie asked in worry causing John to look at her with a reassuring smile and said "I'll be fine. I'm the Sword of Vengeance. The Sword that shall bring vengeance down onto the evil."

"I hope you are right." Euphie said with a sad look.

"Hey don't worry. When I get back I'll take you someplace nice. How does that sound?" John said as he looks at the holographic form of Euphemia.

"It sounds alright." Euphie said with a small smile before she said "Please stay safe. I love you."

"I love you too." John said before the hologram vanished and he leaned back in his chair and sighed as he cupped his face with one hand and said "I pray that they don't do anything stupid."

**US designated building**

The US soldiers walked around before Strike walked through a door and made his way to a large room where Mitchell stood looking out a window where he sees a brawl between pirates.

"I don't understand why that guy allowed the pirates to come." Mitchell muttered as he sees the fight before he turned his head as Striker salutes.

"You asked for me sir?" Striker asked as he dropped the salute.

"Yes colonel. I received some startling information that you will want to see." Mitchell said as he picked up a sheet of paper and holds it out for Striker who takes it but when he sees it his eyes widen behind his visor.

"Sir… this has to be some type of sick joke." Striker growled in rage.

"I wish that were true colonel but it's not. They are alive." Mitchell said as Striker hands the paper back to him.

"What will our next step be sir?" Striker asked.

"One problem at a time colonel. We still have the race to deal with." Mitchell said as he looked at the visor of the soldier.

"Understood sir." Striker said as he salutes him before he walked out of the room.

**1 day later**

**Mustafar**

All was silent in space before an explosive boom sprang with a large station with fleets surrounding it.

"So this is Mustafar." Suzaku muttered when he sees the black and red world.

"Looks like a depressing place to stay at." Gino said as he looked at the world.

"It is but this planet is used for its lava which contain natural resources that are used." Oculus explained as he stood next to the two Knights.

_**"Alright everyone get to your pods for race number two."**_ Said the hacker.

"Well let's go Suzaku." Gino said as he walked off.

**2 hours later**

**Race track**

All of the remaining racers waited at the race track while the respective organization leaders were on their pedestals.

"How do they plan to get those podracers onto the planet when it's toxic?" John asked as he looked at them before parts of the ground open up and segments started moving to surround the racers before the segments began releasing an energy before the blue glow started increasing… and a second later the segments moved away to reveal nothing but an empty track.

"What the heck?!" Jarod said in surprise before a polarized glass covered the pedestals and began glowing before… showing the inside of an underground mining station.

"How did we get down here?" Felix muttered as he looked around the station.

"Mustafar a volcanic world with rivers of lava and toxic air. It's barely habitable with the only species able to live there are the native Mustafarians but even then they need gear to survive. Good thing this race is taking place in an underground facility with its own air supply. We'll track the race through factories and then reach the surface where the racers will need to navigate through the devastating terrain where you will need to watch your corners or else you'll meet a fiery end. And finally they will make their way through multiple tunnels but even they are dangerous because of random tunnels being filled with lava or dangerous animals." Dax said as everyone in the Orion Arm watched as they see the parts of the race track.

A green scanner appeared along with the signal lights before they began to glow.

"Well here we go." Felix said as he cracked his neck.

The bottom left light flashes blue followed by the bottom middle one, then the lower right light, and finally the race started when the large top light flashed blue with a blaring siren causing every podracer to zoom forward.

All of the pod racers shot off and went down a tunnel where they slammed into one another before 2 smaller pods were destroyed by 4 pods at once with the pilots getting killed either by other pods or getting sent flying from their pods.

"I would hate to be those guys." Felix said as he flew past the remains of a racer… who looked like he went through a slicer.

The racers continued to make their way towards the factory where once there they flew past machinery that was operating all around them.

"Why did they pick this place for the race?" Braydin asked before they reached the surface.

"Never mind." Braydin said as he saw the dangerous terrain of the planet as they flew next to a river of lava.

"Why did they pick this place?!" A Nikto racer shouted before the ground in front of him exploded upwards shooting lava like a geyser and melting his racer while other parts flew around and killing him slowly.

"Shit!" Braydin shouted as he flew past the geyser but 2 other pods weren't as lucky as they ran right into the shooting lava and were destroyed.

"Man this is one dangerous world." Felix said as he forced a pirate podracer into the shooting lava where it explodes.

"The person in charge must really want to shorten the list." Striker thought as he pulled back when two pods tried to force him into the geyser of lava causing the two to crash into each other and run right into the shooting lava where they are destroyed and the pilots melted.

The racers continued making their way through the hazardous race track until they reach the tunnels where they drive through but 2 crash into the middle of some tubes while 3 others ran in but flew right into either solid rock walls or lava.

Felix, Braydin, Strike, Vakor, Max, and David flew through safe tubes along with other racers until they reach what looked like a runway where they flew around one another until they reach the starting grid with Vakor finishing the first lap.

"And at the end of lap one is Vakor Kenny." Dax Gazaway announced.

"The Sith really want to win." Chris muttered as he looked at the Siths pedestal even though it's polarized.

"Dammit, I won't let that bastard win!" Felix growled as he tried to catch up but pulled back when a pod flew where he was and crashed into a wall where the pod is destroyed but the racer was unharmed.

The racers continued their race through the factory with one pod getting destroyed when a crane exploded crushing his pod and killing the racer before all of the surviving podracers reached the surface and made their way through the dangerous track with 2 more racers losing their lives when they reached the tunnels.

The racers continued on until they passed the scanner which ended the second lap.

"And at the end of lap two is Striker!" Dax announced as the TIE podracer flew through.

"The U.S. truly have a good pilot." Ben said as he saw Striker slam into one pod which causes it to crash into another which causes both to crash into the remains of the crane and explode upon crashing into the crumbled metal.

"Though something about the Mandalorians racer feels familiar." Chris said as he saw Braydin fly in front of a mercenary's podracer.

The racers made their way to the surface which looked more intense mainly because the river of lava increased in size. Most of the racers made their way through the safety tunnels, however one unlucky mercenary podracer went into the wrong one.

"What the hell? Why are there holes in here?" said the mercenary as he race through the tunnel, getting confused about the holes however that was when he noticed lava leaking through.

"Oh shit!" He put his podracer into full speed, hoping not get hit with the lava leaking through with more of it starting to go in. Just as the others made it out of the tunnel, they were there just in time see the mercenary get caught with lava before he was able get free from it.

Striker cringed at the sight as the mercenary's bones melted. "What a horrible way die." the others kept on racing through, getting close to the factory. One of the pirates then smashes his podracer against Vakor's.

Vakor glared darkly at the pirate's smirking face. "Sorry, but nothing personal." he moves hit him again, however Vakor surprises him when he grabbed his podracer, "what the hell! What you doing!" The pirate tried getting away but Vakor's strong grip kept him in place.

"Nothing personal." Vakor let's go, directing the podracer to hit one of the machinery causing his podracer to explode, killing him.

Now the racers were reaching the surface, they made sure dodge any possible geysers. One of the pirates, the same one that Braydin beaten shit out of, glared at Braydin's back, thinking his chance for payback was here. "Take this you buckethead!" he gains full speed on Braydin. hoping ram him into the lava.

Braydin turned see him coming right at him, just as the pirate closed in, Braydin griped tight on the handles and pull his legs up. "Ret'urcye mhi (4)." Braydin kicked the pirate right in the face, forcing him right into a geyser, there was nothing left of him.

The racers finally made it to the tubes, they were lucky they were the safe ones. Braydin narrow his eyes once he saw Vakor and a mercenary in his way. he had one way get pass them. "Hope this works." Braydin moved his podracer into the wall, not enough crush into it, just enough for his podracer actually twist enough make bowel roll, shocking Vakor and the mercenary.

"Holy shit!" Shouted the mercenary, just enough for him to hit his podracer on the wall, he was alive but hurt. Vakor himself was merely impressed, "Not many have the guts do reckless moves like that."

The racers made it through the tubes, with Braydin coming in first just barely inches away from Striker's podracer. "And the winner is Aliit Haaranovor!"

"_**Congratulations to the Mandalorians. I must say that you truly are the greatest warriors of all time to have been able to survive this type of battlefield."**_ The hacker announced.

"Well at least he knows how to praise someone." Aiden said as he and the other Mandalorians walked down.

**_"However the Green Vipers, Caro Streams, Acidic Vines, Watch Sever, Sadist Grub, Tragic Periodic, Skull Hunters, Death Echo, Reapers, Jackels, Vipers, Fiends, Rancor's Wraith, Screaming Banshees, _**  
**_Red Suns, Sadists, Death Watchers, Black Vipers, Death Cuddles, finally Blood Predators and Predatory Mako have been eliminated from the race. Right now the fleets connected with us are moving a safe distance while the defeated organizations and governments are being moved away from the fleet before we conduct an FTL jump using a new drive for the destination of our next race... The planet Bespin."_** The hacker said causing everyone to look at one another.

"I wonder what this FTL drive is." Braydin muttered as he and the surviving racers who still had their pods were back on the station.

"Bespin?" Gino muttered.

"It's a gas giant with a breathable atmosphere. It also has floating gas stations which mine the gas in the air called Tibanna and this type of gas is used as fuel for many ships as well as ammo for some weapons." Imperius informed.

When the station and fleets were away from the disabled pirate and mercenary fleets, every fleet began seeing a gold glow before it intensified before everything began to shake.

"What the hell is happening?!" Ben shouted as he held onto a railing before 2 minutes later the shaking stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Chris asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"Uh guys." Jarod muttered getting everyone to look to see Jarod looking out a window… to see an orange planet.

"Is that Bespin?" Ben asked.

"It is." Chris muttered with wide eyes.

**_"Attention all. The trip to Bespin is finished and because we are early then we are allowing one day off for all participants with it taking place on the destination for the race. Cloud City."_** The hacker said.

"That was the quickest trip I've ever had." Jarod muttered.

"Well come on!" Felix said as he walked past them. "We're having the day off so why not use it. Let's go see what they have over in Cloud City."

"He seems excited." Andrew said with a grin.

"Hey maybe Excalibur can take his girlfriend out on a date." Andrew suggested with a grin causing Ben to blush under his helmet while others laughed.

"Don't speak about her right now." Ben growled as he looked towards the direction of the Sith and Britannians.

"Well we better get this over with." Chris said as he cracked his neck when as it was feeling stiff.

**Bespin**

Everyone reached their destination which was different landing pads.

"Alright so where shall we start first?" Jarod asked as he sets foot on the floating city in the clouds.

"How about a cantina?" Suggested Alex.

"Sure but no alcohol." Chris said.

"Well that's one thing we all agree on." Ben said as he walked out of a Nu-class shuttle along with Arturia who wearing her armor but wore a mask to cover her eyes.

"Anyway how are the kids doing?" John asked Ben as he had a grin on his face.

"They're actually doing great but Arturia is having some type of familiarity with Gabriel." Ben said as he looked towards his girlfriend who had a curious look on his face.

"What like she's some long lost daughter?" Jarod asked as they reach a cantina.

"Maybe." Ben answered with a shrug as they walk in.

"May I help you?" Asked the server droid.

"Do you have any non-alcoholic drinks?" Jarod asked.

"I have several." The droid answered before picking up a glass.

"Hey, Soul Edge, you need to be careful with the drinks." Chris said using the group's titles.

"Don't worry it's not like it's going to be drugged." Jarod said with a smirk as the glass was set in front of him.

Unknown to everyone a carrier droid was holding crates full of medical drugs was walking on a catwalk above the open ceiling only for part of the catwalk to give way and causing the droid to stagger with the crate getting damaged on a railing where several glass vials fell and started releasing their contents… into Jarods drink.

"Alright bottoms up." Jarod said as he takes a big gulp only for his eyes pupils to dilate before he dropped the glass.

"Soul Edge?" Ben said as he walked up to the boy only to stop as Jarod runs off… so fast that all they saw was a blur.

"What the hell just happened?" John muttered.

"Uh guys." Andrew said as he pointed upwards towards the catwalk where they see the vials and it's dripping contents.

"Oh this is not good. Not good at all." Chris muttered as he looked back towards where Jarod ran off to.

"I pray to god that Jarod doesn't do anything to endanger us." Ben said as Arturia was given a glass of wine.

**Different location**

Braydin, Maeren, Aiden, and Dorothea were walking down a hallway in one of the many buildings in the floating city.

"How many people live on this city?" Dorothea asked as she took her helmet off to look out a window towards both the city and the skies behind it.

"Well that's actually a good question because it's been a long time since we've been here." Braydin answered as he and his friends looked towards the city to see Jarod running around at an insanely fast pace running so fast that all they would see was a blur.

"Hey do you see that?" Maeren asked quietly as he points towards the blur.

"You mean Soul Edge running down there?" Braydin answered.

"Yep. He's running very fast down there." Maeren said as he saw the blur literally run up the side of a building.

"Almost like watching the Flash on cartoons." Braydin answered before Jarod runs down the hall grabbing his helmet and pulled.

"I WAN'T THAT HELMET!" Jarod shouted insanely.

"Stop this you di'kut!" Braydin shouted as he fought Jarod in the duel of strength to maintain his helmet.

"NEVER! FIGHT THE POWER! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Jarod shouted before he runs off laughing like a crazed madman.

"What the hell just happened? I mean he was crazy before but what the hell." Aiden muttered as he blinked three times before they hear footsteps causing the Mandalorians and former Knight to turn.

Their eyes widen in surprise and for Dorothea she had her eyes wide in fear, worry, and rage because standing there down the hall were several Sith and Britannians including Darth Imperius, Suzaku Kururugi, Gino Weinberg 6 Britannian soldiers, and 6 Stormtroopers.

"Dorothea? Dorothea Ernst is that you?!" Gino asked in complete surprise because he was caught completely off guard at see the former member of the Knight of the Round there.

"Hold it right there!" A Britannian soldier shouted as he and the other Britannian soldiers along with the Stormtroopers moved to arrest her.

Dorothea was completely frozen in surprise and was unaware of them approaching her before Aiden passes her and stands in front of her in a protective manner. Braydin and Maeren also moved in, placing their hands on their blasters.

But Braydin didn't felt his blasters, he looked down to see they were gone. 'JAROD YOU FREAKING CRAZY JACKASS!' out of all times that Jarod could steal his blasters, it just had to be this freaking moment.

Aiden glared darkly at the Britannian and Stormtroopers. "You're have to get through me get to her bastards." Darth Imperius was rather surprise see Dorothea here of all places, so that's what happened to prisoner ship she was on. Suzaku and Gino themselves were torn, they had heard about Dorothea giving intel to Federation but they weren't too sure it was true or not.

The lead Britannian soldier step forward. "Look buddy, you're gonna need step away, all we want is the traitor, so if we could jus-" he moves in to try and get Dorothea, however Aiden surprises him when he grabbed his hand, remembering a trick a move from his sensei taught him.

He grabbed the Britannian soldier's shoulder guard, he threw him off his shoulder. "GAH!" he hits a nearby wall hard, hitting his tail bone real good. Before the other Britannian soldiers and Stormtroopers could move in, Maeren pulls a Mandalorian Disintegrator, not wanting to look weak here, Dorothea pulled out two Mandalorian rippers and pointed at them, shocking the living hell out of Stormtroopers.

"Holy shit! Are those a disintegrator and rippers!" Shouted one of the Stormtroopers, they backed off, Britannian soldiers did the same, though they didn't know what those were, they didn't like sound of it.

Braydin step forward take over the situation, he glared at Darth Imperius. "Alright let's just get something straight right here Darth Imperius, you ain't going through you, Dorothea Ernst is under Mandalorian protection and in case you didn't notice." he then points to the armor Dorothea was wearing. "She's a Mandalorian now."

Gino and Suzaku's eyes widen, they didn't get a clear look at Dorothea's new found armor till now. They could see a Shriek Hawk symbol on her helmet. Suzaku attempted find reason here.

"Wait! Dorothea, what's going on here? We heard you giving intel to Federation but why you here as Mandalorian?" this didn't make sense to Suzaku, Dorothea was member Knights of the Round, why would she turn traitor?

Dorothea glared at her former comrades. "I didn't gave intel to Federation! those are lies planted by the Sith." she glared at Darth Imperius here. The Britannian soldiers didn't take kindly to this, they just think she was lying.

"Like hell we'll believe a traitor like you!" Said one of the Britannian soldiers as he stepped towards her, Braydin decide leave one warning here. Braydin gave a strong spun kick to Britannian soldier's head, hitting him so hard that the helmet spun backwards, giving the impression that Braydin actually twisted his neck.

'Such strength!' Thought Gino as Britannian soldier fell down, looking quite dead, the others didn't move after that, they gotten the picture. Aiden pulled out his WESTER blaster pistols, pointing directly at Suzaku, Gino, and Darth Imperius.

"I suggest you back off, before things get messy here." Aiden growled as he held a tight grip on his pistols.

"A threat like that won't last." Imperius said as his visor glowed a crimson red before he turns around and walks away with the Stormtroopers following him.

"And what about you Britannians?" Aiden growled as he focused his attention on the Britannian Knights and soldiers.

"I think we'll leave." Gino said as he looked past the Mandalorians to see Revan along with 2 Senate Commandoes… and HK-47.

"Yeah, you should leave." Braydin said as he glared at them behind his helmet.

"Yeah." Gino said before they began to walk away.

"Those bastards really piss me off!" Aiden growled as he holstered his blasters.

"You don't know the half of it." Braydin said as he looked behind himself to see the retreating form of Revan, HK-47 and the two Senate Commandoes.

'Those guys must have been watching us for some time now.' Braydin thought before he looked out the window to see… Jarod stealing a TIE Defender and began attacking the Sith fleet.

"Alright I must say that Jarod is starting to get more dangerous." Aiden said as he too looked as Jarod began running laps around an Imperial II star destroyer.

**With the Swords of Heaven**

The Swords of Heaven were looking out towards the Sith fleet and watched as Jarod began tearing third ships apart with one of their TIE defenders.

"Alright note to self: Ensure that Jarod's drinks or foods are not spiked." Andrew muttered as part of a Victory II exploded.

"Sometimes I wonder why he's the Sword of War and then I get my answer." Alex said as he looked at the chaos Jarod was making.

"Yeah." Chris muttered as he saw the TIE Defender fly through the hanger of a Victory II before he exploded out from the top of its hull.

"I guess I now understand why he is called the Sword of War." A voice said causing them to turn to see the familiar appearance of Colonel Mael Radec.

"What are you doing here Radec?" John asked as he narrowed his eyes behind his visor towards the Helghast officer.

"I was just familiarizing myself with the surroundings." Radec answered as he held his hands behind his back.

"There's something else isn't there Colonel?" John said before Radec looked out a window into the sky and watched as Jarod cause chaos.

"Looks like that pirate truly is going to be on the wanted list." Radec muttered.

"Pirate?" The group muttered in confusion.

"The person in the stolen TIE." Radec answered pointing to said TIE Defender "I mean the way he acts makes it look like a crazy pirate took one of those ships and caused havoc on the fleet."

"I guess you're right." John muttered knowing that Radec was lying.

"I believe it's time I departed." Radec said as he gave them all a small nod before he walked off.

"Does anyone else feel that something's off with that guy?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah." Alex said as they walked Radec walk out a door… before they see two Helghast Troopers walk away from their hiding spots on the sides of the door.

"Looks like Radec was prepared incase this meeting went south." Kallen said as she looked at the retreating form of the Helghast soldiers.

**3 hours later**

**Chris**

Chris was walking down a hall passing one of the residents of Cloud City before he hears a beeping causing him to widen his eyes as he pulled out a small screen which showed a signal but this signal… belonged to Lenalee's tracker.

"She's here?" Chris muttered before his eyes narrowed in anger as he runs down the hall passing people from different factions but then he passes a Helghast Capture Trooper who watches him run.

"Sir, the Sword of Freedom has just passed me. Something isn't right here sir?" the trooper said into his radio.

"It seems my suspicions were correct. I'm coming down but make sure that you get your job done." The voice of Radec said.

"Yes sir." The Trooper said before he runs in the same direction that Chris ran through.

Chris continued running before he made a turn and made his way into what looked like a carbonite chamber before he turned and runs down another hall where he makes his way through it and then 3 minutes later he reached a large dark room where it was filled with pipes and Chris saw that it was a gravity control generator.

Chris narrowed his eyes before he followed the device which led the towards a door but when he opens it… he finds the tracker that Lenalee was given hanging from a cord.

"Fuck!" Chris shouted as he punches the door when sends it flying and crashing against a wall.

"Oh what's wrong Jedi?" Asked a voice causing Chris to turn to see a Sith Warrior wearing Furious Battler armor with a single lightsaber hilt in his hand.

"Heheheh! What's the matter Jedi? Worried about your friend?" Asked a new voice making Chris turn to see a DEMON with purple armor with sharp teeth for a mouth piece, two spikes on each shoulder and knee, and 5 horns on its helmet.

"Where. Is. She?" Chris growled as made to summon his Breaker Blade… only to find he is unable to as well as use his Geass.

"She is in our prison where she belongs." Said a Sith inquisitor as he walked out of the shadows wearing Ancient Exemplar (Imp) Robes with the helmet on and holding a single bladed lightsaber.

Chris looked around to see four DEMONs, three Sith Inquisitors, eight Imperial Agents, and six Sith Warriors but Chris looked and his eyes widen in surprise when he sees 4 other people who looked to be only children but they were wearing cloaks so their appearance was concealed.

"Shit!" Chris growled as he drew his lightsaber and Excalibur Galantine.

"Do you expect that to save you Jedi?" Asked an male Chiss Imperial Agent wearing a TD-07A Scorpion suit with an M-500 Elite Stealth Enforcer pistol.

"There's twenty one of us and only one of you. Do you think that will save you without damaging these gravity generators?" Asked a DEMON with smooth red armor.

"How can you beat us without risking the lives of everyone in Cloud City." Asked a male human Imperial Agent wearing TD-04B Spec-Ops (Imp) Clothing.

"I'll find a way." Chris said as he glared at them.

"Sir is this really a good idea-" The female Imperial Agent was interrupted by a Sith Warrior wearing Eradicator armor clenching his fist causing the agent who looked to be no older than 16 to grab her throat.

"Don't question us! Lord Oculus and Lord Mundus might agree with this but we will not! You two are nothing but slaves who are given the chance to be free if you killed him! Don't go against us!" The Sith growled before releasing his grip causing the girl to start breathing hard while the last agent who looked to be her twin sister moved to help her sister only for the TD-04B Spec Ops to hold up a remote causing to girl to freeze and Chris got a look at shock collars around their throats.

"What do you bastards think you plan to do here?" Chris growled.

"We plan to kill you. Even if you believe you can survive… they won't." Said a Sith Inquisitor wearing Muse (Imp) robes.

"Bastards!" Chris growled before he saw something running towards them.

"No it's time for you to-" A Sith Warrior wearing Sith Raider armor with two lightsabers was interrupted when a roar is heard before a blade stabs into the back of his head and his attacker was a Helghast Capture Trooper.

"A Capture Trooper?" Said the Sith Warrior wearing Eradicator armor.

"What is a Helghast doing here?!" Said an Imperial Agent.

"Following orders from Colonel Radec. To terminate you for attempting murder." Said the Helghast Capture Trooper.

"How can killing the Sword of Freedom be considered murder?" Demanded a Sith Warrior wearing Eradicator armor.

"When you are ordered to not kill them then you are committing murder by trying to kill them." Said the Capture Trooper as he pulled his right arm with the blade extended and the blood flings off of the blade.

"Then we will make sure it's discreet." Said an Imperial Agent.

"No, you won't." Said the Capture Trooper as its lights glared at the agent.

Chris gained a devilish grin. "Well, since you poor little soldiers wanted to try and attack me," His eyes glowed an unearthly red. "Allow me to show you the futility of your actions." His Scale Mail soon appeared on his body but he also used his Geass to plant a microchip in his brain for a special function that even they can't stop.

"Colonel Radec ordered that I at least left one of them alive to answer his questions. If it is alright with you I wish to take at least one of them alive… but he never specified on if he wanted them in one piece or not." Said the Capture Trooper.

Chris chuckled darkly. "Well, kill the others but leave that Sith alive, well half alive. The twin girls, keep them alive." He ordered as his emerald eyes changed into blood red.

"Colonel Radec believed those twins were slaves taken from Federation space by Hutt Cartels and since they are technically your citizens, he believes that you should be the one to free them." The Capture Trooper said before he held up a hand which held a key… which was covered in blood.

"Where did you get that key?!" A Sith Inquisitor demanded.

"I took it off of that corpse's body when I sliced through his head. Along with this remote." The Trooper said pressing a button and then the collars on the twins' necks beeped and shut down.

"Well, now that there is no need to worry," Chris vanished from the sight of the Sith before appearing in front of a DEMON and gouged out its intestines with his clawed hands. "I can kill you however I want." He clicks his teeth before vanishing once more.

"Where the hell is he?!" Shouted an Imperial Agent only for a blade to slice through his throat.

"The Sword of Freedom isn't the only one to worry about right now." Said the Capture Trooper.

"Peek-a-boo!" Chris exclaimed as he shoved his hand into the back of an Imperial Agent and ripped out his spine. "Fatality, bitch." He vanished soon after that.

"You can't hide forever!" The third Imperial Agent said as he dropped a smoke grenade which released grey smoke onto the ground.

"Now we will find out where you are!" Said a Sith Warrior before he tried to slice off the head of the Capture Trooper but the Helghast ducked before stabbing the Sith Warrior into the chest right in his heart.

"Never underestimate the Helghast!" The Capture Trooper said before pulling his blade out and the body of the Sith Warrior fell to the ground dead.

Chris's dark laughter could be heard in the smoke. "You think something like this can stop me? Haven't you heard? I may be a Jedi… but I can also do this." Soon enough, practically every Sith were clutching their throats as their windpipes were being slowly crushed. "You see, while back in the past I would have just knocked you out and let you live, your little lapdog pissed me off so much that I've grown tired of hiding and running from my true nature. You see, while I am supposed to be a hero, I have to make necessary sacrifices in order to keep fools like you at bay."

"You aren't a hero, kid. In this time, you are a warrior. And warriors do what they have to do for others." Said the Capture trooper as he walked up towards an Imperial Agent and removed her collar before doing the same with the other twin. "Don't forget to leave one or two alive for answers."

"I would appreciate to hear their reasons." A voice said getting their attention to see Helghast Colonel Radec enter the room followed by four Helghast Troopers.

"Colonel Radec, sir!" The Capture Trooper said saluting towards the colonel.

"You fools truly have no honor." Radec said before he pulled out his pistol and shot a Sith Inquisitor right in the face.

Suddenly, the DEMON that Chris killed exploded which shook the room slightly.

"Might want to be careful with the DEMONs, Sword of Freedom. if the controls are damaged then everyone will be in danger." Radec informed.

"Shut up, I don't need some Helghast scum to tell me how to kill my enemies!" The hidden Sword growled before green eyes flashed in smoke. "Where is the airlock, I have trash to dispose of." The crimson-armored warrior walked out, his hand held up as he still Force choked the Sith.

"Chris!" Ben's voice shouted in Chris's radio and thankfully he had an earpiece which prevented the other occupants from hearing.

"What is it?" The Sword of Freedom asked quietly. "I'm busy right now."

"Jarod's causing chaos! He's messing everything up in the hanger!" Ben shouted before he yelps followed by Jarod's voice shouting "I WILL NOT BE BOUND! FIGHT THE POWER!"

Chris deadpanned. "I don't care right now. Deal with it." He told his brother before cutting the radio. "Since no one is gonna tell me, I'll find an airlock myself but before that." He tightened his fist before two of the Imperial Agents died with crushed throats.

Radec looked towards Chris before he turned around and began walking away.

"Colonel?" Said the Capture Trooper.

"The airlock is just down the hall on the left." Radec said as he kept walking.

"Thanks, old man. The girls stay with me. They are after all my citizens." Chris stated before following Radec's directions. "Oh, here's a present for you." He dropped a Sith Inquisitor on the floor before stomping on his leg, bending the knee back.

"You son of a bitch!" The Inquisitor growled before the butt of a rifle slammed into his face.

"Appreciated. But in exchange." Radec said tossing Chris a data chip.

"What's this?" Chris asked, holding it with his left hand.

"That contains data on the location of a Sith shipyard where their fleet is being constructed. This shipyard is responsible for making the fleets that have been slowly advancing into your territory." Radec informed as two Helghast Troopers started dragging the Sith away before Radec focused his attention on Chris. "And it also contains data on a type of species they are using as slave labor."

"Hmm, thanks for the info, too bad it didn't have what I wanted for my captured friend." Chris pocketed the data chip. "Either way, it doesn't matter. I'm gonna cut off that lapdog's head one way or another."

"Even if he knows the whereabouts of the Sword of Redemption?" Radec asked causing Chris to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Bullshit! Sith scum like him don't keep prisoners!" Chris growled, unconsciously squeezing the life of his other captives. "Unless I hear it from the bastard's mouth myself, he dies!"

"Very well but before you kill your captives. Take the agent on the left. He knows the star cluster of where your friend is." Radec said before leaving with the other Helghast Troopers following but the Capture Trooper stopped and looked at Chris and said "I hope we meet again Sword of Freedom. You fight like a Helghast even if you were born someplace else."

**Federation fleet**

"AH!"

"HE'S CRAZY!"

"FIGHT THE POWER!" Jarods shouted as he ran around like a blur.

"You know I believe that Chris just enjoys having us deal with all the work." Ben muttered as he sat the chaos.

The entire hanger was in mayhem, the mobile suits were missing their armor, fighters were in pieces, droids had different parts, and there were barrels full of water on fire.

"How does Jarod burn fire on water?" Andrew muttered before Jarod ran past him.

"Oh boy, this isn't good." Alex muttered as Jarod ran past.

On Cloud City Aiden and Dorothea were walking down the hall entering the Mandalorian base… only for a blur to crash into them and all they knew was darkness.

"Where the hell am I?" Aiden muttered as he sat up and grabbed his face-wait! Grabbed his face?!

Aiden looked down and to his surprise he was in only his underwear with a hand cuff on his left wrist.

"Why the hell am I in my underwear?" Aiden muttered before he hears a grown and looks to his left and to his surprise he saw Dorothea but he blushed seeing that she was wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

"What hit us?" Dorothea asked as she sat up before shivering "And why is it so cold?"

"Um." Aiden muttered.

Dorothea rubbed her arms before her eyes widen in surprise and she looks down.

"Why am I half naked?!" Dorothea shrieked before she wrapped her arms across her chest and brought her knees up covering her body in instinct also bringing Aiden's arm and accidentally caused him to grab onto her chest by accident.

Aiden's eyes widen while Dorothea blushed a dark red.

'Oh shit.' Aiden thought before Dorothea slaps him across the face shouting "Pervert!"

"Hey I'm in the same boat here Dorothea." Aiden said as he stood up, causing Dorothea to stand up as well before he walked to the door and tried to open it only to fail.

"What the hell? It's locked!" Aiden growled.

"FIGHT THE POWER!" Jarod shouted on the other side as he ran off.

"Dammit! Of course it is him!" Aiden growled as he sat down.

"You know that person?" Dorothea asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's the Sword of War." Aiden answered.

"Is he the one that accidentally drank a drugged drink?" Dorothea asked.

"Yeah that was him." Aiden said shaking his head as he remembered the news about Jarod causing chaos.

"So he locked us in here in our underwear and cuffed us together?" Dorothea said as she held up the cuffed limb.

"Basically." Aiden said as he walked back into the center of the room and sad down with Dorothea doing the same.

The two were quiet for a while with both trying their best not to make eye contact, blushing at this situation. Though while Aiden was trying not look he couldn't help but glance the side of his eyes, seeing how well shape Dorothea was in, he quickly shook his head.

'Come on Aiden, don't be a pervert!' He really now wants to beat the crap out of Jarod for doing this.

However like Aiden, Dorothea also couldn't help but take some glances at Aiden too.

'Well, he's in good shape.' Dorothea could see well tone muscles from years of training on Aiden, along with a couple of scars. She blushed and looked the other way, she couldn't believe she just did that.

"I can't believe I just did that." mutter Dorothea, however Aiden heard it.

"Can't believe what?" Aiden asked as he was confused. Dorothea quickly shook her head and said "Eh it's nothing. How long do you think till someone finds us in here?" Dorothea would rather not have to stay in here for the rest of the night, her sister would laugh her head off if she ever heard of this event.

Aiden shrugged, "Hopefully when the others notice we're missing they'll start looking around and they'll find us… though I'll be honest, I don't think I would want anyone to find us in this state." Dorothea nodded, yeah it would look bad given they're only in their underwear.

Aiden had then decide to try to break the tension here.

"So, how are you doing? It can't be easy seeing you're former comrades like that." Aiden was concerned about Dorothea, seeing people you used to fight with like that can't be easy and knowing that one day you might have to fight them, just another reason to hate war.

Dorothea nodded, she was thankful of Aiden and the others standing for her like that.

"Yeah, I'll be alright, thank you for that. Though you didn't had to do it." Dorothea didn't look useless if she couldn't fight her own battles, if she was gonna be a Mandalorian, she's gonna need at least look strong here, Aiden shrug. "Hey, you're a Mandalorian now, we stick together, fight together, work together, what kind of Mandalorian I would be if I didn't stick up to my comrades." like many of the Swords of Heaven, Aiden was just kind of guy who would stand up for his comrades.

Dorothea smiled, in the short time she has spent with the Mandalorians, she was already liking it, seeing how Mandalorians favor family and friendship really got to her, plus the armor they wear is pretty awesome. Way better than anything she wore when she was a Knights of the Round.

The two share a nice silence between them, not paying mind their arms were touching each other, however that was when they heard someone nearby, calling out. "Hey Aiden, Dorothea! You around here? We need some help capturing Jarod. He's thinking he's a raptor and is trying eat Hondo." the two were able tell it was Maeren calling them out before they heard Hondo shouting "Someone stop this monster!" followed with a roar before they quickly stood up.

"Maeren we're in here!" Aiden called out as he and Dorothea moved towards the door knock on it, however Aiden by mistake pull his cuffed arm too much, causing both him and Dorothea fall. "Woah!" called Dorothea, she falls on her back while Aiden fell on her top of her, leaving them in a very awkward position as their noises were touching. "Ehh." Aiden and Dorothea were blushing deeply here, they couldn't believe the bad luck they were having.

It got worst as the door opened, Maeren looked in the room, Shae and Braydin behind him. "Hey Aiden, where ar-What the?!" Maeren's eyes widen at the sight before him, Dorothea and Aiden only in their underwear, were on top of each other, in a very intimate position. Braydin himself also found his eyes widening, not believing he was seeing things right.

Shae herself was simply raising her brow. "You two want us leave you alone for bit?"

"Stop this guy!" Hondo shouted as he ran past with Jarod who was wearing a Raptor costume which looked VERY realistic as he ran past screeching like an actual raptor while 3 Mandalorians, and 5 Weequay ran after them.

**One day later**

The sounds of cheers could be heard through a stadium as the surviving twenty two podracers sat on the starting grid.

"Let's hope this doesn't ruin anything." Chris muttered as he leaned against the railing while Jarod sat in a chair wearing just a face mask while he held an icepack to his head feeling like he was having a VERY bad headache courtesy of the drugged drink he had.

"I'm sorry about what happened guys." Jarod said before he winked in pain because of the pain.

"Don't worry just try to make sure it doesn't happen again." Alex said as he looked towards the race.

"Welcome to the city in the clouds known as Cloud City by everyone on the planet Bespin. Cloud City is a floating city on a planet where it's nothing but skies and no ground. The lower you get to the planets center the more pressure there is. This race will start in the center of Cloud City where they will travel down a tunnel towards a factory district and through a series of tubes and finally down the main courtyard before coming back to the starting grid." Dax Gazaway announced.

The bottom left light flashes blue followed by the bottom middle one, then the lower right light, and finally the race started when the large top light flashed blue with a blaring siren causing every podracer to zoom forward.

All of the podracers shot off and went down a tunnel where they drove through them passing pillars before they exited into the factory district.

The racers flew past one another with none attempting to smash into one another mostly because there were very little podracers remaining so that left more room to maneuver.

Many racers passed machinery and other racers with some colliding against one another when trying to move.

The twenty two racers reached the tube where they flew through with none causing any damage to any other racers except for the random connections they make when moving through until they reached the end of the tube and up a towards a tower before going down a circular ramp where they reach the main courtyard.

The racers flew through the courtyard and finally back towards the starting grid.

"And at the end of lap one is the Covenant's racer Stalig Varoomee." Dax announced as a purple pod racer zoomed through.

"Hey dude are you alright?" Andrew asked as he saw Jarod wink in pain.

"No because the loud noises is aggravating my headache." Jarod answered in a pained tone.

"Well hopefully it gets better." Andrew said as he saw the racers reach the factory district.

"Shit!" Braydin growled as a mercenary pod racer smashed into his pod and he responded by smashing into his pod where he crashed into a wall with the connection destroying the engine that connected with the wall destroying the racer crashing around while the pod containing the pilot skids across the ground while the other racers zoomed past.

"Oh that's got to hurt!" Dax announced.

The racers continued zooming through the track going into the glass tube where they traveled until they reached the exit and towards the tower with the circular ramp where they flew down.

"Time to die bastard!" Growled a pirate as he tried to smash the engine into Striker's cockpit but Striker boosted up with the pirate's racer crashing through the wall and down.

The racer fell with the pilot flying out of the pod before the podracer exploded when it made contact with the ground while the racer crashed onto the ground making a large blood stain when he made contact.

"Shit that had to hurt!" David muttered as he saw the hole in the wall as they continued zooming until they reached the courtyard and back towards the starting grid.

"And at the end of lap two is the Orion Federation pilot Felix Smith." Dax announced as Felix's podracer flew through the scanner.

"Well at least we're almost done here." Braydin muttered as he continued zooming through the track.

They entered the tunnels and a minute later they're in the factory district passing one another until the racers reached the tube where they zoomed through passing one another until one racer had the unluckiest day because he was smashed into by Vakor with the engine that was smashed exploding before the only engine it had kept going into it smashed into the tube causing cracks to form.

"Shit that was close." Felix said as he saw the damage done to the tube.

The racers reached the exit of the tube before they go up the tower and down the ramp.

The racers kept racing until they reached the end of the ramp and into the courtyard where they continued zooming past one another until they zoomed past the scanner.

"And the winner is the Sangheili racer Stas Morim!" Dax announced with the reflective green podracer in the front with a Sangheili driving it.

"Congratulations Arbiter." Thermidor said as he looked at Thel.

"Your thanks are appreciated Otsdarva." Thel said with a nod using Thermidor's alias.

_"So this is what you've become Kaidon? An honorless heretic who acknowledges those below him?"_ Ripa Moramee said as he glared at the current Arbiter.

_"You're words hold no meaning Moramee because the only heretic here is, you."_ Thel said as he turned towards the silver armored Arbiter.

Ripa roared and moved to draw his energy swords but the Storm Elites following him stopped him before he could.

_"Moramee, do not let his words anger you. You are above petty words as a true Arbiter."_ Jul Mdama said as he placed a hand on Ripa's shoulder.

"_You are right, Jul Mdama."_ Ripa said with a nod before he gave one last glare towards the Kaidon and walked away with the other Covenant Sangheili following him.

"That guy is going to be a load of problems." Roy said as he leaned against a wall.

"It will only be a matter of time before it happens pilot. But for now we must be ready at all times." Thel said before he walked away.

"Well will be sure to do that Kaidon." Thermidor said with a respectful nod towards Thel who returned the nod.

**_"Congratulations towards the Sangheili for their win, and I don't mean the Sangheili of the Covenant but the people of the Covenant Separatists. Now there were three with the factions being the Blue Cosmic mercenary team, the Nikto pirates, and finally the Vicious Rancor's."_** Said the hacker over the intercom of the city _**"Now everyone will need to board the ships to return to Clarington station to travel to the forth destination which is a place that will test your reflexes… Nal Hutta."**_ The hacker announced with some people groaning because Nal Hutta was a complete swampland.

Everyone moved towards the transport hub and got ready to board the transports.

"Colonel you should take a look at this." Said a US Army soldier as he holds up a crumbled piece of paper.

Striker took the paper and looked it over and it said 'Time to activate bomb, 3:32 PM.'

Striker looked at the time to see that it was three seconds to 3:32.

"What does it mean by bomb sir?" Asked the soldier but before Striker could finish the time reached 3:32… and every transport ship exploded.

Ashley was close and was flown back by the force of the explosion and fell flat on her back as a blue mist filled the pads.

"Eezo, don't breath this stuff in!" Striker shouted as he sealed his helmet with the US soldiers grabbing gas masks and the Federation soldiers sealing their helmets as well.

_"Warriors, set shields to intercept the mist!"_ Thel ordered before the Sangheili did just that.

"What the hell was that?!" Jarod shouted as his headache increased from the explosion.

"Someone get medical teams now!" Braydin shouted before he saw Ashley on her back under a cloud of blue mist.

Alyssa was fine somewhat but she suddenly felt something in her left hand causing her to look to see the Eezo mist forming a small sphere in her left palm causing her to close her hand before to her surprise it formed a bow with a string.

"What is this?" Alyssa muttered as she pulled the string and an arrow made of energy formed before a blaster bolt flew past her head causing her to instinctively aim and release the bow which went flying and striking a man who dressed in clothes with armor on random parts of their bodies meaning one thing… they were terrorists.

"Shit, contact front!" Shouted a US Marine as he aimed his M16 at a terrorist and pulled the trigger sending a bullet into the terrorists head killing him instantly.

"Sir, we're picking up multiple contacts entering the planets orbit and deploying dropships!" Shouted a crewman on board a starship as 57 ships entered the system.

"Dammit! Have all ships raise shields and power up weapons!" Mitchell ordered before he looked to see that everyone was doing the same.

"Where did these assholes come from?!" Shouted a Federation trooper as he fired an MA5D assault rifle killing 3 terrorists.

"I have no clue!" Shouted a US Marine as a blaster bolt flew past his head.

"All Warriors engage and destroy the terrorists!" Braydin shouted as he drew his twin WESTAR-34 blaster pistols and opened fire killing 3 terrorists.

An explosion drew his attention causing Braydin to turn to see a Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser flying through the air followed by five Interceptor-class frigates, and fifteen Baudo-class star yachts.

"They're deploying units from the air!" Shouted a US Marine before the yachts landed and deployed Sentinel wardroids, Mk I assault droids, Mk IV assault droids, and Devastator war droids along with terrorist soldiers.

"Incoming droids!" Shouted a US soldier as he fired his rifle at them killing 2 terrorists.

"These terrorists are pretty determined." Said a Sith trooper as he gunned down a Terrorists while a Sith Warrior wearing Eradicator armor sliced the head off of a terrorist.

"We will not be beaten by honorless terrorists!" Thel roared as he activated his energy sword.

"For once, Vadam, we are in agreement." Jul Mdama said as he activated his own energy sword while Ripa Moramee activated both of his energy swords.

"All units push them back!" Imperius shouted as he drew his lightsaber but stopped when he saw the Eezo touch his body and he felt strange before he formed a sphere of energy before that energy turned from purple to fire to lightning.

"What is this?" Imperius muttered before a blaster zoomed past his head and he returned his focus to the battle.

Alex was fighting against 7 terrorists that pinned him down along with five UNSC Marines.

"AH!" A UNSC Marine shouted as a blaster bolt struck him in the chest sending him crashing to the ground wounded.

"Medic!" Shouted the second marine as the medic runs up and pulls the wounded marine into cover.

"Don't worry buddy, this will ease the pain." The medic said as he injected the marine with painkillers.

"We need to deal with these guys or these civilians will be in great danger!" Alex shouted as a group of civilians ranging from men, women, and children hid in a room before he gave potshots which struck a terrorist in the face.

"Right sir!" Said the second marine as he pops out of cover but before he could send a torrent of bullets a blaster bolt struck him in the arm.

"AH! My arm!" Shouted the marine as he dropped into cover as he was unable to feel anything below the elbow meaning that the arm was numb and useless in the battle.

"Shit!" Alex growled before the sound of bullets being fired is heard followed by screams of pain and followed by silence.

Alex looked out of cover to see to his surprise a group of 4 Helghast troopers along with Colonel Mael Radec who had in his hands a StA-3 LMG.

"Do you soldiers require assistance?" Radec asked as he saw a wounded terrorist before he puts several bullets into the terrorist's chest killing him with extreme prejudice.

"That would be appreciated, what's the situation?" Alex said as he and the UNSC marines got out of cover.

"Terrorists are popping up all over Cloud City. They are deploying ground soldiers and droids in different areas but they are focusing on the spaceports in an effort to grab transports to board our warships." Radec explained.

"I take it the Helghast are already keeping their ships under lock and key?" Alex asked.

"Naturally." Radec answered understanding that the question was not an insult but a complement to the Helghasts strength.

"Well let's show these bastards that when you fight us, expect death." Alex said as he held up both of his blaster pistols.

Radec smiled under his helmet and said "I like the way you think Sword of Courage."

In another location Braydin snaps the neck of a Terrorist who tried to stab him in the back but the former Sword evaded the attack and effortlessly got behind him.

"What is with these guys?" Braydin muttered before he moved into cover as 5 Terrorists with 3 Mk I assault droids moved in, blasting right at him, Braydin move out cover to shoot couple shots at them, hitting three of the terrorists and the droids.

However Braydin was force move as more of the Terrorists with more MK 1 assault droids following them. "Crap." he brings up his blaster pistols to shoot them, however a grenade is thrown in their direction, killing most of them.

"What the? Who threw that?" suddenly a couple of blaster rounds hit the remaining terrorists, suddenly Braydin heard something hitting the floor hard and sounds of someone walking towards him. "So you're the chosen racer of our people, impressive." Braydin turned to where the voice came from, he was surprised to see who it was.

Standing there was probably one of the tallest Mandalorians Braydin has met. He was large too, wearing green and red armor, his helmet was off, showing a bald fair skin human within his 30s and dark green eyes, standing next to him were two Mandalorians in white and blue armor(**TT-17A Hydra). **Braydin knew who this man was, he always made sure remember faces of his fellow Mandalorians.

"Ironfist? What the hell are you doing here." Braydin last heard that Ironfist was wreaking havoc on Imperial forces back on Earth before the Federation pulled out. Ironfist shrugged, pulling out a large Mandalorian heavy repeater from his back, his two Mandalorian gunslingers taking positions.

"Got bored and decided to come here for the race. Good thing I did cause I would have missed out of this action. Now let's get started cause here comes more of them." more Terrorists started moving in, Braydin nodded and toke position with Ironfist and his men.

Suddenly They hear the roar of engines and look up to see 18 more ships enter the system and the planet's atmosphere before they deployed machines which looked like armored core Normals before they began flying around with many landing on Cloud City.

In an open area terrorists armed with five SELJQ's armed with laser rifles and laser swords as they began shooting at random buildings.

Suddenly bullets pelt the first SELJQ causing it to shake before it fell to the ground and exploded.

"Where did those bullets come from?" Asked one of the surviving SELJQ's before they see an approaching machine which was the Supplice.

"Shit, it's Berlioz!" Shouted a pilot before bullets struck his unit and it exploded a second later.

The three remaining Normals opened fire but the NEXT evaded the lasers before it stopped in front of one machine and fired a bullet into the cockpit destroying it before it fell onto its back never to get back up.

The two remaining machines fired their lasers again but the NEXT evaded and fired its rifles again with the bullets hitting the right arm of a SELJQ and tearing off the arm which was also armed with its laser rifle.

"Shit!" The pilot shouted.

"Bastard!" The second to last survivor shouted as he fired but the NEXT side stepped and fired its rifles with the bullets striking the Normal in the chest with one bullet striking the cockpit and killing the pilot while another bullet tore through the reactor causing the Normal to explode a second after hitting the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" The last surviving pilot shouted as he charged at the NEXT with its laser sword activated and slashed at the Supplice but the NEXT evaded and boosted towards the armless Normal and stabbed its 04-MARVE through the chest of the Normal, stabbing into the cockpit and killing its pilot almost instantly.

"This is Otsdarva, terrorists in Section 4-B have been eliminated." Berlioz said as he pulled his NEXT's rifle out of the destroyed Normal.

"Understood, Berlioz. Be advised we're picking up 5 Normals in Section 4-F." Said a female voice over his radio.

"Roger that, I'm moving to Section 4-F now." Berlioz said before his NEXT slid across the ground towards its next destination.

In another location Ben was leaning over a building to see 5 terrorists with 2 Devastator droids smashing down doors and shooting in them.

"These sons of bitches deserve no mercy." Ben growled as the visor on his power armor polarized before he jumped off the ledge and smashed one of the Devastator droids before he pulled out two combat knives and stabbed them into two terrorists before he pulled the blades out of the dying terrorists and threw them with the blades stabbing through the heads of two other terrorists.

"Shit!" The surviving terrorist shouted as he and the surviving Devastator droid opened fire but the power armor wearing Sword of Justice evaded the beams and punched the terrorist in the face before kicking the feet out from under the Devastator droid and drop heel kicked the droid when its back made contact with the ground, crushing the head.

"You bastard!" The terrorist shouted but before he could pull the trigger, Ben grabbed the destroyed droids legs and swung him with the metal body smashing into the terrorist's unprotected head killing him instantly.

"Terrorist scum!" Ben growled as he tosses the body away.

"Excalibur, we have reports of terrorists pinning down local law enforcement in the building right in front of you." Said a clone advisor.

"Understood, trooper. I'm making my way now." Ben said before he runs towards a building that was right in front of him.

In another area Aiden was fighting with Dorothea fighting against a group of 15 terrorists. "Dammit they just keep coming!" shouts Dorothea as she uses her jet pack as she punch one of the terrorists, knocking both him out and his teeth, she rolls on her feet before shooting her rippers, killing three of the terrorists.

Aiden himself uses his flamethrower burn 5 more of the terrorists. "Just hold on, their soon run out of men send here." he grabs arm of a terrorist who was trying hit him, breaks it.

"Gah! Damn you buckethead!" Aiden sweeps his feet, before bringing down his feet on his face, twisting his neck. Dorothea on her side just finish off another terrorist with her ripper, she dodges a stray shot from one of the terrorists before she fires a poison dart at him, forcing him down.

It wasn't until finally there was only one of the terrorists left, both Dorothea and Aiden moved in for the kill, dodging shots from him, they rolled on their feet before they were able grab both his arms. "SHIT!" cried the terrorists in pain, both Dorothea and Aiden double punch him in the stomach, sending him flying from the edge of the room.

"AHHH!" his screams were heard as he fell off Cloud City, Dorothea and Aiden looked around, seeing their handy work. "Think that's all of them?" asks Aiden, but soon as he says that, the room comes pooling in with more terrorists with battle droids, armed to the teeth.

Dorothea gives Aiden a look. "You had to ask didn't you?" Aiden shrug, before he and Dorothea jumped right into the fight.

In another area John swung Crescent Rose which cleaved through three Devastator droids and four terrorists before he looked to the left to see four Terrorists with one of them armed with a minigun aim their weapons at the Sword of Vengeance.

Before the beams could be fired Felix lands in front of him and brought up a hardlight shield which began blocking the blaster bolts that were fired and some of the bolts struck two of the terrorists before their weapons overheated.

Felix drops his shield and brought up his DMR and fired on the last two terrorists with the bullets tearing through bone and flesh killing the terrorists instantly with bullets in the chest and in the heads.

"Thanks for the help." John said as he folds Crescent Rose and strapped it to his back.

"I saw you needed the help when those four arrived and what else should I do?" Felix said with a grin.

"Anyway thanks." John said before they both receive a communication from a female Federation advisor say "All units we are being overrun in areas B-7 and D-30, requesting immediate assistance!"

"You head to B-7 while I head to D-30." John said as he runs off towards area D-30.

"Right." Felix said as he runs towards the direction of B-7.

As Felix reached B-7 he sees a group of US Marines holding off against 12 terrorists but Felix could make out 2 other marines with one unmoving in the middle of the hall while another was leaning against a wall behind cover in pain.

"We need to get to that marine!" Shouted one of the marines as he fired his M4 at the terrorists striking one in the chest, killing him.

"Talk to me people, what's the situation." Felix said as he runs up into cover while firing his DMR, striking a terrorist in the face.

"These terrorists are pretty determined, we can't push them back." Said a marine as he fired his M16 with the bullets hitting the cover that the terrorists were using.

"I'll create a barrier and draw their fire." Felix said as he moved up and created a hardlight shield with the blaster bolts striking and being rebounded off the shield.

"Hurry up and get this man to cover!" Felix shouted as he stood in front of the downed marine.

"Right!" Said a corpsman as he and a Lance Corporal moved to drag the downed marine into cover.

The terrorists try to shoot at the marines but Felix stood between them and their targets before to their surprise bullets began pelting the terrorists.

"What is happening?!" The only surviving terrorist shouted before his head swung with his neck snapping and a shimmer could be seen where he once stood.

"Vakor." Felix said as he kept the shield up while Vakor Kenny deactivated his camo.

"Felix, the terrorists have been wiped out in this section and we are moving to section D-7." Vakor said before he turned around and walked away activating his active camo.

In another area which is an open courtyard, Kallen stood behind cover with an M6H Personal Defense Weapon System or more commonly known as the Magnum.

"This is the Sword of Determination to OFS _Resilience_, I request assistance." Kallen said as she sees that there were 3 armored core muscle tracers which were 045AC/I models."

"Sword of Determination, this is Admiral Alex Jacoria of the OFS _Resilience_, we are in the middle of a battle up here ma'am but we have something that should help you on board." Said Admiral Jacoria.

"Do you think you can send it down?" Kallen asked as she looked to see the Muscle Tracers shooting in random areas.

"We are sending it down via drop pod, ETA seven minutes." Jacoria said before the line cuts.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice said causing Kallen to widen her eyes.

Kallen spins around, aiming her pistol to fire but the pistol was knocked away and her wrist grabbed before she was thrown into the opening.

"Who is this sir?" Asked a terrorist as twelve terrorists stood around her aiming their weapons at her.

"Just some stress relief boys." The leader said causing Kallen to widen her eyes in horror before she sends a punch towards a terrorist who was approaching her from behind hitting him in the face.

"Bitch!" The terrorist shouted before Kallen kicks him in the chest sending him falling onto his back.

Several terrorists rushed her and Kallen reacts with punches and kicks taking two down but the third knocked her flat onto her stomach as he pulled her arms behind her back, tying her wrists together, using some cable.

"You truly a difficult one, Sword of Heaven." The leader said when he saw the Sword of Heaven symbol while the Muscle Tracers stomped away.

"What shall we do with this slut sir?" Asked a terrorist as he held a knife towards her neck.

"Why don't we enjoy ourselves with her." The leader said before he grabbed the front of her uniform and ripped it off revealing a red bra.

"Stop!" Kallen shouted as she struggled before remnants of her clothes were shoved into her mouth and tied around her head effectively gagging her.

"Oh don't worry little lady, you are going to enjoy this." The lead terrorist said as he ripped her bra off exposing her breasts before he roughly gropes them.

Unaware to them Darth Imperius was standing on a roof who just arrived.

Imperius looked on with wide eyes before they narrow behind his helmet as they glowed a crimson red before dark red energy became forming around him… followed by a large red sword appearing out of thin air.

Back on the ground Kallen gasps in fear as her breasts were roughly groped before she cringes when the leader began twisting her nipples.

'Oh god, someone please help me!' Kallen mentally screamed feeling helpless as tears began to well up in her eyes with some sliding down her face.

Kallen hadn't felt this helpless in a long time before the terrorists began ripping her pants and panties off but as they began grabbing her they hear an inhumane roar which caught everyone's attention and they all turn to see someone crash onto the ground.

The figure stood about six feet ten inches tall wearing the most demonic looking dark blue armor with what looked like purplish fire coming out from the back of its head, a glowing orange horn on the helmets forehead, and two glowing red eyes. (Think Nightmare from Soul Calibur IV but with two human hands instead of the right hand being mutated) But what everyone was focused on was the sword that it held in its left hand like it was nothing. The sword was a Zweihander with a giant crystalline structure with a red hue covering the blade and a blue core with the hand-guard having six points but what caught everyone's attention was the glowing orb in the center of the guard which glowed reddish orange with the energy forming a slitted eye (Think Soul Edge from Soul Calibur IV but with the eye replaced).

"Who the fuck is that?" Asked a terrorist as he held Kallen roughly the her hair.

"**Tremble in my darkness**!" The being growled in a demonic tone as he glared at the terrorists.

"Kill that thing." The leader said as two terrorists run towards it before they stop to fire their blaster rifles but the being evaded the beams with ease before he swung the sword like it was a regular short-sword and cleaved the two terrorists in half at the hips.

"What the hell?!" A Terrorist shouted before the being rushed them and began swinging the Zweihander around cutting down terrorists and caking the entire area with blood.

"Hold it right there!" The lead terrorist shouted as he held Kallen in front of him with a knife at her throat.

During the bloodshed Kallen got some blood splashed onto her skin with the blood mostly covering her upper body with some bits covering her lower parts and a bit sat on her face on her left cheek bone.

"If you do anything, I'll kill this bitch!" The terrorist shouted as the being glared daggers at the terrorist before he held up his open hand and a second later the knife was compressed into nothing but a metal ball.

"What the heck?!" The terrorist shouted before he was lifted into the air with the being holding up his hand as he held the terrorist in a force choke.

"**Drown in the pits of darkness**!" The being growled in the same demonic tone as he glared at the man with so much hate before he clenched his fist… and the terrorist began compressing until the blood in his body exploded outwards caking the ground, Kallen, and the being in blood as his compressed corpse was dropped to the ground.

Kallen looked at the being in fear as he looked at Kallen and approached her before he swung his large sword, cutting off her bonds before he pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"Are you alright?" The being said in a much more human voice.

"Yes, thank you." Kallen quietly said as she covered her private places.

The being looked to see the remains of a transport which had boxes of clothes where he gently picks Kallen up bridal style and takes her to the transport where he sat her down.

"There should be some clothes you can use to cover yourself." The being said as he walked out leaving a blushing Kallen.

Kallen got dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts that reached her thighs, and a black T-shirt.

"Is that supposed to be your help?" The being asked as he pointed towards an approaching fireball which crashed into the ground with the smoke clearing to reveal a large drop pod before it opens to reveal the Guren Mk II along with its GN Striker Pack and its GN Katana.

"I believe there is your help." The being said before it sees the Muscle Tracers returning.

"Yes it is." Kallen said before she runs towards it and gets into the cockpit before it powers up and aims its GN Katana at a Muscle Tracer and cent a beam straight through its center and a second later the unit explodes.

The other two Muscle Tracers fired their cannons sending bullets towards the Knightmare but it flew up, evading the bullets before it transformed the weapon into katana form and sliced through the second MT causing it to fall to the ground in two separate pieces.

The last MT fired its main cannons but the Knightmare used its GN Striker Pack to evade the bullets before Kallen slammed her Radiant Wave Surger into the machine before she activated it and the entire machine began to bubble up before she flew away where a second later the entire machine exploded from the built up energy.

"That's for trying to rape me you sons of bitches!" Kallen growled with pure rage.

Kallen looks in the direction she last saw the being but he was gone so she looked around but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Whoever you are, thanks." Kallen said before she flew off to rejoin the battle.

Unknown to Kallen the being stood on top of a building and watched as the Guren flew off before energy began forming around him and a second later he was back to being Darth Imperius.

Imperius looked towards the retreating Knightmare but somewhere deep down he felt an emotion before an image went through his head with the girl giving him a bright smile.

'What the hell is with these visions? What do they mean?' Imperius thought before an explosion drew his attention causing him to turn to see one of the terrorists transports spinning through the air before exploding once it crashed into a building.

'I will deal with these visions later but right now I must deal with this.' Imperius thought as he leapt down towards a group of terrorists who were sneaking through an alley… unaware of their impending doom.

In another area Maeren stood between five terrorists who were holding knives and were getting ready to attack him.

"Are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to attack?" Maeren asked with a cocky grin.

A terrorist lunges at Maeren from behind but Maeren sidestepped and kneed the terrorist in the throat collapsing it before punching him in the back of the head sending his face crashing into the ground hard with the hit killing the terrorist.

You fuck!" Another terrorist shouted before the four rushed him.

"Let's see what you've got!" Maeren said before he got into a fighting stance.

The first terrorist swung his knife towards Maeren but he ducks under it and chopped downwards towards the terrorists wrist with the force of the attack causing the terrorist to instantly lose the grip on his knife and as the arm was moved downward the force of the push spun the knife where Maeren grabbed it out of the air by the hilt and stabbed the terrorist in the face killing him instantly with the blade stabbing into the brain.

The second terrorist swung his knife towards Maeren's exposed back but due to the terrorists idiocy the knife collides with the Beskar armor causing the blade which was rusted to snap instantly.

Maeren spins around and kicks the terrorist back before he spin kicks him in the face with the kick causing the terrorist to fall onto his back with his head hitting the corner of a wall and causing damage to his skull and brain, killing him almost instantly.

The last two terrorists charge at Maeren and swung their knives at him but the Mandalorian dodged the wide swings and punched one terrorist in the face before he elbowed the second in the neck causing him to drop his knife and reach for his throat but that was a fatal mistake because Maeren kicked the knife up and grabbed it out of thin air and swung it with the knife slicing through the neck of the second terrorist before he stabbed the choking terrorist in the chest.

"You weren't a challenge." Maeren said as he lets go of the knife and walked away, wiping his hands as the terrorist with the knife in his chest fell to the ground dead.

In another area, Andrew was finished fighting a group of terrorists with all of them on the ground dead.

"These bastards are determined." Andrew said as he wiped his hands.

_"Well at least they aren't the White Fang."_ Blake said from Andrew's mind.

"I can understand that since you used to be a part of the White Fang." Andrew said as he walked out of the room.

"Target sighted. Eliminating target." Said a Devastator Droid as it along with 5 more Devastator droids began opening fire on Andrew who took cover.

"Weiss!" Andrew called before Myrtenaster appeared in his hand.

Andrew got out of cover and rushed the six droids who opened fire but the blaster bolts missed him before he thrusts his sword through the head of one droid before he pulled it out and sliced through the neck of the second droid.

"Kill him!" A droid shouted as he aimed his rifle but Andrew pushed the barrel of the rifle up and the blaster fired sending the bolt flying and striking a wall.

Andrew ripped the rifle out of the droids hands and stabbed upwards through the droids head before he grabbed the rifle by the handle and aimed it towards a droid and pulled the trigger sending a blaster bolt through the droids chest, destroying it.

The last two droids opened fire but Andrew moved the droid that was still on his blade moving it in the way of the blaster bolts, causing the rounds to strike the destroyed droid.

Andrew pushed the droid off of his blade sending it crashing to the ground before he threw the rifle still in his hand at a droid hitting its rifle to the left, hitting a droid in the shoulder.

Andrew rushed at the droids and stabbed a droid in the throat and out the back where its mechanical spine was.

The last remaining droid which had a wounded arm tried to shoot him but he pulled his sword out of the droid and swung Myrtenaster which sliced through the droids rifle.

The droid tried to swing at him but Andrew ducks under the attack and stabbed the droid through the back rendering it destroyed.

"Andrew do you read me?" Alex's voice is heard on the radio.

"Yeah, I read you. What's the problem?" Andrew asked as he unsummons Myrtenaster.

"We have made contact with Helghast soldiers. It appears these terrorists are attack everything in their sight." Alex's voice said through the radio.

"Yeah, I know that, tell me something I don't know." Andrew said as he walked through the halls.

"The US military has deployed several jets when some of their ships got into the atmosphere." Alex said followed by gunfire.

"What units?" Andrew asked as he sees an F-35 fly through the air firing its vulcan machine gun hitting an A519 Invader close support starfighter with some bullets hitting the cockpit and its pilot, which makes the fighter fly out of control before it crashed into the hull of a terrorist warship.

"The VAQ-141,VFA-32 ,VFA-101, VFA-103,VFA-115, and VFA-154 units or as they are called the Shadowhawks, Swordsmens, Grim Reapers, Jolly Rogers, Eagles, and the Black Knights." Alex said as Andrew saw an F/A-18F with black fins and the Jolly Rogers on the fins as it was chasing an R-41 Starchaser as the jet fired a Sidewinder at the starfighter hitting it dead center, causing it to explode.

"Never thought that the US would bring their jets." Andrew said

"Yeah, electronic support and strike fighters." Alex said followed by gunfire.

"Do you need any help?" Andrew asked.

"No, I'm good." Alex said when the gunfire ended.

"Hey do you remember the Blue Angels?" Andrew asked as he exits a building to see more US fighter jets fly through the air with the jets ranging from F/A-18s, F-14s, F-15s, F-16s, F-22s, and F-35s flying through the air as they engaged in dogfights against terrorist fighters and there were some Sith warships that were grey but bear the numbers that usually belonged to US warships on the sides along with the US flag.

"You mean the flight demonstration squadron? How can I forget? They were the best pilots when flying their F/A-18 Hornets even when they were pulled into military service during the war." Alex said as Andrew watched the US fighter squadrons fight against the terrorist starfighters.

"Yeah, they really are amazing pilots, especially when they used that skill with their demonstrations in battle against those True Patriots pilots." Andrew said with a smile, remembering watching the news on how the Blue Angels single handedly ended the battle of Miami.

In another area Darth Imperius killed three terrorists with a single force choke most brutally."

"My lord, the terrorists are moving to area A-1." Said a Sith trooper.

"So they are after the shuttle." Imperius muttered as he walked in the direction of A-1 but stopped to see an armored core Normal crash into a building before the Guren Mk II came after it and slammed its Radiant Wave Surger into its chest before pumping it full of energy, causing the machine to bubble of before the Guren jumped back where three seconds later the Normal exploded.

Imperius grabs his helmet covered face and thought 'What is with these visions?! What do they mean?!'

**Orbit**

In orbit the multiple fleets fought against the terrorist fleet with the terrorists causing major casualties to them.

"Sir, what should we do?" Asked the Federation Admiral to Revan who was looking at the galaxy map.

"We need to work together but knowing the Sith they wouldn't do such a thing." Revan said with a glare towards the holographic images of the Sith ships.

"Sir, high energy coming from the space station!" Said a crewman as they see a port open on _Clarington_ station where energy began building up.

"What is that?" Revan asked as he saw the energy forming with the building up energy getting larger.

"I don't know sir." Said the Admiral… before the weapon fired.

The weapon fired a large beam upwards into the open before to everyone's surprise the large beam separated into multiple, smaller beams which flew downwards towards the terrorist fleet and punched through the hulls of almost every one of their ships and fighters and a second later almost every terrorist ship and fighter explodes a display of explosions almost like fireworks.

"Holy shit." Muttered Oddball as he flew a Murasame.

"What the hell was that?" Asked the pilot of a US controlled TIE Interceptor.

**Cloud City**

On Cloud City everyone was forced to focus upwards following the explosions.

"What was that?" Kallen asked in surprise after she destroyed two more Muscle Tracers.

"Was that some type of weapon?" Imperius asked as he looked upwards with some Helghast Troopers.

"What in the name of god was that?" Chris muttered when he saw the explosions.

Striker looked from his position next to several US Marines along with Felix who all looked up towards the sky and saw the explosions.

"What the hell was that?" Felix muttered as he reloads his DMR.

"Was that some type of weapon?" Striker asked as he reloads his MA5D assault rifle.

"It likely was." Felix answered as he looked towards a large group of dead terrorists and destroyer terrorist droids.

In another area Alyssa looked around with a group of three Federation troopers looking around them as terrorists lied dead on the ground around them.

"Ma'am, the terrorist fleet in orbit has just suffered heavy casualties and are making an attempt to retreat." Said a Federation trooper.

"So that was the lights we saw." Alyssa said as she looked towards the sky seeing only some random flashes from time to time.

In another area Braydin was holstering his pistol and walked out of a room with several Mandalorian warriors and saw the US fighter jets fly through the sky chasing the remaining terrorist starfighters.

"So the hacker had an ace up his sleeve." Braydin muttered since he saw the explosions.

"Yo, man just got news. The terrorists are on the run and their remaining forces around Cloud City are being routed and taken care of as we speak." Aiden said over the radio.

"Well at least Cloud City will be safe." Braydin muttered as he walked away.

**5 hours later**

The terrorist attack hadn't changed anything with the race but the damage done slowed them down because the Federation, US, Britannia, and Sangheili remained to help with getting rid of the debris while the pirates, mercs, Sith, and Covenant remained out.

"The Sith really want themselves to be hated don't they." Alex asked as he saw several Sith troopers and Stormtroopers board a Lambda-class shuttle but his focus was on Darth Imperius who was the only Sith helping with the clean up along with many Helghast Troopers.

"At least one of them is helping with clean up." Andrew said as he was in his Gundam helping put up the remains of a building.

"Hey Andrew, I need to ask you something." Alex said as he and Andrew stood on an elevator which was rising towards a tower.

"What is it?" Andrew asked.

"It's just that… that Mandalorian racer… he seems familiar." Alex said as he puts a hand to the chin of his helmet.

"Now that you're talking about it, he does seem familiar." Andrew said as they reached the top of the building which held a landing pad where a G79H-TC/MA Pelican which was being loaded with some Clone Troopers and Federation Troopers as well as John and Alyssa who were talking about what happened.

"We should talk to that racer later on but did you see anything odd when you saw that US Colonel?" Alex said.

"Besides him wearing ODST armor, nothing." Andrew answered with a shrug.

"Yeah but I have this feeling that something is off about him. Like he's someone we should know." Alex said as they boarded the Pelican which began taking off before the ramp is raised, with the Pelican flying up towards Clarington Station.

In orbit the remains of the terrorist fleet and some other faction fleets floated around in space along with the remains of fighters and mobile suits floating around as well.

"So this is what remains of the terrorists." Alex said as he saw the fleet before they flew past the floating corpse of a terrorist pilot.

"Yeah, they managed to catch us all off guard and damaged our ships with the pirates and mercenaries suffering the most casualties since they were using civilian equipment." Andrew said as he leaned back in his chair.

The Pelican reached the station and they got off with the four Swords making their way to meet up with the other Swords as well as the other leaders of the factions in the large room where they first met when they arrived on the station.

_**"To everyone here, I apologize for the foreseen terrorist attack on Cloud City. Clarington Station was outfitted with an offensive guiding laser system which is a weapon of mass destruction against weapons in space but everything on the planet are safe. Because of this attack there will be only one last stop for the race and with this last race the winner shall be decided and shall receive the data that they have won."**_ The hacker said.

"What planet is it?" Imperius asked as he, Radec, and two Helghast Capture Troopers walked into the room.

**_"The location of the last race shall take place not on Nal Hutta… but on Tatooine. With this last race the winner shall receive the data but the loser will leave with nothing."_** The hacker said before the ship shook making it known that they entered the ships FTL.

"Why do I get the feeling that something is off." Chris muttered as he walked away.

**Hallway**

**1 hour later**

Kallen was walking down the hall feeling jumpy for each person who wasn't part of the Federation or US walking by because of what happened to her on Cloud City.

"Sword of Determination." A familiar voice said getting Kallen to spin around to see Darth Imperius standing behind her with Colonel Radec and two Helghast Capture Troopers.

"What do you want?" Kallen asked.

"I just wish to see how you are since that incident." Imperius said making Kallen shiver, still afraid after that incident.

"How do you think I feel? I was almost raped by terrorists!" Kallen growled in anger.

Imperius and the Helghast understood the anger because what the terrorists were about to do would have made anyone angry unless they were sick bastards.

"And why would you, a Sith Lord, want to know how I'm doing?" Kallen demanded.

"Even though I'm a Sith, I'm still human." Imperius said as they walked down the hall.

"That remains to be seen." Kallen said.

"What do you mean?" Imperius asked.

"After what I saw on Cloud City, I'm starting to think you're not even human." Kallen said.

"Darth Oculus put me through some, procedures that did something with my body, I don't know why but it is new and I will find a way to control it." Imperius said as he looked at his left hand as flames encase the entire arm up from the hand to the elbow.

"So they forced you to this?" Kallen asked with a curious look.

"They did, after this race… things will change… starting with some things." Imperius said before he began walking towards a window, flames vanishing from his arms.

"He means well, the children he cares for are his only light in the darkness but after he encountered you a few months ago, he's been changing more and more." Radec said as he stood next to Kallen.

"What?" Kallen asked.

"From the day he met you, he's been getting visions that he can't explain but from what I can tell… he sees you and the Sword of Redemption." Radec answered.

"He does?" Kallen asked in complete surprise.

"For some reason he does, but he says that the visions are becoming clearer and clearer per day." Radec said before Imperius walked up.

"Colonel, we better hurry up or Darth Oculus and Mundus will send one of their warriors to look for us and we don't want that happening." Imperius said with Radec nodding his head in agreement saying "If they did then it would cause some problems especially with how their warriors are."

"It was nice speaking with you Sword of Determination." Radec said as he gave her a nod before he and the Helghast troopers walked away.

"Hopefully our next meeting with be as civilized as this one." Kallen said.

"It was a pleasure to see you again… Kallen." Imperius said with a different voice as he walks after the Helghast while Kallen looked eyes slightly widen in surprise.

'How does he know my name? Only the Swords of Heaven and the Federation military know who I am, and his voice… he sounded like…' Kallen's eyes widen even more in realization as she knew only one person who had that voice and muttered only one word "Dexter"

**Sith Prison**

Lenalee sat in her chamber, eating some food before she chokes because the food was very bad.

"Are you alright?" Asked a male voice causing Lenalee to turn to see a man with black skin, shaved head, and blue eyes, wearing an Imperial Officer uniform.

"The food's terrible." Lenalee muttered.

"Well you shouldn't expect it to taste nice, it's prison food after all." The man said.

"At least the Federation treats their prisoners better than this place does." Lenalee said as she took another bite and gagged at the taste.

"Well that's because the Citadel is a prison made to be a horrible place for the prisoners and that includes people like you Swords of Heaven." The officer said before he looked around.

"You're much different from the other Sith I've seen." Lenalee said.

"That's because I'm under the command of Darth Marr." The officer said.

"I've heard of him, a tactician and a skilled swordsman." Lenalee said.

"He is. Lord Marr is a great man and he believes that Lord Oculus and Lord Mundus area leading the Empire to destruction." The officer said as he leans against the wall next to the door.

"It sounds like you're planning a coup." Lenalee said after taking another bite of her meal.

"That depends if the data they get is accurate." The officer replied.

"What data?" Lenalee asked curiously after finishing her meal.

"What is going on here Captain?" Darth Nheel said as he along with 2 Stormtroopers dragging a container arrived.

"Just telling how this little Federation scum is going to regret living and how she will learn to serve the Sith if she lives that long." The officer said though Lenalee knew it was a lie.

"Well then it's a good thing because… we're almost done." Nheel said as he opens the door.

Suddenly Lenalee's shackles glow and she is instantly thrown into the center of the room with her arms and legs wide apart.

"Almost done, my lord? You have a way to shorten it right now?" The officer asked.

"Why yes, we're just about to commence the operation." Nheel said with an evil smile that sent shivers down Lenalee's spine.

"Is there anything you need of me, my lord?" Asked the officer.

"I need you to look after prisoner BN-3281. Two more guards were killed because of him and he still passes through the maze no matter HOW MANY TIMES WE CHANGE IT!" Nheel said with the last part a roar as he punched Lenalee in the stomach causing her to gasp in pain before he sends a torrent of force lightning through her causing her to scream in agony.

"It shall be done." The officer said with a nod before he gave a sad glance towards Lenalee as she continued to scream in pain before he walked off.

Nheel stops the torture and looked her in the eye as she glared at him.

"When they find me, they will make you suffer before you die!" Lenalee growled with sweat sliding down her face.

"Oh I doubt it because when we're done, you will be going to the most pacifistic prison in the empire where they will find you and kill everyone there." Nheel said with a sick laughter.

"Sir, it is time." Said a Stormtrooper.

"Yes, yes." Nheel said as the trooper brought out a helmet which had a purple crystal in the center but Lenalee's eyes widen because she recognized the energy coming from the crystal… it was a Fear Crystal.

"Where did you get that?" Lenalee asked in fear.

"Oh, I found it along with my master on one of our worlds along with many more. This crystal will be used… to get us closer to completion." Nheel said before he looked at the trooper and said "Put it on her head."

"No, stop!" Lenalee shouted not wanting to relive the horror she saw or live through any new horrors that she will be forced to see.

The trooper straps the helmet onto her head and a second later her eyes dull as red energy formed around her head before specks of energy began moving towards the crystal.

"It has begun my lord." Said a Stormtrooper.

"Good, now we just wait. From what we know it will be finished by tomorrow night." Nheel said before he looked at a watch which showed midnight. "It's already the beginning of a new day so we just wait twenty four hours."

Somewhere deep in the prison the Sith officer walked next to a heavily shielded chamber and said "Listen, I know you hate us but something is going down. Lord Marr has a vision that you and everyone else will escape soon following an attack and he believes that you will help change something. So he gave me this, to give to you."

The officer holds up a data chip and holds it through the energy bars before a muscular hand grabs the chip gracefully out of the Siths hands.

"Just be ready, when the time comes… the facility will be open for escape." The officer said before he walks away before a cold green eye looked towards the retreating form of the officer and said "With the future in motion, we shall see."

* * *

**(Uso by SID)**

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show a single streak fly through the sky before it was followed by thousands of more before the screen pulls back to show the Swords of Heavens, AC pilots, jet pilots, Knightmare pilots, and soldiers looking up at the sky_

**(Nee kimi wa oboeteimasuka)** _Shifts to show a giant metal clawed hand which shrinks into a regular hand showing a phantom image of Dexter before it fades to show Chris leaning his back against a tree_

**(Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu)** _Shifts to show Chris looks in a direction to see the other Swords looking at him with bright looks on their faces causing him to smile_

**(Futari yorisotta)** _Chris looks up at the sky where the camera pans to show Gundams and several other machines and vehicles fly through the sky_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show the inside of a warship showing both Dexter and Chris looking at one another_

**(Muri na egao no ura)** _Both Dexter and Chris bow before engaging their Scale Mail and start throwing punches at one another_

**(Nobita kage wo kakumau)** _The two continue their spar with the strikes occasionally hitting one another before Dexter grabs Chris and tosses him into the air where he follows with an energy encased fist hitting Chris in the chest which shattered his Scale Mail save his gauntlet and sent him flying_

**(Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu)** _Chris flew passing Braydin and Aiden in Mandalorian armor and an ODST with foldable axes strapped to his back before Chris continued flying until he is caught by Darth Imperius who punched Chris in the face sending him flying before releasing a roar as well as sending a wave of black mist_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show Kallen as she and John were sparring with Andrew, Ben, and Saber_

**(Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machitsuzukete)** _Shifts to show Jarod as he was working on something before it explodes in his face sending him flying before he gets back into the room wiping soot off his face before he cracks his knuckles and continues what he was working on_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show several machines fly through the sky before one aims a rifle and fires at the screen_

**(Kuuhaku no yoru mo kuru hazu no nai asa mo)** _Shifts to show Lenalee and Alyssa as they stood in front of makeshift graves with the former crying openly while the latter was trying to comfort her_

**(Zenbu wakattetanda)** _Shifts to show Alex and Josh standing side by side where they nod their heads before drawing their weapons and Alex sends a beam of energy while Josh sends an ice dragon which causes an explosion_

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show several Armored Cores hover across the ground while Knightmares drove beside them while they engaged Sith mobile suits and Britannian Knightmares_

**(Nee itsuka omoidasu deshou)** _Shifts to show several jets fly through the sky followed by Federation fighters and machines as they attacked Sith mobile suits and fighters_

**(Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idaite)** _Shifts to show all of the Swords of Heavens Gundams fly through a battle field demolishing Sith mobile suits before they flew at the black Ghirarga where they clashed creating a bright flash_

**(Futari arukidasu)** _Shifts to show a pocket watch which closes with the holder being Chris who hands it to a cloaked figure before they and the Swords of Heavens walk away down a road before shifting to a flight deck to show the Swords of Heavens and AC pilots with their Gundams, mobile suits, and Armored Cores behind them_

**(End of ending)**

* * *

1 Aliit: Clan name, Identity

2 Haaronovor: Hide, Conceal

3 Ori'buyce kih'kovid: All helmet, no head. Common term of derision for someone with an overdeveloped sense of authority

4 Ret'urcye mhi: Goodbye

* * *

**Preview**

_"The unforeseen terrorist attack has caused something to happen that will shock many to the core."_ Shifts to show the Swords of Heaven in a room with the Mandalorians and US soldiers all in separate rooms

_"But the final race will reveal many things."_ Shifts to show the planet Tatooine before it shifts to show the remaining racers preparing for their final race

_"The races end will bring many things into light as well as answers to the many questions."_ Shifts to show the Swords of Heaven, Mandalorians, US military, EU, and Armored Core pilots in a large room looking at a holographic display as it reveals a figure

_"And soon many things will be made clear of what you believed to be true."_ Shifts to show Chris standing in a room with the only other occupant being Darth Imperius before it shifts to show them clashing but instead of lightsabers were physical swords

_Next episode: Final race and answers_

_"Will the answers you seek be worth the cost?"_ Shifts to show a battle before it shifts to show Chris look at Imperius who had no helmet with horrified eyes before it shifts to show Imperius with his head covered by shadow save his hair and red eyes with the sword in his hand glowing before the wind explodes outward from him and he transforms into his Nightmare armor with the sword enlarged before shifting to show Imperius with horror in his eyes as he looked down towards his hands and towards a fallen figure before he releases a roar of anguish


	8. Final race and answers

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Many questions require answers_

_But those answers come at a cost or aren't meant to be answered._

* * *

**(Cue Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch)**

**(Instrumental) **_The screen opens to show a red armored arm raised in the air with a field of flowers surrounding it as the title appears_

**(Shuuchuu dekitenaina mada karada ga mayyotteirunda) **_The camera shifts to show Chris in his Scale Mail armor with his helmet broken and pieces of armor fractured_

**(Furueteitanja kontoroorushitatte burerunda) **_The camera zooms in on Chris's face as his arm remains raised until he blinks and slams his fist onto the flowers, crushing them into the ground_

**(Taiyou mo tsuki mo nanmo kanzen ni kocchi muiteinaiga) **_The camera shifts to Chris standing up as nine shadowed beings appear in front of him before it changes to Chris glaring at them_

**(Yarushikanainda likidaseruyouni sotto tsubeyaita) **_Chris then brings out Excalibur Galatine before charging at the shadows_

**(Instrumental) **_The scene changes to various clips of the Swords_

**(Joukyou wa waruiga tada nigedasunja konjou nainaa) **_The camera shifts to show two cloaked figures standing in a burning city with sadistic grins being seen under their hoods as both their eyes glow red_

**(Tenbou wa naiga dokyou dekuria suru shika naiya) **_The scene changes to show the Armored Core pilots as they stand on a cliff, watching over the land below_

**(Shoudou wa osaetamama taagetto to no kankaku sagure) **_The scene changes to Lelouch sitting against a wall before the camera zooms in on his eyes as flames begin to reflect off of them_

**(Hitsuyou na mon wa katsu puraido) **_The scene changes to show Lelouch in his Zero outfit with Kallen by his side as they glance at the sky_

**(Ajiwau nowa shouri no bishu ka) **_The scene changes to show Alex holding his Judgment Execution while the Astraea Plus appears behind him_

**(Soretomo haiboku no kujuu ka) **_The scene changes to Lenalee leaning against a broken piece of wreckage as an afterimage of Jacob appears behind her_

**(Sou subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu) **_The camera changes to Ben, Andrew, and Jarod on a cliff, watching the sunrise before it shifts to John looking at the night sky with the full moon shining_

**(Ayatsuritai unmei no ito) **_The camera changes to Alyssa walking through a field as wind blows through her hair while an afterimage of Braydin and Aiden appear in front of her with their hands outstretched to her_

**(Zekkou no goorudentaimu kono te de tsukame) **_The scene changes to show the Gundams in front of the camera posing before it shifts to the Lancelot and the Guren Mk. II fighting_

**(Koshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeruyo) **_The camera changes to Euphie clasping her chest as apparitions of John and Suzaku appear to her sides as tears begin to fall from her eyes_

**(Iryuujon no sekai e hikizurikonde) **_The scene changes to the Swords falling through an endless darkness before it shifts to Chris standing in front of an intricate door before looking back to see Cerina holding her arms out to him_

**(Saigennai puresshaageemu sururito nukete) **_The scene changes to a figure covered in black armor flying through a dark area while avoiding shadowy arms before being lifted by astral arms. The scene changes to Chris floating in a darkened abyss with a large apparition of Cerina behind him_

**(Eikou no boodaarain tobikoeru tameni) **_The scene changes to Chris in his Scale Mail with his helmet shattered as he struggles to open prying jaws as he reaches out for a bright light_

**(Haumenii dorekurai no daishou ga iru) **_The camera dims to show Chris's arm raised before he blinks in confusion and slams his fist to the said before stopping_

**(Tedanashitakunai mon wa dore) **_The camera shifts to Chris's fist as it opens to reveal a white flower with slight drops of water on it_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Tatooine**

The fleet around _Clarington_ station exited FTL and began flying in orbit of the desert planet Tatooine.

Inside the racing track on the station all 19 remaining podracers were suddenly sent down towards large track where stands full of cheering crowds could be heard.

"So it's the Boonta Eve Classic huh?" David muttered.

"Hello and welcome to the last race of the tournament, I'm Dax Gazaway and I will be announcing along with my co announcer Grek Thoran. Right here I'm looking at the many people who came to Tatooine to see this race and I see the racers are on the starting track." Dax announced.

"Yes, and I am grateful for this event Dax. Hey I see the first racer from the Black Sun, the Human pirate Drak Vergas, a sadistic pirate who has no sense of mercy." Grek said as the screens showed a human with black skin, black hair, and red cybernetic eyes.

"I see the racer from the Mandalorians Aliit Haaranovor." Dax said as the camera focused on Braydin who was out of his pod making a past inspection of his pod racer.

"And look at there, the crowd favorite tonight and chosen racer for the Mercenary group ORCA, Maxwell. Even though he is a racer he has asked us to not say his last name." Grek said as cheers roared to Max and his podracer.

"Coming from the planet Mandalore and representing the Death Watch, Vorzaha Tenau!" Dax said as Vorzaha sat in a Plug-G 927.

"Ladies and gentlemen, coming from planet Earth and hoping to bring the winnings to the Orion Federation, Felix! And would you look at that armor, it just screams 'I'm a badass' now doesn't it." Felix stood next to his Minas Iris podracer and gave the crowd a mock salute causing them to cheer louder.

"Coming from the planet Sanghelios, representing for their honor, Stas Morim!" Stas Morim adjusted his helmet which was modified to slide down a mask to cover his face so dust and other stuff don't hit his face if his shields aren't able to block them as he sat in his Covenant made podracer which almost looked like a CR-17 Incendia but colored green with the engines glowing blue while the energy conductor was also blue instead of purple.

"Now coming from all the way from Dxun, ladies and gentlemen, he is one of the very last of his kind and racing on behalf of the Mandalorian Neo Crusaders, it's Taleak Vatad!" The Neo Crusader sat in his pod which was a KV9T9-B Wasp and getting ready for the race.

"For the Sith Empire, it's their own merciless Mercenary Vakor Kenny. Not many is known about him but that armor just screams 'No Mercy'!" Vakor just gave the camera a stare before he looked to the front of the track.

"For the US as they call themselves, we have Colonel Striker. Doesn't talk much but actions speak louder than words." Striker just looked at the camera.

"The Covenant sends their own racer named Vor Sokamee." Vor, wore Ranger armor, and gave no heed to the camera as he sat in the pod of a purple podracer similar in appearance to the CR-17 Incendia.

"Next up is a pilot from the Holy Britannian Empire, the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi!" Suzaku focused mainly on the field.

"Oh what's this? A pilot from the Sabaoth Squadron, Craig in his custom KRT 410C." Craig just looked at the camera and gave a grin before focusing his attention on his controls.

"For the Fire Fly's we have Drea Gho." Drea was a red skinned Zeltron wearing white armor with goggles inside the pod of a Vesper Dux Ultra-3.

"The Raiders Wrath have sent out their own pilot, Riggs Tryu." Riggs was a Weequay in a yellow combat suit and sat in the pod of a Banshee-11.

"Now the X mercenary group has sent out their own racer, Jazz Dianah in the 910 Special." Jazz Dianah was a female Twi'lek with blue skin with a large X tattoo on her face wearing a purple combat armor.

"Well lookie here at the Rattataki racer from the Touchers, Ina Jura." Ina wore light brown armor as she sat in the pod of her podracer which was a BRE Block6 Tri-Ram.

"And here is the caller of the Storm Drummers, Shage!" Dax said with Shage being a dark skinned man wearing Heartless Pursuer armor in the pod of a Wellos and Allos 825.

"Oh, who is that right there? That's the pilot for the Chinese Federation named Yu Pi. Man that's a messed up name!" That caused many people to laugh or have some disgust on their faces. Yu sat in the pod of his TurboDyne 99-U.

"And finally we have the racer for the European Union is a pilot who calls himself the Blue Knight in that custom painted BL-37 Zephyr." David just smiled and gave the camera the thumbs up.

"And now the flags are making their way onto the track." Dax said before droids came walking out all of them holding flags showing different symbols with some being the symbols of their organizations.

One of those flags was the Orion Federation symbol which was the symbol of the Republic in SWTOR.

"Racers, start, your engines." Grek announced as the flag holding droids began making their way off of the race track.

"Anyone want to bet that one of them will get killed in the next ten minutes?" Alex asked.

"Are you kidding, I hope none of us gets killed just by watching!" Jarod said, now cured of his hangover.

The race began with the bottom left light flashing blue signaling all racers to shoot off passing the starting line.

As they raced through an opening called the Starlite Flats which was an easy stretch where aggressive racers jockeyed for strong starting positions which went to both Vakor and Shage. The racers finally line up and enter a curving canyon that cuts through the Waldo Flats. This opened up into the Mushroom Mesa, a rocky expanse dominated by immense bulbous rock formations. As they flew Shage tried to smash into Vakor who looked before slamming his pod into Shage's and causing him to slam into one of the passing stones where the right engine crashes and explodes sending the other engine flying out of control where it drags the pilot before crashing onto the ground and the pod crashed into the ground several times before stopping a few feet away.

"Oh, that had to hurt!" Dax announced as the racers reached the Metta Drop which lead towards a large opening full of craters called Ebe Crater Valley.

The racers navigated through the crater invested valley before they line up as they drew closer to the Notch of Beggars Canyon.

As they drew closer Drak had an evil smile as he took out a Thermal Detonator where he lets it fly and gets caught in the engine of Riggs podracer before exploding causing the pods engine to explode, causing Riggs to scream as his pod lost control and crashed into the left rock wall and exploded on contact.

"Shit, that asshole!" Felix growled as he flew past the remains, entering the Notch.

As they flew on, they passed the canyons hermit village until they exits the valley and onto a length of desert plains abutting the Dune Sea before they reached a canyon full of stones in the shape of arches called Arch Canyon where they were forced to maneuver through them which tested the skills of the pilots, most notably Suzaku, David, Vakor, Striker, and Felix.

They finally exit the Arch Canyon but enter another series of canyons such as canyons called The Whip, Jag Crag Gorge, and finally entering the subterranean Laguna Caves. As they flew they hear a growl followed by a roar causing all of them to look to see to their surprise a Krayt Dragon.

"Krayt Dragon!" Craig shouted as he flew past it before it smashed one of its legs down right on top of 910 Special, destroying it and killing its pilot instantly.

"Move!" Felix shouted as he took out his M6H Magnum and fired it, striking the Dragon in the eye, causing it to roar in pain as the other racers flew past.

"No one would have expected a Krayt Dragon to be in this cave at a time like this." Grek said surprised.

Striker flew past and got out in sixth place before gunfire is heard once they exit the caves into the Canyon Dune Turn.

"Well there is a group of Sand People on the ridge of this turn." Dax said.

They flew past before a shot from a Tusken struck the face of Stas causing him to flinch as his personal shields took the attack.

The racers continued on until they had to dodge the rocky obstacles in the Bindy Bend before entering the last stretch of canyon, which included the Coil, Jett's Chute, and the Corkscrew.

They exited the Corkscrew via the Devils Doorknob where they exit into the Hutt's Flat which was a broad featureless expanse that led back to the arena where they completed their first lap.

"And at the end of lap one is Vakor Kenny for the Sith Empire!" Dax announced.

The racers continued down for the second lap with Max in second place, Felix in third, David in fourth, Drak in fifth, Craig in sixth, Striker in seventh, and Stas in eighth.

As they entered the Mushroom Mesa where Striker moved up on Craig who tried to keep his distance but the TIE pods crept closer until he was right behind him before he flew towards the left and slammed into the racer sending it crashing into a stone mushroom and his pod exploded but thankfully Craig survived.

"Oh, and Sabaoth Squadron is out of the race folks." Dax announced.

The racers continued through the course making their way out of Beggars Canyon.

As they did Felix sees the Death Watch podracer zoom close before taking out a blaster.

"Oh, that son of a bitch!" Felix muttered as he quickly took out his Magnum and the two fired once with the blaster bolt striking Felix in the shoulder while the bullet struck the Death Watch racer in the face, right into his brain, killing him.

The podracer flew and since its racer was dead, crashed into one of the stone arches engulfing the pod in an explosion.

Suzaku saw this and wasn't sure what to feel as he continued flying through the obstacle course like race track.

The racers passed through before they got into Laguna Caves where they all moved to evade the Krayt Dragon again and they exit into the Canyon Dune Turn with Vakor still in the lead but Drak was in second while Striker was in third before a Tusken got a shot and struck Braydin in the chest piece but the armor protected him.

"OSIK! It's a good thing I'm wearing armor." Braydin said as he zoomed past.

The racers continued flying through the race track as they drew closer until they reached the starting grid.

"And at the end of the second lap is Vakor Kenny followed closely by Drak and Striker!" Dax announced.

"Come on guys." Alex muttered as he saw the racers zoom past.

"The others are behind, so it's all up to Striker." John said as he focused on the TIE Pod.

The three racers zoomed through the racer track until they reached Beggars Canyon where they tried to force one another into the side… and one of them was Striker being forced over onto the service ramp.

"Oh no, Striker's pushed onto the service ramp!" Dax announced.

"Why do I have a sense of déjà vu?" Chris muttered as he watched the race.

Suddenly the TIE Pod smashed through a block in the road where he flew up a ramp.

"Yep, déjà vu." Chris muttered.

Striker pressed several buttons and flipped several switches before he moved his controls as the racers zoomed under him… and he pressed forward as he drew closer to the track, ending up in first.

"And Strike enters the lead!" Grek announced.

"Amazing, a quick controlled thrust followed with a boost and he's back on course and in the lead!" Dax announced with the crowd cheering louder.

Striker zoomed in the lead with Vakor and Drak tied for second place as they exit into the Arch Canyon.

"I won't lose to you!" Drak shouted as he drew a blaster pistol and shot at a cable connecting the engine to Vakor's racer causing the plug to come undone and send his pod spinning before Drak shot at one of the TIE Pods left engine hitting something that causes the engine to smoke.

"*Cough cough* Bad idea!" Drak growled as he moved away from the smoke and took the lead as Striker tried to get the fire under control.

"Vakor is spinning out of control with both him and Striker in trouble!" Dax announced with Grek announcing "Drak takes the lead!"

"Damn Black Sun!" Chris growled as he clenches his fists in anger.

Striker pressed several buttons and flipped several switches which stops the flames but the racer began slowly down as Vakor got his racer under control as he grabbed an extending magnet.

Striker continued trying to get his racer back before he sees that it was good to speed up before he increased in speed, shooting into The Whip as he zoomed through the canyon he drew closer to Drak's pod racer as they entered the caves and passed the angry Krayt Dragon.

The two pods zoomed out and onto the Canyon Dune Turn as they zoomed through.

"You bastards! I'll show you the strength of the Black Suns!" Drak shouted as he fired his blaster pistol at the TIE Pod but the podracer evaded the bolts as they continued through until they exit unto the last stretch.

The two flew through the stretch neck and neck.

"You won't live after this!" Drak shouted as he aimed his blaster.

Drak fired his blaster with the bolts hitting the armor of the TIE Pod.

'This asshole is pissing me off!' Striker thought as the bolts struck his podracer.

"This is what happens to those who mess with the Black Sun!" Drak shouted as he fired only for a bullet to strike him from behind hitting him in the hand.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Drak shouted in pain.

"You don't mess with me." Vakor said, holding an M6H with an enhanced scope.

"Damn bastard!" Drak shouted before Striker slammed his podracer into Drak's with the TIE Pod damaging the Black Sun podracer.

"Shit!" Drak shouted before the engine the TIE Pod struck exploded causing the last engine to sail through the air with Drak screaming as it flew before crashing down into the ground and exploded.

Strike flew past the remains and sees Drak's remains with multiple pieces of metal sticking out of his corpse with a long pole stabbed through his head.

"You deserve that, scum." Striker said as he flew towards the arena with Vakor closing in behind him and passed the finish line with Vakor a yard behind him.

"And the winner is, Colonel Striker!" Dax announced and everyone cheered.

"Not bad Mitchell." Revan said to the US General.

"He's a skilled pilot." Mitchell said as he saw the racers teleported back.

Striker got out of his pod to see everyone getting out of theirs before they hear a ding getting their attention as they hear the hacker say **_"Congratulations to Colonel Striker. As you have won the race you will be given the data as I have said. And to all, you have, even though you expected something, shall receive random data and such."_**

**1 hour later**

Everyone moved to get ready to depart with the ships that the US use moved to get ready to depart.

Chris stood with the other Swords and Revan as they received the random data that the hacker promised.

"Alright we have verified the data… they're coordinates." Said a Federation crewman.

"Coordinates to where?" Chris asked.

"Coordinates to… an asteroid field at the edge of the Orion Arm?" The crewman said in confusion.

"Why would there be coordinates leading to the edge of the Orion Arm?" Alex asked.

"Maybe the coordinates lead to a space station." Jarod suggested.

"A space station that might have something important." Ben said.

"So our next stop will be the coordinates." Alex said.

"Let's get going because if we get going right now then we may be able to find something very important there." John said as he had a smile on his face.

"But first drop us off at the nearest Federation outpost. We don't want to freak the nation if I don't return after the race." Revan informed.

**Orion Arm edge**

**1 day later**

Floating in the middle of an asteroid field was a large space station which had the appearance of orb with a ring.

Entering the system was a fleet of 2 Venator-class star destroyers, 4 Geneva-class cruisers, 3 Consular-class cruisers 2 Arquitens-class light cruisers, 3 Acclamator-class assault ships, 2 Gage-class transports, 3 Marathon-class heavy cruisers, 1 Jupiter-class battlestar, 1 Orion-class heavy battlestar, 2 Valor-class cruisers, 4 Thranta-class corvettes, and 1 Harrower-class dreadnought.

On board one of the Arquitens-class light cruiser stood the Swords of Heaven as they looked out through the bridge to the space station.

"Look at that thing. It's as big as a moon." Said Commander Jet as he looked at the station.

"What is that ring?" Asked Commander Bly.

"We're about to find out." Ben said as six new ships entered the system.

"New contacts, Sith warships but their transmitting IFFs to that of the US." Said a crewman.

"And also the tails and wings have the flags of the US as well as identifications on the hull." Chris muttered as a Providence-class carrier flew towards the station and they could see numbers and letters painted on the side with the numbers being 01.

"The US did capture their ships." Jarod said with a small smirk.

"And they are approaching the station." Alex said as the US fleet of 3 Imperial II-class star destroyers, 7 Munificent-class star frigates, and 5 Providence-class carrier approached the station.

"Prepare the ship to dock with the station." John ordered.

"Yes sir." The helmsman responded.

The Arquitens-class and three Consular-class vessels approached the station before they docked.

Once docked the Swords of Heaven got out along with their commanders and soldiers where they go in to see a large grey room with blue lights… and hovering objects with no device helping them float.

"What the hell is this?" Rex asked as he looked at a floating object.

"Does this remind you of Halo?" Jarod asked as he looked to a door which mysteriously opened.

"You're not the only one." Chris answered as he readied his Morita.

"Have the men stay close to the trail, we don't know what is going on here." Ben said to Bly.

"Understood sir." Commander Bly said with a nod.

The group then began their journey deeper into the space station before they walk through a door where they walk into… a large room containing trees, grass, rivers, and land.

"Alright… it's a Shield World." Andrew muttered.

"You mean an artificial world where it's a dyson sphere with its own ecosystem to protect people from a galactic Weapon of Mass Destruction?" Asked Fordo.

"That's the one." Jarod answered before they see a floating platform approaching them before stopping in front of them.

The group got onto the platform but as it begins to move Jarod turns to the troopers who couldn't get on and said "Alright since there isn't enough room, I want you guys to just relax or look around to see what you can find."

After he said that the platform began moving and as they did the platform connected with another platform which held Striker, Alice, 4 Navy SEALs, Leila Malcal, Max and David Walker, May Greenfield, Kasumi Alder, Maximillian Thermidor, Berlioz, Akito, Braydin, Maeren, Dorothea, and Aiden in their Mandalorian armor.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jarod asked.

"When we won the race, this stations location was put up onto the data we won." Striker answered.

"And we just went along for the ride." Braydin said.

"These guys were our only ride since our ships got destroyed during the terrorist attack." David said while Kasumi smiled at seeing her brothers again.

"Why are they glaring at me like that?" Jarod asked as Aiden and Dorothea tilted their heads downwards to making it look like they were glaring at him.

"Because you stuck us in a closet, in our underwear, and cuffed us together." Aiden growled.

"And you also took my blaster pistols but thankfully gave them to Shae." Braydin said.

"Sorry guys, it was the drugs." Jarod said.

"Yeah, and also the way you caused chaos." Alex muttered with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey just be glad it was only one glass." John muttered to Alex who nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, I'll understand that." Braydin said with a nod.

The platforms continued to move until they reached a large tower that had the appearance of a pyramid with four towers on the corners and a tower on the tip with the center tower having six points around it pointing upwards and to the center with a blue glowing orb.

"So that's our destination." Rex muttered as the platform entered a passage before stopping in the middle of a large room before floating upwards where the ascent continued for the next few minutes until they reached a large room.

The now larger group made their way through halls until they reach a room where there were multiple monitors all over the place with what looked like Forerunner Sentinels floating around.

"What is this place?" Alex asked as he saw the Sentinels floating around.

"This is my tower." A voice said getting their attention to see a man in his early forties with brown hair, brown eyes, and a friendly look on his face wearing what looked like light armor.

"I must say it is nice to meet you all, but it appears that not everyone made it." The man said with the last part in sadness.

"What is the reason for bringing us here?" Alex asked.

"Oh Alex, up to the point." The man said surprising them.

"How do you know my name?" Alex growled.

"Well your name wasn't on the data that my AI took that's for sure." The man said with a smile.

"AI?!" Braydin muttered.

"That would explain how he was able to hack the files so quickly." John muttered as he puts a hand to where his chin is.

"Yeah it does." David said with a nod.

"But that doesn't explain who you are." Chris said.

"Oh come now, who do I look like to you?" The man asked.

"Not a clue." Was the collective response from everyone, causing the man to face fault before standing up with a glum look on his face.

"Oh come now, you don't recognize me? I mean my name is Jarod Walker." The man said surprising them once again while those from the E.U. just had confused looks on their faces.

"I call bullshit!" Jarod shouted.

"Oh but I am. I come from the same timeline as the person you know as the Strike Ronin." The so called future Jarod said.

"Then you better start explaining what your reason for doing this is" Chris started before aiming his rifle at the future Jarod's face "before I put a bullet right between your-"

"Oh dear…" Future Jarod said at the sight of the weapon before his eyes rolled to the back of his head before he fell onto his back… fainting.

"What the hell was that?" Jarod muttered.

**15 minutes later**

After a few minutes the alternate Jarod was back up and walking with the others keeping their weapons on their backs.

"Alright, explain to us everything." Chris said.

"Well for starters I like my brother the Strike Ronin, am from an alternate future where things are far more different than what you are used to here." Alternate Jarod said with an accent that everyone took notice of, including Jarod.

"And unlike Jarod who is somewhat a mad scientist with his stuff and a battle born soldier you are…" John trailed off.

"I was an accountant during the war and a mostly well-known pacifist in my timeline." Alternate Jarod said with a proud tone while the current Jarod had a look of pure horror.

"Wow, look at what you would have become." Andrew muttered.

"I… would have been a pacifist?" Current Jarod muttered.

"So you were nothing more than a weak desk attendant?" John asked jokingly.

"Right on the mark." Alternate Jarod said.

"Oh." John muttered with a surprised look… while Jarod was in the corner drawing circles with his finger as a storm cloud loomed over his head.

"I almost became a loser?" Current Jarod muttered.

"Is uh, everything alright with him?" Alternate Jarod asked in confusion.

"He'll be fine." Alex answered.

"Anyway can you explain what happened in your timeline because the Strike Ronin was a little vague?" Chris said.

"Ah, my brother was like that for years now. Ever since everyone was killed and he got an MVS sword stabbed through his chest." Alternate Jarod said.

"What?" Alex muttered.

"Can you tell us how everyone was different from your timeline that they were from here?" Chris asked.

"Oh well from me you already know I'm a full pacifist." Alternate Jarod said.

"A weakling." Jarod muttered.

"The Strike Ronin was a silent lone wolf who did everything to make sure people were safe. Alex was a sadistic interrogator who took joy in torturing his victims, mostly the women." Jarod said with Alex widening his eyes in horror.

"I would have become that?" Alex asked.

"Though it was mostly because True Patriots killed your family and took you away where they forced you to do horrible things but it seems here you weren't taken." Alternate Jarod said.

"I would have been a torturer?" Alex muttered.

"For John, he would have turned into an assassin where he would kill an entire family to finish the job." Alternate Jarod said causing John to widen his eyes.

"I was a murderer for hire?" John asked.

"Yes you were." Alternate Jarod said causing John to lean on a railing that came from the ground.

"For Andrew he would have become a merciless fighter who killed anyone that got in his way." Alternate Jarod said causing Andrew to blink in surprise and worry.

"But thankfully it seems this Andrew isn't the merciless killing type." Alternate Jarod pointed out with a happy tone.

"For Josh, he would have been a cripple from the neck down." Alternate Jarod said making Josh take a step back.

"Are you saying that I would become a liability?" Josh asked.

"Yep." Alternate Jarod answered before he looked towards Ben and said "Ben would have become highly undependable because he was abusive to everyone around him, including to Arturia." Alternate Jarod said causing Ben to have a concerned look while Arturia manifested next to him and gave him a hug.

"Alyssa would have been an assassin since her parents got killed, and she would have done A LOT of things that I'd rather forget." Alternate Jarod said causing Alyssa to stumble slightly.

"For Chris, he would be consumed by his inner demon and kill everyone he ever cared about and enslaved many more." Alternate Jarod said.

"What about the others?" Josh asked.

"Well Braydin would have become a mercenary with morals, Aiden would have become a fighter pilot, Jacob became a merciless mercenary who enjoyed killing, Kasumi is dead, David becomes a hated merc, and Lenalee is dead." Alternate Jarod explained.

"Woah, heavy." Jarod muttered as he leaned against a wall.

"So is there anything else you want to know?" Alternate Jarod said as he turned around and began walking away from the group as a door formed before he gestured them to follow him.

"Just wanting to know what the hell was with all that crap about the data." Kallen said as she looked around while slightly touching the shaft of Gae Bolg.

"The AI doing what he wanted again. This is actually the seventeenth time that he's done something like this." Alternate Jarod said as they walked through a hall… until they go into a large room where there were large suits of armor which had the appearance of Section 8 USIF Powered Assault Armor and ARM Powered Assault Armor in different variants.

"What in the world." Alex said looking at the armor.

"Powered Assault Armor. Made to be used for regular soldiers. My brother and I developed them as a way to protect soldiers. I may be a pacifist but I still cared for the soldiers." Alternate Jarod answered.

"So you have armor to be used by soldiers even though you are a pacifist? You god damn hypocrite." Jarod said.

"Yes I know that it is a bit hypocritical but this is a different time." Alternate Jarod answered.

"He is right, times are changing." Alex said looking around.

"That's just the armor but I have something for the Sword of Justice and his friend." Alternate Jarod said as they walk through a large door where they enter a room where inside was a container filled with liquid with a figure but the figure was covered by a mist so they couldn't see who it was but they were able to tell that the gender was female.

"What is this?" Ben asked as he looked at it.

"Why don't you take a look?" Alternate Jarod said as he held his hands behind his back.

Ben gave alternate Jarod a look before he approached the container and wiped away some mist but what he saw made his eyes widen in surprise because inside was a familiar woman with blonde hair and likely green eyes behind closed eye lids.

This figure was Arturia Pendragon.

"What the hell is this?!" Ben growled as he glared at alternate Jarod.

"It's an empty shell. It was a creation by me and my brother for your friend. Since she is mostly a spirit bounded to the sword it was thought that why not give her a real body of her own. And this is what we reached after failure after failure with this being the one and true success." Alternate Jarod said as he walked to a control console.

"So you created a body for Arturia to bond with so she can actually live instead of being a soul stuck to a sword?" Ben asked.

"Why yes. With this she can live like an actual human, she can feel, she can even bear children." Alternate Jarod said causing Ben and Arturia to widen their eyes in surprise.

"So she would be an actual human?" Ben asked.

"Yes, she would truly be a human being." Alternate Jarod said with a smile on his face.

"How long would the procedure take?" Arturia asked curiously.

"It would usually take about ten minutes." Alternate Jarod answered.

"Can it begin right now?" Arturia asked.

"It can." Alternate Jarod answered before raising an eyebrow in confusion and said "Why do you ask?"

"I wish to undergo the process." Arturia said getting everyone to look at her in surprise.

"Saber, are you sure?" Ben asked in concern.

"I want to do this. I want to live as an actual human." Arturia said before she placed a hand to her heart with a light blush as she said "I want to actually be able to bear a child."

"Arturia…" Ben whispered.

"What time do you wish to begin?" Alternate Jarod asked.

"Right now." Arturia said with determination.

"Then let us get ready." Alternate Jarod said before he looked at the group and said "The only people that should be hear shall be me, miss Arturia, and Ben."

"And what do you expect us to do while you do this?" Alex asked.

"I'll have my AI take you to the next area for you to see." Alternate Jarod said before a drone appeared with the appearance of a Sentinel but with a white light instead of a blue with a red center.

"Now if you'll follow me you douchebags we can begin." The Sentinel said as it flew away… causing everyone to look alternate Jarod.

"He has the same personality as Alpha from Red vs. Blue." Alternate Jarod said causing them to shake their heads before making their way following the AI.

"So what needs to be done before the procedure?" Arturia asked.

"Well the thing is that in order for the procedure to commence you need to be in a similar tank to this one and with no article of clothes." Alternate Jarod said as he pressed multiple buttons before a slot opens and another tank came up filled with liquid.

"And why would she need to be naked?" Ben asked.

"Well what me and my brother have been able to learn is that clothing of any kind has the property of preventing the connection needed for the spirit to connect with the body." Alternate Jarod answered.

"No other way?" Ben asked.

"No other way." Alternate Jarod answered.

**Rest of the group**

"And if you look to your left you'll see the new ships that we have been making." Said the AI as the drone it was in floated up towards a window where everyone walked towards it to see to their surprise a large fleet of multiple ships with those ships being Musaka-class, Rewloola-class, Gwadan-class, Sadalahn-class, Uraga-class, Guantanamo-class, Northampton-class, Macross Quarter-class, and even a few Ptolemaios II-class ships.

"You've had all these ships?" Alex asked.

"Well yeah. This part of the system is filled with mineral rich asteroids that we use to make the metals and in turn make the ships and fighters." The AI said as if stating a fact.

"So you have an infinite supply of metal to use to create all of these ships?" John asked.

"And weapons." Said the AI as it flew off to the side.

"What type of weapons?" Alex asked.

"Mostly just rifles, heavy weapons, side arms, and explosives." The AI explained.

"And just how powerful are these weapons?" Jarod asked curiously.

"Just the power of regular hand held weapons but with a bit more kick." Answered the AI.

"Are they for those pieces of armor?" Andrew asked as they enter a room where they see racks of weapons.

"Yes they are." The AI answered as it flew through the room.

"Why would you guys make these?" Jarod asked.

"Well mostly to prevent the past from repeating itself." Answered the AI.

"What do you mean by that?" Chris asked.

"Moving on!" The AI said flying off down through a doorway to another room.

"They are hiding something." Alex stated as he crossed his arms over his armored chest.

"Even a fool can see that." Jarod said with a nod.

**Alternate Jarod, Arturia, and Ben**

"Alright are you ready?" Asked alternate Jarod as he pressed several buttons.

"Yes." Arturia answered as she stood in an empty tinted tube, naked as the day she was born with her hair down.

"Are you sure this will work?" Ben asked in concern.

"I'm am positively sure that it will work." Alternate Jarod answered as he flicked a switch and the tube began to be filled with liquid.

"The liquid will be cold because it needed to be frozen in order for it to be able to work." Alternate Jarod said.

"Anything else I should know?"

"The liquid is able to produce oxygen so you can breathe it in but it will taste strange. Also you might feel some pain but just bear with it for a while." Alternate Jarod said as the liquid reached her stomach.

"I appreciate the warning." Arturia said once the liquid reached her breasts and she shivered due to how cold it was.

Half a minute later and the entire tube was filled with the liquid and a pylon rose in between the two tubes.

"Alright, simulations have been run and have success. No negative effects seen… Tube A contains the empty body while Tube B contains the soul. Now beginning connection." Alternate Jarod said before the pylon began sparking and then the bolts increased with them touching the two tubes as the two tubes began spinning around the pylon.

"Hey, when she goes into the body, what will happen to Excalibur?" Ben asked.

"The Sword will be split in two but will still retain its power even though there will be two Excalibur's they will still be the same." Alternate Jarod answered before he sees a red light.

"No, no, no, no!" Alternate Jarod shouted as sparks shot from the pylon.

"What's happening?!" Ben asked on concern.

"An anomaly has been detected! It's messing up the connection!" Alternate Jarod said in worry as the pylon exploded in sparks and smoke with the tubs being covered by smoke.

"Arturia!" Ben shouted as he runs towards the tubes as a tube stopped in front of Ben.

"Open this up!" Ben shouted.

"I can't! That's tube A and the liquid isn't being released!" Alternate Jarod said.

"Then open tube B!" Ben shouted.

"I'm doing that right now so please stop yelling." Alternate Jarod said as the tube opens with the tube empty of liquid… and of body.

"Where's Arturia?" Ben asked.

"If she's not there…" Alternate Jarod said as he opened tube A with the liquid spilling out and the body falls to the ground.

Ben slowly approached the body before she sat up coughing violently as she spits out the liquid.

"Arturia!" Ben said in worry as alternate Jarod grabbed a towel from a hidden towel rack and hands it to Ben who took it and wrapped it around Arturia as she shivered from the cold liquid.

"Ben?" Arturia whispered as she shivered.

"I'm here… it worked." Ben said with a small smile.

"I, have a real body?" Arturia asked as she touched her arms before moving towards her chest where her heart is… and felt her own heart beat.

"I… I have my own body." Arturia said with tears in her eyes.

"You're human again." Ben said with a bigger smile before Arturia wrapped her arms over his shoulders and brought him close and planted her lips to his with the towel falling off.

Ben just responded by wrapping his arms around her and returning the kiss.

"Well, I shall take my leave." Alternate Jarod said as he walked out of the room, leaving the couple as they made out.

**With the other Swords and the AI**

The group made their way out of the motor pool and into a large garden.

"And this is the garden where my master likes to rest and enjoy the surroundings." Said the AI.

"I never expected a place like this." Kallen said looking around as a butterfly flew past.

"Well my master came her to meditate at times." Said the AI.

"Wait, who was your master?" Chris asked.

"He was Dexter Walker." Answered the AI which surprised many but more specifically his siblings.

"Never thought that the Strike Ronin would come to a place like this to meditate." John whispered as he looked around the tranquil garden.

"I would." Kallen whispered before taking a deep breath at the calm because she felt that her worries were being pulled away.

"It has a calming effect." Kallen whispered as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face, letting herself get bathed by the artificial sun.

"Hey guys guess who has an actual human body!" Ben called as he and alternate Jarod arrived with a fully dressed Arturia who was dressed in a white with black dress which revealed her back down to her mid back with some armor on her hips, greaves, and gauntlets with her hair instead of a bun was in a pony-tail using a black bow. This was her Saber Lily outfit.

"Wow." Chris muttered.

"Now that is beautiful!" May gushed.

"Where did she get the dress?" Jarod asked.

"Oh, I had some of the drones make it for her." Alternate Jarod answered.

"What do you all think?" Arturia asked curiously and gave them a spin with a small smile on her face.

"It looks good on you." Kallen answered with a smile.

"And I think she looks beautiful." Ben said and Arturia gave him a smile with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Shall we continue with the tour?" Alternate Jarod asked.

"Sure." Braydin answered as he took the lead.

The group walked through a hall where they pass nothing but steel until they reached a large hanger where what they saw that sat in the hanger were multiple fighter jets but these jets… were Variable Fighters.

"Are these Variable Fighters?" Ben asked.

"Yes, these are Variable Fighters." Answered alternate Jarod.

"Yep. They are like your VF-19 Excalibur's." Alternate Jarod said as a Sentinel with a blue eye flying up to him and handing him a data pad which he took and handed towards Striker.

"VF-1 Valkyries, VF-11 Thunderbolts, VF-5000 Mirages, VF-17 Nightmares, VF-22 Sturmvogel IIs, VF-2J Icarus's, and one VF-30 Chronos." Striker said looking at the list.

"What's with those many Valkyrie's?" Jarod asked.

"Well you can't have one fighter all the time." Alternate Jarod answered with a smile plastered on his face.

"He has a point there. I mean the US military has multiple types of aircraft and vehicles." Striker answered as he saw Sentinels working on the Variable Fighters in the hanger.

"So what are you going to do with them?" Striker asked as he hands alternate Jarod the data pad.

"Oh I plan on giving them both to the UN and the Orion Federation." Alternate Jarod answered with a smile as he held his hands behind his back.

"Seriously? You're giving us these Valkyries?" Alex asked surprised.

"Well why wouldn't I? You only have the VF-19 Excalibur's as your Variable Fighters and if I remember the Sith have the SV-51s as their current Variable Fighter and are likely making different models like with mobile suits." Alternate Jarod said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He has a point there." Alex said pointing towards the rows of Valkyries.

"I can have drones begin loading the Valkyries loaded up onto your ships right now if you want." Alternate Jarod said as he looked out towards the VF-30.

"But that VF-30… was built for Chris." When the alternate Jarod said that Chris had a surprised look on his face as he turned his face towards the VF-30 Chronos which was painted white and blue.

"This plane… is mine?" Chris asked dumbstruck.

"Yep. My brother wanted it built for you when you were ready to fly it." Alternate Jarod answered truthfully with a smile plastered on his face.

"Why would he do that?" Chris asked in confusion.

"Well no one can tell what my brother is thinking from time to time because of his personality and that little 'no trust' way of thinking." Alternate Jarod said.

"No trust?" Jarod asked in confusion.

"My version of Dexter trust no one after he was put into the hospital with multiple wounds and an MVS sword stabbed through his chest when he was led into a trap with his own best friend stabbing him in the back with said MVS." Alternate Jarod answered with a solemn look on his face.

"So you're saying that your Dexter began not trusting everyone after he was almost killed?" Chris asked in confusion.

"Exactly what I'm saying." Alternate Jarod said truthfully.

"It's a good thing our Dexter doesn't have a no trust problem unlike the Strike Ronin." Andrew said as he popped his neck.

"Well let's get going because we have two more places to go before we end the tour and get the stuff loaded." Alternate Jarod said as he and the AI left.

"And what would these places be?" Alex asked as the group moved to follow the older version of Jarod.

"It would be the secondary hanger and the motor pool." Alternate Jarod said as he made his way towards a doorway.

"What's in the secondary hanger?" Alex whispered.

"Likely more fighters or mobile suits." Jarod muttered as they followed both his alternate future self and the AI.

"The large group made their way through long halls and over rivers and lakes filled with actual fish and sea creatures. There were even some Dolphins in a large lake.

"How is this place holding an actual ecosystem?" Current Jarod muttered.

"My brother found this station and discreetly brought animals from Earth here. It was a hard process but worth it in the end." Alternate Jarod answered as he kept walking forward.

"So the Strike Ronin just found this station and brought all these animals here? For what?" Chris asked.

"This station has the ability to travel through time and space so in a sense, this station is one of the ways that he was able to travel back to your time and alter your futures. And thanks to him, you still have your sister, and everyone isn't as bad as my dimensions versions of you." Alternate Jarod answered as he entered through a doorway leading into a large hanger where what they saw were multiple Knightmare Frames.

The first Knightmare had the body of a Glasgow but the head looked closely to a Strike Daggers head but with a green visor and it also had two tubes on its shoulders which looked to be able to contain rockets.

The second Knightmare had the body of a Sutherland but with the head that looked like a phase one Clone Troopers helmet, and it had two tubes on the shoulders much like the first Knightmare which held rockets but the other addition were two slots on the hips which looked to hold daggers or beam sabers.

The third Knightmare had the body of a Gloucester but with the head of a CGUE and with two tubes on each shoulder for rockets, and slots on the hips for beam sabers along with sheaths for MVS swords.

The fourth Knightmare had the appearance of Panzer-Hummel Knightmare Frames but the two cone like heads were replaced with what looked like orbs with a glass on each orb with two tubes on the shoulders of the Knightmare containing rockets, and a flight pack on its back.

The fifth Knightmare had the appearance of a Gekka but the shoulders were more rounded and the head looked like a GM II.

The sixth Knightmare had the body of the Lancelot but with round shoulders, and the head had the appearance of an Astray but with blue eyes.

The seventh Knightmare had the appearance of an Alexander but it had curved shoulders, and the head looked the same save for the face which at a T visor on its face.

The last Knightmare had the appearance of Britannia's experimental transformable Knightmare Frame called the Bradford but it's head looked like a Delta Plus.

"Knightmares?" Kallen whispered.

"There are a lot of them." Leila muttered as she looked at the many Knightmare Frames.

"Yes, I believe you had the keys." Alternate Jarod said causing Chris to take out the large key-chain holding the multiple Knightmare keys.

"There are twenty seven keys and there are only eight Knightmares." Jarod said.

"Well that's because these Knightmares are just the mass produced models. The rest were taken to Strangereal by the Strike Ronin." Alternate Jarod said as he looked towards the Knightmares.

"Just how many are there?" Kallen asked curiously.

"I really don't know how many machines were made because my brother had that trust no one thing going on." Alternate Jarod answered truthfully.

"Well there are only thirteen different Knightmare keys here so the Strike Ronin gave me these keys for this time." Chris muttered.

"Wait, the other Knightmares are on Strangereal?" Alex asked.

"Yes, why?" Alternate Jarod asked curiously.

"Well mostly because then we would have to deal with both the Sith Empire, the many nations on Strangereal and trying to find them in one piece." Current Jarod muttered with a deadpan expression.

"Oh. Well that's not good." Alternate Jarod said in an overwhelmed voice.

"Hey what was the last thing you wanted to show us?" Alex asked curiously.

"Well the last location is actually a mobile suit hanger." Alternate Jarod said.

"A mobile suit hanger?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, there are only a few mobile suits in there." Alternate Jarod said with a smile on his face.

"Just how many mobile suits are in that hanger?" John asked curiously.

"Oh there's actually only two mobile suits at the moment." Alternate Jarod answered with the smile still present.

"Why would you only have two mobile suits in a mobile suit hanger?" Alex asked in confusion.

"My brother made them and asked that I kept them there until a specific date but he took a third model towards Strangereal." Alternate Jarod answered truthfully.

"Why would the Strike Ronin do something like this?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Hey even I am confused but remember what his personality is." Alternate Jarod answered as he made his way out of the Knightmare hanger.

"What do you think we'll find in this hanger?" Alex asked in confusion as they walked through a metal hallway.

"Probably Gundam type mobile suits." John said before they stop when they see a platform.

"Well this isn't right." Alternate Jarod said as he looked around.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked confused.

"Well there is supposed to be transport to take us towards the mobile suit hanger." Alternate Jarod answered before the AI looked at the group.

"Ooh… I might have something to do with that." Said the AI in a guilty tone.

"What did you do?" Alternate Jarod asked as he gave the AI controlled Sentinel a suspicious glare.

"I may have shut down platforms in this very area of the station." Answered the AI.

"Why would you do that?" Alternate Jarod asked.

"You asked me to do maintenance for the platforms since the platforms in this area keep falling down towards the ground and or exploding." The AI answered.

"Great so we're walking…" Alternate Jarod groaned before he said "Just what else will happen?"

"Sir we have a problem!" Shouted a voice in Strikers communicator.

"Report." Striker said into his comm.

"Sir we're picking up a large fleet of Sith warships." Sai the US sensor operator on board a US controlled Sith warship.

"Can you verify the classes they have?" Alex asked since he and almost everyone else heard that.

"We have verified 11 Imperial II-class star destroyers, 12 Laurasia-class frigates, 8 Interdictor-class cruisers, 4 Interdictor-class star destroyers, 12 Munificent-class star frigates, 6 Recusant-class light destroyers, 5 Providence-class carrier/destroyer, 5 Lucrehulk-class battleships, 10 Lupus-class missile frigates, 11 red CRS-class light cruisers, 9 red CCS-class battlecruisers, 6 red CPV-class heavy destroyers, 3 red ORS-class heavy cruisers, and 2 red CAS-class assault carriers." Said the operator.

"Shit that's exactly 104 warships." John said.

"How did they find us?" Current Jarod asked on confusion.

"Um, well…" Alternate Jarod said getting everyone to look at him.

"You brought them here didn't you?" The Swords of Heaven stated as they looked at the future alternate self of Jarod with deadpanned expressions.

"Well… yes." Alternate Jarod answered.

"You are the worst type of person to be related to." Current Jarod muttered as he gave his alternate future self a glare.

"We need to get moving right now!" Alex said.

"The asteroid field should provide some cover. I suggest you get your ships into the asteroids as soon as possible." Alternate Jarod suggested.

"Thanks for the suggestion. We need to move!" Alex said before they began running back through the way they came from.

**Providence-class carrier/destroyer ****_Recurrence_**

"Whoever gave us the coordinates was very helpful." Darth Oculus said as he stood on the ships bridge along with Darth Imperius, Darth Marr, Darth Mundus, and even members of Britannia's Knights of Round, mostly Suzaku Kururugi, and Gino Weinberg.

"What is that place?" Gino asked curiously.

"That is likely a dyson sphere. A world where the ecosystem is on the inside instead of the outside." Imperius suggested.

"Sir, the enemy fleet is moving into the asteroid field." Said an OOM pilot droid.

"Likely trying to find cover from our ships." Mundus said.

"Have all ships deploy mobile suits and fighters. Once that is done have all ships move in where once we are close deploy the transports and ground forces." Darth Marr ordered.

"I'm actually surprised that your emperor would allow you two to come here just for the data that is here." Darth Imperius said.

"The Emperor believed that what the data has would likely threaten the empire so we are here to make sure that it is either reclaimed of destroyed." Suzaku said as he looked at the Sith lord in the glowing visor.

"Good answers Sir Suzaku." Said Darth Oculus with an approving tone.

"First wave of fighters and mobile suits have been deployed sir." Said an OOM pilot droid.

"Move the fleet in and open fire once you have a clear shot but make sure not to damage the station." Darth Imperius ordered as he looked at the Federation fleet entering the asteroid field.

**Forerunner station**

"The enemy has deployed their first wave of fighters and mobile suits." Said a US operator.

"I'm detecting 40 Vulture droids, 30 TIE Fighters, 30 TIE Interceptor, 30 Scarab fighters, 25 Seraphs, 40 Space Banshees, 30 Gafrans, 40 Hellions, 10 Zedas, and 30 Droid tri fighters." Said a clone operator of a Venator-class star destroyer.

"Launch the alert fighters and mobile suits!" Alex ordered.

"Sir they outnumber us ten to two!" Said the captain of the Harrower-class dreadnought.

"Actually, we might stand a chance." Jarod said as he looked at the group with a smile.

"How soon do you think it will take to get crewmen and pilots over here?" Alex asked.

"The closest station is ten minutes away via Fold space so it should take about forty five minutes sir." Said the captain.

"How many ships do you have read?" Current Jarod asked his alternate self.

"There are actually only 5 Musaka-class, 4 Rewloola-class, 2 Gwadan-class, 2 Sadalahn-class, 2 Uraga-class, 2 Guantanamo-class, 5 Northampton-class, 3 Macross Quarter-class, and 2 Ptolemaios II-class ships right now." Alternate Jarod answered.

"What about the Valkyries? How many of those do you have?" John asked.

"There are 20 VF-1 Valkyries, 20 VF-11 Thunderbolts, 25 VF-5000 Mirages, 14 VF-17 Nightmares, 16 VF-22 Sturmvogel IIs, 9 VF-2J Icarus's, and only one VF-30 Chronos." Alternate Jarod answered.

"Then get a message and have them get everyone ready to get over here." Alex said to the captain.

"Understood!" Said the captain.

"I have some ships with extra crew who weren't give ships to crew or planes to fly but I can have them over here in two minutes if it helps." Striker offered.

"Thanks, we're going to need all the help we can get." Alex said to the US ODST.

**Space**

The approaching Sith fighters flew through the open space as the Federation and US fleet deploy their units with the Federation deploying 20 X-Wings, 15 A-Wings, 10 N-1 starfighters, 14 F-61 Tridents, 10 SX3 System Alliance Interceptors, 14 Viper Mk IIs, 22 Viper Mk VIIs, 8 Astrays, 9 Jegans, 7 Strike Daggers, 6 GINN's, 5 CGUE's, 6 Delta Plus's, and 10 Windams.

"Let's hope they can hold them off until reinforcements arrive." Alex muttered as he leaned towards a window which looked out into space showing the approaching Sith fleet.

"Sir we've got transports departing from the Sith fleet!" Said a clone operator on a Consular-class cruiser.

**Interior**

"What type of ships are we looking at?" Chris asked.

"We've got 46 C-9979 landing craft, 15 Y-85 Titan dropships, 24 Imperial transports, 32 Imperial Loader Shuttles, and multiple dropships on approach with an escort of multiple TIE fighters and Hellion mobile suits." Said the clone "Wait we're now picking up 9 Trade Federation Troop Transports, 12 Trade Federation Freighters, 8 Trade Federation Super Freighters, and 7 Hardcell-class interstellar transports!"

"Have the Acclamator approach the station!" Alex ordered.

"I have a way where you can get the ships into the station." Alternate Jarod offered.

"That would be very helpful." Andrew said.

"I have some transports at the edge of the system that I can bring in if you want." Striker said.

"Go ahead, we're going to need all the help we can get." Alex said.

Striker nods his head before he walks off putting his hand to the side of his helmet and began talking into it.

**Space**

The three Acclamators-class and two Gage-class vessels flew towards the station where a large hole opens and the five vessels flew through the opening and towards a large open field.

Once the Acclamators landed they began deploying their units which complied of 24,000 Clone troopers 24,000 Federation troopers, 24 AT-TE's, 32 AT-XT's, 26 HAVw A6 Juggernaut's, 32 AT-AP's, 28 AT-OT's, 18 A7 Anti-vehicle Artillery Cannons, 24 Scorpion tanks, 22 Wolverines, 12 Cobra's, 26 Tieren Ground Types, 16 TFA-2 ZuOOT's, 12 TFA-4DE, 18 Federation captured Sutherlands, 12 Federation captured Gloucesters, 1 Alexander, 28 BuCUE's, the Redeemer, Merrygate, Nine Ball, Oracle, Unsung, and the Supplice.

"Alright boys let's move!" Rex shouted as Clone troopers and Federation troopers ran through the open plain with the vehicles and mobile suits moved around.

"May and I will provide assistance to the fleet in space." Max said as he powered up the Redeemer.

"Sir, more ships incoming!" Said a clone trooper in phase II armor with the 501st colors.

Rex looks up to see several ships coming in but they 25 Trade Federation Freighters and 20 Trade Federation Super Freighters with all of them bearing the numbers, names, and flag of the United States.

"All units be ready for US forces!" Rex shouted as he takes his helmet off once the transports land and out came US vehicles and soldiers along with US acquired Knightmares.

"Captain Rex, I am Major Alexander Daniels! I am under the command of Colonel Striker." Said a US Marine with an M-4 Carbine with a grip and a Reflex Sight.

"Let's hope we can hold the Sith off until more help arrives." Rex said before he puts his helmet on as a Humvee drove up.

"Hop in and we'll give you a lift to our destination." Daniels said as he got into the Humvee with Rex following suit.

"All units move out!" David ordered as he made the Oracle move its hand in a way telling everyone to begin moving before the Oracle began hovering towards its destination along with the other Armored Cores.

**_Recurrence _****bridge**

The Sith fleet approaches but keeps their distance.

"Sir we have a way of entry into the station." Said an OOM pilot droid.

"Show us." Imperius ordered and the droid did just that showing a port where it was big enough for the entire Sith invasion force.

The droid pulled up an image showing an opening which was about two kilometers in length.

"Is there a way of getting in?" Imperius asked.

"Yes sir but you will need a mobile suit in order to open it." The droid replied.

"I'll go down." Imperius said before looking at the two Knights of Round.

"You two should get ready for the landing." Imperius said before he walks off.

"Alright." Gino said as he walks off with Suzaku following.

"Do you think it is still up?" Mundus asked.

"It will fail in a few hours but when it does… he will die by his mobile suit." Oculus said with a grin unaware that Radec was listening in.

Ten minutes later a Ghirarga and one Imperial Loader Shuttle flew through space just as the two sides of the US and Federation clash against the Sith Empire.

The Ghirarga approached the portal and saw a device which the Ghirarga placed its hand onto it before energy moved from the hand into the device where five minutes later the large portal opens and every Sith transport ship and their escorts flew through the opening and into the station.

The Ghirarga flew in after the transports as the Sith warships began opening fire with the US and Orion Federation fleets returning fire.

**Station interior**

**Federation side**

The Orion Federation deployed units were moving around and prepared for the arrival of the Sith Empire.

"alright get the cannons ready!" Bly ordered as he gestured where the artillery was supposed to be placed.

"Sir we have Knightmares!" Said a Clone trooper in phase I armor with no markings as a Knightmare came in being carried by four Sentinels.

"Isn't that one of the prototype Knightmares that the guy made for us?" Asked a Federation trooper in Havoc Squad armor.

"It is designated as the Sky Knight. It is one of many prototypes. The second prototype is being transported here as we speak." Said the lead Sentinel.

"Just how many are there?" Bly asked curiously.

"There are five models." Answered the Sentinel as the Knightmare was set onto the ground as four more Sentinels arrived with another Knightmare.

"Where are the other three?" Rex Fordo asked.

"On the planet Strangereal." Answered the Sentinel.

"Great, what will happen next?" Rex muttered before they hear the roar of engines and looked to see Sith transports descending from the sky.

"That is a lot of soldiers." Muttered a Clone trooper.

"This must be an entire invasion fleet over there. Britannia might assist them in this too." Muttered a Clone trooper.

"Then let's get ready men! Come on let's go!" Bly shouted and the soldiers began getting to work to get ready for the Sith and probably some Britannian forces that could attack any moment.

**Sith landing zone**

The vehicles that arrived began deploying their ground units ranging from with multiple Sith soldiers being deployed along with soldiers and weapons.

The Ghirarga and an Imperial Loader Shuttle flew down with the shuttle dropping off its container where the hatch opens and when the hatch opens it reveals 5 Britannian Knightmares with two of them being the Lancelot and Gino's personal Knightmare the Tristan.

The Lancelot slid out armed with its VARIS rifle and its Float system while the Tristan at the moment had no armaments that could be seen.

"So this is a dyson sphere? Looks like I'm on a real world instead of inside it." Gino said as he looked around.

"All units move out and prepare to engage the enemy!" Imperius ordered as the Sith transports deployed their own units which consists of 10290, B1 battle droids, 80192 B2 Super battle droids, 2030 Dwarf Spider droids, 1928 Droideka's, 14,920 Sith troopers, 14,820 Stormtroopers, 28 Spider Walkers, 32 IG-227 Hailfire droids, 30 All Terrain Defense Pods, 30 Imperial AT-AT's, 20 Armored Assault Tanks, 36 Sith Empire Imperial walkers, 42 Ground Armored Tanks, 38 NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcers, 32 Imperial Assault Tanks, 30 Armored Personnel Carrier, 22 XR-85 Tank droids, 32 AT-STs, 21 Wraiths, 19 Scarabs, 53 Sutherlands, 38 Gloucesters, and 26 Liverpools.

"Let's get moving." Imperius said as the Ghirarga landed onto the ground in front of the large group.

The Lancelot takes off with the Tristan while the 21 TIE Fighters, 17 TIE Interceptors, 19 Seraphs, 32 Banshees, 25 Hellions, and 20 Sith Interceptors with all of them flying through the air.

**Federation/US forces**

All Federation units were waiting near a cliff which was big enough for soldiers to take cover but there were also several hills where soldiers can run up. It was a natural trench but the Sentinels were actually making more trenches as a way to protect themselves.

In the back protected by two US controlled Gloucesters was a Republic Forward Command Center which had the US very own Knightmare Frame, the Securis and the Black Knights Knightmare Frame, the Guren Mk II with both machines equipped with GN Packs as well as the Oracle, Supplice, Unsung, Nine Ball and the E.U.'s Alexander.

Kallen wore her Guren pilot suit and stood on the platform along with several clones, and Federation trooper officers on different terminals while the Clone Commanders stood with their helmets off while Striker wore his ODST and still had his helmet on. Leila was also there but wearing her E.U. uniform.

"Alright anything to report on the enemy?" Alex asked as he stood next to Fordo.

"We have enemy fighters and mobile suits in the air and the enemy ground units are on the move right now sir." Fordo answered.

"We also have reports that the enemy has deployed the Lancelot and a prototype transformable Knightmare sir." Said a Federation officer.

"So Suzaku is here." Kallen muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Can you bring up the map on the enemy units?" Jarod asked curiously as he looked towards the distance.

"Bringing it up now sir." Said a clone officer before a holographic map appeared showing the location and the two sides with the Federation and US units being blue while the Sith units were red.

"What's the time of them arriving?" John asked as he clenched his hand several times to get the glove fitted properly.

"They should be arriving within twenty five minutes sir but they should be reaching our heavy cannons firing range within five." Said the trooper as he looked at the Swords of Heaven and US officer.

"Good to hear, once they are within range have the cannons open fire right away." Alex said as he walked off.

Chris stayed on the platform and narrowed his eyes behind the visor of his power armor as he focused on the armored image of the Ghirarga as it flew through the air in the lead of the air unit.

"How many air units do we have?" Chris asked.

"Currently we don't have any save for twelve mobile suits sir." Said the clone trooper.

"What about the Valkyrie's? Can we get pilots for them?" John asked curiously.

"That would depend on how soon they can be over there because I'm not sure our air support can handle them for that long." Said a Federation trooper.

"With only twelve mobile suits, we don't stand a chance." A clone muttered.

"We can still try. If the pilots can get into those Valkyries then we should be able to deal with them in no time." Said another clone with a positive attitude.

"Yeah maybe your right." Said the clone.

"Hey Galatine, why don't you use that V-30?" Asked the AI as it flew up with it still in its Sentinel body.

Chris blinked three times before he runs off… unaware that Striker was already following.

"Jackson I'm giving you temporary use of the Securis. Be careful because it's a prototype." Striker said as he walked off.

"Yes sir!" Ashley said with a salute while on the inside she was feeling uneasy and looked at Strikers personal Knightmare Frame.

"This might not end very well." Ashley muttered as she walked away to get the new pilot suits that US Knightmare Pilots are to wear.

It took a few minutes to get dressed an when she got out she wore a skin tight jumpsuit which looked like the same suit that Britannian Knightmare pilots wore but it had the US flag on the shoulders and it was colored olive green.

Once she got out she hears the Federations heavy cannons open fire signaling that the Sith and Britannian forces have reached their firing range.

"Jackson get into that Knightmare now!" Bly shouted as he ran towards the frontlines with the other soldiers and both US and Federation controlled Knightmares.

"Yes sir!" Ashley said as she runs towards the Securis and got into the cockpit before she drove off and up the hill to see the gunfire and explosions as well as the approaching Sith and Britannian forces.

Ashley made the Securis turn to see the Guren drive up.

"Jackson, you are under my command right now." Kallen said before she drew her GN Katana in rifle mode and fired twice which struck a Sith Gafran causing it to explode.

"Right, so what should I do?" Ashley asked.

"Incoming!" Shouted a clone piloting a Gloucester as the Lancelot sliced it in two with the cockpit black shooting off towards Federation/US lines.

"Suzaku there's the Guren." Gino said as the Tristan landed right next to him.

"Jackson, you go after the one with the horns. The Lancelot is mine." Kallen said with a small growl.

"Understood." Ashley said because the tone in Kallen's voice was a dead giveaway saying that she won't take no for an answer.

"Suzaku!" Kallen shouted getting the Lancelot pilots attention.

"Kallen!?" Suzaku said in surprise before the Guren fired its GN Katana causing the Lancelot to use its Blaze Luminous to block the shots.

"What are you doing here?" Suzaku demanded as he fired his VARIS rifle and Kallen used her GN Katana's GN Field to deflect the blasts.

"You are one to talk!" Kallen said as she flew up towards the Lancelot and switched her weapon to sword form and clashed against the Lancelots MVS sword.

"Do you two know each other?" Gino asked since he was overhearing the entire vocal match.

"Not now Gino!" Suzaku shouted as he flew up but the Guren flew after him and the two clashed once more.

Suzaku fired a Slash Harken at the Guren but she launched her own Slash Harken with the two Slash Harkens clashing against one another before Suzaku fired his second Slash Harken towards the Guren but thanks to Kallen's Geass she dodged it and sliced through the cord connecting the Slash Harken to the Knightmare Frame.

"Kallen watch out!" Alyssa shouted as she flew in with the in with her Zen Master Gundam's fist glowing before she sent the glowing fist through the chest of a Gafran that was flying towards the fighting Guren and Lancelot intending to destroy the Guren.

"Thanks." Kallen said with a smile as she clashed her sword against Suzaku's once more before kicking the Lancelot in the chest sending it flying back.

"Kallen be careful." Alyssa said as she fired her beam palms and destroying a TIE Interceptor that was chasing an F-15.

"Don't worry, he won't get me." Kallen said as she and Suzaku clashed blades once more.

Ashley watched the fight before she sees the Tristan firing a Slash Harken right at her. Thinking fast she jumped into the air and fired the Securis's left wrist Slash Harken which flew towards the Tristan but the horned Knightmare dodged it.

"Man this guy isn't half bad." Gino muttered as he drew his pole arm MVS swords which the tips moved to form double scythes.

Ashley drew the Securis's MVS axes and clashed against the Tristan's scythes.

"You're not that bad." Gino said with his smile still present before he connects the two polls before spinning it and swinging his weapon towards the Securis which used one axe to block the attack while the Tristan flew up and fired one of its Slash Harkens at the Securis but Ashley dodged the attack and fired one of her Slash Harkens causing the Tristan to dodge but he was too slow and got a gash on the left shoulder.

"Not bad at all." Gino muttered as the Securis swung one of its axes at him and he blocked it.

With Alyssa she was punching and kicking down Sith mobile suits before she caught sight of the lead Sith mobile suit… Darth Imperius's Ghirarga.

"Alyssa pull back! He's coming right at you!" Josh shouted as he took cover when a heavy round from an AAT struck the ground ten meters in front of the trench he was in.

"I can handle him." Alyssa said.

"Oh dear." Alternate Jarod muttered as he ran towards the hanger where he was going to show them the two mobile suits.

The Ghirarga flew towards the Zen Master and fired its hand mounted beam vulcans towards the Zen Master which moved to avoid most of the rounds only for one to strike the Gundam in the chest.

Alyssa groans in pain since even though it only struck her mobile suit she was using a system where she had to use her actual body movement to move the entire Gundam but the problem was that when the Gundam gets damaged she feels the pain and the beams were like gunshots and they will hurt no matter how small they were.

The Ghirarga flew towards Alyssa who fired a beam from her palms but the mobile suit dodged it before it flew up and grabbed the Zen Master Gundam by the neck before flying off towards a nearby forest.

"Alyssa!" Josh shouted as he saw the two mobile suits fly away.

"What the hell just happened?!" John shouted after he pulled the wounded pilot out of an AT-XT that crashed onto the ground next to him.

"No idea! That mobile suit just came in and flew off with the Zen Master Gundam!" Alex answered as he fired his Judgment Execution guns which killed fifteen B1 battle droids.

"Aiden, I'm going after them!" Braydin said to Aiden on a private comm before he flew off after the two mobile suits but not before he fired a wrist rocket which struck the ground between two Super battle droids and three B1 battle droids.

"They're advancing positions!" Rex shouted after taking cover when a blaster bolt flew past his head.

"Hold the line! Let nothing get through!" Ben shouted as he swung his Excalibur which cuts down a Super Battle Droid that reached his position while Arturia cuts down two Sith Troopers.

**Forest**

The Ghirarga flew towards the forest as the Zen Master sent a punch towards its face, forcing the mobile suits to crash into the ground with the two rolling while exchanging punches… unaware that Jarod's alternate self was running close to their fight.

"Jarod? What is he doing here?" Alyssa muttered before she grunts when the Ghirarga punched the Zen Master in the chest.

The Zen Master got up first and punched the Ghirarga in the face before the black mobile suit leapt at her slamming his shoulder into the Zen Masters mid-section but also sending the two crashing into the ground.

"Bring in the phase two and Hades 1!" Imperius ordered as the Ghirarga stood up first.

"Bastard!" Alyssa shouted as she grabbed a fallen tree and used it as a weapon, swinging it towards the Ghirarga but the black mobile suit used its tail as a weapon to slice the top end of the tree off before punching the Zen Master in the face.

"Oh dear! I'm an attendant, not a fighter!" Alternate Jarod shouted as he ran towards his destination while at the same time trying to avoid the two fighting mobile suits.

"Secure that man!" Imperius ordered as an SV-51 with the trademark colors of Hades flew in, firing both of its mini guns but missing the Zen Master all together before transforming into Battroid form.

"Come here, little man!" Hades 1 said as he runs towards the alternate future Jarod.

"No!" Alyssa shouted before she punched the Ghirarga in the face and kicked the feet out from under the SV-51 before a missile struck the Zen Master in the back, blasting off the Gundam's left wing.

"What?!" Alyssa shouted as she turned to see what looked like a large black and red militarized Mil Mi-17 helicopter but colored grey with the symbol of the Sith Empire on the side… and a brain where the pilot should be.

"What the fuck?!" Alyssa cried in surprise before the entire craft transformed like from the Transformers movies.

The machines body was large standing about 20 meters tall with the upper body being heavily armored with the arms being big with five digit hands, long muscular legs, the rotors were on its back, and its head which formed around the brain had five metal points on the forehead, a mouth made up of 6 metal pieces all forming a circle, and it had blood red eyes that promised nothing more than murderous intent.

The machine fell where it crashed onto the ground and grabbed a tree before throwing it at Alyssa and smashing into the Zen Master's chest while she was still distracted by the fact that a person was transformed into a machine.

"DEMON phase 2, moving to destroy!" The being said with the six metal pieces moving as it talked.

The transforming DEMON punched the Zen Master in the face causing her to spin before the Ghirarga grabbed it and threw it where the Zen Master crashed through several trees and onto the ground.

Alyssa stood up only for the SV-51 to swing its knife where it creates a gash in its left shoulder before the Phase 2 DEMON got the Gundam in a head lock with its right arm but Alyssa slammed an elbow into the machines torso only for the machine to respond by transforming its open hand into a weapon with four spinning rotor blades which it used to slice into the Zen Masters side before the DEMON throws her to the ground.

Alyssa grunts in pain as she stood the Zen Master up only for her to feel a micro missile from the SV-51 smash into her Gundams back forcing her to spin around where she feels the bullets the VS-51s Gun Pod shoots slam into the armor of her Gundam as the Ghirarga took out its Ghirarga Spear, twirling it in the air before slamming one of the tips slamming slashing into the Zen Master's face before aiming one of the tips at the Zen Master with the tip glowing and with a soft hum before a yellow beam shot out and struck her Gundam in the chest, sending it flying through the air.

"Alyssa!" Braydin shouted as he saw the Zen Master fly through the air before crashing onto the ground where it sent dirt flying into the air before the Gundam stopped on its side.

Alyssa grunts in pain before she spat out some blood that was in her mouth when she got a cut in her mouth when she was being beaten.

"What is with these guys?!" Alyssa growled before she noticed Braydin in the distance between several trees.

"What is that Mandalorian doing here?" Alyssa muttered in confusion.

"You are beaten Sword. Surrender and you shall be treated fairly." Imperius said as he plants the spear into the ground.

"Siths and their promises." Alyssa said as she got the Zen Master onto its knee before she formed beam cloth's which moved and began to form blades as images of her friends that she lost went through her head "Lenalee, Aiden, Jacob" Alyssa said before a single face appeared in her mind which brought tears to her eyes "Braydin."

"I lost my friends because of the Sith… so I'll go down fighting!" Alyssa shouted as she spun around and attacked.

"Alyssa" Braydin muttered as he saw her fighting against the three enemy machines.

"Braydin, the enemy is pushing us back! Where are you?!" Aiden shouted over a private channel followed by an explosion.

"Should I go or not?" Braydin muttered as he saw Alyssa cut off two of the Phase II DEMONs rotor blades before cutting off its left hand when it had transformed it into a spinning fan blade causing it to go flying and smacking away the Ghirarga Spear away as it was about to fire, causing the beam to smash into the ground and kicking up dirt.

Alyssa slashed across the SV-15's upper chest before slashing against the Phase II DEMON's left chest piece, creating a large gash.

The VS-51 moved to shoot only for Alyssa to roll across its back and forcing it to shoot the DEMON, striking the armor next to its head before it tried to shoot but smoke obstructed its sight while Alyssa focused on the VS-51 and the Ghirarga.

She stabbed the Ghirarga in the leg, before slashing across the black mobile suits its right abdomen and then stabbed the mobile suit in the right shoulder before flexing the beam cloth in its right hand before wrapping it around its hand where she then punched the Ghirarga in the face before dissipating the second her first fist struck the Ghirarga before she slammed a new fist into the Ghirarga's face sending it flying back before she spins around to see the VS-51 run towards him and throwing a fist at him but she catches it and before slamming the fist that had the beam cloth right into the Variable Fighters shoulder joint, separating it where she swung it and smashed the arm into the VF's chest sending it flying towards its back while the DEMON grabbed an axe before she jumped at the DEMON unfurling the cloth that was wrapped around her Zen Master's hand before curling it where it formed a hook where she slammed it into the DEMON's face before she formed another hook which she used to grab another part of the DEMONs head before pulling both hands separately and splits the head into pieces with the brain turning into a bloody mess when the pieces of metal began crushing and tearing the brain apart.

"Not bad." Braydin said as Alyssa jumped off of the now dead Phase II DEMON where it fell onto its stomach dead.

"What are you doing here? You should be on the battle field." Alyssa said over the loud speaker.

"We saw you get dragged out here and thought you needed help." Braydin said with both unaware of the Ghirarga moving to grab a weapon.

"Well as you can see I don't need any help but I apprecia-AH!" Alyssa was interrupted when a black tail stabbed through the cockpit of her mobile suit, missing her by a foot and causing a hole to form.

Alyssa grabbed a piece of the ground as the gravity device was off and her Gundam was being moved with the back facing the ground.

"You have lost." Imperius stated as he held the Ghirarga Spears tip at the back before firing a yellow beam through it and into the cockpit with the heat burning up the metal she was holding causing her to release it with a cry before she fell and crashed onto the ground painfully.

Braydin's eyes widen in horror as he saw the tail stabbed through the Gundam's chest followed with a beam punching through the Gundam's chest and through the cockpit, but he didn't see Alyssa fall to the ground.

The Ghirarga pulled its tail out allowing the Gundam to stand before falling onto its side with the lights dimmed… no longer with life.

"No" Braydin muttered in horror as two more SV-51s flew in.

"Braydin we need you here now!" Aiden shouted on the private channel "Braydin? Braydin!"

"Roger!" Braydin growled in anger as he glared at the black mobile suit before he flew away from the remains unaware of the fallen Alyssa as he was wrecked with grief, believing that she was dead.

**Battlefield**

The battle was turning bad, the Federation was being pushed back once the Zen Master was dragged away.

"We need reinforcements!" Alex shouted when an AT-TE exploded close to him causing the explosion to send him flying towards the ground.

"Gino watch out!" Suzaku shouted as he fired his VARIS at the Securis when it kicked the Tristan in the chest but the US Knightmare Frame blocked the blast with its Blaze Luminous.

"It has a Blaze Luminous?!" Suzaku asked before he was forced to block the swing from the Guren.

"All units fall back now!" Alex shouted as he saw that they were being pushed back.

"Hold the line boys. Back up has arrived." Chris said as they hear the roar of engines causing them to turn to see nineteen planes… but these weren't just planes. They were Valkyries.

"The pilots got here?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, we've been fighting for the last five hours. It seems time out there goes faster than it does in here." Chris said as he flew down with the YF-30 Chronos while Striker flew a VF-17 Nightmare.

There were three VF-1 Valkyries, five VF-11 Thunderbolts, two VF-5000 Mirages, three VF-17 Nightmares, three VF-22 Sturmvogel IIs, and two VF-2J Icarus's.

"All units, move and engage the enemy." Striker ordered as he flew his Nightmare down firing its laser guns which struck two Gafrans before the Stealth Valkyrie transformed into GERWALK mode and fired its stealth gun pod which struck three AT-ST's.

"Where did these guys come from?" Gino asked in curiosity as he clashed his blades against the Securis's axes.

"All units hold position and keep up the attack." Shouted a Sith officer who was in the cockpit of a red armored Scarab as it fired its anti-air cannons at a VF-1 but the Valkyrie evaded the bolts of plasma.

**Forest**

Alyssa crawled across the ground, groaning in pain as the Ghirarga sat on one knee with its head open, revealing the cockpit… and Imperius walking up behind her as a an IF-120 landing craft came in and landed on the ground behind him while the SV-51 flew off to get repairs.

Alyssa took out a blaster pistol she had on her before she flipped onto her back and fired it at the black armored Sith but the Sith lord blocked the attacks before slicing the barrel of the pistol off.

"Shit!" Alyssa shouted before she grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it, swinging it at the Sith Lord who backed up slightly, dodging the attack with ease as Alyssa tried to stand up despite the broken leg and attacked the black armored Sith lord but failed as he side stepped before swinging his lightsaber as she did the same with Darth Imperius sending the lightsaber flying where it fell to the ground as Imperius grabbed Alyssa by the throat.

Alyssa gasps for air as she grabbed the forearm of Imperius as he held Alyssa above the ground.

"I gave you a chance to surrender but instead you chose to fight. You will live but you are now a prisoner of war." Imperius said as he tosses Alyssa towards the ground in front of thirty eight Stormtroopers and twelve Sith Warriors.

"You have done well in fighting her off my lord." Said a Sith Warrior.

"She calls herself the Sword of Skill? Didn't look like that when she was fighting you." Said another Sith Warrior.

"Respect your enemy or you will be humiliated badly." Imperius said giving the warrior a glare.

"Respect? She's nothing more than a joke!" A Warrior said kicking the downed Alyssa in the stomach causing her to cry in pain as puke some blood.

"Do that one more time and I will kill you where you stand." Imperius said giving the warrior who attacked Alyssa a glare while two Stormtroopers moved up and grabbed Alyssa, standing her up while cuffing her hands behind her back.

"My lord, a message from Lord Oculus." Said a Stormtrooper as he puts down a holoprojector.

"Lord Imperius, we have gotten word that you have the Sword of Skill." Oculus said before he looked towards the bound Alyssa "Ah so this is Soul Caliber, the Sword of Skill. Not so tough now without that Gundam of yours are you?"

"Tough enough to fight you, you son of a bitch!" Alyssa growled as she gave the hologram a glare.

Oculus gave a wave with his hands and a Stormtrooper punches Alyssa in the stomach causing her to bend over and started violently coughing from the punch.

"Lord Oculus, where is Lord Marr and Lord Mundus?" Imperius asked as he tried to not let his anger rise as a Sheathipede-class transport shuttle arrived.

"Lord Mundus is on the Providence destroyer _Vengeance_ while Marr is on the Star Destroyer _Angering Sword_." Oculus said before the hologram vanished… and Imperius walked out of the shuttle along with two Stormtroopers, and one Sith Warrior with the warrior carrying a collar "But right now I am here to take this girl back to the fleet for transportation."

Oculus looked towards Alyssa as she glared at him before he grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look from side to side.

"Strap it on." Oculus ordered before the warrior walked over and strapped the collar around her neck before electricity shot through her and causing her to scream in pain.

"What are your orders for her my lord?" Imperius asked.

"Put her on the shuttle… and then begin the full assault." Oculus said as the two Stormtroopers began dragging Alyssa towards the Sheathipede shuttle with Oculus following but not before he stopped to turn to Imperius and said "And don't think I didn't know about your little coup."

When he said that… Imperius and almost every Sith Warrior and Stormtrooper attacked one another with Imperius lunging at Oculus with his lightsaber drawn as the two Stormtroopers dragging Alyssa boarded the shuttle.

Oculus drew his lightsaber and clashed against Imperius's lightsaber where they fought as before getting into a blade lock.

"You think you can win? You put those kids of yours into danger." Oculus said with an evil smile under his helmet.

"They are safe." Imperius said before pushing Oculus back who back flipped a safe distance away from Imperius.

"This is Imperius… begin Operation: Fight within." Imperius ordered.

"By your command sir." A voice said.

**Battlefield**

The Federation were putting up a much better fight against the Sith but casualties were still high… that was until they were caught completely off guard by what happened next… the Sith began turning on one another.

"What the fuck is happening?" Alex muttered as he saw a Gafran stab another Gafran through the back before shooting the Sith soldiers on the ground.

"Just who is fighting who?!" John shouted in confusion as the Sith turned on one another.

"Just fight and don't think about it!" Chris growled as he shot a Gafran in the chest before the mobile suit exploded.

**Space**

The battle in space was bad for the Federation and the US with them losing about 21 ships before more ships came from the station and began assisting them and causing great pain to the Sith.

"Alright, one Laurasia-class has been destroyed, now focus fire on-what?!" The captain of a Marathon heavy cruiser was caught off guard when an Imperial II Star destroyed opened fire on a Munificent star frigate catching almost everyone off guard as the Sith began shooting at one another.

"What the hell is going on here?" The captain asked in complete confusion.

"Maybe there's a coup?" A gunner guessed as the Imperial II destroyed the Munificent with strategically placed shots before the frigate exploded with multiple smaller explosions across the frigates hull.

"We'll use this to our advantage. All batteries focus fire forward!" The captain said before the turrets opened fire on the Sith warships.

**Station interior**

**Unknown area**

Alternate Jarod walked through a room before he stopped in a large room.

"Are you sure about this sir?" Asked the AI as it floated up next to him.

"I am most certain about this greatly." Alternate Jarod answered as he walked into a large room.

**Forest**

The two Sith Lords continued to fight one another before Imperius punched Oculus in the face, sending him flying back where he flipped through the air where he lands on his feet and skids to a halt.

"You may have begun this coup but it will fail like how you've failed all of your friends in the past." Oculus said with an evil smile under his helmet.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Imperius demanded as he scowled at the Sith Lord.

"Oh, you still don't remember?" Oculus asked before a blaster bolt flew past his head causing him to turn to see that only 13 Stormtroopers and 8 Sith Warriors remained and they were with Imperius.

"You won this fight Darth Imperius… but this war will be in our favor." Oculus said as the Sheathipede shuttle took off before Oculus jumped into the air, backflipping and landing on the ramp where he walked into the station.

The ramp retracts into the shuttle before it flies off, taking the Sword of Skill with them.

"Sir, there is a mobile suit hanger close. We can transport you to it if you wish." Said a Sith Warrior.

"No, I'll take the Ghirarga." Imperius said.

"But he would have likely put a bomb in it if you turned traitor sir." Said a Stormtrooper.

"You don't need to fear, Colonel Radec already removed the bomb some time ago." Imperius said before he leapt to the cockpit and got inside.

"Once I leave, ensure that the deceased and wounded are taken to the shuttle and away from the station. I have someplace I need to look at." Imperius said before the Ghirarga took off into the artificial sky.

**Battlefield**

Chris flew through the air, firing on Sith mobile suits and vehicles before he took notice of the Ghirarga which took off in the distance and flew off in a random direction.

"Galatine that is Darth Imperius. I advise we follow." Striker suggested as he flew up next to Chris's VF-30.

"Then let us go after him." Chris said before he and Striker began flying after the black painted mobile suit.

"So they plan on following me?" Imperius said as he took notice of the following planes "Very well. Follow me if you can."

The Ghirarga increased its speed flying off away from the two Valkyries.

"Seems he took notice of us." Striker said before he increased speed with Chris doing the same.

The mobile two and two Variable Fighters continued flying through the air until the Ghirarga reached its destination and landed on the ground right next to a window where the cockpit of the mobile suit opened and Imperius jumped through the window and onto the level while the two Variable Fighters landed in GERWALK mode.

"We better go after him." Striker said as he and Chris got out of their Valkyries an landed on the ground before running into a large hallway where they run down it until they come across a fork in the road.

"Let's split up. You take left and I'll take right." Striker said.

"Good idea." Chris said before the two split up and began running down their selected hallways.

"Chris it's Alex!" Alex said over the radio.

"What is it?" Chris asked as he kept running.

"The Sith are being pushed back." Alex said with the sounds of gunfire and explosions being heard in the background.

**Battlefield**

A Sith AAT exploded when a round from an AT-TE struck the tank.

"Their falling back!" Shouted a Clone trooper as he shot a B1 battle droids head off while in the battle the Guren Mk II was still fighting the Lancelot while the Securis was fighting the Tristan.

"Sir Kururugi and Sir Weinberg, we are falling back. Lord Oculus's orders. We're sending the rest of the fleet to destroy this station." Said a Sith officer.

"Understood." Suzaku said as he clashed his MVS sword against Kallen's GN Katana.

"Alright then." Gino said as he flew up and transformed into Fortress mode before flying off with the Lancelot back off from its fight with Kallen and flew off after the Tristan as the Sith forces were in full retreat.

"They're in full retreat." John said, taking notice that all of the Sith forces were in retreat.

"Don't stop the assault." Alex said as he continued firing on the retreating Sith.

"You heard the General. Don't let up the assault." Fordo shouted as the artillery pieces kept on firing on the retreating Sith and Britannian ground forces.

"Where's Chris?" Kallen asked.

"He went after Darth Imperius. Sending you his coordinates." Said Captain Rex as he stood on the Forward Command Center.

"Right, I'm making my way there now." Kallen said before she took off.

**Facility**

Chris kept running through the halls as he looked for the whereabouts of Darth Imperius but when he reached a large room he stopped to see machines and devices but on the other end of the room… was Darth Imperius looking at him.

"I was waiting for you." Imperius said as he looked at Chris in the eye.

_'__I can't use my Geass or my powers because he might have a portable device with him.'_ Chris mentally said as he drew his lightsaber with Imperius doing the same thing.

Chris runs towards Imperius while said Sith just calmly walked towards the Sword of Freedom before Chris swung his lightsaber but the Sith Lord swatted the attack away before kicking Chris in the chest causing him to stagger back before Imperius swung his lightsaber at the Sword who blocked the attack with his lightsaber only for Imperius to punch him in the face and then swing his lightsaber but Chris ducked under the attack and punched Imperius in the face and followed up with a kick in the Sith Lords chest sending him sliding back.

"Not half bad." Imperius muttered as he wiped off some dust from his chest piece.

"What are you doing here Lap dog?" Chris demanded as he glared at the Sith Lord.

"I am no lap dog." Imperius said as he walked to his left with Chris walking towards his left and both combatants walked in a circle.

"You hunted us for how long and let's not forget the fact that you have one of ours as a prisoner!" Chris growled.

"Sapphire was supposed to be sent to a prison where it was close to the front lines for you Federation to rescue but instead… she was sent to the Citadel." Imperius said.

"The Citadel?" Chris muttered before his eyes widen in horror.

"Under the Sith's control, the citadel became a place of torture, of suffering, of death. The Citadel is a terrible place. And no one will live after five days. If they live longer then they are the somewhat lucky ones. This is why I started the coup." Imperius said.

"So what? You started this coup because you feel bad that you sent a Sword to a death camp?!" Chris demanded as he glared at Imperius.

"No. I feel bad because I sent a mother to that place, and that I am doing this coup for the children I saved. I will make sure that they are spared the agony that the current Sith Empire is causing." Imperius said before Chris lunged at him and they clashed swords once more.

**Outside facility**

The Guren Mk II lands on the ground before the cockpit opens and Kallen jumps out with Gae Bolg in hand before she runs into the facility and down a hallway.

**Battlefield**

The Federation and US were pushing the Sith and Britannians back to their landing zone with many Sith moving in another directions while most of the Sith were heading for their landing zone, the coup forces were running towards a different landing zone.

"Where's the others?" Jarod asked.

"We have located the Guren." Said a Clone Trooper.

"Have a Pelican prepared to take off." Jarod ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" The clone said with a salute.

**Inside facility**

Back inside the facility Chris was swinging his lightsaber and clashing his blade with Imperius's lightsaber.

"*Left swing* Why would *right swing* you want *upward block* to start *blade lock* a fucking coup?!" Chris demanded with each swing before stopping with after a blade lock.

"I did what I could. I wasn't the best Sith Lord. I've been getting visions after I encountered you Swords. Visions I can't explain!" Imperius said with the last sentence being a yell as he disengaged the blade lock.

"Why *downward swing* am I *ducks under swing* seeing these images?! *Kicks Chris in the chest sending him flying back where he lands on his feet* Why am I seeing these faces?!" Imperius stomps towards Chris and continues his assault and talked with each attack "Just why *Down right swing* am I seeing *Left swing which knocks Chris's lightsaber to the side* your faces?!" Dexter demanded with each attack before ending it with a punch which sends Chris flying back before crashing onto the ground painfully.

"What are you *Cough* talking about?" Chris asked as he sat up.

"Every day, since Strangereal, I've been getting these visions." Imperius said before he grabbed his helmet covered head "I have been seeing faces I've never known. I've heard names I've never even heard of. I am seeing a life of someone I've never met before."

"What are you saying?" Chris demanded as he stood up.

"I'm asking, what the hell is happening to me?! It all started after I encountered your newest Sword… Kallen." Imperius said as Kallen was about to enter the room but stopped.

"I don't know why. When I see her, memories go through my head. It is like I've known her for months… but I just met her. Tell me, how I can know someone for only a month and have memories longer than what I should have?!" Imperius said with the last part being yelled.

"I don't know but I don't give a fuck!" Chris growled as he lunged at Imperius with the two continuing to clash blades.

"The Sith *left block* are an evil that must be destroyed *kicks Imperius in the chest* from the universe!" Chris said with each attack.

"So you condemn everyone? *blade lock* Including the civilians?! You are a monster!" Imperius shouted the last part as he pushed Chris back and his attacks became almost animalistic.

"The people *left heavy slash* are manipulated *downward slash* by the leaders! *punches Chris in the face* They don't understand *upward slash* what's going on! *spins in the air and slammed his lightsaber downward onto Chris's lightsaber* The civilians are innocent *flips lightsaber causing Chris to point his lightsaber upwards* for the crimes of the leaders!" Imperius shouted with the last part being made with a slash sending Chris's lightsaber flying but also cutting through Chris's helmet, missing him but cutting the helmet off of Chris's head before the Sword of Freedom jumps back.

"Shit!" Chris growled as he sees a dark red aura radiate from Imperius.

"Stop these visions!" Imperius shouted as he grabbed his head, dropping his lightsaber.

'This is my chance!' Chris mentally shouted as he summoned Excalibur Galantine and rushed at Imperius who was preoccupied with something else before he made a swing… only for a familiar dark purple blade while Excalibur Galantine cuts the helmet slightly.

"That sword!" Chris gasped in surprise before Imperius punched Chris in the face sending him flying where he skids across the ground.

"Where did you get that sword?!" Chris demanded.

"I always had it." Imperius answered as the cut on the helmet began making a long crash… before the helmet was split in two.

Once the head of Chris's enemy was revealed his eyes widen in horror.

"It can't be. It cannot be." Chris muttered in horror as he looked to see a familiar face with long pure white hair with the familiar scar on the left side of his face. This was his friend and brother in arms… The Sword of Redemption… Dexter Walker.

"Dexter, why." Chris muttered unaware that Kallen was looking into the room and her eyes were wide with horror and confusion as she falls to her knees, dropping Gae Bolg as she covered her mouth with tears welling up in her eyes and began sliding down her face before red energy erupts from Dexter's body.

"I am Darth Imperius. *greaves change in a red flash* Dark Lord of the Sith! *gauntlets change in a red flash* I was trained to destroy the enemies of the Sith Empire!*body armor changes in a red flash* Be they with the Federation, our allies, or the Sith themselves. *Arondight changes form into a familiar red crystalline Zweihander in a red flash* I am… *helmet appears in a form of red energy before his eyes flash red* **what I am**!" Dexter said with the last part being a familiar deep and intimidating voice as he stood in his Nightmare armor.

**Facility entrance**

A Pelican dropship flew down intending to land where once it touched the ground its ramp dropped and the Swords of Heaven run out before they run into the facility intending to find Kallen, Striker, and Chris.

Spread out and look for them!" Alex ordered as the clones spread out and began their search.

**Facility interior**

"Wait, stop!" Chris shouted as Dexter lunged at Chris with a demonic roar, swinging his sword at the Sword of Freedom who blocked the attack with Excalibur Galantine but the attack sending him flying and crashing into a wall before Dexter flew up and grabbed him by the throat before tossing him into the center of the room.

"Dexter stop!" Chris shouted as he got back onto his feet.

"I don't know who this Dexter is! I am Darth Imperius! I am a Sith Lord of the Sith Empire!" Dexter shouted in a demonic voice before he began attacking Chris once more with each attack being stronger due to the larger blade with each attack causing Chris to skid back a few feet.

"This isn't you! Remember who you are!" Chris shouted as he swings Excalibur Galantine but Dexter blocked the sword like it was a it was a very weak swing from a very weak swordsman.

"I know who I am Sword of Freedom! I am a Sith!" Dexter said before Chris widened his eyes, realizations kicking in… Dexter's mind was rewritten.

_'__His mind has been altered! That explains everything. The way he fights, his skills, the strategies! We were being hunted by a Sword all along. The Sith have turned our own against us.'_ Chris thought before Dexter swats Chris aside with the flat end of his sword.

_'__The Sith must have captured Dexter and brought him to Charles to use his Geass on him or they used the same technique that the Jedi did on Revan during the Jedi Civil War. It's likely the latter because Geass works much better in that regard than the force.'_ Chris thought since it was true that not even the force can go up against Geass when it comes to rewriting someone's mind. They tried it on Revan but it failed mostly since he got his memories back a few weeks later.

"Dexter this isn't you!" Chris shouted.

"Who the hell is Dexter? I am Darth Imperius!" Imperius said with the last sentence he punched Chris in the face, sending him flying.

Chris crashed against a wall with the force of the crash causing him to vomit up a small amount of blood.

_'__Is this how Dexter felt when I tried to kill him?'_ Chris thought as he dropped to his knees, trying to get his breath back.

"Dexter please stop this! You are a Sword! You are a friend!" Chris said as he got to his feet before he rolled out of the way of the large crystalline sword stabbing into the wall where he once stood.

"I remember seeing a vision where you tried to kill this, Dexter. What kind of friend tries to kill them?" Imperius growled as he ripped his sword out of the wall, sending chunks of metal flying.

_'__I guess some memories would come through but I never thought THAT memory would surface.'_ Chris thought as he blocked the attacks Dexter threw at him.

"Dexter think about the others!*left block* Jacob, *duck* Braydin, *jumps back* Aiden, *blocks right* Alex, *blocks up* Ben, *leaps back twice* Andrew, *block right* Jarod, *block left* John, *block center* Alyssa, (blocks right) Lenalee, *ducks* Josh-AH!" Chris was interrupted when he was smacked to the ground by the flat end of the giant sword.

Chris groans in pain as Dexter slowly approached him with the intent to kill.

"What about Kallen?" Chris asked as Dexter raised his sword but stopped dead in his tracks.

"I-I… I am a Sith!" Dexter shouted as his eyes glowed a crimson red as he began to bring his giant sword down intending to end the sword of Freedoms life.

"Dexter stop!" A feminine voice shouted as a red blur came out of nowhere blocking the attack that was meant for Chris.

Standing between Chris and Dexter was Kallen who was blocking the giant sword with Gae Bolg.

"Kallen?!" Chris muttered in surprise.

"Who are you?" Dexter growled as he glared at Kallen who had dried tear stains on her cheeks.

"I am Lotus, the Sword of Determination." Kallen answered in a hurt tone as she glared at the man.

"So you stand against the Sith?" Dexter asked as he looked Kallen in the eye.

"I will… for the man I fell in love with." Kallen said determined to get the man she loved back.

"Then you shall be reunited with him." Dexter said as he took several steps back away from the two Swords.

_'__I wish he knew that he is the man that I fell in love with all those months ago.'_ Kallen thought in sadness.

"What are you waiting for? Come at me!" Dexter challenged.

"Fighting against someone with that big of a sword doesn't seem fair." Kallen said looking at the large sword.

"Very well." Dexter said before the large blade vanished in a crimson red light only for the light to dim and reveal Arondight back to its original shape.

"No, prepare yourself!" Dexter said as he lunged at Kallen and the two clashed blades.

_'__Dexter stop this!'_ Chris muttered before he felt a small prick causing him to look down to see a familiar dagger that was given to him by the Strike Ronin months ago.

_'__The dagger! If I use that then it should help return his memory!'_ Chris thought as he pulled the dagger out only to see that Kallen was in his line of sight so if he threw the dagger then he would be risking with hitting her instead of Dexter.

_'__I can't risk it!'_ Chris thought as he saw the two fight.

"What is driving you to fight like this?" Dexter asked as he slashed at her but Kallen ducked under the attack.

"Like I said. I am doing this for the very man I fell in love with." Kallen said with determination as she glared at Dexter.

"Then you will see him sooner than you think!" Dexter shouted as he sidestepped a thrust and grabbed the spear by the length before ripping it out of her grasps and tossing it to the side.

"Now it is time for you to be reunited with the man you love." Dexter said as he raised the sword high into the air.

"Don't you get it… the man I love is you Dexter!" Kallen cried with tears sliding down her face.

"What?!" Dexter said in surprise before he glared at her and said "How many times must I say this! I am not this Dexter! I am Darth Imperius! Dark lord of the Sith!"

Dexter then brings the sword downward as Chris took his chance to throw the knife and the two blades sailed through the air… hitting their marks.

**Hallway**

"Where the hell are they?" Jarod muttered as he looked around seeing multiple doors.

"NOOOO!" A voice screamed.

"Everyone this way now!" Alex shouted as he ran down the hall with the others following him right behind.

**Mindscape**

Blinking eyes looked around as he finds himself in a large room filled with mostly blank pictures but some pictures showed him fighting against Federation forces.

"This is my mind." Dexter said before he noticed a picture that was blank… began fading into appearance and show a young man with his friends in the CIC of a battlestar.

Suddenly more and more pictures began to form images with each being different and then Dexter finally realized it… they were his memories.

"These are my memories. No!" Dexter grabbed his head "I am Darth Imperius! I am a Sith Lord!"

"You're in denial." A voice said causing Dexter to turn to see Allen looking at him.

"Allen Walker… AH! I can't handle all this!" Dexter shouted as he dropped to his knees grabbing his head in confusion.

"Your memories were rewritten and the Sith created new ones like the Jedi did with Revan during the Jedi Civil War. These memories are your own. Remember that you are Dexter Walker, son of Ronald and Alena Walker. Sword of Jedi Master of the Jedi Order. Sword of Redemption of the Swords of Heaven, and you are the Vanishing Dragon. The White Dragon Emperor!" Allen said as the information finally sank in and Dexter's eyes turned from red to grey.

**Reality**

Dexter opened his eyes and moved to rub his eyes but stopped as he felt warm liquid on his head causing him to touch the warm spot but when he pulled his hand back his eyes widen slightly when he saw blood on his hand but when he moved his hand to the side what he saw caused his eyes to widen even further as he saw a figure lying on the ground with a long gash from her left shoulder to her right hip with a puddle of blood under her. This figure was Kallen.

"NOOOO!" Dexter roar in anguish as he looked at his hands in horror while one of those hands held Arondight which had blood on the edge of the blade.

"I did this." Dexter muttered as he dropped the sword and got onto his knees and grabs Kallen's body in his hands.

"What have I done?" Dexter muttered as tears began to slide down his face "What have I done?!"

The other Swords of Heaven and the soldiers that came with them ran into the room but stopped when they see Dexter holding the wounded Kallen their eyes widen in surprise and confusion.

"Dexter?! Is that you?!" John asked in confusion.

"I think it's obvious." Alex said as he took notice of the black armor he was wearing "He was Darth Imperius."

"It can't be." Jarod muttered in surprise.

"He was the Sith Lord hunting us down?" Ben asked.

"They must have done the same force technique they used to brainwash Revan years ago during the Jedi Civil War." Andrew suggested as he looked at the crying Dexter.

"So he was an unwilling slave to the empire all this time?" Alex asked while Striker arrived as he was focused on Dexter who was holding Kallen in his arms.

"Oh dear." Alternate Jarod said as he arrived with the AI but in a different body which looked like a Super Sentinel but with four arms.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Chris demanded.

"I was getting the new body for the AI to use and good thing I came here when I did." Alternate Jarod answered as he showed the new body.

"How is this a good thing?!" Dexter demanded as he glared at alternate Jarod, not caring about him being Jarod's future self.

"Well because the machine right here has an advanced medical system which heals the wounds to the point where there isn't even a scar." Alternate Jarod answered with a smile plastered on his face.

"What?!" Everyone shouted in surprise.

"Do you want me to test it?" Alternate Jarod asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please, save her." Dexter begged as Kallen was now pale.

"Yes creator!" Said the AI before firing a blue beam which struck Kallen and the gash on her body began healing until finally it was sealed with not even a scar and color returned to her skin.

Kallen groans slightly and slowly opens her eyes until she looked to see the familiar face of Dexter.

"Dexter?" Kallen whispered in a hopeful tone.

"It's me Kallen." Dexter answered with a tearful smile as he wrapped his arms around her with her doing the same thing with a smile as tears slid down her face.

"I've missed you so much." Kallen whispered as she began to sob.

"So have I Kallen. Even if I don't remember it, I missed you very much." Dexter said as he pulled back and looked Kallen in the eyes as she rests a hand on his left cheek where his scar was before Dexter did the unexpected and placed his lips to Kallens.

"This is really beautiful." Kasumi whispered when she and the Armored Core pilots arrived.

The kiss finally ended with Dexter pulling back and looking Kallen directly in the eye and said "I am so sorry for leaving you."

"You are such an idiot." Kallen said with a heartfelt smile before she kissed him again.

"Hey what happened to Alyssa?" Josh asked causing Dexter to widen his eyes once the kiss stopped, remembering what happened between during the fight against him and the Zen Master.

"She's dead." Braydin growled causing everyone to turn to him.

"What are you saying?" Alex asked.

"I wanted to make sure of something when we saw the Zen Master get dragged away by this guy and I see the Sword of Skill get into a fight against his mobile suit, a Variable Fighter, and a new machine at the same time. And she lost her life to him. He killed her."

Braydin glared at Dexter who was still wide eyed while Aiden was holding Braydin by the shoulder because it looked like he was about to charge at him but he wasn't the only one because Dorothea was looking at him unsure of what to think because on one hand he was a Sith Lord but on the other he was an unwilling soldier.

"Dexter?" Kallen asked looking at him in confusion and horror.

"You killed Alyssa?" Josh asked as he looked at the horrified Dexter.

"No, she survived." Dexter answered as he looked at them "She survived with only a broken leg but when I started the coup… Darth Oculus took her."

"So she's alive and is a prisoner of the Sith like Lenalee?!" Chris growled.

"Regretfully… yes." Dexter answered as he looked down before Kallen grabbed his face and made him look at her face to see a warm expression on it.

"It wasn't your fault. You weren't yourself." Kallen said in a warm tone.

"Yes it was. It was because of me that they got captured. If I had my memories beforehand then Lenalee wouldn't be sent to that prison." Dexter said as he looked away "Jacob would be angry with me and likely want nothing to do with me for putting her in such a location."

"But you weren't yourself. How can you be responsible when it wasn't you to begin with?" Striker said as he walked in.

"I don't know." Dexter answered.

"Contact!" A Clone trooper shouted as he raised his blaster rifle and in turn caused the other troopers, armed Armored Core pilots, and Swords to raise their weapons to see the forms of 21 Helghast Troopers, 9 Helghast Capture Troopers, 7 Sith Warriors, 4 Sith Inquisitors, and Colonel Radec.

"Colonel Radec." Dexter said looking the Helghast officer in the eyes.

"So this is who you really are?" Radec asked as he looked at Dexter as he held Kallen.

"This is who I truly am. Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus took away my identity and tried to turn me into their slave but thanks to them I finally understand who I truly am." Dexter said he looked at the Helghast officer in the eyes.

"So we were following orders from a Jedi?" Asked a Sith Warrior.

"No we were following a Sith Lord. Whether or not he is Sith or not, he commanded loyalty and respect from many who met him." Said a female Sith Inquisitor in a soft tone.

"Unlike other Sith he risked his life for us. Even Jedi wouldn't risk their lives to save a Sith." Said a Sith Warrior.

"And while other Sith would have wiped us out when we fought, you came to us with the proposition to become soldiers for you. Offering us homes and a world to call our own." Said a Helghast Trooper.

"So what will we call you now. Darth Imperius was a name force upon you." Radec said as he walked forward holding his hand in the air, signaling them to stay back.

"My name," Dexter started as he stood up "is Dexter Walker."

Radec nods his head knowing that a name you were born with has more meaning than a name forced upon you against your own will.

"What is the status?" Dexter asked in a tone that everyone knew was the tone he used as Darth Imperius.

"The coup fleet is suffering heavy losses, we only have seven ships left and forty two ships entered the system under Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus but Oculus left the system on an Imperial II once he boarded the star destroyer.

"So he left with Alyssa." Dexter muttered as he clenched his hands in self-anger.

"New contact!" Shouted a Helghast Trooper as a black Warthog drove up… with no driver… only a brain between the seats.

"So those bastards actually did it!" Alternate Jarod growled.

"Did what?" Ben asked as he was disgusted by the brain.

"They took the brains out of people and implanted them into vehicles…" Alternate Jarod said before the Warthog began transforming.

The machine was 4.38 meters tall with the body being male in appearance with reverse jointed legs, four digit hands, a shield on its left hand, the right hand had the Warthogs gatling gun on the forearm, and the head looked like a Sith Troopers helmet but with a glowing red visor.

"BOOGWA CROW! GAH!" The being said before the gun on its right arm began spinning up.

"Find some cover!" Alex shouted as everyone began running for cover as the machine opened fire.

"Move, move!" Radec shouted as he turned invisible but 3 Helghast Troopers and 2 Clone Troopers were torn apart by machine gun fire.

A Sith Warrior rushed the machine and swung his lightsaber but the machine swats the Sith away, causing him to crash against a wall dead upon contact.

Striker slides into cover along with Braydin, Aiden, and Dorothea behind cover while a Helghast Trooper was reduced to an unrecognizable piece of meat as the machine continued opening fire while a Sith Inquisitor tried to electrocute the machine but the black machine shrugged it off before firing its gatling gun at the Sith and reducing him to chunks of meat.

"We need to find a way to kill that thing!" Striker shouted over the gunfire.

"The Sword of Skill was able to kill one of them but she was in a Gundam." Braydin said as he looked.

"We don't have a mobile suit!" Aiden shouted as he decided to risk it and popped out of cover and aimed what looked like a wrist mounted rocket which he fired as the machine looked at them with the rocket striking the machine right in the head.

"AH! GRAD GROWNWA!" The machine roared in pain as parts of the head was missing while the visor was gone, showing two glowing red eyes.

"That seemed to work!" Aiden shouted as he went back into cover as the machine fired its machine gun.

"Concentrate your attacks!" Dexter shouted as he activated Cross and fired gold steaks at the machine which only struck the shield with one of two getting through and sticking into the machines chest.

"AH!" The machine roared in pain as it fired on Dexter who went back into cover.

A Sith Warrior ran up and slashed against its left leg causing the machine to roar in pain again and causing it to stumble as it swatted the Sith away but the warrior rolled on the ground before getting back onto his feet.

The machine moved to shoot the warrior only for Braydin to fire a rocket which struck it in the chest causing it to roar in even more pain with it losing its footing and falling towards the ground in pain.

The machine moved to get up before Alex fired a heavy beam which struck the machine in the chest right where a glowing purple core was, destroying it and causing the machine to fell to the ground where it never stood up again when its eyes dimmed.

"Looks like it's dead." Dexter said as he looked over the machine which never moved again.

"So the best way to destroy these things is either by destroying the head or causing enough damage that it dies." Braydin said noticing a glowing purple liquid was leaking from the machine before evaporating within a minute of exiting the machines body.

"What is this thing anyway?" Alex asked as he kicked the machine that tried to kill them while the surviving soldiers surrounded the body to ensure that it truly was dead.

"It's a Phase 2 DEMON." The AI answered as it floated him showing that there were some bullet holes in its armor.

"How is this supposed to be a DEMON?" John asked as he pointed at the dead machine.

"I know." Alternate Jarod answered getting everyone to look at him in confusion.

"I developed the serum that created the DEMONs. One of my assistants decided to give the Sith the first version because that one had only a few problems but because of his greed he never thought what the Sith would do once they got it. And his price for his stupidity was his own death." Alternate Jarod said as he looked at the survivors.

"So the DEMONs were created from your work?" Alex asked curiously as he walked away from the deceased machine.

"Yes, the DEMONs were supposed to be super soldiers for the Federation but because of the explosive ends I didn't go with them until I found a way to stop the exploding and then I found a way to transplant a human mind into a machine but another assistant gave that info to the Sith but they decided to tear a human brain from the body and put them into the machines. Thankfully I have a way to do that without humans having their brains torn out of their heads.

"Thank god for that." Current Jarod muttered with a shiver at the thought of someone having their brains torn out in order to control a Knightmare sized transforming robot.

"Well what is this other method?" John asked curiously.

"The thing is that it requires a transplant from the human mind into the machine but the transfer will be painless but the only side effect is that they will feel pain in the machine body but if the body dies then the human mind will return to their human bodies." Alternate Jarod explained as he walked towards the machine's corpse.

"So no brains being torn out?" Current Jarod asked as his future self-opened up the head and pulled out the cybernetic brain which by the looks of it was dead.

"None at all. All you need is to wear a helmet and your consciousness will transfer to the machine and you'll control it like it was your own body but you will need to work on transformations." Alternate Jarod explained as he tossed the head to the Sentinel which caught it in an energy field.

"What about the DEMON's? Did you have a name better thank DEMON?" Current Jarod asked.

"Why yes of course. The name of the super soldiers were to be designated as SERAPHs. Far more better than those titles that the Sith gave them. I mean why call them DEMONs?" Alternate Jarod as he walked towards a door before the room fell silent followed the sound of a blasters safety turning off.

The ground turned to see Braydin aiming a WESTAR-35 blaster pistol at Dexter.

"Woah what are you doing?!" Alex shouted as he saw the Mandalorian aiming the blaster at the man.

"He was responsible for getting two Swords of Heaven captured by the Sith. Why does he deserve to live if he is likely responsible for sending them to hellholes where they are likely suffering as we speak?!" Braydin growled.

"Look I understand what you're saying. I am responsible for sending them there. But if I die then there won't be a chance to rescue them. I will even go their myself and die if it means saving them by myself." Dexter said as Braydin glared at him with the pistol shaking due to Braydin's uncontrolled rage before the pistol went off… and the blaster bolt flew between Dexters legs a centimeter away from his pride.

"You better hope those Swords are safe." Braydin growled as he walked away.

"What is with him?" Current Jarod asked curiously as he felt that the Mandalorian reminded him of someone.

"I don't know but something about him seems familiar." Alex said as he looked at the retreating form of Braydin.

"So when you created the serum for the DEMON's… do you have anything that we can use?" Current Jarod asked as he looked at his alternate future self.

"Yes I am saying just that." Alternate Jarod answered truthfully.

"And we can have our own super soldiers?" John asked.

"You can but you require an access key in order to get the formula." Jarods future self said as he looked at the Federation members.

"Why do we need to use an access code in order to get access?" Current Jarod asked in confusion as he looked at his future self.

"Well mostly for incase the people who get the data don't use it for bad purposes but also to make sure that the Sith don't get their hands on this serum." Alternate Jarod answered as he held his hands behind his back.

"I understand what he is talking about." Radec said as he walked up getting their attention "There are many people in the Sith Empire who would do many things with this super soldier serum and they could do all sorts of atrocities be they against the enemy or against themselves."

"Wise words Colonel. I can see why you are famous." Alternate Jarod said nodding towards the Helghast Colonel.

"General!" A voice shouted into Chris's helmet radio.

"We're here, what is it?" Chris asked as he puts his hand to the side of his helmet, activating the radio.

"Sir the Sith fleet is splitting up with one fleet asking to form up with us! What should we do sir?!" Asked the fleet's admiral.

"We're getting the same thing here too Colonel sir! What are your orders?" Asked a US Admiral with his voice sounding from the gauntlet mounted radio on Strikers forearm.

"Allow the Sith fleet to form up with the rest of the fleet." Chris said into his radio.

"Ensure that the Sith coup forces form up with both the US and Orion Federation fleets. We have a better chance at wiping out the other Sith fleet if we stay strong." Striker said into his gauntlet mounted radio.

"Understood General." The Federation Admiral said before cutting the connection.

"Message received Colonel." Said the US Admiral before the radio turns off.

**Space**

The Federation and US fleet was reduced to 1 Venator-class star destroyer, 2 Geneva-class cruisers, 1 Consular-class cruiser, 1 Arquitens-class light cruiser, 1 Marathon-class heavy cruiser, 1 Orion-class heavy battlestar, 1 Valor-class cruisers, 2 Thranta-class corvettes, 1 Harrower-class dreadnought, 1 Imperial II-class star destroyer, 3 Munificent-class star frigates, 2 Providence-class carrier and the ships that came from the station which consisted of the remaining 3 Musaka-class, 4 Rewloola-class, 2 Gwadan-class, 2 Sadalahn-class, 2 Uraga-class, 1 Guantanamo-class, 4 Northampton-class, 3 Macross Quarter-class, and 2 Ptolemaios II class. The Coup fleet consisted of 3 Imperial II-class star destroyers, 4 Laurasia-class frigates, 2 Interdictor-class cruisers, 4 Munificent-class star frigates, 2 Recusant-class light destroyers, 1 Providence-class carrier/destroyer, 1 Lucrehulk-class battleships 4 Lupus-class missile frigates, and 1 red CPV-class heavy destroyer. All of these ships put together put their numbers to 63.

The remaining Sith fleet consisted of 5 Imperial II-class star destroyers, 3 Laurasia-class frigates, 3 Interdictor-class cruisers, 2 Interdictor-class star destroyers, 5 Munificent-class star frigates, 3 Recusant-class light destroyers, 2 Providence-class carrier/destroyer, 3 Lucrehulk-class battleships, 3 Lupus-class missile frigates, 6 red CRS-class light cruisers, 5 red CCS-class battlecruisers, 3 red CPV-class heavy destroyers, 1 red ORS-class heavy cruiser, and 1 red CAS-class assault carrier All of these ships when added up made 45… that was until more Sith warships arrived.

The new arriving Sith fleet consisted of 28 Imperial II star destroyers, 18 Interdictor-class cruisers, 12 Munificent-class star frigates, and 1 Executor-class super star destroyer which raised the numbers from 45 to 108 which outnumber the Federation, US, and Coup.

"We don't stand a chance now." Muttered a clone trooper.

"Lots hope we can survive this." Muttered the admiral as he saw the Sith pulling their mobile suits Variable Fighters, and starfighters, back with the Federation, coup, and US doing the same thing.

**Station**

The group walked through halls with the Sith and Federation keeping their distances from one another, mostly because of their dislikes of one another.

"And here we are." Alternate Jarod said as they arrived to a door… which had several locks in place including barriers.

"*Whistle* Wow don't you think that's a bit too much security?" Current Jarod asked as he looked at the giant well locked door.

"You can't be too careful. I mean with some things that can get through the toughest security." Alternate Jarod said as he and everyone else focused their attention on the floating AI with them.

"Oh fuck you guys." The AI said.

"Alright now to get this thing open." Alternate Jarod said as he walked to the door and three pillars rose with different devices with one being a hand scanner which he puts his hand on, the second was an eye scanner which he showed it his eyes, and the last was a number coding which he puts before a fourth pillar rose to show a mike.

"Jarod Walker." Alternate Jarod said before… hundreds of guns, rocket launchers, and Sentinels came out of nowhere and aimed their weapons at the group.

Alternate Jarod saw this and said "And guests." When he said that all of the weapons left the same way they came.

"Alright he is definitely you." Dexter said as he looked at Jarod before they followed his future self through the door when the locks and barriers disappeared.

"You're telling me." John muttered with a twitch of his left eye brow.

Once they enter the room lights to show a small table inside a glass tube… with 5 different types of barriers protecting a floating vial filled with a green liquid.

The five barriers were GN Fields, ray shields, energy shields, plasma shields, and finally hard light shields.

"Is this it?" Alex asked curiously as he looked at the tube while getting close to the barrier but only for Jarod's future self to pull him back.

"Careful! Those shields can kill you if you're not careful and yes this is the serum." Alternate Jarod answered as he held Alex back a safe distance from the shield.

"Yikes." Alex muttered as he looked at the barriers.

"Can you drop the barriers?" Dexter asked as he looked at the shields.

"I will but only he *Points to Jarod* will carry the serum." Alternate Jarod said getting alarmed looks from the Federation members.

"Is he serious?"

"Giving the serum to Jarod of all people?"

"He is his future self so it would be understandable."

"What is with all of this talk about me?" Jarod demanded.

"Can you blame them? You messed up my Gundam, you created the Arms Slaves, that new Gundam of yours, and let's not forget about all the other shit you've done while we're on our journeys." Ben pointed out.

"Oi!" Jarod growled.

"I'm starting to wonder how you Swords and the Federation for that matter manage to stay together if you all bicker all the time." Radec muttered as he looked at them.

"The Swords consider one another brothers and sisters. They fight like family but during the right situation they are the deadliest team you will ever fight." Alternate Jarod said as he activated a terminal and began pressing buttons and flipping switches before the shields began shutting.

The GN field was the first to vanish in a ray shield fell down second with it vanishing with a small blue glow, the energy shield vanished with the field exiting outwards and vanishing instantly, the plasma shields vanished with a bit of vapor, and the hardlight shield vanished with a blue outline followed by red and then ceased to exist before the glass pillar rose to uncover the table and the serum.

The future Jarod grabs the vial and held it delicately before walking over to his younger self before holding the vial out for him to take.

Jarod takes the vial and produced a case where he inserts the vial before putting the case away.

"I am entrusting this serum to the Federation to use it to good use." Jarods future self said as he puts a hand on his younger self's shoulder.

"Sir the Sith fleet outnumbers ours a hundred to one. There's even an Executor-class out there." Said a Clone trooper.

"I have the answer to your problem." Jarods future self said as he began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Actually doing something with my life instead of cowering." Future Jarod answered as he entered a hall.

"What does he mean by that?" Ben asked as he looked towards Andrew who only shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"I think I know what he's talking about." Striker said as he runs after the man… right as a door closed the way that Jarods future-self walked through with the door closing behind Striker.

"Where are they going?" Jarod asked.

"I have no idea." Dexter said before the room shook.

"What is happening?!" Alex asked as he fell onto his back.

"Attention all units, the Sith are firing on the station! I repeat, the Sith are attempting to destroy the station!" A voice shouted over the radios.

"Son of a bitch!" Jarod shouted when the table was flown at him, sending him falling to the ground with the flat end of the table on top of him.

"What the hell is with stuff always hurting me?!" Jarod shouted in anger as he threw the table off of him.

"Everyone move, move, move!" Dexter shouted as they made a dash back towards where they came from where the trip took ten minutes to reach the entrance where their vehicles were along with an IF-120.

"Get back onto the transports!" Chris shouted as he got into his YF-30 Chronos.

Dexter stops and looks between the Pelican and the IF-120 as Kallen was about to pass him only to stop and look at him.

"Dexter come on!" Kallen said as the station shook.

"I can't go with you Kallen." Dexter said causing Kallen to wide her eyes in surprise and confusion as wind blows.

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked in confusion.

"The coup needs me Kallen. If I don't lead them then the Sith will wipe them out and the Federation will be on the losing end of the war all over again." Dexter said as he stood in front of her.

"We just reunited, you can't leave me again!" Kallen cried with tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

"I know but there's something else. There are still two clones that I have to protect. One was a clone of Lenalee and Jacob." Dexter said.

"So you feel the need to protect their clone?" Kallen asked feeling all kinds of emotions.

"I also need to protect Rin. She's the last clone… she's a clone with our DNA." Dexter said causing Kallen to blink.

"So she's another one of our children?" Kallen asked.

"She is. If I'm not there she will be in great danger of being turning into a Sith weapon." Dexter said with conviction "I need to make sure she is safe. If she isn't safe then the Sith could use her against us."

"But when will we see each other again?" Kallen asked.

"When I'm sure they are good enough for the coup to last long against the empire then I'll return but right now the Sith will be fighting on multiple front now. If I am not helping with leading the coup then the Sith will wipe them out." Dexter said as he looked Kallen in the eyes.

"Promise me you will come back." Kallen begged only for Dexter to kiss her passionately.

The kiss lasted for three minutes before they separated and stared each other in the eyes.

"I will return Kallen. I promise." Dexter said as he placed his left hand on the side of her face where she grabs the hand with a small smile.

"You better." Kallen muttered before Dexter gave her one more kiss and ran off towards the IF-120 transport before the transports, Guren, and Chronos took off with the IF-120 flying in one direction while the Federation units flew in a different direction.

The Federation units reached their objective with Kallen reaching just as she had about only five minutes of energy left in her Energy Fillers.

"Do any of you know what is going on?!" Leila asked as the entire environment shook.

"The Sith are firing on the station!" Alex shouted as they all got off the Pelican as every machine that was either in one piece or damaged were being loaded onto the freighters, assault ships, or transports ships with the wounded and dead also being loaded.

"What reason do they have for this?!" Leila asked as she grabbed the leg of a Federation captured Sutherland trying to be herself balanced.

"The Sith believe that if they can't get anything from this station then they might as well destroy it along with the fleets. Better they see it destroyed than in the hands of their enemies." Alex answered.

"Get everyone onto the transports right now!" Captain Rex shouted as he walked past an AT-XT's leg before a clone trooper runs up to him.

"Sir all of the dead and wounded are on board and we are almost finished with the loading of the mobile suits, Knightmares, and vehicles!" Said the trooper with a salute.

"Excellent work trooper. Get onto the transport." Rex said as he returned the salute.

"Sir yes sir!" The trooper said as he dropped the salute before he runs to an Acclamator.

"General you should get onto a transport as soon as possible before that vial gets damaged." Bacara said as he walked up next to Jarod.

"He's right about that sir." A Federation trooper wearing Havoc Squad armor.

"Alright we better get going." Jarod said as he walked towards an LAAT/i which held four Clone troopers and five Federation troopers with all of them wearing RD-13B Striker (Pub) armor.

It took the next twenty one minutes to get everything else onto the freighters, assault ships, and transports, the vessels took off and flew out towards the exit portal where once outside they were met with the Federation, US, and coup fleet being slowly approached by the large Sith fleet.

"That is one large warship." Muttered a Federation trooper.

"An Executor-class super star destroyer." Chris muttered before he saw Sith transports, mobile suits, and fighters flying towards them but more specifically towards the Sith coup ships.

"Guys, we are going to need to get ready for battle." Dexter said over the comm.

"Was that the Sword of Redemption?"

"What is he doing on a Sith ship?"

"I know you have a lot questions but hold those questions until after we find a way to survive all of those ships." Dexter said with his voice being a gesture towards the large Sith fleet.

"I believe we can handle that." Alex muttered.

**Station**

Jarods future-self walked down the halls of a facility as he made his way towards a large room before he stopped in his tracks in the middle of the room.

"I know you are here." Future Jarod said as he turned around to see Striker entering the room where he came from.

"Why did you come into this room?" Striker asked as he walked into the room.

"I came in here mostly because of the mobile suits here. I was going to use a Forerunner teleportation grid to transport them to random locations in Federation space but since one of them was meant for someone that the Swords knew… I bet he would want it." Future Jarod said as he looked towards a mobile suit that was covered by shadows.

"This is the machine that was meant for him?" Striker asked.

"Yes it is. He would have used it greatly to save the woman he loved." Future Jarod said in a sad tone.

Future Jarod turned towards Striker and said "I know what you are."

"What are you talking about?" Striker asked in confusion.

"I know about what happened. Don't forget that I have access to all of the files. I know of the injuries you suffered and the pain you went through in the past. The mobile suit will be transported to a ship that you have. Take good care of it. If Jacob survived then give this to him. It was meant to be his." Future Jarod said as he looked towards the mobile suits as portals formed above each mobile suit one at a time as they slowly swept downward until they were all gone.

"Do you plan to fight?" Striker asked as he looked at him.

"I do." Future Jarod said as he walked away.

"Is there a faster way out of this place?" Striker asked.

"Yes there is." Future Jarod said before an energy encased Striker and the next second he knew he was right next to his VF-17.

"Got to give the Forerunners the credit in making good teleportation devices." Striker muttered as he walked towards the Stealth Valkyrie.

Back inside the station Jarods future-self entered what looked like the bridge of a ship with everything powering up before two pillars rose to his hips before he placed his hands on them and holograms appeared.

"It's time that I actually did something instead of cowering like I have been for the last thirty two years." Future Jarod said with a determined look as the room shook.

**Space**

The Sith fleet fired their laser weaponry at the Federation, US, and coup fleets, causing damage to the fleets.

"We can't hold out!" A clone shouted as the Venator-class star destroyer shook around them.

"The Sith must really want us dead." Jarod muttered as he held onto a console to keep his balance.

"Get the freighters and transports away from the battlefield!" Chris shouted.

"It won't matter! The Sith won't let anyone escape." Radec explained as the Imperial II he was on shook when a turbo laser struck the ship's hull.

"If we can destroy those interdictors or at least take out the Gravity Wells then we should be able to escape." Jarod said from his spot.

"Those ships are being protected by a lot of warships so we won't be able to do that unless we are willing to take heavy casualties." Alex said from a terminal.

"It's either heavy casualties or we all get wiped out. What would you do?" Chris said as the ship they were on shook when a round struck the hull.

"Wait I have something coming out of the station." Andrew said as they see a fighter coming out and towards the Sith fleet.

"I have a visual." Ben said as he brought up an image… showing the VF-17 Knightmare.

"What is he doing?!" Alex said in confusion.

**Imperial fleet**

Darth Mundus, Oculus, and the Knights of the Round stood on the bridge to watch as the Federation, US, and coup fleets were being shot at by the Sith fleet.

"I never thought that even you would be open to rebellion." Gino said looking towards the two Sith Lords.

"Not every government is perfect. There are imperfections all around us. Even we are imperfect." Oculus said before he turned towards a figure that was being guarded by 4 Phase 1 DEMONs who were all black armored with smooth heads.

The figure was none other than Alyssa Meilsa who was wearing her pilot suit but the only difference is that she was wearing her pilot helmet which they found.

"Why is she even wearing a helmet?" Suzaku asked curiously.

"I'm afraid the answer to that question is that the helmet is locked. We need her alive and if we do something wrong then she'll suffocate." Oculus lied for some reason.

"Are they really willing to do that?" Gino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Federation will do anything to ensure that they're secrets are secure." Mundus lied while Alyssa glared at the two Sith Lords and she couldn't say a word because one of the DEMON's had the ability to control sound so any words she says are muted.

"My lord we have a fighter approaching from the station." Said a Sith officer.

"Do you have an image of it?" Oculus asked.

"Yes my lord." The officer answered before the image appeared.

"That's one of those transforming planes that we encountered on the planet." Suzaku pointed out.

"It must have been stuck trying to find a way out of the station and ended up exiting to where we are." Mundus said with an evil smirk.

"Deploy Hellions to destroy that unit." Oculus ordered.

**Space**

"Shit!" Striker growled as fifteen Hellions flew towards him and began firing their linear rifles with the bullets passing his Stealth Valkyrie.

"Why did I go through that portal?!" Striker growled as a bullet flew past his cockpit.

Striker retaliates with the VF-17's fixed small-bore forward laser guns with the lasers striking two Hellions which explode before beams came from behind him and strike the remaining thirteen Hellions which explode a second later.

"What the hell?!" Striker shouted in surprise.

**Sith fleet**

"What the heck?!" Gino said in surprise.

"Those shots came from the portal!" A Sith officer informed.

**Federation, coup, and US fleet**

"Where did those beams come from?" Alex asked.

"They came from the portal of the station sir!" Said a Federation naval officer.

"But who fired them?" Leila asked in confusion.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Jarod asked as he grinned.

**Striker**

Striker turns around and sees a ship coming out from the portal.

"So that's what you were going for." Striker muttered as a ship came from the station.

The ship was a Forerunner Dreadnought but it was about 730 meters long, 290 meters wide, and 863 meters high.

**Federation, US, and coup fleets**

"Where did he get a Forerunner dreadnought?" Jarod asked as he saw the ship exit the station.

"Sir I'm getting a transmission from the dreadnought." Said a Federation officer.

"Connect it." Alex ordered.

"Yes sir!" The officer replied before a screen pops up showing future Jarod standing next to two pillars with his hands on top of each pillar.

"Are you receiving?" Future Jarod asked.

"We read you. What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"The Siths fleet outnumbers yours by a hundred. If I don't do anything you'll be wiped out even if you plan to go after the interdictors it won't work. The fleet will tear you to shreds." Future Jarod said as the dreadnought made its approach… to the Sith fleet.

"So you plan to just fight them by yourself?" Kallen asked in confusion.

"I will." Future Jarod explained catching them off guard.

"Are you crazy? That's suicide!" Kallen shouted.

"I am different than this times counter-part. I lived a life of constant fear. I am a coward in the truest sense of the word. When my parents died I just hid, I caved into every threat and I never stood up for myself. I was even a coward to getting a girlfriend. I never once stood up form myself or anyone else. But now I am doing what I should have decades ago. I will stand up for not only myself but for millions of others who have suffered." Future Jarod said as he looked at the screens while holograms appeared.

"So you're doing this to prove you can stop being a coward?" Chris growled.

"I proved I have been a coward for thirty two years Chris Alder. This is a sin that I alone can repent for. Striker the mobile suit should be in your ship along with another. The Sith were able to grab a few power armor but most of them all have been able to be transported to you. Once the Interdictors have been destroyed the station will leave the system via FTL but I leave the AI to you Dexter. I need you all to take care of this galaxy because I failed to take care of mine. This is Jarod Walker… signing off." With that said the communications line cuts out.

"What the hell is he thinking?!" Chris growled.

"He's doing what he believed he should have done years ago… fight." Dexter said as his hologram appeared next to him.

**Space**

The VF-17 Nightmare turns around and flew past the Forerunner dreadnought as it made its way towards the Sith fleet.

"All weapons fire on that ship." Oculus said before every ship opened fire on the dreadnought… as it fired its own weapons which consisted of Z-8060 High-Impact Particle Weapons which punched right through the shields of a the Imperial warships and destroying them.

"What is that?" Suzaku said as he saw the warship.

"That's a Forerunner dreadnought. A warship used by an extinct species but an advanced one. Fire all weapons on that ship until it's destroyed and deploy mobile suits, fighters, and Variable Fighters to destroy it!" Oculus said.

The dreadnought closed in on the fleet and destroyed at least one Interdictor star destroyer.

The fighters, mobile suits, and Variable Fighters flew towards the ship and fired their weapons on the warship as it fired its High-Impact Particle weapons before it fired Z-8250 Anti-Ship Exterior Defense Network heavy artillery and Z-8250 Anti-Ship Exterior Defense Network light artillery which fired orange hardlight rounds which flew and struck multiple Sith mobile suits, fighters, and Variable Fighters.

The dreadnought fired its Z-8060s once again and struck more Sith warships before a proton torpedo breached its hull.

"Hull breach on section six and shields are at 73 percent." Said a synthetic voice.

"Continue firing until all of their interdictors are destroyed." Jarod growled as the ship shook.

The dreadnought continued its approach and firing on the Sith fleet destroying 13 more ships as well as taking more damage from them.

"I'm detecting only 3 more Gravity Wells remaining sir." Said a synthetic voice.

"Give me their locations." Jarod said as the ship shook once more.

"Shields are at 42 percent with hull integrity at 63 percent!" Said the synthetic voice.

"Do you have their locations?" Jarod asked.

"Yes sir, I have." Said the voice.

"Show me." Jarod said before a hologram appeared to show him where the last three interdictors were.

"Now it's time I did something about this… instead of cowering in a closet." Jarod said as the dreadnought fired every weapon it had on the Sith fleet taking out ten more Sith warships before two interdictors were destroyed with the third being damaged and it's Gravity Well shutting down.

**Federation, US, and Coup fleet.**

"Gravity Well is offline! We are cleared to make the jump into hyperspace!" Said a Sith officer.

"Slipspace drives are online!" Said a Federation trooper.

"FTL is spinning up!" Said a Clone Trooper.

"All units randomize your jumps but meet back at these coordinates I'm sending you!" Dexter ordered before one by one ships began leaving with some just shooting off in random directions, or entering portals that open or form up in front of them while a small few just vanish in a flash of light and only leaving one Imperial II, one Providence, and one Acclamator.

"Can you open a channel to that ship?" Dexter asked.

"Sir, he's broadcasting on open channels." Said a Sith trooper.

"What is he planning?" Darth Marr asked curiously.

**Sith fleet**

"Sir the dreadnought is broadcasting on an open channel." Said an OOM pilot droid.

"Open it." Oculus said before the screen opens to reveal Jarod's future self but Suzaku and Gino don't know he is Jarod.

"What do you plan to say on an open channel?" Mundus asked curiously.

"I just wish to quote a great man "Fighting wars is not so much about killing people as it is about finding things out. The more you know, the more likely you are to win a battle." And I for one know all that is needed to end this battle."

Once he finished the station began moving… towards the star.

"My lord! The station is heading for the sun!" Said an OOM droid commander.

"Destroy that dreadnought and then have all ships focus fire on the remaining Federation and rebel ships." Oculus ordered.

The entire Sith fleet opened fire as the dreadnought flew at them firing all of its hardlight weapons with the weapons destroying many Sith mobile suits, fighters, variable fighters, and warships before they noticed… it was flying towards the Executor-class super star destroyer.

"It's making its way to the super star destroyer sir!" Shouted a Sith officer.

"Sir we're picking up energy build up from the Forerunner dreadnought!" Said a Sith trooper.

"It's going to self-destruct!" Suzaku shouted in surprise.

"Get us out of here!" Mundus shouted.

The star destroyer flew away while the Sith fleet continued firing on the dreadnought and damaging it but the dreadnought continued making its way to the super star destroyer.

"Entering hyperspace in twenty seconds."

"I have finally done something worthy. Swords of Heaven… give them all hell for us all." Future Jarod said as the dreadnought crashed into the super star destroyer where both the super star destroyer and the dreadnought exploded. The Imperial II star destroyer containing Oculus, Mundus, Suzaku, Gino, and Alyssa entered hyperspace right as it exploded with the explosion being powerful with the shockwave causing damage to the Sith fleet while the debris did the killing blow which destroyed 42 ships while the remaining Sith ships were badly damaged, causing them to pull a full retreat.

**Unknown system**

The US, Federation, and coup fleets reunited in the designated coordinates with all ships flying in formation with Sith, US, and Federation mobile suits, fighters, and variable fighters flying through space in their own respective formations.

A meeting was taking place on the Harrower-class dreadnought with the attendants of the meeting being the Swords of Heaven, Darth Marr, Striker, Radec, and Dexter with each having at least two guards currently in the room with two Sith troopers, two US Marines, and two Clone troopers wearing phase II armor.

"So you plan to return to Sith territory to lead the coup?" Jarod asked.

"I am. I started this coup and I will go to make sure that they are strong. It's the way a leader should lead: On the frontlines with his men." Dexter said as he stood next to Marr and Radec.

"I am an officer under your command sir. You lead us with honor and treat your subordinates with respect." Radec said as he looked towards Dexter.

"During our departure from the station we received three mobile suits via Forerunner teleportation so we decided to give one to the Sith while the other two remained with the US." Striker said.

"And do you get to keep two mobile suits?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One of the mobile suits is similar to the Zen Master Gundam so it is meant for the Sword of Skill." Striker informed as he looked Alex in the eye.

"So you plan to go after to save her?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We have agents in the empire even if they don't know it and we will look for info on her whereabouts." Striker answered.

"We need to discuss on future actions." Darth Marr said as he puts his hands on the hologram projections table.

"Lord Marr is right, we need to discuss on what we are going to do." Striker said as he gives Darth Marr a respectful nod which the Sith lord returns.

"I suggest that we exchange any info if we find any, the Federation and Us gives us data of importance that we can strike and we shall do the same. We shall also assist each other if there is a fleet who is offering assistance we can respectfully accept or deny but we will not let our pride control what we do if it is able to save our own men." Dexter suggested as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's a smart idea." John said with a nod.

"I shall agree to that." Darth Marr said with a nod of his own.

"Alright, anything else she would discuss?" Dexter asked as he looked around.

"There isn't anything else unless you have locations of a fortress world you can give us." Chris said as he looked at Striker.

"I have a location of a Sith fortress in a system close to Federation space but it is a lightly defended fortress." Striker said as he transfers the data onto a data chip before he hands it to Alex who accepts the chip.

"Is there anything else?" John asked.

"No there isn't." Striker answered.

"Alright then I guess this meeting is over." Jarod said as he was leaning against a wall.

"Sir the new classes of ships are ready to use and the first one will be our exit ship." Radec said as he leaned next to Dexter's ear.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked curiously.

"As we planned to start the coup we began planning for fleets of our own and we have our own fleets ready to use right now." Dexter answered.

"So you have a ship from this fleet of yours coming here to pick you up?" Jarod asked curiously.

"Yeah and they should be here in a few minutes." Dexter answered as he looked at the holographic map.

"What does it look like?" Alex asked.

"It looks like that." Dexter said as the ship came out of hyperspace.

The ship had the appearance a Helghast cruiser which had the appearance from Killzone: Shadow Fall.

"A Helghast cruiser?" Jarod said in surprise as the ship close in before docking.

Once docked a hatch opened where two Helghast stood waiting for them.

"The ship is waiting for you sir." Said one of the Helghast troopers.

"Good job men." Dexter said as he gave the Helghast troopers a respectful nod.

"Thank you sir." The two troopers said at the same time.

Dexter turns to see Kallen standing behind him.

"Go onto the ship. I'll be there soon." Dexter said and both troopers and Radec nod their heads before boarding the cruiser.

"Don't take too long." Marr said as he walked past him leaving only him and Kallen.

"Hey Kallen." Dexter said as he gave her a smile.

"Hey." Kallen said giving him her own smile.

"How are you doing?" Dexter asked.

"I'm doing good actually." Kallen answered with a smile.

"What about your injuries?" Dexter asked in concern.

"They're fully healed." Kallen answered as she looked into Dexter's eyes to see regret.

"Are you still thinking about what happened with Lenalee and Alyssa?" Kallen asked as she cupped Dexters face with her hands.

"How can I not? I practically sent them to their death sentences." Dexter said as he looked out a window.

"It's not your fault. The Sith are the ones to blame for all of this." Kallen said making him look back at her.

"I know but the crime is still mine for what I have done… for all of the men I killed." Dexter said with the last part in regret.

"You couldn't control yourself. You didn't even remember your own name." Kallen said as she looked him in the eye.

"But because of that I got you hurt… I almost killed you." Dexter said as tears began to slide down his face before Kallen wrapped her arms around his shoulders bringing him into a hug which he returned.

"No matter what, you aren't to blame." Kallen said as she pulled back "The only thing you have to blame yourself is not knowing."

"Yes, I understand." Dexter said with a nod.

"Sir, all preparations are ready and we are prepared to depart." Said a Helghast Trooper.

"I'll be there momentarily." Dexter said to the trooper who nods his head before he walks away.

"I'll see you again and I'll bring Rin with me." Dexter said and Kallen nods her head with a smile before the two shared a passionate kiss before Dexter got onto the Helghast cruiser which detaches from the dreadnought and flies away before jumping away from the Federation and US fleet with the rest of the coup fleets.

"Are we ready to leave?" Striker asked the admiral.

"We are leaving the system to return to Earth now." The admiral answered before the ships entered their own form of FTL a second later.

**Imperial II Star destroyer ****_Ravage_**

Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus watched as Suzaku and Gino boarded their shuttle which took off and flew away towards Earth along with many more ships and transports which contained more Britannian soldiers.

Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus walked through a hall way before stopping at a door where once opened they were met with Alyssa who was tied down with glowing chains and a collar which likely prevents her from using the force or her sword.

"Now what to do with you." Mundus muttered as Alyssa glared at them.

"There's no use in keeping her alive. We already have the Sword of Heart and we are beginning with the extraction but there may be some use for her." Oculus said as he looked Alyssa up and down.

"What are you suggesting?" Mundus asked curiously.

"Call Forsinko. I have a new piece of merchandise he might want." Oculus said with an evil smile under his helmet.

**Australia**

**3 days later**

"Status report." Striker said as he stood in a room filled with US personnel on different terminals.

"We have locations on multiple Sith controlled world's sir. Including one a prison world you might find interesting sir." Said a US technician.

"Which is?" Striker asked.

"A planet called Lola Sayu." Said the US technician.

"So she's at the Citadel." Striker muttered.

"Orders?" Asked the technician.

"Have ships ready to launch." Striker said as he walked away but not before looking at the technician and said "Good job."

"Thank you sir." The technician said with a smile.

"Colonel." A voice said getting the ODST armored officer's attention where he turned to see General Mitchell walking towards him.

"Is there something you needed sir?" Striker asked.

"The mobile suit that the hacker gave you is operational and should be for you to use on the mission if you want." Mitchell said.

"What about the second mobile suit?" Striker asked the general.

"It has been given to the Mandalorians for holding." Mitchell answered.

"I believe that's a good choice sir." Striker said with a nod.

Mitchell turns around and began walking away before he stopped and turned to the armored officer and said "Also you are being put in charge of the attack. Of the entire attack group."

Striker's eyes widen under the helmet before he nods his head to the retreating form of the US officer.

**Unknown star system**

The Sith coup fleet flew towards a planet which was 49 percent water and 51 percent land with a space station in orbit which had the appearance of a rectangular barrel with the top corners closer together with the front half having two long squares under the barrel along with four tubes on the back half of the barrel with one tube containing a blue ball of energy, the second spire contained a flat circle with five more flat circles which acted as docks, the third spire had a communication dish which had four antenna's pointing outward, and the last spire holding a cylinder which had multiple antenna's.

An Overlord dropship takes off from the Helghast Cruiser and flew towards the station where it flew towards a hanger which contained multiple fighters and mobile suits with the mobile suits having the emblems being painted over.

The Overlord dropship lands on a platform before the side hatches open to show Dexter, Darth Marr and Radec who all climb out and walk into a hall where they come into a large elevator.

Once the door opens Dexter was met with a familiar black haired and aqua colored eyes who slammed into him with arms wrapping around his torso.

"Welcome back mister Imperius!" Rin said with a smile.

" Have you been a good girl while I was gone?" Dexter asked as he released her and pats her head with a smile on his face.

"Hmhm." Rin hummed with a bright smile before the smile dropped when she said the expression on his face "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm no longer the man you knew Rin." Dexter said as Both Radec and Marr walking past him.

"I don't understand." Rin said with a confused and frightened tone.

Dexter sighed and looked the girl in the eye and said "My real name is Dexter Walker. Darth Oculus and Mundus captured me and wiped my memory in order to turn me into what they wanted to make you: a weapon. Thanks to the Swords of Heaven I have my memories back and I know where to go once I know it is safe to take you there."

"Really?" Rin asked, tilting her head to the side in a cute manner and causing Dexter to pat her head again with a chuckle.

"Really." Dexter said with a smile.

"Sir." A voice said getting his attention to see Radec looking at him with his hands behind his back.

"Hey where's Lana?" Dexter asked.

"Playing with the pack." Rin answered with a smile.

"Why don't you go play with her and maybe get Tyro involved?" Dexter said to Rin who nods her head with a smile and runs off.

"Spirited kid, that one." Radec said as they watched the girl run off.

"Yeah, she it." Dexter said with a small smile before the smile vanished and he became serious and looked towards Radec and said "Report."

"Sir all forces spread across the Orion arm are going into action and should be making their way here once they have managed to get away safely." Said Radec.

"And our shipyards?" Dexter said looking at the Helghast Officers.

"Here's a list of ships currently being made." Radec said handing him a datapad which had a list of ships, mobile suits, and fighters that are currently made.

Warships

257xImperial escort carriers

246xVigil-class corvettes

242xRaider-class corvettes

239xArdent-class fast frigates

237xImperial II-class frigates

233xGladiator-class star destroyers

225xHelghast cruisers

223xArc cruisers

192xPellaeon-class star destroyers

162xPraetor II-class battle cruisers

105 Revenge-class heavy cruisers

92xAltor-class replenishment ships

Mobile suits

250xRGE-C350 Shaldoll Customs

240xRGE-C350S Shaldoll Scouts

230xomv-e Dorados

210xxvm-zgc Zeydras

Fighters

720xPredator-class fighters AKA TIE Predators

710xTIE/HU Multi-role starfighters

680xHelghast striker fighters

630xHelghast bombers

620xNeutralizer-class bombers

Transports

601xOverlord dropships

583xVT-49 Decimators

539xNune-class shuttles

521xTri-wing shuttles

"So these are what we were able to make?" Dexter asked as he hands the data pad back to Radec.

"We also have multiple numbers of soldiers but at the moment we don't have the new armor so we will be stuck with using the current armor we have but thankfully we have the power armor that the hacker gave us." Radec said accepting the datapad.

"What about the Eliksni?" Dexter asked.

"We have some of them coming our way along with any ship they were able to make and or hide from the empire." Radec said as he puts away the datapad.

"That's good to know colonel. Is there anything else that I need to know?" Dexter said as 2 Sith troopers walked past.

"Just that there is a set of armor waiting for you in your quarters." Radec said before he walked off.

"Armor?" Dexter muttered as he made his way to his quarters where once he walked in he was met with his white and blue ARS.

"This is my power armor." Dexter muttered as he ran his hand across the chest piece.

"Sir, Lord Marr and Lord Malgus wish to speak to you." Said a Helghast Trooper stood outside his room.

"I understand, I'll be there in a few minutes." Dexter said as he focused on the armor.

**10 minutes later**

"We have finally began the coup, our forces have split the empire in half." Radec said as he stood on one side of a table while Marr stood on another with a holographic form of Darth Malgus while a dark tall figure stood next to the table away from the two Sith Lords.

"My forces are loyal to me and will follow me to battle." Said Darth Marr.

"As are mine." Said Darth Malgus before he saw that Dexter wasn't there "Where is Imperius?"

"Lord Imperius… has regained what he has lost." Radec said.

"What are you saying?" Malgus asked in confusion.

"I regained the memories of who I truly am Lord Malgus." Dexter said as he walked into the room with a cloak.

"Are you saying your memory was rewritten?" Malgus asked.

"And because of that I almost killed the woman I love and I will make both Oculus and Mundus pay for taking my identity and my past." Dexter said with conviction as his left eye glowed red with the sclera turning black.

"So you were like Revan?" Malgus asked as he remembered that Revan had his memory rewritten by the Jedi during the Jedi civil war.

"Yes and I know what I truly am." Dexter said as he looked around.

"You started this coup with ideals when you learned that Oculus and Mundus planned to wipe us all out and you have also saved us from death multiple times. I don't care if you are a Jedi because you have given me a chance to fight and I will fight with you." Malgus said as he looked at where Dexter stood.

"That is all that I ask of you because as of this day the formation of the New Sith Union is complete." Dexter said as he pressed several keys to show the new emblem which was the emblem for Darth Revan's Sith Empire.

"Now what do you do now?" Malgus asked curiously.

"That question as a very simple answer Lord Malgus." Dexter said as he unclipped the cloak which fell but it was caught in one of Dexter's hands while showing everyone that he was decked out in his ARS with the helmet opened.

"We show the Empire our strength." Dexter said as the helmet closed up with the top left and right holes flashing green.

**Federation fleet**

The Federation fleet flew through space making its way towards Strangereal but as they did they receive a transmission.

"Sir, incoming transmission from Strangereal. Sith forces are forming up. Likely to prepare for a full on assault." Said a Federation trooper.

"Get us to Strangereal as soon as fast as possible!" Chris ordered as he looked out the bridge as the fleet entered different versions of FTL.

**Unknown star system**

**Asteroid field**

In an unknown asteroid an Imperial II-class star destroyer flew through the asteroid field, passing rock after rock until they see their intended destination: a large opening where a single ship which was a YT-1210 light freighter waited.

"My lord the pilot of the freighter is asking to land in the main hanger." Said a Sith helmsman.

"Give them permission and have the guards bring the prisoner to the main hanger." Oculus said before he walked off of the bridge without another word.

The freighter flew into the hanger before it's landing gears lowered where the ship settled onto the hanger with a ramp dropping while Oculus stood in front of the ramp.

A few seconds later 3 figures walked out with them wearing Outlaw armor while the last person wasn't wearing a helmet with all being the same species which are Zygerrians.

"Lord Oculus, what a pleasure to see you again." The helmetless Zygerrian said with a smile on his face.

"It is good to see you as well Forsinko." Oculus said with a nod towards the Zygerrian.

"So where is this new merchandise you wish to give me?" Forsinko said.

"I WILL KILL YOU BITCH!" A voice shouted getting their attention to see a Mandalorian in TD-15A Pyro-Tech armor being held back by a Phase 1 DEMON while the other three were holding Alyssa up while she wore a shock collar and her hands were cuffed in front of her.

"What is going on?!" Oculus growled.

"This girl should be dead for what she has done!" The Mandalorian growled as he took out a blaster pistol and aimed it towards Alyssa who looked to have been attacked by the Mandalorian.

"Death is too nice for her Jindo Krey. I plan to give her to my friends here." Oculus said gesturing to the Zygerrians behind him.

"There is no honor in this!" The now identified Jindo Krey growled before he holstered his pistol and stormed away.

Forsinko walked up and grabbed Alyssa by the chin before forcing her to turn her head from side to side and from up to down.

"Let go of me!" Alyssa growled as she glared at the Zygerrian.

"What a remarkable specimen? I thank you Lord Oculus. She will fetch a high price on the markets." Forsinko said.

"Just doing business." Oculus said with a nod which Forsinko smirks before the two other Zygerrians grab Alyssa by the shoulders and force her into the ship where they strap a slave collar around her neck after removing the collar that was currently around it before shoving her into a cage under the floor with her head hitting the ground hard.

"Don't think about using the force or your powers skug. That collar is built to negate them easily. The only thing you'll be able to do is move around." Said one of the Zygerrians.

"Why don't we just have our way with her?" Asked the second Zygerrian which caused her to widen her eyes as well as fill her heart with fear and dread.

"No we can't. She likely hasn't done it yet so that would mean more profit from the customers." Said the second before covering the cage and introducing her to darkness.

Alyssa sighed in slight relief but she still had fear at what she would be faced with when being sold but she still had a little bit of hope.

Alyssa moved her hands into her hair before pulling out a small cylinder which had a blinking red light and she remembered her confrontation with Jindo while in another location on board the Imperial II star destroyer, Jindo had a smirk under his helmet as he pressed several buttons on his gauntlet.

**Flashback**

_Jindo stood in front of Darth Marr, Darth Malgus, and Darth Imperius as a hologram of the station appeared._

_"__Darth Oculus and Mundus will want me to capture one of the Swords. When you get the chance, slip them this transmitter so we will know their location. Once the location has been verified we will strike." Darth Imperius said as he hands Jindo the device._

_"__I will not let you down." Jindo said with a nod._

_"__We know you won't Jindo. You are one of the best Mandalorians we know." Imperius said giving the Mandalorian a respectful nod._

**_10 seconds after YT-1210 landed on star destroyer_**

_Jindo sees four Phase 1 DEMON's escorting Alyssa towards the transport once the ramp touched the ground._

_Thinking fast Jindo rushes towards Alyssa and slams her into the ground, catching the DEMON's off guard._

_"__Play along, a transmitter is in your hair, turn it on once you are on a planet and sure it is out of sight." Jindo whispered as he slipped the transmitter in her hair._

_"__Who are you?" Alyssa whispered before Jindo grabbed her hair and slammed her into the ground._

_"__I am Jindo Krey. I was paid to make sure you got the transmitter. Play along." Jindo whispered before forcing Alyssa up and punching her in the stomach._

_"__I WILL KILL YOU BITCH!" Jindo shouted before Alyssa kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fly back and slam flat onto his back but as he stood up a DEMON got in his way and held him back._

_'__Nice job Sword of Skill.' Jindo thought as he gave an unnoticeable nod that everyone but Alyssa didn't notice._

**End flashback**

Jindo continued walking through the halls and passing Sith soldiers and warriors from time to time until he reached his given quarters.

**New Sith Union territory**

Dexter walked into a hanger, wearing his power armor before stopping when he reached his destination.

"So we will fight once more. Right buddy?" Dexter whispered as lights flashed on to reveal the figures… of the 00 Epyon and 1.5 Gundam.

**Flashback**

_Dexter walked through the halls of the Harrower-class dreadnought before coming into the hanger where he saw multiple mobile suits, fighters, Knightmares, Valkyrie's, and to his surprise Arms Slaves being maintained._

_Dexter turns and stopped to see something that caught his eyes. The one thing that caught his eye was the thing that he built with his own hands. The 00 Epyon and the 1.5 Gundam._

_"__Those are my Gundams." Dexter muttered._

_"__Yeah, we had they here with us in case we ever did find you." Jarod said as he walked into the hanger and saw Dexter staring at his Gundams._

_"__You kept them fixed and working, for me?" Dexter whispered._

_"__Hey you will need your Gundam's back so why not ensure they still work." Jarod said with a shrug._

_"__Well then, I guess you expect me to take these Gundams with me." Dexter said as he looked between his two Gundams and Jarod._

_"__Pretty much, they are your Gundams and besides, if I tried to stop you then you would have beaten the crap out of everyone to tried to stop you from reclaiming what is yours." Jarod said with a shrug as he walked off._

_"__Smart move." Dexter muttered as he focused his attention onto the Gundams._

**End flashback**

Dexter smiled at the memory of how he regained his Gundams before he turned to face an approaching Stormtrooper.

"Sir, the new Gundam that we have been working on should be ready to deploy into the field by next week." Said the Stormtrooper.

"Good work, tell the workers to get some rest. They deserve it." Dexter said with the trooper nodding his head in agreement.

_'__If you were still around Jacob you would be asking how your Gundams are going.'_ Dexter thought with a smile.

**Flashback**

_Dexter and Jacob stood in the hanger of a base to see two mobile suits with one being the Astray Karas while the second was another Gundam type with the body of the Gundam AGE-1 but with a knight's sword on the left hip._

_"__I am quite surprised that my first Gundam was brought here as well." Jacob said with a smile._

_"__Kind of makes you wonder, if destiny is at work here." Dexter said as he looked at the Gundams._

_"__Well if it is then it deserves my thanks for getting me my Gundam back since I first lost it three years ago." Jacob said as he walked over and puts a hand on its foot._

**End flashback**

Dexter sighed feeling slight regret on the loss of a good friend but for some reason he felt that the friend he once lost may return in the future.

**Australia**

Striker walked through the halls of a hanger before entering a hanger which contained 3 large figures with one looking like it was in need of repair while the second and third one stood tall.

"Sir, everything is ready for the attack." Said a US soldier.

"Then we should move while we still have the chance. Load this mobile suit onto the ship." Striker said as he walked.

Striker looks towards the shadow covered Gundam before he turns around and walks away to prepare for the long trip.

**Citadel**

A Lambda-class shuttle landed on a platform before the ramp dropped where two Phase 1 DEMONs walk out followed by Darth Oculus.

"It is good to see you once again master." Said Darth Nheel said as he bowed in front of his teacher.

"Rise my student." Oculus said before they made their way through the prison.

"How goes progress with the extraction?" Oculus asked.

"It's going well sir and should be finished in three days." Said Darth Nheel.

"That's ahead of schedule." Darth Oculus said as they walked into a cell where they see Lenalee floating in the air with a helmet on her head while she was struggling in her bonds with tears streaming down her face as she screamed in terror.

"So you used the Fear Crystal to quicken the process. Impressive my former apprentice." Oculus said impressed with his former student.

"I live to serve my lord." Nheel said with a bow.

"What do you believe will happen once the extraction is complete?" Oculus asked as he walked up to the young woman who was still screaming.

"She would likely have trouble walking due to the Dark Boots being connected to her legs so when we remove them it will likely affect her walking." Nheel said as he walked up next to his former teacher.

"A small price to pay but too small of a price if you ask me." Darth Oculus said as Lenalee screams in terror once more.

"Well then you'll be happy to know that when we finish I will be throwing her into the maze." Darth Nheel said with an evil smile which causes Darth Oculus to smile under his helmet.

"Now that is a proper punishment my former student." Darth Oculus said as he pats his former student on the shoulder.

"My lord we have a problem." Said a Stormtrooper as he runs into the cell.

"What is the problem?" Nheel growled in annoyance.

"Sir the rebels have taken many slaves and it will take time to find more but there is also the worry if a rebel fleet in a nearby system." Said the Stormtrooper.

"So are you worried that these rebels will strike this station?" Oculus asked.

"If they do then they would get the prisoners as extra soldiers into their ranks." Said the Stormtrooper.

"Fair point, have a fleet move to engage this fleet." Darth Oculus said.

"Master there are some quarters here for you if you wish." Darth Nheel said.

"I appreciate it Darth Nheel. Maybe I'll watch the maze." Darth Oculus said with an evil smile as they walk out of the cell as Lenalee's screams were reduced to whimpers.

**Strangereal**

"And then Boss slapped on a detonator onto the jammer and blew it sky high!" Scorch said to a group of Emmerian soldiers as well as civilians who were allowed onto the base.

"Scorch what are you doing?" Fixer asked as he, Boss, Sev, and Euphemia, Cerina, Yuki, Kurona, Gabriel, Zack, Noel Domino Squad, Omega Squad, Null ARCs, Advisor, Gregor, and Corr approached.

"Oh just telling these guys and girls stories about us." Scorch answered.

"Is it true that you beat a Super Battle Droid with its own arm?" An eleven year old girl asked Sev.

"Yes it is." Sev said looking at the kid.

"Hey Boss, why don't you tell them about our first mission when this war started." Scorch suggested.

"It isn't classified so you can go ahead Delta." Advisor said, giving Boss an approved nod.

Boss nods his head before he looked at the crowd.

"Alright well the mission takes place on a planet called Abregado-rae at the beginning of the Federation Sith War but I'll start when my squad and I were on Kamino to check on new commandoes when the call to arms came." Boss began the story.

**Flashback**

_[Play: Star Wars: Republic Commando Music: Vode An (Brothers All)]_

_Soldiers made up of both Clone Troopers and Federation Troopers were lines up boarding transports, dropships, and gunships while mobile suits marched onto cruisers along with walkers while fighters flew through the storm infested skies._

_Boss looked on into the rain covered field feeling a bit of déjà vu since this was what it felt like when they prepared for the first battle of Geonosis during the Clone Wars but instead of the war starting on a single world it was taking place on multiple._

_"__Soldier, get those troopers onto the gunship!" Shouted a Federation trooper wearing Havoc Squad armor._

_An LAAT/i came down to land where Scorch and a Clone trooper wearing Phase 2 armor run towards it and climb on._

_"__Ready for lift off!"_

_"__New gunship, alright group-B let's move it!"_

_The LAAT/i took off as another LAAT/i flew down to land in the spot next to where the first gunship sat where Sev and a Federation trooper in Havoc Squad armor run towards it and climb on._

_"__Let's go push those cannons to the stern!"_

_"__Load the ammo and the ordnance let's go let's go!"_

_"__Sir, we're gonna split up for the drop but we'll meet up on Abregado-rae! See you planetside sir!" Fixer shouted over the roaring of the engines as a Pelican flew down when the LAAT/i flew away._

_[End song]_

* * *

**(Uso by SID)**

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show a single streak fly through the sky before it was followed by thousands of more before the screen pulls back to show the Swords of Heavens, AC pilots, jet pilots, Knightmare pilots, and soldiers looking up at the sky_

**(Nee kimi wa oboeteimasuka)** _Shifts to show a giant metal clawed hand which shrinks into a regular hand showing a phantom image of Dexter before it fades to show Chris leaning his back against a tree_

**(Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu)** _Shifts to show Chris looks in a direction to see the other Swords looking at him with bright looks on their faces causing him to smile_

**(Futari yorisotta)** _Chris looks up at the sky where the camera pans to show Gundams and several other machines and vehicles fly through the sky_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show the inside of a warship showing both Dexter and Chris looking at one another_

**(Muri na egao no ura)** _Both Dexter and Chris bow before engaging their Scale Mail and start throwing punches at one another_

**(Nobita kage wo kakumau)** _The two continue their spar with the strikes occasionally hitting one another before Dexter grabs Chris and tosses him into the air where he follows with an energy encased fist hitting Chris in the chest which shattered his Scale Mail save his gauntlet and sent him flying_

**(Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu)** _Chris flew passing Braydin and Aiden in Mandalorian armor and an ODST with foldable axes strapped to his back before Chris continued flying until he is caught by Darth Imperius who punched Chris in the face sending him flying before releasing a roar as well as sending a wave of black mist_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show Kallen as she and John were sparring with Andrew, Ben, and Saber_

**(Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machitsuzukete)** _Shifts to show Jarod as he was working on something before it explodes in his face sending him flying before he gets back into the room wiping soot off his face before he cracks his knuckles and continues what he was working on_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show several machines fly through the sky before one aims a rifle and fires at the screen_

**(Kuuhaku no yoru mo kuru hazu no nai asa mo)** _Shifts to show Lenalee and Alyssa as they stood in front of makeshift graves with the former crying openly while the latter was trying to comfort her_

**(Zenbu wakattetanda)** _Shifts to show Alex and Josh standing side by side where they nod their heads before drawing their weapons and Alex sends a beam of energy while Josh sends an ice dragon which causes an explosion_

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show several Armored Cores hover across the ground while Knightmares drove beside them while they engaged Sith mobile suits and Britannian Knightmares_

**(Nee itsuka omoidasu deshou)** _Shifts to show several jets fly through the sky followed by Federation fighters and machines as they attacked Sith mobile suits and fighters_

**(Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idaite)** _Shifts to show all of the Swords of Heavens Gundams fly through a battle field demolishing Sith mobile suits before they flew at the black Ghirarga where they clashed creating a bright flash_

**(Futari arukidasu)** _Shifts to show a pocket watch which closes with the holder being Chris who hands it to a cloaked figure before they and the Swords of Heavens walk away down a road before shifting to a flight deck to show the Swords of Heavens and AC pilots with their Gundams, mobile suits, and Armored Cores behind them_

**(End of ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"__The present reveals actions of the past."_ Shifts to show a single persons point of view as he twists a Sith Troopers head until the soldier's neck was broken

_"__And the past shall be revealed."_ Shifts to show four Clone Commandoes as they fight against a group of battle droids, Super Battle Droids, and Sith Troopers

_"__History shall be told on how it all began."_ Shifts to show Federation soldiers attacking Sith soldiers before shifting to show 4 Republic Commandoes walking through a facility

_"__And with this story we will know how the war fought… from a soldier's point of view."_ Shifts to show the inside of a Sith base before a door is blow open and four Clone Commandoes storm in and gun down every Sith soldier in the room

_Next episode: Tales of the Commandos_

_"__What will we learn from this tale?"_ Shifts to show a Sith soldiers being pushed back by Federation soldiers before shifting to show a Recusant-class light destroyer shooting on its own allies before shifting to show Federation soldiers cheering


	9. Halloween special

**This chapter is a Halloween special and will have no involvement to the storyline of Swords of Heaven.**

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHA!

That was the sound of an evil laugh… with the Swords of Heaven, Armored Core pilots, and Strangereal jet pilots standing in front of a gate with a scary face over it with the words Scare Vill under it.

"Never thought that Revan would have this place built." Jarod muttered.

"When we told him about Halloween he got interested… never thought he'd make an amusement park for this specific holiday." Alex muttered.

"How about we check it out." Nagisa said as she walked in with a slight skip with Blaze following behind her.

"Come on guys let's check it out." Blaze said with a smile.

"Well it might be interesting." Dexter said as he and Kallen walked through the gate.

"Sorry sir but we're going to have to ask you to put these on and keep your lightsabers here." Said a guard.

"Why would we do that?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because if you don't you might accidentally hurt or kill a worker." The guard answered.

"I can reason with that." Dexter said as he hands over his lightsaber and straps on the bracelet which seals his powers minus his mental connection with Allen and Albion.

The other Swords hand over their weapons and accept the bracelets save for Kallen and Arturia since their only physical weapons are swords and spears while Kallen's only power is currently her Geass which only allows her to see glimpses into the future and see incoming attacks.

"So what shall we do first?" Alex asked.

"How about we split up?" Dexter suggested.

"Good idea." Braydin said before he and Alyssa walked away.

Braydin and Alyssa decide head into a haunted house, Braydin and Alyssa were already feeling on edge soon as they stepped in. "Okay, got admit, Revan may had went overboard with this." Braydin mutter as he sees things raging from creepy shadows to very real looking spiders, Alyssa was not enjoying that. "Can we leave now? I rather not find out if those are real spiders or not."

Alyssa made sure keep a far distance away from them, they looked too real for her, Braydin nodded, not wanting force Alyssa into this house if she didn't want to. However as they turned around, they were scared to death soon as they saw Slender man standing behind them. "HOLY SHIT!" Braydin yelled, he Inch Punches Slender man while Alyssa kicked him in the nuts.

He was send flying into the wall, slamming into it before he hits the ground hard, moaning. "Oh my god! why did you do that?" that was when both Alyssa and Braydin realized it wasn't Slender man, but just a worker. They rub back of their necks, looking pretty embarrassed. "Oh.. oops, sorry about that." muttered Alyssa, they really hope the others don't find out about this.

"I can see now why they didn't want us to come in with our lightsabers or our powers." Braydin muttered as he felt like he was going to get a yelling later on in the future once they leave.

**Dexter and Kallen**

Dexter and Kallen were at a haunted house front door.

"Shall we go in?" Dexter asked as he looked to the red headed Sword.

Kallen nervously nods her head after several bolts of lightning shot through the air.

"How is there lightning when there aren't any clouds?" Kallen asked as they entered the house.

"That's a good question." Dexter muttered.

Inside the house the two look around to see if they can find anything.

"Seems they locked the door." Dexter said as he tried to open the door but with no work.

Suddenly a smacking is heard causing the two to turn to a window.

Kallen approaches the window but when she looks into it… something but with eight skinny looking fingers with a snake like tail.

Kallen jumps back screaming and lands in Dexter's hands.

"What was that?" Kallen asked slightly scared.

"Those were face huggers if I remember. They like the name suggests, hug the face of their targets and turns the person into a host for a parasitic embryo." Dexter answered.

Kallen groaned in disgust.

The two walked through a hall only for a door to open and a Slasher jumps from it causing Kallen to cry out but before Dexter could react the Slasher runs through another door.

"What was that?!" Kallen asked slightly freaked out.

"That was a Necromorph Slasher." Dexter answered as he saw Kallen breathing quickly.

"This thing is a horror house." Kallen muttered as they walked deeper into the place before coming into a room with what looked like organic growth all over the place.

"Alright what is all of this?" Kallen asked.

Dexter walked over and reluctantly puts his hand to it but when he pulls back he sighs in relief "Thankfully it's just plastic to imitate the Necromorphs Corruption."

"Why is it called the Corruption?" Kallen asked.

"Because it spreads all over the place like a corruption." Dexter answered as they walked only for a hatch to open and a person pops out being held by a Puker as the thing pukes on him and the man screams which causes Kallen to scream and reel back before the man and the Puker were pulled back into the ground.

"We better keep going." Dexter said before he opens a door which was lightly covered with the Corruption before he and Kallen walk through with Kallen being closer to Dexter as the sound of water dripping and animalistic growls is heard along with screams that sound like they were coming from a distance.

"Are you scared?" Dexter asked with concern.

"A little." Kallen answered as he walked into a room where they see what looked like a Federation trooper being held in the hair by a drag tentacle and screaming before he was pulled into a hole where his screams cease a second later.

"Can we leave?" Kallen asked fearfully as she grabbed Dexter's arm.

"The only way out is through. So bear with it for as long as you can." Dexter said wrapping an arm around Kallen which comforts her slightly.

**Braydin and Alyssa**

"Okay, now that out of the way, let's get out." Said Alyssa as she and Braydin attempt head out of the house, but when Alyssa tries open the door, they find it was locked. "Oh that's just great, we'll lock in." Braydin mutter, he looked back to where the next room was at.

"Come one, only way we get out is probably going through this place." Alyssa nodded though she was not looking forward to all the real like spiders or what else. Suddenly when they open to the next door, a clawed hand pop out. "WHOA!" Yelled Alyssa as she and Braydin ducked, the claw hand hit the wall, hitting into where holes were made for the claws dig in.

Braydin looked at it. "Okay, that was a close one." Alyssa nodded and the two went in further into the house

**Chris and Cerina**

Chris and Cerina were in a horror house which was a grounded Geneva-class cruiser.

"What are we supposed to expect here?" Chris muttered as Cerina stood next to a window before a figure slammed into the window, causing Cerina to scream as the figure looked like he was a zombie.

"Cerina!" Chris shouted as he turns around to see Cerina holding her hand towards her heart as the person went back into hiding.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked in concern as he walked up behind her.

"There was someone behind the window." Cerina answered as she managed to calm her beating heart.

"This is supposed to be a horror house so there will likely be people dressed up to scare us." Chris said as he puts a calming hand onto her shoulder.

"I just hope this isn't going to a regular thing." Cerina muttered.

"This is a horror house… expect scary things to pop up out of nowhere." Chris said.

"I don't think I can deal with it." Cerina said as she puts her hands onto her swollen stomach.

Suddenly Chris picks a transmission causing him to take out his communicator.

"This is Galantine." Chris said into the communicator.

"Sir, are you on the Geneva cruiser?" Said a voice.

"Yeah, why?" Chris said with a raised eyebrow.

"We just wanted to let you know that the cruiser is used for only light scares." Said the person before the communications line cuts.

"Well at least there's some good news." Chris muttered.

**John**

John was looking around a stand to see pumpkins with different types of faces carved into them.

"Is there something I can help you with sir?" Asked a human female with light blue hair and green eyes.

"Just looking around. I must say you have a vast variety of pumpkins." John said as he looked at a pumpkin which looked like it was carved to look like his Gundam.

"Oh, the kids were here yesterday. They carved all of these." The woman said with a smile.

"Did you carve any of these?" John asked.

"Oh yeah." The woman said as she walked to a pumpkin which was a very realistic carving of Albion the white dragon.

"Now that is nice art." John admitted as he got a good look at the carving.

"Thank you. I took art class as a child and I work as an artist. This is just a pass time during this time of year." The woman said with a smile.

**Dexter and Kallen**

Dexter and Kallen walked through a door to see that it was torn to shreds before something slammed into the wall causing a dent followed by a roar.

Kallen jumps back at the sound but Dexter got in front of her ready for anything but when nothing happened he dropped his defense but only slightly.

"What was that?" Kallen asked.

"It was either a Necromorph Brute or it was a Hunter." Dexter muttered before they hear growling causing them to look out a window to see a Hunter wearing red armor before it stormed off.

"Guess it was a Hunter." Dexter muttered before they walked away before reaching a door where once opened they walk into a room filled with bodies that were all over the place.

"Alright this is unnerving." Dexter muttered as he looked around.

As they enter the room the door behind them slams shut causing them to turn around before the light flickers before going black.

"What is going on?" Kallen asked.

After ten seconds the light comes back on only for the light to be yellowish which began flashing on and off like a strobe light… and the bodies that were lying on the ground were now standing up and twitching randomly with some spasming with moans or screams of pain being heard which freaked Kallen out before fifteen seconds later the light turns off and two seconds after that the lights turn back on with the lights back to being white and the bodies were back on the ground.

"What was that?" Kallen asked in worry as she felt her heart racing.

"I really don't want to know so I suggest we just get the hell out of here." Dexter said as he grabbed Kallens hand and walked off.

**Braydin and Alyssa**

"WHOA!" Yelled Braydin as he and Alyssa ducked as bats threw over their heads, they fly off to where they came from last. "Stupid rats with wings." Braydin mutter as he and Alyssa get up. They have been traveling through the house for some time, encountering quite a few scares.

Alyssa turns to where they believe the exit was at. "Come on, let's just get out of here, I had just about enough of this place." They earlier had to walk through a hallway as thousands of spiders, that was not fun for either of them, Braydin had to carry Alyssa through it.

Braydin and Alyssa were still kind of blushing about that matter. "Alright finally!" Said Alyssa as she and Braydin were about to reach the end. However before they knew it, a metallic tentacle comes out of the hallway, wrapping around Alyssa's leg and pulls down. "AHH! HELP!" Screamed Alyssa, she try break free from it, but it had a tight grip on her leg.

Braydin quickly ran to her. "Hold on! I'm coming!" Dammit he should have kept nice paste with Alyssa. However before he could get to her, a piece of the roof opens up, a guillotine blade comes down, cutting the tentacle, letting Alyssa quickly get up. "You alright Alyssa?" Said Braydin as he helps Alyssa up, making sure she was alright.

Alyssa nodded. "I'm alright, thanks, let's just get out of here now." Braydin nodded and the two head to where the exit was at.

**Chris and Cerina**

Chris along with his wife Cerina continued their trek through the cruiser, coming across just random creatures popping up and maybe even some random objects falling.

"Well at least it's over." Cerina said as they reached the exit only to see that the exit was actually a hallway… with hanging bodies that looked like they were skinned.

"Alright this is like Predator." Chris muttered as he looked at one of the hanging bodies.

The two continued their way pushing the hanging carcasses out of the way before they reached the exit and when they open the door they were met with the outside.

"That wasn't so bad." Cerina muttered as they walked away from the cruiser.

"Well besides the scares we get." Chris said as he looked at his wife who gave him a comforting smile.

"It was kind of fun to see you freak out when that Stalker ran past you." Cerina said before she lightly laughed causing Chris to laugh lightly as well.

**Dexter and Kallen**

Dexter and Kallen reached a the exit and opened it only that it leads to a hallway… filled with holes in the walls.

"What is with this place?" Kallen asked as she looked around with slight worry but when they go into the hallway the door that they walked through closed… and the entire room went black.

"This isn't good." Dexter muttered before the lights began flicking on and off like strobe lights and arms shot through the holes and began moving around with some disfigured and others were just scared badly.

"AH!" Kallen screams as a hand grabbed her causing her to pull back and lose her footing but only for Dexter to catch her as she was falling.

A second later the lights turn back to normal with the arms back in the holes while Dexter was holding Kallen and both were sporting red faces.

"Are you okay?" Dexter asked worried.

Kallen smiled and nodded her head saying "I'm okay now."

"We better get out of here." Dexter said as he got Kallen back onto her feet and they walked towards the exit where once opened they were met with the outside.

Once outside the two made their way to a booth where they saw Braydin, Alyssa, Chris, Cerina, John, Alex, Andrew, Ben, Jacob, Lenalee, and to their confusion a wet Jarod.

"Why is Jarod wet?" Dexter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He got scared and fell into a dunking tank." Andrew answered with a bit of laughter.

"Oh laugh it up, at least I didn't scream like a little girl when a face hugger jumped out of nowhere and landed on my shoulder." Jarod said with a smirk as Andrew stopped and his expression went to embarrassed as everyone laughed.

"Well it is Halloween so we should just enjoy it." Dexter said with a smile as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.


	10. Tales of the Commandos

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Many questions require answers_

_But those answers come at a cost or aren't meant to be answered._

* * *

**(Cue Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch)**

**(Instrumental) **_The screen opens to show a red armored arm raised in the air with a field of flowers surrounding it as the title appears_

**(Shuuchuu dekitenaina mada karada ga mayyotteirunda) **_The camera shifts to show Chris in his Scale Mail armor with his helmet broken and pieces of armor fractured_

**(Furueteitanja kontoroorushitatte burerunda) **_The camera zooms in on Chris's face as his arm remains raised until he blinks and slams his fist onto the flowers, crushing them into the ground_

**(Taiyou mo tsuki mo nanmo kanzen ni kocchi muiteinaiga) **_The camera shifts to Chris standing up as nine shadowed beings appear in front of him before it changes to Chris glaring at them_

**(Yarushikanainda likidaseruyouni sotto tsubeyaita) **_Chris then brings out Excalibur Galatine before charging at the shadows_

**(Instrumental) **_The scene changes to various clips of the Swords_

**(Joukyou wa waruiga tada nigedasunja konjou nainaa) **_The camera shifts to show two cloaked figures standing in a burning city with sadistic grins being seen under their hoods as both their eyes glow red_

**(Tenbou wa naiga dokyou dekuria suru shika naiya) **_The scene changes to show the Armored Core pilots as they stand on a cliff, watching over the land below_

**(Shoudou wa osaetamama taagetto to no kankaku sagure) **_The scene changes to Lelouch sitting against a wall before the camera zooms in on his eyes as flames begin to reflect off of them_

**(Hitsuyou na mon wa katsu puraido) **_The scene changes to show Lelouch in his Zero outfit with Kallen by his side as they glance at the sky_

**(Ajiwau nowa shouri no bishu ka) **_The scene changes to show Alex holding his Judgment Execution while the Astraea Plus appears behind him_

**(Soretomo haiboku no kujuu ka) **_The scene changes to Lenalee leaning against a broken piece of wreckage as an afterimage of Jacob appears behind her_

**(Sou subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu) **_The camera changes to Ben, Andrew, and Jarod on a cliff, watching the sunrise before it shifts to John looking at the night sky with the full moon shining_

**(Ayatsuritai unmei no ito) **_The camera changes to Alyssa walking through a field as wind blows through her hair while an afterimage of Braydin and Aiden appear in front of her with their hands outstretched to her_

**(Zekkou no goorudentaimu kono te de tsukame) **_The scene changes to show the Gundams in front of the camera posing before it shifts to the Lancelot and the Guren Mk. II fighting_

**(Koshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeruyo) **_The camera changes to Euphie clasping her chest as apparitions of John and Suzaku appear to her sides as tears begin to fall from her eyes_

**(Iryuujon no sekai e hikizurikonde) **_The scene changes to the Swords falling through an endless darkness before it shifts to Chris standing in front of an intricate door before looking back to see Cerina holding her arms out to him_

**(Saigennai puresshaageemu sururito nukete) **_The scene changes to a figure covered in black armor flying through a dark area while avoiding shadowy arms before being lifted by astral arms. The scene changes to Chris floating in a darkened abyss with a large apparition of Cerina behind him_

**(Eikou no boodaarain tobikoeru tameni) **_The scene changes to Chris in his Scale Mail with his helmet shattered as he struggles to open prying jaws as he reaches out for a bright light_

**(Haumenii dorekurai no daishou ga iru) **_The camera dims to show Chris's arm raised before he blinks in confusion and slams his fist to the said before stopping_

**(Tedanashitakunai mon wa dore) **_The camera shifts to Chris's fist as it opens to reveal a white flower with slight drops of water on it_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**War has come to the Orion arm…**

**The Orion Federation army is deployed into its very first war against the army of the army of the Sith Empire.**

**Far above the carnage, the elite commandos of Delta Squad prepare for their first mission of the Federation Sith war.**

**Zero hour – Federation Sith War – Abregado-rae**

"We're picking up an incoming contacts from the planet surface. Target acquired."

"They're not responding to signals but they're believed to be Galactic Imperial star destroyers."

Boss sat in an LAAT/i as it sat in the launch bay of an Acclamator-class assault ship as it flew through the atmosphere in the planet.

The LAAT/i next to it dropped first with the LAAT/i that Boss and another clone trooper who was wearing phase 1 armor before the side hatches of the gunship close and it is dropped a second later.

"We have visual and taking action. Standby."

The gunship dropped before finally coming out into the skies of Abregado-rae.

The side doors of the gunship open before the hologram projector turns on to show Delta Squads advisor.

"Welcome to Abregado-rae 38, nice to see that they finally got you here from Kamino after that incident from that Britannian base on Earth." Advisor said as gunfire could be seen with explosions going off in the skies before the gunship flying next to them is struck by an AA missile which causes the gunship to go up in flames.

"Once you are on the ground you will rendezvous with Delta Squad. Delta six-two is nearby! You're first objective is to find him and hook up! The squad objective remains: Find Jak Swarncon and eliminate him! I will issue further orders from there! Good luck commando!" Advisor said before the hologram vanished as the gunship approached its objective which was a Sith base with which looked to be under siege.

Boss looked at a datapad to look up the mission.

Sith forces in this area are under the command of Sith commander Jak Swarncon. Swarncon is producing casualties which are growing by the second as Swarncon lives. Meet up with Delta Squad and eliminate him.

The gunship reached its landing zone as gunfire goes off.

"Alright we're above the LZ, hook up." Said the clone pilot.

The clone trooper and commando hook up and descend but when then touched the ground and unhooked themselves a rocket flew and struck the gunship in the side.

"We're hit! We're going down!" Shouted the pilot as the gunship began flying to the side before crashing down.

"We're okay. We're okay." The pilot groaned as he got his sight back from the crash.

"You go on sir! I'll check on the pilots!" The clone trooper said as he runs towards the LAAT/i.

Boss nods his head before he runs off between two rocks only to stop as he sees a patrol of two B1 battle droids and one Sith trooper.

Boss takes aim and fires, striking the Sith trooper square in the head, killing him before he even knew what hit him before shooting the two battle droids which fell to the ground with blaster burns.

"Delta 38 you are approaching Delta 62's last known position." Advisor said followed by an explosion.

"WOOHOO! Eat plasma you blasted Sith! Yeah! Have some of that!" A familiar voice shouted along with blaster fire.

Boss runs before turning a corner to see a familiar clone commando wearing white Katarn-class commando armor with grey and yellow trimming as he fought shot down three Sith Troopers.

"62 reporting for duty sir! Linking up with your HUD now sir." Scorch said as he turned to see Boss standing there.

"38 the fleet in the air are being hit by a couple of J-1 semi-autonomous proton cannons about a click from your location towards the East. There should also be a tunnel that leads towards the Imperial base behind them." Advisor said before an explosion was heard.

"Advisor what just happened?!" Boss asked as he puts his hand to the side of his helmet.

"We were just hit by a proton round but thankfully the shields held. I don't know how long we can hold out against those ships so hurry up Delta." Advisor said before cutting the connection.

"Scorch, let's move!" Boss said.

"Sir we can use that to get over there." Scorch said pointing towards an AT-PT which was empty save for two dead Stormtroopers.

"Good idea Scorch, let's get to it." Boss said as he and Scorch run towards the walker with Scorch going in first and Boss getting into the copilot seat.

"Advisor, we have commandeered an enemy All Terrain Personal Walker and making our way to the objective." Boss said as Scorch got the walker on and marching towards their destination.

"Roger that 38, be advised, the OSF _Freedom_ has been struck by several rounds causing damage to its engines and is being forced to land. They will be landing close so expect company." Advisor informed.

"roger that Advisor." Boss said as Scorch blasted an AT-DP in the side of its head where it falls to the ground and exploding.

The marching took two minutes before they found their objective which were 5 J-1 semi-autonomous proton cannons which were guarded by at least 12 Sith troopers, 8 B1 battle droids, and 4 Stormtroopers.

"How should we do this boss? March in firing on the cannons?" Scorch asked.

"Give them a wakeup call." Boss said causing Scorch to grin under his helmet.

The AT-PT started stomping towards the emplacement before firing its concussive grenade launcher which flew and struck the ground between one Sith trooper, one Stormtrooper, and two battle droids.

"Enemy approaching!" Said a battle droid before it was blown apart as the AT-PT opened fire which.

"Now this is fun!" Scorch said with a smile under his helmet as he blasted a proton cannon.

"Scorch, rocket launcher!" Boss shouted as a Sith trooper grabs a rocket launcher and takes aim.

"Oh osik!" Scorch shouted as he began to move but only for the rocket to fly and destroy the walkers left leg and causing the walker to fall onto its side.

"You alright Scorch?" Boss asked.

"Yeah, just a few bruises but I'll live." Scorch replied as they got out of the walker.

"How are we going to destroy the rest of the cannons?" Scorch asked.

"We'll use one against them." Boss answered as he runs towards the closest proton cannon.

"Good plan boss!" Scorch shouted as he runs towards the cannon along with Boss as they fired their blasters.

The blaster bolts struck one Sith trooper and one battle droid before Boss aimed at the gunner and sent a bolt straight into the gunners head, killing him instantly.

"Scorch help me with the ammo!" Boss shouted as he runs towards the ammo.

"On it!" Scorch replied as he began helping Boss move a proton round into the chamber.

Once in the chamber Boss goes to the gunner position and took aim and fired which struck the third cannon, destroying it.

"alright that leaves just two more to go Boss!" Scorch shouted.

Boss got off and began helping Scorch move another proton round into the chamber which took ten seconds before he got into the gunners seat and took aim at the forth proton cannon which was moving to position to shooting him only for Boss to beat the gunner to it and send a proton round which struck under the cannon, causing it to fire where the heavy round hits the ground at the remaining Stormtroopers and three Sith troopers, killing them.

"Boss look out!" Scorch shouted as the last proton cannon took aim.

Boss jumped out of the gunner's seat as the weapon fired, sending a proton round right where he sat, destroying the cannon and sending Boss and Scorch flying.

Boss hits the ground hard, sending his helmet flying to revealed his head which looked like a regular clone save for his hair being short and colored orange.

Boss shook the stars out of his eyes and turned to see two Sith troopers running towards him, only for them to fall to the ground dead as blaster bolts struck them.

"Boss get up!" Scorch shouted as he was in front of him firing his blaster which struck another Sith trooper and a battle droid.

Getting his bearings, Boss grabbed his fallen helmet and strapped it back on before grabbing his DC-17m and fired on the three remaining battle droids as Scorch killing the gunner and last Sith troopers.

"Boss this cannon as a round in it, we can use that to open the door and I can set a charge on this thing." Scorch said as he pulled the gunner out of his seat.

"Do it." Boss said.

Scorch maneuvered the cannon to face the door which was shielded before firing a round which went past the shield and struck the door, creating an explosion where when the smoke faded, there was a hole.

"Good job Scorch." Boss said giving Scorch a nod.

"Just doing my job Boss." Scorch answered as he strapped a detpack onto the controls and inputs the codes before jumping off.

The charge is set and ready to detonate. It's all yours Boss." Scorch said as he runs to his squad leader.

"Why don't you take this Scorch." Boss said tossing the explosive expert the detonator.

"With pleasure Boss." Scorch said with a smile under his helmet as he pressed the button and a second later the cannon went up in a huge explosion.

"Advisor, proton cannons have been destroyed and we're making our way into the base." Boss said into his communicator.

"Roger that 38, be advised that you'll be meeting up with Delta 40 in the base. He managed to get through security thanks to help on the inside." Advisor said over the communicator.

"Roger that, Delta Squad out." Boss said before he and Scorch run into the base.

Boss and Scorch run through halls and dodging Sith patrols but when they open the next door they come across Fixer fighting off a Sith trooper before he ducks under a punch and sends a vibroblade through the head killing the Sith trooper almost instantly.

"Uploading and linking with your visor sir." Fixer said as he pulled his blade out of the Sith trooper and letting the body fall to the ground.

"What have you learned Fixer?" Boss asked as Scorch looked around.

"Our target is several levels up but we will have to cut through the hanger." Fixer said as he puts a magazine into his rifle.

"What's so bad about that?" Scorch asked.

"The hanger is filled with Droid tri-fighters along with thirty battle droids." Fixer answered.

"Delta Squad move out." Boss said before he and his two squadmates run down halls before they reached a hall.

"You're nearing a secure door leading to the hanger. Activity suggests that they are unaware of your presence. I advise slicing through the nearby console and silently enter the hanger." Advisor advised.

"Acknowledged, Fixer get this door open." Boss said.

"On it Delta lead." Fixer said as he walked over and began slicing into the console and ten seconds later the door unlocks.

"Nice job Fixer." Scorch said as he playfully punches Fixer in the shoulder.

"Delta Squad, form up!" Boss ordered as he gestured for the two other commandoes to form up behind him.

The door opens and Delta Squad runs in to find about six Droid tri-fighters sitting on the hanger floor in a row, being fueled up.

"Advisor we have six tri-fighters in the hanger." Boss said as he and Delta Squad hid behind a couple of crates.

"Sir, if we set an explosive on the fueling system we can destroy this hanger." Scorch suggested as he pointed to fuel canisters that were next to the six droid tri-fighters.

"Good idea Scorch, you set the explosives while me and Fixer create a distraction." Boss said.

"Roger that sir." Fixer said with a nod.

Boss and Scorch run towards a part of the hanger as the droids were busy as Scorch got into position next to a pair of fuel cylinder.

"Engage!" Boss shouted as he and Fixer open fire taking down three battle droids before they open fire.

"Clones! Blast them!" Shouted a battle droid as they fired.

Scorch saw that the droids were distracted and got to work setting the explosive.

"Priming, explosives." Scorch muttered as he began typing away on the explosive.

"Give them everything you've got!" A battle droid shouted only for his head to be blown off.

"Charges set!" Scorch said before he runs away from the canisters.

"There's another clone!" A droid shouted as he saw the clone running only for Scorch to blast it in the chest.

"Go to hell you clankers!" Scorch shouted as he pressed the trigger, causing the explosives to go off and the canister explodes with the tri-fighters exploding as well as causing many other explosions with the ceiling falling on top of the droids.

Once the explosions have stopped it revealed that the droids were destroyed by the explosions or the rubbles.

"Alright, that was good!" Scorch said with a grin under his helmet as Fixer and Boss got out of hiding.

"Let's hurry." Boss said before the three commandoes run off into a chamber filled with crates before which took a minute to get them out of there.

"Delta lead, you're making your way to a balcony which should take you above Swarncons position. I am also reading Delta 07 below your position." Advisor informed as the commandoes reached the balcony.

The clones take out cables which they use to descend downward to the balcony below them and as they do they see Sev dropping onto a B1 battle droid before a Stormtrooper tried to punch him but Sev grabbed it and tossed him over his shoulder and over the edge of the balcony, sending the soldier to his death.

"Oh-Seven locking into your HUD sir." Sev said as he turned his head towards his squadmates.

"Where's Swarncon?" Boss asked.

"In the next room Boss." Sev answered as he popped his neck.

"Delta's prepare to breach." Boss ordered as he gave a hand signal and the four commandoes got into position as Scorch placed a breaching charge.

Boss jumped to the side and the charge goes off with the door being blown open.

Scorch tosses a thermal detonator through the door and an explosion followed where the clones rush in to see two Sith troopers, and three B1 battle droids… as Swarncon runs towards the door.

"Swarncon is making a run for the door, stop him!" Advisor shouted since Boss's helmet was transmitting everything he saw.

"He's made it through!" Boss shouted as the door closed behind Swarncon.

"Delta don't let him escape!" Advisor shouted.

"Clear out the hostiles and take him down!" Boss ordered as he took down the last battle droid… only for the door to open to reveal a B2 super battle droid with a cannon for a right arm, and two Stormtroopers.

"Blast him!" The lead Stormtrooper shouted as the SBD opened fire sending rounds on the clone commandoes and causing the commandoes to take cover.

"Grenade out!" Fixer shouted as he tossed a thermal detonator which lands under the droid.

"Grenade!" A Stormtrooper shouted but before they could do anything the grenade goes off, killing the Stormtroopers and the droid.

"Move up! Don't let the man escape!" Boss ordered as they run after the Sith officer.

"Step it up commando! I'm reading a power transfer to Swarncons fighter." Advisor said.

The commandoes run into a large hallway with multiple doors but they run towards a door where once open reveals a hanger where they can see Swarncon running towards his Sith Interceptor.

"There he is!" Boss shouted as he sees the Sith officer while seven Stormtroopers blocked their path.

"Sev take him out!" Boss ordered.

"Roger that lead." Sev said as he switched his DC-17m into sniper mode before he took aim.

"Swarncon's fighter is warming up!" Advisor shouted as Swarncon got into his interceptor as the engine began glowing blue.

"He's taking off! Cover squad!" Fixer shouted as the interceptor lifted off the ground with the wings that were folded under the fighter unfold as it turns around and opens fire, missing the squad as Sev takes aim.

Sev fired a round which flew before striking down the barrel of one of its lasers.

[Play: Kote Darasuum (Glory Eternal)]

The blaster bolt strikes the power source as the interceptor fired which causes an explosion which destroyed the entire wing and causing the fighter to spin out of control before hitting the ground and going up in a large explosion.

"Woohoo! Yeah! I love that smell!" Scorch cheered as the wreckage burned.

"All I smell is burnt Sith." Fixer said with a small smile under his helmet.

"38 my scanners show an explosion." Advisor said over the radio.

"that's an affirmative, subject terminated." Fixer said into his communicator.

Suddenly the roar of engines is heard causing the squad to look to see a mobile suit take flight. The mobile suit turned to them to show a face with a familiar V vin crest on the forehead before transforming into a fighter and flying away.

"You see that? That mobile suit almost looked like a Gundam type." Fixer said as he and the squad saw the head crest.

"Confirmed, it's unidentified. I'll check the intelligence data banks. Move on Delta's there's no time to celebrate. We are taking heavy fire from anti-air guns and we're reading an energy line connecting a power source to the cannons. If you cut those lines then you should give us a chance to give the main force the breathing room they need." Advisor said.

"Understood Advisor." Boss said before they squad moved out and began making their way to locate the power line which took them a full hour to find before they actually found it… only it was a large cable and by that the cable was as large as a mobile suit.

"That… is going to need a lot of explosives." Scorch muttered.

"What we need is a week point to just put one powerful explosive." Boss said.

"Why not right there Boss?" Scorch asked as he pointed towards what looked like a control console next to what looked like a door on the tube.

"What is that?" Boss asked as he walked to the door before opening it… and he saw to his surprise were tubes willed with organic tissue.

"Fixer." Boss said only to turn to see Fixer who just finished scanning one of the capsules and if he wasn't wearing a helmet then they would see the look of horror and disgust on his face.

"This stuff… it's melted Necromorphs." Fixer said in horrified disgust.

"What?!" Scorch shouted as he looked at the readings to make sure that Fixer wasn't pulling his leg.

"Scorch, set up a heavy explosive and blow this thing to every type of hell there is!" Boss growled as he punched one of the canisters and in doing so created a crack in the glass.

"Don't need to tell me that Boss. Already on it." Scorch said as he began inputting the codes for the explosive which took him half a minute to put in.

"Explosives primed and ready to destroy these pieces of osik!" Scorch growled as he was the first to leave with the other commandoes following him.

"Advisor we have explosives set in the power cord but we have a situation. The energy is not energy but the tissue of liquefied Necromorphs." Boss said.

"Delta… destroy it at once." Advisor said with a more than serious tone but the clone commandoes can just barely hear the tiny hint of anger and disgust.

"Already on it Advisor." Scorch said as he flipped the switch, causing the entire cord to explode.

"Alright the cannons are offline, now I need you all to make your way to a cliff mounted dock where you will board a Recusant-class light destroyer before it takes off to join the fleet in space. The only way to reach the dock is through a transport that is located in a transport hanger located fifteen clicks from your position. The dock is protected by a barrier that destroys any and all non-Sith ships and mobile suits that pass it. The hanger is behind enemy lines and it contains a transport that should be able to get you into the dock. Once you are inside the barrier you need to find the generator and destroy it so we can send in the main assault force as the destroyer is loading and when the barrier has dropped and the Sith are distracted you can board the destroyer and take control. Once you have control of the ship you will move it between the enemy flagship and turn its guns on it. Once the flagship has been destroyed you need to have the destroyer target the other Sith warships and fire every gun, torpedo, and missile on them. There should be escape pods where you can escape and make your way back to the planet. I will give you further orders once you are back on the surface. Good luck Delta's. Advisor out." Advisor told them.

"Roger that Advisor. Delta 38 out." Boss said before they run down towards a hallway where they run into a Clone Trooper who guns down a Sith trooper.

"Commandos. It's good to see you." The Clone trooper said as he took a deep breath.

"How did you get in here?" Scorch asked.

"I was fighting with my squad but a Sith mobile suit came in and almost crushed us. I got separated from them and trekked through passages before I found myself in here." Said the clone.

"We're making our way out of the facility, you better follow us to make it." Fixer said.

"Yes sir!" The trooper said with a nod.

The five run down the halls until they exit out into the open where they were met with the rifles of Clone and Federation troopers.

"Whoa hold your horses!" Scorch shouted as he almost tripped when he saw the number of blasters aimed at him.

"Sorry about that commandos. But we appreciate that you managed to find one of our boys." Said a Federation trooper as they all lowered their weapons.

"Happy to help but right now we need to make our way to a Sith hanger to get onto a transport to a Sith dock." Boss said as he looked at the soldiers.

"Understood, there should be a canyon where you can sneak into the base. Saw it as we descended towards the surface." Said the Federation trooper.

"Thanks trooper." Boss said before the commandos run off towards their destination.

After a full hour of running the squad was about a hundred yards from the hanger.

"Hey Boss what do you think we'll encounter in this hanger?" Scorch asked as they reached the canyon.

"I think we'll find droids, and Sith." Sev said as he runs with his squad.

"Cut the chatter Deltas." Fixer said as he runs behind the white and red armored.

"Delta you are a hundred meters away from the hanger, keep moving squad." Advisor said to them.

"Roger that Advisor, approaching the hanger now." Boss said as they reached the wall and notice two B1 battle droids patrolling around the building.

"Sev, take them out quietly." Boss ordered.

"On it Boss." Sev said as he sneaks behind the droids before he punched both of the droids in the necks with his vibro blades cutting into the necks and decapitating the droids.

"Nice work oh-seven." Boss said giving Sev a nod which he returned.

"Hey Boss take a look over there." Scorch said as he pointed to the open warehouse door which revealed multiple transports but one transport being a Herald-class shuttle.

"That's a Herald-class shuttle. This shuttle must be the transport we are looking for." Fixer said as he looked at the ship.

"Delta Squad, let's get moving." Boss said as he gestured to the shuttle.

The squad enters the hanger stealthily and made sure they weren't spotted by Sith soldiers or Sith droids until they stop to see Sith troopers loading crates onto shuttles with one crate being loaded onto the Herald-class shuttle.

"Delta squad what is your status?" Advisor asked.

"Advisor we are at the hanger but our transport is being guarded by several Sith forces. We need a distraction to get onto the shuttle." Boss said as he saw a battle droid walk close to their position behind a couple of crates.

"Delta Squad we are sending a squad of mobile suits to your position to create a distraction. You only have five minutes to get onto the shuttle and take off while they attack the base." Advisor said to them.

"What mobile suit squadron are you sending Advisor because there are a lot of guns here." Scorch said as he turned his head to look at an AA gun.

"We are sending in mobile suit Requiem Squadron, Deltas. ETA two minutes. Good luck Deltas." Advisor told them.

"Isn't that the mobile suit team that stopped that terrorist attack a year ago that almost destroyed the shipyard on Kuat?" Scorch asked.

"Yeah, and they did it without losing a single pilot and they haven't lost a man since the war began." Sev said as he stayed behind a crate as a super battle droid walked past.

"Alright squad, once the mobile suits are here there will likely be panic and the Sith will likely launch their ships so we sprint this. No stopping." Boss told his squad.

"Understood 38." Fixer said with a nod.

"got it Boss." Scorch nodded.

"Right 38." Sev said as he looked around.

"Mobile suits approaching." Fixer said pointing to the approaching fourteen mobile suits with three DINNs, two Kyrios, five Astrays, one GN-XIV, two GN-XIII, and one Jegan.

"Let's hope they can create the distraction we need." Fixer said as he looked up in time to see the Jegan fire its beam rifle which struck two gun towers where they both explode.

"Contact!" Shouted a Sith trooper only for a piece of debris to crush him.

"Federation mobile suits!" Shouted a B1 battle droid.

"Move up!" Shouted a Sith trooper as he along with the other troopers and droids run up to fight against the mobile suits.

"Deltas this is Requiem Leader. Get onto the shuttle. You have a small window." The pilot of the Jegan said in a feminine voice as the mobile suit landed on the ground.

"Two hangers are opening Requiem." Fixer said as he saw two warehouse doors opening to reveal ten mobile suits.

The ten mobile suits were four Leos, two Gafrans, three Aries, and one Zedas.

"All units engage the enemy mobile suits! Show them all no mercy!" The pilot of the Zedas said in a male voice with a malicious tone in it.

"Let's go Deltas!" Boss said before the four commandos run out from their hiding spots and make their way to the Herald-class shuttle and encounter two B1 battle droid.

A battle droid turns around only for Boss to slam a vibro blade into the droids face while the second droid turns around when they hear metal cutting into metal.

Before the droid could raise its weapon Fixer aimed his DC-17 and sent two blaster bolts into the droids chest, destroying it.

"Delta Squad onto the shuttle!" Boss shouted as the squad run onto the shuttle.

"Die you bitch!" The Zedas pilot shouted as he swung his beam saber onto the Jegan but the Jegan clashed its beam saber onto the Zedas's before kicking the mobile suit in the chest, knocking it back before thrusting the beam saber through the mobile suits chest, destroying it.

"You never stood a chance against Requiem." Requiem leader said as she kicked the Zedas back before the mobile suit exploded.

"Requiem leader this is Delta 38, we are on board the shuttle and the shuttle is beginning to take off but we are hearing that Sith reinforcements are making their way to the base. Get out of there!" Boss told her as she blocked a slash from a Leo as she fired two rockets at an Aries.

"Roger that Delta. Good luck." Requiem leader said as she took off followed by the rest of her squadron which flew away from the base with the transports taking off.

"This is Delta three eight, we're on board the shuttle and making our way to the dock. Once we are on the other side of the barrier. Once we are through the barrier we will making our way to the barriers generator before we make our way to the destroyer." Boss said as the Herald-class shuttle along with three Lambda-class shuttles and two Sentinel-class landing craft.

"We'll make it look believable in your departure." Requiem leader said as she fired her beam rifle on the retreating shuttles, gunning down one Sentinel and one Lambda while the other shuttles flew away.

"Good luck Requiem." Fixer said as the squadron flew off the ground and away from the base once more Sith forces arrived.

"Delta Squad we are reading that you are on board the shuttle. That's good but yours priorities have been updated. We got word that in that base they are preparing a large number of mobile suits with heavy weapons to cause massive amounts of destruction onto our forces on the ground and in space so your squad is being ordered to split up and prepare to take out targets as we are at the moment preparing to send bombers to level that station. Oh-Seven will be tasked with taking out the missiles and guns protecting the base. Delta Forty will be tasked with taking out the early warning systems. Delta Six-Two will be tasked with destroying the fueling system. And Delta Three-Eight will target the barriers generator. Once you are finished your squad will rendezvous on the destroyer. Remember the barrier stretches almost three kilometers so be sure to *Static* extract-*Static*" Whatever Advisor was about to say was interrupted with static.

"Advisor come in." Boss said trying to raise Delta squad's advisor.

"There's probably a jammer at the base." Fixer said.

"Or the barrier we passed through is the jammer." Scorch muttered getting the three other clones to look at him.

"That's an excellent analysis Scorch." Boss said.

After Thirty minutes the shuttle reached its destination where the commandos exit the shuttle with ease since the only thing there were cargo droids who focused on one very simple thing… take care of the cargo.

Boss made his way through the compound, passing Sith soldiers and droids who were on patrol and occasionally ran into a few droids or Sith but his silently killed them before he reached his destination which was the facility that housed the barriers generators.

"Delta Squad this is Delta Three-Eight, I've reached the barrier generator compound. What is your status?" Boss said as he entered the building.

"Delta Four-Oh here, Boss I've reached their early warning compound and cleared the room. Setting charges now." Fixer said.

"Delta Oh-Seven here, I've reached the weapons systems. Setting explosives now." Sev said.

"Delta Six-Two, I am outside the fueling center. Once I have found the largest piece of fuel then I can set the explosives." Scorch said.

"Roger that, once you've set the explosives… set them off." Boss ordered.

"Roger that Three-Eight." Fixer said.

"Understood Three-Eight." Sev said.

"I'll be sure the explosion is big enough to see from orbit." Scorch said with a smile on his face.

Sev looked through halls as he walked through and encountered light resistance until he reached the generator… which was protected by a Sith Warrior.

"Well what do we have here? A clone thinking he can take down this generator." The warrior said in an intimidating male voice.

"Blast!" Boss growled.

"What was that lead I didn't copy?" Fixer asked.

"The generator is being protected by a Sith Warrior." Boss said.

"Blast indeed." Scorch muttered.

"You will die here and the Federation will fall." The warrior said as he drew his lightsaber.

"This is going to be hard." Boss muttered as he aimed his DC-17m and fired with the Sith warrior running at him and deflecting all of the blaster bolts with one flying past Boss's head.

The Sith swung his lightsaber at Boss but thanks to his training and how he fought magna guards which were programed to kill Jedi he dodged the attack and aimed his blaster but the Sith sent the clone flying with a force push causing him to crash into the wall.

"Blast!" Boss growled as he got up but saw his DC-17m several feet away from him.

"Now it is time for you to die clone!" The Sith said as he walked towards the downed clone.

Boss stood back up and whipped out his DC-15s blaster pistol and began firing but the Sith blocked the shots and when he got close swung his lightsaber, only for Boss to duck under it and shoot his blaster with the bolt striking the Sith lords hand which held the lightsaber, sending the blade flying while also causing it to shut off.

The Sith warrior throws a punch but Boss blocked it and knees the Sith in the side before punching him in the stomach, causing the Sith to bend over and followed up with kneeing the Sith in the face, causing the Sith warrior to stagger before he could even react to Boss aiming his blaster at him and sent two blaster bolts into the Sith Warriors chest.

The warrior fell to the ground and remained unmoving but a groan could be heard.

"You know Sev has a favorite rule which is rule 17: Always make sure their dead." Boss said as he shot the Sith Warrior in the head ensuring the Siths death.

"Delta lead please respond, what is happening?!" Fixer asked.

"This is Delta Three-Eight, I have taken out the Sith Warrior and I'm moving to put on the explosives." Boss said as he holstered the DC-15s before he retrieved his DC-18m.

Boss walked to the generator before he strapped his DC-18m to his side as he took out a detonation pack before he began putting in the code but the process took twenty seconds to put in the code.

"Alright, this is Delta Three-Eight, I have set up the explosives onto the barriers generator and am making my way to the destroyer." Boss said as he began running his way out of the building.

"This is Delta Six-Two, I have finished on my end and I have set my explosive signal to you Boss." Scorch said.

"Delta Forty, explosives are primed and signal is with you sir." Fixer said from his position.

"This is Delta Oh-Seven, I finished my end and am sending the signal to you. Making my way to the ship now sir." Sev said from his position.

"Delta Squad be sure to take into account of Sith Warriors and Sith Inquisitors." Boss said as he exits the facility and began making his way to the destroyer.

"Roger that lead." Sev said as he continued to make his way to the destroyer.

Boss made his way, passing buildings which held Sith and droids before he finally reached the destroyer and made his way to a corridor where he waited.

"Hey Boss." Scorch said as he runs up to Boss before he leaned forward with his hands on his knees and began breathing heavily.

"You alright Scorch?" Boss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah *pant* just out of *pant* breath." Scorch said through pants.

"You were running all the way from the fueling station?" Boss asked in confusion.

"The facility was on the other side of the base. I had to run or I'd miss the rendezvous." Scorch said as he regained his breath.

"I see you had to work it in order to get over here." Sev said as he walked to the two with his blaster resting on his shoulder.

"You try running through a facility where every corner was filled with droids, soldiers, and Sith." Scorch said as he glared at the white and red commando.

"Cut the chatter squad." Fixer said as he walked over to them.

"Are the explosives in place?" Boss asked.

"Explosives set and signal has been uploaded to your HUD Delta lead." Fixer said with a nod.

"You should read the signal on your HUD Boss." Sev said as he slapped in a new magazine into his DC-18m.

"Explosives primed and ready for you to blow Boss." Scorch said giving Boss a thumbs up.

"Alright then." Boss said before he brought out the detonator. "Let's bring out the fire works."

Boss presses the trigger of the detonator… and multiple explosions go off.

**Federation FOB**

"Advisor this is Delta Three-Eight, the barrier and defenses are down. You are clear to attack." Boss said to the clone officer.

"Roger that Delta. We are deploying attack units now." Advisor said with a smile on his face under the helmet.

"All units move out!" Said a Clone commander wearing phase one armor with yellow markings which signified his rank as a commander.

Every Federation walker, tank, gunships, and mobile suit began moving out with mobile suits flying through the air.

**Delta Squad**

Delta Squad looked out a window to see the Federation beginning their assault with Y-Wing bombers flying and dropping bombs on random targets before the destroyer began taking off.

"Alright Delta Squad let's get ready for the next objective." Boss said as he slapped in a new magazine with the rest of Delta Squad doing the same.

After getting their gear ready the squad watched the Federation forces attack the base from multiple angles including from the air with mobile suits, fighters, bombers, and gunships.

Sev took out an image caster and tossed it in the center of the group as a holographic image of Advisor appeared.

"Alright Delta Squad, here is your objective. You're objective is to go to the bridge of the destroyer and take full control of the weapons systems of the destroyer. Once you have control, I will be issuing you the coordinates to fire the weapon systems of the ship. Once the codes are in Delta Squad will enter the escape pods and dropped back into Federation territory. Once there you will regroup with Federation forces and then make the final push into Sith territory on the planet." Advisor told them.

"Wouldn't that leave us easy picking for the Sith, Advisor?" Scorch asked.

"You would if you didn't launch with every escape pod launching and mobile suits protecting the pods." Advisor said.

"That at least helps a bit." Scorch muttered.

"Delta Squad you are now entering orbit. Good luck." Advisor said to them before the communications unit turns off.

"Alright Delta Squad, let's move." Boss said before the four commandoes open the door, only for the other side to have battle droids with three B1 battle droids and one B2 super battle droid with a cannon arm.

"Clankers!" Sev shouted as they opened fire with the droids returning fire but the three battle droids crumbled to the ground with blaster holes in their bodies while the super battle droid was taking longer because of the heavy armor with the armor being blasted off before the super battle droid met the same fate as the other droids and crumbled to the ground with blaster holes all over its body.

"Delta Squad, move out!" Boss said as he did some hand signs before the commandos run down the halls encountering more droids and Sith with each confrontation being harder to deal with than the last.

"Alright we'll have to cross through this large opening behind this door before we can continue our trek to the bridge." Boss said as they reached a door.

"Open that door. Nice and quiet." Boss said as he signaled Fixer to hack the door.

"Hacking the door now sir." Fixer said as he approached the terminal next to the door before he began hacking into the terminal which took ten seconds before the doors unlock.

"Once the door opens and the commandos run in they stop when they see that they weren't the only occupants in the room. Standing in the very center, heavily armored with a cannon on top of its head was a single A-DSD advanced dwarf spider droid.

"Spider droid!" Sev shouted as the droid fired a heavy rounds which flew past the commandos and continued to fly through the halls that they walked out from.

"Squad focus fire on the optic!" Boss shouted before the clones began opening fire with blaster fire.

"Don't let up!" Boss shouted as they continued fire with the blaster bolts not even making a dent in the spider droids heavy armor.

"Scorch use your anti-armor attachment!" Boss shouted.

"Ob it Boss!" Scorch shouted as he took out the magazine where he followed with taking off the front half of the rifle and then putting on the anti-armor attachment onto the rifle.

"Sev do you think you can use your sniper attachment?" Boss asked.

"Didn't need to ask that Boss." Sev said as he replaced his rifle attachment for the sniper attachment where he fired a round at the droids eye but only for the droid to blink and the round hit the metal instead of the eye.

"Delta we need to find a way to end this quickly!" Fixer shouted as he fired his rifle.

"By the time we finish this battle the entire ship will be aware of our presence!" Boss shouted as he fired his rifle and followed with throwing a thermal detonator which exploded when it landed next to the droid but it had little to no effect on the heavily armored droid.

"And that will make it that much harder to get to the bridge." Scorch said as he fired an explosive round which struck the front left leg of the spider droid which blasts off the armor of the leg.

"Just hold strong Delta's! We can do this!" Boss said as he fired his rifle.

"We're Delta Squad Boss! We fought against Necromorphs that were upgraded with Reaper tech so fighting a Spider droid is going to be as easy as going on a walk through a very small park." Scorch said as he inserted another round before shooting the spider droid with this round hitting the droid in the face.

The droid moved both front legs to cover its face before an antenna popped out before it shot a red scanner which began scanning around.

"Find cover!" Boss shouted as he hides behind a crate.

Sev took cover behind a canister which was made of metal.

Fixer hid behind a control terminal which connected with some cranes.

And Scorch was hiding behind a large piece of metal.

The scanner stopped and couldn't find the four commandos which caused the antenna to shut down the scanner and pull back into the body where the machine moved the two front legs out of the way as it fired its main gun.

"Delta's keep firing!" Boss shouted before the commandos pop out of cover and open fire on the heavily armored droid.

"You know a Necromorph would be more of a challenge than this!" Scorch shouted as he fired an anti-armor round.

"That's because they would have been charging at you all of the time instead of just standing still and trying to shoot you like droids or Sith troopers or even Stormtroopers do." Sev said as he fired the last mag of his sniper before he replaced the magazine with a fresh clip.

"Focus Delta, we need to find a way to deal with this thing!" Fixer shouted as he fired his rifle.

The commandos continue fighting the droid until finally the commandos notice smoke coming from the droid.

"It's about to fall, keep it up!" Boss shouted as they fired.

The droid fired a heavy round which struck the crates next to Boss and sent him flying where he crashed to the ground hard.

"Boss!" Scorch shouted before he runs to the downed commando and pulled him into cover as Sev and Fixer draw the Dwarf Spider droids fire.

"Are you alright Three-Eight? Boss?" Scorch asked as he looked over Boss.

"I'm fine Scorch." Boss groaned as he sat back up and shook his head saying "But please make sure that never happens again."

"I won't make any promises but I will try Boss." Scorch said with a smile as he saw Boss's DC-18m next to them but in the open.

Boss retrieved his rifle and saw he had only thirteen rounds left in the magazine and decided to switch the magazine for a fresh one.

"Watch out!" Sev shouted as he and Fixer leap out of the way from a blast from the spider droid.

"Delta's form up and focus fire!" Boss shouted as he stood back up.

"Roger that Delta lead!" Fixer said as he stood up.

"Got it Boss!" Sev said as he too got back onto his feet before he and Fixer run over to where Boss and Scorch stood.

The Spider droid slowly turned towards them as they reloaded their respective weapons.

"Delta Squad, focus fire on the dot!" Boss shouted before the commandos open fire.

The droid was bombarded with blaster bolts and anti-armor rounds before finally it succumbed to the multiple rounds of the four clone commandos and exploded.

"That's one more for the scrap heap." Sev said as he switched his sniper attachment for the rifle attachment.

"Let's continue on Delta." Fixer said as he reloaded his rifle.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Scorch said as the sound of metal on metal is heard before multiple doors open and entering the room… were twelve B-X Commando Droids.

"Commando Droids!" Sev shouted as the droids open fire.

The clone commandos open fire as well but the droids were more agile and evaded the many blaster bolts but one droid wasn't so lucky and got a blaster bolt to the face.

The eleven remaining commando droids rush the four clones as they respectively shot at one another with two more commando droids being gunned down by the clone commandos.

"Stand still you hopping metal frogs!" Scorch shouted as the droids he tried to shoot always jumped or flipped away from his shots.

"These things are really starting to make me mad!" Sev growled as a Commando droid got close and tried to shoot him but Sev pushed the rifle up and stab the droid in the face before shooting a second droid in the side of the head as it was right next to Fixer.

"Thanks Oh-Seven." Fixer said giving Sev a nod which he returned.

"Why don't we just use droid poppers on these things?" Scorch asked in an annoyed tone as he shot the head off of a commando droid.

"Because then that would give us problems with communications and data." Fixer answered as he shot two commando droids.

"Won't be needed because there are only four left." Boss said as a commando droid with officer markings jumped in front of him and slapped his rifle out of his hand.

The droid aimed his blaster at Boss but the clone commando kicked the rifle out of the droids hands before it reached back and drew its sword that was attached to its back.

"This is going to be fun." Boss muttered as the droid lunged at him.

Sev sees a commando droid shoot at him and he ducks under the shot and fired his blaster three times with two blaster bolts hitting the droid in the chest with the last bolt striking the droid between the eyes before crumbling to the ground.

"I really hate Commando droids!" Scorch growled as a commando droid that he was fighting got close and ripped his blaster out of his hands before grabbing him by the throat.

"Six-Two!" Fixer shouted as he saw his brother in danger but that left him open for a commando droid to knock him to the ground.

The droid aimed its blaster at him and shot him three times in the back.

The droid moved to turn him but as it did the body quickly turns around and punched the droid in the face with the vibroblade that was in the gauntlet coming out and stabbing through the droids head.

"Glad for Katarn armor." Fixer muttered as he stood back up with his blaster in hand.

Scorch growled before he took out a thermal detonator and slammed it in the gap on the droids neck before he planted both feet onto the droids chest and kicked him back.

When the droid got back up it moved to get the grenade off, only for the grenade to explode and take the upper half of its body with it.

"Good riddance." Scorch muttered as he wiped his hands.

The captain commando droid that Boss was fighting swung its sword but Boss evaded the swings before slipping under a swing and wrapped his arms around the droids neck and snapped it before slamming the droids body onto the ground and then proceeded to take out his blaster pistol and shoot the droid in the head twice.

"Let's hope the droids think we're dead." Boss muttered as he retrieved his rifle.

"Sir we need to hurry or else we'll miss our window." Fixer said as he reloads his blaster.

"Right, Delta Squad, move out!" Boss said before the four clone commandos began running through the halls once more.

The commandos run for the next twelve minutes before they finally reached the bridge.

"Fixer, what do you see?" Boss asked as Fixer used a scanner to see into the next room.

"I'm reading ten battle droids, four Stormtroopers, and one Neimoidian." Fixer said.

"Never thought a Neimoidian would be the captain of a Sith warship." Sev muttered as he reloaded his rifle.

"I agree with you Sev. Sith are more like human supremists and would rather kills a Neimoidian instead of letting it in control of a warship." Boss said as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Squad prepare for door breach!" Boss ordered as he gestured to the door.

Scorch walked up to the door with Fixer and Sev going to Scorch's left while Boss moved to Scorch's right.

"Explosives set." Scorch said as he planted the explosive onto the door and activated it before he rushed to Boss's position saying "Clear!"

The explosive goes and blows the door open where Fixer threw in a thermal detonator which goes off and kills the two Stormtroopers that were standing guard at the door before the other occupants of the bridge turn in time to see four clone commandos rush into the room and open fire.

The bridge crew never stood a chance as all were struck by blaster bolts, including the captain.

"Fixer, access the weapons controls." Boss said gesturing to the weapons controls.

"Roger that Three-Eight." Fixer said as he moved to the weapons controls before pulling the body of an OOM droid pilot off of the controls.

"Advisor this is Delta Three-Eight, we have taken care of all threats on the bridge and are accessing the weapons controls." Boss said.

"Roger that Three-Eight. Once you have access the coordinates are 38471/2891." Advisor said to Delta Squad.

"Roger that Advisor." Fixer said as he pressed in the coordinates.

"Codes are inputted and we are preparing to set the weapons onto automatic." Boss said as Fixer continued working on the weapons terminal.

"Boss we have hostiles coming in!" Scorch shouted as he hears marching.

"Sev set up for sniper operations." Boss ordered.

"On it Boss." Sev said as he switched for his sniper attachment.

"Boss maybe I can place some mines to help deal with some of the hostiles." Scorch said.

"Hurry up then because I don't want to remain here anymore than we have too." Boss said.

Scorch nods his head before he runs towards the hall and takes out several explosives and placed them on random locations but when he finished he hears the marching getting closer and closer.

"Alright that's the last mine." Scorch said before he starts running back to the bridge where he gets ready for the approaching hostiles.

They didn't have to wait long because soon battle droids, Stormtroopers, and Sith troopers starting rushing towards the bridge.

"Delta Squad open fire!" Boss ordered before he, Scorch, and Sev opened fire with the blaster bolts striking several battle droids and troopers.

"Blast them!" Shouted a Stormtrooper only to scream in pain as a blaster bolt struck him in the chest.

The Sith troopers, Stormtroopers, and battle droids open fire on the commandos.

"Fixer what's the status on those weapons?" Boss asked as he blasted a Sith trooper in the face.

"Working as fast as I can Delta Lead." Fixer said as he kept pressing buttons.

"Well please work faster Fixer. I don't want to be fighting these guys all day you know." Scorch said as he shot down three battle droids and two Stormtroopers.

"You just took the words right out of my mouth Scorch." Sev said as he sniped a Sith troopers in the head.

The clone commandos kept fighting with Fixer still working on the terminal.

"They're getting closer!" Sev shouted as he reloads his rifle.

"But they don't know about the surprise I laid out." Scorch said as he shot a battle droid in the chest.

"A battle droid steps on a scanner and a second later the explosive that was transmitting the scanner explodes, taking the droid along with two Sith troopers with it.

"Mines! They've booby-trapped this entire hallway!" A Stormtrooper shouted only for a blaster bolt to find its way into his face.

"Nice job Scorch." Boss said giving the explosive expert a thumbs up.

"Happy to be of service Boss." Scorch said with a smile under his helmet.

"Alright I finished! All cannons are now on auto-targeting and are taking aim for the Sith warships!" Fixer said as he got away from the terminal.

"Alright squad. Move out!" Boss shouted once the last Stormtrooper was killed.

"We should hurry before reinforcements arrive." Scorch said as he reloads his rifle.

"Let's go squad." Boss said as they run towards an escape pod.

Once inside the pod the commandos take their seats and launch the pod away from the ship before they turn the pod around where they see the cannons of the Recusant-class destroy turn to the Sith flagship and opened fire.

"The destroyer is firing on the flagship. Their shields are beginning to buckle." Advisor said as the destroyer along with multiple Federation warships fire on the Sith flagship.

Multiple explosions go off with each hit from turbo lasers before finally the Sith's flagship exploded with smaller explosions going off from the remains.

"This is Admiral Cota, the flagship has been destroyed. The enemy is disorganized. We're moving in to wipe them out." Said the admiral on board a Harrower-class dreadnought.

"Nice job Delta Squad." Advisor said.

"Wait do you see that?" Scorch said pointing towards a ship that was flying away from an Imperial I-class star destroyer.

"Advisor we're transmitting footage of a retreating craft. Does that ship look like who I think it is?" Boss said as he transmitted footage to Delta Squads advisor.

"That's General Grievous's ship!" Advisor shouted in surprise.

"General Grievous is here?" Scorch asked in a frightened tone.

"There's nothing to worry about that right now Delta's. You just been assigned new orders. Once you have landed onto the planet's surface we'll be giving you new orders." Advisor told them as the commandos began entering the planet's surface.

After ten minutes the commandos finally reached the planet's surface where once the pods door opens the commando walk out and were met by a squad of Federation troopers along with a single Pelican dropship.

"Nice to see you Delta's." Said the lead trooper as he smiled under his helmet.

"What's happening?" Boss asked as the squad got out of the escape pod.

"You'll be briefed on board the Pelican." The trooper said before they walked towards the Pelican.

The troopers and commandos walked on board the Pelican where once the ramp is closed the Pelican takes off.

Suddenly a floating holoprojector came down from the ceiling and projected what looked like a base as well as different positions of said base.

"Delta Squad, this is your new objective. The Sith's main base of operations is heavily defended by anti-vehicle cannons and anti-air cannons with at least a battalion of troops. The base is also protected by cannons that are aimed at our forces in orbit so you won't be getting any orbital support. There is also reports that a strange metal signature is detected that is sending out some kind of energy that we are unsure about. We need you to enter the facility and find the controls to the weapons before you locate the signal and either retrieve or destroy it." Advisor said as the Pelican flew towards its destination.

"What kind of metal can create a signal?" Scorch asked.

"Not many types of metal can make a signal but it is quite rare for metal to make this type of signal." Fixer said as he got a look at said signal.

Fixer pressed several buttons to get a better look at the signal "From what I can tell the signal isn't like any I've seen. It looks more like a simple vibration than a signal."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sev asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well most signals are just electrical impulses but this, this signal is like a vibration that is effecting everything like a wave hitting a beach." Fixer said as he looked at the signal further.

"Do you think the Generals know what this signal might be?" Scorch asked as he walked over to Fixer and looked at the signal.

"They might know about it. After all they know about us and our pasts. Heck they even know about a lot of things." Sev said as he was messing with his rifle.

"The Swords of Heaven seem to know a lot of stuff including the stuff involving mobile suits and knightmare frames." Boss said as he puts a hand to his helmets chin.

"Yeah he's right. Those guys seem to know a lot about stuff including us." Sev said with a nod.

"Mostly with things involving mechs." Scorch said as he took his helmet off and grabbed a bottle of water.

"And if they know about us and mechs then it wouldn't be a surprise that they know what metal this is and why it's making this signal." Scorch said with a smile before he drank some of the water in his bottle.

"That's a smart conclusion Scorch." Fixer said as he turned to look at the explosion loving clone commando.

"We're approaching the Federation assault force but heavy AA fire is preventing any mobile suits, fighters, or bombers from attacking the base directly! And the current air units aren't helping either!" The Pelican pilot shouted in a feminine voice.

Boss walked to the floating holographic display and put in several codes before they began hearing voices from Federation soldiers all over the battle field.

"Hostile units on vector heading two-five-seven-eight-three."

"Droid starfighters incoming!"

"We got mobile suits! Hellion and Enact class!"

"Hostile artillery is preventing us from moving closer to the base!"

"This is the Federation Venator-class star destroyer OFS _Reclamation_ we are suffering heavy damage from cannons from the station."

"I'm hit! I'm going down!"

"Hostiles have wiped out Gold team!"

"We need reinforcements over here!"

"We can't hold them back!"

"They're getting slaughtered." Fixer muttered as they continued to listen to communications trafficking before the Pelican shook.

"We're being chased by a TIE Fighter! Hold on to something!" The pilot shouted.

"You heard her!" Boss shouted as he strapped himself into a seat with the other commandos and Federation troopers doing the same.

The Pelican flew to the left with the TIE Fighter chasing it and continued to fire its lasers at the fleeing transport with the Pelican evading the green beams of death before it flew right, flying towards the falling remains of a Munificent-class star frigate but the TIE Fighter flew after it and continued to shoot at them.

One of the TIE's lasers struck the Pelican and causing a small explosion in the Pelicans side.

"We're hit! This is Pelican Victor-two-three-seven requesting assistance! We're carrying commandos for a critical mission and we are being pursued by enemy TIE Fighter!" The pilot said in a worried tone.

"This is Requiem Leader to Victor-two-three-seven, don't worry." A familiar voice said before a beam slammed into the TIE Fighter which then caused the machine to go up in an orange fireball.

"Thanks for the help Requiem." The Pelican pilot said with relief.

"Happy to help. Now get those commandos down on the ground because it looks like you are about to fall out of the sky." Requiem Leader said.

"Thanks for the heads up." The pilot said as she flew the Pelican towards the Federation forces.

The Pelican flew down before landing hard onto the ground.

Once on the ground the ramp dropped and the Federation troopers and the four clone commandos walked out of the Pelican and moved to different areas.

"Fire in the hole!" A Federation trooper shouted as he fired a rocket which sailed and struck a Sith AAT, destroying it.

"Alright I want Gorgon Battalion to move up the left flank and create suppressive fire for Venom Battalions retreat." Said a Clone commander wearing phase 1 armor with yellow highlights.

"Yes sir." Said a Federation trooper wearing Havoc Squad armor.

"Lieutenant Scraper, see what you can do with the artillery units we have and see if we can create a hole for our soldiers to get through." The commander said to a Clone trooper wearing Paratrooper armor with grey markings.

"Yes sir, I'm on it." Said the paratrooper as he salutes the commander and runs off.

"Commander." Boss said as the commandos walked up to the clone commander.

"Delta Squad. I'm CC-3882 'Strike'. Welcome to the frontlines." Strike said as he looked at the map.

"What's the situation sir?" Boss asked as he strapped his DC-18m to his side.

"We're taking heavy fire from those defenses. That base is built like a fortress. The walls are shielded so much that they vaporize even a rock." Strike said as he looked at the base.

"Are there any weak points we can exploit?" Boss asked.

"No idea, I just got here after the last officer that was station here was killed by a Gafran." Strike said pointing to a grave with a phase two clone trooper helmet on a stick with the glass broken and scorched.

"Maybe we can get through this drainage pipe here." Fixer said pointing to a part of the base which had a small tube.

"Yeah, two squads can go through there and sabotage the bases defenses." Strike said as he looked at the map.

"Do you have suggestions for a squad we can take?" Fixer asked.

"Take Soran Squad. They are the best recon squads we have here." Strike said pointing to a squad of four clone troopers and five Federation troopers.

The clone troopers wore phase one clone trooper armor with grey markings in the shape of a two arrows pointing towards a dragons head on the left breast plate.

The Federation troopers were dressed in Forward Recon armor painted grey with the same dragon symbol on the left breast plate.

"Who's in command of that squad?" Boss asked.

"The commander of the squad is Sergeant James Worthington." Strike said as he pressed some buttons.

"We'll leave as soon as we can Commander." Boss said before the squad made their way to Soran squad.

"Sergeant." A clone trooper with a shaved head and moustache which was dyed grey said.

A Federation trooper wearing Forward Recon armor with a pair of Dragon eyes painted on his helmets forehead walked forward before he took it off revealing a man in his early teens with black hair that reached his ears, light tan colored skin, and green eyes.

"RC-1138." Worthington said to Boss as he walked forward.

"Are you Sergeant Worthington?" Boss asked as he took his helmet off to reveal a regular clone face with no custom appearance.

"I am." Worthington said with a nod.

"Commander Strike has assigned your squad to come with us to infiltrate the enemy base and take out the defenses." Boss said.

"What?! But we just got here." Worthington said in a concerned tone which Boss noticed.

"This is your first mission, isn't it?" Boss asked as he looked Worthington in the eyes.

"Yes, it is. I just arrived here two hours ago and we haven't been sent on a mission yet." Worthington said truthfully.

"Well this will be your first mission soldier. Stay with us and do as we say and both you and your squad will come out of this alive." Boss said as he puts a reassuring hand to Worthington's shoulder.

"Hopefully your right sir. You are a commando and I'm just a recon trooper." Worthington said before he puts his helmet on "I'll go prepare my men."

"Make sure that they are armed with light weight equipment. This is an infiltration mission so stealth is the best course we have. Even though my squad wear a lot of armor, there is a reason Delta Squad is the most feared commando unit in the entire galaxy." Boss said as he smiles before he puts his helmet on.

Boss walked over to the rest of his squad who were loading up on ammo and supplies.

"So what's the word Boss?" Scorch asked as he slipped a grenade into his pack.

"Seems that Soran Squad is composed of shinies." Boss said as he looked at his brothers.

"Shinies? Who did we piss off to get stuck with them?" Sev asked as he looked at Boss.

"They were the only squad that Commander Strike allowed to come with us so be glad at least we aren't going in there alone." Boss said as he looked at his fellow clone commandos.

"Is there anything we should prepare for before we head out?" Fixer asked as he placed a magazine into his pack.

"Just that we will need to move fast since the commander will be creating a distraction for us as we enter the base." Boss said before he heard footsteps, causing him and his squad to look to see Worthington and his squad.

Worthington held an E-111 Stealth-X Saboteur blaster rifle with a C-300 Spec Ops Interceptor blaster pistol on his hip.

The other eight soldiers were armed with an assortment of weapons with two Federation troopers and one Clone trooper armed with M7S Submachine Guns with M6C/SOCOM pistols, two Federation troopers and one Clone trooper armed with C-303 assault rifles with TM-59 Blaster Pistols in their holsters, and the last Federation trooper and last Clone trooper armed with MA5D Assault Rifles with M6C/SOCOM pistols in their holsters.

"Are you all ready?" Boss asked as he looked at the soldiers and noticed that two Federation troopers and one Clone trooper had backpacks on their backs.

"As ready as we'll ever be for this mission." Worthington said with a tone that said that he was ready but concerned at the same time.

"Just stay close and do as we say and you all will make it out of here alive and in one piece." Boss said as the commandos finished getting their gear.

"Alright boys! Let's double time this!" Boss shouted as he held his DC-18m in his hands.

"You heard him boys, let's move!" Worthington shouted as the four clone commandos, five Federation troopers, and four Clone troopers began their run towards the enemy base.

**Drainage pipe**

**12 minutes later**

Delta Squad and Soran Squad stood at the drainage system as they hear the sounds of battle going on.

"Sounds like the commander has begun the attack." Said a Clone trooper.

"Then we need to hurry and take out the defenses." Boss said as he ripped the bars off the drain.

"Fixer take point." Boss ordered.

"Yes sir." Fixer said as he went in first.

The commandos and troopers walk into the drainage pipe with all of them glad that they were wearing helmets because of all of the decomposing bodies that were lying around.

"Good thing I'm wearing a helmet." A clone trooper muttered in disgust.

"Keep moving soldiers." Boss muttered as the commandos kept walking.

"I assume you're used to this?" Worthington asked as he walked next to Boss.

"You have no idea. But sometimes the corpses are trying to kill us." Boss said as they continued walking through the sewer before an explosion shook the area.

"What are you talking about?" Worthington asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't want to know." Boss said as they reached a door where he holds a closed fist up signaling all of them to stop as they see two Sith troopers toss the corpse of a human male into the sewer.

"What should we do?" Worthington asked as they saw a Sith trooper drag a scared woman.

"We have to stop them!" Worthington whispered.

"No, we hold position." Boss said causing the rookies to look at Delta Squad in horror and surprise.

"What?! But they're going to kill her!" Worthington silently growled.

"We have our orders." Boss said as the Sith trooper shoved the woman onto her knees.

"We can get her to safety!" Worthington growled as he glared at the clone commando.

"Who do you think will volunteer to escort her? She'll die the moment she exits the sewer by gunfire or explosives." Boss said in an emotionless tone.

"We can do-" Worthington was interrupted by a gunshot causing him to turn to see the woman fall into the sewer water with a hole in her head.

"Let's go." The Sith trooper said as he and the other trooper walk out of the sewer but as the door closes Fixer grabs a slab of metal and placed it in between the door.

"Why did you do nothing?! We could have saved her!" Worthington growled as he glared at Boss.

"This is war Sergeant. We can't save everyone." Boss said as he and Delta Squad walk towards the door.

"What did we get ourselves into?" A Federation trooper muttered.

"I don't know Maxwell." Worthington growled as he glared at the backs of Delta Squad.

The two squads exit the sewers to find themselves in what looked like a morgue and they could see that one of the bodies had blood coming out of the ears, nose, mouth, and eyes with the eyes also looking like they were about to pop out of the skull.

"What happened to these guys?" Worthington asked as he looked at the corpses.

"They were likely test subjects for whatever the Sith were doing on this world." Boss answered as he looked to a corpse of a young boy.

"We need to find survivors." Worthington said only for Boss to walk up to him and say "Our mission takes top priority over POWs sergeant. If we don't take down those defenses then the Sith will wipe our forces out and have complete control of this world. I will not be the reason so many men and women lost their lives here so you will follow your orders."

"What's your problem Clone! I am here to save lives!" Worthington shouted as he ripped his helmet off his head.

"This is war Sergeant! Lives are lost but if we lose this battle then more lives will fall. If you want your morals to guide you then go ahead but if you want to ensure that the Sith fall then follow orders or you will be responsible for more lives lost this day." Boss said as he glared at Worthington.

Worthington just glared back at the commando before he replaced his helmet and growled "Sir yes sir!"

"Alright, Deltas our orders stand: Find the controls to the defenses and shut them down permanently. Once that is complete we will move to secure the metal that is causing the strange energy signature." Boss said as he and the squad walked away.

The two squads continued their trek through the Sith facility until they reached their destination which was a tower with only a single elevator to reach the top.

"Alright boys, let's go take this thing down." Boss said as he did hand signs.

"There's only one way up Boss. They must have an access key to get up there." Sev said pointing to said elevator.

"I think I have a way to get that key." Scorch muttered as a Sith trooper walked close to them before Scorch popped out of nowhere and thrusts his gauntlet mounted vibro blade through the soldiers throat, killing the soldier.

Scorch pulls him behind the pieces of metal and searched him before producing a key card.

"Now we just need to deal with those two guards." Boss muttered as he looked to the two Super Battle Droids with arm cannons.

Worthington drew a grenade and primed it before tossing it.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Boss growled.

"It's not an explosive." Worthington said as the grenade landed in between the two super battle droids.

The droids notice the grenade and how it was beeping but before they could do anything the grenade released a wave of electricity which in turns short circuits their systems and in turn shuts them down.

Once the droids hit the ground the soldiers run to the elevator and get in and the elevator was big enough to hold all thirteen.

"Alright once we are up there we take out the guards an operators before we set the charges and blow this tower sky high." Boss said as he checked his blaster with the three other commandos and nine troopers checked their own weapons.

"And once we have taken out the weapon we look for the metal that is creating that strange signal." Fixer said as he slapped the magazine into his rifle when he saw that it was getting loose.

"You really don't care what happens to the innocents here do you?" Worthington growled.

"The Sith don't care about innocents getting caught in the crossfire. By the time we even find any they would have already been dead." Boss said with an emotionless tone with the rest of Delta Squad understanding what Boss is saying because even they have seen the horrors of war when they were part of the Galactic Republic and the Galactic Empire.

The elevator reached the top floor which was occupied by eight Sith troopers, two B1 battle droids, and one OMM Commander droid.

"You're not authorized to be up h-" The droid commander was interrupted when Worthington shot the droid in the head, sending the head flying as the other troopers and commandos opened fire, wiping out the towers defenders and operators before they even knew what actually hit them.

"Scorch set the charges so we can leave this place." Boss said as he gave Scorch hand signals.

"On it Boss but you shouldn't rush art." Scorch said as he walked over to a terminal and placed an explosive on it and began putting in the code.

Worthington noticed that a Sith trooper was still alive and was moving to grab him blaster, only for Sev to put his foot on the barrel of the weapon.

"Rule seventeen: Always make sure their dead." Sev said as he aimed his blaster.

"Wait!" Worthington shouted as he pushed Sev's blaster out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Boss growled as he looked at the rookie sergeant.

"I want answers." Worthington said before he focused his attention on the Sith trooper.

"What happened to the civilians you had here?" Worthington demanded as he kneeled in front of the Sith trooper.

"They are long dead. Almost all were instantly killed when we tested the metal. It's a powerful weapon that comes out of that." The Sith trooper answered.

"You said almost all of them were instantly killed. There were survivors?" Worthington said as he raised an eyebrow.

"There were some but they were going to die anyway. The energy from the metal caused problems in their bodies that is unseen until it is too late because by the time you figure out that you are dying… you already have been blown up." The trooper answered before he went limp with his head hitting the floor.

"No survivors?" Worthington muttered as he took his helmet off to reveal his horrified expression.

"It's like I told you Worthington. This is war." Boss said in a sympathetic tone as he puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright the explosives are in place and ready to blow this popsicle stand!" Scorch said in a joyful tone.

"Alright boys, we're leaving now!" Boss said before everyone got back onto the elevator which descends and once they reach the floor the two teams run out of the tower and reached their last location which still had the Sith trooper corpse.

"Alright fire in the hole!" Boss said as he took out an trigger where one he pressed the button the explosives in the tower go off, causing the top of the tower to go up in flames before the tower slowly began to fall towards the ground before bending as it crashed into the ground.

"Commander Strike this is Delta Three-Eight, we have destroyed the enemy defenses." Boss said into his communicator.

"We are seeing it from here commandos. Nice work. All that is left is to get that metal and ensure that it doesn't get off world and back to the Sith's capitol. My men are moving closer to the base with ease since those guns and missile launchers have been destroyed. I will speak to you once your next mission is complete. Commander Strike out." Commander Strike said.

"Alright boys, let's get this over with." Boss said before he and the two squads make their way to their next destination.

"Alright the Sith's new metal is close by so be careful." Boss said as they enter a building only to stop as they hear a vibrating sound.

"What is that sound?" Asked a clone trooper.

"It must be the metal that we were told about." Fixer said as they walk through the hall only to stop to see a Sith trooper corpse with a blaster hole in the back of the head.

"Dead, execution style. By the looks of it he never had the chance to fight back or do anything. An assassin?" Fixer muttered as he looked over the corpse.

"Maybe we aren't the only ones trying to get the metals." Scorch considered as he walked up next to Fixer.

"Then we better get moving to be the first to get it off world." Boss said as Fixer stood back onto his feet before they began their run through halls.

The group continued running for the next five minutes until they reached a large room which had a slight purplish glow and the vibrating was noticeable here as well as blaster fire causing them to look to see to their surprise Stormtroopers fighting Sith troopers.

"Are the Sith turning on one another?" Worthington asked as they took cover behind a crate as a Stormtrooper shot a Sith trooper in the face.

"Wouldn't be surprised. The Generals said the Sith would always betray one another." Boss said as he took aim, waiting to take out the victors.

"Or something else is responsible here." Fixer said as he saw Stormtroopers working on terminals.

"What's the status on the data?" Asked one of the Stormtroopers.

"The data is secured here and we can destroy the metal anytime you want sir." Said a Stormtrooper working on a terminal.

"Good, the Federation won't get what is here." Said the lead Stormtrooper only for part of his head to explode when a bullet struck.

"What the hell?!" Shouted one Stormtrooper.

"Hostiles approaching!" Shouted another Stormtrooper as the commandos and regular troopers rush into the room, guns blazing.

"Blast them!" Shouted one of the Stormtroopers as before they opened fire.

"Fixer get the data!" Boss ordered as he gunned down two Stormtroopers.

"Yes Delta Lead!" Fixer said as he gunned down a Stormtrooper.

"Kill these Federation dogs!" Shouted a Stormtrooper only to cry out in pain as a blaster bolt struck him in the throat, killing him.

"And with this the last Stormtrooper drops." Sev said as he shot a Stormtrooper in the face.

"Fixer do you have the data?" Boss asked as he looked at the green painted commando.

"Yes sir. They wiped out all the data on the terminals but before that they downloaded everything onto this chip so we have everything we need." Fixer said as he holds up a data chip.

"Commander Strike to Delta and Soran Squads, report in." Strike said through their radios.

"Sir, this is Delta Three-Eight, we have the data and are standing in front of the metal that is giving off the energy readings. We have a roof that is able to open so we request an aerial transport to come in and take this piece of metal back to Federation space." Boss said as he puts his hand to the side of his helmet.

"Roger that Delta but be advised: We are picking up Slipspace ruptures in orbit of the planet with twelve ships coming out. They match Covenant design with three CCS-class battlecruisers, six CRS-class light cruisers, two CPV-class heavy destroyers, and one CAS-class assault carrier." Strike said.

"What are Covenant doing here?" Worthington asked in curiosity.

"I don't know but our forces in orbit are already having a hard time with the Sith fleet. Hopefully these ships are controlled by Brutes instead of the Elites." Strike said.

"Sir there's a message here. It states that Chieftain Talanos is on board the CAS-class assault carrier called the _Vengeful Reclamation_ here to cleanse the world of the heretic scum known as the Federation." Fixer said as he looked at a message from a terminal.

"Just who is in control of those ships." A Federation trooper said as he looked around the room.

"It could be some Jiralhanae who managed to get their hands on old warships or it could be rogue Sangheili. I mean the Arbiter is changing the Sangheili for the better but there are many people who disagree… very greatly." Scorch said as he looked the piece of metal.

"Does this base have any cannons that we might be able to use in case those ships get close to the base?" Worthington asked.

"I saw that there were a few anti-ship cannons around the base but from what I saw they were connected to a building close by." Sev said as he kicked the corpse of a Stormtrooper.

"This isn't good." Boss said as he looked at the group.

"What isn't good Boss?" Scorch asked.

"The attack on the base was too easy. There wasn't enough patrols and soldiers. It's a trap. They brought the main force of the attack group here and then called the Covenant ships to glass our ground forces for Sith reinforcements to wipe them out." Boss explained as he looked at the two squads.

"They could win the battle quickly with minor losses." Worthington said before he looked at Boss "They would also kill innocent people who haven't had the chance to leave the planet for find a safe place to hide!"

"The Brutes don't care who dies as long as they get to kill. They'll even kill infants to sate their bloodlust. The Covenant glassed entire worlds during the Human-Covenant war and they even killed innocent people. There are also reports that the Jiralhanae have been known to devour the flesh of their victims either dead or alive. They are monsters." Boss explained before he focused a stare to Worthington "This is the reason for why I say that you can never save everyone during war."

"Delta Squad this is Pelican pilot Thrasher Seven-Niner here to pick up the metal. Just open the roof and we'll be down to take it off your hands." Said a female voice with an Australian accent.

"We never got word of a transport coming in for the slab of metal." Boss said.

"Orders are orders Delta. Strike isn't one for explaining things very well." Thrasher Seven-Niner said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Alright we'll get the roof open for you to get the metal slab out of here." Fixer said as he made his way towards a terminal before he began accessing it where ten seconds later the roof opens where the two squads can see a Pelican gunship flying through the air as its side guns were firing around, likely at Sith soldiers and battle droids that were still around.

"Alright sending down some cords, just slap the super magnets onto the corners and we'll handle the rest." Thrasher Seven-Niner said as she dropped a cord which had four smaller ones with magnetic tips.

"What's the worth of this slab?" Asked a Clone trooper with confusion as he slipped one of the tips to a corner.

"Unknown soldier but it would be better if you didn't know so that way you'd have less headaches." Boss said as he puts another magnet on a corner.

"True that." A Federation trooper said as he placed a magnet on a corner.

"But the question is what is this metal exactly." Fixer said as he placed the last magnet on the last corner.

"We'll let you know when we get the data read and the metal analyzed back home. See you later Delta and good luck." Thrasher Seven-Niner said as the Pelican flew up, taking the metal up before flying towards a direction, likely towards a Federation warship that's on the ground.

"Alright we better go find those cannons and get them working if the ships do get here." Boss said as he took the lead.

"We're picking up hostiles coming from Covenant class vessels!"

"Vessels are deploying aircraft and drop pods!"

"We have verified the hostiles. Jiralhanae, Unggoy, Kig-yar, Yanme'e, and Mgalekgolo. No Sangheili are among their ranks."

"Roger that, be advised: Covenant class vessels have deployed ground units."

"We have just engaged Brute ground forces! Their wiping us out over here!"

"Thank god they don't have mobile suits or else we'd have a limited chance."

"We have engaged a Scarab. Type-47B Deutoros types."

"Delta this is Commander Strike, the Jiralhanae are moving the _Vengeful Reclamation_, the destroyers _Barbaric Reclaiming_, _Solemn Redemption_ and five light cruisers, the _Forefather_, _Vengeance_, _Anarchy_, _Prophecy_, and the _Worthy _to the base you are currently at. Get to those cannons right now or else you'll be looking at oblivion in the next fifty minutes." Strike yelled over their radio.

"Roger that Commander, we are making our approach to the cannons control room right now." Boss said as they reached the door.

"Delta be advise: Jiralhanae have begun sending forward units to the base. Expect them in twenty seconds." Strike said.

Delta Squad and Soran Squad exit the building and look to see approaching aircraft with fifteen Type-25 Spirits and twenty Type-52 Phantoms being escorted by sixteen Type-26A and sixteen Type-26B Banshees.

"You never told us they were being escorted by Banshees Commander!" Scorch shouted.

"Never thought it was needed." Strike said in an emotionless tone.

"That bastard is really pissing me off." Sev muttered as the seventy seven aircraft got closer.

"Delta we are sending in A-Wings to give your assistance against enemy fighters." Strike said before the comm line cuts out.

"Finally he's off." Scorch said before they hear the sound of A-Wings before they look to see fourteen A-Wings fly over them and towards the incoming Covenant type aircrafts.

The Banshees, Spirits, and Phantoms open fire with plasma cannons and six of the Banshees retaliated with Fuel Rod cannons with the fourteen A-Wings firing lasers and two fired concussive missiles which sailed and struck one Banshee and one Phantom.

The Banshee explodes once the missile struck and the Phantom began losing control before a laser pierced through the hull and caused the Phantom to explode.

A Banshee fires a fuel rod round which struck an A-Wing, causing the fighter to spin out of control.

"I'm hit! Controls are out! I'm bailing out!" Shouted the pilot of the wounded A-Wing before the cockpit bursts open and the pilot shot out as several plasma rounds struck the wounded A-Wing and turned it into an orange fireball.

"Let's move soldiers." Boss said before the two squads began making their way to the cannon control tower.

As they ran they look up to see an A-Wing chasing a Type-26A Banshee before they see a Phantom fly in before hovering above the ground with the side hatches opening and releasing its content of twelve Unggoy, eight Kig-yar, and six Jiralhanae.

There were eight Unggoy Minors, two Unggoy Majors, two Unggoy Heavies, five Kig-Yar Jackal Minors, two Kig-Yar Majors, four Kig-yar Skirmisher Minors, two Kig-yar Skirmisher Majors, five Jiralhanae Minors, and one Jiralhanae Captain.

_"Move! Find them! Kill those Heretics!"_ Shouted the Brute Captain in his native language.

"What is the plan Delta?" Worthington asked as he saw the Covenant soldiers spread out.

"Alright, Worthington, I'm going to need your squad to distract them from over there" Boss said as he points to a group of crates "Those should give you some cover to take them out and while you're doing that we'll move into position to get them from behind." Boss said.

"Consider it done." Worthington said before his squad moved to get into position.

"Let's move Delta." Boss said as he took the lead.

_"Where do you think they are?"_ Asked a Grunt Minor.

_"I don't know but I want something to eat."_ Said another Grunt only for part of his head to explode in blood as a bullet struck him in the side of the head.

_"It's the Heretics-GAH!"_ The first Grunt Minor shouted before a blaster bolt went right through his head.

_"Kill the Heretics!"_ Shouted the Brute Captain as they opened fire on Soran Squad with plasma, needles, and spikes.

"Alright Delta, are you in position?" Worthington asked as he popped out of cover quickly and fired his rifle which killed a Jackal Minor when it was dumb enough to move its shield to the side.

"We're in position right now Worthington. Be ready for a grenade explosion." Boss said as Delta reached a position behind the Covenant lines as they fired on the squad of Clone and Federation troopers.

"Alright we'll be ready for it Delta." Worthington said as a spike flew past his head after getting back into cover.

Boss takes out a thermal Detonator and primed it before he tossed it and it lands in between a group of two Brute Minors, and three Jackals before it explodes, killing them and getting the Covenant forces to realize that they were being attacked from both sides.

_"There is more of them!"_ A brute Major shouted before a blaster bolt struck him in the chest, right in the heart dead.

"We can deal with them." Worthington said as he shot another Grunt.

A Brute Major fired his Spiker at Fixer who ducked under the super-heated spikes which stuck themselves into the wall behind him before he fired his blaster three times with each round striking the Brute in the chest, killing him.

_"Die heretics!"_ A Brute Minor shouted as he fired his Type-25 Brute Plasma Rifle at Soran Squad but the red plasma bolts were wide due to these Brutes having bad aiming.

"Are these guys even worth calling soldiers?" Scorch asked as he shot down two Grunts.

"They're zealots, what do you expect." Sev said as he filled the Brute Captain with blaster holes.

Because of the two way fight, the Covenant soldiers were wiped out in a matter of seconds with the Federation forces suffering no casualties.

"Alright is anyone hurt." Worthington asked as he and everyone else got out of their cover.

"Just a scratch." Said a Federation trooper as he saw the scratch on his left shoulder pad which was nicked by a super-heated spike.

"Alright we better hurry because I don't think those Covenant ships will let us take our time." Boss said as he saw Covenant warships in the distance, slowly approaching them.

"Move! Double time it soldiers!" Worthington shouted.

"Let's move Delta Squad!" Boss shouted before the two squads made their sprint towards the cannon control tower.

The two squads ran past building after building, occasionally making glimpses at the approaching warships which grew closer with every minute and the two squads sometimes were to make glimpses upwards to see the A-Wings fighting the Banshees or even the Phantom and Spirits that flew through the air.

"Cannon control tower is in sight." Boss said as they turn the corner to see the control tower which had electrical signals attaching to several nodes.

The squad also notes about four Brute Minors, one Brute Major, and two Hunters.

"We can handle the brutes but those Hunters are going to be trouble." Sev said as he used his sniper attachment to get a good look.

"I think I have an idea Boss." Scorch said as he saw the remains of a building next to a Brute Minor.

"What are you thinking Scorch?" Boss asked as he looked at his explosive expert.

"I was thinking we could use the rubble over there to make the Hunters attack the Brutes. Maybe even get the Brutes to fight one another." Scorch said as he pointed to the rubble behind a Brute Minor.

"Good idea but we need someone who is sneaky enough to get behind those Brutes and Hunters." Boss muttered as he looked at the guards.

"I think I have just the man for you Three-Eight." Worthington said as he puts his hand on a Clone trooper's shoulder.

"Shadow here is the stealthiest clone in the battalion. He was able to sneak past enemy lines in training and take out the enemy officers without them even knowing it." Worthington said with a smile on his face.

"Then move out, we only have a short amount of time before those Covenant ships get here." Boss said as he pointed to the approaching warships which were larger than the last time.

"Yes sir." Shadow said as he began jogging behind a building, vanishing into the shadows as his name suggests.

"Once Shadow has caused his distraction be ready to engage should the distraction fail." Boss said as he looked at the rest of the soldiers.

_"When will those ships get here?!"_ A Brute growled as he leaned against a wall.

_"Those fools must be shooting at heretics. Fools are enjoying all the fun."_ Another Brute said.

Shadow snuck past the Brutes until he was behind a wall with a Brute Minor which was looking in a random direction before Shadow picked up a rock the size of his hand and tested the rocks weight before he took aim at a Hunter and when they weren't looking, tossed the rock.

Shadow was rewarded with the rock smashing against the back of the Hunters head, causing it to spin around and search for what hit him and saw the Brute with rocks around it.

The Hunter growled and stomped towards the Brute with its bond brother fast behind it.

_"What do you want?"_ The Minor asked in an annoyed tone only for the Hunter to roar and swing its shield which slammed against the Brute, sending him flying until he crashed against the wall with the sounds of his bones breaking going off through the entire area before his body hits the ground in an unnatural angle.

_"What are you doing?!"_ The Brute Major demanded as they stormed to the Hunters with one Brute Minor aiming its Spiker at them which was a bad idea.

The Hunters saw the weapon as an act of aggression and fired their assault cannons in streams which flew with one striking a Brute Minor and melting through its armor, killing the Brute.

_"The Mgalekgolo are going feral! Kill them!"_ The major shouted as before they all drew their weapons and fired on one another.

"This plan might actually work Scorch." Boss said as he saw a Hunter swing at a Brute but the ape dodged it and fired spikes into the Hunters exposed back, causing the Hunter to roar in pain before it swung at the Brute behind it.

The Brute didn't see the attack in time and was smashed into the ground dead.

"Thank you sir." Scorch said with a smile as a Hunter threw a Spike Grenade at the Hunter that crushed the Brute.

The grenade sticks to the Hunters armored back before exploding, destroying the Hunters back and sending spikes flying or embedding some into the Hunters body.

The wounded Hunter roared in rage and pain before turning around, only for an explosive round from a Brute shot to hit the Hunter in the exposed neck area where the head is blown off, killing the Hunter.

The Hunters bond brother roared in rage before firing a concentrated blast which struck the last Brute Minor, vaporizing him.

"Man this is tense." Scorch muttered as he saw the Hunter Fire a stream towards the Brute major but the Brute dodged it and fired his Spiker, sending spikes towards the Hunter which either pinged off the armor or embedded in the worm flesh.

"Well the Hunter will win this." Worthington said as the Hunter rushed the Brute as the Major took out a Spike grenade as the Hunter charged.

The Hunter swung as the Major moved to swing with the Hunters shield slamming into the Brute as it released the grenade which embedded into the Hunters neck before the Brute was sent flying.

The Brute slammed into the ground with a sickening crunch and came to a halt in an unnatural angle.

The Hunter groans before the grenade that was embedded in its neck explodes, sending the helmet flying, the Lekgolo that made the worms to either pop, go flying, or get stabbed, and send spikes flying.

"And that gentlemen is how you cause a fight to the death." Shadow said as he walked from his hiding spot with his hands out with a smile on his face behind his helmet.

"Good job Shadow. Now let's get going and take control of those cannons." Boss said as he gave several hand signs before gesturing to the door with the two squads moving into position to breach into the tower.

Scorch sets the charge before he moved to the side and the explosive goes off, sending the door flying which struck and flattened a Jackal before the commandos and troopers rush in to see seven Grunts three Jackals and one Brute.

The Federation soldiers opened fire with blaster bolts and bullets before the Covenant soldiers could even fire a single round.

"Hostiles neutralized and room is secure." Worthington said as he lowered his rifle once all of the Covenant soldiers hit the ground dead.

"Alright let's get those cannons online and fire on the Covenant warships." Boss said as he walked to a terminal.

"Uh Boss you aren't going to like this." Scorch said as he looked at a terminal.

"What's the problem Scorch." Boss asked.

"We need to get into five terminals in order to get the cannons all online… and they are on the top." Scorch said as he pointed to a map of the tower.

"Alright… then we better get moving and get those cannons online and fire on those Covenant ships before they get the chance to leave." Boss said as they walk to some stairs.

**Two minutes later**

"I… hate… stairs…" Scorch groaned as they climbed the stairs.

"You and me both." A Federation trooper groans feeling like he was about to throw up.

"Alright we have reached the control room." Boss said as they reached the control rooms entrance on the top of the tower.

"Oh thank god!" Both Scorch and the Federation trooper groaned in relief.

Boss opens the door to see eight Grunts and two Brutes with the door getting their attention.

_"Heretics!"_ The first Brute shouted as he and the other Covenant moved to draw their weapons.

"Flashbang out!" Boss shouted as he tossed a flashbang grenade.

The Federation troopers, Clone troopers, and Clone Commandos moved to look away from the grenade as it touched the ground before going off in a great white flash, blinding the Grunts and Brutes.

_"I'm blind, I'm blind!"_ One of the Grunts cried as they grabbed their eyes in agony as all they saw was nothing but white.

"One shot kills only boys." Boss said as he aimed his blaster and fired one blaster bolt which struck the first Brute in the head, killing it.

"I can live with that." Worthington said as he shot a Grunt in the head.

The two squads fired one shots each with the rounds striking the blind Brutes and Grunts dead in the heads.

"Alright room is secure, now let's get those terminals online." Boss said as he walked to a terminal.

"Tech, see what you can do." Worthington said to a Federation trooper and pointed to a terminal as Scorch, Sev, and Fixer were on three other open terminals.

"On it sir." Tech said with a nod as he smiled under his helmet before he walked to the last open terminal and began accessing it as the four commandos worked on theirs.

"Delta Squad this is Commander Strike, the Sith Warships are approaching fast! We are sending down two Marathon-class heavy cruisers the OFS _Victory_ and OFS _Tristan_ along with four Paris-class heavy frigates the OFS _Minerva_, OFS _Worthy_, OFS _Fright street_, and the OFS _Hellfire_ are moving to engage the Covenant warships here but they will only be able to hold them off for a short time unless those cannons can get online." Strike informed as Worthington looked out a window to see two Halcyon heavy cruisers and four Paris heavy frigates flew towards the base and the Covenant warships approaching.

"Roger that Commander, we are accessing the tower controls right now. ETA to cannons is one minute." Boss said as he continued pressing buttons on his terminal.

"Delta and Soran Squad this is Captain Ryan of the OFS _Victory_, we are approaching the Covenant warships, priming MAC guns and Archer missiles to fire." Said Captain Ryan as the UNSC type warships were close to the base.

"This is Boss to Captain Ryan, don't worry because we have thirty seconds before the cannons can come online." Boss said as he continued pressing buttons.

"Copy that commando. We are firing on the Covenant ships now." Captain Ryan said as the UNSC warships fired MAC rounds on the Covenant warships with the MAC rounds hitting the Covenant shields before they fired their Archer missiles.

"Fifteen seconds until guns are online Captain." Boss said.

_"Find those heretics!"_ A Brutes voice shouted.

"Covenant are coming up!" Shouted a Clone trooper as he looked down.

"Drop some grenade." Worthington shouted.

"But make sure they are incendiary." Boss said as he continued pressing buttons.

"Right." Worthington said as he took out an incendiary grenade and primed it before he dropped it down until it hits the ground where a second after it did, the grenade explodes in fire, followed by the screams of pain from the Covenant soldiers down below.

"Cannons online!" Boss shouted once they were finished before the cannons open fire onto the Covenant warships, focusing on the light cruisers.

"The light cruisers are losing their shields." Ryan said as the commandos and soldiers notice that the light cruisers were beginning spout fire in random parts before one light cruiser exploded and its remains began to fall to the ground before another light cruiser began to fall to the ground as more explosions began going off along the hull.

"One of the destroyers is powering up is Glassing projector!" Ryan shouted.

"Don't worry." Fixer said as he typed on a terminal and a second later one of the cannons turn to the destroyer as its energy projector began to glow.

The cannon fired a heavy round which flew and struck the charging projector and when the round struck, the resulting collision destroyed the weapon but also caused the ship to explode in multiple areas as it began falling towards the ground due to its reactors overloading and exploding.

"Nice job Delta. We're focusing out attack on the assault carrier now." Ryan said in a pleased tone.

"Happy to help Captain." Boss said as he watched two Paris class heavy frigates focus MAC rounds which punched through the shields of a Covenant destroyer and hit the front part of the ship while another Paris heavy frigate destroyed a wounded light cruiser with a single MAC round through the side.

"That's another Covenant warship destroyed." Scorch said as he saw the ship explode.

"Fixer have the cannons focus their attention on the destroyer." Boss said.

"On it Boss." Fixer said as he began pressing buttons before the cannons began turning to face the destroyer that had the wound before opening fire.

The cannons fire struck the destroyer with some hitting the warships shields while a few others struck the hull and cause small explosions as a Marathon heavy cruiser fired a MAC round which punched into the hull of the destroyer.

"Hostiles!" Shouted a Federation trooper as he sees a Grunt running up the stairs before he fired his blaster rifle which struck the Grunt in the chest where the heart was.

"Barricade the door!" Boss shouted as he ran to the door in time to see a Brute Major running to the door.

_"Die heretic!"_ The Brute shouted as it aimed a plasma rifle at Boss.

Boss ducks under red plasma rounds and aimed his DC-18m and shot three rounds at the Brute, striking the Brute in the chest and causing the Brute to fall backwards and began falling down the stairs and into several Grunts, Jackals, and other Brutes which in turn causes them to fall over one another as the corpse causes all of them to fall down the stairs.

"Hurry and barricade the door!" Boss shouted as he got back up.

Boss reenters the room and slams the door shut before he shoots the door controls which in turn locks the door.

Scorch grabs a table and moved it so that way it was pinned against the door as Federation troopers and other clones began grabbing random junk… even a coffee cup.

"We don't have much time guys." Worthington said as he moved a chair to barricade the door.

"Captain Ryan what is the status on those enemy ships?" Boss asked as he checked his blaster rifle.

"The enemy fleet is falling, the light cruisers have been wiped out and we're focusing fire on the two remaining ships." Ryan said to the soldiers once they finished barricaded the door.

"Roger that Captain. Let the cannons finish off the destroyer." Boss said as he looked out the window to see the badly damaged destroyer.

"Copy that Delta Squad. Be sure to help us out once you are done." Ryan said with a grin on his face even though the clone couldn't see it.

"We'll do what we can Captain but we are also dealing with Covenant soldiers down here." Boss said as they hear banging on the door followed by a Jiralhanae roaring.

"Roger that Delta Squad, we will have a Pelican outside the window for you to use as an escape so we can target the tower to shut down the turrets and kill the Covenant occupying them." Ryan said.

"Copy that Captain, we'll be waiting for as long as we can but please hurry." Boss said as they hear another bang on the door.

The cannons continued firing on the destroyer as the UNSC ships focused fire in the assault carrier before finally the cannons finished the destroyer with the cannons focusing fire in multiple areas before it fire explodes in multiple areas fall apart with the front half fell towards the ground before exploding into smaller pieces as the back half soon followed.

"Destroyer has been destroyed Captain. Now giving assistance." Boss said as he stood in front of a terminal before he began pressing buttons and ten seconds later the cannons began focusing on the assault carrier.

"The assault carrier is holding strong." Ryan said as the assault carrier fired its plasma cannons with one striking the side of a Paris heavy frigate which in turn causes the frigate to float towards the side.

"This is the OFS _Bering_, we have lost connection to the MAC gun and are beginning to lose shields." Said the captain of the OFS _Bering_.

"OFS _Bering_ get out of here, we'll do what we can from here." Captain Ryan said.

"Yes sir Captain Ryan. This is OFS _Bering_, over and out." Said the captain of the OFS _Bering_ began making its way out of the battle field.

_"Come out heretics!"_ A Grunt shouted as they hear gunfire followed by the door beginning to glow orange from the heat from the plasma weaponry.

"Captain Ryan we are running out of time." Boss said as the door continued glowing with some parts melting.

"The carrier is going down. It's falling." Ryan said as the assault carrier began falling towards the ground with the engines exploding.

"Delta Squad this is Pelican Echo Seventeen, here to pick you up." Said a clone voice as a Pelican flew in front of one of the windows.

"Thanks for the help Echo Seventeen." Boss said as he blasts the window out.

"Shadow, Tech, get the wires out!" Worthington ordered.

Both Shadow and Tech attach cables to their rifles before firing the cables which land onto the inner wall of the Pelican.

"You two go first." Boss said to both Tech and Shadow.

The two troopers nod their heads before they connect the end that was attached to the barrels of their rifles to the ceiling before they began making their way to the Pelican, using their rifles as a support on the thin wire before they got into the troop bay of the Pelican.

"They're almost through." Worthington said as he sees that the melting door was beginning to have holes.

"We better hurry then." Boss said as two more Clone troopers began crossing to the Pelican.

"The carrier looks to be mostly intact." Worthington said as he looked out the window to the crashed assault carrier as the two clones reached the Pelican before another clone trooper and one Federation trooper began crossing.

"Look out!" Boss shouted as he pushed Worthington down as a plasma bolt flew over his head.

"Thanks." Worthington said as Boss fired his blaster at the attacker which was a Jackal as the two soldiers reached the end.

"Thank me later once we're on the Pelican." Boss said as he fired his blaster again as a Brute was in view of the opening while two Federation troopers moved to cross.

_"Die heretic-GAH!"_ A Grunt tried to shout only for a blaster bolt to go through his head.

"We're almost done Boss!" Scorch shouted as the two Federation troopers reach the Pelican before he and Sev began their move to the Pelican.

"We're going to have to hurry." Fixer said as Worthington shot a Brute Captain dead in the face.

"Worthington you and Fixer go while I stay back to make sure that these guys don't shoot you in the back." Boss said as he shot several Grunts while Scorch and Sev reached the Pelican.

"Roger that lead." Fixer said as he got to the wire and began his trip.

"Alright." Worthington said in an unsure tone as he began the trip with Fixer and they reached the Pelican ten seconds later as Boss shot more Covenant.

"We're all here!" Scorch shouted.

"I'm on my way!" Boss shouted as he tossed a thermal detonator into the doorway before he ran to the wire and made his way.

_"Die h-AH!"_ A Brute major tried to say but only for his roar to be reduced to a scream as the grenade goes off, killing a lot of Covenant soldiers.

Boss reached the Pelican where once inside the troop bay both Tech and Shadow detached the cable in the troop bay before the Pelican flew off as the soldiers and commandos took their seats.

"We're clear Captain." Boss said into his radio.

"Copy that Delta, bringing in the pain." Captain Ryan said as a Halcyon-class heavy cruiser came in before firing a railgun which struck the base of the tower and the entire structure began falling to the ground.

"Delta, this is Commander Strike, I need you to return those men here at the moment. Your advisor has another task for you once you hand me my troops." Strike told the commandos.

"Understood Commander." Boss said before the commander cuts the connection.

"Who was that?" Worthington asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That was Commander Strike, he wants you boys back on his position." Boss answered as he rolled his shoulders.

"I see." Worthington said as the Pelican flew down where once it touched the ground the troopers and commandos walk out to see more Federation soldiers.

"Are you Delta Squad?" Asked a Federation trooper wearing Kevlar armor which looked like Halo 5 marine armor.

"We are." Boss answered.

"You are being ordered to board a Pelican to head over to the assault carrier." Said the Federation trooper.

"What, why?" Scorch asked in surprise and confusion.

"You'll have to talk to your advisor on the Pelican." Said the Federation trooper before he walked away.

"So what do we do Boss?" Scorch asked.

"We follow orders." Boss said before they make their way to a waiting Pelican.

**Three minutes later**

**Pelican**

**On approach to crashed CAS-class assault carrier**

A single Pelican dropship flew through the air as it made its approach towards the crashed assault carrier.

Inside the troop bay the clone commando unit Delta Squad said as a holoprojector sat in the middle of the bay before a hologram appeared to reveal the person being projected was none other than Delta Squads advisor.

"Alright Delta Squad here is your new orders: you are being ordered to infiltrate the assault carrier and set the reactors to self-destruct and once you have done that then you will then evacuate." Advisor said.

"Advisor, why are we going all the way to the carrier just to self-destruct it? Wouldn't it be easier to just destroy the ship from orbit?" Scorch asked in a confused tone.

"That would be easier Six-Two but we got word of a high ranking official on the assault carrier and we need to verify who they are and either capture them or take them down." Advisor told them.

"Understood Advisor, we shall complete this mission." Boss said.

"Be careful Deltas, the enemy will try to get the ship up and running to escape so you have a limited window." Advisor warned before his hologram vanished.

"That seems too easy of a job." Scorch muttered.

"I agree but maybe there is something else to this." Fixer said as the Pelican flew.

"We are closing in on the assault carrier Deltas. I'll be able to land you into one of the hangers if the ships weapons and sensor systems are offline so when we reach the hanger be ready for a quick exit." Said the Pelican pilot.

"Roger that pilot. Be careful when you get out of here." Boss said.

The Pelican flew towards the assault carriers hanger where once inside touched the ground with the ramp dropping where once it dropped fully to the deck the four clone commandos run out and find that the hanger was empty.

"All clear." Fixer said as he looked around.

"Alright, you are cleared to leave pilot." Boss said.

"Roger that Deltas. May the force be with you and gods speed." Said the Pelican pilot as the ramp closed before the Pelican flew out of the hanger.

"Alright Deltas, let's get moving." Boss said once the Pelican is out of sight.

"Roger that Boss." Sev said as they squad began making their way out of the hanger.

The squad reach the hallway where they see the bodies of two Jiralhanae in blue minor armor and one Jackal.

"No hostiles in sight." Fixer said as he looked left and right but only to find that they are the only living beings in the hallway.

"Let's make our way to the reactor and destroy this place." Boss said as he took the lead.

The squad made their way and encountered no Jiralhanae, Kig-yar, Unggoy, or even one Mgalekgolo until they reached the hanger where once inside they were met by to their surprise Huragok's… and a lot of them.

"So this is why they had us focus on the reactor." Scorch said as he saw a smaller Huragok which meant that it was a child.

"This entire ship is filled with Engineers." Fixer said as he saw them.

"And it looks like they don't have any explosives strapped to them." Sev said as he took notice that not a single Engineer had a bombs.

An engineer floated up to Delta Squad and hummed before moving its front tentacles in motions as a way of speaking and thanks to their helmets on board translator which was able to understand any type of sign language and were able to know what they were saying.

_"You are soldiers for the Orion Federation?"_ Asked the Huragok.

"We're commandos ordered to come destroy this ship… and possibly save you." Boss answered.

_"Oh thank the Forerunners! You must get us all out of here! The Jiralhanae are forcing us to fix their equipment and they even us our own as food."_ Said the Huragok.

"Then get everyone ready because when we get the reactor to overload we are going to get picked up so be ready for when we leave." Boss said which made the Huragok's hopeful.

"Delta Squad what is the status?" Advisor asked them through their radios.

"We are in the reactor and have found multiple Huragok slaves. We request some transports for the Huragoks." Boss said to their advisor.

"Roger that Delta, sending over three extra Pelican transports." Advisor said.

"Understood Advisor. Delta Squad is moving to overload the reactor." Boss said as he and his Squad walking to the controls of the reactor and began pressing several switches.

After ten seconds, the terminal began flashing.

_"Reactor overload commencing. Twelve minutes until core overload."_ A mechanical voice said in the Jiralhanae language.

"Alright, let's go commandos." Boss said before he turned to the Huragoks and said "We're getting out of here right now! All of you hurry and come with us!"

_"We shall follow you at a safe distance so you will not get distracted."_ The lead Huragok said.

The commandos run through the halls and encounter two Jiralhanae minors.

_"Clones!"_ A Brute Minor shouted as they moved to grab their weapons only for the commandos to gun them down.

"Move! We aren't sure how long until we encounter more Covenant!" Boss shouted as they run through the halls.

The commandos continue running through the halls until they reached the hanger again and they encounter four Pelicans sitting on the deck with six Federation troopers waiting.

"Delta Squad?" Asked a Federation trooper which Boss nods his head before the trooper said "I'm Sergeant James. I was assigned to help escort the Huragoks to safety."

"I am glad for that Sergeant. Now let's get these Engineers to safety." Boss said as the Huragoks floated in.

"Contact!" Shouted a Federation trooper as a door opened on the other side of the hanger where Brutes and Grunts rush through.

"Open fire!" James shouted before the Federation troopers and Clone commandos open fire with blaster bolts striking the Grunts and Brutes.

_"Kill the humans!"_ Shouted a Brute captain only to cry out in pain as a blaster bolt went right into his heart.

"Get those Engineers on now!" James shouted as he shot a Grunt and was forced to duck when a super-heated spike flew over his head.

"Hurry!" Boss shouted to the Engineers as he shot two more Grunts and a Brute.

The Engineer floated one at a time into the Pelicans which took eight minutes until they were all on the three Pelicans which took off and fly away.

"Get on board now!" Shouted the female Pelican pilot.

"You heard the lady, go!" Boss shouted as he shot two more Brutes.

"Come on!" Shouted a Federation trooper before a spike stabbed into the troopers shoulder causing him to cry in pain.

"Sears!" James shouted as the wounded trooper limped into the troop bay of the Pelican.

"Get onto the Pelican!" Boss shouted as the troopers began piling onto the Pelican with the commandos going on board last.

"We're leaving boys." The pilot said as the Pelican closed the ramp and flew off where several minutes later the assault carrier exploded.

"Nice job commandos." Advisor told them "We have the engineers and are waiting for you back on the ship. The battle is over boys."

"Well at least we can finally get some rest." Scorch said as he leaned into his seat.

"But it isn't the last battle of the war." Boss said as he leaned forward with an emotionless look on his face which was hidden by the helmet.

**End flashback story**

**Strangereal**

**Gracemeria**

"And that was what happened during the battle of Abregado-rae." Boss said to the crowd as they listened to their tale.

"That sounds cool." Gabriel said with a smile.

"Though what happened to those Engineers that you saved?" Noel asked.

"I believe you met one of them two weeks ago." Scorch said before a Huragok floated close to them.

"And here is another one. It's good to see you again Light. Everyone this is Light as Air, he's one of the Huragoks that we saved." Boss introduced.

The Huragok hummed while moving its toward tentacles in sign language saying _"What were you talking about?"_

"We were just finished talking about the battle of Abregado-rae." Boss answered.

_"Was it when you saved us on the CAS-class assault carrier?"_ Light as Air asked.

"Yes we finished talking about how the assault carrier exploded and we were on our way to the ship." Scorch said with a smile on his face.

"Do you like working for the Federation?" Kurona asked the Huragok.

_"I enjoy it actually. It's far more better working with the Orion Federation than it was for those Jiralhanae since they actually care for our wellbeing than those brutes who prefer to have us as their lunch or dinner while the Federation actually like to ensure our safety and they help us around if the task seems difficult without care."_ Light said through sign language and because of Sith training, Kurona was able to understand what he was saying.

"How can you understand sign language?" Scorch asked with a raised eyebrow under his helmet.

"During my… 'training' with the Sith, I was around Huragoks a lot due to me being close to the shipyards. I got the chance to understand what they say and the tones in their sounds." Kurona answered with a somewhat sad tone which caused Cerina to put a hand onto the girl's shoulder which helped lighten her mood.

"Well your with us now kid. You don't need to worry about them getting to you with Delta Squad around." Scorch said jokingly as he puffed out his chest which caused the children to laugh while Cerina, Euphemia, and Noel, giggled with the other clones laughing lightly at how Scorch seemed to have lightened the mood in just a second.

"So when do you think they'll be back?" Zack asked with his mind focused on the Swords of Heaven.

"That's what I'm here about. The Swords of Heaven have reported that they are on their way back right now. And they have also reported that the Sith Empire is now in civil war." Advisor said surprising the clones there along with the children, Noel, Euphie, and Cerina.

"What is the Sith forces identified as for the two sides?" Boss asked with a curious look on his face under the helmet.

"The two sides are the Sith Empire which we already know who is leading them and there is the New Sith Union which is being led by Helghast Colonel Mael Radec, Darth Marr, Darth Malgus, and Darth Imperius." Advisor said.

"The same Sith Lord who is hunting the Swords of Heaven?" Sev asked in confusion.

"Yeah but we have more news. General Meilsa has been captured by the Sith Empire." Advisor said causing everyone to have looks of horror and worry.

"Will she be alright?" Euphie asked in concern.

"We are unsure but Darth Imperius will tell us everything he learns." Advisor said only for Sev to growl saying "Why in the galaxy would we be willing to listen to what a Sith Lord who has been hunting the Swords of Heaven for the last few months has to say?"

"The reason is very simple Oh-Seven… Darth Imperius is actually General Dexter Walker." Advisor said catching everyone off guard once more.

"General Walker was the Sith Lord this entire time?!" Scorch shouted in surprise.

"It seems the Sith did the same thing the Jedi did to Revan during the Jedi Civil War." Advisor said as he crossed his chest over his chest plate.

"So they rewrote his mind to force him to hunt us down and force him to fight against the Federation and kill our brothers?" Sev growled at the Siths own twisted minds.

"The Sith are twisted but it seems that General Walker is remaining with the New Sith Union to not only give fight with them but he thinks it's the only way to give US an even fight against the Empire." Advisor said.

"Are you saying that the General is staying with them as a way to give force the Sith Empire to fight on two fronts?" Boss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are correct Three-Eight. General Walker wants the Sith to be focused on the two fronts since we are unsure what they're numbers are and since with every battle we've won two more have been lost. We are getting reports of fleets being ambushed and destroyed, space stations reduced to debris, and worlds invaded by the Sith Empire. General Walker is giving the Federation a chance to fight on even footing." Advisor said.

"That's smart. Force the enemy to fight on two fronts which will weaken their numbers and allow our forces to fight on equal footing against the empire." Fixer said as he understood what the former Jedi Knight and former Sith Lord was thinking.

"And we are also getting info from the Sith Unions intelligence branch and thanks to them we have located multiple Sith worlds of importance and we have taken them including destroying Sith Empire stations in different locations." Advisor said as he looked at the group.

"Well that's good." Scorch said with a smile.

"Advisor." A Federation trooper said as he walked up to the group before he placed his hands behind his back "We just got a communications signal to the Generals. They are requesting the status of the defenses."

"Inform them that everyone is prepared for an attack at any time and will drive the enemy back to the holes they came from." Advisor said surprising the clones.

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth Advisor." Scorch said in a surprised tone.

"You should know when you've been around the Swords of Heavens then things change." Advisor said as he looked at the explosion loving clone commando.

"He's right. I mean look at most of the soldiers who go into the units under their commands." Scorch said pointing out how many clone and Federation troopers who got out of basic training and who were very strict became different like either laidback and even have multiple different other personalities when they first work with them.

"Well they do have a hazard squad specifically meant for Jarod's experiments." Gregor said with everyone including the children to nod their heads in agreement due to Jarod's experiments getting out of hands at times.

"Jarod is known to cause problems with his experiments." Scorch agreed with a nod before he laughed saying "Remember that trouble he created on that Valor-class cruiser? The OFS _Stinger_ where he created a device that shut the entire gravity and sent the entire ship into chaos?"

"Yeah I remember that." Gregor muttered as he shook his head since he was one of those unfortunate victims when the gravity was off… and when it came back on.

"Advisor what's the status on the Sangheili front anyway?" Scorch asked since it has been a few months since they heard.

"The Sangheili are fighting Covenant on multiple fronts… and the Covenant have claimed some locations on Sanghelios." Advisor said.

"The Arbiter must not be taking that well." Sev said.

"He's not. He's leading the attacks on Sanghelios." Advisor said.

"Well this is his own homeworld." Scorch said with a shrug.

**Sith Union territory**

Flying through space was a fleet of ships ranging from seven Helghast cruisers, twelve Imperial Escort Carriers, four Ardent-class frigates, and two Pellaeon-class star destroyers.

On board a Pellaeon-class star destroyer called the _Resurgent_ stood Dexter as he looked out the windows to see NSU fighters fly through space.

"My lord we are ready to attack the station." Said a man wearing a Sith officers uniform.

"Good… and how many times have I said to not call me a lord?" Dexter said with the last part in annoyance as he turned to the man.

"Seven times sir." The officer said with a smile as everyone else on the bridge just laughed.

"Well let's get going." Dexter said as he turned and left the bridge with the fleet entering hyperspace.

Once in hyperspace Dexter made his way to the communications station where once there he contacted his home where once turned on he sees a face that brought a smile to his face.

"Hi daddy!" Rin said with the smile on her face.

Dexter smiled at the girl who he officially took as his daughter since she was by blood his daughter.

"Hey Rin, how are things going?" Dexter asked the young girl.

"I doing okay and Lana is playing with the pack again." Rin said with a playful smile on her face.

"How are your lessons going?" Dexter asked.

"They are okay but I can't seem to get to levitating the stone." Rin said in a sad tone.

"Hey don't worry, when I get back I'll help you with your lessons if you want." Dexter said with a small smile which brought up the young girls mood in an instant.

"Really? Thank you daddy!" Rin said with a smile.

"Just keep trying until I get back and if you manage to levitate it an inch or more up off of the table then I'll make you something special." Dexter said with a smile.

"Thanks daddy." Rin said before she gains a confused look "Daddy, when will I get to see my mommy?"

That caught Dexter by surprise as he never expected Rin to say something like that.

"I'll take you to see her and Aoko when I have a safe way to take you to her. I don't want to get you hurt if I am forced to travel through a battle field." Dexter said with a small sad smile on his face.

"Oh, I understand." Rin said with a sad look on her face.

"Hey turn that frown upside down. I'm not going to have my child have a sad look if I can't help it." Dexter said in a playful tone which in turn caused Rin to smile and laugh lightly at how Dexter lightened her mood.

"Thanks daddy. You really know how to make us feel better." Rin said with a bright smile which had replaced her sad look.

"Sir we are about to enter the system in ten minutes." Said a Helghast Trooper as he stood outside the room.

"Alright I'll be up there in six minutes." Dexter said to the Helghast trooper who nods his head before he walked off away from the door.

"Listen Rin I need to leave, I have a battle that I need to go to." Dexter said in a regretful tone.

"Okay." Rin said with a sad look.

"But don't worry because it's just two hours away from you in FTL so when I finish I'll be heading over there." Dexter said to the girl.

"Okay. Please be safe daddy. I love you." Rin said with a small smile.

"I love you too." Dexter said with a loving smile that only a father would give to his daughter as the transmission ended.

Once the transmission ended Dexters smile dropped and he had a serious expression on his face as he turned around and walked out of the room with his left eye flashing black and red… with a familiar sigil in the pupil.

**Australia**

Colonel Striker walked down halls passing US naval personnel before he came into a large room with terminals, screens, and a window which revealed that they were inside what looked like a catapult tube.

"Sir the USS _Freedoms Pride_ is ready to launch." Said a US technician as he hands Striker an electronic pad which Striker tapped before handing it back to the technician.

"Then have all ships prepared to launch and charge up the Space Fold drives." Striker ordered.

"Aye sir." Said the technician with a salute before he walked away.

"Colonel, this is General Mitchell." Mitchell's voice said over the radio.

"What can I do for you General?" Striker asked.

"I just want to inform you that when you encounter her… don't do something you'll regret." Mitchell said.

"Don't worry sir, it's a rescue mission." Striker said.

"Count down commencing. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one… LAUNCH." Said a mechanical voice before the ship shook and flew out of the catapult to reveal that the ship was a Macross Quarter-class vessel while sixteen other ships flew out of different tubes with six Munificent-class star frigates, three, Lucrehulk-class battleships, two Recusant-class light destroyers, and four Lupus-class missile frigates.

"Once we have exited the atmosphere we will engage Fold drives and make our way to our destination… and then we will begin the operation." Said an admiral.

"Sir why are we using this ship?" Asked a crewman.

"The answer is quite simple ensign. The Macross Quarter-class is still a new ship and we were given one so this will be a good chance to see how it can handle under the controls of the US." Striker said as he stood with his arms crossed over his chestplate as the fleet began to exit the atmosphere.

"I guess that makes sense sir." Said the ensign as the ships moved to a safe distance from Earth while the Sith fleet still stood at a standoff with the Federation forces in orbit an didn't notice the US fleet before they Folded out of the system… and to their objective.

Striker exits the bridge and made his way to the hanger where inside were multiple Valkyries ranging from VF-1 Valkyries, VF-11 Thunderbolts, VF-17 Nightmares, and machines that had bodies of mobile suits but wings on the back and hips. This was the SVMS-01 Union Flag.

There were 25 VF-1s, 23 VF-11s, 20 VF-17s, and 11 Flags in the _Freedoms Pride_. And those were just the Valkyries and mobile suits.

"Colonel sir!" A voice said getting the ODSTs attention.

Striker turns to see a man walking up to him wearing a pilot's uniform.

"You ready to give those Sith the meaning of the words pain and hell sir?" Asked the man with a smirk on his face.

Striker gave him an unseen smirk and said "By the time I get over there, they are going to wish that they had never been born."

"That's the way to say it boss man!" The pilot said with a nod before he walked off.

Striker lost the smirk that was on his face and made his way to a section of the hanger where standing tall and proud was a mobile suit that was covered by shadows and had two eyes.

"I will show the Sith of the meaning of the word strength with you by my side." Striker said as he took his helmet off with the lighting shadowing his face as he looked at the mobile suit while everyone else was just enjoying themselves or getting ready for the coming battle.

**Citadel**

A scream rips through the Citadel as Lenalee screams again while standing in front of her was Darth Nheel and Darth Oculus.

That is enough." Darth Oculus said with a wave of his hand towards a droid before it pressed several buttons and the helmet on Lenalees head stops allowing her to see clearly instead of seeing nightmares.

"Make them stop!" Lenalee whispered as her tears slid down her face.

Oculus used the force to take the helmet off of her head before he grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"Don't worry Sword of Heart, this entire nightmare will come to an end soon." Darth Oculus said before he lets her go and walked towards Darth Nheel.

"Take her to the extraction room. She is ready." Darth Oculus said before he walked out of the room with two Stormtroopers standing guard.

"Get her down." Nheel ordered to the droid who deactivated the magnetic restraints which in turn caused Lenalee to fall to the ground before the two Stormtroopers walk in and grab her by the arms before they hefted her up, swinging her arms over their shoulders before they began making their way through the halls to their next destination but as they did they didn't see a figure sitting in a cell that they passed.

The figure just watched them pass before he took out a sharp rock and began tinkering with a lock while muttering with a Hungarian accent "Hopefully the others are ready for this."

**Unknown star system**

Flying towards and from a planet were multiple ships ranging from different classes from freighters to cruisers before a YT-1210 light freighter exits hyperspace and flew towards the planet.

Once the planet was in the atmosphere it began flying towards city with walls and a large palace.

The freighter flew towards a landing platform before extending its landing gears.

Once it touched the ground it dropped its ramp where the occupants who were Zygerrians walked out to be met by three other Zygerrians.

"Welcome home Forsinko." Said the lead Zygerrian with a smile on his face.

"It's good to be home Gorvak." Forsinko said with a smile of his own.

"I take it that the meeting with the Sith has given us new slaves?" Gorvak asked with the smile still on his face since because of the Sith Empire, Zygerria regained its status as a Slave Empire.

"There seems to be a complication. The Sith is split into civil war." Forsinko said.

"Never expected the Sith to fall into civil war." Gorvak muttered caught by surprise.

"But Lord Oculus has given us something to put onto the market." Forsinko said as he gestured the three other Zygerrians into the ship where once inside Forsinko upped the top hatch to reveal Alyssa who look up with a tired look before glaring at them.

"One girl? She looks to be seventeen! What can one girl be for us?" Gorvak asked with curiosity.

"This isn't just any girl Gorvak. She is a Jedi." Forsinko said as he pulled out Alyssa's lightsaber which surprised Gorvak.

"A Jedi? Well that is great news Forsinko! Think of how much she will fetch on the slave auction in three days!" Gorvak shouted.

"Yes and we have three days to get her ready for then but I'm sure we can make her… obedient." Forsinko said as he looked at Alyssa with a smile that sent terror down her spine.

"Well let's go speak with the auctioneer. I'm sure that collar will prevent our friend from escaping right?" Gorvak said.

"Yes that collar was specially built for Jedi. If she uses her force powers then she will get an agonizing shock." Forsinko said and just to test it out he pressed a button which sent electricity through Alyssa's body causing her to scream in agony before ten seconds later the shocks stopped, freeing her of the pain.

"Good! Let's go talk to them then." Gorvak said as he walked out while the hatch slams shut.

"Those fools will regret the day they were born!" Alyssa growled before winking in pain.

Alyssa moved her bound hands to her hair where she pressed the button.

"Let's hope they find me." Alyssa said as she slipped the cylinder back into her hair and laid down to try and get some needed rest.

**Mandalore**

"Sir!" A Mandalorian wearing all grey shock trooper armor said to a man wearing TD-15A Pyro-Tech.

"I see it boys. Let's inform our boys on Earth we have a signal." Jindo said as he looked at the map which showed the location of the beacon.

**Tracyn island**

Braydin, Aiden, Maeren, and Dorothea were walking towards a hanger but only to be stopped by a young Mandalorian wearing Neo-Crusader armor that ran down a hall, only to trip on a barrel and slam into some more barrels… that were holding a crate.

"Braydin! We just got word from a Mandalorian on Mandalore!" Shouted the young Mandalorian.

"What's the transmission?" Braydin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It says that they have the location of the Sword of Skill and are asking for you and a fleet of six ships to go to Mandalore to meet up with the rescue force." The young Mandalorian said which caught Braydin off guard.

"Well it seems we don't have to wait long." Aiden said as he looked towards Braydin who clenched his hands into fists before they continued walking towards the hanger where once inside they were met by two differently designed mobile suits.

"So they are ready?" Braydin asked.

"Yes sir but I advise you test them out before taking them onto the field." Said a Britannian technician.

"Well we will test them out right now. Because we have a job to do soon." Braydin said as his eyes held the fire of determination… determination to regain his right as the Sword of Honor.

* * *

**(Uso by SID)**

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show a single streak fly through the sky before it was followed by thousands of more before the screen pulls back to show the Swords of Heavens, AC pilots, jet pilots, Knightmare pilots, and soldiers looking up at the sky_

**(Nee kimi wa oboeteimasuka)** _Shifts to show a giant metal clawed hand which shrinks into a regular hand showing a phantom image of Dexter before it fades to show Chris leaning his back against a tree_

**(Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu)** _Shifts to show Chris looks in a direction to see the other Swords looking at him with bright looks on their faces causing him to smile_

**(Futari yorisotta)** _Chris looks up at the sky where the camera pans to show Gundams and several other machines and vehicles fly through the sky_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show the inside of a warship showing both Dexter and Chris looking at one another_

**(Muri na egao no ura)** _Both Dexter and Chris bow before engaging their Scale Mail and start throwing punches at one another_

**(Nobita kage wo kakumau)** _The two continue their spar with the strikes occasionally hitting one another before Dexter grabs Chris and tosses him into the air where he follows with an energy encased fist hitting Chris in the chest which shattered his Scale Mail save his gauntlet and sent him flying_

**(Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu)** _Chris flew passing Braydin and Aiden in Mandalorian armor and an ODST with foldable axes strapped to his back before Chris continued flying until he is caught by Darth Imperius who punched Chris in the face sending him flying before releasing a roar as well as sending a wave of black mist_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show Kallen as she and John were sparring with Andrew, Ben, and Saber_

**(Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machitsuzukete)** _Shifts to show Jarod as he was working on something before it explodes in his face sending him flying before he gets back into the room wiping soot off his face before he cracks his knuckles and continues what he was working on_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show several machines fly through the sky before one aims a rifle and fires at the screen_

**(Kuuhaku no yoru mo kuru hazu no nai asa mo)** _Shifts to show Lenalee and Alyssa as they stood in front of makeshift graves with the former crying openly while the latter was trying to comfort her_

**(Zenbu wakattetanda)** _Shifts to show Alex and Josh standing side by side where they nod their heads before drawing their weapons and Alex sends a beam of energy while Josh sends an ice dragon which causes an explosion_

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show several Armored Cores hover across the ground while Knightmares drove beside them while they engaged Sith mobile suits and Britannian Knightmares_

**(Nee itsuka omoidasu deshou)** _Shifts to show several jets fly through the sky followed by Federation fighters and machines as they attacked Sith mobile suits and fighters_

**(Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idaite)** _Shifts to show all of the Swords of Heavens Gundams fly through a battle field demolishing Sith mobile suits before they flew at the black Ghirarga where they clashed creating a bright flash_

**(Futari arukidasu)** _Shifts to show a pocket watch which closes with the holder being Chris who hands it to a cloaked figure before they and the Swords of Heavens walk away down a road before shifting to a flight deck to show the Swords of Heavens and AC pilots with their Gundams, mobile suits, and Armored Cores behind them_

**(End of ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"The past has been said and the rescue is now."_ Shifts to show a battle going off in space as fighters and mobile suits flew before it shifts to show Striker slam an axe into the head of a Stormtrooper

_"The Sword of Hearts rescue by the United States will bring back what has been forgotten."_ Shifts to show Striker holding up a briefcase as his helmet lied on the ground, shattered before shifting to show Strikers eyes which were blue before they flash a menacing red

_"But horrors await those who enter the Citadel."_ Shifts to show shadowy figures walking towards Striker and several US soldiers

_"And allies will reveal themselves."_ Shifts to show a large figure tossing a shadowy figure towards a Stormtrooper with one hand while in his other hand was a minigun which he used with skill before shifting to show a figure sneak up behind a Stormtrooper before snapping his neck as two others turn the corner before using the corpse as a shield and gunning the two troopers down

_Next episode: Citadel assault_

_"Will they make it in time to save the Sword of Heart or fall into darkness?"_ Shifts to show a Striker running down the halls, cutting down Sith troopers, droids, and Stormtroopers in his way before shifting Darth Oculus and Darth Nheel standing next to a machine which held Lenalee as she screams while energy was being ripped out of her before shifting to show a large shadow covered figure roaring to both Striker and Lenalee


	11. Citadel assault

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Some people will go to any lengths to save someone_

_Even risking their very lives for the people they love_

* * *

**(Cue Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch)**

**(Instrumental) **_The screen opens to show a red armored arm raised in the air with a field of flowers surrounding it as the title appears_

**(Shuuchuu dekitenaina mada karada ga mayyotteirunda) **_The camera shifts to show Chris in his Scale Mail armor with his helmet broken and pieces of armor fractured_

**(Furueteitanja kontoroorushitatte burerunda) **_The camera zooms in on Chris's face as his arm remains raised until he blinks and slams his fist onto the flowers, crushing them into the ground_

**(Taiyou mo tsuki mo nanmo kanzen ni kocchi muiteinaiga) **_The camera shifts to Chris standing up as nine shadowed beings appear in front of him before it changes to Chris glaring at them_

**(Yarushikanainda likidaseruyouni sotto tsubeyaita) **_Chris then brings out Excalibur Galatine before charging at the shadows_

**(Instrumental) **_The scene changes to various clips of the Swords_

**(Joukyou wa waruiga tada nigedasunja konjou nainaa) **_The camera shifts to show two cloaked figures standing in a burning city with sadistic grins being seen under their hoods as both their eyes glow red_

**(Tenbou wa naiga dokyou dekuria suru shika naiya) **_The scene changes to show the Armored Core pilots as they stand on a cliff, watching over the land below_

**(Shoudou wa osaetamama taagetto to no kankaku sagure) **_The scene changes to Lelouch sitting against a wall before the camera zooms in on his eyes as flames begin to reflect off of them_

**(Hitsuyou na mon wa katsu puraido) **_The scene changes to show Lelouch in his Zero outfit with Kallen by his side as they glance at the sky_

**(Ajiwau nowa shouri no bishu ka) **_The scene changes to show Alex holding his Judgment Execution while the Astraea Plus appears behind him_

**(Soretomo haiboku no kujuu ka) **_The scene changes to Lenalee leaning against a broken piece of wreckage as an afterimage of Jacob appears behind her_

**(Sou subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu) **_The camera changes to Ben, Andrew, and Jarod on a cliff, watching the sunrise before it shifts to John looking at the night sky with the full moon shining_

**(Ayatsuritai unmei no ito) **_The camera changes to Alyssa walking through a field as wind blows through her hair while an afterimage of Braydin and Aiden appear in front of her with their hands outstretched to her_

**(Zekkou no goorudentaimu kono te de tsukame) **_The scene changes to show the Gundams in front of the camera posing before it shifts to the Lancelot and the Guren Mk. II fighting_

**(Koshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeruyo) **_The camera changes to Euphie clasping her chest as apparitions of John and Suzaku appear to her sides as tears begin to fall from her eyes_

**(Iryuujon no sekai e hikizurikonde) **_The scene changes to the Swords falling through an endless darkness before it shifts to Chris standing in front of an intricate door before looking back to see Cerina holding her arms out to him_

**(Saigennai puresshaageemu sururito nukete) **_The scene changes to a figure covered in black armor flying through a dark area while avoiding shadowy arms before being lifted by astral arms. The scene changes to Chris floating in a darkened abyss with a large apparition of Cerina behind him_

**(Eikou no boodaarain tobikoeru tameni) **_The scene changes to Chris in his Scale Mail with his helmet shattered as he struggles to open prying jaws as he reaches out for a bright light_

**(Haumenii dorekurai no daishou ga iru) **_The camera dims to show Chris's arm raised before he blinks in confusion and slams his fist to the said before stopping_

**(Tedanashitakunai mon wa dore) **_The camera shifts to Chris's fist as it opens to reveal a white flower with slight drops of water on it_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**OFS ****_Freedoms Pride_**

On the bridge of the OFS _Freedoms Pride_ stood Colonel Striker along with so many United States personnel as they prepared for the coming battle.

"Are all planes ready to deploy once we enter the system?" Striker asked as he looked out into space as everything shifted around like afterimages.

"All Valkyries are ready to launch once ready." Said an ensign who was working on a communications station.

"Is there anything new about the defenses in orbit?" Striker asked.

"Just that the Sith fleet in orbit has been dropped to six Munificent-class star frigates, eight Imperial II-class star destroyers, two Lucrehulk-class battleships, twelve Laurasia-class frigates, and one Providence-class carrier/destroyer." Said a crewman.

"And reports of the structure that our SNU friends have given us?" Striker asked.

"Just that we should expect heavy defenses, traps, and multiple Sith experiments." Said the crewman.

"Once we have reached the planet, have all planes launch and once you have gotten the Siths attention then launch all transports to make their way to the planet's surface where they will land at the Citadel." Striker informed as he made his way out of the bridge.

Striker made his way towards a hanger where inside another hanger which instead of this holding Valkyries and mobile suit this held multiple transports ranging from Sith Imperial assault shuttles, Sentinel-class landing craft, and what looked like Pelican gunships.

"You know sir, I'm surprised that the Federation allowed us to take some of their transports." Said a US engineer as he tinkered with a Pelicans engine.

"When we explained that we are going to be attacking the location where the Sword of Heart is located they cooperated. But it was mostly the Sword of Courage who allowed us these transports since we mostly have captured Sith vessels, fighters, mobile suits, and transports." Striker said as he walked towards the engineer.

"So we're still the spearhead?" The engineer asked as he finished with the engine.

"As sure as me having cybernetics." Striker answered with a nod.

"Then let's hope we teach those Sith bastards that the United States Armed Forces still has the bite to back up our bark!" The engineer shouted which got everyone's attention as they shouted "OORAH!" "HOOAH!" "HUA!" "HOOYAH!"

"Oorah." Striker said with a smirk under the helmet as he walked off to get his gear ready.

"Sir," a US Marine said getting his attention "are we going to use that new BDU?"

"That depends if you want to use it. It's all up to you boys." Striker answered as he walked away.

The ODST made his way to his quarters where once there he walked to a closet which he opens and pulls out two foldable axes which he folds and magnetically straps to his back before he grabbed an FN SCAR and strapped to his back before he grabbed four M67 grenade which he placed to his sides before reaching his hands to grab a handle of a suitcase but stopped at it was an inch from it.

_'Now or never marine.'_ Striker thought as he grabbed the handle and walked out of the his room.

**Lola Sayu**

In orbit of the scarred world of Lola Sayu flew a fleet of Sith warships which was made up of six Munificent-class star frigates, eight Imperial II-class star destroyers, two Lucrehulk-class battleships, twelve Laurasia-class frigates, and one Providence-class carrier/destroyer.

On the bridge of the Providence-class carrier said a human with black short hair and blue eyes as he had a bored expression.

"Nothing on the scanners yet?" Asked the human in a bored tone to an OOM pilot droid.

"There is nothing on the scanners yet sir." Said the droid in an emotionless tone.

"Why won't something happen?" The man groaned in a bored and annoyed tone as he crossed his arms.

"Admiral, I'm picking up a fleet entering the system." Said the droid.

"Are they Sith, Federation, or Covenant?" The Admiral asked as he had a curious look.

The US fleet enters the system and drew closer to the fleet.

"Unknown affiliation but they are made up mostly of our ships sir. Six Munificent-class star frigates, three Lucrehulk-class battleships, two Recusant-class light destroyers, four Lupus-class missile frigates, and one unknown vessel." Said the droid.

"Admiral the new fleet is launching fighters and mobile suits! They are opening fire!" Said a Sith ensign from a terminal.

"Tell all ships to bring up shields and open fire on the enemy vessels! Tell all ships to launch fighters and mobile suits!" The Admiral ordered as he stood up from his seat.

"Yes sir!" Shouted the ensign as he relayed the admiral's orders.

The Sith fleet deploy 52 Vulture droids, 46 Scarab droid fighters, 38 Droid tri-fighters, 31 TIE Fighters, 27 TIE Interceptors, 28 Gafrans, 26 Hellions, 22 Enacts, and 20 Zedas.

The US fleet deployed 62 VF-1s, 48 VF-11s, 54 VF-17s, and 52 Flags.

"This is the USS _Inquisition_ all Valkyries and Flags launched."

"USS _Reliance _has launched Valkyries."

"USS_ Alliance _has launched Flags."

"Valkyries and Flags launched from the USS _Halcyon_."

"USS_ Texas_ has launched Valkyries and Flags."

"This is the USS _Freedoms Pride_ all Valkyries and Flags are on the catapults and launching." Said the communications operator on the USS _Freedoms Pride_.

**Transport hanger**

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Shouted a male voice as boots slammed into metal with US Marines and US Army soldiers running towards the dropship hanger.

The soldiers run towards a stand where Striker stood on a podium.

Striker looked at all of the marines and army to see they were wearing different types of uniform with most of them wearing regular Kevlar with some having what looked futuristic masks with some looking like gas masks but Striker could understand since they were going to a volcanic planet.

"Alright listen up boys and girls!" Striker started as he looked at the group of assembled soldiers "Our objective once on the surface of Lola Sayu is going to be infiltrating the enemy prison and take out the defenses for more soldiers to get in. We will also enter the facility and free any Sith prisoners we come across. Be aware that this entire station is as dangerous as the Capitol in the Hunger Games."

The soldiers began muttering to one another with some knowing what he is saying as they have read the book that it was said that the entire capital city was a giant death trap with deadly traps at every corner.

"But once we have freed every prisoner we are going to blow that prison to oblivion!" Striker shouted getting cheers from the soldiers.

"That station of needless death will cease to exist once we are through with it. We will go in there, we will find our objective, and we will reduce that place to nothing more than tiny specks of particles that not even the most advanced microscopes will find them!" Striker said which caused the soldiers to cheer once more.

"Now who is ready to get down there and show what the United States Army and Marine Corps can do?" Striker asked the crowd and was responded by "OORAH!" "HOOAH!"

"I can't hear you!" Striker shouted and was again responded by "OORAH!" "HOOAH!"

"Good! Now get onto the transports and get down there!" Striker shouted before he walked towards a group of thirteen marines with all having the patches of the Second Battalion fifth Marines… the 2/5.

"Alright you are with me. We are going into the facility as everyone else distracts them. Once inside we will locate the defenses and shut them down with extreme prejudice but that isn't our only mission. Our mission will also be to rescue every prisoner that the Sith have in that facility along with the Sword of Heart. Now we are will fight not only for our friends and family but we will also be fighting for the victims of the Sith here people! Now let's go!" Striker said before he looked at the marines and shouted "Retreat,"

"Hell!" The marines shouted.

"Two/five." Striker said with a smirk as the marines shouted "Retreat hell!" before he looked at the assembled soldiers and shouted "Let's move soldiers!" Striker shouted which caused everyone to run to their designated transports.

"Let's go! First and last out marines!" Striker shouted as the marines rush towards a Pelican gunship.

Striker was the last to board the Pelican before it began moving onto an elevator.

Once the Pelican was onto the elevator it rose onto the port launch pad where a VF-17 takes off as the _Freedoms Pride_ fired its Heavy Quantum Reaction Cannons with the beams striking a Munificent-class frigate in the left wing which blew the entire wing off.

"Pelican Victor-two-four, you are cleared to launch. God speed." Said the deck chief as he stood on the launch deck wearing a space suit.

"Roger that." The pilot said before the Pelican took off and made its way towards the planet along with so many other transports.

The Pelican along with many other transports flew towards the Sith lines and evaded the gun fire from them with only one of two ships getting blown out of the sky before they managed to pass the fleet as they were more focused on the US fleet while the Sith fighters and mobile suits were focused on the US's Valkyries and Flags.

The transports then flew through the asteroid belt around the damaged planet before they began their descent towards the planet's surface.

"We are entering the planet's atmosphere now boys!" The pilot shouted as the Pelican flew through the clouds.

"Watch out!" A voice shouted before they see a blue shield covering the sky.

"Shit they have shielded the entire planet! No one comes in or out!"

"Then we get down there and destroy the shield for reinforcements to arrive." Striker said as the Pelican flew through the clouds.

Once they have gotten out of the clouds they were met by anti-air gun fire and missiles which flew and struck multiple transports.

"All units keep distance from the fortress until you are close to the ground then close in to the landing zone!" Striker ordered as he stood at the door that led to the cockpit.

**Citadel**

**ten hours before US fleets arrival**

In a chamber stood Darth Oculus and Darth Nheel as they stood in front of a machine.

The machine was a device surrounded by six triangular pyramid devices which sat a few feet away from the flat ends of the hexagonal pyramid with all of which had multiple spikes sticking out of the corners with symbols on all three sides of the triangles with two hovering electrical straps which hovered at head height and they were covenant styled cuffs that were on the wrists of one occupant… and this occupant was Lenalee.

Lenalee was bound to the cuffs that hovered about head height.

There was also a podium in front of Lenalee with a sphere like device which was completely empty.

"So what will happen when the procedure starts?" Oculus asked with a curious look as this was the first time he saw an extraction like this.

"The spikes will generate energy when the runes on the five other devices. Each device is coded to the Sith code and the central device is the last step where the energy is extracted and put into that orb in front of her. She will feel great pain and should she survive, we'll just throw her into the maze like everyone else or just give her to the prisoners to enjoy." Nheel said.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Oculus asked.

"Just that the procedure will remove some coverings." Nheel said as he stood in front of the forward device.

"How long will this take Nheel?" Oculus asked.

"It should take about ten minute's Master." Nheel answered.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Lenalee asked as she looked around trying to look for a way out.

"Your Dark Boots are going to be extracted. The procedure will be painful but don't worry, your suffering will end soon enough." Darth Oculus said to the bound girl.

"My friends will come and they will stop you!" Lenalee growled as she glared at the Sith lord.

"Oh I believe they will be too late by then my sweet." Oculus said as he stood next to Darth Nheel.

"Begin the extraction!" Darth Oculus ordered.

"Yes Master." Darth Nheel said with a nod.

"Peace is a lie there is only passion." Nheel started reciting the Sith code before a podium flashed to life glowing a crimson red and menacing voices could be heard.

"Through passion I gain strength." Another pyramid flashed to life but this time this was dark blue.

"Through strength I gain power." Another pyramid flashed to life glowing grey.

"Through power I gain victory." Another pyramid flashed to life glowing maroon.

"Through victory my chains are broken." The fifth pyramid flashed black with a red outline.

"The force shall set me free." With that the last pillar came to life glowing purple.

"The power in this girl shall no longer belong to her. The power shall be long… to the SITH!" Darth Nheel chanted before the triangular pyramids began releasing bolts of energy before the energy struck the central pyramid.

The energy began striking Lenalee which in turn causes her to scream in agonizing pain as she felt the energy burning through her body.

As she felt the energy burn her inside and out her cloths began to burn with some patches burning off to reveal skin before her Dark Boots began to dissolve into green light particles with said green particles floating into the orb with each particle causing the particles to make the orb to slowly glow with each particle to increasing the glow.

The entire thing lasts for the next nine minutes before finally her Dark Boots were fully removed extremely painfully with her cloths burnt especially her underclothing was burnt with smoke rising from her limp form.

"Never thought she would survive." Darth Oculus muttered with a raised eyebrow as he sees looked at the whimpering Lenalee who had tears sliding down her face.

"And all of her power is in here." Darth Nheel said as he stood in front of the bright green glowing orb that sat on the podium.

"You took it..." Lenalee whimpered.

"Yes. Your power called Innocence: The Dark Boots is now our property… and we don't need you alive anymore." Darth Nheel said as he began using the force to choke Lenalee.

Lenalee was having trouble breathing and she was completely defenseless as she was completely bound to the device.

"Don't Darth Nheel. She still has her uses." Darth Oculus said as he looked at his former apprentice.

"As you wish Master." Darth Nheel said as he dropped his hand and released his grip on her neck with the force and allowed her to take a big gulp of air back into her lungs.

Darth Nheel takes out a switch and pressed the button before the door opens and two BX series Commando Droids with the Sith Empire emblem on their chests and red color schemes on their shoulders, thighs, and heads.

"What is your orders sir?" Asked the lead droid.

"Strip this girl of her burnt clothing and put her into something that a prisoner like her should wear." Darth Nheel ordered.

"Roger roger." The lead droid said before he gestured to the girl for the two other droids to walk up to.

The two droids walk up to her and grab the top of her cloths before ripping it off as Darth Nheel and Darth Oculus leave the chamber with the orb of energy in hand as she finally blacked out from the pain.

**Six hours later**

Lenalee lied in a bed in a cell wearing a prisoner's attire which was made up of a single skin tight full body jumpsuit.

Lenalee opened her eyes and looked around to see which was in a two bedded cell with only one toilet.

"You alright?" A voice said getting her attention to look to see a young man with chin length blonde hair and green eyes as well as a scar on his left cheek bone as well as wearing the same jumpsuit as her but also with letters and numbers on his left chest area which were N6SB312.

"Where am I?" Lenalee asked as she sat up before cringing in pain.

"Take it easy. You were brought here by two commando droids. I had to put you in the bed to rest. Even though these beds aren't the most comfortable." The man said.

"How bad?" Lenalee asked as she leaned back against a wall.

"By the looks of it you had multiple burns and your legs nervous systems are damaged but thankfully it is light and you should have the ability to walk again in an hour or two." The man said as he looked out a cell window which showed The Maze as more victims were tossed in.

"Will we be put into that maze?" Lenalee asked as she looked to see the cages opened and the victims run into the maze with screams following them two seconds later.

"Since you were thrown in with the rest of us, you will." The man said as he lied back into his bed.

"Hey I never got your name." Lenalee said as she focused her attention on the man.

"My name is Daniel but everyone calls me Six." The man introduced himself.

"Why does everyone call you Six?" Lenalee asked with a confused look.

"Because I am always the sixth person to get out of The Maze alive with five other people. So many go in but when I get in there I always come out with five people." The man explained.

"I see now why they call you Six." Lenalee said with a smile before she held out her hand towards the man and said "My name is Lenalee."

"It's nice to meet you." Daniel said as he shook her hand.

"Oi!" A voice shouted getting their attention to look to see a Sith trooper along with two Commando droids.

"Lunch time scum!" The Sith trooper said as he opened their cell which allowed the two to get out with Daniel helping Lenalee.

Daniel helped Lenalee out of the cage where they then began moving to the cafeteria to eat.

Once there Daniel helped Lenalee to the cafeteria where they grabbed their meal which to Lenalee was better than the garbage they gave her when she was in that torture cell.

"Hey Daniel! Over here!" A voice shouted getting their attention to see a man with neck length black hair and black eyes and Lenalee could see the markings on his chest which were N6SA293.

"Hey Thom, anything happen?" Daniel asked as he brought Lenalee to the table.

"Just heard that the Sith are weakening their fleets in orbit because of something big." Thom said as he took a bite of his food.

"Yeah, I heard that too. The empire is also strengthening their defenses down here." Daniel said as Lenalee took a bite of her food.

"Do you think the Sith are expecting an attack?" Lenalee asked after swallowing.

"That's the likeliest possibility." Thom said with a nod.

The group ate in silence before Lenalee felt like she was being watched and turned around to see a man with a shaved head with grey eyes with N4SA239 on his cloths.

"Do you know that guy?" Lenalee asked as she gestured to the man.

"Oh that's Emile. He's a bit aggressive but once you get to know him you'll understand." Thom said taking a bite.

"He a friend of yours?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah he is. A good friend I've known for years." Thom answered with a smile.

"We better get eating. Sith will even throw starving people into The Maze." Daniel said as he took a bite.

Several minutes later they were finished and guided towards The Maze where the victims run in… only for one of them to die in the most brutal fashion.

"Why would they do something like this?" Lenalee asked as another prisoner was killed.

"Darth Nheel enjoys watching people die." Daniel growled as another prisoner dies.

"Is there anyone who can get through this?" Lenalee asked.

"Several people have managed to get through this. Me, Thom, and Emile were some of those people who got through with our lives." Daniel said as he saw a head fly towards Lenalee.

Daniel catches the head as the face that was stuck in absolute terror with said face looking right at Lenalee.

Lenalee's eyes widen in horror at the head before Daniel dropped the head back into the maze.

"This is really horrible to see isn't it?" Daniel muttered.

"Why are they even doing this?" Lenalee whispered as she saw an organic tentacle lift into the air holding a prisoner before many more tentacles flew up and began tearing the prisoner limb from limb.

"And with this, it's all over." Darth Nheel said from a platform that still there as well as Darth Oculus.

Lenalee looks up to the platform and glares at the two Sith Lords with Darth Oculus looking directly at her with smugness in his eyes.

"Alright all of you back to your cells!" Darth Nheel shouted before ports opened and Commando Droids armed with electrostaffs before they began approaching the prisoners.

"Let's get going." Daniel said before they began walking to their cells.

As Daniel enters the cell Lenalee was just entering the cell before she feels electricity shoot through her body before she fell to the ground in the cell in great pain.

"Are you alright?" Daniel said as he helped her up and onto her bed.

"It hurts so much." Lenalee whimpered.

"Darth Nheel loves to watch his prisoners suffer. That is why they call him the Lord of Suffering and why they have him in charge of torture." Daniel growled.

After a full minute the pain stopped which allowed Lenalee the ability to move once more before she looked out her cell window and muttered "I hope someone does come for us."

**Hours later**

**Battle of Lola Sayu**

Lenalee looked out the window of a large room as she saw explosions going off in orbit of the planet.

"I overheard from the guards that the attackers have managed to land troops onto the ground and are making their approach to the prison." Daniel said which raised Lenalee's hopes before a question went through her mind.

"But who is the one attacking?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"From what I heard the fleet is made up mostly of captured Sith warships and one unknown carrier battleship type warship." Daniel answered before he looked Lenalee in the eyes and said "Do you have any idea who might have those?"

"I really don't know." Lenalee answered truthfully.

They hear a banging which caused them to turn to see the cell began to move and two commando droids with electrostaffs stood there.

"All prisoners are to be moved to The Maze." Said a commando droid before the entire cell began moving.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Daniel muttered.

**2/5 Pelican**

The Pelican flew through the air along with the other transports as anti-air gunfire and missiles through the air while those with guns fired with many striking the missiles.

"Pilot, go through the canyons to get closer. There may be also some power sources we can destroy to weaken their defenses." Striker said to the pilot.

"Copy that sir." Said the Pilot as the Pelican flew down.

The Pelican flew through the canyon and as they were safe from the guns and missiles before the pilot noticed something.

"Nice job going down this way Colonel. We found the power lines for the anti-air guns." Said the pilot as it stopped at the power line.

The Pelican charged up on board SPARTAN laser before firing with the laser punching into the power line and causing a chain reaction which caused the line to begin exploding until finally the AAA stopped.

"Good job pilot. Now continue the flight plan." Striker ordered.

"Yes sir. "The pilot said before the Pelican began its flight towards the Citadel.

The Pelican continued its flight until it reached destination which was a cliff where there stood a door with electro mines on the cliffs.

"Reminds me of Star Wars the Clone Wars." Muttered a Private as he looked at the mines before the ray shield drops and a Destroyer Droid with two B2 Super Battle Droids walked out.

"Drop the hatch and let's move out." Striker said to the pilot.

"Roger that sir. Good hunting." The pilot said before the back ramp of the Pelican dropped.

"Let's go Marines!" Striker shouted as the heated wind blew once the ramp dropped.

"Sir yes sir!" The marines shouted before Striker runs towards the ramp and jumped out.

As he fell he lands on the Destroyer droid before bringing out one of his folding axes with the blade in the shield and pressed a button on the handle where the blades edge glowed pink and then cuts through the droids head, destroying it and dropping the shield.

The two SBDs turns to face him before Striker runs towards one SBD and double kicked the droid, sending it falling to its destruction before Striker threw his axe with the blade slamming into the droids face, destroying it.

The droid dropped to its knees with its light going out before Striker walked over and pulled his axe out of the droids face before pressing the button which turned off the beam blade of the axe while the US Marines jumped down when the Pelican was at a safe height where they will land on the platform without difficulty.

"Alright let's go Marines." Striker said as he folds his axe.

Due to the droids not going into the entrance the ray shield never came back up where they all run through as the Pelican flew away once all Marines were off.

"Alright I want all units to stay together. This place has so many traps that a single mistake spells death." Striker said as he took the lead.

"It's almost like the Hunger Games." Said a Marine Corporal as he held his M4 carbine.

"Cut the chatter. We need to locate the prisoners and get out of here." Striker said as he looked around a corner to find a squad of battle droids walking through a hallway.

"Right, sorry sir." Said the Corporal.

"Stay close, run quick, and shoot smart." Striker said as he moved in front with the marines quick behind him.

They continue running through halls until they come across a cell with two prisoners as four Sith troopers stood in front of them.

"Alright there are still two more left after these two." Said the lead Sith trooper.

"Alright let's get to work." Said another Sith trooper.

"To the Maze you go." Said the third Sith trooper.

"Not today." Striker muttered as he drew both foldable axes and ran towards the cell.

The larger prisoner in the cell sees the ODST incoming and smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Asked the lead Sith trooper.

"Just your death." The man said confusing the Sith troopers.

"What the hell are you-" The last Sith trooper was interrupted when Striker threw the axe and it slammed into his back right into his spine, killing him.

"What the?!" The lead Sith trooper shouted as he turns around to see Striker running towards them.

"Blast-" The lead Sith trooper tried to shout but he back up to the cell which allowed the man behind the cell to reach out and twist the man's head which snaps the man's neck, killing him.

The two Surviving Sith Trooper fire their blasters at Striker but the ODST dodged the attack and ripped the axe out of the dead Sith troopers back before he swung his second axe which smashed into the side of the Sith troopers head while the last Sith trooper fired his blaster rifle at the ODST who dodged it and throws his retrieved axe which struck the Sith trooper in the chest killing him.

"Nice." Said one of the prisoners who had black hair that reached his ears and blue eyes.

"You ready to get out of here?" Striker asked as he pulled the axe out of the dead Sith trooper.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Asked the man.

"Just be patient." Striker said as he held up the axes… and turned on the blades beams.

"Now that is cool." The man said before Striker cuts through the bars of the cage releasing the two prisoners.

The two prisoners come out and Striker got a good look at them and saw that the second prisoner was a large man with brown hair and hazel eyes… and he had some scars.

Striker saw the numbers on their chest with the large guy having N5S052 while the other guy had JHH02.

"Alright let's go get the others." Striker said as he folds the axes and unstrapped the FN SCAR on his back while the US Marines run in.

The two prisoners pick up the fallen blaster rifles before they run down the halls. As they run doors shut before the sound of electricity grabbed their attention.

"The walls are electrifying!" A marine shouted as he sees a wall of purple lighting beginning to form.

"Run for it!" Striker shouted before they all run.

They run as fast as they could with the two prisoners moving faster than the US Marines as the wall of lightning flew towards them.

The prisoners and Marines get into cover as two Sith troopers arrived turned the corner and Striker punches one prisoner in the face, knocking him unconscious while the second was tripped.

The Sith trooper got back onto his feet and stood in the path of the lightning wall and was both pushed along with the wall as well as being electrocuted to death before the wall vanishes with the Sith troopers corpse releases smoke off of his body.

"That was a really close one." A marine Private First Class muttered while sweating as he moved his hand over his heart to try and calm his speeding heart.

"Be clad that you don't have to carry something heavy here since it will just weigh you down for when you have to run from something like that." Striker said as he didn't feel out of breath while the US Marines were tired.

Not even the two prisoners that they rescued looked tired at all.

"Why aren't you two tired?" Asked a marine Corporal through pants.

"We went through The Maze and when dealing with that, running away from a wall made completely out of lightning is just a simple walk across the street." The smaller prisoner said as he checked the blaster rifle in his hands.

"Do you know where we can find the other prisoners?" Striker asked in a tone that sounded like he was searching for something specifically.

"There is another cell down that hallway." The larger man said pointing down the hallway on the left… right behind the smoking corpse.

"Let's get moving marines! We still have more prisoners to save!" Striker said as he takes the lead.

"Is he always like that?" Asked the smaller prisoner.

"He's just trying to ensure that the prisoners aren't killed." Said a marine Staff Sergeant.

"I can actually agree with that." The larger prisoner said as they run after the ODST.

The ODST continued running until they reached the cell… in time to see a fork stab into the throat of a Sith trooper.

"Who's out there! Is it more of you Sith assholes?!" A prisoner shouted.

"Shut the hell up Emile!" The large Prisoner shouted back.

"Is that you Jorge?" Emile shouted.

"Anyone else skull head?" Jorge asked with a smirk on his face.

"HAHA! Good to see you back big guy… but I can't see you. Can you help us out? This lady is scared." Emile said.

"I'll handle that." Striker said as he began walking to the corpse.

"Who the hell was that?" Emile asked.

"Just a Helljumper." Striker said as he got into view as he strapped the FN SCAR to his back before he took out both axes and ignited the edges before cutting through the bars.

"Nice axes." Emile said as he walked out.

"Custom job." Striker said as he puts the axes away and took the rifle off his back.

Striker picked up the Sith troopers rifle and tossed it to Emile who catches it by the handle.

Striker saw a young girl in the cell and from what he could tell the girl looked to be green hair and brown eyes.

The young girl also had letters on her prison uniform with there being MFCRL and Striker could tell that she was traumatized.

"Hey are you alright?" Striker asked as he walked into the cell and kneeled in front of the scared girl.

The girl remained silent as she held the frightened look.

"It's alright, we're getting you out of here." Striker said as he puts a comforting hand on her shoulder which got her attention.

"You are here to save us?" The girl asked with hope in her eyes.

"I will and I plan to reduce this prison to nothing more than ash." Striker answered.

"Do you know where the others could be?" Asked the marine Staff Sergeant.

"Those bastards said that they planned to put everyone into The Maze." Emile said causing the girl to start hyperventilating.

"Hey calm down. It's alright." Striker said trying to calm the girl down again.

"What is The Maze?" Striker asked as he focused his attention on Emile.

"It's a death maze. You go in and you never come back out. The Maze has many traps, tricks, and turns with the most dangerous part are the creatures they have. Horrid monsters that brutally kill anyone who goes in. So many prisoners that Darth Nheel has thrown in die a most violent death." Emile explained.

"Do you know anyone who survived?" Striker asked.

"You're talking to them." Emile answered.

"You survived this maze?" Striker asked focusing his attention on Emile when asking the question before helping the young girl off of her bed.

"Yeah and what I will tell you is this: It is a death trap on every corner." Emile said.

"Do you know the way to The Maze?" Striker asked causing the girl to flinch when those two words were said.

"Yeah it's down that hall. Just follow us and we'll lead you to it." Emile said.

"You two keep the girl safe as we make our way to The Maze but stay with her at all times." Striker ordered.

Suddenly metal on metal is heard which causes them to turn to see three OOM security droids running towards them.

"There they are. Blast them." Said the lead droid.

The battle droids open fire on the group with the marines firing their rifles while the prisoners fired the blaster rifles they got their hands on with the bullets and blaster bolts slamming into the droids bodies which in turn either cause dents or holes.

"Everyone alright?" Striker asked as he looked at the prisoners and the marines before he focused his attention on a cowering young girl.

"We're alright sir." Said a marine Corporal.

"I want my Onii-chan!" The girl cried.

"It's alright." Striker said as he went to one knee to lower his height before rubbing her back soothingly "We'll reunite you with your brother soon kid. Don't worry."

"Sir I believe we should split up. One group goes to The Maze while the other group goes to the control room to shut down the defenses which will allow our forces to come in to land." Said the marine Staff Sergeant as he checked the rounds in his magazine.

"Good idea Staff Sergeant." Striker said as he gave the marine a nod.

"The command center is several levels up. We can reach it via elevator." Said Jorge as he pointed down the hall towards an elevator.

"Alright then why don't you take Lieutenant Stacks, Corporal Ramsey, Private String, Corporal Dias, Private First Class Wash, and Lance Corporal Romero." Striker said to Thom.

"Right but I suggest that they stay close and do what I say. We don't know what we'll encounter on the way there." Thom said as he held his rifle.

"I also suggest you take the kid. The Maze has traumatized her enough and I don't believe she would want to go through that again." Striker said as he looked at the girl.

"Sir we should get going." Said the Staff Sergeant.

"Agreed. Let's move!" Striker said before they split up and moved down different halls.

Striker and his group walked down halls until they reached a stairway which spiraled down.

"Where is The Maze?" Asked a marine Private.

"Just down on the bottom of this stairway." Emile said as he was the first to go down.

"Do you have any idea if they have armor and weapons that prisoners had anywhere on this station?" Striker asked as he was behind the two prisoners.

"Yeah they keep them locked up next to the armory." Emile answered.

"So once all the prisoners are freed that is where we'll make our next stop." Striker said as he kept walking.

"I hate stairs." A marine muttered before they reached the bottom.

Once on the bottom the group open the door where they see a hallway with glass on the walls.

"This leads to The Maze?" Striker asked as they walked through the hall.

"Yeah, it's just on the other side." Emile said silently.

"Oh my god." A marine muttered as he looked out the window causing the others to look to see cages liking up.

"It seems Darth Nheel is planning to kill all of the prisoners." Emile said.

"We won't let that happen." Striker said as he runs in front of Emile.

"Wait, there's guards up front!" Emile shouted as Striker opened the door to see two Stormtroopers.

"What the?!" A Stormtrooper shouted as Striker fired his FN SCAR with the bullets punching through the Stormtroopers armor, killing them.

Striker stopped when he saw so many cells with many occupants ranging from adults to even some children.

"Where is the warden?" Striker growled before he heard metal sliding which caused him to turn his head to see a door open before five Stormtroopers with one trooper having an orange pauldron run out followed by six OOM Security droids.

"Hands up!" The pauldron wearing Stormtrooper shouted as they aimed their rifles.

"How about no!" Striker shouted as he fired the first shot with the bullet punching through the pauldron wearing Stormtroopers helmet which send blood, bone, and brain matter flying.

"Blast him!" A droid shouted before they opened fire.

The droids and Stormtroopers open fire with blaster fire while the US marines and two freed prisoners shot at the Stormtroopers and droids.

Thankfully since the Stormtroopers helmets make it so that they can't shoot anything the marines and prisoners easily dispatched them without suffering a single casualty.

"Alright let's start getting these people out of here." Striker said as he ran to a cell which held a man with black hair, green eyes, and a prison uniform with RHH01.

The second prisoner was Thom who was doing some pushups before the firefight happened.

"Hey Jonah, glad to see you arrived." The person said to the rescued prisoner next to Emile.

"Glad to see you too Roland." Jonah said as Striker switches his rifle for the foldable axes and cuts through the bars of the cell which releases both Roland and Thom.

"You boys have military training?" Striker asked wanting to get the question away.

"Almost everyone here has military training. Some are soldiers, spec-ops, pilots, or spooks but the rest are civilians." Thom said as Emile tosses him an E-11 blaster rifle while Jonah hands Roland an E-11 and an E-5 carbine

"There is even a Sword of Heavens here." Roland said as he checked both weapons before Striker walked in front of him after switching his axes for his rifle.

"Which Sword?" Striker asked.

"The Sword of Heart." Roland said with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright the Sword of Heaven is top priority! We get her out of here along with every prisoner before turning this entire place to dust!" Striker said as he saw that he checked his magazine to see it was empty before tossing it away and slapping in a fresh magazine.

"And pray tell me what you planned to do if there was resistance?" A voice said causing everyone to look to see Darth Nheel on a balcony with Darth Oculus and two Terror Troopers.

"Darth Oculus!" Striker growled as he glared at Darth Oculus.

"Oh you have me at a disadvantage mister?" Oculus said to the ODST.

"I am Colonel Striker." Striker simply said still glaring at the Sith lord.

"So you are the man from the pod race. Well then I guess that you coming here was a good thing after all." Darth Oculus said with a smile under his helmet.

"Yeah well you won't be saying that for long." Striker said as he smirked under his helmet.

"Do you believe that we wouldn't expect a team to come in here? You are only half of the team. The rest of going right into one of our traps as expected." Oculus said with a smirk.

"Colonel those soldiers over there can help if you are able to get them out of their cages." Jonah said pointing to two cells.

"Not yet." Striker whispered before focusing his attention on Darth Oculus and said "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that your friends are as good as dead." Darth Oculus said with an evil smile.

**Citadel Central Control Room**

Standing in the center of the control room was a Super Tactical Droid which stood along with 4 OOM security droids with the droids working on terminals.

Suddenly the door opens causing the droids to turn before six marines and two prisoners go in with the marines gunning down the security droids.

"Surprise." Romero said with a smirk.

"That is unlikely." The tactical droid said confusing them.

Suddenly eight BX-series commando droids drop down from the ceiling and aim their weapons at the group of eight.

"Shit, commando droids." Ramsey groaned.

"Lord Oculus predicted a one hundred percent chance of you splitting up and half of you coming here to take down the defenses and planetary shield. Very impressive." Said the tactical droid with what sounded like an impressed tone if it could have one "Now you will drop your weapons and surrender or be destroyed."

"And if we don't?" Romero asked still holding his rifle up.

"He already said it Romero." Ramsey growled to his squadmate.

"I'm pretty sure that your compassion for life would prevent you from fighting with that little organic behind you." The tactical droid gestured to the green haired girl that was being scared by the appearance of the commando droids.

"Hey Lieutenant. I have an EMP grenade. I can activate it on your go." Said String as he showed Stacks the grenade.

"Go for it but follow my lead." Stack said before he dropped his rifle.

"Alright you win." Stacks said with the marines following suit as was Jorge who saw a flash of metal.

"Restrain them." The tactical droid ordered.

"Before you do that I have something I must ask." String spoke up.

"And what would that be?" The droid asked while the commando droids moved towards them.

"Just how stupid are you droids!" String shouted as he tossed up the droid popper as it was beeping before it released an electromagnetic wave.

The wave caught the eight commando droids but left the tactical droid unharmed.

"That was illogical!" The droid said before Jorge retook his blaster and aimed it at the droid.

"What are the codes for the shields and defenses!" Jorge shouted as he walked towards the tactical droid.

"I will not be intimidated by you-" The tactical droid never finished as Jorge grabbed the droids head and ripped it off.

"And you needed only the head why?" Jorge asked as he shot the droids body when it fell.

"Because thanks to the Federation, they gave us a droid hacking device which we will use to gain the codes and take full control of the bases defenses and planetary shields." Dias said as he took out a Federation datapad.

"That's actually a smart plan. Kat would have approved of something like that?" Jorge said with a smirk.

"Who's Kat?" Stacks asked as Dias inserted two plugs onto the sides of the droids head.

"She's the second in command of my team. She is also a great tactician who can make great tactics that mostly lead us to victory." Jorge said with his smirk still present.

"Alright I have the codes." Dias said once the datapad beeped before he ripped the plugs out of the droids head.

"Alright lets shut those defenses down and drop this shield." Stacks said.

"There's a problem sir, the planetary shield will take ten minutes to drop so we will need to hold this place until then." Dias said as he moved to a terminal.

"We can wait, just worry about getting those defenses down for our troopers to get in." Stack said putting a hand on Dias's shoulder.

"Will do." Dias said as he began putting in the codes.

**Outside**

The US forces that were outside were being held back by guns and missiles with the US suffering some casualties.

"Sir, we can't get through that!" Shouted a US army soldier who wore what looked like a gas mask along with many other soldiers and marines.

Suddenly the guns shut down along with all of the missiles.

"Defenses are down! Move up!" Shouted a US army Lieutenant.

Every US soldier and marine charge towards the Citadel.

"Let's go, move it up!" Shouted a US marine as they ran towards the Citadel while battle droids and Sith troopers moved to fight since their automated defenses were shut down.

**The Maze**

"Sir, the enemy has shut down our defenses." Said an OOM commander droid before it was compressed into a metal ball and thrown away by Darth Nheel.

"I'm guessing your defenses are down." Striker said with it being more of a statement than a question.

"You have gotten lucky!" Nheel growled.

"It wasn't luck. It was planning and execution." Striker said with a smug tone.

"I can understand that Colonel." Darth Oculus said with it neutral tone before a smirk slid onto his face "But I'm pretty sure this won't help you when saving these people."

Suddenly a cage moved down into The Maze which causes the two prisoners inside to start screaming before they were fully in The Maze and then roars followed by the screams of terror being reduced to screams of agony before going silent.

"You won't save these people Colonel. You will just fail them." Oculus said with a smirk on his face.

"The shields on the Citadel will fall and when it does more soldiers will arrive so I suggest that you surrender. Or you can go into The Maze to get some prisoners out alive. But if you do that then you give me and Darth Nheel a chance to escape." Said Darth Oculus as he smirked at the US ODST.

"And what is preventing my men from shooting you?" Striker asked as he glared at the Sith lord.

"They will be busy… trying to get the controls of the cages to free all of them." Oculus said pointing to a control panel surrounded by laser wires.

"Those wires are set to a power level where they are as powerful as a lightsaber." Darth Oculus explained with an amused tone in his voice even though it was slightly difficult to tell what it was because of the voice filter.

"I think I can help with that." Jonah said as he walked up next to Striker.

"Let's hope you can do it." Striker whispered.

"Try to do what you can with these two." Oculus said as a cage was being lowered… with this cage holding both Lenalee and Daniel.

"No!" Striker muttered as he runs and jumped towards the descending cage.

Once Striker was on top of the cage he strapped the rifle onto his back before drawing both of his axes and got ready to cut the bars, only to fall towards the ground along with the cage due to the device holding the cage releasing it and sending both the cage, its occupants, and Striker towards the ground.

Striker groans in pain as he sat back up to see that both of his axes were on the ground next to him along with his rifle which somehow found its way off his back and two feet away from him.

"Are you two alright?" Striker asked as he stood up after grabbing his axes.

"We're both alright." Daniel said as he helped Lenalee off the ground who hissed in pain.

"I'm just glad that we're getting out of this place." Lenalee said with a pained look on her face.

"Stay back." Striker said as he activated the beams on his axes before he cuts through the bars of the cage.

Once the bars were cut through Striker holstered both axes and moved to retrieve his rifle.

"We're in the Maze. This is going to be hell to get out of." Daniel muttered as he looked down an open doorway.

"You got out of here so you should be able to lead us out." Striker said as he aimed through the doorway.

"Right, follow me and don't stop!" Daniel said before he runs.

Both Lenalee and Striker start running after Daniel and started running through hallway after hallway and have only encountered bloodied walls, floors, ceiling, and even the occasional body parts that are either fresh or decomposing.

Suddenly Lenalee trips and fell onto the ground hard causing both Daniel and Striker to stop and turn to see what was happening.

"Are you alright?" Striker asked as he got to one knee next to Lenalee.

Lenalee cringed in pain and moved to touch her knee before hissing in pain.

"Let me check with my biocomm." Striker said as he looked on his HUD as it began to scan.

"You can monitor our health?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The helmet uses a new scanner to help monitor the health of our teammates and to insure the health of civilians… I never really got your names." Striker said as he scanned the wounded Sword.

"I'm Daniel and this is Lenalee." Daniel said as the scanners finished.

"Finished with my scans." Striker said as he looked towards Daniel.

"Well what can you see?" Daniels asked as he looked around expecting anything to pop out of nowhere and try to kill them.

"Well from what I can see is that both of her ankles are broken but should heal very quickly over time." Striker informed.

"She won't last long in here with those." Daniel said before a trail of slime caught his attention.

"Above us!" Daniel shouted as he looked up and that caused both Striker and Lenalee to look up and what they saw caught them both completely by surprise.

The thing that they saw was what looked to be a man with long arms with bladed claws on the tips of the fingers, it also had a tail where the legs of a human would be with the tip of the tail being bladed and spines sticking out of the things back while the head of the thing was human before it opened its mouth to reveal four fangs.

"Necromorph!" Striker shouted knowing what it was before he aimed his FN SCAR at the creature and opened fire with the bullets hitting the creature but the bullets didn't do much before the creature lunged at Daniel.

Daniel jumped to the side as the creature flew before he grabbed it by the tail and spins it around before slamming it into the ground before planting his foot on the creature's neck and pushed his leg while at the same time pulling on the tail before the head snaps off… but that has yet to kill the Necromorph.

"Move!" Striker shouted as he tossed his rifle to the side and drew both of his axes.

Daniel did as Striker said just in time to avoid the creature's bladed tail before the creature spins around to Striker who runs at it.

Striker swings downward and slices through flesh and bone before all that was heard was blood splattering.

Striker's axes cut through the Necromorphs arms at the shoulders before the Necromorph fell to the ground with a thud and never moved again.

"You know what these things are?" Daniel asked as Striker swung the blood off his axes.

"These things are Necromorphs. Creatures created by an object called a Marker which produces multiple mental symptoms before finally there is death either by suicide or murder before finally they transform into Necromorphs like this thing. Even she encountered them during her time on Earth but those things were upgraded with Reaper tech." Striker said as he strapped both axes to his back and grabbed his FN SCAR.

"How do you know that?" Lenalee asked with a pained look even though she fought against Necromorphs she was curious on how he knew what they were.

"Our main base is located in Australia so we were able to know what mostly happened because of the ruins there." Striker answered as he looked around in order to make sure there wasn't any more Necromorphs that would likely try to come out and kill them.

"So you actually encountered these things?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but those things were different due to Reaper tech." Lenalee answered as Striker moved towards her while at the same time passing Daniel his FN SCAR.

"Reaper tech?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A story for another time because right now we don't have that much time because of the Necromorphs here." Striker said as he picked Lenalee up bridal style which caused Lenalee to blush.

"We need to move. Now!" Striker said before he runs with Daniel right next to him.

"We should be close to the exit." Daniel said as he kept running only to stop as they entered an area where there were blocks in every direction.

"Why did you stop?" Striker asked.

"This area is filled with some of those Necromorphs you talked about. These ones will be anywhere and attack us at any time." Daniel said as he looked down the sights of the FN SCAR.

"Stalkers. Those are what they are called." Striker said as he looked around to see if he could locate a Stalker before it struck.

"Many people who reached this far would always die." Daniel said as he looked around.

"I think they wouldn't take into account of my motion sensor." Striker said as he looked left and shouted "On the left!"

Daniel spins around in time to see the Stalker leap out from behind a pillar and rush at them while releasing a scream but only for Daniel to start filling the Stalker with lead until both its right arm and left leg were blown off.

"Daniel I need you to switch for my axes?" Striker asked.

"Do you have something planned?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My motion sensors can detect the Stalkers so it's better if you had something for when they get close and you are basically quick but we won't last long if that rifle your holding runs out of ammo." Striker informed.

"Well how many magazines do you have?" Daniel asked as he saw that the rifle only had six bullets remaining.

"I have eight extra magazines but we aren't sure if they upgraded this place or anything further so it's better to use the axes now. Almost all of these Necromorphs are close quarter and I am not sure how long until we run into something that has ranged weaponry." Striker informed.

"Right, I understand." Daniel said as he walked to Striker before placing the FN SCAR on Strikers back which magnetically locks to the armor before he grabbed both of Strikers foldable axes.

"Now let's get through this." Striker said with both Daniel and Lenalee giving the ODST a nod in agreement.

The three moved through the pillar filled area waiting for something to come out of nowhere… until…

"Hostile one o'clock!" Striker shouted just before a Stalker leapt from behind a pillar and rushed at them.

Daniel reacts quickly and got in the Stalkers path before side stepping it where he swings and sliced the Stalkers legs off.

The Stalker screamed in pain before it was silenced by Daniel slamming both axes into the Necromorphs body.

Once the Stalker was dead the three continue their trek through the pillar filled part of the maze and encountered more Stalkers by the second before they finally reached the end.

"Does your motion sensor pick anything up from here?" Daniel asked as he held the bloody axes.

"Nothing right now so we better get moving." Striker said as Daniel opened the door where they were met by a platform.

The two walked onto the platform and waited for a full minute but nothing happened.

"Something should have happened by now." Daniel muttered before they hear roars from the way they came.

The three turn in time to see to their horror a Necromorph Brute.

"Necromorph Brute!" Striker shouted.

"Any plans?" Daniel asked as the Necromorph began stomping towards them.

This Necromorph is heavily armored in the front but its back is exposed and the joints in the shoulders will blow off if properly hit." Striker informed.

"Do you have any grenades?" Daniel asked.

"I have three. Why?" Striker said with a confused look before Daniel took one of Striker grenades.

"Then I'm glad you told me because I have been trying to kill one of these for the last two years." Daniel muttered with a smirk before he runs towards the Brute.

"Wait get back here!" Striker shouted to the prisoner.

"Daniel stop!" Lenalee shouted trying to get the rescued prisoner to see reason.

"Don't worry! This is what I do! I'm a Lone Wolf!" Daniel shouted with a smirk on his face as he rushed towards the Brute.

The Brute roared before it charged at the charging prisoner… before time began to slow down for Daniel.

Daniel felt like time was slowing down before he sees an opening in the creature which was its left arm before he smirked and lunged towards the left as the arm made contact with the ground.

The Brute raised its arm and Daniel went through the gap a second later before slamming one axe into the Brutes side and used his momentum to swing around before landing on the Brutes back as time began to speed up.

The Necromorph Brute stops and roared in both pain and rage while both Striker and Lenalee looked upon the freed prisoner as it stood on the Necromorphs back with awe.

_'How did he do that? My scanners saw that opening and it required perfect timing to get through that small time gap.'_ Striker thought as Daniel slammed the second axe into the Necromorphs back, causing it to roar in pain and tried to shake the prisoner off.

Daniel swings the axe five more times which in turn causes a bigger wound before he slammed the axe to the side and took out the grenade that Striker had before he used his mouth to pull out the pin before he armed it. A second later Daniel slammed the armed grenade into the open wound before retrieving the axes and moved to the Necromorphs shoulders.

The Necromorph saw this and roared at Daniel and tried to shake him off but only for Daniel to plant his feet onto the Brutes face and kick off it, sending the prisoner towards the Sword and ODST.

The Brute shook its head as it was disoriented before it roared in rage at Daniel who landed in front of the two on one knee before he looked at the Brute with a smirk and said one word "Boom"

A second later the grenade that was in the Necromorphs back explodes and the entire Necromorphs bursts in a shower of blood and gore.

Striker turns around to shield Lenalee from the gore with his armor being caked in blood before he turned to see Daniel facing them and only that one side was covered in blood meaning that he got covered in it as he was turning towards the two.

"So, can we go now?" Daniel asked as he walked up next to Striker.

"If everyone is alright up there." Striker said before the platform began moving up and a full minute later they were back above The Maze where they see that the cages that held all of the prisoners were open and every prisoner was freed.

"Nice job getting everyone out of there." Striker said giving the marines, Jonah, Roland, and Thom who nod back.

"Alright now we just need to get the planetary shield down for transports to land." Striker said before their radios come to life.

"Colonel Striker this is Lieutenant Stacks do you copy over?" Stacks said.

"What is it LT?" Striker asked.

"Planetary shields are down I repeat: Planetary shields are down. Transports are coming down to get those people out of there." Stacks said which caused the rescued prisoners who heard that to cheer.

"Good to hear that Lieutenant." Striker said with a nod before he focused on the prisoners and said "Alright now we're leaving-"

"We can't leave yet!" Lenalee shouted getting the ODST's attention.

"Ma'am we have to destroy this place or the Sith will-" Lenalee interrupts Striker saying "I know that but he has the Dark Boots!"

"What?" Striker asked in surprise and confusion.

"During my imprisonment they tortured me until they were able to extract the Dark Boots so now I'm nothing more than a civilian. With the Dark Boots they could create a weapon that could create problems for the Federation." Lenalee explained.

"Daniel." Striker said looking towards the other prisoner before he hands Lenalee to him saying "Get her to the dropships and get to a safe distance."

The exchange was too soon as it caused him to drop the two axes but only for Striker to grab them out of mid-air and fold them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Daniel asked as Striker began walking away.

Striker stops and turned his head towards the two and said "I'm going to get back your powers."

"Wait that's suicide!" Daniel shouted as he watched the retreating form of Striker run through a doorway.

As Striker ran through the halls he was focused on only one goal: Reclaim Lenalee's powers.

Striker turns the corner in time to see a Sith officer along with two Sith troopers open a cell and a man who looked to be in his forties with black hair and a beard and mustache with his right eye covered with a makeshift eye-patch stepped out.

"Hold it!" Shouted a Stormtrooper as he along with three other Stormtroopers turn the corner and aim their E-11s at the three Sith and the prisoner.

"Drop your weapons and surrender!" The lead trooper demanded.

"How can you demand when you're already dead?" The prisoner said before he lashed out at a Stormtrooper that was closer and grabbed the barrel of his blaster before forcing the weapon to aim upwards and the trooper pulled the trigger which fired a blaster bolt before the prisoner punched the trooper in the face before tripping the trooper and then twisting the arm and breaking the Stormtroopers arm.

The prisoner ripped the blaster out of the man's now useless hand before shooting one of the Stormtroopers in the face followed by the second Stormtrooper aiming his blaster at the prisoner while the two Sith troopers fired on the last Stormtrooper killing him.

"Hey asshole!" Striker shouted as he runs towards the Stormtrooper.

The trooper turns around only to see the bloodied blade of an axe to come down and slam into the head of the Stormtrooper, killing him.

"You alright?" Striker asked as he pulled the axe out of the Stormtroopers head while the prisoner shot the wounded trooper in the head.

"I'm fine." The man said and for some reason the man looked familiar to Striker.

"Listen, all prisoners are to move to the hangers and prepare for transportation away from this place." Striker informed before he focused his attention on the Sith officer and two Sith troopers "I take it you are with Darth Imperius?"

"Yes we are." The officer nodded with the two Sith troopers nodding their heads in agreement.

"Then I suggest getting any and all New Sith Union soldiers to your transports and get out of here because this place is being reduced to dust." Striker informed as he sheathed both axes before grabbing the FN SCAR off his back.

"We'll do that." The officer said with a nod before he along with the two Sith troopers began running down the hall, leaving Striker and the prisoner.

"I also suggest you get to the Maze and there should still be a crowd where you can get out with them." Striker said to the prisoner.

"I will." The man said with a nod before he runs down the way Striker came from and again for some reason Striker felt like he knew that prisoner somehow from somewhere.

'Why does he feel so familiar?' Striker thought before he begins running down the hall.

The prisoner reached the maze in time to see a Stormtrooper taking aim at the group of prisoners.

_'Not going to happen you Sith Spawn.'_ The prisoner thought as he sneaked up behind the Imperial Stormtrooper before he grabbed the sides of the trooper's helmet covered hand and twisted it until the persons neck snaps, killing the trooper instantly just as he hears two sets of footsteps.

"Blast them!" The first Stormtrooper shouted as they saw the prisoner before he reached and grabbed both the E-11 and the body of the deceased Stormtrooper.

The prisoner spins the body around and uses it as a bullet shield as the two Stormtroopers open fire with the blaster bolts striking the corpse before the prisoner fired with the E-11 in his hand, striking both Stormtroopers dead in the chest.

"Hey!" A voice shouted getting the prisoners attention to turn to see two US marines running to him.

"I had to react or lives would be lost." The prisoner said as he dropped the corpse and tossed the E-11 to the side.

"Just that you did good right now but hurry up and let's go." A marine said gesturing to the crowd that was exiting through the hall before the prisoner nods his head and runs to get into the crowd.

"How did he learn to do something like that?" Asked one of the marines.

"That's a good question." The other marine said as they walked towards the crowd.

**Striker**

Striker rushed through the halls leaving behind bodies of droids, Stormtroopers, and Sith troopers before he reached the end of a hall to see both Darth Oculus and Darth Nheel along with two Commando droids holding a container… which held a glowing green orb.

"Oculus!" Striker shouted causing both Sith to stop while the two commando droids continue towards a Lambda-class shuttle.

"Colonel Striker." Oculus said as he and Nheel turn around to face the ODST.

"What do you think you're going to do with Lenalee's Innocence?" Striker growled as he aimed his FN SCAR while thinking 'That sounded so wrong!'

"It's quite simple my ODST friend. I plan to use it to create a weapon, to destroy both the Federation and the _New Sith Union_." Oculus said with him spitting when he said 'New Sith Union'.

"You won't succeed." Striker said with narrowed eyes.

"And who is going to stop us? You? You're just a weak human." Darth Nheel said with a smirk as two MagnaGuards march out of the shuttle.

"I'm strong enough to fight you." Striker said with his eyes narrowed behind the visor as he tightened his grip on his rifle.

"Is that so?" Darth Nheel asked with a sick smile as the two MagnaGuards began approaching Striker with their electrostaffs ready to kill.

The MagnaGuards began twirling their electrostaffs in an attempt to confuse Striker and kill him, only for Striker to toss his FN SCAR at a MagnaGuard and bring out both of his foldable axes and engaged the beam edges.

The rifle struck the face of one MagnaGuard before Striker rushed the second and swung his left axe with the blade clashing against the electrostaff which creates sparks before he swung his right axe towards the second MagnaGuard which blocked that attack as well before he went on a three-way fight against the two Jedi killing droids.

Striker ducks under a strike from one of the MagnaGuards and kicked the droid in the center, causing it to stagger back but before he could attack it he was forced to block an attack from the second MagnaGuard which snuck up behind him.

"He is reacting faster than a regular soldier should." Darth Oculus said with an intrigued tone in his voice.

"He's just some lucky grunt that the Federation found." Darth Nheel sneered as Striker ducked under an attack from a MagnaGuard before swinging his axe and slicing the droids head clean off.

The second MagnaGuard tried to thrust its spear towards Strikers exposed back but the ODST somehow knew that the attack was coming and sidestepped it but not before using his axe to pull the headless MagnaGuard towards the awaiting lance with the electrical staff stabbing through the droids chest and its lights went out and it went limp signaling its destruction.

The last MagnaGuard pulled its staff out of the destroyed droid and allowed it to crumble to the ground before swinging towards Striker who ducked under the attack and swung his axe which sliced through the droids left arm at the elbow before slamming his other axe into the ground chest.

The droid stiffens for a second before crumbling to the ground dead.

"Do you expect me to do this all day?" Striker asked as he focused his attention on the two Sith lords.

"No, I guess not." Darth Oculus admitted with a nod.

"But I do enjoy a show." Darth Nheel said with a smirk as he pressed a button on a data pad he had strapped to his belt before nine Riot Stormtroopers armed with square shields and swords rather than electrostaffs ran out of the shuttle.

"What do you have on that thing?" Striker asked with a confused look.

"I sometimes wonder the same thing." Darth Oculus admitted with a shrug as Darth Nheel smiled like a psychopath on a combination of crack and heroin.

The riot Stormtroopers began moving around Striker with their square shields at the ready.

'Which one will strike first?' Striker thought as the troopers began moving around him.

Before Striker knew it, one of the troopers ran at him with the intent to slice off his arm.

Striker reacted when he saw the flash of metal and blocked the attack and kicked the trooper away but the shield protected the soldier from the attack before Striker ducks under another attack and swung his axe with the beam blades slicing through plastoid and flesh of the troopers midsection since he failed to take into account of Strikers reaction time and the blades he held.

_'That's one down and eight to go.'_ Striker thought before he saw two more Riot Stormtroopers run towards him.

Striker jumped over the troopers and the two imperials spin around to face him but where met with a single axe swing which cleaved their heads off of their heads.

_'Three down, six to go.'_ Striker thought before he ducks under a swing from two Riot Stormtroopers who clash blades because they were in front of one another while Striker was in between them before Striker slammed his axe into the chest of both troopers, killing them.

"Able to kill five Riot Stormtroopers so far… not bad." Darth Oculus said with a nod while Darth Nheel growled.

"He won't last very long." Darth Nheel said as a Riot Stormtrooper slashed Striker across the back.

Striker growled and spins around, punching the trooper in the face before swinging his axe upwards and the blade sliced through the troopers chin and out from the top of the head.

"That won't be enough!" Striker shouted as he continued fighting the last three troopers only for one to slam its shield into his face and causing him to fall backwards, losing his axes.

Striker stands up in time to see the three Riot Stormtroopers surrounding him ready to kill.

"And soon, you will die." Darth Nheel said with an evil smile as Darth Oculus stood to the side with his arms crossed.

_'I can't go down like this.'_ Striker thought before he catches site of a Pelican dropship flying towards them before turning around with its ramp dropped which revealed its passengers which were US marines, Jonah… and Lenalee.

"Oh would you look at that." Darth Nheel said before he used the force to grab the Pelican and began pulling it down before he used the force to rip an antenna out of the side of a building and threw it with the makeshift spear, stabbing through the Pelican and causing the passengers to fall out and hit the ground hard as the Pelican crashed with its wings falling off.

"No!" Striker shouted in horror.

Striker moved to stand up only for a Riot Stormtrooper to slash cross his face, sending his helmet flying.

The helmet clatters across the ground several times as Striker lied motionless on the ground with a shadow covering his head.

**Hanger**

Prisoners rescued by the US military were now being loaded on captured Sith shuttles, transports, and dropships and even transports that the US brought when they entered the planets orbit.

"Come on let's go!" Shouted a US marine as they began loading the prisoners.

The women and children who were held prisoner there were the first to be loaded since they were more important than the rest.

"Sir, the High Value Individual is boarding a Pelican dropship sir!" Said a US army corporal to a US army 2nd Lieutenant.

"Get her out of here." Said the Lieutenant.

"Sir she is wanting to wait until the Colonel is safe sir." Said the pilot of the Pelican as it took off.

"That is not an option pilot." Said the lieutenant.

"Sorry sir… she's a commanding officer and I have to follow orders." Said the pilot, causing the LT to growl.

"That insubordinate little!..." The LT growled.

"Where do you think you're going!" Shouted a US marine as twelve prisoners ran back into the prison.

"You fourteen go after them!" The LT shouted to nine US army soldiers and five US marines.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers shouted before running after the prisoners who ran back into the prisoner.

"Hey, stop!" Shouted a marine as they chased after the prisoners.

They continue running for the next five minutes until they find the prisoners entering a room which locks.

"Damn!" Shouted a soldier as they reached the door.

"Hey isn't this the armory?" Asked a marine as he stood next to another door.

"It is, so that room must contain the armor and weapons that were taken from the prisoners." Said a US army Corporal.

"Contact!" A US marine shouted as seven Stormtroopers and eight Sith troopers turn the corner and began firing on the marines and army soldiers.

"Use the open doors as cover!" A marine Sergeant shouted as an army Private got a blaster bolt in the shoulder.

"GAH!" The soldier shouted as he was hit before getting into cover next to another soldier.

"James!" The soldier shouted in worry as blaster bolts and bullets flew.

"It's not that bad." James groaned in pain.

Suddenly a banging is heard catching everyone's attention followed by metal being torn apart.

"What the hell was that?" Asked a marine before a fist punched through a door right in front of a Stormtrooper before grabbing said trooper by the neck and pulling him right through the door.

"Stingray!" A Stormtrooper shouted as he runs in only to fly out and collide with the wall behind him with enough force to break every bone in his body.

The Stormtrooper who was pulled through the door was moved out of the room held in the air by an armored gauntlet before the person holding the Stormtrooper walked out with his appearance catching everyone completely off guard.

The man stood about eight feet tall wearing heavily modified with a helmet that had a red visor. The man held the Stormtrooper in his right hand while in his left hand was a familiar looking minigun.

"Now is this supposed to be a private party?" Emile's voice said before a person about six feet ten inches tall walked out wearing customized armor with a skull carved into his helmet.

Both military branches of the US military recognized the person and felt complete surprise… they were SPARTANs.

"Blast them!" Shouted a Sith trooper only for his chest to explode in blood as Emile fired his shotgun with the shells punched through the Sith troopers armor like it was tissue paper.

The larger man snaps the Stormtroopers neck with ease before he tosses the body to the side and with that done, he aimed the minigun at the survivors and opened fire with bullets.

The bullets from the minigun tore through the Sith troopers and Stormtroopers like an orange hot knife through melting butter.

A few seconds later the minigun goes silent with smoke rising from the barrel of the weapon.

"Holy shit." A US marine muttered as the two armor wearing prisoners turned to face them.

"WE need to go now." Emile said before more armored figures came out of the room armed with different types of weapons and wearing customized armor.

"No, we need to get back to the extraction sight." Said a US army Corporal as he helped James up.

"I know what you mean but your Colonel is up against two Sith lords who are highly dangerous and could kill him without batting an eyelash. He needs all of the help that he can get and it's thanks to him that I am out of that cell." Said an armored figure in Daniels voice as he walked up to the marines and army soldiers.

"And if what I heard from Lenalee is true then Striker is going to need all the help that he can get if he is going to try and retake those weapons of hers." One of the armored figures said in Thom's voice.

"Sir our orders-" A US marine tried to say only for Daniel to interrupted him saying "Are you going to throw away a superiors life to follow orders?"

The soldiers remained quiet before the armored figures leave and make their way through the halls… their destination… Striker.

**Striker**

Striker lied on the ground in complete pain as a small bit of blood slid from the corner of his lips.

Striker groans in pain and coughed twice before he sat back up.

"Seems you are still alive." Darth Nheel said with an evil smile as Darth Oculus observed with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Just, who do you think I am to give up?" Striker asked as Striker wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth.

"Some weak spineless fool, but you haven't shown me much yet." Darth Nheel said as battle droids approached ranging from B1 battle droids, B2 super battle droids, Droideka's, B-X commando droids, LM-432 Crab droids, and some B2 Grappler droids.

"That fucking hurt." Jonah growled as he and the US marines stood up while Lenalee remained lying on the ground due to her broken ankles.

"Surrender." Said a B1 battle droid.

The marines and Jonah look at one another before they dropped their weapons while Lenalee looked around at all of the droids before focusing her attention on Striker.

"Do you see now? You are beaten. The battle will be ours to win, you have lost this battle. You may have won the pod race but this is war against the Sith Empire. You won't last a second against a Sith Lord as a regular human." Darth Nheel said before Oculus walked up next to him.

"I sense something else about him." Oculus said before he focused his attention to Striker who was on one knee with his head bowed "You are a cyborg aren't you?"

"How can you tell?" Striker asked as he kept his head down.

"I can sense machinery in your body which only means you are a cyborg or a droid with human skin." Darth Oculus explained causing Striker to laugh lightly.

"It seems you got the first one right." Striker said with his voice sounding more rugged.

"How did we not know that he was a cyborg?" Darth Nheel asked with a raised eyebrow as he focused his attention on the supposed cyborg.

"It is likely that the helmet came with a device that hid his cyborg parts and made us believe that he was just a regular human. When the helmet was off we can finally know what he really is." Darth Oculus explained.

"You're not right. The cybernetics were made to make force users like you believe that I was a normal human. But only someone of Darth Oculus or Darth Mundus's caliber can see that I was part machine." Striker explained.

"That explains a lot but I sense something else. You're hiding something aren't you?" Darth Nheel asked as he walked forward while the three commando droids that surrounded Striker tossed away the shields in favor of their swords.

"Your body must have been enhanced because you couldn't handle things normal humans can endure such as fighting our DEMONs or the fact that your humanity is your weakness." Darth Nheel taunted.

"Of course you would believe that, when you torture a young woman for a single bit of power!" Striker growled.

"This is the real world Colonel. Kill or be killed, Striker. The universe is a dangerous place. Freedom is a joke. Religion is a myth. Peace is a lie. We are all pawns. Controlled by something greater: the force, the soul of the entire galaxy. They shape our will. They are our culture - they are everything we pass on. You expose a person be they force sensitive or not to rage then they will learn to hate. Everyone is a carrier of emotions. Sith, Jedi, humans, they all become carriers one way or another. Envy, greed, despair, they are emotions passed into the force. And they are passed along." Darth Nheel said through his speech.

"Bullshit." Striker said as he glared at the Sith lord.

"You can't fight nature, Colonel. Fire burns, mountains crumble, and the weak suffer beneath the STRONG!" Darth Nheel said with the past part as he sent a wave of force lightning at Lenalee, causing her to scream in pain.

"Stop!" Striker shouted before one of the US marines jumped in the way of the lightning and took the full brunt.

"Hmm." Darth Nheel muttered as he sent the marine flying backwards until he was next to Lenalee, in pain.

Darth Nheel focuses his attention on Striker and said "My master tells me he believes you think yourself nothing more than a man with a single purpose of protecting people. He sensed your thoughts. You believe yourself a person who can save lives while at the same time taking lives. Now that is a good thought. Spread it through the force."

Striker glared as Darth Nheel continued to speak "I can sense the blood on your hands Striker, not just that but blood that has been piling up until your hands were completely red, all the way to the bone. You believing yourself just a man with a mission believing you had a way for you to not feel the guilt for the lives you have taken. Absolved you of the guilt when you seem to enjoy it."

Striker felt a cord snap inside his mind as if it was starting to become clear as memories went through his head while Darth Nheel continued to speak saying "That is until the illusion breaks and shatters."

Darth Nheel moves to the side saying "Don't be ashamed. It's only nature, running its course. You have no choices to make. Nothing to answer for."

Darth Nheel drew a lightsaber hilt before it activated and a double bladed lightsaber came out as he said "You can die with a clear and foolish conscience."

"You're right." Striker said as he kept his head down with a tone that said he was done hiding with it confusing everyone as he continued speaking "About me, I mean."

Darth Nheel and Darth Oculus raise an eyebrow as Striker continued speaking, saying "I know something was… off. After the True Patriots, I thought I could walk off the battlefield and into a normal life with what was left of my family. But here I am, surrounded by death, arguing philosophy with Sith and machines. I told myself this was about duty, as a soldier to the United States… and to the Federation. About Protecting the weak. But I was wrong."

"Then you admit it." Darth Nheel said with a raised eyebrow.

"I learned young that killing your enemies felt good. Really good. That is what was drilled into my mind when i was a boy."

"In America, In Japan, in the Swords of Heaven, my friends… my family… they helped me forget the devil inside." Striker spoke with the 'Swords of Heaven' getting Lenalee's full attention.

"But who am I kidding?" Striker said with his voice becoming rugged "I was born to kill!" Striker slammed a fist into the ground, making a small crater.

"Oh?" Darth Nheel said with a curious looked while Darth Oculus just had an interested look under his helmet as he crossed his arms.

"The bit about myself - that whole duty stuff? I guess I needed something to keep "the Ripper" in check when I was knee-deep in bodies." Striker admitted with his voice back to normal.

"You…" Darth Nheel said in a surprised tone.

"But you - all this - is a wake-up call to what I really believe. To what and who I really am." Striker said as he looked at a reflection in the ground with the metal ground reflecting his face.

"What are you saying?" Nheel asked in a confused tone.

"I'm saying Jack or Jacob is back." Striker said as his eyes flashed a crimson red before he began standing up… to reveal his face.

Lenalee gasps as emotions went through her head. These emotions were mostly surprise, confusion, hope, love, concern, and fear as she finally found the man she was looking for so long. Jacob Worth.

The Jacob from before the battle of Tokyo was different from the Jacob who standing before them. This Jacob had red eyes from regular blue but besides that, he also had what looked like a neural interface on the back of his head and he had a scar which ran down the right side of his face over up and down his right eye without even damaging the eye.

"Kill him!" Nheel shouted raising his lightsaber into the air.

"NO!" Lenalee screamed as a Riot Stormtrooper rushed towards Jacob and stabbed him right in the abdomen.

Blood began leaking from the wound as Lenalee silently cried before laughing was heard but it wasn't coming from the Sith…it was coming from Jacob.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jacob laughed with his voice more psychotic and rugged than it usually was.

This change caused everyone to gasp including Darth Nheel who was amazed that a calm person would become a psychopath while Darth Oculus gasped in complete surprise.

Jacob finally stopped laughing before he placed his left hand to his left ear and said "Doctor Banks… shut down my pain inhibitors."

"What! That's crazy! You'll-" The man was interrupted by Jacob who said "Do it!"

"…Alright…" The doctor reluctantly said before several buttons could he heard being pressed before Jacob's eyes widen as he screamed in pain while grabbing the sword that was in his abdomen with his eyes closed.

Jacob's eyes open, glowing red as a red energy began seeping off his body with said energy emitting a bloodthirsty and rage.

"Pain… this is why I fight." Jacob growled in a tone that just spoke insanity as he began pulling the sword before with a yell he ripped the sword of out his abdomens.

"*Chuckle* This is my normal. My nature." Jacob said in an insane tone.

"You've lost your mind." Darth Nheel said in awe before he looked towards the weaponless Riot Stormtrooper before nodding his head towards Jacob.

As this happened Lenalee notices a suitcase in front of her flickering between appearing and disappearing while it was open to reveal an all too familiar sheathed sword. Mugen.

The Riot Stormtrooper runs towards a fallen blade before he lunges towards it, only for Jacob to stab the trooper through his hand.

"Jacob!" Lenalee shouted as she threw the sheathed Mugen towards Jacob before parts of the back of his armor which was made to hold the folding axes that he used before it magnetically grabbed Mugens sheath.

Jacob kicks towards Mugen and catches it by the hilt and causes it to slide out of the sheath before he flips it and kicks it right into the abdomens of a Riot Stormtrooper that was running up behind him before he ducks under an overhead slash from the third Riot Stormtrooper where he then grabs Mugen and ripped it out of the Riot troopers abdomens before swinging it around, cutting the third Riot Stormtrooper in half below the stomach but Jacob didn't stop as he continued his swing with his sword doing the same to the Riot Stormtrooper he stabbed before and cuts him in half just below the stab wound.

Jacob didn't stop there as he kicked the sword stabbing the Riot Stormtroopers hand deeper into the ground before using Mugen to cut the troopers arm off at the elbow allowing the trooper to stand up and scream in pain before Jacob swung Mugen, cutting across the Riot Stormtroopers abdomens. The trooper's upper body began to slide off before Jacob kicks the lower half of the trooper away from him and next to Darth Nheel.

"*Insane chuckle* Who's next?" Jacob asked as he raised Mugen with the tip pointing towards Darth Nheel before aiming it towards Darth Oculus.

"Darth Nheel… this is going to be your fight. Ensure that he dies quick and if he doesn't… we can use more warriors like him." Darth Oculus said with Darth Nheel nodding his head saying "As you command my master."

Darth Oculus began making his way into the Lambda-class shuttle as Darth Nheel focused his attention on Jacob and said "I misjudged you. You have the makings of the Sith just like the rest of us."

"Now you're just being nasty. *Insane laughter* That nickname you love so much. You want to know how I got it during the Third World War?" Jacob said as he ran his fingers along Mugens blade before he twirls it once.

"Actually - Why don't I give you a demonstration? I think it's time for Jack… to let 'er rip!" Jacob said as he got into a fighting stance as he glared at Darth Nheel before he grabs an object from his side and attached it to his face to reveal it to be a pitch black visor.

Darth Nheel smirked as he got into a fighting stance before looking at the Sith units holding the US marines, Jonah and Lenalee hostage "Don't kill them until I say so, even if he kills me."

"Yes sir." Said a battle droid.

Darth Nheel was the first to strike by thrusting his saber at Jacob but he blocked the attack and swung towards Darth Nheels face but he dodged it and jumped back before sending a blast of force lightning towards Jacob who side flipped but as he flipped he swung Mugen towards Nheel but the Sith lord blocked the blade and sent Jacob flying with a force push.

Jacob fell onto his back but he back rolls back to his feet and runs towards Darth Nheel before the two began exchanging blows once again.

Darth Nheel sends a wave of force lightning towards Jacob but the cyborg jumped to the side and ran towards her but not swinging Mugen saying "First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!"

Phantom creatures form from the arc of energy that Mugen created through the swing and flew towards the Sith lord.

Darth Nheel jumped back and used the force to rip pieces out of the ground which he used to block the phantom insects which destroy the rubble and fade but Darth Nheel's eyes widen in surprise when he saw Jacob leap through the rubble.

Jacob swings Mugen and the sound of metal cutting flesh is heard before blood splatters the ground.

"Damn!" Nheel growled as he a gash down his left shoulder.

"What is wrong with the Colonel?" Asked a US marine.

"It's from the war." Said another marine.

"What are you talking about?" Demanded a Stormtrooper.

"During the war against the True Patriots the colonel was subjected to the horrors of war and became a child soldier fighting against the True Patriots. During his fights he formed a second personality which bathed in battle." Said the marine.

"So what, he's crazy?" Asked another Stormtrooper.

"In a way, yes. He was a child soldier during the war against the True Patriots after all. The True Patriots used children for soldiers or even for experimentation. He was a child soldier who was rescued by the US during the war when his parents were killed and his older brothers were in battle flying through the skies. He created his own mental blocks to hold back Jack. The True Patriots wiped his memory and imprinted a new identify named Jack. Jack was psychotic and blood thirsty but other than that… he was a soldier." Said a marine as Jacob continued fighting Darth Nheel.

"Netherworld insects!" Jacob shouted as he sent swarms of phantom creatures towards the Sith lord who leapt to the side in order to avoid the attack before sending a force push that sent Jacob flying through the air.

Jacob flips and lands on his feet before he runs towards Darth Nheel who threw his lightsaber, only for Jacob to jump over the blade and pluck it out of the air by the hilt and toss it back at Darth Nheel.

Darth Nheel was caught completely by surprise and used to force to stop the lightsaber in the air before he sees Jacob jump over the lightsaber and swung Mugen and got the Sith lord across the chest.

Darth Nheel growled in pain before he sends Jacob flying with a force push and lands on his feet where he skids to a halt.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you and then kill your friends!" Darth Nheel growled as he held the wound on his chest.

"Not if you're dead." Jacob said with a smirk on his face as his eyes continued to glow red behind the pitch black visor.

"That will be you!" Darth Nheel said as he used the force to grab several objects before he crumbles them together to form a disk before he began spinning it and chucks it at Jacob.

Jacob see the attack coming and looked towards Mugen and muttered "I guess it's time to change it up huh Mugen?"

_"We have been working for so many months. It's time to test my other forms."_ Mugens spirit Kanda said with a smirk on his face.

"Armor Breaker!" Jacob shouted before Mugen began changing forms in a flash of green light.

Once the light faded the sword looked different from what it was. Instead of being a chokutō to being what looked like a Kabutowari but it not only looked like a Kabutowari but it also looked like the Armor Breaker from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance, including the size.

"Illusions light!" Jacob shouted as the blade started glowing green before Jacob swung the sword and with the swing came a large beam of energy which sailed before striking the incoming makeshift saw blade with the metal melting while the stone began cracking before finally the makeshift saw blade exploded in a shower of dust and ash.

"Impossible." Darth Nheel said in amazement as the cloud of dust and ash faded to reveal that Jacob stood strong with the aura still around him as he held his now transformed Mugen.

"High Frequency Katana." Jacob said before the sword transformed again in a flash of light but this time it transformed into a katana sword with the entire blade being a light green with some bits of green lightning dancing along the blade.

"You think that little sword is going to do much against my lightsaber?" Darth Nheel asked with a sneer as he saw the curved sword.

"I don't think it's going to do much against your light saber… I know it's going to do much against it." Jacob said with a smirk which caused the Sith lord to glare at Jacob.

"You are going to pay for your arrogance with your life." Darth Nheel said as he regained his lightsaber and spun it in the air before getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm not arrogant. I'm optimistic." Jacob said as he got into a traditional Samurai fighting stance.

"Die!" Darth Nheel shouted as he used the force to pick up some rubble before he chucked them at Jacob.

"Jacob!" Lenalee shouted in worry only for everyone to watch as Jacob kept his stance and in a few seconds as the rubble got closer he swings his sword.

Darth Nheel expects Jacob to get crushed by the rock and metal, only for Jacob to start cutting through the rubble like a lightsaber through a battle droid.

"What?!" Darth Nheel shouted as Jacob sliced the last piece of rubble in half.

"I used Mugens ability to create illusions to not only transform Mugen into a katana but to also vibrate the blade to an extent that the blade will be able to not only cut through the toughest of metals but to also hold up against a lightsaber as well." Jacob explained with thee smirk still plastered on his face.

"So you changed you're weapon, big deal. It won't save you." Darth Nheel sneered as he shot a wave of force lightning towards Jacob, only for the swordsman to dodge it and take out a grenade which he throws at Darth Nheels feet which explodes to reveal it was a smoke grenade, caking the entire battle field with smoke.

"Smoke?!" Darth Nheel growled.

"Not any smoke." Jacobs voice said as he stood behind the Sith lord.

Darth Nheel's eyes widen in surprise before he spins around, swinging his lightsaber and cuts through Jacob but instead of being met with the sound of a lightsaber searing through flesh he was met with the hum of the lightsaber.

"This smoke allows me to use Mugens illusionary ability to create phantom images of myself and my voices around the affected areas." Jacob's voice said through the smoke with more forms fading in and out at random times which causes Darth Nheel to look around in all directions quickly to try and find the location of the swordsman.

"You think you can hide from the force?!" Darth Nheel shouted before he felt a long sharp pain shoot through his back with him turning to see Jacob in a stance that showed that he stood with his sword in a downward slash.

"Bastard!" Darth Nheel growled as he sends a torrent of force lightning towards the swordsman, only for Jacob to vanish almost instantly upon the lightning reaching him.

"Dammit!" Darth Nheel growled as he began looking around once more.

"The force will not help you in this zone Darth Nheel. This is my playground now." Jacob's voice rang through the smoke.

"Come out and fight!" Darth Nheel shouted as he looked around.

"It won't be long." Jacob said with his voice sounding only in front of him this time as the smoke parted to reveal he was behind the smoke.

"DIE!" Darth Nheel shouted as he sent a force push towards Jacob, only for Jacob to be another illusion by the augmented smoke.

"RAGH!" Darth Nheel shouted as he released a force repulse that sent the smoke sailing out as well as sending Jacob flying because of the power in the repulse but Jacob lands on his feet.

"You will not live!" Darth Nheel shouted as he runs towards Jacob.

"I will." Jacob said as he got into a stance.

Darth Nheel swings his lightsaber but Jacob blocked it and push him back before swinging Mugen with the Sith lord blocked the attack, only for Jacob to spin the blade to cut his lightsaber in half.

_'This is impossible!'_ Darth Nheel thought as one part of the saber deactivates due to the damage done to one part of the hilt while the other remains on.

Jacob kicks the Sith lord back causing him to fall onto his black and Jacob took his chance to stab towards the fallen Sith lord, only for Darth Nheel to role to the side and dodged the blade which now stabbed into the ground.

Darth Nheel kicks Jacob in the face, causing him to stumble backwards before Darth Nheel jumped back onto his feet and swing his lightsaber towards Jacob's neck with the intent to decapitate him.

Jacob ducks under the attack before he ripped his sword out of the ground and swings the transformed sword towards the lightsaber and clashed.

The two moved to try and see who could win the match of strength with the winner being Jacob as he pushed Darth Nheel back before swinging his lightsaber, catching Darth Nheel in the face, removing his left eye.

Darth Nheel roared in agonizing pain before he shoots Jacob with force lightning, causing him to scream in pain as he felt the lightning coursing through his body before he punched Darth Nheel in the face, sending him stumbling back before Jacob runs towards the Sith lord and clash blades once again.

"Do you think you will live? Your friends will die before then!" Darth Nheel shouted as he held the lightsaber blade against the physical blade.

"And you think I will die here? You are mistaken." Jacob said as he pushed the lightsaber blade to the side before he swings his sword with the Sith lord blocking the attack in time before it could cut through his flesh.

Darth Nheel growled as he held the blade before Jacob pushed the blade back as Darth Nheel swung his lightsaber, only for Jacob to duck under the blade and swings his sword with the blade cutting through flesh.

Darth Nheel gasps in pain as he stumbles backwards with a gash across his chest.

Darth Nheel growls and turns towards the droids and troopers on the sidelines and shouted "Kill them!"

Jacob's eyes widen and he turns to see them click the safeties off their blasters… only for bullets to come out of nowhere and punch through metal, armor, and flesh.

"What?!" Darth Nheel shouted as they looked to see multiple men wearing advanced looking armor run towards them, firing bullets at the Sith soldiers and droids.

"You alright?" One of them said in a familiar voice.

"Daniel?" Lenalee asked in surprise.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Asked a marine after he snaps the neck of a Stormtrooper who got distracted by the reinforcements.

"This is-" Daniel was interrupted by metal clashing metal right behind him, causing both Daniel and Lenalee to turn to see a man with long black hair and. He was also armed with a katana with the blade a bright red as it held back the arm of a Grappler droid holding it back.

"Mind if I cut in?" The man said with a smirk.

The droid throws another fist but the man ducks under it, pulling is sword back and going under the attack before swinging his sword and both the man and the droid stood back to back… before the Grappler droids upper half slid off with the lower half falling to the side and both Lenalee and Daniel saw that the cut areas was glowing orange.

"What is that?" Lenalee asked.

"I would like the answer that question but right now is not the time." The man said as two commando droids armed with swords run towards them.

The swordsman runs towards the droids and the two machines swung their swords but the swordsman blocked both attacks before sliding under the blades and spun around, swinging his sword and cutting both droids in half at the waist.

"Right we'll talk later." Daniel said as he fired the rifle in his hands which was an MA37 at a super battle droid with the bullets slamming into the armor before the droid finally fell to the ground destroyed.

"Emile, watch your rear!" Daniel shouted as he ducks under a commando droids sword before he slams the butt of his rifle into the droids head and knocking it off.

"Right!" Emile shouted as he spins around at a Grappler droid and slides under a swing before he drew a kukri and grabbed the droid by the shoulder which he used to pull himself up over the droid before bringing the kukri down, stabbing through the droids head.

The droid goes limp and falls to the ground with Emile ripped the blade out of the droids head before sheathing it.

"Nice job Emile!" A new voice said as a man wearing blue armor runs in and fires what looked like a M392 Designated Marksman Rifle with the bullet tearing the chest of a battle droid.

"It's what I live for." Emile said as he grabbed a shotgun and fired a round into a charging Grappler droid with the bullet tearing through the droid and out its back, creating a massive hole.

"As you can see, you are beaten." Jacob said as he held his arms outward in a gesture to show that all of the droids and Sith soldiers he had were dead on the ground.

"Now surrender and you just might live." Jacob said still emitting the aura that he held throughout the fight.

"Surrender?... I'll kill you before that!" Darth Nheel said as he rushes towards Jacob with his lightsaber blazing.

Jacob stood still before raising his sword up with the blade pointing downward as Darth Nheel swung with the two blades clashing and creating a small light show.

"This ends here!" Darth Nheel shouted as he pushed his blade forward, only for Jacob to push the lightsaber upwards and he swings his sword towards Darth Nheels hand as it was still up and the blade cuts the tip of the hilt off and destroys the lightsaber.

_'This is impossible!'_ Darth Nheel thought in realization.

"Play time's over!" Jacob shouted as he held his sword at the ready before he thrusts Mugen and the sound of metal cutting flesh is heard.

Darth Nheel gasps in pain before he slowly looks down to see the green blade stabbing through his chest before Jacob ripped the sword out.

Darth Nheel drops to his knees and moved one hand to the wound before pulling it back to reveal that it was completely coated in his blood.

"Kill… or be killed." Darth Nheel whispered with only Jacob able to hear it as the red aura faded.

"Don't be ashamed. It's only nature, running its course. Your memes about the Force… ends here." Jacob said as the rigid tone began returning to normal.

"No, I will passed one through the force… to you..." Darth Nheel said as he moved his hand to pull the mask off his face to reveal a man in his thirties with pale skin, bald head, and yellow eyes with veins visible around his eyes as he continued "Sure as the sun… will rise… the struggle… will continue… Now… I will become one… with the force…" Darth Nheel looks up to the sky as clouds clear to reveal the sun as well as the continuing space battle before he said "Fire burns, mountains crumble… the weak… suffer beneath… the strong. All… is as it should… be…"

With his last breath Darth Nheel fell onto his back with the life leaving his eyes as they turn from yellow to blue… signaling his death.

Jacob just looked at the corpse as the visor splits down the middle and moved to the sides before he muttered "Mugen, chokutō."

Mugen transforms back into its previous state before the mechanism on his back moved to his left where he spins the sword before sliding it across the sheath where he then finally sheathed the sword.

"Not bad." The man with the red sword said as he too had the sword sheathed as he had his arms crossed with a grin on his face as he observed the finally moments of the fight.

Jacob takes a deep breath before he hears a voice mutter "Steady now. You should be fine for only a little bit of walking but no running."

Jacob spins around to see a US marine with a medical kit helping Lenalee to her feet but she cringed slightly but that was likely due to the phantom pain she was feeling.

"Lenalee" Jacob whispered as he began walking towards the dark green haired woman.

"Jacob? Is that really you?" Lenalee asked with tears forming in her yes.

"It's me Lenalee." Jacob said with a small smile.

SMACK

Everything was silent save for explosions and gunfire with everyone having their eyes wide in surprise as Lenalee slapped Jacob across the face.

"You jerk!" Lenalee cried as tears slid down her face.

"I deserved that." Jacob muttered as he rubbed the place where Lenalee slapped which was now a bright red.

"You were alive and you never bothered to try and contact us to let us know that you were alive. You should have called!" Lenalee said with her eyes red from the crying.

"I am really sorry for what I put you through Lenalee. Please forgive this fool for his stupidity." Jacob said as he bowed his head in regret.

"You are a big idiot!" Lenalee cried as she began sobbing only to freeze as Jacob wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry. When the Astray Karas exploded I was still in the cockpit when it did. I was in extreme pain, I had lost all feeling in my limbs. Even my own mind was fading because of the injuries. The US saved my life. But because of that battle I the ability to walk, to move… to feel. The US gave them back and I had to repay them by ensuring that they were safe behind the ACSS. The ACSS is only going to protect them for so long. The ACSS has limited power for how long we don't know. But I know that if we aren't ready then Britannia or the Chinese Federation will come and attack. We have friends still on Earth. Kasumi, David, Max, May, Berlioz, Thermidor… they are still on Earth. They need all the help they can get. But my deepest regret is leaving you behind and making you believe that I was dead." Jacob said as he held Lenalee.

Lenalee wraps her arms around Jacob and buries her face into his chest piece and sobs while at the same time saying "You big idiot."

"I know I am." Jacob whispered.

"Sir, we just got communications from the _Freedoms Pride_. Sith reinforcements have entered orbit and they are with an Executor-class super star destroyer." Said a US marine with a long range radio.

"An Executor-class? Are you sure?" Jacob asked as he lets go of Lenalee and looked at the marine with a serious expression.

"Positive sir. They also report that a Lambda-class shuttle has just exit the atmosphere once the shields were brought down." Said the marine as two marines ran into the downed Pelican before coming out with two wounded pilots with one a man while the other was a woman.

"Oculus!" Jacob growled as he clenched his fists in anger while Lenalee looked at him in worry.

"Have every available unit not combating the Sith to capture or bring down that shuttle! Darth Oculus is on board! If we take him out then this war will be that much closer to victory for us." Jacob said as two Sentinel-class landing craft came in and they saw the star with two bars which was the USAF insignia signaling that the two crafts were under the control of the United States.

"Colonel Striker this is Victor-two-two and Victor-three-eight, We're here to get you boys to the Freedoms Pride sir." Said the pilot of a Sentinel through a radio as the two shuttles landed and dropped their ramps to show two US marines in each.

"Much appreciated… and its Jacob Worth soldier. Striker was just a codename." Jacob said into his gauntlets on board radio with a smirk on his face before he walked to his fallen helmet and picks it up to see a gash in the visor and thought 'It's a good thing I wore this helmet.'

"Roger that sir." The pilot said as the armored prisoners, US marines, wounded pilots, Lenalee, and Jacob got onto the shuttles.

"Oh Jonah before I forget, I managed to grab your armor before we left." Roland who was wearing red armor with a gold reflective visor as he pointed to a wall where lying against the wall was a similar looking armor to his but it was olive green with a much wider visor.

"Thanks Roland." Jonah said as he playfully punched Roland in the shoulder before he runs over only to stop to see the eight foot tall man with the minigun picking up his armor and walking towards him.

"We need to leave now before those ships in orbit decide to just blow up the prison." The man said in a Hungarian accent as he brought the armor into a shuttle.

"I can live with that." Jonah said as he walked in with the ramp closing behind him before both shuttles take off and fly up into space following the other transports.

"So how is the battle going?" Jacob asked as he sat his helmet on a chair while everyone was either standing up and holding some railing on the ceiling or sitting in a seat.

"Look on the monitor." The co-pilot said as she pressed some buttons before monitors appear on the walls showing the battle with the US fleet taking a beating from all directions.

"Shit, it's a slaughter." Jonah muttered as he saw the damage being done to the US fleet.

"We won't last long without some help." Jacob muttered before he remembered something and reached into a slot in his armor and takes out a device.

"Take us to the Freedoms Pride as fast as you can!" Jacob called.

"Yes sir!" The pilot said with a nod.

"Alright everyone listen up! We're heading to the flag ship called the _Freedoms Pride_! Once there we will be getting all non-pilot certified personnel to safety. If you have any pilot training then step up because we will need all the help we can get." Jacob said before he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn to see Lenalee.

"I can still fight even without my Dark Boots." Lenalee said with a serious look on her face.

"I have flight training." Daniel said as he stood forward with his helmet at his side.

"Anyone else?" Jacob asked but was met with silence.

"Here." A voice said as Thom walked up with a helmet in hand with a gold visor.

"Pilot tell the _Freedom Pride_ to bring the Throne Zeta from the _Stallion_ along with a few any machines who don't have any pilots." Jacob said with a smile on his face as he looked at Lenalee.

"Roger that sir." Said the pilot.

The shuttles finally reached the Macross Quarter-class vessel before landing on an elevator which lowered into a hanger where the door on the launch pad closed and oxygen enters the bay before a door opens and machines move to pull the shuttles in before the ramps dropped to allow the passengers to come out.

"Sir the mobile suits and Valkyries just arrived sir." Said a US Crewman with a green coat and helmet.

"Good to hear. Is there a spare helmet I can use?" Jacob asked as he tossed his damaged ODST helmet into the air several times before holding it in his hands with the damaged visor facing him.

"Yes sir, I can go grab the helmet if you want." The crewman said as he runs off to grab the helmet.

"Is there a piloting suit I can use?" Lenalee asked as she stood next to Jacob as the other US marines and armored prisoners began making their way to safety while only Daniel along with Thom with both of them wearing their helmets.

There were also a few more of the rescued prisoners who looked to have military training as there were only twenty other pilots. Some looked to be only sixteen but then again in some countries that you can enlist at the age of 15.

"Alright you will be a temporary unit here until after the battle where once the battle is over you will be given the choice to either go civilian or remain a pilot or soldier. It is all up to you but the Sith won't care if you are civilians or combatants, they will kill you if you give them the chance. The Sith won't feel regret but only enjoyment when killing so I ask you: are you going to just sit there and let those murderers kill you for their own sick enjoyment?" Jacob said to the crowd.

"Many of us are soldiers and we've seen what the Sith do first hand. We'll fight." Daniel said with everyone else nodding their heads in agreement.

"Alright." Jacob said with a smile before that smile dropped as he raised a clenched fist shouting "Mount up!" Jacob then moved the arm straight forward with the fingers uncurled "We're moving out!"

"You heard the man! Let's move it!" Daniel shouted as he began running towards a Union Flag with others running to either VF-1 Valkyries, Union Flags, or other Valkyries while Jacob made his way towards a shadow covered Gundam only to stop when he hears footsteps behind him.

"Hopefully the suit is alright. It's the only suit we have that can be classified as a pilot's suit." Jacob said as he turns around to see that Lenalee was wearing a black and dark blue TSF Fortified Suit.

"It's a bit tight." Lenalee said in embarrassment with a light blush.

"But at least it will protect you from the G-force you will mostly feel and the good thing about this is that the Fortified Suit is also made to make it so that you can see what a TSF sees but the problem is that you are going to be flying your Gundam so you won't be needing the OBL." Jacob said as a green jacket wearing US crewman walked up with two helmets with one being another ODST helmet while the other held a TSF helmet.

"OBL?" Lenalee asked with a curious look.

"OBL stands for Operation By Light. It's where you can see what the TSF you pilot does." Jacob explained as he grabbed the ODST helmet in one hand and the TSF pilot helmet in the other.

Jacob hands Lenalee the TSF helmet where she looks at it to see the reflective black visor.

"We better leave or Oculus will get away with the Dark Boots." Lenalee said as she looks Jacob in the eyes.

Jacobs nods his head before putting his helmet on and said "Let's go get that bastard."

Lenalee hears a beeping and turns to see a platform but on the platform was her Gundam Throne Zeta in a kneeling position.

Lenalee smiled before she slips her helmet on and runs to the Gundam where once she's inside she powers it up and the Gundams eyes flash.

"Lenalee… take the lead." Jacob said with an encouraging tone in his voice.

Lenalee smiled and said "Alright, let's do this."

The Gundam stands up and begins walking towards the elevator followed by two Union Flags where once on the elevator the three transformable suits transform into fighter mode as the door closes and the elevator rises with the door over them opening out into space.

The Throne Zeta and two Flags stood on the _Freedoms Pride's_ left arm where the Flags and Throne Zeta moved to the separate catapults.

Lenalee looks to see a man in a yellow space suit giving hand signals which she knew was the flight preparations before she sees another man doing the same thing with the two Flags before they got to one knee and flew their left arms forward which signaled for the Flags and Throne Zeta to take off.

Lenalee narrowed her eyes as she flew towards the battle but as she does she takes note that not only was there an Executor-class super star destroyer but there were also six extra ships.

There were six Imperial II-class star destroyers, two Immobilizer 418 cruisers or more commonly called Interdictor-class heavy cruisers and three Recusant-class light destroyers.

"Lenalee we need to focus on the enemy machines and fighters." Daniel said from one of the Flags.

"The others will be sitting ducks on the catapults without our support, even if the ship is protected by guns they are still in danger of being destroyed." Thom said from the second Flag.

"Right." Lenalee said with a nod before she sees seven TIE fighters and three TIE bombers flying towards the _Freedoms Pride_ with the intent of destroying it and Lenalee could see one VF-1 Valkyrie and one VF-17 Nightmare moving onto the catapults with two VF-1 Valkyries behind them.

"Let's go!" Lenalee shouted as she flies towards the approaching TIEs along with both Daniel and Thom.

"Right."

"I'm with you."

The three transformable mobile suits fire their weapons with the Flags firing bullets while the Throne Zeta fired beams with one beam punching through a TIE bomber while the bullets destroyed two TIE fighters.

The fighters moved to attack the approaching mobile suits while the bombers continued their way towards the _Freedoms Pride_ even though the two Valkyries have already launched.

The Nightmare fired two missiles which flew before one struck the cockpit of a TIE bomber while the second one moved to evade but the missile was still on it before slamming into its side and igniting the explosives which in turn reduced the TIE Bomber into an orange fireball.

"This is Hollow one-six, scratch two bogeys." Said a female voice from the Nightmare before it flew after a TIE Fighter that was chasing a wounded VF-1.

Lenalee narrowed her eyes and fired her beam weapon which struck a TIE fighter in its eyeball shaped cockpit, causing it to explode before another TIE fighter fired its lasers at the Throne Zeta.

Lenalee transformed the Throne Zeta into mobile suit form and drew a beam saber before she sliced through the cockpit, splitting the TIE in two before both halves exploded before she looked to see Daniel firing his rail gun at a TIE with the bullets punching through the glass of the cockpit and likely killing the pilot because it started flying right towards the remains of an Imperial Munificent-class star frigates wing before slamming into it and going up in flames.

Thom was being chased by two TIE fighters with them trying to shoot the Flag but Thom evaded the lasers before making a hard left with the fighters following but one flew right into an incoming missile with the other TIE flying through the smoke that the last TIE created.

The last TIE continued going after the Flag and firing its lasers before the Flag transformed into MS mode and drew its Sonic Blade or more commonly known as the Plasma Sword where it spins around swinging the sword and cutting through the cockpit of the TIE with both halves continuing their trajectory and crashing into the remains of an Imperial II.

"You alright?" Lenalee asked as she and Daniel approached Thom who was sheathing his Plasma Sword.

"I'm good. It's just that this will take some getting used to." Thom answered as he looked at his controls.

"I'm still surprised it took you ten minutes to go through that whole manual like that." Lenalee said amazed.

"Hey that's how Spartans are." Thom said.

"Spartans?!" Lenalee said in complete surprise.

"Nice going you moron!" Daniel said as a screen of Daniel pops up on Thom's screen, glaring at him.

"Sorry." Thom said as he scratched the back of his helmet.

"What generation?" Lenalee asked confusing both men.

"We're SPARTAN-IIIs ma'am." Daniel answered.

"We… encountered three SPARTAN-IIs several months ago along with both the UNSC Spirit of Fire and the UNSC Everest." Lenalee said.

"Two UNSC ships? What were their conditions?" Daniel asked.

"The _Spirit of Fire_ was in need of some repair on its port side and the _Everest_ was in need of the most repair because of plasma damage." Lenalee answered.

"Well at least we know that there are more UNSC." Thom said before he sees an approaching Gafran that tries to shoot him but the SPARTAN-III dodges and fired his Linear rifle with the electro-magnetic round punching through the head, destroying the cockpit and letting the mobile suit float around in space.

"Watch out!" Daniel shouted as he sees an Lupus-class missile frigate approaching.

"We won't be able to dodge all of its missiles if they fire." Daniel said before a beam punching through its top before coming out its bottom before the entire missile frigate explodes.

"Sorry I took so long Lenalee." Jacob's voice said causing Lenalee to look to see what looked like a Gundam with most of its body looking the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam but it was colored mostly grey with bits of blue and yellow as well as green eyes and on its shield and left shoulder sat the same emblem that all US aircraft have. The unit also had what looked like one cannon on its back. Unlike the Blue Duel this unit was missing most of its armor which made it almost similar to the GAT-X102 Duel with its only weapon being the beam rifle in hand and two retractable beam guns.

"Jacob." Lenalee said with a smile.

"What is that?" Daniel asked with a confused look.

"It's a Gundam." Lenalee answered.

"This is the GAT-X1032 Striking Duel Gundam. This unit is designed to switch different packs for different situations such as heavy assault, mobility, and even stealth with different kinds of equipment." Jacob explained as he spins the unit to fire its beam rifle only for the rifle to be struck by a TIE fighter, causing the unit to throw the rifle away before it explodes.

"Good thing I have these." Jacob said as the slots in his Gundams arms slip out to reveal them to be beam pistols before the Gundam grabs the pistols and begins firing with a beam striking the TIE and destroying it before he spins around, firing another beam with it striking a Zedas as it was busy trying to push a sonic blade from a Flag with the beam striking the unit in the back, causing the machine to shake which gave the Flag pilot a chance to slice the Zedas in half.

"Is everyone out?" Lenalee asked as she spins around and fired her beam weapon with the beam striking a Sith Hellion with the Hellion exploding.

"Everyone is off of the ship and ready to move out." Jacob said as he looked around to see that the US forces were still holding up against the Sith fleet even though they were outnumbered.

"WE need to go now!" Lenalee shouted as she transformed the Throne Zeta into fighter mode and flew away with both Daniel and Thom transforming their Flags into fighter mode and going after her.

"Wait, Lenalee!" Jacob shouted as he shot off after her.

"We need to stop him before he gets away with the Dark Boots!" Lenalee shouted as she fired her beam weapon with the beams either striking Sith mobile suits or Sith fighters.

"Lenalee you need to calm down! If you rush this them you'll get yourself killed!" Jacob shouted as he continued flying after her.

"We're doing what we can to make sure she survives sir." Daniel said as he fired two missiles with the missiles hitting two TIE interceptors that were chasing a US controlled Pelican that was picking up US pilots who ejected from their vehicles when they got damaged from enemy fire.

"She's pretty determined to get those boots back." Thom said as he flew after the transformable Gundam.

"Why wouldn't she be? Those things can destroy a Knightmare with a single kick. Imagine what the Sith would do if they managed to create a weapon of mass destruction with those things." Jacob said as he flew.

"She's getting ahead." Daniel said as Lenalee continued flying, unaware that she was about to be surrounded by a group of five Gafrans and one Zedas.

"Lenalee, watch your surroundings!" Jacob shouted before his Gundam flew towards them, passing the two Flags while also retracting both beam guns and grabbing a discarded gatling gun pod from the remains of a Nightmare with an open cockpit.

"Follow me!" Jacob shouted as he flew off after the Throne Zeta.

"WE have you now Sword of Heart!" The Zedas pilot shouted in sick joy as he raised a beam saber.

Lenalee looked to see the Sith unit before transforming her machine into MS mode and drew a beam saber where she clashed against the Sith units own beam saber.

"Your wide open!" The Sith said with an evil grin as the Gafrans were in position.

"I can't dodge!" Lenalee mentally shouted as she saw that the Sith have blocked all her routes of escape… before bullets began pelting the Gafrans with three of the five units exploding.

"What?!" The Sith shouted as the Striking Duel flew in, firing its gatling gun which was in its right hand while the shield still strapped on its right shoulder.

"Lenalee, move!" Jacob shouted as a slot in its right shoulder opens and fired a missile.

Lenalee sees the incoming missile and punched the Zedas in the head, disorienting the Sith pilot before she flew away where the missile came and struck the mobile suit below the neck, causing the Zedas to explode due to damage.

"Lenalee you need to be careful." Jacob said as the Striking Duel flew close to the Throne Zetas as she sheathed her beam saber.

"I will once the Dark Boots are back where they belong." Lenalee said as she looked around to locate that Lambda-class shuttle.

"Lenalee you are still hurt from the torture you suffered. I'm not even sure you have been properly fed." Jacob said in a worried tone as he flew up next to the Throne Zeta and placed one of the Duels hands on the Throne Zetas shoulder.

"But we can't let him have the Dark Boots!" Lenalee shouted as the Throne Zeta spins around to face the Striking Duel while a screen showing her face pops up on Jacobs screen to show her worried face.

"And we'll get them back. I promise but if you die then who is going to make sure that what belongs to you stays with you?" Jacob asked as he looked at the screen.

"We can't let him have them." Lenalee whispered.

"Daniel… go after Darth Oculus and should he escape make sure you placed a tracer on the shuttle." Jacob said as Daniel and Thom arrived.

"I'll do what I can do but with all that's going on, it's going to be tricky." Daniel said as he looked around.

"Then let's get going." Jacob said as they flew in a direction of an Imperial II-star destroyer.

"I have visual on the shuttle." Daniel said as he sees the fleeing shuttle.

"It's making its way past that warship." Thom said as he gestured to an Imperial II-class star destroyer with the shuttle flying over the ship's hull.

"It's going to make a jump into hyperspace!" Jacob shouted as he dodged a Hellion before shooting seven shots into the machine, destroying it.

"We're not close enough!" Lenalee said in worry.

"Daniel, do it!" Jacob shouted.

"Right!" Daniel shouted as he fired six shots with three shots missing the shuttle but the other two hit their mark.

The first shot punched through the shuttles top fin, the second shot punched through the shuttles left wing, but the third shot hit just above the left engine with that shot being a tracer which clung to the shuttle.

Once the last shot hit the shuttle entered hyperspace and left the battle.

"No!" Lenalee shouted in anguish.

"Don't worry, we have a tracer so we should have his location to track." Jacob said trying to calm her down.

"The warship is approaching!" Daniel shouted as the Imperial II-star destroyer flew towards them and fired all of its cannons.

"Not to worry." Jacob said as he released the gatling gun and the cannon on the machines back moved to its right side before a gun grip slid out from the top and the Duel grabbed the grip.

"Power level is rising… Power level is at one-hundred percent… feedback is minimal." Jacob muttered as the barrels of the guns began glowing red.

"Firing!" Jacob said before the cannon fired, sending a large beam towards the star destroyer which pierced through the warships shields and into the ship's hull before coming out just below the ships engines.

Seconds later explosions go off all over the star destroyer's hull before finally the entire ship goes up in a huge explosion.

The cannon returns to its place on the Gundams back before the Duel grabs the floating gatling gun pod and turns to face the transformable mobile suits.

"Alright now all that we need to worry about is the rest of the enemy fleet." Jacob said before he looked to see the _Freedoms Pride_ take out two Imperial II-class star destroyers while the US captured warships were behind it.

"Colonel Worth, we are about to transform the _Freedoms Pride_." The captain of the _Freedoms Pride_ said as it flew towards the Executor-class super star destroyer while the other warships fought against the Sith fleet.

"Sir we are picking up new contacts entering the system. Detecting what look like six Helghast Cruisers, three Imperial II-class star destroyers, and eight Raider-class corvettes. IFFs match those of the New Sith Union sir." Said a crewman on boards the _Freedoms Pride_.

"Communication coming from the lead star destroyer." Said the _Freedoms Pride's_ communications officer.

"Play it." Jacob said as they look to the approaching NSU fleet and they could actually tell the difference from the star destroyers from Sith Union and the Sith Empire because on the sides of the Unions star destroyers bridge towers sat the Sith Unions emblem which signaled them being part of the Sith Union.

"This is Admiral Trask of the Unions twelfth fleet, we'll deal with the Imperial fleet while you make your escape." Said the Sith Admiral.

"We would if we could but the Executor-class super star destroyer is in the way of our trajectory so unless we destroy that then we are as good as dead. But we have a way of destroying that thing." Jacob said to the Sith Admiral.

"Hopefully you do what is needed because my fleet will do what we can to make sure that the empire is held back." Admiral Trask said before cutting the link as the Union fleet opens fire on the Imperial fleet.

"_Freedoms Pride_ prepare to fire the cannon." Jacob said as he, Lenalee, Daniel, and Thom make their way to the Lucrehulk-class battleship.

"Roger that Colonel or should I say General." Said the ship's captain with a smirk.

"Once the Executor-class is destroyed all ships are to make their way to the rendezvous point for further instructions." Jacob ordered as they flew.

"Sir the rescued prisoners are being sent to the Lucrehulk-class battleships." Said the pilot of a Pelican as it flew along with some other transports from the _Freedoms Pride_.

"At least this way they won't have to worry when the ship transforms." Jacob said as they reached one of the Lucrehulks-class battleships which was marked the USS _Inquisition_ and flew into the port hanger where the transformable suits transformed into MS mode.

"_Freedoms Pride_ transforming!" The captain said before the _Freedoms Pride_ begins transforming with the back engines moving to form legs while the two arms moved to the side and the bridge turned into the head of the machine as the machine finished its transformation.

The now transformed _Freedoms Pride_ strapped its port arm onto its back before its starboard platform splits open into three and started glowing.

"_Freedoms Pride_ firing Macross Cannon." Said the gunnery control officer before the cannon fired with the beams swirling before they struck the Executor-class star destroyers shields but three seconds later the beam punch through the shields and shears through the hull before coming out through the engines and when the beam exits the ship the Executor-class star destroyer began twisting and turning into unrecognizable angles and began glowing a hot orange before finally exploding from the damage that it has taken.

"All ships we are clear! Let's get out of here!" The captain of the _Freedoms Pride_ as said ship returns to cruiser mode.

The US warships began moving through the rubble as the Sith Union warships continued attacking the Sith Empires fleet.

"Admiral Trask this is Jacob Worth. We have the Swords of Heart on board and are leaving. Do you think you can destroy that Citadel and destroy any Markers that are there?" Jacob said into a communicator.

"... Mister Worth your request shall be proceeded and the Citadel shall be nothing but rubble… now." Admiral Trask said before his flagship opens fire with the beams heading down towards the planet and striking the location of the Citadel.

"Sith Warriors shall be sent down once the battle is finished." Admiral Trask said with a smile.

"Thank you Admiral." Jacob said.

"Also you wouldn't happen to know a Dexter Walker right?" Admiral Trask asked causing both Jacob and Lenalee who was walking close to stop in their tracks cold.

"We know him… why?" Jacob asked.

"He says that he shall redeem himself for his crimes as Darth Imperius." Admiral Trask said causing Lenalee and Jacob to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Dexter was alive… and he was the Sith Lord hunting us?" Lenalee asked in complete horror.

"And it haunted him for so long." Jacob said causing Lenalee to turn and look at him in surprise.

"When did you learn this?" Lenalee asked.

"I found out a few days ago." Jacob answered as he looked her in the eye.

"Is it possible to see him later on. It would be nice to see a lost friend again." Lenalee said with a hopeful look.

"We can send you coordinates to a rendezvous point where you can meet." Admiral Trask said.

"That would be appreciated." Jacob said as he placed a hand on Lenalee's shoulder.

"Coordinates have been sent… good luck." The Admiral said before the communicator cuts out.

"We're leaving now!" The Lucrehulk battleships captain said before all of the remaining US ships entered hyperspace and leaving the Sith Union fleet to remain and fight against the Sith Empires fleet.

"Are you sure you didn't want to talk sir?" Admiral Trask asked to the side as a figure wearing black armor and a black cloak walked in with his head uncovered to reveal it to be Dexter Walker.

"It wasn't the time and besides… we have work to do." Dexter said as he turns and made his way down to the hanger.

**Lola Sayu's surface**

A crash is heard with the 1.5 Gundam landing on the ground followed by two feet landing on the ground.

That person was Dexter Walker who was standing in front of his Gundam, in the remains of the Citadel.

Dexter made his way towards a large container but as he does he stops as he hears growling.

Dexter turns to see five Necromorph Slashers glaring at him with animalistic anger and the intent of tearing him apart limb by limb.

Dexter faces the Necromorphs and narrows his eyes before reaching to his side to grab his lightsaber hilt which was the same hilt he used as Darth Imperius before he activates the blade which was a blood red before he grabbed another hilt with this one being different and looked like the lightsaber he used as a Jedi which he activated and a green blade came from it. Dexter spun the lightsabers with the red lightsaber in his right hand while the green one was in his left hand before getting into a fighting stance as the Necromorphs slowly stalked towards him.

_'Necromorphs should remain destroyed.'_ Dexter thought as he runs towards the Necromorphs which run towards him.

The first Slasher swings its left bladed arm at Dexter but the former Jedi dodged it and swung upwards in a vertical slash which slices the Necromorph in half from its right abdomen to its left shoulder before he spins around swinging both lightsabers upwards as a Slasher was behind him with both of its arm blades up in the air, only for the lightsabers to slice through the Necromorphs shoulders.

The Slasher groans before falling onto its back where Dexter stabbed his green lightsaber through the Necromorphs chest to ensure that it was dead before he spins around and jumped in the air as a Slash made a vertical slice in the attempt to catch him but thanks to his reflexes he dodged before he swung his red lightsaber with the blades cutting through the Necromorphs shoulders, body, and head, killing it.

Dexter lands on one knee with his left arm in front of him with his lightsaber in a reverse grip before he looked up with narrowed eyes as they were a sickly yellow as he sees the last two Slashers growling at him.

"Monsters like you don't deserve the rights to exist." Dexter muttered as he stood up and flipped his left lightsaber upright.

The two Necromorphs run towards Dexter before he runs at them and swings his lightsabers where the blades cut through flesh with ease and both Necromorphs fell to the ground dead with their limbs cut off and parts of their upper body severed as well.

"Now to destroy this thing." Dexter said as he deactivates his lightsabers and strapped them back to his belt.

Dexter walks to the container and glared at it as he feels the evil of the Marker that it was emitting before he stretched out his left hand towards the Markers container before the container begins shaking and finally it was slowly lifting before he moved his arm to the side and the container followed, hovering over a large lake of magma.

"To ensure you are destroyed you abomination." Dexter said as he began slowly turning his outstretched hand into a fist and the container begins to compress with the sound of metal bending and rocks being crushed before he hears roars behind him.

Dexter turns his head to the side to see a large group of Necromorphs approaching with all being scorched and many looked like they were former Sith soldiers and prisoners.

"You will die here." Dexter said as he clenched his fist and finally the container turns into a metal ball before a wave shoots from the container followed by an unearthly scream which causes Dexter to grab his ears in pain before he looks to see the Necromorphs roaring in agony before they were reduced to puddles of goop.

Dexter then hears the sound of lava splashing and turns to see that when he released the container it fell into the lava and begins sinking before he feels the ground shaking.

"My lord, the planet is falling apart! Whatever it is the planet is going to destroy itself!" Admiral Trask said in worry.

"Have all of our ships pull back to a safe distance and prepare to jump to hyperspace in case it's needed. I'll will be back on board shortly." Dexter said before he runs towards his Gundam.

Once inside the 1.5 Gundam he powers it up and it flies up and out of the planet's atmosphere where it flew through the planets asteroid field and finally reached the star destroyer where once inside he sees the planet exploding with rock and debris being pushed outwards.

"Just what are the Empire doing?" Dexter whispered as he got out of the Gundam and dropped to the hanger floor to see several Sith Union soldiers working around.

_'Whatever it is, I will stop it.'_ Dexter thought with a determined look on his face before he exits the hanger.

Dexter reached the bridge before he looked to Admiral Trask and said "Set a course for the rendezvous point and once everyone is on board then we shall make our way."

"Yes sir." Admiral Trask said with a nod.

"Sir the Imperial fleet is in full retreat." Said a crewman.

"Likely because they lost the planet and without it they don't have a reason to stay here and continue the fight anymore." Dexter theorized as he crossed his arms and rested his chin on his left hand.

"You're likely right sir. We'll be making our way to the rendezvous point right now." Admiral Trask said as the ship began moving away before entering hyperspace.

**Unknown system**

Exiting hyperspace was a single Lucrehulk-class battleship with US markings. This was the USS _Inquisition_. Standing on the bridge stood both Jacob and Lenalee with the former wearing a ZAFT black coat with the US flag where the ZAFT symbol sat while Lenalee was wearing a Celestial Being with a dark blue coat and green diamond.

"How long do you think until he arrives?" Jacob asked as he looked out into space from the bridge while US personnel moved around or were working on terminals.

"Picking up a new contact entering the system. Imperial II-class star destroyer. IFF pings it as Sith Union." Said a crewman as an Imperial II-class star destroyer entered the system.

"A transport has just launched from the star destroyer." Said another crewman.

"Give them clearing for the port hanger." Jacob said as he and Lenalee exit the bridge.

"Did you take a look at what the rescued prisoners gave us?" Lenalee asked as she walked next to Jacob who was reading a datapad while US personnel walked around them.

"Looking at them right now. I'll start with Daniel since he was the first." Jacob said as he pressed a few buttons to bring up a picture of Daniel while words were on the right side of his face.

"Alright says here that his name is Daniel, no name. A SPARTAN-III from the Beta batch. Military rank is Lieutenant and…" When Jacob read that he stopped in his tracks at the next piece that he read before he muttered "his number is B312…"

"What's so special about that?" Lenalee asked with curiosity.

"Spartan-B312 is a famous SPARTAN-III who fought in the battle of Reach and lost his life near the end of the battle of Reach where he took down so many Sangheili and Unggoy that he really was considered a demon. He was mostly considered a Lone Wolf because of his ability to make Insurrection cells disappear before he was assigned to Noble Team as a replacement Noble Six." Jacob explained.

"Alright we don't need to know all about him." Jacob said as he pressed the screen and moved it to the side to show Thom's face with words on his right.

"Alright Thom no last name. Also a SPARTAN-III and ranked Lieutenant like Daniel but he was in the Alpha Batch." Jacob looked at his designation and muttered "Designation is A-293… the Noble Six before Daniel."

"How did he die?" Lenalee asked.

"He died in a nuclear explosion when he tossed a Medium Fusion Destructive Device which is a nuclear weapon in the hanger of a CCS-class battlecruiser during the battle of Fumirole." Jacob explained.

"Alright next is Jorge and again no last name. But he's a SPARTAN-II. Guess I should have seen that coming. Before you ask he's Noble Five and he lost his life when he detonated a slipspace bomb which destroyed a CSO-class super carrier." Jacob said.

"Anyone else?" Lenalee asked as she was getting more and more confused.

"Next is another SPARTAN-III which you know him as Emile. He's part of the Alpha Batch and designated A239. He's Noble Four and is the most aggressive of them all. He lost his life when a Sangheili Zealot snuck up behind him and stabbed him through the chest but he paid the Elite back by stabbing his kukri into the Elites neck." Jacob explained as he scrolled through the list.

"Another Noble. Noble Three or more commonly known as Jun-A266. The teams Sniper and only survivor of Noble Team." Jacob explained before reached another.

"Noble Two, Catherine-B320. She lost her life from a Needler rifle in the head when her shields were down." Jacob said before reaching another as they entered an elevator.

"Noble One, Carter-A259. The leader of Noble team and bravest of them all. He lost his life when he crashed the Pelican he was flying into a Scarab to protect but Emile and Daniel." Jacob said as they reached their level.

"What about Jonah and Roland?" Lenalee asked as they exit the elevator.

"Both Jonah and Roland are SPARTAN-IIIs but their designations is unknown. They were part of the Headhunters which were tasked with entering enemy lines and sabotaging their facilities. Roland lost his life from a new type of spec-ops Elite which stabbed an Energy sword through the chest while Roland lost his life from a nuclear explosion when those same Spec-Ops were about to torture him." Jacob explained as they reached the hanger before they noticed that the nine Spartans were all in the hanger chatting with one another along with some other soldiers.

"What about that guy with the sword?" Lenalee asked as she pointed to the man with a red katana.

"We don't have anything on him right now but I can tell that his entire right arm is cybernetic." Jacob explained as he looked at the swordsman who was doing practice swings in an open area.

Jacob and Lenalee hear the sound of engines which caused them along with everyone else who hears the roar of engines to turn their heads to see a VT-49 Decimator fly in before slowly dropping to the ground and landing in an open area.

The hatch opens and three Helghast Capture Troopers walk out before a very familiar figure to both Lenalee and Jacob walked out wearing Eradicator robes but there was no helmet and the hood was up.

"It is good to see you both again." Dexter said with a smile as he pulled his hood back to reveal his face and his grey eyes.

"It's so good to see you again!" Lenalee said as she hugged Dexter who returned the hug before they two separated and Dexter walked up to Jacob and held a hand up.

"How has life been treating you Jacob?" Dexter asked with a playful smirk.

"Life's been treating me fine but I can't say the same for the Britannians and Sith that get in the path of my axes and sword." Jacob said with his own playful smirk.

"I heard from Colonel Radec that you managed to take Madagascar and some beaches in Africa." Dexter said as he crossed his arms over his chest piece.

"I admit that I lead the attack but we couldn't have done it without some UNSC marines." Jacob said with his smirk still present.

"UNSC marines? Who were the marines?" Dexter asked with a curious look on his face.

"You won't believe it but they were Sergeant Forge, Ghost, Sergeant Major Johnson and Ghosts platoon.

"Never thought those people would arrive. I wonder if we'll see other people from the UNSC." Dexter said with a smile.

"Let's hope we have more Spartans. We can use all the moral boost that we can get." Jacob said with a smile before he turns around to see the nine Spartans and one swordsman look towards them.

"Also I brought someone for you two to see." Dexter said before he looked into the dropship and said "Alright you two. Time to come out."

Both Jacob and Lenalee were confused before two small figures come out of the dropship and Lenalee's eyes widen in recognition as she saw one figure she could never forget… her biological daughter Lana.

"Lana!" Lenalee cried with a joyful look on her face before she runs from Jacob's side which caused him to blink twice.

"Mommy!" Lana shouted as she runs towards Lenalee before Lenalee dropped to her knees as Lana drew close before enveloping her in a hug.

"Mommy?" Jacob asked as he blinked twice in confusion.

"I missed you." Lana whispered as she cried into her biological mothers chest.

"I missed you too." Lenalee whispered as she kissed Lana on the top of her head.

"I… need an explanation because I am really confused right now." Jacob said as he looked Dexter in the eyes.

"She's a biological clone from DNA from you and Lenalee so basically she's your daughter like Rin is with me." Dexter said as he dropped to one knee right next to Rin as he rubs the top of her head with a smile on his face while Rin had a bright smile on her face at the feeling of her father's hand resting on her head.

"So… she's my daughter too?" Jacob asked with wide eyes as he looked at both Lana and Lenalee who were still hugging each other before he looked towards Dexter who nods his head.

"That she is my friend. That she is." Dexter said as he stood up, picking Rin up.

Jacob walked over to Lenalee and Lana who were finally separated with Lenalee wiping her eyes of remnants of tears before Lana looked to see Jacob.

"Mommy, who is that?" Lana asked as she buried her head in Lenalee's chest in shyness.

"He's your daddy Lana." Lenalee said with a caring tone in her voice.

"Hey there." Jacob said as he dropped to one knee with a bright smile on his face.

"You're really my daddy?" Lana asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"That I am, my little light." Jacob said with his smile still present.

"Daddy!" Lana cried as she lunged from Lenalee to Jacob who wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his armored chest.

"It's alright, daddy's here." Jacob said as he felt a warm feeling in his heart.

"Now this is a beautiful sight to see. A family reunited." The swordsman said as he had a smile on his face.

"I believe I know who you are." Dexter said as a Helghast Capture Trooper showed him a datapad which showed the man's face.

"Oh? Then who do you believe I am?" The man asked as he crossed his arms over his chest with a grin on his face.

"Oh I think I know enough… Samuel Rodriguez… or more commonly known as Jetstream Sam." Dexter said causing the now identified Sam to raise an eyebrow.

"I take it that you got that from agents you had in that prison?" Asked Carter as he held his helmet in hand.

"Yep. We have agents in almost every parts of the Sith Empire. " Dexter said with a serious expression.

"When will we see the pack again daddy?" Rin asked with a cute expression.

"We'll see them later my dignified daughter." Dexter said as he looked his daughter in the eyes.

"Sir there is something we need to talk to you about." Said a US soldier as he approached Jacob and Lenalee while Dexter was more focused on his daughter and everything around the hanger.

"What is it?" Jacob asked as he picked up Lana.

"It's about one of the prisoners we rescued from the Citadel." The soldier said as he holds up a holographic folder.

"What about them?" Jacob asked as he hands Lana to Lenalee and accepts the folder that the soldier was holding out for him before he looks through it and it was on one person who had a lot of facial hair and a makeshift eye patch on the right side of his face along with a few scars.

"Well sir we are unsure because he introduced himself as Cin Vhetain though we ran a DNA test on him… and it's something that warrants your attention." The soldier said before Jacob saw something that made his eyes widen.

"What is it?" Lenalee asked.

"It says… that there is a 100 percent DNA match… to Braydin Nilsson." Jacob said.

"But Braydin's dead." Lenalee said with Dexter looking towards them when he heard what Lenalee said.

"Actually…" Jacob started as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Jacob?" Lenalee said with narrowed eyes.

"Braydin and Aiden are still alive and are fighting with the Mandalorians who are on Earth." Jacob said quickly.

"What?!" Both Dexter and Lenalee shout at the same time in surprise.

"How are they still alive?" Lenalee asked.

"I guessed that he was still alive because if Durge couldn't kill him then an exploding mobile suit might just be a bit of a problem." Dexter muttered.

"Can we talk about this later because I have something to take care of." Jacob said as he walked away from them.

"Is something wrong?" Dexter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I really don't know." Lenalee answered.

**Unknown star system**

Exiting hyperspace was a single damaged Lambda-class shuttle which flew towards an awaiting Imperial II-class star destroyer.

The shuttle lands in the hanger of the star destroyer before the ramp dropped and Darth Oculus walked out before two battle droids walked up the ramp to grab the orb.

"My lord… Lord Nheel is dead." Said a Sith Officer.

"It is unfortunate. He was a great student… one who was still human." Darth Oculus said as he walked past the officer.

"Shall we make our way to the rendezvous point sir?" Asked the Sith Officer.

"Yes and once there I shall take a stealth craft to make it to my next destination." Darth Oculus said as he walked out of the hanger.

**Zygerria slave pins**

In a slave pin was Alyssa who was shaking from the cold while on her feet facing a wall with her hands chained above her head and a slave collar wrapped around her neck and some small tears in her flight suit.

The cage doors open and Alyssa froze up at the sound before she felt someone grab her hair and roughly pull her head back.

"Now listen here Skug, you have been disobedient for long enough! You have left us with no choice but to go with some more… painful means or teaching." The lead slaver said before her eyes widen in fear but before she could protest the slaver stuffed something into her mouth and clipped it to the back of her head.

"Begin!" The slaver shouted before Alyssa feels agonizing pain shoot through her back as a shock whip slashed across her back, leaving a gash.

Alyssa screams in pain but her screams were muffled by the gag in her mouth before she screams again when the shock whip slice into her back again.

The whipping was excruciating for her but after fifty lashes she hears the shock whip deactivate.

"Are you ready to behave skug?" The slaver asked as he pulled the gag out of her mouth.

Alyssa just glared at the man and spits into the Zygerrians face.

"GAH! You bitch!" The slaver shouted as he backhands Alyssa across the face.

"You… really are… worth-Hmm!" What every Alyssa was about to say was cut short when the slaver stuffed the gag back into her mouth.

"Give her more lashes!" The slaver shouted but the person holding the whip said "Sir maybe we're going at this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" The slaver asked curiously.

"She's a Jedi right?" The torturer asked with a sick smile.

"Yes?" The slaver said wondering where the torturer was going with this.

"And Jedi care for the weak." The torturer continued.

"Go on?" The slaver said catching on to what the torturer was getting at.

"Why don't we use one of the slaves as a lesson in obedience?" The torturer suggested with a sickly sweet tone in his voice.

Alyssa's eyes widen in horror as she knew what they were planning and tried to voice her mind but the gag in her mouth muffled everything she tried to say.

"You two! Bring us two skugs." The slaver ordered to two guards who nod their heads before walking off.

A full minute later they were shoving two slaves into the room with one being a Falleen girl and the other was a human male with pale skin.

"Chain them to the wall." The slaver ordered.

The two guards did just that and cuffed the two slaves to the wall.

"Now why don't we try this again? Go for the other skugs." The slaver said with the torturer nodding his head with a sick smile on his face.

Alyssa tried to scream for them to stop but it was met with silence as the torturer lashed against the two other slaves, cutting into their backs and causing them to scream in pain but after fifteen lashes the torture stopped.

"Now do you see? Others will suffer for your crimes. Submit and they will live. Don't… and this happens." The slaver said before he nods to the torturer who swung his whip which wraps around the male slaves neck causing him to gasp in surprise before he screams in pain at the electricity going through his body.

Alyssa screams for them to stop but the gag stopped it before finally a sick snap was heard and the entire room fell silent before the torturer pulled tighter and the slaves head was severed from the body with blood flying with many droplets landing on Alyssa face.

Alyssa gasps in pain as the slaver grabbed her hair and roughly turns her head to look at him.

"Do you understand what happens to those who disobey?" The slaver asked and Alyssa nods her head in regret.

"I didn't get that? Say it louder." The slaver said as he pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"Yes I understand." Alyssa said before the slaver her by the throat and said "Yes you understand what?!"

"Yes I understand master." Alyssa said feeling like she was going to be sick with just that single sentence.

"Good." The slaver said before he releases his grip and walks to the door.

"A few more lashes for both as an example." The slaver said.

Alyssa looked at the slaver in horror as he said "I hate odd numbers. Fifteen more lashes for the girl and fifty more lashes with the Jedi. And the gag will remain off this time."

The torturer nods his head and activates the whip before striking Alyssa first and causing her to scream in pain with her scream being heard all the way out of the facility and to a building close to the location as a figure wearing Mandalorian armor stood on the roof.

"Location verified. Sending coordinates to the Mandalorians." Jindo said as he pressed a button on his wrist.

Jindo looks at the facility and muttered "The facility is too heavily defended. Likely to ensure that no slaves ever escape. Electrical fences that are ten stories high, automatic turrets, shock pits… these boys must have been expecting that a Jedi might try to escape this place."

Jindo turns around but not before giving one last glance at the prison and said "Hold onto strength Sword of Skill. You aren't forgotten."

Jindo then shoots off using his jet pack to fly through the night sky while everyone who was still awake went on about their business.

**USS _Inquisition_**

Jacob walked through the halls of the USS _Inquisition_ towards a room where once the door opens it revealed a room with only one occupant with said occupant being Cin Vhetain.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Cin asked as he stood in front of a mirror and began trimming his long hair and facial hair.

"We ran a DNA check with your blood and we have a positive match with one Braydin Nilsson." Jacob said which caused the man to freeze when he finished shortening his hair as he hears the sound of a pistols flicking its safety off.

"Now you are going to tell me why you have his DNA when Braydin is alive and with the Mandalorians on Earth along with Aiden!" Jacob said as he aimed an M1911 pistol at the man.

Cin turns around and faced Jacob and with that Jacob got a good look at his face and even with the shorten hair he looked like an older version of Braydin until he realized why he looked familiar.

"You are from an alternate future." Jacob said with his eyes wide in surprise.

"I am." Cin answered before he explained what happened before he ended up in the Citadel especially how he lost his right eye.

"Then tell me… what happens to the rest of us?" Jacob asked.

"It's something you really don't want to know." Cin said as he turns away from Jacob and looked at what appeared to be a picture but Jacob couldn't get a good look.

"Before I leave, is there anything you want?" Jacob asked.

"I would like some armor. Mandalorian RD-15B (Imp) all grey and two E-52 Galactic Shrieker pistols would be nice." Cin said as Jacob walked out.

Jacob made his way back to the hanger where once there he sees the Helghast troopers enter the Decimator while Rin and Lana playing with Jorge who was using his strength to lift the two children with them laughing as this happened while those who observed had small smiles while Emile was sharpening his Kukri and Kat was looking at her now organic arm.

"Hey guys, just learned about our new guest." Jacob said as he approached both Dexter and Lenalee as they were talking with each other.

"What did you learn? Is he an alternate future Braydin?" Dexter asked with Lenalee nodding her head in agreement since she remembered about what Chris said about the Strike Ronin being an alternate future Dexter.

"Yes he is." Jacob answered with a nod.

"He told you about what happened to him?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah, fighting as a mercenary and during one mission found himself here and got captured by the Sith and sent to the Citadel under HEAVY guard." Jacob answered.

"Did he want anything?" Lenalee asked.

"Just that he wanted all grey Mandalorian RD-15B (Imp)armor and two E-52 Galactic Shrieker pistols." Jacob answered.

"I'll see what I can do." Dexter said.

"So is there anything we should know about his timeline?" Lenalee asked.

"Nothing that we should know of." Jacob answered.

"Sir we just got his location." Said a US crewman who looked to be out of breath.

"Who's location?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Darth Oculus's sir." The crewman said which causes all three to widen their eyes in surprise.

"That was quick." Dexter muttered.

"Where is he?!" Lenalee demanded.

"He's in a star system close to the solar system containing the planet Strangereal." Lenalee's eyes widen in worry.

"Is something wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Strangereal… it's where Euphie and the others are." Lenalee quietly said.

"Shit! We need to mobilize our forces and move to intercept them!" Dexter shouted.

"I'll head to Earth and grab some TSFs for the pilots on Strangereal. This might give them an edge against any Sith forces they encounter there." Jacob said.

"You should also tell Braydin about the Sith as well. He will not want to miss an opportunity like this." Dexter said.

"That will be hard because he's more focused on trying to locate Alyssa so I'll only talk to him once they have her. Better to have three Swords than two." Jacob said with a grin.

"I can see reason in that." Dexter grinned.

**Earth**

**Tracyn island**

The sounds of metal on metal is heard through the air before Aiden could be seen flying through the air before flipping backwards and landing on his feet before Braydin leaps at him with Zangetsu high in the air before bringing it down in a downward slash which Aiden blocked with Senbonzakura.

"You really need to get better at this." Aiden said with a grin on his face.

"Oh like your one to talk." Braydin said with his own grin before he jumped back "Let's go all out."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Aiden called before his swords blade vanished in a wave of sakura petals.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Braydin shouted as he swung Zangetsu at Aiden.

Aiden vanished with Force Step and appeared behind Braydin and sent a wave of Sakura petals at him but Braydin blocked the attack but the force of the blades sent him crashing across the ground.

"Damn!" Braydin growled as he stood back up before he lunged at Aiden and swung his large sword at the former Sword.

"Alor!" A voice shouted getting them to turn to see a Mandalorian in blue Neo Crusader armor.

"What is it?" Braydin asked as he sheathed his sword while Aiden deactivated his Shikai.

"Sir we got a call from a Mandalorian named Jindo Krey. He says that he has the location of the Sword of Skill." Said the warrior which causes both Braydin and Aiden to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Where?!" Braydin demanded.

"He doesn't trust anyone else to give you the message so he'll only tell you face to face." The warrior said as he gestured for them to follow.

The three run back to the Mandalorian compound which now had several more Knightmares with all having Mandalorian features before reaching the comm station.

"Where is he?" Braydin asked.

"So you are the one I was informed about." Jindo said as a holographic image of him appeared on a table.

"We were told that you had information about the Sword of Skill." Braydin said with a determined look on his face.

"I do. She's sold into slavery on Zygerria." Jindo answered before the entire room shook.

An aura shot out from Braydin as his eyes turn a sickly yellow.

"Those bastards sold Alyssa into slavery?!" Braydin growled.

"But now we know where she is. We can go save her!" Aiden said trying to calm Braydin down.

"Maybe we can get help from the Federation?" Maeren suggested.

"No." Braydin said stopping them dead in their tracks as they look at his face with his eyes returned to normal "Only the Mandalorians shall go and show these Zygerrians the honor we have and what happens to those who steal away the lives of people!"

The Mandalorians in that room either nod their heads in agreement or shout out how right Braydin was.

"Well then," Everyone turns to see Shae Vizla who had a smirk on her face "let's get ready for this fight."

* * *

**(Uso by SID)**

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show a single streak fly through the sky before it was followed by thousands of more before the screen pulls back to show the Swords of Heavens, AC pilots, jet pilots, Knightmare pilots, and soldiers looking up at the sky_

**(Nee kimi wa oboeteimasuka)** _Shifts to show a giant metal clawed hand which shrinks into a regular hand showing a phantom image of Dexter before it fades to show Chris leaning his back against a tree_

**(Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu)** _Shifts to show Chris looks in a direction to see the other Swords looking at him with bright looks on their faces causing him to smile_

**(Futari yorisotta)** _Chris looks up at the sky where the camera pans to show Gundams and several other machines and vehicles fly through the sky_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show the inside of a warship showing both Dexter and Chris looking at one another_

**(Muri na egao no ura)** _Both Dexter and Chris bow before engaging their Scale Mail and start throwing punches at one another_

**(Nobita kage wo kakumau)** _The two continue their spar with the strikes occasionally hitting one another before Dexter grabs Chris and tosses him into the air where he follows with an energy encased fist hitting Chris in the chest which shattered his Scale Mail save his gauntlet and sent him flying_

**(Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu)** _Chris flew passing Braydin and Aiden in Mandalorian armor and an ODST with foldable axes strapped to his back before Chris continued flying until he is caught by Darth Imperius who punched Chris in the face sending him flying before releasing a roar as well as sending a wave of black mist_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show Kallen as she and John were sparring with Andrew, Ben, and Saber_

**(Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machitsuzukete)** _Shifts to show Jarod as he was working on something before it explodes in his face sending him flying before he gets back into the room wiping soot off his face before he cracks his knuckles and continues what he was working on_

**(Instruments)** _Shifts to show several machines fly through the sky before one aims a rifle and fires at the screen_

**(Kuuhaku no yoru mo kuru hazu no nai asa mo)** _Shifts to show Lenalee and Alyssa as they stood in front of makeshift graves with the former crying openly while the latter was trying to comfort her_

**(Zenbu wakattetanda)** _Shifts to show Alex and Josh standing side by side where they nod their heads before drawing their weapons and Alex sends a beam of energy while Josh sends an ice dragon which causes an explosion_

**(Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo)** _Shifts to show several Armored Cores hover across the ground while Knightmares drove beside them while they engaged Sith mobile suits and Britannian Knightmares_

**(Nee itsuka omoidasu deshou)** _Shifts to show several jets fly through the sky followed by Federation fighters and machines as they attacked Sith mobile suits and fighters_

**(Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idaite)** _Shifts to show all of the Swords of Heavens Gundams fly through a battle field demolishing Sith mobile suits before they flew at the black Ghirarga where they clashed creating a bright flash_

**(Futari arukidasu)** _Shifts to show a pocket watch which closes with the holder being Chris who hands it to a cloaked figure before they and the Swords of Heavens walk away down a road before shifting to a flight deck to show the Swords of Heavens and AC pilots with their Gundams, mobile suits, and Armored Cores behind them_

**(End of ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"A life taken by those who destroy lives."_ Shifts to show two cloaked Mandalorians walking through a slave market before shifting to show Alyssa on a stage

_"Two former Swords of Heaven are on the world of slavery to locate a Sword of Heaven enslaved."_ Shifts to show Aiden and Braydin wearing cloaks over their Mandalorian armor as exit a transport on Zygerria before shifting to show Braydin and Aiden standing on a balcony as they saw Alyssa dragged her onto a stage

_"The Mandalorians will show the Zygerrians what happens when you pit honor against subjugation."_ Shifts to show Mandalorian warriors fighting against Zygerrian slavers before shifting to show Knightmares sliding across the ground and causing chaos to the defenders

_"The honorless slavers of Zygerria will be put into a tough situation against the honorable warriors of Mandalore."_ Shifts to show the Zygerrian capitol under heavy siege by the Mandalorians before shifting to show Braydin as he holds Alyssa on a ceiling as she looked at him with teary eyes

_Next episode: Warriors against the slavers_

_"What will happen between the masters of warfare against the masters of slavery?"_ Shifts to show Braydin in his Bankai with a glare on his face before shifting to show Aiden surrounded by a large concentration of sakura petals with a glare on his face before shifting to show Maeren with Hozukimaru with an evil grin on his face as he stood in front of a group of ten Zygerrians before shifting to show Alyssa with an ice cold glare on her face as she held Sode no Shirayuki in her right hand while she stood surrounded by several Zygerrian slavers all frozen solid while twelve Zygerrians ran towards her with blasters and shock whips


	12. Warriors against the slavers

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_True warriors hold honor and family above anything else_

_And when those they care about are enslaved then they strike with brutality_

* * *

**(Play Real by ViViD)**

**(Instruments)** _Scene shifts to show a metal device on the screen as a hand pops out of the darkness_

**(****Todokasete kono mune ni****)** _The hand grabs the device and places it onto their chest revealing the person to be Jacob with his eyes closed_

**(****Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe wo****)** _The scene shifts to Lenalee wearing her Swords of Heaven uniform in a beautiful field and lake as the camera moved forward to show her face with a smile before the camera moved up to the skies before Jacobs right eye appears and flashed red_

**(****Yume ja nai genjitsu de****)** _The camera pulled back to show Jacob raising the hand holding the device before his ODST armor came on with the helmet unpolarized before he inserts the device into a slot which powers up controls_

**(****Samayoi tsuzuketeta****)** _Scene shifts to show the head of the Striking Duel Gundam before pulling back with the Gundam swinging its rifle out in its right hand followed up it swinging its left arm downward with its shield on the forearm, striking a pose_

**(Instruments)** _The title appears followed by the Astray Karas Gundam appearing on the right side in red while the Knightmare Securis appears on the left in blue before a flash comes from the Gundams chest which blinds the screen_

**(****Tachidomaru no mo mae ni susumu koto mo****)** _Scene shifts to show Cipher wearing a pilot suit and helmet followed by the screen splitting into four to show the faces of Blaze, Talisman, and Ribbon before it slides to show a VF-1 Valkyrie with black paint, VF-11B with grey and grey and dark blue wings and tails, a VF-11C with all grey and a bird emblem on the sides, and a VF-17 colored grey with two triangles forming another triangle on the left wing fly through the air_

**(****Atozusari na ki ga shiteta****)** _Scene shifts to show a couple of Sith Imperial Gafrans before they take off towards the four machines with the VF-11C spinning while transforming into GERWALK mode in order to dodge a beam before flying off in fighter mode with a Gafran moving to give chance, only for several bullets to punch through its back and cause it to explode_

**(****Tojikomerareta shikakui sora no shita****)** _The screen moves to show the VF-11B fly through the air before transforming into Battroid form and drew a beam saber and swung before the scene shifts to show an explosion before the four Valkyries fly through the air in fighter form_

**(****Iki wo hisometeta****)** _Shifts to show a shadowed Gundams face with its eyes flashing before it pulled back to show its entire body covered in shadows and launched what looked like a dragons head at the screen before both froze with a flag showing the Mythosaur skull flapped in the background_

**(****Tsumetai hoho wo tsutawaru kako no yowasa nugutte****)** _Scene shifts to show a New Sith Union fleet along with mobile suits before the upper part of a Gundam comes up and its eyes flash before it shifts to show part of Dexters head before the head changed to show a helmet with Kallen fading into the right side with her back facing the camera before she turns around with a curious look as her hair waves by a breeze_

**(****Hikari sasu basho he kono te wo nobasu yo****)** _Shifts to show Braydin taking off his helmet as he looked out a window to space before it shifts to show a Ptolemy fly through space_

**(Instruments)** _Scene shifts to show the Swords of Heaven, Mandalorians, Armored Core pilots, and Strangereal pilots_

**(****Todokasete kono mune ni****)** _Scene shifts to show a Gundam in MA mode fly through space_

**(****Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe wo****)** _Scene shifts to show the cockpit of the machine with Aiden in the pilot seat before he narrowed his eyes as he pulled a switch_

**(****Yume ja nai genjitsu de****)** _The machine begins to transform with legs popping out first followed by his arms and hands_

**(****Sagashitsuzuketeru****)** _The transformation ends with the machines head popping out with the eyes flashing before the Gundam spins and strikes a pose with a shield and a sword with seven stars above it_

**(****Todokaseru sono mune ni****)** _Scene shifts to show a the new Gundam slide across the ground before passing through an explosion before firing a beam cannon_

**(****Tashika na omoi boku no koe wo****)** _Shifts to show the third Gundam fly through an asteroid field before its eyes flash and transforms into MA mode before flying off into space_

**(****Owaranai genjitsu de****)** _The scene shifts to the moon of Earth with the Swords of Heaven, Braydin, Aiden, Jacob, and Dexter in their Gundams as they stood off against the Siths Gundams before the eyes of both Dexter and Darth Oculus slide onto the screen_

**(****Sakebitsuzukete iku****)** _The scene shifts to Darth Oculus's Gundam as it fired its GN Buster rifle with the other Sith Gundams firing their own beams before shifting to show Dexters new Gundam which fired its own beam with the Swords of Heavens Gundams firing their own beams with the beams colliding to create an explosion_

**(****Ashita wo shinjite****)** _The scene goes black before shining to show the Swords of Heavens Gundams along with TSFs, Valkyries, and Armored Cores while the Swords of Heaven fading into view with Braydin and Aiden wearing Mandalorian armor, Alyssa, Lenalee, and Kallen wearing their Swords of Heaven uniform, Jacobs wearing his ODST armor with helmet in hand, John wearing his power armor, Ben wearing Knight armor with Arturia standing next to him, Alex wearing his ARC trooper armor, Jarod, Andrew, Max, May, David, and Kasumi wearing their pilot suits, and Dexter wearing his black armor with his eyes yellow_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Zygerria star system**

Exiting out of hyperspace was a single Loronar medium transport with said ship having one destination.

The Zygerrian homeworld.

"Alright so we know the plan right?" Braydin asked as he stood along with Aiden, Maeren, Dorothea, Shae Vizla, Boost, Sinker, Scaffe, A'den, Lina, Wolffe, and Ne'ta.

"When we land on the planet we'll all split into groups of two so that way incase those slavers want one of us, they'll have two to worry about." Shae said with a grin.

"And once we are separated we go to our respective points and set up explosives in key locations." Sinker said as he was decked out instead of his Clone trooper armor he was wearing an Underworld Scavenger armor along with Boost.

"Once the explosives are set we will rendezvous back at the ship to plan out our next assault." Wolffe said as he wore Mandalorian Seeker armor painted and grey with a symbol of a wolf on his right shoulder while his helmet had painted what looked like a wolfs mouth under the visor while above the visor were two wolf like eyes.

"And while you are doing that the four of us will locate Jindo Krey to plan out the next part of the plan." Braydin said, finishing it.

"It's a shame that Kagayu had to remain on Earth." Ne'ta said crossing her arms over his chest.

"Not even we Mandalorians are immune to bad luck." Shae said.

When they were about to board Kagayu had the unfortunate accident of Jos and Valk in another argument with this one ending up causing Valk to slug Jos in the face and accidentally shoot a gun and put Kagayu in the hospital with burns and a few broken bones and thankfully no scars.

"Why didn't we just take an AIAT/i instead of this thing?" Scaffe asked.

"Because we want those slavers to think we're just likely buyers instead of saboteurs." Shae explained.

"Alright boys and girls, get ready for landing." Jos said as the transport began approaching the planet.

Once in the planet's atmosphere the transport made its way to the planets capitol which had a few landing pads before touching down on one of them.

The ramp drops and everyone walked out including Jos and Valk.

"Alright once we are done we regroup back here." Shae said before she along with Ne'ta began walking away as the group split up… while Jos and Valk stayed behind with the ship.

**Braydin and Aiden**

"Great, I can already tell we're gonna hate this planet." Mutter Aiden as he covers himself with a cloak, hiding his Mandalorian armor from site. Everyone was now getting better view of what the capitol looked like, while it looked impressive, they could already picture who had to do all the hard work. "Alright everyone, try to stay out of site and do you're busy not draw attention to yourself." Said Ne'ta, giving everyone a serious look.

Everyone nodded. "Good, good luck to all of you." Everyone soon split up, but Aiden turned to Dorothea, "You be careful out there alright?" Dorothea nods. "I will, don't worry." Both Braydin and Maeren noticed they shared a deep look before turning away, the two share a look about this. '_Well ain't that interesting.' _Thought Braydin, he had a feeling there might be something going on between those two.

Both Braydin and Aiden started making their way into the capital, heading down to one street. Braydin glared at the Zygerrian guards as they pass them. They reminded him too much of Batarians from Mass Effect. "Relax Braydin, rather not give these guys a reason to attack us... yet." Though Aiden could understand Braydin's anger here, he was angry too like him.

"Yeah sorry, just wish we could have made our move against the Zygerrians sooner and we may not have been in this mess." With the Federation's main focus being with the Sith Empire, groups such as the Zygerrians have used this moment to begin their operations again. "Don't worry, we'll show them what happens when you mess with Mandalorians." Both Braydin and Aiden grinned a little at that.

As they walk through the capital, they appeared to be in a market like area, they had to be careful not run into people because how busy it was. "So Aiden, what's been going on with you and Dorothea?" Braydin was curious of their behavior lately, Aiden turned to him, raising his brow, "what you talking about? there's nothing going." Braydin gave a deadpan look.

"Dude, you two have been spending a lot of time together, if that's not something, I recall finding you two sleeping together on the coach back in the base." Braydin had caught the two sleeping together on the coach, with Dorothea and Aiden's heads lean on each other. Aiden blush a little, "Hey! we simply got tried when we were watching a movie, we just end up following asleep, that's all." Braydin had doubts that was all.

He wondered what was going on with the others.

**Maeren and Dorothea**

"How can a race this advance still be doing slavery like this?" Asked Dorothea as she looked in disgust as she watches some Zygerrians escorting some slaves away, she would have very much wanted free those slaves and give those inhuman bastards a piece of her mind. Maeren also looked in disgust, he gripped his blaster tight here but controlled himself.

"You be surprise how many races are like this, I guess just some people just love the idea of being superior to another being." The very thought of slavery disgusted Maeren, he was damn glad lot of that crap was gone back on in their Earth. As they walked on the street, Maeren couldn't help but be curious of both Aiden and Dorothea's behavior lately.

He decide to ask. "So Dorothea, what's been going on with you and Aiden?" Dorothea turned her head towards him, looking confused, "what you talking about? things between me and Aiden are fine." Maeren gave her a look. "No I mean with how closer you two have been getting, I seem to recall that little sparring match seemed a little two close if you ask me." Dorothea blushed at that memory.

Both Dorothea and Aiden were sparring back at the base, Aiden eventually got a hold on her and took her to the ground, though Dorothea was able get on top of him, but that just end up leading their faces being a little closer than they should be. It didn't help that Maeren with members of the Nite Owls shown up, no one has left them down ever since then.

"Hey! we were just sparring, it wasn't anything like that. Besides, you're one talk, with you and Mesh'la lately." Both Maeren and Bo Katan's second in command seem to be almost acting like both Jos and Valk lately, acting like an old married couple. Maeren looked surprised, "Whoa! It's not like that, besides I don't even have any interests in her like that. We always seem to fight remember." Dorothea roll her eyes.

She could already image that her sister would call it sexual tension.

**Braydin and Aiden**

"Great, should have known they would be here." Said Aiden as he and Braydin glance over to where some armored figures were coming down the market area, everyone gave them a clear path, not wanting be in their way. Coming down through were members of Death Watch, wearing the classic devil horn helmet, Braydin could make out the Death Watch symbol on their chests or shoulder guards.

Braydin noticed a woman in gray and red Mandalorian shocktrooper armor seemed to be the one leading them, wearing a Mandalorian helmet,, he quickly knew right away who that woman was. "Great, it's one of Pre Vizsla's top officers." Leading the Death Watch members was Kherr Dawar, one of Pre Vizsla's top commanders and currently raising through ranks to take Bo Katan's former position.

Aiden scowled. "Looks like we're gonna need to be more watchful now, no telling how many of them are here already." Braydin nodded.

"There are about eighty-five Death Watch soldiers on this planet alone." A familiar voice said causing both Braydin and Aiden to turn to see Jindo Krey wearing his armor along with a pitch black cloak.

"Are you Jindo Krey?" Braydin asked quietly.

"That depends. How are Iviin'yc and Fenn doing?" Jindo asked which caused both Braydin and Aiden to widen their eyes in surprise.

"How do you know about them?" Braydin asked.

"Why wouldn't a teacher be worried about their student?" Jindo asked before he gestured the two to follow.

"You might want to call your friends and have them meet up with us. I have info that you will want to know." Jindo said as they walked through the streets.

**Maeren and Dorothea**

"Be careful with them, one mistake and we'll all blow up." Said Dorothea as she and Maeren place explosives on the walls of a Zygerrian barracks, luckily no one was around in the back to notice them. Maeren sigh, "Hey I never done this before, cut me some slack." Maeren did his best make sure the explosive was in place, it was a good thing he was a fast learner.

Finally the two finished placing the explosives in, they were luckily able blend in coloring of the wall. "Alright, that should do it." Suddenly Dorothea's comlink was going off, she answered it, appearing on screen was Braydin. "Hey you two, were you able complete your part of the mission?" Dorothea nodded, "yes, the explosives are in place."

Braydin nodded. "Good, anyway we met up with Jindo, we'll currently over an alley few blocks from ya, right by a red color building, you're see it right away." Maeren nodded, "alright, we'll meet ya over there." Braydin nods before cutting off from there, Dorothea turns to look at Maeren. "Think we can trust this Jindo Krey? I heard he aided Darth Malgus during this Galactic War?"

Dorothea while spending time on Tracyn Island, started researching much of history regarding the Federation, she end up learning events regarding the Galactic War. Maeren shrugged, "Well we do have little choice in this, besides I think we can take him on if he turns on us." Dorothea wasn't so sure, she recall that Jindo Krey was a very skilled warrior of his own right, enough to draw Darth Malgus's attention.

Still, she hoped things will go well here.

**Braydin and Aiden**

"Alright Jindo, cut to the chase, how many Death Watch and Sith or Imperial personnel are we dealing with here?" Asked Braydin as he and the two other Mandalorians lean on the wall, still wearing their cloaks, so far no one has gave them a second look. Jindo cross his arms, "As for Death Watch, like I said, about eighty five of them, couple that of Bloodguard and Wraith units with them, I heard Kherr is here overseer an operation for slaves."

Both Braydin and Aiden scowled, they had no problems seeing those scum would get slaves. "What about the Imperials?" Asked Aiden, Jindo turned to him, "just a whole Regiment of them, about 2000 of them, their lead by some big shot Sith lord, didn't catch the name though. They're here for some test subjects for some project they got planning."

Braydin narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the sound of that. "Any idea what kind of project?" Jindo shook his head, "No, didn't find anything regarding it. Just that they needed slaves for the job. Not sure what kind of twisted plan they got going on."

"Do we even know who is leading the Imperial here?" Aiden asked.

"That one you may not like." Jindo said as he leans against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest plate before taking a deep breath and said "The one leading the Imperials is Darth Tormen." Braydin and Aiden's eyes widen.

"Ah shit, out of all the Sith Lords, it had to be him." Said Braydin, Darth Tormen was starting make a name for himself in the war, destroying whole Federation bases and laying waste to their armies, he was highly ruthless, Braydin was also very familiar with Tormen's ruthless acts on Corellia and Rabaan. "He will be showing at a show the Zygerrians will be hosting, this is a good chance of taking out a high value target that has been causing the Federation series of mass deaths."

Aiden cross his arms. "I take it you got plan then?" Jindo nodded, "the Sith Union forces will be arriving here at same time Tormen will be, they'll be bringing enough fire power to make things even here when we lay siege." Aiden noticed Braydin's fists tighten, he figure he was still angry at Dexter, since it was part of his doing that they're in this mess in first place.

"Alright, whose leading them?" Asked Braydin, trying keep calm, he needed stay focus here.

"Darth Imperius is the main leader but he is also bringing Darth Malgus, Darth Marr, that ODST Colonel, and the recently rescued Sword of Heart." Jindo answered.

"Lenalee was just rescued?" Aiden asked, he was surprised very much at the news of this. Braydin however was just happy to know their friend is now free.

"Yeah and I heard that Imperius went down to the planet when he heard something dangerous was on the planet. I heard on the holo that Imperius encounter something called a Marker or something." Jindo said.

Braydin and Aiden's eyes were widen at this this. "Wait what! a Marker? how bad did this get?" Asked Braydin, Aiden was deep in thought, he had a very bad feeling things are only gonna get worst for the galaxy. "Bad, the planet Lola Sayu got destroyed as a result, heard this from drunk Imperial soldiers. One of them claimed to have seen two Gundam types before it was destroyed."

The two members of the Sword of Heaven had a good feeling who was piloting those Gundams, still, this was concerning.

"Anyway we need to get ready because the auction is in three days." Jindo said.

"What do you mean by that?" Aiden asked.

"I will need to get into contact with Darth Imperius and inform him about your arrival and maybe you can contact Mandalore to see if he can send any warriors. Can you also contact Shae Vizla to have her call your friends back on Earth to come over." Jindo said before he looked down an alley way to see that on the other end he sees two Zygerrian guards walk pass before one notices them.

"What are you doing over there?!" The guard demanded.

"We're discussing on how many slaves we should purchase and the ones from the auction. The auctions seem to always have the better merchandise." Jindo lied while trying to keep his cool.

"Very well." The guard said before he walked away.

"I really hate doing that!" Jindo growled before he focused his attention on Braydin and Aiden.

"We better split up. Meet back up at these coordinates tomorrow." Jindo said as he hands Braydin a chip which Braydin accepted before slipping it into his pocket.

Jindo begins walking away only to stop and look at them and said

"Before I go, take this." Jindo said as he hands both Braydin and Aiden a holoprojector.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" Aiden asked as he looked at the device.

"It's so I can contact you. This will be able to prevent hacking and it will allow you to have real time data on the city. Also I suggest you scout out the shopping district. Got a friend who has info on the auction and another in the dock." Jindo said.

"Thank you for this Jindo." Braydin said with a nod as he slipped the device into a pocket.

"You're welcome." Jindo said before he walks away where two minutes later, Maeren and Dorothea arrived.

"What's up?" Maeren asked.

"We just got some new info with one contact in the docks and another in the shopping district." Braydin said.

"Guess we're splitting up again." Maeren said.

"This time it's going to be you and me down in the shopping district." Braydin said.

"So then it will be just Aiden and Dorothea alone in the docks. Sounds almost romantic." Maeren said, causing both Aiden and Dorothea to blush at the implication at what he was saying.

**Aiden and Dorothea**

"What is with everyone lately? teasing us like that." Said Aiden as he and Dorothea were getting close to the docks, making sure to avoid any guards. Dorothea nodded in agreement, "They should really start paying attention to Maeren and Mesh'la." Dorothea swears there's something going on between the two. Aiden nodded, he looked around the docks, looking for anyone that would likely be their contact.

Suddenly he caught eye of a Rodian that was acting little odd, like he got something to hide. "I think that's him, come on." Both him and Dorothea made their towards the Rodian, who didn't notice them yet. Just as both Aiden and Dorothea were right behind him, Aiden tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, are you-" Aiden must have scared the living shit out of the Rodian, because the Rodian suddenly spun around, holding a blaster in his hands.

"AH! WHAT YOU WANT?!" He screamed, his eyes widen with fear. Aiden quickly knocked the blaster out of his hand and slammed his elbow into the Rodian, pinning him into a nearby crate as Dorothea took out her Mandalorian rippers out. "What the hell is your problem? You got a death wish or something?"

"NO! ME NO WANT TO DIE!" The Rodian cowered… as well as pee his pants.

"This guys a fucking coward." Aiden said as he pushed the Rodian away from him.

"What are you even doing here?" Dorothea asked, still holding the blaster to the Rodian's face.

"I was asked to wait for two Mandalorian friends from Jindo Krey." The Rodian answered causing both Aiden and Dorothea to have surprised looks.

"Never thought Jindo's contact would be a coward." Aiden whispered as Dorothea holstered her pistol.

"Do you have it?" Aiden asked.

"I have it." The Rodian said as he takes out a holoprojector and holds it out for Aiden which he takes.

"Alright we better-" Aiden was interrupted by a blaster bolt which struck the Rodian right in the heart.

The Rodian fell to the ground dead before both Aiden and Dorothea turn to see three Imperial Agents wearing Promethium Onslaught armor with their hoods up.

"Move!" Aiden shouted as the agents take aim.

Dorothea redrew her pistol and opens fire on the agents but they agents dropped to their stomach and let the blaster bolts fly over them before they returned fire.

Aiden drew two blaster pistols and opened fire on the agents who continued to fire on them before Dorothea managed to get a hit, striking one of the Imperial agents in the chest as he got to one knee and causing the agent to lose his balance and fall off the crate he was kneeling on and fall to the ground hard with the force of the impact killing him instantly.

"Nice shot." Aiden complemented as he fired both blasters at the remaining two agents.

"Thanks." Dorothea said with a smile before she went back into cover to dodge more blaster bolts.

"We need to hurry and get out of here before the guards arrive!" Aiden said with Dorothea nodding her head in agreement before the two run off while firing on the Imperial Agents.

Dorothea fired her blaster before she sees a manhole where she looked to Aiden and said "Over there! We can use that to get out of here!"

"Good idea!" Aiden said as a blaster bolt flew past his head.

The two Mandalorians ran to the manhole with Aiden lifting up and cover for Dorothea to get in, only for a blaster bolt to strike her in the right arm.

"GAH!" Dorothea shouted in pain.

"Dorothea! Are you alright?" Aiden asked as he took shots on the agents.

"I'll be fine!" Dorothea said as she jumped into the manhole, using her jetpack as a way to slow her descent.

Aiden was last in with his descent the manhole covered itself up again.

The two land in the sewer and look around to see that it was empty.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Aiden asked in worry as he saw the wound on her arm.

"I'll be fine. It's just a scratch." Dorothea said as she walked away with Aiden following behind her.

**Braydin and Maeren**

"Man, this place is busy, how the hell are we supposed to find our contact through this mess?" Said Maeren as he and Braydin walk through the market area. The two had to squeeze in through the people that were there. Braydin however suddenly caught site of a light skin color male human with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a common spacer outfit.

He saw Braydin and Maeren come over, he was currently sitting on a small table. Braydin shared a look with Maeren "I guess that's him, keep your weapon ready just in case."

Maeren nodded, keeping a grip on his Mandalorian disintegrator just in case.

The two Mandalorians made their way to the man, they reached to his table before the two took a sit.

"I take it you're the people I need give this to you?" He spoke quietly, keeping his eyes sharp around the area, making sure no one was watching, Maeren nodded "Depends what you've got?"

The man took out a datapad, passing it over to the two, "the data that's gonna help you with your mission here. Wasn't easy getting that you know."

Braydin took the datapad, he looked over making sure it was what they needed.

The man stands up saying "I would suggest you get back to your friends, heard some Imperial agents are around, so I would rather not be here once they show up. Take care."

He waves at them as he disappears in the mob of people, Maeren raised his brow and said "Odd guy."

Braydin stood up, placing the datapad in his cloak and said "Well we got what we needed. Let's just leave before those Imperial Agents show up."

Maeren nods, the two quickly try disappear in the mobs of people in the market area, keeping their hood low.

It took some time before they were able get back to the ship, seeing it was still there and no one had damaged.

"Glad to see no one damaged, come on, let's go and see how Aiden and Dorothea went with their contact." Braydin said as he saw a droid walk past.

Both Braydin and Maeren headed over to the ship and entered it but they were surprised to find Aiden helping Dorothea with her injured arm.

"Dorothea, what happened to you?" Asked Braydin, looking concerned with Maeren.

Ne'ta comes in the room with Wolffe and Shae.

"Imperial Agents, they got ambushed by some when they killed the contact. I trust yours went better?" Shae Asked.

Braydin nodded and hands her the datapad as Maeren looks over to Dorothea.

"It'll be alright, wasn't too bad." Said Dorothea, she wince a little as Aiden used a medpack to heal the arm up.

"Did Jindo say anything?" Shae asked.

"Just that in three days the auction will start and that we have to worry about the Sith Empire and Death Watch." Aiden said as he began wrapping Dorothea's wound with some bandage wraps.

"And also that Darth Imperius will be coming to attack!" Braydin growled the last part still angry at Dexter.

"Are you mad at something?" Maeren asked with a confused look.

"He's probably still mad at Dexter during the battle days ago." Aiden said.

"Can't he just forgive him for the actions he had no choice on?" Boost asked with him and Sinker standing in a corner. Ne'ta however was having different thoughts, "Let's not forget it wasn't really him in control. His memories were wiped clean like Revan."

Braydin crossed his arms and said "Be as that may, I am willing to give Dexter a chance of cleaning the mess he caused here. He's still however got a lot to answer for not just for Sword of Skill but for also the other Federation soldier's lives his taken as Darth Imperius."

Aiden rubs his head as he can understand Braydin's angry. He was still angry himself but like Braydin, he was willing to give Dexter a chance here.

Shae raised her brow as she reads through the datapad, she looks up to him, giving a serious look, "Cin vhetin Braydin. We'll let him have a chance to redeem himself here. Just like we gave the Nite Owls their chance to prove their not with the Death Watch anymore." Braydin sighed but he nodded.

"Yes clan leader, still, there's still gonna be others who will be wanting blood for his actions as Darth Imperius." Braydin thought of a couple senators at the Federation who would be wanting it, along with a few generals.

Aiden finishes with Dorothea's arm and said "Alright, try not to do anything that would cause more damage to that. Rather not have to do it again."

Dorothea nods before she stands up.

"Alright I need to contact Mandalore to request assistance." Shae said, the others nodded.

Everyone else chose to leave Shae for her talk with Mandalore. She heads over to the holotable, she makes the call to Mandalore. It wasn't long before Canderous Ordo in full armor appeared. "This is Mandalore responding. Who am I speaking too?"

Shae cross her arms. "This is Shae Vizla, Mand'alor, me and my clan are currently on the Zygerrian homeworld attempting to rescue Sword of Skill from the Zygerrians. I am requesting reinforcements for the assault." Mandalore the Preserver smirked at this behind his helmet, "very well, the Federation has been meaning to deal with the Zygerrians. Some of its senators have been requesting the Mandalorians to deal with them. I will be sending you're requested reinforcements."

Shae Vizla nodded.

"Thank you Mand'alor, who do you have in mind?" Shae was a little curious about who Mandalore will send. "The great hunt champion Kass Cadera has been meaning get in the action, she and her crew are fond of Sword of Skill. They were rather upset to hear what happened. Clan Fett, Clan Bralor, and Clan Reau will be there as well, I'll also see if the Voidhound is interested."

_'The great hunt champion? It's been quite some time since I last saw her.' _Shae remembered her meeting with Kass Cadera on Rishi during the Galactic War.

She agreed with many Mandalorians when it came to Kass. She was the ideal Mandalorian woman, no wonder Torian Cadera fell in love with her. "Alright, we will be waiting then but before that, is there anything I should know about?"

"Revan has resigned as Chancellor for the Federation and is now leading soldiers on the frontlines. He will likely come here when he hears that one of his students is here." Canderous said causing Shae to widen her eyes and thought, _'Revan will likely be coming? The Zygerrians are going to wish that they were dead before they encounter him.' _Shae remembered the day that she and the task force of Republic and Imperial forces fought against Revan on Yavin IV.

It was quite something else.

"I appreciate the info Mand'alor." Shae said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Mandalore out." Canderous said before the connection cuts.

"Well… this changes things." Shae said before she walked out of the room to see Braydin, Aiden, Maeren, Dorothea, and Wolffe standing around a table with all of them eating some food.

"So what did he say ma'am?" Wolffe asked after swallowing. Shae went over grab a slice of roast shatual, "Mandalore will be sending Clan Fett, Bralor, and Reau to assist us in this matter, along with Kass Cadera herself." Braydin eyes shot up and choked a little on his spiced caf, Aiden himself looked very surprise himself. "The great hunt champion herself is coming?"

Shae nodded as she shallows her slice of shatual, though Maeren and Dorothea looked confused. "Wait? whose Kass Cadera?" asked Dorothea, looking a little confused, Wolffe finishes drinking his ne'tra gal, members of the 104th Battalion become fans of the drink when Braydin began giving them samples of it to them. "Kass Cadera is one of the greatest Mandalorian bounty hunter you're likely to ever meet, she's complete missions that seemed impossible, she's what the Britannians call the 'Blazing Valkyrie' that's been wreaking havoc on them."

Dorothea's eyes widen, there been various reports of high level Britannian officers being killed left and right, entire bases destroyed, warships sank in the ocean. Only thing the Britannians could say about their attacker was a black and green Mandalorian woman. "Huh, so she's basically a badass like Boba Fett?" to Maeren, this Kass seems like Boba Fett in a way.

Shae raise her brow, though she never met Boba Fett, she has heard a great deal about him from Braydin and Aiden, from what they said, she and him were similar in quite few ways. "You can say that, also Revan will be showing up as well, he'll be leading the assault himself." Aiden looked confused, "But doesn't he need to be at the capital right now? I figured he'd be busy." Shae shook her head.

"No, Revan has resigned as Chancellor. He's going back onto the battlefield so he's likely to show up here." Braydin narrow his eyes, he was little concern how would Shae react to when she sees Revan. He hasn't forgotten both Shae and Revan left on very bad terms on Rishi. "Any idea whose the new Chancellor?" Asked Maeren, he was little curious to hear whose now leading the Federation.

Shae shrugged. "Don't know, long as it's someone who knows what they're doing I am fine with that. Anyway, finish your lunch and grab your gear." Shae grabs a fruit from the table and leaves the room.

Aiden smirks at Braydin. "So, I guess we'll be seeing Isabet Reau soon then." Braydin groan, he had a bad feeling that was the case. '_I'll never understand what goes in that woman's mind.' _Braydin took slip of his caf, "Don't remind me, besides, we should be seeing Marn too you know." Maeren and Wolffe laughed at Aiden's face as it turn red a little, though Dorothea frown here.

**1 day later**

**2 days until auction**

The Mandalorians and three clones stood at a landing pad wearing cloaks as a way to hide their identities from Death Watch and any Sith Imperials.

"So who do you think is going to be arriving first?" Scaffe asked.

"No idea but let's hope they can blend in a crowd." Boost said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

They were suddenly met with the sounds of a starships engines, causing everyone to look up to see what looked like an XS stock light freighter fly overhead before spinning around and approach the landing pad where it dropped its landing gears and touched the ground.

"Who do you think owns this ship?" Sinker asked as the ramp dropped.

Footsteps are heard before a familiar figure wearing a duster coat with two holstered blaster pistols and a futuristic cowboy hat.

This person was none other than the Smuggler Nico Okaar.

"Nico Okaar." Shae muttered.

"Well if it isn't Shae Vizla." Nico said as he had a serious expression on his face.

"You two met?" Braydin asked.

"We ran into each other on Corellia when I was taking a job to catch a pirate who was selling slaves in an mountain. We encountered each other when I got into the hanger and I thought he was another thug working for him." Shae said.

"I was hired by the Sword of Vengeance to locate the bastard's base of operations. He even paid me highly for it when I shot the bastard in the balls." Nico said with a smirk.

"I think I remember John mentioning about hiring a smuggler to locate a group of slavers on Corellia. Hell he even mentioned about offering him a contract if he needed his services." Aiden said.

"Yeah we have a contract. The guy knows how to pay a man. He's actually a very good business partner and a good friend to have." Nico said with a smile.

"Did John hire you or did Revan?" Wolffe asked.

"Revan asked for a smuggler that he believes can get the job done and can handle himself against the Sith. The Sword picked me. Revan even said that your friend John spoke highly of me." Nico said.

"Well that's John for you." Aiden said with a smile.

"Should we be expecting anything besides you?" Shae asked as she crossed her arms under her chestplate.

"Well, I think I remember hearing that Revan was bringing Havoc Squad as well as a few Jedi Knights." Nico said as he held a hand to his chin.

"Havoc Squad? An entire squad of Republic troopers?" Maeren said surprised.

"It's Federation troopers now Maeren." Aiden said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Oh right, sorry I am still getting used to there being a Federation instead of a Republic." Maeren said as he looked at his friend.

"We should also be expecting your friend Kass in a few minutes along with the Voidhound." Nico said.

"The Voidhound? Revan is seriously bringing the Voidhound into this?" Aiden asked with a surprised look.

"Is there anything I should know about?" Dorothea asked.

"The Voidhound is a famous privateer who works directly for the Federation and formally for the Republic. The Federation pays the Voidhound and her crew highly." Aiden explained.

"So the Federation hires pirates?" Dorothea asked with both surprise and disgust.

"They aren't pirates. They are more like smugglers. They will be able to get anything past the enemy. Hell, I remember how she smuggled an entire cruiser of civilians past a pirate blockade." Aiden said trying to calm her disgust.

"But when are they supposed to be here?" Braydin asked.

They should be here… right now." Nico said as another XS stock light freighter and an D5 Mantis patrol craft flew over before approaching two separate landing pads.

"Well… this is going to be fun." Maeren muttered as the two ships touched the ground with the stock light freighter dropping a ramp while a hatch opens from the patrol craft.

The sounds of heavy footsteps were heard as someone came down. "Well, well, aren't this quite a meeting, it's been a long time Braydin and Aiden, good to see you too Shae." said a fair skin woman in green and gold Mandalorian Seeker armor. She was long brown hair, sharp brown eyes that speak both deadly and intelligence, half of her face though had cybernetics on it, showing a nasty scar, though that only seem to add a type of deadly beauty to her.

Overall, she carried same aura you would expect from Shae or Boba Fett. "Kass! Glad to see you can join the fighting." Said Aiden, Kass came down and grab Aiden's wrist in a Mandalorian greeting. "She ain't only joining this fight, ain't there anyone gonna greet us." Everyone turned to address the other footsteps coming down.

First there was a male Devaronian in light combat armor, wielding a sniper rifle on his back, his right horn was broken off. He had a grin on his face as he sees everyone. Second was a young human male Mandalorian in TT-15B Vanguard (Imp) armor, he was dirty blonde hair, two scars on his cheeks, his blue eyes spoke wisdom beyond his age. Third was a tan skinned human woman looking to be 20 or so, wearing RD-07A Elite Watchman (Imp) armor, she had spike black hair and brown eyes. Fourth was a male Houk in War Hero Combat Medic/Eliminator (Imp) armor with a vibrosword strap to his back. The last was a male Jawa in brown robes.

Overall, not the kind of group you would expect the Great Hunt champion to travel with. "Torian! Suy'cuy vod. It's been a little while." Both Braydin and Torian clapped their shoulders, it had been sometime since they last saw each other. "It has, good to see you're still alive." Torian was happy to see his friend was alive and well.

Maeren leaned in on Dorothea, "Quite an odd group huh." Dorothea nodded, though she didn't like the look of the Houk.

"What? No one's coming greet us? I am quite saddened to see that." Now everyone's attention was drawn to the XS stock freighter. Standing at lead of a group coming down was a red skin Twi'lek in a Outlander Guerrilla armor, she was quite beautiful, even by Twi'lek terms. "Wow, looks like everyone is showing up for this one." Said a tan male human in a green army color Havoc squad armor, though there was symbol of a hawk on his shoulder plate.

But soon as he the tan woman among Kass's group, he made a bee line to her. "Mako! Good to see that you're here as well!" Everyone raised their brows as the armored man picked up Mako and spin her a little, making the woman giggle a bit, "okay Corso, you don't need to get her sick." Said a brown hair calm looking female fair skin woman wearing light combat armor, on her back was a sniper rifle.

Corso did so and let Mako down. "So you are alive Braydin and Aiden." The two turned to address the female red skin Zabrak Mandalorian in cobalt blue and gold Mandalorian seeker armor, she was taller than the two, while showing muscle from training, she was still quite attractive. "Yeah, it's gonna take a lot more to kill us." Said Aiden.

Braydin however had a calm look on his face. "I take it you heard about Clan Lone then Akaavi?" the Mandalorian woman nodded, "yes, I heard someone killed most of their members at a Britannian base in Pacific, I should have assumed it was you're work." Akaavi Spar was more than familiar with work of the Swords of Heaven, it had not been her first time since working with them.

Shae decide get everyone's attention. "Alright, now that we all greeted each other, we can talk about the plan." A webbed hand shot up among the group, Shae sigh, she didn't need to see to know who it was. "Yes Gus, you can take anything useful that you may see while the attack." Gus Tuno gave a small cheer there, making the Wookiee next to him roll his eyes.

**1 day later**

**1 day until auction**

Boost and Sinker were walking through a market place with slave masters walking around them.

"I don't know what I should be sick about now, the slavery or the smell." Boost muttered as he and Sinker walked past a disgusting looking Hutt.

"I would go with the smell." Sinker muttered as they continued walking through before they stopped when they saw something that made them all pale.

"Oh osik." Both clones muttered as they see two Sith troopers walking behind a Sith pureblood wearing black and red armor with a black hood.

"Darth Tormen, here?" Boost whispered.

"We need to report this to the Generals quickly!" Sinker whispered back.

"Is there something you clones would like to say?" A voice said behind them as they feel a hand on each of their shoulder, causing the two to freeze in place.

The two turn to see a figure wearing a pitch black cloak with his hood up which covered his entire face in shadow but they could make out a face.

"Now let's take this into the alley." The person said as he guided them into an alley.

"Good, now we can talk without others listening in." The person said as they stopped.

"Just who do you think you are?" Boost said as he and Sinker drew hidden DC-17 hand blasters which they aim at the cloaked figure.

"Is that anyway to talk to a friend?" The figure said as he pulled his hood back to reveal his face, causing the two clones to widen their eyes in surprise because the person had pure white hair, pale skin, silver eyes, and a scar on the left side of his face. This person was none other than Dexter Walker.

"Sir!" Both Clones said at once as the lowered their weapons and salute him.

"Drop the formalities, we're in hostile territory." Dexter said as he looked around.

"What are you doing here?" Sinker asked as he and Boost holstered their blasters.

"I thought I'd come here to see how Shae and the others were doing and to my surprise I find you two here." Dexter said with a smile on his face.

"You are here to see our progress?" Boost asked as he looked down from the alley to see if they were being watched.

"I came to offer what help I can. You see this isn't my first infiltration mission. Remember how I infiltrated the most heavily fortified fortress two years ago." Dexter said with a smile on his face.

"I remember hearing about that. The entire fortress was taken down silently by one man. Never thought that person would have been you sir." Sinker said with an impressed look.

"I need you to take me to see Shae and the others. I need to tell them something that my intelligence agents have learned." Dexter said as he pulled his hood back up to cover his face once more.

"Alright sir, this way. But Haaranovor and another person are out in town but will be back in a few minutes." Boost said as they walked out of the alley.

"I'll tell everyone when those two are back." Dexter said as he walked between the two clone troopers as they made their way to the docks.

**Braydin and Aiden**

"Great, looks like some of galaxy's worst is starting to show up." Mutter Braydin as he and Aiden glare at some Hutts that were coming through, they were being guarded by Gamorrean guards and few Twi'lek slaves among them, it made the two Mandalorians blood boiled.

They were really looking forward to bringing down these slavers. "Come on, let's leave before we may lose our patience." Said Aiden, Braydin nodded and they make their way out of the area, doing what they can to avoid any slavers. "So Braydin, how did Akaavi take news regarding Zadik Lone?" Aiden heard Braydin killed him in the raid on the Britannian base.

Braydin sigh. "About as well as you expect, while she's happy to note that the dishonorable Mandalorian is now dead. I can see there was some a little sadness, makes me curious what even brought the two together in the first place?" Braydin often wonder what brought Akaavi and Zadik together, when Braydin encounter him, he didn't seemed like kind of Mandalorian Akaavi would go with.

Aiden shrugged. "Who knows, maybe things were different when they first started." Braydin nodded, they both figure that could be the case. It took some time before they were able arrived at the ship, "Well let's head inside, might as well load up as much of firepower we can get." Aiden nods and the two head inside... But only to see the former Sith lord, Dexter, within the main room of the ship.

It was quiet, the three all having surprised looks. "Well... Didn't expect this to happen."

"Braydin, Aiden…" Dexter muttered completely surprised before he groans and pinched the bridge of his nose muttering "I really shouldn't be surprised right now."

"When did you get here?" Aiden asked with surprise still evident in his voice.

"Just an hour ago." Dexter answered as he leans against a wall.

"And, we didn't tell him you two survived." Shae said as she looked between the three.

"But I had my suspicions. I mean you two are very hard to kill." Dexter said with a smile on his face.

"That's all you have to say?" Aiden asked in surprise.

"Hey, everyone believed we were dead and we're standing here alive." Dexter said before he looked to the side and said "But then again I was brainwashed to follow Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus but thanks to that I created a coup to help the Federation out in the war."

"Who else should we expect?" Braydin asked.

"I would expect you to get punched and hugged by Mirta and Parja." Dexter said as he walked to a table. Braydin and Aiden's eyes widen slightly, "Ah shit, I should have known Parja would be coming as well." Aiden should have figured Parja Bralor will be arriving, but then he sweated slightly. He realized Rav Bralor could be arriving as well.

Braydin himself was having similar thoughts with Sintas Vel, she can be quite scary when angry. "I see, well at least it'll be good to see them again. Who should we be expecting from Clan Reau?" Braydin was concerned of who will be arriving from that Clan, while he was on... good terms with Isabet Reau he could say, he wasn't so sure with other members of that clan.

Some of them tend to be... violent. "Haven't heard much from there, though I heard Isabet Reau will be showing up with her clan, along with someone name Jaku Reau." Aiden's eyes widen, "wait? his showing up in this?" Shae looked at Aiden, "you familiar with this Jaku Reau?" Braydin was frowning, he recall what Aiden told him about Jaku.

"Jaku Reau is one of Isabet's top lieutenants in Clan Reau, while a highly skilled warrior, his very ruthless. His also a supporter of Death Watch." Dexter's eyes narrowed, he didn't like sound of this. Shae didn't either, "If he supports Death Watch, why hasn't he joined them?" Asked Shae, Braydin quickly answered, "because of Canderous Ordo, he has Mandalore's mask. It's something he'll not want to break that tradition."

Aiden looked grim, he remember the one time he worked with Jaku. "But doesn't stop him from being ruthless, I worked with him once about a month after the war started, we were working against Sith forces in the Mandalore sector, answering against some raids from them. From the very start of our partnership, we had different ways how get job done. Jaku was very willing to risk lives of our men just to have victory, sending them into situations and fights where we would lose at least 10 to 24 soldiers. It finally got to me."

Dexter wasn't liking this. "What happened then Aiden?" Dexter and Shae were already thinking of being warily of this Jaku Reau, Aiden sigh. "Well, we were very close to victory, we finally were pushing Imperials out of Mandalore sector, but we were having trouble of finding their command ship that was giving the orders to all remaining Imperial forces. Jaku and I send out some scouts to check out a possible site where it could be. When it turn to be where they were at, we had the scouts to lure the enemies out from their hiding spot to where we were waiting."

Aiden was now narrowing his eyes at memory. "But when they came out of view, Jaku's forces quickly opened fired before our scouts could get out of the way, killing my scout and his in the process. He didn't give any warning or nothing, he just opened fired just like that."

"Sounds like a real son of a bitch." Dexter muttered.

"You could say that." Aiden muttered.

"If I met him I would have stabbed my lightsaber through his chest." Dexter said as he held up a lightsaber hilt which both Braydin and Aiden recognized as the lightsaber he had when he was a Jedi and activated it, which in turn ignites a green blade. "If you can get pass his beskar, then sure. But still."

Aiden gets a serious look on his face. "He's no pushover, I seen him rip through whole Imperial platoons, once saw him kill a Sith lord with his bare hands." Dexter thought for a moment, it wouldn't be first time that his fought people who are very dangerous, still he figure caution would be needed here. "Whatever the case is, we'll just need work together for moment, but if he steps out of line, we'll take care of him." Said Shae.

Shae has had her share of working with people she doesn't get along with, but she's a professional so she can deal with it... longest they know they don't own her in any sort of way.

"What should we expect when your forces arrive?" Aiden asked.

"You should expect slavery hating Sith." Dexter said as he walked out of the room only to stop when he heard Aiden say "What about the other soldiers in your Sith Union?"

"Mostly Stormtroopers and a few Sith Warriors." Dexter said but before he walked out he looked back to them and said "There will also be a few US soldiers along with Lenalee."

"Why is Lenalee coming?" Aiden asked.

"She's going to be piloting the Throne Zeta to help with any Sith mobile suits even though she lost the Dark Boots." Dex said surprising them. "Osik! is she alright?" both Aiden and Braydin were very concerned here, they both knew how important the Dark Boots were to Lenalee, Dexter nodded but he frown.

He had a feeling they aren't gonna like the news. "She's fine but the procedure was painful for her. Thankfully she's alright to fight in a mobile suit but without the Dark Boots she is as defenseless as a newborn faun." Braydin tighten his fist, he couldn't image what it was like for Lenalee, being to tortured for that long since she was captured.

Shae however looked little confused. "What are these Dark Boots?" Shae wasn't very familiar with some of the other Swords of Heaven's abilities, only Aiden and Braydin she was most familiar with. Braydin answered for her, "The Dark Boots were powerful objects and how a single kick from them was able to destroy a Sutherland while also causing massive damage to a mobile suit." Aiden then takes over, "The Dark Boots were bonded to Lenalee's very soul and that it would be impossible to take them from her for themselves."

Dexter then finishes for them. "The process that the Sith used to take the Dark Boots was extremely painful to her from what she said. The process took days to work and since it worked the Sith Empire basically has unimaginable power in their hands. Imagine that power on a larger scale either in a mobile suit or with a massive cannon like the Death Star." Shae frowned, she was familiar with the Death Star after her talks with Braydin and Aiden woke up.

It seems people will never stop trying finding ways to destroy each other no matter what. "That is disturbing, you have any idea what they plan to use it?" Shae while has seen her very share of powerful things in her time, lot of times being connection to the force, but this goes to her top ten list.

"Probably a weapon like a V2 nuclear missile or a weapon on a ship like an Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer." Dex said as he looked around.

"Just how powerful would the weapon be if it was strapped to a ship like the Eclipse or the Malevolence?" Everyone turned to see who was entering the room, seeing it was Sinker from Naast Squad.

"If it was an Eclipse then think Death Star while for the Malevolence… it will have the power to shut off power to an entire star system." Dexter explained. Braydin stated his thoughts here, "From what Dexter said, a V2 is a missile that transports up to 8 W87 thermonuclear warheads which have the yield of 475 kilotons so if you put the device holding the Dark Boots onto the transport missile then the energy that the power emits will increase the collected missiles destructive powers... powerful enough to destroy a large piece of land as big as completely half of Canada."

Aiden stated last bit. "If they have something like that then they would have the power to destroy Earth and reduce it into a radioactive wasteland." Sinker's eyes widen, a weapon like that was too dangerous to left around, Shae was frowning, she figured the future would have bigger weapons to cause more harm. "They won't go that far. Earth is important for some reason. Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus spoke with the council where one member suggested about just destroying the planet before Oculus said that Earth was very important so they couldn't risk destroying it in any way."

Dexter remembered about that meeting. "Alright, then where would they place it at?" Asked Shae, Braydin leaned back, thinking it over. "They might put the weapon in either a warship or something stationary."

"Like a ground to space cannon?" Scaffe asked.

"Or maybe a space station itself." Sinker suggested.

"Either way we need to worry right now about Alyssa and the auction. We can't let Death Watch or Darth Tormen from getting their hands on her." Dexter said as he had a serious look on his face but to their surprise his eyes were Sith yellow.

Suddenly a beeping is heard from Dexter's belt, causing him to take out a communicator before he speaks into it saying, "This is Walker."

"Dex it's Lenalee, we have a problem. It seems that there is a radiation storm in the way of both our fleets and the Mandalorian fleets so we will be delayed by a three hours." Lenalee's voice said causing both Aiden, Braydin, and the clones to focus their attention on Dexter and his communicator.

"Shit. Keep me posted." Dexter said before he turns off the communicator and turned to the group who heard that.

"I take it you all heard that?" Dexter asked as he looked at them all.

"That both your fleet and the Mandalorians will be delayed because of a radiation storm?" Shae asked.

"Yeah. So they will be arriving an hour after the auction instead of before. We will need to come up with a way to adjust the plan." Dexter turns to Braydin and said "Listen because of the delay they may transport Alyssa off world so I have a plan but you may not like it."

"It will probably be better than just sitting around and watch Alyssa get sold to a Hutt." Braydin growled.

"You need to attend the auction as a buyer." Dexter said. Braydin nodded, "Alright, I'll pose as someone from the Death Watch, I got some spare armor of their old armor."

Scaffe looked confused for moment. "Why do you have a spare set of Death Watch armor?" Braydin cross his arms, shrugging, "I like collect armor, and I figure the armor may come in handy one of these days." Aiden nodded, "well at least you're get some use out of it."

"Let's pray that it works." Dexter muttered.

**Day of auction**

Criminals from all over the galaxy were moving in to get ready for the auction. Hutts, Twi'leks, Devaronians, humans, Jiralhanae, and even some other Zygerrians.

At a landing pad a K-52 Demolisher gunship flew down before a hatch opened and three Death Watch warriors walked out all of them wearing Mandalorian Shock trooper armor instead of the regular Death Watch armor with the devil horns.

"I can't believe we were almost late!" One of the warriors shouted.

"It's not my fault that a radiation storm fried our navigation!" Another warrior shouted as they decided to cut their way through an alley… where five seconds later three blaster shots are heard before a man wearing Death Watch shock trooper armor walked out.

"Radio check, Braydin do you read me?" Dexter's voice is heard.

"I read you." Braydin said as he got into the crowd, glad that the helmet he wore was able to mute his voice so no one would hear him.

"Listen, after you killed those thugs I had my droid R2-C4 hack the device to transfer the credits they had to an account. Thankfully they had a lot so you should be good to purchase Alyssa… GAH! That sounded terrible when I say it!" Dex said with the last part being a growl.

"Identification please?" A Zygerrian guard asked.

"Don't worry, just hold out the blank card we gave you and it will give them a false ID. The ID was created by Union Intelligence after the civil war began. They use it all the time to get through check points and into enemy locations." Dexter said as Braydin handed the guard an ID.

The guard scans the ID before handing it back to him saying "You're cleared."

Braydin walked through and made his way to his seat in a booth where once he sits down he tried to hold in his rage as he sees multiple criminals with slaves doing sick stuff.

"I feel your rage Mandalorian." A familiar voice said, causing Braydin to freeze and widen his eyes.

Braydin turns his head to see a familiar Sith pureblood who stood at an open doorway with six Sith troopers.

"Maybe it's because of my anger for the Federation. They killed many of my friends and I am going to make them suffer for that." Braydin said, hoping Darth Tormen would fall for it.

Tormen nods his head before he walked off with his Sith troopers allowing the door to close where Braydin released a sigh of relief and focused on the stage as it begins.

"Alright so the auction will take two hours so do your best." Dexter said as the auction began.

"Welcome everyone to Zygerria's slave auction! Now our first beauty is a Twi'lek all the way from the planet Ryloth." The Zygerrian announcer said as a Nineteen year old Twi'lek girl with green skin and wearing only a metal bikini and loin cloth with a slave collar around her throat and her hands coughed together in front of her.

Braydin suppressed his anger since he didn't want Tormen to find him out before he could get the chance to save Alyssa.

After several minutes, slave after slave were sold ranging from Twi'leks to humans and even to Cathar.

"Now here is another slave that I'm pretty sure all of you would want to get your hands on her!" The auctioneer announced as Braydin just sat back in his chair as he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calm his anger.

"Our next slave is very rare, so rare that almost everyone who came across her died the moment they chose to attack. Allow me to introduce our first Jedi slave!" The auctioneer announced causing Braydin to open his eyes quickly before he stood over the railing to see the person they came to save as a Zygerrian guard pulled the chain that was connected to the collar around her throat, causing her to lurch forward and almost lost her footing.

Alyssa was nearly naked with the only article of cloths she had was a metal bikini, a loin cloth, barefoot, hand cuffs that bound her hands behind her back, a slave collar that was wrapped around her throat, and a ball gag that didn't allow her to speak a single word. Alyssa was mostly fine save for a few scratches that were healing but her hair was down with it reaching just below her shoulder blades due to the days of being held as a prisoner and now turned slave.

"This slave is a strong willed one and has not yet broken but thanks to our trainers we have found her weakness. This Falleen slave." The auctioneer said as another Zygerrian guard came in and pulled the chain of a little girl who wore rags.

"This is the only two in one deal we have here folks. A Jedi Knight and not just any Jedi but the Sword of Skill herself folks!" The auctioneer announced which caught a commotion from the crowd.

"And I bet your wondering why she is gagged, well that is quite obvious." The auctioneer said as he pulled the gag out of her mouth and the next second she was shouting "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I AM GOING TO-" only to stop as the gag was placed back into her mouth.

"Because of the threats she shouts. I bet none of you would want to hear threat after threat for the rest of her life." The auctioneer said as he slaps Alyssa's ass, causing her to yelp and causing Braydin to narrow his eyes in rage as he clenched his fists while also trying to hold his anger in… but just barely.

"Now the bidding for this two in one will start at fifteen thousand credits!" The auctioneer said.

Before Braydin could say anything Tormen's voice is heard saying "twenty five thousand credits."

"And we have bidding for twenty five thousand credits!"

Braydin moved to say something only to get yelled down again with another shouting "thirty thousand"

This kept going with the money rising more and more until it was at eight hundred and fifty two thousand credits.

"And the bidding is now at eight hundred and fifty two thousand credits!" The auctioneer shouted.

"Dammit, Braydin the credits you have in the account aren't good… but the credits we have from raided pirates are one million. Go for the million!" Dex shouted.

"One million credits!" Braydin called out.

"And we have one million! Going once, going twice… sold!" The Auctioneer announced.

"Now just wait until you reach the rendezvous point and then we'll cut them loose and begin the attack." Aiden said from his helmets communicator.

Two Zygerrians came in with Alyssa and the Falleen girl.

Braydin takes out a data card which held all of the money where he hands it over to a Zygerrian who accepts it before he walked out.

"Now to everyone it has been nice that you joined us and we hope to see you next year." The Auctioneer said before he walked off stage.

A few minutes later Braydin was walking out with both Alyssa and the Falleen girl following with chains connected to their collars before they entered an alley where a shadowy figure came out of hiding, causing the Falleen to look around in fear while Alyssa looked around, ready to strike.

"Alright let's get that out of her mouth." The cloaked figure as he moved to get the collar off the girl while Braydin pulled the gag out of Alyssa's mouth.

"I suspected as much." A familiar voice said causing all four to turn to see Darth Tormen walking into the alley with two Sith troopers before they turn around to see the other four Sith troopers blocking the exit.

"How did you know?" Braydin asked, causing Alyssa to widen her eyes in surprise.

"I sensed your anger whenever a slave was brought out but you're anger grew, I sensed your anger was focused on the Zygerrians and those who owned slaves." Tormen said. Braydin takes out his blaster pistols, handing one to Alyssa, "Here, you're gonna want this." Alyssa took it, but she noted something about it, '_this is Braydin's design.'_ Braydin Nilsson always made sure his blaster pistols were heavily moded, a way it would make it hard for force users to block it.

In a quick flash Tormen used the force to speed towards Braydin, however the cloaked figure took out his lightsabers to block the attack. "Grh, so it's you Darth Imperius." Dexter lifted his head up, letting Tormen see it was him.

"I aren't that man anymore Tormen!" He pushes him back, charging at the Sith lord. Braydin focused on the Sith troopers with Tormen, "Get him!" shouted one of the troopers, Alyssa quickly covered the Falleen girl as Braydin fired his blaster pistol at the Sith troopers, hitting two of them in the chest.

"Gah!" Screamed one of the troopers as Alyssa shot him, while she prefer melee combat, she's not too bad with a blaster pistol. "Oya!" Braydin shouted out a Mandalorian battle cry as he charges at the Sith Troopers, using his jetpack to speed towards them, he hits one of the Sith troopers in the head, a crack was heard as it made contact.

Dexter and Tormen were going at it, while Tormen had strength on his side, Dexter had speed and agility on his side. "I sense your anger Imperius! the hate for the slavers, you want kill them." Tormen could sense both Braydin's and Dexter's anger, he was enjoying the feeling. "Anyone who thinks it's right to sell another being doesn't deserve to live!" Dexter uses the force power his kick.

He sends Darth Tormen flying towards to the ally wall, cracking it. Tormen looked up, Dexter raised his brow as he sees Tormen was not angry, he looked… approving. "Then I guess you haven't fully forgotten what it means to be Sith." He rushes Dexter, giving out a battle cry.

Back with Braydin, he was fighting last of the Sith troopers that came with Tormen. "You god damn buckethead!" Shouted a Sith trooper as he tries hit Braydin with butt of his rifle, but before he could, Alyssa blasts him in the back, before she jumps kicks one of the last Sith troopers in the face, knocking him onto the ground hard.

Dexter continued to fight Darth Tormen with the blades continuously clashing between the two.

"Is that the best you can do?" Dexter asked as the two got into a blade lock.

"That depends on what you mean by best." Tormen said before he sent a blast of force lightning into Dexter's chest causing him to scream in pain as the blast sent him flying right next to Braydin and Alyssa and causing his hood to fall, revealing Dexter's face.

"Hey Alyssa." Dex said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Dexter, you're alive!" Alyssa's eyes were wide; she couldn't believe she was seeing Dexter alive... Then sudden anger filled that it was part of his doing that she ended up here in first place.

"Look I know you're likely pissed so I'll give you the short, short, short version. Brainwashed like Revan during Jedi Civil War." Dexter said as he jumped back onto his feet and rushed at Tormen, swinging his lightsabers at Tormen.

Alyssa still glared at Dexter, she shoot one of the last Sith troopers that came with Tormen. "Then let's hope you can fix your mistake." Alyssa still recalled the Federation troopers that Dexter killed or injured as Darth Imperius.

"You can look at the debris of Lola Sayu if you want or maybe even talk to Lenalee when she gets here." Dexter said as he clashed his lightsabers with Tormens in a blade lock.

"I'll try if we make it out alive!" Alyssa place herself at protection stance at the Falleen girl, hoping to protect her from any stray shots.

Suddenly three SNAP-HISS are heard before three Sith Warriors in Reinforced Chanlon (Imp) armor with three lightsabers fall down and land on the ground with one landing in front of Braydin, one landing in front of Alyssa, and one landing behind Dexter.

"You bastard! You had your warriors ready and waiting!" Dexter growled as he moved his second lightsaber towards the Sith warrior and the two waited.

"There are no rules in combat Imperius, it's either live or die. You should know that better than anyone." Tormen turn off his lightsaber and turns on his heel.

He faced the two Sith Warriors. "Finish them. My business here has been completed."

Alyssa shimmed back with the Falleen girl hiding behind her as the Sith Warrior approached her while Braydin was firing his blaster at the second Sith Warrior and Dexter was fighting the third Sith Warrior.

Alyssa fired her blaster but the blaster bolt was deflected before the Sith Warrior used to force to rip the blaster out of her hand before he began clenching his hand where Alyssa felt her wind-pipe close up, causing her to reach up and grab her throat as the warrior used the force to choke her.

Braydin saw this but to his anger she was behind the Sith Warrior he was fighting.

_'Gotta act quickly!'_ Alyssa was racing through thoughts on out get out of this.

However the Sith warrior was caught off guard when the Falleen girl charged at the Sith. "You leave her alone!" She kicks the Sith warrior right in the groin with everything she had.

The strike caught the warrior off guard and caused him to stumble backwards a bit before he glared his yellow eyes at the child while Alyssa was on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"You damn brat!" The warrior growled as he raised his lightsaber unaware of the sounds of engines approaching.

Before the Sith Warrior could strike a shuttle flew above the alley… and a figure jumped out and fell down into the alley.

A large figure in gray and red armor dropped down front of the Falleen girl, crouch down.

He stood up, revealing Darth Marr. The Sith warrior backed up, now looking very warily of the Sith Lord before him.

"Darth Marr?" Alyssa asked as she looked at the Sith lord with her eyes wide in surprise before the Sith lord drew his lightsaber and spins around, swinging his lightsaber downward.

Alyssa closes her eyes thinking that he was attacking; only to hear the lightsaber cutting through something and the next she felt she could move her arms fully.

Alyssa opens her eyes again to see that Marr severed the chains connecting her cuffs before she reached up and ripped the collar off her neck.

Dexter sees this and deactivated his Sith lightsaber before he reached into his cloak and pulled out a lightsaber hilt before he looks at Alyssa.

"Alyssa!" Dexter shouted, getting her attention.

Dexter tosses the hilt to her which she uses the force to pull it towards her outstretched right hand where once it was in her hand her eyes widen as she recognized the lightsaber… it was the lightsaber she built months ago.

She activates it and the purple color plasma soon came out. "Thanks, glad to have this back."

"You can thank me by surviving." Dexter said before he redrew his Sith lightsaber and clashed blades with the Sith Warrior while Darth Tormen was out of sight.

"Dexter, we have arrived in system and beginning our attack. I repeat we're beginning our attack!" Lenalee's voice said from the communicator in his cloak, surprising Alyssa as she clashed her blade against the Sith Warriors.

Suddenly explosions are heard, causing everyone to look to face the direction of the Zygerrian barracks before a shadow covers them, causing everyone to look up to see a Raider-class Corvette flying overhead before TIE Hunters and .

Braydin turns his head as he catches the glimpse of a Helghast Arc cruiser and he looks to see the Arc cruiser fly over the auction stadium before one of the four cannons charged up.

"You two get to see that place burn." Dexter said with a grin as he ducks under an overhead slash before impaling the warrior through the heart, killing him.

The Arc cruiser fired an electrical beam at the stadium and the entire stadium explodes in fire and electricity before a Teroch-type fast-attack gunship flew through the air, chasing an HH-87 Starhopper before the Starhopper was struck by a laser bolt in its left wing, causing it to spin out of control before crashing into one of the many buildings before the gunship stops and floats above a building before six Mandalorian Warriors wearing Shock trooper armor jump out.

Alyssa clashes blades with the Sith Warrior before she jumps over the warrior and slashed him across the back, with the attack killing him.

"Die!" The last Sith Warrior shouted as he charged at Darth Marr who stood motionless before twisting his body to dodge the swing before he swung his lightsaber, cleaving the Sith Warrior in half.

"It is you who shall die." Marr said in a bored tone.

"Alright now we need to get going." Dexter said as he deactivated his lightsaber and clipped them to the belt in his cloak before he pulled his cloak off to reveal he was wearing robes that looked exactly like Thexan from SWTOR Knights of the Fallen Empire.

"We have Stormtroopers preparing to drop along with multiple Mandalorian Warriors and US Marines." Darth Marr said before they hear stomping, causing all to turn to see what looked like a Leo Ground Type.

"What are Imperial mobile suits doing here?" Alyssa asked in surprise.

"Likely Oculus expected us to attack." Darth Marr theorized as the mobile turned to face them.

"Incoming!" Dexter shouted just as the Leo aimed its beam rifle at them but Dexter wasn't focused on the Leo… he was focused on the machine coming towards them.

Before the Leo could fire machine gun fire is heard before seven bullets strike the Leo, causing it to lurch from side to side before falling onto its back and exploding.

Their savior was an F-22 TSF with black and orange paint and only one person wore black and orange painted armor.

"I apologize for my late arrival." Felix said from the cockpit of the F-22 with a smile on his face.

"Nice to see you too Felix." Braydin said with a smile.

"You too Braydin." Felix said causing Alyssa to widen her eyes as she looked at Braydin who cringed under his helmet.

"Marr, do you think you can lead our forces on the South side?" Dexter asked as he felt the mood in the alley change as did Darth Marr.

"I can." Darth Marr agreed as he left the alley with Felix flying off to continue fighting.

Leaving only Alyssa, Braydin, Dexter, and the Falleen.

"Braydin... You're alive." There was nothing but shock in her voice, her eyes were wide and jaw, Braydin sigh, he should have known this would have happened.

Braydin takes off his helmet, revealing his face to Alyssa, her eyes widen. "Yeah, it's me Alyssa, am alive." Dexter watched this with keen eye, he had a good feeling what was gonna happen here. Before Braydin knew it, Alyssa slapped Braydin hard in the face. Dexter and the Falleen girl winced at the loud impact sound that was made over the sound of battle.

"Yeah, I deserved that one." Braydin move his jaw a bit, wincing at the pain while Alyssa was glaring at him.

"That's for lying that you were dead. You were Aliit Haaranovor weren't you?" Alyssa said as she knew there was something familiar with him when they first met.

Braydin nodded his head saying "Yeah, I was. Me and Aiden couldn't risk revealing ourselves with our enemies around, if word got out that the members of Sword of Heaven actually didn't died, the Sith Empire would have end up stepping up their attacks on the Federation."

Alyssa sighed, while she may be angry she was still happy at least he and Aiden were alive.

"Alright but still..." Braydin was cut off guarded when Alyssa crushed him in a hug, leaning her head in his shoulder.

"I'm just glad that two of my friends are alive." Alyssa said while Dexter rolled his eyes and thought _'friends? Yeah right.'_

Dexter had his own theories what was going on between those two.

He cleared his throat. "Hate to break the moment but don't you think Alyssa should get some better clothing?" That made both Braydin and Alyssa blush right away.

_'Damn it Dexter.'_ He just had to mention that bit. The two quickly separate with Dexter chuckling.

The Falleen girl however didn't like that. "Hey! Don't go ruining a good moment like that!" Dexter winced a little when the girl kicked his leg, '_that kid has a good kick.' _Alyssa looked at the girl, almost like a mother disapproving of a child's actions. "Fara that is enough." Fara nodded, "fine Alyssa." Braydin raise his brow, he was starting wonder what's between these two.

Suddenly their attention was drawn when they see a Meteor-class Q-Carrier coming in. It soon landed where they were at. The hatch opened, "Alright, move out people! Double time!" Braydin widened as he hears a very familiar woman's voice coming from the carrier.

About six Mandalorian soldiers in green and yellow armor soon came out of the shuttle, all carrying the colors and markings of the True Mandalorians. They were soon followed by couple other figures coming out, Braydin's eyes widen further when he saw who it was.

Coming out of the carrier were four figures in Mandalorian armor, three women and one man. The first woman looked to be in her twenties, having fair skin and shoulder length black hair, her brown eyes were sharp, showing lot of fire in them. She wore yellow and gray Mandalorian armor with a karma, her helmet was held on her hip. The symbol of Clan Fett was on her left shoulder guard.

The second woman appeared to be bit older then the first woman. She wore dark blue Mandalorian armor with black trims around visor and shin guard, the symbol of a Kiffar marking on was on her helmet as well. She was equipment with a karma, holding two blaster pistols in them.

The last woman was none other than Isabet Reau herself, the current clan leader of Clan Reau. While she had a new scar on her right eye, she still looked the same as Braydin last saw her on Mandalore.

The man was a male human looking to be same age as the first woman, having fair skin and bright color blond hair and a beard, his noise looked appeared have been broken once. He wore red Mandalorian armor over a grey flight suit, a smiling skull over black X cross on his helmet.

These people were Mirta Gev, Ghes, Aliyn Vel, and Isabet Reau.

Isabet looks to see Dexter standing next to Fara before she turns to see Alyssa… and Braydin.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is that Braydin… standing alive?" Ghes asked as he had a surprised look on his face.

"Well… this won't end well." Dexter said as he saw Isabet tilt her head downward to make it look like the helmet was glaring at Braydin.

Isabet storms to Braydin while Alyssa had a confused look before Isabet punched Braydin in the face.

"Expected this." Dexter muttered as he rubbed his face as Mirta and Aliyn walk up while Ghes remained where he stood since he did not want to get in the way of angry women because it will end VERY badly for him.

Braydin rubbed his cheek. "Great, everyone seems to be taking their shot at me." Mirta had an angry look on her face, "what you expect? You had almost everyone one of us worried that you were dead! You had any idea how that's effected all your friends? Or Sher'a Gedyc for that matter." Braydin winced at mention of his student, he had worried about what was going on with her, and he still cared for her like a daughter.

He turned to Aliyn and he saw the cold look on her face like most people tend to see. "Am not gonna say I approve of you hiding that you were actually still alive. Still..." She surprised Braydin once Aliyn grabbed him into a hug, it was not something she was quite known to do, "am glad you're still alive."

Mirta also grabbed him in a hug as well while Ghes was coming over once he saw it was okay before he clapped Braydin on the shoulder and said "It's great to see you alive as well, we were almost beginning believe you were dead."

Braydin nodded, he was happy at least things were gonna be okay between his adopted clan.

Braydin looked to Isabet as she was being quiet while her narrowing brown eyes were scanning him and he thought _'I can never figure out what goes on in that woman's head.'_

Isabet was always a mystery towards him, no matter how much Braydin tried. He can never seem figure out what went on in her head.

Isabet suddenly grabbed Braydin, pulling him her and press her lips against his, catching everyone by surprise.

"Holy shit!" Dexter Said, his eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped since he never saw this one coming. Braydin himself was too surprised to do anything as he was once again caught off guard by the former Cuy'val Dar drill sergeant.

Isabet pulled back, smirking at Braydin's face.

"That was for coming back alive." Isabet said before she noticed Alyssa was surprised at this. She then noticed her fists were clenched hard, she raised her brow and thought '_So that's Sword of Skill."_

Isabet heard much of the Sword of Skill, she was regarded very highly by the clan leader of Cadera herself, a feat something that spoke volumes from Torian Cadera.

She had also heard how close she was to Braydin. "Braydin, mind telling me what this is about?" Alyssa asked as she came over to Braydin's side.

She could tell Braydin was just as shocked as everyone else so she wasn't expecting he had too part of this. But what concerned her was how Braydin knew the clan leader of Reau, she heard a lot about her from Kass Cadera and other Mandalorians she worked with.

She didn't liked the fact this woman was a member of Death Watch. "I-" Braydin was cut off when a loud thud was heard right behind him and Alyssa, surprising Alyssa so much she jumped right into Braydin's arms.

Everyone turned to see who it was, blasters pointing. It was tall broad shoulder male Mandalorian in gold color Neo Crusader armor, there were slight blaster burn marks on his armor, showing he was coming from a battle not that long ago. Soon after he landed, everyone noticed a ship crashing down onto a nearby building and they were far enough that it didn't reach them.

"It would seem this battle has brought many skilled warriors here." His voice was that of a Bralor's accent, but unlike the typical gruff voice most Bralors have. His was more that of a wise warrior, with years of experience. This man was Bralor, the very first of the clan and founder.

Suddenly their attention was brought to when we couple Zygerrian guards coming towards their way. They looked surprised at first before bringing up their blasters.

"It's the invaders! Kill them!" Shouted the lead guard, however before they could fire Braydin rushed forward, calling upon the force he force pushed them out of the ally.

CRASH!

They slammed into a nearby building where they slid down the wall before landing with a thud. They didn't come back up after that.

"We need to move now!" Dexter said as he drew his Jedi lightsaber and ignited the blade.

"We'll continue our attack while you four get out of here." Ghes said as he took out a blaster pistol and shot a Zygerrian guard in the chest as he turned the corner.

The roar of engines is heard causing them all to look up to see a VT-49 Decimator fly down before it's hatch opens and six Stormtroopers run out but these Stormtroopers had the symbol of the Sith Union on their shoulder pads with most having them in white while one had a symbol in green.

"Sir!" The green shouldered Stormtrooper said as he salutes Dexter who walked to the transport with Alyssa, Fara, and Braydin.

"Welcome to the fight Sergeant." Dexter said as he salutes the Stormtrooper back.

"Sir your ship is waiting." The Stormtrooper said as he dropped the salute.

"Alright let's get going." Dexter said as he looked up to see two Helghast Strike Fighters flew through the air.

"Let's hope Aiden gets his part of the mission done." Dexter muttered as he saw the Helghast strike fighter's fire missiles into the slave stations shields, dropping it. "Let's hope Aiden gets his part of the mission done." Dexter muttered as he saw the strike fighter's fire missiles into the slave stations shields, dropping it.

**Unknown location**

"Blast those bastards!" Growled Forsinko as he stood in a large room with a holographic map as he watched as Sith Union, US, and Mandalorians attack the city.

"It is a surprise that the Union would strike this place of all places. But they must have gotten intel about the Sword of Skill on Zygerria. I'll send Terror Suits along with several Phase II DEMONs to engage the enemy." Said Darth Oculus in a hologram.

"I appreciate the assistance Lord Oculus." Forsinko said as he bowed to the Sith Lord in respect

"Sir the slave pens shields are down!" Said a Zygerrian guard.

"Fuck!" Forsinko growled as he slammed a fist on a table.

"Darth Tormen brought nine Phase II DEMONs so sending one there should be generous." Darth Oculus said.

"I appreciate that my lord." Forsinko said with a bow.

**Battlefield**

Darth Tormen stood over the corpse of a Mandalorian warrior in Neo-Crusader armor with his lightsaber drawn before he looked to see several Sith troopers shooting at Stormtroopers. '_Lucky it was not made from beskar.' _Thought Darth Tormen, he remembered the last time he fought a Mandalorian in beskar.

It ended in his death.

"My lord, Lord Oculus has ordered that you send a DEMON to the Slave pens immediately." Said a Sith trooper.

Tormen turns to see a shadow covered DEMON as it dropped the remains of a blue armored Mandalorian warrior.

"You to the slave pen and wipe them out." Tormen ordered.

The sound of metal shifting is heard before the Phase II DEMON transformed into a hover car with guns before it flew off towards the slave pens.

**Slave pens**

The shields were dropped since the shields were hit by the Helghast Strike Fighter missiles while several Mandalorians waiting on a building with one of them being Aiden. "Alright men, let's go!" Shouted Aiden, the Mandalorians cry out a battle cry as they use their jetpacks to head down to the slave pens, catching the guards there off guard.

"Mandalorians?!" Shouted one of the Zygerrian guards, his eyes were widen in fear as the Mandalorians open fire on them. "Don't let them escape!" Shouted one of the Mandalorians, a woman in black and red armor, she shoots two slavers in the chest with her blaster pistols.

Aiden brings out his lightsaber to block several shots from the guards, shooting them back before he blasts another guard with his blaster pistol, hitting him in the head. It wasn't long until the guards were being overrun by the Mandalorians, "Take this you hut'uuns!" a Mandalorian in blue armor fires a rocket at the remaining guards, killing them all in a firing explosive.

"Alright, start moving in, get as many slaves out as possible." baked one of the Mandalorians. The Mandalorians started moving towards the slave pens. Aiden could see various of species within, from Twi'leks to humans. The slaves looked at fear as the Mandalorians started moving towards them, but they stopped once they started opening the pens, "Everyone out, you're free! no shoving or anything like that."

Soon as that was said, many slaves started moving out of the pens, many with joyful tears. Many shouted thank you to the Mandalorians, as Aiden was finishing opening one pen he was surprised when he notices two children in the pen. The first was a little Twi'lek girl with pink skin who couldn't be older than five. While the other was a Nautolan boy who looked to be seven.

The two were only ones in the pen. Aiden looked in disgust as he sees a dead Rodian in it. '_Scum didn't take him out.' _He sees the two kids were scared once they saw Aiden, the armor was likely it. "It's alright you two. You don't need to be afraid. We'll here get you out of here." They still didn't move away from their spot, Aiden sigh.

He took his helmet off, hooking it to his belt. He gave a friendly smile to the two before reaching out his hand to them. "Look, I aren't gonna hurt ya, I aren't like those cowards who locked you in here. I swear it on my honor." Slowly but surely, it started to work. The two started making their way towards Aiden, before they clasp Aiden's hands. "Are you really taking us away from here?"

The Twi'lek girl's voice sounded tried, Aiden frown when he noticed how skinny they looked. "Yes, I am getting you away from this place."

Aiden guides the orphans out of the pens and they see three Mandalorians wearing all grey shock trooper armor… before they were blown up.

"Shit!" Aiden shouted as he sees a hover car flying towards them… with the driver being a single brain.

"DEMON!" Aiden shouted before the hover changes form with arms coming out with four fingers, two feet with three toes, with the circular wings on its back, and a head which looked like a Yanme'es head but with red eyes.

The fingers fold back and a gun barrel pops out of the palm of both hands before it fired its guns at the Mandalorians and the escaping slaves.

"Dammit!" Aiden growled as he moved the two children into cover behind a building.

"SAG DRONE!" The Phase II DEMON shouted as it fired a blast only to roar in pain when a missile flew from behind and struck the thing in the back of its left knee with the blast severing the leg.

The DEMON used its wings to hover in the air before bullets come out of nowhere and punch through the DEMONs armor severing its left arm and punching a huge hole through its head, destroying the brain and killing the DEMON.

Three Helghast strike fighters flew through the air which answered the question on who shot the DEMON.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." Aiden said as he guides the two orphans to safety.

**Space**

The space battle was closing to victory for the Sith Union, United States, and Mandalorians.

The Decimator flew through space as it evaded fighters and mobile suits while making its way towards what they could see was a Revenge-class Heavy Carrier.

The Decimator reached the bottom hanger as two Union Gafrans flew out in MA form.

The vessel lands and the hatch opens where Dexter was the first to come out with Braydin, Fara, and Alyssa following where they see that the entire hanger was abuzz with technicians working on fighters and mobile suits before Alyssa noticed two machines that looked different.

"What are those?" Alyssa asked as Braydin takes his helmet off and clips it to his belt.

Braydin turns to the machines and noticed that they were two TSFs. The TSFs were an F-35 Lightning II and a Type-00 Takemikazuchi.

Braydin was about to say something but an alarm interrupts him.

"Incoming!" A Stormtrooper shouted as a G-Bounder Deos flew in before crashing onto the ground with its left leg missing from the knee down and half of its head blown off.

"Get medical crew and firefighter teams ASAP!" Dexter shouted as he runs towards the damaged mobile suit.

Alyssa runs along with Braydin to the mobile suit as Dexter used the force to forcefully open the cockpit before he reached in and pulled out the pilot who was wearing a TIE pilot suit with his helmet on.

"You alright?" Dexter asked the pilot as he sat him on a crate.

"I'm okay sir." The pilot said as he took his helmet off to reveal a man with pale skin, blue hair, and black eyes.

"Just rest for now. We'll get you an extra mobile suit or a fighter if you want." Dexter said as he pats the pilot on the shoulder.

"Thank you sir." The pilot said with a smile as Dexter walked towards the group.

"Alright let's get you two changed into something less…" Dexter said before he stopped when he looked at Alyssa, trying to find the words and said "revealing."

Alyssa nods her head with a light blush before they walk out of the hanger and into a changing room.

"There is some clothing for the kid and a pilot suit for you." Dexter said as he opens two lockers.

One locker had clothing which was small for Fara while the other had a thin suit with what looked like armor parts for the shoulders, hands, and feet as well as the OBL.

Braydin finally noticed something on Alyssa's back… healing wounds.

"Alyssa, what happened?" Braydin asked in concern.

Alyssa saw where he was looking at and had a tears welling up in her eyes.

"Those are the wounds I got from the torture they put me through. Trying to get me to submit." Alyssa said as she fought back the tears. The training she gained from Clan Cadera stuck to her, remembering to never give in against her enemies.

"Hey your safe now. The bastards are going to pay for what they did." Braydin said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile.

"Thanks." Alyssa said with a smile.

"Anytime." Braydin said as he wiped away her tears, causing her to blush.

Braydin backs up before Alyssa focuses on the suit in the locker.

"What is this for?" Alyssa asked as she grabbed the suit and shoulder pads.

"It's the flight suit for the new TSFs which are the two machines you saw on our way in." Dexter said as he and Braydin move to the other side of the lockers to give the two some privacy.

Two minutes later Fara pops out of the corner wearing a blue dress with black shoes with a smile on her face. "Looks good on you kid, seems blue is your color." Said Dexter, he was happy now the girl was now smiling, he couldn't image what those slaver bastards probably did to her.

Braydin looked to the locker room door. "You finished?" Braydin asked.

"Yeah I am." Alyssa said.

The two come from their spot to see Alyssa who was wearing a Fortified Suit which was form fitting which looked like it was literally a second skin with shoulder pads, hand guards, and armored boots.

Alyssa was blushing madly feeling embarrassed with the stares she was getting. '_Who ever design this suit was a pervert!' _Alyssa was use to things like this.

"Why don't you get ready for TSF piloting too." Dexter said as he pushed Braydin to a locker which was open to reveal another Fortified Suit with a helmet just a large sheet of glass instead of it being a Mandalorian helmet.

"Why does it almost look like a Halo 3 EVA helmet?" Braydin asked.

"It's a prototype. Your old TSF helmet had some problems that they're working out." Dexter said as he walked off.

**Hanger 1**

The TSF's were loaded into prototype TSF Re-Entry shells.

"Alright you'll be in the gravitational pull within twenty seconds. Prepare for atmospheric entry." Said the control operator as the Re-Entry shells flew towards the planet while the battle went off around them.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Alyssa said as the very center of her pupils were glowing red due to the Operation By Lights Retinal projection allowing her to see outside her TSF, including what her TSF sees.

"You'll get used to it." Dexter said into her radio.

"Entering planet's atmosphere." Said a control operator.

Several seconds later and they could see the battle going on.

"We have ten Sith mobile suits approaching. Popping the shells!" Said the control operator before the two shells pop open to reveal the two TSFs with the Lightning II armed with two AMWS-21 Combat System which were American TSF Assault Cannons which were equipped to carry two thousand bullets and one Type-47 BP Blade which was Japanese in making.

The Takemikazuchi had two of the same swords but it was armed with two Type-87 Assault Cannons which were also able to carry two thousand bullets.

Both machines had four extra magazines which made it that they carried eight thousand extra bullets.

"Eh if only I had my beskar'gam with me." Mutter Braydin as he ready's his TSF for combat, turning on the systems. Alyssa's face pops on a screen in his vision.

"What is with you and Mandalorian armor anyway Braydin?" Alyssa almost always seems to see Braydin in Mandalorian armor whenever they're away from the school in Japan. Braydin shrugged, "It's become something of a second skin. Wear Mandalorian armor made from beskar and you'll feel your completed." Alyssa thought about that.

She can understand that in a way.

The incoming ten mobile suits were Gafrans with four of the machines firing their beam vulcans, causing the two TSFs to use their Jump Units to dodge the beams before both machines open fire with their assault cannons sending bullets at the ten mobile suits.

The Gafrans moved to dodge the bullets but one Gafran wasn't lucky enough and was pelted with three bullets fired from the Takemikazuchi before it loses its ability to fly and as it begins to fall it bursts into an orange fireball.

The nine remaining Gafrans open fire with three Gafrans moving their tails where they form the beam rifles which they open fire but the two TSFs evaded the beams and returned fire on the Imperial mobile suits with the Gafrans moving to evade the beams once again but one of the Gafrans was too slow and was struck in the head with a bullet from the Lightning IIs assault cannon which in turn kills the pilot and causes the mobile suit to go limp before falling down to the ground below.

"What are with these machines?!" Shouted a Gafran pilot as he fired his beam rifle at the Takemikazuchi but the TSF flipped before the beam and fired both of its assault cannons with ten bullets punching through the Gafrans armor and ten bullets punched through the mobile suits reactor and in turn causes the machine to explode a second later, leaving only seven Imperial mobile suits.

"That's it! Charge!" Shouted one of the Gafran pilots. They all charged at the two TSFs, rage clouded their common senses. The Takemikazuchi charged at the Gafrans with one of its Type-47 BP Blade after switching its assault cannon for it, while the other TSF opened fired on the Gafrans. "Ah!" Screamed one of the pilots as his mobile was destroyed in the firing from the TSF, four other Gafrans soon joined him.

The remaining Gafrans attempted to fire on the Takemikazuchi with their bean cannons.

"Take this!" They fired their cannons, however the Takemikazuchi was able dodge the shots, readying it's blade as it got closer. "Gah!" the first two Gafrans were destroyed right away once the Takemikazuchi sliced right through them before it shot right towards to the last Gafran.

"What the hell are you!?" The pilot's face was filled with fear, he started firing everything he had, but it did no good as the Takemikazuchi was able to dodge the shots, before it then fired at it, destroying the Gafran. "Well that was something." Alyssa muttered as she switched her blade for her rifle once again.

"Guys you need to land and assist our forces on the ground with engaging enemy ground forces. Expect Phase II DEMONs." Aiden's voice is heard over their communications.

"On our way down." Braydin said as the Lightning II and Takemikazuchi shut off their Jump Units where they begin to fall before reactivating their Jump Units and slowing their decent where when they were at the right velocity, land on the ground next to the remains of an Imperial Leo which had multiple bullet holes.

"We've landed." Braydin said as the Lightning II looked around before it sees two HH-87 Starhoppers fly at the two TSFs.

Braydin aims the Lightning IIs left AMWS-21 Combat Systems and opened fire with a spread of fifteen bullets.

The bullets flew before striking the two Starhoppers, causing both to explode and fall apart with the remains falling to the ground and causing minor damage.

Alyssa looked around to see Stormtroopers guiding freed slaves onto Sentinel-class shuttles and Overlord dropships.

"These Sith are far different than the ones we fought." Alyssa whispered as she saw a squad of Stormtroopers in a firefight against a squad of Sith troopers before her eyes land on a speeder bike flying towards the fight and she sees that the driver was a brain.

Alyssa takes aim immediately as the speeder shifts in appearance when it arrived to the fight with no legs, two arms with gun barrels, and a round head with one eye and three antennas.

Alyssa opens fire with five shots as the DEMON takes aim with one bullet punching through the DEMONs body and killing the abomination almost instantly while the four remaining bullets hitting around the Sith troopers and killing them all instantly.

"Nice shooting." Braydin said as he shot three bullets into the upper body of a Leo.

**Orbit**

The Union, Mandalorian, and US fleet had just finished with wiping out the Zygerrian, Imperial, and Death Watch fleets with only suffering six ships sun.

"How long until you have a dropship ready?" Dexter asked as he stood on the bridge of the Revenge-class Heavy Carrier _Recreation_.

"We have one Lambda-class shuttle in hanger three." Said the captain.

"Sir! Contacts coming out of hyperspace!" Said the radar operator.

"How many?" Dexter asked as he stormed back onto the bridge.

"I'm reading five Imperial II-class Star Destroyers." Said the radar operator.

"Looks like Sith reinforcements." Dexter said as he looked out of a window to the approaching star destroyers.

"Why only five star destroyers?" A male voice said behind Dexter causing him to turn to see a man in his early forties with grey hair and light blue eyes wearing an Imperial officer uniform but the uniform had the Sith Union emblem on the left side of his uniform over his heart.

"They must be an advanced guard for the rest of the fleet Admiral." Dexter said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you believe should be our move sir?" Asked the Admiral.

"I suggest having mobile suits armed with long range high particle cannons to weak the shields before launching Hyena bombers, advanced droid bombers, Vulture droids, and Scarab starfighters along with Virgo mobile suits to engage the enemy units while our ships, and both manned mobile suits and fighters remain back to engage the enemy should more arrive." Dexter said as he narrowed his eyes at the five star destroyers.

"You know a Jedi I once knew would have attacked head first without a care but you prefer to think of your men first before coming up with a strategy that ensures their survival as well as a victory." The Admiral said with a small smile.

"Weapons don't win wars Admiral Yularen. The ones who win the wars are the people, not the weapons." Dexter said as droid fighters and Virgo's flew towards the star destroyers.

The star destroyers deploy TIE Fighters, TIE Interceptors, Sith Interceptors, Gafrans, and Leo space types before fighting erupts with the droids firing their lasers and nailing several TIEs and Sith Interceptors while the Virgos fired their beam weapons which gun down some Gafrans and Leos before the Union mobile suits that were away from the fighting take aim with long ranged weapons before opening fire with the beams striking multiple Imperial mobile suits and fighters with some of the beams striking the star destroyers themselves.

"The fighters and mobile suits are closing in on the star destroyer's sir!" Said a crewman from his terminal.

"Keep our ships at a safe distance, let the snipers and the droids do what they can." Dexter ordered as he watched the battle.

A TIE Fighter chases after a Hyena bomber but as it fired three shots it was destroyed when a Vulture droid shot it with the laser striking the left wing off and causes the TIE to spin out of control before the droid fighter struck the eyeball cockpit and destroys it in an orange fireball.

"Once the enemy ships are destroyed pull the droids back and have them rearm and recharged for enemy reinforcements." Dexter ordered.

"Sir we are picking up a communications from the Mandalorian and United States flagships." Said the communications officer.

"Connect them." Yularen said before two holograms appeared with one hologram of a US Naval officer while the other was a Mandalorian wearing gold Neo-Crusader armor.

"Walker, can you explain why you are holding your forces and by extension our forces back?" asked the US officer.

"It's quiet simple Admiral. The five enemy star destroyers are likely just an advanced guard for enemy reinforcements and I don't want to risk getting us into a trap if it was the case so I launched my droid units to verify if that was the case." Dexter explained.

"So if those ships were just the advanced guard and you took them out then the rest of the enemy reinforcements would find themselves in their own trap. Clever." Said the Mandalorian but the tone in his voice said that he wanted a fight.

"Sir one of the enemy star destroyers has been sunk." Said a Union crewman.

Dexter looks out a window to see a star destroyer break apart with small explosions going off all over it while the bombers were launching their explosive ordinates on the other four star destroyers.

"Sir, enemy reinforcements have entered the system!" Shouted a crewman as 17 Imperial ships enter the system with seven Imperial II star destroyers, nine Victory II star destroyers, and one Executor super star destroyer.

"It seems you were right to use only machines for this one." Said the US Admiral as they watched the Imperial fleet wipe out the droid fighters and mobile dolls.

"Launch all fighters and mobile suits. Raise shields and arm weapons to fire on my command." Dexter ordered.

"We'll launch our fighters and mobile suits to engage the enemy." Said the US Admiral as the hologram of the Mandalorian vanished.

"Sir the Voidhound plans to attend the battle." Said a Sith Union crewman.

"I would expect nothing less of her." Dexter said with a smirk before that smirk vanished as Union TIE Fighters and mobile suits flew through space towards the incoming fleet.

**Executor-class Super Star Destroyer**

On the bridge of the super star destroyer stood Darth Oculus along with one other Sith who wore Venerable Exemplar robes but a grey helmet which almost looked like a skull and connected to his belt was a Devastator's Double-Bladed Lightsaber.

"You sense that don't you?" Darth Oculus asked.

"I do. Darth Imperius is here as is Darth Marr." Said the Sith.

"I also sense familiar presences. You and I will go to the planet's surface to deal with them." Darth Oculus said as he turns around and makes his way off of the bridge with the Sith following him.

"Please allow me to deal with Darth Marr my lord." Said the Sith.

"No Darth Nox. You will be coming with me to deal with old foes. Darth Tormen will have the honor of killing Darth Marr and when he is finished he shall receive the title of Sphere of Defense." Said Darth Oculus as he and Darth Nox make their way to the hanger via transport.

"And that just leaves the traitor Darth Malgus. Without them then the Unions military commanders will fall apart." Darth Nox said as they reached the hanger.

"And with them dead the Union will be destroyed and the Federation will be next to fall." Darth Oculus said as they walk towards a Fury-class Interceptor.

**SU, US, and Mandalorian FOB**

The Lightning II and Takemikazuchi stood side by side near transportable cradles with fuel pipes connected to them with their cockpits open and both Braydin and Alyssa were in a tent with Braydin having his helmet on the table next to him while Alyssa was pouring water into her hair.

"Your TSFs should be finished refueling in ten minutes sir. Ma'am." Said a Stormtrooper who stood at attention and saluting them.

Both Braydin and Alyssa could sense the respect and admiration from him but they also sense a tiny bit of fear.

Both could understand the fear since they were two members of the Swords of Heaven and the Stormtrooper was a former member of the Sith Empire before being part of the Sith Union.

Every soldier in the Empire was taught to demonize the Federation and by extension the Swords of Heaven but many did not see the Swords of Heaven as monsters but as saviors.

Braydin and Alyssa sense the soldier's thoughts and knew that he was one of those Stormtroopers who fought during the Battle of Tokyo and this trooper was responsible for many deaths that haunt the soldier to this day.

Braydin nods to the soldier who drops the salute and walks away before Braydin released a regretful sigh as he leaned back in his seat before taking a gulp of water. "So Alyssa, what's the story about the Falleen kid?" Braydin was little curious about the girl that seem to have attach herself to Alyssa.

Alyssa shook off the water off her hair. "Fara was one of youngest slaves; she mentioned her parents were killed when the Imperials invaded her home. She ended up in slavery and wound up here. I did my best to protect her from those sick slavers, though that was only when they began to hurt her to get to me." Alyssa clenched her fists in fury at thought of those slavers.

She didn't want to know what went their sick heads. She was surprise when Braydin place his hand on hers, he gave her light squeeze. "It's all over. You don't need worry about those sick bastards anymore." Alyssa nodded, she was happy with support Braydin have been given her.

However their attention was drawn away when they hear the familiar sounds of TIE fighters flying back. "Incoming!" Shouted a Stormtrooper, the hostile fighters lower themselves and began firing on them, destroying much of the defenses of the area.

Both Braydin and Alyssa ran out, their weapons drawn, their attention was now on a Fury Interceptor coming in. "Great, looks like we got Sith coming in." Said Braydin, he griped his lightsaber and Zangetsu. The shuttle comes to a landing, the hatch of opened and out came two familiar Sith lords. "Ah, so you are still alive Sword of Honor, I guess you aren't as weak as I thought you were." Said Darth Oculus as he and Darth Nox walk down.

Alyssa glared at Darth Oculus with pure anger. It was all his fault for her being in slavery. Braydin looked at Darth Nox, he recall the stories about this man from survivors of his attack, "So you're Darth Nox huh? I was kinda of expecting someone scarier." Darth Nox chuckled darkly, he active his double bladed lightsaber. "Oh you will be scared, mark my words on that Mandalorian."

Right away Darth Oculus jumped towards Braydin, hoping catch him off guard. Darth Nox charges up force lighting and shoots it towards Alyssa as he comes in fast, Alyssa uses her lightsaber to block the lighting, before she was force block Darth Nox's double bladed lightsaber.

Both Darth Oculus and Braydin traded blows and slices against each other, Braydin swung Zangetsu. "Getsuga Tensho!" Darth Oculus barely dodged the blast as it destroyed the road and to a building it was directed to. '_His gotten more powerful.' _thought Darth Oculus as he swung a powerful attack to Braydin, pushing him back a bit.

'_But not powerful enough!' _Darth Oculus roared as he charges at him. Alyssa flip over Darth Nox, the Sith lord place his lightsaber behind him to block an attack from Alyssa before he knew force pushes her, throwing her a few feet away. Alyssa grunted as she skip on the solid ground, she was force to get back up as Darth Nox force jumped to try stab her.

She gotten out of the way but Darth Nox was able land a hard knee to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "Die!" Darth Nox attempted bring down his lightsaber on Alyssa's back. But Braydin quickly saw this and threw his lightsaber over to Darth Nox.

Darth Nox was caught off guard when Braydin's lightsaber came flying in, blocking his attack on Alyssa. It gave Sword of Skill just enough time to get back up, "YA!" Alyssa back jumps kick Darth Nox in the face, sending him back couple feet. Darth Oculus force pushes Braydin back, slamming him into a nearby Imperial tank.

"Dammit!" Cursed Braydin, he really wished he was wearing beskar'gam right now. Alyssa getting her lightsaber, charges at Darth Nox. But she was caught off guard when he shoot force lighting at her, forcing her back to where Braydin was at. "You know, I was kinda of expecting more from ya Darth Oculus. What has all this time made you sloppy or something?" Taunted Alyssa.

Darth Oculus grunted, he lifts up a nearby rumble from the attack. "How's this for sloppy!" He shouts out as he throws the large rumble towards to the two members of Sword of Heaven.

Darth Nox uses the force to pick up multiple pieces of machinery minus working vehicles, fighters, and machines and uses force lightning to electrocute the rubble before tossing them at Alyssa and Braydin. "Getsuga Tensho!" Braydin blasted bits of rumble before it could hit him and Alyssa, but they were once again force to dodge or slice the throwing objects from the Sith lords.

"Dammit where did you get that?!" Yelled Alyssa she was force to dodge a tub, while Braydin just barely missed a electrocute car. "Hold still dammit!" Growled Darth Oculus, he brings up two Imperial tanks before he throws them to Alyssa and Braydin. "Oh come on!" Yelled Braydin.

**Revenge-class Heavy Carrier ****_Recreation_**

Dexter watched as a Victory II explodes from concentrated fire from a Helghast cruiser and a Keldabe battleship before he felt a disturbance in the force.

"Ensign Holt I need you to contact Thrax Ordo and Admiral James." Dexter said to the communications operator.

"What is it Sith?" Thrax asked in annoyance as his hologram appeared along with James.

"I'm leaving my fleet in Yularens command because I sense Darth Oculus and Darth Nox on the planet." Dexter said with a serious expression on his face.

"Darth Nox? That piece of osik is here?!" Thrax growled in rage.

"He is and I sense that they are fighting Braydin and Alyssa." Dexter said.

"The Sword of Honor is alive?" Thrax asked in confusion.

"Yes but with Oculus and Nox down there we don't know for how long." Dexter said as he walked out of the bridge.

Dexter runs through the halls passing Stormtroopers and technicians before he reached the hanger and inside the hanger was the same type of Fury-class Interceptor that all Sith used in the Sith Empire and he used this ship when he was a Sith Lord.

Dexter walks up the ramp before making his way to the cockpit where he raises the ramp before taking off and flying out of the hanger and making his way towards the planet while the four fleets fought.

**FOB**

"Where do you two keep getting all this stuff?!" Shouted Braydin, he was force to dodge a fridge from Darth Oculus. While Alyssa slicing various of objects from Darth Nox, he was starting get little angry.

Braydin however then noticed an incoming Fury-class Interceptor heading towards their way. "Great, more Sith reinforcements." mutter Alyssa as she glares at the ship coming in fast. However just as it was right approve them, a figure shot out of the Interceptor. The sound of lightsabers being drawn was heard loudly as the figure dropped to the ground, causing cracks on the ground.

Dexter was right in front of Braydin and Alyssa, lightsabers drawn ready.

"You two alright?" Dexter asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"We're fine, though I'm very confused of where they kept getting all that stuff to throw at us." Said Braydin as he cracks his neck, popping a few bones.

Alyssa ready her lightsaber. "We're still ready to go."

"Well then let's show these two how the Swords of Heaven fight." Dexter said as black mist covers him before slowly dissipating to show that he was wearing the armor he wore when he was Darth Imperius, plus the helmet with red visor.

"Huh, going with a Dark Knight theme are we?" Said Braydin as he glances at Dexter's new form. After seeing the kind of stuff they have seen and faced, Braydin has just learned to accept strange things are gonna happen.

Alyssa however was surprised great deal. "Where you even get the ability to do that Dexter?" That was the main thing she was wondering here.

"I've had it since I was Darth Imperius." Dexter said with his voice having a slightly deeper tone due to the helmet.

Suddenly a rumbling is heard, causing everyone to turn and cause their eyes to widen in horror… to see Darth Oculus lifting an entire building.

"Okay, you gotta stop with overpowering stuff." Braydin muttered.

Oculus tosses the building at them before all three use the force to stop the building and toss it back at the two Sith who split the building in two before the two Sith launch at the three with Braydin fighting Oculus and Alyssa fighting Darth Nox while Dexter took different chances to jump in between fights between either Darth Nox and Alyssa or Darth Oculus and Braydin.

Oculus swung his lightsaber and clashed against the crossed blades of both Braydin and Dexter who was also crossing his extra blade with Alyssa to block Darth Nox's lightsaber and he had his back facing the two Sith.

"You think you can win? You are about to lose Swords of Heaven and this time your friend will die painfully." Darth Oculus said who looked to Darth Nox and nods his head.

Nox nodded his head as well before spinning his lightsaber with the bottom blade pushing both lightsabers upward while Oculus used his freehand to grab Dexter by the throat and toss him into Braydin, sending both men crashing into a building which crumbles around them.

"Braydin!" Alyssa shouted in worry before she was forced to block an attack from both Darth Nox and Darth Oculus.

"You are alone now Sword of Skill." Darth Nox said with a sadistic smile on his face as he launched several more slashes at Alyssa who blocked the attacks.

Oculus swings his saber and Alyssa blocked but because of that she didn't see Darth Nox sheath his lightsaber and charge up a blast of force lightning.

Alyssa got into a blade lock before she was kicked back before she hears the crackle of lightning causing her to turn in time to see the purple lightning strike her.

Alyssa screams in pain and falls onto her side, dropping her lightsaber which rolled away.

"Now this is how you will die. Slow, and painful." Darth Oculus said as he kneeled in front of Alyssa who was still screaming in pain before they hear what sounded like a roar before the building was blown outwards to reveal Dexter and Braydin who both had damage before they both toss away their damaged helmets with Dexter having the yellow Sith eyes before they ignite their lightsabers with Dexters holding his in reverse grip.

"Oculus is mine!" Dexter roared as he used the force to increase his speed as he attacked Oculus. Darth Nox looked to where Braydin was at, "Well then, I guess you're my open-" Darth Nox was caught off guard when Braydin used flash step appear right before him, his arm was position into a punch that he hasn't used in a long time.

'_Here's hoping Shatterpoint helps.' _Before Darth Nox knew it, Braydin had powered up his punch with Shatterpoint and strike the Sith lord right in the chest. "GRAH!" Darth Nox was send flying across the area, an ear piecing noise was heard as if a sonic wave was hit. The Sith lord was hitting the ground as he bounced on it before he finally came to a stop, light groaning was heard from him as he lay on the ground.

Braydin pants before saying "Damn, it has been quite a while since I used that move."

Braydin has since then been upgrading this move since his encounter with Durge. He looked to Alyssa before he runs over to her where he tries helping her up.

"Alyssa you alright?" Braydin asked as Alyssa groaned as she tries to sit up but winces and said "Yeah, I'll be alright. Where's my lightsaber?"

Braydin looks for it before he sees it.

He uses the force grab it before handing it to Alyssa. "Thanks." Braydin nodded, but his attention was drawn back to Darth Nox, his eyes widen slightly as he sees the Sith lord was getting up.

"Okay, now you've done it!" Darth Nox growled as parts of his armor was destroyed or covered in cracks, while he was hurt, he was not out of the fight. Part of his mask was broken off, showing his angry yellow Sith eyes.

Braydin got in a ready stance with his lightsaber and Zangetsu ready.

"Well, guess I'll be finding my challenge after all." Braydin muttered.

With Dexter and Oculus they were clashing lightsabers with Dexter sending quick strikes with both his Jedi and Sith sabers while Darth Oculus effortlessly blocked the lightsabers with his own before he swung his physical blade at Dexters face but the former Sith Lord and Sword of Redemption ducks under it and swung his red lightsaber which in turn sliced through the Sith lords arm, severing it.

"What?!" Oculus shouted in surprise as was Dexter before his surprised look was replaced with a look of determination.

Dexter resumes his attack with more speed and more precision while Darth Oculus used his one good arm to try and block all of the attacks before Oculus clashed his blade against Dexters Jedi saber, sending it flying before Dexter thrusts his now open hand right into Oculus's chest with the gap between Dexter and Oculus shifting like ripples on the surface of the water before Darth Oculus's torso explodes sending his upper body flying which lands hard on the ground, stopping the fight between Darth Nox, Braydin, and Alyssa.

Darth Oculus's lightsaber flew through the air, flipping at times before Dexter snatched it out of the air with the blade pointed upward. '_It would appear my time here has come up.' _Darth Nox was still having trouble moving his right arm from Braydin's attack. He catches everyone surprise when he suddenly force pushes Braydin hard with added force lighting to it.

Braydin was thrown across the area before he was coming close the cliff they were near at. "Oh shit!" Braydin cursed which quickly drew both Dexter and Alyssa's attention away from Darth Nox.

"Hang on Braydin!" Alyssa shouts as she runs towards him.

Dexter deactivates the lightsaber and clipped it to his belt before using the force to retrieve his discarded lightsaber before he runs over to help Alyssa while Darth Nox flew to his Fury-class Interceptor where he runs up to ramp as Braydin fell off the cliff but not before Alyssa leapt at Braydin and slides across the ground before grabbing Braydin by the hand, stopping his fall.

"Hold on!" Alyssa shouted as Dexter reached them before she noticed the ground under her cracking.

"The cliff must have been damaged from the attack!" Braydin said in concern.

"Don't worry, I have you." Dexter said as he used the force to lift Braydin and allowing Alyssa to stand up and back away as the ground where she once stood fell down before Dexter sat Braydin onto stable ground on his feet.

The roar of engines drew their attention as seven Stormtroopers arrived to see the Fury-class Interceptor lift off the ground where the Stormtroopers opened fire with the blaster bolts hitting the Interceptors shields before it flew off with the Stormtroopers still firing at its retreating form.

After a few seconds the Stormtroopers stop shooting once the ship was out of sight before focusing their attention on the three Swords.

"Sir, are you alright?" Asked a Stormtrooper as he salutes Dexter who returned the salute.

"We're alright." Dexter said before they hear laughter, causing them to turn to see the upper half of Oculus laughing while the visor was destroyed to show two glowing red eyes.

"What is that thing laughing about?" Braydin asked as he dusts himself of rubble.

"You won't be alright for much longer." The machine said in much more static-like tone due to the damage it had.

"And why do you say that?" Braydin asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because my new Terror Suits will kill you all." The machine said before the eyes dimmed, signaling its shut down.

"Terror Suits?" Everyone muttered with their eyes widened in fear.

"Please tell me you have a TSF without a pilot?" Dexter asked with a concerned tone.

"There's an F-15C in a cradle. It was to be a spare in case a TSF got damaged." Said a Stormtrooper before the roar of engines drew their attention upwards to see Felix's F-22 and three Japanese Type-97 Fubuki's, four Type-82 Kai Zuikaku's, two American F-14 Tomcats, three F-16C Fighting Falcons, two Russian Mig-29 Fulcrum's, and three American A-10 Thunderbolt II's.

The three Fubuki's were armed with three Type-87 Assault Cannons and one Type-74 PB Blades, the Zuikaku's were armed with either two Type-87 Assault Cannons or Type-87 Support Assault Cannons, One Type-92 Multipurpose Supplemental Armor shields, and one Type-73 PB Blades. The Tomcats are armed with four AMWS-21 Combat Systems, and on each of their shoulders were AIM-54 Phoenix missile containers which contain three missiles each. The F-16s were armed with four AMWS-21 Combat Systems. The Fulcrums were armed with four A-97 Assault Cannons which were Russian built TSF Assault Cannons. The A-10s were armed with GAU-8 Avenger gatling guns on each shoulder and two WS-16 Assault Cannons.

"Guys we have reports from Unions ships that the Executor is launching multiple Terror Pods!" Felix shouted.

"Come on we need to move before they launch the Terror Suits!" Dexter shouted as the TSFs landed.

"Hey just what are Terror Pods?" Braydin asked as both he and Alyssa had confused looks on their faces.

"Terror Pods are containers with Terror Suits of various sizes. We could have Butchers in one pod and Devours in another. A single Terror Pod can contain up to 27 Terror Suits." Dexter said as he runs off.

Everyone had a surprised and worried look on their face before Felix looked to a Fubuki and said "Get as many TSFs, mobile suits, and tanks on the comm so we can mount a good enough defense for the Terror Suits arrival!"

"We better go." Braydin said before they run to their TSFs while Dexter runs to a changing tent to change into a Fortified Suit.

**Orbit**

The Executor-class Super Star Destroyer flew through space fighting off Sith Union, US, and Mandalorian warships before it began deploying 247 pods which were about the size of a Hive Seeder ship from Destiny in the shape of a Type-54 Mass Deployment carapace but all grey.

As the pods dropped the fighters, mobile suits, and warships fired with the intension of destroying them before they hit the planet.

The US, Union, and Mandalorians were only able to destroy 49 while the 198 reached the planet's atmosphere and began descent.

"Where are those pods estimated landing zone?" Yularen asked as he watched the pods fall with a worried look on his face.

"They should land about six kilometers away from the capitol sir!" Said a Union Ensign.

"See if you can find a good position for orbital bombardment." Yularen ordered.

"That will not be possible with all the Imperial warships sir. We'll leave ourselves defenseless." Said a Union crewman.

"Then let's pray they'll last for as long as they can." Yularen muttered as he watched the pods fall.

**Capitol outskirts**

In the outskirts of the capitol stood a large group of twelve F-16C Fighting Falcons, ten F-14 Tomcats, seven F-15C Eagles, eight F-15E Strike Eagles, four F-22 Raptors, one Type-00 Takemikazuchi, one F-35 Lightning II, nine Type-97 Fubukis, seven Type-82 Kai Zuikakus, five Type-94 Shiranuis, eight F-18 Hornets, five Mig-29 Fulcrums, six American A-10 Thunderbolt IIs, three GINNs, four Gafrans, six G-Bouncer Deos, eight AT-STs, ten AT-DP, six AT-AR, and four SPMA.

The number of defenders were one hundred and eighteen.

"Alright we have word that one hundred and ninety eight Terror Pods have managed to enter the planet's atmosphere with forty nine Terror Pods shot down before entry." Dexter said from the cockpit of an F-15C which was armed with three AMWS-21 Combat Systems and one Type-73 PB Blades.

"How many Terror Suits will we be facing?" Asked a GINN pilot.

"About five thousand three hundred and forty six Terror Suits of various size." Dexter answered.

Braydin and Alyssa looked into the distance where they soon see large clouds of dust popping up into the air. "I am gonna take a guess that's the Terror Pods landing." Said Braydin, he was not liking the feeling he was getting here, neither did Alyssa. "You know, I heard those things tend rip their victims into bloody chunks and leave nothing more remains besides bloody limbs or heads and puddles of blood." Mutter their pilot.

Alyssa frowned deeply here, both she and Braydin were reminded of the Necromorphs they encountered with Reapers back in Japan. '_Just how many horrors does that bastard have to make?!' _Thought Braydin, was there gonna be a limit to what Darth Oculus won't do? is he that far into madness that he'll end up destroying whole galaxy?

He didn't want to think about what went inside that thing's head, he lost all rights to call a sentient being.

"Reading lots of motion on the radar." Said an F-16 pilot.

"Is that dust cloud getting larger?" Asked a GINN pilot.

Like he said the dust pilot was getting larger by the second.

"Extend the barrels!" Said a Union officer before the barrels of the SPMA extend and pointing upwards at an angel.

"Fire!" Dexter ordered before the SPMA open fire with green blasts which they continuously at the approaching dust.

"All units prepare to engage!" Dexter shouted as he aimed his AMWS-21 Combat Systems.

The mobile suits and TSFs prepare their weapons to fire with the Gafrans moving their tails to their sides in beam rifle mode.

"I'm sending all non-Union forces data on the Terror Suits so you can be ready for when they arrive." Dexter informed.

Braydin takes a deep breath before the list appears on his HUD and he saw there were fifteen classes of Terror Suits.

The first class were Terror Suit Proto-forms which were Terror Suits who were made from mobile parts of different mobile suits with some bits of organic material likely from their deceased pilots, infused by dark side energy from Darth Oculus's Gundam.

The second class of Terror Suits were Terror Drones which were all machine and no organic material with the appearance of Hizack's but with the arms replaced with five tendrils on each arm and the legs were replaced with spider legs and eight tendrils on its back with all of the tendrils tipped with blades.

"These are the same machines we encountered in Epsilon Eridani system." Braydin muttered before he read on with Alyssa doing the same thing.

The other classes of Terror Suits and onward were Proto-forms and Drones fused with other creatures via Sith Alchemy to create to create abominations lived to serve and kill for the Sith Empire.

The third Terror Suits were no longer designated as Terror Suits or more like Terror Spawn by the Sith Union. The first Terror Spawn was about 1.5 meters tall with the appearance of a Flood Infector Form but with two arms with three fingers which the Sith Union designate as a Tri-pods.

The second Terror Spawn stood about 2 meters tall with the appearance of an Arachnid Warrior Bug but with glowing red eyes, razor sharp blades, and saw like blades in the area where the teeth would be and the Union gave this thing the name Ripper.

The third Terror Spawn form had no height but was 5.4 meters long and looked like a Zerg Hydralisk but with sword like blades and the Union called these things Serpents.

The fourth Terror Spawn stood 2-3 meters tall and looked like an Arachnid Tanker Bug but with glowing red eyes. These Terror Spawns are designated as Warriors.

The fifth Terror Spawn stood 6 meters tall due to its tail with it having the appearance of an Arachnid Scorpion but with the plasma shooter looking more metallic and the Union called these things Strikers.

The sixth Terror Spawn stood 12 meters tall and looked like a mix a Striker and Grappler-class BETA with it having more appearance of a Scorpion but the mouth on the face was gone and it had razor edges on the arms and the mouth on the tail remained. These creatures were designated as Butchers by the Sith Union.

The seventh Terror Spawn stood sixteen meters tall and had a striking appearance to a Destroyer-class BETA but the armor was black with red spots. The Sith Union designate them Chargers because their main option of attack is literally charging at the enemy.

The eighth Terror Spawn was 35 meters tall and 35 meters wide with the creature's length being 100 meters long with the creature's appearance being a Riftworm from Gears of War but with razor sharp teeth for digging. These Terror Spawn were called Diggers by the Union because of their main focus on digging under the enemy.

The ninth Terror Spawn was 12 meters tall with the appearance of a Leviathan from Gears of War but with razor sharp teeth to cut through metal with ease and glowing red eyes. These creatures were made only for underwater operations and designated by the Union as Razor Sharks.

The tenth Terror Spawn was 10 meters tall with the appearance of a Kryll from Gears of War and had razor sharp teeth with glowing red eyes. The Union call these things Flyers due to little info.

The eleventh Terror Spawn was 10 meters tall with the appearance of a Corpser from Gears of War but with razor sharp blades on the fingers and glowing red eyes. The Union designate them as Spiders and discovered that they were natural except for the blades and have no idea where the Empire found them.

The twelfth Terror Spawn was a 8 meters tall and 60 meters long with the appearance of a Serapede from Gears of War with almost everything like one but with the armor able to resist beam rounds. The Union designate them as Scarabs.

The last Terror Spawn was 66 meters tall with the appearance of a Fortress-class BETA but with glowing red eyes and hard skin to hold up against gun fire. The Union have designated these creatures as Goliaths.

As the artillery fire continued they began noticing something approaching before the contacts were in sight.

The creatures were a combination of organic and synthetic materials much like with Reapers but mostly organic with small bits of cybernetics.

"Okay, that's a lot of things to think about." Said Alyssa, she didn't like looks of any of these things, they all looked from every nasty she knew from Sci-Fi's and etc. And to matters worst they were given an upgrade. "It's one horror to another, great." Braydin muttered, he was already feeling himself getting tension from looking up on all these things.

As the artillery fire continued they began noticing something approaching before the contacts were in sight.

The creatures were a combination of organic and synthetic materials much like with Reapers but mostly organic with small bits of cybernetics.

"Contact with incoming Terrors! All of them Warriors, Butchers, Chargers, Spiders, Strikers, and at least six Goliaths!" Said a Gafran pilot as they drew closer.

"Open fire!" Dexter shouted and was rewarded with the sound of gunfire from the TSFs, mobile suits, and walkers.

The Warriors, Butchers, Spiders, and Strikers began falling while the Chargers natural armor protected it from the bullets, beams, and lasers.

"Those Chargers have tough armor!" Shouted a Fighting Falcon pilot as he shot at the Charger.

"All mobile suits and TSF's advance! Hit the Chargers from behind!" Dexter ordered as he has the F-15 run at the Terror Spawn before jumping into the air and shooting the Chargers from behind with the bullets punching through the skin and metal.

"Numbers are dropping steadily." Braydin muttered as he guns down seven Warriors, six Butchers, and four Strikers.

"How many are there?" Alyssa asked as she fired her rifles at multiple Terror Spawn.

"Right now we are at 5012." Dexter answered before he guns down two Strikers that were moving to try and slam their claws into the TSF.

"These things are pissing me off!" Shouted a Gafran pilot as it fired its left hand mounted beam vulcan which killed two Strikers before it spins around with its right hand emitting a beam saber and sliced through three Spiders.

"Those things are slowly advancing!" Said a GINN pilot before a Butcher came at it from behind catching the GINN pilot by surprise.

The pilot cries out in surprise and fear as he raised the rifle to block its left arm which damages the rifle before the Butcher slammed its other arm into the GINNs chest, caving in the cockpit and killing the pilot.

"Racks!" Shouted a GINN pilot as the caved in GINN fell to the ground while Warriors began tearing into the armor of the mobile suit.

"You bastards!" Felix shouted as he fired his assault cannons at the Terror Spawns with the bullets taking down at least 24 TS.

"Enemy numbers are at 4632!" Dexter shouted as he flew over a ball of plasma which was fired by a Striker before sending three bullets into the Strikers face.

"Keep them back!" Shouted a Fulcrum pilot as they fired their assault cannons at the slowly advancing Terror Spawn.

"There's no end to them!" Shouted a Tomcat pilot as he flew up and fired all six missiles which wiped out 11 Warriors and 2 Strikers.

"Don't falter! If these things get pass us then everyone in the city will be their dinner!" Braydin shouted as he lands on top of a Warrior, flattening it before shooting a Charger in the back.

"Alyssa watch your right!" Braydin shouted as he made his Lightning II push Alyssa's Takemikazuchi to the side before jumping back from a Charger that was aiming to trample over the TSF before he fired five bullets into the Terror Spawns back.

"Thanks." Alyssa said as the Takemikazuchi stood back up.

"Hostiles are drawing closer with every minute!" Shouted an AT-ST pilot as they continued to fire and he the pilot was right, the Terror Spawns were losing numbers slowly but they were getting closer.

"Don't let them through!" Dexter shouted as he guns down twelve Terror Spawns.

**Executor-class Super Star Destroyer**

Darth Nox stood on the bridge of the super star destroyer wearing a new set of robes while his eyes were focused on the Union, US, and Mandalorian warships.

"My lord we are prepared to make the jump to hyperspace." Said the Imperial Admiral who bowed his head to the Sith Lord.

"Get us underway to the rendezvous point Admiral." Nox said with an emotionless tone.

"What of Lord Tormen on the surface?" Asked the Admiral in a curious tone.

"Darth Tormen came to this planet seeking a subject for my experimentations and failed. This is his price for failing a member of the Dark Council." Darth Nox said with the usual emotionless tone.

"And what of the Terror Spawn? Don't you want to watch as they wipe out our enemy-GAH?!" The Admiral was interrupted when he was forced to grab his throat to try and remove an obstruction but found nothing as Darth Nox used the force to choke him without lifting a finger.

"The Terror Spawn will fail. This act is nothing more than another one of my experiments and I would rather watch the enemy die at my feet than watch my experiments fall by our enemy!" Darth Nox growled before the sounds of bones snapping is heard as he used the force to snap the Admirals neck.

The body falls to the ground with a thump before Nox turns to the XO who stands at attention with a slight bit of fear.

"Get us to the rendezvous 'Admiral' Noga and get this thing off the bridge." Nox ordered as he made his way off the bridge.

"By your command my lord." The new Admiral said with a salute before he gestured to the body and two Sith Troopers come and drag the corpse away before the Admiral followed Lord Nox's orders.

**Revenge-class Heavy Carrier ****_Recreation_**

"Have the _Retribution_ focus fire on the smaller Star Destroyer on the port side before engaging the larger Star Destroyer!" Admiral Yularen ordered as he stood on the bridge and watched as the battle continued.

"Admiral, the enemy flagship is powering up their hyperdrives! They're leaving the system!" Said a Union sensor operator.

Yularen looks to the Executor-class Super Star Destroyer and watched as the ship disappeared in hyperspace, leaving three Victory II-class Star Destroyers and two Imperial II-class Star Destroyers behind to fight the three factions.

"At least we have a break." Yularen muttered before looking towards the communications operator and said "Get communications with the _Griffin _and have them get into firing position for orbital bombardment!"

"Yes sir!" Shouted the operator.

**Surface**

"GAH!" A cry is heard as a Fulcrum was slammed into the ground via a Spider and was torn apart by other Terror Spawns before a Warrior pulled the pilot out and tossed him away from the TSF and when he hits the floor, gets surrounded by other Warrior-class Terror Spawn and is torn to shreds with limbs flying all over the place.

"Oh god, Trike!" Shouted a Zuikaku pilot in a feminine voice as she shoots her cannons last three bullets into a Butcher.

"He'll be avenged! Don't stop!" Braydin said as he tossed his now empty cannons in exchange for his one remaining assault cannon and BP blade.

"Right!" The pilot said as she tossed the rifle to the side in exchange for a blade.

"All ground forces fighting against the Terror Suits, this is Admiral Yularen." Yularen's voice is heard.

"Admiral?" Dexter muttered in confusion.

"The enemy flagship has left the system and we are moving a ship into position for orbital bombardment. The range will be marked on your maps. I suggest you pull back and prepare for the rain." Yularen said before they see red circles which is the range of the rounds… and multiple TSFs and mobile suits were in the circle.

"All units, pull back now!" Dexter shouted as his F-15 took off and flew away with other TSFs and mobile suits following his lead.

Braydin looked at his radar. "Hey Dexter, how big this bombardment is gonna be?" Before Dexter could answer that, multiple huge blast just came down right where they were once at, striking the multiple. Taking almost the whole area, Alyssa soon noticed Sith Union warships moving into position of the area, "About that big, Admiral Yularen will make sure none of those things will get out alive."

Dexter really hoped none of them will get loose.

**City**

The Sith Union, Mandalorians, and US continued their fight against the Sith Empire and Death Watch while Darth Tormen was walking down a street with two Sith Warriors by his side but the focus wasn't here… the focus was a group of 16 Death Watch warriors gunning down US soldiers and freed slaves who weren't even given the chance to think.

"Alright let's find some more target practice." Said a Death Watch warrior in classic blue and gray armor, there a sadistic glee to his voice.

"Maybe we'll find some slaves for you boys to enjoy." Said the lead warrior who was none other than Kherr Dawar.

Unknown to the sixteen warriors they were about to be attacked by a group of Mandalorians and a Sword of Heaven.

Aiden looked to Kass Cadera, who was in full armor. "What's the plan Kass?" Aiden was able get the two kids out of the area before he returned to the fighting. Kass looked to Aiden and the other Mandalorians with her, Maeren included in his blue and orange shocktrooper armor. "Follow me." Kass actives her jetpack, heading straight to the Death Watch.

Maeren cracks his neck. "Well you heard her, let's go!" Maeren actives his jetpack, "This is awesome!" Cheered Maeren as he follows Kass, the other Mandalorians soon followed.

One of the Death Watch warriors soon heard the sounds of jetpacks, he turns to see Kass Cadera with the other Mandalorians with her. "Shit, contact!" he was soon shot by Kass Cadera, forcing the other members of the Death Watch seek better cover.

"Die you dar'manda scum!" shouted a Mandalorian in red and grey armor, he fires a rocket right at two Death Watch warrior's feet. The explosive killed the two.

"Jurkad(1)!" Kherr shouted as she fired a blaster pistol at Maeren who ducks under the bolt before firing both blaster pistols with only bolt striking a Death Watch warriors chest piece but the armor stopped the bolt and left a scorch mark but the second bolt struck through the man's visor into his head, killing him almost instantly.

Aiden used his jetpack to fly up and fire his blaster pistols and two Death Watch warriors fell to the ground dead.

Kherr growled in anger before she saw Aiden land on the ground and looked to see Kass getting into a fist fight against a Death Watch warrior who had a blade out of the gauntlets while she was holding a Beskad in her right hand and had both pistols in they're holsters.

Kherr fires a rocket at the two and Aiden saw this.

Reacting quickly he uses the force and grabs the rocket as it was a feet away from the two before he spins it around and sends it flying back at the shooter.

Kherr curses in Mando'a before jumping to the side with the rocket sailing and exploding once it made contact with a pillar. The pillar that supported a balcony became loose before falling down and crushing five Death Watch warriors who were using the pillars as cover to avoid the blaster bolts that the Mandalorians shot.

"Blast!" Kherr growled as she got back onto her feet and looked to see that there were only seven Death Watch warriors remaining before the warrior that Kass was fighting was tripped and when he fell to the ground Kass stabbed her knife into the warrior's throat before ripping it out.

The Death Watch warrior grabs his throat to stop the bleeding before Kass unholstered her blaster pistol and shot the choking Death Watch warrior in the face, putting an end to his suffering.

Kherr hears a sword slicing through flesh and turns to see Aiden and Maeren holding two katana's and slicing the heads of two Death Watch Warriors before she feels a blaster pistol barrel against the back of her helmet.

"Good bye dar'manda." Kass said before Kherr ducks under the pistol as it fired before Kherr hits her forearm and forcing her to throw her pistol to the side before Kherr spins around, drawing a blaster pistol before the barrel was sliced off by the katana that Maeren was wielding.

Maeren moved to slice through Kherr but she dodges it and punched the sword out of his hands. "You dare call me Dar'manda! We are the Death Watch! descendants of the true warrior faith all Mandalorians once knew!" Kherr moved to punch Maeren but he dodges the punch before kicking her in the head, making her stumble back.

Kass snorted before she grabs Kherr's arm, throwing her over her shoulder. "True warrior faith? Please, you Death Watch are nothing more but thugs in armor." That seemed to anger Kherr, she got up and charged Kass. "Shut up!" She jump kicks Kass, missing.

She tries fire her flamethrower at her but Maeren grabbed her wrist. "What? Can't face the truth Kherr?" Maeren strikes Kherr's armpit, striking a nerve there. "Gah! You shabuir (2)!" Maeren head butts her, before upper cutting Kherr, it knocked her helmet off.

"Clan Jaham, Clan Sornell, Clan Kryze, Clan Fett, Clan Uak, Clan Oppeas, Clan Farr... Clan Cadera!" Kass growled at last one in anger, she kicks Kherr's leg, hearing a snap. Kherr fell in ground in pain, she grunted as Kass stepped her foot on her chest. "These all the clans effected by you Death Watch. Either destroyed or nearly were, because of Tor Vizsla's greed for power, you Death Watch nearly destroyed the Mandalorians!"

Kass went down to her knee and started punching her face, the sound of the impacts were heard throughout the area. The Mandalorians and the US soldiers gathered, some looked away. "Jesus, she's really going at it." Said a young US soldier as he winces with each blow to Kherr's face, blood dripped down from her face. "She brought this to herself, the Death Watch have caused too much chaos and harm to the galaxy." Said Maeren.

He looked much of history of the Death Watch and their actions in Mandalorian Civil War and Clone Wars, he was disgusted that they dare call themselves warriors or Mandalorians in general. It was no wonder Maeren saw members of 104th Battalion looking at Nite Owls with distrust or disgust.

Kass finished punching Kherr, her face was beaten to bloody pulp. "You're no warrior, not a Mandalorian. You're just a thug in armor, you didn't earn the right wear that armor." Kass started taking plates of Kherr's beskar'gam, Kherr was barely awake to do anything. It wasn't long until Kherr was only in her flight suit.

Kass Cadera held pieces of Kherr's armor in her hands, she walks away from her before stopping to the one in charge of the US soldiers before her. "I'm sure she has information that might please you're commanding officers."

"Thanks. She might have the locations of Death Watch bases and probably the location of Tor and Pre Vizsla." Said the US Sergeant as two other US soldiers moved and cuffed Kherr.

**Darth Tormen**

Tormen was walking through the city and cuts down any and every US, Union, or Mandalorian soldier that got in his way.

"There they are!" A voice shouted, getting Tormen's and his escorts of three Sith Warriors attention before the escorts activate their lightsabers.

"Hold back!" Said the lead Stormtrooper as he and four other Stormtroopers aimed their blasters at the four.

"Kill them." Tormen ordered before a Sith Warrior runs at the Stormtroopers.

"Don't fire!" The sergeant shouted as the warrior drew closer.

Tormen raised a curious eyebrow before his curiosity was answered when a red lightsaber blade swung from a building and beheads the warrior.

The wielder of said lightsaber was none other than Darth Marr.

"Darth Marr… this is a surprise." Darth Tormen said as he crossed his arms over his chest with one hand holding his chin.

"Darth Tormen. Walker mentioned that you would be on this planet and it appears he was right." A voice said behind him, followed by a SNAP-HISS.

"And Darth Malgus… it seems the traitors are gathering." Darth Tormen said as he uncrossed his arms and drew his lightsaber.

"Walker showed us what you planned! Turning us into abominations to follow your will!" Darth Marr growled as he glared at the pureblood.

"Oh? Then it seems that we will have to move the plan ahead of schedule." Darth Tormen said as he looked at Darth Malgus and Darth Marr.

"What plan?" Darth Malgus asked with narrowed eyes.

"A plan that will shake the foundation of the galaxy." Tormen said before he sent a blast of force lightning at Darth Malgus who had no time to react and was thrown back.

"Take care of Darth Malgus. I'll take care of Marr." Tormen said to his escorts who nod their heads and run towards Darth Malgus.

"You are foolish if you believe you can defeat a member of the Dark Council, Tormen." Darth Marr said as he points the tip of his lightsaber at the pureblood Sith.

"It's not foolishness. Since your rebellion began I was appointed as the new Sphere of Defense. The Sith Empire's military has never known defeat thanks to me." Darth Tormen said with an evil smile on his face.

"But at what cost? From what I know, you have caused massive casualties to your forces. Sending them all on a frontal assault against the enemy and because of that so many lives were lost. You are losing more soldiers than you are gaining." Darth Marr said before he waved his hand to the side and the Stormtroopers nod their heads before running off.

"So you send the soldiers off the run?" Darth Tormen asked with an emotionless face.

"No. I do not care for witnesses to your defeat Tormen!" Darth Marr said before the two Sith Lords run at each other and began clashing blades.

Darth Malgus groans as he stood back up.

"He shall die painfully!" Malgus growled before he looked to see Tormens escorts running towards him.

Malgus had a smirk under his mask before activating his lightsaber.

The two Sith Warriors lung at Malgus and swing their lightsabers but the Sith lord ducks under them before sending one warrior flying with a force push and swung his lightsaber at the second warrior who blocks the blade before being forced back with multiple lightsaber slashes before Malgus punched the warrior in the face, causing the warrior to stagger before Malgus swung his lightsaber, slashing across the warriors chest and killing him.

The second warrior was already back on his feet and charging at Malgus as the dead warrior falls to the ground.

Malgus spins around and clashed his lightsaber against the warriors but the force of the strike causes the warrior to stagger to the side before Malgus spins around and stabs the warrior.

Malgus pulls his lightsaber out of the warrior and allowed the body to hit the ground before he turns to see Darth Marr and Darth Tormen still fighting and runs towards the fight.

"You can't win Marr. The victor was already decided." Tormen said as he and Marr were in a blade lock.

"And it wasn't you." Marr said as Malgus leapt into the air with a war cry.

Tormen's eyes widen and he pushed Marr back but only barely before he spins around and blocked the overhead slash from Darth Malgus before he was forced to spin around once more to block the lightsaber blade of Darth Marr.

"So two Sith traitors against a member of the Dark Council?" Tormen said as he stood facing both Darth Marr and Darth Malgus as the two Sith Lords stood side to side with their lightsabers at their sides.

Tormen looked between the two before an evil smile slid onto his face as he said "This will prove my worthiness."

"You talk too much." Darth Malgus said as he got ready to attack.

"And you shall perish!" Darth Marr said as he charged at Darth Tormen but the pureblood blocked the lightsaber before he was forced to block Darth Malgus's lightsaber and the switch continued on while above them an Arc Cruiser fired a beam of lightning at a building, destroying it.

"Die!" Tormen shouted as he shot a blast of force lightning at the two but both Darth Malgus and Darth Marr used their lightsabers to absorb the lightning as they slowly advanced towards the Sith pureblood.

"Tch!" Tormen growled as he cuts the wave of force lightning and charges at both Sith Lords who swing their lightsabers and Darth Tormen blocked both attacks at the same time before kicking Darth Malgus's feet out from under him and focused his attacks on Darth Marr who blocked the attacks as Darth Malgus moved to get back onto his feet.

"You are unworthy to be called a Sith!" Darth Tormen shouted as their fight was drawn in the middle of a firefight between Stormtroopers, US soldiers, Mandalorians and the Sith Empire, Death Watch, and the Zygerrian guards.

"I am worthy to have the title of Sith!" Darth Marr growled as he pushed Darth Tormen back before he raised his lightsaber into the air with Darth Tormen doing the same as a pair of Starhoppers flew overhead followed by a group of Sith Union TIE Fighters which were shooting at them.

The two Sith Lords clash blades and continued doing so with Darth Marr forcing Darth Tormen back before they got into a small blade lock which lasted for two seconds before Darth Marr pushed Darth Tormen back.

Darth Marr swung his lightsaber in a downward slash which Tormen blocked before moving to slash across the purebloods back but Tormen blocked that attack too before the two Sith Lords were facing away from each other and they moved to face each other again before Tormen swung his lightsaber but Marr blocked the attack and they were in a blade lock once again.

"Die!" Tormen shouted as he pushed Marr back before sending a blast of force lightning at him but Marr used his open hand to intercept the lightning with a blast of his own force lightning.

The two Sith Lords were almost equal but Darth Marr was the more powerful and skill of the two Sith Lords.

"I WILL NOT FALL TO YOU!" Darth Tormen shouted in pure rage as he grits his teeth while giving Darth Marr a glare.

SNAP-HISS

Tormens eyes widen in pain and confusion as Darth Marr dropped his hand as did Tormen.

Tormen looks down to see a crimson red lightsaber blade stabbing out of his chest.

Tormen slowly turns his head to see Darth Malgus behind him and if he could see the Sith Lords face fully then he would have seen the smirk on it.

"You were weak Tormen." Malgus said as he deactivated his lightsaber, causing Darth Tormen to drop to his knees as a hole was in his chest with smoke rising from both his chest and back.

"So this is how I die?" Tormen whispered as Darth Marr stood in front of him while Darth Malgus stood behind him.

"You had no skill and as such are unworthy to be called a member of the Dark Council." Darth Marr said as he and Darth Malgus raise held their lightsabers up to chest height in both hands.

"Welcome to reality." Darth Malgus said before both he and Darth Marr swung their lightsabers at the exact time, slicing through Tormens flesh and severing his head from the rest of his body.

"Lord Marr we are pushing the enemy back!" Said a Union Stormtrooper who gunned down a Sith trooper.

"Continue the attack and don't show any mercy!" Darth Marr ordered as he and Darth Malgus walk towards the fighting.

"It seems Walker was right. A change is coming." Darth Malgus said as he followed next to Darth Marr.

"And if the empire is to survive then it must change." Darth Marr said as he and Darth Malgus rush at a group of five Sith troopers who took notice of the two Sith Lords.

**Different location**

A US soldier was thrown across the ground before his back hits a wall hard.

"Are there any lost pathetic words your primitive mind wishes to say?" Asked the Sith Warrior as he had an evil smile on his face before the soldier noticed a small figure behind him.

"Yeah… what does getting stabbed through the back feel?" The US soldier said with a grin.

The warrior has a confused look before feeling 'stabbing' pain shoot through his chest as a sword was coming out of his chest. He hits the ground with a thud, behind him was a very young Mandalorian girl in a custom design armor, colored red and gold. In her hands was a katana shaped beskad, the blood dripped off her blade.

"You alright there?" This was Sher'a Gedyc, the student of Sword of Honor, the soldier nodded, he starts try get up. "Yeah am fine, hey wait a minute, aren't you little young for this kid?" He could guess she looked to be thirteen or so. Before Sher'a could reply to that, she quickly notices more Sith warriors heading towards them. "Talk later, more dar'jetii (3)!"

Before the soldier knew it Sher'a was already racing towards the Sith warriors, his attention was brought off again when a blaster rifle was thrown to his hands followed by someone saying "You're gonna want that!"

The soldier sees a male Mandalorian in dark blue and gray armor, he was wielding a very large beskad in his hands, the soldier nodded and starts firing at the Sith.

Sher'a Gedyc raced through the rumbles of the city, she jumped over a destroyed vehicle before she kicks a Sith warrior in the face while stabbing another in the neck. "Gah!" they both screamed in pain as they hit the ground, Sher'a was force block an attack from a Sith warrior. "You damn Mandalorian!" he cursed, but Sher'a made use of her other arm with the flamethrower equipment on it.

Sher'a fires the flamethrower at the Sith, he screamed as he was burned alive. "Damn, who is that kid?" the Soldier keeps firing on the incoming Imperials, the Mandalorian in blue armor slices open an Imperial trooper's gut open before kicking him down. "She's Sher'a Gedyc, she's Sword of Honor's student."

"Narsil had a student?" The soldier said in surprise and confusion.

"Not many people know." The Mandalorian said with a shrug.

**Air**

Three Imperial Gafrans flew through the air firing at something approaching from behind before a pink beam punched through a Gafrans chest, causing it to explode.

"How is she doing this?!" An Imperial pilot shouted before he screams when his cockpit goes up in flame which his mobile suit exploded, following a beam punching through his mobile suit.

"Damn bitch!" The survivor shouted as a familiar red, white, and blue transformable mobile suit flew through the clouds.

The Gafran fired multiple beams from its hand mounted beam vulcans but the Throne Zeta dodged the beams before transforming into MS mode and drew its beam saber.

The Gafran activates both beam sabers and swings at the Throne Zeta but the transformable mobile suit ducks under the blades and swings its own beam saber, slicing the Gafran in half.

Both halves explode as the Throne Zeta floated in the air as its beam saber deactivated and is returned to its slot.

"Enemy air defenses are almost destroyed! Keep it up!" Shouted a Union G-Bouncer Deos pilot as he shot an Imperial Gafran.

Lenalee tightens her grip on her controls as she glared at the Union mobile suits.

"Hey." A voice said as the hand of a mobile suit grabs onto the Throne Zeta's left shoulder, causing Lenalee to turn her head to see the Striking Duel which had what looked like an AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker with a 57 mm high-energy beam rifle strapped to its back skirt while on the left arm was a shield which had the appearance of the Duels shield.

"You okay?" Jacob asked in a concerned tone as a Helghast Cruiser flew overhead.

"Yeah, just… it will take some getting used to." Lenalee answered as the Throne Zeta looked down to see Stormtroopers, US soldiers, and Mandalorian warriors fighting against Sith troopers, Sith warriors, and Death Watch warriors.

"I can understand. We have been so used to fighting the Sith that we never thought we'd be fighting alongside a faction of Sith." Jacob said as the Striking Duel looked around to see the battle going on around them.

"Enemy forces are being routed near the palace! Move all forces there at once!" Dexter's voice is heard before both the Throne Zeta and Striking Duel turn to see Dexters F-15 Eagle, Braydins F-35 Lightning II, and Alyssa's Type-00 Takemikazuchi fly through the air and towards the palace.

"Let's finish this." Jacob said with a smirk on his face.

Lenalee smiles before both the Striking Duel and Throne Zeta fly after the three TSFs towards the Zygerrian palace.

**Palace**

Sith Union Stormtroopers, US soldiers, and Mandalorian warriors surrounded the Zygerrian palace while the remains of Imperial mobile suits littered around them.

"Alright what do we have?" Aiden asked as he walked up to Darth Marr and Darth Malgus as both Sith Lords stood, looking at the Zygerrian palace.

"From what we know, we have about twenty seven Death Watch soldiers, thirty eight Sith troopers, sixteen Sith Warriors, and forty nine Zygerrian guards. We are unsure of what else is in there." Said Darth Malgus as he observed the palace.

"… Do you sense that?" Aiden asked feeling uneasy.

"Yes. The power of the Dark Side is very strong here… unnaturally strong." Said Darth Marr as the three TSFs and two Gundams land.

"Darth Tormen must have brought it here." Aiden said.

"Or it could have been given to them by Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus." Darth Malgus said as Braydin, Alyssa, Jacob, Lenalee, and Dexter walked towards them.

"We arrived as soon as we could and now that we're here… we sense it too." Dexter said as he stood next to Darth Marr while Aiden walked away.

"You were present for most of the experiments they created. What do you believe it is?" Darth Malgus said as he looked at Dexter.

As they were talking Lenalee, Alyssa, Jacob, Aiden, and Braydin had a friendly reunion.

"Alyssa, it's good to see you again!" Lenalee said with a cheerful smile as she and Alyssa hugged one another. Lenalee then see's both Braydin and Aiden, "Aiden, Braydin! you're really alive!" she grabs the two Mandalorians in a hug, she was happy to see it was true they were alive.

Braydin pat her on the shoulder. "It's great to see you alright Lenalee, how you feeling?" Braydin was concerned with her wellbeing. Lenalee nodded but grimly, "Yes, it's... taking some time getting used to, but I'll be alright." Lenalee then looks at Aiden.

"So Aiden, you contact with Rav Bralor yet? I heard she and her niece were here." Aiden's eyes widen at mentions of Clan Chieftain of Bralor, he had forgotten all about her, "Wait, she's here?!" Lenalee raise her brow but nodded, "Yeah, they're making their way over here as we speak." Everyone but Braydin became confused as Aiden suddenly froze up.

Jacob was confused. "What's the matter with Aiden? Why should the mention of Rav be worrying." Braydin turned to him, "Because while Rav Bralor is a great leader and cares deeply for her fellow Mandalorians. She's eh." Braydin was trying find right words here, Dexter beat him to it.

"He means Rav Bralor can be very scary when she is, the fact Aiden here probably worried her and Parja Bralor a great deal, well he is probably gonna get a long talk with her." Dexter remembered meeting Rav Bralor, he completely agreed with Etain Tur-Mukan opinion words the woman.

He felt sorry for Aiden.

Suddenly a young girl's voice was heard behind Braydin. "Braydin, is that... really you?" Braydin's eyes widen when he heard that voice, he knew that voice from anywhere. He turned around, only to see Sher'a Gedyc standing there, her helmet was off, showing her fair skin and long white hair with dark blue eyes.

She looked beyond shock to see Braydin was alive. "Sher'a!" Braydin was very much surprised to see his student here of all places. Before Braydin knew it, Sher'a rushed towards him, capturing him in a crushing hug. "I knew it you were alive! even after all this time, I knew it!"

"Well this is a nice reunion." Dexter said as he walked over to the group with Darth Marr and Darth Malgus.

"So do you know what it is?" Aiden asked.

"No idea but I would have to guess it is one of Darth Oculus's experiments involving the prisoners that they captured." Dexter said as he turns and looked at the palace.

"Do you think you know which one it might be?" Braydin asked.

"Probably a Wendigo or a Siren." Dexter said as he crossover his arms over his chest.

"What is it with myth and those guys?" Jacob muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We don't have much time. If they release the creature then it will be that much harder to end this battle." Darth Marr said.

"Then let's get to it." Dexter said as everyone began their approach to the palace.

**Palace interior**

"Those fools are destroying everything!" Shouted a Zygerrian to a hologram of Darth Oculus as he stood next to Forsinko.

"King Satrox please calm down. We gave you the gift for a reason." Darth Oculus said to the Zygerrian king.

"This whole thing started when you gave us that Sword of Skills!" King Satrox growled.

"It isn't our fault. The Federation would have likely come to attack you sooner or later." Said Darth Oculus.

"Do you expect me to believe that? Any minute they will come through those doors and take us as prisoners to execute!" King Satrox growled.

"Not if you shut down power and release the Wendigo." Darth Oculus said, causing Satrox to turn to a cage which had a creature that held a human-like shape.

"Then that would leave multiple casualties." Darth Satrox said with a smirk.

"May the force serve you well." Darth Oculus said before the hologram deactivated.

"Have as many men go up before you shut down all power. Release the Wendigo." King Satrox said as he walked away.

**Outside palace**

A group of nine Mandalorian Warriors and seven Stormtroopers approach the palace along with Aiden, Braydin, and Alyssa in the lead with Alyssa armed with WESTAR-35 blaster pistol, Braydin armed with two WESTAR-34 blaster pistols, and Aiden with two WESTAR-34 blaster pistols.

"Alright let's get to work." Braydin said as they entered.

What they expected was to find some Zygerrians or some Death Watch and even some Sith but they were met with an empty hallway.

"Braydin, are you there?" Dexter's voice is heard.

"Yeah we're here but there's no one here." Braydin answered as he saw an empty, dark, hallway.

"This doesn't seem right." Said a Mandalorian in blue and green armor, he looked warily around him.

"Contact!" Shouted a red and orange armored Mandalorian as he sees a figure and fires his EE-3 three times at the figure which runs but as it turns the corner followed by an inhumane roar followed by a body hitting the floor.

"Target down!" The Mandalorian shouted as he runs out.

"No don't!" Dexter shouted over the radio but it was too late because when the Mandalorian turns the corner his EE-3 clatters to the ground.

The group run over to find his body with his head twisted in an unnatural way with it facing his back.

"He's dead isn't he?" Dexter whispered.

"What is this thing?" Braydin asked, he bend over to the Mandalorian, blowing his head. "_Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum vode._" Softy said Braydin as he still kept his guard ready up ahead of him.

"From the sound I heard… it's a Wendigo." Dexter said over the radio.

Everyone aimed where they were hearing what they assume was Wendigo. "Wendigo's possess unnatural speed, superhuman strength, ability to perfectly mimic a person's voice, and superhuman agility. Be very careful you guys." Aiden and Alyssa feel a shiver go down their spines, something felt really wrong. Braydin's heart pounded in his chest, he gripped his lightsaber and Zangetsu.

"Help me!" The group's eyes widen at the voice of a Stormtrooper. "It's a trick! Don't fall for it!" Warned Dexter over the radio, everyone grew tension once they heard what sounded like footsteps coming towards them. "HELP ME!" Everyone felt a shiver down their spine once they heard it was getting nearly to him.

When it finally appeared out of the shadows, everyone's eyes widen in horror what they were seeing before them.

The creature was deathly pale with long sharp nails, pale boney body, white eyes, and sharp crooked yellow teeth.

"Shoot it!" Shouted a Stormtrooper before they all opened fire.

The Wendigo roared before running towards them with unnatural speed that one second it was down the hall and the next second it was in front of Braydin.

"Osik!" Braydin shouted before the Wendigo swats him against a wall, creating a dent.

"Braydin!" Alyssa shouted in concern before the Wendigo spins around and roars at them all.

Alyssa fires the pistol in hand while everyone else fired their own weapons before the Wendigo swats Alyssa all the way down the hall and into a glass casing and the wall, down the hall.

"Alyssa!" Braydin shouted in concern before he glared at the Wendigo as it killed a Stormtrooper and a Mandalorian Warrior.

Braydin stands up and fires his blaster pistols at it but the beams didn't seem the effect it very much except for burns on its body.

Alyssa groans in pain before she winces when she feels cuts on her back before something lands onto her lap and causes her to look down before her eyes widen in recognition. It was Sode no Shirayuki. Her zanpakuto. '_What's it doing here?' _ Alyssa thought, her attention however was then brought to Wendigo when it was about to kill a Stormtrooper.

She quickly grabbed Sode no Shirayuki and got into a familiar position. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Just when the Wendigo was close killing the Stormtrooper, it was suddenly then become trapped in pillar of ice. Braydin seeing his chance, he shot the pillar of ice, shattering it along with the horrid creature.

"Where did you get that Alyssa? What was Sode no Shirayuki doing here?" Asked Braydin, he was confused what it was doing in this place.

"I don't know." Alyssa answered before the hilt glowed a light blue and so did her eyes for a brief second before the glow stopped.

"She came. Sode no Shirayuki materialized when I was being strapped in a cage. She was presented as a gift to the Zygerrian king… a trophy for…" Alyssa wrapped her arms around herself and rubs her arms as if cold before saying "for reducing me into a worthless slave."

Braydin growls in anger as his eyes quickly shift to a gold color before returning to their regular dark green.

"We need to reach the roof or else the Zygerrian king will escape." Aiden said before he noticed something.

Aiden walked over to a statue which was Zygerrian armor before he knocked it over to reveal a hidden door.

"Found something!" Aiden called before he opens the door to reveal a staircase… a long… spinning… staircase.

"I hate stairs…" A Stormtrooper groaned before they began their climb.

The climbing lasted for five minutes before they reached the top floor where once it was open they entered another hall… with two Sith troopers and two Zygerrian guards.

"Shit!" Aiden growled before his left WESTAR-34, striking a Zygerrian guard in the chest.

A Mandalorian in green and red Shock Trooper armor fired his EE-3 blaster rifle carbine with the bolts hitting a Sith trooper in the chest.

Braydin fired his own WESTAR-34 at a Zygerrian guard in the face while the Sith trooper aimed to shoot Alyssa but a Stormtrooper lunged at the Sith trooper, sending both to the ground before the Stormtrooper punched the Sith trooper in the face several times before taking his E-11 blaster rifle and shooting the Sith trooper with a stun round.

The Stormtrooper checks his rifle before setting it to kill.

"Let's move! We don't have much time before he escapes!" Braydin called before they run down the hall.

An explosion is heard followed by blaster fire before three more explosions are heard.

Braydin's radio then chattered up. "This is Goran Bevin, we have breached the upper levels on the West side and are making our way to the roof!"

"This is Kass, we have entered through the East!"

"This is Walker, we have breached the upper levels from the North side and are making our way to the roof." Dexter said over the radio.

"This is Nilsson we have breached stealthily from the South side and are making our way to the roof to stop King Satrox." Braydin said into his helmet mounted radio.

"May for force serve you well Braydin." Dexter said over the radio before they hear him say "Gah!... I meant may the force be with you… when you've been with the Sith for so long you sometimes pick something up from them."

"May the force be with you all." Braydin said with a slight smile before he cuts off and looks to the others before he says. "Alright they are distracting the remaining defenders so we better hurry or else Satrox will be gone to us."

The group runs through halls and barely encountered any Zygerrians, Sith, or Death Watch before they come into a hall where they see Satrox making his way to a Lambda-class shuttle with an escort of four Zygerrian guards, three Sith Warriors, and four Sith troopers.

Satrox was also being followed by Forsinko who drew Alyssa's rage with her eyes flashing yellow.

"There they are!" Alyssa shouted as she fired the blaster pistol in her hand, striking a Zygerrian guard.

"Blast them!" Shouted a Sith trooper as they open fire on the attackers.

"Your majesty, we need to hurry!" Forsinko said before he and Satrox make their way to the shuttle.

Alyssa takes aim once again and began to pull the trigger, only for the blaster to be ripped out of her hand by one of the Sith Warriors.

The Sith Warriors were all dressed in Ravagers armor with two armed with a single lightsaber while the last was armed with two.

"Focus on the guards! We'll deal with the Sith!" Braydin shouted as he and Aiden holstered their blasters and took out their lightsaber.

Alyssa drew her lightsaber as well before the Sith were the first to swing their weapons.

While Braydin, Aiden, and Alyssa were fighting the three Sith the Stormtroopers and Mandalorians were firing their blaster rifles at the Zygerrian guards, Death Watch warriors, and Sith troopers.

"What fuck?! I can't shoot anything with this thing on!" Shouted one of the Stormtroopers before he ripped his helmet off to reveal a young man to be seventeen with grey hair, fair skin, and grey eyes before he tossed the helmet which struck a Sith trooper in the head before the helmetless Stormtrooper shot the Sith trooper in the face.

"He's right." Said a female Stormtrooper before she took her helmet off to reveal a young woman the same age as the first Stormtrooper with grey hair that reaches her mid back, fair skin, and blue eyes.

The female Stormtrooper tosses the helmet at a Death Watch warrior who catches the helmet before a blaster bolt struck the warrior in the heart, killing him.

"You really need to get better gear." Said a Mandalorian in grey and yellow Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor before he fired his EE-3 blaster at a Zygerrian guard.

Braydin growled when he sees King Satrox was getting away. "The king is getting away!" Braydin shouted as he clashed blades with a Sith Warrior.

"No he's not." Said a voice with a British accent before a rocket comes out of nowhere and strikes the shuttle and it bursts into flames, sending both Satrox and Forsinko to the ground.

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth Braydin, Alyssa, and Aiden went on the offensive and attacked the Sith Warriors before Alyssa sliced the warrior she was fighting across the chest while Aiden sliced through his warriors head and Braydin finished his warrior off by stabbing him through the heart.

Braydin pulls the saber out of the Sith Warrior and lets the body fall to the ground before they look to see the Death Watch, Sith troopers, and Zygerrian guards dead while Satrox and Forsinko stand up and making their way to a YT-1300 Light Freighter. "Oh no you don't!" Yelled Alyssa, she surprises everyone when she shoots lighting out of her hands, shocking both Forsinko and the king.

"AHHHH!" They both screamed in pain as Alyssa walks towards them, her eyes turning dangerously yellow. "How many? How many lives have you destroyed!" Everyone's eyes widen when they saw Alyssa started using the force crush King Satrox, he screamed in pain before his neck his snapped, he fell to the ground dead.

Alyssa brought Forsinko right up to her face, letting him see her yellow turning eyes. "And how what! for such selfish greed?!" Braydin quickly stepped in, grabbing Alyssa on the shoulder. "Alyssa, this isn't right path." Alyssa snapped her head to Braydin, looking angry, "how isn't it! Does this man really deserve live after everything he did to all those slaves? to me?!" Alyssa growled at memories of what this horrid man did.

Braydin kept a calm look on his face. "Not like this, he'll face justice, he'll get what he deserves. But doing this will not do any good for you, you're feel as if something was taken from you, you're become someone else, someone not you. You already saw how revenge did to Chris, do you really want go down this dark path?" Alyssa kept a frown look on her face for few minutes.

But slowly her eyes turn its back its old color, she dropped Forsinko. "Thank you Braydin, I just wanted to." Braydin stopped her by pulling her in close, "I know that feeling, me, Chris, Dexter, Aiden, and Jacob, even Kass Cadera. We all felt the need take revenge, sometimes it can be right thing to do, not like this though, it'll just feel something was taken from you." Alyssa nodded, she was feeling lot better now.

A Mandalorian in red and blue armor forces Forsinko up, making him wince in pain. "Get up bastard. It's time for you enter hell." Forsinko growled, "not alone I aren't!" he grabs a WESTER from the Mandalorian, he uses his natural strength to throw him away. He aims his blaster pistol at Alyssa, Braydin quickly noticed.

"Look out!" He pushes Alyssa away, taking the blaster bolt to his shoulder. Forsinko quickly aimed his blaster at Alyssa, just when he was about to shoot, he suddenly gasp as an great deal of pain suddenly shot through him.

He slowly looked down, seeing Sode no Shirayuki right through his chest. He starts choking when his skin slowly started turn to ice.

The ice began encasing Forsinko before finally he was an icicle before Braydin takes out his WESTAR-34 and shoots the icicle, causing it to explode into multiple shards of ice.

They hear footsteps which causes everyone to spin around to see Dexter who was armed with his Jedi lightsaber in hand and next to him were several Stormtroopers and two Sith Warriors in Eradicator armor with the sleeves rolled down.

"Guys!" Dexter called as he runs over to them before he looked to see the corpse and remains of King Satrox and Forsinko… and for some reason he sensed something bad was going to happen.

**Unknown location**

In a dark room was Darth Oculus along with the holographic form of Darth Mundus.

"The second seal is broken." Darth Oculus said as he looked at what looked like a book.

"And soon the rest will follow." Darth Mundus said.

"We're all set for the third seal." Darth Oculus said as a smile slid across his face.

"We shall meet at the rendezvous point." Darth Mundus said before his hologram vanished before Darth Oculus sets the book down and exits the room.

**Zygerria**

Every Sith Union, US, and Mandalorian soldier were packing up everything they had while some soldiers were guiding released slaves into dropships to be taken to either peaceful settlements or worlds deep in Federation space.

"AH!" Alyssa gasps in pain as she feels the patches being applied.

"I apologize but there's nothing I can do to ease the pain." Said a female Mandalorian wearing blue and green armor with her helmet off to reveal a woman in her early twenties with black ear length hair, fair skin, and brown eyes who had a cross on each shoulder which signified her as a medic.

Alyssa was wearing an Elegant Dueling suit but she didn't have the gloves and the top was off and on the side so the medic could tend to the wounds and remove any glass, wood, or any metal that got into her back.

"Are you alright?" Braydin asked as he walked over and was about to open the flaps to the tent they were in but when they opened Braydin stops with his eyes widened in surprise.

"DON'T COME IN!" Alyssa screamed with a large blush on her face before throwing both arms forward and sending Braydin flying out of the tent via a force push which sent him flying across the area before landing right next to Dexter who was talking to Darth Marr, Darth Malgus, and Aiden.

"OW!" Braydin groans in pain.

"I don't even want to know." Dexter muttered as he shook his head.

"I heard that scream from here." Darth Malgus muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Man dude I heard that scream from the landing zone. What did you do to piss Alyssa like that?" Aiden asked as he walked over with his helmet in hand.

"And here she comes." Dexter said as they see Alyssa walking to them with a blush on her face.

"See you later." Dexter said before he, Darth Marr, and Darth Malgus walked away, leaving Braydin, Aiden, and Alyssa alone. Braydin rubbed back of his neck, "Sorry about that Alyssa, I was just concerned." Alyssa nodded.

Aiden looked on with confused look on his face.

"Just don't do that again please." Alyssa said and Braydin nodded before he looks over to where the former slaves were being led to transports. He frowned when his eyes landed on the slavers that were taken prisoner. "Any idea what will happen to the Zygerrians after this? we pretty much destroyed their whole leadership." Asked Aiden, he glared at each slaver.

"I overheard that the Federation will disarm and take much of the technology of the Zygerrians and put them under watch. There's plans of having peace keeping forces come in to keep an eye on them. Maybe hopefully there's a chance to put in new better leadership." Said Alyssa since she overheard Kass Cadera talking with leader of Havoc Squad about it after the battle.

Braydin frowned since it sounded similar like what happened with Imperial Army of Japan after World War 2. "Then here's hoping, they already caused enough trouble as it is. By the way Aiden, where did Jindo Krey go?" Braydin wanted to know where the Mandalorian bounty hunter went, he had things he wanted talk with him regarding some matters.

Aiden crack his neck, popping few bones. "Think I saw him over at where Clan Fett was packing up at, think he was looking for you as well." Braydin nodded, but before Braydin could go off to there, they heard a rather angry woman's voice near them. "There you are Aiden!" Aiden froze up when he heard that voice, he knew right away who it was.

He turned around to see a tall Mandalorian woman in red and black armor walking towards him, as if on the war path, everyone stay cleared from her as she got closer to Aiden.

"We have a lot to talk about!" Rav growled before roughly grabbing Aiden by the ear and dragging him off and leaving both Braydin and Alyssa while Jacob and Lenalee arrived.

"Do we want to know?" Jacob asked as he and Lenalee had confused looks on their faces.

"No you don't." Both Braydin and Alyssa deadpanned at the same time.

"So what do you all expect to happen when we leave the planet?" Jacob asked as he had a smile on his face.

"I would expect that we end up on another battlefield because of this god damn war." Braydin said as he crossed his arms over his chest with a smile of his own.

"Hey who was the shooter?" Alyssa asked, getting their attention.

"What shooter?" Jacob asked with a confused look on his face.

"The one who destroyed the shuttle." Alyssa clarified.

"Ah. That was Lieutenant Simon Riley." Jacob answered.

"Is he a SEAL, Ranger, or Delta Force?" Braydin asked.

"British S.A.S." Jacob answered.

"Huh?!" Both Braydin and Alyssa said at the same time in surprise.

"Yeah, it seems that there were more soldiers on the Citadel than we thought. Most are soldiers from the United States Military, British Armed Forces, Canadian Armed Forces, and many other nations or worlds. There is also that guy." Jacob said before pointing to a group of two people wearing SPARTAN armor though the armor was a dead giveaway of who they were… they were none other than Jonah and Roland.

"Where did you find them?" Braydin asked with surprise in his voice.

"On Lola Sayu in the Citadel. They were there along with everyone else, including Noble Team." Jacob answered.

"Oh this is going to cause me a tone of headaches later in the future." Alyssa muttered as she held her forehead.

"Guys we have a problem!" Dexter shouted as he ran over to them looking like he was running a marathon.

"Woah calm down dude, what is it?" Braydin asked as Dexter stopped and began panting.

"I found the trajectory of Darth Oculus when he left Lola Sayu and Darth Nox when he just left!" Dexter said causing everyone who heard to widen their eyes in surprise.

**Command tent**

In the command tent Dexter stood along with Darth Marr, Darth Malgus, Braydin, Alyssa, Aiden, Jacob, Wolffe, Sinker, Boost, Shae Vizla, and Lenalee.

"Alright from what I can tell the trajectory of both ships lead to a Sith outpost near the edge of Sith territory but it was the worlds that were close to the station that got my attention. There was one world in particular that really got me because it is the same world where I remember that Darth Oculus managed to gain the materials to make the _Hettyc Abiik_." Dexter said which got everyone's minus Darth Marr and Darth Malgus's attention.

"What world is it?" Aiden asked as he had his eyes narrowed in anticipation since the location was what destroyed his Gundam along with so many mobile suits.

"The planet is currently occupied by the Federation but there is still locations under Imperial control and I believe you have been there before Lenalee." Dexter said before Lenalee's eyes widen in realization since she knew what planet he was talking about.

"Lenalee what is it?" Jacob asked in a concerned tone.

"The world. It's Strangereal. The others are on Strangereal right now and they don't know the danger that they're in!" Lenalee shouted with a fearful look on her face.

"Shouldn't we contact them?" Alyssa asked.

"Not possible. The Empire is jamming all communications to and from Strangereal." Darth Marr said in serious tone.

"So the only option right now is to make our way to Strangereal with post haste. No matter the cost. Oculus is going there and if we block his exit then he dies then and there!" Dexter said with Darth Marr and Darth Malgus nodding their heads in agreement.

"But the others are in danger as well. Cerina, the kids, and Euphie." Lenalee whispered as she held her hands to her chest as she had a concerned look on her face with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry." Jacob said as he puts a hand on her shoulder, getting Lenalee's attention before he gave her a reassuring smile "We'll stop them. Everyone is going to be safe."

Lenalee smiled before a boom is heard drawing their attention.

"We have new contacts approaching! Britannian Knightmares but they don't have Britannian or Imperial IFFs! The IFFs read them as Sabaoth Squadron!" Said an Union officer.

"Sabaoth Squadron? I thought Chris took them out over Felucia?" Jacob said in surprise before everyone runs out.

Once outside they look to see what appeared to be fifty-nine Sutherlands and thirty-two Gloucesters.

The markings were different because they were all grey and blue with the Sabaoth Squadron emblem on the shoulders.

"We can't reach our TSFs so we're going to have to use our swords." Jacob said as he drew Mugen before he looked at Lenalee before a shuttle flew in and dropped off what looked like an upgraded Gloucester.

"We brought this in case of more contacts. It's a command unit." Dexter said before he threw his arm forward shouting "Come on men! Let's show these mercenaries who the real warriors are!"

"Move it, move it!" Shouted a Mandalorian warrior as he flew overhead using his jetpack.

"Up to the front!" Shouted a male Stormtrooper.

"You ready?" Jacob asked.

"As ready as you are." Braydin said with a smile on his face before both got into fighting stances.

"Bankai!" Both men said before the air around them swirled with Jacob being encased in a green light while Braydin is encased in a black light before the light vanished to reveal both men in their Bankai forms.

"You take left and I'll take right." Braydin said before vanishing with force step while Jacob summoned his illusions.

"You bastards have really PISSED ME OFF!" Jacob roared before lunging at the nearest Sabaoth Sutherland.

"Well let's not get left out." Dexter said before being encased in a white light and launched into the air before the light vanished to reveal Dexter in his Scale Mail.

**"****Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!"** A draconic voice said before Dexter flew over to a Gloucester and punched the cockpit, caving it in and killing the mercenary piloting it.

Aiden hears tires squealing before he turns around to see two Sabaoth Squadron Sutherlands.

"Well thanks for coming. Saves me the trouble of hunting you down." Aiden said with a grin before he pulled out Senbonzakura and held the blade upwards before saying "Scatter!"

The blade scatters like flower petals before they float around and a second later they flew towards the two Sutherlands where when the petals flew past the Knightmares were reduced to multiple pieces of metal.

"That was a waste." Aiden muttered before he hears metal smashing into metal, causing him to turn around to see a Mandalorian upgraded Gloucester stab its lance into a Sabaoth Squadron Gloucester.

"You alright?" Dorothea said from inside the Gloucester.

"I'm good but we need to deal with these mercs first before anything else." Aiden said before he vanished with force step to avoid multiple bullets before he tore the offending Sutherland into pieces.

In another area Jacob stood in the center of a group of eight destroyed Knightmares with Izanagi and Thanatos next to him.

"Lenalee, are you alright?" Jacob asked into his communicator as he looked to see a Stormtrooper armed with a rocket shoot a distracted Sutherland in the back, destroying it.

"I'm okay but these mercenaries are determined. What is Sabaoth Squadron even doing here." Lenalee asked.

"Probably being paid to hold us off from warning the Federation about the attack." Jacob said before he looks to see Lenalee's Gloucester stabbed her lance through the chest of a Sutherland before pulling it out and firing the Gloucesters rifle at a Sabaoth Squadron Sutherland before it explodes.

**"****Half Dimension!"** A draconic voice announced as a blue beam shot out of his outstretched hand and struck a Gloucester, shrinking it and crushing the pilot inside.

"All units continue the attack! Don't let these bastards slow you down!" Dexter announced before he flew up.

Braydin released a Getsuga Tensho which annihilated six Sutherlands and three Gloucesters before he turns to see Alyssa about to be shot by an assassin after she froze a Sutherland solid.

BANG

Alyssa gasps in pain as a bullet flew and punched through her shoulder, causing her to drop sword as she loses feeling in her arm before two Sutherlands and a Gloucester drove up.

"Shit, Alyssa!" Braydin quickly uses force step to appear before Alyssa, grabbing hold of her before he used force step again to appear over at a tall building. "You alright Alyssa?" He looked at Alyssa's wound, he sees quite bit of blood coming out of it.

Alyssa nodded but winced in pain. "I'll be alright. Now who fire that shot?"

Braydin looks before he sees an Imperial Agent wearing Promethium Onslaught armor with his hood up and had what looked like a Polish Bor rifle in hand.

"I'll be right back." Braydin said before he used force step to get behind the agent who spins around and fired another bullet but Braydin deflects the bullet before spicing the barrel off of the rifle and kicking the agent to the floor.

"Going somewhere?" Braydin asked with a glare on his face as he stared the agent in the eyes.

"No." The agent said before he bit down on something, causing Braydin to widen his eyes because he knew what happened.

"Spit it out!" Braydin shouted as he rushed to the agent, only to stop as he saw the agent convulsing before going limp as foam started coming out of his mouth and the life left his eyes.

"Dammit!" Braydin cursed before he hears an explosion, causing him to turn to see the three Knightmares that Braydin saved Alyssa from smash through a building and aim their weapons at him.

"I don't have time for you morons!" Braydin growled before he swung Tensa Zangetsu saying "Getsuga Tensho" And releasing an arc of black and red energy that sliced through the three Knightmares before they explode.

"Braydin, all Sabaoth Squadron pilots have been eliminated. We are returning to the LZ." Dexter said over the radio. Braydin nodded, however he soon saw the last Imperial assassin on another building, he follow the assassin's line of fire, he right away saw it was Lenalee she was aiming at. "Oh no you don't!" Braydin took out his WESTER 34 pistol and shot where the assassin was at.

"GAH!" The assassin cried in pain, making his shot miss Lenalee. Braydin waited make sure the assassin dead, once he saw blood coming from the body, he got his answer. Braydin used force step appear where Alyssa was at. "Hang on." Alyssa nodded as she grips Braydin's shoulder, he used force step again to appear where Dexter, Aiden, Dorothea, Jacob, Lenalee, Shae, Darth Marr, and Darth Malgus were waiting at.

Shae cross her arms. "Got anything from the assassin in the building Braydin?" He shook his head, "no, he killed himself before I could get anything." Jacob and Aiden cursed right there, Lenalee however shot a thankful nod to him. "Thanks for the save there Braydin." Braydin nodded, "Anytime Lenalee."

Alyssa winced in little bit in pain in her shoulder, she needed get the bullet out soon. "Come on Alyssa, back to the doctor." Said Braydin, as he looked at his wounded friend.

Alyssa however smirked. "Long as you remember to knock next time before entering." Alyssa laughed when she saw Braydin scowl while blushing.

"She got you there man." Dexter said as a female Mandalorian looked at Alyssa's wound.

"It looks to be a through and through wound. All you need is to patch the holes and you should be fine." The Mandalorian said before they walk off.

"Alright is there anything we should know about the Terror Spawn before we go after Oculus?" Braydin asked as Maeren approached.

"All you need to know right now is that I know the location of where they serum to create them is and there is a trick that if I destroy the main facility then every Terror Suit and Terror Spawn will be destroyed like a Necromorph without a Marker." Dexter said.

"How do you figure that?" Maeren asked with a curious expression.

"The Terror Spawn and Terror Suits are infused with Sith Alchemy but in order for it to work properly Darth Oculus created nanites that help mutate the creatures to control and that way they don't get out of control. If we get inside and implant a virus into the nanite control panel then we can force all of the nanites to self-destruct which would destroy all of the Terror Suits and Terror Spawn as well as some Phase II DEMONs but not all of them." Dexter informed.

"So if we destroy this facility then the Imperials Terror Units will be wiped out and will Darth Oculus's Gundam get damaged because it?" Jacob asked with his eyes flashing a bright crimson red.

"And if its damaged then we may have a chance to kill him unless he manages to make another escape." Dexter said with a determined look in his eyes which shift from grey to a sickly yellow and back to grey.

"So let's get going!" Jacob said as he cracked his knuckles.

"We aren't yet finished with getting the soldiers loaded but the sooner they are on the sooner it will be to get going." Dexter said as he looked Jacob in the eyes.

"That bastard took the Dark Boots from Lenalee so the faster the better." Jacob growled.

"And we'll get them back but right now we rest because with all the rest we can get then the more energy we have to beat Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus into paste." Dexter said.

"Agreed." Darth Marr said.

"Alright but when we reach the planet then I'm going to show them what happens when you fight the Swords of Heaven." Jacob growled.

"Yeah but I will not and I won't stress this enough I WILL NOT take the title of Sword of Love back. EVER!" Aiden said with a small glare.

Dexter raise his brow, he was wondering when Aiden will change his title. "Oh good to know, it was an eh... odd name." Said Lenalee, trying her best not to upset Aiden here, she knew how much Aiden got annoyed when people will make fun of it.

"Then what will you call yourself this time?" asked Darth Malgus, he always did become confused why Aiden chose that title. Aiden thought about it for a moment before deciding, "Sword of Bravery has a nice ring to it." The others hummed in thought about that.

Braydin nodded. "Sounds good Aiden, worthy title for someone from Clan Bralor." Members of Clan Bralor were very known for their acts of bravery, it would be fitting for Aiden.

"Alright now that we have that out of the way we need to get going because the faster we go then the faster we can end this." Dexter said before he turned to Braydin and said "Why don't you go check on Alyssa… and remember to knock."

Dexter laughed lightly as everyone dispersed.

**Medical tent**

"Can I enter?" Asked Braydin as he waits outside the tent. "Yes, got my shirt on." Called out Alyssa, letting Braydin know he had nothing worry.

He enter the tent, to see the Mandalorian medic was just finishing things up. "There, now try go easy on that shoulder, don't stress it too much." Said the Mandalorian as she places her tools away, Alyssa nodded. "I will, thanks Nicko." Alyssa was able catch the name of the medic while being healed. Nicko nodded, "No problem." Braydin nods to her.

"_Vor entye ner vod.'' _Braydin spoke in Mando'a, Nicko nodded. "You're welcome vod." Braydin and Alyssa soon left the tent, heading over to the others were at. Alyssa however couldn't help but feel there was something wrong, like her body and the force was trying to tell her something important.

She just shook it off.

Unknown to her, inside her very blood stream swam nanomachines that had the appearance of what looked like mechanical spiders with tubes on their backs holding purple liquid which seemed to glow a sinister pink.

* * *

**(Cue White Justice)**

**(Instruments)** The scene opens with a familiar pocket watch before a Knightmare key comes out from behind it followed by four crystals before the watch opens and the side of a Gundams head slides in across the reflective glass

**(****Matou shiroi kibou ni inochi wo adzuke****)** The scene shifts show the Alder siblings before the scene shifts to show Braydin, Aiden, Alyssa, Josh and Maeren

**(****Unmei ga majiwatta furueru kono sora de****)** Scene shifts to show Alex before shifting to show John with Crescent Rose at his side before it shifts to show Jarod sitting on rubble before shifting to show Jacob and Lenalee in a flower field before it shifts to show Dexter wearing a suit of armor minus the helmet with Kallen next to him

**(****« Aishiteta… » to saigo ni kotoba wo nokoshi****)** Scene shifts to show Dexters head as he had a serious look on his face

**(****Hohoenda maboroshi ga uketsuideku seigi****)** Scene shifts to show Dexter, Jacob, and Chris back to back before Kallen fades next to Dexter before Cerina fades next to Chris before Lenalee fades next to Jacob before they open their eyes and Kallen, Lenalee, and Cerina vanish

**(****Tsuyoku yasashii hitomi ni utsutta akai hi wa****)** Camera pulls back before the Strike Ronin fades in followed by Alternate Future Jarod who had a small smile on his face

**(****Itsuka namida de chirasu yo****)** Both the Strike Ronin and Alternate Future Jarod vanish before both Dexter and Chris turn to face the camera

**(****Mou nigetari shinai bokura wa chikatta****)** The scene fades to show Dexter, Chris, and Jacob wearing the Swords of Heaven uniforms before the rest of the Swords of Heaven appear around them with their weapons in hand

**(****Kanashiki toki wo ikiteku kakan na yuushi****)** Dexter, Chris, and Jacob vanish in white, red, and green lights respectively before the light vanishes to show Dexter and Chris in their Scale Mail while Jacob was in his Bankai form before Dexter flew past the camera with blue light particles floating off his wings before draconic wings pop out of Chris's back and he launches past the camera before green ethereal wings form behind Jacob and he drew his sword before launching past the camera

**(****Eranda michi wo shinjitara tsukisusumeba ii****)** Scene shifts to show Alex running across a battle field before he fires his Judgment Executions before it shifts to show John popping out of a shadow swinging Crescent Rose before it shifts to show Alyssa with Sode no Shirayuki in hand before she sends a blast of snow at the camera

**(****Ubau dake ja sukuenai inochi ni kidzuitara****)** Scene shifts to show Ben in Bankai with Arturia next to him before it shifts to show Andrew with Ember Celica on his arms before they vanish and Gamble Shroud appeared in his hand as he slashed at the screen before it shifts to show Jarod launching wires which cut through the screen

**(****Kako no namida ga ima wo michibiki dasu****)** Scene shifts to show Lenalee launch through the air before slamming her Dark Boot encased legs into the ground before it shifts to show Aiden launch multiple Sakura petals before it shifts to show Josh and Maeren back to back with their swords in their released states as they launch at the camera before it shifts to show Dexter, Chris, and Jacob launch attacks at the camera

**(****Subete wa mamorubeki asu he to****)** The scene shatters to reveal the Swords of Heaven in their casual cloths as they sat on and around a couch as it froze like a photo

**(End of ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"__The enemy has struck when the Federation was distracted."_ Shifts to show an Imperial fleet attacking a Federation fleet before the scene shifts to show an F-15E Strike Eagle fly through the air before the scene shifts to show the Wing Origin slice down two Gafrans

_"__And resolves will be tested until help can arrive."_ Scene shifts to show the Lucifer as it cuts down a Zedas before firing a beam rifle at a Virgo before the scene shifts to show the Dark Deathscythe as it sliced two Leo's in half before it shifts to show the USS _Freedom's Pride_ as it flew through an FTL tunnel

_"__The Swords of Heaven will be tested to see if the first part of their journey continues or if it is their last."_ Scene shifts to show the Astraea Plus as it fired its beam rifle while using its shield to block multiple beams before the scene shifts to show the Pegasus Gundam in NT-D mode before a beam struck the Gundam from behind, causing a small explosion before the scene shifts to show the Legend get smashed into the ground as a Zedas stood over it with two beam sabers in hand

_"__With help from friends."_ Shifts to show the Striking Duel as it had two cannons and two missile pods before it blasted two large holes in a Laurasia-class frigate as the Throne Zeta shot a Hellion before spinning around to slice a Gafran in two before the scene shifts to show two shadow covered Gundams

_Next episode: Battle for Strangereal part I_

_"__Will they last long in this first half of this battle?"_ Scene shifts to show the Dark Deathscythe getting slammed into by the Vengeance before the scene shifts to show the End Gundam clash physical blades against the Wing Origin before the scene shifts to show two Gundam type mobile suits load onto two separate catapults with their eyes flashing

* * *

**Trailer**

(Play: Star Wars the Force Awakens (Trailer Soundtrack) [Cover])

The scene comes into play to show a group of seven people standing on a large rock in a black void with tiny stars before the scene shifts to show them standing in a couple of ruins.

"Where are we?"

The scene shifts to show the seven people walking across a grass field with a machine following behind them.

"We'll find out won't we?"

Scene shifts to show a ship fly into the sky but kept flying upwards.

**_Brought to you by Nexus Gundam and Gundam Knight Chris_**

Scene shifts to show a large group of soldiers wearing white or yellow armor with most holding rifles while others were holding shields and staffs.

"We were all brought here for a reason."

Scene shifts to show a small star fighter get shot before spinning out of control towards a green and blue world.

"And we all have reasons to fight."

Scene shifts to show a woman wearing a skin tight black body suit with dark grey chest armor and light grey gloves and boots.

Scene shifts to the bridge of a starship as crewman worked while a person stood wearing a combination of robes and armor with a hood covering his head while a sickly green beam flew towards a large fleet of ships.

"Nothing will stand in our way."

Scene shifts to show the persons face but his hood was down and he wore a black helmet.

"We will finish, what we have started."

Scene shifts to show the robed and armored figure with his hood up as he held his hand in front of a Salarian who screams in terror before the scene shifts to a forest being blown away.

Scene shifts to show an XS Stock Light Freighter and a Fury-class Interceptor as they flew through space being tailed by four Turian Interceptors.

"Are we willing to do this?"

The two ships flew, dodging bullets before the scene shifts to show a group of seven as they stood under what looked like a galaxy.

"Something threatens the balance of not only your world but every galaxy."

The scene shifts to show Emperor Valkorian as he stood in front of the group of seven with a calm look on his face as he said "Every universe, is in danger from this threat."

The scene shifts to show space before the stars began zooming before transforming into a tunnel as a warship flew.

Scene shifts to show the seven figures standing in a field filled with corpses as rain poured before lightning flashed with the camera closing on the group to show one figure holding a red lightsaber with a crossguard while the other had a blue lightsaber.

The scene shifts to show T-70 X-Wings, Liberator-class starfighters, TIE/fo space superiority fighter, and TIE/sf space superiority fighter fly through a nebula before the scene shifts to show men in First Order Stormtrooper armor, Republic Trooper, and Zakuul Knights armor got ready for battle.

"The dark side."

Shows a battle with a Turian Interceptor being blown out of the sky by a TIE/fo fighter while an F-61 Trident is being chased by a T-70 X-Wing.

The scene shifts to show soldiers running while mechanical cuttlefish squid hybrids dropped from the sky.

"The light side."

The scene shifts to show a Liberator-class starfighter fly after a Turian interceptor before shooting and it goes up in flames before the scene shifts to a warship fire a sickly green laser at a fleet of warships before the beam multiplies and begins wiping out ship after ship.

"Both are required for balance."

Scene shifts to show a Fury-class Interceptor landing before the scene shifts to show FO Stormtroopers and Republic Troopers marching before it shifts to show the robe and armored individual raised his lightsaber and cut down a Batarian.

"The force. It calls to you all."

Scene shifts to show fighters fly towards Turian Interceptors who try to defend the Citadel before the scene shifts to show Stormtroopers and Republic Troopers storm a fortress before it shifts to show Mandalorian firing two WESTAR-34 pistols before the scene shifts to show a Republic Trooper gun down a Collector before the scene shifts to show the robed and armored individual spin around and raise his arm before it shifts to show a familiar white and black ship fly to a Mass Relay before it shifts to show a control room explode before it shifts to show two robed and armored individuals who held lightsabers in their hands before turning to face a direction and charge at what looked like cybernetic zombies before the scene goes black.

"Should you fail. All will suffer."

**Mass Effect: The First Empire**

(End song)

**End trailer**


	13. Battle For Strangereal Part I

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_A battle can start from a frontal attack_

_But they can also be caused by sneak attacks_

* * *

**(Play Real by ViViD)**

**(Instruments)** _Scene shifts to show a metal device on the screen as a hand pops out of the darkness_

**(Todokasete kono mune ni)** _The hand grabs the device and places it onto their chest revealing the person to be Jacob with his eyes closed_

**(Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe wo)** _The scene shifts to Lenalee wearing her Swords of Heaven uniform in a beautiful field and lake as the camera moved forward to show her face with a smile before the camera moved up to the skies before Jacob's right eye appears and flashed red_

**(Yume ja nai genjitsu de)** _The camera pulled back to show Jacob raising the hand holding the device before his ODST armor came on with the helmet unpolarized before he inserts the device into a slot which powers up controls_

**(Samayoi tsuzuketeta)** _Scene shifts to show the head of the Striking Duel Gundam before pulling back with the Gundam swinging its rifle out in its right hand followed up it swinging its left arm downward with its shield on the forearm, striking a pose_

**(Instruments)** _The title appears followed by the Astray Karas Gundam appearing on the right side in red while the Knightmare Securis appears on the left in blue before a flash comes from the Gundam's chest which blinds the screen_

**(Tachidomaru no mo mae ni susumu koto mo)** _Scene shifts to show Cipher wearing a pilot suit and helmet followed by the screen splitting into four to show the faces of Blaze, Talisman, and Ribbon before it slides to show a VF-1 Valkyrie with black paint, VF-11B with grey and grey and dark blue wings and tails, a VF-11C with all grey and a bird emblem on the sides, and a VF-17 colored grey with two triangles forming another triangle on the left wing fly through the air_

**(Atozusari na ki ga shiteta)** _Scene shifts to show a couple of Sith Imperial Gafrans before they take off towards the four machines with the VF-11C spinning while transforming into GERWALK mode in order to dodge a beam before flying off in fighter mode with a Gafran moving to give chance, only for several bullets to punch through its back and cause it to explode_

**(Tojikomerareta shikakui sora no shita)** _The screen moves to show the VF-11B fly through the air before transforming into Battroid form and drew a beam saber and swung before the scene shifts to show an explosion before the four Valkyries fly through the air in fighter form_

**(Iki wo hisometeta)** _Shifts to show a shadowed Gundam's face with its eyes flashing before it pulled back to show its entire body covered in shadows and launched what looked like a dragon's head at the screen before both froze with a flag showing the Mythosaur skull flapped in the background_

**(Tsumetai hoho wo tsutawaru kako no yowasa nugutte)** _Scene shifts to show a New Sith Union fleet along with mobile suits before the upper part of a Gundam comes up and its eyes flash before it shifts to show part of Dexter's head before the head changed to show a helmet with Kallen fading into the right side with her back facing the camera before she turns around with a curious look as her hair waves by a breeze_

**(Hikari sasu basho he kono te wo nobasu yo)** _Shifts to show Braydin taking off his helmet as he looked out a window to space before it shifts to show a Ptolemy fly through space_

**(Instruments)**_ Scene shifts to show the Swords of Heaven, Mandalorians, Armored Core pilots, and Strangereal pilots_

**(Todokasete kono mune ni)** _Scene shifts to show a Gundam in MA mode fly through space_

**(Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe wo)** _Scene shifts to show the cockpit of the machine with Aiden in the pilot seat before he narrowed his eyes as he pulled a switch_

**(Yume ja nai genjitsu de)** _The machine begins to transform with legs popping out first followed by his arms and hands_

**(Sagashitsuzuketeru)** _The transformation ends with the machine's head popping out with the eyes flashing before the Gundam spins and strikes a pose with a shield and a sword with seven stars above it_

**(Todokaseru sono mune ni)** _Scene shifts to show the new Gundam slide across the ground before passing through an explosion before firing a beam cannon_

**(Tashika na omoi boku no koe wo)** _Shifts to show the third Gundam fly through an asteroid field before its eyes flash and transforms into MA mode before flying off into space_

**(Owaranai genjitsu de)** _The scene shifts to the moon of Earth with the Swords of Heaven, Braydin, Aiden, Jacob, and Dexter in their Gundams as they stood off against the Siths Gundams before the eyes of both Dexter and Darth Oculus slide onto the screen_

**(Sakebitsuzukete iku)** _The scene shifts to Darth Oculus's Gundam as it fired its GN Buster rifle with the other Sith Gundams firing their own beams before shifting to show Dexter's new Gundam and the Wing Origin which fired their own beams with the Swords of Heavens Gundams firing their own beams with the beams colliding to create an explosion_

**(Ashita wo shinjite)** _The scene goes black before shining to show the Swords of Heavens Gundams along with TSFs, Valkyries, and Armored Cores while the Swords of Heaven fading into view with Braydin and Aiden wearing Mandalorian armor, Alyssa, Lenalee, and Kallen wearing their Swords of Heaven uniform, Jacobs wearing his ODST armor with helmet in hand, John wearing his power armor, Ben wearing Knight armor with Arturia standing next to him, Dexter in his ARS, Chris wearing his Power Suit with Cerina standing next to him, Alex wearing his ARC trooper armor, Jarod, Andrew, Max, May, David, and Kasumi wearing their pilot suits, and Dexter wearing his black armor with his eyes yellow_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Strangereal**

**Gracemeria**

Strangereal was somewhat peaceful at the moment but there are small fights going off in random locations across the planet but those fights are mostly around Belka, Yuktobania, and Estovakia.

In a hotel, Chris lied in his bed with Cerina lying next to him with her head resting on his chest.

Chris smiled and ran his fingers through her hair without waking her and felt at peace before his eyes widen as his mind was filled by a vision.

**Vision**

_Chris looks around to see that he was floating through the air before he hears the roar of engines and looks to see fighter jets fly through the air before two F-15C Eagles fly close with both having the iconic paint jobs. The right red wing and two dark blue wings and fins._

_They were Solo Wing Pixy and Cipher._

_"Engaging the enemy." Cipher said before doing a barrel roll to avoid a missile before the other jets fly around to avoid missiles and gunfire before mobile suits, Valkyries, and TSFs fly through the air and attack Imperial mobile suits and starfighters before all is blocked by clouds._

_Suddenly two F-15C Eagle TSFs flew through the clouds but one F-15 had its entire right arm colored red while the other had dark blue arms and Jump Unit. These machines were piloted by Solo Wing and Cipher._

_"This is Galm 1, we are approaching the objective." Cipher said as the clouds fade away to reveal that the field changed to show that mobile suits, jets, Valkyries, and starfighters were flying through the air_

_"Our target is the Lucifer's Wrath, Hades Pike, Sword of Tartarus, and Satan's Spear. Destroy those and moral for the Empire will be destroyed and we'll have victory over the Empire the rights to our world." Eagle Eye said._

_"Garuda team along with the Swords of Vengeance and Courage are going after the Satan's Pear and the Chandelier." Ghost Eye said._

_"Razgriz are going along with Swords of Justice, War, and that rookie are going after the Hades Pike and the Hrimfaxi." Said Oka Nieba._

_"Mobius Squadron is moving along with the Swords of Knowledge to engage the Sword of Tartarus and the Megalith." Said Sky Eye._

_"Galm team is moving into take out the Lucifer's Wrath along with the Swords of Redemption, Strength, Heart, Bravery, and Honor. The Lucifer's Wrath will be making its way over Area B7R. AKA the Round Table." Eagle Eye said before the clouds vanish to show multiple TSFs, mobile suits, Valkyries, and five Gundams with two Gundams shadowed by the clouds._

_"The Sword of Skill is in B7R. Sword of Honor, you know what to do." Eagle Eye said before the vision began to fade._

**Real life**

Chris sat up quickly which wakes up Cerina who looks at him in concern as during the vision he began sweating.

"What's wrong?" Cerina asked in concern.

"It's nothing. Just a bad dream." Chris answered.

Chris lays back down and Cerina lays with him as he ran his fingers through her hair as he thought about what he saw.

**Gracemeria beach**

"Oh this is just amazing!" Euphemia shouted as she stood on a beach dressed in a white and pink striped two piece bikini.

"It's actually a beautiful day." John said as he walked up next to Euphie dressed in a white T-shirt and black swim trunks.

John wrapped his arm around Euphie's shoulder and she rests her head on his shoulder as both had smiles as they bathed in the sun light.

"I wish we can stay like this forever." Euphemia said with a sad smile.

"So do I but as a Sword of Heaven I have a duty to protect and save the innocent." John said with his own sad smile before he kisses her on the forehead.

**Mobile suit hanger**

Jarod stood at a computer which was stationed near the Lucifer Gundam's cradle.

"Alright try it now!" Jarod shouted to Andrew who was in his Gundam's cockpit.

The pilot of the Lucifer activated his Gundam, the eyes flashing for a brief second before powering down. "Still not working."

"SHIT FUCKING HELL THAT'S THE EIGHTEENTH TIME!" Jarod shouted.

"What's the problem?" Ben asked as he and Arturia walked towards them.

"Something isn't right with the Lucifer's power system." Jarod groans.

"Did you try this." Ben walked towards the dormant Gundam then gave it a swift kick, the action spurred the machine to life.

"GOD DAMMIT! We've been working twenty-four hours straight and we didn't think of that?!" Jarod shouted as he slammed his head into the keyboard.

"Of course not, you're an idiot." Andrew, Arturia, and Ben insulted the slightly crazy boy.

"I may be an idiot to you but I do make some cool stuff." Jarod said as he used Excelion to retrieve a can of soda.

"Aren't those things razor sharp?" Andrew pointed out.

"They are but I can make it so the wires can either be sharp enough to cut flesh and bone or soft enough to not cut the skin on your fingers. Figured it out during that skirmish on Bespin. Used my wires to save a kid's life. Though I freaked when I used my wires to grab him instead of grabbing a building to swing on." Jarod said as he took a sip.

"You are a piece of work, Jarod." Ben muttered with a sigh.

**Gracemeria Air Force Base**

The roar of jet engines is heard as two F-16s took off.

"Alright so all we need to do is patrol around the beach. Sounds simple." Shamrock said as he flew next to Talisman.

"And we aren't alone." Talisman said as two Z-95 Headhunters flew next to them.

"Try to keep things entertaining if there isn't anything to do." Said a female pilot.

"Well let's see." Shamrock as they flew through the quiet skies.

**Command Center**

**5 hours later**

"Alright, we're here! What is it?" Jarod asked as he, Ben, Arturia, and Andrew enter the command center to see Chris, Kallen, Josh, Alex, and John waiting for them all wearing the Swords of Heaven uniforms.

"A message from Dexter." Alex said before he plays the message.

"Guys I've found where Oculus is heading. He's going to Strangereal. You need to prepare defenses for his attack. We are making our way to Strangereal right now but it'll be a while. May the Force serve- I mean be with you! Shit!" Dexter said with the last bit as a shout before cutting the connection.

"Call up every pilot we can muster. I want every fighter, Mobile Suit, soldier, everything up and ready for combat!" Chris ordered.

"At least we have a warning instead of last time." Alex said before he begins issuing orders.

"And maybe we'll finally get a rematch with that bastard!" Jarod said as he punch his left palm with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Don't get overeager, remember he's still a Sith Lord." Alex said as he looked at the young Walker.

"He can still die like any other man." Andrew stated with his arms crossed.

"Let's get to work." John said as he cracked his knuckles.

**Hanger**

"All units move out!" Talisman shouted as he strapped his helmet on and made his way to his F15E Strike Eagle Jet Fighter.

"Hurry up!" Shouted a Clone trooper in phase one armor.

"Get the AA defenses ready!" Shouted an Emmerian soldier.

"Ben, you, John, and Arturia are to launch first, the rest of us will follow after once you've taken off. Pilots in other nations have already launched and are prepared for imminent Imperial attack." Alex informed.

"Fine, fine, I get it." Ben waved off Alex's info as he started up his Pegasus, the hidden blue eyes flashing to life as it positioned itself onto the linear catapult. "Pegasus Gundam, launching!" The pilot called out before being shot out into the sky.

"Dark Deathscythe, taking off." John said as the Dark Deathscythe took off, unfolding its wings.

Arturia sat in the cockpit of a Delta Plus which was grey and blue.

"Sorry, we didn't have enough time for your Gundam." Alex said to Arturia and she got into position.

The blonde woman nodded in understanding. "It is fine. I can make due with this machine. Arturia Pendragon in Delta Plus, taking off!" She called out as the Delta Plus takes off then transforms into its Waverider form.

"Alright, Andrew, we are having you and Josh close to the bay because scouts are reporting a fleet of aquatic naval ships making their way to Gracemeria." Alex informed as the Lucifer steps onto the catapult.

Andrew sported a feral grin as the Lucifer launches out of the catapult. "No worries, no ship is passing me when I got these badass mothers." He gestured to the Twin Satellite Cannons that ejected forward, charged and ready to fire.

"Hey, be sure to leave some for me." Josh said as the Legends launched after the Lucifer. "Alright, Chris, you and I are going to remain here at Gracemeria base because if we know them… they will come to us." Alex said as the Astraea Plus took off.

"Let them come." Chris stated as the Wing Origin's eyes flashed. "There will be no more mercy from me."

"Just promise not to go overboard." Alex muttered.

"That's something I can't do." The current leader of the Swords of Heaven responded cooly. "Focus on the enemy and nothing else."

"Right. I just hope our loved ones are evacuated in time since the city will be turned into a war zone." Alex said as he saw a trail of civilians going away from Gracemeria.

"We can't worry about that. Otherwise, we'll be distracted so all we can do is just win the battle and send the bastards back with deep wounds." Chris stated. "Besides, I want to make them all bleed and make them remember never to cross us ever again."

"The empire will be taken care of Chris-" Alex was interrupted by an explosion.

"Imperial II-class Star Destroyer coming in! Deploying Hellions and TIE Fighters!" Alex shouted as mobile suits and fighters launched from the Imperial warship.

"All units, eliminate the enemy vessels! Don't let a single Imperial dirtbag get past you!" Chris relayed the order to his troops.

"Sir, yes sir!" Shouted all soldiers of the 501st.

"All units, destroy with extreme prejudice!" Alex ordered as he released the first shot which destroyed a Hellion.

The Wing Origin brings up its Twin Buster Rifle and fires a precise yellow beam, piercing an Imperial cruiser and any Mobile Suits in its path.

The cruiser explodes before the mobile suits fire on the Wing Origin.

The Pegasus appears in front of the Wing Origin in its NT-D Mode, the blue Psychoframe generating a forcefield that repelled the beams while the Lucifer fired its Twin Satellite Cannons at the Sith mobile suits, consuming them in a beam of destruction.

"This isn't right. This is too easy." John said as he cuts two Hellions in half.

"He's right. Where are the others?" Andrew asked as he shot down a TIE Fighter.

"This is Air Warning and Control Ghost Eye to all allied air units: bombers are making a run for the fleeing civilians!" Ghost eye shouted as eight Hyena-bombers and six TIE Bombers flew towards the civilians.

"Garuda-1 to Ghost Eye, we are moving to engage enemy bombers. Requesting assistance from Saber." Talisman said as he and Shamrock flew F-15E's.

"Acknowledged, will provide assistance." Arturia responded as her Delta Plus morphed into its MS Form, brought out its beam saber, and bisects a Genoace in half then morphs back into Waverider.

The two jets and one transformable mobile suit flew towards the path of the enemy bombers.

"I have a lock! Fox three, Fox three!" Shamrock shouted as he fired four XMA6 missiles which flew before slamming into three Hyena's and one TIE and destroying the four.

"Fox two!" Talisman said as he fired a Sidewinder which flew before crashing into a Hyena bomber and sen killed it spinning to the ground.

Arturia pushed the throttle to its maximum as the Delta Plus accelerated towards the bombers. "Firing now!" She declared as a few missiles shot towards the remaining Sith bombers.

"The enemy is at thirty percent strength." Said Ghost Eye as the bombers were destroyed.

"This is way too easy." Talisman muttered.

Chris silently agreed with the fighter pilot before his head began to throb, a vision beginning to appear in his head.

**Vision**

_Soon Chris sees mobile suits and fighters being shot out of the air along with a super star destroyer in the skies before he sees the Vengeance fight against both the Pegasus and Arturia's Delta Plus before sending two cords that punched into the cockpits of both mobile suits as both pilots scream in agonizing pain._

_While Chris was busy fighting a familiar Banshee type Gundam before reality kicked in._

**Reality**

"This is Skykid, the empire is losing its fleet! Let's show these guys how real pilots fly." Sai Skykid as he guns down a TIE Fighter.

"Yeah. Let's take them!" Shouted a clone trooper flying a Z-95.

"Don't go over the rail guys." John said as he cuts down a Hellion.

"Warning! Detecting incoming missiles and a lot of them!" Ghost Eye shouted as streams of mailed flew but the missiles missed only to explode into large fireballs instead of the regular sized explosions.

"Something's not right." Chris muttered.

**Orbit**

**Venator-class Star Destroyer OFS _Sentient_**

"Captain, all Imperial forces are losing strength." Said a clone crewman.

"This is too easy." The captain said uncertain.

"Sir! Incoming contacts! Multiple ships exiting hyperspace!" Shouted a human crewman as multiple ships exit hyperspace and all of them were Imperial.

"Sir, reading one Executor-class making its way to orbit!" Shouted a crewman as said super star destroyer flew past and smashed through two cruisers.

"Get a warning to the surface!" Ordered the captain.

**Gracemeria**

"Warning, warning! Detecting an Executor-class Super Star Destroyer entering the atmosphere!" Ghost Eye shouted before a shadow covers the entire battlefield and both Gracemeria and the fleeing civilians.

"Shit!" Chris gritted his teeth, already dreading that his vision was becoming a reality. "Andrew, punch a hole in that thing!"

"On it!" Andrew responded, aiming the Twin Satellite Cannons. "Eat this, shitheads!"

Before the satellite cannons could fire a beam punched through both barrels and caused both cannons to explode.

"Son of a bitch!" Andrew exclaimed as he purged the useless weapons.

"Oh, what a shame." A voice said causing Ben and Arturia to widen their eyes widening in surprise and concern.

"It can't be!" Arturia said as the Delta Plus turned to see a familiar Banshee type Gundam.

"Hi, Benny!" The familiar psychotic female voice said.

"Oh, come on! Why the hell are you here?! What does God have against me?" Ben groaned as he facepalmed.

"You bitch! I'm going to tear your fucking guts out!" Andrew yelled in comical anger, his Gundam flailing its arms like a child.

"Oh, you're blaming the wrong person." Ben's crazy stalker said before Andrew ducks under a red beam.

"Hi guys!" A male voice said as a Gundam flew in.

This Gundam had the appearance of the Cherudim but colored black with red eyes and a black cloak while it emitted black GN Particles.

"Who the fuck's this nutcase?" Andrew asked. "Your crazy little manwhore?"

"No… that would be Greg, Greg Sallow." Jarod said in annoyance.

"You have a history?" Alex asked as the black mobile suit waved.

"You can say that." Jarod muttered.

Andrew gave the black Cherudim an unimpressed stare. "He just looks like a brat."

"The body of a young man with the mentality of Caboose." Jarod clarified.

"Oh, so a retard." The Lucifer pilot realized.

"Basically." Jarod groaned.

"I must say you are all surprising." A familiar voice said as Darth Oculus arrived via the Vengeance.

Scoffing, Chris turned his attention to the new arrival. "So the Imperial jackass himself crawled out of his hole to die, huh?"

"Oh we'll see. Take them." Oculus said before Greg fires on the Lucifer, who dodges before the Banshee Siren charges at the Wing Origin.

"You are mine." Oculus said as he drew a beam saber and charged at both Ben and Arturia.

"I seem to be getting popular lately. What's wrong? You didn't get your daily asskissing from your servants?" Ben joked as the Pegasus activated its beam tonfas and blocked the Vengeance's own while Arturia's Delta Plus fired its beam rifle at the Sith Gundam.

"Actually I'm having a good day after ripping the Dark Boots out of that girl." Oculus said with a grin as the Vengeance dodged and swung his beam saber at the Delta Plus.

"Really? I had no idea because your day's gonna get bad once I rip you out of your tin can's cockpit and squeeze you to a bloody pulp." Ben responded with a dark grin, using the Pegasus's built in I-Field to counter the beam saber.

"We'll see." Oculus said as he fired a beam at the Pegasus before sending out four GN Fangs.

"Hah! You'll find that this new Gundam isn't just for show!" Ben stated as he engaged the NT-D with the Pegasus reaching out with its hand, releasing a Psychowave that affected the GN Fangs. Turning its hand, the Pegasus directed the floating weapons at the Vengeance and clenched its fist. "Payback's a bitch, dickhead."

"Oh, I believe not." Oculus said before a dark red aura bursts from the Vengeance and causes Ben to grab his head in pain.

"Son of a bitch! What did you do!?" The silver-haired boy growled.

"A little trick for your mobile suit." Oculus answered before the Fangs faced the Pegasus and Delta Plus before opening fire on both mobile suits.

Both MSs quickly used their boosters to avoid the particle beams while returning fire with their own weapons. Ben using the maximum setting of his Beam Magnum to hit the Vengeance while Arturia fired precise beams at the GN Fangs.

The fangs exploded one by one until the last fang became a small fireball before the rifle in the Delta Plus's hand was destroyed when the barrel was sliced off.

"Need to move fast, girly." Oculus said before the Vengeance kicked the Delta Plus in the torso and sent it crashing into the Pegasus.

"My thoughts exactly, jackass." Ben growled, his Gundam afterimages towards the Vengeance, landing a kick to its head then flips in mid air and sent a crashing knee to the torso.

"Bastard!" Oculus growled before firing a beam at the Pegasus.

The Delta Plus appears in front of the Gundam, using its shield to block the beam. "Too slow, cur." Arturia taunted as she fired her unit's Head Vulcans at the Vengeance's head, damaging its main camera.

"Have a nice flight!" Ben exclaimed, dropkicking Oculus's Gundam while maintaining his balance.

"That ship is making it difficult to maintain air superiority." Alex said.

"Leave that to me!" Andrew declared, batting away Greg's Gundam with a GN Buster Sword then boosts towards the Super Star Destroyer.

As Andrew flew, he didn't see the GN Fang as it blasted the Lucifer in the back.

He gritted his teeth at the impact, sending a wayward glare at his assailant but didn't deter from his current mission. "Like that will stop me!" He growled, pushing the throttle to the limit.

The Lucifer continued its charge at the super star destroyer only for a metal foot to slam into the Lucifer's chest.

Growling, Andrew punched his assailant's metallic face. "I didn't want to have to use this until necessary but I've had enough of you fucking pissants so now I'm just gonna kill every last one of you!" He declared, pressing a switch. "Lucifer System, activate!"

The Lucifer's eyes flashed, transforming into a blazing orange color as the facemask slid apart to reveal a glowing yellow mouth while orange trace lines began to appear along the Gundam's frame. Twelve pairs of glowing devilish wings appeared on its back as the transformed Lucifer released a bestial roar, a halo of fire appearing above its head that sent a shockwave around it.

In the cockpit, Andrew gritted his sharpened teeth in pain, his eyes glowing a blood red, and his hair becoming more wild. He grinned like a madman as orange threads connected to his back, giving him full control of the Lucifer's main systems. "There it is!" He exclaimed as his Gundam boosted towards the Executor-class at a much faster rate.

"Ben, Arturia! Watch out!" Alex shouted as the Vengeance flew up behind both the Pegasus and the Delta Plus.

The two mobile suits turn around to face the Vengeance and it shot two cords that punched through the mobile suits' cockpits.

"What the?!" Arturia shouted as she saw the cord until the tip produced two needles before stabbing into Arturia's neck and the same happened with Ben before a purple liquid was pushing into them and caused both to scream in agonizing pain.

Chris noticed this and his eyes narrowed in utter fury. "BASTARD!" He roared, slicing the Siren's sword arm, grabbed it by the head and slammed it into the dirt as he boosted towards the Vengeance. A set of GN Claws appearing on its hands as it cuts the cords then grabs the Sith MS, slicing the escape pod off from its back. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Then kicked the Vengeance's head clean off.

"That's a shame." Oculus said before the Vengeance flew back before its cockpit opens to reveal that it was empty.

"I am not here. I am in Belka right now and I'm throwing away that Gundam." Oculus said as the Vengeance closes its cockpit and drew a beam saber before charging the Wing Origin.

"Chris, this is Dexter, we have arrived and are deploying units to engage the enemy." Dexter said.

Narrowing his eyes, Chris turned off his radio, not even bothering to respond, as he casually avoided the attack and cuts off the Mobile Doll's arm off then plowed its arm into its back, ripping out the cockpit. "Run a scan on the transmission, trace its origins." He spoke to his Gundam.

The Zero System within his MS took only a few seconds before finding the target point at Belka, near a civilian complex that was oddly familiar.

Chris gritted his teeth. "That son of a bitch!" He growled as the Wing Origin transformed into Neo Bird Mode and flew towards the marker.

"Ben, are you alright?" John asked as he and a GN-XIII flew over as a strange symbol appeared on the base of Ben's neck.

"Fine, why do you ask?" The silver-haired boy questioned.

"We saw what happened and Chris is running off." John answered.

"He probably has a good reason for it." Ben stated as he used a mirror to check his body then noticed the mark on his neck. "Where's Andrew?"

"Attacking the Super Star Destroyer." John answered.

"Sir, something's wrong with Pendragon." Said the GN-XIII pilot as it held the motionless Delta Plus.

"Ben, what happened?" Alex asked as he flew up.

"That jackass, Oculus, injected us with… something…" Ben collapsed on his seat, the Pegasus falling from the sky and crashing onto the ground.

"Ben!" John shouted as he flew down and landed next to the Pegasus.

"Are you alright?" John asked.

"It hurts…" The boy groaned, holding his neck as it began to glow.

"Hold on, we'll get a medic!" John said before changing channels.

"No!" Ben exclaimed as the Pegasus began to stand up albeit shakingly. "I don't need any help."

"Then what about Arturia? She's unconscious and is in danger." Alex said as the GN-XIII landed with the Delta Plus shut down.

"I said I don't need help!" Ben shouted fiercely, his eyes shifting from sapphire to violet for a brief second. "And take your hands off her, mongrel!" He told the GN-XIII pilot.

"Ben, calm down!" John shouted as he got between the Pegasus and the two mobile suits.

"Move!" The Pegasus punched Alex's Gundam out of the way then kicked the GN-XIII away from the Delta Plus. The white MS gently picked the deactivated suit in a bridal carry and flew off.

"Ben!" John shouted.

"Let him go. Something is wrong here." Alex said as the GN-XIII got back on its feet.

Soon explosions can be heard and everyone turned to see the Executor-class super star destroyer beginning to fall with multiple smaller explosions popping up before it crashes into the ocean.

"Andrew, how are you doing?" Alex asked.

His answer was a bestial growl as the Lucifer tore through MS and starfighters. Its target, the super star destroyer, was within its sights. The Gundam lands on the hull and tears his way through, his intention to gut the ship from the inside.

"I'll take that as 'Doing fine'." John muttered.

"Andrew, be careful!" Kallen shouted from her location as she took off in her Gundam.

The Lucifer entered the ship, crippling system after system as it began to claw its way towards the main engine.

"Just… a little more, Lucifer… we can make it…" Andrew panted, the aftereffects of using the Lucifer System beginning to wear him down.

Imperial soldiers used every weapon they could to take down the Gundam but were either batted away or shredded to pieces from the Lucifer's Vulcan Guns. Eventually, the transformed MS arrived at the Executor's main engine.

"This is it…" Andrew gritted his teeth while blood dripped down his nose and from the corners of his eyes. He smashed a glass panel then pulled the red lever hidden inside. "Well, Lucifer, we had a good run… Let's take these assholes with us…" He grinned then closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

The Lucifer's eyes dimmed while the wings on its back wrapped around the Mobile Suit then in a bright flash, exploded; destroying the Executor from the inside out.

"ANDREW!" Alex, John, and Josh shouted.

"No!" Kallen gasps in horror.

"This is Ghost Eye to all units… The Sword of Destiny… is dead… We've lost one." Ghost eye said with regret.

**Orbit**

"No!" Jacob uttered while Lenalee covered her mouth in horror.

"Those sons of bitches!" Braydin shouted as he slams a fist through a metal wall.

"Send all units down and wipe the empire from the face of the Galaxy!" Dexter growled as he clenched his fists so tightly that his nails were cutting into his hands.

**Belka**

"So here he comes." Oculus said as he stood in his throne room along with General Grievous.

"The Swords are now down to only Justice, War, Determination, Freedom, Knowledge, Vengeance, and Courage. Soon they will fall and the Galaxy will be ours for the taking!" Grievous said.

"Yes but for now… be ready for our guest." Oculus said with an evil smile.

**Wing Origin**

The Wing Origin flew towards its target marker until finally it reached its destination with the whole place looking like a mountain made of metal with spikes sticking out.

"Chris, listen we drove the empire off but we need to stick together. Strength in numbers so we're coming to you." Dexter said over the radio but he got silence.

The Wing Origin raised its rifle, charging the beam then fired, blasting open an entrance for its pilot. The Gundam lands as Chris descends to the ground, clad in his uniform but with Blood Dragoon in his right hand.

The Sword of Freedom enters the complex, intent on finding Oculus and removing his head. "Now where are you, Imperial trash." He muttered to himself.

A door opens and reveals a dark hallway before small lights lit a trail.

Chris walks into the hall and the door closes behind him before the lights shut off then the entire chamber becomes lit up and what Chris saw was capsules containing people and some of them looked to be DEMON super soldiers.

"I see you found the location of my super soldiers." Oculus said as he walked onto a platform above him.

"And I see you've finally stopped skulking in the shadows like a coward." Chris grinned. "Must be your period."

"The joker you are. But I wonder… have you heard the fate of… Andrew Alder?" Oculus asked.

The young man's eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean? What happened to my brother?!" He demanded.

"Oh… Guess you didn't hear this." Oculus said before pressing several buttons and then he hears Ghost Eye saying, "This is Ghost Eye to all units… The Sword of Destiny… is dead… We've lost one."

Chris's eyes widened. "It can't be…" Then they narrowed in unbridled rage as he tightened his knuckles until they were practically chalk white. "I'll kill you!" He roared, lunging at Oculus.

When Chris was close, he swung but Oculus vanished and Chris felt feet kicking him in the back and send him crashing to the ground below.

"I'm done holding back, Chris Alder!" Oculus growled as he floated with a pair of glowing red transparent wings.

"Now I'll show you my true power! Balance Break!" Soon Oculus was enveloped in black light as a deep voice said, **"Apocalypse Dragon Balance Breaker!"**

When the light died down it revealed Oculus wearing draconic armor that looked like Dexter's Scale Mail but pitch black with red jewels and glowing red lenses.

Growling, Chris stood up. "Then I guess the feeling is mutual, Oculus." He cracked his knuckles. "Come to my aid! Balance Break!" Soon the Sword of Freedom was enveloped in the familiar crimson red draconic armor with green jewels. **"Boosted Gear: Scale Mail!"**

The Breaker Blade materializes in Chris's hand as he hefts the weapon with both hands. "It ends here, Oculus! Prepare to die!"

"We shall see." Oculus said as he produced two spears made of red light.

**Outside**

The 1.5 Gundam lands just outside of where Chris flew and exits his Gundam and enters his Balance Breaker.

"I hope we're not too late." Dexter muttered as he flew down the hall.

**DEMON chamber**

Both Oculus and Chris clash blades and tried to push one another back.

"You are skilled Alder but not strong enough." Oculus said before kicking Chris back.

"But you haven't seen my new tricks." Chris grinned then pressed the release to eject all the swords within the Breaker Blade only they began to float. "Have a taste of my Blade Storm!" He commanded the swords to charge towards Oculus.

"Hmm. I'm not impressed." Oculus said before holding out his left hand.

**"Destroy!"** A deep menacing voice came from the wings before the blades shattered into pieces.

Chris could only gape in disbelief. "Oh, that's just not fucking fair!" He shouted, resummoning his blades then sent them right back at the Sith.

**"Destroy!"** And the blades were shattered once again.

"This is the power I possess." Oculus said before the wall behind him explodes.

"OCULUS!" A familiar voice shouted before Dexter in his Balance Breaker flew in and sucker punched Oculus and sent him through several tubes.

"Chris, you alright?" Dexter asked.

"Stay out of this!" The Sword shouted. "He's mine!" Then lunged at Oculus, delivering a flying kick that struck the Sith's face.

Oculus flew and crashed into the wall before falling down and landing on his hands and knees.

"Guess he's found his place. On his knees." Dexter said as he pats Chris on the shoulder.

"You… haven't beaten me yet." Oculus said as pieces of his armor fell off.

"Shut up." Chris sneered, kicking Oculus down on the ground. "I've had enough of hearing your damn mouth. So do me a favor and just die already." He reared his arm back, ready to pierce the leader of the Empire's heart.

**"Destroy!"** Soon Chris's armor shatters before Oculus shot a beam at Chris's chest, sending him flying.

"All too easy." Oculus said as he stood back up.

"Chris! You son of a bitch!" Dexter shouted as he flew at Oculus.

The Sword of Freedom meanwhile, coughs up a mouthful of blood as he looks down to see that the beam had fully pierced his chest, right at the heart. "Come on, you damn dragon… Heal me!" He gritted his teeth as he removed himself from the wall, barely able to stand.

**"Chris, that power feels familiar."** Said Ddraig until Dexter crashed into the wall next to Chris.

"Is that all you have?" Oculus asked.

"Chris get him!" Dexter shouted with part of his helmet removed to show part of his face.

**"Divide, divide, divide!"** Albion called.

"What?!" Oculus shouted as he felt weaker by the second.

"Die!" Chris roared, the Boosted Gear appearing on his left arm which uses to pierce the Sith's chest.

The Sith coughs up blood as his armor shatters and to their surprise his face revealed to be an older Dexter but with sickly pale skin, veins around his eyes, and yellow eyes.

"So you think you win?" Oculus asked with an evil smile.

"You're the one bleeding, bitch!" Chris growled.

"Not for long." Oculus said with an evil smile.

"GAH!" Dexter cried out as he was stabbed by four lightsabers.

"Grievous!" Chris exclaimed.

"Hahaha!" Grievous laughed as he ripped his lightsabers out of Dexter's back, allowing him to fall to the ground with his Scale Mail off.

"Containment failure. All subjects are to be released from capsules." Said a male voice before the capsules begin to drain.

"N-not today!" Dexter said, coughing up blood as he held up a trigger before pressing down and the explosions can be heard.

"Warning! Structural integrity compromised. Self destruct in ten minutes." Said the mechanical voice.

"Huh?" Grievous said in surprise.

"Chris, you need to go." Dexter said before coughing up more blood.

"The hell I do!" Chris yelled, summoning more of his blades then directed them at Oculus and Grievous as he hoisted Dexter onto his shoulders, sprinting out of the facility.

"Chris, just leave me. I've caused you all nothing but grief." Dexter said.

"Stop talking like that! Just because you were acting like an asshole doesn't mean that we don't care about you!" Chris shouted. "Besides, Kallen would be devastated if you died and I'm not letting my pupil wallow in despair!"

"Guess not." Dexter muttered as his eyes became heavy when they reached the Gundams.

After situating Dexter in the 1.5 Gundam, Chris was about to go in his before realizing that Oculus was still inside. "Autopilot engage, return the 1.5 to the allied forces." He ordered, running back into the compound to finish both Oculus and Grievous.

"Structural integrity failing. Self destruct in five minutes." Said a voice before the structure began to violently shake.

A few explosions happened around Chris as he covered his face. "Come out, Oculus! We're finishing this here and now!" He roared.

"I believe not today." Oculus said as a holographic screen appears to show him in what looked like a capsule.

"I am now on board one of our newest toys and once launched the Swords of Heaven ends today." Oculus said before he begins to cough violently.

Growling, Chris roared in anger. "I will hunt you down, Oculus, and when I do, I'll tear your head goddamn head off!"

"I would be more worried about where I was if I were you." Oculus said before he begins coughing violently.

"Self destruct in three minutes." Said a mechanical voice.

"Which will be enough time for you to go." A familiar voice said behind Chris as an armored hand lands on his shoulder.

Chris looks back and what he saw was Jacob in all of his cybernetic glory with Lenalee next to him wearing a pilot suit.

"What are you two doing here! You should be back at the base!" Chris shouted.

"Something just rose from behind this base and besides, we were behind Dexter when he came for you." Jacob said as the building shook.

"Then get moving! Oculus is about to play his endgame." Chris ordered.

"Alright, let's go!" Jacob said before he and Lenalee run off.

"Sorry about this." The Sword of Freedom whispers before striking the back of their necks, effectively knocking them out. He carried the two outside and sets them under their Gundams while he called for the G-Exes.

The white MS lands in front of Chris while he boards the unit. "G-Exes, commencing final mission." He muttered, taking off into the sky.

"Come on, Oculus, let's see what you got!" Chris growled.

Soon the G-Exes got in sight of the target and saw what looked like the Eclipse but it didn't have the bottom tower and it had more guns on it than a battleship.

"You want to get me, Alder. Come on in. I'm not afraid." Oculus said inviting Chris in.

The G-Exes flew towards the Eclipse and landed inside.

"You assume that killing me will bring you satisfaction?" Oculus asked.

"In all honesty, yes, it would." Chris stated, exiting from his MS.

"So you would forsake everyone just to kill me? You truly are becoming more Sith every second." Oculus said with a cough.

"Keep talking, jackass. You're only making your death all the more painful." The Sword stated, strolling down the hallways towards Oculus.

"What about your brothers? They are falling one by one. And what of your sister? She worries about you. Would you throw her away too?" Oculus asked.

"Who said I was? I'm just going to kill you. Besides, haven't you learn? I may be a Jedi but I don't follow all of its rules. You could say that I'm embracing both the Light and the Dark so I hope you've said your prayers to whatever God you believe in because you die here and now." Chris replied.

"I sense only a small bit of light in you. You are embracing the dark side. Soon you will become what you hate." Oculus said.

"He is correct." A new voice said as Darth Mundus walked out of a doorway in front of Chris.

"So what? Whether I become a beast or not doesn't matter as long as I tear your beating hearts out." The Sword stated. "So go ahead and talk all you want because I'm going to kill you all, damn the Jedi ways and damn the Sith. You've pushed me past the limit, I've given into my fears for too long so I'm going to embrace it."

"So you embrace the darkness within you? Good then that means your light will vanish once… she is gone." Mundus said with an evil smile.

"Threatening my wife will not deter me and you misunderstand me, when embracing your fears they transform into courage. So spout your bullshit about light and darkness all you can because I'll still be me, not some worthless coward who acts like a pale imitation to the real thing." Chris taunted.

"I believe that it is you who is an imitation of the real thing." Mundus said as he took off his helmet to reveal an older version of Chris.

Chris blinked. "Meh, not really surprised. If there's a copy of Dex then there is bound to be one of me."

"Actually, you would be a copy of me." Mundus said before summoning a draconic gauntlet but this one was different because it was more demonic and colored a dark blue with yellow jewels embedded in it.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, crazy." Chris deadpanned, summoning his own Boosted Gear.

Mundus lunged at Chris and threw a left hook but Chris caught it but had no time to react before he was kicked in the stomach, causing him to bend over before he was met with a powerful uppercut that sent him flying up before Mundus flew up and drop kicked Chris down into the ground.

Spitting a bit of blood out, Chris wiped his lip. "That all you got?" He questioned, cartwheeling up then punching Mundus across the face.

"Not even close." Mundus replied as he cracked his knuckles.

"You sure?" Chris asked with a grin as he snapped his fingers then blades materialized around Mundus and pierced his body.

Mundus soon fades away revealing that he was an after image.

"Oh, I'm sure." Mundus said behind Chris before sending Chris flying with a punch to the back of his head.

Flipping in mid air, Chris kicks off the wall and sends his knee into Mundus's gut then performs a backflip kick right into the evil copy's chin.

"Not bad." Mundus said as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.

Energy built up in Chris's gauntlet. "Then how about some of this? **Dragon Shot!**" He roared, firing a blast of crimson energy at Mundus.

"Guess I'll respond in kind." Mundus said as energy built up in his gauntlet.

"**Dragon Shot!**" Mundus shouted as he send his own beam at Chris and they collide in the center.

The two opposing energies pushed against the other before exploding, sending both fighters skidding back on their feet.

"This ends here, Mundus!" Chris growled, electricity coursing in his left hand.

"We shall see." Mundus said as he summons his Balance Breaker which looked almost like Chris's but unlike his, it possessed demonic dragon wings and the eyes were purple.

"Any last words?" Mundus asked.

"Yeah, do you ever shut up?" Chris questioned, summoning his own Balance Breaker.

"I believe you'll understand." Mundus said before he lunged at Chris.

"Yeah, right." Chris scoffed, kicking Mundus across his face.

Mundus vanishes and appears next to Chris and kicks Chris in the face before grabbing him by the leg and slamming him into the ground, making a small crater.

Pushing up on his hands, Chris launches a kick to Mundus's gut then grabbed him by the neck and threw him against a wall.

"Your strong." Mundus muttered as he launched a Dragon Shot at Chris.

"I've trained everyday for this moment just I could squeeze the life out from your eyes." Chris stated, avoiding the attack then used his Geass to materialize a pair of handguns and fired.

Mundus dodged the bullets before he fired another dragon shot.

Chris flipped into the air, firing a hailstorm of bullets down at Mundus.

Mundus brought his arms up and the bullet struck his armor with some of the bullets pinging off.

"Is that all you have?" Mundus asked.

His answer came in the form of Chris smashing his fist down on Mundus's head.

"Guess not." Mundus muttered as he looked up to see Chris send a spear right at him.

Mundus dodged the spear and allows it to fly past before he reached and grabs it out of the air before throwing it back at Chris.

The Sword of Freedom uses the tail-like appendage on his helmet to knock the spear away then sent the bladed tip towards Mundus's heart.

"Not going to be that easy boy." Mundus said as he takes the spear out of the air and shatters it.

Soon doors open and DEMONs ran in and some of them had arms replaced with guns and accelerator cannons.

"Heh, those weaklings? They're not even fit to be small fry." Chris grinned ferally before unleashing more of his blades to cut down the DEMONs.

"They are when they are mere sacrifices. You should remember that DEMONs explode after death and I'm large groups, the explosion grows." Mundus said as the blades cut through the DEMONs.

"Mundus, it is time we left. The energy from the Dark Boots has been implanted. It is time to test it." Oculus said from a communicator.

"Right. Well, Chris, I would stay and watch you die but I have other arrangements that must be met." Mundus said before vanishing with a static boom.

One by one the DEMONs were all cut down until they were all dead and Chris sees that he was stuck in a blocked room.

"Chris, can you hear me?" Dexter asked followed by coughing.

"Yeah, but I'm stuck in a room full of DEMONs that are going to explode."

"Chris, there's no other sign of life… That thing is a distraction." Dexter coughed before something smashed into the room.

"What the hell?!" Chris shouted as what looked like a Gundam's head can be seen.

"Sword of Freedom. It's time we left. The Sith just left this system and left behind these weapons of mass destruction." Said the pilot in a familiar voice.

"Chris, we need to be ready. Those things are heading for the capitals of every nation around Strangereal." Said another familiar voice as a mobile armor flew by.

"Then go! I'm not done here yet!" Chris shouted only to stop in his tracks when a Mandalorian appears in front of him.

"Sorry, Chris, but we need you more than your bloodlust does." The Mandalorian said before shooting Chris with a stun round which struck him in the chest and he fell down like a puppet with its strings cut.

**Gracemeria**

Everyone was looking around trying to get the city back up and running while soldiers went through the remains of the Super Star Destroyer in hopes that Andrew was still alive but so far no such luck.

"Incoming Mobile Suit. 1.5 Gundam, Throne Zeta, and one extra." An automated voice said as the three mobile suits flew in and landed.

"Get medical teams here on the double!" Shouted Rex as the cockpit of the 1.5 opens to reveal a wounded Dexter.

"Did you find Saber and Excalibur?" Bly asked.

"Yes sir, he's on the outskirts of where the combat zone was and hasn't moved from their location." Said a Clone trooper in phase one armor.

"I require four containment units. Ben is acting strangely and he could attack us for no reason." John said as he flew off with four GN-XIII armed with what looked like projectors.

"Still no sign of them?" Alex asked.

"Chris needs to be here now. It's important." Jarod said as he wrapped bandages on his right arm which was wounded from shrapnel after his Gundam lost its left arm.

"Incoming contacts, two Gundams and one Mobile Armor." Said a clone trooper.

"Identification of one Gundam as the Wing Origin." Said a Federation trooper as Dexter was rushed off to get medical attention.

The Wing Origin lands first followed by the second Gundam which looked like a custom Altron Gundam EW version while the mobile armor transformed into a custom Savior Gundam.

The cockpits open up and Chris was the first to climb out with a Mandalorian coming out of both custom Gundams before Chris stormed towards the Mandalorian who piloted the Altron type Gundam.

"Get off of me!" Chris shouted as he punched the Mandalorian in his face. "You damn fool! How dare you get in my way!"

The Mandalorian spun around, punching Chris in the face followed by kneeing him in the stomach and finished it with an uppercut, causing Chris to stagger back.

"Chris, that place was a big trap!" The Mandalorian shouted as he ripped his helmet off to show to everyone, including Chris's surprise a very much alive Braydin Nilsson.

"Braydin." Alex muttered.

"Yes, I know it is a surprise but we were on a Mandalorian island and we stayed to help fight off the Empire and Britannia." Braydin said.

"Wait, we?" Josh said in surprise.

"Hey guys!" Aiden said after taking his helmet off.

"And when were you going to tell us this?!" Josh growled.

"We wanted to tell you so many times but we couldn't get a proper communications channel and the race and staton weren't good places to talk at the time." Aiden said.

"But at least we saved Alyssa." Braydin said as an LAAT/i flew down and opened up its sides to reveal Alyssa and several Clone troopers plus Wolffe.

"Alright I know all of this is surprising is all but Chris there is something very important that you need to know." Josh said as he walked over to Chris.

"Hold that thought." Chris stopped John before punching Braydin across the temple. "If you ever shoot me again, I'm going to kill you myself!"

"I deserved that." Braydin muttered as he stood up while rubbing his temple.

"Look you have more important things than a simple vendetta." Josh said grabbing Chris by the shoulder.

Chris glared at Josh. "Don't you ever touch me."

"Sorry!" Josh said as he jumped back with his hands up.

"Josh, what is the problem that's so important?" Jacob asked after he regained consciousness but not before giving Chris a glare for knocking him and Lenalee out.

"It's about his wife." Josh said.

The Sword of Freedom grasped Josh by the collar of his shirt. "What about my wife?!" He growled.

"She's in labor!" Josh said as he tried to get out of Chris's grasp.

"Oh…" Chris blinked, releasing Josh. "Well, why the hell didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Are you kidding? I couldn't call you for some reason, you were punching Braydin, and there's the fact you're scary when angry." Josh answered.

"Hey, isn't that shuttle going to the hospital?" Alex asked, pointing to the Nu-class shuttle that Dexter was being loaded on.

"Obviously." Chris shook his head before his expression turned serious. "Now, explain to me what happened to my brothers."

"We don't know a thing. He just flew off with Arturia before we could do anything and he has become overly aggressive so a team is going over to request him to go to the hospital." Alex answered.

"Pull them back. They'll only wind up dead." Chris responded, checking his TACPAD.

"John, pull back, Chris is here and thinks he might know what to do." Alex said into his communicator.

"Roger that, we are four hundred meters away from his position and pulling away now." John said.

"Now how about we get going?" Josh asked.

"Going where?" Lenalee asked.

"To my wife, I have a baby coming." The Sword of Freedom stated.

"Jump onto the shuttle and get there quickly or run!" Dexter called from the shuttle as it rose but it's ramp was still down.

"Shut up, jackass!" Chris shouted before using his Geass to spawn a speeder bike.

"Offer a ride and get shot down. I expected nothing less from you, Chris." Dexter said with a small smile.

"Well he does have issues with his anger." Josh muttered.

"I heard that." Chris shouted before his speeder took off.

"You were meant too!" Josh shouted back.

"Guys! Cerina, baby, NOW!" Lenalee shouted before climbing onto the Striking Duel's hand as it took off.

"We better hurry!" Braydin said as he, Josh, Jarod, Alyssa, Aiden, and Alex climbed onto an LAAT/i.

"John go to the hospital at once and inform everyone of our clone commanders." Alex said into his communicator as the gunship took off.

"Roger that." John said.

"Chris, are you able to contact Ben? I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss this." Alex said into his communicator.

"Here's the response." Chris pressed a button on his TACPAD.

"I'll kill you if you come near me!" Ben's voice shouted into everyone's ears sans Chris.

"Evident enough for you?" The Sword of Freedom questioned mockingly.

"Uh, do you think you can… help him?" John asked in a fearful tone.

"No, I'm not helping him. I have no use for an infected pilot." Chris replied coldly.

"Well I think we know someone who could and he might have info on his very ship." Dexter said before he starts coughing.

"Mind your own damn business." Chris stated. "Worry about your soldiers and I'll worry about mine."

"Who the fuck do you think is the leader of the Swords of Heaven? And don't you dare consider your brother your subordinate." Dexter growled before shutting the link.

"Hey Kallen, how is Dexter?" John asked.

"He's okay but they had to use four sedatives just to make him tired and five more to sedate him." Kallen answered with a concerned tone.

"Well after what they did, I don't know what happened." Jacob said.

"Let the bastard sleep it off." Chris stated while thinking. 'Dirty traitorous Sith.'

**Hospital**

"Paging Doctor Newton to the ER, Doctor Newton to the ER."

"Oh boy." Jacob muttered as he and the other Swords of Heaven minus Kallen and Chris stood outside a room as screams could be heard.

"I feel sorry for Chris's hand." Alex muttered as the glass around them crack.

Another crack, this one sounding like bones breaking, was heard. "Oh, sweet God in heaven make it stop!" Chris shouted in obvious pain.

"Still in there?" Dexter asked as he was sitting in a wheelchair with his upper body covered in Basra patches and Kallen was pushing the chair.

"Yeah and this better be worth it, for Chris's sake." Jacob said as he sat next to Lenalee who was laying her head on his shoulder while he ran his hand through her hair as another crack is heard.

"I heard that, you bastard!" Chris yelled.

"Do you want your bones to continue to be broken?!" Jacob shouted.

"How about I break your neck!" Another crack. "Ow, my thumb!"

"How about you both shut the hell up!" Cerina shouted in pain.

"Alright." Chris muttered, a bit taken aback by his wife's outburst.

"Sometimes women are the most dangerous creatures out there." Dexter muttered before he felt Kallen wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"And don't you forget it." Kallen said with a smirk followed by Cerina's screaming getting louder.

"Deep breaths, love. Deep breaths." Chris tried to calm the woman down.

"Don't tell me what to do, Chris Alder!" Cerina shouted which causes the glass to crack.

"Okay, I am scared now." Josh said with a fearful expression.

"Okay in there General?" Rex asked.

"Oh, I'm great, Rex." Chris sarcastically replied. "Except for the fact I won't be able to use my bloody hand!"

"Which hand?" Jarod asked only for Dexter to slam a cane into his head.

"Both of them, idiot!" The Sword of Freedom cried out.

Soon more cracks are heard following a much louder scream and the glass shatters.

"There goes my wrists…" Chris groaned in agonizing pain.

"Just one more push, ma'am!" Shouted a doctor.

Cerina responded with a very loud scream that cracks the visors of everyone having a helmet and a second later a different type of screaming can be heard.

"Oh God, my arms!" Chris yelled.

"Is it over?" Jarod asked as he pulled his hands from his ears.

"Congratulations, sir." Said the doctor as the smaller screaming slowly died down.

"Thank you… Give me a second." Chris told the doctor before violent snaps and cracks were heard from bones realigning back into place. "Ah, much better."

Kallen walked to the door and knocks on the wood part of what remains of the door before it opens to reveal Chris, who was moving his right arm.

"So, what's the news?" Kallen asked as Lenalee stood up and walked forward.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Tell us?" Lenalee asked with a joy filled smile.

"Well, why don't you come say hello to him first." Chris grinned in amusement, stepping aside to allow the others to come in. Soft cries could be heard from within the room.

"Hey Chris, Euphemia is bringing your kids, she should be here-Oh, never mind." John said as Euphemia arrived with Aura, Kurona, and Yuki.

"Sorry we're late, we were caught in traffic." Euphie said with a kind tone as she hands Yuki over to Chris.

"It's fine. I don't really mind." The Sword stated as his daughter cooed at him. "Come along, Yuki. It's time to meet your baby brother."

They all walk in and they see a tired Cerina lying in bed with a newborn boy in hand.

The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket but had Chris's black hair and Cerina's eyes with specks of crimson running along the iris.

"I'm so proud of you!" Lenalee said as she hugs Chris.

"Congratulations, man." Jacob said as he pats Chris on the shoulder while John playfully punched him in his other shoulder.

"I'm holding a baby here, you idiots!" Chris scolded the three.

"I'm sorry." Lenalee said with a sad expression as John and Jacob held their hands up in surrender.

Sighing, Chris shook his head. "Well, no harm no foul, I guess. Just be more careful."

"So what are you going to name him?" Dexter asked with a smile.

"Ren." Chris answered. "Ren Ayanami Alder."

"Not a bad choice, Chris." Dexter said with a smile.

"Father, can we hold him?" Kurona asked timidly.

Chris grinned. "Sure, my little ones." He replied to his two daughters.

Both Aura and Kurona walk over as Cerina gently hands Ren over to Kurona, who gently took him into her arms and looked at him with a bright smile.

"You two will give that boy a nice family." Dexter said with a sad smile before he feels Kallen's hand on his shoulder as he holds her hand before he looks at her and both smile.

"That makes no bloody sense." Chris deadpanned. "You're saying it like I'm adopting him."

"Sorry. I'm still under the effects of the sedatives." Dexter said as he rubs his eyes with Kallen nodding her head.

"Ah, makes sense you'd still sound like a drunken fool. Can't fault you for that." Chris nodded in acceptance before handing Yuki over to Cerina. "Okay, girls, let me at least hold my son."

"Okay father." Aura and Kurona said at once as Kurona holds Ren out for Chris.

The Sword of Freedom takes his child into his arms and looks down at the sleeping infant. "Hello, kiddo. I'm your dad." He whispered, gently rubbing Ren's head with his index finger.

"Chris, you really have a nice family." Dexter said with a smile as he looked at Chris and his family while Ren was holding his arms out to Chris.

"Anyone wanna hold him?" Chris asked his comrades, ignoring Dexter's comment.

"Can I?" Lenalee asked with a smile along with sparkles in her eyes.

"Uh, sure, just be gentle with him." Chris answered, slowly handing Ren over to Lenalee.

"Hi Ren." Lenalee whispered as she took Ren into her arms with a kind smile.

"She's jealous." Jacob whispered.

"Then start giving her a kid." Chris whispered back.

"Do I deserve to… tell me, Chris. What am I? A man or a freak?" Jacob silently asked as everyone was focused on Ren as Lenalee hands him to Alyssa, who gently took him.

"That depends on your outlook on life." Chris answered. "What do you think of it?"

"I think she deserves someone better than me. I was in a coma for three months and when I woke up my body was given cybernetic enhancements because of my near death experience. I was away from Lenalee for so long I am not sure anymore. You are flesh and blood but me… I have metal. How can I ever have a happy family like you do. You deserve this life but me… I don't know…" Jacob said with sadness.

"I won't lie and say I don't pity you. I'm still a bit pissed off at you for what you did back then. Your little reckless action forcing me into exile." Chris stated. "There was a time where I absolutely loathed all of you for doing such things to me but I've learned that everybody lies and keeps secrets. That's just human nature. Despite you being a cyborg now, you're still human. If you feel pain as well as emotions then you're human and you'll live on with the consequences of your actions from past, present, and future until your dying days. So stop all this self-loathing and man the fuck up or else I'll beat that resolution into your tin-plated skull."

"You're right… thanks." Jacob said as he walked towards Lenalee as Alyssa hands Ren to Jarod.

"Just know this, if you want to really make her happy…" Chris leaned to whisper in Jacob's ear. "Give her a baby."

Jacob blushed and looked to Lenalee who turns to face them with a confused look on her face.

"Let's first deal with Jarod." Dexter said as he points to Jarod making funny faces and Ren laughing.

"Wait for it." Chris held up a finger then Jarod cries out in pain when Ren hits him in the eye, laughing while he does so.

"So who do you plan to be the godparents?" Kallen asked as Braydin gently took Ren out of Jarod's hands.

"Don't know quite yet, it's still up for debate." Chris shrugged.

"Well hopefully you don't pick Jarod." Jacob muttered as Braydin hands Ren over to Aiden.

Chris looked at Jacob with an almost hauntingly serious expression. "I will never let that madman come anywhere near my family unless he values his own life."

"At least he's trying to control himself." Alex said as Aiden hands Ren over to Euphie, who gives Ren a polite smile while John stood next to her with his own smile.

"Well those two are a nice couple." Dexter said with a smile.

"You finally noticed? You're getting sloppy." Chris teased.

"I was off with the Union, I didn't even know about them until I regained my memories." Dexter deadpanned.

"Though I wonder how long it will be until they do the deed." Kallen whispered.

"I'm wondering why you two haven't done it already." Chris muttered, glancing at Dexter and Kallen.

Both blush and Kallen stuttered. "W-what are you talking about?! We don't have time for something like that!"

"Me and Cerina made time. So don't give me that foolish excuse." Chris deadpanned.

"Ow!" John grunts in pain as Ren pulls his hair while Euphie giggled.

"Chris, please not at a time like this?" Dexter asked in embarrassment as his face was red.

"Fine, but we all die young some day so it's better to live it while we can. Just ask my brother, Andrew." Chris stated.

"Sir!" A clone trooper said as he ran into the room but stopped next to Chris and whispered. "We found the Lucifer's wreckage but can't find the body. It is possible that he's alive or they took the body."

**Space**

A Lambda-class shuttle flew through space away from Strangereal.

"So you managed to gain the body?" Oculus asked as he lied on a stasis bed.

"Yes sir, the Federation were searching but because of our forces still around they had no time to locate the body." Said a Commando Droid as Andrew's corpse or what remained floated in a stasis field.

"When we reach the rendezvous point we shall begin Operation: Reborn Dark." Oculus said with an evil smile as the shuttle entered hyperspace.

**Hospital**

"You want to hold him Kallen?" Euphie asked as she held Ren.

"Sure." Kallen said as she gently took Ren into her arms.

The baby cooed as he reached up to grasp a lock of Kallen's hair.

Kallen giggles then smiled while Dexter gave Chris a smile and said, "Chris, you managed to shine a light on what we are fighting for. Tomorrow I want everyone in the briefing room, Sith, Jedi, Clones, Strangereal, any and all officers." Dexter said as he rolled off.

"Sir, there is also something we need to tell you. We found some kind of serum in the remains of the Vengeance. We are looking at it right now, sir." A Clone trooper whispered to Chris.

"Good, I want the results in my office soon." The Sword of Freedom whispered back. "And keep an eye on the Sith, I don't trust them as far as I can throw them."

"Don't worry, sir. Clone Assassins are shadowing them as we speak." The Clone trooper whispered before walking out.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Kallen cooed with a bright smile as the baby played with her hair.

"Hey Chris, be sure that your son doesn't become a lady killer." John said with a grin.

"Knowing Chris's genes he will." Jacob said with a smile as Euphie, Lenalee, and Kallen were around the baby.

"Even as a baby, he's a ladies man. I'd hate to see what happens if you have a daughter. I can only guess the threats." Jarod whispered.

"Oh, believe me, if any boy tries to charm my sweet little girls." Chris sported a wicked grin as a scary aura surrounded his form. "Then I'll personally castrate them and send them on a one way trip straight to hell!" He declared with a tightened fist.

"Great, now I fear for what Dexter will do when Rin and Aoko get boyfriends." Jacob muttered.

"Well, that'll just be him. I could care less what he does to other people." Chris stated.

"Unless one of them started dating Ren then we would worry." Jarod muttered but like some unforeseen force, Dexter blasted through the door on his feet.

"What did I hear about my girls dating?!" Dexter growled with a fire in his eyes.

"Yeah, I was afraid l that." Jarod muttered with a fearful look.

"Something about them wanting to start dating my little boy here." Chris remarked before leveling a deadly glare at Dexter. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Maybe there is." Dexter growled.

"Not even regaining his memories three weeks after adopting Rin and Aoko as his daughters and already he's being an overprotective parent." Jacob muttered as everyone but Chris sweatdrop.

"That's Dexter for yah." Jarod muttered.

"Sir, we have something to inform you of." A clone trooper whispered to Chris as Dexter was being calmed down by Kallen.

Chris leveled one last glare at Dexter then glanced at the clone. "Speak." He whispered.

"Sir, it seems that the serum is some kind of enhancement formula but it doesn't only enhance the user's abilities but it makes them more aggressive and from what we can tell will likely cause large amounts of damage. We are working on a way to try and remove the aggression and the likelihood it returning but we aren't experts in the field." The trooper whispered unaware that Jacob and Lenalee were listening in.

"Maybe I can help. I know some friends who we rescued from the Citadel that were forced to create the serum so we might find a way to fix it." Jacob whispered to them with Lenalee next to him.

"See to it at once. I've already lost one brother to this madman and I will not lose another." Chris whispered back before he noticed Kallen about to hand Ren over to Dexter. "Hold it!" He shouted, gently taking his son back.

"What?" Kallen asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hold my boy again." Chris smiled, the others unaware that it was fake to hide his true feelings. "Besides, I'm sure Dex wouldn't want to burden himself with extra weight on his body."

Dexter looked at Chris and nodded his head, feeling saddened because he could actually sense Chris's true intentions as did every other force user.

"Hey Alyssa, how are you doing anyway?" Dexter asked trying to forget his sadness.

"I'm okay. Nothing a shower can't fix." Alyssa said with a small smile.

"Come on, Dexter, we need to look after Aoko." Kallen said as she dragged Dexter out of the room.

"Alright, what's up?" Jarod asked as he gave Chris a suspicious look.

"That's none of your business, you sociopath." Chris glared. "If you want to question and make a big deal out of this then you better be prepared for my answer."

Everyone just looked at each other unsure before they just left it at that.

"Just don't be harsh on Dexter." Jacob said before walking off with Lenalee.

"He's already suffering from nightmares and the hate. Tell me you're not sensing it, Dexter knows something that he isn't telling us." John said as he looked at the retreating forms of Dexter and Kallen.

"I know, I've always felt his fears, his hate, his despair, but…" Chris glanced at the couple with a serious expression, one that signified as a deadly change. "He was still a Sith that caused much pain for us. There's always the chance he will be provoked, controlled, or even succumb to the temptations of power. As such, I don't trust him and I never will unless proven otherwise."

"We all have darkness inside ourselves. It's how we deal with it that justifies who we are." Jacob said while Alex looked at them and said, "I'd rather be sure or else we'll be in trouble before you can say-where's Jarod?"

"I don't think that's how that expression goes." John muttered.

"No, I mean where the heck is Jarod." Alex clarified, causing everyone to look and see that Jarod was gone.

"When did he leave?" John asked as he blinked owlishly.

"That idiot always seems to leave when we never notice." Chris sighed as he rocked his son to sleep.

**Orion Federation lab**

"Dammit!" Growled a Federation scientist.

"Another failure. Why can't we get it!" A human scientist growled.

"No idea, this thing is so complexed." Muttered another scientist.

"We've gone through this seventeen times and all of them failures." Growled a woman in a US Naval uniform.

"Make that eighteen." Said a clone as the liquid on his instrument turned to mist.

"Damn!" They all growled as Jarod walked in.

"Is everything alright?" Jarod asked, getting their attention.

"No sir. The serum keeps vaporizing itself when we try and we're running out of serum." Answered the clone.

"Hmm." Jarod said before he walked over to a coat rack and pulled off a lab coat which he puts on before he walked over to different test tubes filled with liquid and walked over to another test tube which had purple liquid.

"Sir?" A clone said in confusion.

"Working." Jarod said as he began his work… doing whatever it was.

"Better inform the Generals." A clone trooper in phase II armor with red accents said to a clone trooper in phase I armor with blue accents who nods his head and runs off.

**Hospital**

"Okay, so your wife and son are healthy enough to go but I'd suggest she takes it slow." Said a doctor to Chris and Cerina, who was holding a sleeping Ren.

"Chris, how about I treat you and your family to dinner?" Jacob asked with a smile.

"As long as you're paying for all of it then alright." Chris answered.

"Don't worry, I'll pay." Jacob said with a smile before a clone trooper walked in.

"Uh sir, we found General Jarod Walker." Said the trooper.

"Where is he?" John asked.

"He's in the lab." Answered the clone trooper.

"Why is he in the lab?" Jacob asked.

"You will want to see for yourself." The trooper said.

The trooper guided the Swords through the halls until they reached the science wing and when they open the door they see Jarod working on the serum.

"What the hell is he doing?" John asked.

"We don't know, sir. He just walked in then started doing this." Said the trooper.

"Hmm," Chris approached the crazy boy. "Oi! Jarod, what the hell you doing?"

"Working." Jarod answered before he grabbed a vial of blue liquid and poured it into another vial of green liquid which glowed blue.

"Have you come up with anything?" Dexter asked the scientists as he removes the bandages to show that he was healed.

"No sir, we haven't come up with anything yet." Answered a clone scientist.

Jarod poured a vial of glowing blue and green liquid into a vial of purple liquid.

"Ha!" Jarod shouted after the liquid turns a glowing blue.

"Do I even wanna know?" Chris deadpanned.

"I think I just found a cure." Jarod said, holding the vial.

"Seriously?" Jacob asked.

"Seriously. All you need is for the serum to touch the skin but it needs a large dose. But there is also one problem you will have to worry about. Ben and Arturia attacking you." Jarod said.

"Well, now that doesn't sound so hard." John muttered humorously.

"There is another problem. I had to use serums we had and only those exposed can get it onto them.

"Well who are they?" Dexter asked and his responses was everyone looking at him and Alyssa.

"Why is everyone looking at us like that?" Dexter asked.

**Combat zone**

"Jarod, when I get back, I'm beating the shit out of you." Dexter growled as he flew in the 00 Epyon while Alyssa flew in the repaired Zen Master Gundam.

"Hey, at least you're contributing." Jarod said as he and the others stood in a control room with soldiers around them on terminals.

"And why is Alyssa here?" Dexter asked.

"We detected some bits of the serum in her system but it seems to be dormant so in case she turns at any moment and you will be able to get the serum to her… and also I don't think Cerina will like it if Chris goes out there and gets hurt… so none of us will want to die so soon." Jarod answered.

"Dude I'm serious, when I get back, your ass is going to hell." Dexter muttered as the two Gundams flew towards the two mobile suits.

"I don't really see what the problem is. It's basically a win-win situation for us." Chris stated. "If you turn now then we'll stop you, probably without killing you."

"That's only a win-win for you since I will likely get my ass beat by your brother and his girlfriend." Dexter deadpanned.

"And if Alyssa gets hurt then I'll shoot Jarod in the ass!" Braydin growled.

"Don't worry, your girlfriend will be fine." Jarod said.

"She's/He's not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" Both Braydin and Alyssa shout in sync with their faces a bright red.

"That proved it." Kallen whispered to Lenalee who had a small smile.

"They're so in denial." Chris remarked.

"Well, so are Alex and Cecile." Jarod said with a grin.

"What?!" Alex shouted.

"Oh come on dude, it's quite obvious." Jacob said with a grin.

"Yeah, why else would you take her with us?" Chris teased with a sly grin.

"She was using an advanced Knightmare, we couldn't have Britannia use that as a test bed for their Sutherlands and Gloucesters!" Alex said with a light blush on his face.

"A likely excuse, lover boy." Chris taunted.

"Hey guys, you may want to look at this." Dexter said over the radio, getting everyone's attention to look at the screen to see a dark purple cloud of energy.

"The hell is that supposed to be?" The Sword of Freedom wondered in bewilderment.

"Do you think the sword, Excalibur is being corrupted by the toxin inside them?" John asked.

"It is possible. We are going to have to see and find out." Jarod said as the two Gundams stopped outside the cloud.

"Okay, here goes. Chris, if I die, I want you to do me a solid. Gibbs slap Jarod so hard it sends him across the country and stab him with my lightsabers." Dexter said.

"Dude!" Jarod shouted.

Chris gave Dexter a thumbs up. "Sure." He responded in boredom. "Just die so I can do that."

"If we die then that would mean Ben and Saber are under Sith control. Better hope that doesn't happen." Jarod muttered as he quickly pressed several keys.

"Alright, here goes." Dexter said before the 00 Epyon transformed into MA mode and flew in with the Zen Master following soon after.

The trip was difficult because the purple clouds released strong winds that it felt like they were flying through a storm.

"I can't see anything in these clouds!" Alyssa shouted as she squints her eyes since her monitors were covered in what looked like static.

"Just go forward for ten minutes. You will be able to get into the eye of the storm afterwards but we'll have trouble maintaining contact." Jarod said.

"Visual or audio?" Dexter asked.

"Audio. We should be able to see just fine." Jarod said.

"Hey Chris, do you want us to tell Ben that he's an uncle? That might help a bit right?" Alyssa asked.

"Unlikely. He'll probably calm down once you're nothing but mush. You could always knock him out." The Sword of Freedom suggested.

"And hopefully he won't be pissed that he gave us no choice." Jarod muttered, causing everyone to glare at him. "I just jinxed them, didn't I?"

"You're dead, Jarod!" Dexter growled but when he said that they hear nothing but static.

"They're too deep. I can't regain communications." Jarod said as he leans back in his chair.

"Meaning it's all on them now." Chris stated, crossing his arms.

"Yeah… I feel bad for you, Jarod." Jacob said.

"What, why?" Jarod asked.

"Well if they survive you will have to deal with an angry Dexter, Alyssa, and Braydin but if they don't survive then you will have to worry about Chris keeping Dexter's promise and a still angry Braydin." Jacob answered.

"In which case, I'll kill you." Chris stated. "Then I'll kill Ben and Arturia should they go out of control."

"Then let's pray that they don't fail." Jacob muttered.

**Storm**

"GAH! I can't see anything!" Alyssa growled.

"Just keep going. We'll make it through." Dexter growled as the cockpit shook.

Ten minutes later they flew out of the storm to see that the entire environment was purple and the ground along with the trees, creatures, and buildings were whittling away.

"I see them." Alyssa said as she saw a pillar of purple light and in the light was the Pegasus and Delta Plus.

"Let's go." Dexter said as they flew towards the two mobile suits.

The Pegasus was the first to notice them. The hidden eyes behind the visor flashed a malevolent violet as it raised its beam magnum at the two Gundams.

"Whoa, Ben, wait, we have something that can help you and Arturia!" Alyssa shouted.

The pilot didn't listen. "Die." Then the Pegasus fired.

"Shit!" Dexter shouted as he and Alyssa dodged the high powered beam.

"I'll draw his fire!" Dexter said before firing two beams at the Pegasus but it blocked the beams and fired its beam magnum at the 00 Epyon but Dexter was able to dodge the beam before flying away with Ben's focus on him.

Before Alyssa could react, the Delta Plus football tackled her Gundam to the ground. An evil purple glow coming from its eyes.

"Shit!" Alyssa growled before using both of the Zen Master's feet to kick the Delta Plus off her.

The transformable MS landed on all fours like a wild animal then stood back up as a dark aura encased its body. "Die." The pilot muttered before pulling out two beam sabers and charged at the Zen Master.

"Oh my god!" Alyssa cried before flying up and forming two beam cloths which she wrapped around the Zen Master's forearms and hands which she used to block the two beam sabers.

**Control room**

"Damn!" Braydin growled as he slammed a fist into the wall as they watched the fight.

"Calm yourself. Just watch." Chris stated calmly.

"Those two are in trouble! We should have gone with them!" Braydin growled.

Chris slapped Braydin across the face. "Listen, as you are now, you'd only get in the way. So shut up and have faith that your girlfriend will pull through this fight."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Braydin growled.

"Can we talk about this later!" Jarod shouted, getting their attention to see the Zen Master kick the Delta Plus in the back and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Very well, I had enough of dealing with idiots for today." Chris stated, focusing back on the battle as the Delta Plus performed a handstand, wrapped its legs around the Zen Master's head, and slammed it face first to the ground.

**Battle**

"Damn!" Dexter growled as he dodged another beam before he flew at a safe distance.

"Guys, get a hold of yourself!" Alyssa shouted as she blocked several strikes before slamming a beam cloth enclosed first into the Delta Plus's left arms elbow, severing the arm.

The mobile suit's eyes flash in anger before swinging its beam saber but thankfully Alyssa jumped back and only got a small gash on her Gundam.

"Damn!" Alyssa growled as a slot in her Gundam's shoulder opens on top of the Gundams left shoulder before a hilt pops out and Alyssa grabs it out of the air and ignites a pink blade.

"I really need to thank Jarod for the upgrade." Alyssa muttered with a grin as she clashed her beam saber with the Delta Plus's remaining beam saber.

With Dexter and Ben, the 00 Epyon was dodging the high powered beams from the Pegasus's beam magnum.

"I need to get rid of those weapons!" Dexter growled before transforming the 00 Epyon into MS mode and fired a beam from his beam rifle.

The beam struck the beam magnum right down the barrel, causing the Pegasus to let go of the weapon and raise its shield to block the resulting explosion.

"Sorry!" Dexter shouted as he flew at a safe distance.

The response was a hail of bullets from the Pegasus's head Vulcan guns.

The 00 Epyon raised his shield and blocked the bullets that would have struck him before he was forced to fly away in order to avoid a charging Pegasus.

"Shit!" Dexter shouted as he drew his beam sword and blocked the Pegasus's beam saber.

"Damn, she's strong!" Alyssa growled as she was pushed back by Arturia's Delta Plus.

The raging MS headbutted the Zen Master then knees it in the stomach.

"Damn!" Alyssa growled before she punched the Delta Plus in the face and sliced open the cockpit, revealing Arturia but her appearance was changing.

Her skin had begun to turn a pale color while her eyes were beginning to change into a sickly yellow. A feral look on her face as she growled at Alyssa then punched her Gundam across its faceplate.

"Damn!" Alyssa growled as her Gundam shook before she retaliated by kicking the Delta Plus in the torso, shaking the mobile suit.

Arturia snarled then leapt out of her machine, Excalibur in her hands as she raised it high. "EX-" She started as a golden light began to build up in the blade. "CALIBUR!" She roared.

"Shit!" Alyssa shouted as she the beam of light flew at the Zen Master, only for the Gundam to be charged into, sending it out of the way.

"Damn!" Alyssa growled before she saw that her saviour was the 00 Epyon.

"Now!" Dexter shouted as the 00 Epyon snatched Arturia out of the air.

Alyssa nods her head and grabs a vial and opened her Gundams hatch, allowing her to step out as the draconic Gundam held the struggling King of Knights in front of the Zen Master where Alyssa pops the cork and splashed the serum into Arturia's face with some of it entering her mouth.

Arturia swallows it before she freezes as her eyes go wide and turn back to a jade green with her pale skin regaining its former color.

"Damn!" Dexter shouted as he flew back with Alyssa jumping back into her Gundam, allowing it to fall and dodge bullets fired by the Pegasus.

The Pegasus engaged its NT-D, the Psycho Frame glowing an evil purple as well. It activated its beam tonfas while pulling out the beam sabers on its back, igniting all four blades.

"Ben, stop!" Dexter shouted as the Pegasus charged at the 00 Epyon.

The Pegasus swung its beam sabers but the 00 Epyon blocked the attack with his beam sword and heat rod before the Zen Master came in and sent the Pegasus flying with a Char Kick.

The white Gundam quickly recovered by dashing back at them, lashing out with a fierce kick towards the Zen Master's head, a boot knife shooting out as the blade smashed into the faceplate.

"AH!" Alyssa screams in pain as the system her Gundam had made her feel pain.

"Stop!" Dexter shouted as he came and used the Epyon claws to slice open the cockpit to reveal Ben.

His once pristine silver hair had turned a dark grey and his eyes were a malevolent violet as well. The cold fury behind them was enough to send a chill down Dexter's spine.

In a fit of rage, the Pegasus grasped the head of the 00 Epyon then plunged a beam saber into its right hip. Not stopping there, the corrupted MS savagely ripped the draconic Gundam's head right off.

"Stop it!" Alyssa shouted as she jumped out of her Gundam and landed onto the Pegasus's open cockpit and held a needle before plunging it into the base of his neck then injected the cure.

Ben's response was to materialize his own Excalibur… then stabbed Alyssa in the chest.

Alyssa gasps in pain and looks down to see the sword stabbing her in the chest before looking Ben in the eyes as his eyes gained some clarity.

The boy's hair returned to its silver color and his eyes were blue once more. "Alyssa?" Ben wondered, blinking in confusion.

Alyssa soon pukes up some blood and a few drops landed on Ben's face causing him to widen his eyes.

"Alyssa!" He shouted as his sword returned back to his pocket dimension as he reached out to the girl until she fell back.

"Alyssa!" Dexter shouted as Alyssa fell but Ben used the Pegasus to catch her.

**Control room**

"NO!" Braydin shouted in horror.

"Shit! Get medics ready!" Alex ordered.

"This is your fault!" Braydin shouted as he drew Zangetsu and swung at both Jarod and Chris but John catches the blade with Crescent Rose while Jacob used Bankai to restrain the Mandalorian.

Chris didn't even bat an eyelash at the enraged man. "I don't see why you would blame me, fool." He stated as he placed his hand on Zangetsu. "After all…" With a flick of his wrist, he snapped the blade of Braydin's weapon right off. "Bounty hunters don't trust anybody so your childish attitude is only insulting your pathetic Mandalorian honor."

"I wasn't after you! You were just in the way! I wanted his head!" Braydin growled, pointing to Jarod.

"And we're not bounty hunters you bastard! Mandalorians are warriors who fight with each other. Just because we're Mandalorians and you categorize us with bounty hunters is the kind of thing that separates you from others." Said a Mandalorian.

"Hmph, sounds like Death Watch to me." Chris scoffed. "Are you trying to convince me or yourselves? The way I see it, you're all just people who'll die eventually and if you don't believe me…" He materialized a blaster and pointed it at the Mandalorian who spoke then pulled the trigger only for a clicking sound to be heard. "Then you're quite lucky I consider your lying ass an ally." Then he casually tossed the empty blaster into a garbage.

"Are you even listening to yourself at how much of a jackass you're being Chris?" Braydin said as he glared fully on Chris, he stepped right towards him, their noises almost touching. "We don't just fight for glory and honor! We have goals willing die for. We have family, we have clan, we have homes to defend. We don't have words for heroes because of we are expected to ready die for our family and friends."

Braydin and Chris glared at each other, everyone within room could just feel the threatening auras coming off them. "I don't know what's going on with you Chris but you better start figuring out whose side you're on. You were once someone I consider as my ner vod one time, a brother. Now, you have lost that right." Chris may not shown it on surface, but that did struck him hard inside.

"You have family to protect Chris. With so much anger you're showing everyone, to you're allies, to you're friends! What, you gonna direct your anger to them too?" Chris's eyes widen at this, it slowly started come towards about the way he was acting. While he was damn angry that Braydin would dare say he would lay finger on his family, he couldn't but see light on Braydin's words.

Braydin scowled at Chris. "Am father now to Chris. I got two kids I will die for. We all stressed out with whole deal yes, but we must not allow ourselves become clouded by this. Eventually, you will need learn better control you're feelings or else it's gonna cause you something you're regret." He turn from Chris and walked out of room, the Mandalorian glaring all while at Chris followed Braydin

"Uh guys. I'm picking up something strange." Jarod said from his terminal.

"What? You mean sudden death creeping up on you?" Braydin asked with a dangerous aura.

"No, it's in the combat zone!" Jarod said in alarm.

**Unknown location**

"Alright, engage." Said a male voice.

"Yes sir." Said another voice as he pressed a button and on a terminal it revealed a human body with a female psychic before a purple glow began shining.

**Combat zone**

"Ben, are you okay?" Dexter asked as he flew up with Arturia gently in the 00 Epyon's hand which held out for Ben.

The silver-haired boy glared at Dexter. "Do I look okay!?" He snarled.

"Guess not but at least you and Saber are back to normal." Dexter said.

Ben looked down at the injured Alyssa. "Almost normal…"

"Guys, we're reading something strange." Jarod said through their comm.

"It's heading your way! Stay alert!" Chris intervened.

The three turn to see what looked like a Fury-class Interceptor along with two Jedi Defender-class Corvettes.

"Sir, we're being contacted by the incoming ships. Should I allow them to communicate?" Asked a Clone trooper.

"Do it. I know who the pilot of the Fury is." Dexter said.

"This is Darth Algolis to Swords of Heaven, do you read? You're all in great danger!" The Sith said in an alarmed tone.

"Affirmative, this is the Sword of Freedom, responding. What is this great danger?" Chris questioned on the com-link.

"We intercepted Imperial transmissions and the Sword of Skill is infected with dormant DEMON blood and its being released right now!" Said the Sith.

A second later Alyssa screams in pain, drawing everyone's attention as her eyes open and glow a complete crimson red, the wound on her chest healed instantly, her nails became sharp as knives, and bat wings sprout from her back, tearing off the fabric.

"Well… shit." Chris, Dexter, and Ben cursed at the same time.

Alyssa grabs the hand that she was lying on… and tears the entire limb off to the elbow before using it as a bat to send the Pegasus flying.

"Okay, what the fuck?!" Dexter shouted as he flew back only to watch as Alyssa entered the damaged Zen Master.

"That is some seriously strong steroid!" Chris exclaimed with his eyes comically bugged out.

Suddenly the cockpit glows a dark purple before the Gundam's eyes flash purple with the wings turning more bat like and the face repairing itself before morphing with the mouthpiece popping open to reveal a set of human-like teeth with fangs.

"I'll say it again, what the fuck?!" Dexter shouted before the Zen Master charged at him and he transformed into MA mode after putting Saber into his units cockpit and flew off with the transformed Zen Master after him.

"Guys, you need to get out of there!" Jarod said in alarm.

"Screw that!" Ben shouted as the Pegasus began to stand.

"Guys, that energy that Ben and Arturia created is doing something strange and we need you here fast. It has something to do with those ships that just took off." Jacob said.

As the Zen Master was chasing the 00 Epyon, it stops and looks to the distance before releasing a beastly roar and flew off at blinding speed.

"Did she just run?" Dexter said in confusion as the 00 Epyon returned to MS mode.

"No… She's being called." Chris realized.

"Well I guess we got lucky. Any more and Saber would have gotten hurt." Dexter said as he released a sigh of relief after the Epyon landed on the ground.

"Fool, don't you get it? Alyssa possesses DEMON blood meaning her 'master' is calling her!" Chris growled. "Whoever activated her is on the planet, right now!"

"I know that but at the moment we need to worry about Saber cause she's running a fever over here!" Dexter shouted, getting Ben's attention.

"What!?" Ben exclaimed as he quickly took his beloved from Dexter and checked on her.

"Ben, take her to the hospital quick. I have a booster pack to help you there." Dexter said as the Epyon took off a pack from its back and strapped it onto the Pegasus's.

Ben quickly activated the extra boosters given to him then took off into the sky.

"Another fuck up after the other, I'm starting to believe the universe is trying to piss me off." Chris responded in an irritated voice.

"Didn't the universe give you a son?" Jarod asked as he was focused on something on a terminal.

"No, my wife gave a son." Chris replied in a sarcastic manner. "Wherever we go, whatever we do, the Sith always seem to be one step ahead of us. Are there spies? Am I being lied to again? This is what's pissing me off because I have no idea what the fuck is going to happen in the future!" His voice rising into a shout with every word.

"Hey, Chris, since the Sith arrived you and the others have been getting more aggressive far too quickly from what you guys naturally are. Have you noticed that?" Jarod asked, still focused on his terminal.

Chris leveled a glare at Jarod. "Shut up and do your job. I'm tired of these pointless questions. All I want, is Oculus and Mundus's fucking heads on pikes!" He hissed.

"Uh, I am doing my job." Jarod answered.

"What are you looking… at… well fuck, that explains why I have been getting more and more angry." John said with a surprised look after see what Jarod was looking at.

"What are you even…" Jacob trailed as he and Lenalee saw what they were looking at.

"That explains so much. If I wasn't part machine I would be trying to control my anger." Jacob muttered as he looked at his hand.

"That makes sense." Lenalee whispered.

"That explains everyone's emotional control issues." Alex said.

"Well it seems our answers have been found." Jarod said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Guys, we should go to the hospital." Kallen said, getting their attention.

**Hospital**

Ben was sitting next to a sleeping Arturia, who was lying in a hospital bed with a cold wet hand towel on her forehead as her face was a light red from her fever.

"Ben, is she okay?" Lenalee asked in concern as she entered the room.

"She's burning with a fever. I don't know what to do for her, the doctors don't even know what it is that's afflicting her…" Ben looked down and clenched his fist. "Damn that, Sith bastard!" He growled. "When I get my hands on him, I'll tear his beating heart from his chest."

"This is bad." Jarod said as he held a scanner in front of both Arturia and Ben.

"Jarod, get that out of his face and tell us what the hell is so bad?" Dexter demanded as he and the others entered the room.

"Alright you know how Ben became so aggressive from the serum that he attacked friend and foe alike?" Jarod asked.

"Yeah?" Alex answered.

"And you know how we all have been getting more aggressive ever since we fought Darth Mundus, Oculus, and their allies?" Jarod asked again.

"Just get to the damn point!" Ben growled.

"It's this." Jarod said as he took out a capsule and crushed it, releasing a white smoke which covered the entire room before it turned purple around everyone.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of prank?" Alex demanded as he wiped the stuff off his armor.

"What the hell is this, Jarod?" Chris questioned.

"This… is the airborne strain of the serum that Ben, Alyssa, and Saber were exposed to." Jarod answered.

"Jarod, have you been hitting the coffee again?" Dexter asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wish I could say yes but no. The airborne strain is slowly transforming us. We didn't notice it until now because the changes are unnoticeable. By now everyone here and off world is exposed and is slowly turning." Jarod said causing Cerina to look down at her sleeping son in concern.

"That explains everything we've been doing. Chris's attack on Dexter on Coruscant, our increased aggression to our comrades. That's perfect, have the enemy focus all their attention on them while the serum is slowly destroying us." Alex theorized.

"Tell me how widespread this is." Jacob said as he stepped forward.

"From the data… it's galaxy wide." Jarod answered causing everyone to freeze.

"But we can stop it right?" John asked.

"We can. We still have a few vials of the cure here and if we insert the cure before destroying the enemy ships then we can spread the cure across the galaxy. It will look like a energy wave and may feel like you will be flying through a storm so be ready for when that happens." Jarod explained.

"This better work for all our sakes. Especially the future generation." Dexter said as he looked towards Chris's family.

"Let's go to work." Jacob said only for a groan to get their attention, causing them to look to see Arturia as she opens her eyes.

"You're not leaving me out of it." The King of Knights stated as she struggled to sit up while Ben went to her side.

"Now I really want to kill that Sith trash." Chris gritted his teeth.

"The good news is I managed to make more of the cure and you can each put it into the enemy vessels before you destroy them." Jarod said as he held a case containing twenty vials.

**Unknown world**

A Lambda-class shuttle flew down towards a mountain that was also a base before it flew into one of the hangers and landed.

The shuttle's ramp drops and both Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus exit the shuttle with two Sith troopers pushing the stasis field holding the remains of Andrew.

"Welcome back, sir." Said an Imperial officer.

"Get the DNA harvested and begin cloning. How soon will it take to get a fully grown teenage clone?" Darth Oculus asked.

"Should take about six months to get them to the right age but are you sure about this, sir? Do you really intend to clone an army? There are bound to be some problems in the cloning process." Said the officer.

"I know the risks. Just get it done."Darth Oculus instructed before he limps away.

"As you command, my lord." Said the officer with a nod.

**Strangereal**

The Zen Master flew through the air, approaching a large warship that flew above an ocean.

The Zen Master flew over and landed in one of its many hangers and it was met by a Sith Lord… Darth Nox.

"Welcome Alyssa." Nox said as the cockpit opens and Alyssa jumped out, using her wings to slowly reach the ground.

Alyssa just growled before her eyes flashed and went to their original appearance.

"What?!" Alyssa gasped.

"You must be confused. During the the battle of Zygerria our assassin shot you with a bullet containing the same serum that got into your bloodstream from just a simple graze." Nox explained.

"Why can't I move?" Alyssa asked in a fearful tone.

"The serum linked to your brain. After the Sword of Justice impales you I took that chance to infect you and turn into what you are now. During the process we also had the nano droids take control of your nervous systems so whatever we order you to do you'll do it without complaint." Nox said as he walked up to her still form before he ran a finger up and down her cheek causing Alyssa to cringe in disgust.

"But we can also make you do other than things you can't control." Nox said as his eyes trailed up and down her body since her flight suit had some damage not only from the stab but also the transformation and Alyssa's eyes widen in terror at the implication.

"But we won't because we have other things to worry about such as your friends." Nox said as he brought out a holoprojector which showed only the Gundams.

"Now get into a new flight suit. You have work to do." Nox instructed.

"Y-y-yes my L-lord." Alyssa said as her eyes turned a crimson red and she walked off.

"Let the games begin." Nox said with an evil smile.

**Strangereal Arctic Ocean**

A fleet of two Estovakian aircraft carriers, four frigates, two destroyers, and three cruisers sailed towards a floating vessel that looked like Bellator-class Star Destroyer but it was missing the command tower.

"Launch all planes!" The admiral ordered.

Soon the aircraft carriers began launching Estovakian Rafale M's and Super Tomcats.

The eighty fighter jets flew through the air after launch and made their way towards the Sith aerial dreadnought.

"We'll show them the Estovakian pride!" A pilot shouted as they flew.

"Wait, something's happening." Said a Rafale M pilot as the from of the ship opens.

"The front of the ship is opening!" Shouted a tomcats co-pilot.

Soon a barrel extends to reveal that the ship was flying cannon.

The barrel began glowing a black and purple as a sphere began to appear at the barrel.

"What is it doing?" Asked a pilot.

Their answer came when the sphere stopped expanding and compressed before firing a large black and purple beam that it was so strong the force of the beam caused all of the water around it to be blown away and create a trench.

"Scatter!"

"It's too late!"

He was right because they were enveloped by the beam of light and the metal of the planes bend and melt while the pilots themselves explode in a shower of blood which coated their cockpits before the planes explode.

The beam of light continued until it enveloped the entire Estovakian fleet, vaporizing every ship before the light died down to reveal not a single trace of the Estovakian fleet.

A mile away an Emmerian submarine swam and recorded the entire thing.

"We need to warn home." Said an Emmerian submariner as the barrel vanished back into the Imperial ship.

* * *

**(Cue White Justice)**

**(Instruments)** The scene opens with a familiar pocket watch before a Knightmare key comes out from behind it followed by four crystals before the watch opens and the side of a Gundams head slides in across the reflective glass

**(Matou shiroi kibou ni inochi wo adzuke)** The scene shifts show the Alder siblings before the scene shifts to show Braydin, Aiden, Alyssa, Josh and Maeren

**(Unmei ga majiwatta furueru kono sora de)** Scene shifts to show Alex before shifting to show John with Crescent Rose at his side before it shifts to show Jarod sitting on rubble before shifting to show Jacob and Lenalee in a flower field before it shifts to show Dexter wearing a suit of armor minus the helmet with Kallen next to him

**(« Aishiteta… » to saigo ni kotoba wo nokoshi)** Scene shifts to show Dexters head as he had a serious look on his face

**(Hohoenda maboroshi ga uketsuideku seigi)** Scene shifts to show Dexter, Jacob, and Chris back to back before Kallen fades next to Dexter before Cerina fades next to Chris before Lenalee fades next to Jacob before they open their eyes and Kallen, Lenalee, and Cerina vanish

**(Tsuyoku yasashii hitomi ni utsutta akai hi wa)** Camera pulls back before the Strike Ronin fades in followed by Alternate Future Jarod who had a small smile on his face

**(Itsuka namida de chirasu yo)** Both the Strike Ronin and Alternate Future Jarod vanish before both Dexter and Chris turn to face the camera

**(Mou nigetari shinai bokura wa chikatta)** The scene fades to show Dexter, Chris, and Jacob wearing the Swords of Heaven uniforms before the rest of the Swords of Heaven appear around them with their weapons in hand

**(Kanashiki toki wo ikiteku kakan na yuushi)** Dexter, Chris, and Jacob vanish in white, red, and green lights respectively before the light vanishes to show Dexter and Chris in their Scale Mail while Jacob was in his Bankai form before Dexter flew past the camera with blue light particles floating off his wings before draconic wings pop out of Chris's back and he launches past the camera before green ethereal wings form behind Jacob and he drew his sword before launching past the camera

**(Eranda michi wo shinjitara tsukisusumeba ii)** Scene shifts to show Alex running across a battlefield before he fires his Judgment Executions before it shifts to show John popping out of a shadow swinging Crescent Rose before it shifts to show Alyssa with Sode no Shirayuki in hand before she sends a blast of snow at the camera

**(Ubau dake ja sukuenai inochi ni kidzuitara)** Scene shifts to show Ben in Bankai with Arturia next to him before it shifts to show Andrew with Ember Celica on his arms before they vanish and Gamble Shroud appeared in his hand as he slashed at the screen before it shifts to show Jarod launching wires which cut through the screen

**(Kako no namida ga ima wo michibiki dasu)** Scene shifts to show Lenalee launch through the air before slamming her Dark Boot encased legs into the ground before it shifts to show Aiden launch multiple Sakura petals before it shifts to show Josh and Maeren back to back with their swords in their released states as they launch at the camera before it shifts to show Dexter, Chris, and Jacob launch attacks at the camera

**(Subete wa mamorubeki asu he to)** The scene shatters to reveal the Swords of Heaven in their casual cloths as they sat on and around a couch as it froze like a photo

**(End of ending)**

**Preview**

* * *

_"Weapons are dangerous in the wrong hands but in the right hands they can be tools of heroics."_ Scene opens to show an aerial battle between jets and star fighters before it shifts to show the Throne Warrior fire its GN Mega Launcher which struck a large aerial vehicle.

_"The Swords of Heaven will come and strike down the evil they face."_ Scene shifts to show the Altron type Gundam firing one of its dragon fangs at the demonized Zen Master which swats the attack away before they clash with beam weapons only for the scene to shift to show Dexter and Chris running down the hall in pilot suits with lightsabers at hand as they cut down battle droids, Sith troopers, and Sith warriors.

_"But even the darkest of enemies will be hard to face."_ Scene shifts to show Darth Nox with his lightsaber in hand before it shifts to show him clashing his lightsaber with Chris's while Dexter is off somewhere.

_"And surprises will be in store."_ Scene shifts to show an electrical wave of blue energy flew through space and past worlds before it shifts to show DEMONs exploding left and right when the energy touched them.

_Next episode: Battle of Strangereal Part II_

_"This battle decided the fate of all."_ Scene opens up to Jets and mobile suits flying towards aerial ships before it shifts to show dogfights and ends with a Gundam falling out of the sky.


	14. Battle of Strangereal Part II

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_A battle can start from a frontal attack_

_But they can also be caused by sneak attacks_

* * *

**(Play Real by ViViD)**

**(Instruments)** _Scene shifts to show a metal device on the screen as a hand pops out of the darkness_

**(****Todokasete kono mune ni****)** _The hand grabs the device and places it onto their chest revealing the person to be Jacob with his eyes closed_

**(****Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe wo****)** _The scene shifts to Lenalee wearing her Swords of Heaven uniform in a beautiful field and lake as the camera moved forward to show her face with a smile before the camera moved up to the skies before Jacobs right eye appears and flashed red_

**(****Yume ja nai genjitsu de****)** _The camera pulled back to show Jacob raising the hand holding the device before his ODST armor came on with the helmet unpolarized before he inserts the device into a slot which powers up controls_

**(****Samayoi tsuzuketeta****)** _Scene shifts to show the head of the Striking Duel Gundam before pulling back with the Gundam swinging its rifle out in its right hand followed up it swinging its left arm downward with its shield on the forearm, striking a pose_

**(Instruments)** _The title appears followed by the Astray Karas Gundam appearing on the right side in red while the Knightmare Securis appears on the left in blue before a flash comes from the Gundams chest which blinds the screen_

**(****Tachidomaru no mo mae ni susumu koto mo****)** _Scene shifts to show Cipher wearing a pilot suit and helmet followed by the screen splitting into four to show the faces of Blaze, Talisman, and Ribbon before it slides to show a VF-1 Valkyrie with black paint, VF-11B with grey and grey and dark blue wings and tails, a VF-11C with all grey and a bird emblem on the sides, and a VF-17 colored grey with two triangles forming another triangle on the left wing fly through the air_

**(****Atozusari na ki ga shiteta****)** _Scene shifts to show a couple of Sith Imperial Gafrans before they take off towards the four machines with the VF-11C spinning while transforming into GERWALK mode in order to dodge a beam before flying off in fighter mode with a Gafran moving to give chance, only for several bullets to punch through its back and cause it to explode_

**(****Tojikomerareta shikakui sora no shita****)** _The screen moves to show the VF-11B fly through the air before transforming into Battroid form and drew a beam saber and swung before the scene shifts to show an explosion before the four Valkyries fly through the air in fighter form_

**(****Iki wo hisometeta****)** _Shifts to show a shadowed Gundams face with its eyes flashing before it pulled back to show its entire body covered in shadows and launched what looked like a dragon's head at the screen before both froze with a flag showing the Mythosaur skull flapped in the background_

**(****Tsumetai hoho wo tsutawaru kako no yowasa nugutte****)** _Scene shifts to show a New Sith Union fleet along with mobile suits before the upper part of a Gundam comes up and its eyes flash before it shifts to show part of Dexters head before the head changed to show a helmet with Kallen fading into the right side with her back facing the camera before she turns around with a curious look as her hair waves by a breeze_

**(****Hikari sasu basho he kono te wo nobasu yo****)** _Shifts to show Braydin taking off his helmet as he looked out a window to space before it shifts to show a Ptolemy fly through space_

**(Instruments)** _Scene shifts to show the Swords of Heaven, Mandalorians, Armored Core pilots, and Strangereal pilots_

**(****Todokasete kono mune ni****)** _Scene shifts to show a Gundam in MA mode fly through space_

**(****Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe wo****)** _Scene shifts to show the cockpit of the machine with Aiden in the pilot seat before he narrowed his eyes as he pulled a switch_

**(****Yume ja nai genjitsu de****)** _The machine begins to transform with legs popping out first followed by his arms and hands_

**(****Sagashitsuzuketeru****)** _The transformation ends with the machines head popping out with the eyes flashing before the Gundam spins and strikes a pose with a shield and a sword with seven stars above it_

**(****Todokaseru sono mune ni****)** _Scene shifts to show a the new Gundam slide across the ground before passing through an explosion before firing a beam cannon_

**(****Tashika na omoi boku no koe wo****)** _Shifts to show the third Gundam fly through an asteroid field before its eyes flash and transforms into MA mode before flying off into space_

**(****Owaranai genjitsu de****)** _The scene shifts to the moon of Earth with the Swords of Heaven, Braydin, Aiden, Jacob, and Dexter in their Gundams as they stood off against the Siths Gundams before the eyes of both Dexter and Darth Oculus slide onto the screen_

**(****Sakebitsuzukete iku****)** _The scene shifts to Darth Oculus's Gundam as it fired its GN Buster rifle with the other Sith Gundams firing their own beams before shifting to show Dexters new Gundam which fired its own beam with the Swords of Heavens Gundams firing their own beams with the beams colliding to create an explosion_

**(****Ashita wo shinjite****)** _The scene goes black before shining to show the Swords of Heavens Gundams along with TSFs, Valkyries, and Armored Cores while the Swords of Heaven fading into view with Braydin and Aiden wearing Mandalorian armor, Alyssa, Lenalee, and Kallen wearing their Swords of Heaven uniform, Jacobs wearing his ODST armor with helmet in hand, John wearing his power armor, Ben wearing Knight armor with Arturia standing next to him, Alex wearing his ARC trooper armor, Jarod, Andrew, Max, May, David, and Kasumi wearing their pilot suits, and Dexter wearing his black armor with his eyes yellow_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Gracemeria**

"Alright everyone, listen up. We have verified the location of the Empire's super weapons. These weapons are called the _Lucifer's Wrath_, _Hades Pike_, _Sword of Tartarus_, and _Satan's Spear_. We have verified that the Estovakian fleet was wiped out by the _Satan's Spear_ and they are approaching the Estovakian weapon called the Chandelier. The _Hades Pike_ is rendezvousing with the an Imperial controlled _Hrimfaxi_ submarine aircraft carrier in the Fuscum Sea. The _Sword of Tartarus_ is stopping at the Megalith before they attack the Usean capital. And finally the _Lucifer's Wrath_. That thing is making its way to Area B7R or as well all know it as the Round Table. There is nothing in that area but that vessel. We don't know their weapon capabilities but our Sith friend here does." Dexter said before Darth Algolis walked up to reveal a man wearing Sith Eradicator armor with the sleeves down and the armor painted purple and blue.

"Each vessel has a powerful weapon of their own so you would be careful to watch out for them but they also have weaknesses to exploit like all great weapons have." Algolis said as he looked at the assembled pilots and Swords of Heaven.

"The _Satan's Spear_ has a mega particle laser that fires with enough energy that it could destroy a quarter of a continent. The weakness this thing has is that it needs cooling units because of the heat it produces without exposing its main reactor. Once the cooling units are down then you can target the reactor and destroy the weapon. The _Hades Pike_ is armed with enough guns that it is a Flying Fortress but that is where it's problem lies. It has so many guns and missile batteries that computers have trouble controlling so much and they need control towers. There are five towers and when you destroy all five the guns will shut down and leave the vessel open to destroy. The _Sword of Tartarus_ is a flying nuclear bomber. Each bomb is powerful enough to wipe even Gracemeria off the face of the planet. And finally we have the _Lucifer's Wrath_. This vessel is a battleship aircraft carrier. It's armed with turbo lasers, missiles, and enough air units to take out an entire fleet but the real kick is that the vessel is carrying the entire airborne strain of the serum that is slowly changing us. Destroying that ship will release the toxins in a much larger dose and transform the entire galaxy but if we insert the cure before destroying it then we have the chance to save everyone including those already infected." Algolis explained to the assembled pilots.

"Now, are there any questions?" Algolis asked.

"When do we go destroy these things?" Asked a clone pilot.

"Yeah, when are we going to show them our skills and power?" Asked a Union pilot with many other pilots voicing out their agreements.

"We leave at once. We will be using mobile suits, fighters, Valkyries, and TSF's. And remember, these vessels are the prototypes so destroy them and we'll never see any others ever again." Dexter answered before the pilots stood at attention and walked out.

The Swords were the last to leave but before Chris could walk out the door Dexter stops him.

"Chris there's something I need to tell you." Dexter said with a serious expression.

"Can't this wait till later." The Sword of Freedom stated.

"No it's important that you know now better than later. I've been holding it back for so long but you need to know something else. It's about what will happen when the serum is cured. Algolis didn't mention this but there is a negative effect to someone who was infected with the serum for a little big period of time." Dexter said.

Now Chris looked at Dexter with a raised eyebrow.

"The cure will burn away the poison but it will hurt only a little bit but for me… I can't say." Dexter said with an unsure look on his face.

"Let me guess, slow agonizing pain?" Chris deadpanned.

More like excruciating." Dexter said as he walked to a window.

"It's so bad that it could kill me." Dexter whispered.

"Sir your Gundams are ready." A clone trooper said as he walked over.

"Thank you trooper. You are dismissed." Dexter said and the trooper salutes before walking off.

"Why are you even telling me?" Chris asked.

"Because you are the one I can trust the most when we attack the Lucifer's Wrath. I would tell the others but I don't want them to worry about me and Braydin will be busy fighting Alyssa. When the cure hits Alyssa will likely lose consciousness. I plan to tell everyone when we are launching and the reason I'm telling you this now is because of the DEMON inside. I have been holding the DEMON part of me for months now and it's still trying to take control." Dexter said as he held his left hand in front of him before the hand and forearm are covered in purple flames with the flames not damaging to fabric of his clothes.

"So you are telling me this so I can be ready for when you change." Chris theorized.

"Yes and here." Dexter hands Chris a detonator.

"Why the hell are you giving me this?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That detonator connects to the nanobots in my body so should I turn you press that button… and I will be gone along with the Empire's plans of turning me into another one of their DEMONs." Dexter said causing Chris to widen his eyes in surprise.

"You expect me to blow you up?!" Chris demanded.

"If it came to that then yes. I would rather be dead than a DEMON and the nanobots don't make me explode. They reduce me into ashes." Dexter said.

"And what do you expect me to tell the others that you had me kill you?" Chris asked with narrowed eyes.

"Tell them that if I didn't make you then I would have hurt everyone I care about. I don't want to end up as a pawn ever again." Dexter said before he walked out of the room.

"What makes you think that if you turn I'm going to kill you?" Chris whispered as he looked at the detonator in his hand.

**Runway**

Jets, TSFs, mobile suits, Valkyries, and starfighters were going to the runway with jets taking off along with the Valkyries and starfighters but the mobile suits and TSF's had to use the newly built catapult to launch.

"Alright Ben, we are sorry but we had to give your girlfriend a TSF because we didn't have any spare mobile suits or Valkyries." Felix said as he showed Ben, who was dressed in a new MS pilot suit while Arturia was dressed in a skin tight fortified suit.

Standing next to the fully repaired Pegasus was a grey and blue EF-2000 Typhoon with green lights.

"It's fine, I'm not mad." Ben stated. He snuck in a few glances at Arturia's new outfit.

"Alright guys let's get ready but I have something to tell you all." Dexter said as he and Chris walk into the hanger.

Everyone walked over and stood in front of Dexter while Chris stood off to the side.

"Alright everyone there is something I have been hiding from everyone." Dexter said.

"That you have finally decided to propose to Kallen?" Felix asked with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Both Dexter and Kallen shouted in surprise and embarrassment as they had blushes on their cheeks while everyone else laughed.

"Be serious you bastard!" Kallen shouted as she glared at the black and orange armored soldier.

"Listen, this may be my last mission." Dexter said getting their attention.

"What?" Kallen whispered, wide eyed.

"The Sith turned me into a pseudo DEMON… when we destroy the weapons I might suffer but if it means sacrificing myself to save others," Dexter looks at the others with a small smile, "even you all. We all lost family to terrorists but we all came together as both just one team but as one big family."

Dexter looks around at everyone starting with Jarod, "Jarod: our resident mad scientist, who hides all of his feelings through the appearance of a scientist with a great mind and strong heart despite the loss… you hide all your pain but you aren't alone anymore."

Jarod smiled as nods.

"Ben: the symbol of Justice. You hold so many things but with Arturia close to you, you can shine a bright future for the galaxy." Dexter said looking at Ben and Arturia who look at each other smiling warmly as they hold hands.

"Alex: our team's commando and a symbol of courage. You give people the courage to move on and fight for the future they are looking for." Alex crossed his arms over his chest and nods his head with a smile on his face.

"John: our scythe of vengeance. You lost so many things because of war but you fight so that others don't suffer the same fate we suffered. You aren't some demon or God of Death… you are an angel that protects the innocent even from heaven itself." John grins and pats the left side of his chest with a fist.

"Josh: the mind of the team. You can fight multiple foes at once no matter the situation and still come up top along with any team you command." Josh just shrugged his shoulders.

"Braydin: the honored warrior. The one who fights the way of honor despite many lacking said honor." Braydin just nods his head in acceptance.

"Aiden: even though love comes and goes you show the universe everyone's bravery despite the hatred and tyranny that comes." Aiden had a sliver of a smile.

"Jacob: the scarred soldier. You still fight on despite the wounds to protect everyone. That is the strength of will, determination, and resilience. Never lose that strength and use it to protect the people you hold dear and the woman you love." Jacob smiles and nods his head as he wrapped his arm around Lenalee who gave him a bright smile.

"Lenalee: the heart of the team. Despite all the pain you remain strong with your hope going to all. Show the universe the light of not only your heart but everyone's heart." Lenalee nods her head before resting her head on Jacob's shoulder.

"Chris: the man who I can trust. A dragon and a knight packed into one. You are the symbol of freedom that everyone looks to and a sword that slashes through time to bring freedom." Chris nods his head.

"Kallen: the teams determined fighter. You never give up because you are determined to win this war and free Japan to be what it once was, not Area 11 but Japan. You are not only just a fighter but also the woman I love." Kallen tears up and gives Dexter a bright smile.

"Andrew and Alyssa: even though they aren't here they are still important. Andrew was a man who had many skills that make him strong and is the reason he is and always will be the Sword of Destiny. Alyssa is a woman who holds true to her soul and her skills, no matter what happened she never wavered from doing what was right and we shall not waver also." Dexter walked over to the 1.5 Gundam.

Dexter stops and looks at the assembled pilots, soldiers, sailors, and Swords.

"No matter what we do we are the light that will shine away the darkness in the universe and today we are going to slash our way through the Sith Empire and create a better future for all of us!" When Dexter finished he was rewarded with cheers from everyone as they clapped their hands or shouted positively.

**4 hours later**

**Osean territory**

**Attack group 2**

"Beginning, deployment cycling."

"Roger, all units prepare for launch."

Floating on the ocean was a fleet comprised of 4 Nimitz-class aircraft carriers, two Admiral Kuznetzov-class aircraft carriers, 3 Kongo-class destroyers, 4 Ticonderoga-class AEGIS cruisers, two Hatakaze-class destroyers, 3 Arkansas-class cruisers, and two Spengler-class carriers.

This was the combined forces of Yuktobania, Osea, and the Orion Federation.

"New contact is approaching from above at our rear, IFF tags it as the OFS _Freedom_ carrying reinforcements as well as the Ghosts of Razgriz and Swords of Heaven." Someone said on board the _Kestrel_.

"Roger that, be advised that the Hrimfaxi and the _Hades Pike _are closing in on the combat area. Destroy them before they get in range of Oured." Said the President of the Osean Federation.

"We understand Mr. President. Oured will be saved. We'll make sure of it." Blaze said as he and the rest of Razgriz took off in F-14 Tomcat jet fighters.

"This is Yuktobania's AWACS Oka Nieba to all fighters, mobile suits, and TSF's, we are detecting the _Hrimfaxi_ and the _Hades Pike_, they are approaching." Oka Nieba said as his plane flew in.

"This is Lotus of the Swords of Heaven, we'll make sure they both fall." Kallen said as she launched in her Phoenix Gundam.

"We'll fire a laser into the sea to force the _Hrimfaxi _to surface." The captain of the OFS Freedom said before a blue laser fired from the underbelly of the OFS Freedom and struck the submerged Hrimfaxi.

"Hrimfaxi is struck, it is now rising." The Osean admiral informed.

"Sights on the Hades Pike." Osean AWACS Thunderhead informed as the Hades Pike approached.

The Hades Pike looked like the Executor but with five tall towers and more guns and missile batteries.

"Roger, moving to engage." Blaze said as they flew through the air towards the enemy.

**Usea**

**Attack group 3**

(Play Ace Combat 4 OST - Megalith Agnus Dei [Digitally Remastered Remix by DarkIce])

The Megalith sat on a mountain as the _Sword of Tartarus_ flew over while raining from the sky were small asteroids, debris, and satellites.

Flying through the skies was a squadron of four F-22A's, three Rafale M's, three Typhoons, five Su-37's, four T-65 X-wings, three MVF-11C Murasame, four ZGMF-1017 GINN's, five AMF-101 DINN's, four ZGMF-515 CGUE's, and the ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam.

"This is AWACS Sky Eye to all units, call in." Sky Eye said as he flew overhead.

"Mobius 1 on standby." Mobius 1 said.

"Mobius 2 on standby."

"Mobius 3 through 7 on standby."

"Mobius 8 on standby."

"Yellow 4 on standby."

"Yellow 6 and 7 on standby."

"Yellow 13 on standby."

"Red 1 through 4 on standby."

"Blue 1 through 3 on standby."

"Green 1 through 4 on standby."

"Shadow 1 through 5 on standby."

"Lightning 1 through 4 on standby."

"Sword of Knowledge on standby."

"All units you are approaching the Megalith and Sword of Tartarus, ETA one minute." Sky Eye informed.

"I can't wait to finally get these bastards off our home." Mobius 4 said over the radio.

"Don't worry. When this is over we can finally sign the treaty." Sky Eye informed.

"Treaty?" Josh asked in confusion.

"The world leaders were in talk with the former and current Chancellor of the Federation along with other leader from the Sangheili, Mandalorians, and Sith Union into forming an official alliance." Sky Eye answered.

"Why weren't we told about this?" Josh asked.

"The Chancellor saw reports of the Swords of Heaven and more specifically about the Sword of Skill and Heart being captured and has stated 'The Federation doesn't rely solely on the Swords of Heaven. We must make allies even to those we hate. In order for true peace we must all come to an understanding.' Those were the current Chancellor's words." Sky Eye answered.

"Picking up incoming bogeys coming up in front of us." Mobius 1 said.

"I see them too. IFF's match them with Yellow Squadron, Hell Squadron, Locust Squadron, Black squadron, and Arton Squadron." Sky Eye said as he saw the approaching contacts.

"Arton squadron is a Death Watch fighter squadron." Josh growled.

**Approaching enemy units**

Flying towards the approaching allied forces were ten Su-37's, nine Gafrans, eleven TIE fighters, and nine Mandalorian Starviper attack platforms with the Death Watch emblem on their wings.

"All units engage and destroy the enemy. Reduce them to ashes but if possible disable some of them. I'd rather make the pilots suffer." Locust 1 said with a sick smile as his Gafran took the lead.

Flying in the air next to the Megalith was the Sword of Tartarus which looked like a Covenant CAS-class assault carrier but grey and red instead of purple.

**Attack group 3**

"This is Sky Eye, approaching hostiles have increased in speed." Sky Eye informed.

"Then let's obliged them." Josh said as the Legends eyes flash and increased in speed, taking the lead as the other fighters and mobile suits followed suit with the X-Wings locking they're X-foils into attack position.

(Pause song)

**Estovakia**

**Attack group 4**

"This is Ghost Eye to all units, the Imperial forces and Estovakian's who follow them are preparing for your attack." Ghost Eye informed the approaching air units.

The units were compromised of two F-15E Strike Eagle TSF's, three F-22A Raptor TSF's, four F-16C Fighting Falcon TSF's, four Mirage 2000-5 TSF's, four F-18E/F Super Hornet TSF's, four A-10 Thunderbolt II TSF's, six Su-33 Flanker-D TSF's, three F-16C Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, two F/A-18F Super Hornet Jets, six ARC-170 Starfighters, eight A-wings, nine X-wings, four Mirage-2000-5 jets, one CFA-44 Nosferatu jet, the Dark Deathscythe, and the Astraea Plus.

"Approaching the Chandelier and the Satan's Spear." Ghost Eye informed.

"What a view." Windhover said as they flew over the frozen ocean.

"It's like a mirror. Like it's giving us a good look at the Empires soul." Avalanche said.

"Guys be careful, it seems there was a traitor and he gave the enemy TSF's schematics." Felix said from the cockpit of a Raptor TSF.

"How many?" John asked.

"Twenty-four TSF's, most of them stealth types stealth types." Felix answered.

"Well fuck." John muttered.

"Picking up enemy communication." Ghost Eye informed.

"Let's hear what they are saying." Felix said as he shifted a bit in his seat.

"Recovered to optimum cooling. We can resume with launching."

"Laser weapon is fully charged."

"Roger, begin attacks immediately."

"That doesn't sound good." Alex said with a concerned look on his face.

**Chandelier**

The Chandelier was a massive cannon which sat on an island while hovering next to it was the Satan's Spear.

On a runway stood seven Su-33 Flanker-D TSF's and one F-4E Phantom II TSF with the F-4E TSF on standby.

"All Strigon fighters assembled for takeoff. For the glory of the Sith and our country." The lead Flanker-D pilot said as its jump units made it take off with the other Flanker-D's following it.

Once in the air they flew before they turned left and flew in that direction.

The Chandelier hummed to life as steam came out from the base of the barrel before a loud boom is heard with the back of the barrel moving backwards before slowly returning to its original position while the weapon released more steam.

The Satans Spear on the other hand opened up to reveal its gun barrel which extends before black and purple energy began forming at the tip.

Seconds later the sphere collapsed before firing a large black and purple beam at the approaching forces.

**Attack group 4**

"Incoming attack! Climb!" Felix shouted before every TSF and fighter began rising just as the beam shot past where they were.

"That was close. Keep them away from the Chandelier and the Satans Spear at all costs!" Said an Imperial officer.

"Hostiles inbound!" John shouted as he drew his beam scull the while Imperial units approached.

"Voychek, sir, didn't command give us data on the Chandelier after they helped us reclaim the Aigaion?" Pasternak asked from the cockpit of the Nosferatu before gunfire goes off as they allied units got into dog fights with Imperial units.

"Yes they have." Voychek said from the E-767.

"We are sending you data on the weapon and its capabilities." Ghost Eye informed.

Talisman and Shammrock flew up next to each other as the battle went on.

"Got it! Whoa…" Shammrock trailed as his HUD showed the vital points and the weapons on the device.

"Whoa indeed." Talisman muttered as he too saw all this.

"Let's go, Garuda 1! It's time to finish this!" Shammrock said and Talisman makes his TSF nod its head before both TSF's fly towards the giant cannon while the battle went on.

**Area B7R AKA 'The Roundtable'**

**Attack group 1**

Flying through the air was a flight of mobile suits, Valkyries, TSF's, jets, and Starfighters. There were two F-15C Eagle TSF's, eight F-15 S/MTD jets, four F-16XL TSF's, four YF-23 Black Widow II TSF's, six GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windams, five MVF-M11C Murasame, six V-19 Torrent Starfighters, five X-wings, eight ARC-170 Starfighters, six AMF-101 DINN's, five ZGMF-1071 GINN's, four GNX-609T GN-XIII, four ZGMF-101 CGUE, six MiG-29OVT Fulcrums TSF's, seven A-wings, four F-22A Raptor jets, five VF-1 Valkyries, five F-22A Raptor TSF's, six Su-47 Berkut jets, four Su-47 Berkut TSF's, six Type-97 Fubuki's, four F-18 Hornet TSF's, six Type-04 Shiranui Second phase 2s, three JAS-39 Gripens TSF's, six VF-17 Nightmares, five F-14D Super Tomcat jets, eight EF-2000 Typhoon TSF's, and six Gundams.

These Gundams were the Wing Origin, Throne Zeta, 00 Epyon, Striking Duel, and the two new Gundams.

The first Gundam was the new Gundam Braydin has which looked almost like the Altron Gundam E.W. Version while the second Gundam was similar in appearance to the Saviour Gundam.

These were the Reborn Altron and the Raging Saviour.

"Alright the Lucifer's Wrath will be entering the combat airspace in ten minutes." Eagle Eye informed.

"Roger that AWACS, be sure to have the drinks ready for when we get back." Pixy said with a grin.

"Warning, picking up incoming mobile suits, fighters, and TSF's.

"TSF's? How did the enemy get TSF's?" Braydin asked.

"Felix believed there was a spy and gave the enemy data but thankfully the data is on the weapons." Eagle Eye informed.

"How many hostiles are coming in?" Dexter asked.

"We're currently detecting one hundred and twelve incoming hostiles." Eagle Eye informed.

"Two hundred and twelve?! We won't be able to beat them!" Said a young pilot.

"Don't worry, we have the Demon Lord of the Roundtable, ace pilots, and the Swords of Heaven with us." Said another pilot.

"Yeah, we of the Swords with us today." Said a female pilot.

"Alright all teams check in." Eagle Eye said.

"Galm team standing by." Cipher said as his TSF flew next to Pixy's.

"Schnee squadron standing by." Said the lead pilot in his Super Tomcat as he flew with four other Super Tomcats in formation. This pilot was Belkan ace Second Lieutenant Erich Hillenberand.

"Rot squadron standing by." Said a male pilot of a Typhoon as he and three other Typhoons flew in formation. This man was Belkan ace Detlef Fleisher.

"Blue squadron standing by." Said a clone in his V-19 Torrent which flew with five other V-19s in formation. This clone was known as CC-2933/2, nicknamed Rapier.

"Green squadron standing by." Said a female pilot of a Typhoon as it flew with two Typhoons and two Gripens. This woman had olive colored skin, black eyes, and blue hair. She was named Erica Zeo from Ustio.

"Wizard Squadron standing by." Said the pilot of a YF-23 Black Widow II TSF who was none other than Joshua "Lucan" Bristow currently a reinstated Osean pilot and formerly a pilot of A World With No Boundaries. He flew in formation along with three YF-23 TSF's and four F-16XL TSF's.

"Sorcerer Squadron standing by." The pilot of an F-15 S/MTD jet fighter. This pilot was Anthony "Bedivere" Palmer. Reinstated after the Sith began their invasion.

"Volk Squadron standing by." Said a male Russian voice from the cockpit of an Su-47 Berkut jet fighter as he flew in formation with the other five Berkut jet fighters. This was Captain Vladimir Alexi.

"Black Squadron standing by." Said a female pilot of an F-22A Raptor Jet as she flew in formation with three other Raptors. This pilot was a woman in her early twenties with pale skin, blue eyes, and natural green hair. She was United States Air Force Captain Annabeth Bradford.

"Vulture Squadron standing by." Said the male pilot controlling a ZGMF-1071 GINN as he flew in formation with two GINNs and two Fubuki's. This was Orion Federation Captain Randy Lockhart.

"Striker Squadron standing by." Said a female pilot of a MiG-29OVT Fulcrums TSF as she flew with three F-18 Hornet TSF's. This was Japanese Air Defense Force Captain Tsubaki Ayanami.

"Argos Squadron standing by." A familiar male pilot said as he piloted a Type-04 Shiranui Second phase 2s while in formation with one JAS-39 Gripens TSF's, one F-18 Hornet, and one EF-2000 Typhoon TSF. This man was a Japanese American with brown light tan skin, brown hairs, and brown eyes. This was United States Army Second Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges.

"Gold Squadron standing by." Jacob said in his Striking Duel Gundam as he flew with three VF-17 Nightmares and three GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windams.

"Talon Squadron standing by." Lenalee said as she flew in the Throne Zeta in MA mode along with the five F-22A Raptor TSF's.

"Phantom Squadron standing by." Braydin said as his Gundam flew in formation with two CGUE, one DINN, and three Fulcrums.

"Rogue Squadron standing by." Chris said as the Wing Origin flew in formation with 1 Jet Windam, 1 Murasame, 1 X-wing, 1 ARC-170, 1 DINN, 1 GINN, 1 GN-XIII, 1 CGUE, 1 A-wing, 1 VF-1 Valkyrie, 1 Su-47 TSF, 1 Fubuki, 1 Shiranui, 1 VF-17 Nightmare.

"Halberd Squadron standing by." Said a female pilot as she flew an A-wing in formation with four other A-wings. This was Orion Federation Captain Elizabeth Alexis.

"Alpha Squadron standing by." Said a clone piloting an ARC-170 Starfighters as he flew in formation with six other ARC-170's. This pilot was none other than Oddball.

"Siren Squadron standing by." Said a female pilot of a CGUE as she flew in formation with four DINN's. This woman had olive colored skin, blonde hair, and green eyes. She was Orion Federation Mobile Suit Captain Jennifer Valentine.

"Heishi Squadron standing by." Said a male pilot of a Shiranui as he flew in formation with three other Shiranui's. This pilot was a man with tan skin, black hair and blue eyes. He was Japanese Air Defense Force Captain Hyzashi Kubuki.

"Shinku Squadron standing by." Said a female pilot of a Fubuki as she flew in formation with two other Fubuki's and one CGUE. This was a woman in her early teens with fair skin, blue hair, and grey eyes. She was Orion Federation Captain Tabitha Xendra.

"Yellow Squadron standing by." Said a male pilot of a Valkyrie as he flew in formation with three other Valkyries. The pilot was a man in his early twenties with dark skin, black hair, and blue eyes. This was Orion Federation Captain David Norway.

"Stratos Squadron standing by." Aiden said as he flew in formation with a GINN, a DINN, and one CGUE.

"Omega Squadron standing by." Said a male pilot of a Fulcrum as he flew in formation with three GN-XIII's. The pilot was a man in his late teens with tan skin, grey hair, and blue eyes. This was Captain Alexi Makarov.

"Theta Squadron standing by." Said a male piloting an A-wing as he flew in formation with five X-wings. The pilot was a man in his late thirties with pale skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. This was Orion Federation Captain Alex Howser.

"Wraith Squadron standing by." Said a male pilot of a Berkut as he flew in formation with two Berkuts and one Fulcrum. This man was in his early teens with light skin, black hair, and green eyes. This was Russian Second Lieutenant Andre Valko.

"Epsilon Squadron standing by." Said a female pilot of a Nightmare as she flew in formation with three Murasame's. This pilot was in her early teens with fair skin, auburn hair, and green eyes. She was Orion Federation Second Lieutenant Veronica Jackson.

"Shadow Squadron standing by." Dexter said as he flew his Gundam in formation with two Jet Windams, one Murasame, three Fulcrums, and one Nightmare.

The approaching enemies were consisted of ovv-f Gafrans, AEU-09 Enacts, AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuums, TIE Fighters, TIE Interceptors, Mig-21bis Fishbed TSFs, Su-27 Zhuravliks, J35J Draken jet fighters, X-29A jet fighters, Type-89/F-15J Kagerous, and Type-77/F-4J Gekishin.

"We have visual on the approaching enemy. Be wary of hostiles on the ground as well as the air. They may try to take us by surprise." Eagle Eye informed.

"Roger that Eagle Eye. We copy." Dexter said into his radio as he and his squadron approached the enemy.

"All units with long range missiles, open fire." Dexter ordered.

"Roger!" Most of Schnee Squadron replied before firing a single missile each.

The missiles flew at the approaching enemy who moved to evade but the missiles flew after and each missile removed at least one mobile suit, fighter, or TSF.

"All units engage!" Chris shouted as he fired his twin buster rifle at a few Gafrans and vaporized them.

"Eight minutes and thirty-seven seconds until the Lucifer's Wrath enters the combat air space." Eagle Eye informed.

"Be careful with ammo. We don't know how much we'll need." Jacob said as he blasted two Hellions.

"Roger that." Scene one said as he gunned down a TIE Fighter.

"Traitors! Those who betray Belka shall burn!" A male pilot in an X-28A jet fighter shouted.

"We haven't betrayed Belka! We are fighting for Belka's freedom!" Detlef said as he fired his Typhoon's rifles at the plane, pelting it with bullets.

"Watch your stabilizers Blue two!" Rapier shouted.

Black three you have a Frakenon your tail!" Black four shouted.

"I see him." Black three said as she performed several maneuvers to try and get away from the jet only for a missile to hit the Draken in its back, causing it to spin out of control and tear itself apart before exploding.

"Thanks Black Leader." Black Three said.

Elsewhere Braydin was flying around using his Dragon Fangs to destroy mobile suits, TSF's, and fighters left and right.

"Braydin are you alright?" Dexter asked as he sliced a Gafran in half.

"I'm alright." Braydin said as he used his beam trident to destroy three Hellions.

"All units, the Lucifer's Wrath is entering the combat airspace." Eagle Eye informed.

"I have visual of the target." Schnee Two said after gunning down a TIE Fighter.

_**Lucifer's Wrath**_

"All units deploy. You know what to do Alyssa." Darth Nox said through Alyssa's headset.

Alyssa was wearing a new control suit was black and red with the Imperial emblem on her shoulders.

The demonic Zen Master stood under the Lucifer's Wrath with its feet on the hull before it jumped off and flew towards the battle with fighters, mobile suits, and TSF's behind her.

**Battlefield**

"Enemy reinforcements are coming in." Black Two said.

"Reading an IFF… It's the Zen Master!" Dexter said.

"Alyssa…" Braydin muttered.

"All units move in. Slow that thing down!" Eagle Eye said once the last mobile suit exploded.

"Roger that Eagle Eye." Pixy said as he flew up next to Cipher.

"I have sight of a contact!" Jacob said as a mobile suit stood on the tip of a mountain.

"I see her." Dexter said as he recognized the mobile suit even after demonization.

The Zen Master leapt at the air towards Braydin who was in a blade lock with a Gafran.

"Braydin, watch out!" Dexter shouted.

"What?" Braydin said as he cuts down the Gafran before turning around to see the Zen Master in the air.

"Osik!" Braydin shouted as he raised both of his Gundams arms to block a drop kick which sent his Gundam crashing to the ground.

The Gundam lands on its feet, creating a small crater while the demonized Zen Master landed on the ground several meters in front of it.

"Alyssa! It's me, Braydin! I'm here to save you!" Braydin said only for Alyssa to release a scream which sounded like there were some hisses and clicks in it before she lunged at him.

Braydin trysts to dodge the swift strikes made by Alyssa.

"ARRRRGH!" Alyssa roared as she made her mobile suit spin kick Braydin's mobile suit, sending him flying.

Braydin hits the ground hard, causing him to grunted in discomfort. "Snap out of it Alyssa!" He rolls back up, he grabbed Alyssa's incoming punch, throwing her over his shoulder.

He quickly placed his knee down on her mobile suit to try keep her down.

"Braydin you need to take the Zen Master out of commission!" Dexter shouted as he cuts down a Gafran.

"Working on it!" Braydin shouted before the Zen Master used its legs to grab the Reborn Altron and threw it off.

Braydin grabbed his knifes from mobile suit's knifes as Alyssa came charging at him. "Sorry Alyssa but I gotta do this!" Just as the Zen Master came in with a spinning kick, Braydin sliced through the leg with the beskar iron knife, he spun and stabbed Zen Master right in shoulder.

Using much strength as he could he threw the Zen Master into the ground. He starts slicing arms and legs, hoping stop any attempts of getting up.

Suddenly to his surprise, the wounds on the machine began closing via metallic lines.

"What the hell?" Braydin had bad feeling about this.

The Gundam just roared before lunging at the Rising Altron.

**Attack Group 3**

(Continue Ace Combat 4 Ost - Megalith Agnus Dei [Digitally Remastered Remix by DarkIce])

Gun fire and explosions shook the skies as fighters and mobile suits fought.

"Mobius 1, Fox One." Mobius 1 said as he fired a missile that flew before striking the back of a Sith Gafran, causing it to explode.

"Shadow 3, you have a fighter on your tail!" Josh shouted as he sliced a Gafran in half.

"I can't shake him!" Shadow 3 shouted as his GINN tried to evade a Gafrans beam saber.

"Swing left and I'll take care of him." Mobius 2 said as he guns down a Death Watch Starviper.

"Right!" Shadow 3 said as he makes a hard left.

The Gafran stops and turns left, only for bullets to punch through its back, side, and head.

Mobius 2 flew past the Gafran as it began to fall, only for it to explode a second later.

"Nice shooting Mobius 2." Sky Eye said as Josh took out the last two Starvipers and Gafran with his DRAGOON bits.

"All hostiles eliminated, now to all units, attack Megalith and the _Sword of Tartarus_." Sky Eye said.

All of the jets, starfighters, and mobile suits flew towards the two super weapons.

"Be careful with the-WATCH OUT!" Shadow 2 was forced to dodge a missile as were the other pilots were forced to evade multiple lasers, bullets, and missiles but two DINNs, and one Murasame.

"We lost Green 2, Red 3, and Lightning 4." Red 1 said in concern.

"All units engage! Take down those weapons!" Sky Eye shouted.

"Roger that. Mobius 1 you go after the Megalith, everyone else attack the _Sword of Tartarus_." Josh said as he flew towards the _Sword of Tartarus_.

"Roger that Lucifer." Mobius 1 said as he turns and flew towards the Megalith.

(Pause song)

**Attack Group 2**

"RAGH!" Kallen shouted as she sliced a Hellion in two.

"Lotus get over five thousand! Quick!" Blaze shouted as he flew up.

"On it." Kallen said before she flies upward.

Once they were above five thousand they see large aerial explosions that shook the skies.

"Fox three!" Swordsman shouted as he fired missiles which struck the _Hrimfaxi_.

The Hrimfaxi remained floated as more missiles struck before Blaze flew down firing his Vulcan cannon and fired two missiles which flew and struck in the gap of the carrier submarine.

"This is the _Hrimfaxi_ we are taking on water! We're sinking!" An Imperial shouted as the _Hrimfaxi_ began to sink and when it was fully submerged it explodes, sending a large amount of water flying.

"Down goes the _Hrimfaxi_. Now only the _Hades Pike _remains." Oka Nieba said as each member of Razgriz landed on a carrier while the Phoenix lands on an Arkansas-class cruiser.

"More aircraft, mobile suits, and TSFs will be joining you." Thunderhead said as fighter jets, TSFs, and mobile suits.

"Have them try and focus on the main control towers. Once those are down we'll go after its engines and reactor." Kallen said as she takes off with Razgriz taking off a minute later.

"Lotus we'll follow you." A Yuktobanian Su-31 pilot said as he flew up behind the Phoenix.

"Razgriz, take out the central tower!" Lotus said as she used her mobile suits energy shields to block several lasers.

"This is Razgriz, roger that." Blaze said as he flew in formation with the rest of Razgriz Squadron.

The four F-14's flew towards the central tower as guns and missiles fired on them.

"Stay on target." Blaze growled.

"I have tone!" Swordsman shouted.

"Fox 2!" Archer shouted.

"Fox 2!" Nagase shouted.

"Fox 2!" Swordsman shouted.

"Fox 2!" Blaze shouted.

The four F-14's fired one Sidewinder missile each at the tower with the missiles striking the tower in different locations with the explosions causing the tower to explode and split into pieces.

The four remaining control towers rerouted control to the other guns only for one of the towers to get destroyed by the Phoenix as Kallen used her Gundams beam hand cannon to blast the top part off.

"Lotus it seems to be working." Nagase said as she saw guns and missiles shut down.

Suddenly a large beam flew and wiped out twelve Gafrans, five Hellions, and six F-16 TSFs.

"Sorry we were late." Jarod said as the Throne Warrior and the Pegasus approached along with a grey and blue colored EF-2000 Typhoon TSF.

"Don't worry, you at least had fun destroying that fleet." Kallen said with a smile.

"Eat this you fuckers!" Ben said as he shot his beam magnum, vaporizing a tower.

"Another tower down and only two more remaining." Oka Nieba said cheerfully as guns and missile batteries began to shut down.

"Admiral's, once the guns are down you are cleared to open fire." Kallen said as she deactivated her beam saber and holster the hilt.

"Copy that Lotus. God speed." The Osean Admiral said as he and the others watched the floating fortress shooting.

Arturia flew and evaded the bullets and missiles before she fired both of her TSF's assault cannons at the tower, destroying the control station.

"Down you go!" Jarod said as he fired missiles at the tower, destroying the entire thing.

With the last tower destroyed, every gun and missile battery shut down.

"The guns are down! All ships open fire!" The Osean admiral ordered.

Every ship in both Osean and Yuktobanian fleet opened fire, as did the Venator-class star destroyer at the _Hades Pike_.

**Attack group 4**

"Let's take it down everyone." Talisman said as he shot down a TIE.

"Windhover engaging!"

"Sky Kid engaging!"

"Lanner engaging! Moving in to fire missile!" Lanner said as she flew in before firing a missile a missile which flew and struck the shield of one of the Chandeliers generators.

"Strigon 1, drive!" Pasternak shouted as he fired multiple high explosive missiles which flew and destroyed multiple anti-air defenses and three generators.

"Three generators are destroyed on the Chandelier." John said as he sliced two Gafrans in half.

"All units continue the attack!" Alex shouted as he fired his particle cannon and destroyed one of the _Satan's Spear's_ cooling units.

"Alex, watch your left!" John shouted as a Berkut flew in with one of its chain blades ready to cut the Astraea Plus in half only for bullets to pelt the machine, causing it to lose control before exploding and a familiar F-15E flew past.

"Thanks for the help Talisman." Alex said with a smile under his helmet.

"Think nothing of it my friend." Talisman said with a smile under his helmet before he flew off and gunned down a Sith Hellion.

"The _Satan's Spear_ is charging up to fire!" John shouted as the barrel began gathering energy.

"All units break off!" Ghost Eye shouted in concern.

Every pilot flew off in random directions and ten seconds later the gun fired but a Flanker-D was vaporized.

"We lost Strigon 7!" Strigon 2 shouted.

"Keep fighting! Don't let up!" John shouted as he stabbed his beam scythe into one of the Chandeliers cooling generators, causing it to explode.

**Attack group 1**

"RAGH!" Chris shouted as he cuts a Gafran in half.

"Chris there's a hanger open!" Dexter said as he sliced down two Hellions.

"Let's go." Chris said before he saw the battle between the demonic Zen Master Gundam and the Rising Altron.

The demonic Zen Master roars and fired a beam at the Rising Altron but the dragon-like Gundam dodged the attack and launched one of its Dragon Fangs at the Zen Master only for the demonic Gundam to swat the attack away.

"Go, we'll take care of everything out here." Aiden said as his Gundam transformed into MA mode and flew off, firing at two Gafrans.

"We'll do what we can to hold them off." Cipher said as he gunned down a Hellion.

"May the force be with you." Dexter said before he and Chris flew towards the open hanger.

"If you manage to find where my Dark Boots are, please tell me." Lenalee said as she gunned down a Belkan fighter jet.

"We'll be sure to do that." Chris said with a smile.

The two Gundams reached the hanger and waiting for them were four Belkan F-18 Hornet TSF's.

The TSF's open fire with their assault cannons and the bullets flew past the two Gundams before the Wing Origin drew a beam saber and sliced the upper half of a Hornet off before firing his Gundams Vulcan gatling guns, pelting a Hornet with bullets in the chest area, destroying the cockpit and killing the pilot.

The Hornet that was cut in two explodes while the Hornet with bullet holes fell onto its side never to stand again.

The remaining two Hornets were focused on the 00 Epyon as it flew around the bullets before swinging its heat rod with the whip wrapping around a Hornet before the Gundam swung, sending the TSF crashing into a wall before the Gundam drew its beam sword and stabbed through the cockpit, vaporizing the pilot before flying at the last Hornet as it switched its rifle for its knives.

The Hornet flew at the Gundam and swung but the Gundam ducks under the attack and sliced the arms off followed by its legs, causing the TSF to fall onto its side, now useless.

The Gundams shut down before their cockpits open and both Dexter and Chris jump out, landing softly onto the ground.

"Let's go." Dexter said as he runs along with Chris down a hall.

As they ran they encountered very little Sith, not even a single DEMON.

'_Where is everyone?'_ Dexter thought as he ran only to stop, grabbing his head in great pain as a demonic voice said, **"**_**KiLl HiM NoW!"**_

"Shut up! I will not do it!" Dexter growled as he got rid of the demonic voice.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked.

"It was my DEMON. It tried to take over." Dexter said as he looked at Chris.

"Is it going to be a problem?" Chris asked grabbing his saber.

"I don't know. The best thing I can do is hold on until we finish this." Dexter said as he runs off with Chris following.

They ran through the halls until they come out in a large room where there was only bridges and stations with the bridges being composed of physical, energy, and hard light bridges.

"There it is." Dexter said pointing to the main generator which sat in the middle of the room glowing a dark purple… but standing in front of it was Darth Nox.

"I was waiting for you." Darth Nox said as he approached, drawing his lightsaber.

"What are you doing here?" Chris growled as he activated his lightsaber.

"I am here for you Sword of Freedom." Nox said as he activated his lightsaber.

"Don't you mean both of us?" Dexter asked as he activated his Jedi lightsaber.

"No… only him. I want to duel this man. One on one. Lightsabers and the force only. No Geass, power, Sacred Gear, and any other power he may have." Nox corrected as he spun his blade.

"So you don't care what I do as long as you get your fight?" Dexter asked confused.

"You are correct." Darth Nox said with a nod as he crossed the hard light bridge that connected to the main generator before a hard light bubble shielded the entire device.

"Go, I'll deal with this asshole." Chris said as he spun his saber in hand and brought it up into a Form III stance.

"Good luck." Dexter said as he used the force to jump towards a platform.

Darth Nox walked his left while Chris walked his right onto plasma bridges before they each walk onto a large floating platform before the bridges vanish once they were on the floating metal platform.

Nox takes out a metal coin the size of his palm and said, "Once this hits the ground, we fight."

Nox used the force to lift as he flips it into the air, allowing it to reach the ceiling before it began to fall… and ten seconds later it lands on the ground with a ping… and both Sith and Jedi lunged at one another.

**Attack group 2**

The Osean, Yuktobanian, and Orion Federation forces continued their attacks on the now damaged Sith weapon, the _Hades Pike_.

The _Hades Pike_ was beginning to lose air as it was being damaged by the constant attacks.

"I have a hole. We can use that to get to its main generator and destroy it." Blaze said as he sees the hole.

"I'll go in." Kallen said as she cuts a Hellion in two.

"We'll follow." Blaze said as he guns down a TIE Fighter.

"So will we." Ben said as he vaporized three Gafrans and Arturia gunned down six TIE Fighters.

"We'll remain out here and destroy any hostiles we see." Jarod said as he vaporized ten TIE Fighters.

The Phoenix, four F-14s, Pegasus, and EF-2000 flew towards the _Hades Pike_ as the guns that were being manned shot at them.

"We'll have to make the opening bigger." Jarod said as he waited in the distance and took aim before firing a large particle laser that flew and struck the opening, creating a large explosion and when the smoke cleared, it revealed a much larger opening.

"Thanks Jarod." Ben said as Jarod got rid of the useless GN Canister.

The two Gundams, four jets, and one TSF flew through the opening and down gaps and a minute later they enter the reactor where they see a glowing purple object that was releasing small bits of purple lightning.

"Fox two!" Blaze, Swordsman, Nagase, and Grimm shouted as they fired a single missile each while Kallen fired two GN missiles, Ben fired his beam magnum, and Arturia fired her assault cannons.

The bullets, missiles, and high powered beam struck the generator and it seemed there was a shield protecting the generator but a gap opened and Nagase's missile, one of Kallen's GN missile, a small bit of Ben's beam, and three of Arturia's bullets struck the generator and it exploded in a dark purple explosion as the two Gundams, four jets, and one TSF flew out towards an opening.

They flew through the tunnel as explosions went off before they blast out through an opening of the rear of the _Hades Pike_ near the engines.

"And we're out of there!" Nagase shouted with a smile before an engine explodes next to her F-14, sending shrapnel into her cockpit and the left side of the Tomcat.

Nagase gasped in pain before she looked down to see a large piece of shrapnel in her side.

"Nagase, are you alright?" Blaze asked as he saw Nagase's Tomcat trailing smoke.

"I-I lost my left engine and I have shrapnel in my side." Nagase gasped.

"Kei, we need to get you help." Blaze said.

"Go to the OFS _Freedom_ or any of the aircraft carriers. I'll follow." Kallen said as she flew with the damaged F-14 while Blaze followed after them.

Nagase flew towards the Venator-class star destroyer but as she was approaching her left engine explodes.

Nagase screams in surprise and began to fall. Nagase drops her landing gears and when they touch the ground the left wheel snaps off and causes her jet to fall onto its side and began to spin before crashing against the wall.

"KEI!" Blaze shouted as he lands while the Phoenix lands on its feet.

Blaze jumps out of his jets cockpit and runs to the burning remains of Kei's F-14 and ripped his helmet off as clone hangar crew pried the jets cockpit open and slowly took Nagase out and onto a stretcher.

"Move! It's going to blow!" A clone shouted before they all ran and ten seconds later the jet explodes.

"Kei! Stay with me!" Blaze shouted in concern as he took her helmet off to reveal her face which had blood running down the left side of her face as the Pegasus, Throne Warrior, and EF-2000 land.

"Blaze?" Nagase whispered as her eyes open slightly.

"It's okay. I'm here." Blaze said as Kallen ran over and Jarod, Ben, and Arturia climbed out of their units.

"I feel so cold." Nagase muttered as her eyes began to grow heavy.

"It's okay, just stay awake. Help is on the way." Blaze said as he Ben, Arturia, and Jarod run up next to Kallen with Ben taking his helmet off.

"Blaze… I just want to let you know…" Nagase started only to cough up some blood.

"Don't speak. Save your strength." Blaze said as he grabs Nagase's hand and medical crew arrived.

"Blaze… I… love you…" Nagase said before closing her eyes and going limp.

"Kei? KEI!" Blaze screamed.

**Attack group 3**

(Continue Ace Combat 4 OST - Megalith Agnus Dei [Digitally Remastered Remix by DarkIce])

BOOM

An F-22 Raptor jet fighter flew out of a tunnel after blowing up the last control system and ports open to reveal four missiles.

"The silos are open! Take out the missiles before they launch!" Sky Eye shouted.

"On it." Josh said as he launched four DRAGOON bits which flew before firing at the missiles destroying them.

"Mobius 1, there's only one missile left." Josh said as his DRAGOON bits return.

"I'm on it." Mobius 1 said as he flew down an passage.

"And that leaves the _Sword of Tartarus _for me." Josh said as he flew towards the _Sword of Tartarus_.

The Legend flew, evading the bullets, beams, and missiles.

"Lucifer, the _Sword of Tartarus_ is making its way out of the combat airspace." Sky Eye informed.

"Don't worry, it won't leave out of here in one piece." Josh said as he flew around the gun fire and missiles.

"We have located five control stations. If you destroy those then you should be able to open a port and get in through there to destroy it." Sky Eye informed.

"Right." Josh said as he flew around and located one of the control stations.

Josh fired his beam rifle and destroyed the control station.

Josh deployed three DRAGOON bits and flew off to locate the second control station while the bits went off to hunt down the other three.

A minute later he found the control station and fired a beam into it the station and destroying it before his DRAGOON bits destroyed the remaining three.

"The hatch is opened. You have a clear shot of the bombs." Sky Eye informed.

"And those things gone." Josh said before he flew towards the opening while deploying is remaining DRAGOON bits.

He takes aim and fired his DRAGOON bits and his beam rifle, carving a hole through the walls on a single point and when the last wall was destroyed his beam rifles beam flew and struck one of the bombs… and it exploded.

"**Radiation detected! Nuclear armament going off in T-Minus fifteen seconds." **Josh's on board systems said.

"Time to go." Josh said as he flew off after his DRAGOON bits reattached to his Gundam.

He flew off away from the Sword of Tartarus as it exits the combat airspace and fifteen seconds later the Sword of Tartarus went up in a great orange explosion.

"Lucifer do you copy? We have lost communication and RADAR location on the Sword of Knowledge.

"The Radiation must be affecting the RADAR from here. Maybe, if I get closer I'll be in range." Josh said as he flew towards the Megalith as the battle drew to an end.

"Alright now what about the Megalith?" Josh asked before he looked at the Megalith as he drew closer.

**Megalith interior**

Mobius 1 took deep breaths as he flew in trying to not crash and he drew closer until he had a good sight of the last nuclear missile.

"Mobius 1, Fox two!" Mobius 1 shouted as he fired two missiles and both struck the missile.

Mobius 1's F-22 flew out of the opening as the missile explodes.

"Target destroyed!" Sky Eye shouted as Josh stopped when he saw the explosion and saw the F-22.

"I see them. I have Mobius 1 and the Sword of Knowledge on RADAR!" Sky Eye said as Josh flew up next to the F-22.

"Bravo 1 here, is that plane and Gundam alright?" A male voice said.

"Their alright, I have visual of them right now." Sky Eye said as the F-22 and Gundam flew within sight of the E-767.

"Is this the end of the battle?" Bravo 1 asked.

"No it's not… not yet." Yellow 13 said as he flew in the air.

"History determines the victor but there is one thing I know for certain. Heroes really do exist, we've just seen a few, and they are going to end this war." Sky Eye said as the F-22 and Gundam flew off towards an approaching Venator-class star destroyer.

**Attack group 1**

**Inside the **_**Lucifer's Wrath**_

The flashes of lightsabers clashing can be seen as Chris slashed his lightsaber at Darth Nox who countered the attack with ease before sending a blast of force lightning at Chris who used his lightsaber to stop the lightning dead in its tracks.

"Is that supposed to work?" Chris taunted.

"No, I suppose not." Darth Nox said with a shrug before he leapt at the Jedi and they clashed blades once more and all the while Dexter was finding a way to get the shield down.

"It has to be here somewhere." Dexter muttered as he accessed the computer before finding something important.

Dexter activates his communicator and said, "Jacob, Lenalee, I found the Dark Boots. Sending you its location."

**Battlefield**

"Thank you Dexter." Lenalee whispered with a smile before that smile vanished and she flew towards the Lucifer's Wrath with the Dueling Strike following as they evaded beams, bullets, and lasers until finally they reached a hanger.

"Bankai!" Jacob shouted as he jumped out of his cockpit towards a group of approach Sith troopers.

Jacob lands on his feet in his Bankai armor and created Thanatos and Izanagi which attacked the Sith troopers while Lenalee climbed out of her Gundam.

"I hope we find them." Lenalee said as she grabbed a DC-15 blaster.

The two ran down a hallway which was almost a kilometer until they reached a large room where inside was a large device which produced purple and green electrical bolts and inside the circular canister was a single cube.

"That's my Dark Boots!" Lenalee shouted with a smile and was about to run but Jacob stopped her.

"It's too easy." Jacob said before he swung Mugen and created two copies of them who run out… only to be blasted by purple lasers.

"Oh…" Lenalee said lightly with her face going pale.

"_**We know you're there Swords!"**_ A demonic voice echoed.

"_**Come out and we'll give you a fighting chance!"**_ Another demonic voice echoed.

Jacob considers it before taking a deep breath and looked at Lenalee with his helmet vanishing to reveal his concerned face.

"Lenalee I want you to stay here for a while. I'm going to go and take care of whatever is out there." Jacob saidas he held his hand onto Lenalee's cheek.

"Please promise me you'll be alright?" Lenalee asked in concern as her eyes began to tear up.

"I promise that I'll come back. There's a beautiful woman waiting for me after all." Jacob said with a smile before he kisses her on the lips.

The kiss lasted for a minute before he pulled back and his helmet appeared back onto his head with the visor flashing green.

Jacob runs out while Lenalee placed her hands over her heart and whispered, "I love you."

Jacob runs over a plasma bridge and stopped on a platform before he jumped back to dodge a purple laser.

"Where are you?" Jacob shouted.

"_**Right here."**_ A demonic voice said from behind.

Jacob spins around swinging Mugen, only for that blade to be blocked by the bladed forearm of a DEMON.

The DEMON looked like the others but with a helmet that had three glowing red eyes, three cloths extending from its back, and blades coming out of the forearms.

The second DEMON looked almost like the other but instead of three eyes it had six red eyes, two back wings, and three blades coming out of the forearms.

"DEMON's." Jacob muttered as he jumped back and got into a fighting stance.

"_**Now it's time for you to die Sword."**_ The six eyed DEMON said as he gathered black energy into its hands and created blades of pure energy while the three eyed DEMON gathered energy into its hands and did nothing else.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Jacob said as his sword was encased in green energy.

"_**Kad'uin lazeris!" **_The three eyed DEMON shouted as it fired a condensed beam of energy at Jacob, only for the Sword of Strength to swing his sword and cut the beam in two with the two beams colliding with the wall behind him and exploding.

"Is that the best you can do?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

"_**Not in your life!"**_ The six eyed DEMON shouted as he swung its energy blade but Jacob blocked the attack and kicked the DEMON back.

**Outside**

"RAGH!" Braydin shouted as his Gundam kicked the demonic Zen Master back before the demonic Gundam drew a beam saber while he drew his beam trident and they clashed blades.

Braydin grunted as he pressed his blade forward against Alyssa's, she did the same as well. Just what Braydin was counting on.

He pull back, the sudden pull caused the Zen Master to fall forward, exposing the back. Braydin sliced his blade against the backside of the mobile suit, before slicing off the leg of the demonic mobile suit. He kicked the Zen Master down, making it hit the ground, hard.

The demonic Gundam roars and as the leg lands, tendrils reattach the limb and it got back up, using its thrusters to stand before flying up towards Braydin before a beam struck the Zen Master in the back.

The strike froze the Zen Master before there were explosions with the left leg exploding off at the knee, the right shoulder exploding off the shoulder, multiple small explosions going off across the frame, and finally the back goes up in a huge explosion before the entire Gundam fell, creating a crater in the ground.

"Go, look for her." Aiden said as he flew past the Rising Altron.

"Right." Braydin said before he flew down.

When he lands Braydin climbs out of the Gundam despite mobile suits, fighters, and TSFs exploding in the air.

"Alyssa come out. We can help you." Braydin said before Alyssa climbed out of her destroyed Gundam with cuts all over her pilot suit, ripping her helmet off before roaring and lunging at Braydin.

**Inside **_**Lucifer's Wrath**_

**Power generator**

Chris clashes blades with Nox once again as they jump onto a passing platform while off in the distance, Dexter is trying to bring down the barrier.

Nox moved to cut off Chris's head but the Sword of Freedom ducks and punches Nox in the face, causing him to stagger before Chris swung upwards, cutting his lightsaber in half and sending him flying with a Force push.

Nox lands in his feet on another platform and glares at Chris.

"If this is the best a Sith Lord can do then I'm sorely disappointed." The Sword of Freedom shook his head.

"Oh it's not." Nox said before drawing another lightsaber with this one igniting a single blade before using the force to grab a platform and throws it at Chris.

Chris jumps out of the way and sends a Force push at Nox, who somehow stops it and sends it back at Chris, who tossed it to the side only for Force lighting to send him crashing into a wall.

Rubbing his head, the exiled Jedi stood back up with a glare. "I'm going to enjoy cutting your damn head off."

"You'll have to try." Nox said as he began covering himself in Force lighting, making what looked like armor.

"Now that's just not right…" Chris muttered before Force pushing the Sith back.

The Sith Lord flipped through the air and stopped in mid air before sending blasts of force lightning at Chris, who dodged on instinct and it seemed his instinct saves his life as the blasts of lightning melted where he once stood.

"Okay, kid gloves are off now." Chris summons his Breaker Blade with all seven swords separated and floating around him. "Let's dance."

"So it seems you don't play fair. Then neither shall I." Nox said as he snapped his finger and the entire room shook.

"What the?!" Dexter shouted as he grabbed the terminal he was in front of to keep himself straight before a large creature appears. This creature looked similar to the Spider Mastermind from DOOM 2016.

"What in hell?!" Dexter whispered before the thing roared at Chris and swung one of its legs at him.

Narrowing his eyes, the Sword of Freedom leaps off the limb then slices it off using one of his more smaller but sharper blades. "I never said I would play fair with a Sith. Besides, I'm not even fighting as a Jedi." He grinned maliciously before his Geass activates at full blast in his eye. "I'm fighting as the Sword of Freedom, the one who will eradicate all Sith like you." He raises his fingers, a dark shadow coveting him as thousands of blades wielded by countless heroes and warriors appeared behind him from crimson portals, his Geass eye glowing in the darkness. "Now die." Chris snaps his fingers then the blades flew towards the monster and Nox.

Nox just stood there with an unimpressed look on his face and snapped his fingers once the Breaker Blades stab into the Mastermind then the sword flew past him as a wave of energy flew and when Chris was caught he cried out in pain as his Geass deactivated and both the blades and Breaker Blade vanish in light particles.

"GAH!" Dexter cried out in pain as he grabbed his head in pain as his body was struck by the wave.

"Now we are on even ground." Nox growled a bit in pain as the Lightning armor faded and he lunged at Chris who blocked the attack before sending the Sith Lord flying with a force enhanced punch to the face.

"I'm sick and tired of having you bastards using that damn cancellor on me!" Chris roared, unbridled rage in his eyes as sparks of electricity formed in his fists. "You want a fight so badly!" He outstretches his arms, using every bit of strength he could in the Force, gripping large metal supports that he twisted irregularly then tore them off. "Then I'll kill you like the lapdog you are." He spoke lowly then throws the two beams at Nox.

Nox used the force to stop the piece of metal and tossed it to the side before he lunged at Chris and they clashed blades once more.

"How does it feel? To slowly fall into darkness? Soon the entire galaxy will be dark with no light at the end of the tunnel." Nox taunted as he was on the offensive.

"Oh, shut up and fight!" Chris hissed.

**Different part of the **_**Lucifer's Wrath**_

_**"****GAH!"**_ The three eyed DEMON cried as he fell to the abyss in two.

_**"I'll kill you!"**_ The remaining DEMON shouted as he clashed his blade with Jacob's.

"You tr-GAH!" Jacob cried out in pain when an electrical wave went through him and his Bankai vanished.

_**"****It seems I get to kill you sooner than I thought."**_ The DEMON said before punching Jacob in the stomach, causing him to bend over and cough up some blood before the DEMON grabbed him before the face and threw him against a wall.

"Jacob!" Lenalee screamed when Jacob made a crater in the wall.

Jacob coughed up more blood before the DEMON flew over and grabbed him by the neck then tossed him onto the platform in front of Lenalee.

The DEMON flew over and lands on the ground on top of Jacob, smashing his right foot into Jacob's back.

Jacob screams in pain as the DEMON drove its heel into his back.

_**"How does it feel Sword of Strength? To be WEAK!"**_ The DEMON shouted before raising its leg off of Jacob's back, only for a blade of energy to form at his heel then he slammed his foot, driving the blade through Jacob's back and out his stomach.

Jacob screams in more pain while Lenalee covers her mouth and began to cry.

_**"****Now watch as I kill all you hold dear."**_ The DEMON said as he walked off of Jacob and approached Lenalee, who slowly backed away from the DEMON, aiming the blaster she had in her hands.

"Stay away from her you piece of shit!" Jacob growled as he tried to get while gripping his sword which was barely able to be called a sword anymore as most of the blade was gone.

_**"Oh please. You are weak. This is another chance to show that the Sith are strong."**_ The DEMON said as he approached the frightened girl.

Lenalee pulled the trigger and sent a blue laser at the DEMON, who just tilted his head to the side, letting the laser fly past.

Lenalee fired the blaster several times but the DEMON either side stepped, or coated his hand in energy and swatted the laser away.

Lenalee fired another shot, only for the DEMON to swat the laser away and grabbed the barrel of her blaster, crushing it.

The girl looked on in fear as the DEMON ripped the blaster out of her hands and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground and holding her a foot off the ground.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jacob shouted as he stumbled onto his feet.

_**"****Lord Oculus almost killed you once and his apprentice almost had you fed to the Necromorphs. Now it's time I finished their jobs." **_The DEMON said as he held up his free hand in front of her face and created an energy blade an inch from her face.

Jacob growls in pain as he limped towards the DEMON and the woman he loved.

_**"Now go to the darkness where you belong."**_ The DEMON said and pulled his arm back to impale the girl, only to cry out in pain as he dropped the girl as something drove its way into his back.

A burning black blade sticking all the way out of the DEMON's back and to his chest. Looking back, the decrepit Sith super soldier could only make out a pair of glowing amber eyes behind a black hood.

_**"****W-what?!" **_ The DEMON gasped in pain and surprise.

(Play Devil May Cry 3 OST: Taste the Blood)

The bearer of the glowing eyes rips the blade out of the DEMON's back then wraps their legs around his neck and throws him with unparalleled strength into a wall.

Jacob stopped as he saw this and drops to his knees, finally losing the strength to stand while the remains of his sword clattered to the ground.

_**"DAMN YOU!" **_The DEMON shouted as it got back up while using energy to cauterize the wound.

The darkened figure holds a bladed black bow that soon morphs into a familiar pair of yellow gauntlets. The figure raises a hand and taunts the DEMON to come at them.

The DEMON's helmet shatters to reveal a pale round head with a rotting mouth with nasty looking teeth as it roared before stomping towards the man with energy covering its fists.

"Watch out!" Lenalee cried out, concerned for the figure.

The figure huffed then performed a handstand as silver greaves with shotgun barrels mixed into it appeared on their shins. The figure then spins around, becoming a hurricane of silver then gunshots fired out of the whirlwind.

The DEMON coated itself with energy but even then the bullets caused small bits of damage to its body as it ran over and swung downwards, wanting to smash him into the ground.

The figure backflips away from the attack, the DEMON missing his target. The greaves vanished, replaced by a two-handed warhammer with lines of pink running on what could be a grenade launcher attachment which the figure pulls a trigger to slam the hammer to the ground, sending a large vibration on the floor.

"It can't be." Jacob whispered as he recognized those moves before he puked up some blood, getting Lenalee's attention.

"Jacob!" Lenalee shouted as she ran over to Jacob while the figure and DEMON fought.

_**"****BASTARD!" **_The DEMON shouted as it created multiple swords and arrows of pure energy then tossed them at the figure.

The shadowed warrior disperses the warhammer then summons a bronze Greek-styled shield and a xiphos colored red and gold. Using the shield, the figure blocks the projectiles sent at them then throws the shield at the DEMON's head.

The shield collides with the DEMON's head and it roars in rage before plucking it out of the air as it fell before tossing it at the shadowed warrior.

The figure raises their hand as a black-purple aura stops the shield in mid-flight then returns safely to their hands.

The DEMON roars and charged at the figure creating a coating of armor out of energy as it charged intending to run the warrior down.

"Fool." The figure muttered in a familiar voice then raises their hand once more, the same black energy coating it as the DEMON stopped then slowly closed their hand into a fist, crushing the armor of the DEMON on his own body.

_**"GAH!" **_The DEMON cried out in pain as the armor shatters as did its physical armor to reveal pitch black and deformed skin.

"_**DIE!" **_The DEMON shouted as it created a broad sword out of energy and swung intending to cut off the warrior's head.

Dispersing the xiphos and shield, the figure threw a punch into the DEMON's chest. "You first, pathetic trash." Then with a single cock of a shotgun round, the gauntlet fires a buckshot that blasted the super soldier's heart clean out of his body.

_**"****If, I die… SO DOES SHE!" **_The DEMON shouted as a spear formed out of energy and shot towards Lenalee, who was kneeling next to the injured Jacob.

Lenalee hears this then looks up and gasped in fear, seeing the attack coming but she wouldn't be able to move in time.

Jacob reached down and retrieved his weapon then with the remainder of his strength swung upwards, sending the weapon flying and stabbing into the wall as the DEMON fell to the ground dead before exploding with the small explosion not harming the shadowed warrior.

"Hmph, worthless obsolete creatures." The figure spat, crushing one of the DEMON's remaining eyeballs into a fine red paste.

"Thank you." Lenalee said to the figure as she helped Jacob onto his feet.

The figure's amber eyes glanced at them. "I didn't do it to save you two. I only did it so I could kill you both myself."

Lenalee's eyes widen in terror while Jacob glared at the figure and tightened his grip on Mugen.

"But I have no time in dealing with two weakened opponents." The figure turns away as the gauntlets vanish. "I have another target to deal with but make no mistake, the next time we meet…" Their amber eyes glare back at the two then glow red. "You will die." Then the figure vanishes into the shadows.

"We need to leave now." Lenalee said as she began to walk only for Jacob to stop her saying, "No. We need to get the Dark Boots." Jacob said.

Lenalee turned back to see her weapons in its floating prison.

"Go, I'll stay here. I won't bleed out." Jacob said giving Lenalee a reassuring smile.

She nods her head in determination before she sets Jacob down and walked to the room before taking a deep breath then running across the bridge as platforms flew past her.

Lenalee ran past platform after platform before she ducks under a small platform that was flying towards her before she drops and slides under a plasma bridge that forms between two platforms.

A minute later after dodging platforms and bridges, she reached the container that held her Dark Boots.

"The Dark Boots." Lenalee whispered as she reached for them only to pull her hand back when the tip of her finger touched the barrier and got burnt by the power it emitted.

Lenalee narrows her eyes and reached and touched it again and once again it burnt before she pushed her entire hand in, feeling great pain, causing her to scream in pain but she didn't stop or pull out, she just pushed forward as she got closer to her powers and when they were within reach, she grabbed it and with all her strength pulled it out of the barrier.

With the Dark Boots out of the barrier it created a small burst of energy that sent Lenalee flying before she hits the ground and rolled before she slides to the entrance.

"Lenalee…" Jacob said in concern.

Suddenly her form shifts and she slowly gets up before holding out her hand to reveal the Dark Boots but also third degree burns on her right hand all the way to the elbow.

"Your hurt." Jacob said in concern.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." Lenalee said as she walked over and got Jacob onto his feet.

"Let's go. We're both not in any shape to fight." Jacob said as they walked down the hallway.

**Generator room**

"This goes here and… got it!" Dexter whispered before the barrier to the generator vanished.

Dexter looked to see Chris and Nox clashing lightsabers before Chris jumps back and blocked a barrage of force lightning.

"Dexter, would you please, hurry the fuck up!" The Sword of Freedom shouted.

"Don't worry. I'm already working on it." Dexter said as he used the force to enhance his jump to the generator before he opened a container which had dark purple liquid before he takes out a vial of glowing blue liquid.

"Inserting the cure now!" Dexter shouted as he emptied the entire contents of the large vial into the container, turning every drop of purple liquid into glowing blue.

"It doesn't matter. By the time he takes the generator down… he will turn." Nox said as he rushed over and swung his lightsaber at Chris.

He raised his lightsaber to defend himself only to find that his right arm was not in front of him. "What?" He muttered then looked at his arm only to find it severed at the elbow, the wound cauterized by a lightsaber.

"Chris!" Dexter shouted as he lands on the generator only to grab his head in pain.

"Seems you'll need a hand." Darth Nox said with an evil smile.

The Sword of Freedom looked at his severed arm that held his lightsaber. He backpedaled away holding his wound while glaring at the Sith. "You bastard…" He gritted his teeth.

"You were just too slow. Without your powers you are weak and with the darkness clouding your mind, you will fall." Darth Nox said as he raised his lightsaber.

"Chris, catch!" Dexter shouted in pain as he tossed one of his two lightsabers to Chris.

Chris reached with his remaining hand and grabbed it out of the air, igniting a red blade.

Roaring, the Sword of Freedom lunges at the Sith, intent on removing his head.

The two swung and passed one another with their lightsabers down.

They stood there for ten seconds before Nox coughed.

"It seems you have won." Darth Nox whispered as he dropped his lightsaber.

Chris did not respond, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"After years of being a slave, to rise as a member of the Dark Council… and you became the Sword of Freedom in just one day… you deserve your strength… Galantine, Sword of Freedom… Arcangel of the Roundtable…" Darth Nox whispered as he reached for his helmet.

Nox takes the helmet off to reveal a man in his thirties with sickly pale skin, black veins around his eyes and lips, sickly yellow eyes, a bald head, and a brand on his right cheek.

Chris's shaking hand drops the lightsaber. On his chest was a burning wound that was diagonal from the left of his shoulder to his right hip.

"Live well… Sword of Freedom…" Nox said before he dropped the helmet which clattered onto the ground, and the Sith Lord fell forward into the abyss.

Dexter sets the final detonator and looked to see Chris.

"Chris!" Dexter shouted as he used the force to jump onto several platforms before reaching Chris's platform.

The Sword of Freedom drops on his front.

"Chris!" Dexter shouted as he ran over and flipped Chris onto his back.

"Don't worry. I have bacta." Dexter said as he placed some bacta on the wound, causing Chris to hiss in pain.

"Fuck that stings…" Chris gritted his teeth.

"If you can complain about this then you can move." Dexter said trying to raise the mood before looking at Chris's severed arm and the wound, "Looks like a clean cut. Should be simple to reattach the arm."

Taking his arm, the Sword of Freedom stood back up despite the pain. "I just want to get the hell out of this place then take a big bloody nap."

"And with your wife and newborn son right?" Dexter said as he walked next to Chris.

"That too." Chris added in.

The two walked over only to stop as Dexter used the Force to pick up both Darth Nox's helmet and lightsaber while also grabbing their fallen lightsabers.

"Can't forget about these." Dexter said as he clipped Chris's lightsaber to his belt.

The Sword of Freedom just trudged on back to his Gundam.

They climbed into their Gundams but because of Chris's injury he was having trouble moving before Dexter flew out of the craft.

"Alright now we just have to wait for-oh there they are." Dexter said as the Dueling Strike and Throne Zeta flew out.

"Guy's Jacob's hurt!" Lenalee shouted in concern.

"And?" Chris asked.

"And we just encountered a new enemy… he had Andrew's weapons." Lenalee said again.

"WHAT!?" Chris exclaimed.

"We aren't sure but someone used a few of Andrew's weapons to save us from a DEMON but then he told us he was going to kills us." Lenalee said.

An immensely dark aura surrounded the Sword of Freedom's form as he gritted his teeth in unbridled disgust. "Those bastards…!"

"Chris calm down! It might have been an alternate future Andrew." Dexter said trying to calm Chris down so he doesn't absorb more darkness.

Forcing his darkness down, Chris silently flew back to his ship. Ignoring anything that got in his way.

Once outside they were intercepted by enemy mobile suits and fighters.

"Damn these Imperials!" Dexter growled as he began to cut down enemy after enemy with little to no remorse.

"What is with this guy?!" A Gafran pilot shouted before he was effortlessly cut down by Dexter.

"He's like the second coming of the Demon Lord!" A Belkan TSF pilot shouted before Dexter cuts his TSF in two.

"Did you hear that buddy? They're calling him the second coming of you." Pixy said as he gunned down a TIE Fighter.

"Yeah." Cipher said as he gunned down a Belkan fighter jet.

**Ground of the Round Table**

Right now Braydin was in a fight with Alyssa, using his hands and feet while Alyssa used her hands and feet while using her bat wings to hover in the air.

"Sorry Alyssa, but you aren't the only one who can fly!" Braydin said as he activates his jetpack, using full power. He catches Alyssa off guard when he suddenly smashed right into her, sending the two flying through the air.

Braydin and Alyssa traded blows at each other, Braydin was forced to use the force to push his strength to match enough of Alyssa's new found strength.

They continuously traded punch after punch and kick after kick.

Suddenly Alyssa throws a left swipe and Braydin pulled back, only the knails create five long gashes in the armor though thankfully they just missed the flight suit underneath by a mere centimeter.

"That was a close one." Braydin muttered before he looked to see Alyssa sending a roundhouse kick aimed for his face.

Braydin ducks under the kick and grabbed the leg by the ankle before he used his jetpack to spin her around before throwing her downward.

Braydin flipped and used his jetpack to dive downward towards Alyssa and as he did he grabbed a syringe from a pouch on his belt.

Alyssa crashed into the ground creating a small crater before Braydin flipped and slammed both feet into her back causing her to roar in pain before Braydin jabbed the cure into her neck.

As the glowing blue liquid entered her body she pushed herself up and used her wings to throw Braydin off.

Braydin crashed onto his back with his helmet being knocked off before he looked to see as Alyssa turns to face him before she ripped the syringe out of her neck.

Alyssa flew over and picked Braydin up by his neck before raising her free hand with her fingers ready to rip his throat open as she roared in his face… only to stop as her eyes shifted from glowing red to blue.

Alyssa releases Braydin, allowing him to fall onto his back before she grabs her head and began screaming in pain as her nails began shrinking.

When the nails were down her canines receded back into her mouth before her wings began to burn like embers.

"Alyssa!" Braydin shouted in worry before the wings finally fell off and burst into flames.

With the last piece of bat wing burnt, Alyssa slowly turned her face to look at Braydin.

"Braydin?" Alyssa whispered.

"Alyssa?" Braydin asked.

"B-Braydin…" Alyssa whispered before her eyes closed and she fell onto her side.

"Alyssa!" Braydin shouted in concern as he ran over and flipped her onto her back.

Braydin placed his head near her face and felt her breath and sighed in relief before he looked up to see four familiar Gundams fly out of the _Lucifer's Wrath_.

Braydin replaced his helmet before he picks up Alyssa's unconscious form and ran over to the waiting Rising Altron while the remains of the demonic Zen Master lied in the sand and rock.

**Chandelier**

"Preparing Stauros for launch. Initiating loading." Everyone hears over the radio.

"Cruise missile! They just initiated the launch sequence!" Ghost Eye shouted.

The cruise missile was being loaded on the gutter, only for a GN missile to collide as both explode.

"Sword of Courage has destroyed the target." Ghost Eye sighed in relief.

"Don't drop your guards just yet." Alex said as he spun the Astraea Plus around and fired a beam at another one of the _Satan's Spears _cooling units.

"Right, sorry." Ghost Eye said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Thankfully there are only seven more generators for the Chandelier and four generators for the _Satan's Spear_." Felix said as he gunned down an Imperial fighter.

"We just got a report from attack groups 2 and 3. The _Sword of Tartarus _and the _Hades Pike _have been destroyed." Ghost Eye reported.

"That's good news. All that's left is the _Lucifer's Wrath _and the_ Satan's Spear_." Talisman said as he destroyed another one of the _Satan's Spears_ cooling units.

"But we have a problem. We are running low on ammo and missiles." Windhover stated as he saw the number of bullets he had.

"Conserve as best you can! Focus on the cooling units!" John shouted as he plunged his beam scythe into one of the Chandeliers cooling units.

"Roger that." Sky Kid said as he did a High-G turn to evade several missiles.

"Another Estovakian sunk." Ghost Eye said as Shammrock created several holes in the Estovakian destroyer.

"Will they be able to take it down?" An Strigon pilot asked.

"The Swords of Redemption, Honor, Strength, Heart, Freedom, and Lo-" Alex stopped John saying, "Aiden told us to never call him the Sword of Love anymore. After all the comments on it being a stupid and embarrassing title."

"Right, with all that's happening right now it slipped my mind." John said rubbing the back of his head.

"The _Satan's Spear _is firing again!" Pasternak shouted.

"Move!" Windhover shouted.

The Sith weapon fired, wiping out six A-Wings, five X-Wings, and another Strigon pilot.

"It's impossible! We can't beat them!" An X-Wing pilot who was mean centimeters from death shouted as he was having a nervous breakdown.

"What lies ahead of us now? Now that we've lost the war?" A Strigon pilot muttered.

"We haven't lost yet! We lose if you give up right now! Show no mercy and don't give in! Attack with all you have!" Talisman shouted as he destroyed another one of the _Satan's Spears _cooling units.

"Talisman is right! Talk like that is the voice of failure. I thought you Estovakians had pride?" Felix asked after he destroyed the Chandeliers sixth cooling unit.

"Target confirmed. Supporting Garuda Team's attack." Windhover said as he fired his remaining missile at one of the Chandeliers cooling units.

"How far do the Emmerians intend to go with this humiliation of our country?!" Growled an Estoakain pilot only for his TSF to go up in flames when a missile struck its rear and Pasternak flew past.

"Estovakia belongs to us, not to traitors like you." Pasternak growled.

Talisman flew in and lands on top of a cooling unit before he aims one of his assault cannons upwards and fired, pelting an Estovakian F-22 with bullets.

"Nice shot, Talisman! We've almost got it!" Red Baron said as he shot down an Imperial Gafran as it fought an F-22 TSF.

"Preparing Stauros for launch. Initiating loading." Everyone hears over the radio.

"Cruise missile! They just initiated the launch sequence!" Ghost Eye shouted.

"I got it." Felix said as he flew right above the cruise missile and fired bullets that struck the missile and caused it to explode.

"Nice job Felix." Talisman said as he destroyed another one of the Chandeliers cooling unit.

Alex flew close to the _Satan's Spear _but was forced to raise his shield to block multiple lasers.

"You won't stop us!" Alex shouted as he took aim and fired.

The beam flew and struck the cooling unit which went up in a big explosion.

"Keep it up! We'll beat them!" John shouted as he plunged his beam scythe into another one of the Chandeliers cooling units while as Shammrock destroyed another cooling unit.

"Target data confirmed. There's one left! Repeat there is one remaining!" Ghost Eye said.

Talisman flew above the Chandeliers last cooling unit while an X-Wing flew towards the _Satan's Spears _last cooling unit.

Talisman flipped through the air and fired both of his assault cannons downward with the bullets punching through the cooling units armor and hit something important because it exploded.

The X-Wing fired two Proton Torpedoes which collide with the cooling unit and exploded as the X-Wing flew off.

"Is that it?!" Shammrock asked as he and Talisman flew in the distance a save way away from the Chandelier and _Satan's Spear_.

Multiple explosions can be seen going off around the Chandelier and the _Satan's Spear _with pieces falling off and hitting the ocean or ice.

"Those monsters, have a back-up each! And extra cooling unit!" Ghost Eye shouted in concern.

"Dammit!" Alex growled.

"Thermo scan data confirmed. I don't believe this…" Ghost Eye trailed.

"Scanning days received. Is that where they're back-up cooling units are?!" Sky Kid asked in concern before he said, "The back-up cooling unit's inside the battery and under the _Satan's Spear_ command tower and only accessable via trench."

"We can't destroy those! We can't even get close enough with that artillery on our butts." Serac said as he saw the Chandeliers six towers began firing multiple bullets in such a way that no pilot be they machine, human, or Jedi could get through while the _Satan's Spears_ can be barely seen but it was protected by a shield.

"Leave this to me. I'll move in for a closer look." Shammrock said.

"Don't be stupid Shammrock. You'll be full of holes before you can get close." Blue Max said in concern.

"This is Garuda 2. I'm going in alone at low altitude." Shammrock said as he flew off and away from Garuda 1 who reached out for him.

"Garuda 2, that's too dangerous." Ghost Eye said but what ever he was about to say after that was stopped when Shammrock said, "I know it's dangerous. But it's time for me to dance with the Angels."

Shammrock flew towards the weapon as the last Imperial loyal Estovakian was shot down.

Shammrock flew in between the towers and down into the gutter that his TSF was able to land its feet onto the metal and saw two turrets and the cooling unit.

"Almost there. Just a little further." Shammrock muttered as he flew deeper, trying to get a good target lock even as bullets flew past, "Gotcha!"

As that happened one of the turrets managed to hit Shammrocks F-15, causing some damage before he flew in between some gaps above and safe from the bullets.

"Did you get the data?" Shammrock asked.

"Data confirmed. Now pull up, Garuda 2!" Ghost Eye said.

"He won't get far." Alex muttered as he could see Shammrocks TSF trailing smoke.

"I'm losing thrust. But… maybe I won't need it. Let's see what these angel wings can do." As be slowly fell before crashing into the water.

"Shammrock, your off radar!" Windhover whispered.

"Shammrock! Respond! Marcus! Marcus!" Ghost Eye shouted in concern.

"Shammrock is down." Res Baron stated.

"All planes! Go in there and save him! Shammrocks alive! He's gotta be alive!" Ghost Eye shouted.

"Ghost Eye, take it easy!" Avalanche shouted in concern of their AWACS.

"That back-up cooling units inside the battery… take a look at the bottom." Sky Kid stated as they have a better location.

"Moving in to dive under the battery! I'm gonna take out that back-up cooling unit!" Blizzard shouted as he flew down towards the gutter as did every other pilot.

"I'm going for the _Satan's Spear_." Alex said before he flew off towards the _Satan's Spear_.

"Preparing Stauros for launch. Initiating loading." Everyone hears over the radio.

Talisman sees the cruise missile and fired his assault cannon which destroyed the missile before he flew through the fire of the explosion.

Talisman was breathing hard as he was flying through the same way where Shammrock was shot.

Talisman evaded the turrets before reaching the cooling unit and pelted it with bullets before the entire unit exploded and Talisman flew through the explosion.

Talisman flew before seeing an opening caused by an explosion and he took it, flying out.

As for Alex he blocked many lasers and missiles but some passed his defenses and struck the armor of his Gundam with one missile blowing off his Gundams left leg at the knee.

"Eat this!" Alex shouted as he fired his beam rifle but as he did a missile struck the rifle, causing Alex to let go and his his shield to protect himself from the explosion but left him open for a missile to strike his shield arm, severing it at the elbow.

"Shit!" Alex growled before he flew off but not before seeing the beam hit the cooling unit and destroy it.

"Back-up cooling unit's destroyed! We did it! We finally got it!" Blue Mac cheered.

"Alex, you alright?" John asked as he saw the damage to his friends Gundam.

"I'll be fine. Nothing a repair team can't fix." Alex said with a small smile.

"No. Not quite…" Lannee said, getting their attention.

"Now what?!" Serac shouted in annoyance.

They look to see the Chandelier's barrel opening up as did the _Satan's Spear_.

"It's barrel just opened up. That ugly thing's startin' to heat up from the barrel!" Windhover shouted.

"Same for the _Satan's Spear_." Said an A-Wing pilot.

"It's vital area is back behind the barrel." Ghost Eye said.

"And the reactor is easily reached from the barrel itself." Alex said as he looked at the _Satan's Spear_.

"Talisman… We can trust you with this. Right?" Ghost Eye asked.

"Yes." Talisman said before he flew full speed towards the barrel of the Chandelier.

"I have this." John said as he flew at the _Satan's Spear_.

"Wait, I'm reading TSF's preparing for launch!" Felix said as he saw an F-4E TSF preparing to launch with two others that marched out of the Chandelier.

"I got them." Pasternak said as he fired his planes special weapons which flew and created multiple large explosions that vaporized the TSF's before the pilots could even scream.

"Good luck you two." Felix muttered as both TSF and Gundam flew down the barrel of both weapons.

The TSF flew with little room to manuever before he finally has a good shot and fired both of his assault cannons until he was out of bullets and the entire unit exploded.

For John he had to fold up his wings before he came into a large room which allowed him to open his wings before he drew his beam scythe and flew towards the reactor which was glowing a dark purple.

"The Dark Deathscythe's flashed before swinging its beam scythe, cutting through the metal until it exploded.

The Dark Deathscythe turns around and flew off back into the barrel with a trail of fire following him. He didn't stop until finally he came out of the barrel with fire right behind as for Talisman… he flew out of an explosion.

The _Satan's Spear flew for _a good ten minutes before a part exploded following by more explosions before finally it went up in a big fireball while the Chandelier began to fall apart as different locations explode.

"I saw the cannon and ship go down. All planes. It's the end of the war on our world." Ghost Eye said and every Emmerian and Estovakian pilot began cheering, mostly to the Swords of Heaven and Talisman.

"This is Felix, I found Shammrock, he's okay." Felix said as his TSF held Shammrock who was cold from the ice water.

"Look Talisman. The sun's comin' up." Ghost Eye said as the sun rise over the horizon.

"Beautiful," John said as he records as well as audio.

"Even after the darkest nights, morning always comes." Ghost Eye said with a smile and he paused to enjoy the sight before the smile dropped, "Those we've lost gave their live to bring the morning light. Living this day o the fullest is the highest tribute we can off to their memory."

Everyone was silent for a good five seconds before Ghost Eye smiled and said, "Now come on! Let's get home!"

Ghost Eyes E-757 flew off as every plane, Starfighters, and TSF flew back to Emmeria.

Talisman flew straight basking in the light as did John and Alex before John shuts off the camera and the three turned to follow the returning pilots.

**Attack group 1**

"This is for the pain you caused." Dexter growled before he presses the detonator.

Inside the reactor the explosives beeped with green lights before the lights flicked red, and they exploded.

The _Lucifer's Wrath _explodes all over before finally it explodes in a final giant blue fireball… before an electrical field shot out of the explosion and flew towards everyone.

"Look out!" A Federation pilot shouted.

"Don't worry." Dexter said as the energy passed through them… but the wave didn't stop there.

"What the?!" Braydin said as Alyssa sat on his lap unconscious before the blue wave flew past them.

**Osea**

"Kei…" Blaze whispered in concern as he watched Nagase float in a Basra tank.

"Her vitals have stabilized, she will be alright." Said a medical droid.

"Thank you." Kallen said to the droid.

"All hands brace for incoming energy wave!" The ship's captain shouted before a blue electrical wave passed through the wall and through them.

For some reason after it passed they all felt headaches and for Ben… he felt better.

**Usea**

"All units incoming energy serge!" Sky Eye said before the wave passed them with no side effects.

"Crap!" Josh growled as he felt a small stinging sensation.

**Orbit**

**Marathon-class heavy cruiser OFS **_**Strike Honor**_

"Energy surge coming this way!" A Federation crewman shouted.

"Brace for impact!" The captain shouted before they wave passed through not only the OFS _Strike Honor _but every other ship around and behind it.

And the wave kept going.

**Coruscant**

Revan stood on a platform as he watched the coronation of the new Chancellor.

Revan soon senses something and looked outside to see an electrical wave as it flew in and enveloped the entire planet and kept going.

**Earth**

David sighs as he looked and watched as E.U. soldiers walked off.

"What is that?" An E.U. soldier shouted as he pointed up.

Everyone looked to see a blue electrical wave came and enveloped the entire Earth.

**Area B7R**

The wave soon faded to reveal all of the mobile suits, TSF, fighters, and Valkyries flew with no injuries caused.

"What is this? I feel a great light shining away the evil." Chris said in a calmer and caring voice.

"That wave was the cure, freeing us of all the darkness inside of us all." Dexter said in a regretful voice.

"It was a strange feeling." Braydin said as the Rising Altron and Raging Saviour flew up.

"Yeah, strange." Aiden muttered.

"GAH!" Someone screamed, causing everyone to look at the source of the sound to see the 00 Epyon… and the person screaming was Dexter.

"Dexter!" Braydin shouted before the 00 Epyon began to fall.

Lenalee's Throne Zeta transformed into MA mode and flew down after the falling 00 Epyon before transforming into MS mode and grabbing the 00 Epyon by the arm.

"Dexter, what's wrong?!" Lenalee asked in concern.

"T-the serum! The cure is burning the serum!" Dexter said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no." Jacob muttered.

"T-the pain is too much! I-I-I-I-I can't, I-I…" Dexter released a final scream that lasted for a good minute until finally he went silent.

"Dexter? Dexter, talk to us…" Lenalee said with a bit of concern.

"Walker, respond." Eagle Eye said over the radio.

"We need to get him to a doctor. Quick." Cipher said as he and Pixy flew over.

**Gracemeria**

**Hours later**

"Your hand shall be fully healed within two days rest while your other injuries will finish healing by tomorrow." Said a 2-1B medical droid in a calm and reassuring male voice.

"Thank you… and Jacob?" Lenalee asked in concern.

"He needs rest. The bacta shall heal his injuries before he exits the pod tomorrow." The droid answered.

In a bed across from her lied Chris, who had what looked like a clear tube filled with glowing blue liquid that filled the entire tube and bathed his entire arm while his chest was covered in bandages.

And lying in the bed next to Chris was Dexter, who was both unconscious and had a pain filled look on his face.

On Lenalee's right was Nagase as she peacefully slept.

Next to Nagase was Alyssa, who also slept peacefully even after what happened.

The door opens and Jacob was rolled in via two medical droids but behind him was Ben, Arturia, Jarod, Alex, John, Josh, Braydin, Kallen, Aiden, Cipher, Pixy, Blaze, Mobius 1, Talisman, Shammrock with a few bandages, and Chris's wife.

"Chris!" Cerina cried as she ran in and wrapped her arms around her husband, who yelped in pain because of his wounds.

"Ouch! Easy, I'm still hurt!" The Sword of Freedom protested.

"But you scared me half to death! Please don't ever scare me again!" Cerina cried as she held onto him like he was going to vanish.

"Can't promise that but I'll try." Chris responded, patting his wife's back.

"So what's his status doc?" John asked.

"He will require a week of rest while his arm reattaches so he will need to remain at home. The wound on his chest will take two days to fully heal but right now he should be cleared to leave the hospital tomorrow." Said the medical droid.

"That's good to hear but what about him?" John asked, gesturing to the unconscious Dexter, who had Kallen in a seat next to him, holding his hand with a concerned look on her face.

"The serum and cure caused more damage than we believed. The serum had most of his body changed but the cure has caused massive pain both physically and mentally. He is in a deep coma." The medical droid said.

"Is there anyway to help him?" Alex asked.

"There is no way to help him right now but for now, all that we can do is wait and pray he wakes." The medical droid said.

Everyone looked to Dexter and Kallen while the redhead had both a concerned and scared look on her face.

"Hey, he'll be alright. I bet he'll wake up soon and congratulate us on our victory." John said as he tried to comfort Kallen.

"I hope." Kallen whispered as tears welled up.

"Say something." Cerina whispered to Chris.

"What am I supposed to say?" The Sword of Freedom whispered back.

"Just say something comforting. Say something nice that will raise her spirits." Cerina whispered as she looked at Kallen in concern.

Sighing, Chris looked at Kallen. "Look, he may be in a coma but eventually he will wake up. Just hope that he will."

Kallen just looked at Chris with tear stains on her cheeks.

"_That's more like your saying he won't make it."_ A familiar voice said to Chris from his mind.

"Huh?" The Red Dragon Emperor blinked in confusion.

"_The way you said the last sentence was he won't wake up at all."_ Cloud said to him.

"Shut up, spiky." Chris deadpanned.

_**"****It's good though that your back to normal without that airborne plague affecting your emotions."**_ A familiar draconic voice said.

"Plague? Oh no, that was all me." The Sword of Freedom clarified.

"_So you mean to be aggressive to everyone including your friends?"_ Cloud asked.

Chris shrugged. "I've got anger issues."

"_Issue you have."_

"Oh shut up, Strife." Chris deadpanned.

"_That wasn't me."_ Cloud said in surprise and confusion.

_**"And it wasn't me either."**_ Ddraig said equally surprised and confused.

Blinking, Chris focused until he entered his inner world. Looking around, the young man tried to find the intruder. "Where are you?"

"Behind you, I am." An elderly and kind voice said behind him.

'That voice…' He thought before turning around to face a small, old green alien in Jedi robes with a wooden cane in his clawed hands. "Master Yoda…"

"Much talk, we have." Yoda said with a small smile as he looked at the Sword of Freedom in the eye.

* * *

**(Cue White Justice)**

**(Instruments)** The scene opens with a familiar pocket watch before a Knightmare key comes out from behind it followed by four crystals before the watch opens and the side of a Gundams head slides in across the reflective glass

**(Matou shiroi kibou ni inochi wo adzuke)** The scene shifts show the Alder siblings before the scene shifts to show Braydin, Aiden, Alyssa, Josh and Maeren

**(Unmei ga majiwatta furueru kono sora de)** Scene shifts to show Alex before shifting to show John with Crescent Rose at his side before it shifts to show Jarod sitting on rubble before shifting to show Jacob and Lenalee in a flower field before it shifts to show Dexter wearing a suit of armor minus the helmet with Kallen next to him

**(« Aishiteta… » to saigo ni kotoba wo nokoshi)** Scene shifts to show Dexter's head as he had a serious look on his face

**(Hohoenda maboroshi ga uketsuideku seigi)** Scene shifts to show Dexter, Jacob, and Chris back to back before Kallen fades next to Dexter before Cerina fades next to Chris before Lenalee fades next to Jacob before they open their eyes and Kallen, Lenalee, and Cerina vanish

**(Tsuyoku yasashii hitomi ni utsutta akai hi wa)** Camera pulls back before the Strike Ronin fades in followed by Alternate Future Jarod who had a small smile on his face

**(Itsuka namida de chirasu yo)** Both the Strike Ronin and Alternate Future Jarod vanish before both Dexter and Chris turn to face the camera

**(Mou nigetari shinai bokura wa chikatta)** The scene fades to show Dexter, Chris, and Jacob wearing the Swords of Heaven uniforms before the rest of the Swords of Heaven appear around them with their weapons in hand

**(Kanashiki toki wo ikiteku kakan na yuushi)** Dexter, Chris, and Jacob vanish in white, red, and green lights respectively before the light vanishes to show Dexter and Chris in their Scale Mail while Jacob was in his Bankai form before Dexter flew past the camera with blue light particles floating off his wings before draconic wings pop out of Chris's back and he launches past the camera before green ethereal wings form behind Jacob and he drew his sword before launching past the camera

**(Eranda michi wo shinjitara tsukisusumeba ii)** Scene shifts to show Alex running across a battlefield before he fires his Judgment Executions before it shifts to show John popping out of a shadow swinging Crescent Rose before it shifts to show Alyssa with Sode no Shirayuki in hand before she sends a blast of snow at the camera

**(Ubau dake ja sukuenai inochi ni kidzuitara)** Scene shifts to show Ben in Bankai with Arturia next to him before it shifts to show Andrew with Ember Celica on his arms before they vanish and Gamble Shroud appeared in his hand as he slashed at the screen before it shifts to show Jarod launching wires which cut through the screen

**(Kako no namida ga ima wo michibiki dasu)** Scene shifts to show Lenalee launch through the air before slamming her Dark Boot encased legs into the ground before it shifts to show Aiden launch multiple Sakura petals before it shifts to show Josh and Maeren back to back with their swords in their released states as they launch at the camera before it shifts to show Dexter, Chris, and Jacob launch attacks at the camera

**(Subete wa mamorubeki asu he to)** The scene shatters to reveal the Swords of Heaven in their casual cloths as they sat on and around a couch as it froze like a photo

**(End of ending)**

**Preview**

* * *

_"Strangereal is finally free and the galaxy is cured."_ Scene opens to reveal Gracemeria before it shifts to show Chris and Cerina sitting in a museum with mobile suits and diorama's

_"But even then there is still darkness."_ Scene shifts to show a cloaked figure as an armored figure walked over

_"The Swords of Heaven must go and fight this new enemy or thousands will suffer." _Scene shifts to show a Federation warship fly through hyperspace before it shifts to show Josh flip through the air and land on the ground

_Next episode: The first fight_

_"This enemy will show even the greatest of people… will fall." _Scene shifts to show Josh crash onto the ground on his back before the scene shifts to show Kallen sitting beside a comatose Dexter while crying her eyes out before it shifts to show a shadowed figure slam his fist into the camera


	15. The first fight

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_A man can fight for anything_

_Even their most selfish of desires_

* * *

**(Play Real by ViViD)**

**(Instruments)** _Scene shifts to show a metal device on the screen as a hand pops out of the darkness_

**(Todokasete kono mune ni)** _The hand grabs the device and places it onto their chest revealing the person to be Jacob with his eyes closed_

**(Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe wo)** _The scene shifts to Lenalee wearing her Swords of Heaven uniform in a beautiful field and lake as the camera moved forward to show her face with a smile before the camera moved up to the skies before Jacobs right eye appears and flashed red_

**(Yume ja nai genjitsu de)** _The camera pulled back to show Jacob raising the hand holding the device before his ODST armor came on with the helmet unpolarized before he inserts the device into a slot which powers up controls_

**(Samayoi tsuzuketeta)** _Scene shifts to show the head of the Striking Duel Gundam before pulling back with the Gundam swinging its rifle out in its right hand followed up it swinging its left arm downward with its shield on the forearm, striking a pose_

**(Instruments)** _The title appears followed by the Astray Karas Gundam appearing on the right side in red while the Knightmare Securis appears on the left in blue before a flash comes from the Gundams chest which blinds the screen_

**(Tachidomaru no mo mae ni susumu koto mo)** _Scene shifts to show Cipher wearing a pilot suit and helmet followed by the screen splitting into four to show the faces of Blaze, Talisman, and Ribbon before it slides to show a VF-1 Valkyrie with black paint, VF-11B with grey and grey and dark blue wings and tails, a VF-11C with all grey and a bird emblem on the sides, and a VF-17 colored grey with two triangles forming another triangle on the left wing fly through the air_

**(Atozusari na ki ga shiteta)** _Scene shifts to show a couple of Sith Imperial Gafrans before they take off towards the four machines with the VF-11C spinning while transforming into GERWALK mode in order to dodge a beam before flying off in fighter mode with a Gafran moving to give chance, only for several bullets to punch through its back and cause it to explode_

**(Tojikomerareta shikakui sora no shita)** _The screen moves to show the VF-11B fly through the air before transforming into Battroid form and drew a beam saber and swung before the scene shifts to show an explosion before the four Valkyries fly through the air in fighter form_

**(Iki wo hisometeta)** _Shifts to show a shadowed Gundams face with its eyes flashing before it pulled back to show its entire body covered in shadows and launched what looked like a dragon's head at the screen before both froze with a flag showing the Mythosaur skull flapped in the background_

**(Tsumetai hoho wo tsutawaru kako no yowasa nugutte)** _Scene shifts to show a New Sith Union fleet along with mobile suits before the upper part of a Gundam comes up and its eyes flash before it shifts to show part of Dexter's head before the head changed to show a helmet with Kallen fading into the right side with her back facing the camera before she turns around with a curious look as her hair waves by a breeze_

**(Hikari sasu basho he kono te wo nobasu yo)** _Shifts to show Braydin taking off his helmet as he looked out a window to space before it shifts to show a Ptolemy fly through space_

**(Instruments)** _Scene shifts to show the Swords of Heaven, Mandalorians, Armored Core pilots, and Strangereal pilots_

**(Todokasete kono mune ni)** _Scene shifts to show a Gundam in MA mode fly through space_

**(Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe wo)** _Scene shifts to show the cockpit of the machine with Aiden in the pilot seat before he narrowed his eyes as he pulled a switch_

**(Yume ja nai genjitsu de)** _The machine begins to transform with legs popping out first followed by his arms and hands_

**(Sagashitsuzuketeru)** _The transformation ends with the machine's head popping out with the eyes flashing before the Gundam spins and strikes a pose with a shield and a sword with seven stars above it_

**(Todokaseru sono mune ni)** _Scene shifts to show a the new Gundam slide across the ground before passing through an_

_explosion before firing a beam cannon_

**(Tashika na omoi boku no koe wo)** _Shifts to show the third Gundam fly through an asteroid field before its eyes flash and transforms into MA mode before flying off into space_

**(Owaranai genjitsu de)** _The scene shifts to the moon of Earth with the Swords of Heaven, Braydin, Aiden, Jacob, and Dexter in their Gundams as they stood off against the Siths Gundams before the eyes of both Dexter and Darth Oculus slide onto the screen_

**(Sakebitsuzukete iku)** _The scene shifts to Darth Oculus's Gundam as it fired its GN Buster rifle with the other Sith Gundams firing their own beams before shifting to show Dexter's new Gundam which fired its own beam with the Swords of Heavens Gundams firing their own beams with the beams colliding to create an explosion_

**(Ashita wo shinjite)** _The scene goes black before shining to show the Swords of Heavens' Gundams along with TSFs, Valkyries, and Armored Cores while the Swords of Heaven fading into view with Braydin and Aiden wearing Mandalorian armor, Alyssa, Lenalee, and Kallen wearing their Swords of Heaven uniform, Jacobs wearing his ODST armor with helmet in hand, John wearing his power armor, Ben wearing Knight armor with Arturia standing next to him, Alex wearing his ARC trooper armor, Jarod, Andrew, Max, May, David, and Kasumi wearing their pilot suits, and Dexter wearing his black armor with his eyes yellow_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Gracemeria**

**Hospital**

**Chris's mindscape**

Chris stood in his mindscape, looking at Master Yoda who stood right infront of him.

"Good to meet you, finally it is." Yoda said in a caring tone.

"This is… a surprise, Master Yoda." Chris admitted. "Wait, how the heck are you in my head right now?"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm. Much there is to learn of the Force, there is." Yoda said as he walked towards him with his walking stick making a clicking sound.

Blinking, the young Jedi looked at the small green alien. "What do you mean, Master?" He asked.

"Many abilities, the Force presents. Allowed to speak with you, it did." Yoda said.

"Uh… I'm not sure how to respond to that, Master Yoda." Chris responded, unsure.

"Great many things to learn, you have." Yoda stated as he tapped Chris's chest with his walking stick.

The Sword of Freedom looked down at the spot. "What must I learn then, Master Yoda?" He questioned.

"Control, compassion, understanding, and a lot of many things to learn, you have. But now, not the time, is it." Yoda said as he walked pasts Chris.

"What do you mean?" The Jedi wondered, confused.

"Learn, you will, but to learn alone, you will not." Yoda answered as he walked towards a window as it faded into existence to show a beautiful stone city.

Chris looked around in awe. "What is this place?""Memory from your friend, it is." Yoda replied.

The red-eyed young man looked at the Jedi Master. "A memory? But whose memory am I exactly looking at?"

Yoda just lightly laughed before taking a serious expression and pointed his stick at Chris saying, "Know him, you do. Scar him in anger, you have."

"Him?" Chris thought long and hard about who he fought in the past. "I don't really remember all that much."

"Fragile, the mind is. Coruscant, where it happened." Yoda said.

Eyes widening in realization, the young man looked at the Jedi Master. "You mean, Dex?"

"Yes, yes. Helpful, he wants. End well, not so much. Good intentions he has. Corrupted he became from that gas." Yoda explained.

"How corrupted we talking here?" Chris questioned.

"Clouded, his judgement was. Doing one thing he believed when truly, the opposite it was." Yoda answered as he showed what Dexter believed he was doing the week before his scar which was him ordering them to kill but instead he was telling them to knockout before shifting to show him firing actual bullets for kill shots instead of tranquilizer darts before the scene shifted to show that Dexter believed he was congratulating the Swords on a job well done on the Falcon only in reality he was yelling at Chris.

"The first, what he believed happened. The second, what truly happened. Corrupted, you all were." Yoda said.

Narrowing his eyes, Chris waved the scene away. "What does this have to do with me though?"

"Everything!" Yoda said as he whacked Chris on the top of his head with his walking stick.

"Ow!" The young man exclaimed, holding his head in pain.

"The fate of the future, rest in the balance, it does. Let emotions control you, Sith, you will become. Great pain, you will cause." Yoda lectures.

Chris looked at the small alien. "So what you're saying is that you want me to properly act like a Jedi, is that what you mean?"

"No!" *WHACK!*

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" He shouted in irritation.

"Control your emotions, you must. Only then will you be able to understand where and when to release them." Yoda said.

"That sounds dumb." Chris deadpanned.

"Hmm, hmm. Dumb, it sounds. But meaning, it has." Yoda said before looking Chris in the eye, "How feel you?"

"Uh, good I suppose?" The young man replied.

"How feel you when with friends?" Yoda asked as images of the other Swords of Heaven faded in.

"Good?" Chris answered a bit confused.

"Confused, you are." Yoda said, walking over.

The young Jedi nods. "Yes, I don't really see why you're asking me these questions."

"Strong feelings you have. Powerful they can become. And dangerous, they are." Yoda said.

"You expect me to control them but even then it will be difficult to control my emotions, Master Yoda." Chris pointed out.

"Help you learn I will, if allow me you will." Yoda said as he had a soft smile on his face.

Thinking about the offer, Chris didn't see a problem with it. "When do we start?" He asked.

"Do it alone, you will not. Patience, you must learn, before anything else. Danger, coming it is. Prepare for the inevitable, you must. Call you when ready, you are." Yoda counseled as he began to fade.

"Wait, Master Yoda!" But it was too late, the Jedi Master had already vanished.

"Whoa dude!" A familiar voice said in alarm and Chris looked to find himself back in the hospital with everyone including the arriving Jacob minus the comatose Dexter look at him in surprise, confusion, and in Cerina's case, concern.

"What was that about?" Ben asked.

Chris blinked then shook his head. "It's nothing, I thought I was imagining it."

"Alright, well how are your wounds healing?" Ben asked.

The Sword of Freedom moves his right arm, feeling it respond to his commands. "It seems they've healed." He replied.

"Well that's good but you heard the doctor, keep it on. And I'm pretty sure your wife won't like it that you're arm fell off." John said as Cerina gave him a playful glare.

Chris pouted slightly. "Not my fault that Sith cut off my arm." He crossed his arms like a child.

"You were fighting him so it is!" Cerina said as she playfully slaps him on his good arm.

"Ah, I could've beaten him in seconds if they didn't keep on using that stupid device that cancels my powers." Chris sneered.

"Not just yours but mine too. I almost lost my life… and I almost lost Lenalee too." Jacob said as he looked at Lenalee in concern.

"Well this might be one of many ways to tell us to not rely on our powers too much." John muttered only to cringe and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Either way we should all have weapons in case our powers ever get taken away or shut down." Alex said.

Chris laid back on the bed. "Then good luck with that."

"Well that will also include you because since you are now temporary leader again, you will either have to attend training… or paperwork…" Jacob said and EVERYONE shivered at that word.

"And who knows. You might make something…" John trails as Revan and the new Federation Chancellor walked in.

The new chancellor was a man in his late fifties with grey hair, wrinkled pale skin, and blue eyes.

This man was named Chancellor Alex Berehorn.

"Okay, to point out first, since when was Dexter made leader of the Swords again when he has his own army?" Chris argued. "And second, who the heck is this guy?" He gestured to the Chancellor.

"He's the new Chancellor of the Orion Federation." Revan answered Chris's last question.

"Huh, guess I never bothered to care what the Senate does during all those diplomatic talks." The red-eyed man realized.

"Then you didn't know that the Sith Union and the Federation signed an alliance and a council of Sith are leading them since Dexter there respectfully refused to become their leader." Revan said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, the guy who made me didn't really bother to read the last chapters." Chris deadpanned.

Ben quickly covered his brother's mouth. "Dude, don't break the fourth wall!" He whispered.

"Actually, he is only in charge of his section of the Union's military. They are loyal to Darth Imperius and in a sense, him. He has his own system for small bits though before he came to Strangereal he gave us a world for training purposes." Revan said before looking straight at Chris, "And the thing is, he made a request for me to ask you if he should ever forget."

"Classic Dexter. He can remember many things but sometimes they slip by him." Jarod muttered, rolling his eyes.

Ignoring the idiot, Chris focused on Revan. "And what exactly is this request?"

"If this alliance is to succeed then they will need an order that is neither light nor dark. He wants your help to train a new generation of force users. To try and bring true balance where light doesn't triumph over dark and dark doesn't triumph over light." Revan said before showing him a note that had Dexter's handwriting.

The young man takes the note then thinks back to Master Yoda's words. "Is this what you meant…?" He muttered.

"I see…" Revan said catching everyone's attention.

"Huh?" Chris blinked in confusion.

"Chris, if you are good enough, I wish for you to join me on a walk." Revan said.

Nodding, the young man sat back.

**Park next to the hospital**

"So how are you healing my old padawan?" Revan asked as they walked next to a lake.

Chris chuckled. "No need to actually call me that anymore. Besides, it felt like decades since you put us through that hellish training."

"But it turned you into a great warrior. Killing a member of the Dark Council without Geass and your powers is a big accomplishment." Revan stated.

The young man scoffed. "I still find it strange that those scum actually found a way to cancel our abilities. It makes me think that we've got more spies in the Federation."

"Tell me, did Darth Mundus and Darth Oculus's powers seem familiar to you?" Revan asked as he stopped and looked into the water.

"Yes, they felt the same as mine and Dexter's. It was strange but I felt it." Chris replied.

"Then could they not have used their powers to find a way to make those devices?" Revan asked.

Chris slammed a fist into his open palm. "The bastards!" He snarled.

Chris soon cringed as pain shot through both his entire arm and his chest.

"Careful. Your wounds are still healing. And I'm sure you don't want your wife to yell at you for hurting yourself again." Revan said with a bit of humor that causes Chris to smile.

"No, I suppose not." The young man replied.

"I envy you, Chris." Revan said as he took off his mask to look himself in the reflective surface of the lake.

Chris looked at Revan in confusion.

"You have a loving wife and a son… I lost mine three centuries ago. I left them to fight the Emperor and because of that, I lost them. I still feel grief, regret, and sadness that I will never see them again. That I will never get the chance, not one, chance, to hold my son in my arms." Revan said as his eyes began to get wet from tears of sadness and regret.

A hand on his shoulder drew Revan's attention. "You will see them again. Even though your family is dead, you can always keep them close in your memories and within your heart." Chris walked a few steps to look at the sky. "All life eventually withers and dies, that's why our lives are precious. We live only once but we still leave something beautiful after we pass on. One day, I will die and my loved ones will mourn me but my legacy shall always live on in their hearts. Sure, there will be times that the pain can hurt but wounds heal, no matter how slow it might be."

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Revan said as he looked at his reflection.

"Balance…" Revan muttered as he looked at his reflection, getting Chris's attention.

"What was that?" He wondered aloud.

"A name for the new order." Revan started as he turned to look at Chris, "This new order will be the grey between the light and the dark. The Jedi and the Sith. This order will be the Wardens that shall maintain peace and order between the two sides and will destroy any rogue faction who wish for war. For they shall be the Wardens of Balance."

"Good name." Chris complimented.

"Now let's go. I'm sure your family is waiting. And I'm more than certain you have a son who wants to see his father again." Revan said with a smile as he replaced his mask.

"Agreed." He nodded.

**Ten minutes later**

**Hospital room**

"Where have you been?" Cerina demanded as she began to pull Chris's ear with a look of both concern and anger on her face.

Kallen was holding both Ren and Yuki, who were fast asleep while Kurona was reading one of the many books that she got from her father.

"Ahh! Ite! Ite! Ite! Just talking with Master Revan!" Chris exclaimed, slightly crying from the pain.

"Is that all?" Cerina asked still pulling Chris's ear.

"Ouch! And he might've mentioned something about a new organization that studies the ways of the Jedi and Sith then merge them into one!" The young man replied, his ear already turning a bright red.

"Is that true?" Cerina asked Revan.

"Most of it but the merging will take a long time since we're at war." Revan answered.

"Fine." Cerina said as she pulled Chris's ear back then released it and it somehow launched Chris to the other end of the room, crashing into a lot of random junk making crashing sounds along with breaking glass, and for some reason a cat.

"I'm okay!" The young man groaned out.

"Well I believe there should be a change to the order before it starts." Revan said.

"Anything else?" Cerina questioned, giving the man a puzzled stare.

"Just that force users shouldn't be the only ones involved. We'll need people and beings who have no connection to the force and those with low force sensitivity to serve. We can't have all none and low force users to be stuck in either agriculture or demeaning jobs now can we? After all non-force users were able to beat force users in the past before." Revan said as he had memories of his friends, Mission, Zaalbar, Carth, and Canderous. He even remembered how in the Great Galactic War many Republic Troopers were able to go toe to toe with Sith and he remembered reading about Order 66.

"I see…" Cerina glanced at Kallen with a cheerful grin. "Kallen, how about we put the little ones down for a nap?"

"Sure." Kallen said with a cheerful smile as both babies yawn in their sleep.

"You alright." John asked as he helped Chris back onto his feet.

"I'm alright." Chris said as John let's go, allowing Chris to rub his injured ear.

"So what's our next move?" Josh asked.

"Well there's only one thing left to do… wait for everyone to heal up and go to Dexter's secret system." Jacob said with a smile.

**8 months later**

**Sith Union territory**

**Koltan System**

**Salo IV**

The sound of running is heard as figures run through a forest before the scene shifts to show more figures running through another forest.

Out of the forest came two groups of men with one group dressed in armor similar to Gondorian armor from Lord of the Rings but they were more futuristic and the helmets had a black visor. The second group was dressed in armor that looked like the Blood Dragon Armor from Mass Effect minus the red dragon painted onto it and it had a blue visor with blue lights.

They were armed with metal shields and swords of pure energy with the first group armed with green lasers while the second group was armed with yellow.

The two sides collided and the sounds of lasers clashing against lasers or metal is heard and this went on for the next ten minutes before a loud whistle goes off.

The two sides stop and stand at attention and turn east to see three figures.

One was a clone trooper dressed in Phase II armor with a kama, pauldron, and two katana swords strapped to his hips next to the pistol holsters with his armor having black paint on the arms, legs, shoulders, and chest with the shoulders painted to look like claw marks, the chest has slashes painted and the helmet had two snake eyes painted above the visor while it also had a range finder. The second was Lenalee who was dressed in her Swords of Heaven uniform. And the last was Jacob who was dressed in his Swords of Heaven uniform.

"What am I seeing? This is a training exercise! The weapons are set to stun so there is no fear of death! If you fear for harming your comrades then don't! These weapons are just for training and this is to help you when dealing with large groups of traitors be they either Jedi, Sith, or Wardens! Is that understood?!" Jacob demanded as he glared at everyone.

"Sir! Yes sir!" Was the reply from every trainee.

"Report to your barracks and get some rest." Jacob ordered before he, Lenalee, and the trooper walk off.

"That was some lecture, sir." The trooper said as he removed his helmet to reveal a clone with blue dyed hair that reached his shoulders and brown eyes with no facial hair.

"They will be sent off to war after training. I'd rather see that they return to their families on their feets instead of in boxes, Commander Slasher." Jacob said as they walk to a Carrier Hog.

They climb into the speeder with Slasher in the driver's seat while Jacob and Lenalee sat in the back.

"It's been almost a year since the war started." Jacob muttered as he looked at the landscape as it zoomed past before they enter a tunnel.

A minute later they come out to a large open area where beyond were towers and buildings.

They pass an area where trainees wore the same Gondorian armor and were practicing their swings while one man had a cape draped over his left shoulder and his helmet in hand to reveal a man in his late forties with grey hair that reached his neck and both a moustache and a beard to compliment the old man look.

"One! Two! Three! Is that the best you can do? My mother can swing better than you! One! Two! Three!" The instructor barked.

"And look at us now? At first we were on the defensive but since the battle of Strangereal we have been pushing the Empire back. We might just be even able to reclaim the outer worlds of the Sol System." Lenalee said with a smile as her hair waved through the wind.

"Yeah, that is the bright side." Jacob said as he looked to see a shielded facility with Sutherland drones shooting training rifles into a hall only for it to be struck by bullets and it fell to the ground with its cockpit full of holes.

Another drone zoomed in only for a UNSC Cyclops to leap from the entryway and smash the Sutherland onto its side before firing its arm mounted gun into the cockpit block three times, with the drone going limp a second later.

"And not only that but there are some improvements." Lenalee said as she looked to see a Sith Warrior talking to a group of Warden trainees wearing what looked like robes with armored shoulders, gauntlets, knee guards, and helmets of different appearance with different types of lightsabers or more than one lightsaber either strapped to their hips, back, or shoulders.

"Yeah, tensions between the Jedi and Sith here are dropping thanks to us and not only that but new tech is being made." Jacob said as he looked to see what looked like H-8 Global Defenders from Independence Day: Resurgence.

The fighters take off and fly up into the sky.

"Well how many Wardens do you think there are?" Lenalee asked as she leaned against Jacob's shoulder.

"Well along with the recent graduates I'd say we have 320 Wardens." Jacob answered as he wrapped his arm around Lenalee.

"We are arriving, sir." Slasher said as they approached a large building.

The building was a large connected to nine other buildings.

The central building was grey and rectangular, fifteen floors tall, and a spire that has fifteen extra floors with six bridges on the fourteenth floor that's connected to six hovering buildings.

The first building it was connected to was large and circular that had seven floors with a bridge connecting it to the central building on the sixth floor, a bridge connecting it and the ninth building on the third floor, and a bridge connecting it and the second building on the fifth floor.

The second building was a triangular prism that was sixteen floors tall that was seemingly glowing red and it was connected with a bridge on the second floor, a bridge connecting it and the first building on the fifth floor, and a bridge connecting it and the third building on the fourth floor.

The third building was a giant blue cube that has thirteen floors tall that was seemingly glowing blue and it had a bridge attached to it and the central building on the sixth floor, a bridge connecting it and the second building on the fourth floor, and a bridge connecting it and the fourth building on the fifth floor.

The fourth building was a giant octagon that was that was ten floors tall and was made of stone with Windows and it had a bridge attached to it and the central building on the eighth floor, a bridge connecting it and the third building on the fifth floor, and a bridge connecting it and the fifth building on the sixth floor.

The fifth building was squared and twelve floors tall with a bridge connecting it to the central building on the third floor, a bridge connecting it and the fourth building on the sixth floor, and a bridge connecting it and the sixth building on the second floor.

The sixth building was nothing more than a large hangar that was fifteen floors tall and a bridge connecting it to the central, fifth, and seventh buildings all on the second floor.

The seventh building was a massive with a forest and bridges on the second floor connecting it and the central, sixth, and eighth buildings.

The eighth building was circular, six floors tall and had a satellite dish on on top. It had a bridge connecting it and the seventh building on the second floor, a bridge connecting it and the central building on the third floor, and a bridge connecting it and the ninth building on the seventh floor.

The ninth building was squared and was ten floors tall. It was connected to the central building by a bridge on the third floor, a bridge connecting it and the eighth building on the seventh floor, and a bridge connecting it and the first building on the third floor.

From first to ninth was the R&amp;D, Jedi library, Sith library, Warden library, medical research, the main command hangar, nature research and garden, communications, finally central intelligence, and finally central command.

Jacob, Lenalee, and Slasher entered the central facility and made their way to an elevator which went seven floors up before opening to reveal two hallways which they use to walk into a large room command center where officers moved around and in the center around a holographic table were the other Swords of Heaven minus Dexter, who was still in a coma.

"Sorry we're late. The new trainees needed some more instructions." Jacob apologized as they entered.

Chris stood at the head of the group, outfitted in white robes with silver armor on his chest, shoulders, arms, legs, and feet. His hair had grown longer in the last few months, now being worn in a low ponytail. "Well, at least you're here now." He remarked.

"So anything on Dexter's condition?" Lenalee asked Kallen.

"He's still in a coma. They fear he may never wake up." Kallen said with a sad expression as she looked at a hologram of a hospital room to see a still comatose Dexter, who now had long hair that reached below his shoulders and facial hair.

If you think about it he looks like an old man instead of a seventeen year old.

"Despite that, progress has been slow so far but it's surprisingly coming along." Ben stated with his arms folded. His silver hair had grown until it was practically touching the floor which he now kept in a high ponytail.

"And the war is now in our favor. The Sith are being forced out of our territory and by the end of the month they should be back on the other side of the border." Braydin said as he had a smirk. He never changed in appearance save for some facial hair.

Jacob looked to see John leaning against a wall with his eyes closed.

"Is he still having trouble sleeping?" Jacob asked Aiden who also didn't change.

"He's been having more and more nightmares. He's tried to search through his mindscape but so far has come up empty. If it keeps up tomorrow it will be six months straight." Aiden answered looking at John in concern.

"Something's going on in his inner world. That's the only explanation." Chris remarked before turning to a large holo-screen that revealed the progress of many Wardens.

"With the Wardens we are able to move through with very little casualties. But even with all of the Wardens out there, there are still sections where casualties are moderate to high." Josh said as he showed different worlds which had casualty counts.

"And how many Wardens have lost their lives?" Jacob asked.

"After yesterday, nine. But that is the number on the frontlines." Josh answered.

"Even with all their training, they're still living beings. They'll make mistakes at times." Jacob said as he took a deep breath.

As this happened John was still silent on the outside… but inside is, another story.

**John's mindscape**

John walked through a forest trying to locate what was causing him all this trouble.

"Ruby, is this the right way?" John asked for the ninety-third time.

John was met with silence, causing him to release a sigh as Ruby stopped answering to anything he tried to say since he started this hunt months ago.

**Flashback**

**Six months ago**

_"Ruby, I need your help with finding who is causing me to have these nightmares." John said to a scared Ruby._

_"No." Ruby answered, surprising John._

_"No? Why?" John asked._

_"J-just no." Ruby stated as she turned away with a scared look on her first._

_"Ruby what's wrong?" John asked._

_"I-it's nothing. Just don't go!" Ruby shouted before she scattered into rose petals but unlike her semblance she literally turned into petals._

_"Ruby?!" John shouted._

_"I'm not going to help so don't bother saying anything." Ruby said with her voice being heard all around._

**End flashback**

"Why do I even bother." John muttered only to stop as he saw what looked like a stone entry way.

"This must be it." John said but as he approached he didn't expect a familiar voice shouting "NO!"

Suddenly John was tackled by Ruby who had a frightened look on her face.

"Ruby what is it?!" John asked in alarm.

"You can't go! I don't want to lose you!" Ruby cried as tears slid down her face.

"Ruby what is the problem? Are you scared?" John asked as he sat up.

"Yes I am! This thing scares me so bad I would rather be a civilian than a Huntress of it means encountering that thing." Ruby said with fear evident on not only her face but also in her voice.

"Don't worry. I won't die. It will take much more than this thing to kill me." John said as he stood up.

John walked into the ruins while Ruby stood outside fearful and jumps in fright when she hears flapping and deep breathing.

"John! Wait for me!" Ruby screamed as she ran in.

**2 minutes later**

The two walked through pitch black hallways and empty cells… well mostly empty as he passed one which had what looked like an elderly corpse.

"Where is this thing?" John asked.

Suddenly they hear the distinctive*shrink* that would only come from two blades rubbing together.

"Do you hear that?" John asked as he grabbed and ignited his lightsaber out of instinct.

"Y-yes." Ruby stuttered in terror.

They hear the sound of sharp metal scrapping against a stone wall before Ruby sees something coming out of the darkness… going towards John's head. It was a scythe blade.

"JOHN!" Ruby screamed.

John spins around in time to see the blade as it closed in on his head but as it did he hears a raspy and demonic voice say _"No one-"_ before the blade sliced through flesh.

**Real world**

"GAH!" John screamed as his eyes shot open and he fell onto his side and scrambling away from what he thought was his attacker but was empty air.

His scream drew the attention of the other Swords as he fell.

"John!" Lenalee and Jacob shouted as they ran over.

"I-I'm okay…" John said through pants.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. I found the source but all I saw was black and then… a scythe blade coming at me. I had no chance to dodge." John answered as he stood back up.

"A scythe?" Kallen asked in confusion.

"Yeah and there was this voice… all it said was "No one" before I woke up." John said as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Okay, now, before we go and think about the crazy house, let's recap on what we know." Ben started.

"Recap what?" John asked in confusion.

Chris sighed. "Someone wanna fill him in?"

"We're talking about the current state of the war." Jacob said as he held out a hand to help John up which he accepted.

"Right, I took a look at the report before I began meditating." John said as he rubbed his neck.

"Well anyway, Revan's forces have taken Saleucami and the nearby systems so we have a clear route to the other systems." John said showing the locations as well as a line connecting the systems.

"And Darth Marr has destroyed an imperial convoy just at the edge of the Sol system, forcing more ships from Earth to try and engage while at the same time weakening their fleet in orbit once more and giving our fleet a better hold in orbit." Braydin said showing the edge of the Sol System.

"And because of that momentary distracting the US and UNSC have managed to set up a base on Luna. They are using a holographic hood to cover the entire facility as it is under construction." Jacob said showing Luna as UNSC and US were making a facility.

"In the meantime, we need to talk about that mysterious person that Lenalee and Jacob met." Chris interrupted. "One who apparently uses weapons that are quite similar to the ones that Andrew wielded."

"Right, he was strange but we do know is that he wants to kill us but for what reason?" Jacob asked as he rubbed his chin.

"He's probably one of those Sith experiments who has his personal goal to kill us like all the rest." Braydin said with a sign as he shook his head.

"That's something we'll have to discover once we meet this new foe." Chris remarked, sitting on a black leather chair while a golden golem similar to Timcampy flew and landed on his shoulder. "I want to find this person as soon as possible."

"Me too. I want to beat the shit out of him for using our comrade's weapons." John said as he clenched his fist before punching into his open hand.

"But how did he get them in the first place?" Kallen asked as she sat down in a chair.

"Why don't we ask him when we find him." Aiden suggested as he adjusted his gauntlets.

"Then whoever finds this person, capture them immediately." Chris declared.

"Right." Was their response while John had his eyes closed as he focused on something.

_'Ruby are you there? What happened?' _John mentally asked as he tried to contact Ruby.

But all he was met with was silence.

'_Ruby please talk to me.' _John mentally said but was rewarded with silence once more.

"Alright anything else we should bring up?" Josh asked.

"Well the Seraphims are about to be finished… just some minor setbacks." Jarod said.

"You mean one of your so called subjects only having his enhancements activate when he is angry?" Kallen muttered.

**Flashback**

**4 months ago**

**Strangereal**

**Frozen facility**

_"I don't get it! How come it isn't working?" Jarod asked as he saw a SPARTAN-III wearing his orange MJOLNIR MK-VI Hayabusa armor which was black and running around a tunnel track._

_"You have been working on this for months now sir. Might now be the time to give up." Said a female scientist with fair skin, blue hair, and green eyes._

_"No! There are still DEMONs in the galaxy and until I get the Seraphims ready there is no rest." Jarod explained as the SPARTAN came running in before stopping._

_"Can I stop now?" The SPARTAN asked with a light voice and despite the SPARTAN enhancements he was getting pretty tired._

_"Listen you! You'll stop when I say you'll stop! Now keep running!" Jarod growled._

_"**Fine**!" The SPARTAN growled in a deep tone and began running down the track._

_"And another thing-" Jarod only for the SPARTAN to zoom in._

_"**Happy now**?" The SPARTAN asked._

_"I said!..." Jarod stopped as he saw the SPARTAN who was where he stood seconds after he ran off. Confusing Jarod and the scientist._

_"Do that again. Another lap!" Jarod shouted._

_The SPARTAN zooms down the tunnel and came out the other end seconds later._

_"What the?!" The scientist started in surprise._

_"How did you do that?" Jarod asked._

_"Do what?" The SPARTAN asked back with his voice back to normal._

_"What do you mean do what? How did you run around the track so fast?" Jarod asked._

_"... I don't know." The SPARTAN said._

_"Uh, back to useless." Jarod muttered._

_"**I'll make you eat those words**!" The SPARTAN said in a deep voice that caused them to pause._

_"Wait, I have a theory… You're useless and will never amount to anything." The scientist stated._

_"**RAGH**!" The SPARTAN leapt at the wall under them… and smashed right through._

_"Crap!" Jarod shouted as he ran off "Contain him! Contain him!"_

_"Anger is the trigger… how cliche." The scientist said._

**End flashback**

"How can you have messed up that badly?" Jacob deadpanned.

"It was a minor flaw. I am trying to perfect the serum while also assisting other soldiers." Jarod said.

"What about those arm blades you are trying to make?" Alex asked.

"... Still a work in progress…" Jarod muttered.

**Flashback**

**Months ago**

_Jarod activates a camera and walked up to what looked like a gauntlet._

_"So gauntlet blade test 0-01. Is the camera rolling? OK good. Hooking up power source to blade." Jarod connects the power source to a slot in the gauntlet._

_"Blade now has a power source connected. Initializing neural uplink. Link to Stable. Testing blade in three, two, one."_

_The barrel at the tip of the gauntlet began to glow. "Blade is working somewhat." ***BOOM*** "Back to the drawing board."_

**Time skip**

_"This is gauntlet blade test E-59. Power source to blade has been rectified. It now has it's own power source. Neural uplink still needs some working on but otherwise is workable. Testing blade in three, two, one."_

_The gauntlet glows before a blade of pure energy forms out of the barrel. "All right blade is working. I'm going to call this a succ-"_

_The blade vanishes and the gauntlet begins to vibrate. "Never mind the blade is vibrating." ***BOOM***_

**Time skip**

_"All right. Gauntlet blade test Z-26 neural uplink has finally been rectified and is now working on thought, whenever you wish for it to activate instead of concentration. All right testing blade and three. Two. One."_

_Instead of a blade of energy there were a few sparks._

_"What the?"_

_The gauntlet sparks a few more times "Come on dammit work!" Jarod growled as he violently shakes it._

_"Come on wor-" The gauntlet explodes, sending Jarod flying across the lab and through five steel walls before coming out in the cafeteria._

_Every soldier, commando, pilot, Jedi, Sith, and Warden stop to look at Jarod before Boss walked over._

_"Are you alright general?" Boss asked as Jarod got up and dusted himself off._

_"Boss you know me tough as duraste-"Jarod didn't get the chance to finish as he fell face first into the ground._

_"Someone call a medic." Boss groaned in annoyance._

**End flashback**

"Still a work in progress." Jarod said lightly.

"And that robot that you made that tried to 'help' everyone?" Jacob asked with an air quote when he said 'help'.

"It needed some work." Jarod complained.

"It tried to do surgery on me because I was a cyborg and tried to make Lenalee more manly!" Jacob shouted while Lenalee giggled as it reminded her of what happened with her brother's invention a year ago before she vanished.

Everyone else shuddered at the horrible image in their heads.

"Well I wasn't the one who shot an ion cannon at it!" Jacob shouted as he glared at John.

"To be fair it walked in front of it when we said to stay away." John pointed out.

"Fine I'll admit to that!" Jarod muttered as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Hey did we hear anything from our friends in Europe?" Josh asked.

"Felix was there. He said that everyone is stuck at Warsaw but are fine." Jacob said before he looked at Chris, "Also, Chris your sister says that she wants to hold her nephew when she gets the chance. She was really excited when she was finally able to get a proper communications even with the Imperial blockade."

"I'll be sure to let her do that." Chris pets the small golem on his shoulder with his finger.

"Glad they are all alright." Lenalee said with a smile.

"For now, this meeting is concluded until further notice." Chris stood from his seat with the golem flying and landing on his shoulder.

"Right." Jacob said as he adjusted his uniform.

"Hey, Chris, before we go there have been strange energy readings going off across the sectors in Mandalorian, Federation, Sangheili, Covenant, Imperial, Union, and Unknown space." Alex said as he walked up to Chris.

"What is it?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well analysts have determined that the energy readings are actually build up of slipspace portals." Alex answered.

"Could you say that again, I don't believe I heard you." Chris grinned with his eyes closed.

"You heard correctly. The energy are slipspace portal build ups. But the problem is that they aren't opening meaning that something or someone is preparing for something but the other problem is that they are outside of orbit of colony worlds and major planets." Alex said as he hands Chris a data pad which showed the exact locations of the energy build ups with one of those worlds being Strangereal.

**Unknown location**

A dark figure stood in a stone room as an armored figure walked in.

When the armored figure walked into the light it revealed itself to be a DEMON but it looked like it had cracks all over its body and a single glowing red eye in the middle of its face plate while a sword that looked like a Uruk-hai sword from Lord of the Rings was in its hand with the tip of the blade on the ground.

**"**_**The portals are ready to open. The message is ready to send."**_ The DEMON said in a hoarse tone from months of pain and suffering.

"Good, get it online at once." A shadowy figure with burning amber eyes told the DEMON. "And do not keep me waiting or else I'll tear off your head like the last useless defect they sent me."

**"**_**As you wish."**_ The DEMON said as it walked off, leaving the shadowy figure alone.

**Sola IV**

Chris walked down a path to a building which looked like a large home but when he walked in he hears the sounds of tiny footsteps.

He leans back, avoiding the blade of a training saber then backflips to avoid another. When the blade was about to come near his head, he stopped it with just his hand. "Very good, you're improving, young one."

"Oh, come on!" A familiar voice complained as the blade deactivated.

Chris looks to see Kurona dressed in black Jedi robes with black gauntlets and a cat hair clip in her hair.

"I thought I had you!" Kurona said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away pouting, which to Chris looked cute.

The young man chuckled. "Come now, child. No need to pout besides I found it quite amazing that my little kitten almost got to her father."

"Father!" Kurona shouted in embarrassment with her face a bright red before laughter drew their attention to see Cerina dressed in a beautiful blue dress.

Chris smiled. "Glad to see me, my love?" He teased while petting Kurona's head.

"I am." Cerina replied as she walked over and kissed her husband.

Grinning, the Sword of Freedom wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and brought her close. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"All the time." Cerina replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Father when will I get to have my own R2?" Kurona asked ignoring the sight.

Chris blinked a few times then glanced at Cerina then back at Kurona. "Well, your mother and I have been talking about that, sweetheart." He replied to the girl.

"Really?" Kurona asked.

Nodding, the young man grinned wryly. "Yes, besides, what kinda father would I be if I didn't give my little girl her own astromech droid?"

Kurona's eyes widen in surprise before she smiles and hugs her father shouting "Thank you!" over and over.

Chuckling, Chris pats the girl's back. "Okay, okay, calm down now. Besides, your droid is already here." He sets his daughter down then points over to an astromech that chirped and beeped a few times. It was mainly colored black with cyan blue at its round head with a small cat paw on its chest. "Say hello to R2-V6, your own personal astromech droid. Now, taking care of a droid is a big responsibility so I expect you to treat him fairly."

"Thank you daddy!" Kurona said as she hugs her father before she ran over to R2-V6 with a smile.

"Hi R2-V6, my name is Kurona, it is very nice to meet you." Kurona introduced herself.

The droid chirped a few times with a low whistle, introducing itself as well while its round head turns a bit.

"Would you like to play?" Kurona asked cheerfully.

"She's really changed since that day you saved her." Cerina said with a smile as she watched Kurona run alongside V6.

Chris nods. "Yeah, I'm actually amazed."

"I still want to help." Cerina said simply as both their daughter and her astromech turned into a corner.

The young man frowns and looks at his wife with a serious expression. "Are you sure?"

"I was used as an experiment by the Britannians, almost captured by the Sith during their attack on the base in Japan, and I felt helpless when Dexter stood in front of me when he was a Sith. I don't want to be rescued all the time and I am scared I'll lose you too. I was heartbroken when you left the first time and I was heartbroken gravely when you came back injured. I just don't want to be helpless anymore." Cerina said as she lightly cried.

Adopting a much softer look, Chris wraps his arms around his beloved and holds her close. "Alright, I understand your feelings and if you truly wish this then I will allow it."

"Thank you." Cerina whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

They remained that way for two minutes before a baby boy crying is heard.

"Looks like Ren is in need of his mother." Chris smirked. "Shall we go and entertain him, my love?"

"Sure but you will have to take care of Yuki." Cerina said before she kissed Chris on the lips and walked off with a sexual sway in her hips.

The young man chuckled and had to stop himself from just taking his wife right then and there but he decided to wait, after all, they did have the bedroom to themselves tonight.

**Different location**

In the middle of a forest near a waterfall the sound of wood clashing against wood is heard before we see Ben and Arturia clashing practice swords.

Both Ben and Arturia were dressed in training cloths with Ben dressed in a skin tight grey shirt and loose black shorts while Arturia was dressed in a skin tight white top and black skin tight pants with both wielding shinai.

Ben jumps back and starts panting as did Arturia as sweat ran down their bodies.

"Still got some moves, babe." The silver-haired teen smirked at his girlfriend.

"So have you." Arturia sad with a smirk of her own before she leapt at Ben with an overhead swing.

The young man raised his practice blade to block the blow but the strength behind it still proved that Arturia was still strong despite her frail stature.

Arturia pulled her sword back and swung but Ben blocked it, only for the force of the blow to send him skidding across the ground and colliding with a tree.

"Ow, careful, I'm not as durable as you." He rubbed his aching back.

"Not as flexible for me either." Arturia said with a smile as she rests her shinai on her shoulder.

Standing up, Ben brought his wooden sword up to bear. "Come on then, little King." He teased.

"Oh, you've done it now." Arturia said as she playfully glared at Ben before she leapt at him and faints a left swing.

He raised his weapon to block the blow.

When Ben expected the left swing Arturia smirks and swung right hitting him lightly on the shoulder before shoving him back a bit.

The Sword of Justice used his momentum to go back then kicked off the ground to slash at the blonde knight.

Arturia dodged the attack and swung her shinai, hitting Ben's forearm.

Despite the hit, Ben managed to tackle the King of Knights the ground with her on the bottom and him on top as he placed his forearm at her throat. "I win." He smirked.

"Did you?" Arturia asked and Ben felt the tip of her shinai poking his side.

Sighing, he looked into his girlfriend's jade green eyes. "Why can't I win against you just once?"

"You forgot to take away my weapon." Arturia said with a smile before she flips Ben onto his back with her on top and their faces inches apart.

"A knight with a weapon, can still fight." Arturia whispered with a smile.

"Ah, but with our current position my 'sword' is already poking at you." He teased with a grin.

"I can feel it as well." Arturia said before she leaned closer and planted her lips onto his.

Returning the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and brought the small woman close, lightly squeezing her butt as well.

Arturia moaned a bit before she pulled away and stood up.

"How about we take this somewhere else." Arturia said gesturing to a waterfall.

The young man's grin practically split his face. "Oh, hell yes!" He quickly stood up, carrying his girlfriend into his arms.

Arturia laughed lightly before she kissed her boyfriend's cheek as he ran to the waterfall.

"I'm gonna make you scream, babe." Ben whispered in Arturia's ear.

"I look forward to it, master." Arturia whispered seductively with a smile.

Once they reached the waterfall, they stripped out of all their clothes and went for a 'swim' in the water.

**WARNING! LEMON ALERT! CHILDREN AVERT YOUR F***ING EYES!**

"Do you have any stress, master?" Arturia asked as she swam to Ben and pressed her breasts to his back.

"Like you wouldn't believe, my dear." Ben grinned, liking the feeling of her skin on his own flesh.

"Where does it feel the most stressful, master?" Arturia asked as she snaked her arms around Ben with one hand grabbing his shaft.

Smirking, he glanced at the small woman. "Well, you're holding it right now, babe."

"Oh, what should I do to relieve the stress, master?" Arturia asked as she ran her hand up and down his shaft.

"I can think of multiple reasons, beautiful." He winks at her then turns around until their faces were inches apart.

"Which one shall we start with, master?" Arturia asked with a sultry smile and a light blush on her cheeks.

Ben plants kisses along Arturia's neck while rubbing the girl's maidenhood. "How about here, my adorable King of Knights?"

"Going so fast, master? Why not make it long and enjoyable?" Arturia asked before she moans in pleasure as Ben began sucking her left nipple.

"Oh, don't worry, I will make it enjoyable, my dear." He nibbles on her neck.

"Oh, I wasn't talking for me." Arturia said as she pulled away before she sank into the water where her face was in front of his dick and a second later she envelops his member into her mouth.

Ben jerked up a bit then relaxed. "Oh, dear God!" He gritted his teeth at the feeling of her warm mouth. "I thought you were a virgin."

"Is it not to your liking, master?" Arturia asked with a sad tone after taking his member out of her mouth and rose up to get some air.

"Like it?" He looks down at her with a lewd grin on his face. "I fucking love it!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you, master. I actually had a bit of help from your sister-in-law." Arturia said before she sank back into the water to continue her blowjob.

"Wait, say what!?" He exclaimed in shock before groaning in ecstasy as his girlfriend's warm mouth engulfed his shaft once more.

Arturia rose back up with her cheeks a dark red, "I asked her for some tips on how I could please you."

Arturia sank back into the water and ran her tongue up and down his shaft before taking it all into her mouth.

"Well, ugh, glad she did that." Ben gritted his teeth as he leaned back to enjoy having his length sucked off.

Arturia sped up her bobbing only to raise her head above the water for air once again.

"How are you enjoying this, master?" Arturia asked before she sank once again to continue her work.

"Jesus H. Christ, this is the best day of my freaking life!" He groaned aloud.

Arturia rose her head out of the water. "Would you like me to finish it underwater?" She asked.

He nodded, petting the blonde's head. "Keep going, gorgeous. I want to finish in your mouth."

Arturia nods her head but before she sank back into the water Ben untied her bun, allowing her hair to fall and wave in the water.

Ben places his hand on the back of Arturia's head, bucking his hips forward to shove more of his shaft down her throat. With a few more thrusts, he groans loudly and shoots his load down her throat.

Arturia's eyes widen and her eyes dilated. She began swallowing all of his spunk before she was forced to raise her head out of the water to catch her breath.

"Holy shit…" He muttered with a wide grin.

"Did you enjoy it?" Arturia asked.

Ben nodded then smirked at her. "Now it is your turn."

"What?" Arturia asked in confusion.

He carries her out of the water and lays her on the ground while rubbing the blonde knight's virgin lips. "I'm sure you can guess." He whispered.

Arturia just blushed as she suppressed a moan.

Bringing his head down to her crotch, Ben gave his girlfriend's slit a slow but teasing lick.

Arturia gasped at the feeling and suppressed a blush.

Grinning, he shoved his tongue inside of Arturia's virgin maidenhood, swirling it around all of her flesh.

Arturia groans in pleasure as her fingers ran through Ben's hair.

"You like that, babe?" He grinned, fingering the girl's cunt.

"It feels so good." Arturia moaned in pleasure.

Ben smirked. "Of course it is." He shoves in another finger into Arturia's womanhood, pumping his digits deeper into her velvet walls.

Arturia continues to moan in pleasure before she feels her climax approaching.

The silver-haired man could practically smell his girlfriend's arousal. "You going to cum, my dear?"

"Yes!" Arturia moaned in pleasure.

Removing his fingers, he began to lick Arturia's cunt, shoving his tongue deeper and deeper into the blonde woman's maidenhood.

Arturia screamed in pleasure as she climaxed.

Ben felt a rush of juices enter his mouth, it was sticky and strangely sweet. He looked at Arturia with a smirk as he licked his lips. "Tastes yummy."

Arturia blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"Now, shall we get on with the main event?" The young man looked into his girlfriend's eyes as he climbs on top of her.

Arturia nods her head as she sank into the water up to her shoulders.

Nodding, Ben slowly prodded the lips of his girlfriend's entrance apart, inching his shaft inside until he felt a blockage. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Arturia gulped and nods her head fearful.

"I'll be gentle and go as slow as I can. If it hurts too much, tell me and I'll stop." Ben told the blonde woman with nothing but love in his eyes.

Arturia nods her head only to gasp as she felt his shaft slowly slide in her tight snatch.

"Alright, here goes." In a quick motion, Ben breaks through the young woman's hymen.

Arturia screams in pain only for Ben to cover her mouth with his as a way to muffle up the scream.

The young man gives the blonde a chance to adjust and relax with the length inside of her right now. He ignored the small trickling of blood that flowed out of her slit and down to the water.

Arturia fought back tears before Ben pulled back.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, concerned for his beloved.

"No, keep going." Arturia said as she finally adjusted to Ben's dick.

Nodding, he started to slowly thrust inside of his lover's womanhood, expanding the flesh inside with his shaft.

Arturia moans as Ben slowly pumped in and out of his lover.

"God, you're really tight!" He gritted his teeth as he continued to thrusts his shaft deep into the blonde knight's velvet walls.

"It feels so good!" Arturia moaned.

Ben planted kisses along his girlfriend's neck as he increased his pace, pumping his member deeper into Arturia's tight walls.

Arturia moans louder and wrapped her legs around her boyfriend's hips to drive him deeper into her.

The silver-haired teen grasped Arturia's breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze as he pistons his shaft deeper into the female knight's maidenhood.

Arturia moans as her walls tighten around his shaft.

"God, I can barely hold on!" Ben groaned with gritted teeth.

"Neither can I!" Arturia moaned as she tightened around his shaft.

He planted a deep kiss on the young woman's lips as he pounds away at her vagina, the crown of his member practically kissing the entrance to Arturia's womb.

Arturia screams in pleasure as she was pounded.

"Fuck, I'm gonna…" Ben trailed on, feeling his scrotum churn with his seed.

"Cum inside!" Arturia screamed as she too was getting closer.

The Sword of Justice looked down at the blonde woman with concern. "Are you sure? You know what will happen if I do."

"I don't care." Arturia said with a smile on her face.

Nodding, the young man thrusts a few more times inside of his lover until he released a bestial roar, shooting his seed deep into the woman's womb.

Arturia screamed in pleasure as she felt his seed fill her womb.

"Good lord, your insides are squeezing me!" Ben grinned lewdly as he lightly bites the blonde woman's neck.

**End lemon**

Seconds later they just swam in the water as they held each other.

"That was amazing." Arturia said with a smile.

"Damn right it was." Ben grinned, kissing his girlfriend's forehead.

"What shall we do next?" Arturia asked.

The Sword of Justice thought about it then looked down at his lover. "Why don't we just lay here."

Arturia nods her head with a smile and rests her head on his shoulder as they look up into the sky as clouds floated past before they see 3 T-65 X-Wings fly overhead.

**UNSC territory**

A UNSC facility sat in the middle of an open plain with a forest on the west side along with a UNSC Fortress, many buildings, watch towers, turrets, reactors, supply pads, hangar, and many more buildings.

The fortress had one barracks, one helipad, two supply pads, one reactor, one field armory, and one vehicle depot.

Walking through the halls of one of the buildings was Jacob and Lenalee as they made their way to a pair of doors.

Once the doors open it reveals what looked like a large training room before the two were forced to duck as an ODST trainee in training gear flew over them.

They look into the middle of a ring to see a small slim figure patting her hands as she stood over the groaning forms of other ODST recruits.

"Did you really have to go this far, sis?" Jacob asked as he kneels next to an unconscious ODST.

"They started it." Noel answered with a pout.

"Well you are the youngest to train right now since the Sith gave you those augmentations." Jacob said with a shake of his head.

"Almost reminds me of when I was recruited into the Black Order." Lenalee said with a sad smile.

"But you're with us now. And we are all here." Noel said as she flipped off the boxing ring and ran up to both her older brother and his girlfriend and gave them both a hug.

"Well we also have some good news for you. Because of how well your doing in your training I have managed to get you a chance to pilot a Cyclops and Knightmare." Jacob said.

"Really?!" Noel asked.

"Yes but you will have to learn hard if you want to pilot one." Jacob said with a smile as his little sister hugs him tightly, causing him and Lenalee to laugh.

**Hospital**

Kallen walked down a hallway towards a room where once the door opens she saw the comatose form of Dexter Walker.

"Man, does it eat at you?" A disembodied voice spoke to Kallen from within her mind.

"Yeah it does." Kallen said before she blinked her eyes as she realized that she was hearing voices in her head.

"Look behind you, kid." The voice becoming clear that it was male.

Kallen spins around to see a man possibly in his late twenties with short dark blue hair and a ponytail flowing down the back of his head, blood red eyes that gave him a feral look, and tanned skin. He wore an ultramarine bodysuit with silver runic markings and armor pieces on his shoulders and feet while his hands were left bare. In his hands was a familiar blood colored barbed spear.

"Yo." The man waved at the girl with a smirk.

"Who are you?!" Kallen demanded as she got into a fighting stance as Gae Bolg materialized in her hand before she stopped to look at both spears.

The man rolled his eyes. "I'm the guy who wields the weapon in your hand. I'm the Hound of Ulster. Ireland's Child of Light. The name is Cu Chulainn."

Kallen's eyes widen in surprise as she recognized the name.

"By the look on your face, I can tell that you finally figured out who the hell I am. About time, little girl." Cu teased, patting Kallen's head.

"Don't do that!" Kallen growled as she swatted the hand away.

The Hound of Ulster chuckled humorously. "Man, you're just like that Tohsaka girl, my cute little Master."

Suddenly Cu found himself against the wall with Gae Bolg at his throat.

"Don't. Call. Me. Cute." Kallen growled in annoyance.

Cu smirked. "Yep, exactly like that Tohsaka chick. Total tsundere."

Kallen growled lightly before she pulled away and before Cu knew it, Kallen swung Gae Bolg so that the pole struck his groin… hard.

"Ooh! Why would you do that!" Cu exclaimed with his voice a much higher pitch as he held his bruised crotch.

"You deserved it." Kallen said as she twirled Gae Bolg with her fingers.

Kallen tossed Gae Bolg upwards and it vanished into light particles as she walked over and grabbed a seat to sit next to the comatose Dexter.

"Geez, you're even worse than that pigtailed girl." The Hound of Ulster groaned as he slowly disappeared into particles.

Kallen just sighed and grabbed Dexter's unmoving hand and let a tear slide down her face.

**Garden number 302**

John sat in a lotus position in the middle of a field of flowers as butterflies, insects, and other animals passed by.

John has been there for half an hour, trying contact Ruby but with no success.

"Shit!" John growled as he opened his eyes.

John decides to try and summon Crescent Rose which appears in his hands.

"Ruby?" John whispered.

_"JOHN!"_ A familiar voice shouted, causing John to scream and threw the sniper scythe in the air while falling backwards onto his back.

"Shit!" John shouted as he tilted his head to the left, dodging the scythe blade by just a centimeter.

_"Sorry!" _Ruby said in embarrassment.

"Ruby, what happened?" John asked as he pulled Crescent Rose out of the ground.

"I don't know. When you left I tried to run but all I could see the darkness and this scary person chasing me! I thought he was going to kill me until you summoned me." Ruby said as a chibi spirit of her materialized next to him with tears in her eyes.

"Did managed to get a good look at him? I only saw the scythe blade." John said to Ruby.

The tears vanish and she cupped her chin with one of her hands as she thought.

"Well I didn't get a good look but I did see his arms were covered in armor and he also had clawed tipped armor covering his fingers. I never did get a chance to see anything else since I was running." Ruby said before her eyes widen in fear, "Oh god, will I return to that place?! I don't want to die!"

"Hey don't worry, he is stuck in that place so there is nothing to worry about." John said trying to comfort the scared spirit.

"But for how long?" Ruby asked, fearful.

"That's a good question." John whispered.

John didn't know it but his shadow grew a bit as crescent shaped shadows came from the shoulders.

"_No can can stop-_" The being said but his voice was unheard as the shadow returned to its original shape and the voice went silent.

**Federation Communications building**

Alex sighs as he deactivated a holoprojector.

"You look tired." Felix said as he walked in wearing his armor and helmet.

"More reports of energy spikes near colonies. Everyone believes it's the start of a full scale invasion." Alex said as he walked out into the hallway.

"Can't blame them. The Sith have been quiet for the most part. Marr is rallying more support for their cause but it's a small victory. With every new Sith recruited, five more lose their lives." Felix said as he and Alex walk down the hallway to an elevator.

"Something is going to happen soon. I just know it." Alex said as they entered the elevator and he pressed the ground floor button.

"Is that your intuition or the force talking?" Felix asked.

"That's a good question." Alex said as he looked out the transparent wall to see a forest.

**Chris Alder's house**

Knocking is heard at the front door.

"Jesus, who the heck could that be at this hour." Chris grumbled as he stormed to the front door after dinner with his family was interrupted. Grabbing the doorknob, he opens it. "What is it?"

Standing there was a Warden dressed in armor that made him look like a Night Sentinel from Doom and he was holding… a stack of papers.

The Sword of Justice sighed in despair. "Paperwork?"

"Yes sir." The Warden said as he hands Chris the stack of paper.

"Damn it all…" He grumbled, taking the work in hand. "Being a leader sucks sometimes…"

"This is just the small stack." The Warden said before two more stacks floated up to the door.

Chris glared at the Warden. "You have five seconds to leave before I turn you bones to mush." He threatened.

"It's not that kind of paperwork sir." The Warden said as he showed that the paper was actually fan mail.

"Oh, come on." Chris groaned, feeling like he might need a drink after this.

"Want some?" The Warden asked holding a flask.

Grabbing the flask, the young man took a swig then cringed. "Geez, what's in there? Hard alcohol?"

"Ryncol sir. A patrol fleet found a drifting freighter filled with it along with weapons and corpses of Krogan." The Warden answered.

"Right, take this shit back." He handed the flask to the Warden.

"Alright sir." The Warden said as he retook the flask and took his helmet off to reveal a man in his early twenties with short black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes before he took a swig.

After he took a swig he put his helmet back on and walked away.

"More fan mail?" Cerina groaned as she walked over.

"Yes, I'm seriously considering in changing our address." Chris sighed, carrying the stacks of fan mail with the Force.

"I can see that and maybe we can get a new house while we're at it. I think I remember seeing a nice house by the beach with a great view of both the forest and the sunset." Cerina said as she gave her husband a sweet smile.

The Sword of Freedom gave his wife a deadpan stare. "You mean the one that's extremely expensive?"

"Oh come on! Can you blame a girl for wanting a nice place?" Cerina asked with a playful pout.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Just because I'm the current leader right now, does not mean that I have a lot of privileges."

Soon they hear knocking on the door.

"I swear if it's more bloody fan mail, I'm gonna…" Chris opened the door with a furious look.

"Wow now!" John shouted as he held up his hand as he and Euphemia stood there wearing casual clothing with John wearing a black shirt and black pants while Euphie was wearing a pink T-shirt and blue jean pants.

"Oh, it's only you two." The black-haired young man sighed.

"You got fan mail too?" John asked in sympathy as he held up a burnt stack of fan mail with looked like it was addressed to him.

"Yes, only I've been getting more and more every damn day." Chris grumbled.

"I used to just take a flamethrower to them until I changed my address last week. Haven't been getting them since. Don't know why I still have the mail from two weeks ago." John said as he tossed away his mail.

Sighing, the young man looked at the two. "So what do I owe this visit?"

"Euphie wanted to invite everyone to go get some dinner." John answered as Euphie was talking to Cerina.

Chris blinked. "What's the special occasion?" He questioned.

"Well it's almost the time of year when the Swords were formed." John said showing a calendar and Chris saw that by tomorrow it would have been the anniversary the Swords of Heaven were formed.

"I see." The Sword of Freedom muttered.

"And tomorrow they are opening that new museum." Euphie said cheerfully.

"Uh huh…" Chris deadpanned.

"And we are all invited." Euphie said as John held up a pair of invitations.

"Came in just today." John said.

"Oh swell… What's this museum even dedicated to?" Chris asked, taking his and Cerina's invitation.

"Well that's the thing. It's to the Swords of Heaven itself." John said showing Chris the invite.

Rolling his eyes, the young man grumbled. "Great…"

"Well we can see what's shown. Hell the kids can likely enjoy seeing the exhibits." John said as he saw Chris's daughter playing with her astromech, "Nice pick on the droid by the way."

"Yeah yeah, we'll be there. Thanks for interrupting our family dinner." Chris remarked sarcastically.

"We're sorry for that." John said, an apologetic look on his face.

The Sword of Freedom sighed. "Whatever."

"He said he was sorry!" Cerina scolded as she slapped her husband's left arm.

"Ow, okay, I get it!" He exclaimed, holding his arm.

"Now come on." Cerina said grabbing Chris by the ear and began walking off.

"Ow, ow, ow!" The young man cried out in pain.

Kurona just watched and giggled while R2-V6 whistled like it was laughing too.

"Please stop holding my ear!" Chris whined, slightly tearing up at the agony of his ear.

"Only if you promise to behave." Cerina said with a stern look on her face.

"Okay, okay, I promise, I swear!" The Sword of Freedom told his wife.

"Very well." Cerina said as she lets go of his ear.

Rubbing his ear in relief, Chris sent a playful glare at his wife. "Why do you do that!?"

"Why to make sure you are under control dear. Can't have you going off and yelling at people for no reason. Also it's fun." Cerina said with an innocent look on her face as well as a smile.

"You are secretly a sadistic woman, you know that?" Chris deadpanned.

"That's what happens to a girl who has lived this long." Cerina pointed out with a carefree shrug.

Before she leans close to Chris's ear and whispered, "But that doesn't mean I don't like to be hurt."

The young man blinked then looked at the green-haired girl. "Are you a masochist?"

"Does it upset you?" Cerina asked in a sad tone.

"It's a bit weird but it is strangely arousing at the same time." Chris admitted.

"Then maybe we can try something some time when Kurona is at her friends." Cerina offered before said daughter walked in with V6 behind her.

"Hey, sweetheart, is something wrong?" Chris asked with a grin as he looked down at Kurona.

"I was wondering when we would go see the Jedi Temple?" Kurona asked.

"I suppose we could." The red-eyed man smiled at his daughter.

"Mr. Jarod said that most of the Jedi don't know the meaning of the word emotions. Is that true?" Kurona asked.

Chris rubbed his chin. "That's somewhat true. I mean, some Jedi follow the old ways while some follow another path."

"Like Jalek Alkelo?" Kurona asked, causing both Chris and Cerina to remember that one Jedi who didn't show a single emotion that it was like he was a freaking fresh off the line robot.

"That guy was pretty strange." The Sword of Freedom muttered.

"It was like he was a robot." Cerina muttered with a confused look on her face.

Chris frowned a bit. "Yes, completely creepy."

Soon knocking is heard once more but when Chris opened the door it was Cyber holding a package addressed to him from Jarod and a note from Kallen.

"Do I even want to know?" The young man questioned.

"Jarod Walker offers something for the 'Stupid pieces of junk called fan mail.'" Cyber answered as he gently hands the note to Cerina while offering the package to Chris.

Taking the package, the Sword of Freedom tears it open and looks inside. "What the heck?" He raised a brow in confusion.

Chris takes out the device which looks like a microwave before he takes out a note.

"Chris, built an incinerator for those piece of junk fan mail. Sincerely Jarod, P.S. Red button to incinerate, green button to compact or change." The note said.

Shrugging, the raven-haired young man takes the device out, throws in a handful of letters and watches as it burns after being activated.

"Kallen is asking if we plan to go to the museum opening tomorrow." Cerina said looking at the note.

Chris looks at his wife. "I suppose we can, I'll just need to call my secretary at the Warden Academy to take over for tomorrow."

"Why are you even working at the Academy?" Cerina asked in confusion.

The young man shrugged. "Extra income if you'd believe it."

"For us?" Cerina asked with a smile.

"Of course, who else would I be doing all the paperwork for?" Chris smirked playfully at his wife.

"I thought you hated paperwork?" Cerina deadpanned as she pointed to his office… which had five stacks inside.

Grumbling, the young man closed the door to his study. "Just because I do the job, doesn't mean that I like it." He stated.

"Well I liked it better when you were flying." Cerina said as she looked at a photo which was of him, Cerina, Yuki, Kurona, Aura, and Ren in a photo that was taken in front of a sunset with the Wing Origin in the background looking to the side.

"There were rarely any chances of me getting a chance to fly since I took this job but the bills don't pay themselves." Chris stated.

"You mean the bills that were already being paid for by the government?" Cerina asked with a deadpanned expression.

"It was an expression, love." The red-eyed man pointed out.

"I bet." Cerina said as she kissed Chris on the lips.

**1 day later**

**Strangereal**

**New museum**

Men and women stood in front of a large building but in front of them was a stage that had the Swords of Heaven, commanders, officers, and the Swords' families.

"Welcome one and all to the opening of the Museum dedicated to the heroes of the Federation, the Swords of Heaven." A man in his late forties said into a microphone, causing all to cheer.

Chris, dressed in a neat black suit, sighed. "Man, can't this hurry up…"

"At least your dressing nice." Cerina said with a smile.

"I hate this getup." The Sword of Freedom grimaced, adjusting his necktie.

"Well why didn't you wear your uniform like everyone else?" Cerina asked moving her head to gesture to the other Swords of Heaven members who were all wearing their uniforms.

Chris grumbled. "I didn't think we would have to wear them right now."

"And now without further delay, I pronounce the museum, open!" The speaker said getting cheers from the crowd.

"Finally! I thought my legs were about to fall asleep." Jarod whispered as the doors opened.

They all walked in and what they see was a single statue in the shape of a floating sword with wings coming from the hilt and a halo over it.

"Interesting monument." Ben remarked, looking up at it.

"Well it is the emblem of the Swords of Heaven." Arturia said as she held onto Ben's hand.

"Hey guys, they have a diorama of the battle of Shinjuku. And it's moving." Jarod said as he stood in front of said diorama which was actually moving.

The gathered group looked upon the diorama with interest keened in their eyes.

They see the Sutherlands getting taken out by Federation mobile suits while Federation soldiers fought Britannian soldiers.

"Father, is that you?" Kurona asked as she pointed to a diorama replica of the Origin in its Burning Gundam form fighting the Lancelot.

"Yes, that was me in the beginning when Wing Origin was still known as Origin." Chris replied as he smiled in remembrance of the MS he created and fine-tuned with his own two hands.

"You are so cool!" Kurona said in awe as the diorama of the Origin uses its finishing move on the Lancelot.

Chuckling, he lifts his daughter up onto his shoulders. "Yep, your dad is the coolest alright." The Sword of Freedom stated with pride.

"Oh wow! Look at that!" Kurona said as she pointed to a stage.

The stage was of human sized statues and these statues were of the Origin, Avenger, NEXT Unsung, NEXT White Glint, Infinite Justice, NEXT Lisa, NEXT Red Rum, NEXT Merrygate, NEXT Starka, NEXT Redeemer, and the Psycho Gundam with the background having the appearance of the orbit of Felucia with the background actually moving with random fighters and mobile suits zipping by and explosions in the background or the occasional random fighter or warship exploding and debris floating past. And the statues were moving too.

"I remember that day, father." Aura said as she stood next to Cerina.

Chris frowned. He remembered it as well, the nigh impossible heart attack when he remembered his vessel at the time was destroyed by the Lisa. He had almost lost his daughter that day but he managed to protect her and ended the bastard in charge.

"Oh boy." Jarod muttered with a bit of a cringe.

Chris looks to see that the diorama Jarod cringed at was a depiction of Chris's "violent" departure from the Swords of Heaven on Coruscant.

"I'm gonna have a talk with the curator." Chris stormed off.

"Oh Chris." Cerina said in a sweet tone causing Chris to stop as he was about to walk through a door as he began to sweat.

"I see now why none of them wanted to answer on how Dexter got that scar." Cerina said in a sickly sweet tone while everyone slowly walked away.

**2 hours later**

Everyone was enjoyed the exhibits. There was even an exhibit where the children got to sit in the seats of fighters, mobile suits, and Knightmares.

"So is this what it feels like to be in a mobile suit?" Cerina asked as she sat in a mobile suit cockpit.

"Something like that. Just add in explosions, laser bolts, and g-forces then you get the most realistic seat within a mobile suit." Chris stated.

"But I bet you must like it. Sitting in a machine like this and waiting to fly out into space." Cerina said as her hands rested on the controls.

The young man smiled. "I will admit, getting in the cockpit of one of these machines is like a dream come true. I always wanted to fly high into the sky, to touch the clouds and reach the stars. Now I can do that together with my Gundam."

"Wish I could do the same." Cerina said with a small smile.

"If I know you and I do, you most definitely will."

Cerina's smile grew as she looked at her husband.

"Father what is this?" Kurona asked as she pointed to a GINN.

"That little one, is a GINN, a mobile suit made by the ZAFT Organization in the Cosmic Era." Chris smiled.

"Like those?" Kurona asked pointing to a CGUE as well as a ZAKU Warrior, and GOUF Ignited.

Chris nodded. "That's right."

Kurona soon noticed an Astray and Murasame, causing her to tilt her head in confusion.

"Are those Gundams, father?" Kurona asked as she pointed to the Astray and Murasame.

"Well, sort of but they're more like copies. These types of MS don't really have the right amount of advantages and technology that a Gundam-type possesses. You could say they're more attuned for soldiers." The Sword of Freedom responded.

"So they are like those GINNs?" Kurona asked.

"Yes, that's right." The black-haired man nodded.

"Which mobile suit do you think Kurona would like to pilot when she gets older?" Cerina asked as she climbed out of the cockpit and walked over to the rest of her family.

The young man sighed. "If anything, I want to keep her away from those things. But as a father, I would be proud of her flying anything even if I have to entrust the Wing Origin to her as well if I were to pass away."

"She would probably have to go through the half year long lecture that will cause her to fall asleep a second into the lecture." Jarod muttered as he looked at a diorama of a Venator-class star destroyer.

"There aren't any lectures that long. Half an hour sure but not that long." Jacob said as he looked at a diorama of his Astray Karas cleaving a Gafran in two.

Rolling his eyes, Chris looked down at his daughter. "What exactly would you want to pilot, sweetheart?"

"Maybe one of those." Kurona said as she pointed to a human sized version of a Kyrios.

Smiling, the young man places his hand on the girl's head, giving it a rustle. "Then when you're old enough, I'll have one built specifically for you."

"Thank you." Kurona said with a smile.

"You're very welcome, little one." Chris grinned.

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently.

"What's going on?!" Kurona asked fearful.

The Sword of Freedom narrowed his eyes then a ringing from the communicator in his ear vibrated. "This is Galatine."

"Sir, we've got a problem." Captain Rex responded on the communication line.

"So I've noticed." The young man replied. "What exactly is going on?"

"There are reports of ground quakes going off all over the planet. We are also reading similar reports on Corellia, Coruscant, and many more worlds." Rex said in alarm.

Chris frowned further. "I see, something is definitely wrong. Rex, alert all nearby Federation forces, I get the feeling something is about to happen."

"Yes-*static* transmis-*static* unknown-*static*." Was all Chris heard as he heard nothing but static.

"Chris, I can't reach Bly." Ben said as he pocketed his communicator.

"Same here." John said.

"I can't reach anyone outside this building." Jacob said as he and Lenalee walked over.

"Situation is unknown. Unknown anomalies have begun jamming all communications on this world and off world." Cyber informed as he walked over with his metal feet creating clanked no sounds.

"Something is jamming the signal and I think the cause is whatever is causing these quakes." Chris stated, he looks at the gathered Swords. "Let's get outside at once!"

The other Swords run out of the museum and the entire sky was dark which was strange because it was twelve P.M.

"What the hell?!" Jarod shouted as he looked up and everyone looked to see what looked like a black hole.

"That's big." Ben uttered as he looked at the sky.

"Anyone got any idea on what the hell made that?" Kallen asked.

Suddenly, a large hologram of a figure dressed in a black cloak appeared in the sky. "Greetings, people of the Federation and more specifically, the Swords of Heaven."

"Shit!" Jacob growled while Lenalee had a fearful expression.

"You're probably wondering who I am. Allow me to rectify this." The figure reached up to their hood then removed it to reveal… Andrew. "My name is Talon. I am the end to all who follow the Jedi ways."

"What the shit?!" Jarod muttered in surprise.

"Andrew?!" Lenalee gasped in horror.

"This can't be." John said with eyes wide in confusion.

Chris could only look upon the face of his thought dead brother in utter horror. "What have…" He trailed on.

"Why is he…" Kallen whispered.

Ben gritted his teeth. "How dare those bastards!" He growled.

"That's impossible." Josh whispered.

"As you can see, a black hole has opened above your world. Fear not, it is currently dormant." Talon spoke until multiple screens appeared, revealing many planets still under Federation control. "As you can see, there are dormant black holes at each world under your control but I can activate them whenever I wish. If you do not wish to perish then you will follow these demands. One, the Swords of Heaven will meet at a set of coordinates I've prepared for them. Two, they will not bring any outside forces meaning no ships, troops, or mobile suits. If these demands are not meant…" The copy grinned darkly then snapped his fingers as one of the black holes activated at a Federation colony world, engulfing it until it was wiped from existence. "You can guess what happens."

"You son of a bitch!" Jacob growled in anger at the lives taken.

"When we get there we are going to beat some sense into you!" Braydin shouted as he pointed at the hologram.

"I welcome the challenge." Talon smirked cruelly as the hologram vanished.

"We have fighters we can to get to our destination." Aiden said when he noticed people beginning to panic.

Chris frowned. "Then let's get going. We have to stop him."

"Chris, please be careful." Cerina said in concern.

The Sword of Freedom nods and kisses his wife on the forehead. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Sir, we have a T-65 X-Wing ready for you, sir." Said a Federation trooper.

Looking at his family one last time, Chris turns away and follows the trooper. "Then let's get moving."

**Unknown location**

Exiting hyperspace and it slipspace was a group of fighters composed of one A-Wing, one Sabre, one TIE Phantom, one Z-95 Headhunter, one Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light Interceptor, one ARC-170, one X-Wing, and a Y-Wing.

"Alright we're here… Just where the hell is here?" Jarod said as they passed asteroids.

Ben narrowed his eyes until he noticed an outline. "There's something there. It's cloaked."

"It's deactivating its cloaking system." Jacob said before the cloak began to fade to reveal to them all a space station.

Chris looked upon the size then noticed a large glass dome. "It looks like an arena."

"He must have had this built because he wants a fight. Well he asked for a fight and he'll get one." Josh growled.

"Whoa, calm down dude. We have to approach this cautiously. We don't know if this is some kind of huge trap or some kind of messed up idea of fun." Braydin said.

"Yeah but right now Andrew's fuckin insane." Josh said before looking at the X-Wing and Y-Wing, "No offense to your brother fully dude, just right now he destroyed an entire planet just to bring us here."

"None taken." Chris responded until he noticed an open hangar. "Over there! A landing zone."

"I'll move in first." John said as he sped forward with the TIE Phantom going invisible.

A minute later they hear John say, "Landing zone is clear."

"Then let's get moving." Chris responded as he flew the X-Wing inside followed by the rest of the Swords.

They all landed in the hangar and climb out just as the opening they came through closed by seven heavily reinforced doors.

Soon a door opens up and they look to find nothing but a dark hallway.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Braydin said as he held his WESTAR-34 blaster pistols.

"Greetings, everyone." Talon's voice echoed in the hall. "I'm glad you arrived. Please, continue down the hallway. Fret not, there are no traps."

Everyone looked at one another before they proceed down the dark hallway and ten minutes later came out in the large arena.

Standing in the center of it all was Talon, who was grinning as if he had just won the lottery. The arena seemed to be fashioned from both Roman culture mixed with a bit of high tech quality as well. "Welcome, Swords of Heaven. You stand in the Black Blood Arena. This will be the place where you will fight in a life or death situation against me."

"Why would we do that?" Ben snarled.

"Because if you don't, I will destroy another planet." The copy with Andrew's face smirked deviously. "Now here are the rules. I will choose one of you randomly, whoever I choose will fight me. If one of you manages to beat me then I'll send the black holes away and you will have saved your worlds." Talon began to chuckle darkly. "However, should you lose then there shall be a punishment game."

"What happens after?" Jarod asked.

Talon puts up a sickeningly sweet smile. "Well, I destroy your colonies and chain you up to one of these statues." He gestures to several large stone statues each bearing a resemblance to the Swords. "These shall be where your seats if you lose and you'll be forced to watch it all. Best part is that this whole event is currently televised."

"And should we win?" Jacob asked.

"I just told you, your colonies won't be in danger at all." Talon raised a finger as well. "Also, I'll throw in some juicy information as well." His amber eyes practically glowed fierce with an unbridled lust for battle.

"And what would that be?" Jacob growled while he looked at Lenalee in concern and thought _'How is she going to fight? The Dark Boots have refused to bond back with her because of what the Sith have done.'_

"The location of the Sith homeworld as well as the dossiers of ever Imperial officer and official including the whereabouts of Darth Oculus and Mundus." Talon answered.

"Wow…" Jarod muttered.

"That's a lot just to fight us." John said looking at Talon in suspicion.

The young man shrugged. "I like to make things interesting. Now, let's see who will I get to crush first?" Snapping his fingers, a screen appears with all of the Swords' names which began to randomize at a rapid pace. All of them waited with baited breaths until it finally stopped on a name.

_'Good thing we are wearing our armor and equipment.'_ Jacob thought as he looked at the names as his mask formed around his eyes while everyone else either puts their masks or helmets on.

Finally it stopped and the name was frozen. "And our first victim is the Sword of Knowledge." Talon smirked.

"Wish me luck everyone." Josh said as he took a deep breath.

"Better watch yourself. We have no idea how strong he is right now." Chris warned.

"Right, I'll proceed cautiously." Josh said as everyone but him left the arena.

Talon smirked. "Have you said your goodbyes yet?" He taunted.

"Have you?" Josh asked as he drew Hyorinmaru.

"Hey, how is he going to televise everything?" John asked in confusion.

Soon a holographic screen appears with a symbol of a crow with two blades in its beak.

"Oh, that's how." John muttered.

**Earth**

**Britannia**

"Your majesty it seems that almost every TV channel is being hacked." Said a Britannian noble.

"Show me." Charles zi Britannia demanded.

Soon a screen pops up and they see a symbol which was a crow with two blades in its beak.

**Euro Britannia**

Suzaku sat in a train with Kingsley, seeing the same symbol as all of Britannia… and everyone in the Orion Arm.

"Suzaku, what is this?" Julius Kingsley questioned, his eye blinked at the symbol.

"I am unsure." Suzaku said in an emotionless tone.

**Strangereal**

Cerina sat with her children with both Yuki and Ren sleeping in her arms while Aura and Kurona sat at her sides but they weren't alone as Cerina also had Euphie over as well as Ben and Arturia's children, Dexter's children, and Noel, and both Jacob and Lenalee's clone.

"Is father going to be okay?" Kurona asked her mother in concern.

Cerina smiled down at her daughter. "Yes, sweetie. Have faith in your father."

"Okay." Kurona said lightly.

**E.U.**

"Just what the hell is going on!" The pilot of White Glint growled as he sat in a chair as his hand held device showed what was happening.

"We'll have to see what happens." Daniel said as he had a serious look.

"Hello to all who is listening and or watching." Talon said through all channels.

Kasumi gasped in shock when she recognized Talon's voice.

"Kasumi, is that who I think it is?" David said as he looked at his partner in concern.

"Andrew..?" The girl muttered in disbelief.

"After he vanished for almost nine months he was with the Empire… but there is something else that could have happened?" Thermidor said as he held his chin in a thinking pose.

"You're probably wondering who I am. Well, I don't have to even give you fools that information. What you all will do is watch this program until the end." The copy smirked. "No use in trying to change the channel either. I have taken over every microwave transmitter in the galaxy."

"What is he planning?" Berlioz asked in curiosity.

**Arena**

"So he managed to hijack every transmitter. Not bad." Jacob shrugged.

"What is the point of all this?" John asked in confusion.

"The point, you idiot, is to show the galaxy your agonizing deaths." Talon stated.

"So you plan to kills us after all of us lose?" Jacob growled as his eyes flashed red behind his visor while said visor began to glow a menacing red.

Talon slowly clapped his hands, smirking at Jacob. "Give the man a doggy treat."

Jacob narrowed his eyes and his hand drew close to Mugen, only for Lenalee to stop him.

"Now, I'll give you a minute to prepare yourself before we begin our fight." The copy smirked.

"Very well." Josh said as a timer appeared and began counting down from one minute.

Josh takes deep breaths as he thought, _'Alright, Andrew has multiple weapons and each have different features. Shotgun greaves, swords that also work as guns, a hammer that works as a grenade launcher, shotgun gauntlets, and each and every weapon he has, he is a master with. Thankfully each weapon has a limit such as ammo so he has to be mindful of his ammo. But I also have a problem as I am only armed with two blasters, a jet pack with a missile, a flame thrower, concussive missiles, and Hyorinmaru. I pray this works.'_

Josh takes another deep breath and exhales before he drew both blaster pistols as the timer reached fifteen seconds.

Talon pops his neck and knuckles as Ember Celica materialized on his arms which he pounded together.

_"AH! He's using my sisters Ember Celica!"_ Ruby cried in distress as she materialized on John's shoulder and cried waterfalls.

Ten, nine, eight…

_'Here goes.'_ Was the collective thoughts of the Swords of Heaven members.

Three, two, one… Zero.

And the signal came in the form of loud bang.

Josh was first to act as his fingers pulled the triggers of his pistols and sent six red blaster bolts at Talon.

The copy slammed his fist to the ground, a blast from the gauntlets sending him into the air to avoid the bolts. Throwing a few punches, Talon fired several fireballs from his shotgun gauntlets.

Josh dodged to the left, letting the fireballs fly past as he fired four more blaster bolts.

Talon blocks the shots with his gauntlets then drops at Josh with his fist reared back.

Josh jumps back with Talon slamming into the ground, creating a dust cloud from the punch.

Josh fired into the cloud before stopping after shooting twenty six blaster bolts.

A barrage of bullets flies out of the smoke towards Josh.

Josh widens his eyes in surprise and covers his face as the bullets pelt his armor leaving dents.

Josh looks after the bullet storm stopped to see Talon armed with Stormflower. "Surprised?" The amber-eyed man taunted with a smirk as he licked his lips.

"Somewhat." Josh admitted.

_"Now he's using Ren's Stormflower!"_ Ruby cried more tears.

Josh opens fire with his blaster pistols at Talon.

The copy performs a few acrobatics to avoid the blaster fire while returning the barrage with his own weapons.

The bullets either missed or pinged off the Beskar armor that Josh wore before he activated his jetpack and took flight.

"Trying to run?" Talon taunted as he swapped Stormflower for Gambol Shroud as he disappeared into a shadow.

_"Not Blake too!" _Ruby cried louder.

"Who's trying to run?" Josh asked as he surveyed the area.

"Where are you looking at!?" Talon exclaimed above Josh as he swung down both the katana and the cleaver down on the Sword.

"Shit!" Josh growled as he lets go of his pistols and grabbed Hyorinmaru in time to block both bladed weapons.

Smirking, the copy drives his knee into Josh's face, a resounding crack from the impact was heard.

Josh shakes his head and slammed his head into Talon's causing Talon to reel back before Josh kicked him off and fired a grappling wire that wraps around Talon's left ankle.

"Have a nice fall!" Josh shouted as he flew downward, dragging Talon with him before he stopped and tugged the wire, pulling Talon faster before he collides with the ground, creating a large dust cloud.

Josh lands with Hyorinmaru in hand before he pressed a switch on his gauntlet, getting rid of the wire.

"Is that all you have?" Josh asked.

A flash of gold, scarlet red eyes, and a powerful right hook was all that the Sword witness then felt on his face.

"That's gotta hurt." Kallen whispered as Josh flew only to flip through the air and land on his feet.

"Damn!" Josh growled as he lifted his helmet a bit to spit out some blood.

Talon stepped out of the dust with a mad grin, his hair a flaming gold, eyes turned a scarlet red, and fresh new shells reloaded into Ember Celica. "Is that all you have?" He taunted.

_"WAH!" _Ruby cried.

"Not even close." Josh said before he fired his flame thrower at Talon.

The flames enshrouded the madman, covering his entire form.

Josh stops shooting fire and deployed his concussive rockets which create a few explosions.

All was silent, thick black clouds covered the entire arena. "Did he win?" Ben wondered aloud.

Josh just waited expecting something to happen.

"Are you done?" A voice whispered near Josh's ear.

"What?!" Josh said in surprise.

Talon was face to face with Josh, a dark grin on his face as glowing orange markings appeared all over the copy's skin. "Burn!" He grabbed the Sword's face then slammed him straight into the ground.

"No!" Almost everyone shouted.

The copy smirked as flames began to engulf his hand. "Now let this mark forever be apart of you, fool." Talon's eyes flashed a bright glowing orange. "Hades Gamma!" A burst of power strikes Josh's face.

Only for Josh to shatter into pieces of glass-no not glass… but ice.

"Hmm, that's a new trick." Talon smirked.

Soon a roar is heard behind him, causing Talon to look only to see as a familiar missile flew and collides with his back, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Reign over the frosted heavens!" Josh shouted as he swung Hyorinmaru and a dragon made out of ice flew out and towards Talon.

The dragon collides with Talon and the wall creating a large dust cloud.

A spear flies out of the smoke and struck Hyorinmaru's blade.

"Damn!" Josh growled as the spear collides with his sword.

Talon appears above the Sword with Akouo which he uses to slam down on Josh.

"Gah!" Josh cried out as he slammed into the ground.

Josh slowly got to his feet and glared at Talon.

"Come on, I'm starting to get bored. Are you really a Sword?" Talon taunted. "It's funny that someone like you is this weak. Guess that proves that Mandalorians are just worthless."

"Bankai." Josh said before his entire body was enveloped in cold mist. Soon the must subsided to reveal Josh but now he had two large wings out of ice, he had ice covering his feet in the shape of claws, he also had a tail made of ice, and his arms were covered in ice with his left hand had claws at the fingers but his left hand was in the shape of a dragon's head.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru." Josh muttered as he glared at Talon.

"When did he unlock his Bankai?" John asked.

"Last month." Aiden answered.

Talon smirked. "Come on, entertain me."

Suddenly a pillar of ice shot from the ground, striking Talon in the face and sends him flying only for another pillar of ice to smash from the ground, sending Talon flying before a fist made of ice forms above him and smashed into him, sending him crashing into the ground hard before blades of ice form and shoot down at Talon.

"Was that entertaining enough?" Josh asked.

"Not even close." Talon appears in front of Josh with a mad grin.

Josh reacts by force stepping away in time to avoid a kick that would have sent a shotgun round in his chest.

"That was close." Josh muttered as he got into a sword stance, "Any later and that would have hit me."

_"I really have no idea what to say about him using Mercury's weapon." _Ruby said with a confused and uncaring shrug.

"Die!" Talon brings out a bladed black bow, notching three arrows then fired them at the Sword of Knowledge.

Josh narrowed his eyes and swatted two of the arrows out of the air but the second grazed his shoulder right between the shoulder plate and the chest plate.

"Gotta do better." Josh said before the water in the air began to freeze.

_"Now he's using 'her' weapons!" _Ruby growled in anger and disgust.

"Guncho Tsurara!" He shouted as he swung Hyorinmaru, making the ice and the freezing water turn into ice daggers, sending the daggers flying at Talon.

Talon broke his bow into two blades then flames enshrouded his swords as well as his body. "Burn everything to ash!" His eyes flashed a burning orange as he spun on his heel to become a whirlwind of fire.

Josh narrowed his eyes and held his sword up.

"Sennen Hyoro." He said and pillars of ice formed around the whirlwind of fire.

Josh turns his sword ninety degrees counter-clockwise, causing the pillars to envelope the whirlwind and subsequently crush him.

"Did that get him?" Jarod asked.

"Senran Suigetsu!" Talon's voice echoed as the ice shattered away then turned into liquid then formed around a single figure with glowing blue eyes. "Hmph, so you can freeze liquid. Well, I can control it as well." The water formed into a large serpent that hissed at Josh. "Tear him to shreds!"

The snake lunges at Josh only for the water to freeze and turn to attack Talon, causing him to dodge.

"I can not only freeze liquid but I have control of both water and ice." Josh said.

"In that case…" Talon's skin turned deathly pale while his eyes glowed dangerously red. Black markings appeared all over his face while his hair began to spike up. "Enshroud the world in darkness!" The surrounding arena turned a dark grey as creatures formed from the mass of shadows, each of them with bone white masks and glowing red eyes. "Devour all in your path, my Creatures of Grimm."

_"WHAT?!" _Ruby shouted in rage.

"Ruby, volume." John whispered as he tried to get his hearing back.

_'I have to use this.'_ Josh thought as he closed his eyes in concentration and his body began to glow, causing everyone to look in confusion.

"What's he doing?" Ben muttered.

As Josh glowed the air began to grow cold that they can see their own breaths and the sky began to become covered by dark clouds causing everyone to look up in confusion.

Josh opens his eyes and began to release a shout and cold mist shrouded his entire form.

The mist vanished as Josh held the sword in front of his face.

"Hyoten Hyakkaso!" Josh shouted and a beam of blue light shot out of the sword into the clouds.

Soon the clouds began to open up a to nothing but a white light before that light turned… into snow.

"Kill him." Talon grinned dangerously as he points at the Sword.

The Grimm charge as the snowflakes began to land on either the ground, Grimm, or Talon.

When a snowflake touched Talon's left shoulder a large flower made of ice blossomed, covering his entire left shoulder.

The Grimm were rushing at Josh and were quickly becoming frozen.

_"What is that?"_ Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

_'There's the weapons geek I know.'_ John thought.

"Hyoten Hyakkaso. Anything the show comes into contact with, instantly freezes in the shape of a flower. By the time all one hundred flowers have blossomed, your life will have faded away." Josh said as the Grimm were all frozen while Talon's left arm up to his shoulder, right leg up to his hip, and his left hand were frozen in flowers.

The copy smirked mockingly. "Is that all? I'm not impressed. Did you even think to realize that I might have knowledge on your zanpakuto?" Talon's body melted into shadows then reappeared grabbing the blade of Hyorinmaru.

Josh widens his eyes in surprise only to extend a blade from his left gauntlet and throws a backhand, aimed for Talon's throat.

The white-haired man caught the blade with his teeth then snapped it off with a twist of his neck. "Foolish. You can't win especially when I know your zanpakuto's weakness." Talon tightened his grip on Hyorinmaru's blade, the strain on the metal becoming too much for it.

Josh lashed out slamming his head into Talon's face.

The copy merely grinned deviously. "You desperate fool." With a flick of his wrist, Talon snapped the blade of Josh's sword then twirled it between his fingers and drove it into the Sword's collarbone.

"GAH!" Josh cried out in pain.

Everyone watching either cringed, covered their mouths in horror, or in cases of some, smiled in glee.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Talon taunted as he grabbed the blade in Josh's body then pushes forward, a loud cracking emanating from within the Sword's torso.

Josh growled in pain before he glared at Talon.

"It did but so will this!" Josh growled as he held up a grenade which he primes.

The grenade goes off and sends the two flying apart with both Josh and Talon crashing onto the floor.

The deranged man lets out a mad laugh. "How wonderful, you're struggling just to stay alive but it's no use. Even if you sealed those wounds with your ice, you're still weak. It just goes to show that not even your Bankai can beat me." Talon's body rose as if it were a vampire in its coffin.

Josh slowly got back up with his body covered in cuts and bruises as he pulled the blade out of his collarbone.

"The only weakness I see… is your own arrogance." Josh said as a spike made of ice floated behind before it came down but Talon dodged in time with the only wound he got was the spike stabbing through his right shoulder.

"Pitiful." Talon grinned darkly as he grabbed the spike and ripped it out, a spurt of black blood spilling on the ground. "I must say, you are tenacious but this match has already been decided." He placed a hand on his disabled right arm then tore it off, casting it to the side.

Josh shook his head as darkness began to encroach his vision as well as his body becoming heavy.

"Don't drop on me now, I'm starting to have fun beating the life out of you." Talon stated, appearing in front of the injured Sword with a completely new right arm which he used to grab Josh's throat then slammed him into the dirt. "Come on! Fight! Get serious, you weakling!" He repeatedly started punching the Mandalorian in the face, each strike cracking the helmet.

Josh felt great pain all over his body and saw something by his hand… his blaster.

Josh grabs the blaster and brought it up to Talon and shot him seven times in the chest, with each shot causing Talon to stumble back away from Josh.

"Is this all you have? I'm insulted that someone like you was the first to fight me." The blaster marks on his torso healed while Talon threw a tendril of shadows that ensnared the blaster then crushed it.

Soon Josh was unable to hold his arm up before it fell to the ground along with his head as he fell unconscious.

"Oh no." Lenalee whispered in fear.

Talon grabbed Josh by the collar of his armor then removed the helmet, presenting the ruined Mandalorian helm to the entire galaxy. "Let this be known that even those who follow the ways of Mandalore will fall before my power!" He declared with a mad grin as he crushed the helmet then black chains rose from the Sword of Knowledge's statue which ensnared Josh's unconscious body and held him high above between the arms. "Who's next?"

* * *

**(Cue White Justice)**

**(Instruments)** The scene opens with a familiar pocket watch before a Knightmare key comes out from behind it followed by four crystals before the watch opens and the side of a Gundams head slides in across the reflective glass

**(Matou shiroi kibou ni inochi wo adzuke)** The scene shifts show the Alder siblings before the scene shifts to show Braydin, Aiden, Alyssa, Josh and Maeren

**(Unmei ga majiwatta furueru kono sora de)** Scene shifts to show Alex before shifting to show John with Crescent Rose at his side before it shifts to show Jarod sitting on rubble before shifting to show Jacob and Lenalee in a flower field before it shifts to show Dexter wearing a suit of armor minus the helmet with Kallen next to him

**(« Aishiteta… » to saigo ni kotoba wo nokoshi)** Scene shifts to show Dexter's head as he had a serious look on his face

**(Hohoenda maboroshi ga uketsuideku seigi)** Scene shifts to show Dexter, Jacob, and Chris back to back before Kallen fades next to Dexter before Cerina fades next to Chris before Lenalee fades next to Jacob before they open their eyes and Kallen, Lenalee, and Cerina vanish

**(Tsuyoku yasashii hitomi ni utsutta akai hi wa)** Camera pulls back before the Strike Ronin fades in followed by Alternate Future Jarod who had a small smile on his face

**(Itsuka namida de chirasu yo)** Both the Strike Ronin and Alternate Future Jarod vanish before both Dexter and Chris turn to face the camera

**(Mou nigetari shinai bokura wa chikatta)** The scene fades to show Dexter, Chris, and Jacob wearing the Swords of Heaven uniforms before the rest of the Swords of Heaven appear around them with their weapons in hand

**(Kanashiki toki wo ikiteku kakan na yuushi)** Dexter, Chris, and Jacob vanish in white, red, and green lights respectively before the light vanishes to show Dexter and Chris in their Scale Mail while Jacob was in his Bankai form before Dexter flew past the camera with blue light particles floating off his wings before draconic wings pop out of Chris's back and he launches past the camera before green ethereal wings form behind Jacob and he drew his sword before launching past the camera

**(Eranda michi wo shinjitara tsukisusumeba ii)** Scene shifts to show Alex running across a battlefield before he fires his Judgment Executions before it shifts to show John popping out of a shadow swinging Crescent Rose before it shifts to show Alyssa with Sode no Shirayuki in hand before she sends a blast of snow at the camera

**(Ubau dake ja sukuenai inochi ni kidzuitara)** Scene shifts to show Ben in Bankai with Arturia next to him before it shifts to show Andrew with Ember Celica on his arms before they vanish and Gamble Shroud appeared in his hand as he slashed at the screen before it shifts to show Jarod launching wires which cut through the screen

**(Kako no namida ga ima wo michibiki dasu)** Scene shifts to show Lenalee launch through the air before slamming her Dark Boot encased legs into the ground before it shifts to show Aiden launch multiple Sakura petals before it shifts to show Josh and Maeren back to back with their swords in their released states as they launch at the camera before it shifts to show Dexter, Chris, and Jacob launch attacks at the camera

**(Subete wa mamorubeki asu he to)** The scene shatters to reveal the Swords of Heaven in their casual cloths as they sat on and around a couch as it froze like a photo

**(End of ending)**

**Preview**

* * *

_"One Sword has been defeated and more are chosen." _Scene opens to show Alex glaring at Talon who has an uncaring look

_"With each fight more are put in danger." _Scene shifts to show Jarod as he held up his gauntlet before it shifts to show Alex firing his guns

_"But one victory might rise from the many defeats." _Scene shifts to show Ben wielding Excalibur in one hand and Caliburn in the other

_"But will this victory spark one after?" _Scene shifts to show a terrified Lenalee as she saw who was called next

_Next episode: Many defeats and first victory_

_"What are our chances with so many lives on the line?" _Scene shifts to show Alex slam into a wall before shifting to show Ben crash into the ground before shifting to show Jarod stand back up with a scowl on his face

* * *

**Trailer**

**"We have heard the tales of heroes and villains."**

Shows open space as stars twinkled in the background.

**"Of the strong and the powerful. But what about those who aren't known?"**

The Stars begin to zoom past the screen.

**"This isn't a tale about the heroes or the villains… but of the soldiers themselves."**

Soon the stars stopped zooming to show a battlefield on a planet as soldiers, mechs, and fighters fought.

**"This is their stories."**

A Gafran lands on a stone road firing into the air before a GINN cleaved its head off before it shows men in different types of combat gear run across a field as they were being shot at while fighters flew through the air along with mobile suits.

**"The jet pilots."**

Scene shifts to show an F/A-18E cockpit as the REO gives a thumbs up before gesturing forward and a minute later the jet launches from an aircraft carrier.

**"The mobile suit pilots."**

Scene shifts to show a Windam as it grabs a shield and beam rifle before it shifts to show a Hellion in fighter mode fly into the sky.

**"The Starfighters pilots."**

Scene shifts to show the cockpit of an X-Wing as it takes off before shifting to show the cockpit of a TIE Interceptor launching.

**"The Federation troopers."**

Scene shifts to show a trooper putting his helmet on and grabs a blaster rifle.

**"The Sith troopers."**

Scene shifts to show Sith troopers walk past a group of DEMONs executing people.

**"The Knightmare pilots."**

Scene shifts to showsomeone climb into the cockpit of a Knightmare before it shifts to show a different person's point of view as they enter another Knightmare.

**"The marines."**

Scene shifts to show men running towards a facility as they were being shot at by the defenders.

**"The sailors."**

Scene shifts to show a man running through a hallway before entering the CIC and jumps into their seat.

**"The special operations."**

Scene shifts to show a group of men sneak into a building before it shifts to show a different group assassinate an important figure.

**"The Jedi."**

Scene shifts to show a man in Jedi robes and armor using the force to assemble his lightsaber.

**"The Sith."**

Scene shifts to show a Sith Warrior walk towards a shuttle.

**"The soldiers."**

Scene shifts to show soldiers from different sides as they run into battle.

**"The Mandalorians."**

Scene shifts to show Mandalorians jump out of a drop ship as it spins out of control.

**"The Sangheili."**

Scene shifts to show Sangheili raising their weapons into the air and release a battle cry.

**"The Covenant."**

Scene shifts to show different Covenant races roar at an approaching army.

**"The Britannians."**

Scene shifts to show Britannian soldiers storm a beach as Sutherlands opened fire on other Knightmares.

**"Americans."**

Scene shifts to show American soldiers preparing for war.

**"Federation."**

Scene shifts to show Federation soldiers marching.

**"Empire."**

Scene shifts to show soldiers and warriors standing at attention.

**"Japanese."**

Scene shifts to show Japanese soldiers on the deck of a warship.

**"Canadian."**

Scene shifts to show a Royal Canadian Iroquois-class destroyer as it sailed past the remains of multiple True Patriot warships and aircraft.

**Chinese."**

Scene shifts to show Chinese soldiers storming a True Patriot base.

**"Russians."**

Scene shifts to show Russian Spetsnaz preparing for a mission.

**"The honorable."**

Scene shifts to show two Knightmares squaring off with a Britannian Gloucester armed with a sword while an American Sutherland is armed with its own sword.

**"The smart."**

Scene shifts to show a man looking at a holographic map.

**"The brave."**

Scene shifts to show an M1 Abrams tank smash through a wall.

**"Even the stupid."**

"I know what I'm doing, this is a shortcut!"

Four men riding a golf cart drive pass the screen with a city and golf course in the background

"You know what you're doing, you know what you're doing! If I had a penny for every time I heard that, I wouldn't need all this gold!"

Soon an AAT zooms by firing at the four.

**"Wars are fought for any number of reasons, but on the battlefield…"**

The scene goes black.

**"Every soldier has to find his own."**

Soon the title appears.

**Swords of Heaven: The Battlefield**


	16. Many defeats and first victory

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_When one fights they fight to the best of their ability_

_Even if they are the weakest of them all_

* * *

**(Play Real by ViViD)**

**(Instruments)** _Scene shifts to show a metal device on the screen as a hand pops out of the darkness_

**(Todokasete kono mune ni)** _The hand grabs the device and places it onto their chest revealing the person to be Jacob with his eyes closed_

**(Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe wo)** _The scene shifts to Lenalee wearing her Swords of Heaven uniform in a beautiful field and lake as the camera moved forward to show her face with a smile before the camera moved up to the skies before Jacobs right eye appears and flashed red_

**(Yume ja nai genjitsu de)** _The camera pulled back to show Jacob raising the hand holding the device before his ODST armor came on with the helmet unpolarized before he inserts the device into a slot which powers up controls_

**(Samayoi tsuzuketeta)** _Scene shifts to show the head of the Striking Duel Gundam before pulling back with the Gundam swinging its rifle out in its right hand followed up it swinging its left arm downward with its shield on the forearm, striking a pose_

**(Instruments)** _The title appears followed by the Astray Karas Gundam appearing on the right side in red while the Knightmare Securis appears on the left in blue before a flash comes from the Gundams chest which blinds the screen_

**(Tachidomaru no mo mae ni susumu koto mo)** _Scene shifts to show Cipher wearing a pilot suit and helmet followed by the screen splitting into four to show the faces of Blaze, Talisman, and Ribbon before it slides to show a VF-1 Valkyrie with black paint, VF-11B with grey and grey and dark blue wings and tails, a VF-11C with all grey and a bird emblem on the sides, and a VF-17 colored grey with two triangles forming another triangle on the left wing fly through the air_

**(Atozusari na ki ga shiteta)** _Scene shifts to show a couple of Sith Imperial Gafrans before they take off towards the four machines with the VF-11C spinning while transforming into GERWALK mode in order to dodge a beam before flying off in fighter mode with a Gafran moving to give chance, only for several bullets to punch through its back and cause it to explode_

**(Tojikomerareta shikakui sora no shita)** _The screen moves to show the VF-11B fly through the air before transforming into Battroid form and drew a beam saber and swung before the scene shifts to show an explosion before the four Valkyries fly through the air in fighter form_

**(Iki wo hisometeta)** _Shifts to show a shadowed Gundams face with its eyes flashing before it pulled back to show its entire body covered in shadows and launched what looked like a dragons head at the screen before both froze with a flag showing the Mythosaur skull flapped in the background_

**(Tsumetai hoho wo tsutawaru kako no yowasa nugutte)** _Scene shifts to show a New Sith Union fleet along with mobile suits before the upper part of a Gundam comes up and its eyes flash before it shifts to show part of Dexters head before the head changed to show a helmet with Kallen fading into the right side with her back facing the camera before she turns around with a curious look as her hair waves by a breeze_

**(Hikari sasu basho he kono te wo nobasu yo)** _Shifts to show Braydin taking off his helmet as he looked out a window to space before it shifts to show a Ptolemy fly through space_

**(Instruments)** _Scene shifts to show the Swords of Heaven, Mandalorians, Armored Core pilots, and Strangereal pilots_

**(Todokasete kono mune ni)** _Scene shifts to show a Gundam in MA mode fly through space_

**(Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe wo)** _Scene shifts to show the cockpit of the machine with Aiden in the pilot seat before he narrowed his eyes as he pulled a switch_

**(Yume ja nai genjitsu de)** _The machine begins to transform with legs popping out first followed by his arms and hands_

**(Sagashitsuzuketeru)** _The transformation ends with the machine's head popping out with the eyes flashing before the Gundam spins and strikes a pose with a shield and a sword with seven stars above it_

**(Todokaseru sono mune ni)** _Scene shifts to show a the new Gundam slide across the ground before passing through an explosion before firing a beam cannon_

**(Tashika na omoi boku no koe wo)** _Shifts to show the third Gundam fly through an asteroid field before its eyes flash and transforms into MA mode before flying off into space_

**(Owaranai genjitsu de)** _The scene shifts to the moon of Earth with the Swords of Heaven, Braydin, Aiden, Jacob, and Dexter in their Gundams as they stood off against the Siths Gundams before the eyes of both Dexter and Darth Oculus slide onto the screen_

**(Sakebitsuzukete iku)** _The scene shifts to Darth Oculus's Gundam as it fired its GN Buster rifle with the other Sith Gundams firing their own beams before shifting to show Dexter's new Gundam which fired its own beam with the Swords of Heavens Gundams firing their own beams with the beams colliding to create an explosion_

**(Ashita wo shinjite)** _The scene goes black before shining to show the Swords of Heavens Gundams along with TSFs, Valkyries, and Armored Cores while the Swords of Heaven fading into view with Braydin and Aiden wearing Mandalorian armor, Alyssa, Lenalee, and Kallen wearing their Swords of Heaven uniform, Jacobs wearing his ODST armor with helmet in hand, John wearing his power armor, Ben wearing Knight armor with Arturia standing next to him, Alex wearing his ARC trooper armor, Jarod, Andrew, Max, May, David, and Kasumi wearing their pilot suits, and Dexter wearing his black armor with his eyes yellow_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Arena**

Everyone waited as the device began to choose who would be next to fight Talon.

And soon a name was picked… the Sword of Courage.

"Well it's my turn." Alex muttered as he adjusted his pauldron.

Talon smirked. "This should be fun. Can you last longer than your comrade?"

"That depends on what you expect me to have because to be honest, I have been experimenting for the last eight months… tomorrow will make it nine." Alex answered.

"Heh, we'll see about that." Talon smirked, popping his neck.

Soon the timer appears and begins counting down.

Alex just drew his blaster pistols instead of his Judgement Executions.

Talon materializes Stormflower, aiming the green handguns at the Sword of Courage.

Soon the alarm blared and Alex was first to react as his gauntlets shoot small darts that strike the ground and explode, creating a smoke screen.

"Is this all you can manage?" Talon smirked as he spun on his heel while firing his Stormflower at a rapid pace.

Soon Alex shot out of the smoke, firing his blasters twice with each blaster bolt striking the bladed machine pistols, and sending them flying.

"Heh, not bad." The madman grinned, materializing Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, twin shotgun nunchakus colored dark red and yellow. "Come on, this is getting interesting."

John cringed as Ruby shouted, _"Now Sun's weapons?! He is dead!"_

"Let's." Alex said as he and Talon exchange fire with blaster bolts and shotgun rounds.

Talon dashed in close, swinging the nunchakus with skill unparalleled by any known martial artist. His grin never leaving his face.

Alex ducks under one of the swings and brought his arm up as it passed his head so that their arms were locked and pulled Talon close before swinging his arm so that his elbow smashed into Talon's face, causing him to stagger to the side.

"Is that good enough or do you need more?" Alex asked as he twirled his pistols while Talon was regaining his balance.

"Interesting." Talon chuckled then his eyes turned red for a brief moment. "That one actually tickled. Allow me to return the favor." He vanished then reappeared in front of Alex with a mad grin as he struck the Sword with a powerful knee to his chest.

Alex gasped before punching Talon in the stomach, causing Talon to bend over slightly before he slammed his fist into Alex's face causing him to stumble slightly.

"Geez, you're just like that other one. All bark and no bite." The copy of Andrew looked up with a deranged smile that practically split his face. "Allow me to break you like I did him."

"No you won't." Alex growled as he opened fire with his blasters.

"Enough of these little toys." Talon avoids the bolts with ease then grabs the barrels of the blasters and bends them back.

Alex lets go of both blasters then drew a knife, swinging said knife and cutting Talon's cheek.

A trickle of black blood flowed down Talon's cheek, the action actually caused him to frown. His silver hair shadowing his eyes as drips of the dark liquid spilled onto the arena. "You cut my face…"

"You stabbed my friend." Alex stated.

A hand grabbed Alex's throat, the grip tightening around the Sword's neck. Enraged red eyes with black sclera glared at him. "You made a mistake in touching my face with your filthy hands." Talon lifts the Sword of Courage in the air then slams him down into the pavement.

Alex coughs before Talon tossed him towards a wall, creating a crater… and a snapping sound was heard.

Alex dropped to his knees before falling face first.

"Oh no." John whispered.

Talon walks over, grabs Alex by the hair and lifts his head up a bit. "Hmm, he's still alive but it seems his spine is broken." He smirked as black chains ensnared Alex and dragged him towards the statue of said Sword. "Darn, I was hoping he would last longer but he barely lasted a minute."

Soon the black chains stopped and dropped the body.

"Hmm?" Talon glanced back at the fallen body confused then realized too late. "A fake?"

Suddenly the fake exploded in a large explosion that sent shrapnel all around.

"Whoa!" Aiden shouted in surprise as everyone's eyes were wide in surprise.

The copy escapes the smoke with an amused grin. "Wonderful, you're quite a resourceful little bastard." He complimented sarcastically.

Suddenly he felt multiple barrels pressed around his head, back, torso, and sides.

"Move even an eyelash and I will blow your brains out. Hell, I'll even slice you up into little chunks." The Alex clones said all at once as some moved the barrels slightly and blades of energy form close to the skin that even a slight twitch will cut into the flesh.

Talon gave each of them a bored look. "Are you done with your petty threats?"

"Even if I was, you can't do anything." The Alex clones said before suddenly Talon felt his limbs unable to move.

"So you're trying to constrict me, is that it? Have you forgotten the many other abilities I possess as well? Such as this?" Electricity began to surge around Talon's body which he used to release a massive shockwave that sent the clones flying.

The clones all vanish in burst of energy.

Suddenly something slammed into Talon, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Haven't you noticed your getting weaker?" Alex said before two more popped into existence and stab knives into his sleeves, pinning him to the ground.

Talon did not respond, he merely looked at Alex with his bored expression.

"Now how about you surrender." Alex stated before he and the clones began to glow showing that they were all clones.

The copy smirked. "Found you." He playfully said.

"So you have." The real Alex said as the clones exploded.

"So how shall we do this?" Alex asked.

Talon grinned dangerously. "We can start by doing this." Before Alex knew it, a blade entered his back and out his stomach.

Alex coughed up some blood and looked down.

"Guess this is it." Alex said… and smiled.

Talon raised a brow. "Why are you smiling?"

"You assumed I was the real one behind you." Alex said as he began to glow… and explodes, sending him crashing to the ground and at Alex's feet who was aiming both of his Judgment Executions at him.

"My Judgment Executions are able to siphon the energy from not only the air but as well as from others. They can also affect the senses of others at will to make them believe what I want them to believe. And that's just shikai." Alex explained.

Talon smirked. "How interesting but can they also affect those who can pierce other dimensions?" His body melted into the ground, leaving the Sword shocked.

Alex looks around in search for Talon, even looking up and down at times.

"Have you ever wanted to see your heart with your own two eyes?" Talon's voice echoed all around them.

"Not really but I will be more than ready to show you yours." Alex stated simply.

Chuckling echoed. "Interesting but you haven't realized that you've lost as well." A sudden feeling gripped the Sword's heart as if a hand were grabbing it.

"So you plan… to kill me like this?" Alex asked in pain.

Talon materialized out of thin air, glancing at Alex with a mad grin. "Well, I always wanted to crush someone's still beating heart with my own hands." The copy's hand snaked around inside of the Sword's body while poking at his heart. "I wonder what will happen if I do this?" He flicks Alex's heart.

Alex grunts in pain and looked at Talon.

"If you think this is how I'll die… your wrong." Alex said and the guns in hand shatter before his body began to crack with the cracks glowing blue.

"I'll go on my terms." Alex growled.

"You plan on self-destructing with me? How brave." Talon smirked.

"It takes courage… to do what I must do." Alex grunts in slight pain as more cracks appeared, closing around the arm.

Talon chuckles. "Well, then let's see if your resolve is true."

"Alex no!" John whispered which fell on deaf ears.

"He can't go like this!" Jarod growled.

The copy laughed madly. "Come on! Blow us to hell together! Go on! Do it! Sacrifice yourself like the self-righteous hero you are!" He shouted with a mad grin.

"No…" Kallen whispered.

"STOP IT!" Lenalee screamed.

"DO IT!" Talon yelled, his grip on Alex's heart tightening, threatening to squeeze it. "COME ON!"

"You want to know something?" Alex asked as the cracks reached his heart.

The copy smirked. "No, I don't really care."

"I'm sure the real one isn't alone." Alex said with a smirk before the feels cracks running up its arm.

Talon's eyes widen in realization. "You damn clone!" He crushed the clone's heart.

And the clone explodes, vaporizing the Talon copy to the point that the real Talon could feel some burns.

"Heh, this one is resourceful. How entertaining." Talon grinned dangerously.

"I am." A voice said within Talon's mind.

"Telepathy? Heh, didn't know you had this skill." The copy smirked.

"It's not just that. I know your powers as well… just from a single drop of blood." Alex said telepathically.

"Ah, so that's it. Oh yes, I forgot one thing." Talon snapped his fingers then the screens all over the galaxy turned to a colony world inhabited by Sangheili, the dormant black hole opening then sucking in the entire planet.

"You monster!" Lenalee screamed as she was held by Jacob.

Talon laughed. "Monster is but a term to me. It's simply human nature to enjoy what you love doing best and what I love to do is destroying everything. I'm sure you've heard the cries and screams of those who died through the Force?" He taunted.

"We have… they haven't." Jarod stated.

"I didn't… why didn't I?" John wondered causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

"_No one can stop-__"_ That said voice said to John.

Talon openly laughs. "It matters not. I don't particularly care if you heard the dying screams of many weaklings or not, you're all doing to die here in this arena." He smirked darkly.

Suddenly Talon grunts in discomfort as he felt what could only be described as red hot metal wiggling all along his skin and bones.

He grinned. "Have I made you angry, Sword of Courage?"

"Somewhat." Alex answered as he materialized via light particles collecting and activating a lightsaber close to his throat.

"You think that worthless _toy_, can kill me?" Talon mocked.

"No, but the energy I implanted in your body will." Alex answered as Talon felt more pain as well as losing the feeling in his left arm.

"Well, then it's a good thing I have someone that can expel that energy and direct it back at my opponent." Talon smirked as a magenta aura enshrouded his figure then in a flash, he disarmed Alex and delivered a powerful palm thrust to the Sword's chest.

Alex staggered back before he drew a combat knife and tossed it, embedding into Talon's shoulder.

The copy quickly ripped it out then threw it back at Alex.

Alex leans back and let's it fly before he grabs it by the handle and swung it back at Talon who catches it, only for the knife to explode in his face.

Talon dashes out of the smoke then swung a roundhouse kick at the Sword, striking Alex's face.

Alex staggers and kicked Talon in the chest, knocking him to the ground before Alex summoned one of his Judgment Executions and shot Talon twice in the chest.

There was silence a second later.

"What happened?" Jarod asked in confusion.

Talon stood up with two holes in his chest, both were large enough to have actually destroyed all of his internal organs.

"What the?" Alex whispered in surprise.

"I told you, it was useless." Talon grinned madly as the two holes on his torso sealed up, regrowing flesh and organs.

"So you'll just keep healing. So what? Every weapon, every ability has a limit and a weakness." Alex said before he drew an M1911 and fired with the bullet grazing his cheek… and it bleeds.

Talon glanced at the graze down on his cheek, the black blood trickling down. "Impossible… That actually stung."

"It seems that these kinds of weapons work." Alex said as he pulled out a bullet with the thing glowing white.

The copy narrowed his eyes at Alex. "I'm gonna kill you for that."

"You can try but I'll still pump you full of bullets." Alex said as he placed the bullet in a magazine.

Talon gave the Sword a weird look. "Uh, what?"

"... That totally came out wrong? I think my head is still affected by the hits it took." Alex admitted, not taking his eyes off Talon.

"Yeah, let's just get back to punching each other." Talon grimaced.

"So fists only? No knives, blades, or any other weapons and powers?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Talon waved off the Sword.

"Any weapons drawn and the other wins?" Alex asked.

The copy nodded, popping his neck. "Try and make this entertaining? I'd hate to be disappointed again."

Alex holstered his pistol, knowing what would probably happen if he just tossed it and popped his knuckles.

"Let the games begin." Alex said as he cracked his neck.

"Bring it on, meatsack." Talon smirked.

Alex walked over but as Talon threw a punch, Alex dodged and slammed his elbow into Talon's abdomens, hard.

Recovering, the copy grabbed Alex's arm and twisted it behind his back then judo flipped the Sword onto the ground.

Alex's back slammed onto the ground but he reacts by slamming his foot into Talon's face, causing him to let go and stagger back slightly.

Talon cartwheels back and enters his stance once more.

Alex quickly jumped back to his feet then got into his own fighting stance and stared into Talon's eyes.

"Come on, I'm getting bored here."

Alex runs at Talon and punched him in the face and kicked his feet out from under him.

Alex raised his fist and sends a punch towards Talon's face.

The copy tilted his head to avoid it then he brought his legs up to wrap them around the Sword's neck. Using his momentum, he cartwheeled while slamming Alex face first into the dirt.

Thankfully his helmet took the brunt of the hit and got up the same time as Talon.

Talon spat out a bit of saliva while grinning darkly.

"That the best you've got?" Alex asked.

"Man this is intense." John muttered.

The copy popped his neck. "Bring it, I'll tear out your guts with my own two hands."

"We'll see about that." Alex said as he did a 'come here' gesture.

Talon returned the gesture.

The two stood frozen in their fighting stances for a good two minutes, until a tumbleweed blew past.

'_Where did the tumbleweed come from?'_ Was the collective thoughts of everyone watching and both Talon and Alex.

Talon took the first move, dashing forward to deliver a jumping roundhouse kick to Alex's face.

Alex ducks and punched Talon in the face with the speed Talon had when he jumped, sending him to the ground seeing stars.

Shaking his head, Talon managed to avoid the Sword's incoming punch which he countered by driving his knee into Alex's pelvis then chopped his neck.

Alex dropped to his knees as he was having trouble breathing, before he narrowed his eyes in determination and brought his head up, slamming his helmet covered head into Talon's chin, causing him to stagger before Alex punched him in the face three times before jumping and double kicking Talon's face. Sending him crashing to the ground.

Rolling to a crouch, the copy leaped and kicked Alex's head, knocking his helmet clean off.

Thankfully his face was shrouded so no one could see his face but Alex glared at Talon and threw a punch at Talon who caught it, only for Alex to kick Talon's feet out from under him.

The copy landed on his hands then springboard kicked Alex's face, breaking his nose.

Alex growled and lands a few punches to Talon's face with one punch breaking his own nose.

Talon backs away then grabs his broken nose, fixing it back in place with no grimace at all. "That all?"

"I was just getting started." Alex said as he walked over to Talon.

Alex throws a punch but Talon dodges and punches Alex in the face but the ARC trooper responds by kneeing Talon in the stomach and slamming his foot down on his knee, and was rewarded by a sickening snap before Alex, who still had his foot on Talon's now shattered knee, used his foot as a step to left his other foot and kick Talon in the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Alex asked with a smirk as he popped his knuckles.

"No." Talon surprised Alex by leaping back to his feet then elbowed the Sword directly in the adam's apple.

Alex gasped as his hands went up to his adam's apple.

Alex struggles to breath but after a minute he regained his control to breath and threw a punch that connected with Talon's own adam's apple.

Talon gasped and staggered, only for Alex to kick his feet out from under him and slammed his foot into his right shoulder.

Talon moved to punch Alex with his left hand but the ARC trooper was expecting that and reacted quickly by grabbing the arm by the wrist and slammed his foot into Talon's left shoulder while pulling.

A sickening snap is heard and Alex released the now useless arm.

"Give up. I'm sure you want to fight other people under better conditions." Alex said as he back up from Talon who was cradling his dislocated shoulder.

The copy smirked. "Nah, I'm a stubborn bastard." He materialized Magnhild then used it slam into Alex's knees, which shattered on impact from the large blunt weapon. "Besides, I hate losing."

"GAH!" Alex shouted in pain as he dropped onto his back.

"It seems… you're a hypocrite." Alex said with a pained smirk as a horn is heard.

"You idiot. This is my show!" Talon spreads his arms out to the entire arena. "I make the rules however I want, I don't care if you fools think it's fair or not. Just like I don't care if I do this." He snapped his fingers then a black hole opened over a desert world, sucking it in and killing all on the planet.

"On the contrary." A deep voice said getting everyone's attention, "You aren't in control, Talon."

Suddenly Talon feels excruciating pain which came from nowhere, causing him to scream in pain.

"You never created this arena and as such you must abide by the rules or suffer the consequences. The world you destroyed was not Federation but an Imperial world. You have weakened yourself and as such, you will never go above the rules placed before you." The voice said as Talon dropped to the ground in pain unable to move.

"Who the hell are you?" Alex demanded.

"I am designation RJI-0901-231. I am called Dread Monitor. I am given control of this facility and should this one fail to follow the rules of this arena, he is to be punished." The Dread Monitor replied.

"What?! Who do you think you ar-GAH!" Talon continue to cry in pain.

"You have gone beyond your control Talon. This arena was not built for you, it was built for the galaxy to see as the heroes fall but should you break any agreement then they are free while you suffer." Dread Monitor replied as Talon is covered by some time of shield but no matter what Talon did, the barrier held firm.

"And have you not wondered how you were able to gain control of the black holes? A weak life form like yourself can't control them without an A.I. or else you'll just create a black hole inside yourself. And that statistic is 123.76 percent true." Dread Monitor said.

"You son of a bitch!" Talon shouted in pain.

"New rules determined acceptable. With each victory a Sword has you will lose the ability to use one weapon as well as unable to open a black hole to destroy a planet." Dread Monitor informed.

"Who died and made you in charge?!" Talon demanded.

"You did when you signed that data pad that Lord Mundus gave you to sign when he said 'This will be the device for your victory'." Dread Monitor answered.

"Damn that bastard!" Talon growled.

"Sword of Courage leave. We shall choose a new Sword." Dread Monitor said.

Alex groaned as he slowly made his way out of the arena as the device began to try and choose the next fighter.

"You alright?" John asked as Chris and Ben helped Alex sit down.

"I'll be fine." Alex groaned out.

"Guys. We have a new challenger." Jacob said as a title was picked.

Sword of War...

"Crap…" Jarod muttered.

"Sucks to be you." Ben said as Jarod made his way into the arena.

"Can we get this over with? I have some stuff to do and dying is not one of them." Jarod said and for some reason John touched his temple at the mere mention of dying.

Soon the timer began counting down. As the timer counted down, Jarod drew his Excelion with the wings glowing.

The horn goes off and Jarod launches the wires at Talon.

Talon dodged easily and Ember Celica appeared on his arms.

Talon sends an explosive round at Jarod who dodged before he swung more wires at Talon with the wires cutting the ground.

Talon effortlessly dodged the wires and shot at Jarod with one of the rounds hitting him square in the chest and sending him crashing into a wall.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." Jarod muttered as he got back up only for Talon to punch him in the face, sending him crashing into the ground before Talon grabs him by the throat and tossed him into the center of the arena.

"That had to hurt." John cringed.

Jarod slowly got back onto his feet and turns to glare at Talon who just walked towards him with StormFlower in hand.

Talon opens fire but Jarod swung his wires which cut the bullets in two and they flew harmlessly around Jarod.

"Is that the best you can do little two shoes?" Jarod taunted.

Jarod swings his arm, sending the razor sharp wires at Talon who dodged as he summoned Gamble Shroud.

Talon fired two bullets but they were sliced in two by Jarod's threads before Talon tossed Gable Shroud at him.

Jarod used his wires to grab the pistol but Talon was expecting that as he pull, bringing Jarod to him and sending a punch into his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh," Jacob muttered.

Jarod swings throws several wires at Talon, who catches the wires before Jarod grins as the wings on the lens flap before transforming into a slitted eye and the wires began to glow.

Soon the wires began to burn Talon's arm and hand but suddenly he pulled, lifting Jarod into the air before Talon swung, slamming Jarod into the ground multiple times before letting go of the burning wires. When Talon let go he sent Jarod crashing into a wall hard creating a crater.

Jarod was forced to release all the air in his lungs when his back crashed into the wall before he fell to the ground coughing.

Talon walks over to Jarod as he slowly stood up.

"Is that the the best you can-" Jarod never got the chance to finish because Talon punched Jarod across the face sending him crashing to the ground.

"I'm… not done!" Jarod growled as his wires moved… and took shape.

"RAGH!" Jarod roared as he swung upwards with his wires glowing a gold color and separated to reveal a broadsword with a golden shine.

Talon dodged the sword and grabbed Jarod's wrist, before raising his left knee and bringing down his arm.

There was a sickening snap as Talon broke Jarod's arm, causing him to cry out in pain before Talon grabs the front of Jarod's chest piece and picked him up with Jarod's feet barely touching ground.

"Try as you will… you are weak against me." Talon taunted before he held up a fist as it was encased by Ember Celica and punched Jarod in the face, sending him crashing to the ground unmoving but breathing.

Chains soon came and wrapped around Jarod before lifting him off the ground, strapping him to another statue.

"Sword of War has lost. Now choosing new Sword." Dread Monitor said as the selection began once more.

"We have to stop this guy." Jacob growled as the selection began to slow down.

And landed on another Sword… the Sword of Justice… Ben Alder.

"Your next." Talon said pointing at Ben.

"Kick his ass." Jacob said as Ben stood up and made his way into the arena.

"Please be okay." Arturia said with concern as Ben walked past her.

Nodding, the silver-haired warrior stepped into the arena. His sapphire blue eyes trailing up momentarily at the droid then focused back on Talon.

"About time you got here." Talon said as he gave Ben a bloodthirsty smirk.

"Are the combatants ready?" Dread Monitor asked.

"Yep." Talon said as he summoned Crocea Mors with the shield in its sheath form and the sword in said sheath.

Ben nods while summoning Excalibur in his right hand.

The timer counts down and as it did they prepared to leap at one another.

Soon the timer reached zero and the two combatants leapt at each other.

Ben swung Excalibur at the copy of his deceased brother.

Talon blocked the sword with his shield and slashed upwards.

Ben backed away with the tip of the blade a centimeter from his helmet before he kicked Talon back.

Talon brought his shield up and rushed Ben before swinging his sword left at neck height.

Ben ducks under the slash and kicked Talon's feet out from under him before he swung Excalibur, only for Talon to block the sword with his shield.

"Weak." Talon said as he slammed his head into Ben's, causing him to stumble before Talon slammed his shield into his face and followed up with a kick to the chest.

Ben glares at Talon after he got his bearings.

"This is getting interesting." Jacob muttered.

Ben clashed his sword against Talons shield before he was forced to duck under a sword swing that was aimed for his neck.

Ben jumps back and held Excalibur in hand as Talon just stood tall and proud with an arrogant smirk.

"Is that all the Sword of Justice can do? You should have been called the Sword of Weakness, because that is all you have. No justice… just weakness." Talon taunted.

Ben didn't take too kindly to the insult.

"What are you going to do about it? Sword of Cowardice." Talon taunted.

"Let me show you." He growled. Outstretching his left hand, another blade began to form in a fierce golden light. Once it dimmed, it revealed a sword slightly identical to Excalibur. "Say hello to Caliburn.""

"The Sword of the Victorious?" Talon stayed with a raised eyebrow before a smirk slid onto his face, "Gonna need more than ancient rusty toothpicks to fight me."

"He did not just call them that!" Arturia growled as her eyes shifted to a sickly yellow that concerned everyone.

"I don't know who I should be more afraid of. Ben or Saber." Jarod said as he looked at the slowly changing Saber and the duel wielding Ben.

"Okay. Clone or not, I'm kicking your ass for insulting my weapons." The silver-haired man frowned.

"We'll see about that toothpick wielder." Talon said as he got into a stance with the shield in front and the sword poised to stab.

Ben runs at Talon and swung Caliburn which struck the shield before swinging Excalibur, but Talon used his sword to block Excalibur.

Talon jumped into the air, kicking Ben in the chin and causing him to stagger a bit.

"Is that the best you have?" Talon asked as he got rid of his weapon and shield in exchange for Gamble Shroud, "The Sword of Strength in his weakened state fought better than you."

The Sword of Justice glared at the copy. He despised this abomination greatly. "That's rich. Coming from some Sith slave." He taunted.

Talon just gave him a neutral expression.

"Watch out!" Arturia shouted in concern.

Ben's eyes widen and he spins around, raising both swords in time to block the katana.

BANG-BANG-BANG

Three gunshots went off as a bullet grazed his left bicep and left shoulder while the third bullet was deflected when Ben jumped back and the bullet struck Excalibur.

"Had enough, toothpick?" Talon asked as he shifted the sword into gun form while the tip of the sheath sat on the tip of his finger.

"Be careful!" Arturia shouted with a bit of concern as she saw a bit of blood sliding down his arm.

"We'll would you look at that. The 'Whore' of Knights showing concern for the Sword of 'Cowardice.'" Talon said as he stared at Arturia who glared at Talon for the 'Whore of Knights' insult before he focused his attention on Ben.

Ben just glared at Talon with a growl as his grip tightens on both Caliburn and Excalibur.

Talon raises the pistol and fires two bullets at Ben who dodged them and ran at Talon who shot three more bullets.

Ben jumped over the bullets and over Talon, swinging Caliburn at Talon who used his sheath to block the sword.

Talon spins and fires multiple bullets at Ben after he lands behind him and used both Caliburn and Excalibur to block the bullets as he ran at Talon.

Ben runs at Talon once more.

Talon saw that they weren't working and switched his current weapon for StormFlower.

Once he did that he began firing at Ben with more bullets than with Gamble Shroud.

Ben blocks the bullets before he was close enough to strike.

Swinging Excalibur, Ben aimed for Talon's throat but the copycat blocked the sword with one of his bladed machine pistols.

Smirking, the Sword of Justice swung Caliburn, slicing open the clone's wrist.

"GAH!" Talon growled in pain before he kicked Ben in the side of the face, sending him spinning away.

Talon looked at his wound as it bled before he glared at Ben, who was getting back into his feet and growled, "You're dead!"

"You first!" The silver-haired man snarled as he swung both holy swords at the copy.

Both Caliburn and Excalibur flew at Talon who dropped both Stormflower in exchange for Milo and Akouo with Milo in sword form.

Ben feints using this chance to drive his knee into Talon's face.

As he did that Talon swung Milo, extending it into javelin mode and made a cut in Ben's torso.

Flipping backwards, the wielder of Excalibur landed on his feet then charged right at the copycat, both his weapons glowed a faint gold.

Talon sees the glow and transformed the weapon into rifle mode before he began firing at Ben.

Twirling the blades like helicopter rotors, the Sword of Justice deflects the bullets, continuing his charge at the imposter.

Talon kept shooting until he transformed the rifle into Xiphos mode and held it ready to slash where at the last minute both combatants swung their weapons and stood still behind each other.

All was quiet for a brief minute until Excalibur and Caliburn dropped to the ground, resulting in Ben collapsing on his front. Blood pooling around him from his chest.

"No!" Arturia shouted in horror.

Talon dropped to his knee, using the shield and sword as crutches.

"Shit!" Talon growled as he held a wound.

Excalibur and Caliburn vanish into light particles while black chains ensnare Ben's body and drags him towards his statue.

"Another Sword is done." Talon stood up revealing two slash marks.

"Sword of Justice has been defeated. Now choosing new Sword." Dread Monitor announced as the device came to life and began looking for Talon's next opponent.

"Oh, shut up already." Chris materialized one of his blades and threw it at the Dread Monitor.

Unfortunately it passed through the Dread Monitor's holographic form… before a name was picked.

"Oh no." Jacob muttered in concern as Lenalee had a terrified expression on her face… as the title picked was 'Sword of Heart'.

Talon licked his lips, eager to skewer the girl's flesh. "Well, my next victim has been chosen."

Jacob just looked at Lenalee in concern as she was frozen with terror.

"Hold it!" A voice called out, drawing everyone's attention.

"What?!" Talon shouted in annoyance.

Lenalee was pulled away from having a terror attack.

The one who pulled her away was Chris himself, a fierce look on his features. "I'll fight you instead."

"That will not be allowed." Dread Monitor informed as a hologram popped up in the form of a man who was on fire.

"I don't care about your rules." The Sword of Freedom bypasses the hologram and steps onto the arena. "I said that I'm taking over."

"So you want more worlds destroyed?" Dread Monitor asked causing Chris to stop.

The young man glanced at the hologram uninterested. "Your threats mean nothing to me." He holds out his hand then starts to grip it in a crushing gesture. Suddenly, the hologram began to contort and crumble then shattered to pieces.

"I'll fight!" Lenalee shouted as she stood up, causing Chris to look.

"Are you sure?" The raven-haired man questioned.

"I don't want to be seen as weak. I'll fight." Lenalee said giving a look saying she was not taking no for an answer.

Chris closed his eyes then reluctantly left the arena. "Very well. The choice is yours."

"Thank you. Can you promise me something?" Lenalee asked.

"And what would that be?" The young man raised a brow.

"Please stay back until you are called. I don't want you to do anything extreme. You have a beautiful family waiting for you. Please promise me this." Lenalee pleaded, no she was practically begging Chris.

The Sword of Freedom looked at the twin-tailed girl for a few seconds then nodded. "Alright. I'll honor your promise. Don't you dare lose."

Lenalee smiles before wrapping her arms around him into a comforting hug.

Chris pats her head. "Kick his ass."

"I'll be sure to stick a knife up his ass when I kick it." Lenalee said with a smile as she tapped her heel that extends a boot knife before hiding it.

The young man chuckled then broke from the hug. "In that case, I have nothing to worry about."

"Also your wife asked me to do something for her." Lenalee said with her eyes closed.

"It's not another lecture, is it?" Chris cringed.

"It might be with this." Lenalee said handing him a note.

"But she asked me to do one thing before you read it." Lenalee said.

Chris looked at her. "And that would be?"

"This." Lenalee said before slapping him in the face before apologizing, "I'm really sorry. She told me to do that if you did anything reckless or stupid."

The Sword of Freedom placed a hand on his stinging cheek. "Ow, even slapped by you pretty much hurts."

"And she probably would have done it if I didn't." Lenalee said pointing to a camera… before a screen pops up showing Cerina with a stern look on her face as she was looking specifically at Chris.

The raven-haired man gulped loudly. "Great…." He muttered.

Chris looked at the note before he opens it and it said, "Keep calm and don't do anything reckless. The children want their daddy back safe and I want you back as well but if you do anything stupid and reckless then we're going to have a long talk."

"I'll see you later." Lenalee said as she walked down with a confident look on her face despite not having her Dark Boots, she was willing to risk her life for others.

"Now starting the clock." Said the Dread Monitor before the counter began counting down.

* * *

**(Cue White Justice)**

**(Instruments)** The scene opens with a familiar pocket watch before a Knightmare key comes out from behind it followed by four crystals before the watch opens and the side of a Gundams head slides in across the reflective glass

**(Matou shiroi kibou ni inochi wo adzuke)** The scene shifts show the Alder siblings before the scene shifts to show Braydin, Aiden, Alyssa, Josh and Maeren

**(Unmei ga majiwatta furueru kono sora de)** Scene shifts to show Alex before shifting to show John with Crescent Rose at his side before it shifts to show Jarod sitting on rubble before shifting to show Jacob and Lenalee in a flower field before it shifts to show Dexter wearing a suit of armor minus the helmet with Kallen next to him

**(« Aishiteta… » to saigo ni kotoba wo nokoshi)** Scene shifts to show Dexter's head as he had a serious look on his face

**(Hohoenda maboroshi ga uketsuideku seigi)** Scene shifts to show Dexter, Jacob, and Chris back to back before Kallen fades next to Dexter before Cerina fades next to Chris before Lenalee fades next to Jacob before they open their eyes and Kallen, Lenalee, and Cerina vanish

**(Tsuyoku yasashii hitomi ni utsutta akai hi wa)** Camera pulls back before the Strike Ronin fades in followed by Alternate Future Jarod who had a small smile on his face

**(Itsuka namida de chirasu yo)** Both the Strike Ronin and Alternate Future Jarod vanish before both Dexter and Chris turn to face the camera

**(Mou nigetari shinai bokura wa chikatta)** The scene fades to show Dexter, Chris, and Jacob wearing the Swords of Heaven uniforms before the rest of the Swords of Heaven appear around them with their weapons in hand

**(Kanashiki toki wo ikiteku kakan na yuushi)** Dexter, Chris, and Jacob vanish in white, red, and green lights respectively before the light vanishes to show Dexter and Chris in their Scale Mail while Jacob was in his Bankai form before Dexter flew past the camera with blue light particles floating off his wings before draconic wings pop out of Chris's back and he launches past the camera before green ethereal wings form behind Jacob and he drew his sword before launching past the camera

**(Eranda michi wo shinjitara tsukisusumeba ii)** Scene shifts to show Alex running across a battlefield before he fires his Judgment Executions before it shifts to show John popping out of a shadow swinging Crescent Rose before it shifts to show Alyssa with Sode no Shirayuki in hand before she sends a blast of snow at the camera

**(Ubau dake ja sukuenai inochi ni kidzuitara)** Scene shifts to show Ben in Bankai with Arturia next to him before it shifts to show Andrew with Ember Celica on his arms before they vanish and Gamble Shroud appeared in his hand as he slashed at the screen before it shifts to show Jarod launching wires which cut through the screen

**(Kako no namida ga ima wo michibiki dasu)** Scene shifts to show Lenalee launch through the air before slamming her Dark Boot encased legs into the ground before it shifts to show Aiden launch multiple Sakura petals before it shifts to show Josh and Maeren back to back with their swords in their released states as they launch at the camera before it shifts to show Dexter, Chris, and Jacob launch attacks at the camera

**(Subete wa mamorubeki asu he to)** The scene shatters to reveal the Swords of Heaven in their casual cloths as they sat on and around a couch as it froze like a photo

**(End of ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"The fights lost outweigh the fights won." _Scene opens up as black chains wrap around a defeated figure

_"Though they have skills the Swords are put to the test against this unknown foe." _Scene changes to Talon as he clashed swords with Alyssa before shifting to show Josh fighting Talon

_"With worlds in danger, what will the Swords of Heaven try to do to slow this monster down?" _Scene shifts to show Josh crash into a wall before it shifts to show Braydin with his entire form glowing before shifting to show Alyssa sending a wave of snow at Talon

_Next episode: Warriors stand_

_"Are the warriors of Swords ready for this battle?" _Scene shifts to show Lenalee as she punched Talon in the face and follows up with a knee to the groin before it shifts to show Josh sending a huge wave of Sakura petals at Talon before it shifts to show Braydin in his Bankai form severing Talons arms.


	17. Warriors stand

**Author Note: AU deleted and replaced.**

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Everyone has the will to fight_

_They just need to find it and bring it out_

* * *

**(Play Real by ViViD)**

**(Instruments)** _Scene shifts to show a metal device on the screen as a hand pops out of the darkness_

**(Todokasete kono mune ni)** _The hand grabs the device and places it onto their chest revealing the person to be Jacob with his eyes closed_

**(Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe wo)** _The scene shifts to Lenalee wearing her Swords of Heaven uniform in a beautiful field and lake as the camera moved forward to show her face with a smile before the camera moved up to the skies before Jacobs right eye appears and flashed red_

**(Yume ja nai genjitsu de)** _The camera pulled back to show Jacob raising the hand holding the device before his ODST armor came on with the helmet unpolarized before he inserts the device into a slot which powers up controls_

**(Samayoi tsuzuketeta)** _Scene shifts to show the head of the Striking Duel Gundam before pulling back with the Gundam swinging its rifle out in its right hand followed up it swinging its left arm downward with its shield on the forearm, striking a pose_

**(Instruments)** _The title appears followed by the Astray Karas Gundam appearing on the right side in red while the Knightmare Securis appears on the left in blue before a flash comes from the Gundams chest which blinds the screen_

**(Tachidomaru no mo mae ni susumu koto mo)** _Scene shifts to show Cipher wearing a pilot suit and helmet followed by the screen splitting into four to show the faces of Blaze, Talisman, and Ribbon before it slides to show a VF-1 Valkyrie with black paint, VF-11B with grey and grey and dark blue wings and tails, a VF-11C with all grey and a bird emblem on the sides, and a VF-17 colored grey with two triangles forming another triangle on the left wing fly through the air_

**(Atozusari na ki ga shiteta)** _Scene shifts to show a couple of Sith Imperial Gafrans before they take off towards the four machines with the VF-11C spinning while transforming into GERWALK mode in order to dodge a beam before flying off in fighter mode with a Gafran moving to give chance, only for several bullets to punch through its back and cause it to explode_

**(Tojikomerareta shikakui sora no shita)** _The screen moves to show the VF-11B fly through the air before transforming into Battroid form and drew a beam saber and swung before the scene shifts to show an explosion before the four Valkyries fly through the air in fighter form_

**(Iki wo hisometeta)** _Shifts to show a shadowed Gundams face with its eyes flashing before it pulled back to show its entire body covered in shadows and launched what looked like a dragons head at the screen before both froze with a flag showing the Mythosaur skull flapped in the background_

**(Tsumetai hoho wo tsutawaru kako no yowasa nugutte)** _Scene shifts to show a New Sith Union fleet along with mobile suits before the upper part of a Gundam comes up and its eyes flash before it shifts to show part of Dexters head before the head changed to show a helmet with Kallen fading into the right side with her back facing the camera before she turns around with a curious look as her hair waves by a breeze_

**(Hikari sasu basho he kono te wo nobasu yo)** _Shifts to show Braydin taking off his helmet as he looked out a window to space before it shifts to show a Ptolemy fly through space_

**(Instruments)** _Scene shifts to show the Swords of Heaven, Mandalorians, Armored Core pilots, and Strangereal pilots_

**(Todokasete kono mune ni)** _Scene shifts to show a Gundam in MA mode fly through space_

**(Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe wo)** _Scene shifts to show the cockpit of the machine with Aiden in the pilot seat before he narrowed his eyes as he pulled a switch_

**(Yume ja nai genjitsu de)** _The machine begins to transform with legs popping out first followed by his arms and hands_

**(Sagashitsuzuketeru)** _The transformation ends with the machine's head popping out with the eyes flashing before the Gundam spins and strikes a pose with a shield and a sword with seven stars above it_

**(Todokaseru sono mune ni)** _Scene shifts to show a the new Gundam slide across the ground before passing through an explosion before firing a beam cannon_

**(Tashika na omoi boku no koe wo)** _Shifts to show the third Gundam fly through an asteroid field before its eyes flash and transforms into MA mode before flying off into space_

**(Owaranai genjitsu de)** _The scene shifts to the moon of Earth with the Swords of Heaven, Braydin, Aiden, Jacob, and Dexter in their Gundams as they stood off against the Siths Gundams before the eyes of both Dexter and Darth Oculus slide onto the screen_

**(Sakebitsuzukete iku)** _The scene shifts to Darth Oculus's Gundam as it fired its GN Buster rifle with the other Sith Gundams firing their own beams before shifting to show Dexter's new Gundam which fired its own beam with the Swords of Heavens Gundams firing their own beams with the beams colliding to create an explosion_

**(Ashita wo shinjite)** _The scene goes black before shining to show the Swords of Heavens Gundams along with TSFs, Valkyries, and Armored Cores while the Swords of Heaven fading into view with Braydin and Aiden wearing Mandalorian armor, Alyssa, Lenalee, and Kallen wearing their Swords of Heaven uniform, Jacobs wearing his ODST armor with helmet in hand, John wearing his power armor, Ben wearing Knight armor with Arturia standing next to him, Alex wearing his ARC trooper armor, Jarod, Andrew, Max, May, David, and Kasumi wearing their pilot suits, and Dexter wearing his black armor with his eyes yellow_

**(End Opening)**

**Arena**

A blaring sound is heard before one of the two combatants attacked.

Talon was in front of Lenalee and kicked her feet out from under her, before she even knew what hit her.

"I don't even need my weapons to kill you." Talon said as he moved to stomp her throat but she was doing her best to hold the foot back.

Thinking fast, Lenalee kicked at Talon, striking the back of his head and causing him to to lose his positioning and allowed Lenalee to push his leg off and causes him to fall, giving her enough time to stand back up.

Talon got back onto his feet only to feet her knee slam into his face, causing him to fall onto his back.

Talon jumped back into his feet and glared at Lenalee in annoyance.

"I didn't just wait and look pretty for all these months." Lenalee said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Well this should be interesting." Talon muttered with a smirk as he too hot into a fighting stance.

Talon threw a left hook but she ducks under it and threw a kick at him which he blocked but he was unable to block a punch from the opposite direction in time.

She followed up by raising her knee and slamming it into his groin so hard that it caused him to scream in a high pitched squeaky voice.

The scream caused everyone to cringe and also caused some men and even some women to cover their crotch in worry… hell even the Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley also known as the Vampire of Britannia and the Homicide Genius to cringe at the strike.

"You bitch!" Talon cried out with his voice sounding like it was from a cartoon as he stumbled backwards holding his hurt crotch.

"That's for my friends you bastard." Lenalee stated as she glared at Talon.

"What have you been teaching her dude?" Josh asked in surprise and concern.

"I taught her different martial arts styles as well as how to handle a sword, knife, and a gun a week after we took back the Dark Boots." Jacob answered.

"Is that going to be enough?" Kallen asked in concern.

"Even without the Dark Boots, the only other skills she has is piloting a mobile suit." John said before he held his temple as he heard that menacing voice say _"Weapons of a holy nature are the only thing able to leave permanent damage. That also applies to death as well."_

_"Just who are you?" _John mentally demanded.

_"You shall know in time."_ The voice replied before going silent.

"What didn't you teach her?" Alex asked as he got his wound fully bandaged up.

"I didn't teach her to dance. She already knew before we dated." Jacob answered as they focused on the fight.

"I'm totally glad she's fighting him and not you. If that thing decided to make her fight you to fight him, I'm not sure what would happen." Braydin said Chris who only nodded his head.

Both Talon and Lenalee were exchanging blows before finally Talon got tired.

"That is it!" Talon shouted as he summoned Ember Celica.

He fired an explosive round at Lenalee but from all the times she dodged gunfire from Akuma poison laced bullets to mobile suit grade weapons, she was able to evade the blast pretty easily despite not having her Dark Boots.

Talon fired shot after shot at Lenalee who managed to dodge almost all of the explosive bullets.

But she couldn't dodge all of them because at the last second after she jumped out of the way of one shot another came and crashed into her chest, exploding and sending her flying to the ground hard.

"This is not good." Jacob said silently with fear.

"Damn!" Lenalee muttered as she got back into her feet as Talon approached her.

"Die!" Talon shouted as he shot a blast at Lenalee but she dodged the attack.

Talon lunged at her and when he for close, he fired a round which exploded when it struck her chest plate, sending her crashing into a wall.

Lenalee coughs up some blood with some bits of blood sliding down her head before dropping to her hands and knees.

She begins coughing to try and get the blood out of her lungs before finally breathing and wiping away most of the blood that was sliding down her face.

"That hurt!" Lenalee managed to say as she slowly got up but when she looked forward her eyes widen as Talon was in front of her before punching her in the left side of her face, sending her flying.

"Lenalee!" Jacob shouted in worry.

"Seems that was the best you had." Talon said as he walked towards Lenalee who was slowly getting back to her feet, wiping away a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.

Talon switched his weapon for Mercury's boots.

Lenalee reached back before drawing an M6H Magnum.

Talon rushed at Lenalee before firing several rounds at Lenalee, causing her to roll to the side in order to dodge.

Lenalee fires two bullets but Talon evaded the bullets before he got up close and used the kicked the pistol out of her hand only for Lenalee to grab his outstretched leg and kick his remaining leg out from under him.

Talon lands on the ground looks to see Lenalee making a run for her fallen pistol.

He got back onto his feet with the boots vanishing as he just stood a few feet away from Lenalee who quickly retrieved her pistol while he was on his back.

Lenalee just narrowed her eyes and thought _'Why did he get rid of his weapons? Does he had a trick up his sleeve?'_

"What is he planning?" John asked.

Before Lenalee pulled the trigger a glow caught her attention, making her look at the ground in front of her which was in the shape of an orange and black circle glowed before the floor explodes, sending her flying into a wall and finally hitting the ground.

She groans in pain and slowly got to her hands and knees before she saw her pistol a foot to her left.

Lenalee leaps for the pistol, only for an arrow to shatter the weapon.

She quickly looks to see Talon now armed with a bow.

"Not good." John muttered as he prepared for what comes next which he didn't wait for long as Ruby screams loudly in anger at seeing that weapon once again, causing John to flinch.

Talon drew the bowstring and another arrow forms.

"Lenalee, get out of there!" Jacob shouted in worry.

But she was too late as the only action she could do was raise her hand as the arrow was released, sending it stabbing through her right hand, causing her to scream in pain.

Lenalee slowly reached for her hand as blood pooled out, only for another arrow to come out of nowhere and stab into her left shoulder.

She was having trouble just trying to hold back the scream but she looked up and saw Talon in front of her before he kicked her squat in the chest, sending her to the ground.

Lenalee coughs, trying to catch her breath before a foot slammed into her chest, causing her to scream but it also forced her to look up and see the tip of an arrow just about an inch away from her face.

"No!" Jacob shouted as he got onto his feet and runs towards the arena.

Lenalee begins freaking out but she couldn't move because of the foot pinning her down before the arrow moved and impaled her through her right shoulder, pinning her to the ground and causing her to scream.

Jacob jumped over seat after seat but when he was about to jump into the arena a barrier stopped him in his tracks.

"Arena barrier activated. There will be no interference in this fight." Said the Dread Monitor.

"Damn you!" Jacob shouted as he was about to draw Mugen but stopped as Lenalee's pain filled screams drew his attention to see Talon shoot an arrow into her other hand, stabbing it into the ground.

"How does it feel to be powerless? To feel helpless under someone's boot?" Talon asked before he grabbed the arrow in her right hand before shoving it into the ground, both pinning it and causing her to bite her lower lip to stifle a scream, causing her to draw blood while at the same time she lied in the slowly growing pool of blood.

"Now burn!" Talon said as his bow vanished and a fireball came to life in his hand.

"No!" Jacob shouted as he drew Mugen and slashed at the barrier but all it did was blast Mugen out of his hands and into one of the seats behind him.

Talon drops the fireball and it lands onto her shoulder, creating a much larger flame and engulfing Lenalee.

She screams in agonizing pain as she felt the flames slowly eat away at her flesh, burning like a thousand mutated fire ants were eating her from the outside in.

"Stop!" Jacob shouted as he was slamming his fists onto the barrier but with little to no effect even with his enhancements before finally the screams died.

"Oh? Is she done already?" Talon asked as the flames vanished to reveal an injured Lenalee with most of her clothes burnt off exposing her skin and undergarments while her hair was burnt off all the way up to her ears.

And she was still breathing.

"Oh, she lives. For now." Talon said with an evil smirk as chains came down and wrapped around her before she slowly opened her eyes.

"And still conscious if not barely. You know I guess that deserves a prize. Front row seats to the destruction of a world with all the little men women and children screaming as they die." Talon as as the chains lifting her up and pinned her to a statue as a screen pops up in front of her to show a black hole as it began engulfing a colony world and to her dismay, she can hear the screams.

All this was too much and the dam bursts with tears sliding down her face as she held her head low in agonizing regret while Talon just laughed like a madman.

"You're a monster!" Lenalee screamed in a mix of rage, sadness, regret, and hopelessness as she struggled in her chains despite how weak she was and how much blood she lost.

"Like I give a fuck what you think." Talon said without a care in the world as Lenalee stopped and just settled for looking downward and crying.

"Next challenger." Dread Monitor informed as the device activated and began cycling before landing on a title. Sword of Unknown.

"Uh, what?" Talon blinked in confusion.

"Guess that's me." Aiden said as he got up and made his way down to the arena.

As he was there he grabbed his blasters he faced Talon who had an arrogant smirk.

Soon the alarm sounds and Talon summons Emeralds pistol kusarigama in pistol form.

Aiden opens fire but Talon dodged and fired four bullets at Aiden but the bullets pinged off the armor, only scratching the paint job.

"Fucking beskar." Talon muttered before he ran at Aiden with the weapons firing two more bullets before the pistols transform into kusarigama form.

Aiden fires multiple blaster bolts with the bolts missing Talon as he dodged them.

Aiden was forced to switch from his pistols to Senbonzakura which he quickly drew after holstering his blaster pistols.

Aiden blocked both kusarigama with a few small sparks coming off both blades.

Aiden begins clashing his sword against both kusarigama before kicking one out of his left hand.

With the kusarigama out of hand Talon looked at the weapon as it flew before Aiden held an open hand with the fingers barely touching his chest as the hand began to glow a light blue.

Talon looked down just in time for Aiden to close his hand into a fist with said fist slamming into his chest and sending Talon flying and crashing into a wall, making a large crater.

"Hahahahah! Is that all you have?" Talon asked as he climbed out with his left arm dislocated, only for him to pop it back into place.

Aiden just looked at him and mentally said _'What the fuck is with this guy?!'_

Aiden stops and thought _'Why does that sound so familiar?'_

**RvB universe**

During an attack on a city a black and yelled armored man fired a rifle before he sneezes.

"Who the hell is talking about me at a time like this?!"

In another area an AI sneezes as he was focusing on coming up with different tactics.

"Why did I sneeze? I'm an AI! I can't get sick so someone must be talking about me." Said the AI before he focuses back on the fighting.

**Back in SoH**

Aiden begins to think about what he should do before he was forced away from his thinking by Talon replacing his kusarigama with Gamble Shroud.

Aiden raises Senbonzakura to block the blade that came and was aimed for his face.

Aiden used force step to get a safe distance from Talon.

"Scatter!" Aiden shouted as his sword transformed into Sakura petals that swarmed towards Talon.

Talon used Gamble Shrouds inbuilt pistol to shoot some of the petals before he used his sheath and sword to begin clashing against the remaining petals.

Soon he was enveloped by the petals before an explosion sent the petals away from the center to reveal Talon with Ember Celica.

"Is that the best you have?" Talon asked tauntingly.

"Hey guys I have a question about our forces. It's about those Orion Battlestars." John said.

"What about them?" Alex asked.

"Why are they called that? I mean from what I remember the Orion-class are Pocket Battlestars." John said in confusion.

"They are called Orion-class because we have no idea what they are and the first ship one of their class we found was the Orion itself. They decided to just call them Orion-class Battlestars." Alex answered before they focus back on the fight as Talon fired explosive rounds at Aiden who used Senbonzakura to block all of the shots but one was too close for comfort as he felt the heat come off the explosion.

Aiden narrowed his eyes as he thought _'How am I supposed to beat him?'_

Talon fired more explosive rounds and with the rounds away he rushes at Aiden.

Aiden blocked the blasts before he raised his arms to stop a punch but he was also expecting the blast from Ember Celica and he was rewarded by a blast that sends him skidding back a few feet.

Aiden sees Talon now armed with Myrtenaster before he speeds at him.

Aiden uses Senbonzakura to block his strike but the wave froze over and Talon jumped over the now frozen wave to attack from above.

Aiden used the remaining petals to fly but the small blades caused small scratches instead of larger cuts.

Talon stabs the ground, causing ice to form and cover the lower half his body as well as his forearms.

"Well this is going to hurt you more than it hurts me." Talon taunted with his wounds healed and his weapon switched to Ember Celica.

Aiden could only watch as Talon cocked his arm back and swing it at it his face and thought _'This is gonna hurt!'_

The fist smashed into Aiden's face and that followed up with a red blast that shatters the ice and sends Aiden crashing into the wall behind him, creating a crater and breaking bone.

Aiden dropped to his knees holding his left arm since it was broken as were six of his ribs, and a few bruises on his head but he was very glad he has a helmet or else it would be worse.

Aiden began to stand up only for Talon to grab him by the throat and lift him off the ground.

"Any last words?" Talon asked.

"Yeah. How're you gonna fight with a black eye?" Aiden asked before punching Talon in the face.

Talon looked and Aiden could see a bruise forming around his right eye.

He was having trouble trying to breath as Talon just gave him a taunting smirk before he pushed him back, causing Aiden to stumble backwards before he brought his leg up to reveal Mercury's shotgun Greaves.

Talon kicks Aiden right in the stomach and it was followed up with a BANG!

Aiden feels great pain as shotgun shells entered in and he fell to the ground unmoving with Senbonzakura reforming into its sword form.

Aiden groans in pain as he tried to sit up only for Talon to be over him with Ember Celica on his hands.

"You're done." Talon said before punching Aiden in the face with the blast from the gauntlet sending his head smashing into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Talon walked away as chains came over and wrapped around Aiden before pulling him up towards his statue where he hung there.

With another Sword defeated another world was destroyed by a black hole which they were all forced to watch.

"Now picking new challenger." Dread Monitor informed as the device began looking for a new fighter.

And soon it stopped with the title being the Sword of Skill.

"Guess I'm up." Alyssa said as she walked down and finally reached the arena floor.

With her arrival the counter began counting down.

Talon just gave an arrogant smirk as he summoned Cinders swords saying, "The Sword of Skill, this should be fun."

Talon lunged at Alyssa when the alarm went off.

"Don't worry! I'll make this quick and painful!" Talon said as the two clashed blades left and right with Talon being the one on the offensive while Alyssa was forced to block every slash that was thrown at her.

Finally finished with going on the offensive she shouts, "Dance!" before her sword went into shikai form and she began to take the offensive.

Alyssa swung right and Talon blocked the attack but the force of the strike caused him to stumble a bit.

"Having fun yet?" Alyssa taunted as she double kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back where he crashed to the ground before rolling to a knee.

"Please," Talon taunted as Alyssa prepared an attack, only for Talon to send a torrent of fire at her saying, "you had better be joking."

Alyssa uses her zanpakuto to create a shield of snow and ice to block the fire but the wave was slowly pushing her back.

"You really don't seem up to this task weakling." Talon said as the fire ends, causing Alyssa to remove to shield just in time to see Talon run up to her with Ember Celica before he sucker punched her in the face, causing a blast and sending her flying and crashing into a wall.

The collision created a crater and caused Alyssa to cough up some blood before she fell to the ground with Sode no Shirayuki clattering to the ground.

"Oops. I was expecting so much more." Talon taunted with an arrogant smirk before Alyssa slowly got back to her feet with Sode no Shirayuki in hand.

Alyssa glares at Talon with blood running down her face, "Do you ever just shut up?!"

Alyssa stabbed the ground four times, causing ice particles to fly up before she got into a familiar stance as the particles concentrated at the tip of her sword and said, "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren."

She launched all of the ice particles into a large avalanche that flew towards Talon.

"Predictable." Talon stated with an arrogant look before he switching Ember Celica with with Myrtenaster where he creates a shield via a glyph that stops the avalanche in place before he leapt over the rest of the avalanche and creates a glyphs that sends him flying towards Alyssa.

Alyssa was caught completely off guard by the action and had very little time to block an upward slash before he creates a cut in her left sleeve as well as a small cut in her skin.

She swung downward and sliced into his torso but the wound healed quickly as he created a gash in her right thigh, causing her to drop to one knee.

She swings Sode no Shirayuki upwards as she used her good leg to stand back up but as she did Talon switched his current weapon for Cinders glass swords.

The blades clashed before more blood is spilt.

Alyssa silently cried out as her arm was cut open via a slash across her forearm. The wound also caused her to loosen her grip on her sword where Talon slammed his sword into it upwards, sending it flying through the air.

Talon held the tip of his second sword to her neck with the just barely breaking the skin.

"Any last words?" Talon asked.

"You know you have bad aim right?" Alyssa asked as she looked up.

Talon was confused before he looked up in time to see Sode no Shirayuki falling right towards him.

"Shit." Talon muttered as he jumped away and the sword stabbed into the ground where he once stood.

Alyssa grabbed the sword with her only good hand and pulled it out of the ground before she attacked Talon once again.

She clashed her blade against the swords made of glass and she managed to shatter one and cut Talon's cheek.

Talon just glared before holding his remaining sword in both hands where he brought it up and swung downward hard.

Alyssa moved to block the attack and she was successful… somewhat.

The sound of a blade shattering is heard but that blade… was Sode no Shirayuki.

With her sword shattered, Alyssa's eyes widen in surprise as the sword continued downward and sliced through the gap of her armor and sliced through flesh, creating a large cut and causing a large amount of blood to shoot out.

Alyssa lost feeling in her legs and dropped to her knees before falling face first into a puddle of her own blood.

"So just a little cut and you're done." Talon said as he tapped Alyssa's head with his boot before chains wrapped around Alyssa's prone form and lifted her up where she is held in front of her statue.

Braydin growled as his hands turned into fights so tightly that you can hear the fabric strain and if he wasn't wearing gloves you would see his knuckles turn white.

"Next victim!" Talon shouted as another world was destroyed.

"Very well." Said the Dread Monitor.

The counter began blinking through names before finally stopping at a title that caused one to smirk menacingly… Sword of Honor.

Braydin stands up and made his way to the arena where once he arrived he reached over his shoulder and grabbed Zangetsu.

"Any last words?" Talon asked as he summoned Myrtenaster.

"Yeah, die." Braydin said simply without a hint of emotion.

The timer reached zero and when the alarm blared Braydin vanished before reappearing in front of Talon.

Talon was caught completely by surprise before he was punched in the face and sent flying where he crashed into a wall, making a big crater.

Talon climbed out before he was forced to dodge the giant sword as it sliced through the stone that he was once embedded in.

Talon swung Gamble Shrouds sword but Braydin effortlessly blocked it before slamming his elbow into Talons face, causing him to stagger a bit before he ducks under a slash that would have removed his head.

Talon swung both his sword and sheath but Braydin effortlessly blocked the attacks thrown at him before sending a Getsuga Tenshou at Talon.

He was forced to dodge or else he would have been vaporized and the attack destroyed part of the wall behind him.

Talon looked at what remained before using a shadow clone to get away from both the aggressive and destructive Sword of Honor who was gunning for him with the intent to kill.

"Well that's a thing." Talon muttered in surprise as he saw the destruction before replacing Gamble Shroud for Cinders Glass Swords.

Talon clashed his blades against Braydin's but they weren't enough… mainly because they were beginning to crack in multiple places.

Suddenly when Talon swung his left sword, it shattered once making contact with Zangetsu.

Talon growled and tried to kick Braydin but he used the sword to stop the attack but the force of the strike sent him sliding back a few feet.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Braydin shouted as he sent an arc of energy at Talon.

Talon summons Myrtenaster and created a glyph to block the attack but the glyph began to crack in multiple places before finally shatters in an explosion, sending Talon flying where he lands on the ground hard.

Talon looks up in time to see lunging at him and swinging Zangetsu downwards at him.

Talon leapt to the side to evade the blade which crashed into the ground in front of him.

Talon swung Myrtenaster but Braydin dodged but that gave Talon enough time to create a glyph that increased his speed.

Braydin managed to block three strikes but the rapier slashed at his armored back.

"I'm tired of this! Bankai!" Braydin shouted before his form is enveloped by a tornado which soon vanished to reveal Braydin still in his armor but he now had what looked like the tails of his usual bankai form and in his hand was Tensa Zangetsu.

Braydin vanished in a burst of speed and kicked Talon in the jaw upwards, sending Talon into the sky where Braydin vanished and reappeared above him where he drop kicked Talon in the face, sending him crashing into the ground and making a dust cloud.

"OW!" Talon shouted as the cloud of dust vanished to reveal Talon slowly getting back onto his feet as Braydin reappeared several feet away with his emotionless visor looking at him.

"That fucking hurt!" Talon growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I don't do soft. If you want soft then you should be fighting a soft teddy bear. After all it looks like that's what you fight of those attacks are any indications." Braydin taunted.

"He just wants him to lose his cool. With his cool gone then his attacks will become chaotic and it will give Braydin to chance to defeat him." John said with a smile.

Ruby's chibi spirit appears next to his head wearing a cheerleader outfit with pompoms, _"Braydin, Braydin he's our-"_ Ruby froze in mid cheer as a familiar dark voice said _"He has yet to win this fight."_

Ruby just chuckles nervously as she had a fearful look on her face.

"Just ignore him Ruby. He won't hurt you while I'm around." John said, reassuring Ruby.

Talon summons StormFlower and opens fire but Braydin vanished before reappearing behind Talon and slashing at his back.

Talon growled and swung his bladed machine pistols but Braydin vanished and reappeared meters away before vanishing and reappearing again.

Braydin does the same thing multiple times to the point of creating after images that began surrounding Talon.

Talon looked left and right trying to keep track of Braydin but with there being so many after images that it was very difficult trying to find the real one.

"Damn it, hold still!" Talon shouted in anger as he shot StormFlower in different locations with each bullet missing.

"What's the matter? Too fast for yah? Then how about I go faster." Braydin taunted before slicing into Talons side.

"Damn it!" Talon growled as his shots became more wild and off before he switched to Magnhild.

Talon fired the grenade launcher but all it struck was the ground.

Braydin zips behind Talon and slashed at his back before zipping away when Talon transformed Magnhild into hammer form and smashed the ground behind him.

"Stop moving!" Talon shouted in anger before he was struck in the side by Braydin.

"Going to need to be faster than that." Braydin taunted.

Talon just growled in rage before a grin slid across his face.

Talon replaced Magnhild with Emeralds kusarigama/pistols.

Braydin was confused before to his surprise Talon vanished.

Braydin stops and looks around in Confusion, unaware of Talon slowly walking up to him.

"Braydin, he's in front of you!" John shouted but was unheard.

Braydin heard too late as Talon slashed at his chest, cutting into the armor and causing blood to shoot out.

Braydin vanished before reappearing several meters away, holding his wound.

Braydin hissed in pain and thought _'Damn! That power of illusions. I need to think of something or else I'm as good as dead.'_

Braydin feels pain shoot from his left leg after he hears a BANG making him realized that he was shot.

Braydin jumped away and got into a sword stance, unaware that Talon was stalking towards him.

Braydin closed his eyes and though '_He may have the power of illusions but there's no way is able to hide his presence.'_

Braydin stood still as Talon stalked towards him with his weapons in kusarigama form.

Tired of waiting, Talon ran towards Braydin with the intention of severing his head from the rest of his body.

"He's going to lose!" Alex said in concern before he cringed as he felt pain coming from his wounds.

Before John could say anything he hears a voice in his mind say _"Look at him."_

John did what the voice said and looked at Braydin. He saw that he was as still as a statue and if he didn't have his helmet then he could likely see the look of concentration on his face.

"He's waiting." John muttered, getting everyone's attention as he hears that same voice say, _"And good things come to those who wait."_

Everything seemed to slow down as the Swords in the stance and the conscious Swords tied to the statues watched as Talon approached the still Braydin who looked like a statue with how he didn't move.

Talon raised his kusarigama but as he begins to swing downward, Braydin's eyes shot open behind his helmet with the irises glowing a light blue and the glow spread out to the visor making the T visor glow a light blue as well.

Braydin held Tensa Zangetsu to his left as one who hold a katana in its sheath ready to draw before he, with all his might swung Tensa Zangetsu sideways as Talon swung downwards.

Blood shot out into the air followed by two arms that held a kusarigama in each hand at the elbow.

Everyone was frozen in place the severed limbs fell to the ground with a resounding thud as the weapons faded into light particles.

Talon was in a state of shock as he stared at the glowing visor of the man who removed his hands from his body.

Talon slowly looked down at the stumps that were his forearms as he saw his blood drip to the ground.

Talon grinds his teeth before Mercury's boots appeared on his feet.

"You bastard!" Talon shouted as he moved to kick Braydin but the Mandalorian evaded and slammed the bottom of his hilt into the side of Talons face with the strike being enhanced with the force to send Talon flying and crashing into a wall.

"I don't believe it." Chris said in amazement.

"He disarmed Talon." Kallen whispered.

Talon fell out of the crater and tried to remain standing do to not having arms and he didn't expect for Braydin to appear behind him and slashed at his back.

Talon roared in both pain and rage as he tried to kick at where Braydin was but the Mandalorian vanished before appearing above him where he delivered a powerful kick that sent Talon flying into another wall.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Braydin roared as he sent an arc of black energy at Talon who fell out of another crater.

"Son of a bitch!" Talon shouted as he leapt out of the way where the arc of concentrated energy smashed into the crater where he once stood.

Talon used his feet to jump back up before he tried to shoot at Braydin who was vanishing and reappearing at an almost impossible pace.

"Does anyone else see him because my eyes are having trouble just finding him." Jacob said as he rubs his eyes after trying to find where Braydin was at.

"I'm got nothing." John said truthfully while chibi Ruby had swirls in her eyes before she fell onto his shoulder.

Braydin continues moving so quickly no one could see while Talon tries to shoot at him but each shot missed no matter where he shot.

"This ends." Braydin said as he appears behind Talon where he kicks his feet out from under him before going under Talon where he kicks him high into the air.

Braydin vanished before reappearing above Talon where he swung Tensa Zangetsu, severing his legs and followed up with dropkicking him and sending him crashing into the ground.

A mere second later Braydin shot downward where he crashed right on top of Talon and created a large dust cloud.

Soon the cloud dissipated to reveal Braydin blocking multiple swords at once while Talon was floating.

"He's floating?" Kallen asked in surprise.

"No, he's not. I can see wires coming out of the pack on his back." Jacob said as his cybernetics saw the wires coming from the pack and connecting to blades stabbed into different areas of the wall.

"That's Penny's weapon." John said before he winked as he saw chibi Ruby began to sniffle and her eyes began to tear up.

"Not good." John whispered as he covered his ears before Ruby screams, _"WAH! Why is Penny's weapons in the hands of that monster?!"_

"It's time for you to die!" Talon growled as his limbs began to heal slowly.

Talon sends the blades at Braydin with the Mandalorian blocking the numerous swords and thought _'Shit! There are too many swords and if I don't do something quick then that bastards limbs will fully grow back and I can't have that happen.'_

Braydin uses his increased speed to block the many blades coming that were coming at him.

The limbless combatant growled as he controlled his swords to move in a circle in front of him in gun form.

The guns began spinning around so quickly that it looked like a Gatling gun spinning up.

The Mandalorians eyes widen in surprise as he recognized what was about to happen before a green laser fired from the very center.

Braydin was enveloped by the laser with the beam striking the protective barrier that stopped the laser dead in its tracks.

"Game over." Grinned Talon, only for that grin to turn into a look of shock as the laser vanished to reveal that Braydin had stopped the laser with his left hand like it was nothing but the wind.

"Man he's gotten better." The Sword of Vengeance muttered in amazement.

Chibi Ruby appears once again dressed as a cheerleader and cheering Braydin on.

Talon growled in rage before firing the guns while sending the swords to slice into Braydin.

Braydin used his bankai enhanced speed to deflect all of the bullets and swatting away the swords that swung at him.

The Mandalorian swordsman tried to look for an opening despite being attacked from all sides by both guns and blades which seemed like an endless storm.

Some of the bullets and swords got through his defenses and either pinged off the beskar armor, grazed both protected and unprotected locations, or passed harmlessly away from him.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Braydin shouted a he swung. All around and a circle made out of black energy shot outwards and either vaporized many of the weapons or sent them flying from the wind that the force of the swing and the energy from the blade created.

Talon just growled and brought out a few more swords but suddenly something unexpected happened.

The limbless fighter found himself having trouble trying to maintain before he looked and saw to his surprise the wires connecting to some of the swords cut.

_'He must have used that Getsuga to cut the wires while disguising his intent by focusing around him!' _Thought the being before he looked and his eyes widen when the Mandalorian appeared right in front of him with Tensa Zangetsu high in the air with the intent of slicing through him.

"Take this!" Shouted the Mandalorian as he brought his sword down, causing a fountain of black blood to shoot out.

A large gash can be seen as black blood poured out.

Braydin vanished before he appeared behind him and sliced into the back pack, destroying it and cutting many wires and causing Talon to fall on he recently regrown feet while his arms were only had elbow length.

After damaging the pack the Mandalorian sliced into his legs and caused him to fall onto his back where Braydin stabbed his sword into Talons chest.

Talon roared in pain as black blood shot out of not only his wounds but also his mouth.

"Damn you!" Talon growled as he struggled to stand but the sword and Braydins foot kept him pinned to the ground and with his arms slowly regrowing it will take a while to even get ready to fight again.

"Gar(1) ganar(2) echoy'la(3) di'kutla(4) hut'uun." Braydin said speaking the whole sentence in Mando'a.

"Winner, Sword of Honor." Said the Dread Monitor since Talon was pinned with very little chance of getting back up.

"FUCK!" Talon shouted in pure rage before he grunts when Braydin pulled Tensa Zangetsu out of his chest.

The Mandalorian walks away as his form was enveloped in a wave of energy which dissipated to reveal his weapon in its default form with his armor back to normal.

"There shall now be an hour long wait to gather strength and to speak to the defeated." Said the Dread Monitor as Talon slowly stood up and staggered away from the arena while Braydin force stepped into the stands.

"You alright dude?" John asked as Braydin sat down, taking off his helmet to reveal his sweaty face.

"I'll be fine. Just a few scratches and bruises." Braydin said as he leaned.

Kallen just looked to see Jacob on the field in front of Lenalee who cried herself to sleep.

"Don't worry Lenalee. I'll put an end to this, and then get you out of here." Jacob whispered as he had a stern look on his face.

"Do you think they'll be okay until we can win this?" John asked in concern.

"I hope so." Braydin said as he looked at Alyssa in concern.

"Are you falling for her?" Kallen asked with a small smirk causing Braydin to look away with a blush on his face.

"It seems he is." John said while chibi Ruby squeals.

"Shut up." Braydin muttered.

An hour has past as the Swords were just sitting around with nothing to do as the whole Galaxy was watching them before Talon walked in wearing a new set of clothes and armor.

"Now deciding next challenger." Said the Dread Monitor as everyone was at the edge of their seats.

"Actually I wish to talk to you about that." Talon said to the Dread Monitor, causing the AI to look at him with confusion evident in his form.

"This isn't going to be good." Jacob said as he looked at the two.

"Very well. It shall be allowed." Said the Dread Monitor.

"Thank you Dread Monitor." Talon said with an evil smile as his eyes set on Kallen and Arturia.

"Definitely not good." Both Spearswoman and Swordswoman said at once.

* * *

**(Cue White Justice)**

**(Instruments)** _The scene opens with a familiar pocket watch before a Knightmare key comes out from behind it followed by four crystals before the watch opens and the side of a Gundams head slides in across the reflective glass_

**(Matou shiroi kibou ni inochi wo adzuke)** _The scene shifts show the Alder siblings before the scene shifts to show Braydin, Aiden, Alyssa, Josh and Maeren_

**(Unmei ga majiwatta furueru kono sora de)**_ Scene shifts to show Alex before shifting to show John with Crescent Rose at his side before it shifts to show Jarod sitting on rubble before shifting to show Jacob and Lenalee in a flower field before it shifts to show Dexter wearing a suit of armor minus the helmet with Kallen next to him_

**(« Aishiteta… » to saigo ni kotoba wo nokoshi)** _Scene shifts to show Dexter's head as he had a serious look on his face_

**(Hohoenda maboroshi ga uketsuideku seigi)** _Scene shifts to show Dexter, Jacob, and Chris back to back before Kallen fades next to Dexter before Cerina fades next to Chris before Lenalee fades next to Jacob before they open their eyes and Kallen, Lenalee, and Cerina vanish_

**(Tsuyoku yasashii hitomi ni utsutta akai hi wa)** _Camera pulls back before the Strike Ronin fades in followed by Alternate Future Jarod who had a small smile on his face_

**(Itsuka namida de chirasu yo)** _Both the Strike Ronin and Alternate Future Jarod vanish before both Dexter and Chris turn to face the camera_

**(Mou nigetari shinai bokura wa chikatta)** _The scene fades to show Dexter, Chris, and Jacob wearing the Swords of Heaven uniforms before the rest of the Swords of Heaven appear around them with their weapons in hand_

**(Kanashiki toki wo ikiteku kakan na yuushi)** _Dexter, Chris, and Jacob vanish in white, red, and green lights respectively before the light vanishes to show Dexter and Chris in their Scale Mail while Jacob was in his Bankai form before Dexter flew past the camera with blue light particles floating off his wings before draconic wings pop out of Chris's back and he launches past the camera before green ethereal wings form behind Jacob and he drew his sword before launching past the camera_

**(Eranda michi wo shinjitara tsukisusumeba ii)** _Scene shifts to show Alex running across a battlefield before he fires his Judgment Executions before it shifts to show John popping out of a shadow swinging Crescent Rose before it shifts to show Alyssa with Sode no Shirayuki in hand before she sends a blast of snow at the camera_

**(Ubau dake ja sukuenai inochi ni kidzuitara)** _Scene shifts to show Ben in Bankai with Arturia next to him before it shifts to show Andrew with Ember Celica on his arms before they vanish and Gamble Shroud appeared in his hand as he slashed at the screen before it shifts to show Jarod launching wires which cut through the screen_

**(Kako no namida ga ima wo michibiki dasu)** _Scene shifts to show Lenalee launch through the air before slamming her Dark Boot encased legs into the ground before it shifts to show Aiden launch multiple Sakura petals before it shifts to show Josh and Maeren back to back with their swords in their released states as they launch at the camera before it shifts to show Dexter, Chris, and Jacob launch attacks at the camera_

**(Subete wa mamorubeki asu he to)** _The scene shatters to reveal the Swords of Heaven in their casual cloths as they sat on and around a couch as it froze like a photo_

**(End of ending)**

* * *

**Translation**

1: Gar: You

2: ganar: Possess, have

3: echoy'la: Searching, mourning, lost

4: di'kutla: Useless, stupid, worthless

* * *

**Preview**

_"Talon's thirst for victims is great even despite the deaths of millions." _Scene opens up to show Talon as he laughs while a world is swallowed up by a black hole

_"Many suffer because of this one beast and many more will suffer if he isn't stopped."_ Scene shifts to show Kallen thrusting Gae Bolg at Talon who uses a shield to block the attack before tossing Kallen to the side and clashing his sword with Arturia's Excalibur

_"And resolves will be put to the test."_ Scene shifts to show Kallen and Saber in the arena facing off against Talon

_Next episode: The Lancer, Saber, Caster, and Berserker_

_"Swords and spears shall clash to try and stop this evil." _Scene shifts to show Talon fighting both Kallen and Arturia before it shifts to show Talon in a blade lock against David who has a scowl behind his visor with his eyes glowing red which seeped into the visor

* * *

**Trailer 1**

The scene opens up to reveal open space before an elderly female voice began talking.

"Years ago, there was a war that consumed the entire solar system."

Space began to move to reveal a familiar blue and green planet with a sun in the background.

"This war saw the deaths of many men, women, and children."

Space and the planet vanish only for a sun to rise to reveal the remains of a once great city with the buildings burning and wrecks all over the place.

"I was a simple pilot when the war started. And at the end I was the XO of a carrier. Not any carrier but the last carrier that survived the attack."

The scene goes black before it opens back up to reveal that same city but rebuilt with the wrecks gone.

"And now I stand before you all as a woman who experienced that war like so many and survived." Scene switches to show a woman in her late fifties as she stood on a stage.

"We are now more united than ever and together we shall show the Galaxy the strength of both Earth and the UNSA." The scene goes black.

"Forties year ago we fought the Cylons and now we have found our cousins from Earth."

The scene opens up to reveal the remains of ships.

"And we are fighting one another."

Scene goes black.

"But the question is who will win."

Words appear to reveal the title.

"Battlestar Infinite Warfare"


	18. The Lancer, Saber, Caster, and Berserker

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Warriors fight to win_

_Cowards run away to fight again_

* * *

**(Play Real by ViViD)**

**(Instruments)** _Scene shifts to show a metal device on the screen as a hand pops out of the darkness_

**(Todokasete kono mune ni)** _The hand grabs the device and places it onto their chest revealing the person to be Jacob with his eyes closed_

**(Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe wo)** _The scene shifts to Lenalee wearing her Swords of Heaven uniform in a beautiful field and lake as the camera moved forward to show her face with a smile before the camera moved up to the skies before Jacobs right eye appears and flashed red_

**(Yume ja nai genjitsu de)** _The camera pulled back to show Jacob raising the hand holding the device before his ODST armor came on with the helmet unpolarized before he inserts the device into a slot which powers up controls_

**(Samayoi tsuzuketeta)** _Scene shifts to show the head of the Striking Duel Gundam before pulling back with the Gundam swinging its rifle out in its right hand followed up it swinging its left arm downward with its shield on the forearm, striking a pose_

**(Instruments)** _The title appears followed by the Astray Karas Gundam appearing on the right side in red while the Knightmare Securis appears on the left in blue before a flash comes from the Gundams chest which blinds the screen_

**(Tachidomaru no mo mae ni susumu koto mo)** _Scene shifts to show Cipher wearing a pilot suit and helmet followed by the screen splitting into four to show the faces of Blaze, Talisman, and Ribbon before it slides to show a VF-1 Valkyrie with black paint, VF-11B with grey and grey and dark blue wings and tails, a VF-11C with all grey and a bird emblem on the sides, and a VF-17 colored grey with two triangles forming another triangle on the left wing fly through the air_

**(Atozusari na ki ga shiteta)** _Scene shifts to show a couple of Sith Imperial Gafrans before they take off towards the four machines with the VF-11C spinning while transforming into GERWALK mode in order to dodge a beam before flying off in fighter mode with a Gafran moving to give chance, only for several bullets to punch through its back and cause it to explode_

**(Tojikomerareta shikakui sora no shita)** _The screen moves to show the VF-11B fly through the air before transforming into Battroid form and drew a beam saber and swung before the scene shifts to show an explosion before the four Valkyries fly through the air in fighter form_

**(Iki wo hisometeta)** _Shifts to show a shadowed Gundams face with its eyes flashing before it pulled back to show its entire body covered in shadows and launched what looked like a dragons head at the screen before both froze with a flag showing the Mythosaur skull flapped in the background_

**(Tsumetai hoho wo tsutawaru kako no yowasa nugutte)** _Scene shifts to show a New Sith Union fleet along with mobile suits before the upper part of a Gundam comes up and its eyes flash before it shifts to show part of Dexters head before the head changed to show a helmet with Kallen fading into the right side with her back facing the camera before she turns around with a curious look as her hair waves by a breeze_

**(Hikari sasu basho he kono te wo nobasu yo)** _Shifts to show Braydin taking off his helmet as he looked out a window to space before it shifts to show a Ptolemy fly through space_

**(Instruments)** _Scene shifts to show the Swords of Heaven, Mandalorians, Armored Core pilots, and Strangereal pilots_

**(Todokasete kono mune ni)** _Scene shifts to show a Gundam in MA mode fly through space_

**(Kasuka ni nokoru kimi no koe wo)** _Scene shifts to show the cockpit of the machine with Aiden in the pilot seat before he narrowed his eyes as he pulled a switch_

**(Yume ja nai genjitsu de)** _The machine begins to transform with legs popping out first followed by his arms and hands_

**(Sagashitsuzuketeru)** _The transformation ends with the machine's head popping out with the eyes flashing before the Gundam spins and strikes a pose with a shield and a sword with seven stars above it_

**(Todokaseru sono mune ni)** _Scene shifts to show a the new Gundam slide across the ground before passing through an explosion before firing a beam cannon_

**(Tashika na omoi boku no koe wo)** _Shifts to show the third Gundam fly through an asteroid field before its eyes flash and transforms into MA mode before flying off into space_

**(Owaranai genjitsu de)** _The scene shifts to the moon of Earth with the Swords of Heaven, Braydin, Aiden, Jacob, and Dexter in their Gundams as they stood off against the Siths Gundams before the eyes of both Dexter and Darth Oculus slide onto the screen_

**(Sakebitsuzukete iku)** _The scene shifts to Darth Oculus's Gundam as it fired its GN Buster rifle with the other Sith Gundams firing their own beams before shifting to show Dexter's new Gundam which fired its own beam with the Swords of Heavens Gundams firing their own beams with the beams colliding to create an explosion_

**(Ashita wo shinjite)** _The scene goes black before shining to show the Swords of Heavens Gundams along with TSFs, Valkyries, and Armored Cores while the Swords of Heaven fading into view with Braydin and Aiden wearing Mandalorian armor, Alyssa, Lenalee, and Kallen wearing their Swords of Heaven uniform, Jacobs wearing his ODST armor with helmet in hand, John wearing his power armor, Ben wearing Knight armor with Arturia standing next to him, Alex wearing his ARC trooper armor, Jarod, Andrew, Max, May, David, and Kasumi wearing their pilot suits, and Dexter wearing his black armor with his eyes yellow_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Arena**

"What is that maniac thinking?" Alex asked before he bites back a pain filled shout when he felt his wounds burn.

"As there was an unfair fight between Talon and the Sword of Justice, two combatants will fight." Said the Dread Monitor.

"Unfair fight?" John said in confusion.

"I did my research. The Sword of Justice's powers are linked to her." Talon said as he points to Arturia.

"Seeing as the two are connected he did not fully lose and as such to make up for the battle these two will fight Talon in this round." Said the Dread Monitor.

"Though I wonder why he had to share his powers with her." Talon started as he pointed at Arturia before he looked at her with an evil smirk and as he continued his taunt saying, "She looks incredibly fragile and weak. He probably keeps her for enjoyment. She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly let alone lift a sword."

"What's your deal?!" Kallen who sat next to Arturia growled in anger.

"Oh it's just that if she isn't a Sword then she shouldn't be here and if I sense it correctly then it means that he was an idiot for bringing her here." Talon said as he looked at the unconscious Sword of Justice with disgust.

"Takes a coward to taunt others." Kallen said getting a rise out of Talon.

"At least I'm not sitting next to the weak bitch of a knight." Talon taunted causing the redhead to glare dangerously at the man and if looks could kill, then Talon would be nothing more than a distant memory with the ground around him being collateral damage.

"Say that again, I dare you!" Kallen growled as she brought out Gae Bolg with the spear glowing crimson red while Arturia was glaring daggers at him.

"Why don't you both come down and fight?" Talon taunted.

"Duel is allowed with two on one." Said the Dread Monitor as Kallen and Arturia walked into the arena.

"Are you ready to teach this bastard a lesson?" Kallen asked Arturia as she held her spear in hand.

Arturia just nods her head as she held Excalibur in hand while it was cloaked by the wind to make it look invisible.

"Hurry up, I'm getting bored here." Talon frowned, crossing his arms while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Beginning countdown." Said the Dread Monitor as the counter began its countdown.

Kallen and Arturia got into their respective fighting stances while Talon summoned two swords made of glass.

Kallen swallowed and thought _'Dexter, I hope you are still okay.'_

As they were ready the alarm blared and the first to strike was Arturia who leapt forward, swinging Excalibur.

Talon blocked the attack with the blades of StormFlower before kicking her to the side and fired both machine pistols at Kallen who twirls her spear to block the incoming projectiles.

Talon stops firing and ducks under a slash from Arturia before he jumped away to get some distance.

"Is that supposed to be all you have?" Talon asked as he switched his weapon for Milo and Akouo.

Saber just lunged and swung Excalibur with the blade clashing against the circular shield before she pulled it back to block the Xiphos.

She pushed the sword back and jumped away as Kallen came and thrusts Gae Bolg his back but the spear was intercepted by the shield and she was forced to jump away to dodge a sword that was aimed for her neck.

"Is this supposed to be the best you both can do?" Talon asked with a taunting smirk on his face.

Kallen just openly growled as she tightened her grip on Gae Bolg.

"Come on! Give me a challenge!" The madman cackled as he shifted Milo into its rifle form and fired at the two women.

The two dodged before Arturia leapt at the psychopath who fired at Kallen.

Talon transformed the rifle into a sword as Excalibur clashed against his shield before he thrusts his sword at the king but she used her armored forearm to push the sword away but the blade did cut into the metal and created a small thin line that bled.

Arturia jumped away and swung Excalibur again which was blocked once again as Kallen ran at Talon from behind.

Kallen got in close and swung Gae Bolg at his neck but it was blocked by Milo in Javelin form.

The Swordswoman and Spearswoman were held in a deadlock by the madman who simply stood in between the two Knights.

"I'm starting to get bored here. Come on, fight seriously!" Talon taunted, breaking the deadlock then spun on his heel to slam Akouo directly into Kallen's abdomen and slashed Arturia across the chest.

The two knights jumped away and held their injuries.

"Saber, are you still good to fight?" Kallen asked as she held her bruised abdomen.

"I'm still able." Arturia answered as she cringed in pain.

"Then let's go." Kallen said with Saber nodding her head in agreement.

Holding their weapons tightly the two knights leapt at Talon.

Kallen was the first and clashed her spear against Milo which was in Xiphos mode as Arturia slashed against Akouo before Kallen backflipped, kicking Talon in the jaw and causing him to stumble backwards and giving Arturia the chance to slice at his exposed arm, cutting it and causing Talon to release Milo before Kallen stabbed a glowing Gae Bolg into the blade and shattering it.

With Milo shattered Saber swung Excalibur but Talon blocked the holy sword with Akouo which created sparks.

"Eat this!" Kallen shouted as she stabbed Talon behind his left knee, causing him to fall which allowed Saber a chance to slash at his exposed chest, creating a long gash.

Talon snarled, lashing out with a brief sweep kick that knocked Saber off her feet. He used the power of polarity to drag Kallen close by controlling Gae Bolg, once she was in close, he rammed the edge of Akouo right into her stomach.

Kallen gasped out in pain before her face contorted into a snarl and she kicked his feet out from under him and thrusts her spear downward, stabbing his shield arm and pinning it to the ground as Saber got back into her feet.

"Got ya!" He grinned widely, bringing up the barrel of Milo to Kallen's face then fired.

Kallen leaned backwards just in time to dodge the bullet but it did cut her right cheek and remove a few locks of hair.

Saber ran forward and smacks Milo out of Talon's hand before she raised Excalibur to stab Talon through the heart.

The cloned version of Andrew used his power of polarity to control the metal around Saber's hands then forced her to stab Kallen right through the gut. He then sent them both back with the magnetism pushing them further at the edge of the ring.

"GAH! You asshole!" Kallen growled in pain as Saber quickly pulled Excalibur out.

"Are you okay?" Saber asked in concern.

"I'll be fine! We need to beat this guy!" Kallen growled as she held her bleeding gut.

Talon smirked dangerously as his hands pulsed a purplish-black. "Give it your best shot, broads."

Kallen just glared at the man and held Gae Bolg in both hands as a burst of energy came from the spear.

His taunting smirk widened maniacally at the gesture.

"You ready?" Kallen asked Saber who only responded by raising Excalibur and releasing the cloak with her eyes closed.

"That sword is disrupting transmissions." Said the Dread Monitor as Excalibur's blade glowed a brilliant gold.

And like the AI said almost every transmission device all over the galaxy is getting turned to static but for some reason it focused around most places on Earth.

"Let us go." Saber said as her eyes opened.

Talon brought Akouo up to bear, ready to defend against any attack.

**"GAE BOLG!"** Kallen shouted as she thrusts Gae Bolg at Talon.

The spear shot towards Talon who raised Akouo.

The spear clashed against the circular shield and to Talon's surprise the shield shattered and the spear stabbed through his arm and into his chest, just above his heart.

"Now!" Kallen shouted as Arturia raised her sword.

**"Ex-calibur!"** Saber shouted as she swung downward, sending a wave of holy energy towards Talon.

Talon's eyes widen and could do nothing as the wave collides.

The collision created a large cloud of dust that covered most of the arena.

"Did that get him?" Kallen asked.

"He was wounded by a holy weapon. Let us hope that finished him." Arturia stayed with her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, it was a good try. I will admit but it wasn't good enough." A voice spoke behind them.

Both girls widen their eyes and spin around to face the enemy with their weapons at the ready.

Talon stood there. His armor slightly scorched but he looked physically unharmed. "I'll admit that did hurt a bit but it wasn't enough."

"How did he take that?" Kallen asked.

"I don't know." Saber said slightly concerned.

"Simple," He summoned Crocea Mors with a protective white aura surrounding his form.

"Son of a…" Kallen growled.

"Tsk, tsk, such a foul mouth on you." Talon taunted with a dark grin.

"Like you're one to talk!" Kallen growled only to gasp in pain as she grabbed the wound on her stomach.

"Sticks and stones." Talon smirked.

"Cowards and excuses." Kallen muttered as her vision began to get blurred.

"Says the bitch bleeding out." The clone remarked.

"Pot meet kettle." Kallen said as she gestured to his bleeding gash.

Kallen shook her head as she could hear a dark voice in her head for only a fraction of a second before going back to glaring at Talon.

"Come on bitch, bring it on!" He smirked darkly.

"Kallen wait!" Arturia shouted but Kallen would hear nothing of it and rushed at Talon.

**"Gae Bolg!"** Kallen shouted as her spear bursts with energy and it shot out at Talon.

"Sucker!" Talon used the polarity semblance to redirect the spear right back at Kallen. **"Gae Bolg Reverse!"**

Kallen's eyes widen in terror until a certain blonde jumped in the way and blocked the spear which created a small blast.

"Not bad, blondie." The clone folded his arms.

Gae Bolg clattered on the ground with Arturia standing in front of Kallen with Excalibur back in its invisible wind.

"Is that all you can do? Using another's weapon?" Arturia demanded as she picked up Gae Bolg and hands it to Kallen.

"Did you really need to ask?" Kallen asked Arturia.

"Yeah, that's pretty stupid." Talon deadpanned.

"Right…" Saber muttered as she blushed in embarrassment.

Arturia got her blush under control and got ready to attack.

"You go left and I'll go right." Kallen said as she got ready.

"Right." Arturia nodded before both rush at Talon but they stayed in front of him.

When they got close Kallen ran past Arturia and stabbed at Talon who blocked the spear before clashing against Excalibur with his sword.

They separate back away from Talon.

The two then run at Talon again before going in opposite directions…with Kallen going to Talon's left and Saber going to his right.

Kallen thrusts her spear and Saber swung Excalibur, causing Talon to use his shield to block Kallen which left his sword to go against Saber's.

Kallen twirls the spear so the shaft smacked the bottom of the shield, causing Talon to throw his arm into the air before she slashed at his face.

The attack caused him to stagger before Arturia used this chance to push his sword away where she sliced into his side.

After that the King of Knights used the flat end of her sword and smacked Talon into a wall away from them.

"Fucking whores!" He snarled, kicking off the wall and slamming both his fists across both women's faces.

The two women stumble a bit before Saber came and attacked Talon, swinging Excalibur but was blocked by the shield.

Kallen came up at Talon but he saw this and swung his sword.

Kallen ducks under the attack and kicks his feet out from under him, causing him to fall onto his back.

However he recovers and slams his heel into the redhead's throat.

Kallen's eyes widen and she grabs her throat, dropping Gae Bolg in the process.

Talon snatches the barbed spear up in one hand then swings it to hit Arturia across her head.

Saber growled before swinging Excalibur which clashed with the spear.

Dropping the weapon, the clone rammed the shield into the blonde's stomach then choke slammed the knight into the ground.

Kallen got back onto her feet and punched Talon away from Saber.

Talon grabbed Kallen by her hair then slammed his knee directly into her nose; breaking it.

Kallen growled in pain before she raised her leg and kicked him square in the face and followed up with a spin kick that struck the side of his face.

Kallen lands on one knee as Talon staggered back before she grabs her wound as she felt a spike of pain.

"Shit that hurts!" Kallen silently growled as Saber got back onto her feet.

"Are you alright?" Kallen asked as she got back up standing.

"So far." Saber answered.

"We need to figure something out to beat him. So far the only weapons that could hurt him are blessed weapons and your sword." Kallen said as she looked at the invisible sword.

"The best thing I can think of is cutting off his head." Saber answered as Talon cracked his neck.

"Then that's what we'll do." Kallen said as she held Gae Bolg with both hands.

"Be careful though. This creature is unpredictable." Arturia said as she glared at Talon.

Kallen powered up Gae Bolg while Arturia charged at Talon.

Arturia clashed against Crocea Mors shield before jumping back in order to avoid the sword that was aimed for her throat.

Arturia held Excalibur in front of her as Kallen ran past and stabs at Talon who effortlessly blocked the spear before she used the shaft of Gae Bolg to block the sword.

As this happened Arturia ran at Talon and aimed a swing at his neck but he ducks and slammed his shield into Sabers chest before kicking her and Kallen away.

"This bastard is just toying with us!" Kallen growled as she got back onto her feet.

"Agreed. Maybe we can use that against him." Arturia said as she got back up standing and holding Excalibur at the ready.

"Any ideas?" Kallen asked.

"I honestly am not sure. Especially with the different weapons." Saber said as Talon rolled his shoulders in a bored manner.

"Then we need to strike now!" Kallen shouted as she ran at Talon.

"Kallen, wait!" Arturia shouted but her voice went unheard.

The moment Kallen came within range of Talon, he materialized Gambol Shroud and threw the kusarigama at the redhead; the black ribbon wrapping around Kallen's form tightly.

"What?!" Kallen cried out as she fell onto the ground just a few feet away from Talon.

He cruelly stomped on the girl's head, pressing it down into the ground. "Stupid woman. You're so weak." Talon smirked darkly as he raised the cleaver sheath of Gambol Shroud to remove her head. "Now you die!"

Talon brings the sword down, only for it to be intercepted by Excalibur.

"Don't count me out!" Saber growled before pushing him back and standing protectively in front of the bound Kallen.

"Thanks." Kallen said with a smile still lying on the ground.

"Can you get out?" Saber asked in concern as Kallen struggled in the ribbon.

"I can't! What is this thing made of?!" Kallen growled as she struggled to get loose with no success.

Saber was about to say something but closed her mouth a second later as she was forced to raise her sword to block the cleaver sheath when Talon attacked.

She pushed him back and ducked under a kick that was aimed at her face before she retaliated with four swings with each swing blocked by Talon.

Talon kept blocking before striking with a punch but Saber moved her head out of the way before retaliating by punching Talon in the face.

Talon reeled back and clashed his sheath against Excalibur which was held in a blade lock.

"Is this all you have, coward?" Saber said with some bits of sweat rolling down her face as she held the sheath back.

Kallen was finally able to get out of the ribbon by using the blade of Gae Bolg to cut the ribbon.

Talon smirks and before she knew it he pushed her back and grabbed her breast plate before kicking her feet from under her and throwing her over his shoulder.

Saber's back slammed onto the ground with Excalibur being knocked from her grasp before Talon brought out Gamble Shroud in sword form before he brought it down, intending to stab Arturia in the heart but a familiar red spear knocked it off course and hit simple dirt.

"Don't forget about me!" Kallen said as she kicked Talon in the face, causing him to stagger back.

"You okay?" Kallen asked as she helped Arturia up.

"I'll be fine." Saber said as Kallen used her spear to pick Excalibur up by the cross guard and tossing it to Arturia who caught it by the handle.

"So no asshole comments?" Kallen asked Talon.

"No, I've grown tired of playing with you wenches." The madman hissed.

All she was met with was silence.

"Guess he's out of insults. Typical." Kallen said as she shook her head before she saw Talon charging with a burst of speed from shadow clones.

Kallen's geass flared to life and she saw all of the attacks he sends and she both dodged and blocked the attacks before kicking him towards Saber who swings Excalibur, only for the holy sword to be blocked by the sheath.

Saber pushed Talon back and swung at his head but the clone jumped out of the way before he was forced to lean back to avoid the red spear.

As he did that he launched a kick aimed for Kallen's face but the redhead used her forearm to block and knock the leg to the side before kicking his other foot out from under him, knock by him to the ground.

Talon spun back onto his feet while at the same time switching Gamble Shroud for a grey rifle with what looked like a blue light above the grip and coming from a tube at the barrel.

Talon takes aim and fires a laser at Kallen who used her spear to stop the laser as she did two more times.

Kallen took a few steps back as her Geass vanished when she thought, _'This is one of those days I'm glad I have this Geass.'_

Soon she deactivated her Geass to block another laser before Talon transformed the weapon into a guan dao with the blade glowing blue with electricity.

Talon swung the blade but Kallen blocked the attack at the shaft close to the blade before she kicked him back and slashed at his chest which instantly healed.

Kallen backed away and hissed in discomfort as she closed her right eye with the Geass deactivating.

Kallen grabs her face in slight pain and thought _'I haven't used my Geass for a long time. I need to be careful so I don't lose control.'_

Suddenly Kallen's eyes widen when Talon switched his weapon for what looked like a red with gold detail staff and he leapt at her.

The two staff weapons collide and Kallen tried to stab at him but Talon knocked the blade to the side and smacked her in the side of the face, causing her to stumble back.

Talon backed away before he stabbed his staff into the ground and slammed his fists together where a flash of light appeared followed by two translucent clones appeared next to him with one armed with a staff while the other was armed with two nunchucks.

Kallen blocked the staff of one clone before pushing him back but when she blocked a nunchuck from the other she got a better look to see that they weren't just nunchucks but also guns… and she learned to late.

When she blocked it, the clone held the handle and pulled the trigger, sending a shotgun blast that sent pellets into her shoulder and causing her to scream in pain and lose her grip on Gae Bolg before the real Talon came in and sent her flying to the ground with a punch to the face.

Kallen's sight was blurry before it focuses and her eyes widen in terror as Talon swung Magnhild down at her.

Kallen quickly rolls away and when the hammer struck, it created a pink blast that sent Kallen skidding across the ground.

The redhead quickly got back to her feet before she looked to try and find Gae Bolg.

She soon finds it and runs towards it but when she reached down a boot steps on her hand the second her palm touched the staff, causing her to grunt in pain.

She looked up to see his smile before that smile turned into a sinister smirk and placed enough pressure that they could hear bones snapping.

Kallen screams in pain before Talon back away, allowing Kallen to pull her broken hand to her chest as she grabbed it all the while Arturia runs over and kneels next to her injured comrade with Excalibur in front of both.

"Kallen! Are you okay?" Saber shouted in concern as she placed a comforting hand on the spear women's shoulder while the redhead whimpers in pain with tears sliding down her face.

"He broke my hand!" Kallen cried as she cradled her broken hand.

"Do you have no shame you monster?!" Arturia demanded as she glared at Talon with unadulterated rage.

"Hello, I'm a fucking bad guy! You think I give a shit?" The man sneered.

Saber just snarled before she ran at Talon swinging her sword.

Talon shifts the warhammer in his hands into a grenade launcher which he used to fire three explosive shells at the blonde knight.

Arturia evaded the explosives with the shells creating pink explosions behind her, giving her a bit of a boost of speed where she jumped, swinging Excalibur at Talon's face.

Talon ducked and stepped to the side, allowing Saber to slide behind him.

Arturia skids to a halt before running at Talon who transformed his weapon into a hammer.

Talon swung down at Arturia but the King of Knights dodged with swing, only for the hammer to create a small explosion that sent dust flying.

Arturia swings Excalibur at Talon who used the handle of Magnhild to block the sword.

Talon pushed Arturia back and she stumbles before swinging Magnhild with the hammer producing some pink electricity.

Arturia was forced to block the attack and when it struck the force of the hammer plus the extra power caused an explosion and she was sent flying.

Saber collides with the wall twenty-five meters away and creates a crater as well as causing her to cough up blood.

Arturia lands on her feet with Excalibur clattering onto the ground before she drops to her hands and knees.

Her outfit had rips and tears all over as well as some cuts and bruises on her face and her hair was undone, allowing it to fall down below her shoulders.

She slowly grabbed her sword before getting back onto her feet, using her sword to steady herself as she was panting with her right eye closed to prevent blood from getting into it.

Saber used her right hand to wipe some blood off of her eye as Talon walked towards her with Magnhild resting on his shoulder.

"Guess the hammer suits a barbarian like yourself." Arturia said through a pain filled grin.

After making sure she wouldn't fall over she raises Excalibur with the cloak of wind vanishing to reveal the sword.

Saber narrows her eyes and thought _'I have enough energy for just one more attack. I have to make this count.'_

Arturia runs at Talon with her blade glowing and when she was close she swung Excalibur shouting **"EXCALIBUR!"**

With a mighty swing, she sends a beam of holy energy at Talon who just smirked.

The moment the beam struck, a massive explosion engulfed the arena which forced everyone present to shield their eyes. Once it cleared, Talon was nowhere in sight.

"Did I...win?" Arturia wondered aloud.

"Not quite." The haunting voice of Andrew's clone whispered into her ear.

"Wha-!?" Before the knight could speak, a hand impacted the back of her neck, sending her to a blissful darkness.

"Damn it!" Kallen hissed as she slowly stood up before she saw Talon standing over an unconscious Arturia.

"Saber!" Kallen shouted as she held her broken arm.

She looked down and picked up Gae Bolg with her good hand before she runs at Talon with the intention of removing his head.

A black portal opened in front of her, giving the redhead no time to stop as she ran inside then came out to meet the crimson blade of an odachi skewering her right through her chest.

She looked down dropping Gae Bolg and slowly reached to where the blade stabbed through her.

Kallen pukes up some blood and dropped to her knees, feeling the blade inside her chest.

Her heart continued to beat and she was glad that the blade missed anything vital.

She looked up to see Talon standing in front of her with the odachi in hand.

"Surprised?" The madman ran a finger along the crimson blade painted with Kallen's life blood. "I discovered this nifty little toy during a training session. Quite the useful ability too. I can create any portal in the fabric of space and time to appear anywhere or move anything with a little mental focus."

"Guess it's another one of your many weapons you can call." Kallen said as she had a defiant smile with some blood running down the corner of her mouth.

"Why yes it is. Thank you for noticing and since you're barely clinging to life as is, I'll put you out of your misery." Talon smirked coldly down at her then sucker punched her right in the nose.

That rendered her unconscious as she crumbled to the ground.

"Federation combatants have been defeated." Said the dread monitor as chains came down and picked both Kallen and Arturia up before tying them to statues while Arturia was tied next to Ben.

"Next victim!" Talon demanded.

"Challenger will be chosen later. At this moment, two worlds will be destroyed." Said the Dread Monitor.

The clone glowered at the machine. "I said, I want my victim. Now, you stupid machine!" He yelled, impatiently.

Suddenly they hear a thud, causing both the AI and the clone to look to see Jacob on one knee.

"...It seems a challenger has already arrived." Said the Dread Monitor.

"Good, let's see if he can entertain me just as much as the last two did." Talon smirked.

"Before we start. Hey monitor! Can you change the terrain?" Jacob asked.

"To a degree." The AI answered.

"Then add some pillars. Make things more interesting." Jacob said as he unsheathed Mugen.

Talon grinned widely. "Alright, make it happen."

"Adding variables." Said the Dread Monitor as thirty pillars rose from the ground.

"Beginning countdown." Said the Dread Monitor as a countdown appeared followed by two planets appearing next to it.

"When the planets are destroyed, the duel begins." The Dread Monitor explained.

"Very well." Jacob said somberly said he traced his finger along the blade to the tip which turned from black to grey.

Soon when the timer reaches zero the two worlds were instantly destroyed by black holes and Jacob sensed the inhabitants deaths… but on the inside he felt nothing.

"Ah, nothing like some destruction to wake a guy up in the morning. Let's make the next planet the home of the Sangheili." Talon smirked, producing the same odachi that defeated Kallen and Arturia.

"It doesn't matter what world you choose. I chose to fight you and so I will." Jacob stated as he walked towards a random pillar, only to vanish the second he got behind it.

"I am a warrior and so I will fight." Jacob's voice was heard throughout the arena.

Talon's eyes narrow as he grabbed the handle of the odachi before his eyes widen and he raised his sword to block another sword that was aimed for his neck from behind.

After blocking the swing he tried to punch the attacker but found himself being grabbed at the wrist before his feet were kicked out from under him and he was spun around and thrown into a pillar.

"Gonna need to do better than that." Jacob said with a smirk on his face which was hidden by his helmet.

"Hmm, that's rich coming from a so-called 'warrior' who thinks he has a chance unlike the other weaklings." Talon smirked. "You call yourself a 'Mandalorian', right? Maybe the next planet to go boom is that worthless world. After all, didn't those useless bags of meat lose in a war against sword-wielding magicians?" He taunts his opponent.

"Never called myself a Mandalorian. But thanks for the taunt. Now I know this is going to be fun." Jacob said as he bent his knees and held Mugen in both hands.

"Good, I'd hate for this to be boring." The madman smirked dangerously at Jacob.

"You took the words right out of my-" Jacob stops what he's saying as Talon lunged at him and the two Japanese style swords clashed.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt your little speech?" The clone smirked maddeningly.

Jacob just responded by pushing him back and swinging smugness but Talon walked back, dodging the illusion casting sword before swinging down where Jacob jumped to the side.

Jacob runs at Talon and swung Mugen but as he did Mugen began to shift and change into a single edge greatsword with a dragon on the sides of the blade.

Talon swung his odachi at the sword and when they collide they create a large shockwave that sent both combatants back with Talon stabbing his sword into the ground to stop before he pulled it out and jumped away as Jacob came at him smashing his sword into the ground.

Jacob looks to his left before ripping Mugen out of the ground and transforming it into back into its original form and clashed blades with the odachi while the wielders exchanged punches and kicks when they could not swing their weapons.

Talon stepped back as Jacob jumped back and planted his feet on a pillar behind him to get higher where he begins rolling towards him swinging Mugen and causes Talon to raise the odachi to block the coming sword.

The two Swords clash and with the force both blades collided created what could be considered a gunshot and with it the top of a pillar on the far left behind Talon was sliced clean off, causing both combatants to look as the piece of rock crashed into the ground.

Jacob looked down with a smirk and said, "Having fun?"

Talon just smirked before pushing Jacob back and creating a portal which he stepped through.

Jacob narrowed his eyes before his eyes dart left and he swung Mugen as Talon popped out of nowhere, swinging his odachi.

"Gonna need to try again!" Jacob said before he kicked Talon in the stomach, sending him back before he rushed the odachi wielding psychopath.

Talon raised his odachi but when Jacob swung the odachi's blade shatters upon contact with the katana.

When the sword shatters, Talon jumped up and lands on top of a pillar.

"Not so tough without your sword now are ya?" Jacob asked with a cocky smirk as he tapped the dull end of his sword on his shoulder.

Talon just responded by pressing a button and the broken blade fell off the hilt before he placed the hilt into the sheath and the rotary chamber of the sheath spins before stopping and Talon pulls out another red blade which was short at first before extending to its full length.

"More blades to break." Jacob said as he had a smirk on his face.

While they were fighting the unconscious Swords minus Arturia and Kallen began to regain consciousness.

"Hey Ben, how much pain are you in?" Josh asked before he hissed as he felt a spike of pain shoot throughout his entire body even though he was using small bits of ice and snow to numb areas that hurt.

"On a scale of one to ten… In total agony." The silver-haired man groaned.

"Hey Ben, is that Arturia?" Aiden asked as he could barely see her due to poor angling but that question made Ben worried.

"It is. I can see her clearly." Alyssa said before hissing in pain due to pain from her cuts.

"WHAT!? I WILL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Ben yelled, his earlier pain forgotten.

"Well it seems you're gonna need to wait." Josh said and they all looked to see both Talon and Jacob fighting and they looked like blurs that it was hard to track.

"Are you having trouble tracking them?" John asked Chris as he was starting to lose their movement.

"Not really." The Sword of Freedom replied, the pupils of his eyes becoming slits.

"Right dragon gauntlet and gives you some attributes like a dragon." John muttered.

"That's why I am awesome." Chris remarked.

"And also you want to find a way to not only fight strong opponents but escape the most notorious enemy known to all living things." John said with a smirk.

"Paperwork?" Chibi Ruby asked.

"Paperwork." John said with a smirk.

Jacob jumped away as Talon slashed at where he once stood before Jacob lands on a pillar and he began jumping on random pillars so quick that it created blurs before he zoomed past Talon, slicing into his back.

Jacob smirks before he raises Mugen.

"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" Jacob shouted as his illusions flew at Talon.

"Black Vortex!" Talon cuts another dimensional rift, sending the illusions inside then right back at Jacob.

Jacob just smirked as the insects flew past him and struck the pillars behind him.

"Gonna need to use something other than my own illusions to hurt me." Jacob said as he runs at Talon and they clashed blades once again.

Jacob jumped back when Talon aimed to slice open his stomach before he grabbed Mugen's sheath.

"Double Illusion Sword!" Jacob shouted as energy costed his sword and connected to the sheath where it was as sharp as a sword.

With that done Jacob runs at Talon and began swinging both his sword and sheath at Talon who blocked both weapons until the sheath cuts across his face and Mugen shattered the odachi.

"Eight Flower Mantis!" Jacob shouted as he slashed at Talon before he could bring out another blade or summon and the slashes collectively resemble a flower, causing blood to explode from the slashes.

Jacob then followed up by kicking Talon back before deactivating the Double Illusion Swords and sheathing Mugen.

Jacob turns to the fallen Talon and kept his hand on the hilt of Mugen, knowing never to drop your guard if your enemy is down or not and Talon began to slowly stand up.

"Tch, so you're still able to stand. Guess I'll just have to cut you into pieces to end this match." Jacob said as he gave Talon an uninterested look as said clone got back up.

"Gonna try but you'll be dead before you can even try." Talon growled as he swung the odachi and at the same time disengaging the broken blade, sending it at Jacob who swats it away with Mugen's sheath before Talon placed the hilt into the sheath which rotates and a second later Talon pulls out another blade but this one was yellow.

Jacob narrowed his eyes and thought, _'The sword uses blades made from Dust so I can expect the weapon to have some similar abilities like the colored Dust it is or it could also work similar to Weiss Schnee's Myrtenaster. I'll need to proceed this as cautiously as possible.'_

Talon smirks and held the sword up in front of him before the blade began to create sparks of electricity.

Jacob tightened his grip on Mugen while Talon readied to attack.

Talon swung his odachi at Jacob and to his surprise an arc of lightning flew at him.

Jacob was about to jump out of the way when felt a familiar presence, causing him to look and to his horror, saw Lenalee was in the crossfire.

"Bankai!" Jacob shouted and his armor appeared before he swung Mugen and light particles come off the blade and fly out in front of the arc of lightning to create a wall that stops the lightning.

"Forcing me to use my bankai. How dull." Jacob muttered as the barrier shattered.

"You think your bankai will save you? Well you're wrong." Talon said before opening a portal but instead of it being black and red it was black and yellow with sparks of lightning where he jumps through and it closes instantly.

Jacob narrowed his eyes as he looked all around with Mugen held tightly in his hands.

Soon Talon popped out of nowhere as quick as lightning that Jacob almost missed the odachi but the long blade managed to scratch the top part of his helmet.

"I actually got you." Talon taunted as both his odachi and Jacob's Mugen fought to push one another back.

"Simply a scratch." Jacob said as he kicked Talon back.

Jacob grabbed his sheath and held it like he was holding a second sword with the top of the sheath pointing upwards.

"Double Illusion Swords!" Jacob called out as energy snaked from Mugen and connected with the sheath, making it look like a sword.

"Now is the time to cut loose." Jacob said with his eyes flashing a brief green before he ran at Talon who swung his odachi, sending an arc of lightning at the illusionist.

Jacob side stepped from a downward arc that flew past him and away from the defeated combatants before Talon swung sideways, sending lightning at Jacob who dropped and slid under the slash.

Jacob jumped and swung down with both sword and sheath at Talon who raised his odachi to block the two weapons, only for the yellow blade to be shattered by the sword and sheath with both weapons cutting down his chest.

Before Talon could do anything he was kicked in the chin, sending him flying and crashing into a pillar.

"Is that it?" Jacob asked with a smirk under his helmet.

"Not in the slightest." Talon said with a growl.

"Good cause I'm not done." Jacob said as he got into a fighting stance while Talon moved to draw another blade, this time the blade was cyan.

The two continued swinging their swords, creating sparks with every clash before Talon slammed his hilt into Jacob's face, causing him to stagger before he ducked under a swing that was aimed to take his head off.

Jacob back flipped and landed on one knee as he glared at Talon.

"Thanatos, Izanagi!" Jacob called out as he swung Mugen, causing light particles to fly out to form the two illusions.

The two illusions ran at Talon with their respective weapons in hand while Talon held his odachi in hand.

Izanagi was first to strike but when Talon's cyan blade collides with the illusions, the naginata froze almost instantly before Talon shattered the staff with another swing of his odachi.

Izanagi staggers before Talon swung his odachi, cutting the illusions head off and making the illusion shatter into light particles while Thanatos attacked Talon with his sword.

The swords collide and send sparks flying followed by the sound of metal colliding with metal.

Jacob just observed the battle between his Illusion and Talon while he was also coming up with a strategy before he looked over to Lenalee with a concerned look behind his helmet.

Jacob looked Lenalee in the eye and she did the same despite him wearing a helmet as he thought _'Don't worry Lenalee, he will be defeated and destroyed. You have nothing to fear.'_

Soon he hears the familiar sound of metal shattering follows by chains colliding and looked to see Talon cutting the chain off one of the chains holding one of the coffins on Thanatos's coffin wings.

Thanatos jumped back and landed next to Jacob who held Mugen in its sheath.

Jacob looked at Talon and saw that the cyan odachi blade had cracks in random places on the odachi sword.

"Guess it's too much for you to handle seeing how your sword is cracking under the pressure." Jacob said as he gestures to the cracked odachi blade while also at the same time slowly pulling Mugen from the sheath.

"Oh don't worry. There's plenty more where that came from." Talon smirked dangerously, ejecting the cracked blade then stuffed the odachi back into the scabbard then brought out a pure black blade.

"Black? This should be interesting." Jacob said as he got into a stance with Thanatos standing tall behind him.

A second later, Jacob and Thanatos run at Talon with their swords at the ready.

A dark smirk appears on Talon's face as he sheaths his blade then time froze, stopping Jacob and Thanatos in their tracks. "Midnight Edge: Black Eclipse!" A quick slash later, time continued only now Talon was behind both Jacob and his illusion of the death god.

And both were cut deep with Thanatos cut in half while Jacob dropped to one knee.

"That hurt." Jacob muttered as he stood back up and looked at Talon with the cut in his armor sealing itself.

"It's supposed to. This blade is much more deadly than the others." The clone smirked.

"We'll see." Jacob said as the katana blade began to glow.

Talon sheathed his blade again. His stance shifting as a brief glow emanated from his odachi.

"Let's do this." Jacob muttered before he ran at Talon.

As he ran the visor of his helmet glowed along with his sword and the dragons on his cape began to circle each other so fast that they turned into a circle which began to glow.

The clone narrowed his eyes, waiting with baited breath for the right moment to strike.

"Sakushi no ryū no ikari!"(1) Jacob shouted as he swung Mugen with the light coming off and created a rift, before a western dragon flew out, releasing an Earth shattering roar.

"W-what's going on?" Kallen groaned out as the roar woke both her and Arturia.

"My head." Arturia muttered in pain.

"Hey Ben, she's awake." Jarod said to the Sword of Justice.

"Hey, love, glad you could join the party." Ben joked.

"Please don't make me laugh. I'm still in pain from my wounds." Arturia said with a small smile, happy to hear him.

"How are you both?" Kallen asked before she hissed in pain because of her broken hand.

"I'm okay so far but there's blood getting in my eye." Arturia said with one eye closed because of blood sliding over it.

Soon another roar drew their attention to the large dragon as its glowing green eyes glared down at Talon.

"Is that a dragon?" Arturia asked in confusion as she could barely make out what was going on due to only having one eye open.

"Yes it is." Kallen answered before the sound of metal on metal is heard, causing everyone to look to see Jacob in a blade lock with Talon and slowly pushing him back.

Jacob kicked Talon back before the dragon swung one of its talons, colliding with Talon and sending him crashing through several pillars, causing them to fall on top of him.

"Netherworld insects!" Jacob shouted as he swung Mugen, sending illusions of hellish insects which collide with a pile of pillars, creating a small explosion.

The dragon roars, sending a beam of green light that struck and created a medium sized explosion with the shockwave being felt by the crowd.

"Are you still alive in there?" Jacob asked as he stood at the ready, expecting an attack.

"From an attack like that? It was nothing more than a tickle." Talon emerged from the smoke covered head to toe in blood with his odachi by his side and a sick grin on his face.

"It's only just the beginnings. Why don't you just call some of those Grimm you seem to have." Jacob said as Mugen began to glow.

Talon just narrowed his eyes.

"You know what, I'll make the first move." Jacob said before he pointed Mugen at Talon and moved it, creating a circle with what looked like a wilting flower.

"Hmm?" The clone raised a brow at the gesture.

"Doku."(2) Jacob said as he stepped to the side and from the symbol came a glow which soon took the shape of a human female.

The glow faded to reveal what could be considered a woman wearing organic looking armor which was white and gold with some pieces moving around like they were organic.

In her hand looked like a katana with a gold heart shaped guard.

"Attack." Jacob said before the warrior runs at Talon.

The warrior unsheathed the katana and they got a look at a silver blade that seemed brand new.

The female warrior leapt into the air and swung the sword, aiming for Talon's throat but it was blocked by the black odachi.

The warrior stepped back, pulling the katana back before she jumped over Talon and swung the sword, cutting into his back before jumping to a safe distance when he swung to attack her.

When he did Jacob ran at him, swinging Mugen and forcing Talon to block the attack but for some reason Talon's blade was pushed back a little.

When he saw this, Talon jumped away before he was forced to block the sword of the Illusion warrior who swung three times before backflipping and kicking Talon in the chin, causing him to stagger.

"Looks like you're getting sluggish." Jacob said as he walked up next to the warrior who held her katana next to her while Jacob rests Mugen on his shoulder while his muscles tense, awaiting an attack.

"Maybe you should call it quits and rest." Jacob said as he began twirling Mugen in his hand.

Talon just glared at Jacob and tightened the grip on his odachi before he started to feel pain. Like molten Iron was pumping through his veins.

"I bet you're feeling great pain right now aren't you? Right now you're feeling a type poison or plague flowing through your veins." Jacob said as the Illusion warrior paced behind him.

"All it took was a single slash from my friend here but there is a trick when in this form. The illusions become reality." Jacob said as the illusionary dragon stomped behind him.

"Even now, the plague inside you is eating you from the inside out. But because of your healing it is a perfect way to torture an abomination like you." Jacob said as Talon grits his teeth as the pain seemed to increase a little.

"I'm pretty sure our guests are enjoying it." Jacob said before Talon ran at him, only for the warrior to block the strike aimed for Jacob and shoved the pain filled clone to the side where the dragon swiped Talon through a pillar

"Am I wrong?" Jacob asked as he looked at other Swords of Heaven.

"Nope." Kallen said from her position.

"Kick his ass!" Jarod shouted.

"So are you still good to fight or do you want to quit now and get rid of the pain?" Jacob asked as he looked Talon in the eyes.

"How about I cut out your tongue and feed it to your girlfriend?" The clone snarled.

"You can try." Jacob stated as he got ready.

Talon growled and held the sword in front of him.

Talon runs at Jacob and the two clashed blades with the collision causing a minor shockwave before they pulled back and clash blades again and again with each clash creating minor shockwaves around them.

The two continued exchanging and blocking blades before Jacob nicked him abdominal location while Talon nicked him near the elbow in between the gaps of the armor he wore.

With the minor cuts the two jumped back before leaping at one another swinging their swords.

The two were evenly matched that no one could tell who would land the next hit or if the hit would even do any kind of damage to any of them.

Jacob swung his sword, blocking any attacks that were thrown at him and returned with his own attacks that were blocked and as this happened he thought _'Come on, give me an opening!'_

Soon an opening came in and he lashed out, taking the chance to strike.

Talon saw this and reacted quickly, swinging the odachi and the sound of metal slicing through flesh is heard.

Both Talon and Jacob stood in place with their swords in a position after a swing.

The two were behind one another as they passed each other when they swung their respective swords and they held position.

There was utter silence for a good ten seconds before parts of both Jacob and Talon explode in fountains of blood.

"JACOB!" Lenalee screamed in concern as Jacob dropped to one knee but used his katana to keep himself steady as he began panting.

"Gah! Seems you were weak after all." Talon taunted as he looked back at Jacob who grit his teeth in pain.

"Just… a scratch." Jacob said as he slowly got onto his feet, only to fall onto a knee once more.

"Jacob, please get up!" Lenalee begged as she struggled in the chains holding her to the statue with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Looks like your lover gets a front row of your death." Talon taunted as he walks towards the kneeling Jacob.

Jacob's vision was getting blurry with each passing second.

"And I'll every single organ to her." Talon said sadistically as he raised the odachi into the air.

Jacob closed his eyes and Talon swung down.

"JACOB!" Lenalee screamed in horror as the sword moved to end his life… only for a hand to shoot up and stop the odachi at the hilt.

"You fell for it." Jacob said with a small smirk on his face.

"What?!" Talon uttered before the sound of metal cutting through flesh is heard followed by blood splattering into the ground.

Jacob stood tall with Mugen raised high into the air in his right hand while in his left were the severed arms of Talon, still holding the odachi.

"How is that for a weakling?" Jacob asked before punching Talon in the face, causing him to stagger before tossing away the severed limbs and odachi.

Jacob walked towards the stumbling Talon and swung Mugen twice, cutting through the clones chest before flipping Mugen around so he was holding it in a reverse grip where he swung four times, cutting into him and sending more blood flying.

Talon tried to hold his ground but Jacobs assault made it pretty difficult.

Jacob flipped the sword again and continued his onslaught with seven more swings before slicing off Talon's right leg at the thigh, causing him to fall onto his back.

Once the clone was on his back Jacob jumped into the air and slammed his feet on Talons stomach before plunging the katana deep into the center of his chest.

The entire arena was set into silence. It was so silent that the only thing anyone ever heard was the sound of their very own hearts beating.

Jacob stands up and plants his left foot right next to the sword, pinning Talon to the ground before he looked at Lenalee with his face mask disintegrating into green light particles.

He smiled at Lenalee and moved his mouth without speaking and saying, "I won't lose. I promise."

Lenalee saw this and smiled with tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"You think this will stop me?! You are wrong you fucking bitch! When I get out I will tear you shreds and I will force your girlfriend to eat them before ruthlessly tear her apa-ACK!" Talon never got the chance to finish his sentence as Jacob slammed his foot into Talons neck.

Jacob leaned forward and looked Talon in the eye with a dark scowl on his face.

"I wouldn't care if you threatened me, I wouldn't care if you tried to kill me but threaten to harm the woman I love then you will be in a world of suffering!" Jacob growled before the face plate formed via green light particles.

Jacob pulled his right hand back, forming it into a fist before swinging downward and slamming it into Talon's face.

This punch sent Talon into a daze with his wounds slowly healing and regrowing new limbs for the severed ones.

"Call the match tinker bell or else this bastard will find it hard to breath without a head." Jacob said as he grabbed Mugen and slowly pulled it out of Talon's chest while keeping his foot against his throat.

"Sword of Strength called the winner. Sanghelios black hole shut down." Said the Dread Monitor with Talon growling in anger as his limbs slowly regenerated.

Jacob sheathed Mugen where when the click is heard the armor he wore shattered into green light particles to reveal the flight suit underneath.

"You think this is a victory?! This is just the beginning of the end you piece of shit!" Talon shouted as an antigravity beam lifted him up and began taking him to get better gear due to the damage of his current gear.

"Asshole needs to shut up every once in a while." Jacob muttered as he made his way towards Lenalee's pillar.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked with a concern smile.

"I should be okay, but what about you?" Lenalee asked, as she saw the cuts on him.

"I will be alright. Part cyborg after all but soon I'll be fully human once more." Jacob said with the concern vanishing.

"That's good." Lenalee said with a smile.

"Well most of us are down with Alex, Braydin, and you as the only current winners." Josh said as he looked at everyone while Chris, Alex, Braydin, and John walked down to the pinned Swords.

"That just leaves Chris and John. If they win these two matches and kill that bastard we can get out of here." Jarod said with a smile.

"There is just one problem: even if they win both matches, a world will still be destroyed." Jacob pointed out.

"Wait, why is… crap, Dexter is still in a coma." Aiden said with a look of concern.

"One of those worlds will be destroyed since with Dexter out of action, we will still have a loss." Alex said said as he looked at the stars.

"But which world will be the target for that madman?" John asked in concern.

"We can't worry that for now. We need to concentrate and send be ready for the next fight." Jacob said with a serious expression.

"Alright meat sacks! Back to your fucking places!" Talon shouted as he walked in wearing a new piece of armor.

"It will be over soon." Jacob said to Lenalee, giving her a reassuring smile which caused her to smile in return.

Jacob walked over to Chris, John, Alex, and Braydin who were waiting by a ramp.

"Due to the multiple loses and wins the last three matches will be combined as one, due to power failure in some locations of the station from massive bits of energy." Said the Dread Monitor, looking at the visible Excalibur which was strapped between both Ben's and Arturia's pillars.

"But I only count two Swords who didn't fight." Talon said with a smirk.

"Oh shit." John muttered with concern.

"So that means by default I win." Talon said as he looked at the AI.

"Beginning Black Hole singularity." Said the Dread Monitor as a hologram appeared with a familiar world being seen.

"No stop!" John shouted as he runs, readying Crescent Rose but froze when the black hole formed and began its singularity… only for the black hole to be destroyed by another black hole.

"Well...that's anticlimactic." Chris commented.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Said the Dread Monitor in confusion before a bright blue light drew everyone's attention to see the light originating from the center of the arena and soon a magic circle can be seen.

"A magic circle?" Jacob asked in confusion.

Soon Chris's communication device began beeping and he saw that the caller was Rex.

"Sorry that I'm late sir." The clone replied.

"Nope, perfect timing, Rex. You always did know how make a dramatic entrance." The Sword of Freedom smirked.

"Uh, that's not me arriving sir. I just helped get it working. That Black Hole collision caused an EMP that disabled almost everything. Only the communicator works." Rex said as the circle rose and a figure can be seen forming from the circle but his appearance is covered in a bright blue light.

"Who is that?" Jarod asked as he squints, trying to get a good look of who it is.

The circle soon reached high enough for the top of a person's head to be seen before shrinking and disappearing.

The light faded to reveal a figure in familiar draconic white armor with wings made of blue energy.

"Sorry I'm late. Comas are hard to get over." Dexter said as he smiled under the helmet.

"Dexter?" Kallen whispered as tears of joy began to well up at seeing the man she loved awake once more before her eyes widen in terror, remembering that he was in a coma for the last few months.

"About time your ass woke up. What? Not enough beauty sleep?" Chris joked.

"As if sleep will stop me. But then again it kind of helped a bit." Dexter said as he walked over and stood next to them all.

"So what's the situation so far?" Dexter asked in a serious tone like an experienced general talking to another high ranking official.

"So far we don't know!" Jarod shouted.

"Ah, Jarod. I see you got your ass handed to you. Then again you likely got your mouth to get you in trouble like always." Dexter said causing Jarod to shout, "Shut up!"

"Are they going to be okay?" Dexter asked Chris, looking at the defeated Swords in concern.

"They'll be fine. Some broken bones, a few flesh wounds, and a little broken pride but they'll be fine. All we have to focus on is winning and probably killing my dead brother's clone." The red-eyed man commented.

"Can I rip his arms off before you kill him?" Dexter asked in anger as he glared at Talon for harming Kallen.

"Since he regenerates them like a bloody lizard, be my guest." Chris shrugged.

"Thanks for the permission." Dexter said as he fracked his knuckles.

"Will the Swords of Vengeance, Freedom, and Redemption remain in the arena. All other Swords must vacate the arena." Said the Dread Monitor.

"Good luck." Alex said as he pats John on the shoulder.

"Kick his ass." Braydin said as he lightly punched Dexter's shoulder.

"Be careful Chris. Your wife is watching." Jacob said as a holographic screen appeared to show Cerina with a worried look on her face with Ren and Yuki sleeping in her arms.

"I know that." The black-haired young man popped his neck then materialized his Breaker Blade.

The Swords of Courage, Strength, and Honor leave the arena, leaving only John, Chris, Dexter, and Talon to remain.

"Beginning countdown." Said the Dread Monitor as a holographic timer appears and begins counting down from sixty seconds.

"Three on one. Not my kind of fight but I'm not complaining." Chris remarked, popping a sword out of the Breaker Blade.

"Not like we have a choice in the matter. Only two of us were able to beat that bastard in a one on one match." John said as he rests the shaft of Crescent Rose on his shoulder with the tip of the scythe blade pointed upward.

"Doesn't matter. What really matters is ending this guy and finding Andrew's remains." Dexter stated sternly with a serious expression under his helmet.

"That's all that matters I suppose." John said with a somber tone as the timer reached thirty seconds.

"Let's kick his ass and bring Andrew home." Dexter said as he clenched his fingers which cracked before twisting his head back, cracking his neck.

As the timer counted down John was feeling different emotions and looked down at his shaking hands thinking, _'What is this feeling? Is this fear? No it's something else. Excitement? Why am I getting excited? I should be afraid! Afraid to die, afraid to be turned into a trophy. But all I'm feeling is excitement.'_

John looked up at Talon and on the inside he swore all he saw was a dark figure.

_'I can't think about that right now. I have to beat him and make sure Euphie is safe. This bastard is not going to be the one to kill me!' _John thought as he tightened his grip on Crescent Rose.

John gains a serious expression as he spun Crescent Rose until stabbing it into the ground, _'This guy will not stop me! No one will stop me!'_

As he thought that his thoughts were connected with another… another who was dark, _'No one can stop Death.'_

* * *

**(Cue White Justice)**

**(Instruments)** The scene opens with a familiar pocket watch before a Knightmare key comes out from behind it followed by four crystals before the watch opens and the side of a Gundams head slides in across the reflective glass

**(Matou shiroi kibou ni inochi wo adzuke)** The scene shifts show the Alder siblings before the scene shifts to show Braydin, Aiden, Alyssa, Josh and Maeren

**(Unmei ga majiwatta furueru kono sora de)** Scene shifts to show Alex before shifting to show John with Crescent Rose at his side before it shifts to show Jarod sitting on rubble before shifting to show Jacob and Lenalee in a flower field before it shifts to show Dexter wearing a suit of armor minus the helmet with Kallen next to him

**(« Aishiteta… » to saigo ni kotoba wo nokoshi)** Scene shifts to show Dexter's head as he had a serious look on his face

**(Hohoenda maboroshi ga uketsuideku seigi)** Scene shifts to show Dexter, Jacob, and Chris back to back before Kallen fades next to Dexter before Cerina fades next to Chris before Lenalee fades next to Jacob before they open their eyes and Kallen, Lenalee, and Cerina vanish

**(Tsuyoku yasashii hitomi ni utsutta akai hi wa)** Camera pulls back before the Strike Ronin fades in followed by Alternate Future Jarod who had a small smile on his face

**(Itsuka namida de chirasu yo)** Both the Strike Ronin and Alternate Future Jarod vanish before both Dexter and Chris turn to face the camera

**(Mou nigetari shinai bokura wa chikatta)** The scene fades to show Dexter, Chris, and Jacob wearing the Swords of Heaven uniforms before the rest of the Swords of Heaven appear around them with their weapons in hand

**(Kanashiki toki wo ikiteku kakan na yuushi)** Dexter, Chris, and Jacob vanish in white, red, and green lights respectively before the light vanishes to show Dexter and Chris in their Scale Mail while Jacob was in his Bankai form before Dexter flew past the camera with blue light particles floating off his wings before draconic wings pop out of Chris's back and he launches past the camera before green ethereal wings form behind Jacob and he drew his sword before launching past the camera

**(Eranda michi wo shinjitara tsukisusumeba ii)** Scene shifts to show Alex running across a battlefield before he fires his Judgment Executions before it shifts to show John popping out of a shadow swinging Crescent Rose before it shifts to show Alyssa with Sode no Shirayuki in hand before she sends a blast of snow at the camera

**(Ubau dake ja sukuenai inochi ni kidzuitara)** Scene shifts to show Ben in Bankai with Arturia next to him before it shifts to show Andrew with Ember Celica on his arms before they vanish and Gamble Shroud appeared in his hand as he slashed at the screen before it shifts to show Jarod launching wires which cut through the screen

**(Kako no namida ga ima wo michibiki dasu)** Scene shifts to show Lenalee launch through the air before slamming her Dark Boot encased legs into the ground before it shifts to show Aiden launch multiple Sakura petals before it shifts to show Josh and Maeren back to back with their swords in their released states as they launch at the camera before it shifts to show Dexter, Chris, and Jacob launch attacks at the camera

**(Subete wa mamorubeki asu he to)** The scene shatters to reveal the Swords of Heaven in their casual cloths as they sat on and around a couch as it froze like a photo

**(End of ending)**

* * *

**Translation**

1: Sakushi no ryū no ikari: Rage of the illusionary dragon

2: Doku: poison

* * *

**Preview**

_"The troubles of the past will come once more as-wait! What are you-GAH!" _The screen appears to show John, Chris, Dexter, and Talon staring at one another before everything goes black and white with the sound of a record scratching and then the sounds of a scuffle is heard followed by someone being thrown out a windows as the screen shattering into millions of fragments.

Soon an eerie mist began creeping in and was somewhat covering the bottom part of the screen.

_"People are called by what defines them."_ Said a dark voice as the mist rose and took up the entire screen.

_"The Red Dragon."_ Chris fades into existence with different forms before stopping at him wearing his Balance Breaker armor minus the helmet looking at the screen to show his face with his Geass glowing and holding up the Boosted Gear next to his face.

Chris soon shrunk and only the upper half is seen and he slid to the upper left and his form was colored red.

_"The Vanishing Dragon."_ Dexter fades into existence with different forms before stopping to him wearing his Balance Breaker minus the helmet with his back to the screen and the left side of his face turned towards the camera with his eye looking at him.

Dexter shrunk with only the upper half visible and he was moved to the top right and his form was colored blue.

_"The Fallen."_ Talon appears and different forms are seen before stopping at him looking at the screen with a glare.

He shrunk and slid down left, taking up the bottom left position and his form was colored grey.

_"And the Reaper."_ Finally John is shown and shifts to different forms before stopping with him smiling at the screen with Crescent Rose resting on his shoulder… but with a dark figure behind him.

John shrunk as the dark figure vanished before he slid down right and taking up the bottom right with his form colored black.

_"Three shall soon learn the truth about the Fallen." _All four faded out of existence and what looked like a frozen image of Chris swinging a Buster Sword, John firing Crescent Rose in sniper form, Dexter with Cross pulled back, and Talon with Grimm around him.

_"And find strength with their comrades."_ They all fade to show Chris resting his Buster Sword stabbed in the ground next to him with his right hand on the hilt, John resting Crescent Rose on his shoulder with the tip of the scythe pointed at the ground, and Dexter with Arondight in both hands stabbed in the ground in front of him.

_"With one learning of a hidden power with a price."_ The scene fades to show a figure with a hood covering his face with a cape waving behind him with a shadow under him taking shape behind him in the form of a cloaked and armored figure with a hood covering his face with its arms crossed over its chest with a scythe in each hand.

_"And Death soon follows."_ Scene fades and is replaced with Dexter holding Arondight in mid swing, A cloak and armored figure floating in the air with wings made of mist on his back and swinging twin scythes, Chris swinging Excalibur Galatine, and Talon raising a kite shield with a sword in hand.

_Next episode: Reaper, Fallen, White, and Red Dragons_

_"No one can stop Death."_ Everything fades as the cloak and armored figure is seen with his entire face covered by blackness from the hood with both arms crossed over its chest holding two scythes and had two bony wings made of mist attached to its back.

* * *

**Trailer 1**

**"Faith, faith is belief and trust."**

A scene opens up to show a snowy landscape.

**"Many people have different faiths. Jews, Greeks, Catholics, Christians, Shintoism, Norse, even Egyptians have faiths."**

Soon an armored leg landed on the snow before the figure began walking to reveal his entire form covered in white and gold armor with a wool cape.

**"But what no one knows is that they are real. Every myth, every legend, is all true."**

The figure is now seen walking up a hill.

**"But there is one thing that is true. Light and darkness. Both need each other to thrive."**

The figure continued walking before stopping at a cliff with the camera looking at his face to show a faceless helmet.

**"We are servants of the one true creators. Not the false god and murderer who created those angels and in the end the fallen and devils. We are the Guardians of all."**

The camera turns to reveal a large city under a giant sphere that had multiple runes all across it with some fading.

**"Our creator is held in a prison created by that murderer and century after century we recruit those who hold his light to help find a way to remove those locks and release our creator."**

The scene changes to show men, women, and children walking before they stop to see the armored and cloaked figure walking down the street.

**"And the creator's light does not revolve around humans. He created tools that not only gave humans control of the light but they also allowed other beings use it besides those devils."**

A child runs over and the armored figure takes his helmet off to reveal a dark skinned man with short brown hair, and brown eyes. The child was a young girl with light skin, black hair, and green eyes but that was not the only thing she had. This child also had cat ears but also a black cat tail sticking out from her skirt.

**"Beings like Nekomata, Kitsune, youkai, any species can become like us. Guardians of the innocent, hunters of evil. Balancers of light and darkness."**

The armored figure looked up to see another armored figure but this armor was different and was colored black and green.

**"We are given these powers for a reason."**

Both figures looked to see a gold magic circle appear on the ground before a lightly armored figure wearing a cape and hood came out.

The armored figures nod their heads before walking forward as multiple more figures with some having light armor and capes and hoods, all armor with a single strip of cloth, and robes with some bits of armor and all had helmets and had weapons in hand which were swords, axes, knives, and guns.

**"With this power we are given great responsibility as Guardians. And as Guardians there are requirements."**

Magic circles appear under the Guardians with three Guardians for each circle before they all pop in a night filled location with buildings burning and people screaming.

**"All that requires of them is simple."**

The Guardians move into action and run across burning streets firing guns of different types ranging from revolvers, rifles, snipers, machine guns, etc at men and women with bat wings who were mercilessly attacking and murdering men, women, and children with cat ears and tails.

**"Use our powers to fight injustice."**

An armored figure runs towards a bat winged man as he tried to rape a nekomata who looked to be sixteen before slamming a lightning covered fist into the side of his head and reducing the man into dust via the electricity.

The armored figure went down and picked the girl up before running off as a bat figure armed with an axe flew at him, only to get a bullet to the face from a lightly armored and caped man with a hood and armed with a revolver.

The armored and caped man was soon charged by a man who created a magic circle that fired lightning.

The armored and caped man dodged and drew a knife as lightning began covering him and he shot off at the man and slashed his neck with the lightning reducing the man to dust before he zoomed off towards other men attacking nekomata.

In another area a group of young nekomata runs away from a group of 6 armed men before a broadsword that glowed orange stabbed through one of the men through the chest and pinning him to the ground while at the same time burning him into dust.

The five remaining men stopped as a man in robes and some armor dropped in armed with a sword made completely out of fire and on his back were bird-like wings made out of fire on his back.

The nekomata turned to look at the man as he stood in the men's path and he looked at them with his face revealed to show a man with light skin, dark blue hair, and blue eyes as he gave them a reassuring smile before looking at the men as a helmet appeared around his head and he walked towards them twirling the sword.

**"Fight to protect."**

The men charged and he swung with his sword cutting through the one of the men's sword and sliced through his chest, reducing him to ashes, he then ducked under a swing and swung upwards, cutting through the men's chest and killing the man.

The robed swordsman jumped into the air with the fire wings keeping him up as he swung the firesword at the last three men and sending an arc of fire at them and reducing them to ashes when the arc struck and ground and exploded.

The sword and wings vanish when he lands on the ground and walked over to the sword that still stabbed the ground and pulled it out before strapping it to his back.

The man walked over to the nekomata and offered a helpful hand to the nekomata and one of them accepts the hand.

In another area an armored man stood in front of a group of nekomata children as a man with four bat wings formed a powerful spell before sending it flying at the Guardian and children.

**"protect the innocent."**

The Guardian raised his arms and threw them outward, creating a bubble that blocked the spell with ease.

The bat winged man was caught off guard before the man pops an arm out which held a revolver that he shoots, hitting the man in the chest where his heart was.

**"Defeat evil."**

Shows Guardians pushing the bat winged people away before they vanished through magic circles and many were cheering while others consoled nekomata who lost friends and family.

**"Ensure balance**."

The Guardians stand tall as a magic circle appears and a man with crimson red hair and blue eyes appears as the white and gold armored man with the cape walked and stood in front of the Guardians as a double sided axe appeared in his hands with the axe head and most of the shaft made of fire.

The man slammed the bottom of the shaft into the ground as he stood tall as more magic circles appeared to reveal multiple men with bat wings popping out of the circles.

**"Be strong for the weak."**

The white and gold armored man ran at the red haired man but was sent back by a silver haired maid with silver eyes.

The man skids back slamming the axe into the ground to slow him to a stop.

**"But most of all."**

The man stands up and gets ready for another fight before he feels a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look to see a robed and armored man giving him a nod as he stood to his right as a lightly armored man with a cape and hood stood to his right followed by a fully armored man with green colored armor.

The man looked to his left to see more men and women at his side all of them armed.

**"You never have to fight alone."**

The man nods his head as he stood tall in the face of the bat winged men and women who came.

**"For we are all a pack."**

One by one they soon began activating their abilities with some armored men producing electricity from their forearms and fists, purple energy from their arms, or a hammer made out of fire. The cloaked and hooded men either had a revolver that was burning, a bow and arrow made out of purple energy, or a knife with lightning dancing all over the blade, handle, and user's arms. The robed figures either had fire coming off them, void energy dancing on their hands and forearms, lightning dancing all over their arms, or armed with a sword made of fire with bird wings made of fire on their backs.

**"And as a pack, Guardians and Iron Lords."**

Every Guardian began to charge towards the bat winged men and women who stood in place.

**"We fight, together."**

The screen goes black when the two sides collide.

**Iron Lords DxD**

**Trailer 2**

**"**_**I have waited for seven years for this."**_

The scene opens up to men in white armor walking across before a man in a black uniform is seen as aircraft flew above him.

**"**_**To get revenge on the women that destroyed all of our lives."**_

The man turns to face the camera to reveal a young man with black hair, dark red eyes, and fair skin with a scar running from his right eyebrow to his right cheek bone.

**"**_**I still remember what happened that day."**_

Scene changes to show a the man as a young boy with a wound on his right eye as he watched a woman murder boys like him with a crazed smile.

**"**_**When all of our lives were changed."**_

The woman turned to him and the crazed smile grew and lunged to kill him as everything goes black.

**"**_**Many for the worst. But for some like me."**_

Scene comes back to show the crazed woman with her head several feet from her body with the crazed look replaced with terror. In front of the boy stood what looked like a machine that turned to look at him with a single visor that glowed a bright red.

**"**_**A way for revenge."**_

Scene changes to show the boy much older panting with the wound now a scar as he held a broadsword while in front of him stood a man armed with a spear wearing black armor with a faceless helmet.

**"**_**And to restore equality and balance."**_

The boy charged at the man before all goes white and is replaced with the now young man watching as men marched toward what looked like giant space ships as more took off.

**"**_**For in order to achieve equality, balance, and revenge."**_

The man's face was that of needing.

**"**_**We must restore order to the chaos that the IS has created when they murdered millions of men and children just because they weren't women."**_

The man walked to a machine that stood tall and he climbed in before it covers him with the full body helmet having a dark red visor that was glowing menacingly.

**"**_**In order for peace and equality to be restored… the Advanced Armored Attack and Defense Suit will show the women of Earth who murdered men and boys without thought… that we still live."**_

The armored man shot off followed by many more and flew into space with space ships following behind them as they flew from an artificial planet to Earth.

**"**_**And the First Order will restore balance to this corrupted and unbalanced world."**_

The visor on the man's helmet flashes and he shot at the screen and everything goes black.

Soon words flashed into appearance with the first two words being silver while the last three words were a menacing red with the O of the last word being a sixteen-rayed symbol inscribed within a hexagon.

**Infinite Stratos: The First Order**

**These next trailers are fanfiction stories from my friend Gundam-Knight-Chris so hope you enjoy them.**

**Trailer 1**

**"**_**Mega Men, warriors created to fight threats no normal human or reploid could ever face alone"**_

A figure in red armor with long blonde 'hair' strolled through a bloody battlefield. His green eyes glowed in the darkened night.

**"**_**Two such Mega Men named Vent and Ashe consummated, bringing a son into the world to wield the power of their Biometals"**_

He passed by the bodies of imperial soldiers that had been killed in rather gruesome fashions. Chopped in half, torn to pieces, broken bones, bullet ridden, or even bloodied puddles.

A blade of emerald green appeared in his hand.

**"**_**In a new dimension, this boy will be thrust into a world of blood and violence. Of war and betrayal"**_

As the figure walked, a girl with red eyes and long black hair appeared on his right wielding a cursed katana then a boy with messy brown hair and wielding a regular sword stood by the figure's left side.

**"**_**What fate does this world hold for the new Mega Man? Will he retain his innocence or give in to the temptation of evoking death?"**_

The trio stopped and glared at a shadowy group of humans while imperial reinforcements marched in front of them to defend their leaders.

**"**_**Now Azure, claim your birthright!"**_

The figure's green eyes flash as he, the girl, and the other boy charge at the army of soldiers with several other figures appearing behind them wielding unorthodox weaponry such as a strange gun, giant scissors, gloves that release sharp threads, a transforming belt, and demonic armor.

The figure jumped into the air then slashed at the camera with his plasma blade.

**Mega Man ZX: Night Raid**

**Trailer 2**

**"**_**What drives someone to fight?"**_

A young man lies unmoving upon a rusty steel floor. His black hair covering most of his face. His outfit tattered and ruined from battle.

**"**_**What meaning does it prove? Why do people fight?"**_

A woman with copper hair and dressed in blue-white kunoichi gear is knocked to the side with a pained yelp.

**"**_**For money?"**_

A young woman with purple hair and red eyes, dressed in a dark violet-black bodysuit slams painfully on the ground with a groan.

**"**_**For power?"**_

A man with copper hair and dressed in white-blue ninja gear struggles to get up with a dribble of blood flowing down the corner of his lips.

**"**_**For honor?"**_

Another man dressed completely in a skintight black bodysuit with a silver head crest on the ninja mask supports himself with a well-crafted katana blade that radiated with the energy of dragons.

**"**_**There are many reasons on why someone fights…"**_

Several other fighters; men and women of varying ages were on the ground either bleeding or unconscious.

**"**_**The best that could be described on a reason…"**_

The dark-haired young man's eyes shot open, revealing them to be crimson red as he weakly stood up on his feet, glaring at figure coated in a dark red aura with bioelectricity radiating from around them.

**"**_**...is survival!"**_

The young man roared as dark red aura of his own coats his form until it slowly vanishes to reveal him with demonic features such as hellish yellow eyes with reptilian pupils, armored metallic claws, and bat wings emerging from his back.

The two glare at one another then released a battle cry as they lunged at each other, throwing a punch that engulfed the screen in white.

**Dead or Alive: Unexpected Invitation**

**Trailer 3**

**"**_**The Fool"**_

Sitting on a bus and watching the world drive by is the former Phantom Thief leader, Akira Kurusu.

**"**_**That which simulates to nothingness and infinite possibility"**_

Akira strolls through an unsettling forest with his usual blank expression. A black feline poked its head out from his backpack as its blue eyes shone with wonder.

**"**_**A journey for freedom has long ended…"**_

Akira's onyx black eyes stare into a pair of green emerald orbs from a beautiful pink-haired girl.

**"**_**...a journey of discovery begins now"**_

Akira stands protectively in front of the pink-haired girl, who was covered in saliva. A monstrous looking being stared down at them menacingly.

**"**_**Thou art I, and I art thou…"**_

A sick, twisted grin appeared on the Fool's face as he tore off a white-black mask as blood sprayed from the 'wound'. A mad chuckle emanated from a disembodied voice as Akira appeared dressed in his Phantom Thief outfit and a devilish-looking figure in red floating behind him.

"Persona…"

**Trickster and Vampire**

**Trailer 4**

**"**_**Do I have a soul?"**_

A young man clad in black armor with a skull decal on the chest and four glowing blue eyes on the helmet was leaning against a wall.

**"**_**Do the dead have a soul?"**_

Numerous undead moan and groan as they wander the blood-soaked halls of a Japanese high school.

**"**_**What purpose does a weapon have in a world of chaos?"**_

A group of high school students and a nurse look at the armored man in surprise as he effortlessly grabs the back of a zombie then tears it off.

**"**_**Simple…"**_

Six other figures dressed in black with glowing blue lights on their masks or uniforms appeared in the armored man's vision.

**"**_**Raise hell"**_

The four blue eyes of his helmet flash as he loads a high-tech rifle with a magazine then kicks open a door, facing an army of the undead in a burning city.

"The Reaper has come to claim your souls…"

**Resident Evil: The Dead's Reaper**


End file.
